Ojos ciegos, manos suaves
by K Kinomoto
Summary: La última batalla contra Voldemort hará que algunas personas pierdan algo muy valioso en sus vidas. Ahora cada uno tendrá que luchar para poder recuperar aquello que perdió... o aprender a vivir sin ello. Slash SeverusHarry y otras parejas. Cap XXX Final.
1. I Una dulce melodía

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten. **_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**I**_

_**Una dulce melodía.**_

**S**everus Snape, profesor de Pociones del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se encontraba sentado con la espalda reposando contra un frondoso árbol, observando con deleite las nubes algodonadas que, en caprichosas formas, se perfilaban contra el azul del cielo de mediodía de verano.

-Curioso... –Se dijo mientras contemplaba con atención-. Ésa nube tiene la forma de la cabeza de Trelawney...

Se acomodó hasta quedar recostado sobre el verde pasto, fresco por la ligera brisa que provenía del lago situado frente a él, y siguió con sus observaciones.

-Y ésta otra parece la barba de Albus...

Estaba tan ensimismado en su contemplación de las nubes, que no se dio cuenta que unos metros más atrás, tres personas lo examinaban a él con atención.

-Es muy raro verlo en ése estado de placidez total, ¿No lo crees Harry? -Preguntó Hermione, una de las tres personas que observan al profesor-. Parece que fuera otra persona...

Harry no puso mucha atención a las palabras que su amiga le dirigía, acababa de fijar su mirada en el que conocía como un adusto hombre, y le sorprendió de manera grata la visión que se encontraba ante él.

El profesor acababa de cambiar su posición y ahora se hallaba tendido por completo sobre el pasto y con los brazos debajo de su cabeza en señal inequívoca de que se encontraba en verdad muy cómodo.

Harry pudo advertir cómo los negros ojos de su profesor escudriñaban el cielo como en busca de algo en particular, y miró hacia arriba para saber qué era lo que su alguna vez odiado profesor buscaba. Pero tras unos momentos de exploración no pudo adivinarlo.

En vez de eso volteó a ver a sus amigos, que tras ese pequeño comentario habían dejado de poner atención a lo que el profesor Snape hacía, y en vez de eso, sacaban de sus bolsillos las últimas compras realizadas en Hogsmeade.

Acababan de regresar de la que sería su última salida como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era el último fin de semana que disfrutarían los tres en mutua compañía frente al lago, como venían haciéndolo desde que cursaban el quinto año.

Por esa razón habían decidido que regresando de su paseo se irían a almorzar a ese sitio tan tranquilo que solían frecuentar, y así aprovecharían para mostrarse unos a otros lo que acababan de comprar.

-Ron, creí que me habías dicho que tu túnica sería de color azul turquesa. –Hermione levantó la túnica recién adquirida de su novio a contraluz para analizar mejor el color y luego la guardó nuevamente en su caja.

-Lo sé Hermione... –Le respondió Ron mientras retiraba la envoltura de una chocolatina-. Sé que te lo había prometido. Pero la verdad cuando llegué, la túnica ya había sido vendida, y no me quedó de otra que conseguirla en color escarlata.

-A mí me parece bonita. –Harry, quien no había intervenido en la conversación hasta ese momento, notó como el rostro de Hermione se contraía en un mohín de frustración.

-El color es bonito, no lo niego Harry. Tanto que... –La chica suspiró, derrotada-. Resulta que mi túnica es del mismo color.

Al escuchar esta última confesión de su novia, Ron casi se atraganta con el chocolate.

-Oh... lo siento Hermione, pero no lo sabía... –Se acercó a su pareja y la abrazó por los hombros-. Buscaré otro color, te lo prometo.

-No te molestes Ron. Ya no da tiempo de cambiarla. –Hermione pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello del pelirrojo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-. Creo que podremos arreglarlo. Conozco un hechizo para cambiar el color de las cosas. Sólo deberé tener cuidado para que funcione el tiempo suficiente.

-Eres un amor Hermione... -El muchacho besó con ligereza la mejilla de la joven-. Estoy seguro de que tu túnica se verá igual de hermosa en color azul turquesa...

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

–Dirás mejor roja escarlata, porque a decir verdad querido... es tu túnica la que pienso hechizar.

-...

Harry, que desde la última vez que hablara se había limitado a escuchar la conversación de la pareja, no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

Severus Snape que, cansado de mirar a las nubes había cerrado los ojos para poder dormir un momento antes de que los alumnos de último curso regresaran de su paseo, los abrió de pronto al escuchar una risa melodiosa que provenía de alguien situado a unos metros de él.

Levantó la cabeza para averiguar de dónde provenía ésa risa, y de pronto se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de quien ahora consideraba uno de sus mejores alumnos.

El muchacho de alborotados cabellos, quien en ése momento trataba de recobrar la compostura de pronto se sintió observado, y por instinto dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba el profesor Snape.

El tiempo se detuvo en ése momento para los dos. Hermione, Ron y las nubes dejaron de existir para dejar espacio a un par de ojos verdes perdidos por completo en la intensidad de unos profundos ojos negros, que parecían querer decirle muchas cosas. Harry no pudo escaparse de esa oscura mirada sin evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un encantador rubor, que al profesor le pareció fascinante.

Severus Snape movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que hizo que a Harry casi le provocara un infarto.

-Qué hermosa sonrisa tiene... 

-Decías...

-No... nada.

–Será mejor que almorcemos de una vez Harry, se está haciendo tarde y debemos reportarnos con la profesa McGonagall.

-Tienes razón Ron, será mejor darnos prisa. –Harry dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia su profesor, pero éste ya no estaba. "Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír..." Pensó mientras daba una mordida a su tostada.

Harry Potter conocía por fin la sonrisa de Severus Snape, y descubrió que le gustaba. Y mucho.

-Sólo espero que no sea la última. –Se dijo a sí mismo antes de continuar con su almuerzo.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Cómo le va profesor?

Nick Casi decapitado saludó con cortesía al profesor de Pociones, el cual iba en camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Después de corresponder al saludo del fantasma con un educado movimiento de cabeza, el catedrático se detuvo un momento para ver a lo lejos al trío de oro, el cual acababa de regresar de su paseo por el lago.

"Se le ve tan maduro..." Pensó el adusto profesor mientras seguía con la vista a través del enorme ventanal a los tres muchachos antes de perderse en una esquina del extenso patio. "No aparenta la corta edad que aún tiene... ¿Quién diría que ese joven tan ingenuo llegaría a ser uno de los magos más poderosos en éstos tiempos? ¿O el experto en Oclumancia en el que ahora se ha convertido?"

Después de que Dumbledore lo eligiera a él para darle ésas clases al muchacho, muchos dolores de cabeza acompañaron al oscuro profesor desde entonces. Era desesperante ver cómo lograba entrar con tanta facilidad en su mente e ir descubriendo todos y cada uno de los pequeños y grandes secretos que el muchacho guardaba.

Y si en un principio sentía irritación al ser -contra su propia voluntad-, partícipe de cada uno de sus recuerdos, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que el muchacho tenía un pasado en verdad cargado de desdichas, y la incomodidad que sentía poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una especie de tipificación con el pasado que él alguna vez vivió. Y de un momento a otro se encontró sintiéndose de alguna forma extraña, identificado con aquél impetuoso joven de cabellos enmarañados.

Pero lo que hizo al maestro darse verdadera cuenta de los sentimientos puros que el chico pese a todo aún conservaba, fue una muy particular y dolorosa clase en la que, sin querer, el muchacho revivió una pesadilla reciente con su maestro como protagonista.

En ella, Voldemort le reclamaba a su antiguo servidor su traición conjurando varios hechizos martirizantes sobre su persona. Percibió en ese momento el sentimiento de ira y desesperación en el "niño que vivió", mientras observaba cómo era torturado el que consideraba su mejor profesor, sin tener posibilidad alguna de ayudarle.

Y habiéndole quedado claro que el sueño de su alumno sólo había sido eso, un sueño, y no una premonición, le conmovió el darse cuenta que a pesar de todos los años de malos tratos por su parte, el muchacho no albergaba sentimientos de rencor contra él.

Eso provocó que el profesor aprendiera a tenerle más paciencia, lo que ayudó al joven a concentrarse hasta que llegó el momento en que no hubo posibilidad alguna de penetrar en su mente.

Y fue así como, casi un año después de haber comenzado con las clases, Severus Snape graduaba con notas muy satisfactorias a Harry Potter en lo concerniente a la materia de Oclumancia. Y si no hizo mención que el muchacho superó las expectativas, no fue porque no lo mereciera, sino porque no iba con su naturaleza de profesor estricto, ni mucho menos como de Slytherin.

Pero al menos se permitió a sí mismo sentirse en verdad satisfecho por el objetivo alcanzado.

Y, muy a su pesar, orgulloso del que a partir de entonces consideraría como uno de sus mejores estudiantes.

Interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos al advertir que se había quedado solo por completo en todo el pasillo. Y con una última mirada hacia donde distinguiera por última vez al joven de ojos verdes, terminó de dirigirse hacia el comedor.

oooooooOooooooo

Era lunes de la última semana de clases y los pasillos se encontraban atiborrados de estudiantes preparándose para sus exámenes finales. Demasiado ocupados en tratar de rendir, Slytherin y Gryffindor mantenían una tácita tregua en sus diferencias para poder presentar sus exámenes en relativa calma.

-Hoy toca examen de Transformaciones con McGonagall e Historia de la magia con Binns. –Comentó Hermione sin despegar su vista de un enorme libro-. Y mañana el examen de Defensa con el profesor Lupin y Adivinación con Trelawney. El miércoles Criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid y Astronomía en la noche...

-Y Pociones el jueves, con Snape... –Y al mencionarlo, Ron no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Y el viernes Encantamientos y además toca... Harry, ¿Estás oyendo lo que estamos diciendo?

-¿Eh? –Harry dirigió su atención hacia su amiga-. Ah, sí Hermione. Transformaciones y Encantamientos...

-Historia Harry, y después Defensa. –Hermione cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos-. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Te gustaría contárnoslo?

El joven de cabellos oscuros detuvo sus pasos y se dirigió hacia una pequeña banca, donde se sentó antes de depositar sus libros a un lado.

-¿Ya han pensado qué quieren hacer al salir de Hogwarts?

Hermione fue la primera en responder.

-Sí, Harry. He decidido que quiero irme a Italia a estudiar Magia Antigua.

-¿A Italia? –Al escuchar a su novia Ron casi pegó un brinco-. Pero Hermione, ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?

-Te lo comenté hace unos días Ron, sólo que tú estabas demasiado ocupado contestando el cuestionario de la revista de Quidditch como para escucharme.

-Yo aún no sé que quiero hacer. –Al ver que otra discusión entre la pareja se avecinaba, Harry decidió intervenir-. Estoy pensando si irme a Francia a estudiar para Auror o tomarme un año sabático para planear mi futuro con más calma.

-Te quedarías sin estudiar un año Harry. –Ron tomó asiento junto a su compañero-. Y mientras tanto, ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé Ron. Tal vez consiga que Dumbledore me deje ser auxiliar del profesor Snape en las clases de Duelo. Eso me ayudaría a decidir si ser Auror es lo que en realidad quiero, o en su caso, profesor.

-Pero... ¿Con el profesor Snape? –Otro escalofrío por parte de Ron-. ¿Y no podría ser mejor como auxiliar de Lupin en Defensa?

-Ron, lo que Harry decida estará bien. El que tú le tengas aversión al profesor Snape no significa que él también.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

Los tres amigos interrumpieron su conversación al ver a lo lejos la figura inconfundible de su profesor de pociones. Su larga túnica negra se ondulaba con desenvoltura a cada uno de sus lados mientras el profesor se acercaba con elegancia a ellos.

Aminoró la velocidad de su andar y saludó a Harry con la mirada. Éste le correspondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, que a su amiga no le pasó desapercibido.

Después de eso, el profesor reanudó la vivacidad de sus pasos y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras donde el grupo de séptimo de Ravenclaw ya lo esperaba para presentar su examen final.

-Ese hombre me inspira miedo... –Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su novia.

-Pues a mí me inspira respeto. –Respondió Hermione al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amigo-. Y a ti Harry, ¿Qué te inspira?

El sonrojo del muchacho se intensificó, lo que hizo que la aguzada mirada de su amiga destellara en un dejo de satisfacción por la revelación.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. –Contestó el joven de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas-. La hora del examen se acerca y no quisiera llegar tarde.

Y dicho esto los tres muchachos enfilaron rumbo al aula de Transformaciones.

oooooooOooooooo

-Y dime, Severus... ¿Qué tal van tus alumnos con los exámenes? ¿Mejoraron éste año o siguen igual? –Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su habitual lugar en el Gran comedor mientras el profesor de pociones lo seguía.

-Yo diría que empeoran cada año que pasa, Albus. –El profesor recorrió con la vista todo el lugar mientras continuaba-. A éste paso me tendré que ver obligado a cambiar de trabajo.

-No seas demasiado exigente contigo, Severus. –El anciano terminó de acomodar su larga barba tras la mesa, no fuera a sufrir algún pequeño accidente con la comida como ya le había ocurrido otras tantas veces-. Debes entender que tu materia es una de las más difíciles, y por desgracia, muy pocos son los magos que nacen con la suficiente capacidad para comprenderla.

-Pociones no es una materia que se deba comprender Albus, sino amarla. De nada sirve que los alumnos traten de aprenderse para qué sirve cada cosa o memoricen cada uno de los ingredientes que una poción lleva, si no saben con qué sentido o bajo qué criterio utilizarla.

Siguieron conversando un momento más mientras observaban la llegada de los alumnos que, poco a poco, iban llenando las cuatro mesas de sus correspondientes casas.

-Y hablando del amor a las pociones, ¿Ya le propusiste a Draco ser tu auxiliar el próximo año? –Dumbledore hizo una señal con la mano a los elfos encargados de servir las mesas.

-No, Albus. Para serte sincero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Ha estado muy ocupado éstos últimos días estudiando para sus exámenes y no quisiera distraerlo de sus obligaciones.

-La última vez que hablé con él me dejó entrever que le gustaría dedicarse a las pociones, y me comentó que nada le gustaría más que aprender de primera mano. –El Director enfatizó mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos-. No me sorprendería si él mismo te lo pidiera.

-A mí tampoco, Albus. He visto muy pocos alumnos con su disposición para aprender pociones en serio.

-¿Un caramelo de limón? –Y ante la mirada de circunstancias del profesor sentado a su lado-. Vamos Severus, sólo uno. Te abrirá el apetito.

Con un suspiro de resignación el profesor se dispuso a tomar el caramelo que el Director le ofrecía, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.

Recorrió con la vista el comedor para averiguar quién lo miraba de esa forma tan intensa, y fue entonces cuando alcanzó a ver los ojos verdes de Harry observándolo con ardor. El muchacho se ruborizó con intensidad cuando se vio descubierto y desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Por qué se ruborizará cada vez que me ve? ¿Acaso...? No, eso no es posible. Sería demasiado perfecto para ser real..." Un movimiento de su cabeza en señal de negación siguió a éste último pensamiento. "Sólo fue mi imaginación." Suspiró.

Y mientras terminaba de degustar el caramelo que el anciano le obsequiara, no se dio cuenta que el sabio director, conocedor de cada uno de los gestos del que consideraba casi como a un hijo, había seguido todos sus movimientos.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry acababa de salir de su examen de Historia de la Magia y se dirigía hacia su sala común, cuando en el camino se encontró a un grupo de muchachos de primer año que parecían estar huyendo de algo.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido? –Se preguntó el joven sin despegar la vista de los niños hasta que éstos doblaron una esquina y se perdieron de vista. En ése momento se escuchó la risa inconfundible de Peeves-. Ya me imagino...

Al dar vuelta a la esquina alcanzó a ver a Filch recogiendo del piso los residuos de lo que parecía una broma hecha por Peeves a unos alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff. Los mismos con los que segundos antes se había topado. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Harry, sino el hecho de que, cerca de él, se encontraba el director Dumbledore charlando muy animado con el profesor Snape.

Estaba decidido a seguir su camino, a sabiendas que tendría que toparse sin remedio con ellos y saludarlos. Y eso no le preocupaba en absoluto con respecto a su Director, pero en cuanto a Snape... ésa era otra cuestión.

Y se estaba acercando a ambos profesores cuando de pronto Dumbledore llamó la atención de Severus haciendo que éste se agachara a la altura de su pecho para poder escucharlo. El anciano le susurró algo al oído que hizo que su profesor de pociones se enderezara de su anterior posición mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Harry Potter no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El profesor Severus Snape acababa de reírse sin inhibiciones por algo que el director le había comentado, y sin poder reaccionar ante semejante visión, sólo atinó a permanecer quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba con la boca abierta por completo de la impresión.

Cuando la risa del profesor se suavizó hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, aún Harry permaneció impresionado el tiempo suficiente hasta que uno de los libros que sostenía en sus manos fue a dar a suelo, lo que hizo que ambos profesores advirtieran su presencia.

-Harry muchacho, no te habíamos visto. –Dumbledore dio un paso hacia el aludido-. ¿Qué tal van los exámenes?

-Bien, profesor Dumbledore... –Aún sin salir por completo de su impresión, el joven se agachó para recoger el libro de suelo-. Bien... gracias.

-Me alegro mucho, Harry. Por cierto... –El anciano director dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor de pociones a su lado, en clara señal de querer incluirlo en la conversación-. ¿Ya has decidido lo que harás cuando te gradúes?

-Eh... no señor, aún no. –El muchacho dirigió su mirada verde hacia su Director-. Lo estoy pensando.

-Pues si necesitas apoyo sobre orientación vocacional no dudes en pedírnoslo, el profesor Snape y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarte. ¿No es así, Severus?

-Eh... Sí, claro. Por supuesto, Albus. –Respondió el citado profesor, mientras observaba con intensidad al muchacho-. Tengo algunos libros sobre el tema que estoy seguro que le servirán, señor Potter.

-Se... se lo agradezco mucho, profesor... –Respondió un tembloroso Harry-. Lo... lo tomaré en cuenta. A... adiós...

Y diciendo esto último, el joven salió corriendo hacia su Torre, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Hum... ¿Has notado a éste muchacho muy raro éstos últimos días? ¿Severus? Severus... ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah... sí, Albus. Yo también pienso que a todos los muchachos de la escuela les convendría ese curso... ¿Dé que te estás riendo?

Mientras tanto ya en la Torre, y sintiéndose a salvo de intensas miradas negras como la noche y capaces de robar el aliento, Harry Potter se preguntaba qué fue lo que pudo haberle dicho el Director a su profesor que lo hiciera reír de ese modo.

Pero sea lo que sea que el Director le hubiese dicho le estaba muy agradecido, ya que por fin había podido conocer la risa abierta de su profesor de pociones. Y si al conocer su sonrisa pensó que era hermosa, ahora sabía que su risa era en verdad maravillosa.

Ésa misma noche Harry Potter se durmió soñando con esa dulce melodía.

oooooooOooooooo

-Así que éste verano dejarás a los Dursley...

El profesor Remus Lupin se hallaba sentado en la orilla de su escritorio conversando con Harry. Estaba esperando a que el resto de sus alumnos llegara para aplicarles su examen.

-Sí, Remus. –Harry jugaba con un pequeño reloj Muggle que adornaba el escritorio del licántropo-. Sirius me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. Y por supuesto, acepté.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya va siendo hora de que pases veranos más agradables. –El profesor de Defensa se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia una banca cercana-. ¿Y le dijiste sobre tus intenciones de quedarte un año más en Hogwarts?

-Le comenté algo al respecto. –El muchacho se removió, incómodo-. Pero sobre lo de ser auxiliar del profesor Snape aún no se lo he dicho.

-Pues no creo que la idea vaya a gustarle mucho. Ya sabes el odio mutuo que ésos dos se tienen. –El profesor revisó a conciencia las bancas cercanas a él. Al ver la mirada interrogante de Harry sólo se encogió de hombros-. Acordeones. Ya sabes...

-Ah, ya... ¿Estará muy difícil tu examen?

-Nada que no se haya visto en clase.

En ése momento comenzaron a llegar los alumnos y Harry se dirigió a su lugar luego de que el profesor le deseara buena suerte. Tras entregarles el pergamino del primer examen y dar las debidas instrucciones, el catedrático regresó a su lugar en su escritorio. El silencio que siguió a esos momentos sirvió al licántropo para perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Harry tiene mucha suerte de poder irse a vivir con Sirius..." Suspiró. "Ojalá yo tuviera esa misma suerte."

Desde que Sirius fuese rescatado del Velo del Departamento de Misterios, y luego de comprobarse su inocencia ante el ministerio, el animago había regresado a su casa de Grimmauld Place y apenas hubo terminado de establecerse, le propuso a su ahijado irse a vivir con él cuando saliera del colegio.

Por supuesto que Harry se mostró entusiasmado con la proposición y se lo comentó a Remus, quien se alegró al saber que el muchacho ya no tendría que volver a la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive.

Pero durante una conversación entre Sirius y el Director, éste le había dicho que no habría ningún problema siempre y cuando Voldemort no se manifestara aún como un peligro cercano. Ya que de ser así, el muchacho tendría que quedarse en el Castillo.

No decidieron comentarle nada a Harry por el momento, ya que no tenía caso arruinarle al chico la ilusión. Pero el Director les había dicho que tenía a Severus al pendiente de cualquier cambio de rumbo que tuviera el inestable comportamiento del Señor Oscuro. Y que en dado caso, el profesor trataría de darles el aviso oportuno.

Por otro lado, el licántropo se sentía algo abatido porque su sueño de estar con Sirius algún día cada vez era algo mucho más lejano.

Estaba enamorado del animago desde su época de juventud, pero jamás se había permitido demostrárselo por temor a un posible rechazo.

Hubo incluso un momento en que el joven de ojos dorados se había armado de valor para confesarle a su amigo sus sentimientos, pero un suceso ocurrido en ése entonces le había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Sucedió en una ocasión cuando, merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante su época de estudiantes, se encontraron ocultos en la semipenumbra a una pareja de Ravenclaw de quinto año, besándose con pasión.

El detalle era que ambos eran varones, por lo que Sirius tuvo intención de molestarles. Pero Remus logró convencerlo de que los dejara en paz. Y se retiraron del lugar sin hacer escándalo.

-Yo jamás me enamoraría de otro hombre. Es algo antinatural. –Le había comentado el animago de regreso a su Torre.

Fue cuando Remus se dio cuenta que nunca podría confesarle sus sentimientos y mucho menos tener algo con él. Prefirió guardar silencio.

Y en vez de eso, decidió darle el sí a uno de los chicos más cotizados de Hogwarts: el Slytherin Lucius Malfoy, quien desde hacía algún tiempo había intentado enamorarlo.

Ambos sostuvieron apasionados encuentros durante el último año que estuvieron en el colegio. Luego de eso se frecuentaron algún tiempo más hasta que sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, tras lo cual jamás volvieron a verse.

Los dos estaban conscientes que jamás nadie conocería la historia de ésa relación, ya que por acuerdo mutuo decidieron mantenerlo en estricto secreto.

Malfoy por el hecho de que para él, como para cualquier otro Malfoy que se jactara de bien serlo, el orgullo de su estirpe le prohibía dar a conocer debilidad en cuanto a la demostración de sentimientos. Eso, y por supuesto, un Slytherin jamás se enredaría, a plena luz del día, con un Gryffindor.

Por su lado Remus no hubiese querido dar a conocer esa relación, en primer lugar porque siempre le dejó claro al Slytherin que no lo amaba.

Aunque debía reconocer que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos su relación le dejó muy bellos recuerdos, ya que Malfoy en la intimidad se había mostrado como un gran amante apasionado y lleno de detalles agradables. También reconocía que de no haber dejado de verse debido a las circunstancias que los rodearon, tal vez hubiera terminado enamorándose de él.

En segundo porque si sus amigos se enteraban de esa relación con toda seguridad no la aceptarían, al ver de quién se trataba su pareja.

Y la tercera y más importante, Sirius jamás debía enterarse que su mejor amigo era homosexual.

Y aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había resignado a no tener a Sirius como más que un amigo, el dolor aún se sentía en forma de punzadas en el pecho al tenerlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

No supo cuánto tiempo más permaneció el licántropo perdido en sus recuerdos hasta que el timbre del pequeño reloj Muggle le indicó que ya era hora de recoger los exámenes.

-Bueno muchachos... –El profesor se levantó de su escritorio-. Entréguenme sus exámenes. Tienen diez minutos para estirarse y después de eso pasaremos al examen práctico.

El licántropo alejó de su mente las memorias y las ilusiones del pasado para concentrarse en su presente que, aunque doloroso y triste, era razonablemente real.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Ya estás listo para el examen del jueves con Snape, Ron?

-Yo jamás estaré listo para ningún examen con Snape, Harry. Te toca mover.

Ron y Harry se encontraban solos en la sala común jugando una partida de ajedrez. Eran más de las once de la noche y sus compañeros hacía un buen rato que se habían retirado a sus dormitorios.

-Menos mal que es hasta la tarde. Así me dará tiempo de dar un último repaso. –Harry buscó una mejor postura en el piso mientras continuaba-. Te toca...

-Eso estará bien, Harry. Sólo no lo hagas delante de Hermione o te lanzará un discurso sobre algo así como: "Harry, no vas a aprender en una sola mañana lo que no aprendiste en todo el curso..." –Imitando el tono de su novia-. Jaque...

-Tienes razón, Ron. Te toca...

-Jaque... Mate. –Ron se echó para atrás en el sofá-. Harry, has estado muy distraído los últimos días, te he estado ganando con mucha facilidad. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-En realidad no, Ron. –El muchacho se puso de pie y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá donde su amigo se encontraba-. Sólo es por los exámenes, ya sabes... –Trató de cambiar de tema-. Y ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hermione? ¿Va en serio lo de irse a Italia?

-Sí, Harry. –La cara del pelirrojo se contrajo en un gesto de incertidumbre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ron? –Harry sabía que su amigo aún no había decidido qué carrera seguir, y estaba seguro que la decisión que había tomado su novia lo había hecho sentirse presionado.

-No lo sé, Harry. ¿Sabes? Hace rato hablé con ella. Y me dijo algo que me dejó muy sorprendido. Bueno, en realidad no me lo dijo de forma directa, pero me lo insinuó. –El pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Me dijo que si yo quería, podía elegir una carrera para estudiar en la misma escuela que ella. Y entonces...

-Y entonces, ¿Qué?

-Me dijo que así podríamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Que ambos trabajaríamos y nos dividiríamos los gastos de la casa... ¿Entiendes?

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que... te propuso matrimonio? –Harry saltó del sofá, entusiasmado-. ¡Vaya Ron, eso sí que es increíble! ¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Pues... nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Lo que pasa es que... cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde iba todo este asunto pues... preferí cambiar el tema.

-Ah... vaya. –Harry se acercó a su apesadumbrado amigo y lo tomó por los hombros para sentarlo nuevamente a su lado en el sofá-. Me imagino que Hermione no se habrá mostrado muy complacida con tu respuesta.

-Y que lo digas... –El moreno se dirigió hacia una de las mesas y tomó un vaso con agua para ofrecérselo a su amigo, que no dudó un segundo en tomarlo-. Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de evadir el tema y ya no insistió en el asunto pero... creo que la decepcioné.

Un momento de silencio siguió a éste último comentario.

-Ron, ¿Qué es lo que te impide querer estar con ella? –Harry se acomodó de forma que quedó viendo de frente a su amigo-. ¿Estás seguro que es sólo por que no sabes qué carrera elegir?

-No lo sé Harry, la verdad es que... estoy confundido. –Ron dejó a un lado el vaso que su amigo le ofreciera-. Verás... por un lado sí quiero estar con ella y sé que en Italia hay muchas carreras de dónde elegir, pero... también quisiera dedicarme a estudiar alguna criatura mítica.

A Harry le hubiera gustado poder ayudar a su amigo en ésos momentos, pero en cuanto al asunto de la carrera su situación no era muy distinta de la de él. Él tampoco estaba seguro sobre qué hacer cuando se graduara, y viendo que su ayuda en realidad podría confundirlo más decidió dejar zanjado el tema.

-Lo que pasa es que te gustaron mucho las arañas gigantes del Bosque Prohibido y ahora quieres estudiarlas, ¿Verdad? –Bromeó el moreno tratando de sacar a su amigo del pozo de incertidumbre donde se encontraba. Y lo consiguió, junto con un largo escalofrío por parte del de ojos grises.

Y habiendo dejado el tema de matrimonio y carrera a un lado, hablaron durante un rato más sobre diversos temas, hasta que el reloj de la torre indicó que ya era media noche. Después de lo cual Ron se retiró a su dormitorio dejando a Harry un rato más en la soledad de la sala común.

Ya metido entre las sábanas, Ron meditaba sobre su conversación con Hermione.

Estaba en verdad sorprendido que ella hubiese sido la que diera ése gran paso, y aunque por un lado se sentía halagado, por el otro creía que primero debían aclarar muchas dudas al respecto de lo que ambos en realidad querían para el futuro. Él estaba seguro de amarla, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La verdadera pregunta era si fuese lo correcto casarse tan jóvenes. Él quería conocer primero el mundo, viajar...

Proveniente de una familia numerosa en la que las decisiones –importantes o no-, se tomaban entre todos, Ron nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir por sí solo.

Era por esa razón que se le hacía tan difícil elegir una carrera. Incluso hasta se había abstenido de comentar a su familia las opciones que tenía, a riesgo de que se convocara a una junta familiar y terminaran decidiendo entre todos, qué carrera debía elegir.

Y con su matrimonio pasaría lo mismo. Si tan solo a Hermione o a él se le ocurriera en algún momento mencionarlo...

Él quería estar solo por un tiempo para así poder experimentar la libertad, y creía que al casarse con Hermione, ésa libertad quedaría limitada de forma drástica.

Él mismo había visto cómo, durante sus años de estudiante, ella era la que tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones más importantes. Harry y él nunca le discutieron ése punto, ya que consideraban a la muchacha como la más madura e inteligente de los tres, y jamás hubieran puesto en entredicho la capacidad y la madurez de su amiga.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ellos ya no sólo eran amigos, sino novios. Y si tenían pensado casarse, él debía estar dispuesto a tomar decisiones importantes tanto como ella, y sin sentirse ninguno de los dos relegados a un segundo plano. Sentía que si no aprendía a tomar decisiones él solo, siempre estaría dependiendo de su esposa para tomarlas, y eso era algo que en realidad le aterraba.

Él no quería tener libertad para abusar de ella, sino para madurar. Él quería ésa clase de libertad que da responsabilidades. Aquélla que enseña que las decisiones que uno tome a lo largo de su vida, será las que nos lleven a cometer los aciertos más grandes, pero también los errores más desastrosos. Aquélla que se saborea con ciertos toques de incertidumbre y regocijo por los aciertos, y amargura por los errores. Una libertad que se encara en completa soledad, para no tener después que reprocharle a nadie mas que a uno mismo por las decisiones tomadas.

-Mañana hablaré con Hermione. –Ron se acomodó boca arriba en su mullida cama-. No puedo permitir que piense que no la amo, o que no quiero casarme con ella.

"Mañana será otro día." Se dijo antes de acomodarse entre las sábanas dispuesto a dormir. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos alcanzó a ver a una araña patona descender con lenta parsimonia hacia la altura de su nariz, lo que hizo que Ron la viera mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era, y pegara un aterrador grito.

De repente, una lluvia de objetos de diferentes formas y tamaños -hechizados para castigar a quien se atreviera a interrumpir el sueño de sus propietarios-, cayó encima de Ron. Éste aprovechó a tomar un zapato que había caído cerca y lo usó como arma para matar a la intrusa que se atrevió a perturbar por completo una, ya de por sí, perturbadora noche para él.

"Cómo odio a las arañas..." Pensó Ron mientras terminaba de acomodase para al fin poder conciliar el sueño y estar lo bastante lúcido para enfrentar a Hermione al día siguiente.

Le preocupaba su reacción cuando hablara con ella, pero era lo más conveniente. Y antes de quedarse dormido se preguntó si no sería mejor enfrentarse al mismísimo Aragog que a su inteligente y bella, pero temperamental enamorada.

oooooooOooooooo

-Ya falta muy poco... no me vayas a fallar...

Severus Snape se encontraba absorto por completo en una poción que Madame Pomfrey le había pedido que le perfeccionara. Llevaba varios días intentando que le resultara, pero por uno u otro motivo, siempre tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

Por suerte, ésa misma noche había logrado dar con el ingrediente que le estaba dando problemas. Y después de analizar la cantidad exacta, esperaba que la poción que en esos momentos se aliñaba en su viejo caldero por fin fuera la definitiva.

Después de verificar que la poción se mantuviera por el camino correcto, el profesor se pudo dar entonces el lujo de descansar unos minutos mientras la vigilaba. Al mismo tiempo se dispuso a terminar de preparar el examen que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, presentarían los alumnos de último año de su Casa.

Cada año procuraba que los exámenes para cada Casa fueran diferentes, ya que en años anteriores, con otras materias, se había dado el caso de que algunos alumnos de casas distintas se habían pasado información sobre lo que se había visto en el examen, lo que provocó que algunos de ellos obtuvieran máximas calificaciones sin merecerlo.

Después de haber elegido las preguntas correspondientes al examen teórico, el profesor se dispuso a elegir la poción que los alumnos elaborarían en su examen práctico.

-Tiene que ser una poción complicada, pero que su elaboración no sea demasiado tardada, ya que tendrán el tiempo contado... –Después de analizar algunas pociones por fin eligió la que le pareció la más indicada-. Ésta poción es de séptimo año, ya se las enseñé en teoría, ahora les pediré que la elaboren...

Pero entonces recordó que su ahijado ya había elaborado ésa poción antes, durante las clases extra que el profesor le impartía. Por lo que decidió que a él le tocaría elaborar otra poción diferente a la de sus compañeros.

-Deberá ser mucho más difícil, y tendrá que elaborarla a la perfección para pasar el examen y entonces le ofreceré el puesto de ayudante que tanto quiere...

En ése momento volteó a ver su caldero para verificar si su poción había resultado. Tenía la consistencia y el olor adecuados, y un color verde jade que de inmediato le hizo recordar ciertos ojos de un joven Gryffindor. Pero dejó el pensamiento a un lado y se dedicó a terminar de envasar la poción. Unos minutos después, el profesor sostenía en su mano un frasco con la poción perfeccionada.

-Me hubiera gustado que Draco me ayudara... –Pensó el profesor Snape mientras depositaba la poción sobre su escritorio y sostenía el pergamino con los ingredientes y las instrucciones para elaborarla, ya corregida-. Estoy seguro que se habría alegrado tanto como yo de haberlo logrado.

Después de observar unos momentos más el pergamino en sus manos se dio cuenta que la poción, ya perfeccionada, era mucho más complicada que antes, y entonces se decidió.

-Ésta será la poción que Draco deberá elaborar mañana.

Después de enrollar el largo pergamino y guardarlo junto a los demás, el profesor se dispuso a dar su ronda nocturna por los pasillos.

-Tal vez me encuentre de casualidad con Harry... –Pensó Severus mientras cogía su capa y salía de su despacho-. Además, tengo ganas de castigar a unos cuantos Gryffindor que se atrevan a romper el toque de queda...

Y con éstos últimos pensamientos se dirigió hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

oooooooOooooooo

A ésa misma hora, Blaise Zabini se daba prisa en no ser descubierto mientras se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres. Se le había hecho algo tarde y no quería tener problemas con su adorado rubio que con toda seguridad ya lo estaría esperando.

Al llegar a su destino, volteó hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que no lo hubieran seguido. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de pronto en una pequeña salita, muy acogedora y decorada con los colores de su Casa.

-Tardaste mucho... –Le reclamó la persona que, sentada en el sofá muy a gusto, lo esperaba con dos copas de vino.

-¿Sabes que está prohibido beber en el colegio, Draco? –El rubio se puso de pie y le ofreció una copa al recién llegado, que no dudó en tomar-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-El suficiente para impacientarme. –Le respondió Draco Malfoy mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba por completo su cuerpo contra el suyo-. Creí que no vendrías, como supe que tenías retención con McGonagall...

-Fue una jugada sucia de esos Gryffindor. –El joven se estremeció cuando el rubio mordisqueó su oreja-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora...

-Entonces ven aquí... –El joven de ojos grises tomó por la cintura a su compañero y lo besó con pasión-. ¿Sabes que me molesta el que no podamos vernos todo el tiempo que queramos?

-Pero si nos vemos todos los días... –Blaise comenzó a perder conciencia de todo alrededor al sentir cómo su rubio lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa.

-Me refiero a las noches... –Draco dirigió sus labios al níveo cuello de su acompañante mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

-Sabes bien que el dormitorio no es un lugar muy privado. Además, me gusta verte así... ansioso...

-Eres un malvado... ¿Lo sabías? –Draco tomó la mano de su pareja y lo guió a través de la habitación hacia una amplia cama, cubierta de finas sábanas de seda verde, donde lo empujó con lentitud mientras lo besaba.

El beso devorador de Draco arrancó suspiros en su compañero, que no fue capaz de seguir razonando y se decidió a corresponder a sus caricias.

Mientras el rubio recorría con sus labios la fina piel de su cuello, la otro se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos entre sus dorados cabellos, despeinándolos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Draco?

–Yo también te amo, Blaise. Yo también. –Le respondió el rubio mientras terminaba de desvestirlo.

Momentos después dos jóvenes desnudos por completo daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy entró por la puerta principal de su mansión, y sin detenerse en ningún momento se dirigió hacia sus aposentos.

Cuando hubo entrado a su habitación se cambió de ropa con un hechizo y se acercó en completo silencio hacia la cama, y tratando de no despertar a su esposa se deslizó con sigilo entre las sábanas.

No bien hubo puesto su espalda sobre el colchón, emitió un profundo quejido, lo que hizo que su mujer despertara.

-¿Qué hora es, Lucius? –Preguntó la mujer emergiendo despacio de las brumas del sueño-. ¿Ya amaneció?

-Aún no, Narcisa. Sigue durmiendo. –Pero al tratar de acomodarse entre las sábanas, otro quejido, más fuerte aún, salió de sus labios sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Con un hechizo, la mujer hizo iluminar la habitación-. ¡Por Merlín, Lucius!-Exclamó azorada al observar a su marido a plena luz-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

La pálida piel del hombre, desde su rostro hasta donde la ropa ocultaba, se encontraba cubierta de golpes y moretones. Un hilo se sangre, ya seca, partía desde su oreja y se perdía en un rojo camino hacia su cuello.

Narcisa Malfoy conjuró un hechizo que dejó a su esposo desnudo por entero. Y lo que vio la impresionó mucho más.

Los trabajados músculos del mago, ateridos y tensos, indicaban que el hombre había sido víctima de poderosos cruciatus. Y las marcas en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, hacían ver que el hombre había estado sujeto a una pared con grilletes. Al mirar su torso la mujer alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecían ser arañazos que partían desde los costados y se perdían en su espalda, por lo que adivinó que se trataban de latigazos.

Tratando de mantener la calma y habiéndose evaporado por completo los últimos rastros de sueño, la esposa de Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pequeño frasco de lo que parecía ser una poción.

-Tómate esto, Lucius... te calmará el dolor. –La mujer le tendió el frasco a su marido, que él tomó con manos temblorosas-. Llamaré a Severus para que me ayude a...

-No, Narcisa. No molestes a Severus ahora. Es tarde. Además... él no debe saberlo.

-Pero, Lucius... –La señora Malfoy se sentó a un lado del herido-. No es la primera vez que esto pasa. Deberíamos decírselo...

-¿Y arriesgarlo a él también? –El rubio negó de forma categórica-. No, Narcisa. No olvides que él es nuestra única esperanza. Trataré de ser más prudente la próxima vez...

-¿La próxima vez? ¡Por todos los cielos Lucius, mírate! ¡La próxima vez te matará! –La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro, abatida-. La hora se acerca, Lucius. No podemos seguir retrasando lo inevitable...

-Podremos, Narcisa. –El Slytherin acarició con ternura los suaves cabellos de su mujer-. Aún hay tiempo, mientras tanto trataré de encontrar una solución para evitarlo.

La mujer se puso de pie otra vez y mandó llamar a un elfo doméstico. Le dio una serie de instrucciones tras lo cual el sirviente desapareció. Dos minutos después regresó con una indeterminada cantidad de frascos de diferentes pociones.

-Ya pensaremos en algo después. –Volvió al lado de su esposo-. Por lo pronto déjame curarte las heridas. –La mujer suspiró, acongojada-. Limpiaré primero las más profundas y trataré de cerrarlas. También te pondré una pomada para que no te queden cicatrices...

Y mientras su mujer comenzaba con las curaciones, Lucius se permitió recordar las circunstancias por las que ahora su esposa y él se encontraban en ésa terrible situación.

Todo comenzó tres meses atrás, cuando Voldemort había mandado a llamar a algunos de sus fieles y les había comunicado que ya era hora de ir preparando a sus hijos para introducirlos como sus futuros servidores. Después de eso le había pedido al rubio que lo acompañara a sus aposentos para explicarle los planes que tenía para su hijo Draco.

Si bien hasta entonces el rubio Slytherin había tratado en todo momento de dejar de lado a su hijo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su condición de mortífago, ése día se dio cuenta que Voldemort jamás había pasado por alto su existencia.

Y lo comprobó cuando el Señor Oscuro le comentó que la guerra estaba muy cercana, y que, aunque no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que acabar con Harry Potter, también quería asegurar su futuro uniendo su vida a la de un mago de sangre pura.

-Y nadie mejor que tu hijo Draco, mi querido Lucius, para darme un heredero. –Le había dicho su Señor-. Por lo que te sugiero que tú y Narcisa vayan preparándolo todo para dentro de cuatro meses. Que será cuando lo tome como mío.

Y Lucius Malfoy no había podido hacer nada más que inclinar su cabeza ante el Lord en señal de sumisión y retirarse del lugar, con su pecho ahogado en una gran angustia.

Por eso, el primer día que el Señor Oscuro lo mandara a llamar, semanas después de aquélla reunión, y le preguntara qué tal iban los preparativos para la incursión de su hijo a sus filas y su próxima unión, el rubio se excusó diciendo que no había podido tener contacto directo con él debido a que el Director del Colegio Albus Dumbledore, había modificado el reglamento de visitas, que consistía en que los padres que quisieran visitar a sus hijos en el colegio, podrían hacerlo con la única condición que el director o alguna otra autoridad del plantel estuvieran presentes.

Y si bien el rubio no había engañado a su Señor a ése respecto, también estaba consciente que, como miembro activo de la Junta Escolar, él hubiera podido hacer algo para impedir ésa nueva disposición. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada en absoluto para evitarlo.

Sólo esperaba que su Maestro pudiera ser tolerante con él, tratándose de un mortífago que además de haber sido todos estos años su más fiel servidor, era también considerado como su brazo derecho.

Y pudo decir entonces que su Señor Voldemort fue en verdad considerado con él, tomando en cuenta que lo que el oscuro mago llamó como "un acto de simple descuido" sólo le costó un par de poderosos cruciatus, y se pudo considerar como muy afortunado.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la hora de que su Señor volviera a solicitar su presencia se acercaba.

La segunda vez que lo llamó, Lucius no tuvo excusa alguna qué darle a su Maestro, por lo que ésta vez no sólo le llovieron los cruciatus, sino que además Voldemort lo castigó un día entero encerrado como un prisionero más en sus mazmorras.

-La próxima vez quiero que me traigas noticias de tu hijo. –Le increpó el Lord con furia-. O todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora, mi querido Lucius, no se comparará con lo que te haré entonces...

Y desde ese momento, los días de Lucius Malfoy se convertirían en una pesadilla.

Al ver que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, y viendo que su esposa estaba cada vez más preocupada, optó por contarle la verdad que hasta entonces le había mantenido oculta. Y la reacción de su esposa no se hizo esperar.

-¡No debemos permitirlo, Lucius! –La mujer había estallado en llanto, presa de un profundo pánico-. ¡Nuestro hijo no debe caer en sus manos! ¡Él tiene un futuro brillante! ¡Debemos protegerlo!

Y Lucius Malfoy sólo había podido estrecharla entre sus brazos y tratando de tranquilizarla le había prometido que, pasara lo que pasara, su hijo jamás pertenecería a Voldemort.

El mortífago volvió al presente al sentir las manos de su esposa masajeando cada uno de sus músculos, lastimados por tantos hechizos torturadores.

-Ya casi termino... –Le dijo al oído su mujer-. Después te daré una poción para que puedas dormir tranquilo...

El rubio no contestó. Sólo se acomodó un poco más para facilitar la labor de su esposa y siguió con sus pensamientos.

Desde entonces Voldemort no había vuelto a convocarle, hasta ésa noche.

Pero al mirar a los ojos del que consideraba como uno de sus más fieles servidores, además de Severus, el Lord pudo adivinar que no obtendría noticias del heredero Malfoy. Y no tuvo más remedio que cumplir la promesa que le hiciera la última vez.

Y aunque el lord le aseguró mientras lo castigaba con más cruciatus, golpes y latigazos –en un gesto que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido interpretado como paternal-, que aquello le dolía más a él, Lucius pudo haber jurado que su Señor en realidad lo había estado disfrutando. Y mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Su esposa ya había terminado de curar sus heridas-. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-Gracias, Narcisa. Pero no tengo hambre. –El hombre tomó de la mano a su esposa y la hizo recostarse junto a él-. Descansa tú también, ya casi es de día...

Narcisa Malfoy tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, y antes de quedarse dormida le susurró al oído:

-Sin importar cuál sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré en todo momento, Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó despierto un rato más, meditando en las últimas palabras de su esposa.

-No te preocupes, querida Narcisa. Con tal de que nuestro hijo no caiga en sus manos, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. –Cubrió con las sábanas su cuerpo aún adolorido-. Lo que sea...

Y con éste último pensamiento logró quedarse dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Decisiones importantes.**_

_**Notas: Bien, este es el primero de muchos capítulos, espero. Trataré de actualizar cada quince días, tres semanas cuando mucho. Actualizaría más seguido, pero como pudieron ver, prometen ser capítulos bastante largos.**_

_**No acostumbro dejar mis fics sin terminar, así que éste lo terminaré aunque me lleve bastante tiempo. **_

_**Me alegrará mucho recibir sus reviews que para todos los que escribimos fanfics, son como lucecitas que nos iluminan e inspiran para continuar.**_

_**Saludos y besos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	2. II Decisiones importantes

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**  
Respuestas a los reviews.**

**Anna Potter: **Muchas Gracias por tu opinión, y haré lo posible porque a Draco no le pase nada. Besitos.

**Chibi-Kaisie: **No sabes el gusto que me dio el saber que mis fics te gustaron. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**TercySScloe: **Sí, creo que para muchas la mejor pareja es Severus/yo je, pero por ahora es un Sev/Harry y espero que éste capítulo también te guste.

_**II**_

_**Decisiones importantes.**_

**H**arry permanecía recostado en el sofá de la sala común, donde se había quedado despierto después de que Ron le diera las buenas noches. Con la mirada fija en el techo, no dejaba de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Si hasta hacía unos momentos él creía que su problema para elegir qué hacer al graduarse era algo de qué preocuparse, al conocer el problema de Ron se dio cuenta que se ahogaba en un vaso con agua. Ron sí que tenía serios problemas.

Por lo menos el no tenía que preocuparse de cuándo o bajo qué circunstancias uniría su vida a alguien. Al menos no por el momento.

"Tal vez nunca me case..." Pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá. "No creo que hubiera alguien que quisiera unir su vida con la mía."

Recorrió la sala común y se entretuvo jugando unos momentos con una figura de cristal con la forma de un león. "No creo que nadie quiera arriesgar su vida viviendo conmigo."

Sabía que por ser quien era, el bienestar de las personas que lo rodeaban siempre estaba lleno de riesgos por culpa de aquél que desde que naciera había sido como un karma en su vida.

"Ha arruinado las vidas de tanta gente. De tantos seres queridos... ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?"

Pensó en Severus, en la doble vida que el hombre había tenido que llevar a cuestas, en su sufrimiento y las circunstancias que lo llevaran a ser parte de la oscuridad por tantos años. Dio gracias a Dumbledore en silencio por haber creído en él y haberle dado la oportunidad de enmendar todos sus errores. De no haber sido así, Severus Snape hubiera continuado siendo un mortífago y entonces Harry no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerle y tratarle, y de amarle...

Al llegar a ésa parte de sus pensamientos el moreno se detuvo en seco.

No era verdad, él no amaba al profesor Snape. Sólo era agradecimiento hacia el hombre que –a pesar de la forma en que lo trataba-, había sido como su ángel guardián todos los años que se pasó salvándole la vida.

Era cierto que a últimas fechas le había demostrado más paciencia, como en las clases de Oclumancia. Pero en pociones seguía siendo exigente con él y seguía quitándole puntos por cualquier motivo.

"Y es huraño todo el tiempo. Aunque en los últimos días me saluda y hasta me sonríe. Y he visto que brillan sus ojos. Esos ojos con largas pestañas y negros. Muy negros y hermosos como la más hermosa noche cerrada y..."

-Por merlín... creo que estoy enamorado de Severus Snape...

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, Harry.

Hermione, que acababa de llegar de su ronda, alcanzó a escuchar el último pensamiento que el joven, sin darse cuenta, había expresado en voz alta.

-¡Por todos los cielos, qué susto me diste! –El moreno trató de recobrar la compostura mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El tiempo suficiente para escucharte. –La muchacha se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a ella-. Y dime, ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes?

-Creo que sí, Hermione... –El joven suspiró-. Pero no tiene caso hablar de ello. A fin de cuentas dudo mucho que él sienta algo por mí.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –Hermione tomó una de las piezas del ajedrez mágico y jugueteó con ella-. ¿Sabes? He visto cómo se miran, y creo que no le eres indiferente.

-¿Tú crees? –Los ojos esmeralda refulgieron durante un segundo, para después volver a apagarse-. No lo sé... creo que son suposiciones tuyas.

-Pues yo sé lo que he visto, Harry. –La chica dejó la pieza en su lugar-. ¿Has pensado en hablar con él?

-¿Estás bromeando? –Harry miró a su amiga como si nunca la hubiera visto-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me preguntas?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –La joven se cruzó de brazos-. No perderías nada con intentarlo.

-No, claro que no. –Contestó Harry, irónico-. Sólo los puntos que hemos acumulado hasta ahora.

-Exagerado.

-No lo sé... –El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. Si al menos tuviera una señal. Algo que me indicara que tengo alguna posibilidad con él, entonces... tal vez.

-Pues vete preparando, porque tengo el presentimiento de que así es.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que la joven decidió romper el silencio.

-Harry... –El muchacho volteó a ver a su amiga-. ¿Ron no ha hablado contigo?

-Pues... sí. –El moreno supo a qué se refería la castaña-. Hace unos momentos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que las cosas con Ron ya no son como antes. Es decir... –La joven cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en ordenar sus pensamientos-. Es sólo que... creo que él ya no siente lo mismo.

-No digas eso, Hermione. –Harry tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas-. No dudes que Ron te ama. Es sólo que... hay ciertas dudas que él tiene y necesita aclararlas para poder tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué clase de dudas? ¿Acaso duda sobre lo que siente por mí?

-No, Hermione. –Harry trató de ser más claro-. No es nada relacionado con lo que siente por ti. De eso no tiene ninguna duda. Es más bien sobre... ¿Cómo decirlo? Verás... creo que tiene que ver con tu decisión de irte a Italia.

-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Acaso no quiere que me vaya? –Hermione se puso de pie-. Lo siento Harry, pero es una decisión que ya tomé, y no la pienso cambiar. Me iré a Italia en septiembre.

-Tampoco es eso. Escucha... –El joven de rebeldes cabellos trató de explicarlo de otro modo-. Él aún no ha decidido qué carrera elegirá. Y de alguna forma se siente presionado al ver que tú ya decidiste tu futuro profesional y él aún no.

-Ya veo... –La chica se quedó pensando unos momentos-. ¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso?

-¿Sabes? Ésa misma pregunta le hice yo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? –La chica volvió a tomar asiento junto a él-. Tiene que ver con lo de vivir juntos, ¿Verdad?

-Pues con respecto a eso... no me dijo nada con exactitud. –Harry ya no quiso decir nada, no fuera a enredar más las cosas-. Pero creo que está algo confundido. Creo que deberías hablar con él y que los dos dejen en claro qué es lo que en realidad esperan el uno del otro.

-¿Tú crees que me precipité?

-No lo sé.

-No quiero obligarlo a tomar una decisión apresurada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle el tiempo que necesita. –La joven se levantó del sofá, decidida-. Hablaré con él con respecto a lo de su carrera, pero en cuanto a lo otro, no pienso volver a tocarle el tema hasta que él sea el que lo mencione.

Después de decir esto último la chica se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por escucharme, Harry, eres un buen amigo. –Tras lo cual se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas-. Ya no te quedes tanto tiempo despierto, que mañana tenemos examen. ¡Ah! Por cierto... cuando venía de regreso de mi ronda me pareció ver al profesor Snape. Aunque no sé que estaría haciendo por aquí, cuando se supone que debería estar vigilando a Slytherin. Pero bueno... que tengas buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione. –Cuando la joven se hubo marchado, el joven de ojos esmeralda enfiló hacia su dormitorio. Pero a último momento cambió de parecer y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Sé que me arriesgo a perder puntos si me encuentra pero... al menos tendré la satisfacción de haberlo visto..."

Y diciendo esto último atravesó el retrato para perderse entre los oscuros pasillos de la Torre.

oooooooOooooooo

Después de recorrer por última vez los pasillos de la Torre Gryffindor, Severus se disponía a tomar el camino que lo conduciría de regreso hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando estaba por doblar en una esquina, alcanzó a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo lo que parecía ser el resplandor de un "Lumus". Intrigado, apagó con un "Nox" el hechizo de iluminación de la de él, y se dispuso a esperar a que la otra varita iluminara el rostro de su portador. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el dueño de dicho objeto era ni más ni menos que la persona a quien pensaba que ya no volvería a ver ésa noche. Esperó, refugiado en ésa esquina, a que Harry se acercara lo suficiente para poder interceptarlo.

-Pero qué sorpresa, señor Potter... –La aparición tan repentina del mago mayor hizo que el muchacho casi dejara caer al suelo la varita que sostenía-. ¿Se puede saber qué hace por aquí a éstas horas de la noche?

El profesor tuvo que esperar casi un minuto a que su alumno se recobrara del susto inicial.

-Tengo problemas para dormir, profesor. –Respondió el joven cuando al fin pudo reponerse de la impresión.

-¿Acaso tiene pesadillas? –Por un momento el profesor se preocupó de que el muchacho estuviera recibiendo visiones de Voldemort.

-No, profesor. Nada de eso. –Al ver el rostro de preocupación que el mago mayor no había podido disimular, el muchacho se apresuró a sacarlo de su error-. Es sólo que no puedo dormir.

-¿Necesita alguna poción para poder conciliar el sueño? –Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa del joven, continuó-. Tengo una poción en mi despacho que podrá ayudarle, pero no espere a que despierte a mi cuervo para enviársela. Tendrá que acompañarme.

-Sí, profesor. –Respondió en apariencia apesadumbrado, pero en su interior feliz por la oportunidad que se le presentaba de estar cerca del dueño de su corazón.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia las mazmorras, el profesor delante de Harry, quien no perdió oportunidad para observar a sus anchas la espalda cubierta por la negra capa de su querido profesor, e imaginándose con detalle las formas que bajo ella se ocultaban. Cuando llegaron al despacho el maestro murmuró la contraseña y lo invitó a pasar.

-Espere aquí un momento. –Le ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes, de donde extrajo un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color azul-. Tenga, bébalo todo.

El muchacho obedeció, mientras el profesor lo observaba sin perder detalle alguno de su joven silueta que, esbelta y altiva, se ofrecía ante sus ojos como una armoniosa imagen. Cuando hubo terminado el joven le tendió el frasco a su profesor, y al hacerlo, sus dedos se rozaron con suavidad, lo que provocó que el muchacho se sonrojara, lo que al hombre no le pasó por alto.

-Muchas gracias, profesor. –Sus mejillas aún teñidas de un tenue rubor-. Creo que es hora de que me retire.

-Será mejor que lo acompañe. –Severus se adelantó para abrir la puerta-. No vaya a ser que se quede dormido a medio camino.

El regreso a la Torre Gryffindor fue igual de silencioso, pero ésta vez lo recorrieron uno al lado del otro. Sólo voltearon a verse de vez en cuando mientras se miraban como tratando de adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. Y así fue hasta que llegaron frente al retrato.

-Gracias de nuevo por la poción, señor. –Dijo el Gryffindor, cuyos ojos ya delataban señales de sueño-. Disculpe por haberlo molestado.

-De nada, señor Potter. –Respondió el profesor, mientras se acercaba demasiado a él y le susurraba al oído-. Fue todo un placer...

Pese al sueño que comenzaba a embargar al muchacho, éste no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentir a su profesor tan cerca de él, hablándole de esa forma.

-¿Por qué tiembla, señor Potter? –Le preguntó Severus mientras lo acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, con los brazos a cada lado del muchacho-. ¿Acaso me tiene miedo?

-Profesor...

En ése momento la Dama del retrato despertó y después de saludarlos les pidió la contraseña, por lo que el profesor tuvo que separarse de su alumno mientras éste murmuraba la contraseña con voz temblorosa. Al abrirse el retrato entró con rapidez.

Pero antes de que el retrato se cerrara, el joven volteó a ver a su maestro mientras le murmuraba:

-No es a usted a quien le temo.

-Entonces, ¿A qué le tiene miedo? –Le preguntó Severus mientras el chico colocaba una mano en el marco para evitar que el cuadro se cerrara.

-Le temo a lo que siento por usted, profesor.

Y el retrato se cerró dejando a Severus Snape con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

Después de unos segundos el profesor reaccionó. Y tras despedirse con educación de la Dama que lo observaba con ojos inquisitivos, se dirigió de nuevo a las mazmorras.

Todo el camino de regreso lo sintió transcurrir como en un sueño. Y mientras recordaba la calidez de unos ojos verdes, unas palabras no dejaban de rondar en su mente.

"Yo también le temo a lo que siento, Harry..."

Entretanto, del otro lado del cuadro, un joven de verdes ojos permanecía recargado con la mano sobre su pecho, pensando en ciertos ojos negros mientras trataba de normalizar, en vano, los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

oooooooOooooooo

Hermione Granger no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas sobre su lecho pensando en la situación que estaba viviendo con Ron.

Desde la muerte de sus padres –acaecida un año antes en un accidente automovilístico-, los lazos de amistad que la unían a Ron se estrecharon mucho más. Pero no fue sino hasta la Navidad, cuando la familia Weasley le propuso pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera, que se decidieron a iniciar una relación.

Desde entonces las cosas marchaban bien entre ellos. Tenían discusiones y desacuerdos como todas las parejas, pero cualquiera que los viera podía darse cuenta del amor que se profesaban.

La muchacha salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió hacia un ventanal, donde se sentó en el ancho alféizar mientras contemplaba la noche, clara y estrellada, como la mayor parte de las noches de verano.

Tal vez se había equivocado al creer que Ron deseaba lo mismo que ella: Casarse, formar una familia y estar juntos siempre. Tal vez su novio no se sentía preparado para afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande.

O quizás fuera que, como hijo de una familia numerosa, no sintiera la necesidad de tener una familia propia. Todo lo contrario de ella, que había sido hija única.

Ella no había querido contarle que tenía miedo de volver a su casa y encontrarla vacía por completo. Tal vez por esa misma razón le había insinuado a su pareja sus intenciones de casarse. Ella no quería marcharse a Italia sabiendo que allá no tenía a nadie en absoluto. Ni mucho menos quería estar sola en un país por demás desconocido, sin alguien a su lado con quién apagar su soledad.

Y si bien en el mundo mágico era fácil conectarse con alguien por medio de la Red Flú, o de los trasladadores, ella en realidad lo que no quería era vivir sola.

La joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche, de donde extrajo una gruesa libreta, en cuya portada se podía distinguir el número trece en grandes caracteres de color carmesí.

Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó pluma y tinta. La chica abrió la gruesa libreta y comenzó a escribir en ella. Transcurrió más de una hora antes de que la joven dejara de escribir, tras lo cual guardó tinta y pluma y depositó la libreta de nuevo en el cajón.

La joven bostezó cansada y se dirigió a su cama, donde momentos después se quedó dormida.

oooooooOooooooo

En la intimidad de sus aposentos localizados en las mazmorras, Severus Snape se hallaba sentado en su mullido sillón con una copa en la mano. El melancólico profesor tenía la mirada perdida en las sombras danzarinas de los objetos que, al calor de las llamas de la chimenea, se reflejaban temblorosos sobres las grises paredes de la habitación.

"Le temo a lo que siento por usted, profesor..."

Aquéllas palabras que el muchacho le dijera antes de desaparecer detrás del retrato, se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del profesor.

Durante varias horas desde que el hombre regresara de su ronda, había estado pensando en todas las cosas que acontecieran en torno a él y a ése joven de enormes ojos verdes que, si bien alguna vez había llegado a aborrecer, a últimas fechas ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Trataba de analizar qué era aquello tan desconcertante que –sin siquiera habérselo propuesto-, comenzaba a llenar su apagada existencia de una sublime emoción que le había hecho sentir cómo su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza, mientras se iba llenando de un hermoso calor como nunca lo había sentido antes en toda su triste vida.

El taciturno hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar en una esquina de la habitación, donde llenó su copa por segunda vez en la noche, antes de regresar a su lugar en el cómodo sillón.

El que alguna vez fuera un temido mortífago no podía recordar en qué momento fue que comenzó a sentir que el nombre de Harry Potter ya no le era en ningún modo hostil. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

Lo único que podía recordar era que de un momento a otro se había sorprendido a sí mismo observándole con insistencia. Buscando alguna excusa, por mínima que fuera, para poder contemplar con total deleite aquéllas dos grandes esmeraldas llenas de luz y vitalidad que el muchacho poseía. Y poder estar lo bastante cerca de él para poder admirar la tersura de alabastro de su piel y esos carnosos labios que tantos deseos de besar le provocaban.

Pero lo que más había intrigado al oscuro profesor era la forma en que, durante los últimos días, el muchacho se había estado comportando con él. Y sobre todas las cosas, la manera en que su alumno lo miraba.

Él era un hombre con la suficiente experiencia como para darse cuenta de la clase de miradas que el muchacho le dirigía. Experto en descifrar toda clase de gestos no había pasado por alto las veces que el joven se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía. Incluso había sido tan obvio algunas veces, que no dudaba que hasta sus mejores amigos lo hubieran notado ya.

"Casi lo besé..." Pensó el hombre mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hacía unas horas. "Si no hubiera sido por la dama del retrato... ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Se llevó una mano hacia la sien, que comenzaba a latir en señal de un inminente dolor de cabeza, y comenzó a masajearla en movimientos circulares mientras proseguía con sus pensamientos.

Si al menos no hubiera sido un estudiante, o mucho menor que él. O si al menos no hubiera existido posibilidad alguna de ser correspondido, entonces el profesor no hubiera hallado problema alguno en olvidar el asunto enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser los sentimientos recién nacidos en su corazón, y entonces se hubiera permitido seguir adelante con su oscura y miserable existencia...

Pero el hubiera no existe, y por desgracia el adusto profesor se encontraba ante la realidad de que su amor le era total y plenamente correspondido. El valor que el joven Gryffindor había tenido ésa noche para –casi a bocajarro-, soltarle de pronto que sentía algo por él, había sido una clara muestra de ello.

Y ahora estaba consciente que las cosas habían cambiado por completo entre los dos. Y que el joven de revueltos cabellos con seguridad estaría esperando una respuesta igual de parte de su profesor.

El hombre se puso de pie de nuevo y se sirvió una tercera copa.

No hallaría problema alguno al querer hablar con él. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y ya no temía el exponerlos. Y no dudaba en la reacción positiva de Harry.

Lo que lo inquietaba en realidad, era el hecho de que si ambos terminaban aceptando lo que sentían, tendrían que enfrentarse a un sinfín de dificultades para poder estar juntos. Y no sabía si serían lo bastante fuertes para luchar contra ello.

Al ser profesor y alumno romperían algunos reglamentos de Hogwarts. Y aunque Harry estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, seguiría siendo mucho más joven que él. Y estaba el peor de los problemas: Sirius Black, quien no permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su ahijado tuviera una relación sentimental con su tan odiado enemigo de toda la vida.

Suspiró mientras miraba la copa que sostenía en su mano, y el líquido ambarino que bailaba en ella le regaló una imagen de sí mismo, que no le gustó.

"Pero es tan distinto a mí. Es tan joven e inexperto. ¿Quién soy yo para querer estar con alguien como él? Él se merece a alguno de su misma edad. Con sueños e ilusiones y con un largo futuro por delante. Y no alguien como yo, viejo, amargado y lleno de resentimientos..."

Apuró el contenido de su copa de un solo trago dejándola vacía, para no seguir viendo su rostro reflejado en ella. Sin embargo no lo logró. La copa, aún vacía, siguió reflejando su imagen como en un espejo.

-Pero lo necesito tanto...

Y en un gesto de rebeldía, arrojó la copa hacia la chimenea, donde se rompió en mil pedazos junto con su imagen reflejada en ella.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con él.

Y después de observar durante unos momentos más cómo los restos de la copa se perdían entre las llamas de la chimenea, el profesor se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que aún le quedaban.

oooooooOooooooo

En la sala de los Menesteres, Draco Malfoy se despertó con el calor de un cuerpo a su lado. Tomó la sábana, que yacía olvidada a sus pies y cubrió a su pareja con ella. Después se dedicó a observarlo por un largo rato, mientras acudían a su mente las circunstancias en las que terminaran enamorándose.

Si bien cuando iniciaron el colegio ambos simpatizaron, no fue hasta el sexto año que comenzaron a observarse con diferentes ojos. Y aunque Draco la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en compañía de sus dos guardaespaldas -Goyle y Crabbe-, encontró la forma de escabullírseles de vez en cuando, para pasar unos momentos en compañía de la persona que le provocaba sensaciones diferentes a las que nunca había sentido antes.

Al principio sólo los movía el interés de una buena amistad. Ambos compartían el gusto por las mismas cosas, tenían muchos intereses en común y se gustaban mutuamente, aunque ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el primer paso. Pero conforme transcurría el sexto curso, tratar de disimular lo que sentía cada uno comenzó a ser más difícil para ellos al grado de que, al finalizar ése año, se decidieron.

Sucedió durante la graduación de los alumnos de último curso. Se divirtieron junto con el resto de sus compañeros, bailaron con sus compañeras y brindaron por que el siguiente año fueran ellos los que se graduaran. Después de eso cada uno tomó a su pareja y se fueron retirando, escapando hacia lugares más discretos.

Y aunque ellos dos no eran una pareja, igualaron la actitud de sus compañeros y se perdieron entre los pasillos del colegio, desiertos a esas horas de la noche. Hasta que hallaron la Sala de Menesteres, donde entraron y transformaron el ambiente a gusto de ambos.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo sentados en el sofá de la salita que ambos arreglaran hablando de Quidditch, criticando los colores extravagantes de los trajes de gala de los Gryffindor, riéndose de algunos chistes subidos de tono, y así, hasta que los temas se agotaron.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Draco tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Blaise y lo besó con dulzura, con temor. Pero sus dudas fueron erradicadas de su mente al sentir cómo los brazos de Blaise de cerraban con firmeza alrededor de su cuello y respondía al beso con pasión y deleite.

Blaise le confesó a Draco que lo amaba, éste se puso de pie y se paró en una esquina de la habitación, donde con un conjuro hizo aparecer una elegante cama con doseles de fino tapiz. Blaise, al sentir que el rubio se alejaba de él, creyó que éste lo rechazaba y sus ojos se oscurecieron en señal de desencanto, para volver a brillar cuando vio lo que el rubio hacía.

Draco regresó a su lado y le extendió la mano, que su compañero tomó sin pensarlo, y entre besos lo fue desnudando mientras le decía que también lo amaba.

Volvió al presente al sentir que Blaise se revolvía entre sueños. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo tratando de no interrumpir su descanso, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Aquélla primera noche había ocurrido como un sueño. Draco se permitió dejar a un lado el orgullo y altivez que lo habían distinguido toda su vida y fue tierno y apasionado. Y Blaise se dejó llevar por ese torbellino rubio de pasión y ternura al que se entregó sin reservas ni condiciones.

Draco regresó de sus recuerdos, y mientras recorría el rostro amado con la punta de sus dedos, acariciándolo, dejó salir un pensamiento que tenía escondido en lo más profundo de su alma, sin saberlo.

-Te amo tanto, Blaise, que si alguna vez me faltaras tomaría todo aquello que alguna vez fue tuyo, y lo haría mío, para cuidarlo y amarlo y guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón...

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, permitiéndose absorber el aroma de la única persona que amaba, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

-Un mes. Sólo deberé esperar un mes y entonces...

Lord Voldemort se encontraba ansioso porque ese mes transcurriera muy rápido. Y es que el primero de agosto era la fecha que el Mago Oscuro había elegido para unir su vida al heredero Malfoy.

Transformado en la imagen de Tom Riddle, se sentía en verdad frustrado al no haber podido, hasta el momento, tener acceso al chico que tantos deseos le provocaba. Y es que desde que le hubo avisado de sus planes a su padre, éste había puesto mil y una objeciones para no presentar a su hijo con él. Y si al principio le había perdonado -a su manera-, sus desplantes, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni uno más.

Imaginaba muchos planes para ellos dos, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oscura habitación. Tan oscura y siniestra como él y sus pensamientos.

-Mi señor...

Un hombre con una voz chillona, vestido de negro y escondido bajo una máscara, se presentó de repente ante el Lord, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-Se te hizo tarde, McEwan. –El hombre palideció bajo la máscara, seguro de recibir un castigo por su impuntualidad-. Te perdono porque estoy de buen humor esta noche. Y porque quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-Usted dirá, mi señor.

-Sé que tienes conexiones muy importantes dentro del Ministerio, y que también hay algunos ministros que están involucrados de forma activa en la dichosa Orden del Fénix del viejo Dumbledore... y que hay algunos otros que confían en ti.

-Así es mi Lord. Aunque... –El mortífago dudó-. A últimas fechas la situación ha cambiado un poco. El viejo se ha vuelto muy desconfiado y ahora son muy contados los que tienen acceso a información concerniente a las actividades de la Orden.

-Eso ya lo sé, McEwan. Tengo un espía dentro de la Orden en el que confío plenamente, y ya se ha encargado de informarme al respecto. –El mago oscuro se paseó alrededor de su lacayo, produciéndole escalofríos-. Lo que quiero que hagas por mí no es algo relacionado exactamente con la Orden, sino más bien algo concerniente a unos documentos legales que quiero que elabores. Pero por desgracia necesitaré la firma de algunas personas dentro del Ministerio, y quiero que tú te encargues de conseguirlas, sin que la Orden del Fénix se entere. Ni siquiera mi espía. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, mi señor. –El mortífago se acercó con lentitud hacia su amo-. ¿Dé qué papeles se trata?

-Son unos papeles relacionados con una tutela. –En éste punto el mago se frotó las manos, conspirador-. Pero los detalles te los daré mañana. En éste momento espero otra visita y tu tiempo se ha agotado. Te espero a mediodía. Y más te vale ser puntual.

-Sí, mi señor. Aquí estaré. –El mortífago se inclinó en señal de reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Instantes después aparecía ante él la persona que estaba esperando.

-¿Me mandó llamar, mi Lord?

-Así es, Peter. Acércate. –El mortífago conocido como Colagusano obedeció-. Tú has sido en todos estos años uno de mis más fieles servidores. Así que por esa razón te tengo un trabajo, que sé que te agradará cumplir.

-Usted dirá en que puedo servirle, mi señor...

-Verás... durante los últimos meses uno de mis más antiguos y fieles asistentes me ha dado muestras de ya no serlo tanto. Y me han comenzado a surgir ciertas dudas sobre su papel como mi servidor. –Voldemort guardó silencio unos instantes, comprobando si su sirviente lo escuchaba con atención-. No sé si estará haciéndolo por su voluntad o influenciado por su mujer, de quien también estoy comenzando a dudar.

-¿Qué desea que haga al respecto?

-Quiero que tomes tu forma de animago y te mudes a vivir con ellos durante algún tiempo. –Voldemort se adelantó a cualquier duda de Colagusano-. No te preocupes, con un hechizo me encargaré de que sus barreras de protección no te detecten.

-De acuerdo, mi señor.

-Quiero que vigiles todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Escucha sus conversaciones y toma nota de todo lo que te parezca interesante. Después ven a mí cada noche, cuando se hayan dormido, e infórmame con detalle de todas sus actividades dentro de la casa.

-Sí mi señor. Pero... tengo una duda. –Voldemort esperó la pregunta-. ¿Deberé seguirlos también cuando salgan?

-No, Peter. No será necesario. –El Lord se sentó en su lugar habitual, mientras continuaba-. Ellos no acostumbran zanjar sus diferencias ni resolver sus problemas en público. Son personas muy preocupadas por su imagen como para arriesgarla. Pero de cualquier manera, dispondré de alguien más para informarme de sus pasos cuando se presenten en determinados lugares... pero eso es algo que ya no te concierne.

-Entiendo, señor. –El mortífago se dirigió a su amo, interrogante-. ¿Y a quiénes deberé espiar, mi maestro?

-A Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Peter Pettigrew se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres de las personas a quienes invadiría en su privacidad. Pero logró recuperarse antes de dirigirse a su Maestro para asegurarle que no le fallaría, tras lo cual se retiró después de recibir el consentimiento del Lord.

Cuando el mortífago se marchó, Voldemort se permitió volver al punto donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido por sus sirvientes.

Si no hubiera tenido tantas protecciones el Castillo de Hogwarts, hacía ya mucho que hubiera tenido contacto con el joven Malfoy. Pero por desgracia tenía que apegarse a las circunstancias y esperar a que sus padres tuvieran contacto con él.

Aguardaría con paciencia la información proporcionada por Colagusano. Esperaba que la actitud de Lucius Malfoy estuviera siendo influenciada por su esposa Narcisa. De ser así no hallaría inconveniente alguno en quitarla del camino.

Pero si se daba el caso de que fuera él –o ambos-, quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con su proposición de emparentar, entonces él tendría que tomar medidas mucho más drásticas.

Lucius y Narcisa le habían demostrado lealtad siempre, y quería darles la oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el muchacho se le escapara de las manos, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Lo siento mucho, mi querido Lucius. Pero mejor será que me entregues a tu hijo por las buenas, o me veré obligado a tomarlo... a mi manera.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco se despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Al principio se sintió desorientado al no reconocer el lugar como su dormitorio, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó al ver a la persona que dormía a su lado.

"Qué extraño... siento como si hubiera soñado con alguien, pero no sé quién." El rubio se sentó y se frotó los ojos, tratando de despertarse, haciendo que la sábana que lo cubría se deslizara hacia su cintura. "Bueno, ya lo recordaré después. Por ahora será mejor que despierte a Blaise, no se nos vaya a hacer tarde para el examen de Pociones. ¿Qué poción nos pedirá mi padrino que elaboremos?"

El rubio se recostó de nuevo y pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza. "Tiene que ser una que yo no haya elaborado antes. Con toda seguridad le habrá costado decidir cuál." Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro tras ése último pensamiento. "Sí. Tal vez después del examen hable con él para pedirle que me deje ser su auxiliar el próximo año. Estoy seguro que no se negará. Él sabe que amo las pociones tanto como él."

Suspiró mientras recordaba aquello que lo había motivado a elegir la misma carrera que su padrino.

Debido a que sus padres estaban fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, él había crecido prácticamente solo en ésa gran mansión de los Malfoy. El día de su cumpleaños número seis, estando sus padres ausentes, Severus Snape llegó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo al castillo con él.

Después de darle un pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños, y ofrecerle disculpas en nombre de sus padres por no haber podido estar con él en ese día, Severus lo invitó a recorrer el castillo en compañía de un elfo. Cuando regresó de su paseo, cansado y aburrido por haber visto sólo pasillos y más pasillos, Draco deseó ver a su padrino y se dirigió a su despacho.

Lo buscó por todas partes pero su padrino no estaba a la vista. En eso escuchó una risa proveniente de un pequeño cuarto disimulado por unos estantes entreabiertos, y cuando entró vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

Su padrino sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño frasco de color rojo, mientras sonreía con aire triunfal. Sus negras ropas estaban manchadas de diferentes colores y a su alrededor había calderos humeantes y cosas de diferentes tamaños, olores y formas, que dejaron al niño con la boca abierta.

Él conocía a su padrino de siempre, y sabía que había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que lo hicieran sonreír y hacerlo sentir contento. Pero ese día descubrió que aquello que Severus hacía, su trabajo, era lo que lo hacía dichoso. Y entonces pensó que aquello que era capaz de provocar esos sentimientos en su padrino también lo haría feliz a él.

Y así fue que decidió ocupar su tiempo libre- que era mucho-, en ver y aprender todo lo que su padrino hacía.

Y si bien en un principio sus padres y su padrino no aceptaron con mucho entusiasmo la idea, el rostro lleno de ilusión del niño los hizo desistir. Los Malfoy aceptaron que su hijo aprendiera con Severus, porque era la persona en la que más confiaban -si es que confiaban en alguien-, y porque de alguna manera creían que debían recompensar a su hijo por todo el tiempo que no habían podido dedicarle.

Y Severus, por otro lado, se sintió muy satisfecho de que al fin hubiera alguien dispuesto a aprender por gusto, y no por obligación aquello que a él tanto le gustaba.

Y así fue como Draco descubrió que aquello que tanto apasionaba a su padrino, también le apasionaba a él. Y decidió entonces que trataría de aprender todo lo que pudiera su mente asimilar sobre tan hermosa profesión.

"Me pregunto si de casualidad mi padrino pensará en retirarse algún día. No es que esté viejo, es sólo que necesita un descanso. De unos diez años." Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras la balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. "Ya me imagino a mí mismo como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts..." Sus ojos grises entornándose, soñadores.

"Seré tan estricto o más que él. Y le bajaré puntos a Gryffindor todo el tiempo como lo hace él. Y pondré los exámenes tan difíciles como los hace él y..."

Y hablando de exámenes...

-¡Maldición! –Draco se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte-. Blaise, despierta... ¡Despierta!

Un minuto después dos despeinados muchachos corrían apresurados hacia las mazmorras, deseando llegar a tiempo.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba perdido entre los libros de su enorme biblioteca. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba con exactitud, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo que pudiera ayudarlo a evitar que su hijo tuviera el destino que Voldemort tenía planeado para él.

Apenas vista la luz del nuevo día a través del ventanal de la habitación que compartía con su esposa, el rubio se había puesto de pie tratando de no molestarla. Y después de pedirle a un elfo doméstico que le preparara el desayuno había enfilado en dirección a la gran biblioteca de su mansión.

Tomó un sorbo de té que un elfo le ofreció y dejó el libro que antes hojeara en el lugar donde lo encontró, para después repasar con el dedo índice los lomos de los demás libros a su alrededor, buscando aquél que le diera la solución a su problema.

Pero por desgracia no encontró ninguno que pudiera ayudarle en su caso. Y tras lanzar lejos el último libro que tenía en sus manos se sentó en su sillón. Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro mezcla de desesperación y derrota. Y así lo encontró su mujer momentos después.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lucius? –Narcisa Malfoy se acercó a su esposo, preocupada-. ¿Quieres que te traiga otra poción para el dolor?

-No, Narcisa. Estoy bien. –Lucius se levantó de su sillón y se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación-. Estaba buscando la forma de eludir nuestro compromiso. Pero por desgracia no encontré nada que pudiera ayudarnos.

La Sra. Malfoy se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la solución. –Le dio un suave beso-. Tengo que salir.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Voy al Colegio. –La mujer llamó a un elfo y después de darle instrucciones éste se retiró-. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

-¿Irás a hablar con Draco? –Lucius la tomó de los hombros y la miró con aprehensión-. No debemos mortificarlo ahora, Narcisa. Está en plena semana de exámenes y...

-No, Lucius. No es a él a quien iré a ver. –Y ante la mirada confusa de Lucius, agregó-. Es alguien que estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos.

-¿Con quién piensas hablar, entonces? -El rubio se acercó a su mujer, preocupado-. Ten mucho cuidado, Narcisa. Sabes que no debemos confiar en cualquiera...

-No te preocupes, querido... –La mujer iba a agregar algo más cuando el mismo elfo que antes había mandado llamar apareció ante ellos-. Ahora debo marcharme.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo la mujer había salido de la biblioteca, junto con su elfo.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó parado en medio de la habitación durante unos momentos más, y después llamó a su elfo doméstico.

-Quiero que prepares mi carruaje. –Le dijo cuando el pequeño ser hubo aparecido ante él-. Necesito salir ahora mismo...

Y después de eso salió de la estancia. El elfo tronó sus dedos y desapareció al instante para cumplir con las órdenes de su amo.

Pero la biblioteca no quedó sola. Una enorme y vieja rata gris, escondida en una esquina, olfateaba todo a su alrededor con los ojillos brillantes de expectación.

oooooooOooooooo

El profesor Snape entró a su aula y saludó a los alumnos de la casa que dirigía. Después de retirar con elegancia la capa que cubría sus hombros, se dirigió hacia los muchachos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unos pergaminos sobre el pupitre de cada uno.

-Espero que hayan estudiado, porque la poción que elaborarán no admite errores. –Tras lo cual se dirigió a dos estudiantes que en ése momento entraban-. Señores Zabini y Malfoy...

-Perdón por llegar tarde, profesor. –Draco Malfoy se adelantó hacia su ceñudo padrino y le dijo en voz baja-. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Por supuesto que no, Sr. Malfoy. Ésta será su última clase conmigo...

La forma de decírselo le hizo pensar al rubio que su padrino ya no volvería a darle clases nunca más, por lo que su sentimiento se tradujo en una mirada de profunda tristeza.

–Al menos no como estudiante de Hogwarts... –Terminó de decir el profesor a tiempo para evitar que dos lágrimas brotaran de los ojos grises de su ahijado. Éste al darse cuenta que sólo había sido un malentendido respiró aliviado-. Sr. Zabini, tome asiento que ya comenzó el examen.

-Sí, profesor.

Blaise se dirigió a su lugar, y cuando era seguido por Draco el profesor lo detuvo.

-Usted, Sr. Malfoy, venga conmigo.

El joven de cabellos rubios siguió a su padrino, intrigado. El profesor entró a su área de trabajo detrás del armario y le indicó al joven que entrara con él.

-Ésta es una poción que perfeccioné. Me tomó bastante tiempo lograrla. –Le dijo mientras le ofrecía al muchacho el pergamino de la noche anterior-. Y quiero que ahora tú la elabores.

El muchacho tomó el pergamino que el profesor le ofrecía y lo abrió con cuidado.

-Pero padrino... –El muchacho sostuvo el pergamino en sus manos-. Éstos son los ingredientes para una poción...

-Sí, sí... –El profesor lo interrumpió. –Madame Pomfrey me la pidió para unos pacientes que está tratando. Y quiero que la elabores sobre la base de los ingredientes que le agregué. Y quiero que la hagas a la perfección.

-Es una poción bastante complicada. –El rubio se dirigió a su padrino con ojos brillantes-. ¿Éste será mi examen?

-Así es. Tiene que tener el color y la consistencia exacta a ésta. –Le dijo mientras le mostraba el frasco con la poción que él elaborara la noche anterior-. Y no sólo eso. Le entregaré a Madame Pomfrey la poción que tú elabores, y ella me tendrá que informar si funcionó. Y de ser así entonces...

-Entonces, ¿Qué, padrino? –Le preguntó el joven de ojos grises, ya impaciente.

-Entonces te daré el puesto de mi auxiliar para el año que viene.

El rostro de Draco Malfoy jamás había mostrado tanta emoción como en ese momento. Y al verlo, el profesor supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día? –Le preguntó divertido-. El tiempo corre...

El muchacho despertó de su ensueño y después se lanzó a abrazar a su padrino, quien no pudo menos que corresponder al abrazo de aquél joven a quien quería como a un hijo. Y después de eso salió del cuarto a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó a su pupitre, el muchacho sostenía contra su pecho el pergamino como tratando de evitar que algo pudiera dañarlo. Y después de poner sus cosas en orden lo abrió con el mismo cuidado de antes y lo estudió con minuciosidad.

-Será una poción difícil de elaborar. Pero la haré con el mayor cuidado del mundo.

Y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Dos horas y media después, cuando todos los demás ya habían entregado sus pociones, Draco Malfoy sostenía entre sus dedos un pequeño frasco con una poción de color verde jade. Se dirigió a él con solemnidad, como si el verde líquido pudiera escucharle.

-Será mejor que funciones a la perfección. Mi futuro y la realización de todos mis sueños dependen de ello.

Lo que el muchacho no imaginaba, era hasta qué grado éstas últimas palabras pronunciadas llegarían a ser tan ciertas... y tan dolorosas.

oooooooOooooooo

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina estudiando unos documentos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante. –El anciano de larga barba se puso de pie para recibir a su visitante, mientras Fawkes gorjeaba, curioso, en su percha.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. –La persona recién llegada saludó con cortesía al Director mientras traspasaba el umbral-. Espero que no sea demasiado temprano para molestarlo.

-No se preocupe. –El Director le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento frente a él-. Si ha llegado a ésta hora es porque debe ser algo muy importante.

-Y lo es, Profesor Dumbledore.

-Pues bien, usted dirá en qué puedo servirle, Sra. Malfoy...

La recién llegada respiró con fuerza unas cuantas veces, antes de comenzar.

-Primero que nada quisiera saber si esto que hablemos quedará sólo entre nosotros. –La mujer miró su alrededor, observando con cierta aprehensión los cuadros colgados en la pared.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. –Y con un movimiento de varita invocó un hechizo silenciador-. Adelante.

Ya más tranquila, la mujer empezó a hablar.

-Verá, este asunto es algo relacionado con... –Y en este punto la mujer bajó la voz, a pesar de saber que nadie más la escuchaba-. Usted ya sabe quién...

-¿Voldemort? –Albus Dumbledore no tuvo reparo en decir el nombre. La mujer asintió-. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Es algo relacionado con él y con mi hijo.

-¿Con Draco? –El anciano se enderezó en su silla. Todo lo relacionado con sus alumnos le interesaba-. ¿Qué sucede?

La esposa de Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, no se hallaba cómoda sentada. Y tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa se acercó al ave Fénix y la acarició mientras respondía.

-Hace algunos meses "Él", convocó a algunos de sus servidores. En específico a padres de familia... –Volteó a ver al profesor, quien la escuchaba con atención-. Y les ordenó que fueran preparando a sus respectivos hijos para convertirlos a su servicio.

-La escucho. Por favor, prosiga...

-Mi esposo... –La mujer dudó. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aún así continuó-. Él también fue convocado pero... ésa persona no sólo le dijo lo mismo que a los demás, sino que... quería algo más.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mujer. Invocó un servicio de té y le ofreció una taza, que la mujer aceptó, dudosa.

Después de beber un sorbo la mujer pareció más calmada. Era evidente que el anciano había mezclado alguna clase de tranquilizante, lo que en su interior le agradeció.

-Continúe, por favor. –El profesor se mantuvo de pie, junto a ella.

-Él le informó que la guerra está muy próxima. Y que a pesar de que su objetivo es acabar con Harry Potter y someter al mundo mágico, también quiere... tomar a un compañero de sangre pura y procrear un heredero con él.

En este punto la mujer se llevó una mano al rostro. Albus Dumbledore no necesitó escuchar el nombre de la persona que Voldemort había elegido.

-¿Qué dice su esposo a éste respecto? –Albus Dumbledore esperaba que Narcisa le dijera que Lucius había aceptado, o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que la mujer parada frente a él le respondió no fue en realidad lo que se imaginó.

-Lucius aceptó en el momento, pues no tuvo opción. –La mujer suspiró, abatida-. Pero nunca permitiría que nuestro hijo cayera en sus manos. Verá... desde aquél día mi esposo ha sido convocado otras veces más. Y Lucius ha puesto objeciones tratando de retrasar el encuentro entre ellos pero... las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles.

La Sra. Malfoy dejó su lugar a un lado del ave y se paseó nerviosa por la oficina.

-Anoche lo convocó de nuevo. Pero Lucius ya no tuvo pretexto que darle. Regresó muy malherido. Él... lo torturó hasta el cansancio.

Dumbledore guardó silencio por unos instantes, dando oportunidad a que la mujer prosiguiera.

-Temo mucho profesor, que la próxima vez que lo llame y se presente sin nuestro hijo...

-Tranquila Sra. Malfoy. El anciano la tomó del brazo y la obligó a tomar asiento.

La mujer guardó un prolongado silencio después de su confesión. Silencio que Dumbledore aprovechó para poner en orden ciertas ideas.

-Sra. Malfoy... –Albus se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Cómo puedo saber que me dice la verdad? ¿Quién me garantiza que esto no es una trampa de Lucius? ¿O del mismo Voldemort? ¿Cómo puedo creerle?

-Mi esposo no sabe que estoy hablando con usted. Lo conozco y sé que prefiere morir antes que solicitar su apoyo. –Narcisa Malfoy correspondió a la mirada del Director-. Si tiene dudas sobre lo que le digo entonces lea mi mente.

-Eso no me garantiza nada. –El director siguió dudando-. Los recuerdos se pueden manipular a conveniencia.

-Sólo si se es experto en Oclumancia. Y por desgracia... ni mi esposo ni yo lo somos. La practicamos, pero no la dominamos.

-Si es así, entonces... ¿Por qué Voldemort no los ha descubierto? ¿No se supone que al convocar a su esposo debió leerle la mente desde un principio?

-Lucius y yo nos hemos preguntado lo mismo muchas veces. –La mujer levantó el rostro para dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella-. Escuche, profesor. Él confía en nosotros. Tal vez por eso no ha creído necesario entrar en nuestros pensamientos. Pero... no creo que la suerte nos dure mucho tiempo.

Albus Dumbledore observó por un largo momento a la mujer parada frente a él. Parecía que decía la verdad. Pero no queriendo arriesgarse, decidió que hablaría antes con Severus. Tal vez él podría confirmarle si la información dada por ella era cierta, o no.

Pero de ser así, él tendría que ir allanando el camino para que su alumno no corriera ningún peligro. Y en un arranque de relativa confianza decidió darle a los Malfoy una oportunidad.

-Suponiendo que lo que acaba de contarme fuera cierto, con exactitud... ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga por ustedes?

Narcisa Malfoy lo miró con fijeza mientras le respondía.

-Por mi esposo y por mí, nada. –El orgullo Malfoy reflejándose en sus ojos-. Pero en cuanto a nuestro hijo... –Y en este punto la Sra. Malfoy cambió su expresión-. Su permiso para que permanezca en el castillo el tiempo necesario después de que se gradúe. Bajo la protección de usted... y de la Orden del Fénix.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus Lupin observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared de la antigua Mansión de los Black, en Grimmauld Place. Ataviado con un sencillo traje casual bajo su desgastada capa de color miel que resaltaba el dorado brillo de sus ojos, el licántropo esperaba con cierta impaciencia que su amigo apareciera en la estancia de un momento a otro.

Le había llegado un mensaje ésa misma mañana, vía lechuza, para invitarlo a desayunar. El animago recién regresaba de Francia, en un viaje de placer el cual había aprovechado para visitar algunas universidades que pudieran convenirle a Harry. Y en cuanto el hombre lobo recibió la carta, dejó de lado todo lo que hacía en esos momentos para marcharse a toda prisa a la mansión de su amigo.

Se le habían hecho eternos los dos largos meses que no lo había podido ver, ni hablar con él. Estaba ansioso porque Sirius le contara sobre todos los lugares que había visitado, quería saber si su amigo se había divertido olvidando así, en parte, todos los años que permaneció encerrado en Azkaban, siendo inocente.

"¿Habrá recuperado el brillo de sus ojos?" Se preguntaba el licántropo al tiempo que una mano se depositaba en su hombro. Remus volteó, sobresaltado, para encontrarse de lleno con unos bellos e intensos ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión. De inmediato, unos fuertes brazos lo estrecharon, afables, mientras escuchaba la voz de su amigo muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

-Qué gusto me da volver a verte, Remus. –Sirius lo saludó con toda naturalidad, ignorando las sensaciones que éstos gestos inocentes despertaban en su mejor amigo-. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-Al contrario, soy yo quien te agradece. –Remus trató de disimular el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca-. Y dime, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Maravilloso, mi querido amigo. –Sirius tomó con cortesía el brazo del licántropo y lo condujo hacia la sala-. París es una ciudad muy hermosa. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? ¿Harry está bien?

-Han estado tranquilas. –Remus siguió con la vista los movimientos de su amigo, quien en ése momento tomaba asiento junto a él-. Harry está en época de exámenes finales. El sábado se gradúa.

-Es verdad... vaya, el tiempo sí que se va volando. –Sirius adoptó una melancólica actitud-. Si parece que fue ayer cuando James y Lily nos dieron la feliz noticia de su espera. Y míralo ahora, a punto de convertirse en todo un hombre. Estoy seguro que desde donde están deben sentirse muy orgullosos de él.

-No lo dudes. Harry resultó ser un excelente muchacho. –El licántropo vio brillar con orgullo los ojos de su mejor amigo-. Supongo que no faltarás a su graduación.

-Por supuesto que no. –El animago se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una repisa sobre la chimenea de donde tomó tres cajas, para después regresar donde su amigo-. Le compré en parís un traje de gala que podrá usar para ese día. –Le dijo mientras abría una de las cajas-. ¿Qué te parece?

Sirius sacó de la caja el traje en cuestión. Estaba compuesto por un pantalón de fina tela en color negro, una camisa de color verde jade que al mirarla, parecía lanzar destellos plateados, y un chaleco y saco del mismo color y tela que el pantalón, así como un corbatín, también negro. El animago extendió con cuidado la capa que complementaba el traje. Era larga y de un delicado terciopelo, también en color negro, con exquisita filigrana de oro blanco en las orillas.

-Es precioso. –A simple vista la fina capa se veía suave en extremo, y Remus no pudo evitar pasar una mano sobre su superficie, acariciándola-. Es tan suave y delicada como se ve. Debió costarte una fortuna.

-Nada que no pudiera solventar. –Sirius dobló con cuidado el traje y lo guardó en su lugar-. Además, mi niño se merece eso y mucho más.

Después de eso abrió la segunda caja y le mostró un juego de ropa interior, también negra, junto con unos zapatos de charol de una marca reconocida. Y un par de elegantes mancuernillas de oro blanco con incrustaciones de ópalo negro.

-Cielos, éste muchacho sí que va a lucirse. –Remus esbozó una sonrisa. De alguna forma sintió como si el muchacho estuviera a punto de vivir una noche de cuento de hadas, con Sirius como su Hado Padrino. Remus de pronto se imaginó a su mejor amigo con un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco y una tiara en la cabeza, y en lugar de su varita negra, una de color blanca con una brillante estrella en la punta. Comenzó a reírse.

Sirius no pudo adivinar el porqué de la risa del licántropo. Pero mientras Remus trataba de tranquilizarse lo observó con detenimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír de esa manera y pensó que la risa le quitaba años de encima. De pronto se vio a sí mismo y a su amigo en la época de los merodeadores, cuando no había cosas importantes por las que preocuparse, ni guerras, ni muertes de seres queridos que los pudieran entristecer, y borrar sus sonrisas y robarles sus años dichosos de juventud.

Y en un arranque de dicha, de aquéllas que son capaces de contagiar a cualquiera que pudiera ser testigo de ella, Sirius se acercó a su amigo y lo estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, mezclando en ese cariñoso gesto toda la ternura y el afecto que su amigo despertaba en él.

Al sentirse estrechado de ésa forma entre los brazos del hombre que había amado durante la mayor parte de su vida, Remus dejó de reír y se tensó, para después relajarse y dejarse estrechar por esos fuertes brazos que lo acunaban con un cariño y aprecio como el que nunca, en sus tristes años de soledad desde que lo perdiera, había vuelto a sentir.

-No sé cuál fue la razón para que te rieras, y espero que algún día me la cuentes. –Le susurró su amigo, sin soltarlo de su estrecho abrazo-. Pero quiero que sepas que mientras viva, me encargaré de que no sea la última vez que sonrías de esa manera.

Y Remus no respondió. Sólo suspiró mientras refugiaba su rostro en el fuerte cuello de su mejor amigo, aspirando con fruición su delicioso perfume francés, para después cerrar sus dorados ojos y perderse en el tiempo que durara el cálido abrazo... tan ansiado y a la vez tan temido por la infinidad de sentimientos que le provocaba.

_**Continuará...** _

_**Próximo capítulo: Planes para un futuro incierto.** _

_**Notas:** _

_**El asunto va a ir algo lento durante los primeros capítulos. Calculo aproximadamente un capítulo por cada día transcurrido en la historia. A éste paso de tortuga llegaré al séptimo capítulo y la semana de exámenes aún no habrá terminado...** _

_**Por otro lado, no consideré pertinente hablar de TIMOS Y EXTASIS porque honestamente, no sé ni cómo se aplican, ni cuándo ni bajo qué circunstancias, así que mejor hablo de exámenes finales con todo lo que éste concepto engloba, y punto. De cualquier manera los exámenes no serán realmente importantes para el desarrollo integral de la historia.** _

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y a todas las que no pudieron hacerlo pero que sé que me están leyendo. Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado.** _

_**Besitos** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	3. III Planes para un futuro incierto

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**  
_Respuestas a los reviews._**

**_Zekhen: _**Muchas gracias por tu opinión, a mí también me encanta la pareja de Severus y Harry. A Ron y Hermione aún les falta mucho por aprender y los Malfoy pasarán por muchas cosas más. Saludos.

**_Jopito: _**Je, te juro queme gustaría hacer los capítulos más cortos. Pero como son tantos los personajes involucrados es muy difícil. De cualquier forma espero que los demás capítulos también te gusten, aunque sean igual de largos. Besitos.

_**III**_

_**Planes para un futuro incierto.**_

**P**ensaba que nunca llegaría. Jamás, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en el Castillo se le había hecho tan eterno el trayecto de su oficina al despacho del Director.

Severus llegó ante la gárgola de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Después de pronunciar la contraseña tocó ante la enorme puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entró de forma precipitada.

-Albus... –El profesor Snape se plantó frente al Director, quien en esos momentos hojeaba un gran libro-. Ha ocurrido algo de suma importancia que debes saber.

-Puedo imaginarme de qué se trata... -El director dejó a un lado el libro que leía-. La pregunta sería, ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Lucius Malfoy fue a verme a mi despacho. –Tras decir éstas palabras el abatido profesor se sentó cansado en la silla que siempre ocupaba cuando entraba a ésa oficina-. No sé si estemos hablando de la misma cosa, así que te suplicaré me digas qué es lo que sabes y cómo.

-Narcisa Malfoy vino a verme hace unas horas. –A la sola mención del nombre, a Severus no le quedó otra alternativa más que asentir-. Entonces se trata de lo mismo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? –Severus se pasó las manos por el largo cabello negro mientras continuaba-. No podemos permitir que mi ahijado caiga en sus manos.

-Ni él, ni nadie más, Severus. –En anciano de larga barba se acercó a aquél a quien tanto conocía-. ¿Crees que dicen la verdad? ¿No crees que podría ser una trampa?

-Eso mismo fue lo que pensé. Pero después de ver en su mente supe que era verdad. Lucius no domina la Oclumancia, así que pude leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Entonces por lo que veo, Lucius Malfoy confía plenamente en ti.

-Deben confiar en mí. Después de todo me eligieron como padrino de su único hijo. Sin importar de qué lado me encuentre.  
-Entiendo...

-Lo que no logro entender es cómo fue que no me enteré. En realidad no lo comprendo, Albus. Se supone que yo soy uno de sus servidores de más... confianza. –Y al decir esto dibujó unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

-¿Voldemort sabe que eres el padrino del chico?

-No, Albus. –El hombre vestido de negro suspiró-. Nos encargamos de que nadie lo supiera. Ya sabes, para su protección.

-Es lógico que la razón por la cual no estabas enterado es porque la noche en que Voldemort convocó a Lucius, sólo lo hizo con aquellos que eran padres de familia. –El anciano observó a Severus-. Me imagino que eso tampoco lo sabías.

-Parece que ya no disfruto mucho de su confianza. –Severus se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda-. Me pregunto si eso será bueno o no.

-Por ahora lo importante es averiguar qué podemos hacer para evitar lo que Voldemort planea. –El Director le hizo señas al profesor para que volviera a tomar asiento-. ¿Crees que los Malfoy se encuentren en peligro de muerte?

Severus guardó silencio unos instantes, tratando de asimilar la pregunta que el anciano le hiciera.

-Es muy probable. Y no sólo eso... –Severus se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de comparar sus pensamientos con los que Voldemort tendría, en su caso-. Estoy seguro que si no ha leído sus mentes tal vez los mandó a espiar.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien ha estado siguiendo sus pasos?

-No me sorprendería. –Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo-. Hay que avisarles que tengan cuidado. Lo más seguro es que en éstos momentos haya alguien en su casa observándolos.

-¿Tienes modo de comunicarte con él?

-Necesito tu chimenea, Albus.

-Tienes que ser discreto, Severus. Si en realidad los están escuchando...

-Lo sé. –Severus tomó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó a la chimenea, y después de mencionar el destino, desapareció entre las verdes llamas. Momentos después se encontraba frente a la estancia de la mansión Malfoy. Y tras sacudirse el polvo de sus negras ropas, invocó la presencia de un elfo doméstico.

-Señor Snape, profesor. –El elfo se apresuró a atender al visitante-. ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?

-¿Se encuentran tus amos? –Mientras hacía ésa pregunta, Severus recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando con discreción algún indicio de estar siendo observado. Pero no logró percibir nada fuera de lo común.

-El señor se encuentra en la biblioteca en éstos momentos, señor. –El elfo se dirigió hacia allá, invitando con cortesía a que el profesor le siguiera-. Pero la señora aún no regresa.

-Entonces, llámalo. –Severus se abstuvo de seguir al elfo. Si Lucius estaba solo en la biblioteca, con seguridad quien lo estuviera espiando estaría con él-. Dile que tiene visitas, pero no le digas quién es.

-Como ordene el señor. –El elfo desapareció y en momentos Lucius Malfoy salía de la biblioteca. Su mirada fue de absoluta sorpresa al ver frente a él a la persona con quien hablara hacía apenas unas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Severus? –El hombre mostró genuina preocupación-. ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Draco?

Severus, que hasta el momento no había pensado en una excusa razonable para sacar a Malfoy de la casa, le agradeció en su interior la idea.

-En realidad sí, Lucius. –Pero antes de que el hombre dijera nada-. Fue un pequeño incidente con... Potter. –Mencionó el apellido como si lo escupiera-. El director lo tiene en retención y necesita que vayas a hablar con él, para avisarte sobre el castigo que le impondrá.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Cosas de niños, tú entiendes. Ésos dos siempre se han odiado. –Y antes de que el rubio pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra lo tomó con firmeza del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la chimenea-. Ve tú primero.

Lanzó una porción de polvos y después de que el rubio se marchara fue su turno de seguirle.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry y sus amigos regresaban de la cabaña de Hagrid. Acababan de presentar el examen de Criaturas mágicas y ahora de dirigían hacia su Sala Común.

Desde que Ron y Hermione se vieran esa misma mañana no habían hablado sobre aquél asunto que tenían pendiente. Esperaban –cada uno por su lado-, poder hacerlo con calma al finalizar el día.

En lo concerniente a lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el profesor Snape, Harry –quien recibiera el nuevo día en la Sala Común tendido a los pies del retrato de la Dama-, no parecía acusar señas de recordarlo. Sólo sabía que había ocurrido algo relacionado con su adorado profesor de pociones que había hecho que su corazón latiera desbocado. Todo lo demás lo veía brumoso, como si hubiera transcurrido dentro de un sueño que se negaba a ser recordado.

Caminaban los tres en completo silencio por los pasillos adyacentes al Gran Salón, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. A doblar una esquina se toparon con Crabbe y Goyle, quienes al verlos trataron de impedirles el paso.

Ninguno de ellos respondió a su provocación, sumidos como estaban en sus propios asuntos se permitieron ignorarlos por completo y siguieron su camino. Los dos gorilas, al ver el desdén con que habían sido tratados intentaron enviarles algún hechizo para molestarlos, pero la voz de Draco Malfoy impidió que lograran su objetivo.

Después de ordenarles que se marcharan, Draco se acercó a Harry y le ofreció una disculpa. El moreno detuvo su andar y se giró para saludar a quien otrora fuera su enemigo. Les hizo señas a sus compañeros de que siguieran adelante y después de despedirse con un movimiento de manos, Ron y su novia enfilaron hacia la Sala Común.

-Hacía un buen rato que no te veía, Draco. –El joven de ojos verdes se recargó en una de las paredes, sus libros sostenidos contra su pecho-. ¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes?

-Bien. Hoy tuve examen con Snape. –Y al escuchar eso, Harry se vio a sí mismo recargado en la pared con alguien frente a él, como Draco en ése momento, sólo que mucho más cerca-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh... sí, estoy bien. Sólo que... siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes. O soñado. No lo sé.

-A veces ocurre. –El rubio se recargó en la misma pared, a un lado de su compañero-. ¿Qué examen tuviste?

-Criaturas mágicas. Me fue bien.

-Harry... –El rubio volteó hacia ambos lados, cuidando de que no lo escuchara nadie más-. ¿Tú has tenido sueños éstos últimos días? Con ya sabes quién...

El moreno frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la pregunta. Pero aún así respondió.

-No últimamente. Parece que las cosas están tranquilas. –El muchacho se acomodó de forma que quedó mirando de frente al rubio-. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que cuando mencionaste lo del sueño, pues... creí recordar uno que tuve anoche.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud. –El joven Malfoy se removió, inquieto-. Verás... vi muchas personas encapuchadas y yo estaba en el centro de un gran círculo, rodeado de velas negras y sentía mucho miedo... es todo lo que recuerdo.

-¿Se lo has mencionado a alguien?

-No. Ya te dije que apenas acabo de recordarlo.

-Bueno, si lo hubiera soñado yo tal vez significaría algo, ya que a veces mis sueños con él son premonitorios. Pero lo más seguro es que en tu caso sólo se trate de un sueño. –El muchacho de cabellos alborotados trató de tranquilizar a su amigo-. No te preocupes, no creo que seas el único en soñar con personas encapuchadas. Es época de guerra inminente y estoy seguro que la mayoría sueña con eso.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez me estoy sugestionando. –El rubio trató de cambiar el tema-. ¿Ya hablaste con el profesor Snape para el puesto de auxiliar que querías?

-No, Draco. Todavía lo estoy pensando.

-Pues no lo pienses demasiado, no sea que se te adelanten. –El joven de ojos grises delineó con el dedo una pequeña grieta en la pared, y agregó-. Tú siempre fuiste bueno en clases de Defensa y Duelo. Estoy seguro que le serías de una gran ayuda. ¿Sabes? Me ofreció ser su auxiliar en pociones para el año que viene.

-¿En serio? –El moreno se alegró por su amigo-. Te felicito. Siempre quisiste ese puesto. Me da mucho gusto que al fin lo obtengas.

-Gracias.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, que el joven de ojos verdes rompió.

-Draco... ¿Crees que el profesor Snape acepte que sea su auxiliar en clases de Duelo?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –El rubio estaba concentrado en arrancar una piedrita que sobresalía del muro-. A él le conviene tener auxiliares, así la carga de trabajo se aligera un poco. No sé... tal vez su mal genio se deba en gran parte al exceso de trabajo.

-Tienes razón. –El moreno suspiró-. Tal vez si descansara un poco el carácter se le dulcificaría.

-¿Por qué no hablas de una vez con él? –El rubio dejó la piedra del muro en paz y se plantó a mitad del pasillo-. En éstos momentos debe estar en su despacho.

-No lo sé... –El muchacho de pelo negro dudó-. ¿Y si me dice que no?

-No pierdes nada con preguntarle. –Y a modo de reto agregó-. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

Al instante de escuchar al rubio, unas palabras volvieron con nitidez a su memoria.

"¿Acaso me tiene miedo?"

-Por Merlín... –Harry tuvo que sostenerse del muro para no caer-. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¿Te sientes bien? –Draco se acercó a su compañero, preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien... creo. –Y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera hacer más preguntas, se despidió con cortesía, tratando de evitar que el rubio descubriera el creciente rubor que se apoderaba poco a poco de sus mejillas-. ¿Sabes? Tengo que irme...

-Pero...

-Te veré después. Suerte con los demás exámenes. Adiós.

-Adiós. –El rubio se quedó parado un instante más en medio del pasillo, y después se encogió de hombros y se marchó hacia su Sala Común-. Ése Gryffindor... ¿Qué nunca se puede estar quieto?

Ya en la Sala Común, Harry Potter no hallaba sitio en dónde esconder su vergüenza. "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez después de que, durante el camino, terminara de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior con su profesor de pociones. "Fue culpa de la poción. Estaba más dormido que despierto. Sí, eso fue..."

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en nada más. En ese momento Ron y Hermione se acercaron y se sentaron junto a él, uno a cada lado.

-¿Qué quería ese rubio desabrido? –Ron no pudo ocultar la antipatía natural que sentía hacia el Slytherin-. ¿Cobrarte lo que le debes?

-No hables así, Ron. –Hermione lo regañó-. Creo que Harry estará de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que Malfoy hizo por él no tiene precio.

-Hermione tiene razón. –Harry volteó a ver a su mejor amigo-. Con nada podría pagarle el haber salvado mi vida.

Ambos sabían que Harry se refería a un suceso ocurrido a finales del año anterior.

Acababan de comenzar las festividades navideñas, y como siempre, Harry había sido el único Gryffindor en quedarse en el Castillo. Aburrido de hacer lo mismo cada fin de año, había quedado con Hagrid en acompañarlo al bosque prohibido a recoger algunas plantas que el profesor Snape necesitaba para elaborar sus pociones.

Pero cuando llegó a la cabaña se encontró con la sorpresa de que no sería el único en acompañarlo. Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado junto a la ventana contemplando la blanca nieve. Parecía estar bastante perdido en sus propios asuntos, ya que no se percató de la presencia del moreno hasta que Hagrid lo saludó con cariño.

-¿Qué hace él aquí, Hagrid? –Le había inquirido el "niño que vivió", pero el guardabosque sólo se había encogido de hombros y después de decirle que luego le explicaría les ordenó que lo siguieran.

Después de caminar durante un buen rato, y cuando los dos jóvenes ya revelaban señales de cansancio, llegaron a una extensa área del bosque que de forma extraña no estaba cubierta de nieve. Hagrid les explicó que estaba hechizada para evitar que la nieve dañara las plantas que sembraba en esa zona.

A continuación dio una muestra a cada uno de las plantas que necesitaba, junto con las instrucciones sobre cómo arrancarlas de raíz sin estropearlas, les pidió que se separaran a una distancia no mayor de ciento cincuenta metros. Después de eso cada uno se dedicó a cumplir con su trabajo.

Para esos momentos, Harry estaba en verdad intrigado de que su más acérrimo enemigo dentro del Colegio no hubiera intentarlo molestarle, o responder a sus provocaciones. Estuvo observándolo con detenimiento para ver si encontraba alguna señal que le indicara que ése no era el verdadero Malfoy, sino una imitación.

Pero por estar tratando de descubrir el hilo negro no se dio cuenta que cerca de él había un enorme agujero de cinco metros de profundidad recién excavado por cazadores furtivos, camuflado por un montón de ramas encimadas, y con enormes estacas de madera clavadas en el fondo.

El muchacho pisó la orilla del enorme hoyo y de pronto sintió que perdía piso. En un acto reflejo logró sostenerse de una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la orilla mientras lanzaba una exclamación.

Justo en ese momento Draco giraba su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, a tiempo para ver cómo el Gryffindor desaparecía de repente mientras gritaba. Miró hacia el lugar donde se suponía que Hagrid estaría, pero no pudo distinguirlo, por lo que supuso que el semi gigante se había alejado más de la cuenta. Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió la distancia que lo separaba del moreno y se apresuró a llegar a su encuentro.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo el joven de lentes -ahora sin ellos, pues éstos habían caído al fondo del pozo cubierto de estacas, despedazándose-, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sostenerse con las dos manos de la precaria raíz que lo separaba de una muerte horrenda.

Cuando al fin logró reaccionar, dirigió su mano hacia el cinto donde guardaba su varita, pero se dio cuenta que ésta se le había caído al echar a correr. Vio con desesperación los ciento cincuenta metros cubiertos de musgo y hojas y se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible encontrarla.

Tratando de conservar la calma, le dijo a Harry que intentara tomar su varita, pero al querer hacerlo, la única mano que quedó sosteniendo todo su peso resbaló de forma peligrosa, por lo que el moreno desistió de la idea. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se agachó cerca de la orilla y extendió su mano hasta que logró cerrarla alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, quien al verse aligerado de su propio peso, se impulsó con la punta de los pies, haciendo que la labor de Draco se facilitara.

Minutos después, cuando Hagrid regresaba de su paseo, se encontró con dos muchachos cubiertos de tierra, sentados uno junto al otro en un estado cercano al shock. Después de tranquilizarlos y hacer que le contaran lo sucedido, rescató los lentes de Harry y los reparó, y luego se dedicó a tapar el enorme agujero con considerables cantidades de tierra y troncos.

De regreso a la cabaña les explicaría que esa trampa clandestina era para matar algún Unicornio, ya que, como ellos bien sabían, su pelo y cuernos tienen multitud de usos mágicos. Después de prometerles que sería más cuidadoso la próxima vez, les ofreció a ambos una bebida de chocolate, que los muchachos no dudaron en tomar. Pero ambos decidieron retirarse a tiempo para evitar comer las galletas que el guardabosque sacaba de su lata en la alacena.

Regresaron juntos hacia el Castillo. Caminaban en silencio, cada uno recordando lo recién vivido. Entonces, antes de llegar a la entrada del Colegio, Harry se detuvo en seco y de pronto, el rubio se encontró envuelto entre los brazos de aquél al que decía odiar tanto.

El abrazo no duró mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para que Harry pudiera decirle al oído "gracias". El rubio siguió su camino mientras le respondía.

-No me debes nada.

-Te debo la vida. –El Gryffindor no dejó que el rubio lo dejara hablando solo-. Escucha, Draco. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero créeme lo que te digo. –Y en este punto se plantó frente a él y con voz solemne-. Sé que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer para pagarte lo que hiciste por mí, excepto ofrecerte mi amistad. No te obligaré, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas de un amigo, puedes contar conmigo.

Y diciendo esto último se encaminó hacia el Castillo.

Draco se quedó parado unos momentos, observando al moreno mientras se alejaba. Y antes de que el Gryffindor desapareciera de su vista, el rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Entonces no creo que tengas inconveniente alguno en aceptar una carrera de escobas contra mí...

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, Severus?

El profesor de pociones acababa de arribar por la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Lo que ves, Lucius. –Después de sacudirse la ropa con clara impaciencia, señal de que viajar por chimeneas no era lo suyo, Severus se dirigió a su interlocutor-. Te mentí. Draco no está aquí.

-Pero... ¿Porqué?

-Verás, Lucius... -Albus Dumbledore tomó la palabra-. Estoy enterado de todo lo que está pasando con respecto a Voldemort y tu hijo. –Lucius Malfoy volteó a ver a su ex compañero de colegio con muy mala cara-. No lo mires a él. En realidad fue tu esposa quien me lo contó.

-¿Narcisa estuvo aquí? –Entonces el rubio lo comprendió-. Ya veo...

-Eso quiere decir que no has hablado con ella. –El Director hizo aparecer un servicio de café y té, y los invitó a sentarse-. Mejor así, porque existe la posibilidad de que los estén espiando.

Lucius se enderezó en su asiento, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que cualquiera puede ir a mi casa y espiarme sin que yo me dé cuenta? ¿Acaso crees que mi mansión no cuenta con los hechizos de protección adecuados? –El rubio estaba cada vez más molesto-. ¿Qué clase de mago de pacotilla piensas que soy?

-Cálmate, Lucius. –Severus intercedió por el Director-. No estamos hablando de cualquier persona. Sabes bien que cuando él se lo propone es capaz de cualquier cosa. Además, ¿No te parece sospechoso que no haya leído sus mentes aún?

Lucius Malfoy tuvo que guardar silencio ante las palabras de Severus. Él se sabía un mago competente, lo suficiente para ser capaz de proteger su propia casa. Pero también estaba consciente que cuando Voldemort se lo proponía, podía romper cualquier barrera de protección que cualquier mago competente utilizara.

-¿Y a quién crees que pudo enviar a espiarnos?

-No lo sé. –Snape hizo un repaso mental-. El único que se me viene a la mente es Peter Pettigrew. Es animago y adopta la forma de una rata. Y una rata puede esconderse en cualquier parte.

-De ser así, habrá que averiguar desde cuándo tienen visitas sin saberlo. –El director se puso de pie.

-No creo que sea de mucho tiempo. Según me contaste, anoche fuiste convocado. –Severus se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo-. Lo que quiere decir que el Lord esperaba noticias tuyas. Por lo que dudo que haya estado espiándolos antes de hoy.

-Lo que significa que quien nos espía escuchó la conversación que Narcisa y yo tuvimos ésta mañana. –El rubio se levantó de golpe de la silla que ocupaba-. Y debe seguir en la casa.

-¿Crees que Narcisa ya haya vuelto?

-No lo sé, Severus. –El rubio se acercó a la chimenea-. Pero voy a averiguarlo.

Momentos después, Lucius entraba por su propia chimenea. Volteó a ver a ambos lados, desconfiado, y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Al llegar la vio frente a su escritorio, donde guardaba sus documentos más importantes. Ella estaba parada junto al ventanal, mientras terminaba de sacar un documento y lo levantaba hacia la luz. Lucius pudo distinguir la forma del sello del Ministerio, por lo que supuso que se trataba de un papel importante.

Venciendo la tentación de preguntarle qué cosa era lo que hacía, a riesgo de ser escuchado, se acercó con sigilo hacia su esposa y la tomó de la cintura. Ella se sobresaltó, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada él la beso. Después de eso permaneció abrazándola un momento más mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Guarda silencio Narcisa. –La mujer se tensó-. Creo que nos espían.

Al escuchar la última frase pronunciada por su marido, la mujer palideció. Y ante la obvia pregunta en sus ojos, él no pudo hacer más que mover la cabeza en negación. Después de eso la soltó, y con disimulo, tomó el papel que la mujer sostenía entre sus temblorosos dedos. Y al observarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que se trataba del acta de nacimiento de su hijo.

Volteó a verla con mirada interrogante. Entonces ella sacó su varita y hechizó el ambiente con música, mientras abrazaba a su esposo y lo incitaba a bailar con ella. El rubio comprendió sus intenciones y siguió el ritmo de la música, mientras Narcisa le hablaba al oído.

-Fui al Colegio a hablar con...

-Lo sé, Narcisa. –Lucius la interrumpió para evitar que dijera nombres. Acabo de regresar de verlos.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos escuchan?

-No es algo cien por cien seguro, pero su padrino dedujo que podría estar ocurriendo. –El rubio apretó más su abrazo-. ¿Para qué quieres el acta?

-Si algo nos llegara a pasar... –La mujer guardó silencio unos instantes, y después prosiguió-. No quiero que caiga en sus manos. Aún es menor de edad y mientras tanto necesitará protección.

-¿Y a quién propones como su tutor?

-Ambos sabemos quién es la persona adecuada, Lucius. –Ella acarició el largo y sedoso cabello de su marido-. Él lo ama como a un hijo, y no lo desamparará. Además, hablé con el director y solicité su protección.

Lucius suspiró. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que necesitaría la ayuda del viejo Dumbledore. Era más que conocida la antipatía mutua que existía entre los dos, y aunque tenía que reconocer que el mago mayor era una buena persona, el sólo hecho de tener que depender de él para proteger a las personas que amaba le lastimaba demasiado el orgullo.

-Mientras más pronto, mejor. –El rubio tomó a su esposa del brazo y en un gesto de caballerosidad la condujo fuera de la habitación mientras seguía hablándole al oído-. La chimenea está conectada con la dirección. Adelántate mientras subo el volumen de la música para que no escuchen a dónde te diriges. Yo me iré en el carruaje y te alcanzaré.

La mujer asintió, y después de dar un último beso a su marido se dirigió a la chimenea. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, oyó el volumen de la música mucho más alto y entonces aprovechó para lanzar un puñado de polvos Flú y mencionar su destino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Lucius Malfoy extraía unos papeles de su escritorio y los guardaba en su porta documentos junto con el acta de su hijo. Después hechizó la carpeta para que nadie más que los Malfoy pudieran abrirla, y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Deshizo el hechizo de sonido y se dirigió a la chimenea, a la que desconectó de la Red Flú. Después enfiló rumbo a la salida de la mansión, donde un elfo ya lo esperaba con su carruaje listo para llevarlo a Hogwarts.

oooooooOooooooo

-No sé por qué el examen tiene que ser tan tarde. –Replicaba un siempre inconforme Ron Weasley mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor-. No lo considero necesario, en verdad.

-Pues lo es, Ron. –Hermione se sentó junto a su novio y dejó espacio para que Harry se sentara junto a ella-. Astronomía es una materia que se debe dar en la noche, de lo contrario, no podríamos observar los astros.

-¿Y no pueden hacer lo mismo que aquí? –Preguntó mientras señalaba al cielo nocturno que hacía de techo del sitio donde se encontraban.

-Eso es un hechizo, Ron. Y no, no es lo mismo. Además, no será tan tarde. Apenas al anochecer.

Ron iba a replicar algo más cuando alcanzó a ver a Seamus Finnigan que entraba al comedor con un libro de Quidditch en las manos. El pelirrojo le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él. Hermione sólo suspiró al ver que su novio se enfrascaba en una conversación sobre su deporte favorito con su compañero. Y después de observarlo durante unos instantes más, se giró a su derecha para ver a Harry, quien parecía dar señas de estar en cualquier parte menos ahí.

-Tu padrino ya debió volver de Francia, ¿No es así, Harry?

-Sí, Hermione. Sirius me dijo que estaría por allá unos dos meses. –El moreno jugueteaba con sus lentes-. Y en éstos días se cumplen.

-No pareces estar muy feliz.

-No es eso... –El muchacho suspiró-. Lo que pasa es que tendré que hablar con él sobre lo de la carrera. Y estoy seguro de que cuando le comente lo que pienso hacer, no le va a gustar mucho la idea.

-Eso quiere decir que siempre sí le pedirás al profesor Snape que te acepte como su auxiliar.

-Así es. Pero no le diré nada a mi padrino hasta que haya hablado con él. –Se puso los lentes después de aplicarle un hechizo de limpieza-. Pero eso no es algo seguro. La verdad es que estoy comenzando a dudar que el profesor me acepte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Le preguntó su amiga mientras se aseguraba que Ron siguiera interesado en el Quidditch-. A últimas fechas te llevas mejor con él, así que no veo inconveniente en que te admita.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Verás... –El muchacho se retorció las manos, nervioso-. Creo que anoche hice algo muy malo.

La joven frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Y después de meditarlo un momento, comprendió-. Saliste de la Torre después de despedirnos, ¿Verdad?

-Así es...

-¿Lo viste? –La chica cambió su rostro de preocupación por uno de curiosidad-. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Para serte honesto, éste no es un buen lugar para contártelo. –El muchacho volteó para todos lados-. Lo único que te puedo decir es que la próxima vez que lo vea trataré de esconderme.

-¿Tan mal te fue?

-No con exactitud, ¿Sabes? –El muchacho se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-. Me le declaré.

-¿¡Que tú qué? –La muchacha de cabellos castaños se sintió enrojecer al ver que todo el Comedor fijaba su atención en ellos-. Lo siento... será mejor que me lo cuentes después.

En ese momento aparecieron los alimentos y los muchachos se dispusieron a almorzar. Harry sentía la mirada de Hermione sobre su persona, y cuando ya estaba empezando a ponerlo bastante nervioso, volteó a verla.

-Te lo contaré después. Así que ya no me sigas viendo así, ¿Quieres?

-Por lo menos contéstame una pregunta. –Hermione se acercó en modo confidencial-. ¿Te corresponde?

-No lo sé, Hermione. –Y al ver el rostro de decepción de su compañera-. De verdad, no lo sé. Estaba más dormido que despierto, así que no lo recuerdo...

La muchacha prefirió ya no seguir preguntando. Y en vez de eso, tomó un plato de oro y pronunció un hechizo.

-Al menos no te descontó puntos. –Le dijo a su compañero mientras señalaba con la vista el contador, que aparecía reflejado en el dorado fondo del plato.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Le preguntó el moreno cuando pudo contemplar frente a él el mencionado contador, el cual registraba más puntos que el día anterior.

-Luego te lo enseñaré.

Harry sólo asintió. Eso era una buena señal, pues significaba que su profesor de pociones no estaba furioso. De haber sido así, habría dejado su Casa sin puntos. Pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Severus de él? ¿Cómo debía actuar ante su presencia? ¿Debería dejar que las cosas quedaran así? ¿El profesor estaría pensando en corresponderle?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se atropellaban en la mente del muchacho, quien no se dio cuenta que la persona en quien pensaba iba llegando en esos momentos, hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo. El profesor Snape pasó de largo por donde estaba Harry, sin voltear a verlo y se dirigió hacia Draco Malfoy. Le susurró unas palabras a su alumno y el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo del Gran Comedor, detrás del profesor.

El moreno siguió con la vista a su maestro mientras pasaba de nuevo frente a él, esperando que lo volteara a ver, pero en vez de eso, Severus apuró el paso para salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Harry quedó viendo la silueta del profesor alejarse con rapidez, hasta que salió del comedor. Un desolado suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras sus ojos se humedecían, tristes. Y al percatarse que su amiga lo observaba con atención, trató de sonreírle. Sonrisa que sólo pudo trocarse en una triste mueca de dolor.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Qué está sucediendo, padrino? –Preguntaba un preocupado Draco, mientras se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la oficina del Director-. No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que hayas hecho. –Severus pronunció la contraseña y entraron. Grande fue la sorpresa del muchacho al ver quienes se encontraban ahí. Pero mucho más grande fue cuando Narcisa Malfoy, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco sólo pudo corresponderle, anonadado, mientras volteaba a ver a su padre, quien al advertir la mirada interrogante de su hijo sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo, para después voltear hacia otra parte.

Cuando el muchacho se vio libre del abrazo de su madre el director habló.

-El motivo de ésta reunión, Draco, es para contarte ciertas cosas muy importantes que han estado ocurriendo. –El anciano le señaló una silla, entre ambos Malfoy, donde el muchacho se sentó, dubitativo-. Es un asunto relacionado contigo y con... Voldemort.

Al escuchar el nombre, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. De alguna manera presintió que se trataba de algo muy grave. Volteó a ver a su profesor, quien en ese momento lo observaba con intensa preocupación. Todo lo demás que escuchó de labios del Director, de su padrino y de sus propios padres, fue como en cámara lenta. Cuando hubieron terminado de informarle, el muchacho estaba más pálido y tembloroso de lo que nunca lo había estado en su vida.

-Van a entregarme a él. –Draco se levantó de su silla mientras enfrentaba a sus padres, rogando que sus temblorosas piernas pudieran sostenerlo en pie-. ¿Para eso me vinieron a buscar... ¿Verdad?

Tranquilízate, Draco. –Severus se acercó al muchacho y lo sostuvo por los hombros antes de que colapsara, para después conducirlo de nuevo a su lugar, entre sus padres-. Ellos están aquí porque han decidido que no debes ser entregado.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ustedes son... –El rubio prefirió callar, tratando de no enfrentar la mirada de su padre. Pero éste decidió romper el silencio que guardaba hasta el momento.

-Sí, Draco. Eso es verdad. –El rubio se puso de pie y se paró frente a su hijo-. Le hemos servido durante mucho años. Incluso mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Y créenos, hicimos todo lo posible por que pasaras inadvertido para él. –El mortífago respiró con fuerza-. Pero por desgracia, no fue así.

-¿Qué piensan hacer entonces? –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hijo miró a su padre a los ojos-. Porque si se están negando quiere decir que... lo están traicionando. Y si lo traicionan, entonces él...

Pero ante la visión de su propia afirmación, el muchacho se cubrió la cara con las manos y sólo se pudo escuchar en la habitación un suave sollozo-. Va a matarlos...

Narcisa se acercó y abrazó de nuevo a su hijo. Lucius Malfoy observó con fijeza la escena. Su esposa y su único hijo, a quienes muy a su pesar debía admitirlo, amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ambos abrazados lloraban frente a él. Un recuerdo se le vino entonces a la memoria. Uno acontecido hacía más de ocho años. Su esposa, su hijo y él, jugando en medio de la estancia y una voz muy conocida y temida, atravesando su mente.

"Es muy hermoso, Lucius. Esperaremos a que crezca..."

Se dirigió hacia el Director.

-Narcisa y yo queremos asegurarnos que Draco quede en buenas manos. Y por esa razón hemos decidido designarle un tutor... en caso de que le llegáramos a faltar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el cual nadie quiso romper, hasta que la voz de Draco se dejó escuchar.

-Ustedes no van a morir, no lo voy a permitir.

Pero Lucius no lo dejó continuar.

-Y por eso hemos traído los documentos necesarios para designarle uno. –Se los extendió al director, el cual los observó con detenimiento-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el trámite se efectúe hoy mismo?

-Severus, llama a Minerva y a Remus y diles que vengan. También quiero que localices a Arthur y a Molly Weasley. –El profesor Dumbledore se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos-. A la oficina de Cornelius Fudge, en el Ministerio... –Después de eso desapareció a través de las llamas.

Apenas se hubo marchado el director, Severus llamó a través de la chimenea a los Weasley, quienes aparecieron instantes después por la misma. Tras una breve explicación al matrimonio de la presencia de los Malfoy, y después de invitarles a que tomaran asiento, el profesor de pociones salió de la oficina. Varios minutos después regresó, solo.

-Minerva y Remus vienen para acá. –Sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y la Profesora McGonagall entró apresurada, y detrás de ella entró Remus Lupin.

-Disculpa la tardanza Severus... –La animaga calló al ver quiénes se encontraban ahí. Después de saludar al matrimonio Weasley volteó a ver a Severus, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente.

Remus Lupin no habló. Sólo se concretó a saludar a ambos matrimonios con una inclinación de cabeza y después volteó a ver a Lucius. Pero al encontrarse con los azules ojos de quien alguna vez fuera su amante mirándolo fijamente y con intensidad, desvió la mirada, turbado.

Después de unos minutos más de incómodo silencio originado, por obvias razones, por la inexplicable presencia de los Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall se acercó al profesor de pociones.

-¿Me podrías decir qué está ocurriendo?

-Lo sabrás en unos momentos, Minerva. –Y antes de que Severus pudiera agregar algo más, Albus Dumbledore apareció otra vez por la chimenea. Instantes después entró Cornelius Fudge detrás de él.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros. –El profesor Dumbledore convocó algunas sillas más, y después de que todos los presentes se hubiesen sentado-. El motivo por el cual los mandé llamar es porque el Sr. Fudge, aquí presente, llevará a cabo los trámites necesarios para designar un tutor para el Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Todos voltearon a un tiempo para ver al muchacho, quien no pudo menos que levantar el rostro, airado.

-Y para eso se requerirá de la firma de dos testigos por cada una de las partes. Ahora bien, en lo que respecta a los Sres. Malfoy, me ha parecido prudente que los Sres. Weasley figuren en el acta como testigos. Claro, si no existe algún inconveniente por su parte.

Los recién mencionados se miraron uno al otro, y después asintieron a la solicitud del director, tras lo cual prosiguió.

-Y por la otra parte he designado a Minerva y Remus, aquí presentes. –El anciano se dirigió de forma amable a ellos-. Por supuesto, si tampoco existe impedimento.

Ambos profesores movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa, a lo que el anciano director sonrió, satisfecho.

-Bien, pues entonces Sr. Fudge, ¿Procedemos?

-Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore.

El Ministro sacó unos documentos de su portafolio y los extendió sobre el escritorio. Después escribió los nombres antes mencionados en los espacios correspondientes, dejando sólo un espacio en blanco.

-Muy bien. Una de las partes y sus testigos ya están inscritas en el acta. Pero... –El Jefe del Ministerio volteó a ver a los Malfoy-. Aún no tengo el nombre de la persona a la que quieren designar como tutor del muchacho.

Lucius Malfoy volteó a ver a su esposa, y tras recibir una mirada de apoyo de su parte, respondió.

-Hemos decidido que el tutor de nuestro hijo, sea Severus Snape.

Al escuchar su nombre, el profesor de pociones de enderezó en su asiento, sorprendido.

-Lucius, ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Eres su padrino, Severus. –Narcisa intervino-. Tú siempre te has encargado de suplir nuestras ausencias. Además... –Volteó a ver a su hijo-. Sabemos que él te guarda mucho respeto.

Severus dirigió su mirada hacia el heredero Malfoy, y lo que vio en sus ojos fue algo mucho más profundo que el respeto del que Narcisa hablaba. El muchacho lo miraba con admiración y cariño.

-Será un gran honor para mí ser su tutor, Narcisa. –Respondió sin despegar los ojos de su ahijado.

-Una cosa más... –Intervino Lucius-. Nos gustaría que el nombre de Severus permaneciera en secreto. Nadie debe saber que él será el tutor de Draco, hasta que llegue el momento.

-Tampoco es conveniente que se conozcan los nombres de los testigos. –Recalcó el director-. Voldemort sabe quiénes son cada uno de ellos y se daría cuenta de la maniobra.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, continuemos. –Cornelius Fudge terminó de llenar los espacios en blanco, dejando el nombre de Severus y los testigos bajo un hechizo de restricción. Momentos después tenía listos los documentos para ser firmados.

Unos minutos más tarde todos los involucrados habían firmado los papeles de la custodia de Draco Malfoy concedida a Severus Snape. Después de que el Jefe del Ministerio se marchara alegando la urgencia de dar de alta los documentos en los archivos ministeriales, Albus Dumbledore se dirigió a los presentes.

-Bueno señores, creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer, que proceder a la petición de la Sra. Malfoy, de poner al joven Draco bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix...

Arthur Weasley quien hasta el momento, al igual que los demás testigos, sólo se había concretado a escuchar con atención, decidió intervenir.

-Me parece Albus, que sería bueno saber qué está sucediendo. –Volteó a ver a su esposa, quien en ese momento asentía a las palabras dichas por el Auror-. Porque si la Orden del Fénix estará involucrada necesitamos saber a qué debemos atenernos.

A pesar de que Remus quería quedarse para enterarse con todo detalle de lo que ocurría, no pudo hacerlo, ya que recordó que debía aplicar el examen final de Defensa a los de último año de la Casa de Severus.

-Señores... –El licántropo decidió despedirse antes de que comenzaran las explicaciones a los Weasley-. Si me disculpan debo retirarme. Tengo un examen que aplicar. –Al recibir la autorización del director, prosiguió-. Draco, si no te encuentras en disposición de presentar el examen...

Pero el muchacho interrumpió al licántropo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Iré a presentar el examen. –Dirigiéndose al director-. Si me disculpa...

-Adelante, Draco.

Y el Slytherin salió de la oficina sin despedirse de nadie.

Remus se despidió de los presentes y marchó detrás del rubio. Pero al salir de la gárgola que conectaba con los pasillos, vio que el muchacho ya no estaba. Pensando que tal vez su estudiante se había marchado corriendo para no llegar tarde al examen, el profesor de ojos dorados se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su oficina.

Lo que el licántropo no advirtió fue que, escondido detrás de una columna, Draco Malfoy se hallaba encogido, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras se mordía tratando de no dejar escapar un sólo sollozo de sus temblorosos labios.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Éstos son todos los documentos que te pedí, McEwan?

Lord Voldemort se encontraba parado en medio de su estancia. No pudo evitar una maligna sonrisa de triunfo cuando revisó a detalle los papeles que ésa misma mañana le pidiera a su mortífago.

-Sólo falta su firma para que el documento sea dado de alta, mi señor. –McEwan había movido cielo y tierra para conseguir la firma de algunos ministros que confiaban en él, y sólo necesitaba que Voldemort firmara para darlos de alta en el Ministerio.

-¿Alguien se enteró de éstos movimientos? –Voldemort firmó todos y cada uno de los documentos que McEwan le presentó.

-No, mi Lord. –El mortífago dudó unos instantes-. Sin embargo... me informaron que hoy a mediodía Albus Dumbledore visitó a Cornelius Fudge en su oficina.

Voldemort dejó de lado lo que hacía para volver su atención a su mortífago.

-Continúa...

-Pues verá... –McEwan se aclaró la garganta-. Mi informante me comentó que se encontraba en la oficina del Ministro cuando el Director de Hogwarts arribó por la chimenea. Después de eso le pidieron que saliera, ya que debían tratar un asunto confidencial.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, señor. Según me enteré, el ministro no salió a comer, por lo que supuse que se había ausentado. Le pregunté a mi informante si había salido por la puerta, y me dijo que no.

-Lo que significa que pudo haber ido a Hogwarts.

-Así es, mi señor.

-Muy bien, McEwan. –Voldemort le devolvió los documentos, ya firmados-. Regresa al Ministerio y date prisa en darlos de alta. Hoy mismo.

-Como usted ordene, mi Lord. –Y antes de retirarse, preguntó-. ¿Quiere que averigüe el motivo de la visita de Dumbledore al Ministerio?

-No, McEwan. El mago oscuro miró con fijeza a su vasallo, quien se estremeció-. Mi espía se encargará de decirme si Fudge se presentó en Hogwarts. Y de ser así, él me informará del porqué. Puedes retirarte.

Después de que McEwan se retiró, Voldemort se dirigió hacia uno de los ventanales que daba al cementerio, de cuyo suelo emanaban fétidos vapores provenientes de las sepulturas que ahí se encontraban y que, bajo la rojiza luz del atardecer, daban una lúgubre imagen a la vista.

"Ya casi será de noche." Pensó el Dark Lord mientras observaba la puesta de sol a través del ventanal. "Colagusano no tardará en llegar, y entonces sabré qué hacer con los Malfoy."

El mago oscuro levantó su mano derecha y observó con detenimiento el anillo que portaba en el dedo medio. "No falta mucho para que quien porte este anillo, sea mi compañero por el resto de su existencia..."

Y levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo, gritó con una voz tenebrosa que hizo que las aves de rapiña que se encontraban asaltando el cementerio levantaran el vuelo, asustadas.

-¡El día está muy cercano, querido Draco, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda impedir que seas mío!

oooooooOooooooo

Un atractivo joven, alto y de suave tez morena se dirigía a toda prisa hacia sus habitaciones.

Hacía ya casi un año desde que Oliver Wood terminara sus estudios en el colegio de Hogwarts, pero deseando ser Medimago, quiso primero averiguar si era lo suficiente apto para estudiar una carrera que no solo era muy exigente, sino que además, requería ser lo bastante templado para poder soportar largas jornadas rodeado de personas, la mayoría de las veces cubiertas de sangre o con algún miembro roto o vísceras expuestas.

Y aunque estaba seguro que como ayudante de Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería, muy rara vez se presentaría con un panorama de esa naturaleza, al menos le serviría para saber si tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistir a una parvada de niños de primero quemados con alguna poción mal elaborada, o algún estudiante de último curso herido por algún hechizo mal dirigido.

Así que con ésa intención se dirigió, al día siguiente de su graduación, con el Director Dumbledore para solicitarle el puesto como ayudante de Madame Pomfrey, exponiéndole las razones de su decisión de permanecer como mínimo, un año más en la institución.

Lo que Dumbledore tomó como una excelente idea, ya que en ése tiempo Madame Pomfrey no hacía más que quejarse del poco apoyo que se le brindaba, ya que por ser Severus uno de los profesores que más la apoyaba, éste había tenido que dejarla abandonada para no sólo atender sus clases, sino también las clases extras de Duelo, que se venían aplicando desde principios de ese año, en preparación impartida a los alumnos de último curso por cualquier eventualidad que llegase a ocurrir ante el temido ataque de Voldemort.

Lo que había provocado, como consecuencia, que las visitas de los alumnos de último año a la enfermería se incrementaran de forma considerable, por lo que el director y la encargada de la enfermería no tuvieron ningún reparo en admitirlo, ese año y todos los años que el muchacho quisiera.

-Sólo será un año. –Había aclarado el muchacho antes de que el entusiasmo del director y la enfermera se elevaran a niveles cósmicos.

Y así había transcurrido casi todo un año desde que el chico decidiera ser medimago. Ahora, más que en ése entonces, sabía que la carrera que había elegido era la correcta. Tanto así, que ya había hecho los trámites para entrar a la universidad al siguiente año, y estaba llevando desde hacía dos meses un curso de preparación. Por lo que había negociado con Madame Pomfrey el turno vespertino, de manera que las mañanas le quedaban libres para poder asistir al curso.

Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse frente a sus aposentos, y conteniendo el aliento por la anticipación abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral. Pero el ex capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse solo en la habitación donde se suponía que lo estarían esperando.

"Qué extraño..." Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. "Él nunca falta a nuestras citas."

Y se dirigía hacia su recámara cuando se percató de una pequeña nota que yacía en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y que al llegar no había podido percibir. La levantó del suelo y se dispuso a leerla. Apenas la hubo abierto cuando reconoció enseguida la letra de quien la enviaba.

"Querido Oliver:

Siento mucho haber faltado a nuestra cita de hoy. Ha surgido un problema y me es imposible verte ésta noche. Te prometo que mañana a ésta misma hora te recompensaré.

Quien te ama."

-Lástima... y yo que pensé que nos veríamos hoy.

El Gryffindor guardó la carta en un cajón de su mesita de noche y se dispuso a descansar.

-Mañana haré que me recompense con creces. –Se dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Remus Lupin contemplaba la luna creciente.

"En unos días mas tendré que irme al bosque de nuevo." Pensó mientras pasaba su pálida mano sobre una de tantas cicatrices localizadas en su cuerpo.

No obstante que Severus, con su poción Matalobos había logrado que las transformaciones de Remus fueran menos peligrosas, no había podido eliminar el terrible dolor y las secuelas que cada transformación dejaba en su cansado cuerpo.

Y a pesar de que muy pocos eran los que sabían de su licantropía, los días anteriores y posteriores a la Luna Llena el humilde profesor de Defensa se sentía susceptible a la presencia de cualquier persona, por lo que el licántropo prefería perderse de la vista de todo el mundo hasta que días después reaparecía ojeroso, pálido y con nuevas cicatrices.

"Al menos Sirius me ha ofrecido hacerme compañía durante esos días." Ésa misma mañana, durante el desayuno, el tema de la licantropía de Remus había salido a colación una vez más.

Sirius le había preguntado si se estaba tomando la poción Matalobos. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de su mejor amigo el animago se disculpó por no haber estado con él durante sus dos últimas transformaciones. Y de paso, también por no haberlo hecho durante los diez años que estuvo preso en Azkaban.

-Sólo no se te ocurra disculparte también por el tiempo que permaneciste en el velo. –Le había respondido el licántropo, a lo que Sirius sólo sonrió dando por terminado el asunto de las disculpas.

Remus dejó el lugar que ocupaba junto a su ventana y se dirigió hacia su cama, de donde tomó una caja que mantuvo sostenida un momento entre sus manos. Ésa caja era la tercera que Sirius tomara de la repisa sobre su chimenea. Al principio Remus pensó que se trataba de un regalo de Sirius a su ahijado, como las dos cajas anteriores.

Pero cuál había sido su sorpresa cuando, en vez de abrirla, el animago la extendió hacia él.

-Toma, es un presente para ti. –Le había dicho mientras le entregaba la caja-. Espero que te guste.

Remus volvió al presente mientras contemplaba la elegante capa en un oscuro y hermoso color chocolate, con una filigrana en las orillas tan fina y exquisita como la de la capa de Harry, sólo que en oro amarillo.

El licántropo pasó la fina tela a lo largo de su mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. "¿Será así de suave su piel?" Se preguntó mientras volvía a doblar la capa y la guardaba de nuevo en su caja. "No. Su piel debe ser mucho más suave..."

Guardó la caja en la parte superior de su clóset mientras lo analizaba con detenimiento. "Tendré que conseguirme un traje que sea adecuado a ésta capa." Se dijo mientras se desvestía con lentitud para sólo quedarse con un cómodo bóxer azul.

Se metió entre las sábanas y se puso a repasar los sucesos de ése día. Del agradable encuentro con su mejor amigo ésa mañana, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia lo acontecido más tarde en la oficina del Director.

"Me hubiera gustado saber qué está ocurriendo con los Malfoy." El licántropo suspiró. "Con toda seguridad debe ser algo muy grave como para que la Orden del Fénix tenga que proteger a su hijo."

De repente recordó su reencuentro con el que alguna vez había compartido su intimidad. Y a pesar de que aquello había ocurrido hacía ya muchos años, no pudo evitar sentir algo especial al volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

"Sigue siendo igual de altivo que antes. Sólo que menos joven, al igual que yo. Pero sigue conservando un gran atractivo. Y su mirada sigue siendo igual de enigmática y sus ojos sieguen siendo muy bellos..."

Se dio la vuelta bajo la sábana, molesto consigo mismo por el rumbo que acababan de tomar sus pensamientos. "Pero ahora está casado, tiene familia y poder, y además es un mortífago. Nada puede ya quedar de lo que alguna vez ocurrió entre los dos. Ni siquiera las cenizas."

El licántropo suspiró, desalentado. "Al menos él tiene una familia que lo ama y que lo respeta. Y es un hombre normal, sin problemas como los que yo tengo."

-Ojalá yo tuviera a alguien que me amara... –Murmuró con una voz tan tenue que apenas logró escucharse él mismo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó para recibir al sueño, que ya comenzaba a invadirlo.

El licántropo se dejó arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras se permitía el lujo de soñar con que Sirius lo amaba, con que él no era un Hombre Lobo, y con que ya nunca más se encontraría miserablemente solo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Lo que guarda el corazón.**_

_**Notas: Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, y gracias también por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**_

_  
**Besitos** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	4. IV Lo que guarda el corazón

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**  
_Respuestas a los Reviews._**

**Jopito**: Je, je... no te preocupes, sé lo que quiste decir sobre los capítulos. En cuanto a Remus y Sirius.. bueno, la verdad es que falta muchísimo para que algo pueda ocurrir, y te soy franca cuando te digo que realmente es MUCHO. Severus y Harry ya van a hablar y créeme, sólo ha pasado un día. Sobre lo que pasó con Harry y la poción, pues... ya lo verás en éste capítulo. No sé, tal vez es que él es así, pero la poción sólo lo desinhibió...

**Sandra-sms**: Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los tres primeros capítulos y espero que éste no sea la excepción. Sólo puedo decirte que a Draco le falta mucho más para sufrir, como a muchos de los personajes. ¿Si al final lo recompensaré? No lo sé... tal vez... Besitos.

**Verito**: Me da muchísimo gusto saber que el primer review que escribes ha sido dirigido a mi historia. Eso me da mucho más ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Te aseguro que la historia se pondrá mejor. Saluditos.

**_Y ahora sí, el cuarto capítulo._ **

_**IV**_

_**Lo que guarda el corazón.**_

**Y**a era casi media noche cuando los alumnos de séptimo de la Casa de Gryffindor salieron del examen de Astronomía. Los compañeros de Harry se habían puesto de acuerdo para armar una pequeña fiesta en la Sala Común, para celebrar los últimos días de exámenes y despedirse del Colegio.

Pero Ron y Hermione vieron la oportunidad de escabullirse y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de las escobas, de donde tomaron las suyas y salieron a dar un paseo más allá de las Torres.

Y ahora se encontraban uno junto al otro, contemplando la misma luna que Remus observara antes de dormirse.

Habían hechizado sus escobas con el conjuro del almohadón, por lo que la escoba de Ron les servía de asiento, mientras que la de Hermione se hallaba detrás, sirviéndoles de respaldo, de modo que aunque a simple vista parecía que de un momento a otro caerían, en realidad se encontraban bastante cómodos.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? –Ron tuvo la iniciativa de comenzar a tratar el tema que habían dejado pendiente-. Estuve pensando mucho sobre lo que platicamos la última vez. Y verás, yo... creo que fui bastante grosero cuando decidí cambiar el tema de esa manera, y por eso quiero empezar ofreciéndote una disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ron. –Hermione tomó la mano de su novio-. Si crees que aún no estás listo para dar este gran paso, no te voy a presionar.

-No es eso en realidad. –Interrumpiéndola-. Claro que quiero casarme y todo eso pero... hay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro antes de tomar una decisión de esta naturaleza.

-¿Quieres estar seguro si en realidad me amas?

-Claro que te amo, Hermione. –Ron la acercó con lentitud hacia él y la abrazó de forma protectora-. Te amo más de lo que puedas siquiera imaginar. Te puedo asegurar que mi vida no tendría ninguna razón de ser si me llegaras a faltar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que está impidiendo que te decidas?

-Eso con exactitud, Hermione. –La muchacha lo miró sin comprender-. Es la dificultad que tengo para tomar decisiones.

Hermione sólo frunció el ceño ante la explicación de Ron. Sentía, de alguna manera, que podía entender algo de lo que le decía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de advertir que algo se le estaba escapando de su comprensión.

Al ver el gesto de su novia, mitad entendimiento y mitad confusión, decidió tratar de explicarse mejor.

-Verás... –El pelirrojo tomó aire, ésta iba a ser una muy larga explicación-. Tú sabes que yo pertenezco a una familia muy numerosa. Y que además, soy el penúltimo de todos mis hermanos.

-Así es.

-Y también recordarás cómo es mi familia. Mis hermanos mayores siempre han sido personas muy emprendedoras y la verdad es que a la edad que tengo, ellos ya eran independientes. –El muchacho suspiró-. No puedo evitar pensar que algo me ha faltado, que ha hecho que no pueda sobresalir como ellos lo han hecho.

-Ron. –Hermione volteó el rostro de su enamorado para que la viera a los ojos-. Ellos son muy distintos entre sí. Tú eres distinto a ellos. Y yo te amo porque eres diferente a los demás.

-Pero no soy todo lo que quisiera ser. –El muchacho desvió el rostro hacia otro lado-. ¿Has notado que de nosotros tres la que siempre toma las decisiones importantes eres tú?

La joven castaña guardó silencio unos instantes, tratando de asimilar la pregunta de su novio.

-Eso es cierto, Ron, pero... –Ahora fue el turno de ella para voltear el rostro hacia otro lado-. Ustedes son los que han pedido siempre mi opinión. Nunca creí que tomaran mis resoluciones de forma imperativa.

Ron se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se había ofendido.

-Y nunca las hemos menospreciado, Hermione. Tú eres la más inteligente y preparada de los tres, y siempre hemos respetado tus decisiones, así como tú lo has hecho con nosotros. Jamás hubiéramos puesto en duda tu capacidad, ni mucho menos tu interés en nuestro bienestar. De hecho, si en todos estos años que Harry y yo nos metimos en problemas, no hubieras estado tú ahí con nosotros, simplemente no hubiéramos llegado al segundo año.

La tomó de los hombros mientras proseguía.

-Y no lo digo sólo por las veces que nos salvaste la vida, sino por todas las ocasiones en que te desvelaste con nosotros para explicarnos las materias que no comprendíamos. Hermione, eres y has sido siempre una persona invaluable para nosotros. Así que no pienses que te consideramos como una metomentodo, como estoy seguro que debes estar pensando.

-Me conoces demasiado. –Hermione sólo atino a sonreír ante la explicación de su novio-. Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? Porque hasta donde estoy entendiendo, estás hablando sobre tomar decisiones y todo eso...

-Exacto. Verás... –El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas-. En el caso de mi familia, siempre han sido ellos los que toman las decisiones por mí. Y yo lo he permitido durante tanto tiempo, que ahora la sola idea de tener que tomar una decisión por mi propia cuenta y riesgo simplemente me aterra.

-¿Es por esa razón que aún no has podido decidir qué carrera tomar? –El muchacho guardó silencio, dando a entender a su novia que iba por el camino correcto-. Eso, y porque tienes miedo de que, si nos casamos, yo sea la única que tome las decisiones importantes, aún pasando por sobre tus opiniones.

El muchacho bajó el rostro, avergonzado. Esas mismas palabras que antes pensara en sus momentos de soledad, ahora de labios de su novia se escuchaban ridículas en verdad.

-Soy un estúpido, ¿Verdad?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de guardar silencio, dando a entender que su novio tenía razón. Era un estúpido.

-A decir verdad, no lo eres tanto. –Después de que la muchacha recapacitara sobre su último pensamiento-. Creo que todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora tiene mucho sentido.

Hermione se acomodó entre los cálidos brazos de su novio, mientras continuaba con su razonamiento.

-Creo que a ti te ha pasado todo lo contrario que a mí. –En este punto la muchacha cerró los ojos, tratando de que el recuerdo de sus padres muertos no la afectara-. Yo fui hija única, y cuando mis padres se enteraron de mis poderes mágicos, de alguna manera, aunque ellos jamás quisieron admitirlo, me apartaron. De modo que yo quedé prácticamente sola en un mundo en el que nunca encajé.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo se concretó a estrechar el abrazo en el que tenía envuelto a la joven.

-Por eso, desde muy pequeña aprendí a valerme por mí misma en muchos aspectos. Aunque siempre fui dependiente de mis padres en algunos sentidos, en otros casos traté de no estar tan sujeta a ellos. Así fue como me acostumbré a tomar mis propias decisiones. –Levantó el rostro hacia su novio, mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Por eso la idea de casarme no me asustó. A decir verdad, yo... sabía que cuando la escuela terminara tendría que volver a la que alguna vez fue la casa de mis padres. Y la verdad es que no quiero regresar y encontrarla vacía, sin ellos.

La muchacha respiró con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Por eso fue que decidí irme a Italia. Sé muy bien la carrera que quiero cursar, y sé también lo que haré cuando me encuentre allá. Es sólo que... no me agrada la idea de estar sola.

-Jamás estarás sola, mi amor... –Ron pasó sus manos por su alborotado cabello, acariciándolo con ternura-. El que no lleguemos a estudiar en la misma escuela no significa que no volvamos a vernos. Además... aún no he visto todas las opciones de carrera que tengo. Puede que tal vez la carrera que elija sea en el mismo país.

-¿De verdad? –Una chispa de alegría se vislumbró en los ojos castaños-. ¿Quieres decir que también te irías a Italia?

-Bueno... si encuentro una carrera atractiva, no lo sé. Tal vez. –El muchacho de ojos grises agregó-. Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts averiguaré qué carreras puedo cursar allá. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante.

-Me parece una buena idea. –La muchacha lo miró, emocionada-. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil tomar decisiones.

-Es cierto. No me costó mucho trabajo. -Los muchachos guardaron silencio unos momentos-. ¿Sabes? Puede que un día de éstos también me decida a pedirte matrimonio.

-Sólo espero que no te tardes muchos años. Quiero que sea Albus Dumbledore quien nos case. –Ambos rieron-. ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos?

-Tres. –El muchacho suspiró-. Tienen que ser niñas, todas con el cabello alborotado y sonrisas pizpiretas. Y muy inteligentes, como tú.

-Pues yo quiero que sean varones. Con los ojos grises...

-Pero que no tengan pecas.

-Y que sean pelirrojos, como tú...

-Está bien... -El muchacho suspiró-. Que sean pelirrojos.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry había logrado escaparse de la Sala Común después de haber visto salir a sus dos mejores amigos. No tenía intención de seguirlos, pues sabía muy bien que ambos tenían asuntos pendientes qué tratar. Así que mientras les deseaba buena suerte, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la Torre de Astronomía, pues sabía que a ésa hora estaría vacía por completo.

Sentado en el mirador con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los telescopios, el muchacho de ojos como esmeraldas, contemplaba el firmamento tachonado de estrellas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Por más que intentaba borrar de su memoria lo acontecido la noche anterior, el recuerdo de las palabras que le confesara a su profesor volvía una y otra vez a su mente, junto con la mirada de unos intensos ojos que se clavaban en su alma como filosas dagas negras.

Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Desde que lo viera ésa misma tarde en el comedor, una enorme congoja lo embargaba al recordar que el hombre que tanto ansiaba había pasado de largo frente a él sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo siquiera.

"No existo para él..." Pensó con tristeza mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla. "Lo mejor será arrancarlo de mi corazón."

El muchacho exhaló un largo suspiro mientras susurraba el nombre de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y que el suave viento de la cálida noche de verano se encargó de llevarse, junto con su exhalación.

-¿No se supone que su examen ya terminó, señor Potter?

El joven de negros cabellos alborotados, tan alborotados como su corazón en ésos momentos, secó con rapidez la lágrima que corría por su piel mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento, profesor. –El muchacho hizo el amago de retirarse-. Hasta mañana.

-¿Al menos no piensa decirme qué hace aquí a éstas horas? –El profesor tomó uno de los hombros de su alumno, impidiendo su retirada-. Tendrá que ser una buena explicación, si no quiere perder puntos.

-Quería estar solo. –Y como la noche anterior, el Gryffindor sintió un estremecimiento cuando advirtió la mano de su profesor sobre él.

Severus aprovechó el momento para hacer que el muchacho se recargara contra uno de los telescopios, mientras él volvía a acorralarlo con su cuerpo. El temblor de Harry aumentó.

-¿Está seguro que desea estar solo? –El aliento del profesor rozó el rostro del moreno, quien no pudo evitar cerrar sus verdes ojos-. Porque si es así, seré yo quien se retire. Ya sabe... para no seguir molestándole.

-No... –El joven sentía el cuerpo de su maestro tan cerca, que estaba seguro de que si daba un paso hacia delante chocaría con él.

-No, ¿Qué? –Severus le hizo ésta pregunta con sus labios pegados al oído del muchacho, haciendo que un suave gemido escapara de sus jóvenes labios.

-Quiero decir... no se vaya. –Harry dio un paso hacia delante mientras levantaba ambas manos y las posaba con timidez sobre los hombros de su profesor-. Se está tan bien así...

Y ante la sorpresa del adusto profesor, "el niño que vivió" recargó con suavidad su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras cerraba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Severus, mientras Harry levantaba su rostro y lo miraba a los ojos, para después esconderlo, ruborizado, entre los pliegues de su negra capa.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decir o hacer algo más, hasta que Severus cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, para acercarlo más a él.

-Profesor...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué perfume usa?

Severus se separó un poco del muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos, incrédulo.

-Es que... me gusta mucho. –Trató de justificarse Harry, al tiempo que los colores subían de nuevo a su rostro el cual volvió a ocultar, tímido, entre sus ropas.

-Es un perfume que yo mismo elaboro. –El profesor suspiró-. No encontrarás la misma esencia en otro lado.

El muchacho levantó su vista hacia Severus mientras le respondía.

-No pienso buscarla en ninguna otra parte, profesor.

Severus correspondió al dulce mirar que el muchacho le dirigía, y mientras lo tomaba con más firmeza por la cintura, con una mano acariciaba el suave rostro del joven que le cautivaba.

-Puedo elaborar una esencia especial para usted, señor Potter. –Le dijo mientras trataba de adoptar, en vano, una actitud profesional-. Sólo necesitaré algo suyo.

-¿Algo mío? –El joven trató de aparentar una táctica parecida a la de su profesor, en una clara actitud de coquetería-. ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues... –Severus miró hacia la lejanía, pensativo-. Podrían ser unas gotas de su sudor o... de sus lágrimas. Como la que se secó cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

En ese momento Harry cayó en la cuenta de que su profesor llevaba más tiempo ahí del que se suponía.

-¿Sabe una cosa, Señor Potter? –Severus levantó el rostro de su pupilo para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-. Para serle franco, prefiero más su sudor a sus lágrimas...

El muchacho se ruborizó con intensidad ante la clara insinuación de su profesor. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo más, sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos, en una sutil caricia, tan ligera y rápida como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Y Harry hubiera creído que había sido sólo imaginación suya, si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su profesor, tan sugestivas y sensuales como las manos que acariciaban su espalda.

-Pero prefiero mucho más sus besos...

Y volvió a besarlo. Ésta vez con todo el deseo y la pasión reprimida por tanto tiempo, haciendo que Harry no pudiera hacer más que corresponderle con toda la intensidad que su joven cuerpo era capaz de expresarle.

Fue un beso largo, interminable, lleno de toda clase de sentimientos. Un beso en el que ambos entregaron todo lo que guardaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones y que, hasta ésa noche, ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de expresar.

oooooooOooooooo

-Y no te imaginas el gusto que me dio cuando el profesor Dumbledore me informó que nuestro hijo fue el mejor en la materia de pociones...

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se encontraban en la sala de su mansión. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, contándole a su esposo sobre su visita a Hogwarts, mientras que el rubio se hallaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea con un libro en las manos.

Seguros de que estarían siendo escuchados, el matrimonio se había puesto de acuerdo sobre qué tipo de conversación entablarían cuando regresaran a casa. Por lo que la conversación que en ése momento sostenían era sólo una actuación.

-Me alegro por Draco. –Respondió Lucius sin despegar la vista de su libro-. Sólo espero que no se le vaya a ocurrir convertirse en profesor de Pociones, como Severus.

Narcisa calló. Ella no le había dicho nada a Lucius para evitar una reacción de ésa naturaleza, ya que sabía que en realidad dedicarse a las pociones era el sueño de su hijo. Y en vez de seguir con la conversación, decidió dar por terminado el asunto. Bostezó fingiendo cansancio.

Después de darle las buenas noches a su mujer, Lucius se quedó un rato más en la sala, leyendo. El libro que sostenía en sus manos llevaba por título "Magia negra. Cómo combatirla." Y el rubio parecía bastante interesado en la lectura.

Peter Pettigrew, en su forma de animago, permanecía escondido en una esquina de la habitación, pendiente de la conversación que el matrimonio sostenía. Cuando la mujer se retiró a descansar la rata respiró, aliviada. El superficial parloteo de la mujer desde su llegada a la mansión no había hecho más que aburrirle.

"Me pregunto qué libro será ése que lee..." se preguntó mientras rodaba sus brillantes ojillos de una esquina a otra, alerta.

En ése momento, Lucius bostezó y siguió con su lectura, hasta que poco a poco el sueño lo venció. La mano que sostenía el libro fue cayendo con pesada lentitud hacia un costado del mago mientras el libro caía al suelo, olvidado.

Colagusano, quien no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, se acercó con sigilo hacia el sitio donde el libro había caído, y comenzó a leer las páginas que tenía a su alcance.

-Desmaius.

La rata cayó sobre el libro abierto, sorprendida por el hechizo que Lucius le lanzara. Al estar inconsciente, Peter Pettigrew no pudo seguir manteniendo su forma de animago, por lo que Malfoy pudo ver cómo la rata delante de él se convertía en el mortífago conocido como Colagusano.

Con la varita aún en su mano, Lucius llamó a un elfo, quien en segundos apareció en la habitación donde Narcisa descansaba.

-Perdone señora... –Se disculpó el elfo-. El señor la espera en la sala. Dice que es urgente.

Narcisa Malfoy dejó a un lado el libro que leía y se apresuró a llegar donde su esposo. No se sorprendió al ver a quién apuntaba el rubio con su varita.

-Severus tenía razón. –La mujer se paró a un costado de su esposo-. Habrá que hacerlo hablar.

-Por desgracia no contamos con Veritaserum en casa. –El rubio tomó un puñado de polvos y lo lanzó a la chimenea-. Severus, ¿Estás ahí?

Pero después de un rato más de estar llamando a su ex compañero, y viendo que no había modo de localizarlo, decidieron comunicarse con Albus Dumbledore, quien respondió a través de su chimenea al primer llamado.

-Tenemos a Colagusano. –Dijo el rubio cuando obtuvieron respuesta del director-. Queremos hacerlo hablar, pero no tenemos aquí el suero de la verdad. Y no podemos localizar a Severus.

-No hay problema. Tráiganlo para acá, nosotros nos encargaremos de suministrarle el suero –Tras lo cual agregó-. En cuanto a Severus yo me encargaré de localizarlo.

Cuando la cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció entre las llamas, Lucius mandó a llamar a un elfo, quien levantó el cuerpo inerte del espía y se lo puso sobre el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. Lanzó un puñado de polvos y después de mencionar el destino, el elfo desapareció con su carga por la chimenea. Momentos después Lucius y Narcisa partían detrás de él.

oooooooOooooooo

-Entonces, ¿Usted cree que debemos estar en alerta?

-Así es. Y Harry, tutéame.

-Lo siento...

Harry y Severus continuaban en la Torre de Astronomía. El profesor se hallaba sentado en el lugar que antes ocupara su alumno, de manera que quedaba recargado sobre el telescopio y Harry se había acomodado de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas, de modo que ambos tenían la misma vista desde el mirador.

-¿Cómo sabes que Voldemort está próximo a atacar? –Durante todo el rato que llevaban en ésa posición, Severus no había perdido el tiempo y se la había pasado besando sus orejas, su nuca, su cuello y sus labios, tantas veces que ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta-. ¿Te ha estado convocando?

-Por suerte no, Harry. –Severus aprovechó que el muchacho volteó a verlo para besarlo de nuevo-. Pero han estado ocurriendo ciertas cosas que me hacen suponer que la guerra está más cerca de lo que cualquiera se imagina.

-¿Qué cosas han ocurrido? –Harry cerró los ojos por enésima vez al sentir un estremecimiento causado por un pequeño mordisco en su cuello.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero sí te voy a advertir que una persona cercana a nosotros corre un grave peligro.

Harry se enderezó de la posición en la que se encontraba para ver a su profesor de frente.

-¿Acaso hablas de alguno de mis amigos? –El muchacho mostró verdadera preocupación-. ¿Acaso es Ron o Hermione?

-No, tranquilo. No se trata de ellos. –Severus desvió sus negros ojos hacia el horizonte, incapaz de seguir respondiendo a las preguntas de su pareja-. Pero sí es alguien cercano.

-No estarás hablando de Draco, ¿Verdad? –Y al no recibir contestación-. ¿Es él?

Severus instó a su alumno a que volviera al sitio donde se hallaba antes, mientras le respondía.

-Sí, Harry. Pero no debes preocuparte. –El profesor de pociones acarició el alborotado cabello del joven-. Ya se están haciendo los movimientos necesarios para protegerlo.

-¿Sabes? –Harry recargó su cabeza en el cuello del profesor, mientras recordaba-. Draco me platicó de un sueño que tuvo anoche.

-¿Un sueño? –El profesor prestó toda su atención-. ¿Qué fue lo que soñó?

-Me dijo que había soñado con velas negras y un círculo. Había hombres encapuchados y él estaba en el centro.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Al menos lo que pudo recordar. –El muchacho suspiró en el cuello de su profesor-. También me dijo que había sentido mucho miedo.

Severus se quedó callado ante el relato de Harry. No quiso asustarlo, así que se guardó el pensamiento para sí.

Según tenía entendido, ese sueño de Draco era algo parecido a la magia negra que se utilizaba en ciertas ocasiones para consolidar una unión mágica entre un mago oscuro y un mago de sangre pura. Y tanto Voldemort como Draco cubrían ambos requisitos.

Severus estaba seguro de que esa sería la forma en que Voldemort se uniría a Draco en caso de que llegase a capturarlo, por lo que no tuvo duda alguna en que el sueño de su ahijado había sido premonitorio.

"Tendré que hablar con Albus sobre esto. Si es necesario reforzaremos la vigilancia sobre Draco..."

-¿En qué piensas? –La voz de Harry susurrándole al oído lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento. Me perdí por un momento.

-¿Qué clase de peligro corre Draco? –Harry siguió insistiendo sobre el tema-. ¿Sabes? Nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, y en verdad estoy preocupado por él.

El profesor de pociones suspiró.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero eso es algo que no está en mis manos contarte. –Lo abrazó por la cintura mientras jugueteaba con su nariz en su cabello-. Pero te prometo que si es necesario que lo sepas, yo mismo me encargaré de informarte de todo lo que ocurra.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto... –Y acto seguido tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión.

Harry correspondió al beso de su profesor de la misma manera, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para quedar sentando sobre sus piernas de frente a él. Las manos del joven vagaron por el pecho de Severus, quien se estremeció al sentir que una de ellas había traspuesto la barrera de la ropa, lo que hizo que el mago mayor profundizara con más fuerza el beso.

-Ejem... ¡Ejem!

El carraspeo que ambos escucharon prácticamente los hizo saltar. Severus se separó de inmediato de su alumno, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su mano de donde la tenía metida. Y entre tanto se hacían un lío para ponerse de pie sin pisotearse las capas mutuamente, no repararon en la divertida mirada de su espectador, quien no pudo menos que ocultar una traviesa sonrisa por debajo de su larga barba.

oooooooOooooooo

-Enervate.

Peter Pettigrew volvió en sí con lentitud. Al principio creyó que se hallaba frente a su maestro, pero al recuperarse por completo adquirió conciencia del sitio donde se encontraba. Trató de levantarse, pero la punta de una negra varita sobre su cuello le instó a quedarse en el mismo sitio.

-Lucius, Severus... traidores. –Colagusano dirigió con desprecio su mirada de uno al otro mientras pronunciaba éstas palabras-. Cuando el maestro se entere...

-No hables de traidores, Colagusano. –Albus intervino-. Y tampoco se enterará Voldemort, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Y acto seguido, Lucius levantó con poca delicadeza el insignificante cuerpecillo del animago y lo obligó a quedarse quieto, mientras Severus se acercaba a él con un pequeño vaso con un líquido transparente que el traidor reconoció enseguida como Veritaserum.

-¡No te atrevas a... glup! –Severus aprovechó que Colagusano abrió la boca para vaciarle el contenido de un solo golpe.

-No pensé que fuera tan estúpido. –El profesor de pociones cedió su sitio al Director.

-Peter... ¿Me escuchas?

-Perfectamente. –Respondió el aludido de forma automática.

-Tengo muchas preguntas qué hacerte. Así que quiero que respondas. –El director se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la mansión de los Malfoy?

-Estaba espiando a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Por qué motivo lo hacías?

-Fui enviado por mi maestro.

-¿Por qué motivo fuiste enviado por tu maestro? –Los presentes lanzaron un largo suspiro, por lo que el anciano se prometió que las siguientes preguntas serían más extensas.

-Fui enviado porque mi señor tiene dudas sobre la fidelidad de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué motivos te dio de sus dudas, y qué era lo que esperaba que averiguaras?

-Él piensa que Narcisa Malfoy está influyendo en sus decisiones. Y quiere que averigüe si es así, o si los dos están en contubernio para desobedecerle.

-¿Había alguien más con ustedes? ¿De qué hablaban?

-Cuando hablamos no había nadie más. Pero cuando iba llegando vi que McEwan se retiraba.

-¿Cómo supiste que era McEwan? –Intervino Severus-. ¿Acaso no traía máscara?

-Sí traía. Pero pude reconocer su voz chillona.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando llegó, ellos aún hablaban. –El director se frotó las manos, listo para otra tanda de preguntas-. ¿Escuchaste que McEwan hablaba con tu señor? ¿De qué hablaban?

-No supe de qué hablaban. Pero alcancé a escuchar las palabras Ministerio y espía.

-McEwan es un espía de Voldemort en el Ministerio. –Severus se dirigió hacia el Director-. Pero no me sorprendería que tuviera otros espías.

-¿Qué interés puede tener Voldemort con los asuntos del Ministerio? –Albus se rascó su larga barba, pensativo, para después dirigirse a los Malfoy-. ¿Acaso sospecharía de sus planes de amparar legalmente a Draco?

-No lo creo. –Narcisa Malfoy intervino-. Lucius y yo no hablamos nunca de ése asunto, hasta ésta mañana.

-Peter, ¿Saliste en algún momento de la Mansión mientras espiabas a los Malfoy? Y si así fue, ¿A dónde te dirigiste?

-No. No salí a ningún sitio.

-¿Hay algún otro espía para los Malfoy en la Mansión, o en algún otro lugar?

-En la Mansión sólo estaba yo. Pero mi señor me dijo que otros informantes los seguirían cuando salieran.

-Entonces Voldemort debe saber que estuvimos aquí. –La Sra. Malfoy se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

-Pero no sabe de la llegada de Severus por nuestra chimenea, ni de nuestras salidas por el mismo medio. –Lucius tomó la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla-. Además, no sabe el motivo de nuestras visitas. Puede pensar que sólo fuimos a ver a Draco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiando a los Malfoy? –Preguntó el Director.

-Desde ésta mañana.

-Bien, ahora sabemos que Voldemort no está enterado de nada de lo que ocurrió en la Mansión. Peter, ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes específicas que te dio?

-Estaría con los Malfoy desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, cuando se durmieran. Entonces me presentaría ante el Lord para rendirle mis informes. Después de eso regresaría a la mansión, antes de que ellos despertaran.

-Eso significa que Voldemort debe estar esperándolo en éstos momentos. –Severus se paseó de un lado a otro-. Seguro que si tarda un poco más lo convocará por medio de la Marca.

-Ése será su problema, no nuestro.

-No lo creas, Lucius. Si no halla a su informante se dirigirá directamente a la fuente.

Ambos Malfoy guardaron silencio ante el último comentario de Severus.

-Volviendo a lo del Ministerio... –Albus Dumbledore intervino-. Severus, ¿Conoces a alguien aparte de McEwan, que pueda ser un espía?

Severus se quedó pensando unos momentos. Después movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

-No. –Fue también la respuesta de Pettigrew cuando el Director le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Tal vez deberíamos tomar nuestras precauciones. –El Director se acercó a su Ave Fénix, para verificar que estuviera durmiendo tranquila-. Necesitamos averiguar qué asunto se trae Voldemort con el Ministerio.

Después de asegurarse que el ave estuviera bien, regresó a su lugar frente a Peter.

-Severus, que no te sorprenda si te convoca uno de éstos días. –Y ante la mirada de extrañeza de los Malfoy-. Querrá averiguar qué vinieron a hacer ustedes aquí.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo todos, ya que puede ser que los llame a ustedes también. –Severus rodeó a Colagusano, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas-. Si me pregunta, le diré que quisieron ver a Draco a solas, pero que el Director se los prohibió debido al nuevo reglamento. Ya saben, el de las visitas.

-Así se hará creíble mi versión de que no he podido tener contacto con él. –Lucius volteó a ver a Severus-. ¿Cómo evitarás que lea tu mente y lo descubra todo?

-No te preocupes por eso. Domino la Oclumancia.

-Ya veo.

Lucius Malfoy comprendió entonces, que el verdadero trabajo de Severus como espía estaba del lado de la Luz, y no de Voldemort, como él mismo creía. Apreció en su interior la situación, ya que eso le garantizaba el bienestar de su hijo. En ése momento, más que nunca, agradeció a su esposa la idea de dejarlo bajo su custodia.

-El verdadero problema... –El director interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio-. Será cuando los llame a ustedes, ya que, como me dijo la Sra. Malfoy, no dominan ésa habilidad.

Todos guardaron silencio unos instantes, hasta que Severus habló.

-Podrían depositar sus recuerdos más comprometedores en un Pensadero. Así, cuando Voldemort lea sus mentes, no podrá obtener mucho provecho. –Todos asintieron ante la idea del profesor de pociones-. Albus, está reaccionando.

Peter Pettigrew se movió mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sorprendido. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos que lo observaban con resentimiento.

-¡No debieron hacer eso... glup! –El mortífago conocido como Colagusano, volvió a quedar en trance bajo los efectos de la poción que Severus volvió a suministrarle.

-Estúpido, ¿Me escuchas?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Qué harás cuanto te liberemos? –Los tres voltearon a ver a Severus, incrédulos, pero él les hizo una señal de que no se preocuparan.

-Iré a ver a mi maestro. Y le contaré la verdad.

-¿Qué le contarás? –Los otros tres lo miraban, preocupados.

-Le contaré que Lucius y tú son unos traidores. También le hablaré sobre lo que ellos hablaron en la Mansión. Y también...

-¿Estás consciente que si Voldemort se da cuenta que fuiste descubierto, se molestará mucho contigo?

-Sí.

El profesor de pociones se paseó delante del mortífago, analizándolo. 

-Sabes que le fallaste, ¿Verdad? y creo que sabes muy bien lo que le ocurre a quienes le fallan...

Peter Pettigrew no dijo nada. Entonces Albus tomó el lugar de Severus frente a la rata.

-Peter, eres un fugitivo de la justicia. Has sido perseguido por asesinar a todas las personas por las que inculparon a Sirius Black. –El Director hizo una pausa, esperando que su oyente asimilara lo que decía-. ¿Sabes que con mucho gusto te enviaría a Azkaban?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces... –Severus Snape habló de nuevo. –Tienes dos opciones. La primera, entregarte a la justicia, para que seas juzgado por tus crímenes, con pena de pasar el resto de tu vida en la prisión o... presentarte ante Voldemort, para que después de que te torture, te maldiga y te vuelva a torturar, te mate en medio del más cruel de los dolores.

-No podemos dejarlo ir. –Narcisa Malfoy intervino, pálida en extremo-. Se lo contará todo...

-No te preocupes, Narcisa. –El director trató de tranquilizarla-. Severus no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. ¿No es así, Severus?

-Cierto. Pero... –El profesor de pociones se acercó a Albus-. Tampoco podemos enviarlo a Azkaban con todo lo que sabe. Hablaría y entonces nos descubriría no sólo ante Voldemort, sino ante cualquiera.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Borraré su memoria de todo lo que recuerde desde ésta mañana, de modo que no podrá decir en absoluto nada de lo acontecido en la Mansión y aquí. –El anciano de larga barba consultó su reloj-. Son más de las tres de la mañana. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es retirarnos a descansar. Mañana muy temprano avisaré al Ministerio para que vengan por él. Mientras, lo mantendré inconsciente y bajo rigurosa custodia, para que no represente peligro alguno.

-¿Cómo manejarás esto ante los medios?

-Hablaré mañana a primera hora con el editor de El Profeta. Cambiaré un poco la versión de los hechos para no involucrarlos a ustedes. –Volteó a ver a Colagusano-. Antes de que pase de nuevo el efecto, ¿Alguien quisiera hacerle alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí, yo. –El profesor de pociones se plantó ante Pettigrew-. Escucha, quiero que me respondas una pregunta, y quiero que lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Verdad que ustedes fueron los que rellenaron los pescados con picante para que cuando yo los lanzara al lago el Calamar gigante se volviera loco?

oooooooOooooooo

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá de la Sala Común. Estaban a punto de despedirse cuando el retrato se abrió dejando entrar a Harry.

-¿Harry? –Ron lo miró, sorprendido-. Pensábamos que ya estarías durmiendo, como todos los demás.

-Ya son casi las dos de la mañana. –Hermione dejó su sitio al lado de su novio para saludar al moreno-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a dar un paseo. –El muchacho permaneció de pie frente a ellos-. No podía dormir.

-Pero... –Hermione iba a decir algo más cuando le pareció ver, casi escondida entre la tela de la camisa de su amigo, lo que parecía ser una marca roja en su cuello. Lo miró a los ojos, perspicaz.

Ante la mirada de su amiga, el moreno desvió la suya. Y después de disculparse con ellos por no poder quedarse a charlar, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-¿No lo notaste algo raro? –El pelirrojo no despegó la vista de su amigo hasta que hubo desaparecido-. Algo así como... agitado.

-Con seguridad está cansado. –Hermione se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso-. Yo también lo estoy, así que me retiro.

-¿Saldremos a pasear mañana?

-Por supuesto. –Mientras subía los escalones que conducían al dormitorio-. Después de desayunar.

Ron se quedó un momento más en la Sala Común, pensando en la extraña actitud de su compañero.

Desde que se había hecho novio de Hermione, el muchacho había estado observando con detenimiento la forma en que su novia analizaba a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Fue así como aprendió a distinguir cuando el estado de ánimo de sus compañeros era alegre o triste, o como en el caso de su mejor amigo, errante.

Así fue como desde hacía algún tiempo lo había venido notando. Harry actuaba a veces muy extraño. Sólo bastaba con observarlo un momento para darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Y aunque nadie se lo imaginara, había descubierto que sus actitudes y cambios de humor en general ocurrían cuando una persona en particular estaba cerca. O cuando se hablaba de ella.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que Harry se sincere conmigo, como yo lo he hecho con él. No quiero que piense en ningún momento que no soy capaz de comprenderlo."

Y con estos pensamientos subió con rapidez los escalones que lo conducían a su dormitorio. Cuando llegó se dirigió hacia la cama de Harry. Estaba acostado y cubierto con las sábanas, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Ron se negó a creer que estuviera dormido.

-Harry... –El pelirrojo susurró al oído de su compañero-. Sé que estás despierto, debemos hablar.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

El muchacho no se dio por vencido y se sentó junto a él. Acercó de nuevo sus labios a su oído y siguió hablándole.

-No sé dónde estuviste, y tampoco lo que hacías, pero creo que sé al menos en quien pensabas...

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Ron surtieron efecto, pues las dos esmeraldas que el muchacho tenía por ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Silencio... –El moreno le tapó la boca-. Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

-Lo siento... –El pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama junto a su amigo, quien tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que ambos cupieran-. ¿Y? ¿Vas a contármelo?

-¿Contarte? –Harry se hizo el loco-. ¿Qué tendría que contarte?

-Vamos, Harry, ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo miras?

-Hermione te lo dijo, ¿Verdad? –Harry recargó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿Hermione? –El pelirrojo se resintió-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ya le contaste cosas a ella que a mí no me has contado?

-No, Ron. Bueno... algo así. –El moreno cambió su posición para quedar acostado bocabajo, con las manos bajo su barbilla-. Ella se dio cuenta. Y ya la conoces, cuando quiere enterarse de algo...

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró. Sabía que si se quedaba callado era capaz de que les amaneciera, y a decir verdad, estaba muy cansado.

-Está bien, Ron. Pero la verdad no hay mucho qué contar. –Lo miró con sagacidad-. Además, no me has dicho de quién estamos hablando.

-Vamos, Harry, ¿Tengo que mencionar su nombre?

-¿Cómo sé que no es sólo un truco tuyo para que hable?

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sagacidad de su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya te has juntado mucho con él. Si hasta te estás volviendo igual de agudo y desconfiado.

-Ron... ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de un varón? Es decir... –El moreno dudó un momento-. ¿No te importa el hecho de que sea...?

-¿Gay? –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros en un gesto que indicaba que no le importaba en absoluto-. Eres mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Eso tiene más importancia para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Además, yo siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Cómo? –Harry se enderezó de su posición y quedó viendo de frente a su amigo-. No recuerdo habértelo dicho nunca.

-No fue necesario. Me bastó con unos comentarios que me hiciste.

-¿Con unos...? –Harry estaba cada vez más intrigado-. ¿Qué comentarios?

-Bueno, una vez me comentaste que... –El pelirrojo se puso colorado-. Oliver Wood tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

-¿Eso dije? –Ahora fue el turno de Harry de ponerse rojo-. No lo recuerdo.

-Claro que no. Fue durante una visita a Hogsmeade, y paramos en Las tres escobas. –El muchacho de ojos grises hizo un esfuerzo para seguir recordando-. También me dijiste que no eran tan bonitos como los del profesor Snape. Yo no podía creer que me estuvieras diciendo eso. Y te lo pasé porque tenías algunas copas de ron de grosella de más. Pero estoy seguro que de haber estado en tus cinco sentidos lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de decir semejantes disparates.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? –Harry se sentó, mientras recargaba su espalda contra la cabecera-. Ahora estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Y déjame decirte que no he conocido otros ojos más bellos que los del profesor Snape.

-No sé porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que me dirías algo como eso. –Ron se acomodó en la cama de la misma forma en que Harry lo hiciera-. Con exactitud, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

-Lo amo.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado.

-¿Y no pudo haber sido otro? No sé... ¿Lupin, tal vez?

-Ron...

-¿O el mismo Wood?

-Ron...

-Es que... no lo sé... el profesor Snape...

-¡Ron!

-Ya, ya... está bien. –El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos-. Caracoles. Mira que decir que tiene ojos bellos. Sólo falta que digas que es la ternura personificada...

-Eso también. –El moreno lanzó un largo suspiro-. Además, es maravilloso besando...

-¡...!

oooooooOooooooo

-Vamos, Severus. Eso fue hace veinte años, ¿No podrías olvidarlo ya?

-No, Albus. No es algo que se olvide con facilidad. –El ex pupilo enfrentó a su ex profesor-. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que por esa travesura me la pasé una semana entera aventándole pescado fresco al animal para que volviera a confiar en lo que la gente le daba? ¿Sabes que hasta el día de hoy detesto el olor del pescado crudo? ¿Y todavía te ríes? Si ahora que lo recuerdo, tú fuiste quien me impuso ese castigo...

-Ya, ya... –El anciano intentaba dejar de reír, en vano-. No olvides que yo también fui engañado. Esos merodeadores sí que se las arreglaban para salir airosos de sus travesuras. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos...

-No me los recuerdes, Albus. –El ex mortífago suspiró, apesadumbrado-. Fue una de las épocas más terribles de mi vida.

Severus se recargó en la pared junto a la chimenea. El sólo recuerdo de todo lo vivido en esos desagradables años aún lastimaba su alma y su corazón, al punto de sentir que todo su ser volvía a llenarse de una intensa amargura.

Albus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con lentitud al hombre recargado en la pared, cuya vidriosa mirada se perdía en la búsqueda de cosas invisibles a través del fuego que crepitaba, como si buscara que las llamas pudieran convertir en cenizas todos esos recuerdos que tanto lo atormentaban.

-Lo lamento, Severus... –El anciano posó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de quien amaba como a un hijo-. Perdona si todo esto no hizo más que despertar esos recuerdos que tanto te has empeñado en enterrar.

-Lo he intentado, Albus. –El hombre vestido de negro apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras los estrellaba contra la pared con tanta furia que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar-. ¡Diablos! ¡Sabes que he intentado olvidar! ¡Sabes que cada día que ha pasado desde que me diste aquélla oportunidad no he hecho más que tratar de recorrer paso a paso el camino que me lleve a la redención!

El atormentado hombre ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras una pequeñas gotas de sangre manaban de ellas, manchando el piso sobre el que se encontraba parado.

-Pero cada vez que doy un paso... algo ocurre que hace que retroceda todo lo que ya he andado. Y... mi ser vuelve a llenarse de amargura y resentimiento. Y mientras más me esfuerzo por avanzar, más siento que retrocedo. Albus, yo ya no puedo más... siento que las fuerzas se me están acabando.

Severus volteó su rostro para mirar de lleno a aquél hombre que era como un padre para él. Y se sintió miserable al ver que los siempre brillantes y alegres ojos como el mismo mar, derramaban lágrimas que se deslizaban con lentitud sobre las mejillas del anciano mago.

-Mírate Albus... –Severus secó con una de sus temblorosas manos una de las tantas lágrimas del viejo-. Tú eres la única persona que en realidad se ha preocupado por mí. Tú has sido quien me ha enseñado el camino del bien. Sé que mi vida sería peor que la basura de no haber recibido tu ayuda cuando más te necesité. Y mira cómo te pago... haciéndote llorar. Y ahora mírame a mí. –Severus pasó sus pálidas manos sobre sus secos ojos-. Estoy vacío por dentro. Tan seco que no puedo ser capaz de llorar, cuando precisamente en un mismo día, he visto derramarse las lágrimas de las tres personas que más amo en éste mundo.

Albus Dumbledore tomó entre las suyas las manos de su protegido. Y mientras las acariciaba con ternura conjuró un hechizo que las sanó de inmediato.

-¿Sabes, Severus? –El mago mayor tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos-. Ojalá así como pude curar las heridas de tus manos, pudiera curar también las heridas de tu corazón. Pero por desgracia no es así. Y créeme cuando te digo que, en el momento en que más hundido te sientas, siempre habrá alguien junto a ti, para ayudarte a salir a flote.

-¿Estarás siempre conmigo?

-Estaré siempre contigo, Severus. –Y el anciano añadió-. Además, tienes a tu ahijado que te adora. Y... si mi corazón no me engaña, hay un joven Gryffindor de ojos verdes que creo que también haría cualquier cosa por ti...

Severus Snape lo miró, ruborizado por completo.

-Albus, lo que viste en la Torre...

-Lo que vi en la Torre fue una maravillosa muestra de lo que dos personas maravillosas como ustedes pueden ser capaces de hacer si están juntas. –Albus palmeó la espalda de Severus, en un amigable gesto-. ¿Sabes? Ya me estaba preguntando por qué se estaban tardando tanto...

-Escucha... –Severus tomó una pluma de Fawkes, que se encontraba en el escritorio del Director-. No hemos... es decir, sólo lo he besado. No quiero que pienses que...

-Lo sé, Severus. –El anciano lo miró, divertido-. ¿Acaso crees que no me entero de todo lo que pasa en mi Colegio? Pero dime una cosa... ¿Ya le dijiste que lo amas? –Severus guardó silencio ante la pregunta del anciano-. No, por lo que veo.

-Lo amo, Albus. Es sólo que... –Severus titubeó-. Creo que él no se merece que lo ate a mí. Es decir, a alguien como yo.

-¿No crees que eso es algo que debe decidir él? –Albus Dumbledore miró con fijeza a los ojos de su amigo. Y luego agregó.

-A nadie se le dice lo que debe o no hacer. Ésa es la esencia del libre albedrío del que los seres humanos tanto nos jactamos. El corazón de Harry te eligió a ti, y tu corazón lo eligió a él. Nadie tiene derecho a obligar a nadie a permanecer a su lado. Pero creo que tampoco debemos negarnos la libertad de amar y ser amados, con todos nuestros defectos y todas nuestras virtudes. Harry vio algo en ti que lo hizo amarte. Así como tú descubriste en él la razón para amarlo.

Severus bajó el rostro, pensativo. Tratando de asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que su mentor le decía.

-No te voy a decir lo que debes o no hacer, Severus, ésa es sólo decisión tuya. Pero al menos te pido que tomes en cuenta lo que te digo. No dejes pasar la oportunidad de amar y dejarte amar. Puede ser entonces que el camino a la redención que tan difícil se te hace recorrer solo, no sea tan doloroso si alguien lo camina junto a ti.

De regreso a las mazmorras, Severus Snape recordaba cada una de las palabras que su viejo amigo le dijera. Y mientras se preparaba para dormir, dirigió su pensamiento hacia la que ahora consideraba su mayor razón para no darse por vencido.

Unos verdes ojos como esmeraldas y unos labios rojos y dulces, como cerezas, fueron las imágenes que, junto con las sabias palabras de su mejor amigo y maestro, Severus guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Puede ser entonces que el camino a la redención que tan difícil se te hace recorrer solo, no sea tan doloroso si alguien lo camina junto a ti."

_**Continuará.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Destinos marcados.**_

_**Notas: Agradezco muchísimo el que sigan el curso de la historia. Les aseguro que conforme avancen los capítulos se pondrá más interesante.**_

_**Por otro lado quisiera pedirles un gran favor. Para el siguiente capítulo necesito saber un dato que hasta el día de hoy ignoro. ¿De casualidad alguien sabe de qué color tiene los ojos Oliver Wood? Le estaré eternamente agradecida a la(s) personas(s) que puedan decírmelo. En el caso en que no haya un acuerdo sobre el color de sus ojos, tendré que inventármelo. Espero que no sea necesario.**_

_**Por cierto, ésta es una aclaración que olvidé hacer en el capítulo anterior. Sé que Oliver es dos años mayor que Harry, por lo que se supone que debió egresar dos años antes. Tuve que cambiar la edad a un año menos para poder adaptarlo a la trama de la historia. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, y gracias también por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**_

_  
**Besitos** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	5. V Destinos marcados Primera parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Sandra: **Hola, me da mucho gusto ver que sigues la historia. Qué bueno que te gustó el beso porque a partir de ahora habrán muchos como esos. Que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.

_**V**_

_**Destinos marcados**_

_**Primera Parte**_

**L**os tenues rayos de sol del nuevo día se filtraron a través del ventanal del dormitorio donde Harry descansaba. Los verdes ojos se abrieron poco a poco al sentir la punzante molestia de la luz sobre sus sensibles párpados dormidos.

Lanzó un prolongado bostezo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, mareado aún por los restos del sueño de tan pocas horas que había podido disfrutar. Se talló los ojos con fuerza para terminar de espantar los rastros de la modorra y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Se miró unos momentos en el espejo mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera terminara de templarse. Sentía una extraña alegría, de ésas de las que han sido tan intensas, que aún después de mucho tiempo de haberlas experimentado, dejan una sensación de cosquillas en la barriga.

Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar a qué podía deberse semejante sensación de felicidad. De pronto creyó notar una extraña marca en su cuello, que no había visto el día anterior. Medio ciego, pues no tenía puestos los lentes, tuvo que pegar la nariz en el espejo para poder distinguir con claridad de qué se trataba.

Un intenso rubor cubrió sus facciones cuando supo qué cosa era, y en forma automática los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven de cabellos alborotados al recordar los momentos pasados en la Torre de Astronomía con su profesor de pociones.

Se metió a la regadera, y mientras dejaba que el agua caliente entibiara su cuerpo se puso a recordar, una a una, las cosas que sucedieron. El joven de ojos verdes jamás se imaginó que su noche terminaría de ésa forma, compartiendo un beso más que apasionado con el hombre que amaba, y su mano metida entre sus ropas, acariciando el suave pecho de su profesor.

Rió de manera tonta, al recordar también la forma en que habían sido interrumpidos. Profesor y alumno no hallaban dónde meter su rostro cuando vieron al Director frente a ellos, al parecer bastante pasmado como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Después de que al fin habían podido desenredarse y ponerse de pie, ambos se habían parado frente al anciano, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, Albus Dumbledore se había disculpado por haberles interrumpido, pero tenía que tratar algo muy importante con Severus. Por lo que después de dar las buenas noches al muchacho había permitido que éste se marchara a su Torre demasiado confundido por la reacción de su Director.

"¿Qué le habrá dicho a Severus?"

-Severus... –Todavía la mención del nombre de pila de su profesor le hacía sentir cosquillas. Le parecía tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar. Era como si estuviera tratando a alguien que conociera de toda la vida, pero después de no haberle visto durante muchos años.

Terminó de bañarse y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y sacó la ropa que se pondría ése día.

-Buenos días, Harry.

-Buenos días, Ron. –Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ron vestido y listo para bajar a la Sala Común, pues cuando se levantó el pelirrojo aún seguía dormido-. Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Te tardaste tanto en la regadera que creí que ya nunca saldrías. –El muchacho de ojos grises lo miró con picardía-. ¿Qué tanto era lo que hacías?

-Nada que tu mente cochambrosa piense. –Harry se colocó la ropa interior y después los calcetines. Era extraño, pero desde que ellos dos se conocieran siempre se vestían delante del otro sin sentir ninguna clase de vergüenza, cosa que no ocurría con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?

-¿Qué cosa?– El muchacho se miró a sí mismo, sin encontrarse nada extraño-. ¿Dónde?

-En el cuello. –Harry trató de ponerse la camiseta a toda prisa, pero tarde. El pelirrojo se había dado cuenta-. Pero... ¿Qué no es un...?

-Deja. –Harry retiró la mano de su compañero, la cual se dirigía hacia la marca.

-Vaya... ese hombre sí que es agresivo. –Su amigo comenzó a reírse-. Ya sé porqué te tardaste tanto. Severus... ah... Severus.

-¡Ron! –El muchacho de verdes ojos no hallaba como aplacar a su compañero-. No hice nada de lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, no? –Ron se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos-. Yo te escuché mencionar su nombre.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –El pelirrojo se mostró ofendido-. Yo jamás haría una cosa como ésa.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes...?

-Me metí a la regadera de al lado. Te oí cuando pasaba, por casualidad.

-Veo... –El moreno terminó de ponerse la camisa-. Pero no hice nada de lo que piensas. Sólo recordaba...

-Sí, sí, como digas...

Ron esperó a que Harry terminara de vestirse, y después de embromarlo otro rato más, se dispusieron a bajar a la Sala, donde Hermione ya los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, creí que nunca bajarían. –La muchacha dejó a un lado el libro que leía-. Estaba a punto de irme sola al comedor.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione. –Harry se adelantó hacia el retrato-. Fue por mi culpa.

-¿Te levantaste tarde, Harry?

-No. –Respondió el pelirrojo-. Se tardó mucho en el baño.

-Ya deja eso, Ron. –Harry comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-Pero si no estoy diciendo nada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

oooooooOooooooo

-Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días, Albus. Bien, gracias.

El profesor de pociones se sentó en su lugar habitual en el Gran Comedor. Y tras dar un largo sorbo a su café se dirigió hacia el Director.

-¿Llamaste a los del Ministerio?

-Así es, Severus. –El anciano recorrió el comedor con la vista-. Llegaron poco antes del amanecer.

-Entonces, ¿Ya está preso en Azkaban?

-Aún no. –Albus Dumbledore entrelazó sus manos bajo su barbilla mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa-. En éstos momentos deben estar enjuiciándolo. Si mis cálculos no me fallan a más tardar a mediodía estará en Azkaban.

-¿Crees que vayan a llamar a testigos?

-Al único que llamarían en un momento dado, sería a Sirius. –El anciano miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde observó que Harry aún no llegaba-. No olvides que fue a él a quien se le involucró de manera injusta en todo.

-Y ya que fue declarado inocente y su nombre limpio, su testimonio será de gran peso para condenarlo.

-Exacto. Severus... ¿Crees que sería conveniente decirle antes de que se entere por los medios?

-¿A quién? –El profesor volteó hacia donde la vista del director señalaba. Harry iba entrando en esos momentos-. Creo que sería lo más conveniente. Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que arreglaste con El Profeta?

El director se acomodó en su asiento mientras levantaba su taza de té.

-Ya te enterarás, Severus. Por lo pronto déjame decirte que tuve que tergiversar algunos hechos. Por cierto, le pedí al editor que publicara el artículo hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es conveniente que Voldemort se entere de nada, hasta que Colagusano se encuentre en Azkaban. Eso reduciría las probabilidades de intentar un escape.

-Entiendo. –El profesor tomó una cereza del postre y se la llevó a la boca. "Los labios de Harry saben mejor." Pensó mientras lo miraba con fijeza.

A lo lejos, el Gryffindor de pronto sintió una mirada sobre su persona. Y volteó hacia la mesa del director, a su lado Severus lo observaba con intensidad. El muchacho no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el ardor de su mirada.

-Cielos, Harry. Pareces un tomate maduro. –Ron, que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido no pudo evitar fastidiarlo-. Procura no caerte, no vaya a ser que revientes como uno.

-Ya basta, Ron. –Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta-. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Neville?

-No lo sé, Harry. –Ron tomó un trozo de chicharrón y se lo metió a la boca-. Desde que llegamos lo he notado así.

De hecho, cualquiera que estuviera a una corta distancia de Neville Longbottom, se daría cuenta de que el regordete muchacho estaba tan pálido y ojeroso, que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

Harry se dirigió hacia su compañero, tratando de ser discreto.

-Neville... –El muchacho levantó su apagada mirada hacia quien le llamaba-. ¿Te sientes bien?

Pero en vez de responderle, Neville sólo se encogió de hombros, para después seguir jugueteando con la comida.

-Lo que pasa es que... –Seamus Finnigan, quien estaba sentado junto a él, respondió por su afligido compañero-. Se encuentra así por el examen de hoy.

A la sola mención del asunto, Longbottom no pudo evitar un profundo escalofrío, que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros.

-Es verdad... –Harry parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo-. Hoy tenemos el examen de pociones con Seve... el profesor Snape.

-Exacto. –Seamus pasó su mano por el cabello revuelto de su compañero de al lado, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Y ya saben lo que sucede cuando Neville tiene que presentar un examen con él.

-Neville... –Hermione, quien hasta el momento sólo se había concretado a escuchar, decidió intervenir-. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Piensa que es el último examen que presentas con él. Trata de dominar tu miedo y repítelo. "Es mi último examen con él".

El asustado muchacho tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir el consejo de su compañera.

-Es mi último examen con él...

-Eso es. –Seamus le aplaudió, emocionado-. Repítelo otra vez.

-Es mi último examen con él.

-Exacto. –Ron también trató de animarlo-. Otra vez.

-¡Es mi último examen con él!

-¡Sí...!

Albus Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores voltearon hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para identificar a los alborotadores.

-Basta, basta. –Hermione tuvo que tranquilizarlos-. Creo que con eso es suficiente. Neville, ¿Te siente mejor ahora?

-Creo que sí. –El muchacho suspiró, ya más calmado, el color volviendo poco a poco a su rostro-. Gracias muchachos.

-De nada, Neville. Para eso son los amigos. ¿O no?

-Por supuesto. –Respondieron todos a la vez.

-Y para demostrar que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, hagamos un pequeño experimento. –Seamus tomó una copa vacía de un compañero y la puso delante de Neville, quien lo miró intrigado. Después tomó otra copa y tras llenarla con agua se la entregó a su extrañado amigo.

-Esto es lo que haremos. –Seamus miró a su compañero, asegurándose que tuviera toda su atención-. Quiero que cierres los ojos por un momento y pienses que el lugar donde ahora te encuentras es el laboratorio de pociones.

El muchacho asintió.

-Bien. Ahora imagina que estamos presentando el examen y que esto... –Señalando la copa vacía-. Es tu caldero. Y ésta... –Señalando la copa llena-. Es el ingrediente para elaborar una poción. ¿Comprendes?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Ahora... –Seamus tomó la mano de su compañero, ocupada con la copa llena, y la dirigió sobre la copa vacía-. Imagina que tienes que verter con mucha delicadeza el ingrediente de la poción dentro del caldero. Por lo que debes tener mucho cuidado de que no se te escape una sola gota. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-No olvides que tendrás al profesor Snape detrás de ti en cualquier momento. Debes estar alerta. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho.

-Adelante.

A éstas alturas, la mayor parte de la mesa estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría. Por lo que se había formado un círculo alrededor de los muchachos, quienes esperaban que Neville comenzara.

El muchacho tomó aire varias veces y se dispuso a verter el líquido dentro de la copa. Lo hacía con el mayor de los cuidados. Todos guardaron silencio al ver el estado de concentración en el que el moreno se encontraba.

-¡Longbottom!

La voz de Seamus Finnigan, imitando a la perfección la voz de su profesor de pociones, hizo que el pobre muchacho saltara de su sitio, asustado, mientras la copa que sostenía se le soltaba de las manos, haciendo que el agua se desparramara por todos lados.

Todos los presentes lanzaron un largo suspiro de decepción, mientras Hermione trataba de tranquilizar a Neville ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, que el muchacho se bebió de un solo trago.

-Desastre total... –Auguró Seamus Finnigan, resignado, mientras todos los demás ocupaban de nueva cuenta su lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape había levantado la vista, asombrado. Al parecer había escuchado su propia voz en alguna parte del Gran Comedor.

oooooooOooooooo

Los alumnos de séptimo de la Casa de Hufflepuff salían poco a poco del aula de Defensa, donde el profesor Lupin acababa de aplicarles su examen final. Mientras el salón se vaciaba, el licántropo se concentraba en tratar de imaginar cuál había sido la verdadera razón de la visita de los Malfoy el día anterior.

"Estoy seguro que la firma de los documentos que señalan a Severus como tutor del muchacho es sólo la punta del iceberg. Creo que Lucius debió tener una razón muy importante para hacer algo como eso. No lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que estaba algo... desesperado. ¿Estará en problemas?"

-Profesor Lupin...

-¿Sí, señorita Olsen?

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, profesor pero... –La muchacha se encontraba algo ruborizada-. Me preguntaba si de casualidad le gustaría salir a cenar éste fin de semana.

Remus levantó una ceja, mostrándose sorprendido.

-¿A cenar? ¿Con usted?

-Sí, profesor.

-Eh... pues verá, señorita Olsen... –Remus no hallaba la forma de negarse-. Lo que pasa es que... no acostumbro salir con mis estudiantes.

La muchacha esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Pues por eso no se preocupe, profesor. –Se acercó con lentitud al licántropo, quien tuvo que retroceder un paso-. No olvide que a partir del domingo yo ya no seré su alumna.

-Pues... eso es verdad pero...

-¿Qué le parece si lo piensa? –La muchacha se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir-. El sábado, en la graduación esperaré su respuesta. Que tenga buen día.

Y salió del aula de Defensa, dejando a su profesor sin palabras. Tuvieron que pasar algunos momentos para que el licántropo se recuperara de la sorpresa. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

"Cielos, ésa muchacha debería haber ido a Slytherin. ¿No se habrá equivocado el sombrero?"

-Así que te la pasas conquistando alumnas en tus ratos de ocio. –Sirius Black se encontraba de pie apoyado en el umbral, mientras lo miraba de forma divertida-. Y parecías bastante seriecito eh, picarón...

Remus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de pasar por alto el comentario de su amigo. Se acercó a él para saludarlo, pero se vio sorprendido otra vez cuando fue estrechado por sus fuertes brazos.

-Vaya, parece que me extrañaste. –Remus correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad-. Pero si nos vimos apenas ayer...

-Lo sé, Remus. Es sólo que... –Sirius miró con fijeza a los dorados ojos de su amigo-. Hoy hay una razón especial para celebrar.

-¿Ah, sí? –Remus invitó al animago a entrar al aula, tras lo cual la cerró, lanzando un hechizo silenciador-. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que hay que celebrar?

-Me imagino que aún no te has enterado...

Remus lo miró con interés.

-¿De qué debería estar enterado?

-Hoy mismo por la mañana, Peter Pettigrew fue sometido a juicio. –Y ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo-. Es en serio, Remus. Yo mismo asistí como testigo para el Fiscal.

-Por favor, Sirius... –La dorada mirada del licántropo se cristalizó-. Por favor dime que se demostró su culpabilidad.

-Y no sólo eso... –Sirius tomó entre sus manos las de su gran amigo de juventud-. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Yo mismo me quedé en el portal viendo cuando lo ingresaban.

Se volvieron a abrazar, muy emocionados.

-¿Te das cuenta, Sirius? –Susurró al oído de su amigo-. Al fin se está haciendo justicia.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Harry. –Se separó del licántropo-. Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho al saber la noticia.

-Espera, espera... –Remus lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-. ¿No crees que ésta es una noticia que debe darse con cierta calma?

-Pues sí, pero...

-Sirius, Harry tiene un examen muy importante ésta tarde. Y no podemos permitir que se desconcentre.

-¿Qué examen tiene?

-Pociones, con Snape.

-¿Snivellius? –Sirius no pudo evitar el comentario despectivo-. Lo bueno es que está por salir del Colegio. Ya no tendrá que ver nunca más su macilento rostro.

-Por favor, Sirius... –Remus suspiró, agotado-. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que pedirte que dejes esos cometarios? No puedes seguir comportándote como un niño.

-Lo siento, Remus, pero no puedo evitarlo. –Sirius acercó una banca al escritorio y se sentó-. Molestar a Snivellius ha sido unos de los motivos que han regido mi vida.

-Sí. Lo sé. –Remus tomó asiento en su escritorio-. Y odiarte ha sido uno de los principales motivos de él. Dime... ¿Has pensado en que tal vez Harry decida no irse a Francia, y en vez de eso, quedarse en Hogwarts?

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Sirius se enderezó en su asiento, receloso-. ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo?

-Pues... –Remus trató de sonar neutral-. Verás... en los últimos años, algunos egresados han decidido quedarse un año más en Hogwarts mientras deciden por qué carreras optar. No te sorprenda si Harry decide hacer lo mismo.

-Pues yo espero que no. –Sirius se removió inquieto en su asiento-. Mientras estuve en París visité varias universidades. Algunas de ellas imparten la carrera de Auror. Incluso traje folletos para que Harry pueda escoger entre las que más le interesen. ¿Sabes que hay algunas que son impresionantes?

-Sirius...

-No te imaginas las materias que imparten. Algunas tienen profesores especializados que se encargan de...

Remus prefirió guardar silencio y permitir que su amigo se desfogara en planes para su ahijado. Debía comprenderlo. Harry era lo único parecido a una familia que le quedaba al animago, y no podía permitirse el lujo de romper su corazón revelándole que una de las intenciones de su ahijado era la de quedarse un año más en Hogwarts.

Y mucho menos sería él quien le dijera que Harry quería ser auxiliar, precisamente, del hombre que Sirius más odiaba después de Voldemort y Colagusano: Severus Snape.

oooooooOooooooo

-Draco me contó ayer que le ofreciste el puesto de tu auxiliar en pociones.

-Así es. No tienes idea de lo feliz que se puso.

-Me alegro mucho.

Severus y Harry se encontraban en las habitaciones del profesor. Ésa misma mañana, cuando sólo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor en el comedor, entre ellos Harry, el profesor se había acercado a él y le había entregado un pequeño pergamino, y después había seguido su camino hacia la salida. El muchacho lo abrió con disimulo y cuando lo leyó esbozó una gran sonrisa. De inmediato se puso de pie y salió del comedor, en dirección hacia las mazmorras. En el pergamino decía que el profesor lo esperaba en sus habitaciones.

Y ahora se encontraban los dos sentados en el sillón favorito de Severus, donde precisamente dos noches atrás el profesor se debatía entre sus propios sentimientos. El sillón era de dos plazas, por lo que ambos se hallaban sentados uno muy cerca del otro. Harry estaba recargado sobre su pecho, mientras que el profesor lo abrazaba de la misma manera que la noche anterior. El muchacho sostenía su libreta de apuntes mientras repasaba algunos conceptos de pociones, por lo que Severus se encargaba de corregirle y aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Sabes? –Harry cabeceó sobre el cuello de su pareja-. Me quedé pensando en la reacción del profesor Dumbledore cuando nos vio.

-No te preocupes. –Severus acarició los alborotados cabellos de su alumno-. No está molesto ni nada de eso.

-Pero... –Harry volteó el rostro para mirarlo a los negros ojos-. Debió comentarte algo. Es decir... no creo que con todo lo que vio se haya quedado callado.

-Claro que no, Harry. –El profesor suspiró, recordando con melancolía lo sucedido la noche anterior, y con ello, las juiciosas palabras que le dirigió-. Lo único que te puedo decir es que él nos tiene en muy alta estima, y piensa que nuestra relación ha sido lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-No exactamente con ésas palabras, pero así fue. –Severus acarició con ternura el rostro como de alabastro de Harry, quien cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba hacer-. Quédate tranquilo. Tenemos su bendición.

El muchacho sonrió mientras volvía a recargarse sobre su profesor. De repente sintió algo de frío y su cuerpo lo exteriorizó con un leve temblequeo.

-¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea? –El profesor sacó su varita y la encendió con un hechizo-. ¿Mejor?

Harry sólo asintió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del cuerpo de su maestro, quien lo abrazó de forma protectora.

-Severus...

-Dime.

-Tengo entendido que necesitas un auxiliar para las clases de Duelo. –Ante la respuesta afirmativa de su pareja-. He estado pensando y... creo que ya tomé una decisión sobre lo que quiero hacer al graduarme.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Quiero ser tu auxiliar. –El moreno jugueteó con una de las mangas de la camisa de Severus-. Claro, si tú me lo permites.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Harry? –El profesor instó al muchacho para que se sentara derecho y lo miró con fijeza-. Yo no soy un profesor muy condescendiente. Me conoces. Seré muy exigente contigo, hasta el cansancio. Así como lo he sido con Draco, durante todos éstos años.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Severus.

-Además... –Severus acarició la barbilla de su pupilo-. Sólo podrás ser mi auxiliar durante un año. Después ¿Qué harás?

-Para entonces ya sabré lo que quiero ser en realidad. Auror, o profesor.

El profesor Snape guardó en silencio unos momentos, pensativo.

-¿Ya le comentaste a tu padrino de tus intenciones?

-Le comenté que quiero ser Auror, pero con total honestidad, no le he dicho sobre lo otro.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo? –Y ante el silencio de su alumno-. No es por presionarte pero... oficialmente las clases terminan mañana, y si tú quieres ser mi auxiliar el año que viene, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore y dejar establecido todo por escrito. No olvides que ya no estarás en el colegio como estudiante, sino como becario, por lo tanto deberás portar un permiso especial.

-¿Y sólo tengo hasta mañana para hacer todo eso?

-No es la gran cosa, Harry. –Severus volvió a abrazarlo-. Sólo es cuestión de hablar con Albus, y lo demás es automático. Sólo que hay un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Que aún eres menor de edad, y para eso necesitarás la autorización de tu tutor. Y si mal no recuerdo...

-Mi tutor ahora es Sirius... –El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró, abatido-. Entonces sólo tengo dos días para hablar con él...

-No sólo eso, Harry... –Severus miró en dirección a sus verdes ojos-. ¿Tú crees que Sirius dará su autorización para que tú seas mi auxiliar? Tú sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos bien, y no creo que le guste mucho la idea de que renuncies a tus estudios como Auror, para terminar siendo sólo mi ayudante. Y precisamente mío, que es lo peor.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

-Pero... –Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento ante una idea-. ¿Y si mejor espero a cumplir la mayoría de edad? Los cumplo a fines del mes, así que para entonces no necesitaré su autorización por escrito. ¿No podríamos pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que me aguante los trámites hasta entonces?

-Estoy seguro que con él no habrá problema. –Severus lo miró con insistencia-. Pero... aún sabiendo que para entonces tu padrino no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, de las decisiones que tú llegues a tomar por tu cuenta... ¿Estarías dispuesto a desobedecerle? ¿A enfrentarte a él sólo para poder estar conmigo?

Harry se enderezó en su lugar, y tomando entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que amaba, le respondió con voz firme.

-Con tal de estar contigo, Severus, soy capaz de enfrentarme a él... o al mismísimo Voldemort.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿...y te acuerdas cuando el Profesor Lupin nos enseñó a enfrentar al Boggart?

-Sí, ésa fue una de las clases más divertidas que hemos tenido.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la orilla del lago, debajo de un árbol que les proporcionaba buena sombra. Apenas terminaron de desayunar, se disculparon con su amigo y se fueron a pasear. Querían aprovechar el tiempo lo más que pudieran antes de que llegara la hora del examen de pociones.

-Sí, me acuerdo cuando Neville invocó al profesor Snape. Y luego, cuando pronunció el hechizo para ridiculizarlo...

-Se veía muy gracioso vestido como su abuelita. –Ron no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que apareció cuando le tocó el turno a Harry?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Ron sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo-. Para entonces no sabíamos a qué era lo que más temía, pero hubiera preferido no saberlo...

-Sí... –Hermione acarició la mano de su novio, la cual se encontraba rodeando su estrecha cintura-. No quisiera nunca tener que enfrentarme a alguno...

-Ni yo. –Ron frunció el ceño, preocupado-. Los Dementores son los seres más horribles que puedan existir. Se roban los más bellos recuerdos de la gente y los dejan locos de por vida...

-¿Sabes qué pienso, Ron? –Hermione jugueteó con una flor que había caído junto a ellos-. Que aquéllas personas que son besadas por uno de ellos aún pueden tener esperanza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Ron volteó a ver a su novia, sorprendido ante su declaración-. Todos sabemos bien que nadie se ha podido recuperar nunca de un beso de Dementor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? –La muchacha lo miró, interrogante-. Nunca hemos tenido contacto con alguna persona besada por uno de ellos. Así que, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no hay alguno que pudiera recuperarse?

-No lo sé... tal vez porque si así fuera, ya hubiera salido en las noticias, ¿No lo crees?

-Pues no sé si te has dado cuenta, Ron, pero los diarios se interesan más por las malas noticias y las cosas terribles que ocurren. Pero la mayor parte de las veces se olvidan que también existen las buenas nuevas. Ningún diario que se respete gastará tinta y papel en dar a conocer una buena noticia. No vende.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando se trata de algún avance médico?

-Para eso existen las revistas y los artículos médicos. –La muchacha se sentó firme, adoptando su actitud de estudiante aplicada-. Hace algún tiempo estuve leyendo...

-Oye, mira... –Ron la tuvo que interrumpir-. ¿Qué no son ésos Remus y Sirius?

-¿Dónde?

-¡Remus! ¡Sirius! ¡Aquí...! –Ron levantó una mano y llamó a los dos hombres, quienes voltearon hacia donde los muchachos se encontraban. Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Hola muchachos. –Sirius se sentó junto a Hermione-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. –Hermione respondió al saludo del animago-. ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace dos días. –Le hizo señas a Remus para que se sentara junto a él, cosa que el licántropo no pensó dos veces-. Le estaba comentando a Remus que visité algunas universidades para Harry...

-Sirius... –Remus lo interrumpió-. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

La razón por la que los dos hombres se encontraban de paseo, se debía a que Remus vio a Sirius tan entusiasmado hablándole de las universidades, que creyó conveniente sacarlo a tomar poco de aire, alegando que debía relajarse y dejar el asunto de la carrera de Harry por unos momentos, hasta que pudiera ver a su ahijado y tratar el asunto con él.

Y ante la insistencia de Sirius de ver a Harry en ése momento, Remus tuvo que convencerlo de que lo dejara tranquilo, por lo menos hasta que el muchacho terminara su examen de ése día, y que después de eso podría hablar con el de todo lo que quisiera.

-Por cierto... –Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo-. ¿En dónde está mi ahijado? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

Ron y Hermione se miraron por un instante, sin saber qué decir.

-Pues verás... –Fue Ron quien decidió responder-. La última vez que lo vimos fue en el Gran Comedor. Con seguridad debe estar en la sala común, estudiando.

-Sí, eso. –Secundó su novia, deseando que Sirius dejara en paz el asunto.

-Si, puede ser. –El animago miró a uno y otro mientras cruzaba los brazos-. Ya supe que hoy tiene examen con ese...

-Sirius...

-Está bien... lo dejo. –Ambos muchachos suspiraron, aliviados. A ninguno de ellos le hubiera gustado que Sirius se enterara de lo que su ahijado debía estar haciendo en esos momentos, y mucho menos con quién.

-¿Sabes, Sirius? –Ron decidió reiniciar el tema que dejara con su novia-. Hermione y yo precisamente estábamos discutiendo sobre las probabilidades que una persona besada por un Dementor tiene de recuperarse.

-¿En serio? –Sirius y Remus prestaron mucha atención a los muchachos-. Me parece un tema muy interesante.

-Sí, sobre todo porque hoy día no dejamos de preguntarnos cómo fue que pudiste huir de Azkaban, estando rodeado por todos ellos.

-Bueno... -Sirius se rascó la barbilla, mientras pensaba en una respuesta-. Lo que pasa es que, si les soy honesto ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo sé que muy dentro de mí, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas mi libertad, y me sentía tan deseoso de ella que creo que emané una especie de aura, que en vez de atraerlos, los ahuyentó.

-¿Algo así como un Patronus? –Preguntó Remus.

-Creo que sí pero... no lo invoqué nunca, así que no fue con exactitud uno.

-Entonces fue como un Patronus mental. –Ahora fue el turno de Hermione-. Supongo que tu mente imaginó con tanta fuerza el deseo de libertad, que tu aura fue tan fuerte como la luz que brota de la varita de quien realiza el Patronus.

-Podría ser... –Remus intervino-. Todos sabemos que los Dementores son ciegos y se guían de las emanaciones mentales. Tu emanación mental debió ser tan fuerte que la confundieron con un Patronus.

-Sin embargo... –Ron no quiso quedarse con la duda-. Tengo entendido que son precisamente las emociones positivas las que ellos absorben, así que ¿No es una contradicción?

-Pudiera ser que ésas mismas emociones actuaran contra los Dementores, así como un veneno actúa como antídoto contra él mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hermione?

-Tomemos como ejemplo el antídoto contra el veneno de una serpiente. –Todos pusieron atención a la muchacha-. Todos sabemos que para crear un antídoto se empieza por capturar a la serpiente, y después se le ordeña el veneno de forma periódica...

-Así es...

-Y después se toma a algún animal mamífero, la mayoría de las veces un caballo, para inyectarle el veneno en dosis pequeñas, de modo que a la larga le crea una especie de adicción. El caballo tendrá que recibir dosis cada vez mayores, hasta que se vuelve por completo inmune al veneno de ésa serpiente.

-Exacto...

-Ahora bien. Cuando el caballo ya es inmune al veneno, se extrae su sangre y es la que se utiliza para crear el antídoto. ¿Estamos? Entonces... tomando el caso de Sirius...

-Por favor, Hermione... –Remus la interrumpió, emocionado-. Déjame explicarlo para ver si entendí tu analogía.

Hermione extendió su mano hacia el profesor, asintiendo. –Por favor...

-En el caso de Sirius... –Remus tomó aire, tratando de ser lo más claro posible-. El veneno serían sus pensamientos positivos, los cuales guiarían a los Dementores en dirección hacia él. Pero Sirius tuvo diez largos años para alimentar esos pensamientos hasta hacerlos tan fuertes, que sus emanaciones mentales resultaron el equivalente a un Patronus. Todos sabemos que para invocar un Patronus debemos concentrarnos en aquello que nos hace muy felices, por lo que al escapar, Sirius se concentró tanto en su deseo de libertad, que era lo que lo hacía feliz, que se convirtió él mismo en un Patronus contra los Dementores.

-Exacto.

-Todo eso está muy claro. –Dijo Ron-. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo podría eso ayudar en algún momento a una persona que ya fue besada, y a la que se le extrajeron todas las emociones positivas?

Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras trataban de razonar una respuesta.

–Sabemos que las emociones positivas tienen que ver con los recuerdos que una persona guarda en su mente. –Ahora fue el turno de Sirius-. Es decir, son los recuerdos felices de la gente los que hacen positivas sus emociones. Es por eso que cuando el beso del Dementor las absorbe, deja a la persona en un grave estado de depresión, que lo puede conducir a la locura.

-Así es. –Remus asintió a las palabras del animago-. Pero creo que también nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante. Los recuerdos son regidos por nuestra mente, pero nuestras emociones son regidas por nuestra alma. Y el beso del Dementor también se roba el alma de la víctima, dejándola reducida a un zombi. De modo que un Dementor puede borrar de nuestra mente nuestros recuerdos, así como borrar las emociones de nuestra alma. Pero cuando un Dementor está besando a su víctima, y de pronto es ahuyentado con un Patronus, en ocasiones el Dementor no tiene tiempo de dar el beso completo, por lo que a veces sólo se roba los recuerdos, pero no las emociones.

-¿Como me ocurrió cuando aún era un fugitivo, y Harry los ahuyentó con su Patronus?

-O cuando Harry fue atacado en el tren. –Respondió Remus-. Y durante el partido de Quidditch. Pero en todos éstos casos, el Dementor no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de robarles sus recuerdos, mucho menos sus almas. Ahora estamos hablando de una víctima a la que se le absorben todos sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás hablando de que podríamos recuperar nuestros recuerdos perdidos, y volver a implantarlos en nuestras mentes? –Preguntó otra vez el animago.

-Sólo en el caso en que el Dementor haya absorbido nuestros recuerdos, no nuestra alma. Cuando se absorbe el alma, ya no hay posibilidades de recuperación.

-Pero... ¿Cómo saber cuando ocurre una cosa o la otra?

-Fácil, Ron. –Contestó Hermione-. Hay que observar el estado de la persona. Si es depresivo, es que no logró absorber su alma, pero si es un zombi, entonces lo hizo.

–Pero... –Sirius observó a Remus con profundo interés-. Es nuestra mente la que almacena todos los recuerdos. El alma se resume sólo al sentimiento. De modo que para que una persona pueda recuperarse, deberá recordar con detalle lo vivido, para poder asimilarlo con la mente y con el alma a la vez. Y... ¿Cómo recordar algo que nos fue arrebatado por completo? ¿Cómo volver a plantar algo que nos fue arrancado de raíz?

-Tal vez no sea del todo así. –Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione-. Tal vez en realidad no son arrancados de raíz. Todos sabemos que a lo largo de nuestra vida guardamos en nuestra memoria todas nuestras experiencias, buenas y malas. Pero el beso de un Dementor sólo se lleva las experiencias buenas, de modo que las experiencias malas que nos quedan, son las que originan la depresión. Si un Dementor absorbiera todos los recuerdos buenos y malos, no nos deprimiríamos. En vez de eso nuestra mente quedaría vacía por completo, dejándonos muertos en vida, como cuando se roba nuestra alma.

-Entonces... –Remus intentaba comprender las palabras de su alumna-. Si los malos recuerdos quedan en nuestra mente, podría decirse que nos queda una base sobre la cual recomenzar. Quedarían en nuestra memoria los lugares, cosas y personas que alguna vez conocimos, pero de las cuales sólo guardaríamos los malos recuerdos. De modo que se podrían crear buenos recuerdos sobre la base de los recuerdos ya existentes.

-Pero estaríamos hablando de implantar recuerdos falsos. Ya que nadie sabe más que uno mismo lo que en realidad hay, o en su caso, hubo en nuestra mente.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, meditando en las últimas palabras dichas por Ron.

-Puede ser, pero... –Remus decidió romper el silencio-. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Hacer que una persona recuerde cosas felices que la saquen de la depresión y la lleven a la recuperación, aunque ésos recuerdos sean falsos? O... –Y en éste punto miró a los ojos a cada uno-. ¿Permitir que ésa persona permanezca sometida a la depresión y a la locura por lo que le reste de vida?

oooooooOooooooo

Severus caminaba deprisa por los pasillos que conducían a la enfermería. Llevaba en su porta pociones, colocado en el cinturón, el encargo que madame Pomfrey le hiciera.

Todavía llevaba en sus labios el sabor de los labios y la piel de Harry. Ése sabor dulce y a la vez salado que le robaba los sentidos. Aún no sabía cómo había podido reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en el sofá.

Y es que el muchacho emanaba pasión en cada fibra de su ser. Hasta al cerrar sus verdes ojos el Gryffindor destilaba sensualidad en cada uno de sus poros. Y aunque él estaba dispuesto a no hacer suyo al chico de revueltos cabellos, hasta que cumpliera la edad de la responsabilidad legal, parecía que Harry tenía otras intenciones en su alborotada cabeza... y muchas hormonas igual de alborotadas.

Podía sentir el dolor latente en su bajo vientre mientras caminaba. Estaba haciéndole preguntas sobre sus apuntes cuando de pronto Harry le arrebató la libreta. Después levantó su varita y con un hechizo parecido al "incendio", una pequeña llamita había surgido de ella, que el muchacho colocó sobre el cuaderno mientras escribía algo en él. De pronto y sin previo aviso, lo había besado con ansias mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su profesor, que asombrado, sólo atinó a corresponder al beso de su alumno.

Pero eso no era lo que había puesto al adusto profesor en ése estado de excitación. Mientras lo besaba, Harry se había deslizado con lentitud de su lugar y se había montado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su maestro, sin importarle que su libreta de apuntes cayera al suelo, acariciando de paso su pecho y recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus muslos. Los había acariciado por encima de la ropa y deslizando sus traviesas manos, había osado apretujar lo que alcanzaba de los glúteos del mayor, quien para entonces pensaba en serio tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo hacia su habitación.

Y así hubiera sido de no ser porque la cabeza de Madame Pomfrey apareció en la chimenea, llamándolo, y haciendo que ambos tuvieran que interrumpir lo que hacían.

Severus dobló una esquina y respondió al saludo de un catedrático, al cual no le extrañó que el adusto profesor llevara encima una mirada de frustración. Él siempre tenía ésa mirada, aún sin tener una razón. Pero en ése momento las razones le sobraban.

-Madame...

-Ah, Severus. –Madame Pomfrey se encontraba en su oficina, sacando varias pociones de su gaveta-. Disculpa que te haya molestado, pero mañana a mediodía tendré la cita con los pacientes que estoy tratando, y necesito llevarles la poción.

-No hay problema. –Severus extrajo de su cinturón la poción de color verde jade que Draco elaborara-. Necesitaré que me avises si la poción funcionó.

-Por supuesto, Severus. Por cierto... –La mujer miró el frasco por todos lados, sin encontrar ninguna etiqueta que indicara lo que era-. ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a la poción?

Severus frunció el ceño, no se le había ocurrido ningún nombre.

-Podrías llamarle Vitaserum. –La mujer decidió por él-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es un buen nombre. Está bien. –Y antes de retirarse-. No se te olvide ponerle la etiqueta con el nombre.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto la encuentre entre todo este desastre, se la pondré.

-¿No ha llegado tu auxiliar?

-No tardará en llegar. –La enfermera siguió sacando frascos de la gaveta-. Le toca el turno de las dos de la tarde hasta la medianoche. ¿Ya encontraste a los auxiliares que necesitarás para el próximo año?

-Así es. –Severus se encaminó a la salida-. Uno de ellos ya está confirmado. El otro aún está por confirmar.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya era hora de que pudieras descansar un poco.

El profesor levantó una mano en señal de despedida y salió de la enfermería. Instantes después Oliver Wood llegó y después de saludar Madame Pomfrey se puso su bata blanca y se acercó para ver en qué podía ayudarla.

-Llegaste más temprano. –La enfermera lo miró con detenimiento-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, Madame, no se preocupe. Es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –El joven tomó asiento frente a ella-. Ya se me pasará. ¿En qué desea que le ayude?

-Estoy haciendo limpieza de la gaveta. –La mujer cedió su lugar al muchacho-. Pero voy a aprovechar que llegaste temprano. Tengo que ir a la dirección a arreglar unos asuntos con el Director, y ya no regresaré hasta mañana. ¿Podrías terminar de limpiarla?

-Por supuesto. –El muchacho comenzó con la faena-. ¿Quiere que haga alguna otra cosa cuando termine?

-Lo mismo de siempre. –La mujer se quitó la bata blanca y la colgó en un perchero-. Atender a los infortunados estudiantes de pociones, y cosas por el estilo. Hasta mañana. –Y antes de que la mujer se retirara volteó a ver a su auxiliar-. Y si el dolor de cabeza persiste, hay una poción llamada Cefalserum. Es de color verde. No se te olvide.

-Gracias Madame, lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Ah, se me olvidaba... –La mujer regresó a su escritorio y tomó una etiqueta. Después de escribir algo en ella, la pegó en el frasco que el profesor de pociones le entregara, y lo dejó junto a los demás-. Después de que limpies la gaveta, guarda otra vez las pociones en su lugar.

-Así lo haré, Madame.

Apenas hubo salido la enfermera, el muchacho se concentró en su trabajo mientras las horas pasaban. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, el muchacho dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

oooooooOooooooo

-Es mi último examen con él... es mi último examen con él... es mi último...

-Neville...

-¿Sí, Seamus?

-¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? –Neville se puso rojo-. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Lo siento.

Se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos pupitres, con su caldero a un lado, esperando la llegada del profesor Snape. Hermione verificaba que sus instrumentos de trabajo se encontraran en orden, mientras Ron y Harry mantenían una conversación para relajarse.

-¿Que Sirius ya está aquí? –Harry no cabía en sí de la emoción-. Entonces, ¿Por qué no ha venido a hablar conmigo?

-Con toda seguridad fue porque Remus no se lo permitió. –Ron terminó de acomodar su caldero sobre su mesa de trabajo-. ¿Sabes que estuvimos charlando un buen rato los cuatro en el lago?

-¿Ah, sí? –Harry volteó a ver a su compañero-. ¿De qué hablaron?

-De muchas cosas. Hablamos de cómo pudo haber sido que huyó de Azkaban sin que lo atacaran los Dementores. –Y al ver el estremecimiento de su amigo-. Lo siento. También hablamos de otras cosas. Harry, Sirius nos comentó que visitó varias universidades en Francia...

-¿Eso dijo? –Harry se retorció las manos, nervioso-. ¿Sabes, Ron? Ya le pedí a Severus que me deje ser su auxiliar.

-¿En serio? –Ron se recargó sobre el escritorio de su amigo-. ¿Qué te respondió?

-Me dijo que sí. Pero que debo cumplir ciertos requisitos. –El muchacho suspiró, abatido-. Y uno de ellos es la autorización de mi tutor.

-Sirius es tu tutor. Harry... ¿Crees que vaya a dar su autorización para que seas auxiliar del profesor?

-No lo sé, Ron. Tú sabes cuánto se detestan ésos dos. –El moreno se sentó en su lugar mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro-. Estoy preocupado, ¿Sabes? Creo que Sirius ya da por sentado que éste mismo año comenzaré mis estudios como Auror.

-Pero tú mismo me dijiste que no sabías si querías serlo. También dijiste que querías ser profesor.

-Exacto. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pondrá cuando le diga que no sólo quiero ser auxiliar de Severus, sino que además no estoy seguro de qué carrera elegiré?

-Harry... –Ron se movió del lugar donde se encontraba y se agachó a la altura de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Yo creo que no deberías preocuparte por ninguna de ésas cosas. Preocúpate... cuando tengas que contarle sobre la relación que mantienes con él.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. No había pensado en eso y la sola idea de decirle a Sirius que amaba a Severus, simplemente lo aterrorizaba.

-¿O piensas mantener tu relación con él en secreto?

-Por supuesto que no, Ron. –Harry volteó a ver a su profesor, que llegaba en ésos momentos-. No tengo motivos para esconderme, y mucho menos para ocultar lo que siento por él. Y si para poder estar con Severus sin ocultarme tengo que confesárselo a Sirius, entonces lo haré.

-Pues entonces te deseo mucha suerte, Harry. La vas a necesitar. –Y diciendo esto, Ron se fue a sentar a su lugar para comenzar el examen.

-Espero que hayan estudiado, porque la poción que elaborarán no admite errores.

La voz del Profesor Snape hizo que todo el mundo guardara silencio, y mientras se disponía a repartir los pergaminos para el examen, Harry no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de su amigo. "En definitiva necesitaré mucha suerte para que Sirius acepte a Severus como mi pareja."

Entonces una mano blanca y de largos dedos se posó sobre su pupitre mientras dejaba el pergamino del examen. Harry alzó al vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de su profesor, quien al mirarlo le guiñó un ojo con disimulo mientras le susurraba despacio "buena suerte".

El muchacho sonrió con alegría mientras comenzaba a responder las preguntas del examen. En ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que si tenía que enfrentarse a Sirius para sostener su relación con Severus, no estaría del todo solo, y esa única idea lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo en el recinto, hasta que llegó el turno de elaborar la poción. Todo iba en completa calma hasta que se escucho un estruendo.

-¡Longbottom!

Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho, quien sostenía en su mano un pedazo de palo de lo que antes había sido una cuchara y miraba al profesor con cara de profundo terror. Sus ropas estaban agujereadas por todos lados, sus manos cubiertas de lo que parecía ser carbón y residuos de la explosión pintaban su cara y su cabello, antes lacio, ahora por completo en punta y con todos los colores del arco iris.

-Longbottom... Longbottom... Longbottom... –El profesor de pociones no hacía más que repetir el apellido del infortunado muchacho como si fuera un Mantra-. ¿Cuántos años lleva como mi alumno? ¡Responda!

-Si... siete...

-Siete años. Siete... ¿Y cuántas veces logró hacer de forma correcta una poción?

-No... no lo sé, señor.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca en toda su inútil vida en éste Colegio ha logrado hacer algo bien!

El profesor de pociones iba a agregar algo más, cuando percibió con el rabillo del ojo que alguien lo miraba con insistencia. Volteó su rostro para ver quién era, y se topó con Harry, quien le miraba con una profunda tristeza dibujada en sus claras facciones, mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban como si de un momento a otro fueran a derramar lágrimas.

La furia que el profesor sentía se desvaneció con rapidez, al darse cuenta de que su arranque de ira no sólo había asustado a su incorregible alumno, sino también al resto de la clase, y lo más importante, al muchacho que tanto quería.

Severus respiró varias veces, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz mientras se dirigía hacia el causante de tantos estropicios.

-Vaya de inmediato a la enfermería para que le atiendan. Tiene veinte minutos para ir y regresar. Intentará elaborar otra vez la poción. Y más le vale que ésta vez le salga bien, o tendré que reprobarlo y entonces me veré obligado a darle clases de regularización por lo que reste del verano.

A la sola mención de éstas palabras, el regordete muchacho multicolor salió disparado hacia la enfermería, mientras el profesor volteaba a ver de nuevo a su pareja, quien ésta vez lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa que al profesor le pareció encantadora.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Destinos marcados. Segunda parte.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Lamento mucho el retraso. Se me vinieron las vacaciones encima y ni siquiera pude disfrutarlas porque mi nenita se enfermó. Pero gracias a Dios ya está mejor y brincando por todos lados como un chapulín.**_

_**Espero no tardar demasiado en subir la segunda parte. Me hubiera gustado enviarlo todo junto pero ya no quise hacerles esperar más, pues éste capítulo me saldrá el doble de largo que los demás.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, y gracias también por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**  
Besitos **_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	6. V Destinos marcados Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Sedex: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y el detalle tan lindo de dejarme uno por capítulo. Espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Besitos.

_**V**_

_**Destinos marcados**_

_**Segunda Parte**_

-Ay...

-Tienes que quedarte quieto si no quieres que te duela más...

Oliver Wood se encontraba sentado en una silla, junto a una de las tantas camas que llenaban la enfermería, la mayoría de ellas ocupadas por niños de primer año de las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El motivo por el cual el ex capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba tan ocupado, se debía que, al terminar el examen de Criaturas mágicas, Hagrid había dado la instrucción de que se dirigieran de inmediato a sus respectivas Casas. Pero durante el camino, uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor había encontrado una especie de planta compuesta por cientos de espinas.

Movidos por la curiosidad, los niños de ambas Casas se congregaron alrededor de la plantita, y uno de ellos trató de arrancarla con la intención de llevársela a la profesora Sprout. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no se trataba de una plantita, sino de una de las nuevas mascotas de Hagrid, quien al verse amenazada, lanzó sus pequeñas espinas hacia todas direcciones, dando en el blanco de la mayoría de los niños que se encontraban ahí.

Al escuchar los gritos, el guardabosque había salido de inmediato para ver lo que ocurría, y después de tomar con mucho cuidado al animalito y devolverlo a su lugar en una esquina de su cabaña, había tomado a dos de los niños, y había corrido a la enfermería haciendo que todos los demás niños lo siguieran también.

Y después de hora y media de estar arrancando espinitas de brazos, piernas y muslos de los inquietos niños, el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos marrones sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Y aún le faltaban algunos cuantos más para terminar, cuando de repente Neville Longbottom hizo su aparición corriendo desesperado y se plantó frente a él.

-¿Neville? –El aspirante a medimago miró a su ex compañero de la cabeza a los pies-. ¿Volvió la moda Punk? Ja, ja, ja...

-Ja, ja... qué gracioso... –El muchacho de cabellos, ahora iridiscentes, lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo levantarse-. Necesito que me atiendas, es urgente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurrió? No, no me digas. Pociones.

-Por favor Oliver. –El muchacho se mostraba desesperado-. Sólo me quedan quince minutos para volver, o si no me reprobará... ¿Estás bien?

Neville hizo ésta pregunta al notar cómo el muchacho se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se masajeaba en las sienes.

-Es éste maldito dolor de cabeza. Creí que se me quitaría pero ya vi que no...

-Oye... –El regordete muchacho de pelos parados lo reprendió-. Hay niños...

-Lo siento. 

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Conozco un hechizo que mi abuelita me enseñó...

-¡No! –Y al ver el rostro abatido de su compañero-. Es decir... no te molestes, no es necesario. Madame Pomfrey me recomendó una poción que me lo quitará con rapidez.

-Oye, oye... –Neville volteó a ver su reloj-. Antes que nada por favor, dame la poción para las quemaduras y después me la pondré. Ahora tengo que irme.

-No puedes irte así. –Oliver lo condujo hacia una de las camas desocupadas-. Necesito examinarte con la varita para ver si no sufriste otras lesiones y...

-Señor Wood... –Uno de los pequeños lo interrumpió-. Me duele mucho. ¿Podría quitarme la espina de una vez?

En ese momento los cinco niños que faltaban por ser atendidos comenzaron a llorar, pidiendo lo mismo.

-Ya, ya... –El muchacho respiró, tratando de mantener la calma-. Tranquilos, los atenderé en un momento. –Volvió a masajearse la sien-. Éste dolor...

-Si quieres dime el nombre de la poción y te la traigo. –El muchacho se levantó de la cama-. Mientras quítale la espina a ese niño para que ya dejen de llorar.

-Se llama Cefalserum, y es de color verde... ¿Neville?

-Cefalserum. Verde. Cefalserum... –Canturreaba el muchacho de ropas desbaratadas mientras se dirigía hacia la gaveta-. Cefalserum... Cefalserum... Verde ¡Aquí está!

Y antes de un minuto Neville estaba de vuelta con la poción en la mano.

-Me dijiste Cefalserum, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, Neville. ¿Es verde? –Preguntó el muchacho, mientras se concentraba en sacar la espina del niño Slytherin-. Pequeño, tienes que quedarte quieto. Eso es... así está mejor. Listo, ya te puedes ir.

-Toma, aquí está. –Neville extendió el frasco hacia su ex compañero quien después de examinarlo se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Ugh... está muy amarga.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Neville después de unos momentos.

-Sí. –El muchacho volvió a conducir a la cama a Neville-. Acuéstate para que pueda examinarte.

Oliver tomó su varita y mencionó un hechizo, que le permitió ver si su compañero tenía alguna herida de consideración.

-Estás bien. –Después de examinarlo-. Sólo tienes quemaduras leves en las manos.

Y después de aplicarle la pomada para las quemaduras, y arreglarle la ropa y los cabellos con un "reparo", lo dejó ir. Neville se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras mientras el joven continuaba atendiendo a los niños que quedaban.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus Snape observaba uno a uno, a los muchachos de Gryffindor mientras éstos iban depositando su poción resultante sobre su escritorio.

-Aquí tiene mi poción, profesor... –Neville Longbottom depositó su frasquito sobre el escritorio. El profesor Snape sólo le dirigió una inexorable mirada, lo que hizo que el muchacho saliera casi corriendo del recinto. Severus sólo movió su cabeza. Nunca entendió porqué ése muchacho le tuvo tanto miedo.

-Menos mal que es su último examen conmigo. –Expresó entre dientes, mientras veía que una suave mano depositaba un pequeño frasco. Y supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

-Necesito que te quedes un momento más. –Le dijo en voz muy baja, para que nadie más lo escuchara-. Hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó el joven de verdes ojos.

-No te lo puedo decir. –El profesor guardó silencio mientras el último alumno le entregaba su poción-. No me corresponde a mí. ¿Me ayudas a guardar las pociones? Las calificaré más tarde.

-Por supuesto. –El muchacho lo miró intrigado, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y se dedicó a ayudar a Severus. Cuando terminaron, Severus cerró la gaveta con un hechizo y después de darle un beso, salieron de su despacho.

Harry caminó detrás del profesor mientras se dirigían hacia la Dirección. A pesar de que la curiosidad lo mataba, no se atrevió a hacer preguntas, ni mucho menos a caminar junto a Severus, ya que durante el camino se toparon con muchos estudiantes que, al igual que él, terminaban de presentar sus exámenes.

Llegaron a la gárgola y después de que el profesor pronunció la contraseña, subieron con calma por las escaleras movedizas de caracol. Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando él se le adelantó.

-¿Ya pensaste muy bien lo de querer ser mi auxiliar? –El muchacho movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación-. Te lo pregunto porque ése va a ser uno de los temas a tratar con Albus.

-Estoy seguro, Severus. –El joven iba a agregar algo más, pero en ese momento llegaron a la puerta del despacho, y entraron. No bien hubo traspasado el umbral, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo estrecharon con mucha fuerza. Tanta, que el muchacho sintió que se asfixiaría.

-Harry... –Sirius permaneció abrazado a su ahijado unos momentos más-. Qué gusto me da verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien... Sirius... podrías...

-¿Sí?

-Soltarme por favor... me estás asfixiando...

-Oh, lo siento. –El animago soltó al muchacho, quien tuvo que aspirar aire muchas veces para recuperar el color.

-Harry... –Albus Dumbledore tomó la palabra-. Le pedí a Severus que te trajera, porque tenemos algo muy importante qué contarte. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla que el director le señaló, logró divisar con el rabillo del ojo las miradas intensas de odio que su padrino y su pareja se dirigieron. Sirius estaba a punto de soltar unas palabras, cuando Remus, quien también se encontraba en el despacho, se le adelantó y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a tomar asiento.

Severus se dirigió hacia Albus y se quedó parado a su lado, de modo que su ángulo de visión alcanzaba a cubrir a las tres personas frente a él.

-Harry, el motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras, es que ha ocurrido algo de suma importancia, y es necesario que lo sepas, antes de que los medios lo publiquen.

-¿De qué se trata, profesor?

Sirius tomó la mano de su ahijado mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ésta misma mañana, Peter Petrigrew fue juzgado, y condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

El joven Gryffindor no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia un rincón, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que, poco a poco, comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Remus Y Sirius también se pusieron de pie, y ambos se acercaron al muchacho, quien, al sentir la cercanía de los dos mejores amigos de sus fallecidos padres, no pudo evitar abrazarse a ellos, mientras continuaba llorando en silencio.

Severus Snape, quien no se había movido de su sitio, sólo pudo apretar los puños con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlar las ganas que tenía de ir y abrazarlo con todo el amor que era capaz de profesarle. Pero no podía hacerlo, y eso provocó que el profesor frunciera el rostro en una inequívoca muestra de dolor.

Albus Dumbledore tomó con suavidad el brazo del profesor parado junto a él, lo que hizo que Severus volteara a mirarlo, tranquilizándose ante los transparentes ojos de su mentor.

Pasaron unos minutos más, donde el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por algún leve sollozo del muchacho, quien más tranquilo, se soltó del abrazo del que era preso y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su lugar, frente al director.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –Harry terminó de secar sus lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia el anciano mago-. Es decir... ¿Cómo pudieron atraparlo?

Albus volteó a ver a Severus y éste le dirigió una mirada afirmativa.

-Verás, Harry. –El director se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Es una larga historia y, como Sirius y Remus son parte de la Orden del Fénix, me parece conveniente que también estén enterados del asunto. Comenzaré por decirles que lo que saldrá publicado mañana en el Profeta es sólo una, digamos... manipulación de los verdaderos hechos y que, aunque a primera vista parezca una mentira, en realidad fue hecho para proteger la identidad de algunas personas, cuya vida peligraría si la verdadera información llegara a oídos de Voldemort.

Harry volteó a ver a Severus, quien desde que el muchacho se sentara, no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento. Éste adivinó la pregunta muda del muchacho y asintió.

-¿Voldemort tuvo que ver con que atraparan a Colagusano? –Preguntó el animago.

-Algo así. –Albus tomó asiento de nuevo-. En concreto, las personas que atraparon a Colagusano, fueron Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Sirius, Harry y Remus se miraron unos a otros, incrédulos. Todos dirigieron sus asombradas miradas hacia el director y el profesor, de forma alternada. Y ante la obvia seriedad de ambos, no les quedó más remedio que creerlo.

Harry comprendió entonces a lo que su pareja se había referido la noche anterior con respecto a que Draco corría peligro. Y estaba seguro que lo que habían hecho los Malfoy tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Remus, por su parte, aclaraba una de tantas dudas que tenía con respecto a la visita de los Malfoy el día anterior, aunque aún le quedaban algunas otras. Por lo que enderezó en su asiento, dispuesto a enterarse de todo lo que el director les contara, detalle a detalle.

oooooooOooooooo

En las habitaciones del profesor Snape, Draco Malfoy se encontraba curioseando por aquí y por allá.

Acababa de llegar de su Casa, con la mayor parte de sus cosas empacadas. Ésa misma tarde, el Director lo había mandado a llamar para informarle que a partir de ésa noche, el Slytherin se mudaría a las habitaciones de su padrino. Y ante las preguntas que el rubio le lanzó, el mago sólo se concretó a responder que era por razones de seguridad.

Draco suspiró. Después de que Blaise lo ayudara a empacar, éste le había dado un beso diciéndole que lo iba a extrañar. Draco le había dicho que sería sólo hasta que se supiera que su seguridad no estaba en riesgo y que, además, sólo faltaba un día para que se graduaran, tras lo cual podría entonces visitarlo en el Castillo cuantas veces quisiera.

No había querido comprometerse prometiéndole que se encontrarían en otros lugares, ya que dada la situación que estaba viviendo, veía muy difícil que Severus le diera su autorización para poner un pie fuera del Colegio.

-Ahora entiendo la posición de Harry. –Meditaba el rubio, mientras se recostaba en el sofá preferido de su padrino-. Y yo que pensaba que exageraba cada vez que se quejaba de que no podía ir a ningún sitio que se le antojara, y todo porque no le pasara nada.

El rubio se concentró en borrar una pequeña mancha de tinta que se dejaba ver en uno de los lados del sillón. Pero después de un momento dejó la mancha en paz y siguió con sus pensamientos mientras dirigía su mirada gris hacia la chimenea.

"¿A qué hora irá a regresar mi padrino? Quiero saber la razón exacta por la cual estoy aquí. No me convenció la respuesta del viejito."

Y estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá, cuando un objeto que sobresalía debajo de él llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? –El rubio metió la mano debajo y logró sacar por completo lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó en la pasta el nombre de su propietario.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí una libreta de Harry? –Se preguntó el rubio mientras la examinaba por detrás y por delante-. ¿Y por qué estará quemada? –Entonces la abrió-. Pero... ¿Qué demonios...?

Dentro de la libreta, en cada una de las hojas en limpio que aún le quedaban, se encontraba escrito en letra de su propio dueño y con marca de fuego de color café, un corazón con los nombres de "Harry y Severus" en el centro.

oooooooOooooooo

-Vaya, vaya... –Decía Sirius Black, todavía asombrado cuando terminó de escuchar la historia completa que el director les contara-. Jamás me imaginé que los Malfoy fueran a hacer algo así. ¿Tú que crees, Remus?

-Con toda honestidad a mí no me sorprende, Sirius. –Respondió el licántropo con mirada ausente-. Creo que si yo también tuviera un hijo, haría lo que fuera para protegerle.

-Remus tiene razón. –Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a Fawkes, quien gorgojeó contento al ser acariciado por su amigo-. Creo que todos haríamos lo que fuera para proteger aquello que amamos.

Y diciendo esto, volteó a ver a Severus, quien sólo cerró los ojos dándole a entender que lo había comprendido.

-Es verdad, Harry. –Dumbledore también se puso de pie y se dirigió al muchacho-. Sin importar si se es un hijo, un amigo, un hermano o nuestra pareja, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo le hacen daño a los que amamos. Es por eso que debemos estar preparados en todo momento, para que podamos protegerlos cuando se haga necesario.

-Sí. Y ya que hablamos de preparación... –Sirius interrumpió al director mientras sacaba de su capa unos papeles. Remus suspiró-. Estuve visitando algunas universidades en Francia, para que elijas en cuál de ellas quieres estudiar la carrera de Auror.

Un pesado momento de silencio siguió a las palabras del animago. Harry dejó de acariciar a Fawkes y se acercó con lentitud a su padrino, mientras éste continuaba hablando de sus planes de estudio para él.

-Sirius...

-... Y en ésta otra imparten también la materia de Fuerzas Oscuras Avanzadas. Sólo que ésta se encuentra en un lugar llamado...

-Sirius... escucha. –Harry tomó del brazo a su padrino, haciendo que el animago dejara lo que hacía y le prestara atención-. Verás, yo... no entraré éste año a la universidad.

-¿Cómo dices? –Sirius dejó los folletos sobre el escritorio del director-. ¿Eso significa que te tomarás un año de descanso? Eso está bien porque así nos dará tiempo de visitarlas en persona y...

-No, padrino. –Harry caminó con firmeza hacia su pareja mientras continuaba-. He decidido quedarme un año más en Hogwarts.

-¿Quedarte aquí? –Sirius se puso de pie y Severus en guardia. Remus se levantó y se colocó detrás del animago, pues sospechó lo que vendría-. ¿Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer todo un año aquí?

-Seré auxiliar en la materia de Duelo. –Harry comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban.

-Auxiliar en la materia... –El animago volteó a ver a Remus, sin entenderlo del todo-. ¿No dirás Defensa?

-No, Sirius. Duelo.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber qué profesor imparte ésa dichosa materia, que no puede solo con ella?

-Soy yo... Black. –Severus, quien hasta el momento sólo se había concretado a escuchar, se adelantó a la respuesta de su pareja y respondió con desprecio palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

Por unos largos momentos nadie dijo nada, en absoluto. Remus se acercó más por detrás de su amigo, mientras Harry, quien había quedado detrás de Severus, se colocó entonces a su lado.

-¿Es cierto eso, Harry? –Sirius miró de forma alternada a alumno y profesor, para asegurarse de que las palabras dichas por Snape fueran ciertas. Harry sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. El animago comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá, como un león enjaulado-. ¿Y no pudo haber sido otro?

-¿Otro? –Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Sí, otro. Es decir... –Volteó a ver a su amigo-. Remus, por ejemplo.

De alguna manera que el muchacho no comprendió, sintió como si eso ya la hubiera vivido antes.

-Me parece que el señor Potter ya está lo bastante grandecito como decidir qué es lo que quiere sin que su perro guardián esté detrás de él en todo momento-. El profesor de pociones no se pudo guardar el comentario.

-Pero, ¿Qué...?

-Además, yo no necesito un auxiliar en Defensa. –Respondió Remus antes de que el animago se lanzara hacia el profesor.

-Gracias por ayudarme, ¿No? –El licántropo sólo levantó ambas manos mientras les daba la espalda y se situaba al lado del director. Ya había hecho suficiente. Se puso a jugar con Fawkes.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué necesitas a Harry de tu auxiliar? –Dirigiéndose a Severus-. Pudiste haber elegido a otro.

-No fue así, Sirius. –Harry intervino-. Fui yo quien se ofreció a ser su auxiliar. El profesor imparte dos materias y además tiene una labor como miembro de la Orden, que es la de proporcionar información sobre Voldemort. Y además...

-Sí, sí, sí... –Sirius no lo dejó terminar-. Ya te entendí. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Por qué tú, que tanto dices odiarlo, ahora quieres auxiliarlo en su materia?

-Porque quiero saber si estoy capacitado para impartirla... –Harry volteó a ver a Severus mientras terminaba de hablar-. Como profesor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dejarás a un lado tus planes de estudiar para Auror, para convertirte en profesor? –El animago estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿A qué estamos jugando entonces, Harry?

-No estoy jugando, Sirius. –Harry se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar ante su padrino un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. La verdad, es que no estoy muy seguro de querer ser Auror, o profesor. Eso es lo que pasa. Por eso quiero quedarme un año más aquí. Quiero saber si la enseñanza es lo mío. Y si no es así, entonces me iré a Francia y estudiaré para Auror.

Sirius lo miró de forma tentativa, tratando de analizar las palabras dichas por el muchacho.

-De acuerdo. –El animago se sentó en su lugar, resignado-. Te quedarás aquí el año que viene. Pero... –Y en éste punto señaló en dirección a Severus-. Será tu responsabilidad que a mi ahijado no le pase nada malo, ¿Está claro?

-Ésa siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad, Black. –Respondió Severus con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba hacia otro lado-. Si no estuviste aquí para verlo no es mi problema.

Albus Dumbledore, quien ya había visto y oído demasiado sin abrir la boca, decidió que ya era suficiente y resolvió dar por terminado el asunto.

-Bien, bien. –El anciano mago se ajustó los lentes y tomó un papel de su escritorio-. Como Harry es aún menor de edad, necesitaré que firmes éste documento, en el cual das tu autorización para que Harry sea auxiliar del profesor Severus Snape, en la materia de Duelo, durante todo el año escolar que se aproxima.

Sirius tomó en su mano la pluma de Fawkes que el anciano le ofreció y firmó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al profesor de pociones. Éste a su vez volteó a ver a Harry, quien no pudo menos que corresponder a la mirada de su maestro con una sonrisa triunfal.

oooooooOooooooo

-Después de todo no fue tan difícil como pensábamos. –Decía Harry a su pareja mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Así es. –Severus tomó con disimulo la mano de su alumno, para después soltarla-. Hubo un momento en que pensé que se me echaría encima.

-Sí... yo también. –El muchacho se detuvo de repente y lo empujó hasta quedar detrás de una columna, donde lo besó con pasión.

El profesor contestó al beso del joven mientras éste lo apretaba con fuerza entre la columna y su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran. Ambos gimieron.

-Por favor, Harry...

-¿Qué cosa? –El muchacho no rompió el beso, y en cambio, lo profundizó mucho más.

-No hagas eso... o no podré controlarme.

-Pues no quiero que te controles... –Harry metió su mano bajo el cinturón y acarició su abdomen por debajo de su ropa. Severus se estremeció al frío contacto de la mano de su atrevido estudiante.

-Espera... –Severus detuvo su mano-. Aquí no. Podrían vernos.

-Entonces vamos a otro sitio.

Severus tomó ambas manos de su pareja y lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry, no podemos hacerlo.

-¿Acaso no me deseas? –Harry bajó su mirada, llena de pesar.

-Claro que te deseo. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? –Respondió el hombre mientras volvía a rozarse contra él, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera su dureza contra la suya. Harry cerró los ojos-. No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces? –Harry sacó sus manos de entre las de Severus y acarició con lentitud su pecho-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que aún eres mi estudiante.

-Dejaré de serlo dentro de dos días. –El muchacho lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Aún entonces... –Severus volvió a estremecerse-. Seguirás siendo menor de edad.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que "y eso qué"? –Severus tomó la barbilla del muchacho e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-. Harry, esto no es ningún juego de niños para mí. Sé que no te lo he dicho y ahora te lo diré. Te amo. Te amo y te respeto, y no quiero que por un arranque de pasión terminemos metidos en problemas legales o algo por el estilo. Además, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te haría tu padrino si se llegara a enterar de que te tomé siendo apenas un niño. Ya bastante tendremos con que se entere de lo nuestro.

-No soy un niño.

-Legalmente lo eres. –El muchacho suspiró, mientras asentía a las palabras de su profesor-. Por eso no quiero llegar a estos extremos contigo, hasta que tú también estés preparado. Y... –Antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera-. No me refiero a que tu cuerpo no esté listo, porque estoy seguro de que ya lo estás. Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sí. Creo que sí. –Harry se separó de su profesor, quien sintió frío de repente-. Estoy dejándome llevar por mis hormonas. Y creo que si quiero estar contigo, debo estar consciente de lo que eso implica.

-Exacto. –Severus tomó el rostro de su alumno y lo besó en la frente-. Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero... –El joven de ojos verdes suspiró-. Eso no hace que deje de desearte.

-Ni yo a ti.

Se abrazaron por un largo momento, cada uno disfrutando de la cercanía de aquél que amaban. Hasta que Harry rompió el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? –Acarició su rostro con ternura-. Yo también te amo. –Lo besó con intensidad-. ¿Me acompañas a mi Casa?

-Será un placer.

Y después de besarlo una vez más, el profesor adelantó sus pasos haciendo que su alumno lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato,  
Severus volvió a besarlo antes de que la Dama despertara, tras lo cual se despidió para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus pronunció la contraseña de entrada a sus aposentos, después de pasar se despojó de su capa y la dejó sobre una silla. Se sirvió una copa y se sentó en su sillón, frente a la chimenea.

Acababa de dejar a Harry en la entrada de la Torre, y después de despedirse con un beso, el profesor se había dirigido derecho a las mazmorras. Estaba cansado, y ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

"Mañana calificaré los exámenes." Pensó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. "Ahora lo único que deseo es darme un largo baño y dormir."

Pero, ¿Cuándo los deseos de un simple mortal se han visto cumplidos en su totalidad?

Draco apareció detrás de él y le tocó el hombro, lo que hizo que el profesor, quien no esperaba a nadie, se levantara de su sillón poniéndose en guardia.

-Tranquilo, padrino, soy yo. –Draco levantó las manos en defensiva ante la varita del profesor-. ¿Podrías guardarla ya, por favor?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el profesor mientras guardaba su varita en su lugar-. ¿No deberías estar en tu Casa?

-¿Acaso no estás enterado?

-¿De qué debo estar enterado?

-El Profesor Dumbledore me pidió que fuera a verlo a su oficina. Me dijo que por razones de seguridad debía permanecer aquí. 

Severus frunció el ceño durante unos momentos, de repente recordó su conversación sostenida ésa misma tarde con el director, y entonces entendió lo que pasaba.

-Le dije que sospechaba que podrías correr peligro en las inmediaciones del Colegio, pero no le dije que debías venir aquí. Con toda seguridad pensó que en mis habitaciones estarías más seguro.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces no lo estoy?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Severus se sentó de nuevo en su sillón. 

-Padrino... –El rubio rodeó el sillón para sentarse junto a él-. ¿Con exactitud por qué tengo que estar aquí? Por que el viejo... perdón, el profesor Dumbledore no me lo quiso explicar.

Severus volteó a ver a su ahijado, y durante unos momentos lo observó. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿La edad de Harry? Unos cuantos meses menos que él. Pero a diferencia de su pareja, su ahijado tenía una mirada avezada que daba a entender que no se le podía engañar con tanta facilidad.

-Alguien... –El profesor no quiso profundizar-. Me dijo que podrías estar teniendo pesadillas con Voldemort. Y aunque tus sueños nunca han sido premonitorios, no quisimos arriesgarnos.

-¿Alguien? ¿Se puede saber quién?

-¿Acaso importa? –Severus trató de restarle importancia al asunto, y bebió otro trago más. 

-No habrá sido Potter, ¿Verdad?

Severus se puso de pie y dejó su copa en el bar.

-Creo que es hora de dormir. Tienes un examen mañana temprano, ¿No es así?

-Así es. –Draco también se puso de pie-. Pero antes de que me vaya a dormir, hay algo que quisiera saber.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-¿Cómo dices? –Severus detuvo su andar hacia su habitación al escuchar la pregunta de su ahijado.

-Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Pues no. No lo sé.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco sabes... –Y mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas la libreta de Harry-. Cómo es que vino a dar esto aquí. –Y mientras la abría-. Y también me dirás que no fue él quien hizo esto. 

-¿De donde la sacaste? –Severus se apresuró a tomar la libreta de manos de su ahijado.

-La encontré tirada debajo del sofá. –Le respondió el rubio mientras señalaba el lugar-. ¿Qué significa esto, padrino?

-¿En realidad quieres que te lo diga? –El profesor revisó la libreta de Harry, mientras veía con resignación que ya no podía hacer nada para negar lo obvio-. Porque creo que eres demasiado listo como para haber sacado ya tus propias conclusiones.

-Eso es indiscutible. –Draco se acercó con tranquilidad a su padrino, quien al ver al muchacho cerca, prefirió regresar al bar y servirse otra copa-. ¿No estás bebiendo demasiado?

-Ésta es la segunda. Y además, la necesito. –Se la bebió de un trago-. Bien. Con toda certeza, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Ya te lo pregunté. –Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a su padrino-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde anoche.

-¿Lo amas? No, no me lo digas. –Señalando la libreta que el profesor aún sostenía, ahora contra su pecho-. Es más que innegable que así es. Pero dime... ¿Él te ama?

-Sí, Draco. –Severus colocó la libreta en una esquina del bar-. Tanto como yo a él.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Albus. Nadie más.

-¿Los amigos de Harry no lo saben?

Severus se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-No lo sé. Pero no me sorprendería que lo supieran. Considéralos a ellos también.

-Sí, claro. –Draco jugueteó con su bufanda color verde y gris-. Una persona más que lo sepa y ya se enteró todo el Colegio.

-Ni lo digas... –Severus dejó la copa en su lugar-. Donde Black se llegue a enterar...

-¿Acaso piensas mantenerlo en secreto?

Severus miró con fijeza a su ahijado, su mirada revelando indignación.

-¿Por quién me estás tomando? ¿Acaso crees que voy a tener a Harry escondido sólo para que ése perro no lo llegue a saber? –Tomó aire varias veces para controlarse-. Por el momento es preferible no decirle nada. Harry aún es menor de edad. Pero cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y decida decírselo a su padrino, yo seré el primero en apoyarle.

Draco ya no dijo nada más. Y en vez de eso palmeó el hombro de su padrino.

-Será mejor que me retire a descansar. –Mientras se dirigía a su habitación-. Mañana tendré examen de transformaciones y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Como cuando tuviste examen conmigo? –Severus esperó a que su ahijado lo volteara a ver-. No debes preocuparte por eso. Si veo que ya es tarde yo mismo te despertaré. Además, estarás en mis habitaciones... no en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ante las últimas palabras de su padrino, el muchacho palideció por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo sabes...? Severus... ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Draco al ver que su padrino torcía el rostro en una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que se tocaba el brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquilo... estoy bien. –Severus se enderezó tratando de mantenerse sereno, mientras empujaba a su ahijado hacia su habitación-. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Ya es tarde.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Ve a dormir y no te quiero ver rondando por aquí.

Cuando el muchacho se retiró, Severus fue hacia su gaveta y extrajo dos pociones. Después tomó su capa y salió directo hacia las afueras del Castillo. Cuando localizó el límite de las barreras de protección sacó uno de los frascos y lo bebió, mientras el otro lo escondía en su cinturón. Instantes después desapareció.

oooooooOooooooo

-Mi Lord...

-Pasa, Severus. –Voldemort le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, mi señor. –Severus hizo una reverencia cuando se encontró frente a él-. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-En realidad, siempre me has servido de mucho. –El mago oscuro entrelazó los dedos de las manos mientras lo miraba con fijeza-. Sin duda hoy no me defraudarás.

-Tú dirás, mi Lord...

-Como estoy seguro que no te has enterado, te lo diré en unas cuantas palabras. He decidido incorporar nuevos elementos a mis filas para cuando se gradúen de la escuela del viejo Dumbledore. Ya hablé con sus respectivos padres y todo va muy bien. Salvo una excepción.

Severus contuvo el aliento. Sabía lo que vendría.

-Dime una cosa, Severus... –El Dark Lord se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él-. ¿De casualidad los Malfoy han estado de visita en el Colegio en éstos días?

-Sí, mi Lord. –Respondió Severus bajo la máscara que cubría su rostro-. Ayer mismo en la mañana.

-¿Qué fueron a tratar y con quién hablaron?

-Narcisa Malfoy llegó primero. –Severus hizo una pausa-. Estuvo hablando con su hijo. 

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Hablaron sobre sus estudios.

-¿Y Lucius?

-Llegó un poco más tarde. También pidió hablar con Draco. Los dos estuvieron hablando con su hijo en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿Hablaron a solas con él en algún momento?

-No, mi Lord. –Severus decidió poner en marcha el plan de la noche anterior-. El nuevo reglamento de visitas impide que los padres hablen a solas con sus hijos, si una autoridad del plantel no está presente.

-Ya veo... –Voldemort volvió a tomar asiento, lo que hizo que Severus se sintiera más tranquilo-. Entonces... ¿A qué hora se retiraron?

-No sabría decírtelo, señor. –Severus rogó en su interior porque el mago le creyera-. Dumbledore me envió a unas diligencias, y cuando llegué, ellos se habían retirado.

-Entiendo. –El mago oscuro acarició a su serpiente Nagini, quien había salido debajo del sillón del Lord-. Tengo entendido que el viejo visitó el Ministerio.

Severus guardó silencio. No sabía hasta dónde tenía conocimiento del hecho el oscuro mago, y prefirió dejar que siguiera hablando.

-¿Sabes si Cornelius Fudge estuvo en Hogwarts?

-No, mi Lord. –Severus contuvo el aliento-. Jamás vi a Fudge en las instalaciones del Colegio.

-Sin embargo... –Y en éste punto el Lord dejó de acariciar a su serpiente-. El que tú no le hayas visto no significa que no haya estado ahí.

-¿Desea mi Lord que averigüe si fue así?

-Por supuesto, Severus. –El Dark Lord dejó que su mascota se trepara por su brazo. Severus no pudo evitar un escalofrío al verla-. Y además, quiero que investigues cualquier conexión que haya entre Dumbledore, Fudge y los Malfoy. Tengo el presentimiento que hay algo mucho más profundo en todo esto que una simple reunión familiar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, mi señor?

-Adelante...

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual has decidido investigar a los Malfoy?

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. –Nagini terminó de enroscarse alrededor del cuello de su dueño-. Verás... he decidido unir mi vida a un mago de sangre pura y procrear un heredero. Y para ello he elegido al hijo de los Malfoy.

Severus contrajo una mueca de rabia, que el Lord no pudo distinguir gracias a la máscara que lo cubría.

-Pero da la casualidad de que Lucius me ha estado dando largas en el asunto. Pero el tiempo se acaba, así como también mi paciencia. Envié a uno de los nuestros para que me informara de los movimientos del matrimonio dentro de la Mansión, pero por desgracia no se ha reportado conmigo.

-¿Deseas que haga algo al respecto, mi Lord?

-No, nada de eso. –Voldemort se puso de pie mientras Nagini olfateaba al profesor con total descaro-. Yo mismo me encargaré, pero aún no es el momento. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, mi Lord.

-¿Qué te pareció, Nagini? –Cuando Severus salió, el mago oscuro acarició la cabeza de su mascota mientras le hablaba en parsel-. ¿Crees que me dijo la verdad?

-Mi señor, yo no pude olfatear alguna señal de que mintiera. –Siseó la serpiente.

-Cuando la luna deje de estar llena, Draco Malfoy será mío. Y entonces, mi querida Nagini, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy pasarán a ser parte de sus recuerdos.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus suspiró, cansado. Se quitó de nuevo la capa y la arrojó ésta vez sobre el sillón. Se dirigió al bar y se sirvió la tercera copa de la noche. Estuvo tentado a dejarla, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, por lo que decidió bebérsela de un solo trago.

-Es la tercera de la noche, padrino. –Draco se encontraba detrás de él, traía puesta su pijama-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Severus se sentó en el sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. ¿No deberías estar dormido?

-Lo estaba. –Draco le quitó la copa de la mano y la colocó de nuevo en el bar-. Sé que te llamó. Por favor, dime qué fue lo que te dijo.

-Escucha... –Severus lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse junto a él-. Ahora no puedo decirte nada. Es tarde y estoy muy cansado.

-¿Es algo relacionado conmigo?

-Ve a dormir, Draco. No tiene caso que te duermas tarde. –Severus se puso de pie-. Mañana hablaremos. Que no se diga más.

-Pero...

-Draco...

-Está bien... hasta mañana.

-Que descanses.

-Por cierto, tuviste visitas.

Severus levantó la vista hacia su ahijado, mostrándose preocupado.

-No te asustes. –Draco lo tomó del hombro para tranquilizarlo-. No es nadie de temer. A decir verdad... aún está aquí.

Severus volteó para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Draco comenzó a reírse.

-Escucha, Draco... –Severus se puso de pie y se sostuvo de la repisa sobre la chimenea. Se sentía algo mareado-. No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Dime de una buena vez quien estuvo aquí o...

-Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-Dijo que soñó con él... y contigo. –Draco se situó al lado de su padrino-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba llamando?

-¿Qué hubieras ganado con saberlo? –Severus se pasó una mano temblorosa por el negro cabello-. ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Estaba muy preocupado. Creía que te había convocado para hacerte daño. Dice que percibió tu sentimiento y eso lo asustó mucho.

-¿Dices que aún esta aquí?

-Quería retirarse a su Torre después de que logré tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero le dije que tú me matarías si te enterabas de que lo había dejado marcharse solo a éstas horas de la noche. Yo lo hubiera acompañado, pero creo que hubiera sido peor.

-Hiciste bien. –Severus se dirigió a su gaveta y guardó la poción que le había sobrado-. ¿En dónde está?

-En tu habitación.

-¿En mi habitación?

-¿Querías que lo dejara dormir incómodo en éste sillón?

El profesor guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Lo acompañaré a su Casa. –Severus se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Lo despertarás? –Draco se le adelantó-. ¿Por qué no lo dejas dormir aquí? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No es correcto.

-Vamos, padrino. –El rubio lo miró de forma pícara-. Aunque quisieran hacer algo incorrecto no podrían, yo estaré en la habitación de al lado. A menos que...

-Ni lo menciones.

-Bueno... allá tú. –El muchacho se encaminó a su habitación-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. Y... Draco...

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

El muchacho sonrió a su padrino antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación. Severus permaneció unos momentos más en la sala, y luego se dirigió a su recámara. Cuando entró, lo recibió la imagen más tierna y a la vez seductora que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Harry se encontraba acostado en su cama, su pijama del color de su casa contrastaba a la perfección con las sábanas de seda negra que la cubrían. Se hallaba acostado de lado abrazando una almohada, con su nariz perdida en ella, como si se hubiera dormido aspirando su aroma. Estaba encogido en posición fetal, con otra almohada entre las piernas.

Severus se acercó muy despacio y acarició con su mano los cabellos desordenados que se desparramaban, traviesos, sobre la almohada. Después la dirigió hacia su rostro, donde se embriagó con su tersura. Y los verdes ojos se abrieron con suavidad, para deleite de su espectador. 

-Severus... –Harry dejó la almohada que abrazaba para lanzarse a los brazos del profesor-. ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo... –Severus también lo abrazó, tratando de serenarlo-. No pasa nada.

-Soñé contigo. –El muchacho se sentó y atrajo hacia sí a su pareja-. Pude sentir lo que estabas sintiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? –El profesor permaneció abrazado a él, al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su rostro.

-Al principio fue temor. –Harry cerró los ojos tratando de recordar-. Después sentí ira. Como si quisiera matar a alguien... 

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry describía con exactitud sus sentimientos mientras estuvo con Voldemort.

-Tendremos que hablar de esto con Albus mañana. –Se puso de pie-. Por ahora es mejor que te lleve a tu Casa, para que descanses.

-Pero... –Harry bajó la cabeza, contrariado-. Creí que me dejarías quedarme aquí, contigo.

-Harry... –Severus lo miró con aprehensión-. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

-No haremos nada. –El muchacho se cubrió con la sábana mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar espacio-. Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado. De verdad.

Ante la firme promesa del muchacho, Severus no pudo seguirse negando.

-Pero que conste que sólo dormiremos.

-De acuerdo.

Severus se perdió un momento y cuando apareció traía puesto un pijama negro. Cuando lo vio venir, Harry hizo a un lado la sábana y el profesor se deslizó dentro de ella.

-Severus...

-Dime.

-¿Todas tus ropas son negras?

-Sí. –El profesor se acomodó de lado, quedando de frente a él-. ¿No te agradan?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Harry se acurrucó más cerca-. No te puedo imaginar con otro color que no sea ése. Aunque supongo que también deben quedarte otros colores.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Azul, por ejemplo.

-Podría ser. –Bostezó-. Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana, Severus.

Harry se acomodó más cerca de su profesor y pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, mientras Severus rodeaba su cintura. Unos minutos después ambos dormían profundamente.

oooooooOooooooo

Eran las tres y media de la mañana, dentro de cuatro paredes pintadas de colores claros con fotografías de estilo muggle que las adornaban, únicas testigos de lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación.

Un joven de ojos aceitunados saboreaba centímetro a centímetro la piel de quien se encontraba debajo. Los ojos marrones cerrados, con largas pestañas que, temblorosas por la pasión, regalaban al autor de las caricias la viva imagen del deseo.

Oliver susurraba el nombre de su amante entre cada gemido, mientras éste recorría con lentitud sus labios por cada uno de los rincones que lo hacían estremecerse. El joven dominante bebía con fruición cada una de las gotas de sudor que el otro emanaba, embriagándose con su sabor.

El muchacho de negros cabellos no se quiso quedar atrás. Se giró sobre sí mismo y el otro quedó debajo. Lo besó con intensidad mientras con sus manos acariciaba su pecho. Lamió sus pezones haciéndolo estremecer. Besó su estómago y se entretuvo en su ombligo, provocándole suaves cosquillas que lo encendieron más.

Metió la erección a la boca y el otro gimió con urgencia en respuesta, mientras con sus dedos preparaba el camino que lo llevaría a la gloria. Lo sintió duro y regresó a su boca, para regalarle otro apasionado beso mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre él, atendiendo a sus deseos.

Su amante ya no quiso esperar más. Tomó las caderas del ex capitán y lo instó a que él mismo se empalara. Oliver cerró los ojos mientras se sentía invadido con suavidad y lleno por completo. Como la primera vez. Como todas las demás veces en que ambos habían podido hallar un espacio en sus horarios y en sus vidas para poder estar juntos.

Se meció sobre su amante con placidez, de atrás hacia a delante, de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrar él mismo el punto donde al ser tocado se estremecía. Al encontrarlo aumentó la velocidad de sus vaivenes haciendo que el otro gimiera en respuesta, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su erección y con la otra sostenía sus caderas, rojas por la fuerza con que lo mantenía pegado a él.

Oliver ya no pudo más. Gritó el nombre de su amante mientras dejaba que el éxtasis lo alcanzara con total intensidad. Su compañero dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras se dejaba llevar por el mismo camino, junto a él.

Momentos después ambos descansaban, Oliver sobre el pecho de la persona que amaba.

-Te extrañé. –Le dijo mientras besaba con dulzura la comisura de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti. –El otro correspondió al beso y lo abrazó con estrechez, como no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca más-. Has estado incansable toda la noche. Ya lo hemos hecho tres veces.

-¿Ya te cansaste? –Oliver volteó a ver a su compañero, mientras con sus dedos retiraba los suaves cabellos que estorbaban su visión-. Porque aún quiero más.

-Jamás me cansaré de ti. –El otro lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con fogosidad-. No lo olvides. Nunca me cansaré de amarte, Oliver.

-Ni yo tampoco. –El moreno sintió renacer su pasión cuando el otro comenzó a recorrer de nuevo su sudoroso cuerpo-. ¿Me amas?

-Te amo con toda mi alma, Oliver.

-Yo también te amo, Blaise. Yo también.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Protegiendo lo que se ama.**_

_**Notas: Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, y gracias también por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**_

_  
**Besitos** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	7. VI Protegiendo lo que se ama

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Sandra: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Aún falta mucho para que Sirius se entere, pero ten por seguro que lo hará. Blaise sí está con Draco, pero aquí te va éste capítulo para que sepas lo que sucede en realidad. Besitos.

**Sedex: **Espero que la conversación sobre los dementores no te haya aburrido. Tendrá su importancia cuando llegue el momento. Con problemas y todo, pero Neville sí pasó el examen. . Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que Sirius no reaccionó tal mal con lo de la carrera, pero bueno... no será lo mismo cuando se entere de lo otro.

También quiero agradecera **Anna Potter, Chibi-Kaisie, TercySScloe, Zekhen, Jopito, Verito.**

**Y a todos ustedes que siguen el curso de la historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

_**VI**_

_**Protegiendo lo que se ama.**_

**B**laise abrió con pereza sus ojos cuando la claridad del día se hizo presente a través del ventanal de la habitación de Oliver. Se enderezó con ligereza mientras se sostenía sobre uno de sus codos, observando al joven que dormía junto a él.

"Es tan hermoso..." Pensó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su negro cabello, procurando no molestarlo. Delineó con suavidad su boca mientras suspiraba. "Tan hermoso como Draco... pero con una belleza tan distinta".

Respiró con fuerza mientras trataba de recordar la forma en cómo había terminado enamorándose de Oliver. Fue durante un partido de Quidditch, un año y medio atrás, cuando Oliver era el capitán del equipo en su último año como estudiante del Colegio.

Recordó que ése día estaban jugando uno de los partidos más difíciles que recordara. Era invierno y nevaba. Draco y Potter se la habían pasado persiguiendo a la snitch dorada la mayor parte del tiempo, sin éxito alguno, por lo que el partido corría en tiempo normal. La visión era tan poca que en muchas ocasiones habían chocado incluso, contra sus mismos compañeros.

De pronto, Blaise sintió que chocaba con fuerza contra alguien, al grado de perder el control de su escoba. Perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído de no haber sido porque una tibia mano, fuerte y suave, había sostenido la suya a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

Levantó la vista para ver quién había sido el compañero que lo había salvado de una caída segura. Pero se sorprendió cuando a través del espeso manto de nieve, distinguió los colores de la Casa de Gryffindor. Trató de enfocar al dueño del uniforme y logró distinguir unos hermosos ojos marrones que lo miraban de forma vivaz.

Pero también se preocupó cuando descubrió un hilillo de sangre que manaba de la nariz de su contrincante y salvador. Y se ruborizó con intensidad cuando descubrió que en todo ese tiempo, el Gryffindor no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

Blaise volvió al presente mientras se levantaba con cuidado, para no despertar a su pareja. Lo cubrió con la sábana y se dirigió al baño. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo siguió recordando.

Ése mismo día, al concluir el partido, Blaise se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Quería saber si la herida del Gryffindor no era de consideración. Cuando llegó lo encontró sentado sobre una de las camas mientras esperaba a que Madame Pomfrey lo asistiera. Se escondió detrás de una gaveta para poder verlo sin ser descubierto.

Observó durante unos momentos al muchacho, pues quería saber que tanto lo había lastimado al chocar contra él. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que el Gryffindor parecía estar bien. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó un quejido en la cama contigua a la del moreno, mientras veía cómo el joven se levantaba para ir a ver qué pasaba.

Escondido detrás de la gaveta, Blaise observó cuando Oliver se acercaba a un niño de segundo año que parecía estar muy enfermo, le colocaba la mano en la frente y parecía comprobar que tenía fiebre. Entonces el Gryffindor tomó una compresa que estaba junto a la cama del enfermo y la mojó en agua fría, para luego ponérsela sobre su frente.

Blaise no quiso moverse del lugar en donde estaba. Siguió observando mientras el Gryffindor repetía una y otra vez la operación, hasta que notó que la fiebre bajaba. El moreno arrimó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama del enfermo, tomó su mano y comenzó a cantarle muy despacio.

El joven de cabellos castaños permaneció parado detrás de la gaveta, escuchando el armonioso canto del muchacho de negros cabellos. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba arrullar por esa voz tan bien afinada que el muchacho poseía. Cuando Oliver dejó de cantar y notó que el niño ya se había dormido, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

Blaise, quien no había querido moverse de detrás de la gaveta hasta que el Gryffindor dejara de cantar, aprovechó para emerger de su escondite y salir de la enfermería. En el camino hacia su Casa, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se hizo la firme promesa de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos cafés y escuchar esa melodiosa voz, que había quedado grabada a fuego en su corazón.

Blaise salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse despacio. Oliver aún dormía. Cuando terminó, el joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras lo observaba con sus ojos aceitunados llenos de un infinito amor. Tan grande y poderoso como el mismo que sentía por su rubio de grises ojos.

Después de aquél día en la enfermería, el Slytherin no había perdido oportunidad para encontrarse "de casualidad" con el moreno. Le coqueteaba con descaro cuando había oportunidad, lo que lograba sacar uno que otro rubor en el Gryffindor. Sus encuentros con él se volvieron más frecuentes hasta que, al terminar ése año escolar, estaba seguro que sentía algo por él.

Pero, también en aquél entonces, su relación de amistad con su compañero Draco Malfoy se estaba volviendo algo mucho más profundo. Y el joven de cabellos castaños estaba muy confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos.

La noche de la graduación de Oliver, Blaise estaba brindando con sus compañeros cuando Draco lo invitó a pasear. Blaise deseaba estar a solas con el rubio, porque quería asegurarse de que aquello que estaba sintiendo fuera real.

Aquélla noche con Draco, Blaise la recordaría como una de las más hermosas de toda su vida. Y mientras el rubio lo hacía suyo con la ternura y pasión que Blaise tanto amaba de él, se hizo la firme idea de que era a él a quien amaba, y que lo que sentía por Oliver Wood era producto de una simple atracción, que con el tiempo olvidaría.

Pero con lo que el castaño no había contado, era con que Oliver Wood regresaría al año siguiente como auxiliar en la enfermería y que, cuando Blaise volviera a verlo, sentiría renacer en él aquél sentimiento que había pensado que podría desechar con facilidad de su corazón.

Desde entonces, Blaise había dividido su vida y su alma en dos pedazos, iguales de importantes para él. Draco Malfoy: un rubio Slytherin de carácter indomable, vanidoso y arrogante. Apasionado y dominante. Exigente y calculador. Y Oliver Wood: un moreno Gryffindor de carácter dulce, sencillo y paciente. Amoroso y sumiso. Tolerante y generoso.

En definitiva, dos polos opuestos. Dos seres por completo ajenos el uno del otro con una sola cosa en común: el amor de Blaise Zabini.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus fue despertando poco a poco cuando su reloj biológico le indicó que ya era la hora. Se puso de pie y se despojó de la negra pijama que lo cubría, quedando solamente en un ajustado bóxer del mismo color. Se estiró con pereza y abrió la puerta del baño para darse su ducha matutina.

Acababa de entrar y cerrar la puerta, cuando vio con sorpresa que alguien se había adelantado a sus planes. Detrás de la cortina podía escucharse el ruido del agua cayendo, pudo percibir con claridad el aroma de su shampoo mientras una ligera nube vaporosa se condensaba por todo el lugar.

De forma instintiva llevó su mano hacia el lugar donde siempre portaba su varita, pero recordó que sólo traía puesta su ropa interior. Tratando de no hacer ruido, el profesor se acercó con lentitud hacia la cortina que dividía la ducha del resto del ambiente y se asomó con mucho cuidado. Enorme fue su asombro cuando pudo distinguir a través del vapor, a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Harry jabonaba a conciencia su cabello del color del azabache, mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por todo su delgado y níveo cuerpo. Con sus verdes ojos cerrados para no irritarlos, tanteó la pared de la ducha hasta que dio con la barra de jabón, la cual comenzó a deslizar con gracia por sus suaves brazos.

A esas alturas, Severus ya había cobrado conciencia de la razón por la cual su pareja se encontraba ahí. Y habiéndose recobrado de la sorpresa inicial se dedicó a analizar a descaro el perfecto y sinuoso cuerpo que sin saberlo, se ofrecía completo ante su visión. Y lo que vio le causó una muy grata y excitante impresión.

El joven debajo de la ducha paseó sus blancas manos alrededor de su cintura mientras se enjabonaba con una tranquilidad que a Severus le pareció muy atrayente. Sus largos y finos dedos recorrieron con lentitud sus suaves pectorales, coronados por dos rozados pezones que al contacto con las manos del moreno, parecieron volverse de piedra.

Por puro instinto, Severus levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre su pecho, acariciándolo de la misma forma en que su pareja lo hiciera, mientras que Harry, ajeno por completo al escrutinio del que era objeto, deslizaba su mano hacia su abdomen, rozando su ombligo y posándose sobre su intimidad, la cual frotó con firmeza para terminar de asear. El profesor se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido.

Lavó con habilidad sus extremidades, recorriendo de arriba para abajo y viceversa la longitud de sus ágiles piernas, que a su pareja le parecieron muy bellas. Al agacharse para restregar sus tobillos y pies, el muchacho le obsequió a su espía la más sugestiva imagen de su pequeña y virgen entrada, que a primera vista parecía suave y en extremo delicada, y que hizo que Severus casi perdiera la conciencia.

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de mantenerse sobre sus dos temblorosas piernas. Cuando decidió que ya había invadido su privacidad lo suficiente, se dio la media vuelta para salir, pero volvió a su sitio cuando le pareció escuchar que el joven gemía con suavidad.

Venciendo a sus escrúpulos, el hombre volvió a entreabrir la cortina que lo separaba del objeto de sus deseos, y lo que presenció lo llenó de gran excitación. Harry acababa de tomar una generosa porción del shampoo de su pareja y ahora lo embarraba sobre su naciente erección. Severus contuvo la respiración.

El Gryffindor acarició con voluptuosidad la delicada zona que acababa de ungir con el shampoo y emitió un profundo gemido que a Severus le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo, e hizo que de forma involuntaria llevara su mano en dirección hacia su propia ingle, la cual comenzó a acariciar por encima de su ropa interior.

El muchacho recargó su mano izquierda contra la pared mientras que con su otra mano se procuraba placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración acelerada salía entrecortada de sus carnosos y temblorosos labios. Severus no podía despegar sus ojos de la hermosa visión ante él. Harry despegó la mano de la pared y embarró sus dedos con el exceso del shampoo, para dirigirlo hacia su entrada. Severus abrió sus piernas también.

El dedo más largo del joven tanteó la virginal entrada, para hallar camino dentro de ella hasta que logró introducir la mitad. Gimió con dolor ante su propia intromisión, pero lejos de detenerse, el moreno dio paso a un segundo dedo. Severus metió la mano bajo su ropa interior.

Los delgados dedos del muchacho entraban y salían hasta donde su dueño podía, mientras con la otra mano atendía su dolorosa erección. Severus movía su mano al mismo ritmo que el de su pareja, mientras enfocaba su vista hacia su pequeña entrada, la cual latía trémula, señal de que el muchacho estaba muy cerca.

Harry emitió un profundo gemido, y luego unos cuantos más, mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Severus con la voz entrecortada y su esencia salpicaba su abdomen y su mano. Severus gimió en silencio mientras se liberaba por debajo de su ajustada prenda.

El muchacho cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más, al tiempo que dejaba que el agua limpiara su cuerpo. Severus había tenido que sostenerse del marco que soportaba la cortina. Cuando el joven se recuperó, se levantó y entonces su pareja aprovechó para salir del baño, cerrando con lentitud la puerta tras él.

Severus se quedó un momento más recargado contra la puerta, mientras terminaba de recuperar la respiración. Después de eso localizó su varita y realizó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su persona. Se cambió de ropa de inmediato y antes de que el muchacho terminara de bañarse, salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el baño, y parado frente al espejo, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había podido contenerse de ésa manera. En verdad su maravillosa pareja era un hombre con una admirable fuerza de voluntad.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco acababa de dejar las habitaciones del profesor Snape y se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando en el camino se encontró con sus dos guardaespaldas.

-Draco, espera... –Goyle corrió detrás del rubio para alcanzarlo, ya que éste había huido con presteza al ver acercarse a Crabbe. Desde que se hubo enterado del problema entre Voldemort y sus padres, no había querido tener contacto alguno con ningún hijo de mortífagos.

-Hola Goyle... Crabbe. –El muchacho trató de aparentar su frialdad de siempre, mientras buscaba con la vista alguna posible vía de escape, por si las dudas-. ¿Qué hay?

-Eso es con exactitud lo que queremos saber. –Crabbe caminó hasta situarse junto al llamado príncipe de Slytherin-. Anoche no estuviste en la Casa, ni tampoco dormiste ahí, ¿Por qué?

-Sí, es verdad. –Goyle secundó a su compañero mientras se ubicaba del otro lado del rubio-. Estuvimos preguntando a algunos compañeros si sabían la razón, pero nadie nos pudo decir nada.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo les di mi permiso para que me estén investigando? –El rubio dobló por uno de los pasillos-. ¿No creen que deberían mejor ponerse a estudiar y no estarse metiendo donde no les llaman?

-Nosotros sólo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien. –Goyle sacó un pastelito de entre sus ropas y se puso a mordisquearlo-. Además... ñam, ñam... no fuiste el único que no durmió en la Casa... ñam...

-¿Y eso qué? –Draco entró al Comedor y se dirigió a su lugar-. ¿Acaso piensan que me importa quién duerma y quién no en las habitaciones?

-Sólo lo decíamos porque a últimas fechas, cuando tú no duermes en la Casa, ésa persona tampoco lo hace-. Crabbe le quitó un pedazo de pastel a su compañero.

Draco, quien en ese momento veía entrar a Ron y Hermione, dirigió toda su atención hacia su compañero.

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Zabini.

Draco sintió una punzada en su corazón, sin embargo, su rostro siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Dices que no llegó a dormir?

-Estuvo un rato platicando con algunos compañeros. –Goyle picoteó la comida, que ya estaba servida-. Pero alrededor de la media noche se despidió. Pensé que subiría hacia el dormitorio, pero en vez de eso salió de la Casa, y ya no regresó.

Draco se quedó callado mientras sus compañeros se lanzaban hacia los diferentes platillos que llenaban la mesa. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde su pareja acostumbraba a sentarse, pero no estaba. Recorrió con la mirada todo el Comedor, pero no había señales de él.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Se preguntó el mortificado rubio mientras jugueteaba con la comida. "Tendrás que darme una muy buena explicación, Blaise Zabini..."

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Estás seguro de que no sospechó nada?

-Así es, Albus. Tomé la poción inhibidora antes de presentarme ante él.

Severus se encontraba en la oficina del director. Acababa de dejar a Harry cerca del Gran Comedor después de que, con ayuda de Dobby, el muchacho consiguiera su uniforme y sus cosas para no tener que ir hasta la Torre. Y ahora se encontraba frente a un preocupado Dumbledore, luego de contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Voldemort.

La poción a la que Severus se refería, había sido elaborada por él mismo para cuando fuera convocado por el mago oscuro, y hubiera el riesgo de que su mascota, Nagini, se encontrara presente. Dicha poción inhibía la secreción de cierta clase de sustancias químicas que el cuerpo despedía cuando una persona se encontraba en situación comprometida, como en el caso de que estuviera mintiendo. Sustancia que el fino olfato de muchos animales, entre ellos los ofidios, podían detectar con mucha facilidad.

-¿Dices que te pidió que averiguaras sobre Fudge?

-Así es. –Severus se sentó frente al director mientras cruzaba los pies-. Relacionó la visita de los Malfoy a Hogwarts con la tuya al Ministerio, y sospecha que hubo algo más que una entrevista familiar.

-Hum... –El director acarició su barba, pensativo-. Si ya te llamó, no me sorprendería que un día de éstos también convocara a los Malfoy.

-Así es. Él dijo que se encargaría de ellos cuando llegara el momento.

-¿El momento de qué?

-Supongo que se refería al tiempo que falta para el día que tiene planeado unirse a Draco. –Severus suspiró, preocupado-. Y no falta mucho para ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para ése día?

-Lucius me informó que lo tiene todo planeado para el primero de agosto.

-Eso sólo nos da tres semanas. –El anciano mago se rascó la barba, pensativo-. Considerando que ésta semana prácticamente ya se ha ido. Severus... –Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y se plantó frente al profesor-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que toda la Orden del Fénix esté al tanto. Necesitaremos reforzar la vigilancia sobre el Colegio y sobre Draco, y estar preparados para un ataque que se puede dar en cualquier momento. Por fortuna las clases terminan hoy, mañana será la graduación y el domingo la escuela quedará vacía. ¿Tienes bien ubicados a los alumnos de séptimo que están dispuestos a apoyarnos en la lucha?

-Así es. La mayoría son hijos de Aurores, que quieren serlo también. –Negó con la cabeza-. No los recuerdo a todos, pero te haré una lista después de que hable con ellos.

-Tendrás que reunirlos mañana muy temprano. Y debes procurar que no haya futuros mortífagos entre ellos. No quiero que Voldemort sepa antes de tiempo que nos estamos preparando.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. –Severus observó a su mentor con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Crees que Voldemort sea capaz de atacarnos para obtener a Draco, y no sólo secuestrarlo y ya?

-Si hubiera tenido la autorización de Lucius y Narcisa desde un principio, ni siquiera estaríamos enterados. Sin lugar a dudas ése era el primer plan de Voldemort. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Con toda seguridad cuando lea el diario y se dé cuenta de que perdió a uno de los suyos, sospechará que tenemos las manos metidas en esto. Se dará cuenta de que Draco no será suyo con tanta facilidad, y recurrirá a otros métodos. También habrá que estar al tanto de los sueños premonitorios de Harry.

-Por cierto... –El profesor de pociones recordó de repente-. Anoche Harry tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó con el momento en que yo me encontraba frente a Voldemort.

-Entonces supongo que vio todo lo ocurrido.

-No con exactitud... –Severus se esforzó por recordar las palabras de su pareja-. Me dijo que su sueño no se había enfocado en las acciones de Voldemort, sino en los sentimientos por los que yo estaba atravesando en ésos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás... cuando estaba frente a él, al principio sentí preocupación por que no sabía el motivo por el cual me había llamado. –Volteó a ver a su director-. Siempre me pasa, desde que decidí ser espía para el lado de la Luz. Es el temor natural que siento cada vez que pienso que puedo ser descubierto.

-Entiendo...

-Después, mientras me interrogaba, apareció Nagini. –Severus se frotó los brazos-. Cada vez que la veo siento escalofríos. Estuvo olfateándome, por lo que supuse que investigaba si estaba mintiendo.

-Menos mal que te tomaste la poción.

-Y cuando Voldemort me informó sobre sus planes con Draco, sentí una gran ira inundar mis venas, y unas intensas ganas de matarlo.

-Ya veo... –Dumbledore se acercó al profesor-. Entonces todas esas emociones que sentiste, ¿Harry las vivió también en su sueño?

-Así es.

-Hum... –El anciano se acercó a su librero y sacó un ejemplar, bastante viejo y amarillento, y lo abrió localizando una página-. Con seguridad lo que está sucediendo es que, debido a la relación tan cercana que ha surgido entre ustedes, Harry ha... ¿Cómo decirlo? Conectado, de alguna manera, sus sentimientos con los tuyos.

-Explícate.

-Sabes que Harry siempre ha sido un mago muy especial. El sólo hecho de que haya sobrevivido a la maldición imperdonable lo prueba. –El director tomó asiento mientras colocaba el libro sobre su escritorio-. Por lo que no me sorprendería que tuviera el don de la empatía.

-¿El don de la empatía?

-Las personas que poseen éste don, son aquéllas que logran captar las emociones de los demás como propias. Algunas ocasiones el don es tan grande, que pueden percibir los sentimientos de cualquiera que se encuentre cerca de ellos. –El mago recorrió con sus dedos una línea de la página-. Pero en algunos otros casos, y éste podría ser el de Harry, sólo se reduce al círculo de personas con los que tiene mayor contacto. Es decir, amigos, familiares, amantes... e incluso hasta enemigos.

-¿Ésa podría ser una razón por la que en sus pesadillas con Voldemort se conecta con él? –Preguntó Severus con genuino interés.

-Eso... y el hecho de que comparte algunas cosas suyas, las cuales le pasó al momento de lanzarle la maldición. Como el hablar parsel, por ejemplo.

-Entiendo. –Severus se levantó de su sitio y se colocó a un lado del director, para estudiar el antiguo escrito-. ¿Crees que sólo le ocurra con Voldemort y conmigo? ¿Y solamente cuando sueña con alguno de nosotros?

-Podría ser. –El director lo meditó unos instantes-. Voldemort es la persona a la que él mas odia. Y tú la persona a la que más ama. Aunque no me sorprendería si también llegara a intuir los sentimientos de Ron o de Hermione... y no es necesario que tenga que soñar con ustedes. Conforme el tiempo pase, podría llegar a ser que estando despierto intuya los sentimientos de los demás.

–Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué no se había manifestado ésa empatía con anterioridad?

-Harry debió haber nacido con ese don. Pero no se manifestó hasta ahora, con toda certeza porque necesitaba un disparador. En este caso fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tal vez nunca antes había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte. –El anciano trató de explicarlo-. Verás, para que una persona desarrolle cierto grado de empatía, se necesita que a lo largo de su vida pueda reconocer las tres emociones que el ser humano posee de forma innata. La Ira, el Miedo y el Amor. En el caso de Harry, él ya había conocido los dos anteriores, La ira hacia Voldemort y el miedo a los Dementores, pero no el último. Hasta ahora.

-Pero... –Severus trataba de comprender lo que el anciano le explicaba-. Si me estás diciendo que sólo necesitaba de un disparador, entonces el miedo o la ira debieron ser suficientes para disparar su don.

-Sin embargo no fue así. –Albus sonrió por debajo de su barba-. El hecho de que su don no se haya manifestado antes, mi querido amigo, se debe a que ni la ira ni el miedo pudieron ser demasiado fuertes como para detonarlo. Y el hecho de que haya ocurrido hasta ahora, sólo puede significar una cosa. Que el amor que Harry siente por ti es mucho más fuerte que el odio y el miedo que alguna vez haya sentido.

Severus trató de asimilar las palabras del anciano. ¿Cómo era posible que el amor que su pareja sentía hacia él fuera así de grande? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse ese amor? ¿De qué forma podía él, un hombre tan parco y seco, corresponder a ese amor de la misma manera?

-Ya veo... –El profesor de pociones se dirigió hacia la puerta. El director también se puso de pie-. Tendré que explicárselo. Espero que pueda entenderlo.

-Lo entenderá, no te preocupes por eso.

El director retomó el tema anterior mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Severus... tendrás que informarle también sobre el riesgo de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort en los próximos días.

–Albus, sabes que... existe la posibilidad de que éste sea su último combate contra él. El decisivo y más peligroso.

-Así es, mi querido Severus. –El mago mayor tomó con suavidad el hombro de su pupilo-. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Harry está más que preparado para enfrentarlo.

Severus guardó silencio unos momentos.

-Tienes razón, Albus. –Respondió mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor-. Además... él no estará solo en esto. Yo estaré ahí para protegerlo, si es necesario, con mi propia vida.

oooooooOooooooo

-Buenos días...

-Hola, Harry. –Ron se hizo a un lado para dar cabida a su compañero-. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en las habitaciones de Severus. –El moreno tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y comenzó a llenar su plato-. Ahí dormí anoche.

Ron casi se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Después de unas cuantas palmadas por la espalda que le propinó el "niño que vivió", pudo volver a hablar.

-Vaya compañero... –El pelirrojo se sirvió más tocino-. Ustedes dos van pero que vuelan...

-Nada de eso... –El niño de oro suspiró con languidez-. Qué más quisiera yo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dormiste en las... habitaciones de tu profesor...? –Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione, la cual se encontraba enfrascada en una conversación con una compañera sobre los peinados y maquillajes que usarían al día siguiente para la graduación, por lo que el pelirrojo supuso que por única ocasión, su novia no metería su cuchara en la conversación con su amigo-. ¿Y no hicieron nada de nada?

-Exacto.

-No me digas que es... –Ron bajó aún más la voz-. Es decir... que no puede...

-¿Que no puede, qué?

-Pues... tú sabes... eso.

-¡Claro que puede! –Harry se puso muy rojo-. Ya lo creo que puede. Es sólo que... no quiere.

-¿No le atraes lo suficiente?

-Por supuesto que le atraigo. –El joven de ojos verdes empezó a hacerle agujeritos al pan con el tenedor-. Lo que pasa es que él piensa que es algo incorrecto, por el hecho de que soy su estudiante y porque soy menor de edad.

-Hum... –El pelirrojo lo meditó por unos instantes-. Por un lado le doy la razón. Me imagino que para él ya debe ser bastante el estar con alguien mucho menor. Quebrantaron uno que otro reglamento de Hogwarts. Supongo que no ha de querer quebrantar también la ley.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, el cual dedicaron a ingerir su desayuno. En ése momento comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas trayendo el correo.

Harry se apresuró a tomar el ejemplar de El Profeta, el cual había caído justo frente a él. Quitó el lazo que ataba el rollo y temblando de anticipación lo abrió. En la primera página pudo apreciar la noticia en grandes letras negras.

"**PETER PETTIGREW CONDENADO A CADENA PERPETUA EN AZKABAN"**

Y en letras más pequeñas.

"**El mortífago y fugitivo conocido como Colagusano, fue juzgado ayer por el Ministerio. Más información en la Pág. 18".**

-Harry... –Hermione mostró al moreno el ejemplar del diario que tenía en su mano-. ¿Lo estás leyendo?

-Sí, Hermione. –Harry se apresuró a buscar la página 18, y cuando la encontró leyó con avidez.

-"El fugitivo Peter Pettigrew fue juzgado ayer por la mañana en el Ministerio, por su complicidad en una serie de asesinatos ocurridos hace dieciséis años. El mortífago conocido como Colagusano se ocultó de la ley durante todo el tiempo que Sirius Black, inculpado por dichos homicidios, permaneció encerrado en Azkaban hasta su huída. Según fuentes confiables, el mortífago permaneció todo el tiempo oculto en su forma de animago hasta que fue descubierto en el seno de una familia, de la cual se han omitido los nombres para proteger su intimidad..." Ron, se refieren a tu familia.

-Sí, Harry. Sigue leyendo...

-"La fuente que nos dio la información, sólo se concretó a decir que el mortífago había sido encontrado inconsciente por dos Aurores en el callejón Knocktum. Después de ser reconocido como el fugitivo buscado por la ley, fue trasladado al Ministerio. Durante los interrogatorios de rigor, el mortífago no pudo recordar cómo llegó al callejón, ni tampoco lo que había ocurrido durante ése día. Se sospecha que pudo haber sido víctima de un "obliviate", dado que todo lo ocurrido antes lo recordó a la perfección. Se trató de revertir dicho hechizo, pero al parecer el mago que lo realizó es muy poderoso, ya que todos los intentos por anularlo fueron infructuosos..."

"Por supuesto que no pudieron. –Pensó Harry-. Si fue Dumbledore quien se lo hizo".

-"Durante el juicio, Pettigrew no quiso contratar a un abogado, por lo que se le otorgó uno del mismo juzgado, respetando sus derechos. La fiscalía llamó a Sirius Black, cuyo testimonio fue crucial, mientras que la defensa no llamó a ningún testigo. El juicio sólo duró unas horas, por lo que a mediodía le fue dictada la sentencia de prisión en Azkaban, donde el mortífago pasará el resto de sus días."

"Me hubiera gustado estar presente. –El muchacho apretó el diario entre sus manos-. Me hubiera gustado ver su feo rostro cuando se le dictó la sentencia..."

-Harry... –Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Continúa.

-Es todo, Ron. –Harry cerró despacio el diario-. Se acabó.

Sus dos mejores amigos entendieron muy bien la alusión, y sólo guardaron silencio mientras Ron pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y Hermione lo tomaba de la mano.

Harry volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore sostenía también un ejemplar del diario, mientras movía su cabeza hacia el muchacho en señal de saludo. Miró a Severus, el cual sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Harry entendió que esa era una silenciosa promesa de que más tarde lo abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas.

oooooooOooooooo

-¡Estúpido Colagusano!

El ejemplar de El Profeta que Lord Voldemort sostenía en su mano fue a parar hacia la chimenea, ardiendo de inmediato. Nagini, que se encontraba a su lado, prefirió ir a enroscarse al otro lado de la habitación.

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado. –El dark lord se paseaba de un lado a otro, furioso en extremo-. Le dije que el hechizo lo protegía de no ser detectado por las barreras de Lucius, no para que no fuera descubierto. ¡Maldición!

Sin darse cuenta había hablado en parsel, de manera que Nagini lo había entendido a la perfección. Aún ella, acostumbrada a escucharle hablar en su lenguaje, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado al mago en ese momento habría sentido lo mismo.

-No me creo nada eso de que lo encontraron en el callejón. –Se acercó con lentitud a su serpiente, la cual se enroscó sobre sí misma, por instinto-. No creo en lo absoluto nada de lo que dicen ahí. Estoy seguro que el viejo Dumbledore tuvo que ver en esto.

Acarició la cabeza de la serpiente, la cual siseó en respuesta, lo que poco a poco fue calmando al mago oscuro.

-Pero, ¿Sabes, Nagini? –La serpiente volvió a sisear, dando a entender a su amo que lo estaba escuchando-. No me importa mucho lo que pase en la Mansión. Mi decisión de hacer mío al heredero Malfoy ya está tomada. Y ni Lucius ni Narcisa serán un problema para mí a la hora de tomarlo. Sólo deberé esperar a que Draco salga de Hogwarts y regrese a la casa paterna, y entonces me lo llevaré de ahí sin ninguna dificultad.

Nagini levantó la cabeza y la colocó sobre el brazo del mago, que aceptó que el animal comenzara a reptar por su cuerpo.

-En lo que respecta a Colagusano... –Y en éste punto la serpiente volvió a ponerse en guardia-. No haré ningún intento por sacarlo de Azkabán. Se quedará encerrado ahí por el resto de su inútil existencia. Lo mataría, pero sólo le estaría haciendo un favor. Ése será su castigo por haberme fallado.

-Y en cuanto a Albus Dumbledore... –Los purpúreos ojos del maligno ser se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas rendijas, semejantes a dos líneas de un ardiente color carmesí-. Pagará el haberme provocado. No descansaré hasta que ese anciano y su niño de oro yazcan muertos a mis pies... así tenga que perder a todos mis mortífagos para lograrlo.

El lord oscuro caminó de prisa hacia sus aposentos. Era hora de tomarse la poción que preparaba con base en el veneno de Nagini, y que le permitía seguir manteniéndose con "vida" dentro de aquello a lo que con muchas reservas podía considerarse como un cuerpo.

"Deberé esperar a encontrarme lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarlos". Pensaba mientras se bebía la poción. "No podré tomar al hijo de los Malfoy si no tengo los poderes suficientes, y para obtener esos poderes tengo que matar primero a Harry Potter. Debo reunir a todos los mortífagos que sean necesarios, así como a los Dementores que siempre me han servido. La batalla está muy cerca, y ésta vez no habrá nada que pueda detener el momento en que el hijo de los Potter y yo nos volvamos a ver las caras. Y ésta vez, seré yo el vencedor".

Poco a poco, Lord Voldemort se quedó dormido, mientras Nagini vigilaba su sueño. La fiel servidora del oscuro mago sabía que debía luchar con él para protegerlo. Y estaba a todas luces consciente de hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para lograrlo.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Dónde está?

El escritorio de Madame Pomfrey estaba lleno de frascos de diferentes pociones con sus respectivas etiquetas, que la enfermera leía una tras otra por enésima vez.

-Oliver debió guardarla aquí. –La encargada de la enfermería buscaba por aquí y por allá, pero no lograba encontrar la poción que Severus le entregara el día anterior-. Y lo peor es que no regresará hasta dentro de tres horas, y se me hace tarde para mi cita con mis pacientes.

Resignada a no encontrarla, y dado que Oliver estaba en esos momentos en su curso, tuvo que recurrir de nueva cuenta al profesor de pociones. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, y metió la cabeza dentro de la chimenea mientras lo llamaba.

-¿Sí, Poppy?

-Severus, disculpa que te moleste pero... –La enfermera cruzó los dedos-. ¿De casualidad no tendrás otra poción de Vitaserum entre tus reservas?

-¿Y la poción que te di ayer?

-Verás... –Poppy tuvo que ser sincera-. La verdad es que no sé dónde la dejó mi auxiliar y ya se me está haciendo tarde para mi cita.

-Dame un minuto... –Severus desapareció del radio de audición de la enfermera, para regresar un minuto después-. Hazte a un lado, voy para allá.

Madame Pomfrey obedeció y unos segundos después Severus salía por la chimenea de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde está tu auxiliar?

-Está en la universidad. Toma un curso de preparación por las mañanas.

-Y si vas a salir a tu cita, ¿Quién va a quedarse en la enfermería? –Severus extrajo de su cinturón la poción que tenía de reserva, la que él mismo elaborara la noche en que decidió examinar a Draco con ella.

Poppy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, preocupada.

-Oh... no había pensado en eso. –Miró al profesor frente a ella, con cara de súplica-. Si no estás muy ocupado... ¿Podrías cuidar la enfermería por mí?

-¿Tienes idea del lío en que me metes? –Severus se cruzó de brazos-. Estoy calificando exámenes.

-Por favor, Severus, te prometo que no tardaré nada.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto. Pero el caso es que... –Se rascó la cabeza con negligencia-. Ésta misma tarde tenía planeada una visita a Hogsmeade. Estaba pensado en comprarme una túnica nueva. Ya sabes... para mañana.

-Oh... ya veo. –La enfermera bajó la cabeza, resignada.

-Sin embargo... –El profesor comenzó a curiosear los diferentes frascos vacíos que se encontraban en el lavabo de la enfermería-. Si para ésta misma tarde no estás ocupada y me acompañas a escoger una túnica, pues entonces podría arreglármelas para calificar los exámenes y vigilar la enfermería al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad? –El rostro de la enfermera se iluminó-. Por supuesto, Severus. Será un gran placer para mí. Conozco un lugar donde venden unas túnicas que...

-Poppy... –La enfermera no escuchó que el profesor la llamaba, y siguió hablando.

-...También hay algunas de colores muy bonitos, podrías comprarte una que no fuera negra y...

-Poppy... ¡Poppy!

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es esto? –El profesor le enseñó un frasco vacío que tenía en la mano, y que había encontrado en el lavabo que curioseaba.

La enfermera tomó el frasco y leyó la etiqueta.

-Es Cefalserum. –Lo miró intrigada-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás segura? –El profesor examinó el frasco con cuidado-. Porque según recuerdo, el color del suero para el dolor de cabeza es de color verde agua.

-Así es. –Poppy comenzó a hacer memoria-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer Oliver me dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza. Yo le dije que si el dolor persistía, que tomara Cefalserum.

-¿Quieres decir que tu auxiliar se bebió éste frasco?

-Con toda seguridad. –La enfermera comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-. Severus, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Observa bien éste frasco. –La enfermera lo hizo-. ¿De qué color es el residuo en el fondo?

Madame Pomfrey sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban, mientras que con la voz quebrada por la preocupación respondía.

-Es verde... jade.

-Exacto. Pero... ¿Por qué dice Cefalserum?

-Por Merlín... –Se llevó una mano a la boca-. Severus, creo que cometí un grave error. Me equivoqué al etiquetar el frasco. –Lo observó de nuevo con detenimiento-. Verde jade. Severus... Oliver se tomó el Vitaserum.

El profesor frunció el ceño mientras dejaba el frasco en su lugar.

-No debes preocuparte, Poppy. –Severus se frotó la barbilla, pensativo-. Si la poción no surte el efecto deseado, con seguridad se diluirá en su organismo sin hacerle daño.

-Uf, qué alivio...

-Sin embargo... –Y en éste punto fue el turno de Severus de cruzar los dedos-. Será mejor que roguemos porque tu auxiliar no tenga novio. Porque anoche no haya mantenido relaciones con él y porque no haya sido el pasivo de la relación... o tendremos que explicarle que muy pronto estará esperando un bebé.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿No crees que deberías dejar eso ya?

-Pero es que... ¿Por qué tiene que ser con él? ¿Por qué no tú? O McConagall o...

Remus no hacía más que observar cómo su amigo iba y venía dentro de su propia oficina. Había recibido su visita hacía una hora y desde que el animago llegara, no había dejado de despotricar en contra del profesor de pociones y de la decisión que su ahijado tomara la noche anterior.

-Sirius... –Al licántropo ya le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza-. Si estás tan en contra de eso, ¿Por qué diste entonces tu autorización a Harry para que lo hiciera?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Sirius se detuvo frente a su amigo mientras lo señalaba-. Yo era el único que estaba en su contra. Nadie me apoyó, ni siquiera tú. Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero él jamás se opondría a una decisión de Harry. Y Snivellius, ese... le hará la vida imposible, como se la hizo durante todos estos años. No, no, no... Harry no sabe en lo que se mete.

Remus suspiró. Ya era suficiente.

-De acuerdo. –Se levantó de su asiento-. Tuviste la oportunidad de negarte y no lo hiciste. Ya firmaste, ahora aguántate. Harry ya es lo bastante mayorcito para saber qué es lo que más le conviene. Y creo que nadie tiene el derecho de decidir por él.

-Lo sé, Remus. Es sólo que... –Sirius tomó una tiza de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla que su amigo ocupara. Comenzó a garabatear sobre el escritorio del licántropo-. Sabes que quiero a Harry como si fuera mi propio hijo. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él. Quiero que tenga un futuro seguro, una vida tranquila. Quiero que tenga una esposa, muchos hijos y una vida plena y feliz.

-Sirius... –El licántropo se colocó a sus espaldas, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros-. Todos los que amamos a alguien queremos lo mejor para esa persona. Pero a veces, desearle lo mejor no significa imponerle lo que uno crea que lo hará feliz, sino dejar que la persona elija aquello que lo haga feliz.

-¿Sabes? No me opongo a que Harry elija la carrera que quiera. –Sirius dejó la tiza a un lado y se sacudió las manos. Remus tomó asiento frente a él-. Es sólo que... no me parece bien que esté cerca de Snivellius.

-Snape, Sirius. –Lo corrigió el licántropo-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no quieres que Harry esté cerca de él?

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga? –El animago recurrió a lo obvio-. Se trata de... Snape. Un... Slytherin.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y...? –Sirius miró a su amigo como si no entendiera-. Es una serpiente.

-¿Y...?

-¿Cómo que "y"? –El animago estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Remus, Harry es un Gryffindor, y Snape un Slytherin. Lo que significa que esos no deberían llevarse bien. Ni siquiera deberían dirigirse la palabra.

-Las cosas ya no son así, Sirius. –El licántropo se recostó en el asiento, para estar más cómodo-. En nuestra época tal vez, pero durante las últimas generaciones, las cuatro Casas han tratado de mantener una mejor relación entre ellas. Y aunque Gryffindor y Slytherin siguen teniendo sus diferencias, ahora hay muchos que han preferido hacerlas a un lado en aras de una buena amistad.

-No me digas... –Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro-. Ahora me vas a decir que esos dos se han vuelto amigos.

-Bueno... tanto como amigos, no. Pero... –El licántropo tomó uno de los exámenes y comenzó a revisarlo-. En los últimos meses han tratado de no hacerse la vida imposible. Hasta me atrevería a pensar que se han esforzado por llevarse mejor.

-Estoy seguro que Snivellius trama algo. –Sentenció el animago, receloso.

-No seas tan desconfiado, Sirius. No le veo nada de malo que se lleven mejor. Después de todo estarán juntos durante todo un año escolar, trabajarán hombro con hombro. Y será necesario que para eso mantengan una buena relación.

-Si, sí, sí... –El animago levantó ambas manos, dando a entender que dejaba el asunto por la paz, al menos por el momento-. Y hablando de relación, dime... ¿Qué hay entre ésa chica de séptimo y tú?

-¿Qué chica?

-La chica con la que te vi ayer. La que te invitó a cenar. –Remus sólo movió la cabeza-. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-No.

-¿En serio? –Sirius se paró a un lado del licántropo mientras le arrebataba el pergamino que calificaba-. Pues no te creo.

-No hay nada entre esa muchacha y yo. –Tomó otro pergamino y siguió con su trabajo-. Ni siquiera la conozco.

-¿Sabes, Remus? –El animago jugueteó con el papel que tenía en la mano-. En todos los años que tengo de conocerte, jamás he visto que salgas con alguien. Dime, ¿Es que acaso nunca te has enamorado?

El licántropo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y le contestó a su amigo sin levantar la mirada del examen.

-Sí, Sirius. Una vez.

-Nunca lo supe. –Sirius se sentó de nuevo frente al licántropo, dispuesto a enterarse de todo-. ¿Acaso era Gryffindor?

Remus, quien hasta entonces no había levantado la vista, decidió enfrentar la mirada del hombre frente a él.

-Sí, era Gryffindor. –Y mientras fijaba sus dorados ojos en los azules de Sirius prosiguió-. Y aún sigo amándole.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Sirius tomó la mano de su querido amigo mientras colocaba en ella el pergamino que le había quitado antes-. Ésa persona debe ser muy afortunada.

-No lo creo, Sirius. –Remus rogó porque el animago jamás retirara su mano de la suya-. Ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Pues entonces deberías decírselo. Total, no pierdes nada. –Sirius se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Nos veremos después.

Remus se quedó solo en su oficina con el pergamino en la mano, en la que aún podía sentir el calor de la mano de Sirius.

-Tal vez lo haga... –El licántropo bajó la vista hacia el examen-. Y entonces perderé lo más valioso que tengo... a ti.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba parado junto a un gran ventanal que daba hacia el invernadero de su mansión, mientras observaba a su esposa esquejando diferentes clases de plantas.

Él mismo le había aconsejado que se ocupara de su jardín como una distracción para no seguir pensando en Voldemort y los problemas que tenían. No habían querido presentarse en ningún lugar público desde que visitaran a su hijo. Los dos presentían que de un momento a otro les atacarían, así que habían preferido quedarse en su mansión en donde ambos se sentían un poco más seguros.

Por una parte, Lucius estaba tranquilo al saber que, en el caso de que a ellos dos les ocurriera algo, su hijo estaría seguro en manos de Severus. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir preocupación al pensar que, de ser convocados por el Dark Lord, él iba a poder hacer muy poco o nada por el bienestar de su esposa. Y el solo pensamiento hacía que unas líneas de intensa preocupación surcaran su, la mayor parte del tiempo, imperturbable rostro.

Levantó una mano en saludo al ver que su esposa lo observaba desde el sitio donde se encontraba, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Verla sonreír era muy extraño. Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer vanidosa y de un carácter muy poco afable, excepto con aquéllas personas cercanas a ella, como su esposo y su hijo, sin exceptuar a Severus, a quien, desde que lo conociera, le había tenido en gran estima. De ella había sido la idea de nombrarlo como padrino de su hijo.

Aún después de tantos años de matrimonio, a Lucius le era todavía difícil acostumbrarse a los estados de ánimo de la mujer con la que compartía su vida. Un día podía encontrarla alegre y vivaz, llena de energía, y otras ocasiones no había manera de sacarla de su habitación, donde se encerraba por horas pidiendo no ser molestada. Era una mujer muy voluble. Pero, aún así como era, había llegado a respetarla y amarla.

"Nunca pensé que a pesar de casarnos tan jóvenes, llegaríamos a sostener nuestro matrimonio. Aún cuando en un principio sólo fue una farsa".

Todavía recordaba cuando sus padres lo habían presentado con la familia de Narcisa y con ella, y a bocajarro les habían informado que en dos meses se casarían. Tanto Narcisa como Lucius habían fingido estar de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres, porque sabían que ninguno de ellos admitiría una negativa de su parte.

Pero desde el primer momento en que pudieron encontrarse a solas, durante un paseo en el que Lucius debía mostrarle la mansión en la que pronto tendrían que vivir, Narcisa había sido clara con él, y le había dicho que no lo amaba.

-Pero si tú estás dispuesto a permitir que nos conozcamos, estando ya casados, y decidieras que vale la pena intentarlo, entonces no tendré inconveniente alguno en esforzarme porque las cosas marchen bien-. Le había dicho la que en ése entonces ya era su prometida.

-Te diré la verdad, Narcisa. –Lucius trató de ser tan sincero como había sido ella-. Hay una persona con la que me veo, pero definitivamente no pienso sacar a la luz esa relación, por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en intentarlo. Dejaré de verle. No volveré a tener un encuentro con él, y cuando nos casemos, te seré siempre fiel. Sólo espero lo mismo de tu parte.

-Entonces, es un trato. –Narcisa había tomado su mano y lo había acercado hacia ella para darle un ligero beso en los labios. A Lucius le gustó la iniciativa de ella, pues eso significaba que en verdad estaba interesada en que las cosas resultaran bien.

Nadie se enteró del acuerdo de aquél día, y nadie sospechó jamás que se casaban sin amarse, pues el día de su boda ambos lucieron radiantes y felices, como dos novios que en realidad se quisieran.

Lucius volvió al presente mientras veía a su mujer regando sus flores. Se cercó a su escritorio y con un hechizo, un cajón pequeñito apareció en una de sus orillas. Lucius pasó sus dedos sobre él y el cajoncito se abrió. El rubio dudó unos instantes, pero después de pensarlo, introdujo su mano y sacó el único objeto que tenía guardado dentro de él.

"Pero a pesar de todo no he dejado de amarte, Remus. Aún después de muchos años no he logrado olvidar la tersura de tu piel y el sabor de tus labios..."

Cerró los ojos para evocar la última vez que lo vio, en la oficina de Dumbledore. Cómo latió con rapidez su corazón cuando Severus lo mencionó. Y cómo fue que no pudo despegar su azulina mirada de su persona cuando lo vio llegar.

"Tiene algunas canas y se ve algo cansado. Debe ser por su licantropía. Pero sus ojos siguen siendo como el oro puro, brillantes y hermosos. Y su piel, ¿Seguirá siendo igual de tersa? Y sus labios... por Merlín, no sé cómo pude contenerme para no besarlo ahí mismo".

Acarició la fotografía mágica del joven de dorados ojos que tenía frente a él, recorriendo con delicadeza cada una de las líneas de su rostro. El retrato pareció responderle, ya que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones de quien alguna vez fuera su amante.

-Ojalá me hubieras amado como yo a ti, Remus. Y entonces tal vez hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente para protegerte de mi propia familia, y luchar por nuestro amor.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco dejó sus libros sobre la cama de la habitación que ahora ocupaba. Se quitó la capa y se recostó mientras observaba con detenimiento la lámpara antigua que pendía del techo. Acababa de regresar de un paseo por el lago con Blaise, después de salir del examen de transformaciones con la profesora McConnagall.

Ésa misma mañana, cuando terminó de desayunar, había salido con presteza hacia el salón con la esperanza de que Blaise ya se encontrara ahí. Y no se equivocó. Su pareja era el único estudiante que se encontraba en el aula, así que cuando éste lo vio venir, se levantó de su asiento y lo besó con pasión.

Después del beso, el rubio lo interrogó sobre el por qué de su ausencia en el dormitorio la noche anterior. Y aunque en el momento Blaise pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta no esperada, enseguida se repuso, y le comentó que sólo había pasado la noche estudiando en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que había demasiado escándalo en la Sala Común y no podía concentrarse.

Draco se mostró conforme con la explicación de su pareja y pronto olvidó el asunto, platicaron un rato más y cuando la Jefa de la Casa de los leones llegó, tomó asiento para presentar el examen, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de inmensa culpabilidad que surcaba el rostro del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

"La escuela termina hoy. Y después de mañana ya podremos vernos tan seguido". Pensó el rubio mientras suspiraba. "Pero voy a procurar conseguir la autorización de mi padrino para que él pueda venir a visitarme durante las vacaciones".

Se levantó de la cama y salió hacia la sala. Curioseó en el bar las botellas de coñac que su padrino guardaba, y después de comprobar en primera persona que eran de una gran calidad, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger su capa. Pero antes de llegar, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-¿Harry? –Draco se acercó al Gryffindor mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. No sabía que ya tuvieras la contraseña de las habitaciones de Severus. Por lo que veo las cosas entre ustedes van en serio.

-Hola, Draco. –El joven de ojos verdes respondió al saludo del rubio, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá-. ¿Y Severus?

-No lo sé. –El Slytherin se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que estaba contigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó el rubio mientras Harry tomaba un pedacito de pergamino, que estaba pegado en el botecito donde Severus guardaba los polvos Flú.

-Parece ser un recado de Severus. –El moreno lo abrió-. Dice que estará en la enfermería supliendo a Madame Poppy por unas horas. Y que no te tomes su coñac.

El Slytherin se puso rojo mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación para, momentos después, salir de ella con su capa puesta.

-¿Ya te vas? –Le preguntó el moreno mientras dejaba el pequeño pergamino en su lugar-. ¿No lo vas a esperar?

-Ya tengo hambre. –Le respondió el rubio de ojos grises mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Además... no quiero estorbar.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno de ponerse rojo.

-¿No te molesta? –El rubio lo miró, intrigado-. Me refiero a lo nuestro.

-No. –Draco se acercó al moreno mientras proseguía-. Él ha hecho mucho por mí. No tengo ningún derecho a oponerme a ninguna de sus decisiones. Sólo una cosa sí te advierto. No lo lastimes, porque si lo haces, entonces conocerás mi ira.

-No te preocupes, Draco. –Harry se despojó de su capa y la dejó sobre el sofá-. Jamás le haría daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el Comedor. Harry se quedó sentado un rato más frente a la chimenea. No tenía intenciones de presentarse en el Gran Comedor, pues tenía otros planes en mente para ellos dos.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus dejó a un lado la pluma, ya sin tinta, mientras se estiraba sobre la silla en la que se hallaba sentado. Volteó a ver el reloj colgado en la pared, a su izquierda, que le indicaba, al igual que su estómago, que ya era la hora de comer.

De pronto sintió dos suaves manos posándose sobre sus hombros mientras le obsequiaban un delicado masaje, que en momentos lo relajó. Harry le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Severus sintió un estremecimiento cuando la lengua traviesa del moreno se paseó con lentitud por toda su oreja.

-Estuve en tus aposentos. –Harry dejó lo que hacía para sentarse en las rodillas del profesor y rodearlo con sus brazos-. Vi el pequeño recado que dejaste en la chimenea.

-Ya veo... –Severus paseó sus diestros dedos a lo largo de uno de los muslos de su estudiante, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido-. ¿Me acompañas al Comedor?

-Tengo una mejor idea... –Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la chimenea-. Cuando termines te estaré esperando en tus habitaciones. Quisiera que comiéramos juntos.

-De acuerdo. –Cuando Harry desapareció, Severus volvió a tomar la pluma y la mojó en la tinta para seguir calificando los exámenes. Esperaría unos momentos más a que Poppy o su auxiliar llegaran, y después se iría a sus habitaciones para comer a gusto con su pareja.

El profesor estaba en mitad de ésos pensamientos cuando escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría, dejando pasar a una apurada Madame Poppy.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Severus. –Se excusó la enfermera mientras se despojaba de su capa y la colgaba en un perchero, para después colocarse la bata blanca-. ¿No ha llegado Oliver?

Severus iba a responder cuando se oyó otra vez la puerta. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que la pregunta había sido respondida.

-Buenas tardes, Madame. –Saludó el muchacho mientras entraba a la oficina. Y al ver a Severus-. Profesor...

El profesor de pociones movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras se ponía de pie. Madame Poppy miró a uno y a otro, y se dispuso a hablar.

-Oliver... –El Gryffindor, quien en ése momento se estaba colocando su bata blanca volteó al escuchar su nombre-. Creo... que hay algo que es necesario que sepas. Y es preciso que nos respondas unas cuantas preguntas.

-Claro, Madame. –El joven observó con atención a los dos adultos frente a él.

-Señor Wood... –Severus se adelantó-. ¿Tiene novio?

La pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que el joven sólo atinó a observar al profesor como si de repente le hubieran salido antenas.

-Perdón... ¿Cómo dice? –Volteó a ver a la enfermera-. ¿Madame...?

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy volteó a ver al profesor con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No puedes ser más... sutil?

-Debemos ir al grano, Poppy. –El profesor sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaba-. Además, ya tengo hambre.

Poppy sólo lanzó un resoplido en respuesta, mientras que Oliver, recién salido de su asombro, se dirigía a ella.

-Madame... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Verás... –La enfermera instó al muchacho a que tomara asiento mientras trataba de explicarle-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando ayer me comentaste que te dolía la cabeza?

-Así es.

-¿Tomaste la poción que te recomendé? -El muchacho asintió-. ¿Recuerdas de qué color te dije que era?

-Sí, Madame. –El muchacho hizo memoria-. Me dijo que era verde. –Se quedó pensando unos momentos-. Dijo que se llamaba Cefalserum. ¿No es así?

-Eso es correcto, Oliver. Pero... –Poppy se acercó al lavabo, donde Severus encontrara el frasco ésa misma mañana-. ¿No notaste algo extraño?

-Pues... no. –El muchacho se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. La poción que yo me tomé se llamaba Cefalserum. Y era verde, tal y como usted me lo dijo.

-¿Verde agua?

-No, profesor... –Oliver lo miró con sospecha-. Era más oscura.

-¿Verde jade?

-Exacto. –El muchacho se removió, incómodo-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Vuelvo a preguntarle. –Severus insistió-. ¿Tiene usted novio?

-Responde, Oliver. –Le pidió Poppy.

-Pues... –Al ver el semblante serio de ambos profesores, no tuvo más remedio que responder-. Sí. Tengo novio.

-¿Ha tenido usted relaciones con él en las últimas horas?

-Sí, señor. -Oliver se puso muy rojo, pero no tuvo más remedio que contestar-. Anoche.

-Y dígame... –Continuó el profesor de pociones-. ¿Usted fue el activo, o el pasivo de la relación?

Oliver abrió grandes sus ojos al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Poppy, quien a su vez lo miró con profunda seriedad, mientras con un gesto le pedía que respondiera la pregunta.

-Fui... el pasivo.

Poppy y Severus se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ambos habían deseado que no existiera tal casualidad, pero por desgracia la había. Ahora tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de un simple descuido.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme a qué se debe este escrutinio a mi intimidad? –Preguntó el joven Gryffindor, bastante mosqueado por el interrogatorio tan personal al que había sido sometido.

-Verá, señor Wood... –Severus fue quien decidió tomar la palabra, al observar la palidez de su colega-. La poción que usted se bebió no era en realidad Cefalserum.

-¿Que no era...? –Oliver sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban-. ¿Qué cosa fue entonces lo que me tomé?

-Una poción que yo mismo perfeccioné, y que Madame Poppy tuvo el tino de llamarle Vitaserum.

-¿Y eso qué es? –El moreno se puso pálido-. ¿Acaso me voy a morir?

-Claro que no, Oliver. –Madame Poppy se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Usted no. –Dijo Severus en voz baja-. Pero su pareja sí... cuando se entere.

-¡Severus!

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Oliver estaba cada vez más pálido y ahora temblaba.

-No le hagas caso, muchacho. –La enfermera convocó un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció al tembloroso joven-. Nada de eso ocurrirá.

-¿Entonces? –El moreno tomó el vaso de manos de la enfermera, pero no bebió nada.

-Verá, señor Wood. –Severus decidió ir al grano-. La poción que usted bebió ayer, se llama Vitaserum. Y como su nombre lo indica, es una poción de fertilidad.

Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener el vaso que en ese momento caía de las manos del muchacho, mientras que Poppy lo obligaba a tomar a siento de nuevo. Después de unos minutos de silencio que a ambos colegas les pareció eterno, el muchacho se atrevió a balbucear.

-¿Qué posibilidades...? –Tragó saliva-. Es decir...

-Perfeccioné la poción con un noventa y ocho por ciento de efectividad. –Respondió el profesor a la pregunta que adivinaba, saldría de los labios de su ex alumno.

El muchacho se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por toda la oficina.

-No estaba en mis planes, ¿Saben? –Se sostuvo de la orilla del escritorio mientras agachaba la cabeza-. No estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos.

Madame Pomfrey no dijo nada. Sólo se concretó a depositar una mano sobre el hombro de su auxiliar.

-¿En cuánto tiempo lo sabré? –Preguntó el joven mientras seguía sosteniéndose del escritorio.

-Una semana. –Respondió el profesor de pociones-. A más tardar.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

-¿Demasiado tiempo? –Severus lo miró, extrañado.

-Sí... –Oliver volteó a ver a ambos adultos, los cuales se sorprendieron sobremanera cuando pudieron distinguir una radiante sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

-Pero... –La enfermera balbuceó, asombrada-. Creíamos que esta noticia te sentaría mal.

-¿Está bromeando? –Respondió el Gryffindor mientras colocaba sus manos de forma protectora sobre su plano abdomen-. No niego que me ha impresionado, y mucho. Pero la verdad es que ésta es la noticia más maravillosa que he recibido en toda mi vida. Ya quiero ver la cara de mi pareja cuando se entere de que pronto estaremos esperando un bebé.

En un arranque de alegría, Oliver abrazó a la enfermera, quien correspondió al abrazo del emocionado joven mientras lo felicitaba con anticipación por su futuro feliz embarazo. El profesor sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con talante aburrido, mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por la chimenea.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco Malfoy tomó asiento en su lugar acostumbrado en el Gran Comedor. Goyle y Crabble hicieron lo mismo, uno a cada lado del rubio, quien al verlos sólo suspiró, mortificado. Era agradable saberse el líder de su pequeño grupo, pero el hecho de que sus guardaespaldas anduvieran pegados a él como sanguijuelas todo el tiempo estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

Blaise llegó en ese momento y acaparó la atención del rubio quien, olvidándose por completo de sus guardaespaldas, le dirigió una mirada seductora que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara al instante. Zabini tomó asiento frente a Draco y después de unas cuantas miradas más se dispusieron a almorzar.

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos, cuando Oliver Wood hizo entrada en el comedor. Blaise, quien en ese momento lo vio llegar, no pudo dejar de notar un brillo muy especial en sus ojos cuando su otra pareja pasó justo frente a él, lo que hizo que lo siguiera con la mirada hasta que el Gryffindor tomó asiento en la mesa de los profesores, junto a Madame Poppy.

Pero el castaño no se dio cuenta que su mirada había sido estudiada todo el tiempo por Draco, quien tuvo que girarse para ver a quién observaba su novio con tanta insistencia. Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que a sus espaldas acababa de pasar el ex capitán de los leones. Volteó a ver otra vez a Blaise, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que su compañero no había dejado de observarlo hasta que el auxiliar de la enfermería se hubo sentado.

El rubio siguió con su almuerzo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el fondo se le quedó clavada la espina, y en ese momento se prometió que trataría de averiguar a qué se debía esa inquietante sensación de sospecha.

El almuerzo transcurría con tranquilidad. La mayor parte del tiempo los estudiantes se dedicaron a hablar de lo que cada uno tenía pensado hacer después de graduarse. Draco escuchó que muchos de sus compañeros aún no sabían lo que harían, y se sintió orgulloso de que en su caso él sí supiera qué era lo que quería en realidad.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el rubio había estado observando las ocasionales miradas que su novio dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores, por lo que no podía evitar voltear él también, atrapando en muchas ocasiones al moreno mientras correspondía a las miradas de su pareja, situación que ya lo tenía bastante molesto. Pero como todo buen Slytherin, simuló que nada pasaba y siguió comiendo con aparente indiferencia.

De repente, el rubio advirtió cuando el ex capitán se levantó y se dispuso a salir del comedor. Observó de nuevo a Blaise y con verdadero disgusto se dio cuenta que nada de lo ocurrido con anterioridad había sido su imaginación. Pero lo que más acrecentó sus sospechas fue el hecho de que, poco tiempo después de que el muchacho saliera, Blaise se levantó también y sin despedirse de él, salió con rapidez del lugar.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó detrás de su pareja. La semilla de la incertidumbre que ésa misma mañana fuera sembrada estaba comenzando a echar raíces, y el rubio no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Grandes Ilusiones, profundos Deseos.**_

_**Notas:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a quienes siguen la historia._

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.** _


	8. VII Grandes Ilusiones, profundos Deseos

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Sandra: **Hola, en este capítulo conocerás la reacción inicial de Draco, pero nada más... no hablarán hasta el siguiente. Aunque Sirius no se tomó tan mal lo de la carrera, no será lo mismo cuando se entere sobre su relación con Severus, aunque aún falta mucho para eso. A mí también me da pena Draco, pero creo que es el personaje que más sufrirá. Créeme, aún le falta mucho por sufrir. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besitos.

_**VII**_

_**Grandes Ilusiones, profundos Deseos.**_

**O**liver Wood entró a la oficina de la enfermería y, como siempre, se puso su bata blanca para comenzar con su guardia. Esperaba que ese día fuera más tranquilo que el anterior, ya que quería dedicar un poco más de tiempo a estudiar sus apuntes del curso de introducción a la medimagia que tomaba por las mañanas. Así que con ésa intención, sacó su libreta de entre sus cosas y se dispuso a repasar sus apuntes.

Pero después de unos minutos de intentar concentrarse en su lectura en vano, cerró los ojos mientras hacía memoria de lo ocurrido unas horas antes en ese mismo lugar, cuando entre Madame Poppy y el profesor Snape, se habían encargado de darle la maravillosa noticia de que pronto estaría esperando un bebé.

"El profesor me dijo que la poción tenía un noventa y ocho por ciento de efectividad". Pensaba el moreno, sin poder evitar entusiasmarse. "Lo que significa casi el cien por ciento de posibilidades de que me embarace..." Suspiró, ilusionado. "Ya quiero ver la cara de Blaise cuando le dé la noticia. Con toda seguridad se desmayará".

Sonrió con diversión al imaginarse la cara que su pareja pondría cuando llegara a enterarse. "Pero no debo precipitarme, tendré que esperar a que sea algo seguro. No quisiera hacerme ilusiones demasiado pronto".

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse de nuevo en sus apuntes. De repente, alguien llegó por detrás y tapó sus ojos. Oliver sonrió al reconocer el aroma de Blaise. Tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas y después de besarlas giró su cabeza para besarlo a él también.

Blaise le correspondió al tiempo que se acomodaba de forma que quedó sentado sobre el escritorio, frente al moreno, quien aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura, mientras que profundizaba el beso y comenzaba a recorrer con suavidad el pecho y el torso del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó su pareja mientras gemía con deleite dentro del beso.

-Nunca tendré suficiente contigo, Blaise... –Le respondió el Gryffindor mientras volvía a besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, Blaise levantó un instante el rostro por sobre la cabeza de Oliver, cuando le pareció distinguir de reojo una cabellera rubia. Sobresaltado, levantó de nuevo la cabeza para descubrir con enorme sorpresa que Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado en la puerta de la oficina, mirándolo con sus iris grises refulgiendo en ira. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Draco giró sobre sus talones y, tan rápido como le fue posible salió de la oficina y de la enfermería, dejando atrás un Blaise demasiado preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo, Blaise? –Oliver se sorprendió ante la reacción de su pareja. Volteó hacia la puerta para ver si alguien los había descubierto, pero no vio nada-. ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, preocupado, al ver la creciente palidez en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Sabes? Tengo que irme... –Blaise se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Pero...

-Te veré después ¿Está bien? –Le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se alejaba.

-Está bien. –Oliver se encogió de hombros ante la actitud de su pareja, pero dejó de darle importancia y después de unos momentos más se dispuso a proseguir con su lectura.

Afuera, Blaise Zabini alcanzaba corriendo el pasillo principal que conectaba a la enfermería con el resto del Castillo. Miró hacia uno y otro lado, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde se había ido el rubio. Pero después de correr de un pasillo a otro, se dio cuenta que le sería imposible dar con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del profesor Snape, con la esperanza de que al rubio se le ocurriera ir a parar ahí. Y mientras caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que su pareja le dirigiera al descubrirlo, y sabía que estaba en extremo furioso.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba de todo aquello, era el hecho de que lo conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro que esa mirada de ira sólo estaba ocultando un sentimiento mucho más doloroso. Y el sólo hecho de saber que él era el causante de ese dolor hacía que su corazón se encogiera hasta el punto de dificultarle la respiración.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco Malfoy corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, sólo estaba consciente de que necesitaba correr y alejarse lo más pronto posible de la escena que momentos antes había tenido la desdicha de presenciar.

Sentía cada vez más fuerte en su pecho la dificultad para respirar, pero aún así no se detuvo, hasta que las piernas le fallaron y calló de bruces sobre el frío piso de piedra de lo que le pareció era un sitio que jamás había visto antes.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y trató de enfocar su nublada vista a su alrededor, encontrándose en medio de una habitación que al parecer tenía muchos años de no ser visitada. Caminó tambaleándose por el mareo que le provocaba la penumbra del lugar y cuando se pudo detener sin trastabillar tomó su varita y convocó un "Lumus".

La estancia se iluminó un poco más, descubriendo ante los ojos de Draco una habitación del todo vacía, a excepción de un enorme objeto que abarcaba casi toda la pared del fondo, y cubierto por una gran sábana que alguna vez había sido blanca.

Draco se acercó con precaución al objeto y con suma cautela levantó una de las esquinas inferiores de la sábana, dejando a la vista un gran espejo con un grueso marco en oro puro. Abrió muy grandes sus ojos, sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

-¡Pero si es el Espejo de Oesed! –El rubio tapó de inmediato la esquina del espejo que acababa de descubrir-. Creí que Dumbledore lo había escondido muy bien.

El muchacho dio la media vuelta hacia la salida, dispuesto a informar al director de su hallazgo, pero una chispa de curiosidad lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

-Sólo quisiera saber qué será capaz de reflejar si yo... –Disculpándose a sí mismo por su atrevimiento, el muchacho terminó de quitar toda la sábana que cubría el gran espejo, haciendo que al caer al piso la sucia tela levantara una pequeña nube de polvo.

Draco se sacudió la ropa y las manos para librarse del polvo adherido a ellas, cuando levantó su vista y vio algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara sin remedio.

A espaldas de su propio reflejo, se alzaba una encantadora campiña. Una construcción en medio de ella, pequeña pero pintada de alegres colores y rodeada por un extenso y verde jardín cubierto de hermosas flores de todas las variedades.

Abrió la boca por la impresión, mientras observaba con detenimiento su propia imagen reflejada en el enorme espejo. Él vestía una elegante túnica de color gris claro, con grandes botones de plata y en su mano llevaba un objeto que no pudo reconocer en el instante.

Intentó enfocar su fascinada vista sobre el objeto que su reflejo sostenía, pero de pronto apareció alguien que lo tomó por la cintura mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Blaise Zabini tenía puesta una túnica blanca por completo. Tan blanca que su reflejo le lastimaba la vista. El muchacho de cabellos castaños le sonrió mientras le susurraba palabras al oído. La imagen del rubio esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Draco cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se vio en la oscura habitación en lugar de la hermosa campiña. Lo que su reflejo parecía sostener en su mano no era más que su varita iluminando todo a su alrededor. Él llevaba su uniforme de Slytherin en vez de la elegante capa gris. Y Blaise...

Blaise no estaba detrás de él abrazando su espalda. Blaise se encontraba en esos momentos abrazando otro cuerpo que no era el suyo y besando otros labios que no eran los suyos.

Cayó de rodillas, sus grises ojos anegados en tibias lágrimas que resbalaron por sus suaves mejillas, empapándolas. Se abrazó a sí mismo con la esperanza de sentir, como en su reflejo, la calidez de los brazos del muchacho que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el dueño de su ahora destrozado corazón.

-¿Por qué, Blaise? Ah... ¿Por qué?

Preguntó mientras se recostaba en el frío y duro piso, haciéndose un ovillo frente al espejo que con ironía seguía reflejando la imagen que su profundo deseo invocara. Y cerrando los ojos poco a poco se dejó llevar por el cansancio, mientras pronunciaba entre sollozos la misma pregunta y trataba de cerrar su mente y su corazón para no sentir el intenso dolor que su triste realidad le provocaba.

oooooooOooooooo

-Entonces, ¿Te irás de aquí?

-Sí, Severus. Sirius me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. Y acepté.

-Entiendo...

Harry y Severus se encontraban en el cuarto de trabajo del profesor. Terminando de almorzar le había pedido que lo acompañara a calificar las pociones que los de su Casa elaboraran en el examen del día anterior. Y ahora Harry se hallaba sentado en una silla frente a él, mientras veía cómo el profesor aplicaba diferentes sustancias a unas muestras tomadas de los frascos que sus alumnos le entregaran.

-¿Para qué son ésas cosas? –Le preguntó el muchacho, sin poder resistir la curiosidad.

-Ésas cosas... –Le respondió el profesor mientras continuaba con su trabajo-. Se llaman fermentos y sirven para verificar la reacción de las pociones. Si le aplico unas gotas a una poción, ésta tendrá una reacción que me dirá si está elaborada correctamente.

-Pero... ¿No se supone que a primera vista se ve si está bien hecha?

-A primera vista sólo se puede ver si su color, olor y consistencia son las correctas. Pero hay muchas pociones que pueden ser físicamente idénticas. Y los fermentos sirven para verificar que cumplan el propósito para la cual fueron elaboradas.

-Es decir... –Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de entenderlo-. Que con éstos fermentos tú te aseguras que al beber la poción, la persona obtenga los resultados esperados.

-Así es.

-Creí que la poción sólo se tomaba, y ya. –Harry recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, interesado en lo que su pareja le decía.

-Sólo si la elaboras en el momento, y a la perfección. –Severus tomó un pergamino e hizo unas anotaciones-. Yo no me bebería una poción elaborada por nadie más, a menos que antes comprobara que fue elaborada con eficacia.

-Ya veo. Pero... –Harry aún no lo entendía del todo-. ¿No se supone que cuando uno se equivoca en un ingrediente o algo por el estilo, el caldero explota y ya?

-¿Tienes idea de cuántos ingredientes existen en el mundo? –Harry sólo asintió-. Considera todas las posibilidades que pueden darse de que un ingrediente equivocado no provoque una explosión y quien elabore la poción no note la diferencia.

-Es verdad...

-Además... –Severus dejó a un lado el pergamino y siguió con su trabajo-. Yo manejo demasiadas pociones. Tengo mis gavetas repletas de frascos. Muchos de ellos parecen idénticos, pero en realidad no lo son. Así que debo tener cuidado al clasificarlos y etiquetarlos.

-Y eso... –El joven jugueteó con uno de los frascos que estaban sobre el escritorio-. ¿También lo vimos en clase?

Severus quedó viendo a su alumno de una forma que le hizo recordar viejos tiempos.

-No, señor Potter. Ésta es una materia de estudio aparte y sólo se ve en Pociones Superiores. Además... –Y mientras le quitaba el frasco de la mano-. Dudo mucho que si lo hubiera enseñado en clase, usted fuera capaz de recordarlo. Si mi memoria no me falla, durante mis lecciones usted tenía su alborotada cabeza en otra parte, menos en lo que yo le enseñaba.

-Ups... –Harry se ruborizó por completo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? ¿Ups? –Severus siguió mostrando su actitud de profesor odioso, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara más.

-Lo siento... –Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Severus-. He sido un niño muy malo... creo que merezco un castigo... –Y diciendo esto tomó su varita y se la extendió al profesor, el cual no supo por qué la tomó. Y acto seguido el muchacho le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba sobre la silla y se levantaba la capa, al mismo tiempo que alzaba el trasero-. Estoy a su disposición para el castigo que usted merezca pertinente, profesor.

El rostro de Severus cambió de color en cuestión de segundos, mientras asimilaba lo que su pareja le proponía. Pero con lo que Harry no contaba era que a Severus Snape no se le hacía sonrojar sin pagar el precio. Y el profesor levantó la mano con la varita en ella, dispuesto a darle su merecido castigo.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque en ese preciso instante alguien tocó a la puerta. El profesor se detuvo a medio camino, mientras Harry se enderezaba de su sitio y regresaba a su lugar en el escritorio.

-Quédate aquí. –Le ordenó el profesor mientras le devolvía su varita-. No salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia, y no toques nada.

Harry sólo asintió mientras guardaba su varita en el cinturón. Severus salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Profesor Snape... –Blaise Zabini se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, su rostro colorado por haber corrido tanto-. ¿De casualidad se encuentra Draco por aquí?

-No, señor Zabini.

-Oh... –Blaise se secó una gota de sudor de la frente mientras volteaba a ver a su profesor-. Si de casualidad llegara, ¿Podría decirle por favor que estoy buscándolo?

-¿Es muy importante? –El profesor se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con fijeza a los ojos color aceituna de su alumno-. Porque a menos que se trate de una cuestión de vida o muerte, no pienso servir de recadero de nadie.

-Lo siento, profesor... –Blaise intentó acomodarse la desarreglada capa-. En realidad no es nada de vida o muerte, pero sí es algo importante.

-Bien. Le daré su recado. –El profesor cerró la puerta dejando a su alumno con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero si no hablo con él, tal vez entonces moriré... –Balbuceó el abatido muchacho mientras se retiraba con tristeza de los aposentos de su Jefe de Casa.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Harry cuando vio llegar a su pareja.

-Zabini. Un alumno de mi casa. –El profesor tomó otra muestra mientras proseguía con su trabajo-. Quería hablar con Draco. –Y en tono confidencial-. ¿Sabías que son novios?

-¿En serio? –Harry se sorprendió ante la confesión de su pareja-. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ni yo. Lo supe por casualidad. Una noche me los encontré en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ambos dormían juntos, y lo único que tenían encima era una sábana muy delgada.

-Ah, vaya... –El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen de él y Severus en esas mismas condiciones.

-Sólo no le digas que yo te lo dije. –Severus lo señaló con el dedo índice en señal de advertencia-. No quiero que piense que soy un chismoso.

-Lo prometo. –Harry levantó su mano derecha para darle más acento a su promesa.

El moreno se quedó en silencio mientras observaba trabajar a su pareja. El profesor estaba concentrado en su trabajo y el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado en todos esos meses.

"Ya no se ve tan amargado. Y a pesar de que sigue siendo una persona de carácter difícil, parece que ahora disfruta mucho más haciendo las cosas. Bueno, creo que siempre le ha gustado su trabajo, es sólo que yo no me había dado cuenta... cómo me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido con más profundidad desde mucho antes. No hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo en peleas y discusiones sin sentido".

Observó con detenimiento a su pareja mientras proseguía con sus pensamientos.

"Está tan abstraído en su trabajo, que creo que ni se ha de acordar que estoy aquí. Ah... Severus... cómo me gusta cuando tiene ése gesto de concentración. Entrecierra sus ojos y eso hace que se ven más largas sus negras pestañas. Y frunce los labios de una forma que me dan ganas de besarlos. Eso me recuerda a cuando lo vi el sábado en el lago..."

-Severus... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Hum...? –El profesor contestó sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía-. ¿Qué pasa?

-El sábado pasado, en el lago... –Severus levantó su vista hacia el muchacho-. ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

El profesor frunció el ceño mientras procesaba la pregunta de su pareja. Por lo que Harry decidió ser más concreto.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando mis amigos y yo llegamos, tú estabas recostado en el pasto. Y vi que mirabas con insistencia hacia el cielo.

-Ah, eso... –Severus recordó de repente-. No estaba haciendo nada. En realidad sólo observaba las nubes.

-¿Observabas...? –Harry se mostró en verdad sorprendido ante la respuesta del profesor-. ¿Buscabas algo en particular?

-No. –El profesor hizo algunas anotaciones mientras respondía-. Sólo trataba de encontrarles forma. Ya sabes... formas específicas.

-Ah... no sabía que te gustara hacer eso.

-Lo he venido haciendo desde hace algunos meses. –Severus dejó a un lado lo que hacía y se sentó en una esquina de su escritorio-. En realidad fue por recomendación de Albus. Él piensa que estoy demasiado tenso y me recomendó algunos ejercicios de relajación. Observar las nubes recostado en el césped en completa soledad fue una de las cosas que más me recomendó.

-Ya veo. –Harry se apoyó con los codos sobre el escritorio-. ¿Y te ha resultado?

-No lo sé. –Respondió el profesor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su pareja-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Pues... yo creo que sí. –Harry también se levantó y lo abrazó, mientras Severus acercaba su rostro al suyo para besarlo-. Aunque debo admitir que extraño un poco tu faceta sarcástica.

-Bueno... pórtate mal y la volverás a ver. –Severus se sentó en la silla mientras atraía a Harry para hacerlo sentarse sobre él-. Creo que tenemos un castigo pendiente... Harry, ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se llevó la mano al pecho mientras jalaba aire con dificultad. Sin saber por qué, sintió una gran congoja en su corazón, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué me pasa?

El profesor, quien sólo le había limitado a observarlo, acercó el rostro del muchacho al suyo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Harry? –Preguntó mientras secaba algunas lágrimas del muchacho-. Por favor, dímelo.

-Siento... una gran tristeza en mi corazón. Como si estuviera sufriendo mucho por... no lo sé. –Miró a Severus, asustado-. No sé por qué me siento así.

-Tranquilo... –El profesor condujo al muchacho hacia la sala y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá-. Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarte.

-¿Concentrarme? –Harry levantó la vista hacia su maestro, intrigado-. ¿Concentrarme para qué?

-Trata de averiguar el origen de ésa emoción. Piensa en las personas que son cercanas a ti y trata de ver si el sentimiento aumenta al pensar en una persona en particular.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso?

-Sólo hazlo, ¿Quieres? Después de lo explicaré.

Harry sólo asintió y cerró los ojos mientras repasaba en su mente la imagen de las personas que conocía, y que consideraba cercanas a él. De pronto una persona se le vino a la mente y Harry sintió aumentar su tristeza de forma considerable.

-Draco...

-¿Draco?

-Sí... –Harry se puso de pie-. Algo le pasa a Draco. Siento... que mi tristeza aumenta al pensar en él.

-¿Está en peligro? –Severus también se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. ¿Crees que es Voldemort?

-No lo sé... –Harry siguió a su profesor por los pasillos del colegio-. No me parece que esté en peligro. Sólo... siento como si estuviera muy triste.

Ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa a la Casa de las Serpientes, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Cuando llegaron, Harry prefirió quedarse afuera esperando al profesor, quien después de pronunciar la contraseña entró de manera precipitada. Minutos después, Severus salía con una intensa cara de preocupación.

-No está en la Casa. Y nadie lo ha visto desde la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y Zabini?

-Tampoco está. Pregunté por él, pero nadie lo ha visto desde esa misma hora.

-¿Tú crees que Zabini esté con él? –Harry caminó a grandes zancadas para ir a la par de su pareja.

-Me dijo que quería hablar con él, que era algo importante. –Severus enfiló hacia la oficina del Director-. Lo que quiere decir que no están juntos. Será necesario movilizarnos para buscarlo por todo el colegio. Y roguemos porque Voldemort no tenga nada que ver con su desaparición.

oooooooOooooooo

-Muy bien, entonces colocaremos a veinte Aurores en las inmediaciones del Colegio, para vigilar que las barreras de protección no sean traspasadas. Arthur, ¿Podrías encargarte de designar a los más adecuados?

Albus Dumbledore tenía visitas en su oficina. Alastor Moody, Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge, Mafalda Hopkirk, Peasegood, Percy Weasley y algunos otros miembros del Ministerio. También estaban presentes Arthur y Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Rubeus Hagrid, así como algunos otros Aurores de los más importantes dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Desde muy temprana hora, habían estado planeando con detalle la nueva estrategia de defensa contra Voldemort.

-También será necesario vigilar el Expresso. No queremos sorpresas desagradables a la hora en que los alumnos regresen a sus casas. –Recalcó el director-. Señor Peasegood, confío en que usted podrá apoyarnos en este caso.

-Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. –Respondió el Jefe del Ministerio de Accidentes-. Tengo a la gente apropiada para vigilar la seguridad del tren antes, durante y después del viaje.

-Hagrid... –El anciano se dirigió al guardabosque-. Tendrás que vigilar con mucha atención los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Sobre todo aquéllos sitios que sirven para practicar apariciones.

-Sí, profesor. –El encargado del Cuidado de Criaturas infló el pecho, orgulloso por la misión a la que había sido encomendado.

-Bien, señores... –El director se puso de pie-. Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Les pediré que informen a Arthur y Molly sobre cualquier cosa que ocurra durante éstos días. Voldemort se ha manifestado y atacará de un momento a otro, por lo que les pido que estén preparados para ello.

Uno a uno los presentes se fueron retirando por la chimenea, hasta que solamente quedaron Remus, Sirius y Minerva.

-Bien, como ya les expliqué con anterioridad, la seguridad de los alumnos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy es primordial, así que deberán estar muy pendientes de que ninguno de ellos inflija las reglas de seguridad de este Colegio. –Dirigiéndose a la subdirectora-. Minerva, te pediré que vigiles a estos dos muchachos desde ahora. Ambos tendrán que quedarse en el Castillo, por lo que tendrán que seguir cumpliendo con las reglas aunque estén en vacaciones de verano...

-Un momento... –Sirius Black intervino-. Albus, todo esto de la seguridad en el Castillo me parece bien, pero... le prometí a Harry que se iría a Grimmauld Place conmigo cuando se graduara. ¿Cómo le voy a salir ahora conque se va a tener que quedar aquí?

-No creo que a Harry le moleste demasiado tener que quedarse. –Albus se acomodó sus anteojos de media luna sobre la nariz-. Además, no se quedará solo. Tendrá la compañía de Draco y podrás venir a visitarlo cada vez que quieras.

-Pero... –El animago trató de objetar-. También mi casa es un sitio seguro. Incluso tú mismo acabas de asignarla como cuartel general para la Orden del Fénix.

-Por ése mismo motivo, Sirius. –En anciano mago trató de hacer entrar en razón al animago-. En tu casa será donde se concentren la mayor parte de los Aurores que lucharán contra Voldemort. Si llegara a haber alguna fuga de información, ése será el primer lugar donde Voldemort podría atacarnos por sorpresa. Las defensas del Castillo son mucho más fuertes, estoy seguro que Harry estará más protegido aquí, que en Grimmauld Place.

-Creo que Albus tiene razón, Sirius. –Remus decidió intervenir-. Tienes que entender que Harry no podrá salir del Castillo. Así que, ¿Cómo podrás tenerlo en tu casa, a sabiendas de que no podrás llevarlo a ningún otro sitio? ¿O piensas tenerlo encerrado durante todo el verano, como lo hicieron los Dursley durante todos estos años?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Sirius se mostró ofendido-. Jamás le haría a mi ahijado algo como eso.

-Al menos aquí podrá distraerse. –Minerva apoyó a Remus-. Tendrán mi autorización para que exploren ciertas zonas del Castillo que aún no conocen y que no considero peligrosas. Se entretendrán tanto que no verán correr el tiempo.

Sirius se quedó unos momentos pensando en las últimas palabras de la animaga. Por una parte tenían razón. No podía arriesgar a Harry a un ataque sorpresivo a su casa. A pesar de estar bien protegida, no contaba con defensas tan poderosas como las de Hogwarts. Tampoco podía tenerlo encerrado todo el día. Harry era un muchacho al que no le gustaba quedarse quieto en un solo sitio, y sólo de imaginar que tendría que obligarlo a hacerlo, le hacía sentir en realidad miserable.

-Está bien. –Sirius tuvo que admitir que tenía todo en contra-. Harry se quedará aquí, pero sólo con una condición. Que se me permita viajar por polvos Flu para venir a verlo las veces que yo quiera.

-Bien, así será. –El profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra-. Remus, ¿Tendrás algún inconveniente en utilizar tu chimenea para tal propósito?

-Por supuesto que no. –El corazón del licántropo saltó de alegría-. Será un placer para mí recibir tu visita cada vez que quieras, Sirius.

-Gracias, Remus. –Sirius colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de agradecimiento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso al profesor de pociones y a Harry, que venía detrás de él.

-¿Sucede algo, Severus? –Preguntó el director al reconocer la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

-Es Draco. –Severus trató de sonar lo más normal posible-. El señor Potter cree que le ha sucedido algo.

-¿Harry? –Sirius se acercó a su ahijado-. ¿Cómo puedes saber algo como eso?

El muchacho no dijo nada. Sólo se encogió de hombros haciendo entender a su padrino que él tampoco lo sabía.

-Creo que eso podremos discutirlo después. –Albus se acercó a Severus-. ¿Ya buscaron a Draco?

-Preguntamos por él en su Casa, pero no lo han visto desde la hora del almuerzo. Sugiero una búsqueda inmediata por todo el Castillo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Severus. –El anciano se dirigió a los presentes-. Minerva, ¿Podrías buscarlo en la zona Norte del Castillo?

La animaga asintió al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Yo lo buscaré en el lado Este. –Remus salió detrás de la subdirectora.

-Sirius, ¿Me harías el favor...?

-Sí, Albus. –El animago enfiló hacia la salida-. Yo lo buscaré en los sótanos.

-No te preocupes, Severus. Ya aparecerá. –El director se dirigió al joven Gryffindor-. Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Una gran tristeza. –El muchacho movió la cabeza, negando-. No creo que esté en peligro. Más bien siento como si estuviera sufriendo por alguna razón.

-Ya veo...

-Profesor, ¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando?

-Por supuesto, Harry. –Severus lo tomó del brazo mientras lo guiaba hacia la salida-. Pero primero tú te irás a tu Torre, y cuando sea el momento entonces te lo explicaré todo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero... –Harry se mostró renuente a irse-. Yo también quiero buscarlo.

-Nada de eso. –El profesor se mostró inflexible-. No quiero que después tengamos que buscarlos a los dos. A tu Torre. Y que no se diga más.

Después de que el muchacho partió a regañadientes, Severus se puso de acuerdo con el director y poco después se dirigía hacia el lado Oeste del castillo, deseando con todo su corazón que una de las tres personas a las que más amaba se encontrara bien.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus Lupin llevaba casi tres horas recorriendo los pasillos, y entrando y saliendo de cada habitación y pequeño resquicio que se encontraba en su camino, a lo largo y ancho del ala Este. Con un "Nox" apagó su varita y se recargó sobre una de las paredes para descansar un momento.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho? –Se preguntó mientras volvía a encender su varita y se enderezaba para continuar con su búsqueda. De pronto, un pequeño resplandor a lo lejos llamó la atención del licántropo, quien a grandes pasos se dirigió hacia el sitio de donde provenía la luz. El mago vio cómo se adentraba poco a poco hacia un sitio que se le hizo desconocido.

"Qué lugar tan helado..." Pensó mientras se recuperaba de un escalofrío. De pronto se halló frente al tenue resplandor y abrió grandes los ojos al descubrir a Draco Malfoy hecho un ovillo en el frío piso, con su varita en su mano, aún encendida.

-Pero, ¿Qué...? –El licántropo se acercó con rapidez al cuerpo inerte del muchacho e inclinándose sobre él iluminó su rostro con su varita. A primera vista el joven parecía inconsciente y su pálido cuerpo se sacudía por leves temblores.

El profesor apoyó sus dedos sobre la yugular del rubio, y vio con alivio que aún respiraba. Lo sacudió con suavidad y el muchacho emitió un leve murmullo, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba desmayado, sino más bien dormido.

"Menos mal..." Pensó mientras sacudía su cuerpo con más firmeza para terminar de despertarlo. "Está temblando de frío..." El mago de ojos dorados invocó un "Lumus Solem" y el lugar se iluminó por completo mientras se sentía mucho más cálido. De pronto, el licántropo vio de reojo que había alguien más en la habitación. Se sobresaltó cuando alzó la vista y se vio a sí mismo en el espejo frente a él.

-¡Pero si es el Espejo de los Deseos! –Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie para observar el marco con más detenimiento-. Pensé que Albus se había deshecho de él.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor para descubrir que era el único objeto en toda la habitación.

–Me imagino que lo intentó. Pero en definitiva no pudo deshacerse de esta cosa endiablada...

Y antes de sucumbir ante el destructivo objeto, como pensó que con seguridad le había ocurrido al Slytherin, levantó la sábana llena de polvo y con algo de trabajo logró taparlo de nuevo.

Suspiró, aliviado, mientras cerca de él escuchaba un leve gemido, proveniente de los labios del muchacho acostado en el piso. Se apresuró a agacharse para ayudarlo a despertar.

-Hum... –Draco abrió con lentitud sus grises ojos, aún hinchados por tanto llanto, mientras trataba de enfocar su vista hacia el rostro de la persona frente a él-. ¿Blaise?

-No, Draco. –Remus se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio que el muchacho parecía no estar herido-. Soy el profesor Lupin. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde estoy? –El rubio miró a su alrededor, al parecer aún aturdido y en medio de las nieblas del sueño.

-En alguna parte del Castillo, al Este. –Remus lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Después anuló el "Lumus Solem" y convocó un "Lumus"-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

-Pues... no lo sé. –El muchacho se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aturdido-. No lo recuerdo.

-Entonces será mejor que salgamos de aquí y te lleve derecho a la enfermería.

-¿La enfermería? –El muchacho recordó de repente-. ¡No! ¡No iré a ese lugar nunca más!

-Pero... –Remus tuvo que correr detrás del rubio, quien había salido huyendo apenas lo hubo escuchado-. ¡Espera!

Cuando al fin logró a alcanzarlo lo detuvo del brazo para que no volviera a escaparse.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas te buscan en éste momento? –Le preguntó el licántropo, bastante molesto por la actitud de su alumno.

-¡No me importa! –El rubio se soltó del brazo del profesor y siguió su camino-. ¡Jamás volveré a poner un pie en ese lugar!

-Si no quieres ir a la enfermería no vayas... –Remus trató de tranquilizarse. No quería utilizar la fuerza en contra del rubio-. Pero entonces tendré que llevarte a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Draco se detuvo de repente mientras volteaba de un lado a otro, desorientado, lo que hizo que Remus se diera cuenta que el muchacho no sabía el camino de regreso.

-Te conduciré hacia la salida.

El Slytherin no dijo nada. Sólo levantó la cabeza, orgulloso, mientras dejaba que el licántropo se adelantara para guiarlo.

-Pero no iré a la enfermería. –Le dijo mientras caminaba detrás del profesor-. Ni tampoco a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Remus no tenía idea del porqué no deseaba ir a la enfermería, pero sí sabía que el muchacho no tenía pensado dar ninguna explicación, y que por esa razón no quería enfrentarse al director.

-Te lo plantearé de ésta manera... –Le dijo el profesor mientras seguía caminando-. Si no quieres ir a la enfermería y tampoco con el director, entonces tendrás que irte a tu Casa y esperar a que Dumbledore y tu Jefe de Casa vayan a buscarte hasta allá. Y créeme, ninguno de los dos va a estar muy contento después de haberte buscado durante tantas horas.

El rubio guardó silencio tras el comentario del profesor. En realidad no le convenía regresar a su Casa, ya que con toda seguridad tendría que ver a Blaise, y aún no se sentía preparado para eso. Sin considerar que además tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de su padrino, a quien lo más probable fuera que no le importara ponerlo en su lugar aún delante del resto de sus compañeros. Se tuvo que resignar.

-Está bien... –Tragándose su orgullo-. Iremos con Dumbledore.

Y diciendo esto último, ambos apresuraron sus pasos rumbo a la oficina del director.

Mientras, Draco trataba de pensar en alguna excusa convincente para evitar tener que contar toda la verdad. Que había sido engañado por la persona a la que más amaba, que había derramado lágrimas por esa razón, y que aquél espejo le había mostrado una ilusión que, ahora estaba seguro, jamás se haría realidad.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Lo encontraron?

-No, Albus. –Minerva McGonagall se sentó en una silla, visiblemente cansada-. Recorrí todo el lugar y no encontré señales de él.

-Yo tampoco. –Intervino Sirius-. Aún en mi forma de animago no logré hallar ni un solo rastro del muchacho. Sólo encontré cosas y más cosas, la mayoría de ellas inservibles. Esos sótanos necesitan una buena limpieza.

-Hum... –Albus se rascó la barba, pensativo-. Esperemos noticias de los demás. No olviden que aún hay dos profesores buscándolo. En lo que a mí respecta, tampoco pude hallar nada que pudiera guiarme hacia él. Ni Filch lo vio jamás en los pasillos que frecuenta, ni Hagrid lo vio rondando por los terrenos. Y no pudo haber salido ni caminando ni volando, de lo contrario las defensas se hubieran activado en el momento. No cabe duda de que sigue en el Castillo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante dejando ver a un pálido y, bastante cansado, profesor de pociones, el cual se sentó en la primera silla que encontró mientras miraba a los demás de forma alternativa. Movió la cabeza en negación al encontrarse con los ojos del director.

-Bien, aún falta Remus. –Se acercó a Severus mientras depositaba una mano sobre su hombro-. Estoy seguro que él nos traerá buenas noticias.

Acababa de decir eso, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando pasar al profesor de Defensa.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Preguntó el animago, al tiempo que el licántropo asentía con la cabeza. Todos respiraron, aliviados.

-¿Dónde está? –Demandó el profesor de pociones mientras se ponía de pie.

Detrás de la capa del profesor se dejó ver la delgada figura del rubio, quien al ver el rostro de genuina preocupación de los presentes, se sintió bastante avergonzado.

Severus se acercó con rapidez hacia su protegido, mientras contenía las ganas de abrazarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Malfoy? –Le preguntó tratando de comportarse lo más frío posible. El muchacho sólo asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza frente a su Jefe de Casa. Sabía lo que vendría y consideró muy en serio el irse preparando para ello.

-Bien, señores... –Albus consideró pertinente que no hubiera tanta gente presente, pues también sospechaba lo que se avecinaba-. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, y mis más sinceras disculpas si les robé su valioso tiempo.

-No hay problema, Albus. –Respondió la profesora de Transformaciones. Los demás asintieron mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta-. Si me necesitas para algo más no dudes en avisarme.

-Gracias, Minerva. Remus, Sirius... –Después de que los mencionados se retiraron, el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Severus y Draco, mientras les hacía una señal de que tomaran asiento.

-Sr. Malfoy... –Le espetó el director-. Espero que tenga una buena excusa para justificar su desaparición, y el hecho de que todos estuviéramos tan preocupados por su bienestar.

-No la tengo, profesor Dumbledore. –Respondió el rubio con la mirada fija hacia algún punto detrás del director-. Estaba explorando algunos pasajes del Castillo y me perdí. Eso es todo.

Ambos profesores se dieron cuenta que el muchacho estaba ocultándoles algo.

-Por cierto... –El rubio prefirió desviar la atención de los dos adultos sobre su persona-. Encontré el espejo de Oesed.

Ambos profesores se miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Estuviste en las cámaras del ala Este? –Le preguntó Severus mientras se levantaba de la silla y contenía de nueva cuenta las ganas de golpearlo-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí, cuando sabes bien que está prohibido rondar esos pasajes?

-Cálmate, Severus. –El director también se puso de pie-. Estoy seguro que el muchacho tiene una muy buena explicación, ¿No es así, señor Malfoy?

Draco se quedó callado, señal de que no iba a decir nada más.

-Bien. –Al ver que ya no iban a sacarle más información, el director decidió dejar la situación en manos del profesor de pociones-. Severus, será mejor que lleves a Draco a tus aposentos. Necesita un descanso y después, como Jefe de su Casa, tendrás que aplicarle el castigo que corresponda de acuerdo a la falta cometida. Señor Malfoy, deberá entender que transgredió algunas reglas de seguridad y arriesgó su vida.

-Estoy consciente de eso, profesor. –Draco prefirió aceptar el castigo que le correspondía, antes de permitir que supieran que la verdadera razón por la que había terminado en ése lugar, había sido por que atravesaba por un momento de debilidad.

-Por cierto... –El director se dirigió a Severus-. Acabo de tener una junta con algunos miembros del ministerio y de la Orden de Fénix. Te daré los detalles mañana temprano.

-Por supuesto.

Momentos después, profesor y alumno salían de la oficina del director rumbo a las mazmorras. Severus no le habló durante todo el camino, lo que el muchacho interpretó como una señal de que aún faltaba mucho para que ese terrible día terminara.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Cómo piensas que fue a parar ahí?

-No lo sé, Sirius. Cuando llegué estaba dormido frente al espejo.

Después de que salieran de la oficina del director, Remus había invitado a Sirius a sus habitaciones mientras esperaban la llegada de Harry, a quien le habían mandado a avisar con Dobby que su padrino estaba en los aposentos del profesor de Defensa. Y ahora se encontraban los dos magos sentados en la pequeña mesa del licántropo mientras éste servía una copa al animago.

-No sé cómo pudo creer Dumbledore que podría ocultar ese espejo en un sitio tan obvio. –Comentó Remus-. Si ahora que lo recuerdo, la habitación no tenía ninguna cerradura. Es más, ni siquiera era una habitación, más bien era como una cámara sin puertas ni nada.

-Si mal no recuerdo, es una de las zonas prohibidas para los estudiantes. –El animago trató de recordar-. Si mi memoria no me falla, alguna vez estuvimos merodeando por esos lugares. Pero siempre tuvimos cuidado de no ser atrapados.

-Es verdad. –Remus no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa época-. Todavía sigo sin saber cómo fue que pudimos hacer tantas cosas y no ser descubiertos.

-Éramos chicos listos. –Respondió Sirius, ufano.

-Éramos inmaduros. –Recalcó Remus-. Tuvimos suerte de que no nos ocurriera algo malo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Remus se apresuró a abrir. Harry entró tras saludar a su profesor de Defensa, mientras que Sirius le hacía un sitio en la mesa para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Encontraron a Draco? –Preguntó Harry después de tomar asiento en la mesa-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Harry. –Remus le acercó un vaso de jugo de calabaza-. El muchacho está bien, pero parece que tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

-¿Quién lo encontró? –Harry bebió un poco de jugo mientras observaba a ambos adultos. Fue Remus quien respondió.

-Yo lo encontré. Estaba dormido en una cámara del ala Este.

-Pero... –Harry lo miró, sorprendido-. Es una zona prohibida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Eso mismo nos estábamos preguntando. De hecho, Remus me estaba comentando que lo encontró dormido al pie del Espejo de Oesed.

-¿El Espejo de los Deseos?

-Exacto.

-Hum... el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que se desharía de él. –Replicó el joven Gryffindor-. Parece que no existe un escondite lo bastante bueno para ocultarlo, después de todo.

-Me pregunto qué podría ser capaz de reflejar si me parara frente a él... –Dijo el animago, sus azules ojos refulgiendo en curiosidad-. Se dice que ese objeto refleja nuestros más profundos deseos.

-Exacto. –Harry decidió bajarlo de la nube-. Pero el director me explicó que lo que el espejo refleja no significa que se vaya a cumplir. Así que hay muchas personas que se obsesionan pensando en que su deseo se realizará, cuando a veces no es así.

-A mí me parece que no es necesario reflejarse en ese espejo para saber nuestros más profundos deseos. –Intervino Remus-. Basta con que estemos conscientes de ellos.

-Puede ser... –Sirius jugueteó con su copa mientras observaba a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo-. Harry, ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo en el mundo?

El muchacho casi se ahogó con el jugo. La pregunta de su padrino lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pues... –Después de que se repuso-. En realidad tengo muchos deseos, Sirius.

-Pues haz una lista y ordénalos por prioridades. –Le insistió el animago.

El muchacho se quedó callado un largo momento mientras hacía un recuento mental de todos sus deseos.

En primer lugar, estaba su relación con Severus. Aunque pareciera a primera vista algo puramente hormonal, en definitiva su deseo más profundo era hacerle el amor a su pareja.

Por otra parte, estaba su deseo de derrotar a Voldemort, y sobrevivir en el proceso. Hasta antes de saber que amaba a Severus, ése había sido uno de sus más grandes deseos, pero no estaba seguro si era el más importante.

Pues estaba el deseo que siempre tuvo desde niño, y que alguna vez se reflejara frente al Espejo. Que sus padres estuvieran con él. Pero ese era un deseo que jamás se le haría realidad. Así que decidió descartarlo.

Por otro lado existían los mejores deseos para las personas que apreciaba, como sus amigos y profesores que lo estimaban, como Ron y su familia, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall. Pero eso no entraba en sus deseos personales. Así que también los descartó.

Entonces sólo le quedaba hacerle el amor a Severus y derrotar a Voldemort. Sí, esos eran sus deseos más importantes y con seguridad ocupaban un espacio prioritario en su vida. Y estaba dispuesto a realizarlos a como diera lugar. Sobre todo el primero. Y sin duda alguna no pensaba decirle a su padrino que su más grande deseo era hacer el amor con uno de sus más odiados enemigos.

-¿Entonces? –Le preguntó un impaciente Sirius, quien había empezado a creer que el muchacho se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

-Pues... derrotar a Voldemort. –Le respondió el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Sí, ese. Por cierto debo irme, tengo algo qué hacer. Ah, y gracias por el regalo, me encantó la túnica. Y las mancuernillas, y los zapatos... adiós.

Y después de que el muchacho se despidió con cierta urgencia de hacer realidad su primer deseo, Remus y Sirius se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-¿El mío, qué?

-Tu deseo, Remus. –Preguntó el animago, lleno de curiosidad-. ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo en el mundo?

Remus guardó silencio unos instantes mientras miraba con detenimiento los intensos ojos del animago.

-Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuál es mi mayor deseo, Sirius. –Le respondió mientras le llenaba otra vez la copa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Remus. –El animago correspondió a la mirada dorada de su amigo-. Y espero que algún día encuentres el remedio que pueda curar tu licantropía.

Remus no le dijo nada. Sólo sonrió con ligereza ante la respuesta de su amigo. Si bien era cierto que dejar de ser un hombre lobo era uno de sus más grandes deseos desde que se convirtiera en uno, el licántropo no lo consideraba el más importante. La mayor parte de su vida había cargado con esa cruz, y se podría decir que después de tantos años se había vuelto una costumbre.

"No deseo que me correspondas, Sirius. Sería demasiado pedir..."

Pensó el profesor mientras observaba a su amigo beber de su copa en pequeños sorbos, deseando en esos momentos convertirse en esa copa para poder conocer el sabor de sus labios.

"Sólo deseo un poco de valor para confesarte lo que siento, y que no tenga que perderte por eso".

oooooooOooooooo

Severus Snape entró a sus habitaciones seguido de cerca por Draco. Éste permaneció parado en medio de la habitación mientras observaba a su padrino quien, después de despojarse de su pesada capa, dirigió su mirada hacia su ahijado.

Por un instante, el rubio creyó que su padrino lo golpearía. Tal era la mirada de furia que refulgía en los negros ojos del profesor de pociones. Pero éste se acercó con lentitud mientras el rubio daba dos pasos atrás, por seguridad.

-Voy a preguntártelo una última vez... –Le lanzó mientras miraba con fijeza los grises ojos del muchacho-. ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar, cuando sabes muy bien que no está permitido que los estudiantes ronden por ahí?

-Ya te lo dije. –El muchacho insistió en su anterior excusa-. Estaba explorando y me perdí. No sé cómo llegué...

-¡No me mientas! –El rubio brincó en su sitio, sobresaltado-. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que nos estabas engañando? ¿Crees que por ser mayores también lo es nuestra estupidez?

-No, padrino...

-¡Tres horas! –Severus no se apartó de su lugar, mientras exigía a su estudiante que no desviara su vista de la suya-. ¡Cinco personas te estuvieron buscando durante tres horas sin descansar, y sin contar con las horas que estuviste desaparecido antes de que nos diéramos cuenta!

El profesor se pasó una mano por su negro cabello, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Ya casi es de noche. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

Draco bajó la vista, nublada por las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento...

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –Severus apretó los puños con furia mientras proseguía-. Pensé que te habían secuestrado. Pensé que Voldemort al fin había logrado su propósito...

-Tal vez... –La tristeza de Draco no lo dejaba pensar-. Sería mejor eso que...

¡Plaf!

El rubio no vio de dónde vino la bofetada. Por instinto cubrió su lastimada mejilla mientras veía a su padrino con la mano levantada.

-Padrino... –El muchacho permaneció parado en el mismo sitio, mientras sus lágrimas formaban surcos húmedos por todo su rostro, mojando también su temblorosa mano-. ¿Por qué...?

-Nunca... nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. –Severus le dio la espalda mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños-. Jamás vuelvas a decir que prefieres estar con él. Tú no sabes... lo que él hace a aquellos que caen en sus manos. Tú no has visto lo que yo... y jamás lo verías ni en tus más espantosas pesadillas. Así que nunca más vuelvas a decir algo como eso.

Hubo un silencio pesado, donde sólo podían escucharse los sollozos entrecortados del muchacho.

-Ve a tu habitación. –El profesor siguió dándole la espalda-. Después hablaremos sobre el castigo que te impondré. Le pediré a un elfo que te traiga la cena, no saldrás hasta mañana. Para entonces ya habré decidido tu castigo.

Draco no dijo una sola palabra. Con la mano aún en su adolorida mejilla, se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía con lentitud hacia su habitación.

Severus escuchó la puerta cerrarse y permaneció unos momentos más parado en el mismo sitio. Después se acercó a la chimenea y se agachó frente a ella mientras apretaba en un puño la mano con la que antes golpeara el rostro de su ahijado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la extendió en dirección a las llamas mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esperaba sentir el ardor mientras el fuego hería su piel. Pero en vez de eso sintió la tersura de una mano que cubría la suya mientras el calor se alejaba. Abrió los negros ojos para descubrir los verdes ojos de Harry, bañados en lágrimas, al tiempo que el muchacho lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

El joven no le dijo nada, sólo se abrazó a él mientras el profesor lo estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él pudo sentir cómo su pareja se estremecía mientras sollozaba con tristeza entre sus brazos. Se sintió culpable porque sabía que el dolor que en ese momento él sentía, también Harry lo estaba sintiendo, con la única diferencia que el muchacho sí podía expresarlo con lágrimas. Muy en su interior lo envidió por eso.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que el profesor pudiera tranquilizarse, tiempo que el Gryffindor permaneció abrazado a él sin querer separarse. Cuando al fin pudieron hacerlo el profesor condujo a Harry hacia el sillón y después se sentó junto a él.

-No te oí llegar... –Le dijo mientras perdía su mirada oscura entre las llamas-. ¿Lo viste todo?

Harry sólo asintió en respuesta. Él había llegado poco después, y antes de que ellos se percataran de su presencia, el muchacho había preferido pasar al despacho para dejarlos hablar a solas. Pero al final, el dolor que sentía en el pecho por la empatía hacia ambos pudo más que su discreción. Él no había escuchado nada, pero sí había alcanzado a ver cuando el profesor lo había abofeteado. Y había sentido las emociones de ambos.

-Nunca lo había golpeado... –Le confesó el profesor, bastante molesto consigo mismo-. No sé qué me ocurrió. –Miró con detenimiento sus manos mientras las abría y las cerraba, una y otra vez-. He lastimado a tanta gente. He hecho tanto daño con éstas manos...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry tomó las manos de su pareja entre las suyas, mientras cerraba sus verdes ojos y las guiaba con lentitud por todo su rostro y su cuello, al tiempo que con voz queda le murmuraba:

-No me importa lo que éstas manos hayan hecho en el pasado. –Las acarició con ternura y besó cada uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos mientras lo miraba a los negros ojos-. Para mí, Severus, son las manos más suaves que he conocido en mi vida...

El profesor no dijo nada. Sólo tomó el rostro de su alumno y lo acercó al suyo para besarlo con desesperación.

oooooooOooooooo

En otra parte del Castillo, en una habitación decorada con los colores de Slytherin, un joven de cabellos castaños se hallaba recostado sobre el sillón de la salita que muchas noches compartiera con su pareja en el Salón de los Menesteres.

Blaise Zabini sostenía entre sus dedos una cadena de oro con un dije, el cual refulgía con destellos dorados a la luz de las velas encendidas a su alrededor. Era el regalo que tenía planeado entregarle la noche siguiente, después de la graduación.

"Mañana cumpliríamos un año..." Pensaba con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos recordando cada uno de los gestos de su adorado rubio cuando hacían el amor. "Yo tuve la culpa. Si desde un principio no los hubiera engañado..."

Recordó el número de veces que estuvo tentado a decirles la verdad. Él tenía la ilusión de presentarlos e ir dejando que se conocieran poco a poco. Trataría de involucrarlos sutilmente hasta que lograra hacer que se enamoraran. Después les confesaría a ambos que los amaba y si ellos así lo querían, se involucraría en sus vidas.

El muchacho secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, le dolía el corazón al saber que la mitad de él, que la mitad de su vida, había salido lastimado por su causa.

"Debe estar sufriendo..." Pensó mientras se abrazaba a un cojín, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que ese era el suave cuerpo de Draco. "Debe creer que ahora estoy con Oliver..."

Un escalofrío de preocupación recorrió su columna al imaginar que Draco podría decirle algo. Que él se hubiera enterado y perderlo lo lastimaba demasiado. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en perderlos a los dos hacía que su corazón se paralizara de temor.

-Ellos son mi vida entera. –Dijo con voz queda entre sollozos-. No puedo vivir sin ellos...

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No sabía lo que haría ni cómo lo lograría, pero lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar el amor y la confianza de una de las dos personas a las que tanto amaba.

"Tal vez me dé una oportunidad..." Pensó mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, su corazón latiendo deprisa y lleno de ilusión. "Tal vez si yo le explicara cuánto lo amo..."

Apuró el paso hacia su destino mientras sostenía con fuerza el regalo entre sus dedos. Un dije con la forma de la mitad de un corazón con su nombre y el de Draco, juntos.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Empatía, Harry.

-Hum... con razón pude saber lo que Draco y tú sentían. ¿Y dices que sólo me ocurrirá con las personas más cercanas a mí?

-Según Albus, sí.

El profesor acababa de contarle a Harry sobre su nuevo don, y después de explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que horas antes el director le explicara a él, Severus se dio cuenta que el muchacho lo había tomado con más tranquilidad de la que esperaba.

-Ahora podré saber cuando Ron o Hermione se encuentren tristes. O felices.

-Exacto.

-Pero... –Harry volteó a ver a su profesor, mientras jugueteaba con una botella de brandy en miniatura que adornaba el bar-. También sabré lo que sienta el profesor Dumbledore... y Hagrid, y Sirius y Remus, y los Weasley y... oh cielos... ¿Te imaginas? Voy a volverme loco...

-Tranquilo, Harry. –El profesor se levantó del sofá mientras se acercaba a su pareja-. No tendrás que sentir por necesidad todas sus emociones, ni mucho menos las sentirás a la vez.

-¿Entonces? –El muchacho dejó la pequeña botella en su lugar mientras acariciaba el pecho del profesor.

-Sólo sentirás aquéllas emociones que sean lo bastante intensas como para que puedas percibirlas en el momento.

-¿Como la tristeza de Draco?

-Así es.

-Ya entiendo... –El muchacho respiró, aliviado-. No quisiera imaginar lo que sucedería si todos ellos experimentaran una emoción intensa al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que exista esa posibilidad, Harry. –Severus lo abrazó mientas continuaba-. Además, cada vez que sientas una emoción tendrás que pensar en las personas que conoces y así sabrás de quién proviene el sentimiento. Supongo que al principio te costará trabajo, pero con el tiempo irás adquiriendo práctica. Y así, cuando veas a una persona, podrás intuir su estado de ánimo sin permitir que te afecte directamente.

-Eso espero. –Harry se sonrojó-. No me gusta eso de estar llorando todo el tiempo.

-Me imagino.

-¿Sabes? –El muchacho cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él-. Creo saber lo que sientes ahora.

-¿En serio? –Severus lo miró mientras se concentraba en el sentimiento que le provocaba-. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora?

-Unas intensas ganas de besarme...

-¿No cree que es bastante presuntuoso de su parte, señor Potter? –Le reclamó el profesor mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

-¿Lo es?

El profesor apretó más contra sí el delgado cuerpo del muchacho mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

-No... – Y lo besó con ardor mientras apretaba su cuerpo con más fuerza, lo que hizo que Harry gimiera dentro del beso-. Pero supongo que no era el único que lo quería. –Le dijo después de romper el contacto.

-En realidad... –Harry acarició al profesor por encima de la ropa mientras se pegaba más a él-. Yo quiero mucho más que un beso.

Y acto seguido volvió a besarlo mientras sostenía el rostro del profesor entre sus manos. Lo besó con fuerza, mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras profundizaba el beso. Ésta vez fue el profesor quien gimió.

Harry no quiso perder más tiempo. Sabía que le había prometido a Severus que esperaría, pero en realidad tanta espera ya lo había terminado de impacientar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces acarició de manera íntima a su pareja, quien se tensó en el instante, y antes que el profesor pudiera replicarle nada, el muchacho pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo para hacer que Severus se excitara más.

Severus condujo a Harry hacia el sofá mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, haciendo que su pareja se tendiera de espaldas con el profesor sobre él. El muchacho gimió en respuesta cuando el hombre besó su cuello mientras con la otra mano trataba de desabrocharle la camisa.

Él aprovechó para seguir acariciando sobre el pantalón del profesor. Abrió el cierre e introdujo su mano hasta que encontró la suave piel, cálida y húmeda, lo que hizo que Severus suspirara con intensidad al sentir la fría mano de Harry en ese sensible lugar.

-Severus... –Una voz femenina proveniente de la chimenea hizo que ambos se detuvieran en el acto-. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Severus?

-No le respondas... –Harry trató de continuar con lo que hacían, pero el profesor se levantó haciendo que el muchacho bufara de frustración.

-¿Sí, Poppy? –Severus se acomodó la ropa y se subió el cierre del pantalón-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Te estuve llamando hace unas horas, pero al parecer no te encontrabas. –El rostro de la enfermera se vislumbraba a través de las llamas-. ¿Irás siempre a Hogsmeade?

-Es verdad... –El profesor se llevó una mano a la frente al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse el cabello, alborotado por los dedos de Harry-. Lo había olvidado por completo. Voy para allá.

Cuando el rostro de la enfermera desapareció se dirigió a Harry, el cual se encontraba aún recostado sobre el sillón, mirándolo con sus verdes ojos ardiendo de deseo.

-Lo siento. –Severus tomó su capa y se la puso. Después se acercó al muchacho para darle un ligero beso en los labios-. Quedé con Poppy para unas diligencias en Hogsmeade. Lo había olvidado.

-¿Te irás? –Harry se sentó en el sillón mientras observaba a Severus tomar un puñado de polvos-. ¿Me dejarás así?

-Harry... –El profesor lo miró con seriedad-. Ni siquiera debimos haber comenzado.

-Lo sé. –El muchacho suspiró, pesaroso-. Pero es que... te deseo tanto.

-Y yo a ti. –Severus se agachó para quedar frente a él mientras con la mano libre acariciaba sus negros cabellos-. Pero no debemos permitir que el deseo nos nuble otra vez. Ya te expliqué nuestra situación...

-Pero... –Un ligero sonrojo se reflejó en su rostro alabastrado mientras respondía-. Me duele. Ya sabes... quedarme así.

-A mí también. –Severus trató de sonreír pese a la dolorosa molestia que sentía-. Y estoy peor que tú, créeme.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

–Harry...

-Está bien. –Harry se levantó del sofá y se abrochó los botones de la camisa-. ¿Puedo esperarte aquí?

-Por supuesto, no tardaré mucho. Así podrás estar pendiente de Draco hasta que vuelva.

-Sí, claro. –Le dio un suave beso y dio un paso atrás-. Cuídate.

-Bien. –El profesor se paró frente a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos para ir a la enfermería.

Harry se quedó unos momentos más parado frente al lugar donde su pareja desapareciera, y con un largo suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco. Entró sin hacer ruido, sólo para distinguir que el rubio estaba acostado en su cama, sumido en un sueño muy profundo.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? –Se preguntó mientras lo observaba dormir, su rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas que derramara. Salió de forma tan silenciosa como entrara y cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Severus, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién será? –Se preguntó el Gryffindor mientras se acercaba para abrir.

-¿Potter? –Blaise Zabini se sorprendió cuando vio a quien le abrió la puerta-. ¿Qué haces en las habitaciones del Jefe de mi Casa?

-Eh... pues... –Harry se reprendió en su interior por el descuido, pero logró reponerse-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Está el profesor? –Preguntó el castaño restándole interés al asunto, pues tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué ocuparse.

-No. –Harry agradeció por dentro que el Slytherin frente a él no insistiera.

-Y... ¿Draco?

-Sí, pero está dormido.

-Necesito hablar con él.

Harry recordó que Severus le había comentado que ellos dos eran una pareja, por lo que no halló inconveniente alguno en dejarlo pasar.

-Está bien. –Se hizo a un lado y el castaño entró-. Pero no tiene permitido salir de aquí.

-Entiendo. –Zabini pensó que Harry se refería a cuestiones de seguridad, por lo que no hizo más preguntas. Y en vez de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta que el moreno le señaló, con el corazón encogido por la incertidumbre.

Después de que el muchacho de cabellos castaños entró y cerró la puerta, Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos más. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación de Severus, y tras ponerle un hechizo silenciador se dirigió hacia la cama. Aún tenía un gran dolor en su bajo vientre y necesitaba pronto alivio.

oooooooOooooooo

Narcisa Malfoy se miraba al espejo mientras se probaba el vestido nuevo que usaría en la graduación de su hijo. Después de todo, al final Lucius y ella habían decidido salir a la luz. Ambos extrañaban los lugares que frecuentaban, y aunque no pudieran estar todo el tiempo donde ellos quisieran, al menos se habían dado la libertad de visitar algunas tiendas de ropa para elegir el atuendo que usarían al día siguiente.

Lucius entró a la habitación y no pudo disimular una mirada de asombro al ver la belleza de su mujer. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que ya no era tan joven, aún conservaba un elegante atractivo que al paso de los años, se acentuaba mucho más.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Le preguntó su esposa mientras daba una vuelta completa, consciente de la buena impresión que le había causado a su esposo-. ¿Te gusta?

-Te ves hermosa, Narcisa. –El rubio se acercó a su esposa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-. Eres la mujer más bella y elegante que he conocido en mi vida.

Ella agradeció con coquetería el cumplido, con un ligero beso en su mejilla. Después se quitó el vestido rojo con lentitud mientras que Lucius no la perdía de vista. Sabía los puntos débiles de su marido, y uno de ellos era que a él le gustaba mucho observarla mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en la cama junto a él mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? –Le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus largos mechones rubios.

-Espero que sí, Narcisa. –Lucius recorrió con su mano el rostro de su esposa mientras le respondía-. Draco estará seguro en Hogwarts. Siempre lo ha estado.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué siento ésta opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar? -Su esposo la abrazó al escuchar su confesión-. Lucius, tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquila, Narcisa.

El hombre suspiró. Sabía que el temor de su esposa era justificado. Ellos conocían a la perfección la manera en cómo pagaba un infiel a Voldemort, y estaban conscientes que, desde el momento en que decidieron proteger a su hijo de él, se habían convertido en traidores.

–Tratemos de olvidarnos de todo por ahora. No tiene caso que vivamos temerosos todo el tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento de rendirle cuentas lo enfrentaremos. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Y cuando todo esto acabe, te prometo que nos iremos a pasar el verano a nuestra casa en Berna.

-Y llevaremos a Draco con nosotros.

-Por supuesto. Además, me gustaría que visitara la Universidad, para que vaya pensando en la carrera que elegirá.

-Lucius... –Narcisa se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hablar-. Hay algo que debes saber. Verás... Draco ya eligió la carrera que estudiará.

-¿En serio? –Lucius se mostró complacido-. ¿Cuál fue la carrera que eligió?

-Estudiará Pociones Superiores.

El rubio guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Me lo suponía. Y me imagino que querrá que Severus lo apoye en el desarrollo de su carrera.

-Así es. Además... ha decidido quedarse un año más en Hogwarts como su auxiliar. Él piensa que puede estudiar y apoyar a Severus al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes? Creo que Draco en realidad quiere ocupar un puesto como profesor de pociones.

-Pero... –Lucius Malfoy no se mostró muy complacido a ése respecto-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser profesor? Existen muchas otras áreas donde un experto en pociones se puede desempeñar. Podría... no lo sé, poner un laboratorio o un negocio o...

-Pero no podemos obligarlo, Lucius. –Narcisa se puso de pie mientras se paseaba por la habitación-. Le hemos faltado muchos años. No hemos sido en realidad unos padres ejemplares para él. Y creo que ninguno de los dos tenemos el derecho de exigirle nada, cuando no hemos sido capaces de darle todo lo que él ha necesitado de nosotros.

Lucius se aproximó a su esposa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Narcisa. A veces pienso que Draco quiere más a Severus.

-Y no lo culpo. –Narcisa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras enfrentaba a su esposo-. No hemos sido lo que él ha esperado, mientras que Severus se ha esforzado todos estos años por suplirnos. Sería lo más lógico que lo quisiera a él más que a nosotros.

Lucius acercó a su esposa a su cuerpo y la abrazó por un largo momento.

-Pero todo eso va a cambiar, Narcisa. Si todo sale bien y logramos resolver nuestros problemas, nos encargaremos de que Draco recupere su confianza en nosotros.

-Eso espero, Lucius.

El rubio besó con total deleite a su mujer mientras la recostaba sobre la cama.

-¿Podríamos olvidarnos por ahora de los problemas? –Acarició con suavidad los tersos brazos de su esposa mientras deslizaba los delgados tirantes del camisón de seda de color borgoña que ella acababa de ponerse-. La noche es larga...

Narcisa sólo cerró los ojos cuando sintió las hábiles manos de su esposo rozando con delicadeza la piel del cuello, mientras terminaba de bajar el camisón. Ella se estremeció al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre su fría piel, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos entre las largas hebras rubias. Él fue recorriendo con húmedos besos cada centímetro hasta llegar a sus senos, donde besó y lamió mientras estrujaba con deleite cada uno de ellos, haciendo que su esposa gimiera en aprobación.

Las manos de su esposo acariciaban con habilidad cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios hacían otro tanto y Narcisa recorría con la punta de sus dedos su cálida piel. El rubio descendió poco apoco hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas, al tiempo que perdía su cabeza entre ellas.

Narcisa dejó atrás todo rastro de temor mientras se entregaba a las caricias de Lucius, quien ahora saboreaba con deleite el agrio sabor de su sexo, demasiado conocido por él después de tantos años de matrimonio. Ella abrió más las piernas, solícita, para permitirle más acceso. El rubio introdujo dos de sus largos dedos en su interior mientras le procuraba placer con la lengua. Ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las olas de placer que la envolvían.

Su esposo se dio cuenta que ella estaba próxima a su orgasmo y aumentó sus movimientos. Narcisa apretó la cabeza de su esposo entre sus piernas en un acto reflejo, lo que hizo que Lucius intensificara la fricción de su lengua sobre su zona más sensible. Ella sólo gimió con intensidad en respuesta al tiempo que todo en su interior se estremecía.

Lucius siguió acariciando a su esposa mientras ella trataba de recuperar poco a poco la respiración. Y antes de que terminara de reaccionar la giró hasta dejarla boca abajo y se colocó entre sus torneadas piernas, para introducirse dentro de ella con suavidad y de una sola embestida. Narcisa se sostuvo sobre la cama con brazos temblorosos, resistiendo los embates de su esposo sin dejar de estremecerse.

A ella le gustaba que su esposo le hiciera el amor de esa manera, sin dejarle un solo instante para respirar. Él entraba y salía de su interior con la experiencia propia de sus años vividos. Ella nunca había querido averiguar dónde había aprendido Lucius a amar de esa forma, pero en su interior le agradecía a la persona que le había ayudado a obtener ésa experiencia, y que ahora ella disfrutaba con el que era su marido.

Poco tiempo después, ambos se encontraban exhaustos, uno junto al otro. Lucius se sentía mejor por haber hecho olvidar a su esposa su preocupación, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos. Ella se mantenía abrazada a él mientras acariciaba su amplio pecho. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Narcisa no quería decirle nada a su esposo, pero aún después de haber hecho el amor todavía sentía esa opresión en el pecho que hacía que se le dificultara respirar. Y aunque trataba de cerrar su mente y alejar el temor, éste había hecho nido en su corazón, haciéndole sentir demasiado vulnerable. Como jamás en su vida se había sentido antes.

Y es que estaba muy consciente de que ellos eran mortífagos que habían osado traicionar a Voldemort, y sabía muy bien que sus horas estaban contadas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sangre, sudor, lágrimas.**_

_**Notas: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a quienes siguen la historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto. **_


	9. VIII Sangre, sudor, lágrimas Primera Par...

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Sedex: **Hola, como pudiste darte cuenta, Blaise sí está con los dos. Así como también que Neville no tiene nada que ver. El pobre sólo sirvió para cumplir con mi propósito. Y en cuanto al bebé, pues falta algún tiempo para que Blaise se entere. La empatía de Harry le va a servir de mucho más adelante. En cuanto a lo que Blaise se proponía, pues sí, ésa era su intención, pero parece que no le resultó. Qué bueno que ya te has puesto al corriente y te agradezco muchísimo cada review que me has dejado. Espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Te mando muchos besos.

_**VIII**_

_**Sangre, sudor, lágrimas.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**B**laise Zabini entró con mucho sigilo a la habitación que el Griffyndor le señalara. Cerró la puerta con un silencioso movimiento y se acercó con lentitud hacia la cama. Draco aún dormía. En la oscuridad a medias, el joven de cabellos castaños se quedó parado un momento observando a su pareja.

Apretó la cadena con más fuerza entre sus dedos y se agachó a la altura del rostro del rubio. Acercó con calma sus labios y le besó en la frente. Draco frunció el ceño mientras se movía con suavidad para cambiar de posición. Blaise aprovechó para acariciar sus hebras doradas y terminar de despertarlo.

Draco abrió poco a poco sus grises ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que iluminaba con sutileza su habitación. En un principio creyó que seguía soñando, pues lo primero que alcanzó a ver fueron los ojos aceitunados de la persona que amaba. Pero cuando la lucidez inundó su mente se enderezó con rapidez, haciendo que Blaise diera un paso atrás para evitar cualquier reacción violenta del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue la primera pregunta que brotó de sus labios mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie-. ¿Cómo entraste?

Blaise se quedó parado en el mismo lugar junto a la cama, mientras que Draco se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar...

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –El rubio permaneció con la mano en la puerta, ya abierta, mientras le hacía señales de que saliera.

-No voy a irme hasta que hablemos. –Lejos de retirarse, Zabini se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Después de un minuto, Draco cerró de nuevo la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Fue el rubio quien decidió romperlo. Había tantas cosas que quería saber.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Blaise emitió un largo suspiro, dudoso ante la pregunta de su pareja.

-Desde que comenzó el curso. –Jugueteó con la alhaja, se le veía muy nervioso-. Yo te amo, Draco.

-¿Cómo... cómo pudiste verlo todo ese tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta? –El rubio miraba con fijeza hacia el frente, evitando la mirada de la persona a su lado-. Dímelo. Merezco saberlo.

-Él y yo... tratábamos de vernos cada vez que alguno de los dos podíamos. –Negó con la cabeza, no quería lastimarlo más-. Draco...

-¿Por qué? –El muchacho de ojos plateados volteó a ver a su compañero, sin despegar sus grises ojos de los que hasta hacía unas horas había creído su fiel pareja-. ¿Acaso no te era suficiente todo lo que yo te daba?

-Draco por favor, escúchame, yo...

Pero Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro. Buscaba en lo más recóndito de su mente algún momento en el que él pudiera haberle fallado. Algo que pudiera indicarle que él era el único responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? –Blaise se levantó y se acercó a él, tratando de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Pero con un movimiento el rubio lo rechazó-. Dímelo Blaise, ¿En qué parte de nuestra relación me equivoqué?

Los ojos color aceituna se llenaron de lágrimas. Era doloroso el reconocer cómo había destrozado el corazón de la persona que amaba. Y además ver cómo ésa persona buscaba un motivo para declararse responsable, cuando él sabía a la perfección que el único culpable de todo había sido él.

-Tú no... –Blaise secó una lágrima que ya resbalaba por su mejilla-. Escúchame por favor. Te he amado siempre. Jamás lo dudes, lo que siento por ti es real. Te amo... te amo.

-¿Y a él? –Draco tragó con intenso dolor una lágrima que tenía atravesada en la garganta. No quería llorar frente a él. Ya había llorado bastante por un día-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

Blaise se quedó callado unos instantes. Cada segundo que él permaneció en silencio, era otra lágrima más que se acumulaba en la garganta del rubio.

-A él... también. –Draco cerró sus grises ojos al escuchar la respuesta del muchacho castaño-. Los amo a los dos.

-No puedes... –Draco movió la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar-. Nadie puede amar a dos personas a la vez. Es imposible.

-Lo es. –Blaise se acercó a su pareja por la espalda y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio se sobresaltó, pero no hizo amago de moverse-. Los amo a los dos. De una forma que jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie.

-No es cierto. –Draco siguió moviendo la cabeza en negación. Le era imposible asimilar todo lo que escuchaba de labios de la persona en la que había puesto alguna vez toda su confianza-. No puedo creerte. No es posible.

-Te amo... porque eres rebelde y orgulloso, porque eres hermoso y altivo. Porque eres impetuoso y apasionado y...

-¿Y a él? -El rubio se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la mirada de quien había considerado alguna vez su pareja. Quería saber si tendría el valor suficiente de decírselo en su cara-. ¿Qué es lo que amas de él?

Blaise se quedó en silencio. Cabizbajo, retiró la mano que tocaba el hombro del rubio, el cual sintió un frío repentino. Draco se acercó con lentitud a la puerta y la abrió.

-Perdóname, por favor... –Blaise siguió llorando mientras observaba cómo el rubio se alejaba paso a paso de su lado-. Yo no puedo estar sin ti.

-Si alguna vez encuentras el valor para decirme por qué lo amas... tal vez entonces yo encuentre un motivo para perdonarte. Será mejor que para cuando el profesor Snape regrese, tú ya te hayas marchado de aquí.

Y diciendo esto el rubio desapareció por la puerta abierta. Blaise se quedó unos momentos más, y después de secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, dejó la cadena con el dije sobre la mesita de noche del rubio. Besó con ternura el retrato que ahí había y salió del lugar en completo silencio.

Draco, quien se había refugiado en el despacho de su padrino, salió cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, descorazonado. De pronto vio el pequeño obsequio que Blaise le dejara en su mesita.

-Mañana cumpliríamos un año... –Susurró mientras sacaba de su cajón un estuche de terciopelo verde, el cual abrió para dejar ver una esclava de oro con el nombre de Blaise y el suyo, entrelazados.

Dejó el estuche a un lado de la cadena y se recostó otra vez mientras dejaba que la tristeza volviera a embargarlo de nuevo.

Nadie lo estaba viendo, así que se dio la libertad de llorar todas las lágrimas acumuladas en su corazón. Lágrimas que no había podido, por orgullo, dejar correr en presencia de la persona que a pesar de todo, aún amaba con toda su alma.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Qué estás diciendo, McEwan?

-Los... documentos no fueron aceptados... mi Lord.

McEwan se encontraba parado con las piernas temblorosas delante de Voldemort. Venía del Ministerio, pues le habían notificado del rechazo de los documentos que acababa de dar de alta. Y apenas se hubo enterado, había decidido presentarse ante su señor, aún sabiendo lo que al mortífago le esperaba.

-Y se puede saber... –Voldemort se paseó con suma lentitud alrededor de su sirviente, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza-. ¿Por qué razón fueron rechazados?

-La persona encargada de los Archivos Ministeriales... me informó que los Malfoy interpusieron una solicitud. –El mortífago respiró varias veces, sin aliento-. Y ésa solicitud ingresó unas horas antes que la suya, mi Lord.

-¡No es posible! –Lord Voldemort levantó su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un cruciatus hacia el mortífago frente a él, el cual se retorció mientras gritaba, presa de un profundo dolor-. ¿¡Es que acaso no te di órdenes claras de que tuvieras listos esos documentos lo antes posible?

-Sí, mi Lord, pero... –El mortífago pudo responder cuando se repuso del hechizo torturador-. Los Malfoy se adelantaron. Ellos... ya habían tramitado su solicitud desde temprano ése mismo día. De hecho, a la hora en que yo me presenté ante usted, ellos ya debían estar realizando todos ésos trámites.

-Eso significa que Cornelius Fudge sí estuvo en Hogwarts. –Voldemort comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, molesto como nunca antes-. Y el motivo de la visita de Lucius al Colegio no fue para ver a su hijo, sino para ponerlo bajo la protección de Dumbledore.

Se detuvo de repente. Hasta ahí todo estaba muy claro, pero aún le quedaba una duda.

-¿A quién designó Lucius Malfoy como tutor del chico?

El mortífago tragó saliva. Lo que estaba por responder le haría ganarse otro cruciatus.

-No... lo sé, mi Lord. Los documentos sólo revelan a los Malfoy. Pero en cuanto a los testigos y al tutor, están bajo un hechizo de reserva.

-¿Quieres decir que se mantiene en secreto? –Voldemort volvió a levantar la varita. El mortífago se encogió cuando el Lord le apuntó con ella-. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias pueden ser revelados los nombres?

-De dos maneras... cuando se haga válida la tutela, que es en el caso en que los Malfoy decidan renunciar a la Patria Potestad de su hijo o... que fallezcan.

El señor oscuro bajó la mano con la que apuntaba al mortífago, y mientras Nagini aparecía arrastrándose con pesada lentitud en dirección a su dueño, Lord Voldemort tomó una decisión.

-Bien, bien, bien... –Se dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la enorme serpiente, la cual siseó en respuesta-. Le di a Lucius la oportunidad de serme fiel, y no me ha cumplido. Por otro lado quisiera saber quién ha sido el valiente que ha aceptado ser el tutor de mi prometido. Tal vez logre negociar un buen trato con él.

Y girándose hacia su mortífago, le ordenó mientras volvía a apuntarlo con la varita.

-Quiero que tú y Bellatrix vayan a la Mansión Malfoy, y traigan a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy a mi presencia, ésta misma noche.

-Sí, mi Lord. –El mortífago hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-¿Sabes, mi querida Nagini? –La serpiente silbó, poniendo toda su atención-. Creo que pronto conoceré la resistencia de los Malfoy a todos mis métodos de tortura.

Y con una última caricia a la cabeza del reptil, el mago tenebroso enfiló hacia su lugar preferido: el ventanal que daba al cementerio.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus Snape entró a sus aposentos y llamó a Harry. Pero al no recibir respuesta se retiró su capa y llamó a un elfo doméstico. Después de entregarle su túnica nueva y ordenarle que la tuviera lista para el día siguiente, se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, donde entró con mucho sigilo. El muchacho estaba dormido y Severus se acercó para observarlo unos momentos. Frunció el ceño, mortificado, al recordar el golpe que le diera unas horas antes.

Volteó a ver la mesita de noche y se percató de los objetos que estaban sobre ella. Tomó el estuche de terciopelo verde y contempló la esclava por unos momentos. Después la dejó en su sitio mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la cadena con el dije en forma de la mitad de un corazón. Después de leer los mismos nombres en uno y en otro, dejó el objeto en su lugar y se acercó al muchacho.

Contempló durante unos momentos más el rostro dormido de su ahijado, donde aún podía apreciarse en una ligera sombra rosa, la huella de su mano. Acarició despacio la zona que él mismo había lastimado mientras suspiraba.

-Perdóname... –Le susurró mientras acomodaba una hebra rubia que estaba fuera de su lugar-. Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte. Sabes que sólo quiero protegerte. Es sólo que a veces... no pienso antes de hacer las cosas.

El muchacho se revolvió entre sueños. Severus dejó que siguiera durmiendo y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Cuando entró se sentó en la cama y de dejó ir sobre ella para relajarse. Pero al hacerlo su cabeza chocó contra algo, se puso de pie de inmediato y se sorprendió cuando entre las tinieblas de su habitación distinguió un delgado bulto que yacía en ella.

Encendió un candelabro que adornaba una de las paredes y no le asombró ver que el bulto que se acurrucaba sobre la cama era ni más ni menos que Harry. El muchacho estaba inmerso en un sueño muy profundo, su cuerpo desnudo enredado entre las sábanas negras. Una de sus manos descansaba bajo su cabeza, mientras que la otra se perdía en su abdomen, donde la sábana alcanzaba a cubrir sólo lo necesario.

Severus no tuvo que ser mago para adivinar lo que su pareja había hecho en su ausencia. El rostro casi siempre pálido de Harry se encontraba cubierto de un tenue rubor y algunas gotas de sudor, que lo delataban. Movió la cabeza, divertido, mientras sacaba de su clóset uno de sus pijamas. Con un hechizo logró que el muchacho quedara vestido. Miró las sábanas y suspiró, les haría falta una buena lavada.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pues se dio cuenta que necesitaba una ducha fría. Pero algo se le vino de pronto a la mente, haciendo que el profesor saliera de la habitación y se dirigiera hacia su laboratorio. Extrajo un pequeño frasco, vacío y limpio de uno de sus estantes así como una paletilla plana de plástico, para después regresar a su habitación.

Con mucha cautela se acercó al muchacho para no despertarlo mientras sostenía en sus manos los dos pequeños objetos. Se sentó en la cabecera y acercó sus manos al rostro de su pareja. Colocó la cucharita de plástico en la frente del muchacho y rastrilló con mucho cuidado hasta que las gotas de sudor treparon por ella, para después colocar la cucharita en la boquilla del frasco y resbalar el sudor acumulado.

Repitió con diligencia la operación en todo el rostro y cuello del "niño que vivió", procurando no tocar partes que podrían considerarse sensibles, pues no quería que se despertara. Cuando hubo reunido la cantidad suficiente de sudor, dejó la cucharita a un lado y tapó con cuidado el frasco. Después lo guardó en un cajón de su mesita y se dirigió al baño para darse su ducha.

Cuando Severus terminó de bañarse, se vistió con un abrigador pijama mientras observaba que Harry aún seguía dormido. Avivó el fuego de la chimenea para que no tuviera frío y después de sacar de su cajón el frasquito y la cucharita, le dio un beso ligero en la frente y se dirigió entonces hacia su laboratorio.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry despertó poco a poco mientras se estiraba entre las delgadas sábanas. Se talló los ojos con pereza y sonrió de manera seductora al darse cuenta que estaba vestido con un pijama de su pareja. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras aspiraba el perfume de Severus, al tiempo que cerraba sus verdes ojos y fantaseaba con que ésa tela era la piel de su adorado profesor.

Volteó a su derecha para ver si Severus se encontraba en la cama con él, como el día anterior. Pero en vez de su pareja, había un frasco con un líquido ambarino y junto a él una nota escrita por su puño y letra, que el muchacho no dudó ni un instante en tomar entre sus dedos. Después de leerla esbozó una sonrisa mientras se ponía colorado y entonces cogió el frasco y lo abrió, aspirando el perfume que su pareja le había obsequiado.

-¿Cómo supo que éste es mi aroma favorito? –Se preguntó mientras se levantaba para darse un baño. En la nota, Severus le deseaba que tuviera un buen día y lo felicitaba porque en unas horas sería su graduación, y él ya no sería más su profesor, sino sólo su pareja. Le pedía que usara ésa noche el perfume que le había elaborado y le agradecía las gotitas de sudor que le robara la noche anterior.

Poco después el muchacho se encontraba vestido con su uniforme limpio. Debía ir a su Casa a cambiarse, pues era sábado y no había razón para presentarse uniformado en el Comedor. Guardó el perfume en el bolsillo de su túnica y emergió de la habitación de su pareja e imaginó que Draco ya no estaba, así que salió de los aposentos tratando de ser discreto, pues no le convenía toparse a esas horas de la mañana con ningún Slytherin.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y con rapidez se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey. Ya no había nadie más, por lo que se imaginó que ya era bastante tarde. Así que sin permitirse alguna otra distracción terminó de arreglarse, guardó su perfume en su baúl y se encaminó sin dilación hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar se dirigió a su lugar habitual mientras saludaba a su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Harry. –El pelirrojo le ofreció un vaso con jugo de calabaza-. ¿Dormiste?

-Sí. –El joven de ojos verdes agradeció el gesto de su amigo con una sonrisa, mientras respondía a su pregunta doble intencionada-. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. –Después le guiñó un ojo.

-Vaya, ése hombre es demasiado inflexible. –Ron mordió una tostada untada con paté-. Es la segunda noche consecutiva que duermes en su misma cama, y no te ha tocado.

-Para que veas... –De repente el moreno se sintió orgulloso de su pareja. Otro, en esas mismas circunstancias, no lo hubiera pensado y ya lo habría tomado, sin importarle las futuras implicaciones. Debía admitir que a pesar de que sus negativas de hacer el amor a veces lo desesperaban, el profesor pensaba con la cabeza. Y no precisamente con la que la mayoría de los hombres lo hacían, incluso él.

La voz autoritaria de Albus Dumbledore se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

-Como todos ustedes saben, ésta noche será la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo curso. Por lo que los felicito con toda sinceridad, ya que a partir de mañana pasarán a ser parte de la historia de éste Colegio, y con sus logros, orgullo de todos nosotros...

-¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? –Susurró Ron a su amigo mientras el director proseguía con su discurso-. Todos éstos años ha dicho siempre lo mismo. Tanto, que ya comenzaba a aburrirme. –Harry asintió a las palabras de su amigo-. Pero ahora que yo soy uno de los que se gradúan, siento algo muy especial al escucharle.

-Yo también, Ron. –Harry volteó a ver al director mientras proseguía-. Creo que ningún estudiante logra hallarle sentido a sus palabras hasta que le son dirigidas a él.

-Exacto. –Ambos callaron para seguir escuchando al profesor Dumbledore, el cual ya había terminado con su discurso y trataba otros temas importantes.

-...Por lo que no se le permitirá a ningún estudiante, se retire del Gran Salón para merodear por los pasillos, como en los años anteriores. –Al escuchar los suspiros de decepción de los estudiantes-. Lo siento, pero es por su seguridad. Por lo que se les rogará que en el momento en que decidan abandonar la fiesta, se dirijan de inmediato a sus Casas. Se les sancionará a aquellos estudiantes, incluyendo a los graduandos, si ésta regla llegara a romperse.

-Lástima... –Declaró Ron después de escucharlo-. Y yo que quería escaparme con Hermione.

-Sí, bueno... –Harry tenía pensado escaparse hacia las habitaciones de su profesor. Después de todo sería su última noche en el Castillo, y merecía una buena despedida. Aunque no fuera en realidad de la clase que él deseaba-. Yo tampoco podré estar con Severus como lo tenía planeado.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad piensas obedecer al director?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del moreno mientras le respondía.

-Pues... del dicho al hecho...

-Hay mucho trecho.

-Exacto.

-...Por otro lado, solicito a todos los estudiantes de séptimo, sin excepción, que en punto de las once de la mañana se presenten con el profesor Snape, quien los estará esperando en el aula de Duelo. Les aseguro que es algo de vital importancia, por lo que les sugiero que sean puntuales.

Después de que los murmullos de los intrigados estudiantes de último año se calmaron, el director prosiguió.

-Así también, los carruajes que parten hacia la estación del tren, saldrán en punto de las once del día de mañana. Por lo que les recomiendo que vayan empacando sus cosas desde temprano, para que no les agarren las prisas. Aquél estudiante que no alcance su carruaje en el momento indicado hará perder puntos a su Casa.

Un cuchicheo de desaprobación se dejó escuchar por todo el Comedor. El director levantó ambas manos para acallarlos, mientras proseguía.

-Las invitaciones a los padres de familia de los estudiantes que se gradúan ya fueron repartidas y éstas a su vez, confirmadas. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre si sus padres se presentarán, favor de consultarlo con la profesora McGonagall. La entrega de documentos será en punto de las siete de la tarde. Más tarde será la cena de gala en éste mismo recinto y al final la fiesta. Por el momento es todo. Se les informará de cualquier cambio en el transcurso del día. Disfruten su desayuno.

-Harry... –Hermione acercó su rostro para entrar en el ángulo de visión de su amigo-. ¿De casualidad sabes qué es lo que el profesor Snape quiere tratar en el aula de Duelo?

-No lo sé. –Harry se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. No me dijo nada. Pero supongo que debe tratarse de algo relacionado con Voldemort.

-¿Tú crees que... ya sabes quién... tenga pensado atacar?

La pregunta de Ron hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que sus amigos no estaban enterados de nada.

-¿Saben? –Volteó para todos lados, evitando que alguien más lo escuchara-. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirles. Pero... no se los puedo contar aquí.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –La muchacha se levantó, haciendo que su novio y su amigo se levantaran a su vez-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Esperen... –Harry se detuvo de golpe-. No creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien podría escucharnos. –Harry tomó un atajo en uno de los pasillos-. Síganme, conozco un aula vacía. Nadie nos molestará.

Cuando llegaron, Harry cerró la puerta y le aplicó un hechizo silenciador. Después se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Quiero que me prometan que lo que les contaré, no debe salir de aquí. –Sus amigos asintieron-. Lo primero que les diré, es que hay dos mortífagos que han decidido traicionar a Voldemort...

-¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Hermione, mientras terminaba de sentarse en una banca cercana al ventanal.

-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry esperó unos momentos a que sus amigos lograran recuperarse de la impresión, y entonces decidió proseguir con su relato.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy recuperó poco a poco la conciencia mientras sus azules ojos se abrían con dolorosa lentitud. Durante toda la noche había despertado y perdido el sentido en varias ocasiones. Después de permanecer despierto más tiempo que las últimas veces quiso saber dónde se encontraba, pero la completa oscuridad a su alrededor no le ayudó en nada. Respiró con dificultad y enseguida se arrepintió cuando a sus fosas nasales le llegó un hedor insoportable. Una mezcla de sangre putrefacta y excrementos, y supo en seguida que se encontraba en una de las celdas de castigo de Voldemort.

Trató de moverse para recorrer el lugar, pero un intenso dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Cuando las punzadas de dolor remitieron se dio cuenta que se encontraba pegado contra la pared, su herido cuerpo desnudo y sostenido por unos grilletes atados a sus muñecas y tobillos. Suspiró mientras se revolvía con desesperación tratando de soltarse.

Después de varios minutos se dio por vencido. Sintió un frío repentino y supo que se encontraba en la parte más profunda del sótano de los castigos, como su señor acostumbraba llamarle. Se estremeció al recordar que ése era su sitio favorito para castigar a aquellos que osaban hacerlo enfurecer de verdad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de sus labios resecos sólo salió un tenue balbuceo que de inmediato se perdió en la húmeda oquedad del lugar.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos mientras recordaba cómo había terminado en ese sitio.

Narcisa y él estaban dormidos uno junto al otro, abrazados, cuando de repente sintieron que las defensas de su mansión eran profanadas. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando dos mortífagos irrumpieron en sus habitaciones y les lanzaron un desmailus.

Cuando Lucius y su esposa despertaron, se encontraban en las habitaciones del Lord, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en sus mentes tratando de obtener de ellos todos sus pensamientos. Pero el señor oscuro no contaba con que los Malfoy se habían preparado para enfrentar una situación de ésta naturaleza, y habían seguido el consejo de Severus, de vaciar sus pensamientos más comprometedores en un pensadero.

De modo que lo que Voldemort vio en sus mentes, no fue más que la intención de Lucius y Narcisa de proteger a su hijo de su señor, junto con otros recuerdos que no significaban nada para el mago oscuro. Pero sobre lo acontecido en el colegio con Dumbledore, y la elección de Severus como tutor de su hijo, no había encontrado nada.

Lo que había terminado por enfurecer más al mago tenebroso, quien les lanzó una serie de cruciatus que los desvanecieron a ambos en la oscuridad.

-Será mejor que me digas qué fue lo que hiciste, querido Lucius, o lo que les haré a tu mujer y a ti será algo que ni en tus más oscuras pesadillas te podrías haber imaginado.

Y el rubio había alcanzado a escucharlo antes de perder el sentido.

Y ahora se encontraba por completo vulnerable y a merced de lo que Voldemort quisiera hacerle. Pero lo que más preocupado lo tenía, era que Narcisa no estaba a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Dónde estará ella?" Se preguntó mientras trataba de controlar las náuseas que de repente lo inundaban. Sentía un gran temor al pensar en lo que ese monstruo pudiera estarle haciendo a su esposa.

Sabía que una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer al Lord cuando castigaba a alguien, era aislarlo por completo en la oscuridad y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Podía abandonar durante varias horas, e incluso días, a un prisionero hasta derribar sus defensas mentales. Le gustaba ver el rostro aterrado y demacrado de su cautivo después de haber sido sometido a la soledad, el hambre, el frío y lo más terrible, la incertidumbre sobre su destino en manos del mago más terrible de la historia.

Lucius cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos tratando de adecuar su vista a la oscuridad del lugar. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la negrura a su alrededor era tal, que por un momento el mago creyó que de no estar pegado a la pared con grilletes, podría caer de un momento a otro en un pozo negro sin fondo.

Un nuevo acceso de dolor se apoderó otra vez de su cuerpo. El rubio sintió como si le estuvieran clavando agujas candentes en cada uno de sus poros. Después de un interminable momento de intenso sufrimiento, el mago no pudo más y volvió a desvanecerse en la inconsciencia.

oooooooOooooooo

-Y por eso fue que supimos que algo le había pasado a Draco.

-Entonces... ¿Todo lo que tus amigos sientan, tú lo sentirás también?

-Sí, Hermione. –Harry se dejo resbalar en el asiento mientras respondía-. Eso fue lo que Severus me explicó.

-Vaya amigo... –Ron se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero-. No sé si felicitarte o compadecerte.

-Es un don muy especial el que tú tienes. Y la verdad no me extraña, siempre has sido un mago muy sorprendente.

-Gracias, Hermione... creo.

-Lo que todavía no puedo creer es lo que nos contaste sobre los Malfoy. –Ron se cruzo de brazos-. Deben estar bastante preocupados sólo de pensar que... ya sabes quién... los descubra.

-Por eso no debe saberlo nadie más. Quién sabe lo que Voldemort podría hacerles si se entera que han puesto a su hijo bajo la protección de Dumbledore.

Ron sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

–Ahora menos que nunca me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Malfoy.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que ése loco debe tener preparado para él. –Hermione miró a través del ventanal hacia uno de los patios-. ¿Cuándo dices que tiene pensado atacar?

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Severus me dijo que al final del mes ya deberá tener a Draco como su cautivo.

-Eso no nos deja nada de tiempo. –Hermione también se levantó-. ¿Sabes que para poder lograr una unión con un mago de sangre pura, necesitará de un gran poder?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hermione?

-Verán... –La muchacha se acercó a Harry, quien dejó de caminar para ponerle toda su atención-. Voldemort no podrá unirse a Draco así nada más. Si no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo podría desvanecerse sólo al intentarlo.

-Pues nos haría un gran favor.

-No es tan sencillo, Ron. –Hermione suspiró mientras tomaba a Harry del hombro-. Sabemos que la única manera de obtener el poder que siempre ha ansiado, es deshaciéndose de ti.

Harry miró a los ojos a su amiga y comprendió en un instante lo que eso significaba.

-Sólo me quedan tres semanas. –El moreno suspiró mientras posaba su verde mirada en sus dos mejores amigos-. Para cuando llegue mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, yo habré destruido a Voldemort o...

-Lo harás, Harry. –Ron y Hermione abrazaron a su amigo al mismo tiempo-. Y nosotros estaremos contigo hasta el último momento.

Harry agradeció el gesto de sus amigos y correspondió a su abrazo, mientras se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a su peor enemigo cuando llegara el momento.

Pero de algo estaba muy seguro. Que pasara lo que pasara, él jamás estaría solo en ésa lucha. Tenía a sus dos mejores amigos junto a él. Tenía a Sirius, Remus y el profesor Dumbledore, así como a toda la Orden del Fénix.

Y lo más importante de todo. Tenía a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. La persona por la que él sería capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y a quien fuera, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

oooooooOooooooo

A las once en punto de la mañana, el profesor Snape entró al aula de duelo y vio que todos los jóvenes de último grado ya estaban presentes. Se paró en medio de la tarima, donde sus alumnos practicaban sus enfrentamientos y con voz autoritaria se dirigió a ellos.

-El motivo por el que se les ha citado aquí, es porque hemos recibido noticias de que Voldemort atracará de un momento a otro.

La reacción de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar. Severus pudo observar cómo muchos de ellos tomaban la noticia con gran preocupación. Algunos otros veían la situación con total indiferencia, mientras que otros –de su misma Casa, para desencanto del profesor-, recibían el anuncio con júbilo mal disimulado.

-Como todos ustedes saben, se les impartió este curso de Duelo durante todo éste tiempo, con el objetivo de prepararlos para el momento que se acerca.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del salón, mientras el profesor analizaba a conciencia cada uno de los gestos de los muchachos frente a él.

-Eso no significa que el que lo hayan tomado, los obligue a participar en ésta lucha. –Hubo suspiros de alivio-. Pero deben saber que se espera de su participación voluntaria. Ahora bien, voy a pedirles a aquellos que estén dispuestos a apoyar en la guerra contra Voldemort, suban a la tarima, conmigo.

Harry, quien era el que más cerca se ubicaba del profesor, fue el primero en subir a la plataforma de duelo. Ambos tuvieron que contener las ganas de besarse. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy fue el siguiente en subir y, detrás de él, Blaise Zabini. Ron y Hermione subieron tras ellos. Momentos después Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan siguieron al trío de oro y cuando Harry pudo darse cuenta, casi todos sus compañeros estaban en la plataforma, junto al profesor.

De las demás Casas, hubo muchos de Ravenclaw que también subieron y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Severus observó que varios de su Casa también subían, y torció el gesto en disgusto cuando vio que varios de ellos eran hijos de mortífagos, y con toda seguridad, futuros mortífagos también. Pero no les dijo nada.

Uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que no había subido a la tarima levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿Sí, señor Sayers?

-Profesor, yo también quisiera participar pero... –El tímido joven se ruborizó-. No creo que mis padres me den su permiso.

Hubo un coro de risas que se calló de inmediato cuando el profesor volteó hacia el sitio de donde provenían, taladrando a los alumnos con su negra mirada.

-Suba a la tarima, señor Sayers.

El muchacho obedeció de inmediato.

-Sé que hay varios de ustedes que, como el señor Sayers, aún no cumplen la mayoría de edad. –Algunos asintieron-. Por lo que se les enviará una lechuza a sus padres solicitando su consentimiento y también su participación. Pero si de verdad quieren apoyarnos en la lucha, será labor de ustedes la de convencerlos. Les recuerdo que no estamos jugando. Esto va muy en serio, así que aún están a tiempo de echarse para atrás y regresar a sus lugares.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Severus vio con agrado que ninguno de los alumnos que había subido a la tarima con él tenía intenciones de bajarse.

-Bien. Señor Malfoy... –El rubio dio un paso hacia él-. Conduzca a los estudiantes que no han aceptado al salón de al lado y espéreme con ellos.

-Sí, profesor. –El Slytherin bajó con elegancia de la tarima e hizo que los demás lo siguieran. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista del profesor, éste se dirigió a los estudiantes que se encontraban con él.

-Sé que algunos de los que están aquí, han sido convocados por Voldemort para ser sus futuros servidores. –Miró a uno y otro rostro, reconociéndoles-. Les advierto que antes de ser aceptados en la Orden, tendrán que pasar por la prueba de la verdad.

-¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?

-Lo que quiero decir, señor Potter... –El profesor de pociones no tuvo reparo en ser directo-. Es que necesitamos saber que ninguno de ustedes va a traicionarnos, por lo que se les dará Veritaserum, esto con la finalidad de no dejar que se infiltren personas no gratas... así que aquellos que tenían pensado quedarse sólo para averiguar nuestros planes de defensa y delatarnos, será mejor que bajen de la tarima en este mismo instante.

El profesor no tuvo necesidad de repetir la orden. Dos de Gryffindor, tres de Ravenclaw, uno de Hufflepuff y siete de Slytherin bajaron de la tarima.

-Ustedes esperen aquí y no salgan hasta que yo vuelva. –Dirigiéndose a los que quedaban. Todos asintieron-. Señor Potter, encárguese del grupo hasta que regrese. Señores... –Llevándose a los que acababan de renunciar-. Vengan conmigo.

El profesor de pociones abandonó el aula y se dirigió al salón de al lado, donde Draco ya lo esperaba, junto con los demás alumnos.

-Señor Malfoy, regrese al aula de Duelo con los demás. –Draco salió, obedeciendo la orden de su profesor.

-Quiero que les quede claro que no les haré daño. –Les dijo mientras levantaba la varita hacia sus alumnos, quienes por instinto dirigieron sus manos hacia el cinturón donde portaban sus armas. Pero antes de que pudieran sacar sus varitas de sus cinturones, el profesor les aplicó un poderoso "obliviate".

Poco después cada uno de ellos salía, algo confundido, del salón para dirigirse a sus respectivas Casas por órdenes explícitas de su profesor de pociones. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudieran siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido ahí. Ni siquiera supieron cómo habían ido todos a parar a ése lugar.

oooooooOooooooo

-No sé, Albus. Yo no estoy muy conforme conque los estudiantes suban al Expresso. ¿Qué tal si a ese loco se le ocurre atacar el tren? No creo que los hombres de Peasegood sean capaces de resistir ni siquiera un ataque indirecto.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Severus. Pero... –El anciano se rascó la barba, pensativo-. No veo otro medio razonable para trasladar a sus hogares a todos los estudiantes. Debes tener en cuenta que son demasiados. No estamos hablando de un solo grado, o una sola Casa, sino de todo el Colegio.

-¿No sería más seguro separarlos?

-Pensé en ésa posibilidad. –El profesor Dumbledore negó con la cabeza-. Pero dado el tiempo que nos queda, no nos daría tiempo de avisarles a los padres. La mayoría de ellos ya deben estar en camino hacia King Cross. Si llegara el tren y descubrieran que sus hijos no llegaron sólo lograríamos que cundiera el pánico.

Severus suspiró. El anciano tenía razón. Y utilizar otros medios como la Red Flú sólo sembraría el miedo entre los estudiantes, sobre todo los más pequeños. Sin contar con que un error, por mínimo que fuera, haría que muchos de ellos se perdieran en el camino. Y pensar en trasladadores a esas alturas era una tontería. Aunque todos los profesores se avocaran a la tarea, nunca terminarían de trasladar a tal cantidad de alumnos.

Estaba muy claro que Hogwarts era el responsable de la seguridad de sus estudiantes, desde el momento en que abordaban el tren para dirigirse al Colegio, hasta el momento en que bajaban de él para regresar a sus casas.

-Pues no nos queda más que confiar en la eficiencia del Ministro de accidentes. –No muy convencido del todo-. De cualquier forma, si Voldemort deseara atacar el tren, tendría que convocarme para que le informara sobre las condiciones en que partirá.

-Esperemos que nada de eso llegue a ocurrir.

-Por suerte Harry ya no tendrá que volver con sus tíos. –Contrajo el rostro en un gesto de disgusto-. Aunque no me tiene muy feliz el que se vaya con el perro de Black.

-Por cierto... –Albus esbozó una sonrisa-. Harry no se irá con Sirius.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Severus observó sorprendido a su director-. ¿Acaso regresará con los Dursley?

-Tampoco. –El anciano saboreó cada una de sus palabras, consciente de que la noticia le alegraría la tarde a su amigo-. Se quedará en el Castillo. Él y Draco estarán bajo la supervisión de Minerva. Y de la tuya, por supuesto.

-¿Qué dijo Black al respecto?

-Al principio no le gustó mucho la idea. Pero entre Remus, Minerva y yo logramos convencerlo.

-¿Qué argumento le presentaste?

-Le dije que Harry estaría más seguro aquí que en Grimmauld Place. Por supuesto que él objetó que su casa es igual de segura, pero entonces yo le advertí que debido a que será utilizada para las reuniones de la Orden, existía el riesgo de un ataque.

-Ya veo... –Severus trató de disimular el gusto que le había producido la noticia-. ¿Se quedará a dormir en la Torre?

-¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?

-Pues...

-Sólo déjame advertirte que autoricé a Sirius para que pudiera visitar a Harry por medio de la chimenea de Remus. –El anciano lo miró con picardía-. Así que si tienes planes especiales con tu pareja, será mejor que tengan mucho cuidado.

-Gracias por tu consejo, Albus. Lo tomaré en cuenta. –Se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras pensaba en la infinidad de cosas que podría hacer en el Castillo con Harry, solos. Sin el perro de por medio-. Cambiando de tema, aquí está la lista que me pediste. La de los estudiantes de último curso.

-Ah, sí... –El director extendió el pergamino que Severus le entregó-. ¿Verificaste que no hubiera posibles traidores? –El anciano revisó la lista a conciencia. Suspiró al ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían aceptado.

-Así es. –El hombre vestido de negro observó con detenimiento la expresión del mago mayor-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Sabes, Severus? –El anciano se acomodó sus lentes de media luna-. No me siento muy entusiasmado. De hecho, pienso que ésta lista no debería existir.

Severus guardó silencio unos instantes. Sabía con certeza lo que el director quería decir con eso. Ésa lista no significaba otra cosa más que un ejército de jóvenes- demasiado jóvenes para su gusto-, que habían aceptado ofrecer sus vidas para luchar por una causa que tal vez ni siquiera les concernía.

Y aunque en la lista estuvieran Harry, Draco, Longbottom y algunos otros que tenían motivos muy personales para enfrentarse a Voldemort, eso no evitaba que dejara de verlos como a los demás. Como corderos que eran conducidos, por su propia voluntad, directo al sacrificio.

-Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir. –El hombre se pasó una mano por su negra cabellera-. Ni yo mismo quisiera tener que enfrentarme a él. Mucho menos que Harry lo hiciera.

-A eso me refiero. –Albus jugueteó con el pergamino que aún sostenía entre sus manos-. El daño que Voldemort ha hecho no sólo nos ha afectado a nosotros, sino también a las nuevas generaciones. Como Harry, por ejemplo. Creo que de todos él ha sido el que más perjudicado ha salido. No sólo perdió a sus padres, sino que también fue elegido por la profecía como aquél destinado a matarlo o morir en sus manos.

-Si yo pudiera tomaría su lugar.

-Lo sé, Severus. El anciano se puso de pie y se acercó a su protegido-. Yo también lo haría. Pero si lo hiciéramos lo único que lograríamos sería perder más vidas. Ya hemos perdido demasiadas.

-No quiero perder a Harry. –Severus se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo darme el lujo de hacer planes y tener ilusiones. Ambos hemos perdido mucho. Sólo... creo que es justo que ambos tengamos una oportunidad de ser felices.

-Y lo serán. –Albus tomó del brazo al profesor mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Todo va a salir bien. Y cuando todo esto acabe, Harry y tú verán todo lo pasado como un mal sueño del que ya habrán despertado.

Severus asintió a las palabras de su amigo sin saber, ninguno de los dos, qué tan lejos de la verdad estaba el respetable anciano.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿No crees que fue una exageración eso del Veritaserum?

-No lo creo, Ron. Severus sabe más que nadie el riesgo que corremos todos si Voldemort descubre nuestros planes de defensa.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el dormitorio de los varones, terminando de arreglarse. Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la entrega de documentos, por lo que ya estaban casi listos.

-¿Crees que el hechizo que Hermione le puso a mi túnica dure el tiempo suficiente? –El pelirrojo se miró al espejo mientras terminaba de abrocharse la prenda, que en ese momento lucía en color azul turquesa.

-Supongo que sí. –Harry terminó de colocarse la chaqueta negra sobre su camisa verde-. Hermione es buena en transformaciones. Te aseguro que durará varias horas con ése color.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría que mi túnica pasara de ser azul a roja en sólo segundos. –El pelirrojo vio cómo su amigo luchaba por hacer el moño de su corbatín-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Sabes hacerlo?

-No muy bien, pero... creo que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú. A ver... esto va de éste lado... no, por aquí... espera... sí. Así es. Listo.

-Gracias, Ron. –El moreno se puso el saco y encima la capa. Mientras enganchaba el broche de oro blanco en su engarce no pudo evitar reconocer que se veía bastante bien.

-Vaya, compañero. Estás matador. –El moreno volteó a verlo con cara interrogante-. No me mires así, es sólo un halago. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, Ron. –Se colocó las mancuernillas y tras un último vistazo a su imagen salieron del dormitorio hacia la Sala Común.

-Espera... –Harry se detuvo de repente-. Se me olvidó algo.

Regresó al dormitorio y sacó de su baúl el perfume que Severus le regalara. Después de ponérselo lo guardó de nueva cuenta y regresó a la Sala Común para alcanzar a su amigo.

Minutos después Hermione bajaba los escalones que conectaban con el dormitorio de las chicas. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de seda color perla, largo y con una coqueta abertura en la parte izquierda, que la hacía lucir unas bien torneadas piernas. Ron no pudo evitar abrir la boca, impresionado con la belleza de su novia.

La larga capa en color rojo escarlata de corte sencillo, pero delicado, hacía un hermoso contraste con su elegante vestido. Tenía su largo cabello recogido y algunos rizos traviesos bailaban por su mejilla y cuello, el cual lucía un collar de perlas que hacía juego con sus aretes y la fina diadema que sujetaba su cabello.

Ron se acercó al pie de la escalera y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla.

-Te ves preciosa, Hermione... –Le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mano de la muchacha, que se ruborizó cuando vio que todos los observaban.

Sonrió con timidez a su amigo, y después de felicitarlos por lo bien que lucían, tomó el brazo de su novio y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-¿Ya tienes listo tu baúl para mañana, Harry?

-Sí, Hermione. –El moreno observó divertido a su amigo, quien no dejaba de lanzar miradas asesinas a quienes se atrevían a mirar a su novia-. Apenas vea a Sirius le preguntaré a qué hora pasará por mí.

-Estás muy ilusionado, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí. –Harry suspiró, emocionado-. Ya no tendré que volver con mis tíos. ¿Te imaginas? Será el primer verano de mi vida que no tendré que soportarlos.

-Los soportaste porque quisiste, Harry. –Le reprochó su amigo-. Muchas veces te invitamos a pasar el verano en la Madriguera con nosotros, y nunca aceptaste. Sólo pasabas los últimos días. Y para entonces llegabas tan agotado por sus maltratos, que ya no había modo de hacer que te recuperaras antes de regresar a clases.

-Lo siento, Ron. –Se disculpó el moreno-. Pero quiero que entiendas que no era porque no quisiera, sino por seguridad. No olvides que siempre he tenido la amenaza de Voldemort sobre mi cabeza. ¿Para qué exponerlos también a ustedes? Por lo menos en el Londres Muggle no había modo de que me localizara.

-¿Podríamos olvidarnos de Voldemort al menos por ésta noche? –Hermione tomó del brazo a ambos muchachos y entraron los tres juntos al Gran Comedor-. Ésta noche es especial, no debemos permitir que su sombra la eclipse.

-Tienes razón, Hermione... –Harry recorrió el Gran Salón con la mirada y se sorprendió de lo bien arreglado que estaba. Del lado donde ellos se encontraban habían acondicionado una larga mesa para los invitados. Las cuatro mesas de las Casas habían sido acomodadas de forma que dos de ellas, las de Gryffindor y Slytherin, quedaban una al lado de la otra, formando una sola. Harry pudo observar que habían tenido que ampliar con magia el lugar para que ambas mesas cupieran juntas.

Frente a ésas mesas y de la misma forma, pero del otro lado del salón, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff compartían el espacio. Las banderas de cada Casa ondeaban sobre su mesa correspondiente, mientras que la mesa de los profesores permanecía en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La persona encargada de la decoración había hecho un excelente trabajo. Un elegante candil iluminaba la parte central del Salón, acondicionada como pista de baile. En el centro de la pista, se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol con un ángel sosteniendo un cántaro, del cual brotaba agua aromática y que le daba a todo el lugar una apariencia refrescante.

En cada esquina del salón, habían colocado bases de hierro forjado con arreglos florales que medían casi dos metros de alto, cada uno de ellos con diferentes clases de flores recién cortadas.

Harry pudo advertir que en la mesa de los invitados los lugares estaban reservados. Buscó la tarjeta con el nombre de su padrino y la encontró en el extremo de la derecha. Después de observar durante un rato más la decoración del lugar se dirigieron hacia los lugares que les correspondían.

Siguieron conversando durante unos momentos más, hasta que el salón terminó de llenarse. Poco después el director y los profesores hicieron acto de presencia.

Después de dar la bienvenida a los invitados y felicitar a los estudiantes que se graduaban, el profesor Dumbledore hizo mención de comenzar con la entrega de los documentos.

Cada uno de los estudiantes fueron pasando hacia la mesa principal conforme escuchaban su nombre. El director les entregaba su diploma y después debían saludar a cada uno de los profesores, los cuales se encontraban de pie.

Cuando tocó el turno a Harry, éste se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Después de recibir su diploma de manos del director, fue saludando a cada uno de ellos hasta llegar donde su pareja se encontraba. Y cuando lo vio casi se fue de espaldas.

Severus vestía un impecable traje de color azul marino con rayas grises, tan tenues que apenas podían distinguirse. Y sobre él, una túnica de terciopelo del mismo color que su traje. Una cadena de plata con botones del mismo metal servía para sostenerla sobre sus hombros.

El muchacho se vio tentado a tomar al profesor por la cadena y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo. Pero una mirada de advertencia de su pareja, que había adivinado sus intenciones, lo hizo desistir.

Con un gesto de niño al que se le ha negado una sabrosa golosina, el muchacho se resignó a apretar la mano de su profesor al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba. Después le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole entender que no se quedaría con las ganas, y regresó a su lugar en la mesa.

La entrega de documentos y reconocimientos a los mejores estudiantes, continuó hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche. Hora en la cual el director reiteró su felicitación a los alumnos y ordenó que comenzara el banquete.

Sirius Black, quien no había perdido de vista a su ahijado desde el momento en que llegara, le dirigió un saludo desde su sitio en la mesa, que el muchacho correspondió.

El banquete transcurrió en total tranquilidad. De vez en cuando, Harry dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, encontrándose siempre con los negros ojos de su pareja, quien no dejaba de observarle con intensidad hasta lograr arrancar un sonrojo del muchacho, el cual sólo bajaba la mirada para continuar con su cena.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez entre conversaciones y demás, hasta que llegó la hora del baile. La luz del candelabro que iluminaba el centro del salón, se atenuó hasta dejarlo casi en la oscuridad. La fuente de mármol se iluminó de repente con luces de colores que se vieron reflejadas a través del agua, dándole una apariencia multicolor.

Varios estudiantes y algunos invitados sacaron a bailar a sus parejas a las primeras notas de una canción romántica. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en dejar la mesa de los leones para ir al centro de la pista. Harry los observó bailar durante un rato mientras suspiraba imaginándose entre los brazos de Severus, en ése mismo lugar.

Algunos profesores también se levantaron y salieron a bailar. El director platicó unos momentos más con Severus, y después invitó a la profesora McGonagall a la pista. Instantes después el profesor de pociones se puso de pie y salió del salón. Harry, quien no había perdido de vista a su pareja, se disculpó con Seamus y con disimulo salió del salón tras él.

Sirius se dirigió hacia un solitario Remus Lupin, el cual observaba con mirada soñadora a las parejas mientras bailaban. Éste vio acercarse a su mejor amigo y no pudo despegar su vista de él.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche? –Le preguntó el animago mientras se sentaba junto a él-. ¿Ves a ésas chicas de allá? Pues una de ellas no te quita la mirada de encima.

Pero Remus no miró hacia donde su amigo le señalaba. Siguió observándolo a él.

El animago vestía un traje gris oscuro, en definitiva de muy buen gusto. Su extensa capa era también gris, pero más clara. Tenía una larga serie de botones forrados con la misma tela que partían desde la solapa hasta las orillas. Y tenía el largo cabello atado en una coleta con un varonil amarre también de color gris.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar cuánto tiempo podría llevarle deshacer cada uno de esos botones, y soltar ese cabello que tenía tantas ganas de acariciar. Pero de nuevo la voz de su amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te animas?

-¿Disculpa? –El licántropo estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó lo que su amigo le decía.

-Profesor Lupin...

Remus volteó hacia el sitio de donde provenía ésa voz y se encontró de repente con una estudiante a la que reconoció como la joven que lo invitara a salir unos días antes.

-¿Sí, señorita Olsen? –El profesor se levantó con educación para atender a la joven-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

La estudiante de Hufflepuff volteó a ver a Sirius, quien le sonrió con coquetería. La muchacha se ruborizó.

-¿Le gustaría bailar ésta pieza conmigo? –Le preguntó a Remus, quien no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la petición de su alumna.

-Pues, verá... yo...

-Anda, Remus... –Sirius le dio un codazo con mal disimulo mientras lo animaba-. Te cuido tu lugar.

El licántropo lo miró con ojos de asesino mientras la muchacha esperaba por una respuesta. Suspiró mientras le extendía de manera cortés su brazo, que la muchacha no dudó en tomar. Sirius levantó el pulgar deseándole suerte mientras se bebía la copa de su amigo. Segundos después invitaba a una joven a bailar con él.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sangre, sudor, lágrimas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Tengo entendido que el Pensadero sirve para que cualquier persona pueda ver los recuerdos que alguien deposite en él. En éste caso quise agregar una utilidad más, aunque no estoy segura si ya la tiene. Los Malfoy lo utilizaron para vaciar en él los recuerdos que no querían revelarle a Voldemort. Es por eso que Voldemort no se enteró sobre la tutela y la traición de Severus.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto. **_


	10. VIII Sangre, sudor, lágrimas Segunda Par...

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**VIII**_

_**Sangre, sudor, lágrimas.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**_Advertencia: _**Aunque he clasificado esta historia desde el principio como NC-17, no está de más advertirles que éste capítulo contiene escenas de masturbación, violación, sadismo y tortura. He tratado de escribirlo de la forma más mesurada posible por respeto a todos mis lectores. Aún así, si alguien es sensible a esta clase de temas, le ruego se abstenga de leer dichas escenas.

**H**arry caminaba con lentitud por uno de los pasillos cercanos al Gran Salón, deseando que Severus no anduviera muy lejos. Acababa de pasar junto a una gruesa columna cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban, mientras lo arrastraban hacia ella. Sintió el sabor conocido de unos suaves labios, a los que mordisqueó, juguetón, al tiempo que se abrazaba al fuerte cuerpo de su profesor.

-Sabía que me seguirías... –Le dijo sin dejar de besar la boca adolescente, que se entregaba por completo a él-. Hum... hueles delicioso. Por cierto, Potter... diez puntos menos.

-¿Y ahora por qué? –Preguntó el muchacho sin despegar su cuerpo del suyo.

-Porque no debería haber salido del Salón. –El profesor le quitó los lentes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Acarició con suavidad su espalda por debajo de su negra capa-. ¿O ya olvidó la orden del director?

-¿Me provoca y encima me hace pagar? –Le reprochó con gracia el joven mientras se pegaba más a él.

-¿Se puede saber en qué momento le he provocado?

-¿Tiene idea de lo que me excita esa cadena en su cuello? –Le dijo mientras jalaba la cadena hacia él, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

El profesor se abandonó al excitante beso del que hasta hace unas horas había sido su estudiante, mientras que Harry recorría el esbelto cuerpo del mayor con sus inquietas manos.

-Déjame enseñarte lo que podemos hacer con esa cadena, tú y yo... solos. –Los verdes ojos del Gryffindor centelleaban de pasión.

-Harry...

El joven pegó con total descaro su delgado cuerpo contra el de su pareja, provocándolo. Su húmeda lengua se introdujo en su oído.

–Te deseo tanto...

-Ah... también yo pero... aunque ya no seas mi estudiante...

-Al diablo con mi edad... –Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios de Severus, quien cerró sus negros ojos cuando el más largo de ellos profanó su boca. Lamió despacio, haciendo que Harry soltara un largo gemido al sentir su cálida lengua envolviéndolo.

-No aguanto más, Severus... por favor, tócame... ahora.

Harry no tuvo que repetirlo. Con un largo suspiro en que se mezclaba la vacilación y el deseo el profesor levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de su pareja. La fue deslizando con lentitud por todo su cuello, haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Harry suspiró mientras Severus seguía succionando su dedo, el cual no había dejado de acariciar con su lengua en ningún momento, lo que provocaba que Harry sintiera la misma sensación en su entrepierna.

El hombre siguió deslizando su mano por el cuerpo del muchacho, por debajo del saco y el chaleco que él llevaba puestos. Cuando llegó a su pecho deshizo con destreza dos botones de su camisa, e introdujo sus largos dedos hasta dar con uno de sus pezones, el cual pellizcó con suavidad.

Harry sintió una corriente de electricidad que fluía desde el sitio en que Severus lo había tocado, y que recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse.

Severus sintió el espasmo de su pareja y ya no quiso hacerlo esperar más. Terminó de recorrer su pecho y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus caderas mientras lo atraía hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Harry ahogó un gemido en el cuello del profesor. Onduló con fogosidad su cuerpo para frotarse contra él logrando que la respiración de ambos se acelerara.

La mano de Severus llegó por fin a la entrepierna del muchacho, la cual acarició con deleite por encima del pantalón. Harry volvió a gemir de forma suave mientras cerraba sus verdes ojos deseando sentir su piel. El hombre bajó con calma el cierre del pantalón negro y sin dudarlo más introdujo su mano hasta que pudo hallar la cálida zona que al sentir ya húmeda, lo hizo excitarse más.

El muchacho volvió a estremecerse mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó al tiempo que seguía acariciándolo con suavidad.

-Más... –Le pidió con la voz entrecortada. El profesor accedió y mientras continuaba sintió que la mano de Harry se posaba sobre él, acariciándolo de la misma forma.

El muchacho abrió el cierre y deslizó su mano para encontrarlo. Cuando lo hizo, el profesor suspiró, excitado. Estuvieron unos momentos más con ese juego, hasta que al muchacho se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomó la erección del profesor y la pegó a la suya, mientras hacía que Severus envolviera con su mano las dos al mismo tiempo. Él colocó su mano sobre la de su pareja e hizo que siguieran un suave ritmo. Severus comprendió lo que él quería y apretó aún más. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

A lo largo del oscuro y desierto pasillo sólo alcanzaban a escucharse suaves murmullos y excitados gemidos, que no se sabía de dónde provenían. Severus y Harry tenían sus sudorosas frentes unidas, mientras se miraban con fijeza a los ojos, conscientes del placer que se brindaban.

No había vergüenza, ni timidez. No tenía porqué haberlas. Sólo eran una pareja de enamorados que se deseaban y que daban rienda suelta a un momento de pasión en un oscuro rincón, solos por completo.

Severus lo besó con total arrebato mientras Harry se perdía en las oleadas de placer que lo asaltaron. El profesor dejó que sus gemidos se perdieran en su boca, saboreándolos al mismo tiempo que él terminaba también. El muchacho se sostuvo con fuerza del estremecido cuerpo de su pareja, mientras Severus colocaba una mano contra la columna, evitando así que ambos cayeran.

Se quedaron unos momentos más, unidos de ésa forma, hasta que ambos pudieron tranquilizarse. Harry resbaló con languidez su mano de la de Severus, quien a su vez retiró la suya, dándose un merecido descanso. Instantes después el profesor tomó su varita y limpió a su pareja y a él mismo.

Ninguno dijo nada. Severus abrazó con ternura a Harry, el cual rodeó su cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Le preguntó el muchacho después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Por supuesto que no. –El profesor levantó la barbilla del joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Me encantó.

-A mí también. –Harry besó los dulces labios mientras se acurrucaba más contra él. Severus lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo pegó contra su pecho mientras aspiraba su perfume con deleite.

-¿Escuchaste?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Harry miró al profesor, quien con una señal le ordenó que guardara silencio.

Se oyeron unos pasos. Ambos se separaron y se dieron prisa en acomodarse la ropa. Severus salió de detrás de la columna y miró hacia un lado y otro del pasillo. No se veía a nadie por ahí, y los pasos habían dejado de escucharse.

Volteó hacia donde Harry se encontraba y le hizo señas de que ya podía salir. El muchacho obedeció mientras el profesor seguía vigilando el pasillo.

-¿Quién crees que era? –Le preguntó al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa-. ¿Crees que nos vieron?

-No lo sé... –Severus seguía examinando cada extremo del corredor-. Quien quiera que haya sido, debió pasar por aquí.

-Eso quiere decir...

-No es totalmente posible. –El hombre trató de restarle importancia-. Puede que sólo haya pasado por los pasillos laterales, y los pasos que escuchamos sólo fueran el eco.

-Creo que sería mejor que regresáramos al Salón. –Harry trató de peinar sus indomables cabellos con la mano-. Sirius está aquí y no me gustaría tener que explicarle sobre mi desaparición. Además, necesito preguntarle a qué hora vendrá mañana por mí.

-¿Aún no lo sabes? –El joven miró a su pareja con extrañeza-. Creí que ese idiota ya te lo había dicho.

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué?

Severus sacó los lentes de su túnica y se los colocó a Harry, para después besarlo con ardor. Caminaron hacia el Gran Salón mientras le explicaba lo que el director le había comentado.

Cuando desaparecieron en una esquina del pasillo, una sombra emergió de entre unos pilares cercanos a donde antes se encontraban. Permaneció parada unos minutos más, y después enfiló por el mismo camino que ellos acababan de tomar.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no? No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo.

Era la enésima vez en la noche que Draco esquivaba un acercamiento de Blaise. Pero éste no pensaba darse por vencido. Después de seguirlo hasta la zona donde se hallaba la mesa de los invitados, el castaño lo alcanzó y lo tomó con firmeza del brazo.

-Por favor, Draco. –Blaise siguió insistiendo-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. –El rubio se soltó de su agarre-. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu "otro novio" y me dejas en paz?

-Draco, por favor...

-Ah, mira... –Dijo el rubio señalando con la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores-. Allá está tu otro novio...

-¿Dónde? –Blaise siguió con la vista hacia donde Draco señalaba, pero no vio a Oliver por ninguna parte-. Draco, yo... ¿Draco?

Blaise volteó hacia donde suponía que seguía el Slytherin, pero vio con sorpresa que éste había desaparecido. Recorrió con su vista el Salón y alcanzó a ver al rubio mientras se acercaba a otro compañero y comenzaban una conversación.

Bufando de frustración, caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Era la última noche que estaría en el Castillo. Al día siguiente tendría que partir como todos los demás, por lo que no tenía planeado dejar pendiente el asunto con Draco. Pensaba llevárselo de ahí aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Estaba por interrumpir a los dos compañeros cuando una voz detrás de él, que reconoció de inmediato como la de Oliver, impidió que lograra su objetivo. Saludó a su pareja, quien lo abrazó con cariño mientras lo felicitaba. Blaise le agradeció el gesto y permaneció abrazado a él unos momentos más, disfrutando del calor que el Gryffindor emanaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el moreno mientras le acomodaba uno de los mechones castaños que se encontraban fuera de su lugar-. Te he notado ausente.

-Estoy bien, Oliver. –Blaise suspiró mientras volteaba hacia donde el rubio se encontraba-. Es todo esto. Ya sabes... –Le dijo mientras señalaba todo a su alrededor con una mano.

-Te entiendo muy bien. Yo también viví lo mismo que tú hace un año. –Dirigió su mirada marrón hacia el centro de la pista, donde muchas parejas aún continuaban bailando-. ¿Quieres bailar?

Blaise se quedó pensando unos momentos. Si le decía que sí, Draco los vería y toda su esperanza de recuperarlo se iría a la basura. Pero si le decía que no, heriría los sentimientos de su pareja. Suspiró.

-Pero si no quieres... –El Slytherin divisó una sombra de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos.

-Por supuesto que quiero. –Lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse hacia la pista. El castaño lo tomó de la cintura mientras el Gryffindor rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y pegaba su mejilla a la suya.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –Preguntó Blaise al oído de su pareja-. No te vi durante la entrega de documentos, ni durante la cena.

-Me hubiera gustado estar aquí a esa hora, pero no olvides que tengo que cubrir la guardia en la enfermería. –Oliver recargó su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho-. Cené lo mismo que tú, pero en la oficina de Madame.

-Hum... pensé que te daría permiso para ausentarte.

-Para serte honesto, ni siquiera se lo pedí. Primero, porque sé que a ella no le gusta dejar sola la enfermería. Y segundo, porque pienso que un medimago siempre tiene que estar disponible durante alguna emergencia. Y aunque yo aún no lo soy, debo comenzar a hacerme a la idea.

-¿Crees que ésta noche ocurra alguna? –El castaño miró en las profundidades de esos bellos ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellas.

-Bueno... con una emergencia nunca se sabe. Esperemos que no. –Suspiró-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Me queda poco tiempo para que vuelva a mi guardia. Sólo aproveché que Madame Pomfrey se dio una vuelta por ahí para poder escaparme.

-Entonces no hablaremos más.

Blaise apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo que bailaba pegado a él, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por las notas de la suave melodía. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que tres pares de ojos los observaban.

Unos grises que revelaban destellos plateados, mientras su dueño trataba de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos.

Unos verdes que, interrogantes, sólo atinaban a observar a uno y otro tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a lo que estaba viendo.

Y unos negros cuyo dueño, sorprendido por completo, se negaba a creer que aquello que su mente ágil y perspicaz estaba imaginando en ésos momentos, pudiera ser verdad.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

Harry hizo ésta pregunta después de observar cuando Oliver y Blaise se despidieron en la puerta del Gran Salón, tras haberlos visto bailar todo ese rato.

-¿Me ves cara de estarlo? –El Slytherin no obtuvo respuesta. Ni siquiera la esperaba a sabiendas que era sólo una pregunta retórica-. Harry...

-Dime...

-Ya pasa de la media noche.

-Así es. –El Gryffindor lo miró con suspicacia-. ¿A qué se debe tu brillante observación? ¿Te convertirás en calabaza?

El rubio suspiró mientras miraba a los verdes ojos del moreno.

-Es sólo que... no sé si ya te diste cuenta pero... mis padres no se han presentado.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los invitados.

-Es verdad... –Volteó a ver al rubio-. ¿Ya le preguntaste a la profesora McGonagall si confirmaron su presencia?

-No. –El Slytherin negó con la cabeza al tiempo que continuaba-. Pero sé bien que ellos jamás se perderían de un evento como éste.

-¿Quieres que yo le pregunte?

-No, está bien. Le preguntaré yo.

Draco dejo a un lado la copa que sostenía y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Harry caminó detrás de él.

-Profesora...

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy? –La subdirectora interrumpió la plática que sostenía con la profesora Sprout, para atender al muchacho-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Sólo quiero saber si mis padres confirmaron su presencia para ésta noche.

-Hum... los Malfoy... –La profesora hizo un gesto como tratando de recordarlo-. Sí, joven Draco. Sus padres enviaron una carta confirmando su asistencia. –La mujer vio el gesto de preocupación de sus dos alumnos, puesto que a ésas alturas Harry ya se encontraba con ellos-. ¿Sucede algo?

Ésta vez fue Harry quien habló.

-Lo que pasa es que... –Volteó a ver al Slytherin-. Los Malfoy aún no llegan. Y... estamos algo preocupados.

-Ya veo... –La subdirectora comprendió a qué se refería el muchacho. Se puso de pie y después de disculparse con la profesora Sprout se dirigió hacia el director, quien en ésos momentos intercambiaba algunas palabras con el profesor de pociones. Los muchachos permanecieron a unos metros de distancia.

Ellos vieron cómo el gesto de ambos hombres iba cambiando conforme la mujer hablaba. Momentos después se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Están seguros de que no han llegado? –Les preguntó el director-. ¿No será que están en alguna parte del castillo y ustedes no los han visto?

-No lo creo, profesor Dumbledore. –El moreno intervino-. Yo fui de los primeros en entrar al Salón. Si hubieran llegado los habría visto, sin duda.

-Hum... ya veo. –El anciano se dirigió al profesor-. Severus, ¿Podrías ir a mi oficina y tratar de comunicarte con ellos por medio de la chimenea?

-Por supuesto.

Severus se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la oficina del director. Poco después llegó Sirius, quien los había estado observando mientras bailaba. Se acercó a ellos y tomó a Harry del brazo al tiempo que lo apartaba del pequeño grupo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó mientras observaba a los demás.

-Los Malfoy no han llegado. –El muchacho se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-. Tememos que hayan sido descubiertos.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Draco dice que no faltarían a un evento como éste. –El joven no perdía de vista la entrada, esperando que Severus reapareciera de un momento a otro-. Pero confiemos en que sólo sea un retraso.

-¿Un retraso? –El animago volteó a ver su reloj-. ¿De seis horas?

-Es mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? –El muchacho comenzaba a preocuparse-. No creo que sea conveniente hacer éste comentario delante de Draco. Sólo lograríamos que se preocupara más.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que le pase? –El animago se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta-. ¿Acaso ustedes dos son amigos?

-Sí, Sirius. –Harry miró a los ojos del mago-. Es una larga historia.

El hombre iba a replicar algo más cuando alcanzó a ver a Severus, que ya regresaba. Ambos se dirigieron una dura mirada.

-Severus... –El director apareció antes de que alguno de ellos hablara-. ¿Averiguaste algo?

El profesor de pociones vio que Draco y los demás esperaban su respuesta. Con los ojos hizo una seña apenas perceptible para el anciano, quien se dirigió a la subdirectora.

-Minerva... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de conducir a los señores Malfoy y Potter a mi oficina y esperarme ahí?

-Claro que sí, Albus. –La profesora volteó a ver a los muchachos-. Acompáñenme.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme. –El rubio se negó a retirarse sin antes escuchar a su padrino-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Obedece, Draco. –Le ordenó el profesor. Al ver que el muchacho se negaba a irse subió el tono de su voz-. Ahora.

Draco sólo suspiró mientras se alejaba con la profesora y Harry, quien volteó a ver a su pareja. No le gustó lo que vio en los negros ojos del hombre que amaba.

Cuando los adolescentes desaparecieron de la vista de los magos, éstos voltearon a ver a Severus, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el director, impaciente-. ¿Lograste comunicarte con ellos?

-Logré entrar a su Mansión por medio de la chimenea. Uno de los elfos domésticos que me atendió me dijo que no han visto a sus amos desde anoche.

-¿Desde anoche?

-Están preocupados porque sabían que hoy asistirían a la graduación de su hijo. De hecho, uno de ellos me informó que los acompañó ayer mismo a varias tiendas de ropa. Me dijo que él había comprado una túnica gris y ella se había comprado un vestido rojo.

-Pudieron haber ido a algún otro sitio. –Intervino Sirius-. Tal vez decidieron escaparse juntos y divertirse en otro lado.

-Yo también pensé eso, Black. –Severus siguió con su relato-. Pero entré a su habitación y las cosas que compraron estaban ahí. De hecho, los elfos que hicieron la limpieza me dijeron que no notaron nada extraño en ella. Por otro lado... dicen que sintieron una alteración de la energía mágica.

-¿Qué clase de alteración? –Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

-No supieron explicármelo.

-¿Crees que pudieron haber sido sus barreras de protección? –Preguntó el anciano-. ¿Será que Voldemort tuvo que ver con ello?

-No lo sé, Albus. –Severus lo miró con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro-. Si él es quien los tiene...

-Sirius... ¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscar a Arthur y Molly y decirles que los espero en mi oficina? Ah, y también a Remus.

-Sí, Albus. –El animago se retiró para ir a buscar a los Aurores y al profesor de defensa.

-Severus... –El anciano miró con insistencia a los orbes negras de su protegido-. ¿Estás consciente del riesgo que corres si Voldemort los llegara a tener?

-Por supuesto, Albus. –El profesor de pociones suspiró-. Sólo espero que hayan utilizado un pensadero, como les sugerí.

-Yo también lo espero, Severus. –El mago mayor insistió-. Pero eso no nos garantiza que no te descubra de alguna otra forma.

-Si me descubre me matará... con toda seguridad.

-Pues no debemos permitirlo. –El director tomó el brazo del profesor e hizo que lo acompañara en su trayecto a su oficina-. ¿Habría algún modo de evadirlo si te convocara?

-No, Albus. Si me niego a su petición de presentarme, me torturará a través de la Marca. –Negó con la cabeza-. No puedo hacerlo. Con seguridad mi brazo sangraría a través de ella hasta desangrarme. Lo que me preocupa ahora es cómo decirle a Draco que existe la posibilidad de que sus padres hayan sido descubiertos.

Ni el director ni el profesor dijeron nada más. Terminaron de recorrer el camino que conducía a la oficina, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron y el director pronunció la contraseña frente a la gárgola no reparó en el gesto de dolor del profesor de pociones, el cual tuvo que recargarse en ella para no caer.

-Tal vez si le dijéramos... ¿Severus...? –El anciano se acercó a su protegido con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Es él... –Severus se sujetó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar gemir-. Me está llamando y... creo que está furioso.

El anciano miró al profesor con sus azules ojos llenos de inquietud.

-No te preocupes, Albus. –El ex mortífago se enderezó con esfuerzo mientras continuaba sujetándose el brazo-. Ya me las arreglaré para que no me ocurra nada. De paso averiguaré sobre los Malfoy.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-No tengo opción. –El profesor dio la media vuelta para marcharse a sus aposentos-. Diles a Draco y a Harry que no se alarmen. Estaré bien.

El anciano observó cómo la silueta del profesor se perdía entre los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras. Por un momento estuvo tentado a impedirle partir con algún hechizo, pero comprendió que mientras más se negara a presentarse, más peligro correría su vida. Lo dejó marchar sintiendo una punzada de angustia en su cansado pecho.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Tranquilízate, Draco. –Harry estaba comenzando a resentir la preocupación del rubio, y ya comenzaba a pasearse de aquí para allá, al igual que él. Minerva McGonagall sólo miraba a uno y a otro joven mientras esperaba con paciencia la llegada del director.

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el anciano de larga barba entró. Harry y Draco se acercaron de inmediato a él, mientras éste continuaba pensando en la forma de contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Dónde está Severus? –Preguntó el Slytherin en un tono que no admitía demora.

-Primero que nada deben sentarse y tranquilizarse. –El anciano no se dejó intimidar por el tono de voz de su ex alumno-. Si no se sientan no les diré nada.

El rubio bufó, pero aún así tomó asiento como el director le ordenara. Harry se sentó junto a él.

-Escucha... –El profesor Dumbledore se paró frente a ellos mientras proseguía-. Tus padres están desaparecidos desde anoche... no sabemos nada de ellos. –Esperó a que el rubio fuera asimilando la noticia poco a poco-. Sus elfos nos informaron que hubo una alteración en la magia del lugar.

-Él los tiene... ¿Verdad? –Draco miró a los azules ojos del director, rogándole que fuera lo más sincero posible-. ¿Los ha descubierto?

-No lo sé, Draco. –El mago miró a uno y otro mientras continuaba-. No hay modo de saberlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

-¿Esperar? –El rubio se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarse al anciano-. ¿Esperar qué? ¿Que él los mate?

-No. –El director suspiró mientras miraba a Harry-. Esperar a Severus.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Albus? –La profesora McGonagall se colocó junto al director mientas el Gryffindor se ponía también de pie.

-Severus acaba de marcharse. –Sin despegar la mirada del moreno-. Ha sido llamado por Voldemort.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Draco se desplomó en la silla, mientras la profesora McGonagall se cubría la boca para evitar lanzar una exclamación. Harry miró con fijeza a los ojos del director.

-¿Se ha ido? –El anciano asintió a la pregunta del Gryffindor-. ¿Y usted lo dejó irse así nada más?

-Me hubiera gustado poder evitarlo, Harry. Pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible.

-¿Qué pasará con él? –Los verdes ojos del moreno revelaban una gran angustia-. ¿Y si Voldemort ya se enteró de todo? Sólo Merlín sabe lo que ese monstruo podría hacerle...

-Tranquilícese, señor Potter. –Minerva se acercó a su ex alumno-. El profesor Snape sabe cuidarse muy bien.

-Severus... –El rostro del joven se llenó de lágrimas. Se dirigió a la puerta y sin decir nada salió corriendo del lugar.

-Pero... –La profesora estaba sorprendida por la reacción del muchacho-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tranquila, Minerva. –Albus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras miraba el lugar por donde el moreno había salido-. Él estará bien.

Volteó a ver al rubio, el cual permanecía sentado en el mismo sitio. Su rostro no revelaba emoción alguna. Pero eso no engañó al anciano, quien intuyó enseguida lo mal que el muchacho debía estarlo pasando.

Mientras tanto, Harry corría con desesperación hacia las mazmorras, al tiempo que rezaba para poder llegar antes de que su pareja se marchara. Cuando llegó a los aposentos del profesor, pronunció la contraseña y entró a toda prisa.

-¡Severus! –El moreno recorrió el lugar buscando a su pareja-. ¡Severus!

Entró al despacho y sólo encontró su gabinete de las pociones, entreabierto. Pero no había señales de Severus por ningún lado.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación que las dos últimas noches había compartido con él. Vio sobre la cama la túnica nueva que el profesor se había quitado. La levantó y la dobló con mucho cuidado.

Permaneció sentado en la cama un rato más, sus verdes ojos observando con insistencia hacia la puerta, deseando que el hombre que tanto amaba apareciera por ella y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

-Severus... no me dejes por favor...

Se recostó con lentitud sobre la enorme cama y siguió llorando mientras continuaba abrazando la túnica, que todavía conservaba el aroma de Severus mezclado con el suyo. Después de un momento más el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y poco a poco, entre sollozos, logró quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus Snape se presentó ante Lord Voldemort con el amargor de la poción inhibidora aún en su paladar. La máscara que portaba evitaba que cualquiera viera su rostro y le reconociera.

-Mi lord...

El mago oscuro hizo señas a los demás mortífagos para que se retiraran.

–Tardaste más que otras veces en venir. ¿Cuántos años tienes a mi servicio, Severus? –Voldemort se levantó de su cómodo sillón y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Tantos que ya no lo recuerdo, señor. –Severus trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Agradeció a todos los dioses que la horrible serpiente no estuviera presente.

-Más de veinte años... ¿No es así?

-Así es.

-¿Sabes? Cuando alguien tiene tanto tiempo a mi servicio, llego a creer que me será siempre fiel. Pienso que ésa persona puede ser mis ojos y oídos donde yo no esté. Y deposito mi confianza en ella porque pienso que después de tanto tiempo, no tendrá motivos para engañarme.

A cada palabra que el mago oscuro pronunciaba, Severus se sentía cada vez más vulnerable.

-Por eso cuando me entero que alguien con tantos años a mi servicio me traiciona, me siento de verdad decepcionado. Sobre todo si ha sido de las personas a las que más le he confiado mis asuntos. En especial mis cuestiones de índole personal.

Severus guardó silencio, esperando de un momento a otro conocer en primera persona la ira del Lord.

-Hoy estoy muy decepcionado, mi querido Severus. –Le plantó el Lord mientras sus purpúreos ojos se posaban en los negros del profesor. Severus sintió un escalofrío mientras cerraba su mente-. Dos de mis servidores en los que más confiaba me han traicionado.

Por puro instinto se puso en guardia temiendo lo peor.

-Y por eso te pedí que vinieras. –El mago oscuro caminó hacia una puerta mientras le hacía señas de que lo siguiera-. Quiero que veas por ti mismo lo que le sucede a quien se atreve a traicionarme.

Severus respiró varias veces mientras caminaba detrás de Voldemort. Descendieron por una larga escalera en espiral, que al profesor le pareció interminable.

-Me imagino que debe sorprenderte éste lugar. –Severus no dijo nada-. En realidad nunca te lo había mostrado porque sólo una persona aparte de mí lo conoce.

Después de lo que a Severus le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una especie de sótano, iluminado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas que se localizaban a cada lado del largo pasillo.

Lo primero que el ex mortífago pudo sentir al comenzar su recorrido por el lugar, fue el acre olor a humedad y putrefacción que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Por unos momentos estuvo tentado a dar la media vuelta y salir de ese lugar.

El mago oscuro se detuvo de repente. Dobló a la izquierda en una esquina del pasillo y Severus se vio de pronto frente a una especie de celda. Trató de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad del lugar que, a diferencia del pasillo, estaba desprovisto de alguna antorcha que lo iluminara.

No tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo demasiado tiempo. Con un poderoso "Lumus Solem", el Lord iluminó la celda. Severus cerró sus negros ojos por un segundo, cegado por la poderosa luz. Cuando los abrió de nuevo y se acostumbró a ella fijó su vista y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al ver lo que se hallaba frente a él.

El que alguna vez había sido el arrogante mortífago conocido como Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba pegado a la pared del fondo de la pequeña celda de apenas dos metros cuadrados. A sus pies se podía apreciar una enorme mancha oscura, que Severus identificó de inmediato como sangre.

Lo que antes era una piel lozana y nívea se encontraba ahora cubierta de oscuros cardenales. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban enredados y sucios. Las huellas de varios cruciatus podían adivinarse debido a la posición de los lastimados huesos. No había ninguna parte de su herido cuerpo que no tuviera huellas de latigazos.

Severus trató de encontrar entre todo ese desastre de ser humano alguna parte que pudiera considerarse a salvo de las torturas del Lord, pero por más que buscó no logró encontrar ninguna. Deseó en su interior que al menos su espalda, que no estaba a la vista, no estuviera tan lastimada.

Voldemort pronunció un hechizo y el prisionero fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió los azules ojos con pánico cuando vio al mago oscuro frente a él. Se sacudió con violencia tratando de librarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían preso, pero su lucha sólo duró unos segundos. Estaba por perder el sentido otra vez, no obstante el demonio de ojos bermellón se lo impidió manteniéndolo despierto con el hechizo.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Severus? –Le preguntó el Dark Lord mientras torturaba a Lucius-. Esto es lo que le hago a quien se atreve a traicionarme...

Durante todos los años que le había servido a Voldemort, Severus había sido testigo de todas las barbaridades que ese loco era capaz de hacer. E incluso había participado muchas veces en ellas, recuerdos que hasta ése día no habían dejado de torturarle.

Pero desde que se pasó del lado de la Luz, se había propuesto no ser testigo ni partícipe voluntario de las atrocidades del Dark Lord. Evitaba en toda ocasión estar presente cuando se aplicaban los castigos, y de alguna manera que no se explicaba, Voldemort no se había tomado la molestia de cuestionarlo y lo había dejado ser.

Pero lo que el hombre tenía frente a sí, era la prueba más firme de que Voldemort estaba cada vez más loco. Sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando la imagen de Narcisa Malfoy pasó por su mente. Sólo Merlín sabía las atrocidades que los demás mortífagos pudieran estarle haciendo en esos momentos.

Mientras Voldemort sostenía su varita frente al rubio, Severus dirigió sus manos hacia el cinturón donde se encontraba su arma. No sabía de lo que podía ser capaz, pero sí estaba seguro que no permitiría que lo siguiera lastimando. Lo que ese hombre encadenado a la pared debía estar sufriendo era indecible, y no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Dio un paso atrás y levantó su varita contra Voldemort, quien seguía ocupado torturando al hombre. Estaba por pronunciar un hechizo cuando le pareció ver que Lucius lo observaba. Enfocó su vista hacia su rostro lastimado y le sorprendió ver que el herido lo miraba con insistencia a través de sus lágrimas.

Distinguió con total claridad cuando Lucius le dijo que no, mientras movía la cabeza con disimulo enfatizando su ruego. Severus se vio a sí mismo apuntando con su varita al Lord y de inmediato la guardó en su cinturón. Volteó a ver otra vez a Lucius, quien entrecerró los ojos asintiendo a su decisión.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras su máscara ocultaba su rostro, que en ese momento expresaba el mayor de los odios hacia el terrible monstruo frente a él. Cerró los ojos por un momento para rechazar la imagen que tenía enfrente. Pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando la voz del Lord se dejó escuchar como un retumbo en medio del vacío.

-Creo que no me he divertido tanto en años. ¿Qué propones, querido Severus? –El Dark Lord apartó su varita y se dirigió a él-. Ésta es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que le hago a los traidores. –Severus tragó saliva-. ¿Te gustaría participar?

Los puños del hombre casi se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con que los apretó. Trató de controlarse para evitar que la voz le temblara.

-Nadie mejor que tú para éstas genialidades, mi señor. –Le dijo mientras miraba al suelo aparentando humildad-. ¿Quién soy yo para robarte la diversión?

-Veo que tú sigues siendo el fiel servidor de siempre. –El Dark Lord señaló con su varita el cuerpo de Lucius, ya inconsciente, mientras pronunciaba otro hechizo.

Por un momento, Severus pensó que le lanzaría el Kedavra, pero con sorpresa vio que el cuerpo desmayado del traidor se soltaba al ser liberado de las cadenas. Con un sonido seco cayó quedando inmóvil en el frío y húmedo suelo. Severus entonces pudo ver bien su espalda y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el Kedavra hubiera sido lo más cercano a la misericordia para él.

-Recógelo y sígueme. –Le ordenó el mago oscuro mientras se dirigía a la salida-. Aún falta la mejor parte.

Severus iba a tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero intuyendo que lo lastimaría más, decidió levitarlo. Respiró tranquilo cuando vio que a Voldemort no le importaba lo que él hiciera con el cuerpo.

Caminaron durante otra eternidad para el profesor, que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que al hombre que levitaba junto a él se le escapaba la vida. Regresaron al mismo salón donde antes estuvieran. El Lord volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón mientras le hacía señas a Severus para que se quedara parado junto a él.

Voldemort invocó una especie de tabla que quedó flotando junto a su sillón y ordenó a Severus que soltara a Lucius. Al momento de hacerlo, el mago oscuro pronunció otro hechizo y el rubio quedó en la misma posición en que Severus lo encontrara en su celda. El profesor cerró los ojos. No quería ni imaginarse lo que venía.

El mago oscuro volvió a despertar a Lucius, cuyos índigos ojos, acostumbrados a la completa oscuridad, se lastimaron al recibir la luz de la habitación. Se mostró desconcertado por unos breves momentos, hasta que en medio de la lucidez y la inconsciencia reconoció el sitio donde se hallaba.

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que Voldemort llamara a uno de sus servidores.

-¿Sí, mi Lord?

-Traigan a Narcisa Malfoy, ahora. Y quiero que la preparen para la noche de diversión que les prometí.

A pesar de que el hombre traía puesta la máscara, Severus pudo distinguir en los ojos del mortífago, que éste parecía disfrutar con la idea.

El hombre se retiró y momentos después aparecía él mismo acompañado por otro, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Narcisa. Lucius trató de decir algo, pero sólo surgió un balbuceo ininteligible de sus lastimados labios.

Severus pudo distinguir que la mujer sólo llevaba puesta una raída y sucia túnica, bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Tembló contra su voluntad al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Volteó a ver a Voldemort, quien con la respiración agitada apuraba a sus servidores para comenzar de una vez.

Miró a Lucius por encima de la cabeza del Dark Lord. Su pálido rostro estaba desencajado. Supuso que él ya había sido testigo de lo que pasaría en ésa sala de torturas. Por segunda vez en la noche, el ex mortífago pensó que el Kedavra hubiera sido lo más misericordioso para el infortunado matrimonio.

Un ronco grito de Narcisa hizo que el hombre dejara de observar al rubio y dirigiera su vista hacia la mujer. Y lo que vio lo hizo desear no estar ahí. Si al ver el cuerpo de Lucius creyó que nadie podría ser herido de forma más cruel, estaba equivocado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de lo que antes había sido una hermosa mujer, por completo magullado y con señales de haber sido violado una y otra vez. Todo él estaba lleno de latigazos y sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban por estar ceñidos a cortantes grilletes.

A una señal de Voldemort, los mortífagos tomaron el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Narcisa y lo depositaron boca abajo sobre lo que parecía una plancha de metal con dos argollas, una en cada extremo, por donde habían hecho pasar unas cadenas que los mortífagos trabaron en los grilletes que la mujer tenía puestos.

Severus cerró sus negros ojos, prohibiéndose a sí mismo ver. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar los inútiles movimientos que la mujer hacía para intentar soltar alguna de las cadenas que la sujetaban, pero éstas eran demasiado cortas y se veía obligada a permanecer a gatas sobre la plancha con un mínimo margen de movimiento.

Los dos mortífagos se situaron a ambos lados de la mujer, quedando ésta arrodillada entre ellos. Tras unos instantes más, uno de ellos se agachó frente al rostro de Narcisa y la agarró del pelo con fuerza, dándole varios tirones que hicieron que la cabeza de la mujer se moviera con brusquedad de arriba hacia abajo mientras el otro mortífago la agarraba por detrás y comenzaba a manosearla con evidente brusquedad.

Ella empezó a forcejear con los grilletes intentando zafarse de sus captores. Movía los pies y las manos hasta donde las cadenas se lo permitían. Pero por más que lo intentaba no había forma de liberar sus lastimadas extremidades y estaba a total merced de los dos hombres.

Severus, intuyendo quizás lo que ocurriría a continuación, volteó la mirada hacia otra parte. Luego dirigió su vista hacia Lucius y lo encontró como hipnotizado con la vista fija al frente y un semblante de total impotencia ante la escena que estaba contemplando.

El profesor miraba cada vez más alarmado cómo la situación de Narcisa se agravaba por momentos. Uno de los mortífagos ya no se conformaba con manosearla y maltratarla dándole de tirones en el pelo, sino que ahora también se dedicaba a sujetarle con firmeza la cabeza mientras él movía sus caderas de forma circular restregándole su intimidad por toda la cara. Voldemort contemplaba la escena con expresión sádica.

El otro de los mortífagos había estado observando las vejaciones que su compañero cometía contra Narcisa riéndose a carcajada limpia. De tanto en tanto una de sus manos se perdía entre las piernas de la mujer para violarla con los dedos. Ella intentaba con desesperación alejarse de la mano que la lastimaba, pero sólo lograba que su rostro lleno de lágrimas quedara pegado contra la intimidad del mortífago que tenía enfrente.

El rubio movía su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperado, viendo el trance en que se encontraba su esposa. Apretó los labios con rabia al ver que el mortífago frente a ella desabrochaba el cierre de su pantalón y mostraba ante ella su miembro de grosor y longitud considerables.

A partir de ese momento Narcisa ya no tuvo tregua. Ambos mortífagos se dedicaron a vejarla mientras la golpeaban con la punta de sus varitas, las cuales dejaban nuevas marcas en el lastimado cuerpo de la mujer, que no podía hacer nada más que sollozar.

En medio de tanto dolor, Narcisa Malfoy cerró sus ojos tratando de escapar de la dolorosa realidad que estaba viviendo. Lágrimas de humillación corrían sobre sus heridas mejillas. Ella tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar en dirección hacia donde su esposo se encontraba.

Lo vio igual de lastimado que ella. Y eso hizo que llorara aún con más fuerza, lo que provocó que uno de los mortífagos le golpeara la espalda con su varita, con evidente saña. Ella gritó. Lucius gritó también.

Severus contenía a duras penas las ganas de sacar su varita y matar a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente. Pero el sólo recuerdo que Draco y Harry lo estaban esperando, lo hacía desistir. Él tuvo que comprender que lo que estaba presenciando era el sacrificio de unos padres por su hijo, y él no sería la persona que hiciera que el sacrificio fuera en vano.

Narcisa enronqueció de tanto gritar, hasta el punto en que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Mientras los dos hombres hacían con su cuerpo lo que se les antojaba, ella dejó de pensar en el presente que estaba viviendo, y su mente viajó hacia la noche anterior, en su habitación con Lucius.

Evocó cada uno de los besos y caricias que su esposo le dedicó mientras le hacía el amor con dulzura. Ella amó más que nunca esos instantes que sabía que ya no volverían. Ahora comprendía a ciencia cierta esa opresión en su pecho. Era su fin, y prefirió seguir con los ojos cerrados recordando cada una de las noches que su esposo la amó y que ella se le entregó sin reservas.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado la decisión de casarse con él aún sin haberlo amado. Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva, ellos se habían ganado a pulso el amor del otro. Lo habían plantado, regado y mantenido vivo y lozano como se hace con un bello jardín. Y habían cosechado juntos el fruto más hermoso que ella jamás había soñado: Su hijo Draco. Y por el que ahora ella soportaba, estoica, el terrible infierno que estaba viviendo.

Después de violarla y torturarla hasta el cansancio, los dos mortífagos la dejaron inconsciente. Voldemort les ordenó que se retiraran. Ambos se marcharon, satisfechos, mientras el Dark Lord mandaba a llamar al resto de sus mortífagos. Lucius hacía rato que había vuelto a perder la conciencia.

Minutos después la sala se encontraba llena. Algunos de ellos miraban con fijeza a la mujer desmayada, aún atada de manos y pies, mientras que otros desviaban la vista hacia otra parte, evitando ver lo que quedaba de ella.

-Los he mandado a llamar porque quiero que vean con detalle lo que le hago a aquellos que se atreven a engañarme... –Los ojos color escarlata brillaban con malignidad. Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no devolver todo lo que había cenado-. Véanlos bien. Porque quiero que quede bien grabado en sus mentes, que lo que les ha sucedido a ellos, no es nada comparado con lo que le sucederá al siguiente que ose traicionarme.

Después de su discurso, Voldemort les ordenó que se retiraran. Cuando se hubieron marchado, mandó a llamar a Bellatrix.

La mortífaga apareció ante su Lord. Severus no pudo ver su rostro, pero por su ligero estremecimiento pudo adivinar la impresión tan grande que la mujer se llevó al observar a los Malfoy en ésa situación. Pero como la mortífaga que era, pareció no dar muestras de ello mientras hacía una reverencia ante su señor.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Bellatrix. –El mago oscuro la miró de pies a cabeza-. Porque te quiero conceder el honor de acabar el trabajo por mí.

-¿Qué deseas que haga por ti, mi señor? –Preguntó la mujer, aunque en el fondo sospechaba lo que él le pediría.

-Sé que siempre estuviste enamorada de Lucius. Y que siempre envidiaste a Narcisa por haber logrado lo que tú no. –Una sonrisa torcida asomó a los labios del Ser Oscuro-. Pues bien, es tu turno de vengarte. Mata a Narcisa Malfoy.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia Narcisa. Sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó el Kedavra. Severus cerró los ojos y por enésima vez en la noche deseó no estar ahí. Cuando los abrió otra vez, Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo y el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fuera la esposa de Lucius Malfoy se liberó de sus cadenas.

-¿Qué más deseas que haga, mi Lord? Le preguntó la mujer mientras guardaba de nuevo su varita.

-Quiero que les digas a Thomas y a Arnold que recojan el cuerpo de Narcisa y que se lo lleven. Quiero que se deshagan de ella.

-¿Adónde quieres que se la lleven, mi señor?

Voldemort lo pensó durante un instante, tras el cual respondió.

-Que vayan y la tiren en el Bosque... pero no en cualquier parte. –El mago oscuro se frotó las manos-. Quiero que la dejen en los límites con el Castillo de Hogwarts. Cerca de las barreras de protección. Quiero que Dumbledore y sus Aurores sepan que con Lord Voldemort nadie juega.

La mujer hizo una reverencia mientras observaba la figura negra de Severus, tratando de reconocerle. Cuando salió del lugar para cumplir la orden de su señor, éste se volvió hacia él mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo, querido Severus?

-Mucho, mi Lord... –Mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes-. Pero creo que no tanto como tú.

-Tienes toda la razón. –El Dark Lord se paró frente al cuerpo, aún inconsciente, de Lucius. Después de un hechizo el cuerpo cayó al piso, como la vez anterior. Severus contuvo el aliento-. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una fiesta como ésta. Ya quiero ver el rostro de mi querido Lucius cuando despierte y le dé la noticia de que ya es viudo.

Severus sintió que una pequeña parte de su alma volvía a él, pues eso significaba que Voldemort no tenía pensado ordenarle lo mismo que a Bellatrix. El sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que lanzarle el Kedavra al padre de su ahijado, hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de profundos escalofríos.

-Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día muy largo. –El mago oscuro caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta-. Regrésalo a su celda y despiértalo. Cuando recupere el sentido dale veinte latigazos al frente y otros veinte en la espalda. Dile que es un saludo de mi parte. Pero no le digas nada más.

-Sí... mi Lord.

El tenebroso ser caminó con pasos lentos en dirección a su habitación. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Severus se agachó para examinar el cuerpo del rubio. Frunció el ceño en gran preocupación. Si tenía pensado sacarlo de ahí tenía que ser cuanto antes, pues la respiración del hombre era tan irregular que apenas podía sentirla.

Levitó con extremo cuidado el cuerpo lastimado y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba con las escaleras. Las descendió con rapidez mientras su mente ágil planeaba alguna estrategia para rescatarlo aún con vida. Cuando llegó a la celda, en vez de encadenarlo a la pared lo depositó con suavidad en el suelo. El "Lumus Solem" que Voldemort invocara aún permanecía, por lo que Severus no tuvo que usar su varita para iluminar el lugar.

-Enervate...

El hombre comenzó a abrir con pesadez sus azules ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su vista en el hombre vestido de negro frente a él. Trató de forcejear al creer que se trataba de otro mortífago. Severus se retiró por un momento la máscara que traía y le dejó ver su rostro, lo que tranquilizó al rubio.

-Sev...

-Tranquilo... –El ex mortífago sacó una poción de su cinturón y se la dio a beber-. Es una poción coagulante. Detendrá las hemorragias, has perdido mucha sangre.

El rubio bebió con mucho esfuerzo. Severus tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza para que no se ahogara, lo que provocó otro espasmo de dolor en el herido.

-¿Narci... sa?

-No hables más. –El profesor evitó responder la pregunta-. Estás muy débil y debes guardar fuerzas para salir de aquí. Además, él puede estar escuchando. Tengo una idea para poder escapar, pero necesitaré que me ayudes.

-¿Qué...?

-Primero... –Severus sacó su varita y hechizó la celda, de modo que la pared del fondo se convirtió en una especie de masa informe. Después convirtió su varita en un látigo. Los ojos de Lucius mostraron terror-. No temas, no te lastimaré.

Y acto seguido, comenzó a dar de latigazos contra la pared del fondo, al tiempo que gritaba imitando la voz del rubio. Contó veinte. Dejó pasar unos momentos y siguió dando latigazos al mismo sitio, pero sólo le dio trece. Lucius lo observaba con su mirada llena de comprensión.

Regresó su varita a su antigua forma y se dirigió hacia la pared, la cual con otro conjuro del profesor quedó como estaba antes. Se acercó al rubio y colocó su varita sobre él. Con otro hechizo, veinte heridas de latigazos que ya tenía volvieron a abrirse.

Si Lucius hubiera tenido más voz, habría podido gritar por el dolor que éste simple acto le provocó. Pero a sabiendas de lo que Severus se proponía, permitió que éste lo colocara boca abajo y volviera a abrirle trece de las heridas que tenía en la espalda.

-Escúchame con atención. –Le dijo cuando volvió a colocarlo boca arriba-. Tendré que lanzarte el "Hechizo del Durmiente." No temas... –Sacó otra poción que guardaba en el cinturón-. Bébela. Te servirá para que tus pulmones no se quemen por la falta de oxígeno.

Lucius hizo lo que el profesor le pedía y la bebió toda.

-Quiero que me mires con fijeza y mantengas tus ojos abiertos.

El rubio obedeció. Severus suspiró y convocó el hechizo. Lucius cayó dormido al instante con los ojos abiertos. Al momento dejo de respirar. Severus confió en que la poción durara el tiempo suficiente.

Acto seguido, corrió por el largo pasillo y subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. Se dirigió a la habitación de Voldemort. Temía despertarlo, pero estaba seguro que el Lord no se molestaría tratándose de la muerte de Lucius.

-Mi Lord...

-¿Qué ocurre, Severus? –El mago oscuro se encontraba de pie contemplando el cementerio a través del ventanal. Severus agradeció en su interior no haber tenido que despertarlo.

-Verás... –El mago aparentó estar muy ansioso-. Lucius Malfoy no sobrevivió a los saludos que le enviaste.

El Lord se giró con lentitud mientras miraba fijamente a los negros ojos. Severus volvió a cerrar su mente, dejándole acceso sólo a lo que él quería que viera. El mago oscuro salió de la habitación y recorrió aprisa el camino hacia la celda. Severus caminó detrás de él.

Cuando llegó, se encontró el cuerpo de Lucius en la misma posición en que Severus lo dejara. El Lord extendió su mano y la pasó sobre las heridas de su cuerpo. Sangre fresca se adhirió a ella. Lo contempló por un instante más antes de dirigirse a quien creía su fiel servidor.

-Has hecho un trabajo muy digno, Severus. –El profesor no dijo nada-. Es una pena que no haya aguantado todos los latigazos que te ordené que le dieras. ¿Cuántos llevabas? ¿Treinta y tres?

-Así es, mi Lord. Cuando vi que dejó de moverse, supe que ya no eran necesarios los demás.

-Hiciste muy bien. –El Dark Lord convirtió su varita en un látigo-. ¿Dónde te hicieron falta?

Severus frunció el ceño, comprendiendo lo que el otro insinuaba. Reprimiendo un suspiro de frustración, volteó de nuevo al rubio boca abajo y le señaló la espalda.

Durante un corto tiempo, que al profesor le pareció eterno, Lord Voldemort se dedicó a dejar caer los siete latigazos que él no le había dado. Deseó por dentro haber aparentado treinta y nueve en vez de los treinta y tres que la aberración frente a él contara con tanta exactitud.

-Listo... –El Lord guardó su varita en su cinturón-. Llévatelo de aquí.

-¿Adónde deseas que lo lleve, mi Lord?

-Al mismo lugar que a la ingrata de su mujer. Al Bosque. Deja que los animales se encarguen de él. –Se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía a la salida-. Es lo menos que merece por haberme traicionado. Ah... y una cosa más...

-¿Sí, mi Lord?

-Albus Dumbledore confía por completo en ti. Y habrá que aprovechar ésa confianza para hacerme del poder que tanto he deseado.

Antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar, el Lord concluyó.

-Quiero que estés muy al pendiente de los pasos de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. – Severus tuvo que reprimir las ganas de matarlo-. Porque la próxima vez que te convoque, tendrás que traerlos contigo.

El ser oscuro se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus habitaciones. Severus se quedó un momento más pensando en las últimas palabras del tenebroso mago. Se quitó su negra capa y cubrió el cuerpo dormido de Lucius. Después lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y salió de la Mansión.

Al dejar las barreras de protección deshizo el "Hechizo del Durmiente" y los pulmones del rubio volvieron a funcionar. Abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo lastimado mientras desaparecía. Segundos después aparecía de nuevo, su preciosa carga intacta y la sombra del Colegio de Hogwarts que se alzaba, imponente y salvadora, frente a él.

Y mientras Severus contemplaba el magnífico Castillo en total éxtasis, llegó a la humilde conclusión de que nunca jamás podría volver a verlo, tan majestuoso y protector, como aquélla sangrienta noche de pesadilla.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Déjame llorar por ti.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	11. IX Déjame llorar por ti Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**IX**_

_**Déjame llorar por ti.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**R**ubeus Hagrid caminaba a grandes y seguros pasos por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Era su ronda nocturna y después de haber disfrutado de una opípara cena en el Gran Comedor, se había despedido de algunos profesores para seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Tras haber llevado su respectiva ración a cada uno de los Aurores que estaban de guardia en las afueras del Castillo, y charlar con algunos de ellos, ahora regresaba a su puesto habitual como vigilante.

Dio un último vistazo hacia el lado este del espeso bosque y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos que provenían del sitio que acababa de observar. Detuvo sus pasos mientras ponía atención. Él conocía cada uno de los extraños ruidos nocturnos que provenían de la negra espesura y supo en seguida que no se trataba de algún animal. Tomando su varita se acercó con lentitud al tiempo que escuchaba que los ruidos se iban convirtiendo en murmullos.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó el guardabosque, varita en mano. Un pesado silencio respondió a su pregunta.

Se protegió tras el tronco de un enorme sauce y convocó un "Lumus". La luz de su varita alcanzó a iluminar la figura de dos personas, las cuales parecían llevar un bulto. Hagrid enfocó su vista hacia ellos y logró distinguir que llevaban máscaras. Antes de que pudiera romper el "Lumus" y atacarlos, las sombras dejaron caer el bulto que sostenían y desaparecieron de inmediato.

Dejó pasar un minuto antes de acercarse con mucho sigilo hacia el sitio donde se hallaba tirado el objeto. Lo iluminó de nuevo con su varita y al hacerlo, dejó salir una pesada exhalación de su boca. Lo que parecía ser una cosa, en realidad era un cuerpo envuelto en una capa negra y cubierto con una máscara, que el semigigante reconoció enseguida como las que eran utilizadas por mortífagos.

Hagrid tuvo que reprimir las ganas de levantar la máscara para tratar de ver su rostro. Sabía que tratándose de mortífagos podía ser una trampa. Así que después de ocultar el cuerpo con algunas ramas, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la oficina del director. Apenas hubo llegado, pronunció la contraseña y esperó con visible impaciencia a que la gárgola le diera acceso. Subió con asombrosa rapidez las escaleras de caracol y sin llamar irrumpió de forma precipitada en la estancia.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, hay alguien...!

No pudo disimular un gesto de sorpresa cuando vio que el director no se encontraba solo. De un rápido vistazo pudo comprobar que la subdirectora y el profesor de Defensa, así como Sirius y el matrimonio Weasley estaban presentes. Una cabellera rubia en una silla en la esquina le reveló a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sucede algo, Hagrid? –Preguntó el anciano de manera amable, aunque el guardabosque pudo distinguir cierta aprehensión en los azules ojos refugiados tras las gafas de media luna.

-Hay... algo que debo mostrarle... ahora. –El profesor de Cuidado de criaturas respondió a la mirada del director con una parecida. El anciano se puso de pie y lo llevó a un rincón.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó en voz baja.

-En los límites... parece que unos mortífagos dejaron un cadáver tirado.

Aunque nadie pudo escuchar lo que el semigigante decía, todos pudieron advertir la creciente palidez en el cansado rostro del director. Draco Malfoy se adelantó a las preguntas de los demás.

-¿Qué está pasando? –El joven se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. Su voz reflejaba su profunda preocupación-. ¡Dígame!

-Tranquilízate, Draco. –El director trató de calmar al muchacho al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Arthur-. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Por supuesto. –El señor Weasley volteó a ver a su esposa y no pudo dejar de observar la preocupación latente en su inquieta mirada. Entrecerró sus ojos para calmarla.

-Será mejor que los demás esperen aquí. –La profesora McGonagall asintió a las palabras dirigidas a ella.

Apenas salieron de la oficina, Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy... –La subdirectora no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

-Iré con ellos. –Draco hizo amago de abrirla, pero Remus lo detuvo por los hombros, impidiéndoselo-. ¡Suélteme!

-Lo siento, Draco. –El licántropo se mostró inflexible-. Será mejor que tomes asiento o me veré obligado a atarte a él.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! –El muchacho se debatía con ímpetu entre las fuertes manos del hombre lobo-. ¡Nadie puede hacerlo! ¡Es contra el reglamento!

-Si no te calmas yo lo haré, muchachito. –La ronca voz de Sirius se dejó oír entre los gritos del rubio, quien volteó a verlo con sus grises ojos brillando de furia-. Yo no soy profesor así que no romperé ningún reglamento.

El joven se sacudió una vez más tratando de librarse de Remus, quien al ver que el muchacho cedía lo soltó. Draco suspiró con pesadez al ver que tenía la batalla perdida. Sabía que los profesores no lo obligarían, pero tratándose del animago estaba seguro que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejarlo amarrado a una columna. Volvió a tomar asiento en el rincón mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración y parte de su dignidad perdida.

Después de eso hubo un pesado silencio en la oficina, a veces roto por algún tenue gorjeo proveniente de Fawkes. El rubio contempló por largo rato a la majestuosa ave que de vez en cuando picoteaba sus plumas, acomodándolas. Y entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener alas para poder levantar el vuelo y escapar.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, Hagrid?

-Sí, profesor. –El guardabosque trataba de aminorar sus grandes pasos para dar tiempo a que el director lo alcanzara. Arthur Weasley no tenía problema alguno en llevarle el ritmo, pero aún así caminaba a la misma velocidad que el mago mayor-. Los dos hombres encapuchados dejaron tirado el cuerpo y desaparecieron. No quise tocarlo porque pensé que podría ser una trampa.

-Hiciste bien. ¿Dónde está?

El rostro del anciano mago no dejaba de mostrar una inmensa preocupación. Una enorme inquietud se había instalado en su pecho y no dejaba de rezar porque el cuerpo encontrado por el semigigante no fuera el de Severus. Minutos más tarde Hagrid se detenía cerca del gran sauce, mientras les señalaba el sitio donde se encontraba el cadáver que minutos antes había cubierto con ramas.

Instantes después los tres se encontraban parados junto a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Cerró los ojos mientras acercaba la varita para detectar cualquier hechizo que pudiera haber alrededor, pero no había nada.

Arthur, quien no había dejado de observar al director, supo el trance por el que pasaba y decidió intervenir cuando vio que el anciano se inclinaba para retirar la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro.

-Déjame hacerlo, Albus. –El hombre se adelantó mientras el director y Hagrid esperaban con impaciencia. Arthur se agachó y con pesada lentitud retiró la máscara. Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pesaroso, y terminaba de descubrir el cuerpo.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el anciano, cuyos nervios crispados estaban a punto de jugarle una mala pasada-. ¿Quién es, Arthur? ¿Es Severus?

-No, Albus. –El anciano no pudo evitar dejar escapar el aire contenido. Pero enseguida frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la respuesta-. Es Narcisa Malfoy... o al menos lo que queda de ella.

El Auror se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al anciano, quien no pudo evitar una exclamación al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la Señora Malfoy. Hagrid no emitió sonido alguno, impresionado por la visión del cuerpo torturado de la que había sido una hermosa y orgullosa mujer.

Después de unos segundos más, durante los cuales los tres magos permanecieron lo bastante turbados para reaccionar, Albus levantó la vista hacia Hagrid.

-Necesito que vayas al Salón y localices a Poppy. –El guardabosque asintió-. Dile que nos espere en la enfermería, y que se prepare para recibir un cuerpo. Y por favor, sé discreto.

-Sí, profesor.

El semigigante desapareció a toda prisa por el sendero hacia el Castillo. Los magos que lo vieron marcharse se miraron el uno al otro, conscientes de lo que la presencia de la Señora Malfoy significaba.

-Él lo sabe todo, Arthur.

El Auror no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en lo que el anciano trataba de decirle.

-Sí pero... ¿Qué tanto es lo que sabe? –El anciano mago movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba-. ¿Estará Severus en peligro? Y si "esto" fue lo que le hizo a Narcisa Malfoy, ¿Qué pudo ser capaz de hacerles a ellos?

-No, Arthur. –El director sacudió la cabeza con energía, negándose a esa terrible posibilidad-. Me niego a creer que algo le pase a Severus. Él sabe cuidarse, estoy seguro...

-Albus...

-No le ha pasado nada, ¿Entiendes? –El rostro del anciano era una máscara de desesperación. Arthur estuvo tentado a lanzarle un hechizo para tranquilizarlo-. Él está bien. Él está bien...

Arthur ya no dijo nada. Sólo calló dejando que las palabras del director hicieran eco en sus labios una y otra vez, como si el anciano tratara de convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo de su afirmación. Las repitió durante unos momentos más como un ruego en voz alta para que alguien en el cielo lo escuchara.

Arthur Weasley se agachó de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Narcisa y volvió a cubrirla con la capa negra y la máscara blanca. Durante la maniobra no pudo ver que Albus Dumbledore miraba perdido hacia la espesura del bosque mientras lágrimas transparentes brotaban con lentitud de sus fatigados ojos.

-Él está bien...

-Albus... –El anciano secó sus lágrimas y volteó hacia donde el Auror se encontraba-. Será mejor que me lleve el cuerpo a la enfermería.

Mientras el director asentía tomó el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y cuando se sintió cómodo para llevarla se dirigió de nuevo a él.

-Tomaré el atajo que me lleva directo, así evitaré encontrarme con alguien. –Se alejó unos pasos-. ¿Vienes?

-No, Arthur. Adelántate. –El profesor Dumbledore recorrió con la vista el espeso Bosque-. Me quedaré un momento más. Tal vez Severus esté en camino.

El Auror sólo asintió a las últimas palabras del viejo mago. Y mientras se alejaba por el mismo sendero que minutos antes Hagrid tomara, deseó en su interior que el director no estuviera equivocado.

-No debí dejarlo ir...

El anciano permaneció un momento más parado en el mismo sitio. Estaba por reemprender el camino de regreso cuando pudo escuchar un ruido que parecía provenir de una de las barreras de protección. El director se acercó con rapidez hacia el lugar y entonces pudo distinguir la inconfundible silueta del profesor de pociones.

Incapaz de reaccionar, el mago de larga barba se quedó parado observando por unos instantes a su protegido, el cual se encontraba hincado en el suelo y sosteniendo entre sus brazos un cuerpo, mientras observaba el Castillo con una mirada que el anciano jamás le había visto.

-¡Severus! –Fue la primera palabra que brotó de sus labios cuando al fin pudo recuperarse, mientras se acercaba con rapidez hacia él-. ¿Estás bien?

Severus entonces reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie con el cuerpo de Lucius aún en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, Albus... –Aún en la oscuridad del lugar el profesor pudo distinguir el rostro lleno de preocupación de su mentor-. Es Lucius... necesita atención médica urgente.

-Debemos llevarlo rápido a San Mungo...

-No podemos... –Severus se encaminó por el sendero, con el mago detrás de él-. Él piensa que está muerto. Debemos ocultarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora. –El profesor de pociones tomó el mismo camino que Arthur-. ¿Ya encontraron a Narcisa?

-Sí, Severus. Ella está...

-Lo sé, Albus. Lo sé. –Se detuvo de repente a escasos metros de la enfermería-. ¿Draco?

-Está en mi oficina. Todavía no lo sabe. –El anciano lo tomó del brazo-. ¿Quieres que le avise?

-Aún no. –Severus continuó su camino-. Primero hay que atender a Lucius y puede que Poppy necesite toda mi ayuda. Además... no es conveniente que vea a su madre en esas condiciones.

-Tienes razón.

En ese momento entraron a la enfermería. Madame Poppy se encontraba examinando con su varita el cuerpo de Narcisa, su rostro expresaba una gran contrariedad. Hagrid y Arthur estaban en una esquina, tratando de no estorbar mientras esperaban la llegada del director. Oliver permanecía junto a la enfermera, su rostro pálido pero lo bastante entero mientras hacía algunas anotaciones que la enfermera le dictaba.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Preguntó al ver llegar a Severus con otro cuerpo en brazos-. ¿Quién es?

Antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta, el cuerpo de Lucius fue depositado en una cama y Severus le quitó la capa, dejándole ver su rostro.

-Pero... –Poppy volteó a ver al profesor-. ¿Está...?

-No, Poppy. –El ex mortífago se quitó el costoso saco y se arremangó la camisa mientras continuaba-. Pero lo estará muy pronto si no nos damos prisa.

Ante éstas palabras, Madame Pomfrey volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Narcisa y se apresuró a examinar a Lucius. Frunció el ceño, preocupada, mientras veía cada una de las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Oliver... necesito que me traigas todas las pociones que tenemos en existencia. –El muchacho asintió y se dirigió a la gaveta-. Éste hombre está muy mal. Hay muchas cosas que tendremos que curar.

-Lo sé, Poppy. –El profesor la miró con aprehensión-. ¿Podrás hacerlo sola, o necesitas mi ayuda?

-Las curaciones, sí. Oliver está capacitado para ayudarme. –Respondió la enfermera mientras pasaba la varita sobre el herido-. Pero tal vez requiera algunas pociones que no tengo. Necesitaré que me las proporciones.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Oliver volvió ya Poppy sabía cuales eran las heridas de más gravedad. Severus se acercó con lentitud a Albus y a Arthur, para dejar espacio a que la enfermera y su auxiliar hicieran su trabajo. Hagrid ya se había retirado para seguir con su ronda nocturna, quedándole dicho de antemano que no debía comentar nada al respecto, hasta que se tuviera control de la situación.

-¿Estás bien, Severus? -El profesor miró al director de forma interrogante-. Tienes sangre en tu ropa. –Le dijo mientras señalaba su camisa blanca, con algunas manchas de sangre que habían logrado traspasar el saco.

-No es mía. –Mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Es de Lucius.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Preguntó Arthur al tiempo que el director conducía al profesor hacia una de las camas mientras seguían observando a Poppy.

-Los descubrió. –Severus se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se tallaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo. Albus se sentó junto a él-. No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que averiguó, pero según parece no me delataron. La prueba de ello es que pude salir entero de ahí.

-Es verdad... –El anciano depositó una mano sobre el hombro de su profesor de pociones-. ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Draco?

-No lo sé, Albus. –Severus suspiró-. Habrá que arreglar primero el cuerpo de Narcisa. Está tan torturado que es casi irreconocible. No quisiera que Draco la recordara así.

-Tienes razón.

-También debemos esperar a que Poppy nos diga qué posibilidades tiene Lucius de recuperarse. No quiero tener que decirle a Draco algo sobre lo que no esté por completo seguro.

-Entonces habrá que esperar. –El anciano se puso de pie-. Llamaré a Minerva para que me ayude con Narcisa. Arthur...

-¿Sí, Albus?

-Puede ser que Minerva necesite ayuda. Y como verás, Poppy...

-No te preocupes. –El Auror lo interrumpió-. Estoy seguro que Molly no tendrá inconveniente en ayudarla.

Arthur se dirigió a la chimenea para llamar a las dos mujeres. Severus se puso de pie y el director lo siguió.

-¿Harry también está en tu oficina?

-No, Severus. Verás... –El profesor Dumbledore dudó-. Cuando supo que te habías marchado salió corriendo de la oficina. Supongo que fue a buscarte a tus habitaciones.

-Iré para allá. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Preguntó al viejo mago mientras recogía su saco y su capa-. Si Poppy necesitara alguna poción de mi gaveta, ¿Me avisarías por la chimenea de mi recámara? También quisiera saber la condición de Lucius apenas termine con él.

-Por supuesto. –El director lo acompañó mientras esperaban a que las dos mujeres arribaran por el mismo conducto-. Trata de descansar. Mañana terminarás de contarme.

-Lo más probable es que ésta misma noche te enteres de todo. –Miró con fijeza al director-. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo antes de decirle la verdad a Draco.

-¿Quieres que lo lleve a tus aposentos?

-No, Albus. Preferiría que se quedara contigo. Iré por él en cuanto sepa algo de Lucius. –Caminó hacia la chimenea-. Primero necesito saber en qué condiciones se encuentra Harry. No olvides que su empatía pudo hacer que sintiera algunas de las cosas que yo sentí... o peor aún, que Voldemort sintió.

-No pensé en eso. No debí dejar que se marchara solo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió mientras observaban la llegada de Minerva y Molly-. Lo más probable es que aún me esté esperando.

-Severus, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Fue la pregunta de la profesora apenas hubo arribado. El profesor asintió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Molly dirigiéndose a su esposo-. ¿Para qué nos han llamado?

Severus tomó un puñado de polvos y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. Mientras viajaba logró escuchar tras de sí una serie de murmullos y exclamaciones, y supuso que ambas mujeres ya estaban siendo puestas al tanto de la situación. Momentos después el agotado profesor emergía de su propia chimenea.

oooooooOooooooo

En un elegante baño forrado con azulejos de color verde agua, Harry se encontraba de hinojos con la cabeza inclinada sobre el excusado de color negro. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el muchacho trataba de sostenerse de la orilla de la taza para no caer al piso. Llevaba más de media hora devolviendo la cena que había ingerido horas antes.

Se sentía atontado y todo giraba a su alrededor. De vez en cuando llegaban a su memoria las imágenes del sueño del que recién despertara. Respiró con fruición tratando de hacer entrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Pero el sólo recuerdo de algunos fragmentos del sueño hizo que tuviera otra arcada y se inclinara de nuevo hacia la porcelana. Había vomitado tantas veces que ahora sólo salían de su estómago sus propios jugos gástricos.

Sin poder aguantar más, el joven se soltó tratando de incorporarse, pero lo único que logró fue irse de lado en dirección hacia el frío piso. Estuvo apunto de chocar su cabeza contra los azulejos, pero unos brazos cálidos lograron sostenerlo mientras Severus se hincaba en el piso junto a él.

Aflojó su cuerpo mientras intentaba que el mareo se fuera. Sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo sosteniéndolo y entreabrió sus nublados ojos tratando de distinguir a la persona que estaba con él. No tenía puestas las gafas, pero aún así pudo reconocer el rostro de su pareja, que lo miraba con intensa preocupación.

-Se... verus. –El muchacho intentó levantarse, pero otro ataque de vómito hizo que Severus volviera a sostenerlo mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus rebeldes cabellos, empapados de sudor. Cuando todo pasó permanecieron un momento más en ésa posición.

-¿Te siente mejor? –El muchacho asintió con pesadez.

Severus se levantó y ayudó a su pareja a ponerse de pie. Lo abrazó mientras lo llevaba hacia el lavabo y le mojaba el rostro. El muchacho levantó la vista y se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. Lucía unas profundas ojeras, negras con manchas azuladas. Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ahuyentar el molesto mareo. Se sintió mejor cuando Severus puso una mano húmeda sobre su cabello mientras le refrescaba la cabeza.

-Sácame de aquí... por favor. –Le pidió con la voz enronquecida.

El profesor cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla para secar el rostro y cabello de su pareja. Lo tomó por la cintura para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Poco después lo depositaba con suavidad sobre la mullida cama. El joven permaneció acostado de lado con los ojos cerrados, momento que Severus aprovechó para, con un hechizo, cambiarle la ropa que tenía y ponerle uno de sus pijamas.

-Gracias... –Le susurró su pareja mientras permanecía con sus verdes ojos aún cerrados.

-Ahora vuelvo...

-¿Te irás otra vez? –Severus pudo distinguir la alarma en su voz-. No, por favor...

-Tranquilo... –Se acercó de nuevo para besarlo con ligereza-. Sólo iré a darme un baño.

Harry no dijo nada. Severus se dio una ducha rápida y momentos después salía con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en la cintura. Trató de dejar su camisa, manchada de sangre, lejos de la vista del joven mago. Cuando terminó de vestirse con su pijama, haló de las sábanas y tapó a ambos con ellas. Poco después volvía a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerza.

-Mal... –El muchacho acercó su rostro al de Severus-. Pero no creo que tan mal como te sientes tú.

-Por favor, Harry... –El profesor lo miró con súplica a los verdes ojos-. Dime que no viste nada.

-Lo vi todo, Severus. –El hombre lo abrazó aún con más fuerza-. Lo sentí todo...

-Lo lamento tanto, Harry. –Severus acarició su rostro-. No hubiera querido que supieras los detalles. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado hacer algo por ella. No reclamaré a Draco si me culpa de su muerte.

-Tú no fuiste el responsable. Tú no fuiste quien la mató. –Miró de frente a los negros ojos de quien alguna vez fuera un mortífago-. Fueron ellos. Voldemort y Bellatrix. Ellos y los que... –Trató de controlar las náuseas-. Son los únicos culpables.

-¡Pero yo estaba ahí! –El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza-. Debí hacer algo para impedirlo... estaba ahí y no hice nada en absoluto. Vi cómo la ultrajaban y la mataban y... no intervine... sólo... la estuve viendo...

-No hubieras podido hacer nada. –El joven se enderezó para mirarlo por sobre su rostro-. Te hubieran descubierto y entonces tú también...

Pero ya no pudo decir nada más. La garganta se le cerró mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas por lo que sabía era la frustración que Severus estaba sintiendo.

-No llores, Harry... por favor. ¿No ves que me haces sentir peor?

-No estoy llorando por mí... –El joven refugió su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, quien no pudo más que continuar abrazándolo-. Es por lo que tú estás sintiendo.

-Harry, yo no...

-¿Por qué no lloras? –El muchacho levantó su vista nublada por las lágrimas hacia el rostro en apariencia impávido de su pareja-. Sé que deseas hacerlo. Sé que quieres llorar... lo estoy sintiendo.

-No puedo, Harry. –Severus acarició el rostro del muchacho mientras le susurraba-. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago, que ahora por más que lo desee ya no puedo...

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... –El profesor suspiró, su corazón encogido-. Tal vez porque lloré demasiado en algún momento de mi vida. Tanto, que ya no tengo más lágrimas para seguir haciéndolo.

-Entonces... –La voz del muchacho terminó de quebrarse mientras se acurrucaba más contra él y volvía a refugiar su rostro en su fuerte pecho-. Deja que llore por ti...

Severus guardó silencio mientras escuchaba los sollozos del joven que se apretaba a él en un estremecido abrazo. Cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas del muchacho que tanto amaba mojar con lentitud su pecho. Y ésa noche deseó más que nunca, que esas tibias lágrimas que el muchacho derramaba, en realidad fueran suyas.

oooooooOooooooo

-Remus... se ha quedado dormido. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Lo más prudente sería despertarlo y enviarlo a sus habitaciones. Pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos algo más.

-Fabuloso... –El animago se mostró incómodo-. El magnífico Sirius Black, de niñero de un Malfoy...

-Basta, Sirius...

Remus y Sirius aún permanecían en la oficina de Dumbledore. Minerva y Molly tenían más de diez minutos de haberse marchado y tanto el licántropo como el animago se habían quedado a vigilar que Draco no escapara hacia la enfermería. Desde que Arthur llamara a su esposa y a la profesora desde el lugar de trabajo de Madame Pomfrey, Draco había tratado de escapar varias veces por la chimenea, pero en todas las ocasiones que lo intentó, ellos se lo habían impedido.

El muchacho se había cansado de forcejear tanto con los dos magos, que al final había caído dormido en su silla en el rincón.

Remus se acercó con lentitud al muchacho dormido y lo observó con detenimiento. De alguna manera sintió que veía algo de la rebeldía y orgullo de Lucius. Y un parecido físico extraordinario. No pudo evitar suspirar de preocupación cuando recordó que aún no sabía nada de él ni de su esposa.

-¿Tienes idea de porqué Arthur llamó a Minerva y a Molly?

-No lo sé, Sirius. Pero supongo que debe haber noticias de los Malfoy. –En el fondo, Remus deseó estar equivocado-. Debemos esperar. ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No podemos dejarlo dormir ahí, es demasiado incómodo. –Remus levitó al muchacho dormido, el cual no se dio cuenta de nada-. ¿Podrías convertir la silla en algo más cómodo?

El animago sacó su varita y después de meditarlo un poco, convirtió la silla en una cama individual con doseles. Remus colocó al muchacho con cuidado para no despertarlo y cuando se aseguró que estaba cómodo cerró los doseles para dejarlo dormir tranquilo.

Remus tomó asiento junto a la cama del muchacho y Sirius permaneció cerca de la chimenea. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que Sirius decidió romperlo.

-¿Crees que haya terminado ya la fiesta?

-Es muy probable. –El licántropo miró su reloj-. Faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca.

-¿Sabes? –El animago se dirigió a la puerta-. Albus no dejó a nadie a cargo. Será mejor que vaya a ver. De paso aprovecharé para hablar con Harry, no le he dicho nada sobre la decisión de Albus de quedarse en el Castillo.

-Pensé que ya se lo habías dicho.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo hoy mismo, pero con todo esto ya ni tiempo tuve-. Dirigió su mirada hacia el licántropo-. ¿Crees que ya se retiró a descansar?

-Pues... supongo que sí. –Remus suspiró mientras seguía observando a Draco dormir-. Albus dio la orden de que todos se fueran a sus Casas apenas salieran de la fiesta.

-Entonces no creo que haya inconveniente si voy a verlo a su Casa.

-Yo te sugeriría que esperaras hasta mañana. –El hombre lobo se mostró insistente-. No creo que sea prudente que te alejes demasiado. Albus podría necesitarnos.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Por algo nos pidió que nos quedáramos.

-Remus... –Sirius se acercó su mejor amigo para hablarle en voz baja-. ¿Crees que todo este asunto de Los Malfoy haya sido descubierto? Y de ser así, ¿Crees que Snivellius también fue llamado para rendir cuentas?

-Ya te he dicho que no le llames así. –Remus frunció el ceño, en parte molesto por la actitud del animago, y en parte preocupado por la situación-. Espero que no, Sirius... por el bien de algunas personas.

-¿De quiénes?

-De Albus, para empezar. –El licántropo entreabrió el dosel para verificar que el muchacho siguiera dormido-. Ambos sabemos muy bien el cariño que le tiene. Y si algo le ocurriera dudo mucho que el anciano llegara a recuperarse. Severus es como un hijo para él. Por otro lado, sería lo único que le quedaría a Draco si sus padres... ya sabes.

-Entiendo. –Sirius suspiró-. No es por lástima, pero... Snape no tiene a muchas personas que se preocupen por él. Apenas a ellos dos, y para serte sincero, dudo que alguien más le guarde alguna estima.

-Yo lo estimo, Sirius. –Replicó el licántropo.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. –El animago se alisó la capa gris mientras continuaba-. Además, tú estimas a todo el mundo. Así que no cuentas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me refiero a que es fácil que te encariñes con cualquier persona que conozcas. Tu carácter es dulce por naturaleza.

-¿Eso fue un halago o un insulto?

-Un halago, Remus. No te esponjes. –Sirius levantó su mano derecha en señal de paz.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, Severus es muy querido por todos los alumnos de su Casa. –Le respondió el licántropo mientras veía con fijeza a los azules ojos de su amigo.

-Sólo porque es el Jefe y les obsequia puntos a cada rato.

-No es verdad. –Remus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en desacuerdo-. Él ha sabido ganarse el respeto de todos ellos, así como de las otras Casas y de todos los profesores. Y sé muy bien que ha sacrificado mucho para lograr todo eso.

-No sé por qué lo defiendes tanto. –Sirius comenzaba a enfadarse-. Nosotros también hemos perdido mucho. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Por supuesto que no, Sirius. –Remus suspiró mientras bajaba el tono de su voz-. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que Severus no ha sido siempre el malo de la historia. Él también es un ser humano y me parece justo que tenga a alguien que lo quiera. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-No veo nada de malo en que alguien lo quiera. –Sirius dio media vuelta para volver a la puerta-. Para serte honesto ni siquiera me interesa. Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que dudo mucho que alguien más que Albus y ese muchachito puedan llegar a quererlo. Y no me refiero a que lo estimen. Muchos pueden estimarlo. Yo me refiero a amarlo de verdad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se necesitaría estar lo bastante ciego para llegar a sentir por él algo como eso. –El animago abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver a su amigo-. Si me necesitan estaré en el Gran Salón.

-No... azotes la puerta. ¡Maldición!

Remus se levantó de su silla dispuesto a salir detrás del animago y decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara. Pero recordó que no debía dejar a Draco solo, así que tragándose su coraje comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Así que no crees que haya alguien que lo ame... –Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa irónica-. Pues prepárate viejo amigo, porque sí hay alguien lo bastante ciego para amarlo. Y no te imaginas quién es.

oooooooOooooooo

-Severus... ¿Estás ahí? –La cabeza del director se asomó entre las llamas de la chimenea. El profesor se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Harry mientras se colocaba una bata.

-Sí, Albus. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Poppy necesita que le mandes más pomada cicatrizante. La suya ya se terminó.

-Espera un minuto...

Severus salió para regresar momentos después con un frasco de la pomada. Se colocó su capa encima y tomó un puñado de polvos. Antes de entrar a la chimenea volteó a ver a Harry. El muchacho seguía dormido después de que Severus le diera una poción para que pudiera dormir sin soñar. Instantes más tarde salía por la chimenea de la enfermería. Le entregó el frasco a Oliver, quien ya lo esperaba. El muchacho le dio las gracias y regresó con la enfermera.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ya casi terminan. –El profesor Dumbledore tomó del brazo a Severus y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él-. Poppy dice que está grave, pero estable. Aunque ya trató las heridas de mayor importancia, aún le falta curar algunas otras.

El profesor de pociones dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Narcisa, cubierto con una sábana blanca. Cerró los ojos cuando recordó las condiciones en que se encontraba.

-¿Minerva y Molly? ¿Terminaron?

-Así es. Estaban muy impresionadas, y no es para menos. Pero entre las dos pudieron arreglarla bien. Arthur y Molly se fueron a descansar, ya no tenía caso que siguieran aquí. Minerva fue a verificar que todo estuviera en orden en el Gran Salón, y después se retiró. –Albus se puso de pie y se acercó al cuerpo. Severus hizo lo mismo-. ¿Qué opinas? La arreglaron de forma que su cuerpo permanezca en buen estado hasta que pueda ser sepultada.

El director levantó un poco la sábana blanca para dejar ver el rostro de la señora Malfoy. A Severus no le cupo duda de que ambas mujeres se habían esmerado en arreglarla. Las heridas de su cuerpo eran casi invisibles y estaba limpio y perfumado. Su cabello estaba cepillado con cuidado y caía a cada lado de su rostro, el cual había sido maquillado también con mucho esmero. De no saber que estaba muerta, el profesor habría pensado que sólo estaba dormida. Se veía muy hermosa.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo. –Suspiró-. No me hubiera gustado que Draco la viera como estaba antes. Recuérdame que les dé las gracias por este detalle.

-No es necesario, amigo mío. –El mago de larga barba volvió a cubrir el rostro de Narcisa-. Ya les di las gracias por ti. Sólo falta el asunto de la ropa. Las muchachas querían ponerle un vestido blanco, pero... preferí consultarlo primero contigo.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente. Pero pienso que debemos dejarle a Lucius esa decisión. Después de todo él es su esposo.

-Tienes razón.

-Severus... -El profesor volteó al escuchar su nombre de labios de la enfermera. Pudo observar un dejo de preocupación a través de sus ojos cansados.

-¿Sucede algo? –Profesor y director se acercaron de inmediato a ellos. Oliver estaba juntando todos los frascos vacíos mientras Poppy terminaba de levitar el cuerpo en una de las camas privadas. Ambos se veían muy agotados.

-Hemos terminado. –Poppy tapó a Lucius con una sábana y se aseguró que quedara lo bastante cómodo. Después se quitó la bata y se acercó al lavamanos mientras continuaba-. Debemos dejarlo descansar. Con toda certeza no despertará hasta dentro de varias horas. Escuchen...

Terminó de lavarse las manos y se acercó a ambos hombres.

-Las lesiones más graves se localizan en su espalda. –Ellos la miraron con atención-. No se trata de los latigazos y demás heridas superficiales. Ya le apliqué ungüentos para ayudarlo a cicatrizar más rápido. Se trata de los cruciatus. Alguno de ellos debió prolongarse el tiempo suficiente para atrofiarle algunos huesos de la columna.

Severus y Albus fruncieron el ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras de la enfermera.

-¿Se recuperará?

-Con terapia hay probabilidades, Severus. Pero... –Y en éste punto los miró con fijeza a los ojos-. Voy a serles franca. Tendrá que ser muy perseverante, sólo así podrá volver a caminar. Y mientras más pronto comience será mejor.

-Entiendo. –Severus se pasó ambas manos por su negro cabello-. Será mejor que hable de una vez con Draco.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se retirara, el director volteó a ver a Poppy.

-¿Necesitas que te envíe a alguien para que te ayude a hacer guardia?

-Gracias, pero no será necesario. –La enfermera tocó su hombro de manera afectuosa-. Oliver y yo nos turnaremos hasta que despierte.

-Gracias por todo, Poppy. –El director carraspeó, incómodo-. Como ya te imaginarás, nadie debe saber nada.

-No te preocupes. Mantendré ésta habitación como privada y nadie sabrá que está aquí.

-De acuerdo. –Albus se dispuso a seguir a Severus, quien ya se había retirado por la chimenea-. Te veré mas tarde.

Cuando el director se retiró, la enfermera se quedó un momento más parada frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido para que nadie deba saber que está aquí?

-Madame... –Oliver interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua-. Si lo desea puedo quedarme hasta que el señor Malfoy despierte.

-No te molestes, Oliver. –La mujer bebió un sorbo y continuó-. Ya has tenido bastante trabajo por un día.

-No es molestia. Me tomé la poción revitalizadora y me siento como nuevo. Además, con todo lo ocurrido dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño. Y para serle honesto, no me gusta la idea de tomar pociones para dormir.

La enfermera observó a su auxiliar durante un instante. A pesar de ser tan joven pudo distinguir un trazo de madurez que en muy pocos jóvenes de su edad había llegado a conocer. Recordó la seriedad y diligencia con que la asistió durante las últimas horas y entonces pensó que el muchacho no se había equivocado al elegir la carrera de medimago.

-Está bien. –Cedió al fin-. Pero sólo te quedarás hasta la hora del desayuno. Para entonces ya habré descansado lo suficiente para continuar con la guardia. Te veré más tarde.

-De acuerdo, Madame.

Poppy echó un último vistazo al hombre dormido. Después de verificar que se encontrara estable salió de la enfermería hacia sus habitaciones. Oliver se quedó un momento más, observándolo.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la gaveta. Después de analizarla llegó a la conclusión de que haría falta reponer varias pociones. Tomó pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir, siempre pendiente de cualquier sonido que proviniera de la habitación contigua.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo?

-No estoy molesto contigo.

Sirius se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la silla donde estaba sentado Remus. El licántropo tenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en clara molestia. El animago acababa de regresar del Gran Salón. Cuando llegó vio que la fiesta ya había terminado, así que sabiendo que ya no había nada por hacer decidió volver a la oficina del director. Cuando regresó halló a Remus en la misma posición en la que ahora se encontraba.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-¿Así, cómo?

El animago suspiró, derrotado. Conocía bastante bien a Remus y sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan, podía amanecerles sin que pudiera lograr sacarle más que unas cuantas respuestas evasivas.

-Remus...

-Espera... –El licántropo lo interrumpió-. Alguien va a entrar por la chimenea...

Acababa de terminar de decirlo, cuando la figura del profesor de pociones atravesó el umbral. Remus se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a él.

-Severus... ¿Te encuentras bien? –Los ojos dorados del licántropo lo miraron con detenimiento.

El profesor asintió mientras se sacudía la ropa. Se hizo a un lado para esperar al director. Sirius se acercó a ambos hombres en el momento que Albus llegaba.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –Preguntó Dumbledore al ver que no había señales del muchacho.

-Se quedó dormido y preferimos dejarlo ahí. -Remus le señaló el rincón y entonces vieron la cama.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? –Sirius caminó junto al director mientras se acercaban a donde el Slytherin dormía.

-Algo terrible, mi muchacho... –Albus se paró junto a la cama y dejó que Severus se acercara para despertarlo. Remus no pudo evitar un estremecimiento-. Ya te enterarás.

Severus abrió los doseles. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se sentaba en la orilla y se inclinaba para hablarle al oído, al tiempo que sacudía uno de sus hombros con suavidad.

-Draco... despierta.

Draco se movió con lentitud entre sueños y entreabrió con suavidad sus grises ojos. Terminó de despertar cuando su mirada se topó de lleno con los negros ojos de su padrino.

-¡Severus! –El Slytherin se incorporó de inmediato y volteó hacia todos lados al verse en una cama. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, pero comprendió lo que pasaba cuando detrás del profesor alcanzó a ver a los demás.

-Será mejor que te levantes, tenemos que hablar... –Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación. Draco salió de la cama y se acomodó la ropa mientras se acercaba a su padrino. Los demás se quedaron en el mismo sitio.

-Ha ocurrido algo que debes saber. –Severus miró con fijeza a los ojos del muchacho mientras continuaba-. La razón por la que tus padres no se presentaron ésta noche, fue porque... Voldemort se los llevó. Él... los descubrió y los acusó de traición.

Un largo silencio se hizo en el recinto. Silencio que fue roto por la pregunta obligada del muchacho.

-¿Ellos están...?

-Tu padre está en la enfermería. –Severus se acercó con lentitud a su ahijado-. Está... convaleciente. Necesitará terapia de rehabilitación.

-¿Terapia de...? –El muchacho pareció no comprender-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Para qué necesitará terapia?

-Verás... él fue torturado. Tanto que... no podrá volver a caminar. A menos que se someta a un tratamiento lo más pronto posible.

El muchacho no dijo una sola palabra. Parecía que de repente ya no tuviera nada que decir. Agachó la cabeza mientras algunos mechones rubios se desparramaban por su sien. Severus pensó que se alteraría. Verlo en esas condiciones le preocupó mucho más.

-Mi madre... –El Slytherin levantó de nuevo su mirada gris hacia su padrino-. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Severus no tuvo más voz para hablar. Albus se fue acercando a ellos.

-¿¡Dónde está? ¿¡Por qué no me respondes? –El muchacho se aferró a la capa del profesor, quien sólo pudo sostener sus manos con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco... –Severus al fin pudo hablar. El joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo escuchaba-. No pude hacer nada por ella.

-No es cierto... -Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a la terrible realidad de que acababa de perder a su madre-. ¡No es cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

Severus quiso acercar al muchacho para abrazarlo. Los dos habían olvidado por completo a las demás personas que estaban en el mismo lugar. Sirius con la vista fija en un objeto lejano y Remus lo bastante impactado para lograr reaccionar.

Pero cuando quiso rodearlo con sus brazos Draco se alejó de él como si su cuerpo le quemara.

-Estuviste ahí, ¿Verdad? –El profesor guardó silencio, dándole a entender que sí-. ¿Lo viste todo? ¿Estuviste presente y no hiciste nada? ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste...?

El dolor que el muchacho estaba sintiendo se trucó de un instante a otro en profunda ira. Sus pálidas manos se cerraron en un puño. Comenzó a golpear a Severus mientras gritaba con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas que, a pesar de todo, se negaban a salir.

-¡Estuviste ahí! ¡La dejaste morir! –Severus no hizo nada para defenderse. Ya se sentía lo bastante culpable y pensaba que se merecía esos golpes-. ¡Tú me prometiste que todo saldría bien! ¡Tú me lo prometiste!

Remus se acercó para separar al muchacho de Severus, pero éste estaba tan alterado que por más que lo intentó no pudo controlarlo. Sirius estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Albus, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, ya no pudo aguantar más. Levantó su varita y le lanzó a Draco un hechizo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se aflojó. Remus lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso.

-Lo siento, Severus. Pero era necesario. –Se disculpó el director mientras se acercaba a él-. Sólo duerme. ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes. –El profesor tomó de entre los brazos de Remus el cuerpo dormido de su ahijado, sin importarle que algunas gotas de sangre escurrieran de su nariz y de su boca por los golpes que Draco le diera-. Me lo merezco.

-No digas eso. –Albus posó una confortadora mano sobre su hombro-. El chico está alterado y no sabe lo que dice. Ya verás que cuando reaccione se dará cuenta de su error y te pedirá perdón.

-No espero su perdón, Albus. No, cuando ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme. –Respiró hondo mientras seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo del muchacho y se dirigía hacia la chimenea-. Lo único que espero es que sea lo bastante fuerte para sobrellevar todo esto. Será mejor que lo lleve a descansar. Ya amaneció y necesitará reponer energías para poder ver a sus padres.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo? –Remus se adelantó y se paró junto a él. Severus alcanzó a ver una profunda tristeza en sus dorados ojos, pero pensó que era su imaginación, aunada al cansancio.

-No es necesario. Puedo con él. –Se giró hacia el director-. Albus, quiero pedirte un gran favor. –El director asintió-. Necesito que localices a Cornelius Fudge cuanto antes. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto tiene que ver con el asunto de la tutela.

-No hay problema, Severus. Ahora mismo le enviaré a Fawkes.

Cuando Severus desapareció por la chimenea, Albus se dirigió hacia Remus y el animago.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar todo. –Ambos movieron las manos, dándole a entender que no se fijara-. Les agradeceré mucho que nadie se entere de esto. Severus ha engañado a Voldemort al hacerle creer que Lucius está muerto, y deberá seguir creyéndolo.

-No hay problema, Albus. –Remus se dirigió a la puerta y Sirius caminó detrás de él-. Si me necesitas estaré en mis aposentos.

Después de que los dos hombres salieron de la oficina, el director se sentó en su escritorio. Mojó en tinta negra la pluma de Fawkes y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino. Había algo con relación a la tutela que no acababa de convencerlo. Y era el hecho de que, según el contrato, sólo podían ser revelados los nombres del tutor y los testigos en caso de que ambos padres así lo decidieran, o en su caso, murieran. Era obvio que Voldemort debió saberlo. De ahí su intención de deshacerse de ambos.

Lo que le preocupaba al viejo mago era que, si para el lunes muy temprano no se revelaban los nombres, Voldemort se daría cuenta que Lucius aún seguía vivo. Entonces llegaría a la conclusión de que Severus lo había engañado en sus propias narices.

Y si el anciano mago ya había visto en los cuerpos de Lucius y Narcisa, la forma en cómo un traidor pagaba a Voldemort, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle a su protegido por haberse burlado de él.

oooooooOooooooo

-Sí que le cayó mal la noticia...

-¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? Su madre murió y su padre no podrá caminar.

Remus y su amigo estaban sentados en el sofá de la pequeña sala del licántropo, tomándose una copa. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño y habían preferido esperar juntos hasta la hora del desayuno. Sirius le había dicho que se retiraba, pero Remus insistió en que se quedara. Había cierta necesidad por parte del hombre lobo de tener cerca a su mejor amigo, pues sentía que en su presencia podía controlar la enorme tristeza que de repente lo embargaba.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué sigues molesto conmigo?

Remus suspiró mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no estoy molesto contigo? –El licántropo se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Si no es conmigo, entonces es por otra razón. –El animago no dejó de insistir, lo que provocó un bufido por parte de su mejor amigo-. ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Remus bajó el rostro. A pesar de tantos años de separación, el animago aún podía reconocer sus estados de ánimo. Eso lo hizo sentirse vulnerable, lo que provocó que se sintiera más molesto aún.

-Estoy... cansado. Eso es todo. –Remus se sirvió otra copa mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Sentía mucho tener que mentirle al animago, porque en realidad sí estaba molesto. Y por muchas razones.

La primera razón era que aún no había reunido el valor para confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que sentía. Volteó a verlo. El animago estaba concentrado en juguetear con la copa mientras dejaba que el licor formara olas. Suspiró. Aunque ambos ya eran unos hombres maduros, su amigo no dejaba de mostrar esa parte juguetona que acabara enamorándolo. En el fondo Sirius Black aún seguía siendo el joven inmaduro que años antes conociera. Razón de más para seguir amándolo. Razón de más para seguir callando lo que sentía.

La segunda razón era que aquélla joven de Hufflepuff no había quitado el dedo del renglón con respecto a su invitación a cenar. Mientras bailaba aquélla pieza con ella, obligado por el mismo Sirius, había insistido en que saliera con él. Remus tuvo que ser sincero al decirle que no estaba interesado en profundizar relación alguna, ni con ella ni con ninguna otra joven. La mirada de profunda decepción que la muchacha le dirigió lo había hecho sentirse mal.

La tercera razón de su molestia, había sido la dolorosa punzada de celos que lo había embargado al distinguir a lo lejos a Sirius, bailando con una chica y sonriéndole, al parecer muy a gusto mientras le coqueteaba con total descaro. Eso había hecho que Remus se disculpara con la joven al sentir una repentina necesidad de dirigirse hacia ellos y tomarlo del brazo para llevárselo lejos, y demostrarle que no necesitaba de ninguna mujer para pasarla bien.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amigo, los celos dieron lugar a la razón. Dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Salón. Necesitaba un largo paseo para calmar todas sus emociones antes de que lo hicieran cometer una locura.

Locura, como la que ésos dos estaban cometiendo cuando al doblar por uno de los pasillos los descubrió escondidos detrás de una columna.

Al principio no sabía quiénes eran. Había escuchado susurros y sonidos extraños conforme se iba aproximando. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta que era una pareja de varones la que se encontraba ahí. Pensando que podrían ser alumnos faltando al reglamento estaba dispuesto a acercarse a ellos y llamarles la atención.

Pero se abstuvo cuando pensó que no sería nada agradable ni para él, ni para ellos, ser interrumpidos de forma tan brusca. Por lo que apuró sus pasos y se ocultó entre unos pilares a esperar a que terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Esperaría a que salieran y entonces procedería a sancionarlos.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio salir detrás del muro al profesor de pociones. Incapaz de reaccionar, se mantuvo oculto mientras trataba de imaginar quién podría ser la otra persona que estaba con él. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

El licántropo vio cuando el profesor le hacía señas a alguien y de inmediato se dejó ver la figura de un joven a quien reconoció de inmediato. Si no hubiera estado sostenido del pilar habría caído al suelo por la impresión.

Incapaz de asimilar lo que momentos antes se había imaginado, el hombre lobo trató de buscar una excusa razonable para que ésos dos estuvieran juntos de ésa manera. Pero cualquier duda que tuviera se desvaneció cuando Severus sacó de entre sus ropas las gafas del muchacho y se las colocó en un gesto que jamás le había conocido, mientras que Harry terminaba de acomodarse la ropa y trataba de arreglar sus despeinados cabellos, para después besarse con pasión.

Instantes más tarde los veía partir, al parecer de regreso hacia el Salón. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar unos minutos más, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Cuando al fin pudo reponerse de la sorpresa, tomó el mismo camino que ellos.

Ésa era la cuarta razón de su molestia. Él había visto el cambio gradual en la forma en como ésos dos se trataban. Y había llegado a pensar que su relación había mejorado, cosa que agradecía ya que nunca le gustó la hostilidad que había entre ellos. Y estaba dispuesto a apoyar cualquier relación de amistad que pudiera generarse.

Pero de ahí a imaginarse que hubiera entre ellos una relación más profunda, era algo que no terminaba de digerir. Ellos habían logrado engañarlos a todos quién sabe desde hace cuánto, y el sólo pensar que él había sido uno de los tantos engañados lo irritaba.

Pero más que cualquier cosa, estaba preocupado. No por el hecho de que Severus y Harry fueran varones, cosa que no le importaba estando él mismo enamorado de otro hombre. O profesor y alumno, situación que tampoco venía al caso, pues ya no lo eran. Si siquiera la minoría de edad de Harry, ya que en unos cuantos días dejaría de serlo.

Ni siquiera le preocupaba si su relación estaba basada en el amor o sólo era una aventura pasajera. Ese era asunto de ellos, y sólo a ellos debía importarles.

Lo que le preocupaba, era la reacción de Sirius si llegaba a enterarse de todo. No sabía si Harry estaba lo bastante consciente de lo que hacía como para calcular la reacción de su padrino. Tan sólo la pequeña conversación-discusión que sostuviera con el animago horas antes en el despacho del director, le hacía ver que el concepto que su amigo tenía sobre aquélla persona que se enamorara de Severus, era en realidad bastante decepcionante. Tenía que hablar lo más pronto posible con Harry.

Remus apuró su copa de un solo trago y volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. Sirius se había quedado dormido en el sillón. El licántropo se acercó con sigilo y retiró la copa vacía de su mano. Tratando de no despertarlo subió sus piernas al sillón y le quitó los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea para avivar el fuego, pero al verla se quedó parado un momento mientras dudaba. El director acababa de concederle el permiso para habilitarla en la Red, por lo que pensó en la facilidad con que podía presentarse en la enfermería en ése instante.

Quería ver a Lucius. Quería saber en qué condiciones se encontraba. Quería decirle que sentía mucho lo ocurrido. Quería hablar con él de tantas cosas.

Quería preguntarle si había sido feliz durante todos los años que estuvo casado con Narcisa. Quería saber si había logrado cumplir sus sueños. Quería decirle que siempre encontraría en él a un amigo y que podía contar con su apoyo para su recuperación.

Quería decirle que si necesitaba llorar, que lo hiciera en su hombro. Como aquélla última noche, años atrás cuando aún eran jóvenes y él le dijo adiós para no volver a verlo más.

Pero en vez de eso, dio la media vuelta y se quedó observando la figura del hombre que amaba desde hacía muchos años. Se agachó frente a él y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Su aliento chocó contra su cara mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos. Juntó con lentitud sus labios con los del animago en una caricia temblorosa. Fue un beso tan sutil que él mismo apenas pudo sentirlo.

Se levantó y suspiró. Pasó una mano entre sus largos y negros cabellos mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Y después de avivar el fuego de la chimenea se dirigió a su habitación para darse un largo baño.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Déjame llorar por ti. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	12. IX Déjame llorar por ti Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Hola Sedex. Me da mucho gusto volver a ver tus reviews por aquí. No te preocupes por eso de que ya deliras, creo que todas las que amamos a Severus deliramos por él. Como puedes ver, Narcisa ya murió y a Lucius no le está yendo muy bien. Parece que eres algo malita con Blaise, pobrecito, él sólo cometió el error de enamorarse de dos a la vez, ¿A que no son lindos? ¿Tú no te enamorarías de ellos también? Más adelante verás cómo se arregla el asunto de la tutela con Lucius vivo. Espero que éste capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos.**

_**IX**_

_**Déjame llorar por ti.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**S**everus salió del baño con las huellas de los golpes aún en su rostro. Acababa de dejar a Draco en su habitación, tras asegurarse que el muchacho durmiera tranquilo. Después de eso le había entregado su ropa a un elfo doméstico para que se la lavara. Curó lo más que pudo las heridas que los puños de Draco le dejaran y ahora se deslizaba con sigilo entre las sábanas procurando no despertar a su pareja.

Después de acomodarse lo mejor posible abrazó con suavidad el cuerpo delgado de su ex alumno y suspiró. Absorbió el aroma de sus cabellos despeinados, desparramados con exquisito descuido sobre la almohada. Jamás se cansaría de oler esa fragancia que despertaba sus instintos más primitivos. Había sido un gran atino la elección de ese perfume.

Movió su mano para posarla sobre su cintura, y cuando se sintió más cómodo cerró los ojos. Trataría de dormir unas cuantas horas. Harry sintió el peso de la mano de Severus sobre él y despertó poco a poco, sus verdes ojos abriéndose y encontrándose con los profundos ojos negros de quien hasta ésa noche fuera su profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó el joven mientras terminaba de despertarse.

-Acaba de amanecer... –Severus acarició la lozana piel de su rostro-. Sigue durmiendo.

En ese instante Harry vio los golpes en la cara de Severus.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Le preguntó alarmado mientras se sentaba y lo observaba con detenimiento, buscando alguna herida de consideración.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esos golpes?

-Fue Draco. –Harry frunció el ceño en clara molestia-. No le sentó bien la noticia. Ya sabes...

-Ya veo... –Harry acarició cada uno de los golpes en el maduro rostro-. Pero eso no le da derecho a golpearte. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Está desconsolado, Harry. Y muy molesto conmigo. Él sabe que yo estuve ahí y... bueno...

-No me digas que te culpó por lo ocurrido... –Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bastante molesto-. Eso no es justo. Tú no eres responsable de la muerte de su madre. Pero va a escucharme...

-No harás nada de eso, Harry. –Severus tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras continuaba-. Debes comprender que está pasando por un momento muy doloroso. Acaba de perder a su madre. Y su padre... un cruciatus le provocó que no pueda volver a caminar.

-Lo siento... –El muchacho se sintió apenado-. No lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que no. Poppy nos dio la noticia cuando terminó de atenderlo. Dijo que tal vez pueda volver a hacerlo, pero que necesitará mucha atención y perseverancia.

-¿Entonces hay esperanzas?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-En su habitación, durmiendo. Albus tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo. –Suspiró mientras recordaba lo ocurrido-. Estaba muy alterado. Espero que más tarde esté mejor, para que pueda ver a sus padres.

Harry volvió a recostarse entre los brazos de Severus mientras éste bostezaba, bastante cansado.

-¿Por qué no tratas de descansar un poco? –Harry lo arropó con la sábana lo más que pudo-. No has dormido nada en varias horas.

-Me gustaría... –Severus se movió quedando Harry más unido a él-. Pero creo que a tu lado lo que menos me apetece es dormir.

Harry sonrió con ligereza mientras permitía que los labios de Severus se adueñaran de los suyos, en un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos que lo subyugaron. Gimió con suavidad cuando sintió las hábiles manos recorrer todo su cuerpo por encima de su pijama.

El joven correspondió posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y deslizándolas con lentitud por sus brazos, sintiendo su firmeza bajo la suavidad de la tela que los cubría. Suspiró cuando los labios maduros probaron el sabor de su cuello y recorrieron de forma traviesa la parte debajo de su barbilla, produciéndole deliciosas cosquillas.

Harry rió con suavidad en el oído del profesor, lo que provocó que el otro suspirara y se apretara más a él. El muchacho deshizo los botones de su pijama e introdujo sus manos mientras la abría por completo, dejándole ver su pecho, pálido y con algunos vellos oscuros que comenzaban en sus pezones y se perdían en la parte baja de su estrecha cintura.

Temblando por la visión tan exquisita que se le presentaba, Harry acercó sus labios y besó cada centímetro de esa piel que palpitaba, cálida y suave, bajo sus caricias. Sintió los dedos de Severus enredándose en sus cabellos mientras él probaba por primera vez el sabor de esa piel clara y deliciosa. Severus suspiró, estremecido, cuando uno de sus pezones fue absorbido y mordisqueado, para después ser humedecido y besado con deleite. Cerró sus negros ojos cuando su otro pezón comenzó a recibir el mismo trato.

Harry se dio el lujo de perderse por un momento en la suavidad de su estómago. Subiendo hasta el palpitante cuello y besando otra vez esa deliciosa boca. Lo observó por un breve instante, queriendo perderse en la negrura de sus bellos ojos. Severus seguía con los ojos cerrados. A Harry le fascinó la visión de ese hombre, a menudo parco y serio, con el rostro sereno y sonrosado y una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Volvió a besarlo, deseando sentir su lengua cálida y firme explorando cada rincón de su boca. Pero no sucedió. Harry volvió a intentarlo, pero Severus no se movió.

-¿Severus? –Harry esperó una respuesta por parte de su pareja, pero con genuina sorpresa vio que se había quedado dormido-. No puede ser... no puede ser...

Recargó su rostro sobre su pecho y sintió la respiración, suave y pausada, del hombre que tanto amaba. Se separó de él y abrochó de nuevo los botones de su pijama mientras suspiraba. Terminó de abrigarlo con la sábana y se acomodó junto a él.

-Está bien... –Le dijo en un susurro-. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto.

Terminó de taparse con la sábana y le dio un último beso antes de acurrucarse lo más cerca posible, sintiendo su calor.

-Pero la próxima vez me aseguraré que hayas dormido por lo menos una noche entera...

oooooooOooooooo

Ron abrió sus ojos grises cuando sintió el calor del sol tocando su rostro. Se estiró, mientras se desperezaba, y volteó a ver a la persona a su lado. Hermione se hallaba dormida junto a él, su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro y una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Durante el baile de la noche anterior decidieron romper las reglas por última vez y escaparse. Habían encontrado meses atrás una sala oculta detrás de la prefectura. Desde entonces la habían adoptado y acondicionado como suya, y muchas veces habían recibido la luz del día en ésa que ya consideraban como su habitación privada.

Ellos sabían que a partir del momento en que regresaran a la Madriguera, muy pocas veces iban a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas. Así que habían decidido aprovechar el tiempo y estuvieron haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, hasta que cayeron rendidos.

La muchacha comenzó a despertar al sentir que la mano de su novio acariciaba su rostro. Después del beso de buenos días ella se estiró como una gatita y al hacerlo quedó a la vista del muchacho su, ya bien formado, cuerpo de mujer. Él suspiró al sentirse afortunado de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Contemplaron la claridad del día a través de la ventana, en completo silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hasta que la voz de él se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Crees que ya se habrá servido el desayuno?

Hermione sonrió. Su novio nunca cambiaría.

-No sé que hora es. –Se acercó más a él para refugiar su rostro en su cuello-. ¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos?

-Claro que no. Me encanta estar así. –Ron envolvió la estrecha cintura y la acercó más a él-. Es sólo que quiero hablar con Harry. No olvides que nuestro carruaje saldrá dentro de unas horas y todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar con él.

-Es verdad... no lo hemos visto desde anoche.

-Tal vez se fue a dormir a las mazmorras. –Dejó ir una pequeña risa mientras continuaba-. Con toda seguridad que ya se le hizo con Snape...

-¿Tú crees? –Hermione no pudo evitar reír con él.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé que el profesor se hiciera tanto del rogar. Mira que siendo tan feo y Harry como un bobo por él...

-Eso no es cierto. –Hermione decidió contradecir a su novio-. Snape no es feo. A mí me parece que es un hombre interesante. Tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y atrayente. Tiene un... algo, que hace que las miradas se dirijan a él a su paso.

-Ya, ya... –El muchacho se estaba poniendo celoso-. ¿De cuándo acá le pones tanta atención?

-Dejémoslo así, ¿Quieres? –Hermione pasó un dedo por los labios de su novio. No quería prolongar una discusión que no venía al caso. Si bien era cierto que a ella, como a muchas otras jóvenes del Colegio, el profesor Snape le parecía un hombre muy interesante, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle. A ella le gustaba el joven que ahora estaba a su lado y no tenía pensado cambiarlo por nadie.

Y más cuando el joven en esos momentos acariciaba su piel como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Hermione suspiró mientras se entregaba a sus caricias y permitió que una vez más la hiciera suya. Quién sabe cuándo volverían a estar así, y quería demostrarle que lo amaba, de la misma forma en que él ahora se lo demostraba.

A partir de ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importó la hora. Ron se olvidó del desayuno y de Harry, mientras ella se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre.

oooooooOooooooo

Blaise Zabini caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio. Ésa mañana se había levantado muy temprano con la intención de ir a ver a Oliver a sus habitaciones, antes de presentarse a desayunar. No habían hablado sobre dónde se verían después de que él se fuera. Y no quería marcharse sin dejar el asunto resuelto.

Pero al llegar a la habitación de su pareja, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que no estaba. Pensando que tal vez aún siguiera en la enfermería, desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó se encaminó hacia la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Lo encontró muy concentrado leyendo un libro. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola... –Le besó el moreno mientras cerraba el libro que leía-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en el Gran Comedor.

-Fui a buscarte a tu habitación. –Blaise se sentó en una silla frente a él y empezó a curiosear el libro que el otro acababa de dejar-. Quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo para vernos después de que me vaya. ¿Buscarás departamento o volverás a tu casa?

-No puedo volver a casa. Mi padrastro sigue viviendo en ella.

-¿No puedes correrlo aún?

-Puedo hacerlo mediante una demanda ante el Ministerio... pero tendría que enfrentarme a él en un juicio. –Negó con la cabeza-. No quiero tener ningún contacto con él. Mientras menos nos crucemos en el camino, mejor. –Suspiró-. Hablé con el director y me autorizó quedarme durante las vacaciones hasta que encuentre un departamento.

-Cuando lo encuentres no te olvides de enviarme una lechuza. Quiero conocerlo.

-Cuenta con eso. Blaise...

-¿Sí?

-No... nada. –Oliver prefirió callar. Le hubiera gustado mucho poder decirle lo de su hijo, pero todavía no era algo seguro y decidió que se lo diría cuando fuera el momento. Además, él quería pedirle que se mudara con él cuando encontrara departamento. Blaise vivía solo y Oliver no quería que siguiera haciéndolo. Y tampoco él quería vivir solo.

Se acompañarían el uno al otro y, si Blaise así lo quería, esperarían juntos a su hijo y formarían la familia que siempre había soñado. Él sabía que Blaise lo amaba y que no pondría objeción alguna en irse a vivir con él. Y mucho menos cuando se enterara que tendrían un hijo.

"Pero eso será después. Aún faltan unos cuantos días para saber si la poción funcionó, o no. No le diré nada hasta entonces..."

-Y dime... ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí todavía? –Le reprendió Blaise con suavidad mientras acercaba su rostro al de su pareja, alejándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¿No crees que Poppy está abusando demasiado de tu buena voluntad?

-Tranquilo... –Oliver lo miró a los ojos color aceituna-. Estoy aquí porque sucedió algo en la madrugada.

-¿Ah, sí? –Blaise frunció el ceño, la mirada interrogante-. ¿Algo grave?

-Bastante. Escucha... –Oliver se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de la oficina-. Lo que te diré es algo muy confidencial y no debe salir de aquí.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó el joven de pelo castaño, mientras se enderezaba en su asiento, poniendo toda su atención.

-Verás, anoche... trajeron el cuerpo de una mujer. Había sido torturado y después parece que le lanzaron el Kedavra.

-¿La conocías?

-Sólo de vista. Y creo que tú también. –Ante la mirada interrogante de su pareja-. Era la madre de uno de tus compañeros.

-¿Quién? –Blaise sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-La señora Malfoy.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, aturdido, mientras seguía escuchando la voz de Oliver, que cada vez le parecía más lejana.

-La trajeron envuelta en una capa y con una máscara blanca, la que usan lo mortífagos... Madame Poppy la estaba examinando cuando en ese momento llegó el profesor Snape. Tenía otro cuerpo en sus brazos. –Blaise seguía escuchando-. Estaba cubierto por una capa. Creíamos que también estaba muerto. Pero el profesor Snape dijo que estaba muy malherido. Cuando le quitó la capa vimos que era el señor Malfoy...

-Dices... que el señor Malfoy... –Blaise sacudió la cabeza, bastante turbado por la noticia-. ¿Él también murió?

-No. Madame y yo pudimos curar sus heridas. Pero... sufrió un trauma muy serio en la espalda y parece que no podrá caminar... al menos durante un buen tiempo. Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que si el profesor no lo hubiera traído a tiempo, no se hubiera salvado... Blaise... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde... están?

-Ella está en una habitación especial. La tienen en una especie de urna. Transparente, de cristal.

-Quiero verla.

-Pero... –Oliver dudó-. Blaise, no creo que sea conveniente. Si Madame llegara...

-Por favor... –El moreno vio con sorpresa la súplica impresa en la mirada de su pareja. Accedió.

Hizo que lo siguiera hasta el fondo de la enfermería, donde una puerta franqueaba el paso. El muchacho pronunció un hechizo y la puerta se abrió. Entraron y de inmediato Blaise sintió un frío intenso. La habitación había sido encantada hasta tener una temperatura bastante baja. Se frotó los brazos mientras se iba a cercando con lentitud a la urna.

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mientras contemplaba el rostro de la madre de Draco.

-¿Verdad que era hermosa?

-Mucho. –Suspiró mientras dejaba que Oliver lo abrazara por detrás-. ¿Dónde está su padre?

-Vamos...

Salieron del lugar, no sin que antes Blaise pasara una tímida mano sobre la urna a la altura del bello rostro. Como una despedida.

-Te advierto que no será muy grato lo que verás. –Le comentó el moreno mientras se acercaban a la habitación-. Llegó en muy mal estado y aún hay heridas visibles en muchos lugares. Sobre todo en su rostro.

Blaise asintió mientras lo seguía de cerca. Después de que Oliver volvió a pronunciar una contraseña la puerta se abrió. Blaise entró después que él.

-Aún no despierta. Madame dijo que tardaría varias horas.

El castaño observó al hombre postrado en la cama, mientras trataba de encontrar en ese rostro lastimado, algunas facciones de quien alguna vez conociera como el padre de Draco.

-¿Su hijo... ya lo sabe? –Preguntó mientras seguía observando el rostro dormido del señor Malfoy.

-Supongo que sí. Escuché decir al profesor Snape que hablaría de una vez con él. –Oliver verificó los signos vitales y después se dirigió a la puerta. Blaise lo siguió.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-Casi al amanecer. –Volvieron a la oficina, donde Oliver volvió a tomar asiento. Blaise se quedó parado en la puerta-. ¿Irás a desayunar? ¿Por qué no me esperas y nos vamos juntos? Madame Poppy no tardará en llegar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo que irme. Yo... te veré después. ¿Vendrás a despedirme?

-Claro, pero...

Blaise se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Acarició su rostro y después de decirle que lo amaba se marchó.

-Pero... quería que desayunáramos en mi habitación.

Oliver habló a la nada mientras volvía a tomar su libro. Después de un largo suspiro se dispuso a esperar la llegada de la enfermera para poder irse a desayunar.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus abrió sus dorados ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más sugerente que había visto nunca. Sirius acababa de salir del baño después de una ducha y ahora se encontraba con sólo una toalla rodeando su cintura.

-Bueno días, Remus. –El animago levantó su mano en señal de saludo-. Disculpa el abuso de confianza, pero tuve ganas de darme un baño y pensé que sería una grosería irme a mi casa sin avisarte. Además, no quería despertarte.

El licántropo sólo atinó a mover la cabeza mientras lo observaba vestirse sin ningún pudor.

-No creas que está sucia. –Le señaló el bóxer rojo que estaba por ponerse. Remus sintió la sangre dirigirse hacia abajo-. Le pedí a un elfo que lavara toda mi ropa mientras me bañaba. Me la tuvo lista enseguida. ¿Sabes? Los elfos de éste Castillo sí son eficientes. Los míos a veces son unos holgazanes...

Remus permanecía sentado en la cama, la delgada sábana cubriendo apenas su creciente erección. Sirius se retiró la toalla y entonces el licántropo pudo apreciar ese cuerpo que durante años había deseado, en todo su esplendor.

Él recordaba el cuerpo del adolescente, delgado con algunos músculos marcados bajo una piel blanca y sin marcas. El cuerpo del hombre que ahora tenía enfrente era muy diferente. Sus músculos estaban mucho más desarrollados, su cintura seguía siendo estrecha y su piel seguía siendo clara. Más clara aún que antes por los años que estuvo encerrado en prisión. Y tenía algunas marcas de cicatrices aquí y allá, aunque no tantas como él.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas quedarte toda la mañana en esa cama? –El animago terminó de vestirse sin tener idea del efecto que ese simple acto provocaba en su mejor amigo-. Porque ya es la hora del desayuno. Además, tengo que hablar con Harry.

-¿Por... por qué no me esperas en la sala? –Remus se tapó aún más con la sábana-. Saldré en un momento.

-De acuerdo. –El animago salió de la habitación. Remus alcanzó a oír su voz antes de levantarse de la cama-. Pero date prisa. Me muero de hambre.

Remus suspiró aliviado mientras se retiraba con suavidad la sábana que cubría su miembro adolorido. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del agua fría mientras maldecía al animago, por provocativo.

-Y eso que no lo hace a propósito... –Se dijo mientras temblaba bajo el chorro helado-. ¿Qué sería de mí si se lo propusiera?

oooooooOooooooo

¡Crash!

Harry despertó sobresaltado al escuchar ese ruido. Vio que Severus aún dormía. Puso atención para ver si podía escucharlo otra vez.

¡Crash!

Ésta vez Severus también lo había escuchado. Ambos se levantaron a toda prisa para ver de dónde provenían. Cuando salieron a la sala se dieron cuenta que procedían de la habitación de Draco.

Severus puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta y trató de girarlo. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. Levantó su varita y trató con un "alohomora", pero la cerradura no cedió. Harry se asomó por debajo de la puerta y se dio cuenta que el rubio había atravesado un objeto detrás de ella, trabándola.

-No podremos abrirla. –Le informó a su pareja, quien aún seguía intentándolo-. Está trabada por dentro.

-Draco... ¡Draco! –Severus golpeó la pesada madera al escuchar que el rubio seguía estrellando objetos.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Otro ruido volvió a escucharse, ésta vez había sido estrellado contra la puerta.

-Cálmate, Draco. –Harry trató de razonar con él-. Sé lo que estás sintiendo. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar para que hablemos?

-¿¡Qué no entienden? ¡Quiero que me dejen tranquilo! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Otro ruido de cristales rotos se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Severus bufó ante la interrupción mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Pagaría quien se atrevía a molestar a horas tan inoportunas.

-¿Otra vez usted? –Preguntó el profesor cuando vio a Blaise Zabini frente a él-. ¿Qué no tiene una vida?

-Lo siento, profesor... –El muchacho se mostró muy apenado-. Sé que aún es muy temprano, pero necesito ver a Draco. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

En ese momento se escuchó otro ruido de cristales rotos y la voz alterada de Draco. Miró al profesor, su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Le permitiría verlo, pero como se puede dar cuenta... no está en condiciones de recibirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, profesor?

-Eso, señor Zabini, no es de su incumbencia. Así que si nos disculpa...

-Por favor, profesor. –El muchacho puso la mano sobre la puerta para evitar que se cerrara-. Déjeme ver si logro tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no puedo hacerlo?

-No quise decir eso, señor. –Blaise comenzaba a desesperarse-. Es sólo que lo conozco bien y bueno... creo que puedo ayudarlo.

Severus se quedó pensando unos momentos. Otro ruido se escuchó y entonces tomó la decisión.

-De acuerdo. –Le dejó pasar-. Pero le advierto que no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarle dentro de ésa habitación.

-Gracias, profesor. –Blaise se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Pareció no importarle ver a Harry en pijama junto a él. El rubio aún seguía gritando y Blaise levantó la voz por sobre los gritos del rubio.

-Draco... Draco, soy yo... Blaise... –Los gritos dejaron de escucharse-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Aunque Draco no dejó de gritar, su voz se escuchó un poco más calmada.

-Hablar contigo. ¿Me dejas entrar?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que hablemos. –Blaise seguía recargado en la puerta. Harry se hizo a un lado y fue a pararse a unos prudentes metros de distancia, junto a Severus.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –El rubio siguió rompiendo diferentes clases de objetos-. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu enfermero y me dejas en paz?

Harry y Severus se miraron al escuchar ésas palabras. Un brillo de comprensión cruzó ambas miradas mientras Blaise seguía intentándolo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Draco? –Silencio del otro lado-. Mi carruaje está por salir y pronto me iré. Y si no me dejas pasar entonces jamás podré responderte aquella pregunta que me hiciste.

Harry y Severus volvieron a mirarse, frunciendo el ceño mientras ponían atención. Ellos querían saber a qué pregunta se refería el castaño. Pero se sorprendieron cuando, en vez de escuchar los gritos de Draco, oyeron que la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a Blaise.

Harry tomó de la mano a Severus y lo condujo hacia su habitación. Lo que ésos dos quisieran arreglar, tenían que hacerlo a solas.

-Tengo hambre. –Le dijo Severus mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a él-. Y ya que no pudimos ir al Comedor, ¿Te parece bien si pedimos el desayuno?

-¿Quieres que desayunemos aquí, solos?

-Así es... –Le respondió mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Severus... –La voz de Albus Dumbledore los interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Albus? –Severus se puso de pie y se encaminó a la chimenea. Harry se recostó en la cama, esperando a que Severus terminara de hablar con el Director.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero... ¿De casualidad se encuentra Harry contigo?

Harry se levantó de un brinco cuando escuchó su nombre. Y se apresuró a responder.

-Sí, profesor. Aquí estoy.

-Hola, Harry. Me alegra encontrarte. –El director hizo una pausa-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Eh... sí, profesor. Gracias.

-Qué bueno, porque Sirius te está esperando. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Sirius? ¿Aún sigue aquí?

-Así es, Harry. Y te sugeriría que te dieras prisa. Te está esperando en el Comedor.

-Está bien. Voy para allá.

Cuando el rostro del director desapareció entre las llamas, se miraron, la frustración reflejada en sus rostros.

-Será mejor que te des prisa.

-¿Me dejarás bañarme aquí?

-No sería la primera vez que lo hicieras. –Severus buscó las ropas del muchacho y las dejó sobre la cama-. Sería buena idea que pasaras primero a tu Casa a cambiarte. No querrás darle explicaciones de porqué tienes puesta la misma ropa de noche.

-Tienes razón. –Harry se quitó con lentitud la parte superior del pijama-. ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?

Severus sonrió ante la provocación de su pareja, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-Gracias por tu invitación, pero tendré que declinarla. –Lo empujó con suavidad hacia el baño-. Yo ya me bañé.

Cuando el muchacho entró, Severus sacó de su clóset una camisa y un pantalón. Se quitó el pijama y comenzó a vestirse. Por un instante se sintió tentado a seguir a Harry, pero en vez de eso se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse y salió a la sala a esperarlo.

Mientras esperaba que Harry terminara, se sentó en su sillón frente a la chimenea y se puso a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ese muchacho y su ahijado. Le extrañó no seguir escuchando ruido de objetos rotos, lo que indicaba que las cosas no iban tan mal. Pero había algo en todo aquello que no dejaba de intrigarle.

Recordó entonces que la noche anterior vio a Zabini bailando de forma comprometedora con el auxiliar de Poppy.

"¿Será Zabini la pareja de quien hablaba el señor Wood?" Se preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sillón y miraba con fijeza hacia las llamas. "Si es así, entonces él debe ser el padre del bebé que con seguridad esperará. Hum... no quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Draco cuando se entere..."

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, al tiempo que un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

"Wood estará esperando pronto un hijo de Zabini gracias a la poción que el mismo Draco elaboró. Eso sí que es irónico... me pregunto en qué irá a terminar todo esto".

-Estoy listo. –Severus se levantó del sofá mientras observaba a Harry, recién bañado, frente a él.

-¿Por qué no mandas a volar a ese perro y te quedas conmigo todo el día? –Lo abrazó mientras acariciaba sus húmedos cabellos.

-Me encantaría, pero... –El muchacho jugueteó con los botones de su túnica-. Si el director tuvo que localizarme es porque Sirius tiene algo importante qué decirme.

-Con toda seguridad se trata de lo que te conté anoche.

-Yo también lo creo. –Lo besó con dulzura-. ¿Saldremos a pasear ésta tarde?

-Por supuesto. –El profesor lo estrechó más contra él-. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en el lago?

-No te burles de mí... –El muchacho hizo un mohín-. Sabes que no puedo salir del Castillo.

-Todo lo que está en los límites de las barreras de protección pertenece al Castillo. El lago está en los terrenos del Castillo, Harry. Por lo tanto será como si no salieras de él.

-Está bien. –Lo besó durante un largo momento-. Nos veremos después.

Cuando el joven se retiró, Severus se quedó un momento más observando hacia la habitación de su ahijado. Suspiró hondo y se dirigió a su despacho. No tenía ganas de ver la cara de Black, así que haría algo de tiempo antes de presentarse en el Gran Comedor.

oooooooOooooooo

-Hola, Harry...

-Buenos días, Ron. –El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a que su amigo se sentara. Harry volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores y alcanzó a ver a Sirius, charlando muy animado con el director. Estaba sentado en el lugar de Severus. Levantó su mano, saludándolo.

-Ha estado preguntando por ti. –Le dijo Ron, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia donde Harry saludara momentos antes-. Como no sabíamos dónde estabas, Hermione y yo le dijimos que te habíamos dejado dormir un rato más.

-Te lo agradezco, Ron. –El moreno bebió un sorbo de jugo y se sirvió un pan untado con mantequilla-. ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas?

-Así es. –El joven de ojos grises lo observó con detenimiento-. Tienes ojeras, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Hum... para serte honesto, no. –El muchacho miró hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione. Ella estaba platicando con una compañera, ajena a la conversación de ellos dos-. Anoche sucedió algo...

-No me digas que Snape y tú al fin... por favor, dime que sí o perderé la apuesta con Hermione. –El moreno movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación-. ¿Entonces?

-Hubiera querido que fuera eso pero... –El muchacho hizo una pausa para mordisquear el pan, sin muchas ganas-. Por desgracia, no. Escucha... no podemos hablar aquí. Y como tengo que ver a Sirius, dudo mucho que pueda contárselos. Pero en cuanto haya oportunidad lo haré.

-¿Es algo serio?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. –Harry vio que Sirius se acercaba a la mesa-. Luego hablamos. Hola, Sirius.

-Hola, muchachos. –El animago palmeó el hombro de su ahijado-. Cuando termines de desayunar te espero en el despacho de Remus.

-Claro. Ahí estaré.

Cuando Sirius se retiró, ellos volvieron a su desayuno. Ron siguió observando un rato más a su compañero, quien apenas probó bocado. Poco después Harry se ponía de pie.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Le preguntó su amigo, sorprendido-. Pero si no has comido nada.

-No tengo mucha hambre... –Aún seguía rondando en la mente del muchacho la pesadilla de la noche anterior, lo que le provocaba náuseas-. Será mejor que vaya con Sirius.

-De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde, cuando nos vayamos a la estación.

-Por cierto... –Harry recordó de repente-. No iré a la estación con ustedes.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione, quien había visto a Harry levantarse para salir del Comedor.

-Les contaré más tarde. –Les dijo mientras se alejaba-. Pero iré a despedirlos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados por la actitud esquiva de su amigo. Lo observaron hasta que desapareció por la puerta y después siguieron con su desayuno.

Harry caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Remus, donde tocó antes de serle permitida la entrada. Sirius se hallaba sentado en el escritorio, en el lugar del licántropo, quien seguía desayunando.

-¿Harry? –Sirius lo miró, extrañado-. Pero si no tardaste nada.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla, frente al animago.

-No tenía mucha hambre. –El hombre lo observó de pies a cabeza, evaluándolo. Harry volteó hacia otro lado para que no viera sus profundas ojeras. Deseó en ese momento haberle pedido a Severus una poción o algo para ocultarlas.

-Parece que no dormiste bien. –El muchacho suspiró, derrotado-. ¿Fue por lo de anoche? ¿Lo de los Malfoy?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –El joven lo miró, interrogante. De pronto recordó-. Tú estabas ahí. Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

-Sin embargo, tú no. –Sirius comenzó a hacer memoria. De pronto lo miró con suspicacia-. Se supone que de la oficina de Albus te fuiste a tu Torre, y que acabas de salir de ella. ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que ocurrió?

-Eh... pues... –Harry tuvo que confesar parte de la verdad-. Lo soñé.

-¿Lo soñaste? –El animago se preocupó-. ¿Qué soñaste con exactitud?

-Muchas cosas... –Harry cerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Para qué querías verme?

Sirius lo observó por un instante y después se relajó. Cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Harry... sé que hace tiempo te prometí que cuando salieras de aquí te llevaría conmigo. Pero... mucho me temo que no podrá ser así. Al menos no por ahora...

-Lo sé, Sirius. –El muchacho suspiró-. Sé que debo quedarme aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –El animago frunció el ceño-. No me digas que también lo soñaste.

-Claro que no. –Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de su padrino. –Anoche fui informado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –El muchacho se quedó callado-. ¿Harry?

-Pues... la verdad... –El joven Gryffindor estaba a punto de responder cuando Remus apareció en la puerta-. Hola, Remus.

-Hola, Harry. –El hombre lobo se acercó y haló una silla para sentarse junto a ellos-. ¿Ya le dijiste que podrás visitarlo cuantas veces quieras?

-Ah, es verdad. –El animago olvidó la pregunta que le hiciera para responder la del licántropo-. Albus autorizó a Remus para habilitar la chimenea en la Red.

-¿De verdad? –Harry se mostró entusiasmado-. Me alegra mucho, Sirius. Así podremos vernos más seguido.

-Sí, bueno... al menos podré hacerte compañía de vez en cuando. –El animago se recargó en la silla-. No me agrada mucho la idea de que te quedas solo.

-No estaré solo. El director siempre se queda. También Remus y la profesora McGonagall. –Hizo una pausa-. Además, Draco Malfoy también se quedará.

-Y Snivellius. –Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo con que su padrino lo llamaba-. Me atrevo a asegurar que aprovechará la situación para hacerte el verano imposible. Todavía no me convence mucho la idea de que seas su auxiliar. ¿No hay forma de que cambies de opinión?

-Lo siento... –El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Ya quedé con el profesor Snape. Además, es una idea que me entusiasma mucho.

-No entiendo por qué. –Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, señal de que comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor-. Tú y ése nunca se han llevado bien. ¿Por qué entonces tanta insistencia en trabajar con él?

-Ya te lo dije, Sirius... –Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, deseoso de cambiar el tema-. ¿No podemos dejar este asunto por la paz?

-Creo que Harry tiene razón. –Remus se levantó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, con la intención de tranquilizarlo-. Ya tomó una decisión. Ya dio su palabra y tú ya firmaste. Me parece que ésta discusión no los va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Sirius respiró varias veces mientras escuchaba la calmada voz de su mejor amigo. Siempre actuaba como un sedante para su mal humor. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría reprimir su mal carácter con la misma facilidad si no lo tuviera a su lado.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Cedió al fin-. Lo mejor será que me vaya. No me he aparecido por la casa, y desde que Albus la asignó como cuartel ya no tengo idea de cómo estén las cosas por allá. ¿Vendrás a cenar ésta noche?

-¿A cenar? –Remus se mostró sorprendido, su corazón latiendo desbocado-. Por supuesto.

-Bien. –Se dirigió a la puerta-. Hasta la noche. Te veré después, Harry.

-Adiós, Sirius. –Cuando el animago se fue, se volvió hacia el licántropo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué fue eso que sentiste?

-¿De qué hablas? –Remus no comprendió la alusión del muchacho.

-¿Sabías que tengo un don, que hace que lo que algunas personas cercanas a mí sientan, yo también llegue a sentirlo?

-No lo sabía. –El licántropo lo miró, receloso-. Es una broma... ¿Verdad?

-No, Remus. No lo es. –El joven siguió insistiendo-. ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por él?

Remus suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-Desde que éramos jóvenes. En el Colegio.

-¿Y nunca se lo has dicho? –Harry se mostró sorprendido ante su respuesta negativa-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo conozco. Y sé que no reaccionaría bien. –El licántropo se paró junto al ventanal. El sol que iluminaba gran parte del despacho se posó sobre su piel dándole un aspecto bronceado. Harry, que lo observaba desde el escritorio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía-. Él tiene una idea bastante... cómo decirlo... conservadora, de lo que son las relaciones sentimentales. Él tiene mal concepto de las personas que se enamoran de otras de su mismo sexo.

Volteó a ver al muchacho, quien tenía toda su atención puesta en sus palabras.

-Él nunca ha aceptado las relaciones de ese tipo. Y temo perder su amistad si él llegara a saber sobre mis preferencias sexuales.

-Si Sirius valora tu amistad sobre cualquier cosa, entonces no tienes por qué temer perderla por el hecho de que lo sepa.

-No es tan fácil, Harry. –El licántropo se alejó del ventanal para acercarse al joven-. Veámoslo de ésta forma. Tú llevas manteniendo una amistad de toda una vida con una persona que de buenas a primeras te confiesa que no sólo es homosexual, sino que además, ha estado enamorado de ti toda su vida. A eso, añádele el que tú seas homo fóbico.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, meditando en las palabras del licántropo.

Homo fóbico era un concepto bastante crudo para aplicarse en alguien como Sirius, pero era la realidad. Realidad a la que estaba comenzando a temer cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar su relación con Severus.

-Tal vez estás exagerando, Remus. –El muchacho trató de restarle importancia al asunto-. No creo que Sirius sea tan retrógrada ni de mente tan cerrada como para no estar abierto a las posibilidades. De hecho, creo que en todo esto, lo que más llegaría a molestarle sería que no le hayas tenido la suficiente confianza, como para decírselo antes.

-Quiero creer lo mismo que tú.

-Lo que no me explico es... ¿Cómo has podido guardar éste sentimiento por tantos años? ¿No sientes que te carcome? ¿No te hace infeliz?

-Mucho, Harry. –El licántropo suspiró-. Pero lo perdí dos veces. Y prefiero seguir callando a perderlo otra vez. Y con toda seguridad para siempre.

-¿Jamás te has enamorado de alguien más? Es decir... que tuvieras la oportunidad de olvidarlo... de seguir adelante.

-Una vez... –Sus dorados ojos perdidos en los recuerdos-. Pero fue hace muchos años. No lo amé. No como a Sirius. Pero sí llegué a quererlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tomamos caminos distintos. –Sonrió con melancolía-. Creo... que no hubiera funcionado de haber seguido juntos. Éramos muy diferentes.

-¿Has vuelto a verlo?

-Una vez... pero sólo fue por un momento. –Su voz sonó lejana, tanto como sus recuerdos-. Pero él ya tiene su vida hecha. Y yo, pues... de alguna manera también tengo la mía. Si a esto se le puede llamar vida...

Harry pudo sentir una infinita tristeza en el corazón del hombre frente a él. Se acercó con lentitud y sin pensarlo dos veces lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Remus se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato correspondió a él.

Ninguno de los dos habló. El profesor se dejó envolver por el abrazo del joven mientras permitía que una lágrima tan solitaria como él resbalara por su mejilla, mojando sin querer el hombro del muchacho. Harry no la sintió, pero pudo adivinarlo por la respiración profunda del hombre al que abrazaba con tanto cariño.

-Una vez oí decir que siempre hay alguien especial para cada uno de nosotros. –Se separó de él mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Tal vez encuentres a ésa persona especial cuando menos te lo imagines.

-Eso espero, Harry. –El licántropo suspiró, las lágrimas contenidas en sus dorados ojos-. Eso espero...

-Bueno... creo que será mejor que me vaya. Los carruajes están por partir y quiero despedirme...

-No irás a ninguna parte, Harry. –El muchacho lo miró, sorprendido, mientras Remus recobraba la compostura y enfrentaba su mirada a la de él-. No, hasta que me expliques desde cuándo mantienes una relación con Severus.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron en franca sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del profesor.

-Remus... yo no...

-No trates de engañarme, Harry. –Le advirtió el licántropo-. Los vi anoche, en uno de los pasillos.

El muchacho se sonrojó hasta la raíz al imaginarse lo que Remus pudo haber visto. De pronto recordó los pasos que Severus había escuchado.

-Eras tú... –Dijo más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a él.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió el profesor-. Estoy esperando.

-Verás... –El moreno tomó aire mientras volvía a tomar asiento, incapaz de seguir manteniéndose de pie-. Fue apenas hace unos días... ¿Se lo dirás a Sirius?

-No me corresponde a mí decírselo. –Respondió al ver la mirada suplicante del muchacho-. Pero ten por seguro que aunque no se lo diga se enterará, tarde o temprano.

-No es momento aún... –Harry se retorció las manos en un gesto nervioso-. Necesitamos tiempo.

-Harry... –Remus se acercó al muchacho y lo miró con fijeza a los verdes ojos-. ¿Están tomando esa relación en serio o sólo...?

-Lo amo, Remus. –El muchacho suspiró-. Él siente lo mismo que yo. Por eso queremos esperar un tiempo. Aún soy menor de edad, y si Sirius se enterara ahora, Severus podría tener serios problemas.

-Eso está muy bien. Y se oye muy bonito, pero... seamos realistas, Harry. –Los ojos dorados puestos sobre el muchacho-. Están muy lejos de ser una pareja convencional. La pregunta es... ¿Están conscientes de eso?

-Lo estamos, Remus.

-¿Y también están conscientes que Sirius no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando se entere?

-Lo enfrentaremos. Cuando llegue el momento.

Remus suspiró mientras movía la cabeza.

-No es tan sencillo, Harry. –Lo tomó del brazo para que siguiera mirándolo-. Conozco a Sirius mejor que nadie. Y cuando te digo que no se quedará de brazos cruzados, es porque hará hasta lo imposible por verte lejos de él.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del licántropo. Se levantó mientras enfrentaba la mirada dorada de quien fuera amigo de sus padres.

-Pues será mejor que no lo haga, Remus. –Le encaró mientras sus verdes ojos revelaban su determinación-. Porque el día en que se atreva a separarme de Severus, me habrá perdido para siempre.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco se hallaba parado junto a la puerta mientras observaba a Blaise. Éste se encontraba recogiendo algunos trozos de vidrio que habían logrado desperdigarse por varias partes de la habitación, volviéndola insegura.

En parte era su preocupación porque el rubio no cometiera alguna locura con ellos, y en parte, el no querer enfrentar su mirada gris. No quería ver en ella los rastros de rencor que a últimas fechas veía con frecuencia.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso y hablas de una buena vez? –Blaise lo miró con preocupación-. No tengo todo tu tiempo.

El castaño dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a Draco.

-Supe lo que ocurrió... lo de tus padres. –Miró hacia el suelo, nervioso-. Lo siento mucho...

Draco se cruzó de brazos, con evidente ansiedad, mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –Blaise se quedó callado, sin saber qué responderle-. ¿De casualidad no habrá sido tu enfermero?

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Draco suspiró al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

Blaise cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, queriendo abrazarlo. Draco intentó rechazarlo al tiempo que trataba de golpearlo. Pero Blaise fue más rápido y lo evitó tomándolo por ambos lados mientras cerraba su abrazo.

Ambos forcejearon, Draco tratando de soltarse mientras que Blaise lo estrechaba con más fuerza. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, el castaño encima. Draco trató de rechazarlo pero en vez de eso Blaise apretó mucho más.

-Lo siento, Draco... –El rubio se quedó quieto mientras Blaise seguía hablando-. De verdad lo siento.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar hasta que Draco decidió romperlo.

-Ella murió por su culpa.

Blaise se tensó ante el comentario del rubio.

-¿Por culpa de quién? –El castaño aflojó el abrazo y Draco se sentó. Blaise permaneció sentado junto a él.

-De Severus. –El muchacho de grises ojos suspiró-. Murió por culpa de él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Él estuvo presente cuando... –Draco calló, temiendo pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort-. Él estuvo ahí y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Dejó que la mataran frente a él y no le importó.

-Draco, mírame... –El rubio alzó su triste mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos aceitunados que tanto amaba-. ¿De verdad eso es lo que crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Porque si es verdad que a él no le importaba, entonces... ¿Por qué se molestó en salvar la vida de tu padre?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –El rubio lo miró con la duda grabada en su pálido rostro.

-¿Él no te lo dijo? –Blaise suspiró al no encontrar respuesta-. Verás... Oliver me contó... por favor, no me mires así... me dijo que en la madrugada, cuando acababan de llevar a tu madre, el profesor Snape llegó con el cuerpo de tu padre. Estaba muy malherido.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Blaise.

-Llegó casi muerto. Él me dijo que si tu padrino no lo hubiera llevado a tiempo, no hubiera sobrevivido.

-Yo... no lo sabía. –Se cubrió la cara con las manos-. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no lo dejé hablar? Si sólo me dediqué a golpearlo. Qué vergüenza, ¿Con qué cara voy a disculparme con él ahora?

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte. –Blaise acarició sus rubios cabellos con ternura-. Estoy seguro que él entenderá. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte. ¿Irás a verlos?

-No estoy seguro... de querer verlos... aún.

-Nadie te obligará a hacerlo. Lo harás cuando estés listo para eso. –Blaise se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó. Draco trató de separarse.

-Por favor, Draco... déjame hacerlo. –Le dijo susurrándole al oído-. Mi carruaje está por partir y no quiero irme sin antes decirte cuánto te amo.

Draco lo miró a los ojos tratando de buscar la verdad en ellos.

-Si de verdad me amas... entonces déjalo.

Blaise le sostuvo la mirada.

-A él también lo amo.

-No... –El rubio sacudió la cabeza-. Esto no puede ser...

-Dame una oportunidad, Draco. Déjame demostrarte cuánto soy capaz de darte... de darles a ambos.

-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres perder tu carruaje. –El muchacho trató de levantarse para que Blaise no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar en sus grises ojos. Pero el castaño volvió a impedírselo mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

Draco ya no pudo aguantar más. Se estremeció entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran sin encontrar resistencia.

-Por favor... vete.

Pero en vez de eso, Blaise besó sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

-Por favor... no llores... –Levantó su rostro mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura-. No me gusta verte así...

-Déjame hacerlo... –Respondió Draco entre sollozos-. Deja que llore. Por mi padre, por mi madre... por ti.

-No, Draco... por favor... –Blaise se enderezó y lo atrajo hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con ternura-. No llores por mí... yo no merezco tus lágrimas.

-Sé que no las mereces... –Draco escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho que a pesar de todo aún amaba, mientras su voz se quebraba-. Pero déjame hacerlo. Déjame llorar por ti... aunque sea por última vez.

Blaise lo abrazó con más intensidad al tiempo que las lágrimas fluían de sus aceitunados ojos. Mientras las últimas palabras del rubio rebotaban en su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera por el dolor tan grande que le causaban.

"Aunque sea por última vez..."

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Dulces sueños, amor mío. **_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


	13. X Dulces sueños, amor mío

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Sedex: **Jajaja... creo que todas las que amamos a Severus le somos fieles, je... Y es verdad que Blaise no debería estar engañando a los dos, puesto que ninguno de ellos lo ha engañado a él. En cuanto a la reacción de Sirius cuando se entere, pues créeme, no querrás estar en la piel de ellos dos, aunque aún falta un poco para eso. Espero que por lo pronto éste capítulo que viene sea de tu agrado. Besitos.

**Mirels: **Hola, es un gran placer tenerte por aquí. Aún falta un poco para que Draco se entere del embarazo de Oliver, pero te anticipo que su reacción va a ser la de cualquiera que se encuentre en su situación. Es verdad que los tres se ven lindos, no lo puedo negar. Pero por desgracia uno de ellos quedará fuera, sólo espero que te guste lo que resulte aquí. Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando muchos besitos.

**Amazona Verde: **Hola preciosa, antes que nada déjame decirte que tu fic me encanta, y me alegra mucho recibir un review tan lindo como el tuyo. Créeme cuando te digo que le estoy poniendo a ésta historia la mitad de mi corazón. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí y muchas gracias. Besitos.

**Lia-Snape-Grint: **Hola Lia, me alegra mucho que mi fic te guste y que te hayas tomado la molestia de decírmelo, me hace mucha ilusión. Espero que éste capítulo y los demás que vienen también te gusten. Muchos besitos.

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. **_

_**X**_

_**Dulces sueños... amor mío.**_

**B**laise acariciaba con dulzura los rubios cabellos del muchacho que dormía en su regazo. Después de descargar su llanto entre sus brazos, Draco se había sumido en un profundo sueño. El castaño no había querido moverse para no despertarlo. Y en cambio, se había dedicado a observar a sus anchas su fino rostro.

Había posado con suavidad la punta de sus dedos y las recorría sobre su superficie, sintiendo su textura como la de un durazno. Y había suspirado, una y otra vez, mientras contemplaba sus ojos cerrados, coronados por largas pestañas.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..." Pensó mientras acomodaba con mucho esmero el cuerpo de Draco sobre la superficie del colchón. Era hora de marcharse.

Se levantó con cuidado y buscó una sábana para cubrirlo. Era increíble el frío que llegaba a sentirse en las mazmorras. Tomó en sus manos el retrato de Draco y lo besó. Cuando lo dejó en su sitio, vio entonces un estuche de terciopelo verde que no había visto antes. Lo abrió y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de una esclava de oro con su nombre y el de Draco. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso.

Cogió la cadena con el dije que aún permanecía en la mesita de noche, y la colocó sobre el retrato. Permaneció un momento más parado junto a la cama, contemplando con amor al muchacho que aún dormía. Se acercó con lentitud y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Que tengas dulces sueños... mi hermoso Draco.

Le susurró al oído para después dar la media vuelta y salir en silencio de la habitación.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry caminaba deprisa hacia donde los carruajes esperaban para llevar a los estudiantes a la estación. Mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza la conversación que acababa de tener con Remus.

"Jamás me imaginé que estuviera enamorado de él." Pensó mientras levantaba una mano, saludando a Ron. "Me pregunto si de verdad Sirius se molestaría al saberlo. ¿Sería posible que terminara su amistad con él? Si así llegara a ser, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría conmigo..."

-Hola, Harry. –El pelirrojo se acercó para rodear sus hombros-. Pensamos que no nos alcanzarías. Un minuto más y ya no nos encuentras.

-Lo siento, Ron. –El moreno miró a sus amigos mientras se disculpaba-. Me entretuve hablando con Remus y Sirius.

-¿Sobre qué quería Sirius hablar contigo?

-Quería informarme que no me iré con él. Tendré que quedarme aquí.

-Es una lástima. Estabas muy ilusionado. –Hermione se acercó a su amigo-. ¿Te dijo por qué?

-Cuestiones de seguridad. –Suspiró-. Dumbledore piensa que aquí estoy más seguro que con él.

-Eso significa que el ataque de Voldemort ya es inminente.

-Y hablando de eso... –Ron intervino-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

Harry volteó para todos lados. Estudiantes iban y venían en un río interminable. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar sus carruajes.

-Lo siento... –Respondió en voz baja mientras procuraba que nadie lo escuchara. Ginny se acercaba en esos momentos para alcanzar a su hermano-. No se los puedo contar aquí.

-Dijiste que era algo muy grave. –Ron se hizo a un lado al ver llegar a su hermana, dándole a entender que subiera al transporte de una vez. La joven saludó a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza, que el joven correspondió-. ¿Es algo relacionado con el hecho de que tengas que quedarte?

-Algo así. Aunque no tiene que ver directamente conmigo... aún.

-Harry... –Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-. Prométenos que en cuanto puedas nos contarás qué sucedió. Y si te encuentras en peligro no dudes en avisarnos.

-Claro que sí, Hermione. –La abrazó mientras se despedía de ella-. No dejen de avisar en cuanto lleguen.

-Por supuesto que no. –Hermione subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Nos veremos pronto, compañero. –Ron estrechó a su mejor amigo en un cálido abrazo-. Te extrañaré.

-Y yo a ti, Ron. –Miró hacia dentro del carruaje-. Cuídala mucho. –Refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Así lo haré, Harry. –Subió y antes que el carruaje partiera-. Te avisaré cuando haya tomado una decisión sobre mi carrera.

Harry levantó una mano en señal de despedida. La cabellera pelirroja no dejó de verse hasta que el carruaje se encontró bastante lejos.

oooooooOooooooo

-Voy a extrañarte, Blaise...

-Y yo a ti, Oliver. –Blaise sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió al moreno-. Como me comentaste que habías perdido mi dirección, aquí te la anoto de nuevo. Prométeme que en cuanto tengas oportunidad me visitarás.

-Ten por seguro que así lo haré. Aprovecharé las vacaciones para verte más seguido. –Acarició su rostro-. Te amo...

-Yo también te amo...

Blaise tomó entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de su pareja y lo besó con toda la dulzura que era capaz de inspirarle.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras.

-¿Me podrías enviar una lechuza para avisarme cuándo será el sepelio de la señora Malfoy?

Oliver frunció el ceño, extrañado por la petición del castaño.

-Sí, claro. Pero... ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-Draco es... una persona a la que aprecio mucho. Y además fue mi compañero durante siete años. –Su mirada aceitunada se entristeció-. Me gustaría estar presente.

-Entonces te avisaré en cuanto me entere. –Lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Deseas que te acompañe?

-¿Podrías?

-Sabes que sí. –Acarició las hebras castañas y se dio cuenta que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de esos ojos que amaba-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Blaise no respondió. Sólo rodeó la cintura de Oliver y refugió su rostro en su cuello. Suspiró mientras dejaba que Oliver siguiera acariciando sus cabellos. Algún día encontraría el valor para decirle la verdad. Pero aún no era el momento.

-Debo irme...

Oliver soltó con lentitud el abrazo en que lo tenía preso. Y mientras veía al muchacho subir al carruaje, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza atravesar su corazón.

El transporte se puso en marcha y Blaise aún tuvo tiempo de asomarse y lanzar un beso al aire. Oliver sonrió mientras simulaba atraparlo. Poco después se dirigía al interior del castillo. Su guardia en la enfermería había terminado y deseaba retirarse a su habitación para dormir algunas horas.

En el carruaje, Blaise permanecía con la mirada fija en el paisaje. No hizo caso a la conversación que sostenían algunos de sus compañeros. Sólo cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que evocaba en su mente el sabor de unos dulces labios y unos ojos grises, mientras las lágrimas recorrían un camino, bastante conocido ya, en el triste rostro del muchacho.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus se encontraba en su área de trabajo, concentrado en preparar una poción. Desde que entrara a su oficina dispuesto a hacer tiempo para ir a desayunar, se había ensimismado tanto en su trabajo, que no se había dado cuenta del transcurrir de las horas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con lentitud al tiempo que un joven de cabellos rubios entraba en él. Severus volteó hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, mientras suspendía por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

Pudo ver que su ahijado aún tenía puesto su pijama. Y tenía los ojos hinchados, señal de que había llorado, y mucho. Draco se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, temiendo algún reproche por parte del profesor. Pero éste se acercó poco a poco y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Draco sólo cerró sus grises ojos y suspiró mientras dejaba que Severus lo envolviera en ese cálido abrazo que tanta falta le hacía.

-Perdóname... –Le dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de su padrino-. No debí golpearte.

-Está bien... –Severus susurró mientras seguía abrazándolo-. Me lo merezco.

El muchacho alzó su mirada y se enfrentó a los negros ojos del profesor.

-No. No es así. –Draco se separó de Severus al tiempo que tocaba su rostro sobre uno de los golpes. –Sé que si te hubieras opuesto, también te habría matado. Y... mi padre no estuviera vivo. Y entonces... no estarías conmigo ahora.

-Sé... que hubiera podido hacer algo. –Draco movió la cabeza, negando-. Si yo me lo hubiera propuesto...

-No, padrino. –Draco caminó hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde la poción comenzaba a echar vapores-. Jamás te hubiera perdonado el que te sacrificaras en vano. –Suspiró-. Con la muerte de mi madre fue suficiente. Sólo quisiera saber algo...

-¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Ella... sufrió mucho?

-Sí, Draco. –Severus volteó hacia otro lado, tratando de distraer su mente de los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-Draco...

-Por favor... quiero saberlo.

Severus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de resumir lo ocurrido en unas cuantas palabras.

-La... torturaron. –Vio en los ojos de Draco que éste esperaba toda la verdad-. También fue ultrajada... varias veces.

Draco se recargó en la orilla de la mesa al sentir que sus piernas se doblaban. Tuvo que sentarse en una silla.

-¿Estás bien? –Severus se reprochó a sí mismo-. No debí decirte nada.

-¿Cómo... murió? –Ante la mirada de aprehensión del profesor-. Por favor...

Severus lanzó un largo suspiro, mientras se sentaba en otra silla frente al muchacho.

-Le lanzaron el Kedavra.

Draco cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras trataba de evitar llorar otra vez.

-¿Quién la mató? –Dirigió su mirada hacia su padrino-. ¿Fue... él?

-Sí... y no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él fue quien dio la orden... pero no quien la mató. –Severus se puso de pie y se acercó con paso cansado hacia el caldero, mientras veía cómo la poción burbujeaba. No estaba consciente de la poción. Su mirada estaba en ella, pero su mente estaba en lo acontecido la noche anterior-. Escucha, Draco. No podré decirte nada más, hasta que haya hablado con tu padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece lo más adecuado. –Severus suspiró al ver cómo la poción se convertía en un fracaso. Apagó el fuego y apartó el caldero-. No quiero que pienses que te oculto información. Pero creo que él debe ser el primero en saber lo que ocurrió.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo asintió mientras suspiraba. Permaneció sentado en la silla y dejó que su vista vagara por todo el lugar. Había calderos de diferentes tamaños tapizando una de las paredes. En otra había estantes llenos de frascos de ingredientes de todos tipos. En la pared frente a él se encontraba un estante lleno de frascos de pociones ya elaboradas. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos años de trabajo habría invertido su padrino en ese impecable laboratorio. Regresó a la realidad.

-Quiero verlos...

-¿Estás seguro?

Mientras el joven asentía con un leve movimiento, Severus no pudo evitar pensar en lo sereno que estaba, dadas las circunstancias. Supuso que Zabini había tenido que ver con eso. Y entonces llegó a la conclusión que ese muchacho debía significar mucho para su ahijado, ya que muy pocas personas lograban influenciar en el rubio de esa manera.

-De acuerdo... –Respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras pido el desayuno? Así haremos tiempo para ver si tu padre ya ha despertado.

Draco asintió a las palabras de su padrino y mientras éste llamaba a un elfo, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Dudó un poco en entrar, ya que a pesar de que Blaise había recogido, aún había muchas cosas rotas desperdigadas por todo el piso. Suspiró mientras invocaba un hechizo para limpiar. No tenía ganas de levantar nada y mucho menos de ver la fea cara de ningún elfo haciéndole preguntas fuera de lugar.

Cuando terminó de desparecer todo objeto roto que hubiera a la vista, se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en Blaise. Después de llorar abrazado a él, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Cuando despertó ya no estaba ahí. Y en vez de eso, la cadena con el dije que Blaise le dejara dos noches atrás, estaba puesta con cuidado sobre su retrato. También notó que la esclava que él pensaba regalarle ya no estaba, por lo que supuso que Blaise se la había llevado como recuerdo.

Draco se había negado a tomar la cadena. No quería pensar en lo que con toda seguridad era una despedida. Y en vez de eso había salido de la habitación para disculparse con su padrino.

El rubio volteó a ver la alhaja que aún permanecía en el mismo sitio. Suspiró mientras la tomaba y, en vez de ponérsela, la guardó en el estuche y la depositó en el fondo del cajón, dispuesto a seguir adelante con su vida.

oooooooOooooooo

-Buenos días, Poppy...

-Hola, Severus. –La enfermera dejó lo que estaba haciendo para recibir al profesor y al joven rubio que, dudoso, se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta.

Severus rodeó los hombros del muchacho para animarlo a entrar. Éste dio un respingo cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Me imagino que vienen a ver a los señores Malfoy... –Severus asintió-. Él está por aquí. –Mientras señalaba la habitación-. Por favor, síganme.

Severus apretó el hombro de Draco para instarlo a seguirle. El muchacho suspiró mientras caminaba con lentitud detrás del profesor. Llegaron a la habitación, la cual seguía protegida con contraseña.

Después de que la enfermera abrió, dejó paso a Severus y detrás de él entró Draco. El muchacho no pudo evitar cerrar sus grises ojos cuando vio las condiciones en que su padre se encontraba. Sintió un profundo escalofrío al imaginar el dolor tan grande que las heridas en su cuerpo debieron causarle. Maldijo a Voldemort por eso.

-¿Tardará mucho en despertar? –El rubio acercó con lentitud su mano y la posó sobre la frente de Lucius. La sintió húmeda y fresca y supuso que le habían estado aplicando compresas-. ¿Tenía fiebre?

-Tuvo un poco. Hace unas horas. –Poppy revisó que todo estuviera en orden mientras continuaba-. Pero Oliver se encargó de quitársela.

Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en clara molestia al escuchar ese nombre.

-Calculo que en unas cuatro horas más estará despierto, y entonces podrán hablar con él. –Poppy no reparó en el gesto del muchacho mientras proseguía-. Mientras tanto... Severus...

-Sí, claro... –Severus se acercó al muchacho y tocó su hombro-. ¿Quieres ver a tu madre ahora?

-Sí... –Draco se alejó de la cama y tras una última mirada se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera.

Momentos después se encontraba frente a la misma puerta que Blaise había visitado horas antes. Y al igual que él, no pudo dejar de percibir el intenso frío al entrar en la habitación.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío? –Preguntó mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-Es para conservar el cuerpo de tu madre, Draco. –Severus suspiró mientras permitía que Draco se fuera acercando.

-Los dejo solos... –Poppy se dirigió a Draco mientras le palmeaba el hombro con suavidad-. Lo siento mucho...

Draco asintió y cuando la enfermera salió volteó a ver a Severus.

-¿Por qué no lleva mortaja? –Preguntó mientras observaba que su madre estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca.

-Albus y yo creemos que Lucius es el indicado para elegirla. –Draco volvió a asentir mientras posaba su mano sobre la cubierta de cristal-. Era muy hermosa.

Draco guardó silencio tras el último comentario de Severus. Éste decidió respetar su mutismo.

-Si no te importa... quisiera estar un momento a solas...

-Por supuesto. Estaré en la habitación de tu padre. –Severus salió cerrando la puerta con sutileza. Draco se quedó parado un instante más en el mismo sitio. Después se acercó poco a poco y contempló el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

-Siempre serás hermosa para mí... –Le susurró mientras levantaba la tapa de cristal. Extendió su pálida mano y logró tocar su suave rostro durante unos instantes-. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que casi nunca pude verlos, siempre pensé que me querían. Pero jamás me imaginé que me amaran... no al grado de arriesgar su vida para protegerme. Nunca podré olvidar lo que han hecho por mí. Y por eso... siempre les estaré agradecido, madre... por lo que me quede de vida.

El muchacho volvió a cerrar la urna mientras suspiraba. Estaba en paz con su madre y eso le daba un gran consuelo. No lloró. No porque ya no tuviera lágrimas para hacerlo. Sino porque creía que si sus padres habían sido lo bastante fuertes para soportar el sufrimiento a manos de Voldemort, entonces él también debería ser capaz de serlo.

-Seguiré adelante con mi vida. Y lo haré por ustedes. –Le dijo antes de acariciar la urna por última vez, para después dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras él.

oooooooOooooooo

-Entonces... ¿No hay forma de cambiar el nombre de Severus por el mío?

-Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore. –Cornelius Fudge colocó un pergamino sobre el escritorio del director-. Aquí dice con toda claridad, que sólo pueden ser cambiados los nombres con la firma de los padres. En éste caso en particular, de Lucius Malfoy.

Ésa misma mañana muy temprano, el jefe del Ministerio había recibido la carta urgente que el mago le enviara por medio de Fawkes. En ella le ofrecía disculpas por perturbar su día de descanso, pero que era necesaria su presencia para tratar algunos asuntos de suma urgencia.

Ante la petición apremiante del director de Hogwarts, el Ministro ahora se encontraba en la oficina del director, discutiendo la posibilidad de cambiar el nombre del tutor de Draco.

Ante ésta petición, Fudge había sido muy claro al mencionar que los papeles no podían ser manipulados por fuera de la ley bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que los archivos ministeriales rechazaban de forma automática los documentos que eran alterados por fuera de toda vía legítima.

Así que entre los tres habían estado buscando algún modo de introducirse en algún hueco que la ley les permitiera, y así poder ganar tiempo para evitar que Voldemort supiera que Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo.

-Si lo único que hace falta es la firma de Lucius, entonces sólo debemos esperar a que despierte.

Severus acababa de llegar de la enfermería. Después de que Draco viera a su madre, le había dicho que se iría a su habitación a descansar. Al profesor le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo, pero por desgracia aún tenía muchos asuntos que atender. Por lo que después de despedirse de su ahijado se había encaminado a la dirección, no sin antes pedirle a Poppy que le avisara en cuanto Lucius despertara.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil, Severus... –Le informó el director-. Pero sucede que mañana mismo se revelarían los nombres de los implicados, y si llegara a figurar la firma de Lucius en los nuevos documentos... bueno, creo que sabes muy bien lo que pasaría.

Severus suspiró. De alguna forma u otra parecía que no había modo de evitar que la verdad se supiera. Si se quedaban sin hacer nada, el Ministerio no revelaría los nombres, lo que haría saber a Voldemort que Lucius estaba vivo. Y Severus sería el primero en salir perjudicado.

Si se cambiaba el nombre del tutor, iba a necesitarse la firma de Lucius. Y al momento de revelarse el nombre de Albus como tutor, también figuraría la firma de Lucius. Los archivos ministeriales actualizaban a diario la documentación recibida, por lo que Voldemort compararía fechas y se daría cuenta que Lucius estaba vivo.

Y si lograban hallar el modo de que los nombres se revelaran, sería mucho peor. Ya que el nombre de Severus saldría a la luz como el tutor del chico. Voldemort se daría cuenta que los Malfoy habían confiado en Severus para protegerlo. Y se enteraría de su traición.

Y en todos estos casos, Severus sería el primero en salir perjudicado.

-Bien, bien, bien... –Fudge sacó un enorme libro de su portafolio y lo abrió-. Busquemos el famoso hueco por el cual se nos pueda permitir la entrada. Estoy seguro que hallaremos algo que nos pueda ser útil.

Albus se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a buscar en los estantes de su biblioteca. Sacó el mismo título que tenía Fudge y se lo entregó a Severus, mientras él seguía buscando en otro libro aparte.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry tocó con suavidad a la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

-¿Estás ahí? –Se oyó respuesta del otro lado-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante...

El moreno entró a la habitación y encontró al Slytherin recostado en su cama. Éste se sentó cuando su amigo entró, mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento a su lado.

Harry hizo lo que el rubio le indicaba y después lo abrazó con cariño.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido, Draco... –Le susurró mientras continuaba abrazándolo.

-Gracias, Harry. –El rubio correspondió al abrazo de su amigo-. ¿Severus te lo dijo?

-Sí. –Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Estás bien? Te noto bastante tranquilo. Bueno... en comparación con ésta mañana.

-Estoy bien, Harry. Gracias.

El Gryffindor recorrió la habitación con la vista.

-Veo que te has deshecho de algunas cosas.

-No tenían reparación. –Respondió el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros. Harry rió con ligereza.

-Me alegra verte mejor. –Le palmeó el hombro-. ¿Has podido dormir?

-Sólo un poco. La verdad es que tenía sueño, pero cuando llegué aquí se me fue por completo.

-Me ha ocurrido muchas veces. –Harry balanceó sus pies mientras continuaba-. El que me preocupa es Severus.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Nada de eso. –Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a curiosear por la habitación-. Es sólo que no ha dormido muy bien. ¿Sabes que me obsequió un perfume elaborado por él mismo? Estoy seguro que desde esa noche no ha dormido nada.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace dos días.

-Hum... –Draco permaneció pensativo unos instantes-. Se requieren varias horas para elaborar un perfume. Si lo hizo por la noche ten por seguro que no durmió.

-Así fue. Cuando desperté en la mañana el perfume estaba junto mí.

-Y anoche tampoco durmió. –Recalcó el rubio.

-Ni anteayer. Ni siquiera durante el día de ayer. Y desde que amaneció hasta ahora, habrá dormido como una hora. Nada más.

-Entonces tendremos que obligarlo. O si no se enfermará.

-Tienes razón.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos. Después caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –El moreno también se levantó y lo siguió.

El Slytherin salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de trabajo de su padrino. Harry entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo-. Si Severus se da cuenta...

-No te preocupes. –Draco abrió el estante de los ingredientes y comenzó a buscar entre ellos-. Él siempre me permite que haga prácticas aquí. No hay problema.

-Si tú lo dices... –Harry arrimó una silla y se sentó mientras observaba a Draco tomar un caldero y comenzar a elaborar una poción-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ésta mañana mi padrino estaba elaborando ésta poción. Pero yo entré y lo distraje. Él no me dijo nada, pero me di cuenta que mi presencia hizo que se arruinara.

-¿Intentarás hacerla tú? –El moreno lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Sabes qué poción era?

El rubio le señaló un pergamino que estaba en la mesa de trabajo de Severus. Harry ya no dijo nada. A cada ingrediente que el rubio agregaba al caldero iba explicándole sus propiedades. Draco no sabía si Harry le estaba poniendo atención, sólo lo hacía por gusto. El moreno se dio cuenta de ese detalle y dejó de asentir a cada palabra del Slytherin.

"Se ve que ama las pociones, tanto como Severus..." Pensó mientras seguía observando a su amigo. "Me imagino que Severus debe estar muy orgulloso de él..."

-Si todo sale bien, en unas horas estará lista. Y entonces Severus no tendrá pretexto para venir a encerrarse y no dormir.

-Buen punto, Draco. –Harry levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras sonreía.

-¿Vas a verlo hoy?

-Sí. Quedamos de vernos ésta misma tarde en el lago. –Harry recargó los codos sobre la mesa y bostezó, mientras continuaba observando a su amigo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Creo que trataré de dormir un poco. Si me necesitas estaré en la habitación de Severus.

-¿Dormirás ahí?

-He dormido ahí las tres últimas noches. –El rubio sólo movió la cabeza mientras sonreía-. Te veré más tarde.

-Que descanses. –Cuando el Gryffindor desapareció tras la puerta, Draco se concentró en el caldero que tenía frente a él.

Mientras el rubio esperaba el momento oportuno para agregar otro ingrediente, no pudo evitar pensar que no sólo estaba ahí para que Severus no trabajara ésa noche. También estaba consciente que necesitaba estar ahí porque era el único lugar que podía hacerlo olvidarse de sus problemas... aunque fuera por unas horas.

oooooooOooooooo

-¡Lo tengo! –Albus y Severus levantaron la vista del libro que leían mientras Fudge señalaba un párrafo en el suyo-. Creo que ya encontré el modo de retrasar los trámites.

-¿De qué se trata? –El director dejó el libro a un lado mientras dedicaba toda su atención al ministro. Éste carraspeó mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

-Hay una manera de evitar que el nombre del profesor Snape se revele. Y es que el menor, en este caso el joven Draco Malfoy, interponga un reclamo contra el nuevo tutor. Y así tendré que nombrar un defensor judicial.

-¿Qué es un defensor judicial? –Preguntó Severus.

-Es la persona nombrada, en éste caso por mí, para ejercer las funciones de amparo y representación del menor de forma transitoria en ciertos casos...

-Como el que Draco no estuviera conforme con el tutor que sus padres le asignaron.

-Exacto. Entonces podría nombrarlo a usted. –Refiriéndose a Dumbledore-. Como defensor judicial.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría efectuar el trámite? –Preguntó el director.

-Dentro del plazo de quince días a contar desde que el joven Malfoy tuviera conocimiento del nombramiento, o cuando acontezca la causa en caso de ser sobrevenida.

-¿Eso ayudará a que Voldemort no descubra que Lucius está vivo?

-Así es, profesor Snape. Porque mientras el nombramiento esté en trámite, los nombres de los implicados seguirán manteniéndose en reserva. Que a final de cuentas es lo que buscamos.

-Quince días son más que suficientes para evitar que Voldemort descubra a Severus. –Albus se dirigió al Ministro-. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-No deben hacer nada. -Fudge extrajo unos papeles de su portafolio y les aplicó un hechizo. Después se los entregó al director-. Sólo necesitaré la firma del joven Malfoy para justificar el nombramiento.

-Pero... –Severus dudó-. ¿Crees que Draco esté de acuerdo en interponer un reclamo en mi contra?

-Le diremos que es por tu propio bien, Severus. –Albus se acercó a su protegido mientras palmeaba su hombro-. Sólo es para ganar tiempo. Estoy seguro que Draco comprenderá.

Albus le extendió los documentos a Severus quien, después de observarlos durante un momento, suspiró y los guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Para cuándo debemos devolverlos ya firmados?

-Lo más pronto que puedan. –Fudge se puso de pie-. Si es posible mañana a primera hora deberé darlos de alta en los Archivos ministeriales.

-Entonces te los entregaré en tu oficina, en persona. –El director acompañó al ministro hacia la chimenea-. Envíale mis saludos a tu esposa.

-Con gusto. –Cuando Fudge se fue, Albus volteó a ver al profesor. Éste permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar, su rostro reflejando una gran preocupación.

-Puedo imaginar que tu inquietud no es debida a estos engorrosos trámites.

Severus se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

-Nada de eso servirá, Albus.

-Vamos, hombre de poca fe. –El director se dirigió a Fawkes. El ave lo saludó con un suave gorjeo-. ¿Acaso no confías en la ley?

-No se trata de eso... –Severus se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la espaciosa oficina-. Aún no te he dicho todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Cuando me retiraba de la mansión Riddle con Lucius... Voldemort me dijo algo que me dejó muy intranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que estuviera muy al pendiente de Draco y de Harry... –El profesor de pociones se paró frente al director, mientras lo miraba directo a los azules ojos-. Porque la próxima vez que me llame, tendré que llevarlos conmigo.

Albus dejó de acariciar al ave en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras del profesor.

-¿Cuándo piensas que podría llamarte?

-No lo sé, Albus. –Severus se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se masajeó la sien-. Puede ser cualquier día de éstos. No olvides que piensa unirse a Draco en los próximos días.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si te convoca?

-No pienso llevarlos conmigo. –Severus movió la cabeza en señal de negación-. De ninguna manera pienso entregarle a Voldemort a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Y yo no pienso permitir que te presentes así nada más. –El anciano mago suspiró mientras se alisaba la barba, pensativo-. Podríamos utilizar todo esto a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es obvio que la batalla contra Voldemort es inminente. Y no hemos hecho más que esperar y atenernos a que sea él quien dé el primer paso. –Observó a Severus, cuyos ojos comenzaban a destellar comprensión-. ¿Captas lo que trato de decir?

-¿Me estás proponiendo que los lleve conmigo y así poder ejecutar un ataque sorpresa?

-Tú mismo podrías ayudarnos a desestabilizar las barreras de protección. –El anciano parecía pensar en voz alta-. La Orden del Fénix estaría detrás de ti para penetrar las barreras y atacaríamos por sorpresa.

-No es tan fácil, Albus. Voldemort tiene a un ejército de mortífagos y Dementores protegiendo las barreras. Los atacarán apenas perciban su presencia.

-Pues pelearemos. –El director se mostró decidido-. Si Voldemort te convoca, no se esperará que llegues acompañado por todos nosotros. Te daremos tiempo de entrar a la mansión con Harry y entonces daremos a conocer nuestra presencia.

-Y entonces Harry tendrá que enfrentarlo...

-Tendrá que hacerlo, Severus... tarde o temprano.

Severus iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Poppy se escuchó a través de la chimenea.

-Albus... ¿Está Severus contigo?

-Así es, Poppy. –Severus se aproximó a la chimenea-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Lucius. Ha despertado.

Severus y Albus se miraron el uno al otro.

-Gracias, Poppy. Voy para allá.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó el director.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario. –Tomó un puñado de polvos-. Conozco a Lucius, y sé que preferirá que no haya nadie más presente.

-Entiendo...

Severus lanzó el puñado de polvos y poco después se encontraba en la enfermería.

oooooooOooooooo

Los azules ojos de Lucius Malfoy se abrieron con desesperante lentitud. Al principio, el mago no supo dónde se encontraba. Por puro instinto se puso a la defensiva y trató de incorporarse, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió. Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras profería un quejido. Al mismo tiempo, un dolor agudo lo recorrió de arriba abajo por toda su espina dorsal.

-Tranquilo, Lucius... –La voz familiar de una mujer, junto con su mano posándose sobre su brazo, pareció tranquilizarlo un poco-. No te preocupes, Severus vendrá muy pronto. Trata de no moverte mucho.

Lucius no entendió todo lo que la mujer le dijo. Aún acostado, sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y se relajó cuando, en medio de aquéllas palabras, alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de Severus.

-¿Dónde... estoy? –Preguntó con mucho trabajo. Sus labios estaban tan resecos que apenas podía hablar.

-Estás en Hogwarts. –Poppy le acercó un vaso con agua. Lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza mientras el rubio bebía-. Estás a salvo.

-¿Narcisa...? –El hombre no recibió respuesta-. ¿Dónde...?

Poppy estaba a punto de responder cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Severus, que acababa de llegar.

-Lucius... –Severus entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Ahora vuelvo. Por favor, trata de no cansarlo. –Poppy salió del cuarto para buscar algunas pociones que debía administrarle, dejando espacio a los dos hombres para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

-Narcisa... ¿Cómo está?

Severus suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, a un costado del rubio.

-Lo siento, Lucius... –Le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Ella está...? –El profesor asintió.

Lucius desvió su mirada azul de la de Severus. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. Un largo momento de silencio reinó por todo el lugar. Silencio que Severus no se atrevió a romper.

-¿Cómo...? –El rubio siguió mirando hacia otro lado, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de compasión del hombre junto a él-. ¿Quién fue...?

-Bellatrix Lestrange... –Severus puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Éste no se movió-. Con un Kedavra.

-Bellatrix... –La voz del rubio se oyó como un susurro. Severus creyó escuchar en su tono de voz algo muy extraño que no alcanzó a descifrar.

El hombre trató de incorporarse, pero de nuevo algo se lo impidió. Volteó a ver a Severus.

-¿Por qué no puedo... levantarme? –Severus guardó silencio-. ¿Severus?

El hombre enfrentó la mirada de su ex compañero. Si tenía que saberlo, mejor decírselo de una vez por todas.

-Los cruciatus de Voldemort... te hicieron daño. –Lucius lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

-Algunos huesos de tu columna resultaron atrofiados... –Ésta vez el hombre comprendió.

-¿No podré... volver a caminar?

-Poppy dice que podrás volver a hacerlo. Pero necesitarás terapia y mucha constancia.

Lucius desvió la vista y apretó las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sintió que podría fundirlas. Una mueca de frustración se dibujó en su cansado rostro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Draco... ¿Lo sabe?

-Está enterado de todo, Lucius. –Suspiró-. Lo único que no sabe es... quién mató a su madre.

-¿Cómo está?

-Al principio se alteró mucho. Pero ahora está mejor. –Severus se sentó en una silla para que Lucius estuviera más cómodo.

-¿Dónde está... Narcisa?

-Aquí mismo. En una habitación especial.

-Quiero verla...

-Espera un momento... –Severus se levantó-. Preguntaré a Poppy si es conveniente moverte.

Lucius no respondió. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y observó cuando Severus salió de la habitación. Intentó mover las piernas, pero vio con frustración que no le obedecían. Lo estuvo intentando una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado. A cada intento, las punzadas en la espalda dolían mucho más. Con un suspiro de decepción, el rubio dejó lo que hacía y se concretó a esperar que Severus volviera.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó cuando vio venir a Poppy con un objeto que le pareció muy extraño. Severus venía detrás de ella.

-Es una silla de ruedas. –Le respondió la enfermera-. Es un invento muggle. Pero hace años la medimagia lo adoptó con algunas modificaciones. Te servirá para trasladarte de un lado a otro. Son muy útiles, te lo aseguro.

Lucius volteó a ver a Severus, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Me niego a subirme a esa cosa... muggle. –Susurró con desprecio.

-Pues no te queda otra opción, Lucius. –Repuso Poppy-. Es eso, o quedarte en cama. Tú eliges.

El rubio volvió a mirar a Severus. Éste permanecía impasible, en espera de una respuesta. Con un bufido, el rubio no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Entonces Severus lo ayudó a moverse de la cama para sentarse en la silla.

Momentos después llegaban a la habitación donde reposaba Narcisa. Intuyendo que el rubio desearía estar a solas con ella, Severus había preferido retirarse.

-Iré a avisarle a Draco que ya has despertado. –Le había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y ahora Lucius se encontraba contemplando la urna donde su esposa descansaba. Extendió un brazo para rozar con sus dedos el transparente cristal, pero vio con frustración que no podía alcanzarlo. Maldijo en su interior mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de acercar la silla lo suficiente para alcanzar su objetivo. Pero vio con sorpresa que con sólo pensarlo, la silla parecía obedecerle.

Se sostuvo con fuerza de ella mientras el objeto se elevaba unos centímetros, hasta que Lucius estuvo a la altura que deseaba. Con cuidado, levantó la tapa de la urna y entonces pudo contemplar el rostro de su esposa en todo su esplendor.

"Parece dormida. Como si soñara..." Fue su primer pensamiento mientras acercaba su mano y la posaba sobre su rostro. Lo acarició con lentitud mientras cerraba los ojos. A su memoria vinieron fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar sentir una intensa ira inundar sus venas.

-Sé que debí protegerte... era mi deber protegerte... –Le susurró mientras acariciaba con ternura sus largos cabellos-. Perdóname por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte para lograrlo. Perdóname...

Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla de aquél hombre que casi nunca expresaba su sentir. Lágrima que nació para morir antes que otra se atreviera a salir de sus azules ojos.

-Pagarán por esto, Narcisa... –Le prometió mientras seguía contemplando el hermoso rostro de la que fuera su esposa. Apretó sus puños, que temblaron debido a la fuerza impresa en cada una de sus palabras-. Pagarán el haber mancillado tu cuerpo. Aquellos que se atrevieron a tocarte no volverán a tocar a nadie más.

Cerró los ojos mientras atesoraba en su mente la firme promesa que nacía de sus labios. Promesa que, estaba seguro, no descansaría hasta ver cumplida.

-Y en cuanto a Voldemort y a Bellatrix Lestrange... –El rencor trasluciendo en cada una de sus palabras-. No importa cómo ni cuándo... pero te juro, mi querida Narcisa, que llegado el momento de mi venganza desearán no haber nacido nunca...

Lucius Malfoy permaneció unos minutos más, contemplando en silencio el sereno rostro de aquélla que había sido su compañera en las buenas y en las malas, durante muchos años.

-Padre... ¿Estás ahí? –La voz de su hijo del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo salir del trance en que se encontraba. Con un suspiro, el rubio acarició por última vez el rostro de Narcisa mientras susurraba con dulzura.

-Que tengas dulces sueños... mi querida esposa.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry se encontraba frente al lago, esperando a su pareja mientras arrojaba piedritas al agua.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperarlo?" Se preguntó mientras veía cómo los pequeños objetos arrojados provocaban ondas. "No puede ser que a unas horas de no verlo ya lo extrañe tanto..."

De pronto sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo enredaban al tiempo que unos suaves labios se posaban sobre su cuello.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –Le preguntó el profesor mientras continuaba besando su cuello. El muchacho se estremeció pensando hasta donde estaría ese hombre consciente de lo que su cercanía le provocaba.

-El suficiente para extrañarte. –Le respondió al tiempo que cerraba sus verdes ojos y se dejaba arrullar por esos brazos que lo enloquecían-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En muchas partes. –El profesor suspiró mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de su pareja. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia un árbol. Después de sentarse y ponerse cómodos, decidió contarle sobre su visita a la enfermería.

-Entonces Draco está con su padre ahora...

-Así es. –Severus hundió sus labios en los alborotados cabellos del muchacho-. Lucius se lo ha tomado con mucha calma. Podría decirse que con demasiada calma, hasta para ser él.

-Tú que lo conoces bien, ¿Qué crees que pueda significar ésa actitud?

-No lo conozco tanto como crees, Harry. –El profesor envolvió las manos del joven entre las suyas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-. Pero me atrevería a pensar que no significa nada bueno.

-¿Crees que esté planeando alguna especie de venganza?

-Tenlo por seguro. –Suspiró-. Y no lo culpo. Si alguien se atreviera a dañar a las personas que amo... creo que haría lo mismo que él.

-Tienes razón. –Harry recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja. Miró al cielo, donde una tonalidad rojiza anunciaba la llegada del ocaso-. Debe ser terrible perder a alguien con quien se ha vivido por tanto tiempo.

-Así es, Harry.

-¿Sabes? Cuando perdí a Sirius... pensé que jamás me recuperaría de su pérdida. Pero a pesar de todo siempre mantuve la esperanza de que no hubiera muerto. Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba vivo, y que me necesitaba. –Volteó a ver a su pareja, quien lo miraba con atención-. Y al final tuve razón y pude recuperarlo.

-Eso es verdad, Harry. Pero... –Severus sostuvo la barbilla del joven mientras seguía mirándolo-. Este caso es diferente. Narcisa está muerta. Lucius y Draco tendrán que sepultarla y darle un último adiós. Aquí no hay incertidumbre sobre si volverá o no. Simplemente no lo hará.

-Y... ¿Qué se debe hacer en estos casos? –Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba los profundos ojos negros del hombre que amaba-. ¿Cómo aceptar que esa persona ya no estará jamás con uno?

Severus contempló los verdes ojos de su pareja. ¿Quién era él para responder esa pregunta?

Él, que había sido un temible mortífago y había segado tantas y tantas vidas, dejando a tanta gente con esa misma sensación de pérdida que ahora una de sus personas más amadas sufría. Sintió incrementarse más que nunca dentro de su pecho la sensación de culpabilidad que siempre lo acompañaba.

Cerró los ojos para no seguir contemplando a esa criatura que se refugiaba entre sus brazos, como si él pudiera protegerlo de todos los males del mundo.

Él sabía que Narcisa ya había pagado aquélla terrible noche todo el daño que había hecho en su época de mortífago. Y estaba seguro que Lucius estaba aún pagando el precio. Pero... ¿Y él? ¿Cómo pagaría él todo el daño hecho?

-¿Severus? –Harry sintió las emociones que bullían en el corazón del hombre que lo abrazaba-. Por favor... no hagas eso.

Severus volvió a la realidad al tiempo que enfocaba su vista en los verdes ojos frente a él. Lo miró de forma interrogante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No debes seguir sintiéndote culpable. –Severus resopló al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Se le había olvidado por completo con quién se encontraba.

Harry giró su cuerpo para encontrarlo de frente, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora... no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. –Lo besó con ternura mientras continuaba hablando-. Te amo por lo que eres ahora. Y no habrá nada ni nadie que logre cambiar esto que siento por ti.

Severus sintió una cálida sensación recorrer todas sus venas. Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sentía una gran paz inundar su corazón.

-Resignación... y tiempo. –Le susurró al oído mientras Harry lo miraba con extrañeza-. Sobre la pregunta que me acabas de hacer...

El muchacho pareció comprender, porque sonrió mientras se giraba de nuevo y volvía a refugiarse entre sus brazos, en la misma posición que se encontraban antes. Ya no hablaron, sólo permanecieron abrazados mientras contemplaban el ocaso.

Y mientras Harry admiraba el atardecer en todo su esplendor, Severus no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras que una vez Albus le dijera.

"Puede ser entonces que el camino a la redención que tan difícil se te hace recorrer solo, no sea tan doloroso si alguien lo camina junto a ti".

Él estaba consciente que aún estaba muy lejos de llegar al final del camino que lo llevaría a la redención. Pero no pudo dejar de negar que Albus tenía razón. Recorrerlo en compañía de Harry estaba resultando menos doloroso.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco dejó su negra capa sobre una silla del bar, y se sentó en el sillón de su padrino. Su mirada se perdió entre las llamas de la chimenea mientras su mente se perdía en lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

"Sé que mi padre está muy mal... lo sentí con sólo mirar sus ojos". Pensó mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el respaldo. "La muerte de mi madre le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba".

Suspiró cuando recordó la actitud tan pasiva que Lucius adoptó mientras Draco lo abrazaba para confortarlo. Aunque en realidad el muchacho nunca sabría quién había tratado de consolar a quién, pues se había vuelto a sentir alterado ante la presencia de su padre en silla de ruedas.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Un creciente dolor comenzaba a molestarlo. Le había dicho a su padre que buscarían cuanto antes un tratamiento para su parálisis. Le recordó que necesitaría ser perseverante y que tendría que comenzar cuanto antes. Lucius sólo se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que estaba muy cansado, que necesitaba dormir. Draco no había insistido y, en cambio, se había quedado con él hasta que logró quedarse dormido.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, mientras seguía recordando.

Acababa de salir de la habitación de su padre cuando chocó de frente con la persona que menos se esperaba.

Oliver Wood se disculpó con educación para luego seguir su camino. Draco notó que llevaba en su mano una poción que con toda seguridad era para su padre.

-Se ha dormido. –Le dijo con todo el desprecio que era capaz de poner en sus palabras-. Así que no lo molestes.

Oliver sólo frunció el ceño y, sin importarle lo que el rubio le dijera, terminó de entrar a la habitación. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Draco lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad y lo encaró con furia.

-¿Qué no acabas de escucharme? –Sus ojos grises ardiendo de rabia-. Déjalo en paz.

Oliver se soltó de la mano que lo apresaba mientras respondía.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. –Se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino-. Si tienes alguna queja, habla con Madame Pomfrey.

El rubio se quedó parado en su lugar, viendo cómo el ex capitán de Gryffindor se acercaba a su padre y lo despertaba con delicadeza. Pero se sorprendió al ver que lejos de enojarse, su padre se había tomado la poción sin protestar, cuando apenas unos minutos antes, él casi había tenido que rogarle para que comiera algo.

Dispuesto a no seguir viendo el rostro de quien era el causante de su ruptura con Blaise, Draco había bufado con indignación y había salido furioso de la enfermería.

El rubio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. De inmediato reconoció las voces de Harry y su padrino.

-Hola, Draco. –El moreno se quitó la capa y la dejó por ahí-. ¿Acabas de llegar?

El Slytherin asintió mientras veía a Severus, el cual se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? –Severus hizo esta pregunta mientras tomaba del brazo al muchacho, y lo instaba a tomar asiento en el sillón. Draco volvió a asentir. Sin esperar una invitación, Harry se sentó junto a su pareja, quedando el profesor en medio.

-Estuve hablando con Albus... –Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba los documentos que el director le entregara en su oficina-. Sobre la situación de Lucius y todo esto de la tutela.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó el rubio, mientras ponía toda su atención en él.

-Como verás, se suponía que tras la muerte de tus padres tu custodia pasaría a mis manos.

-Así es. –Draco se enderezó en el sillón-. Esa fue la decisión de mis padres.

-Exacto. Y como también recordarás, los nombres de los implicados quedaron bajo un hechizo de reserva. Los cuales serían revelados en el momento en que la tutela se hiciera válida.

-Pero... –Harry, quien hasta ese momento había escuchado con atención las palabras del profesor, decidió intervenir-. La tutela no puede ser válida, ya que el señor Malfoy está vivo.

-Tienes razón, Harry. –Severus volteó a ver a su pareja para después regresar su mirada hacia Draco-. Por lo tanto, el Ministerio seguirá sin revelar los nombres.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –Preguntó el rubio. Al instante, Harry se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a ellos. Draco pudo advertir que el muchacho se había puesto pálido-. ¿Harry?

-¿No lo entiendes, Draco? –El Slytherin negó con la cabeza-. Voldemort cree que tu padre está muerto. Él piensa que Severus lo mató. Si para mañana no se revelan los nombres entonces se dará cuenta que Severus le mintió.

Draco volteó a ver al profesor, sus ojos reflejando una gran preocupación.

-¿Es cierto eso, Severus? –El hombre asintió-. ¡Pero él no debe saberlo! ¡Si se entera te matará!

-Tranquilos... –Severus pudo observar que ambos muchachos comenzaban a alterarse-. Fudge encontró una solución temporal a todo esto.

-¿Cuál es? –La pregunta salió al mismo tiempo de labios de ambos jóvenes. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Desdobló el documento que tenía en sus manos y se lo entregó a Draco.

-Sólo tienes que firmar aquí.

-¿Qué es esto? –El rubio frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el papel. Después de unos momentos levantó su mirada gris hacia él-. ¿Por qué dice aquí que no estoy de acuerdo en que seas mi tutor? Eso no es cierto.

-Ya lo sé, Draco. –El profesor suspiró-. Sólo es para ganar tiempo. Mientras la demanda contra mí esté en trámite, el Ministerio seguirá sin revelar los nombres. Sólo saldrá a la luz el nombre de Albus como defensor judicial.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el moreno mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su pareja.

-Quiere decir que mientras el Ministerio no resuelva el nombramiento de otro tutor, Albus será el tutor temporal de Draco.

-Cuando Voldemort se entere se enfurecerá...

-Sin duda alguna. –Volteó a ver a Draco-. Necesitaré que los firmes ahora mismo. Albus se los llevará a Fudge mañana a primera hora.

-¿Es necesario? –El rubio bajó su rostro, reflejando tristeza-. Sé que mientras mi padre viva no necesitaré que seas mi tutor, pero... eso no hace que deje de sentirme mal. Si algo le llegara a pasar no quiero quedarme con el director, sino contigo.

Severus rodeó los hombros del muchacho, el cual levantó su mirada para ver los negros ojos de su padrino.

-Estoy seguro que tu padre estará mucho tiempo más con nosotros. Y no debes preocuparte por tener otro tutor. Jamás permitiría que te alejaran de mi lado.

-Pero existirá ésta demanda como antecedente.

-Para cuando todo esto acabe, ya habrás cumplido la mayoría de edad, y todo este asunto de la demanda no tendrá ningún significado.

-Severus tiene razón. –Harry recargó la barbilla en el hombro del profesor para entrar en el campo de visión del rubio-. No olvides que esto es sólo para ganar tiempo y que Voldemort no sepa que tu padre aún vive.

Se levantó y se dirigió al bar, donde se puso a jugar con las copas de cristal.

-Además... no falta mucho para que ese monstruo y yo nos veamos las caras. Y para cuando llegue el día de mi cumpleaños, él ya habrá dejado de existir.

Severus y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la seguridad en las palabras del Gryffindor. El respeto que el rubio siempre había sentido hacia quien ahora era su amigo, se vio fortalecido ante su determinación.

Severus se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Harry por la espalda. El muchacho se estremeció al sentir que su aliento chocaba contra su oreja, mientras el profesor le murmuraba:

-Jamás he escuchado palabras más osadas. Pero quiero que sepas que creo en ellas más que en cualquier otra cosa. –Lo giró con suavidad para mirarlo de frente-. Y te puedo asegurar que ésta noche me siento más orgulloso de ti, de lo que nunca lo he estado antes, por nadie.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su pareja. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó sin importarle la presencia de Draco.

-¿Alguien quiere cenar algo? –El rubio, rojo hasta las orejas, no encontró mejor excusa para que ésos dos dejaran de dar función frente a él-. Porque yo ya tengo hambre.

Severus y Harry sonrieron mientras se separaban.

-Entonces será mejor que llamen a un elfo para que nos traiga la cena. –Acarició el rostro de su pareja para después dirigirse a su habitación-. Mientras iré a darme un baño.

Cuando el profesor desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, Draco volteó a ver a Harry, quien seguía parado junto al bar, ésta vez inspeccionando las botellas.

-¿No piensas ir con él?

Harry dejó lo que hacía para ir a sentarse al sillón, junto al rubio.

-Me encantaría, Draco. Pero... –El moreno se rascó la cabeza, indeciso-. Una parte de mí me grita que vaya y lo convenza de hacer todo lo que quiera conmigo. Pero por otro lado...

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Aún soy menor de edad. Ya de por sí tendremos muchos problemas cuando Sirius se entere. –Suspiró mientras recordaba su última conversación con Remus-. Si tenemos relaciones íntimas ahora... Severus estaría infringiendo la ley y no quisiera que tuviera problemas legales por mi culpa.

-¿Crees que tu padrino sería capaz de enviarlo a Azkaban?

-No lo sé, Draco. Lo conozco y sé que tiene un carácter bastante... explosivo. Pero más que eso, lo que me preocupa es la aversión que siempre ha habido entre ellos. Creo que ésa sería la principal razón para que no aceptara lo nuestro. Por eso no queremos arriesgarnos. Tal vez con otra persona no reaccionaría tan mal. Pero tratándose de Severus... creo que la situación empeoraría.

-Entiendo... –Draco llamó a un elfo. Después de darle instrucciones y el elfo despareciera, se dirigió de nuevo a su amigo-. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy nadie para aconsejarte, pero... creo que hay algo que deberían tomar en cuenta. Los dos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que para cuando cumplieras los dieciocho, Vold...

-Voldemort.

-... ya no existiría.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Severus y conmigo?

-No quiero decir con esto que no lo vayas a hacer, pero... ¿Qué tal si no llegaras a lograrlo?

Harry guardó silencio ante este último comentario.

-¿Te das cuenta de que han estado aguardando un momento que tal vez nunca llegue? ¿Que tal vez durante este último enfrentamiento contra... él, uno pierda al otro?

-No lo digas...

-No quiero asustarte, Harry. –El rubio tomó el hombro de su amigo mientras proseguía-. No quiero que les pase nada, a ninguno de los dos. Pero quiero que tomes una cosa en cuenta... nadie tiene la vida comprada. Hoy podemos estar aquí, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que amamos y mañana... ya no.

Al decir éstas últimas palabras, Draco no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. Se había prometido no ser débil pero era inevitable. Harry se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras evocaba en su mente el bello rostro de su madre, a la que nunca más volvería a ver. Deseó con toda su alma haber tenido más tiempo para decirle cuánto la amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Permanecieron abrazados un instante más hasta que el elfo volvió con el pedido. Y mientras la cena era servida, ninguno de ellos se percató que la puerta de la recámara principal se cerraba en silencio.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus Lupin abrió con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Lucius. Dio unos cuantos pasos para poder distinguir su rostro, iluminado con sutileza por la luz de la luna creciente que se asomaba por el ventanal. Lucius permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Remus suspiró sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia la cama, pues temía despertarlo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? –Remus dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de quien creía dormido.

-No quería despertarte.

-No estaba durmiendo. –El rubio le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara. Después de un segundo de duda, el licántropo se decidió. Se acercó con paso lento hasta quedar a un paso de la cama.

-Lamento lo ocurrido... –Posó su mano sobre la mano del rubio-. De verdad lo lamento mucho...

Lucius cerró los ojos al tiempo que apretaba la mano del hombre junto a él. Movió la cabeza en afirmación aceptando sus condolencias.

-¿La viste? –El profesor de Defensa asintió-. ¿Verdad que era muy bella?

-Lo era, Lucius. –Suspiró-. Muy bella.

-Mañana temprano será el sepelio. ¿Vendrás?

-Ahí estaré.

Remus desprendió su mano de la del rubio y acercó una silla para sentarse.

-Siento no haber podido venir a verte antes... pero supuse que querrías estar solo. –El rubio sonrió con pesar al escuchar esas palabras.

-Veo que a pesar de tantos años no has olvidado cómo soy. –Remus no respondió-. Yo tampoco he olvidado cómo eres.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Como si con esas palabras, el rubio hubiera abierto una ventana al pasado, haciendo que los recuerdos se asomaran a la memoria de cada uno. Remus movió la cabeza en negación.

-No somos los mismos, Lucius... –El licántropo de puso de pie y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el cielo nocturno-. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

-¿Qué tanto has cambiado? –Lucius no despegó su mirada de la figura de Remus, contrastante a través de la luz que irradiaba desde el ventanal.

-He crecido... he madurado. –Remus dio media vuelta para enfrentar los azules ojos del hombre frente a él-. Tú también lo has hecho.

-Tal vez crecí... –El licántropo pudo distinguir un dejo de tristeza en las palabras de su ex amante-. Pero sin duda no maduré... no lo suficiente. Todas las malas decisiones que alguna vez tomé en mi vida ahora se vuelven contra mí.

-Todos nos equivocamos, Lucius. –El licántropo suavizó su expresión mientras volvía a acercarse a él-. Después de todo, somos humanos. –Sonrió, irónico, ante su propia afirmación-. Bueno... algunos más que otros.

Lucius comprendió la alusión y miró a los dorados ojos del hombre lobo.

-¿Sigues visitando ese lugar? –Remus frunció el ceño un segundo, para después responder cuando entendió la pregunta del rubio.

-Voy cada mes... desde que volví a Hogwarts.

-Nunca... quisiste que fuera contigo. –El tono de reproche en la voz de Lucius no pasó inadvertido por el licántropo.

-Nunca fue un lugar muy agradable... –Se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba-. Además... era peligroso.

-Severus me comentó alguna vez que desarrolló una poción para ti.

-La poción Matalobos. –Remus volvió a tomar asiento mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro. Era incómodo para él hablar de eso-. No me curó, pero me vuelve inofensivo.

-Falta poco... –Afirmó el rubio mientras su mirada azul se posaba en el ventanal. Remus siguió la mirada del rubio y asintió.

-Once días...

-¿Sigue siendo doloroso?

-Mucho. Aún con la poción.

-Siento escuchar eso. –Lucius se quedó callado un momento. Volteó a ver al licántropo quien a su vez lo miraba con atención-. Me gustaría verlo... algún día.

Remus movió la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es nada agradable. –Recordó cuando Sirius le contó sobre su transformación frente a los muchachos y la cara de terror que ellos pusieron al descubrir que era un hombre lobo-. ¿Por qué querrías presenciar algo como eso?

-Porque fue lo único de ti que no pude conocer.

Remus comprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el profundo significado de esas palabras. Se puso de pie.

-Será mejor... que te deje descansar.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. Bueno, yo... –El licántropo hizo el intento de caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Lucius se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? –Remus lo miró, sorprendido-. Sólo un momento más.

El licántropo suspiró mientras volvía al lugar donde se encontraba antes.

-Sería bueno que trataras de dormir.

Lucius extendió su mano, invitando a Remus a posar la suya sobre ella.

-¿Sabes que he quedado paralizado de las piernas? –Remus apretó su mano con fuerza mientras respondía.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que podrás recuperarte si te lo propones.

-Tal vez, cuando vuelva a caminar... entonces haga muchas cosas que no hice antes.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Llevaré a Draco a muchos lugares que aún no conoce... invitaré a Severus a cenar más seguido, aunque a veces no es una compañía muy grata. –Remus sonrió-. Siempre terminamos peleando... ¿Sabes que le debo la vida?

-Sí. También lo sé...

-Y también... iré a ese lugar a verte...

-Basta, Lucius... –Remus siguió sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano aún con más fuerza-. ¿Sabes que a veces se me olvida tomarme la poción?

-No me importa...

Lucius cerró los ojos mientras continuaba sosteniendo la mano de la persona que a pesar de tantos años aún seguía amando. Suspiró mientras recordaba el tiempo vivido a su lado. Remus seguía acariciando su mano con suavidad. Él a su vez recordaba.

El sueño lo venció poco a poco. Remus permaneció acariciando por un momento más la mano de quien alguna vez fuera su amante. Cuando se percató que se había quedado dormido la depositó sobre su pecho y lo cobijó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Era hora de su cena con Sirius y debía marcharse.

Permaneció un momento más parado junto a su lecho. La luz de la luna continuaba alumbrando sus facciones dándole un matiz etéreo, casi angelical. Posó sus dedos sobre su rostro maduro y lleno de laceraciones, pero terso aún, mientras susurraba:

-Que tengas dulces sueños... mi querido Lucius.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Besos, flores y adioses.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**K. Kinomoto. **_


	14. XI Besos, flores y adioses

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Faith: **Hola Faith, me alegra mucho saber que sigues la historia con interés. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Besitosmil.

**Sedex. **Hola, qué bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lucius volverá a caminar, no lo dudes, aunque eso le costará un poco de trabajo. En cuanto a Fudge, pues, sí. En éste fic lo convertí en algo útil, jeje. Falta un poquito para el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort, pero lo habrá, no lo dudes. Jaja, me alegra que ya no hablaras mal de Blaise, je, pobrecito, lo traes en mole y no te culpo. Muchas gracias por tu review, y besitos a ti también.

**Mirels. **Hola linda, a mí también me gusta Sirius, pero en este fic se está portando un poquito mal, aunque también tiene sus motivos, pero eso se sabrá más adelante. En cuanto al problema de Blaise, es verdad que el bebé es importante, y no te imaginas lo importante que será más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muchos besitos.

**Nan: **Hola preciosa, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, más tratándose de la primera vez que lees sobre esta pareja,. Ya está el siguiente aquí mismo, espero que te guste y me disculpo por la demora. Acostumbro publicar cada quince días aprox. Y espero volver a verte por aquí. Muchas gracias y mil besitos.

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. **_

_**XI**_

_**Besos, flores y adioses. **_

**H**arry se metió con sigilo entre las sábanas negras de la cama de Severus, quien se hallaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Desde la hora de la cena, quien fuera su profesor de pociones no había dejado de cabecear sobre la mesa. Planeando ésta situación, Draco y Harry habían estado conversando sobre Quidditch todo el tiempo, lo que aburría de manera terrible al profesor.

La charla de sobremesa sobre el mismo tema había terminado por arrullarlo de tal manera, que cuando el hombre se levantó de la mesa estaba más dormido que despierto. Con un escueto: "buenas noches", había dejado a los jóvenes inmersos en su charla y se había dirigido a su habitación. Apenas hubo puesto la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrado los ojos, el profesor había caído rendido.

El muchacho se deslizó con suavidad hasta quedar pegado a la espalda del hombre, quien dormía de lado. Con timidez, cercó su cintura con su brazo y escondió su rostro en la parte de atrás de su cuello. La mano que rodeaba su cintura trepó hasta posarse sobre su pecho para quedarse ahí.

El cuerpo del joven tembló de forma casi imperceptible al sentir cómo se amoldaba al cuerpo de su profesor, a la perfección. Como si uno hubiera sido hecho para el otro. Así sentía dentro de su corazón que él era la persona que había esperado durante toda su corta vida. Sólo esperaba tener una vida más larga para poder demostrárselo de todas las formas que él deseaba.

Recordó las palabras de Draco. ¿Y si no le daba tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si en la batalla él perdía? ¿Qué pasaría si a quien perdía era a Severus? ¿Se arrepentiría por no haberle demostrado su amor de una forma más profunda? ¿Sería todo el tiempo pasado a su lado, sin intimidad, un tiempo perdido?

Suspiró mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaban con el perfume de su pareja. Metió su nariz entre sus hebras oscuras, largas hasta los hombros, y que en ese momento caían con libertad por toda la almohada. Besó su cabello con dulzura al mismo tiempo que descubría que su brillo no se debía a que fuera grasoso. Era más bien demasiado delgado, casi frágil. Y olía delicioso.

Movió la cabeza, negando. No. Él no perdería la batalla. No moriría en manos de Voldemort ni permitiría que Severus lo hiciera. Ellos tendrían todo el resto de sus vidas para amarse. El tiempo a su lado no era tiempo perdido. Jamás lo sería porque Severus no se había cansado de demostrarle su amor de mil y una formas. Y por eso él tampoco dejaría de hacerlo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, él jamás perdería a Severus. No lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cerró los ojos mientras se pegaba más a él. Severus se movió con ligereza y el muchacho se quedó quieto. No quería despertarlo a sabiendas que necesitaba un buen descanso. Severus suspiró entre sueños mientras pronunciaba su nombre, para después seguir soñando. Harry sonrió con suavidad y le deseó buenas noches en silencio. A los pocos minutos él también estaba dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

-...Y entonces pensé "vamos, Sirius, sólo te divertirás por unos días..." Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me comentó que quería presentarme con su familia. ¿Te imaginas? Entonces decidí hacer maletas y emprender viaje lo más pronto posible. Y así fue que tuve que adelantar mi llegada a París...

Remus sostenía una copa en su mano mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar. Oía sin oír la conversación de su amigo al tiempo que recordaba su reciente encuentro con Lucius. Ésos últimos momentos junto a él le habían despertado muchos recuerdos que creía haber enterrado para siempre.

-Remus... –La voz del animago lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos.

-¿Decías...? –Remus regresó su atención a su mejor amigo, agradeciendo en el fondo el haberse distraído por unos momentos para no tener que escuchar sobre las conquistas del animago durante su viaje a Francia-. ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

Sirius se levantó del sillón para sentarse junto al licántropo. Durante toda la cena lo había notado ausente y eso lo tenía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

El animago dejó su copa a un lado para observar los dorados ojos de su amigo.

-Te conozco muy bien. Estuviste muy distraído durante la cena y no te has terminado la única copa que te he servido. –Le reclamó mientras señalaba la copa, casi llena, que el hombre lobo aún sostenía en su mano-. ¿Estás pensando en lo ocurrido a los Malfoy?

Remus se sintió alterado al escuchar a su amigo. Si el saberse un libro abierto para él ya era de por sí muy frustrante, el que el animago casi adivinara sus pensamientos rayaba en lo desesperante. Se puso de pie.

-¿Irás al sepelio de la señora Malfoy? –Preguntó el licántropo para darle por su lado y que así dejara de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Lucius me comentó que será mañana temprano. Supongo que la sepultarán en la cripta familiar. En su mansión.

-¿Lucius? –El animago lo miró, interrogante-. ¿Y cuándo hablaste con él?

-Hace unas horas... –El licántropo jugueteó con la copa en su mano-. Quise ir a ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le reclamó su amigo-. Que yo sepa nunca tuvimos una buena relación con él, ni con Snivellius.

-Severus, Sirius. Y fuiste tú el que nunca tuvo una buena relación. –Lo corrigió Remus-. Yo nunca tuve ningún problema con ellos. Además, me parece que hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte no visitarlo cuando vivo ahí mismo. ¿Y bien?¿Irás?

-No lo sé... –El animago se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. Como tú mismo lo has dicho, nunca tuve una buena relación con él. Y como Sniv... Snape estará ahí, supongo que con menos razón iré.

-Como quieras. –El licántropo dejó la copa casi intacta sobre la mesita de centro mientras buscaba su capa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Es tarde. –Se acercó a la chimenea-. Quiero levantarme temprano para ver en qué puedo ayudar.

-Pero... ni siquiera te has terminado tu copa. –Sirius lo miró con tristeza-. Te molestaste otra vez conmigo... ¿Verdad?

Remus giró su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. No pasó inadvertida su mirada de tristeza y no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el animago recargaba su barbilla sobre su hombro, abrazándolo también.

-Si es por lo del sepelio entonces iré... –Remus pudo notar que su voz temblaba-. Pero ya no te enojes conmigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Sirius. –Lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Y no voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres. Eres libre de decidir.

-Entonces lo pensaré.

-Estaré hasta las nueve de la mañana en mis aposentos. Si no me encuentras ahí, quiere decir que me marché al sepelio. Si vienes antes de ésa hora podremos desayunar juntos.

-De acuerdo. Si me decido ahí estaré. –El animago se alegró al saber que su único amigo no estaba molesto con él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó en la mejilla, sin soltar su abrazo.

Remus no supo muy bien lo que pasó. Sólo estuvo consciente que en un momento su amigo le sonreía y al otro lo besaba en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la calidez del beso aún en su piel. Apretó más el abrazo en que tenía preso al animago y rozó su nariz contra su mejilla, aspirando su aroma, al tiempo que unía sus labios a los suyos para rozarlos con suavidad.

Fue un beso ligero, fugaz. Sirius abrió sus azules ojos en genuina sorpresa al tiempo que Remus se separaba de él, asustado por su atrevimiento. Lo soltó de inmediato y antes de que el animago reaccionara, tomó un puñado de polvos y desapareció por la chimenea.

Sirius se quedó parado un instante más sin terminar de reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño mientras observaba el hueco por donde el licántropo había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? –Se preguntó al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo-. Nunca en mi vida había visto a nadie desaparecer tan rápido por una chimenea...

oooooooOooooooo

Remus trastabilló y cayó sobre la alfombra que tapizaba su sala. Se levantó de inmediato y se puso en guardia, esperando la llegada de un Sirius Black furioso y dispuesto a romperle los dientes por haber tenido el atrevimiento de besarlo. Su respiración era agitada y sudaba profusamente.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?" Se preguntó mientras miraba con fijeza hacia el fuego, esperando que cambiara de color de un momento a otro. Y así fue. El rostro del animago se dejó traslucir en medio de las verdes llamas.

-¿Remus? –El licántropo no se atrevió a contestar-. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

La última pregunta hizo que el hombre lobo frunciera el ceño, confundido.

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –A la sola mención de esas palabras, Remus se acercó para dejar que su voz fuera escuchada.

-Estoy bien, Sirius... –Esperó respuesta de su amigo.

-Menos mal... –El licántropo no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del animago-. Desapareciste tan rápido que por un momento pensé que te habías evaporado jajaja...

Remus casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar la risa tan abierta de Sirius. Parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que estuviera despierto.

-¿Remus? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh... sí, Sirius. Te estoy oyendo. –Se rascó la cabeza, confundido-. ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

-¿Molesto? ¿Yo? –Remus vio cómo el rostro del animago se llenaba de confusión-. ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto contigo?

-Bueno... pues porque... –Suspiró-. Por lo de hace unos momentos...

-¿Hace unos...? ¿A qué te refieres?

Remus veía cada vez más difícil llegar al punto. Pero era necesario salir de la duda de una buena vez.

-Me refiero al beso. –Cerró los ojos esperando la explosión de su amigo.

-¿Beso? ¿Qué beso? –Remus abrió grandes sus dorados ojos-. ¡Ah! ¡El beso!

-...

-No. No estoy molesto. –Remus sintió una gran alegría inundar su pecho-. No tiene nada de malo que dos amigos se den un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te molestó?

-Eh... no. Claro que no. –Remus trató de insistir-. Pero no hablo de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablo de... lo que pasó después.

-¿Te refieres a cuando se rozaron nuestros labios?

-Sí... eso.

-Ah, no te preocupes. –Remus sacudió la cabeza, que ya comenzaba a dolerle. El animago continuó hablando-. Yo tuve la culpa. Supongo que ibas a besarme en la mejilla, pero yo me volví y bueno... un accidente cualquiera lo tiene.

"Un accidente..."

-Bueno... sí. –Remus sintió que toda su alegría se desparramaba por la misma alfombra que él probara momentos antes-. Entonces... será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

-De acuerdo. –Sirius sonrió a través de las llamas-. Que descanses. Tal vez te vea mañana temprano.

-Sí... tal vez. –El rostro del animago desapareció, dejando a Remus Lupin con la misma sensación de un niño que, después de haber anhelado un dulce, se le cae de la mano antes de poder probarlo.

Se separó de la chimenea para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras se quitaba la capa con lentitud, casi como un autómata. Cuando entró se desplomó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba lo que para él había sido un beso.

"Para él sólo fue un accidente..." Pensó con tristeza mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, que aún guardaban la sensación de los labios de Sirius. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?".

oooooooOooooooo

Eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el funeral de Narcisa Malfoy. Mientras el sacerdote recitaba las exequias en el pequeño, pero elegante cementerio de la familia, podían verse en la primera hilera los rostros de Lucius y Draco. A petición de ambos, Severus también se hallaba sentado junto a ellos.

Albus, Harry, Remus, Minerva y Hagrid se encontraban en la fila de atrás. Y detrás de ellos Sirius, Arthur y Molly Weasley, junto a Ron y Hermione, quienes aún no podían creer que se encontraran ahí.

En la última fila, Blaise Zabini trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras veía cómo los hombros de Draco se estremecían de vez en cuando, producto de sus sollozos, los cuales trataba de disimular, en vano. Pudo ver cómo Severus posaba por un momento su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, tratando de confortarlo. Y pensó en cuánto hubiera dado por ser él el dueño de esa mano confortadora.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Oliver en voz baja, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder, pues sabía que de hacerlo no podría contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Oliver suspiró mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. Y guardó silencio.

A lo lejos, podía verse una fila de elfos domésticos pañuelos en mano, llorando la pérdida de su ama. A pesar de que Lucius nunca había sido un ejemplo de paciencia a la hora de tratarlos, Narcisa había sabido ganarse el cariño de todos ellos.

El sacerdote cantó los Salmos mientras los presentes bajaban el rostro en señal de respeto. Poco después el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Narcisa fue depositado en su bóveda y Draco se puso de pie. Tomó la silla de ruedas de su padre y lo condujo frente a ella. Ambos arrojaron jazmines, sus flores preferidas mientras murmuraban su último adiós.

Cuando volvieron a su sitio, fue el turno de Severus y el resto de los presentes para dejar flores sobre su tumba ya cubierta, y presentar sus condolencias a los Malfoy. Se fueron retirando uno por uno, dejando espacio para que padre e hijo pudieran estar solos con ella.

-¿Crees que ella está bien? –Draco se agachó y acomodó una rosa blanca que había caído al suelo por accidente.

-Lo está, Draco. –El aristócrata suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de la única familia que le quedaba-. Y nosotros también lo estaremos.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Lucius esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Señor Malfoy... –Ambos voltearon al escuchar su apellido. Pero fue Draco quien frunció el ceño al ver a la persona junto a él-. Permítame presentarles mis condolencias.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Draco. No pasó inadvertido para él el gesto del muchacho.

-¿Se conocen? –Le preguntó mientras evaluaba al castaño con la mirada.

-Fuimos... compañeros de Colegio. –Respondió el rubio.

-Entonces los dejo, para que hablen. –Se alejó antes que Draco pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir-. No recuerdo haber dado permiso a los elfos para que te dejaran entrar.

El muchacho extendió su mano para obsequiarle una flor. Draco volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, despreciándolo.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que... siento mucho lo ocurrido y que... si alguna vez me necesitas...

-No creo necesitarte. –Draco se volvió hacia él, su rostro sereno-. Y tampoco creo que tú me necesites. Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Cómo pudiste tener el descaro de traerlo a mi casa?

Blaise se dio cuenta que Draco estaba hablando de Oliver, quien en ese momento se encontraba con Harry y Ron, sosteniendo una conversación, ajeno a lo que ocurría a unos metros de él.

-Quería que supieras que... él es alguien maravilloso y... quería que lo conocieras.

-¿Adónde quieres tú llegar con todo esto? –Preguntó el rubio, molesto por la forma en como hablaba de él-. ¿Acaso piensas que podríamos llegar a ser amigos?

El castaño no respondió. Sólo suspiró mientras dejaba que Draco siguiera hablando.

-¿O acaso piensas que así podrás seguir con los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Piensas que me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que nos sigues viendo a uno a escondidas del otro? ¿O acaso...?

Un destello de compresión surcó sus grises ojos cuando llegó a ese pensamiento.

-¿Creíste que podría... compartirte con él y que los tres...? –Ante el tenue rubor en las mejillas de su ex pareja, el rubio terminó de comprender-. ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? Nunca te compartiré con él. ¡Nunca lo amaré a él!

Se dio la media vuelta para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Blaise se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, incapaz de reaccionar ante el desprecio de quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Vio a lo lejos que Oliver lo buscaba con la mirada.

Se giró para que su pareja no viera las lágrimas que brotaban a raudales de sus tristes ojos. Bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba que los sollozos lo ahogaran. Entre sus lágrimas alcanzó a ver las flores que cubrían la tumba de Narcisa.

Se agachó con lentitud y depositó con dulzura la flor que Draco despreciara.

-Usted sabe cuánto lo amo... –Murmuró el muchacho entre sollozos-. ¿Verdad que sí lo sabe?

Una suave brisa con aroma a jazmines revolvió sus cabellos castaños. Blaise se enderezó mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Después de despedir con un beso a la mujer que diera la vida a una de las dos personas que más amaba, el joven dio media vuelta para refugiarse en el pecho de Oliver, quien ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El moreno abrazó con ternura el cuerpo sollozante de su pareja, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran su túnica gris. Se sentía impotente al no saber lo que le ocurría. Pero aún así dejó que Blaise descargara todo su dolor entre sus brazos mientras buscaba la salida de la enorme mansión.

oooooooOooooooo

-Entonces... ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió que no pudiste contarnos?

-Así es, Hermione.

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban aún en la mansión de los Malfoy. Después del sepelio y por órdenes de Lucius, los elfos habían organizado un almuerzo y Draco le había pedido a Harry que los acompañaran. Ahora estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, en el jardín. Los Weasley compartían su mesa con Sirius y Remus, y la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid acompañaban al director en otra. Severus estaba sentado en otra mesa, con Lucius y su hijo.

-Me imagino que debió ser difícil para el profesor Snape tener que presenciar todo. –Ron apretó el brazo de su amigo mientras continuaba-. Pero debió ser peor que tú también lo hicieras en tus sueños.

-No me lo recuerdes, Ron. –El moreno se estremeció de pies a cabeza-. Cada vez que me acuerdo siento... una gran rabia por todo lo que esos monstruos les hicieron.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio. Voltearon hacia la mesa de los Malfoy, donde Lucius sostenía una conversación con Severus mientras Draco se concretaba a escucharlos. Aún podía verse en sus grises ojos las secuelas del llanto.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar ahora que Voldemort piensa que han muerto? –Hermione hizo esta pregunta mientras miraba a su amigo.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Pero supongo que el señor Malfoy querrá vengar la muerte de su esposa.

-Pero... él no puede usar su magia. Se delataría ante el Ministerio. –El pelirrojo bajó el volumen de su voz-. Además... no podrá enfrentarse a nadie en silla de ruedas. Cualquiera lo vencería con facilidad.

-No estés tan seguro, Ron. –Su novia intervino-. No olvides que es un mago muy poderoso. Una silla de ruedas no va a ser obstáculo para que pueda luchar.

-¿Crees que nos apoyará durante la batalla contra tú ya sabes...?

-No tengo ninguna duda, Ron. –Harry suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa donde su pareja se encontraba-. Estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento, él será uno de los elementos más importantes en la destrucción de Voldemort.

Los tres muchachos observaron cuando Lucius Malfoy se alejó de las mesas hacia el interior de su mansión. Draco y Severus se pusieron de pie y el rubio se dirigió a ellos.

-Mi padre y yo les agradecemos su presencia. –Los tres asintieron a las palabras del Slytherin. Hermione se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido. Y queremos que sepas que si necesitas algo, no dudes en recurrir a nosotros. –El pelirrojo asintió a las palabras de su novia.

-Gracias, Granger... Weasley.

-Hermione...

-Ron...

-Hermione, Ron. –El rubio señaló hacia la mesa de los Weasley-. Si me disculpan...

Cuando el rubio se alejó, Harry y Ron también se levantaron de la mesa.

-Creo que se acerca la hora de partir. –Vieron cómo el rubio decía algo y Molly lo abrazaba con aire maternal. Poco después ellos también se ponían de pie.

Mientras Draco se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores, Harry observó cómo Severus se levantaba y caminaba al interior de la mansión.

-Supongo que regresarás a Hogwarts. –Ron vio que los ojos de Harry no se despegaron de su pareja hasta que desapareció por una de las grandes puertas.

-Así es. –Vio a Sirius y al matrimonio Weasley acercándose a ellos.

-Chicos, es hora de irnos. –Los muchachos asintieron y, después de dar a Harry un abrazo de despedida, partieron detrás de los elfos que los conducirían hacia la salida.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya. –Sirius rodeó su hombro con un brazo y caminó unos metros con él-. Iré a visitarte seguido.

-¿No esperarás a Remus? –Preguntó el muchacho, al ver que el licántropo permanecía sentado en la mesa.

-Me dijo que volverá con los demás. –Se encogió de hombros-. No me agrada la idea de regresar en compañía de Malfoy y Snivellius.

-Snape. –Harry suspiró tratando de no expresar su molestia.

-Sí, sí... Snape. –Lo abrazó con fuerza-. Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también. –El animago se separó de él y se dispuso a seguir a los demás. El muchacho entonces se dirigió a Remus, quien sonrió cuando lo vio venir.

-¿Te dijo que no quise acompañarlo?

-Así es. –Lo miró, interrogante-. ¿Estás molesto con él?

-No lo sé, Harry. –El licántropo respiró con fuerza-. No sé si estoy más molesto con él que conmigo mismo.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? –Harry correspondió a la señal de despedida que Albus y los demás profesores les dirigieron. Supuso que más tarde los vería en el Castillo.

-¿Tendrás tiempo para escuchar las penas de este viejo licántropo?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, Remus. –Lo tomó de la mano-. Y tú no eres ningún viejo.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy observaba la habitación que durante casi veinte años compartiera con su esposa. La elfina que se hacía cargo de las cosas de Narcisa guardaba sus pertenencias en su clóset y en sus cajones, para después cerrarlos con un hechizo. El rubio había decidido que no se desharía de ninguna de ellas, y le había dado la orden de sellar sus cajones para que nadie más pudiera tocarlas.

Acercó la silla de ruedas a la enorme cama. Las sábanas estaban limpias y colocadas con extremo cuidado, como a ella le gustaban. Levantó la almohada de su esposa y la acercó a su rostro. Sin importar que tuviera fundas nuevas, su aroma aún permanecía en ella. Suspiró mientras absorbía con deleite su perfume. Cerró los ojos mientras se permitía recordar su última noche con ella. Cuando los abrió, vio que la pequeña criatura lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Amo Lucius, señor... –El rubio mantuvo su mirada azul sobre el pequeño ser-. Ahora que la ama Narcisa ya no está, ¿Qué pasará con Eli, señor?

Lucius frunció el ceño al recordar que la elfina había sido contratada por la familia de su esposa desde que Narcisa era pequeña, y ésta había decidido llevarla a vivir a la mansión, donde había continuado sirviéndole de manera exclusiva. No podía echarla así como así, Narcisa nunca lo hubiera hecho, aún tratándose de cualquier elfo. Mucho menos de ella.

-Te quedarás aquí. Estarás a cargo de supervisar que los demás elfos hagan bien su trabajo. Y sobre todo, que nadie entre a ésta habitación en mi ausencia, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Así lo haré, amo Lucius.

-Puedes retirarte.

Cuanto la elfina se fue, Lucius se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la almohada entre sus manos. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama para dejarla en su lugar, cuando se percató de un objeto de color oscuro que permanecía escondido entre los pliegues de la sábana. Retiró la fina tela con cuidado para descubrir que se trataba de la varita de su esposa.

Recordó entonces que la noche en que fueron capturados por Voldemort la habían dejado en sus respectivas cabeceras, y no habían tenido tiempo de tomarlas para defenderse. El rubio rodeó la enorme cama hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cabecera y levantó su propia almohada. Su varita también estaba ahí.

Tomó ambas varitas y las sostuvo en el aire unos momentos. Recordó que no debía utilizar la suya o se delataría. Estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Lucius? –La voz de Severus se dejó escuchar del otro lado-. ¿Estás ahí?

-Adelante.

Severus entró en la habitación para encontrar a Lucius frente a su cama, varitas en mano.

-Sabes que no debes usarla, ¿Verdad?

El rubio asintió mientras se acercaba al ventanal. Pudo distinguir que Remus aún se encontraba en el jardín, y que parecía sostener una conversación con Harry.

-Pensé que se irían con los demás. –Severus siguió la mirada del rubio.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarlo al colegio, en persona. –Y mientras se acercaba también al ventanal-. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Remus no se marchó con ellos?

Lucius guardó silencio. Él también se acababa de hacer la misma pregunta.

-Severus...

-Dime...

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

La pregunta que el rubio le dirigió lo descolocó. A pesar de haber sido compañeros, jamás se habían tenido la confianza suficiente para hablar de esa clase de temas. Supuso que la muerte de Narcisa lo había sensibilizado de alguna manera.

-Sí... –Respondió con cautela mientras sus negros ojos se posaban en el muchacho que conversaba con el licántropo en el jardín.

-¿Puedo saber a quién?

-No.

Lucius entendió con claridad que no iba a decirle nada más, así que no insistió.

-¿Sabes? Crecí con la firme convicción de que un Malfoy jamás debía expresar sus sentimientos. Mis padres me inculcaron esa creencia desde muy pequeño. Supongo que sus padres también lo hicieron. Así que la primera vez que me di cuenta que amaba a alguien, preferí guardar silencio y permití que mi linaje se impusiera sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿Y has cambiado de opinión con respecto a eso?

-Jamás dejé de ser un Malfoy. Ni dejaré de serlo nunca. –Vio a través del ventanal que Remus y Harry se ponían de pie para seguir conversando mientras admiraban las bellas flores del jardín-. Pero... si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de decirle a esa persona cuánto la amé. Cuánto la sigo amando... entonces... no permitiría que mi apellido fuera otra vez un obstáculo para poder demostrárselo.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras observaba al rubio. Por la forma en como hablaba supo que no se estaba refiriendo a su fallecida esposa. Pero entonces, ¿A quién?

Siguió la mirada azul del hombre junto a él, y abrió los ojos en franca sorpresa al descubrir a quién observaba. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a esa posibilidad tan absurda.

-No hablas de Narcisa, ¿Cierto?

-No. –El rubio suspiró mientras acariciaba la varita que perteneciera a su esposa-. A ella siempre le dije que la amaba. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.

-Ha sido diferente con Draco. Creo que he tratado de hacer lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo y que a su vez mi abuelo hizo con él.

-Entiendo. Pero creo que aún estás a tiempo.

-Así es. Eso no significa que se lo diré a cada momento. Somos dignos Malfoy.

-Es cierto.

-Pero se lo demostraré. De vez en cuando.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante la última afirmación del rubio. Severus observó a Harry, quien en ese momento tomaba el brazo del licántropo y lo atraía hacia él para abrazarlo. Severus no supo porqué, pero no sintió celos ante la muestra de afecto de su pareja hacia el mejor amigo de sus padres. Él sentía que confiaba en él, porque Harry había sabido ganarse esa confianza.

También observó que para su pareja no era difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Había veces en que, estando juntos, Harry no se había cansado de decirle que lo amaba. Él, en cambio, había correspondido a esas palabras de amor con algunos abrazos y besos, pero muy rara vez le había respondido lo mismo.

Él no era ningún Malfoy pero, al igual que Lucius, había crecido con la idea de que expresar los sentimientos era una muestra de debilidad. Su "querido" padre se había encargado de eso.

-¿Y Draco? –La pregunta del rubio lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos.

-Está en su habitación. Empacando algunas cosas para llevárselas a Hogwarts. –Se alejó del ventanal-. ¿Estás listo para marcharnos?

-No iré con ustedes. Me quedaré aquí.

Severus frunció el ceño. De alguna forma u otra, se imaginaba una respuesta así.

-Eres libre de decidir dónde quedarte. –El profesor se acercó a la puerta-. Sólo permíteme recordarte que Draco regresará a Hogwarts. Y mientras la amenaza de Voldemort siga latente, éste lugar es tan seguro como el Callejón Knocktum.

Lucius guardó silencio. Por un lado Severus tenia razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer sólo en esa enorme mansión si Draco no iba a estar con él?

Se enderezó para poder apreciar, con más detalle a través del ventanal, la figura de Remus. Ése simple movimiento le provocó una dolorosa punzada que recorrió toda su columna. Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir.

-¿Estás bien? –Severus había observado todo y no pasó inadvertido el gesto de dolor de su ex compañero.

-Necesitaré comenzar con mi tratamiento lo más pronto posible. –Severus asintió-. Pero no quiero permanecer en la enfermería.

Severus comprendió a qué se refería. Lucius estaba diciéndole, muy a su manera, que aceptaba quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Le pediré a Albus que te asigne una habitación. No puedes presentarte en San Mungo aún. Así que le diré a Poppy que te recomiende un terapeuta para que comience a tratarte dentro del Castillo. –Abrió la puerta mientras continuaba-. Iré por Draco. Te esperaremos en el jardín.

-Severus... –El profesor se volvió al escuchar su nombre-. Gracias.

El profesor frunció el ceño, extrañado ante la actitud agradecida del orgulloso aristócrata. Asintió al imaginar el gran esfuerzo que debió significarle mencionar tan humilde palabra.

-No hay de qué.

Cuando Severus se fue, Lucius mandó a llamar a un elfo para que empacara algunas de sus pertenencias, incluyendo las varitas de su esposa y la suya.

Mientras el elfo hacía lo que su amo le ordenaba, el rubio permaneció observando a Remus a través del ventanal. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero el licántropo había sido otra razón muy importante para aceptar quedarse en Hogwarts.

Vio que Draco y Severus se les unían en el jardín. Ordenó al elfo llevarle la maleta y se dispuso a salir de la mansión, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la habitación en la que había sido feliz los últimos veinte años.

oooooooOooooooo

El lujoso carruaje aterrizó con elegante lentitud en los terrenos del Colegio de Hogwarts. Draco y Harry fueron los primeros en descender. Ambos esperaron con paciencia a que la silla de Lucius se posara sobre suelo firme. Remus y Severus bajaron detrás de él.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –Preguntó el moreno, mientras observaba el carruaje de los Malfoy ascender y perderse en el horizonte, donde unas nubes grises anunciaban el pronto arribo de una tormenta veraniega.

-Nada. Creo que daré una vuelta por las Torres. –El rubio siguió la mirada del Gryffindor-. Aprovecharé la poca luz que queda para hacer un poco de ejercicio. ¿Quieres venir?

-Por supuesto. –Ambos muchachos se alejaron de los mayores-. Haremos una carrera para ver quién llega primero a la Torre Norte...

-Tengan cuidado... –Remus habló en voz alta para que los chicos lo escucharan mientras se alejaban-. Habrá tormenta eléctrica.

Los muchachos asintieron a las palabras del licántropo. Momentos después desaparecían por la entrada principal.

-Iré a hablar con Albus para que te asigne una habitación. –Severus se giró hacia donde los muchachos desparecieran-. ¿Alguna parte del castillo que prefieras?

-Que no esté cerca de las mazmorras... hace demasiado frío. –Lucius contestó de manera lacónica mientras se reponía de la sorpresa que le causara que su hijo y Potter se llevaran bien.

El profesor de pociones se encogió de hombros, dando las gracias en su interior por no tenerlo de vecino.

-¿Irás a hablar con Poppy sobre el terapeuta? –El rubio asintió-. Entonces te veré más tarde en la enfermería.

Severus se encaminó al interior del Castillo. Remus, quien había escuchado el intercambio de palabras de ambos Slytherin, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Así es. –El rubio hizo girar las ruedas de la silla. Una punzada en su espalda lo hizo detenerse-. No podré irme de aquí hasta estar mejor.

-¿Me permites? –Remus tomó los asideros de la silla, al ver que a Lucius le costaba mucho esfuerzo avanzar. El rubio se dejó conducir al interior del Castillo.

-No te molestes en acompañarme hasta la enfermería. Podré llegar solo.

-No es molestia. –El profesor siguió conduciendo la silla, sin hacer caso a las palabras del rubio.

Anduvieron en silencio algunos metros, hasta que por uno de los ventanales pudieron ver a Harry y Draco, sobrevolando el cielo gris como dos negras y majestuosas aves.

-No sabía que se llevaran bien. –Remus comprendió las palabras del rubio y asintió.

-Desde hace varios meses. –Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que Lucius no pudo ver-. Tengo entendido que a raíz de un accidente.

-¿Un accidente? –Lucius frunció el ceño-. ¿Le pasó algo a Draco?

-Oh, no. Nada de eso. –Remus sonrió, divertido, ante el alarmado tono de su ex amante-. En realidad fue al revés. El invierno pasado Harry tuvo un accidente en el Bosque, y Draco salvó su vida.

-Ya veo... –Lucius guardó un prolongado silencio ante el relato de Remus-. Entonces Potter está en deuda con mi hijo.

Remus volvió a sonreír ante el tono, ahora soberbio, del aristócrata.

-Podría decirse que sí. ¿Te molesta que ellos sean amigos?

-No lo sé... –El licántropo dejó que el viudo ordenara sus ideas-. En otras circunstancias estaría furioso. Pero... viéndolo por el lado práctico, es conveniente que Draco haga buenas migas con él. Después de todo, es el "niño que vivió".

Remus sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lucius nunca dejaría de ser un Slytherin.

oooooooOooooooo

-Pues por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. Puedes elegir entre las habitaciones de los profesores en el lado Oeste. O las del ala Este. Aunque no es muy recomendable después de la experiencia con Draco. Y hablando de Draco, ¿Qué pasó con el castigo?

-No le he aplicado el castigo por esa infracción.

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho. –Dumbledore dejó a un lado el libro que leía y se dirigió a su amigo-. ¿Piensas aplicárselo aún después de todo lo que le ha pasado?

-No lo creo. –Suspiró mientras recordaba aquella noche en que lo abofeteó-. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. Debí hacerlo en el momento.

-Ahora que su padre vivirá en el Castillo, ¿Crees que es conveniente que Draco también se mude a sus habitaciones?

-No sólo es conveniente. Sino también lo más recomendable. –El profesor curioseó entre la enorme biblioteca del viejo mago. Un antiguo libro de pociones llamó su atención-. Lucius tendrá muchas dificultades para desenvolverse solo. Y dudo mucho que le pida ayuda a los elfos, ya sabes lo orgulloso que es. Draco podría ayudarlo estando con él sin necesidad de que su padre se lo pida.

-Entiendo. –Albus le hizo una señal a Severus de que podía quedarse con el libro que el profesor sostenía en su mano. Severus lo dejó sobre el escritorio, aceptándolo-. Sabes que no podrá salir del Castillo, ni siquiera para seguir con algún tratamiento. ¿Está Lucius consciente de eso?

-Así es. –El profesor tomó asiento delante del director-. Quedó en que hablará con Poppy para que le recomiende un buen terapeuta. Conociéndolo no dudo en que buscará al mejor.

-No veo nada de malo en ello. Tiene todos los recursos para solventarlo.

-En efecto. –Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos-. Sólo espero que sea lo bastante discreto.

-Yo también lo espero. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Draco que puede mudarse con su padre?

-Hoy mismo.

-Bien, en ese caso... –El anciano se puso de pie, dando por concluida la reunión-. Elige la habitación que creas conveniente. Trata que sea lo bastante cómoda y amplia para que pueda maniobrar su silla de ruedas.

-Creo que tengo la habitación adecuada para ellos. –Se puso de pie y tomó el libro de pociones-. Te lo devolveré después.

-Puedes quedártelo. –El director movió la mano restándole importancia-. Tengo otro ejemplar en la biblioteca de mi habitación.

Severus asintió mientras guardaba el libro en su túnica. Se dirigió a la salida.

-He estado pensando que sería conveniente que siguieras dando clases de Duelo a los muchachos. –Le comentó el director mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta-. Así no estarán ociosos durante el verano. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que Lucius y Remus también deberían participar. Ambos son excelentes magos y tienen mucho que aportar. Aunque Lucius no podrá usar su varita, conoce muchos hechizos y contra hechizos que estoy seguro, serán invaluables a la hora de la batalla.

-Entonces, que no se diga más. Hablaré con ellos cuanto antes. –El anciano palmeó el hombro de su protegido-. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

-En las Torres. –Respondió el profesor mientras esperaba a que la enorme puerta se abriera-. Jugando carreras.

-Ya es algo tarde. Creo que deberías ir a buscarlos. Está por anochecer y si mal no recuerdo, vi algunas nubes de tormenta.

Severus frunció el ceño. Él también acababa de recordar las nubes, así como la advertencia de Remus. Conociéndolos era muy probable que aún siguieran volando. A ambos les apasionaba hacerlo al grado de dejar que el tiempo se les fuera sin darse cuenta.

-Iré por ellos en cuanto le muestre su habitación a Lucius. Te veré más tarde.

Severus salió de la dirección para encaminarse a la enfermería. Y mientras pensaba en la habitación que había decidido asignarle a Lucius, dejó que de sus labios escapara una traviesa sonrisa.

oooooooOooooooo

El elfo doméstico que Lucius había mandado llamar, se encontraba ordenando todas sus cosas en el clóset de la habitación que Severus le asignara. Acababa de regresar de la enfermería, después de hablar con Poppy.

Ésta le había dicho que hablaría con el mejor terapeuta, y que no había ningún problema en que se mudara a sus habitaciones, siempre y cuando las terapias las recibiera en la enfermería.

Cuando el rubio le cuestionó sobre la razón, ella se concretó a responderle que en la enfermería disponían de todos los aparatos que necesitaría y que, mientras estuviera en el Castillo, su recuperación estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Por lo tanto, desde el momento en que comenzara con las terapias, hasta la hora en que volviera a sus habitaciones, siempre estarían presentes ella o su auxiliar para atender cualquier complicación que pudiera presentarse.

No muy contento con la disposición de la enorme enfermera, y viendo que aún después de tantos años aún seguía tratándolo como a un niño, el rubio se había armado de gran paciencia y con una mirada llena de superioridad había salido de la enfermería con toda la elegancia que su mermada dignidad le había permitido.

Dignidad que desapareció por completo cuando se dio cuenta que Severus había escuchado su conversación y lo miraba con un destello indescifrable en sus negros ojos. No pronunció palabra alguna durante el trayecto de la enfermería hacia su nueva habitación, a riesgo de recibir algún sarcasmo por parte de su ex compañero. Y en cambio, se había limitado a asentir cuando Severus le entregó la clave de entrada.

Y ahora se encontraba solo en esa enorme habitación. El elfo se había marchado y entonces se pudo tomar el tiempo para examinarla con atención.

No llegaba ni a la mitad del tamaño de cualquiera de las habitaciones de su mansión. Pero tenía que reconocer que era un sitio bastante acogedor. Había una gran chimenea en cuyo canto de piedra esculpida podían apreciarse gotas de ámbar incrustadas. Lucius las observó con detenimiento y no pudo evitar comparar el color y la forma de las piedras con los ojos de Remus.

Se acercó a la chimenea y pudo advertir que algunas llamas alcanzaban a tocar algunas de esas piedras, desprendiendo un incomparable aroma a coníferas que lo relajó en el instante. Suspiró para absorber la agradable fragancia mientras seguía observando la habitación.

Frente a la chimenea había una amplia sala de piel de color café oscuro, que contrastaba con una fina alfombra de color marfil. Lucius pasó una mano por la suave superficie de piel, advirtiendo su extrema finura.

Siguió observando por un rato más la decoración de la enorme sala, cuyas paredes dejaban mostrar cuadros de famosos pintores Renacentistas. Se asomó al ventanal. Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer y alcanzó a ver que el cielo estaba cubierto de negras nubes. Supuso que llovería de un momento a otro.

-Remus tenía razón... –Murmuró mientras observaba a lo lejos algunos rayos que comenzaban a surcar el cielo-. Habrá tormenta eléctrica.

Recorrió un largo pasillo que supuso conectaba a las habitaciones interiores. Estaba forrado por libreros que lo cubrían de piso a techo, repletos de libros de diferentes tamaños y temas. Lucius pensó que podría pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar, y no terminaría de hojear tantos libros.

-Al menos no me aburriré. –Se dijo mientras abría la puerta de una habitación.

Después de examinar lo que decidió sería la recámara de Draco, y que por lo tanto su hijo tendría que redecorarla si no estaba conforme, decidió entrar a la que sería su recámara.

Quedó conforme con ella. Era tan elegante y acogedora como el mismo salón. Pero lo que más le gustó fue que tenía una chimenea igual a la que iluminaba la sala. Y cuadros de la misma época Renacentista. Después de examinarlos por un rato decidió que eran originales. Se preguntó cuánto valdrían en el mercado Muggle.

Una intensa luz seguida de un trueno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se asomó por el enorme ventanal de su habitación, para observar que había comenzado a llover. Las negras nubes cubrían por completo el cielo. El atardecer moría para dejar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar a lo lejos unos objetos que se movían a la altura de las Torres. Frunció el ceño, preocupado, al descubrir que se trataba de su hijo y de Potter.

-¿Están locos? –Farfulló mientras veía a los muchachos descender en picada hacia un punto en particular. Enfocó su vista hacia el lugar donde se dirigían y alcanzó a ver a Severus. Su negra túnica se movía con violencia por el viento proveniente del norte. El hombre parecía bastante molesto dada la forma en cómo movía los brazos con ímpetu.

-Se han ganado una buena reprimenda. –Murmuró mientras seguía observando a un furioso Severus. Un intenso rayo lo cegó por un instante. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el trueno que lo acompañaba. Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia Severus, y vio que éste corría con desesperación hacia uno de los muchachos.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía la trayectoria de la carrera de Severus, para sentir cómo su corazón se paralizaba al ver a uno de los muchachos tendidos en el frío suelo del patio donde se suponía descenderían a salvo.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos sin poder reaccionar a la visión ante él. Cuando Severus se agachó hacia el muchacho caído, pudo ver alrededor de él lo que parecían ser los restos ardientes de una escoba, y entonces lo comprendió todo. Con el corazón encogido, y sin importar el terrible dolor que le causaba a su espalda, el rubio dio media vuelta sobre su silla y salió lo más rápido que pudo de sus aposentos.

Afuera y en medio de la lluvia, un joven permanecía parado sin poder reaccionar, al tiempo que observaba cómo Severus trataba de reanimar el cuerpo del otro muchacho, exánime entre sus brazos después de haber sido alcanzado por el rayo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Si no existiera un mañana. **_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	15. XII Si no existiera un mañana

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj: **Hola, ¿de verdad lo leíste de corrido? Vaya, eso debió ser muy cansado, jeje. Por supuesto que voy a continuarlo, por lo pronto aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, y espero que te agrade. Sabrás a quién le cayó el rayo. Muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besitos. Rebeca.

**Nan: **Hola, Nan, me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lupin sufrirá mal de amores durante un buen rato más. Y Sirius, pues bueno, más adelante conocerás su razón de ser. Espero que éste capítulo también te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos. Rebeca.

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. **_

_**XII**_

_**Si no existiera un mañana.**_

**S**everus caminaba deprisa por los corredores que conducían hacia una de las salidas del Castillo. Desde que dejara a Lucius en su nueva habitación, la inminente llegada de la tormenta de verano lo había hecho apurar sus pasos, con el pendiente de los dos muchachos sobrevolando las altas Torres.

Él sabía que bajo una lluvia normal, ellos no corrían peligro alguno. Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando había tormenta eléctrica. Ni los voladores más experimentados se arriesgaban a sobrevolar los cielos sobre una escoba bajo una tormenta de ese tipo. Esperaba que los muchachos hicieran uso de su buen juicio y ya hubieran descendido.

-Pido demasiado... –Se dijo cuando, al salir al patio central, vio a los dos recorriendo la Torre Norte-. ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Bajen de ahí ahora mismo!

El profesor movió ambos brazos acentuando su petición, pues sabía que a esa altura, y con el viento y la lluvia aumentando, era casi imposible hacerse escuchar. Se consideró afortunado cuando al levantar los brazos los muchachos lo descubrieron.

Tras un amistoso saludo que Draco le dirigió desde lejos, ambos jóvenes enfilaron sus escobas en picada hacia él. Severus se cruzó de brazos esperando a que los muchachos terminaran de descender, y entonces ya lo escucharían.

Estaba en mitad de esos pensamientos cuando un rayo lo cegó por un instante. Alcanzó a escuchar el ruido del trueno y, muy leve, lo que le pareció que era un grito. Abrió sus negros ojos sólo para ver cómo la escoba de Harry volaba en pedazos mientras el muchacho era lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Harry!

El hombre corrió los metros que lo separaban de su pareja con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, mientras Draco terminaba de descender, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Jamás había sido tan largo ningún camino, ni tan eterno el tiempo que le tomó llegar a donde el joven yacía, inconsciente. Severus se arrodilló ante el muchacho y palpó su muñeca para tomarle el pulso. No lo tenía.

-No... –Severus sabía que no podía levantarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería en esas condiciones. No sabía si tenía alguna fractura de consideración. Pero todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano. Lo primero era resucitarlo-. ¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Rápido!

El rubio, que temblaba sin saber qué hacer, reaccionó al escuchar la enérgica voz de su padrino.

-No me dejes... por favor... –Susurró Severus mientras acariciaba el rostro empapado de su pareja.

Draco corrió para alcanzar a Severus, quien para entonces se hallaba dándole respiración boca a boca. Después de unos segundos, el hombre se colocó a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a masajear su tórax, tratando de reanimar su corazón.

-¿Ves cómo lo hago? –El rubio asintió, aún tembloroso-. Hazlo cuando te lo indique.

Severus volvió a la respiración boca a boca mientras Draco se inclinaba a la altura de su pecho. Al escuchar la orden, repitió el procedimiento que su padrino le indicara.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Pudieron ser segundos que a ambos le parecieron horas. El pecho de Harry se elevó mientras el joven abría su boca dentro de la de Severus, buscando aire. Su pareja se separó de él para dejarlo respirar, mientras el muchacho tosía repetidas veces.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, sin hacer caso a sus heridas. El muchacho había vuelto a nacer para él y era lo único que le importaba.

-Sev... –Harry abrió sus verdes ojos con lentitud. Una mueca de dolor cruzó sus claras facciones y su cuerpo se aflojó. Había perdido el sentido.

-Aquí estoy... tranquilo... –El hombre acunó el delgado cuerpo mientras besaba sus cabellos, para después tomarlo con suavidad entre sus brazos-. Estarás bien. Todo estará bien.

Se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería. Draco corrió detrás de él, aún temblando. Regada por todo el patio central, la Saeta que Sirius le regalara yacía hecha pedazos, la lluvia apagando el fuego que la consumía.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy ignoraba el terrible dolor que punzaba su espalda. Con todas sus fuerzas impulsaba las ruedas de su silla para llegar lo más pronto posible. Por el tiempo transcurrido desde que presenciara la caída del rayo hasta ése momento, calculaba que Severus ya se encontraba en la enfermería con los muchachos. Así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia allá.

Al doblar por uno de los pasillos chocó de frente contra Remus, quien fue a dar contra el piso mientras torcía el gesto en una mueca de dolor.

-Auch... eso dolió... –El licántropo se levantó mientras se tallaba con fuerza la pierna derecha, que había recibido la mayor parte del golpe-. ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa?

Lucius no respondió y, en vez de eso, aumentó la velocidad de su silla. Entonces Remus supuso que algo pasaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Corrió con rapidez hasta alcanzar los asideros de la silla-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Los muchachos... tuvieron un accidente. –Lucius dejó de maniobrar al darse cuenta que el licántropo ya lo hacía por él-. En las Torres.

-¿Qué les pasó? –El profesor de Defensa aumentó la velocidad de la silla. Ahora sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el rubio-. ¿Están bien?

-No lo sé. –Lucius movió la cabeza en señal de negación-. A uno de ellos le cayó un rayo.

Al escucharlo, Remus sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Quién?

-¡No lo sé! –Respondió Lucius, ya alterado-. No pude distinguirlos muy bien.

Remus ya no siguió haciendo preguntas. Y en vez de eso, aferró la silla y corrió por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue a un Draco Malfoy, empapado por completo y temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del largo pasillo de la enfermería.

-¡Draco! –Lucius sintió un gran alivio al ver a su hijo al salvo. Al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho corrió hacia los dos hombres, sus grises ojos surcados por una sombra de preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Pero Harry... –Remus dejó solos a los Malfoy mientras corría hacia el interior de la enfermería-. Pasó algo horrible...

-Lo sé, Draco... –El hombre tomó del brazo a su hijo mientras continuaba-. Lo vi todo.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo vi por casualidad. –El muchacho seguía temblando. Pasó una mano por todo su brazo para tranquilizarlo-. No vi a quién le cayó el rayo. Temí que hubieras sido tú.

-Le cayó a Harry.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ahora ya respira. Pero cuando cayó de la escoba no tenía pulso. –Se estremeció al recordar a Severus tratando de reanimarlo-. Severus lo revivió.

-¿Está con él ahora? –El muchacho asintió-. No debes preocuparte. Estoy seguro que Poppy hará un buen trabajo con él.

-Cuando llegamos Poppy no estaba. Su... auxiliar tuvo que localizarla. Pero ahora ya lo está atendiendo.

-Entonces no podemos hacer más que esperar.

Una silenciosa lagrima resbaló por la mejilla del muchacho. Volteó el rostro para que su padre no lo viera. Pero Lucius ya lo había visto.

-Estará bien. Ya lo verás. –Draco se sorprendió ante el gesto de su padre. En otras circunstancias le habría recordado que sus lágrimas no eran dignas de un Malfoy.

-Yo tuve la culpa... –Draco se abrazó a sí mismo para protegerse del frío que sentía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Lucius frunció el ceño ante la declaración de su hijo.

-Él dijo que era suficiente. Que debíamos bajar. –Suspiró-. Pero yo no le hice caso y en vez de eso lo reté a otra carrera.

-Draco...

-Si yo no hubiera insistido nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y entonces Harry... él estaría bien.

-Fue un accidente, Draco. –Lucius tomó la mano de su hijo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-. Así como le ocurrió a él, le hubiera podido pasar a cualquiera. No debes sentirte culpable por eso. Estoy seguro que Potter no te culpa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo puedo asegurar.

El muchacho guardó silencio ante las palabras de su padre. Volteó hacia la puerta donde Severus y Remus esperaban noticias de Harry y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo se encontrara bien. Tomó nota mental de que le ofrecería una disculpa si se recuperaba. Tembló de nuevo. La pesada capa empapada no lograba darle calor.

-Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa. –Le sugirió su padre mientras lo observaba.

-No quiero irme. –El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Primero quiero saber cómo se encuentra Harry.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo pasará hasta tener noticias. No tiene caso que te arriesgues a que te dé una pulmonía. Te secaría con un hechizo, pero no puedo. Y no te recomiendo que lo hagas tú, estás tan nervioso que podrías matarte.

-Lo sé. –El rubio suspiró, resignado-. Tampoco quiero pedírselo a Severus. Debe estar furioso conmigo.

-¿Quieres que se lo pida yo?

-No. Está bien... –El muchacho se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su padrino-. Se lo pediré yo.

Draco entró con cautela por la puerta de la habitación donde Severus y Remus esperaban, impacientes. El licántropo se paseaba de un lado a otro, demasiado preocupado para reparar en la presencia del rubio. Severus se encontraba parado junto a la chimenea. Sus negros cabellos cubrían su rostro de manera que Draco no pudo apreciar su estado de ánimo. Pero supuso que no era nada bueno. Suspiró. Sería mejor quedarse empapado.

Albus Dumbledore traspasó el nicho de la chimenea, sobresaltando al rubio, que no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –El director se dirigió a Severus-. ¿Por qué me has llamado con tanta urgencia?

Draco permaneció parado en una esquina mientras escuchaba a Severus relatándole al director lo ocurrido. El rostro del anciano mago se llenó de preocupación conforme lo escuchaba.

-¿Estás seguro que su corazón volvió a latir?

-Sí, Albus. –Severus se frotó los brazos. Hasta ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que él también tenía la ropa mojada-. Mencionó mi nombre antes de perder el sentido.

-Bien, bien... eso es bueno. –Miró hacia la habitación donde Poppy atendía a Harry. Estaba cerrada, señal de que la enfermera no quería que nadie los molestara-. Entonces no nos resta más que esperar.

El profesor de pociones asintió mientras suspiraba. Dejó que su mirada volviera a perderse entre las llamas de la chimenea.

-Severus... –El tono serio en la voz del director hizo que tanto Severus como los demás fijaran su vista en él-. Sabes que tengo la obligación de informarle al tutor de Harry, ¿Verdad?

Severus resopló mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sabía que esto no iba a gustarle nada al animago. El director tomó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó mientras mencionaba el nombre de la mansión de Black. Remus tomó aire. Sabía lo que vendría.

Momentos después, Sirius Black emergía de la chimenea de la enfermería. Sus azules ojos puestos con fijeza sobre el director.

-¿Qué ocurre, Albus?

Draco sólo cerró los ojos mientras volvía a escuchar la historia, ésta vez contada de voz del director. Tuvo la certeza de que esa noche tendría pesadillas. Si es que acaso lograba dormir.

La alterada voz del animago lo hizo emerger de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Cálmate, Sirius... –La voz de Albus se escuchó poco después.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Me acabas de decir que a mi ahijado... a mi niño, le ha caído un rayo! ¡Y quieres que me calme! –Volteó a ver a Draco-. ¿No se supone que Hooch les enseñó que no deben volar bajo relámpagos?

El muchacho asintió para después bajar la cabeza, intimidado por la intensa mirada del animago.

-¿Y entonces? ¿¡En qué diablos estaban pensando?

-¡Es suficiente! –La voz de Severus se dejó escuchar con claridad-. No voy a permitirte que le hables de esa forma.

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar nada! –Lo señaló con el dedo índice mientras continuaba-. ¡Estaba bajo tu responsabilidad! ¿¡Qué basura te pasó por la cabeza para autorizarlo a volar en esas condiciones?

Severus estuvo a punto de responder, pero Remus intervino.

-Él no es el responsable de lo que ocurrió. –Sirius volteó a ver al licántropo-. Yo fui quien dio la autorización para que volaran. Es mi responsabilidad.

-Eso no es cierto. –Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho-. No pedimos permiso. Y en todo caso, yo soy el culpable. Yo le insistí a Harry para que siguiéramos volando a pesar del mal tiempo.

-Está bien. Es suficiente. –Albus decidió aclarar las cosas-. Draco, fue un accidente. Remus, nadie es responsable de nada. Y Sirius... sólo para que lo sepas, Harry dejó de respirar por un momento, y fue Severus quien lo volvió a la vida.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Agradecérselo?

-No espero tu agradecimiento, Black. –Le respondió Severus con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir-. No espero nada de ti.

-¡Pues qué bueno! ¡Porque no pienso agradecerte cuando se supone que si dejé a mi ahijado en este Colegio fue por su seguridad! ¡Seguridad de la que tú y Minerva estaban a cargo!

-No metas a Minerva en esto. Ella ni siquiera está aquí. –Severus se acercó al animago mientras continuaba, tratando de aparentar una frialdad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Para tu información todos aquí tenemos una vida. No podemos estar vigilándolos las veinticuatro horas del día. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, él ya está lo bastante grandecito para hacer de su vida lo que se le venga en gana.

-¡Lo que pasa es que a ti no te importa lo que le ocurra a Harry! –Severus lo miró, incrédulo-. ¡Siempre lo has odiado y tengo la seguridad de que si Draco no hubiera estado ahí lo habrías dejado morir! ¡No me extrañaría que estuvieras esperando el momento preciso para eso!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Severus lo tomó por la solapa de la túnica mientras lo zarandeaba-. ¡No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea!

-¡Suéltame! –Sirius apretó las muñecas de su enemigo de juventud para librarse de su agarre. Albus y Remus se acercaron para tratar de separarlos.

-¡Basta! ¿¡Quieren callarse los dos de una buena vez? –Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, quien se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, aún mojados, mientras recobraba la compostura-. Harry está en la habitación de al lado, ¿No se han puesto a pensar que puede estar escuchándolos? En vez de estarse gritando deberían tratar de calmarse. No olviden que él también siente lo que nosotros estamos sintiendo.

Severus soltó de inmediato a Sirius, quien se apresuró a acomodarse la túnica. El animago fue a pararse a un lado de Remus, quien lo miró con sus dorados ojos, conciliadores. Eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

Lucius Malfoy, quien había escuchado la discusión de principio a fin, entró al cuarto, mientras miraba a su hijo con una creciente admiración al ver la madurez con la que había actuado ante las circunstancias. Frunció el ceño al ver que aún estaba empapado.

Severus volvió a su lugar junto a la chimenea. Cerró sus negros ojos mientras pensaba en Harry. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se concentraba en todos los sentimientos que su pareja le provocaba. Si Harry podía sentir en ese momento sus emociones, entonces él haría todo lo posible por transmitirle todo el amor que era capaz de profesarle.

oooooooOooooooo

Los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo caían sin piedad, una y otra vez, sobre el cementerio enclavado detrás de la Mansión Riddle. La intensa luz que irradiaban a su paso iluminaba por momentos las antiguas y ajadas lápidas, cuyos nombres de quienes descansaban bajo ellas el tiempo mismo se había encargado de borrar.

A través del enorme ventanal, Los purpúreos ojos de Lord Voldemort observaban con deleite el irónico contraste entre aquéllas deslumbrantes luces y la negrura total, moradora permanente del lúgubre lugar. Tan lúgubre y oscuro como sus mismos pensamientos. Como su mismo corazón.

-¿Tienes lista la información que te pedí, McEwan? –El Dark Lord no se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver al recién llegado. El mortífago permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver a su Señor. Venía del Ministerio, por lo que las noticias que llevaba no eran buenas-. ¿Y bien?

-Mi señor... –McEwan se retorció las manos, nervioso-. No pude hacer las averiguaciones que me solicitó. No... se revelaron los nombres del tutor y los testigos.

El mortífago se preparó para lo peor. Lord Voldemort despegó su perversa vista del ventanal para posarla sobre el recién llegado. El hombre comenzó a temblar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-El joven Malfoy... interpuso una demanda contra el tutor que sus padres nombraron... y el Ministerio la aceptó.

-¿Quieres decir que no está conforme con el tutor que le asignaron?

-Eso parece... mi Lord. Pero eso no es todo... el Ministerio nombró un defensor judicial para el muchacho.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Quiere decir que... tendrá un tutor temporal hasta que se le asigne uno definitivo... al menos hasta dentro de quince días, que será cuando se revelen los nombres.

-¿Quién es?

-Albus... Dumbledore.

Los purpúreos ojos se entrecerraron mientras el mortífago esperaba la reacción violenta de su Señor. Se sorprendió cuando, en vez de eso, el Dark Lord habló con voz calmada.

-Muy bien, McEwan. Ahora que sé que Draco está bajo el amparo de Dumbledore, no me cabe la menor duda que los Malfoy pidieron la intervención de la Orden del Fénix para su protección. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El mortífago guardó silencio.

-Significa que tendré que recurrir a medidas más drásticas para obtener lo que deseo. Olvídate del Ministerio, todo este asunto de la tutela y demás estrategias sólo es para hacerme perder el tiempo. Tiempo del que ya casi no dispongo. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando el mortífago se fue, dando gracias a Merlín por no haber sido el centro del desquite de la ira de su Lord, éste se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

Afuera había dejado de llover. Pero cualquiera que mirara en ese momento a los ojos del Dark Lord, se daría cuenta que dentro de ellos no había dejado de relampaguear.

oooooooOooooooo

"Muerte..."

Sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Una negrura completa taladraba sus sentidos hasta volverse una tortura insoportable. Trataba de abrir sus ojos sólo para descubrir que en realidad ya los tenía abiertos y que, por más que lo intentara, sólo podía distinguir oscuridad...

"Ira..."

Sentía dos garras sujetando su cabeza, una a cada lado. Trataba de librarse del doloroso agarre y lo único que conseguía era volverlo más doloroso. El espacio vacío se convirtió en risas macabras y ojos centellantes de odio y maldad. Destellos plateados y verdes que herían su visión y lo hacían cerrar los ojos, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con la oscuridad y el vacío...

"Miedo..."

Su aliento escapaba de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Un frío repentino lo envolvía haciendo que su cuerpo temblara sin remedio. Visiones sobre cosas terribles y dolorosas desfilaban en procesión, haciendo que deseara cerrar sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más. Lágrimas saladas brotaban de ellos sin que él quisiera, ni pudiera detenerlas.

"Amor..."

El sonido de una amorosa voz hizo que el vacío desapareciera. Unas suaves manos acariciando su rostro lograron que las garras que sujetaban su cabeza lo dejaran, haciendo que el dolor se alejara. El contacto de unos tibios labios contra los suyos le devolvió el aliento y desvaneció el frío y las imágenes dolorosas se fueron con él. Abrió los ojos y en lugar de la oscuridad, se encontró con un ángel de pupilas negras.

-Sev...

Un agradable calor como el que nunca antes había sentido le devolvió las ganas de vivir. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Ahora ya no existía el vacío, ni la ira, ni el miedo. Un sentimiento hermoso movió cada fibra de su ser y entonces se sintió protegido. Seguro. Amado...

oooooooOooooooo

-Ha despertado.

Severus abrió los negros ojos al escuchar las palabras de Poppy. Dejó su lugar junto a la chimenea y apresuró sus pasos hasta quedar plantado frente a ella.

-¿Cómo está? –Las palabras se dejaron escuchar sin que él moviera sus labios. Alguien más hacía la misma pregunta que él.

-Sobrevivirá. Diría que está vivo de puro milagro, pero creo que no es así por necesidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Fue la pregunta que brotó de labios del director.

Poppy se quitó la bata blanca con total calma, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. La colocó en el perchero sin percibir la angustia latente en cada uno de los que se hallaban con ella.

-Verán... hay dos maneras de que un rayo llegue a golpear a una persona. La directa y la indirecta. –Miró a los ojos de cada uno, percibiendo su total atención-. Cuando un rayo golpea directo a una persona, las posibilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas. Cuando golpea de forma indirecta hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir, puesto que el rayo golpea primero a un objeto y después rebota sobre la víctima, provocándole menos daño.

-¿Cuál de las dos le ocurrió a Harry? –Ésta vez fue Sirius el que preguntó.

-No lo sé con certeza, pero dada la situación de sus heridas, me atrevo a pensar que el golpe fue indirecto. Estaba descendiendo de la Torre Norte en su escoba, ¿No es así? –Todos asintieron-. Con toda seguridad el rayo golpeó primero la Torre.

-Poppy... –Severus se adelantó a cualquier pregunta-. ¿Cómo explicas que su escoba se destrozara y ardiera?

-No lo sé... –La medimaga dudó-. No estoy muy informada sobre inventos Muggles, pero... supongo que la escoba actuó como una especie de pararrayos. Eso hizo que la mayor parte del golpe cayera sobre ella antes que sobre Harry. Lo supongo por las quemaduras leves en sus manos. Me imagino que ocurrieron mientras aferraba la escoba.

-¿Quieres decir que la escoba lo protegió? –Preguntó Remus.

-De alguna manera. –Movió la cabeza, confundida-. Como ya les dije, no lo sé con certeza. Lo único que sé es que está vivo, y bien.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Preguntó Severus, su negra mirada reflejando ansiedad.

-Podrán verlo, pero antes debo advertirles que no será muy grato. No se asusten, no es nada grave. Las personas sobre las cuales ha caído un rayo a menudo reportan varios síntomas debilitantes.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues... algunas sufren pérdida de la memoria, dificultad para concentrarse, problemas de sueño, mareos, debilidad, temblores...

-Espera, espera... –Sirius comenzaba a asustarse-. ¿Todo eso le está ocurriendo a Harry?

-Claro que no, Sirius. –La enfermera lo tomó del brazo con afecto-. Harry tuvo mucha suerte. Las únicas molestias que tendrá que soportar serán algunos mareos y debilidad. Nada que no puedan curar una poción y un buen descanso. También notarán algunos temblores en su cuerpo y hablará con algo de dificultad. Pero sólo será por un corto tiempo. Supongo que no habrá secuelas a largo plazo.

-Quiero verlo. –Sirius dio un paso adelante.

-Yo también. –Severus se interpuso entre la puerta y el animago.

-Un momento... –Poppy vio que una discusión se avecinaba y prefirió tomar una decisión-. Podrán pasar dos a la vez. Dejaré que Albus pase primero y que él decida quién pasará con él.

-Gracias, Poppy... –Sólo Severus pudo notar el tono de no-me-ayudes-mucho en la voz de su mentor. Confió en que él fuera el elegido-. ¿Habría algún problema si Severus entrara conmigo?

-Siempre y cuando no lo agoten demasiado. No olviden que debe descansar.

Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Sirius de protestar. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Severus se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver al animago, dándole a entender con su negra mirada que él había ganado esa partida.

-Ése... –Sirius se cruzó de brazos, su mirada revelando indignación-. ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí?

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido, mientras su padre lo observaba sin entender. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que miraba hacia el techo. Él sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelarla. Le había hecho a Harry una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus permaneció parado junto a la puerta mientras observaba a Albus acercarse y saludar a su pareja. El muchacho movió la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos. No se había percatado de la presencia del profesor de pociones.

-Hola, Harry...

-Do... fesod Dube... Duble...

-Tranquilo, no hables. –El muchacho volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo de manera incontrolable. Severus se apresuró a acercarse para sostener sus hombros hasta que los temblores pasaron-. Nos diste un buen susto, muchacho.

-Lo... sien... do. –Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que el sólo acto de hablar lo fatigaba. Volteó a ver a su pareja y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Se... vedus...

Fue en ese instante que Albus se percató que el profesor estaba empapado. Sacó su varita y con un hechizo secó sus ropas. Severus se lo agradeció con la mirada. Él ni siquiera lo había notado por la preocupación.

-Aquí estoy... –El hombre se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su mano-. No te esfuerces. Trata de descansar.

-¿Qué suc... suce...?

-¿Qué sucedió? –El muchacho asintió. Severus lo miró con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro-. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No...

Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro. Severus tomó aire y se decidió a relatarle lo ocurrido. La sorpresa se dejó ver a través de los verdes ojos del muchacho conforme su pareja le contaba lo que le había pasado.

-No... duedo... de... edlo. –La sorpresa en sus ojos cambió a una de preocupación-. ¿Daco... esdá...?

-Draco está bien. No te preocupes. –Acarició su rostro mientras se perdía en su mirada verde-. A él no le pasó nada. Y tampoco nosotros podíamos creerlo.

-¿Do qué... no... duedo... habad... bien?

-No puedes hablar bien porque es la consecuencia del golpe del rayo. –El profesor Dumbledore revolvió los cabellos del muchacho-. Pero Poppy dice que será por un corto tiempo. Pronto estarás como nuevo.

-¿Cuán... do...?

-¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí? –El director se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Supongo que pasarás aquí la noche.

-No... sodo.

-No te preocupes. El director sonrió por debajo de su barba-. Habrá de sobra quienes querrán quedarse contigo. ¿No es así, Severus?

-Así, es. Pero por desgracia, dudo que Black quiera cederme su lugar. –El director asintió a las palabras del profesor.

-Esdá... bien. –Al muchacho le hubiera gustado que fuera su pareja quien se quedara con él. Pero también estaba seguro que Sirius no lo permitiría. Se tuvo que resignar.

-Bueno, Harry... –Albus palmeó la mano del muchacho-. Hay más personas que quieren verte. Poppy nos advirtió que no debemos fatigarte, así que será mejor que nos retiremos. Severus, te espero afuera.

El profesor asintió mientras el director salía de la habitación. Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, abrazó con delicadeza el delgado cuerpo de su pareja.

-Harry... –El muchacho sintió el calor agradable del cuerpo del hombre que lo abrazaba, y quiso que nunca más se separara de él-. Temí tanto por ti.

-Lo... siend...

-Deja de decir que lo sientes. –Acarició su rostro con su mano-. Lo importante es que estás bien.

Un nuevo espasmo muscular se apoderó del joven cuerpo. Severus permaneció abrazándolo con firmeza hasta que el acceso pasó.

-Es... feo. –Severus sonrió con ligereza ante la afirmación del muchacho.

Harry levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su pareja, pero a medio camino la debilidad lo venció. Severus, que lo observaba, adivinó sus intenciones y tomó su mano para ponerla sobre su rostro. Harry sonrió mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos. Los paseó por su frente y siguió el arco de sus cejas y de sus negros ojos. Su dedo índice se posó sobre la punta de su nariz para seguir su camino por el contorno de su boca. Severus aprovechó para besar la palma de su mano.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo permanecieron mirándose en silencio al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos. Severus se perdió en el abismo verde de sus ojos mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de odiar alguna vez a quien ahora amaba con toda su alma.

-De... amo... –Se oyó la voz de Harry en un susurro. Severus amó más que nunca el tono de esa joven voz, que le contaba en la soledad de aquélla blanca habitación su más profundo secreto.

-Yo también te amo, Harry... –Le respondió con el mismo tono, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciera-. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Tomó con suavidad el rostro de Harry y acercó sus labios. Los labios jóvenes lo recibieron con sed y se entregaron por completo a la pasión del beso. Todo lo demás dejó de existir. Sólo eran ellos dos, y aquél beso que cada vez se hacía más profundo. El muchacho gimió y el profesor apretó más el abrazo en que lo tenía preso.

El beso terminó y ambos se separaron, casi sin respiración. Rieron con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraban y de lo que ocurriría si alguien entraba.

-¡Snivellius! ¡Quiero ver a mi ahijado! –El animago tamborileó la puerta. Ellos dos rieron aún con más fuerza al darse cuenta de lo cerca que ambos habían estado de ser descubiertos.

-¿Quieres dejar esa puerta en paz? –La voz de Remus se dejó escuchar instantes después-. Y no es Snivellius. Es Severus ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!

Severus suspiró mientras se separaba del muchacho.

-Será mejor que me vaya o ese idiota de tu padrino derribará la puerta.

-¿Ven... dás a... veme?

-Claro que sí. –Lo besó otra vez mientras se ponía de pie-. Trataré de escabullirme para venir a verte. Aunque ya estés dormido.

-Sí... –Harry sonrió mientras Severus se acercaba a la puerta. Se despidió con la mirada y salió de la habitación. Un segundo después Sirius y Remus ocupaban el lugar que Albus y su pareja ocuparan momentos antes.

Y mientras el animago lo abrazaba hasta casi romperlo, Remus pudo notar la sonrisa y el suave rubor que iluminaban el rostro del muchacho, impropios para quien está convaleciente de un rayo.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus se despojó de su negra capa y se dirigió al baño. Después de una rápida ducha se vistió con un pijama y se sentó en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea. Estuvo varios minutos sin moverse de su sitio, hasta que recordó el libro de pociones que Albus le prestara, y que guardara en la capa que se acababa de quitar.

Sacó el libro de la prenda y después de examinarlo decidió aplicarle un hechizo para secarlo, pues también se había mojado. Después de cerciorarse que quedara en buenas condiciones regresó a su lugar y se dispuso a leerlo. Le sorprendió encontrarse con pociones de las que jamás había oído hablar.

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes? –Se dijo mientras continuaba hojeándolo-. Aquí hay pociones que podrían ser útiles para muchas cosas que hasta ahora no tienen remedio.

Se enfrascó tanto en su lectura que no sintió el paso de las horas. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos de Draco lo sacaron de su abstracción.

-Hola, padrino... –Severus levantó su mirada del libro para posarla sobre el muchacho. Éste se había quedado parado a un lado del sillón, sin atreverse a acercarse-. Mi padre me enseñó sus aposentos. ¿Es cierto que me mudaré?

-Sí. Es verdad. –El profesor cerró el libro mientras proseguía-. Creí conveniente que estuvieras con él. En sus condiciones le será muy difícil valerse por sí mismo. Y creo que sabes tan bien como yo lo orgulloso que es. No aceptará la ayuda de nadie más.

-Sólo es por eso o... ¿Ya no deseas que siga aquí?

Severus frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba a su ahijado. Lo observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que el muchacho no se atrevía a aproximarse a él. Desde que llegaran a la enfermería no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar. Supuso que si su ahijado no se había acercado era porque pensaba que estaba molesto con él. Si era así entonces tenía que aclararlo cuanto antes.

-Siéntate... –Le hizo espacio en el sillón y el muchacho obedeció, dudoso-. ¿Crees que estoy molesto contigo?

El rubio no respondió. Sólo movió la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Pues no es así. –Draco levantó su mirada gris hacia él, sin decir nada-. No tengo porqué estarlo. Lo que pasó fue un accidente y así como le ocurrió a Harry te pudo ocurrir a ti. Y me hubiera preocupado de igual manera.

El rubio se sintió mucho mejor después de haberlo escuchado.

-Entonces me mudaré ésta misma noche.

-Por mí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. –Posó una mano sobre la suya con afecto-. Quiero que sepas que aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

-Te lo agradezco, padrino. –Draco apretó su mano en un gesto de gratitud-. Vi a Harry. Me pidió que te recordara que fueras a verlo.

-No se habrá esforzado mucho para hablar, ¿Cierto? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Porque necesita mucho descanso.

-Cuando estaba con él tuvo algunos temblores. –El joven cerró los ojos mientras recordaba-. Al principio me asusté mucho. Pero entonces recordé lo que Poppy nos dijo.

-Se recuperará. –El hombre posó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-. Gracias por ayudarme a revivirlo. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

-Sé que tal vez no quieras responderme pero... ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te diste cuenta que no respiraba? –El hombre lo miró con fijeza, tratando de analizar la pregunta-. Es decir... ¿Qué fue lo primero que cruzó por tu mente?

Severus frunció el ceño mientras trataba de evocar ese momento. Aunque era doloroso recordarlo decidió responder a la pregunta de su ahijado.

-Sentí... que lo perdía todo. –Suspiró mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras juntaba sus manos-. Sentí que... mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido si no estaba conmigo.

-Y cuando lograste revivirlo... ¿Qué fue lo primero que sentiste?

-Sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Me sentí... vivo de nuevo.

-Eso demuestra cuánto lo amas. –El hombre asintió sin dudarlo-. Durante el tiempo que han estado juntos... ¿Te arrepientes de algo que hayas hecho con él?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Y... ¿De algo que no hayas hecho con él? –Ante el silencio del profesor-. ¿Sabes? Anoche tuve una conversación muy interesante con Harry.

-Lo sé. Yo... los escuché cuando hablaban. –Ante la mirada seria de su ahijado-. Lo siento.

-Está bien. –El joven agitó una mano restándole importancia-. Entonces creo que sabes lo que intento decirte.

El hombre se quedó callado mientras Draco se levantaba del sillón. Lo observó hasta que se paró en la puerta de su habitación. Antes de entrar volteó a ver a su padrino.

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada. -Le sonrió antes de perderse de vista.

Severus se quedó pensando unos momentos en las palabras de su ahijado. En realidad no eran suyas. Las había escuchado antes. Infinitas veces.

Pero nunca las había sentido tan cerca de él, ni con tanta intensidad como las sintió aquélla noche cuando la vida de la persona que más amaba casi se escapó de sus manos.

oooooooOooooooo

-Eso es, Harry... otro paso más...

-Vamos... tú puedes.

Sirius y Remus seguían con Harry en la enfermería. Apenas se hubo marchado Draco, habían regresado a cuidar del muchacho. Notaron con alivio que los temblores eran muy esporádicos y que ya hablaba con más claridad. Cuando le preguntaron a Poppy cuánto tiempo se quedaría en la enfermería, ella les respondió que hasta que pudiera andar por su propio pie.

Cuando la enfermera salió, lo primero que Harry les pidió fue que lo ayudaran a desentumirse, pues sentía en todo su cuerpo un molesto hormigueo. Pero cuando puso ambos pies sobre el piso se empeñó en caminar. No quería pasar todo el día siguiente en ese lugar, así que como pudo, convenció a los dos hombres para que lo ayudaran a cumplir su objetivo.

Y ahora se encontraban al final del largo pasillo frente a su habitación, había caminado hasta ahí después de haber sido sostenido por ellos, uno a cada lado.

-¿Estás listo para caminar de regreso? –El muchacho asintió. Ellos hicieron amago de tomarlo del brazo pero él se los impidió.

-No... yo puedo... solo. –Los dos hombres lo soltaron, pero se quedaron detrás de él por si las dudas.

Harry observó el prolongado pasillo que debía recorrer de regreso. Estaba cansado y con toda seguridad necesitaría ayuda para completar el recorrido. Pero trataría de avanzar solo lo más lejos posible. La sola idea de tener que quedarse más tiempo en la enfermería era razón de sobra para intentarlo.

Se dio cuenta que era más difícil de lo que pensaba. A cada paso que daba se quedaba sin aire. Aún estaba bastante débil y sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Rogó por no marearse o que lo agarrara un temblor a mitad del camino.

De pronto pensó en Lucius Malfoy. Si a él, que no le haría falta rehabilitación le estaba costando trabajo, no quiso ni pensar en todo lo que el hombre tendría que pasar para poder volver a caminar. Se detuvo un momento para después continuar. Se sintió aliviado cuando al fin llegó a la puerta.

Remus y su padrino lo felicitaron y después lo ayudaron a llegar a la cama. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre la almohada, bastante cansado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Remus le extendió un vaso con agua, que el muchacho bebió con avidez.

-Me siento... mejor. –Harry le devolvió el vaso mientras sonreía-. Gracias.

-Ya envié a Hedwig con los Weasley. –Le comentó el animago mientras lo arropaba-. Ten por seguro que estarán aquí mañana a primera hora.

-¿Les dijiste que... estoy... bien?

-Sí. Les dije que no debían preocuparse de más. Que te encontrarían algo atontado, pero bien.

Harry sonrió ante el último comentario de su padrino. Cerró los ojos y momentos después dormía como un bebé.

-Vaya... sí que estaba muy cansado. –Sirius se recostó en la cama de al lado y se estiró preparando su cuerpo para la noche en vela que le esperaba. Aunque estaba seguro que mientras Harry no lo necesitara el también podría dormir un poco-. Remus, no tiene caso que nos desvelemos los dos. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

El licántropo le extendió un vaso con agua, que el animago aceptó gustoso.

-Está bien. Pero si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy. –Se dirigió a la puerta-. Te veré mañana.

Sirius no respondió. Remus se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y regresó hacia la cama del animago. Vio con satisfacción que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Después de taparlo con la sábana se acercó a la cama de Harry.

-¿Estás despierto? –Susurró cerca del oído del muchacho.

-¿Ya se... durmió? –Harry abrió sus verdes ojos para encontrarse con los dorados del licántropo, quien asintió-. ¿Estás... seguro?

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.

-Te... creo. –Tomó la mano del amigo de sus padres-. Te lo... agradezco mucho... Remus.

-No hay de qué. –Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, para después mirarlo con seriedad-. La poción se diluyó en el agua, así que sólo durará dos horas. Será mejor que lo recuerdes si no quieres que alguien muera.

-Lo... recordaré. ¿Vas a... llamarle?

-Sí. –El licántropo suspiró mientras continuaba-. Pero sólo porque tú me lo pediste como un favor especial. Y permíteme decirte que es la primera y será la única vez. No volveré a hacer otra locura como ésta. Y si Sirius se da cuenta a mí no me menciones.

-De... acuerdo. –El muchacho sonrió mientras Remus salía por la puerta. El profesor de Defensa se dirigió hacia la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvos.

-¿Severus? –Esperó unos momentos y la voz del profesor de pociones se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lupin?

-Estoy en la enfermería. –Silencio del otro lado-. Harry quiere verte.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –La voz cargada de preocupación no pasó inadvertida para el licántropo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo quiere verte.

-Voy para allá. –Segundos después Severus emergía de la chimenea. Miró al licántropo y después volteó para todos lados-. ¿Y Black?

-Está en la habitación. Con Harry. –Severus frunció el ceño-. Logré dormirlo. No me preguntes cómo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Severus no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

-Porque Harry me lo pidió. –El otro lo miró, inquisitivo-. Sé lo que hay entre ustedes.

Los negros ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo supiste...?

-Es una larga historia. –Remus levantó una mano en señal de que no hablaría más-. Sólo te pediré que tengas cuidado. No quiero que Harry salga lastimado.

-Jamás haría algo que lo lastimara, Lupin. –Los negros ojos de Severus se posaron sobre los suyos con firmeza. Remus señaló hacia la puerta mientras le respondía.

-No lo digo por ti. Sino por él. Sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando se entere.

-Estoy consciente de eso. –Se cruzó de brazos-. Lo enfrentaré cuando sea el momento.

-Bien. –Remus se acercó a la chimenea y miró su reloj-. Lo dormí por dos horas. Ya pasaron cinco minutos.

Tras decir esto último el licántropo desapareció por la chimenea. Severus no perdió mas tiempo y se encaminó a la habitación de su pareja. Abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo mientras trataba de adecuarse a la tenue oscuridad del lugar. Distinguió dos camas y en una de ellas a Sirius, que roncaba a pierna suelta.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se lo imaginaba en su forma de animago roncando de la misma forma.

-Severus... –El susurro de su pareja lo desvió de ése desagradable pensamiento. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso-. Gracias... por venir.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que nos arriesgamos? –El hombre rodeó la cama para quedar de frente a la del animago. No quería exponerse dándole la espalda.

-¿No es... emocionan... te? –Severus sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Su pareja tenía razón. Era emocionante.

-Y muy peligroso... –No quiso imaginarse lo que pasaría si Black despertara y tuviera que enfrentarse a un enorme perro muy furioso. Palpó su varita por debajo de su capa. Sólo por seguridad-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. –El muchacho se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en la cama. El hombre lo miró con seriedad-. Por favor... no despertará.

Suspiró mientras se metía entre las sábanas, junto a él. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, escuchando la respiración acompasada del hombre que dormía en la cama de al lado. Había dejado de roncar, lo que significó un alivio para sus oídos.

-¿Cuándo te darán de alta? –Le preguntó en voz baja mientras acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados.

-Poppy dice... que mañana si... logro mante... Ah...

-Tranquilo... no te esfuerces.

-Mante... nerme en... pie. –Severus secó una gota de sudor de su frente. A pesar de que hablaba más claro aún le costaba mucho trabajo.

-¿Crees que podrás?

-Lo inten... taré. –Harry se acomodó de forma que quedó de frente a su pareja-. Draco me... dijo que morí. Y... que tú... me resuc... resu... eso.

Severus suspiró mientras besaba su nariz.

-Te perdí por un instante. –Acarició su rostro mientras seguía hablando-. Durante ese instante yo también me perdí.

-Severus...

-¿Sabes? He tenido... otras parejas. –El muchacho lo miró con atención. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema y estaba muy interesado en conocer esa parte de su pasado-. A algunos los llegué a querer más allá de una simple aventura de una noche. A otros jamás los volví a ver. Pero nunca encontré a alguien que me hiciera sentir todas las cosas que siento contigo.

Harry se quedó callado. Sabía que Severus quería seguir hablando y no quiso interrumpir su silencio.

-Cuando vi que el rayo te golpeó y caías... mi corazón se detuvo con el tuyo. Quise... retroceder el tiempo y decirte tantas cosas que no te he dicho y hacer contigo... tantas cosas que no hemos hecho.

Severus calló. Una lágrima salada recorrió el rostro del joven que lo escuchaba. El hombre la absorbió con sus labios y los dejó posar sobre su suave piel, tratando de grabarse su sabor, su textura.

-Ya lo... has hecho. –Severus alzó su rostro para mirar a los verdes ojos de la persona que amaba-. Me has... dicho todo lo... que he querido... escuchar de ti. Y... me has dado... mucho más de... lo que jamás pensé que... recibiría de nadie. Y quiero que sepas que... si no llegara a existir un... mañana para mí... no me arrepen... tiría de nada porque... lo he tenido... todo a... tu lado.

Harry cerró los ojos para controlar su respiración agitada. Severus supo que se había sobrepasado en su esfuerzo por hablar y lo abrazó hasta que el muchacho se tranquilizó.

-Ya no hables más... –Le dio a beber un poco de agua-. Tienes que recuperarte pronto para que puedas salir de aquí.

-Quiero... irme contigo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. –Volteó hacia la cama donde Sirius aún dormía-. ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondría si despertara y viera que no estás aquí?

-Puedo imagi... narlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos. Fue Severus quien decidió romperlo.

-Albus me comentó que deberíamos continuar con las clases de Duelo. –Alcanzó a ver el entusiasmo en los verdes ojos del muchacho-. Le comenté que Remus y Lucius podrían apoyarlos para que aprendan hechizos nuevos.

-¿Crees que... ellos vayan a... aceptar?

-Estoy seguro que sí. –Severus retiró un mechón de los ojos del muchacho-. No olvides que Lucius no podrá acabar con Voldemort con sus propias manos. Hará todo lo posible por ayudarte a que acabes con él.

-Eso... suena muy... Slytherin.

-Lo sé, Harry. –Severus suspiró mientras continuaba-. Tan Slytherin como Malfoy pueda ser.

-Sí... –Harry se acurrucó más cerca de su pareja-. ¿Cuándo crees... que debamos... reanu... dar las clases?

-Cuando te sientas mejor. –Severus pasó un brazo por encima de su cadera-. Pero eso sólo puedes saberlo tú.

-Me recuperaré... lo más pronto... que pueda.

-Eso espero.

Harry cerró los ojos y pegó su rostro al cuello de su pareja. Respiró con intensidad para absorber el aroma de su piel. Severus sintió el aliento del muchacho en su cuello y se estremeció. La mano que se posaba sobre su cadera se deslizó hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo del muchacho, delineando la curva de su cintura por encima de la sábana.

El joven de ojos verdes tembló ante la caricia que su pareja le dedicó. Besó con suavidad el cuello que antes oliera y no pudo resistir la tentación de probarlo con la punta de su lengua. Severus gimió muy quedo mientras atraía el cuerpo del muchacho hacia el suyo.

Harry tomó la mano del profesor que posaba sobre su cadera y la guió hacia el mismo sitio, ahora por debajo de la sábana que los cubría. Severus suspiró al sentir que sólo la tela de la bata de hospital lo separaba de esa piel que tanto anhelaba.

-Harry... aquí no...

-Lo sé... sólo quiero que... me acaricies.

Severus lo besó mientras su mano seguía explorando por encima de la bata. Se encontró con la abertura trasera de la prenda y Harry se ruborizó al sentir que su pareja introducía su mano por ella. La mano subió con lentitud hacia el centro de su espalda y después bajó de la misma forma, hasta su cadera.

-Tu piel es tan suave... –Le susurró mientras se aventuraba a ir más abajo. Harry gimió cuando la mano cubrió uno de sus glúteos. Severus no tardó mucho en ese sitio. Siguió acariciando lo que alcanzaba de piel, hasta encontrarse con su estómago y su pecho. Se detuvo.

-¿Por qué... te detienes?

-Porque si sigo acariciándote no dejaré de hacerlo hasta el final. –El muchacho comprendió a qué se refería-. No debes fatigarte.

-Está bien. –Harry suspiró mientras dejaba que Severus le acomodara la bata-. ¿Sabes? No me... siento frus... frustr...

-¿Frustrado? –Harry asintió-. ¿Quieres decir que no te molesta que haya dejado de acariciarte?

-Algo así. –El muchacho trató de explicarse mejor-. Es decir... me gustaría... que siguieras. Pero... si no lo haces... no hay problema.

-¿No estás excitado?

-Mucho. Pero... siento que... me gusta también... estar así... contigo. Sólo eso.

-¿Quieres decir que no se te hace imperativo el tener sexo conmigo?

-¿Eso es... malo?

Severus sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso significa que cuando estamos juntos no es sólo el sexo lo que importa, sino también la compañía.

-Me gusta tu... compañía.

-A mí también. –Lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara de frente-. Eso quiere decir que nuestra relación está madurando.

-¿Yo estoy... madurando?

-Los dos estamos madurando. –Severus pudo apreciar la alegría evidente en el rostro del muchacho-. Harry... he estado pensando que...

Un ruido proveniente de la cama de al lado lo hizo callar. Harry sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho. Habían olvidado a Sirius.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...? –Severus miró su reloj antes de que Harry terminara la pregunta.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya. –Se bajó de la cama en completo silencio y le habló al oído antes de darle un beso-. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

-Hasta mañana. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Severus cubrió al joven con la sábana y caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió con la misma discreción con la que entrara.

Harry se quedó un momento más mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido su pareja. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Afuera, Severus desaparecía por la chimenea para aparecer en sus propias habitaciones. Después de despojarse de su capa se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sillón. Era hora de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Se había sincerado con su pareja al contarle una parte muy importante de su pasado. No le avergonzaba el haberle confesado sobre sus relaciones anteriores. Él sabía que Harry no había tenido una relación antes. Pero de haber sido así le hubiera gustado que le contara esa parte de su vida aunque él no se lo pidiera.

Sonrió al recordar cuando su pareja le confesó que le agradaba su compañía. El jamás se imaginó que pudiera llegar a decirle algo como eso. Si bien le halagaba que Harry lo deseara todo el tiempo, también lo hacía feliz la idea de que el joven lo quisiera de otra manera y no sólo para darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

Terminó de beber su copa y se puso de pie. En su habitación, recostado en su cama que ésa noche le pareció más grande que nunca, Severus recordó con detalle las palabras que Harry le dijera.

"Ya lo has hecho. Me has dicho todo lo que he querido escuchar de ti. Y me has dado mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que recibiría de nadie. Y quiero que sepas que si no llegara a existir un mañana para mí no me arrepentiría de nada porque lo he tenido todo a tu lado..."

Suspiró mientras abrazaba la almohada en la que Harry posara su cabeza durante las últimas noches.

-No, Harry... no lo has tenido todo a mi lado. Pero yo me encargaré de que ya no sea así...

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su pareja impregnado en la almohada. Momentos después se quedaba dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Una semana muy larga.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Se me quemó el disco duro y me quedé sin computadora durante varios días. En lo que me la componían me aventé el capítulo a mano y después lo pasé a la máquina y bueno... considerando el tremendo tamaño de capítulos que escribo pues... fue bastante el tiempo que me llevó, jeje.**_

_**Pero aquí estamos, estrenando disco duro y nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y ojalá que su espera haya valido la pena. Nos leemos en el siguiente como siempre, dentro de quince días.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	16. XIII Una semana muy larga

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj: **Hola Julia, Así es, este incidente ha hecho que Severus reflexione sobre muchas cosas. Sirius seguirá siendo un problema y cada vez mayor, no lo dudes. En cuanto a Remus, llegará el momento en que tendrá que armarse de valor, pero no hay garantías de que vaya a ser lo mejor para él. Draco y Harry seguirán siendo buenos amigos, sobretodo ahora que Draco está comenzando a madurar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos besitos.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, Severus se portará cada vez mejor, no lo dudes, jeje. Y espero que este capítulo te lo confirme. En cuanto a lemon, bueno, creo que te enterarás de eso muy pronto. Y tienes razón sobre Sirius, le da sabor a la historia con ese comportamiento tan infantil, pero él tiene sus razones para ser así, y se conocerán más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besitos.

**Amazona Verde: **Hola Amazona, me alegra mucho encontrar otro review tuyo, y que la historia te siga gustando, ojalá sea por un buen tiempo más, jeje. Sí, es verdad, comparando lo que le ocurrió a Tsubasa parece como de broma, pero la verdad es que a Severus no le hizo ninguna gracia, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo. Muchos besitos.

_**A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. **_

_**XIII**_

_**Una semana muy larga.**_

**S**entía la piel muy caliente. Un calor agradable lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies y un cosquilleo placentero se instalaba en cada poro de su cuerpo. Las suaves manos recorrían cada centímetro y hacían que su respiración aumentara a límites insospechados. Una caricia más profunda sobre su piel perlada de sudor lo hizo gemir su nombre sin querer.

-Ah... Severus...

La boca experta recorrió su cuello haciendo a su cuerpo arquearse y a sus manos cerrarse en puños, apretujando las negras sábanas. Su piel contra la suya y su mano ahora sobre su zona más sensible arrancó un largo suspiro del joven...

-Ah...

-Harry... ¿Estás bien? –Harry despertó con el gemido aún en sus labios. Sirius se encontraba en la cama de al lado, su largo cabello despeinado y con rastros de sueño en sus azules ojos-. ¿Te duele algo?

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta de su padrino. Abrió las manos en las que aún tenía apretujada la blanca sábana y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar las imágenes del sueño frescas aún en su mente, y que tenían a Severus y a él como protagonista.

-Sí... estoy bien. –Sirius asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Harry volteó hacia la ventana. La oscuridad reinaba aún pero él ya no tenía sueño. Trató de acomodarse bajo las sábanas y se dio cuenta que se encontraba bastante excitado. Se puso a buscar el baño con la vista. De pronto recordó que no había tal, y que para llegar hasta él necesitaría salir de la habitación y caminar el interminable pasillo.

"Genial. ¿Y ahora qué haré...?" Se preguntó al tiempo que miraba hacia donde se encontraba su padrino. Sabía que él no podría ir y regresar solo, si acaso alcanzaría a recorrer la mitad del trayecto. Se recostó boca arriba y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Suspiró mientras recordaba el sueño tan vívido que había tenido.

"¿Será así de excitante hacer el amor con él?" Se preguntó mientras recordaba las manos de su pareja sobre su cuerpo. Era la misma sensación que había probado cuando Severus lo había acariciado horas antes. Y cuando habían estado juntos la noche de su graduación, detrás de aquélla columna.

Gimió ante el solo recuerdo de aquélla noche. Habían jugado a explorarse el uno al otro y él no había sentido vergüenza. Ni pensó jamás que estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Y estaba seguro que tanto para Severus como para él había sido lo más cercano a hacer el amor.

Se acarició a sí mismo de manera inconsciente. Su excitación se había incrementado con ese recuerdo. Cerró los ojos mientras su mente se inundaba de imágenes de Severus y él, juntos. Momentos después se encontraba exhausto, pero aliviado.

Minutos más tarde se quedó dormido, no sin antes susurrar el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba.

A ésa misma hora, en una cálida habitación en las mazmorras, alguien mencionaba su nombre al mismo tiempo mientras su cuerpo de alabastro se estremecía, haciendo un erótico contraste con las sedosas sábanas negras sobre las que descansaba.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Puedes andar solo?

-Sí, Hermione. Gracias.

Harry caminaba con sus amigos por los pasillos de la enfermería. Esa misma mañana muy temprano, lo habían despertado los murmullos de una preocupada Molly, quien apenas vio que el muchacho abrió sus verdes ojos, se abalanzó sobre él para envolverlo en un estrecho abrazo.

Más tranquilos al ver que el muchacho ya estaba mejor, y que el accidente no había pasado a mayores, el matrimonio había dejado solos a los muchachos para que hablaran, mientras se retiraban con Sirius y Remus a desayunar por invitación de Dumbledore.

-¿Cuándo te darán de alta? –Hermione pudo observar que Harry aún caminaba con algo de dificultad. La mañana era fresca y él ya se encontraba bañado y vestido.

-Poppy dijo que hasta que pudiera mantenerme en pie. Y como ya puedo andar solo, lo más seguro es que salga de aquí en unas horas.

-Creo que has tenido mucha suerte, Harry. Algunas personas tardan mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

-Lo sé, Hermione. –El muchacho suspiró mientras recordaba todo lo que Severus le había contado sobre su accidente-. Fui muy afortunado.

-Lástima que la Saeta que Sirius te regaló no haya corrido con la misma suerte. –Ron palmeó su hombro al tiempo que caminaba junto a él, tratando de seguir su lento ritmo.

-Sí. Bueno... Sirius me prometió que me regalaría otra. Con la única condición de que no se me ocurriera volver a volar bajo otra tormenta. –Se encogió de hombros-. De cualquier manera no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Harry llamó a un elfo para pedir el desayuno. La criatura acababa de marcharse cuando vieron que Poppy entraba a la enfermería acompañada de un hombre. Éste era muy alto y bastante corpulento. Llevaba un maletín de medimago en una mano.

-Hola, Harry... –La enfermera se detuvo un momento para preguntarle al moreno sobre su estado de salud-. No olvides que en dos horas te examinaré para decidir si te doy de alta. ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Piensas quedarte más tiempo aquí?

-Claro que no, Madame. –El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. En este momento iba a pedir el desayuno.

-Bien. –La enfermera se volvió hacia el visitante-. Por aquí, por favor. Como puedes ver, disponemos de un lugar adecuado para la terapia del señor Malfoy...

-¿Escucharon eso? –Preguntó Ron mientras observaba a Poppy alejándose con su acompañante.

-Sí, Ron. El señor Malfoy recibirá terapia aquí. –Harry llamó a un elfo, quien después de recibir instrucciones desapareció-. No puede ir a San Mungo, se arriesga a que alguien lo reconozca. Así que recibirá tratamiento en el Castillo.

-¿Eso significa que se quedará a vivir aquí? –Harry asintió a la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que se recupere? –Hermione observó cuando el elfo regresó con el desayuno para los tres-. Tengo entendido que las lesiones en la columna son muy delicadas. Y algunas son irreversibles.

-Severus me dijo que tiene posibilidades si es perseverante. –Harry bebió un poco de té y se sirvió un pan untado con mermelada-. Estoy seguro que pondrá todo de su parte para volver a caminar. Tiene motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

-Tienes razón. –Ron apoyó la afirmación de su amigo y ya no volvieron a hablar más del asunto. Terminaron de desayunar mientras se enfocaban en otra clase de temas.

-¿Piensas reanudar las clases de Duelo hoy mismo?

-Por mí no hay problema. –Harry respondió a la pregunta de su amiga en el momento en que Remus y su padrino entraban a la enfermería-. Pero no creo que Severus y Sirius me lo permitan.

-¿Permitirte qué cosa? –Sirius alcanzó a escuchar su nombre en el momento que Ron le hacía señas a su amigo para que ya no siguiera hablando. Harry palideció por un instante al darse cuenta que se había referido a su pareja por su nombre. Rogó porque Sirius no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Hablábamos de las clases de Duelo. –El muchacho suspiró aliviado al ver que no pasaba nada.

-Ah, sí... –El animago mostró inconformidad ante el tema-. Albus lo comentó durante el desayuno. No me tiene muy convencido que te esfuerces cuando apenas te estás recuperando. Y conociendo a ése... lo más seguro sea que se aproveche de tu debilidad para ocasionarte problemas.

-No creo que Severus haga algo como eso. –Intervino el licántropo-. Podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero es muy dedicado en su trabajo.

-Como sea. –Sirius se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la ventana-. De cualquier forma trataré de venir más seguido a verte. Quiero ver cómo progresas en tu recuperación. Y también quiero ver cómo son esas clases de Duelo de las que tanto hablan.

-Cuando quieras, Sirius. –Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió con lentitud hacia su habitación. Se sentía algo enfadado por la forma tan despectiva en que el animago se dirigía a su pareja. A pesar de conocer de antemano su mutua aversión, no dejaba de pensar que las cosas serían más fáciles si no hubiera tanto rencor entre ellos. Se sintió triste por eso.

Ron y Hermione también se levantaron y se apresuraron a alcanzar a su amigo, que no iba muy lejos. Sirius y Remus se quedaron parados en el mismo sitio, sorprendidos por la actitud de los muchachos.

-¿Dije algo que lo molestara? –Preguntó el animago. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros y sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la habitación de Harry. Sirius se quedó parado un momento más y después decidió seguir a su antiguo compañero.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy entró con aire altivo a la oficina de Poppy. Ésa misma mañana le había enviado un mensaje avisándole que ya le había encontrado un terapeuta. Lo vio sentado frente al escritorio de la enfermera. Pudo ver a primera vista que era muy alto y corpulento. Al verlo entrar el medimago se puso de pie para ser presentado.

-Él es el doctor Walter Green. –El ex mortífago correspondió con un gesto de superioridad al saludo que le ofrecía el medimago-. Viene de Norteamérica y es el mejor fisioterapeuta.

-Nos conocimos hace diez años en una convención de medimagos... –Intervino el doctor Green-. Y desde entonces no hemos perdido contacto.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Malfoy se dedicó a analizarlo a detalle. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta años. Piel apiñonada y cabello castaño oscuro, con algunas canas en las sienes. Medía casi dos metros de estatura y pesaba alrededor de unos ciento diez kilos. Tuvo que admitir que junto a él se veía insignificante. Tenía ojos cafés y el tono de su voz era firme, pero amable.

-...Es por eso que necesitaré examinarlo primero. –Lucius decidió dejar su inspección a un lado y poner atención a sus palabras-. ¿Tiene familia? ¿Amigos?

El rubio dudó por un instante en responder. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser muy desconfiado. Poppy pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque se adelantó a su respuesta.

-Tiene un hijo. De diecisiete años. –El rubio frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la enfermera. Ésta movió una mano restándole importancia al tiempo que proseguía-. Tengo entendido que el apoyo de la familia es importante.

-No sólo es importante. –Le respondió el medimago-. Es muy necesario. Durante la fisioterapia se aprenden ciertos ejercicios que deberán practicarse en determinados horarios, de forma estricta. Y para eso necesitará la ayuda de alguien. Siempre es más recomendable que sea algún familiar. Aunque cualquier otra persona puede servir al caso. Lo importante es que quien esté dispuesto a ayudarle con la fisioterapia, también aprenda los ejercicios, para que la terapia se lleve a cabo como debe ser.

-Entiendo... –Lucius no pudo evitar pensar en si Draco estaría dispuesto a sacrificar algunas horas del día para ayudarle-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Como ya le dije, necesitaré examinarlo primero. –Tomó su maletín y lo abrió buscando algunas cosas-. Poppy, ¿Serías tan amable de prepararlo?

La enfermera conjuró un hechizo de levitación para colocar al mago boca abajo sobre la mesa de exploración. Con otro hechizo hizo desaparecer la fina ropa para dejarle a cambio una bata. Tapó con una sábana la parte baja de su espalda y dejó al descubierto toda la parte superior. Lucius no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración. Se sabía vulnerable y eso le hacía sentirse muy incómodo.

-Trata de relajarte, Lucius. –Poppy convocó una especie de crema y la untó desde el principio hasta el final de su espalda, siguiendo la línea de la columna. Lucius la sintió fría, pero lejos de incomodarle se dio cuenta que aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentía. Eso lo hizo relajarse.

-¿Listo? –Preguntó el medimago. Poppy asintió-. Primero haré una exploración con mi varita, para ver los daños físicos...

El doctor se acercó a Lucius y no pudo evitar una mirada de genuino asombro al ver la infinidad de cicatrices de latigazos y demás que cruzaban por toda su espalda. Algunas de ellas a punto de desaparecer, algunas otras bastante marcadas todavía.

No hizo ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera algún comentario al respecto. Poppy le había hablado sobre la importancia de mantener la discreción en éste caso, y no pensaba arruinar la confianza de su amiga haciendo indagaciones. Se dedicó a explorar a su paciente. Con un hechizo una luz azulada salió de la punta de la varita y se reflejó sobre los huesos de la columna, como una especie de ultrasonido.

-Los huesos de la columna no están deformes. Eso significa que no necesitará cirugía. La deformidad que Poppy creyó ver está en las articulaciones que unen a los huesos. Pero no están atrofiadas, sólo están muy inflamadas. Es por eso que siente ese dolor tan intenso. –Lucius escuchaba con atención las palabras del medimago-. Como están tan inflamadas comprimen los nervios y hacen que las vértebras unidas a ellos se vuelvan rígidas.

-¿Eso es lo que provoca la parálisis? –Preguntó la enfermera.

-Así es. Es una especie de alteración neuromuscular. –El medimago conjuró un hechizo y de la varita salió una especie de rayo, muy delgado, de color blanco-. Señor Malfoy... voy a aplicarle pequeños choques eléctricos. Necesitaré que me indique si siente algún dolor.

Lucius cerró los ojos mientras el doctor colocaba el rayo sobre las articulaciones afectadas. No pudo evitar que un profundo quejido saliera de sus labios al sentir unas terribles punzadas que le recordaron a su estadía en las mazmorras de la Mansión Riddle.

-Por lo que veo parece dolerle demasiado. –El rubio permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía los labios, tratando de no gritar-. Aunque no lo parezca es una buena noticia. Eso significa que sus nervios están vivos. Ahora haremos otra prueba.

El medimago extrajo de su maletín una aguja y levantó la sábana que cubría las piernas del mago.

-Dígame si siente algo... –Lucius cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentir otra punzada de dolor. El doctor hizo una pequeña punción en la parte trasera de sus muslos-. ¿Siente algo?

-No siento nada... –El medimago punzó más arriba, a la altura de la cintura.

-Ah..

-¿Lo sintió?

-Sí.

Probó debajo de la cintura, a la altura del cóccix. Lucius ya no se quejó. Probó de nuevo detrás de sus piernas sin obtener respuesta. Colocó la punta de la aguja detrás de las rodillas y en las pantorrillas, sin resultado. Poppy observaba cada movimiento con mucha atención. El medimago llegó a sus pies y probó con los talones. El rubio no se dio por aludido. Pero al picar con suavidad la punta de uno de sus dedos éste pareció moverse.

-¿Sintió eso? –El mago negó con la cabeza. Lo volvió a intentar y obtuvo el mismo resultado-. ¿Lo sintió?

-¿Qué fue eso? –Ésta vez sí lo había sentido-. Sentí cosquillas.

-Eso es bueno. –El medimago guardó la aguja en su maletín y cubrió sus piernas con la sábana-. Eso significa que hay sensibilidad en sus extremidades. Muy poca. Me atrevo a decir que casi nula, pero la hay.

Poppy sonrió mientras recogía algunos mechones rubios que se habían pegado a la espalda del mago.

-¿Lo ves, Lucius? –Palmeó su hombro con afecto-. Hay esperanzas.

Lucius entrecerró sus azules ojos mientras suspiraba.

-Sólo falta una prueba. –El medimago tomó su cadera y lo ladeó con cuidado sobre su costado izquierdo. A pesar del delicado movimiento, Lucius no pudo evitar quejarse-. Tranquilo, ya casi termino. Poppy, ¿Me ayudas?

La enfermera sostuvo la cadera del mago mientras el médico tomaba con cuidado su pierna derecha y la flexionaba con lentitud. Ese simple movimiento hizo que casi brotaran lágrimas de los azules ojos del rubio.

-Sé que es muy doloroso... –El medimago se detuvo un momento para dejarlo descansar-. Pero es necesario para conocer la flexibilidad de su espalda. Sólo así podré determinar qué clase de ejercicios podrá realizar.

Durante unos minutos que a Lucius le parecieron una eternidad, las fuertes y firmes manos del medimago movilizaron ambas piernas de todas las formas posibles. Cuando todo terminó se encontraba tan exhausto que ni siquiera se quejó cuando Poppy lo colocó boca arriba y le ofreció una poción para que la bebiera.

-Lo que Poppy acaba de darle es una poción para comenzar a desinflamar sus articulaciones. –El doctor Green sacó un pergamino y comenzó a hacer anotaciones-. Tendrá que beberla todos los días por la mañana, sin falta. En especial antes de comenzar cada sesión de fisioterapia.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –Lucius hizo una mueca cuando terminó de beberla. Se preguntó por qué todas las pociones tenían que saber tan mal.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, señor Malfoy. –El hombre dejó pluma y pergamino a un lado-. Si habláramos de sólo una zona afectada, sería menos tiempo de fisioterapia. Pero por desgracia estamos hablando de tres zonas. La zona lumbar, que está en la parte baja de la espalda, la zona sacra, que encaja entre los huesos de la pelvis y algunas vértebras que forman el cóccix. Por fortuna las articulaciones de las vértebras superiores están intactas, de lo contrario, tendría paralizado todo su cuerpo y no sólo sus piernas.

-¿Debería considerarme afortunado? –El tono sarcástico del rubio no pasó inadvertido para el medimago.

-Para serle honesto... sí. –El médico siguió con sus anotaciones mientras continuaba-. Necesito advertirle que algunas de las sesiones serán muy dolorosas. Por desgracia, algunas pociones analgésicas inhiben y retrasan la función de las pociones para desinflamar. Le administraré una que es muy ligera y que le servirá para soportar las sesiones más dolorosas. Pero nada más. Comenzaremos los ejercicios mañana mismo...

Mientras el doctor explicaba los pasos a seguir en su recuperación, Poppy se dedicó a retirarle la bata y colocarle la ropa con la que llegara vestido. Lucius volvió a suspirar cuando escuchó la larga lista de ejercicios y aparatos que tendría que utilizar durante la terapia.

-...Y dependiendo de todas las condiciones que le acabo de mencionar, calculo un tiempo de recuperación de siete meses a un año.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –Lucius frunció el ceño mientras permitía que Poppy lo levitara para sentarlo en su silla.

-En realidad es el tiempo promedio que cualquier paciente en sus condiciones tarda en recuperarse. Pero cada caso es distinto. Algunos tardan menos tiempo que otros, depende de su capacidad física. Usted es un hombre fuerte y bien ejercitado, cuente con ese detalle como una ventaja. –El doctor extendió el pergamino hacia Lucius-. Le sugiero que lo vaya estudiando, es importante que se aprenda el orden de los ejercicios. Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora para que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre los horarios.

-¿Recibiré terapia todos los días?

-Sólo tres veces por semana durante los dos primeros meses. Conforme haya algún avance en su recuperación, aumentaré los días y el tiempo que durará cada sesión. El dolor deberá ir disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

-Entiendo... –Mientras el medimago hacía algunas anotaciones en otro pergamino, el rubio se acercó a Poppy-. Necesito hacerte una pregunta...

-Dime, Lucius. –Malfoy suspiró por enésima vez ésa mañana. A pesar de que la enfermera lo conocía desde que era un niño, seguía sin gustarle la idea de que lo tratara con tanta confianza.

-Se trata de ésta cosa... –Le dijo mientras le señalaba la silla sobre la que se encontraba sentado-. He logrado hacer que se eleve para poder subir y bajar de las escaleras. Sin embargo, tengo que maniobrar para poder andar. ¿No habría modo de que se moviera sola para donde yo quisiera?

-Podríamos tratar. –Poppy tomó su varita e hizo un gesto como intentando recordar el hechizo adecuado. Cuando pareció recordarlo lo pronunció-. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

El mago se concentró y de inmediato la silla se movió. Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y la silla se dirigió hacia allá. Una leve sonrisa que Poppy no vio se dibujó en sus finas facciones.

-Parece que resultó. –En ese momento el medimago se dirigió a ellos para dar las últimas instrucciones.

Momentos más tarde, Lucius se retiraba hacia sus aposentos, dejando a los medimagos arreglando otros asuntos. En el camino, no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que el médico le pronosticara para su recuperación.

"Es demasiado tiempo..." Pensaba mientras se acercaba a sus habitaciones. "Y lo peor serán las sesiones sin analgésicos. No sé si podré soportar tanto dolor... ni siquiera sé si podré sobrevivir a ésta larga semana..."

Entró después de pronunciar la clave y se dirigió a la recámara de Draco. No había señales del muchacho. Oyó el ruido del agua cayendo y supo que estaba en el baño. Se detuvo a un lado de la cama y tomó una fotografía mágica que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Narcisa se hallaba en medio de Lucius y de Draco, ambos tenían sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, mientras ella sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía.

Suspiró mientras depositaba el retrato en su sitio.

-¿Padre? –Draco acababa de salir de su ducha matutina, y lo observaba sorprendido de verlo en su recámara-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Sólo quería preguntarte si te gustaría desayunar conmigo. –El hombre permaneció en el mismo sitio esperando la respuesta de su hijo. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho mientras respondía.

-Claro que sí. –Se apresuró a buscar su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez-. ¿Te gustaría desayunar aquí? ¿O quieres ir a algún lugar del castillo?

Y mientras el muchacho proponía varios sitios dónde poder desayunar sin ser molestados, Lucius decidió que después de todo, su pronta recuperación era algo que bien valía la pena cualquier dolor, por muy terrible que fuera.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry estaba parado frente al lago, junto al mismo árbol donde esperara a Severus la tarde del domingo. Después de examinarlo, Poppy había decidido darlo de alta ésa misma mañana no sin antes advertirle que no quería verlo sobrevolando los aires por lo menos durante toda esa semana.

"Y apenas es martes. Eso sin contar con que ya no tengo escoba... ésta será una muy larga semana". Suspiró mientras se recostaba en el verde pasto, mirando al cielo despejado. Era una tarde calurosa y de no haber sido por su convalecencia y el riesgo que corría de ahogarse, se hubiera quitado la ropa y metido al lago para darse un fresco baño.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día con Ron y Hermione y después de almorzar se habían marchado de nuevo. Y a pesar de que no había dejado de verlos desde la graduación, sentía que ya los extrañaba. Sirius también se había ido después de hacerle jurar que no volvería a poner su vida en riesgo de ninguna forma.

Una alta sombra frente a él obstruyó su vista. Harry sonrió al ver que se trataba de su pareja. Severus le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se recostó junto a él.

-Lamento la tardanza. –Se disculpó mientras se volteaba de lado para mirarlo de lleno-. Albus convocó a algunos miembros de la Orden y se nos fue la tarde.

-¿De qué hablaron? –El muchacho se acercó más hasta quedar pegado a él. Posó su frente sobre su cuello mientras aspiraba su perfume. Jamás se cansaría de hacer eso.

-De muchas cosas. –Severus acarició sus cabellos y posó una mano sobre su cadera, como hiciera la noche anterior-. Harry... hay algo que necesito que sepas.

-¿De qué se trata? –El tono serio en la voz de su ex profesor lo hizo levantar sus verdes ojos hacia él.

-Se trata de algo que Voldemort me dijo la noche en que... murió Narcisa. –El joven siguió observando a su pareja, pendiente de sus palabras-. Cuando me ordenó deshacerme del cuerpo de Lucius... me dijo algo que me tiene muy preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que la próxima vez que me convoque deberé llevarlos... a Draco y a ti... conmigo.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. Se enderezó de su cómoda posición. Severus se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué le hizo pensar que podrías hacer algo así? Es decir... ¿Cómo puede creer que es tan sencillo secuestrarnos y ya?

-En otras circunstancias sabría que no es posible. –El profesor suspiró mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y perdía su negra mirada en las cristalinas aguas del lago-. Pero sabe que tengo toda la confianza de Albus. Piensa que deberé ingeniármelas para tenerlos a ustedes dos en mi poder para el momento en que me llame.

-¿Crees que... uno de estos días te convoque?

-Estoy seguro de eso. –Rodeó los hombros del muchacho con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él-. Por supuesto que no pienso obedecerle.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. –Severus soltó los hombros de su pareja y lo miró a los verdes ojos. La firmeza que vio en ellos le hizo darse cuenta que hablaba en serio-. En el momento en que te llame, iré contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Severus se levantó y caminó unos pasos-. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo no seré quien le entregue a Voldemort sus vidas en bandeja de plata. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Te matará si llegas con las manos vacías. –Harry también se levantó y se colocó detrás de él-. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

-Antes muerto que entregarte a él.

Severus permanecía de espaldas a Harry. Éste abrió sus brazos y rodeó su cintura hasta posar sus manos sobre su pecho. Recargó su cabeza sobre la ancha espalda. El hombre rodeó los brazos del muchacho con los suyos, en un largo abrazo.

-Y yo pienso matarlo a él antes de permitir que te haga daño. –Lo tomó por los hombros con suavidad e hizo que se volteara para mirarlo de frente-. Podemos usar todo eso a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Las palabras de su pareja le recordaron con nitidez las dichas por el propio director-. ¿Has hablado con Albus?

-No. –El muchacho lo miró con extrañeza-. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Dumbledore con todo esto?

-Olvídalo. ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decirme?

-Sé que suena muy arriesgado pero... ¿Por qué no hacerle creer a Voldemort que me tienes en tu poder y entregarme? Sé que él quiere unirse a Draco, pero para poder hacerlo primero tiene que enfrentarse a mí, ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Eso no importa. Lo que podemos hacer es dejar a Draco fuera de esto. Si te llama sólo llévame a mí... y a toda la Orden detrás. Voldemort no tendrá tiempo de reclamarte nada. Estará tan contento de verme como su prisionero que ni siquiera se dará cuenta que es una trampa.

-Eso... fue lo mismo que Albus me propuso. –Sacudió la cabeza, sin terminar de convencerle la idea-. Él no es un iluso. Se dará cuenta.

-Para cuando lo haga ya no tendrá tiempo de organizar una defensiva.

-No lo sé, Harry... es demasiado arriesgado. Si no fuera tu vida la que estuviera en juego no lo pensaría dos veces, pero tratándose de ti...

-También se trata de tu vida. –Harry enredó sus dedos en el negro cabello de su pareja y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Tú te preocupas por mi bienestar, no te culpo por eso. Pero entonces tampoco me culpes por preocuparme por el tuyo.

Acarició su rostro y se dio media vuelta para regresar al árbol. Se sentó con la espalda recargada contra el tronco y se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba sus verdes ojos. Severus no dejó de observar todos sus movimientos.

-No sé cómo le vamos a hacer. Pero sí te puedo asegurar que no te presentarás solo ante él. No lo permitiré.

Severus se quedó parado, observando la determinación en la voz de su pareja. Sabía que Harry era un mago muy poderoso, capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y acabar con él. Pero eso no hacía que dejara de preocuparse. Voldemort tenía una ventaja sobre el muchacho, y era su gran experiencia en la batalla. Harry era un joven exitoso a la hora de enfrentarse al peligro, pero no tenía experiencia en enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo contra otros magos. Sólo en las clases de Duelo, y no eran a muerte.

Se acercó a su pareja y se colocó en cuclillas frente a él. La tarde estaba cayendo y una fresca brisa comenzaba a soplar desde el oeste, haciendo que sus negros cabellos se revolvieran alrededor de su rostro maduro. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaron por un momento sus negros ojos, que reflejaron destellos dorados. Posó su mirada sobre las esmeraldas de Harry, quien no pudo evitar extender su mano hacia él, temiendo que lo que veía era sólo producto de una ilusión.

-No pienses que no confío en ti. –Dijo Severus mientras sostenía la mano de su pareja contra la suya-. Sé que eres lo bastante fuerte y poderoso para vencerle. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que no te enfrentas a cualquier cosa. Estamos hablando de una mente muy enferma y que es capaz de las más sucias tretas con tal de obtener la victoria.

-¿Quieres decir que debo ser cuidadoso?

-No sólo cuidadoso, Harry. –Severus cambió de posición para quedar sentado junto a él-. Debes recordar que a la hora de la batalla, no existen reglas. Y a él le gusta jugar sucio.

-No te preocupes, Severus... –Harry sonrió con ligereza mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja-. Seré muy cuidadoso. Y no olvidaré lo que acabas de decirme.

-Eso espero... –Severus suspiró mientras abrazaba el joven cuerpo. Harry levantó su rostro para encontrar sus labios. Se fundieron en un largo beso que les hizo olvidarse de todo lo que existía a su alrededor.

Ya no hablaron más. Los besos y las caricias ocuparon el lugar de las palabras y ambos dejaron que sus suspiros volaran con la cálida brisa de verano. Frente a ellos, las transparentes aguas del lago permanecían quietas, su cristalina superficie reflejando las últimas luces de aquél atardecer dorado.

oooooooOooooooo

Albus Dumbledore dejó a un lado la pluma de Fawkes con la que escribía y se acomodó sus gafas de medialuna sobre su nariz. Desde que los miembros de la Orden que citara en su oficina se retiraran, el anciano mago no había dejado de hacer anotaciones en un pergamino.

El viejo director observaba con fijeza un antiguo escrito colocado a un lado del pergamino. Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre él. Era una reliquia de más de quinientos años, conservada si no por milagro, por una poderosa magia a la que, como podía observarse, el avezado mago respetaba.

Recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cómodo sillón, dándose un descanso mientras se alisaba la larga barba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Sé que me arriesgo mucho haciendo esto... pero no tengo otra forma de protegerlo". Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por toda su oficina. Fawkes se hallaba encogido en su perchero, sumido en un profundo sueño. "Quién fuera como tú, mi querido amigo que renaces de tus propias cenizas..."

Observó un momento más a la bella ave multicolor que, ajena a la presencia de su dueño, siguió sumida en su sueño. El viejo mago regresó con lento paso a su lugar en el escritorio. Tomó el antiguo escrito mientras lo estudiaba con detenimiento.

Casi una hora pasó antes de que al mago se le iluminara el rostro por un instante. Tomó la pluma de Fawkes y escribió algo en otro pergamino, el cual dobló y guardó en un sobre. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ave y depositó el sobre entre sus patas. Ya lo vería al despertar y entonces lo entregaría a su destinatario.

Se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos. Era hora de comenzar con los preparativos.

-¿Minerva? –El director esperó unos segundos y el rostro de la subdirectora se dejó ver entre las llamas verdes.

-¿Sí, Albus?

-¿Podrías venir ahora mismo, por favor?

-Por supuesto. –El mago se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la animaga, quien traspasó el umbral en cuestión de segundos-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor. –El director la invitó a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. El antiguo pergamino permaneció a la vista de la profesora, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al reconocerlo-. Acabo de escribirle una carta a alguien, que mi querido Fawkes estará entregando mañana muy temprano. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan, estaré haciendo en el transcurso de ésta semana una visita muy importante.

-¿Puedo saber a quién visitarás?

El anciano mago no respondió. Tomó con mucho cuidado el viejo pergamino y lo abrió en la página qué el mismo había estudiado momentos antes.

-Necesito que ésa persona me diga si esto es posible. –Mientras le extendía el antiguo escrito a la animaga.

Minerva tomó el pergamino que el director le ofrecía y leyó la página. Su rostro fue cambiando a diferentes matices conforme lo leía, hasta que la incredulidad y el asombro dieron paso a la preocupación.

-Si lo que planeas hacer es lo que estoy pensando... entonces ya sé a quién irás a ver. Pero, Albus... –La profesora se acomodó sus lentes, tratando de disimular los nervios que la asaltaban-. Esto es algo... descabellado. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

-Estoy consciente de eso, mi querida Minerva. –El profesor Dumbledore sonrió con ligereza ante la inquietud de la animaga-. Pero también debes admitir que es una gran idea.

-De ninguna manera. No... pienso permitir que hagas una locura como ésta. –La profesora se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse, nerviosa-. El precio que se paga es... demasiado alto.

-Pero lo vale. –El hombre también se levantó y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que ella enfocara su vista en sus azules ojos-. Debes entenderme, Minerva. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie todo lo que él ha pasado durante todos estos años. Merece eso y mucho más.

-Pero... es un precio muy alto. –Minerva bajó la mirada mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla-. ¿Qué te hace creer que él aceptará un regalo tan maravilloso como éste bajo ésas condiciones?

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que él lo sabrá?

La profesora McGonagall movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a las palabras del director.

-Él... jamás va a perdonártelo. Aunque todo sea por su propio bien.

-No debes preocuparte tanto, mi querida Minerva. –Albus rodeó la cintura de la subdirectora para animarla a sentarse de nuevo-. Puede que ni siquiera sea necesario llegar hasta el final. Y en el caso en que así fuera, las posibilidades son muy remotas.

-Eso no significa que no existan. –Minerva tomó entre las suyas las manos del viejo mago-. ¿Tanto lo amas que estás dispuesto a todo por él?

-Mírame a los ojos, Minerva. Y dime que es lo que ves en ellos.

La animaga hizo lo que Albus le pedía. No tuvo que ver dentro de ellos por mucho tiempo. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras seguía sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, y las lágrimas fluían ahora a raudales de sus ojos gatunos.

-Mi querido Albus... viejo loco. –Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, surcado por tantas arrugas como años tenía de conocerlo-. Sabes que nunca he dicho que no a ninguna de tus locuras.

-Entonces que no se diga más. –Albus besó ambas manos de su querida amiga antes de soltarlas y dirigirse a su escritorio-. Me ausentaré durante los tres próximos días. Te quedarás a cargo del Castillo y te aviso que Harry dormirá en los aposentos de Severus.

-Pero... ¿Por qué ahí? –La profesora frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo-. Ésos dos no pueden ni verse. ¿Cómo haré para que Harry acepte...?

De pronto recordó lo ocurrido en ésa misma oficina la noche de la graduación, cuando Harry salió corriendo mientras mencionaba su nombre. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Albus, que Minerva comprendió al instante.

-Vaya... ¿Quién lo diría? –Lo miró, preocupada-. Supongo que Sirius Black no tiene idea.

-Estás en lo correcto, mi querida Minerva.

La subdirectora suspiró mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. Después de un largo momento de silencio sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar sus últimos pensamientos.

-La verdad es que sigo sin poder creerlo. –Se dirigió a la chimenea-. En ese caso, haré como que no sé nada.

Albus rió con ligereza ante las últimas palabras de su amiga. Ella tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de marcharse se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué le dirás a Severus de tu partida?

-Le diré que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Nada más. Ya lo conoces y sabes que no hará más preguntas.

-Dale mis saludos. A él y a su esposa.

-Así lo haré, Minerva.

Cuando la animaga desapareció por la chimenea, el director se acercó a su majestuosa ave, que aún dormía. La contempló por un largo momento mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Pero aunque sé que no se puede renacer de las propias cenizas, al menos ahora sé que se puede lograr algo parecido..."

El anciano acarició las suaves plumas del Fénix y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Ésa sería una semana muy larga.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía, observando las estrellas a través de uno de los telescopios. Ése lugar era uno de sus favoritos cuando era estudiante, por lo que después de cenar con Draco y darle las buenas noches, había decidido volver después de tantos años.

Llevaba casi una hora sosteniendo el pesado telescopio y ya se sentía bastante cansado. Dejó que el aparato volviera a su sitio mientras se enderezaba de su antigua posición. Un leve quejido escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que había sobrepasado su resistencia. La espalda le punzaba y tuvo que quedarse quieto un momento para poder enderezarse de nuevo.

-Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado... –Lucius no tuvo necesidad de girar el rostro para saber quién era. Remus Lupin caminó con paso lento hasta donde el rubio se encontraba-. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

Lucius movió la cabeza en negación. Se alejó del telescopio para ubicarse frente a la terraza, cuya panorámica dominaba la mayor parte de los terrenos del Castillo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

-Pensé que estaba solo...

-Lo siento. Si quieres me retiro...

-No. Está bien. –Lucius levantó una mano para impedir que el licántropo se fuera-. ¿Dabas un paseo?

-No con exactitud. –Remus se sentó a medias sobre el reborde de la terraza, quedando de frente al ex mortífago-. Minerva me pidió que hiciera la ronda por ella. Dijo que no se sentía muy bien.

Lucius no respondió. El licántropo supo que en realidad al aristócrata le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara a Minerva... o a cualquiera que no estuviera incluido en su reducido círculo de personas que pudieran considerarse apreciadas por él.

Mientras estaba en medio de estos pensamientos, no se percató que la mirada del rubio no se despegaba de su persona. Sentado en ésa posición y con sus dorados ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche, Lucius se sintió transportado al pasado.

Se vio de pronto a sí mismo, y a Remus cuando eran jóvenes. Llegó a su memoria una noche igual que ésa. Era verano y ambos se habían quedado a pasar las vacaciones en el Castillo, Lucius porque no había querido estar solo en la enorme mansión de sus padres, y Remus porque no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir.

Tenían algunos meses de haber comenzado con su "relación" y Lucius se encontraba en ése mismo lugar, observando los cuerpos celestes a través del telescopio. Estaba concentrado en encontrar una nueva estrella para poder ponerle su nombre, cuando sintió unos brazos que lo envolvieron, sacándolo de su abstracción.

-¿Has descubierto algo nuevo? –Le había preguntado el licántropo mientras lo hacía a un lado sin mucha delicadeza para poder ver lo que el rubio observaba-. Lucius lo dejó hacer mientras Remus movía el telescopio de un lado a otro sin un ritmo lógico.

-No lo muevas... así. –Le había reclamado el rubio al ver que el joven de ojos dorados había desviado el aparato del punto celeste que apuntaba-. Ahora tendré que volver a buscarla...

Pero Remus no se movió de su sitio, por lo que ambos habían quedado muy juntos uno del otro.

-Te he pedido que me enseñes a buscar estrellas contigo y nunca has querido hacerlo. –Le reprochó Remus mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo a Lucius colocar el telescopio en su anterior posición.

-He intentado hacerlo, Remus... –Le reclamó el rubio mientras pegaba un ojo en la mira del aparato-. Pero cada vez que lo intento siempre te aburres y dejas de ponerme atención.

-Eso es porque tú eres un maestro muy aburrido. –Le contestó el joven licántropo. Lucius dejó de observar el firmamento para dirigir sus azules ojos hacia los dorados de su "amigo".

-¿Te parezco aburrido? –Lucius dejó el telescopio para fijar su atención al joven frente a él. Le dirigió una mirada indescifrable mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo recargaba sobre el enorme aparato.

-Sí... –Remus se dejó hacer, tratando de adivinar cuál sería el siguiente paso del rubio. Éste sólo acercó sus rostro al suyo y lo besó con intensa pasión. Remus correspondió de inmediato al ardiente beso mientras gemía con suavidad, doblegado ante la fuerza que el rubio imprimía en ésa caricia.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban en la terraza, la ropa regada por todos lados. Los azules ojos buscaban nuevas marcas en la piel apiñonada de su compañero de juegos, mientras leves escalofríos recorrían el flexible cuerpo que exploraba a conciencia.

Remus entrecerraba sus ojos mientras el otro besaba y lamía las nuevas marcas que iba descubriendo en la suave superficie, hasta que ya no hubo una sola por descubrir. Para entonces, el joven licántropo se encontraba listo para ser él quien saboreara ahora la tersa y nívea piel de su amante. Lucius se dejaba llevar por la calidez que Remus desprendía al estar juntos y se contagiaba de ella.

Él sabía que a Remus le gustaba que él fuera así. Suave y firme a la vez, hasta llevarlo a límites jamás sospechados por él. Remus arqueaba su cuerpo y se estremecía mientras Lucius lo acariciaba con pasión y fuerza, haciendo que el joven de dorados ojos correspondiera con la misma fogosidad que el rubio le obsequiaba en cada caricia.

Ellos jamás se dijeron nada. Nunca hubo palabras de amor ni promesas. Había un acuerdo entre ellos de no pasar del placer sin límites que cada uno se daba, para no tener que rendirse cuentas después.

Sin embargo, Lucius no podía dejar de susurrar palabras que ni él mismo comprendía mientras tomaba a Remus hasta hacerlo desfallecer entre sus brazos. Su amante también parecía olvidar ese acuerdo porque entonces lo abrazaba con fuerza hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Cuando llegaba el momento no podían evitar mirarse el uno al otro, ojos dorados ahogándose en lagunas azules. Hielo derritiéndose en oro fundido. Lucius susurraba una última palabra al oído de Remus haciendo que su amante tocara el mismo cielo que a él tanto le gustaba explorar.

Ésa noche, como muchas otras de ése último verano en el Castillo, Remus permaneció junto a él, sus cabellos castaños bajo su barbilla, acostados en la terraza de la Torre. Nunca les importó si alguien entraba y los descubría. Eran momentos de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Momentos en que Lucius Malfoy se olvidaba de su apellido y de su Casa. Y en que Remus olvidaba que no lo amaba, que sólo estaba con él para no estar solo.

Momentos que se repitieron durante mucho tiempo más después del Colegio, en los lugares más íntimos que pudieron encontrar, sin jamás perder la visión del porqué se encontraban juntos.

Hasta que el rubio volvía a hacerlo suyo y el castaño volvía a entregarse a él como aquélla noche en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando Lucius se olvidó de las estrellas y Remus se retractó de haberle llamado aburrido.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño pergamino, atado con una cinta de color verde. Ésa misma mañana, antes de irse a desayunar con su padre, una lechuza a la que reconoció de inmediato se lo había dejado para después irse volando sin esperar una respuesta.

El rubio no había dejado de observar a la lechuza hasta que se perdió de vista. Y, lejos de abrir la carta, la había guardado dentro de su cajón para leerla más tarde. Pero pasó la hora del almuerzo y la cena, y el joven no se había decidido a leerla.

"¿Qué espera Blaise que haga con esto?" Pensaba mientras daba vuelta una y otra vez al pergamino, en cuyo frente se podía apreciar su nombre con toda claridad. "¿Piensa que con eso va a convencerme de volver con él?"

Se levantó y se acercó al ventanal. La noche era despejada y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas. La luna en su cuarto creciente cada vez estaba más luminosa, señal de que en muy pocos días terminaría de llenarse.

"No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de escribirme, aún cuando fui bastante claro con él al decirle que no quiero volver a verle."

Recargó su rostro sobre el cristal, sintiendo la frescura del vidrio contra su piel. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de alejar de su mente la última noche que pasara con él, en el salón de los Menesteres.

"No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerme el amor al mismo tiempo que a él..." Suspiró mientras cerraba la mano en un puño, arrugando el pergamino. "Jamás le perdonaré el haberme mentido..."

Un golpe en el cristal lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo emerger de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al ver la lechuza de Blaise posada sobre el alféizar, a la espera de que el muchacho la atendiera.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras observaba al plumífero, que esperaba paciente a que él abriera la ventana para entregarle la carta que tenía atada entre las patas. Pero el rubio permaneció varios minutos sin hacer nada, esperando que el ave se cansara y se marchara.

Pero la lechuza permaneció impasible sobre el arco, esperando con paciencia infinita a que el destinatario de la carta que sostenía entre sus patas se decidiera a atenderla. después de un largo momento más de duda, Draco lanzó un bufido de exasperación y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró de inmediato y el rubio tomó la carta. Apenas lo hubo hecho, el ave se marchó con la misma prisa que ésa misma mañana.

Draco examinó la carta que acababa de recibir. La acercó a su rostro y logró apreciar el perfume de Blaise en él. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras desarrugaba la otra carta y la colocaba junto a ésa. Después de un rato más de permanecer perdido en sus pensamientos, el rubio se alejó de la ventana y depositó las cartas dentro del cajón de su mesita.

Ya vería después si las leía o no, por ahora lo mejor era descansar. Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases de Duelo y su padre estaría presente. Y no tenía intenciones de quedar mal frente a él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

oooooooOooooooo

-Trescientos veinticuatro... trescientos veinticinco... tres... espera... no seas tramposo... ah... ya perdí la cuenta.

-Entonces tendrás que... volver a empezar.

Severus y Harry habían estado contando estrellas desde que éstas aparecieran en el firmamento. Pero mientras Harry lo hacía, el profesor se había dedicado a besarlo y mordisquear sus orejas hasta el punto de hacerle perder hasta el sentido de la orientación.

Se hallaban sentados en el árbol frente al lago. A ninguno le había importado no presentarse a cenar. Estaban seguros que nadie los extrañaría. Y en vez de eso, habían decidido quedarse unas horas más hasta que el sueño comenzara a vencerlos.

Pero, entretenidos como estaban uno en el otro, el sueño era lo último que los molestaba ésa calurosa noche de verano. En especial para Harry, a quien las caricias de su pareja, a cada momento más atrevidas, lo habían hecho perderse por completo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso...

-¿Hum...? –Severus introdujo una mano bajo la camiseta del muchacho-. ¿Qué cosa?

-Ah... –Harry gimió muy quedo al sentir la cálida mano del hombre sobre la piel de su estómago. Se encontraban en su posición preferida, Severus recargado en el árbol y Harry entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él-. Si sigues haciendo eso... no responderé de mis actos.

Lejos de detenerse, Severus terminó de levantar la camiseta para introducir la otra mano. Permaneció abrazándolo de ésa forma mientras besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, una zona que recién había descubierto muy sensible en su pareja.

Harry se estremeció al sentir los labios de Severus y se arqueó con suavidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza para darle más acceso. Levantó su mano derecha y la pasó por detrás de su cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus negros cabellos, sintiendo su suavidad. Severus entendió el mensaje y buscó su boca para unirla con la suya.

Cuando el beso terminó, Harry se dio media vuelta para quedar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Severus, quien sintió de inmediato las ansias despiertas en su joven pareja.

Se recostó sobre el pasto para quedar en mejor posición, levantando el cuerpo de Harry en el proceso como si fuera una pluma. Cuando se sintió más cómodo, tomó la delgada cintura de su pareja y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegándolo más a él. Harry suspiró al sentirse recostado sobre el cuerpo de ese hombre cuya negra mirada le robaba todo raciocinio.

Severus tomó los dulces labios del muchacho y los mordisqueó con suavidad, jugueteando con ellos hasta sentirse saciado. Harry colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su pareja, recargando todo su cuerpo en él. Cerró sus verdes ojos al sentir el deseo despierto de Severus. Perdió su rostro en el cuello de su túnica mientras suspiraba. Severus aprovechó el momento para acariciar su espalda por debajo de su ropa.

-No... –Severus se detuvo al escuchar la negativa de su pareja.

-¿No? –Le preguntó mientras levantaba el rostro del joven para mirar esas dos esmeraldas-. ¿No quieres?

-No... me dejes así. –Harry correspondió a la mirada de su pareja con una mirada muy seria-. Si vas a acariciarme, no me dejes solo al final...

Severus comprendió a lo que su joven pareja se refería. Levantó una ceja mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta para quedar sobre él. Le quitó las gafas con lentitud y las lanzó lejos mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído.

-Ésta noche, mi hermoso Harry...–Su húmeda lengua paseó por todo el contorno de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse-. Te haré mío y entonces sabrás lo que es llegar hasta el final...

Harry gimió al escuchar a Severus decirle eso. Algo desconocido estaba despertando en él y tenía el presentimiento que ésa misma noche lo aprendería del mejor de los maestros.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Con los cinco sentidos.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	17. XIV Con los cinco sentidos

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucho drama. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj: **Hola Julia, me halagas y me ruborizas U,U' Te lo agradezco de verdad. Es verdad, Severus está sufriendo bastante por el dilema en que se encuentra, desobedecer a Voldemort a riesgo de su propia vida y dejar a Harry sin compañero, o entregar lo que él más ama. He ahí el dilema. En cuanto a Sirius, tienes razón en estar molesta con él, a veces dice las cosas sin pensar. Aunque él no sabe que al hablar mal de Severus pues hiere a su ahijado. Lucius tratará de apoyar a Severus lo más que pueda, y sí, tiene muchos conocimientos que los ayudarán en su momento. A Draco aún lef alta uno que otro golpe, ya verás. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, en el siguiente capítulo sabrás un poco más sobre sus planes. Por lo pronto aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos besitos.

**Yuee**: Hola Yuee, un placer verte por aquí. Me alegra mucho saber que te agrada mi historia, muchas gracias. Trato de actualizar cada quince días, pero la verdad en estos últimos días me la he visto negras. En este capítulo verás que al fin Sev y Harry tiene su momento tranquilo y espero que te guste. Sabrás lo que trama Albus en el siguiente. En cuanto a Remus, aún pasarán muchas cosas antes de saber qué sucederá con su vida amorosa. En cuanto a Blaise, tendrá que hace mucho más que enviarle cartas para ser perdonado, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos saludos y besos.

**Sedex: **Hola Sedex, qué gusto volver a verte por aquí. Veo que ya te has actualizado y que has visto que a Harry no le ocurrió nada grave. En este capítulo está el lemon y espero que te guste. Veo que Blaise sigue sin gustarte, pero en fin, espero que se redima a tus ojos algún día. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y disfruta este capítulo. Besitos.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, Sabrás qué planea Albus en el siguiente capítulo, me hubiera gustado aclarar la duda en éste, pero no me alcanzó el espacio. En cuanto a Remus y Lucius, me encanta que seas tan persuasiva, de veras, y yo que pensé que no se entendería el mensaje implícito que dejé en ésa escena en la Torre. Y para ya no dejarte más tiempo picada, pues aquí te va el Lemon, y espero que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias y muchos besitos.

_**A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. **_

_**Nota: En compensación por los dos últimos retrasos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**XIV**_

_**Con los cinco sentidos.**_

_**Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene una escena Lemon. Que la disfruten . **_

**R**emus Lupin se bajó del reborde de la terraza, haciendo que Lucius se bajara de la nube en la que estaba después de recordar sus encuentros de juventud. El profesor dio media vuelta para quedar recargado sobre la pequeña barda y así poder contemplar el paisaje. Suspiró mientras sentía la mirada azul de su ex amante sobre su espalda.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo veníamos a éste sitio? –Le preguntó al tiempo que fijaba su vista en la luna. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que faltaba para su transformación. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lucius.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Lucius acercó su silla a la barda, quedando junto al licántropo-. En especial nuestro último verano.

Remus sonrió a medias mientras algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente. Había olvidado muchas cosas de esa época. Se sonrojó con ligereza al entender a qué se refería el rubio.

-Nunca quisiste enseñarme a buscar estrellas. –El profesor de Defensa trató de evitar el tema de sus encuentros sexuales-. Nunca me tuviste paciencia.

-¿En verdad estabas interesado en aprender? –Lucius se volvió hacia el hombre junto a él. Remus se giró y se sentó en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la pared.

-Sí. –Recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pequeña barda-. Me parecía un tema muy interesante.

-Si tanto te interesaba, ¿Por qué entonces no se lo pediste a la profesora de Astronomía? –El rubio lo miró, perspicaz-. Estoy seguro que hubiera estado encantada de enseñarte todo lo que quisieras.

Remus frunció el ceño al reconocer cierto tono de celos en Lucius. Trató de hacer memoria y recordó que su maestra siempre había tenido cierta preferencia hacia él. Analizó la pregunta y llegó a la conclusión que las clases con ella no hubieran sido igual de interesantes.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo por el rumbo que estaban tomando. Volteó a ver a Lucius, quien continuaba mirándolo de un modo muy profundo, que le hizo despertar cosas en él que había creído dormidas.

Se asustó. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello y aún se sentía vulnerable a la fuerte mirada de quien había sido su amante. Estaba seguro que si Lucius y él hubieran seguido siendo jóvenes, en ése momento se estarían despojando de sus ropas para dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos. Como tantas veces lo hicieran en ése mismo sitio, aquél último verano.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Sus pensamientos iban demasiado lejos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Lucius movió su silla para quedar más cerca de él. El licántropo volteó a verlo, esperando-. ¿Has sido feliz?

Remus suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza. Cerró sus dorados ojos al tiempo que negaba en silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Mírame, Lucius. –Se señaló a sí mismo mientras continuaba-. Desde que salí de Hogwarts no hice más que saltar de trabajo en trabajo. Jamás duré en ellos más de un mes. Las tres noches que tenía que ausentarme cuando volvía me encontraba con que alguien ya ocupaba mi lugar. Incluso siendo profesor aquí tuve que marcharme para no poner en peligro a los estudiantes.

Lucius guardó silencio, esperando que Remus prosiguiera con su relato. El profesor pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos castaños mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Pude volver a dar clases aquí gracias a la insistencia de Harry y la benevolencia de Albus, de lo contrario estaría muriéndome de hambre. Soy un Hombre Lobo. Me transformo en una peligrosa bestia durante una noche al mes. Ahora dime... ¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a estar conmigo en ésas circunstancias?

-Te tomas la poción. –Lucius trató de hacerlo sentir mejor. La risa irónica de Remus le demostró que no lo había logrado.

-No es suficiente. –Permaneció con los ojos cerrados para evitar que Lucius pudiera ver el dolor que guardaba en ellos-. Nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos dormiría a mi lado sabiendo que la mitad de mí es un monstruo.

-Tú no... –Lucius suspiró mientras acercaba su mano y tomaba la de Remus entre las suyas. El licántropo se sobresaltó, pero no hizo el intento de soltarse-. Hubo un tiempo... en que yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Remus levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius. Una sonrisa verdadera surgió de sus labios mientras respondía.

-A decir verdad... ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Lucius rió con sinceridad a la observación de su ex amante. Tenía toda la razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Era un silencio relajante y tranquilo.

-¿Y tú? –Lucius lo miró sin entender-. ¿Has sido feliz?

-Sí, Remus... –Lucius sonrió con tristeza mientras volvía a su mente el rostro amado de Narcisa-. Muy feliz.

-Lamento si te he hecho sentir mal...

-No, está bien. –Lucius soltó la mano de Remus y dio la media vuelta en su silla-. Estoy cansado y mañana comenzaré con mi primera sesión. Si me disculpas...

-Yo también me retiro a descansar. –Remus se puso de pie y acompañó al rubio mientras salían de la Torre. Anduvieron varios metros uno junto al otro. Cuando Lucius llegó al pasillo donde se localizaban sus aposentos se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no te hubieras molestado. –Lucius se detuvo frente a su habitación. Remus negó con la cabeza, confundido.

-En realidad... mis habitaciones están en éste pasillo. –Remus señaló una puerta de roble al final-. Creo que somos vecinos.

-Ya veo... –Lucius se sorprendió al ver que su puerta estaba a unos cuantos metros de la del licántropo. La imagen de Severus vino de pronto a su mente. Se preguntó si no lo habría hecho a propósito. Se reclamó a sí mismo por tener semejantes pensamientos, ¿Por qué iba a hacer Severus algo como eso?

-Entonces te veré mañana. –Remus levantó una mano en señal de despedida-. Que descanses.

Lucius correspondió a la despedida del licántropo con un movimiento de cabeza. Permaneció en el mismo sitio hasta que Remus desapareció por la puerta de roble. Murmuró la contraseña de sus habitaciones y entró. Se asomó a la recámara de Draco y después de observarlo un momento decidió retirarse a descansar.

En su propia habitación, frente al calor que irradiaba de la chimenea, Lucius recordaba su conversación con Remus. Durante los años que vivió casado con Narcisa él había vivido con la creencia que, al igual que él, su ex amante había encontrado a alguien y había sido feliz.

"Qué equivocado estaba..." Pensó mientras recordaba la tristeza impresa en la mirada del hombre lobo. "Nunca me imaginé que su licantropía sería un impedimento para que fuera feliz..."

Suspiró a la vez que observaba las gotas de ámbar, tan parecidas a ésos dorados ojos, mientras recordaba las palabras de Remus.

"...Nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos dormiría a mi lado sabiendo que la mitad de mí es un monstruo..."

Cerró sus azules ojos mientras aspiraba el relajante aroma que provenía de la chimenea. Un suave murmullo salió de sus labios sin tomarse la molestia de pensarlo siquiera.

-Ahora estoy en mis cinco sentidos... y me gusta mucho la idea de volver a dormir a tu lado...

oooooooOooooooo

El cielo tachonado de estrellas se reflejaba con exquisita quietud sobre las apacibles aguas del lago, dándole a cualquiera que pudiera observarlo la impresión de ser una imagen extraída de un cuadro. Para una pareja de enamorados que se encontraba debajo de un árbol y tendida sobre el verde pasto, el hermoso paisaje había pasado a formar parte de todas las cosas que habían dejado de existir a su alrededor.

Severus recorría con sus labios la suave piel que se hallaba debajo de él, cálida y temblorosa al tacto de sus manos que, inquietas, se adentraban en rincones jamás explorados por nadie más.

Harry correspondía a cada caricia con suaves suspiros que se perdían en los oídos de Severus. Él, consciente de las sensaciones que sus manos provocaban en el joven cuerpo de su pareja, se deleitaba encontrando nuevos terrenos sensibles por debajo de su delgada ropa.

El muchacho de verdes ojos ondulaba su cuerpo cada vez que el hombre sobre él encontraba un nuevo rincón para pasear su húmeda lengua y probar su sabor. Severus se detuvo un instante para admirar el rostro ruborizado de su pareja. Harry abrió sus grandes esmeraldas y entonces Severus pudo ver el firmamento a través de ellas.

Suspiró mientras lo levantaba con suavidad y retiraba la camisa para dejar que su níveo torso brillara a la luz de la luna. Sus manos pasearon por todo el contorno de esa pálida piel que se estremeció al sentir el frescor de la noche y luego el calor de ésas suaves manos sobre ella. Y entonces Severus descubrió que esa deliciosa piel era mucho más sensible de lo que se había imaginado.

Las impacientes manos de Harry se aventuraron por debajo de sus negras prendas, haciendo que el hombre sintiera que se asfixiaba debajo de ellas. El joven pareció adivinarlo porque de inmediato comenzó a deshacer cada botón de la ropa que escondía lo que él tanto ansiaba probar por vez primera.

Un pequeño bufido de frustración le hizo ver a Severus que él de verdad lo deseaba. Con movimiento rápido le ayudó a desprenderse de sus prendas superiores. Su túnica y su camisa fueron a dar al mismo sitio que la camisa y los lentes de su pareja, quien levantó su mirada verde hacia él, en silenciosa súplica.

Severus comprendió lo que su pareja le pedía y lo hizo enderezarse para que el joven pudiera al fin saborear su piel. Harry cerró sus ojos mientras se deleitaba con las dos sensibles perlas que resaltaban sobre la blancura de su pecho. Severus gimió quedo mientras se estremecía al sentir su lengua, inexperta pero traviesa recorriendo cada centímetro de su ardiente piel, refrescándola.

Harry recorrió la ancha espalda con la punta de sus dedos sin dejar de saborear lo que sus ansiosos labios podían alcanzar. Severus se arqueó en respuesta a la caricia que ahora recorría con lentitud todo lo largo de su columna. Levantó el rostro del muchacho y lo besó, contagiándole el intenso deseo que habitaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Lo recostó de nuevo sobre el pasto y devolvió, una a una, las caricias que Harry le obsequiara. El joven enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos de su pareja al sentir unas pequeñas mordidas que lo hicieron gemir, haciendo que Severus lo reconfortara con sus cálidos labios.

Su boca viajó hacia abajo, ansiosa por saborear todo lo que pudiera de ese joven cuerpo, dócil bajo sus expertas atenciones. Los últimos obstáculos que lo impedían fueron a dar al mismo sitio que los demás. Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la húmeda punta de su lengua jugueteaba con su ombligo. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que un suave gemido trataba de escapar de sus rojos labios. El largo cabello negro le hizo cosquillas en su abdomen y él lo acarició con dulzura, inconsciente de la invitación muda que le hacía a su pareja.

Severus atendió su invitación y sus labios viajaron más abajo, donde unos suaves rizos negros coronaban el orgulloso deseo despierto de su joven pareja. El hombre paseó sus dedos sobre la negra espesura, para después perder su nariz dentro de ella. Harry se arqueó cuando sintió el cálido aliento rozando su sensible piel. Severus aspiró con fruición el perfume natural que habitaba en él, tan primitivo y delirante como sus mismas ansias.

Cuando se sintió saciado del aroma de su pareja, Severus se dedicó a recorrer sus largas piernas, depositando suaves besos en ellas hasta llegar a sus pies. Harry gimió al sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de su boca. Severus lo saboreaba como si se tratara de un caramelo, haciéndolo descubrir que era una de las zonas más sensibles de su púber cuerpo.

Severus repitió sus caricias en cada uno de ellos hasta que sintió que Harry ya no lo soportaba. Lo dejó descansar un momento mientras se ponía de pie. El joven abrió sus verdes ojos al dejar de sentir la calidez de ése cuerpo tan deseado y lo vio parado frente a él. El hombre se descalzó con lentitud mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras se enderezaba a medias sobre sus codos. Severus supo que él quería verlo y con sensual elegancia deslizó las últimas prendas que lo cubrían, exponiendo todo su maduro pero aún atlético cuerpo ante la vista de su pareja. Harry paseó su lengua por su labio inferior sin despegar sus ojos de lo que se ofrecía ante él.

El hombre sonrió al descubrir que a su pareja le gustaba lo que veía y se colocó de hinojos con sus firmes piernas a ambos lados de su torso, invitándolo a descubrirlo. Harry gimió, sorprendido al ver la virilidad de Severus ante él, tan erguida y tan cerca que no pudo evitar levantar una mano y tocarla con suavidad, extasiado ante la perfección de sus formas. Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró en anticipación.

Acercó con timidez su rostro a la hombría de su pareja, que ya se mostraba deseosa de ser acariciada. Tanteó con la punta de su lengua la sensible zona que la rodeaba y Severus se estremeció. Sintió sus manos estrujando sus alborotados cabellos mientras lo instaba a probar más de él. Harry no se hizo del rogar y aspiró con fuerza el aroma masculino que emanaba de su piel. Le pareció el perfume más excitante que jamás había conocido.

Acarició con lentitud sus muslos, admirando su firmeza. Sus inquietas manos no encontraron descanso hasta rodear las dos voluptuosas montañas a las que estrujó, descubriéndolas firmes pero muy tersas. Su dedo más largo decidió ir más allá y se introdujo con suavidad en la pequeña cueva que con tanto celo resguardaban y escuchó un largo gemido de Severus como respuesta.

Su boca inexperta decidió conocerlo mejor y se atrevió a probar su sabor. Severus se arqueó al sentirse preso de sus suaves labios. Harry besó cada centímetro y se deleitó con el salado manjar que manaba de él. Su lengua lo recorrió por completo hasta aprenderse de memoria cada una de sus formas. Severus lanzó un largo gemido que se perdió en el viento cuando se sintió dentro de su boca casi por completo.

Harry siguió sus instintos, que le pedían robar más gemidos de los labios de su pareja, quien ahora oprimía su cabeza con fuerza y cerraba sus negros ojos, su cuerpo sudoroso por el intenso placer que lo recorría. Su dedo no se quedó quieto y comenzó a entrar y salir, haciendo que Severus murmurara frases incoherentes para él, que lo excitaron más.

Cuando sintió que su pareja ya no soportaría mucho tiempo decidió detener el ritmo de sus caricias. Severus suspiró mientras Harry se recostaba en el pasto sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas. Se extendió sobre el joven cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo, rozándose contra él y deleitándose con cada centímetro de su perfecta tersura. Harry ahogó un gemido dentro de la experta boca que absorbía la suya con pasión y fuerza, robándole todo el aliento y esfumando todo rastro de cordura.

Se sintió levantado y de pronto se halló boca abajo, sus brazos apresados por otros brazos y su cuerpo soportando el peso del otro cuerpo. Los hombros y la espalda del joven estaban cubiertos por algunas briznas de pasto y Severus fue retirándolas poco a poco con sus dientes a sabiendas de lo que provocaba en su pareja, quien sólo podía estremecerse al sentir las pequeñas mordidas, que después Severus consolaba con suaves besos y lamidas.

Severus mordisqueó su cuello por debajo de su nuca y Harry suspiró cuando sintió su palpitante hombría entre sus piernas. El hombre siguió mordisqueando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, embriagándose con el sabor salado de su piel, mezclado con el dulzor de la humedad de la alfombra verde sobre la que estaban. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna mientras la lengua de Severus viajaba por ella hasta detenerse en medio de sus suaves glúteos.

Severus vio cómo su pareja apretaba los puños y temblaba al sentir su lengua tocando la sensible puerta que daba al paraíso. Escuchó sus gemidos mientras entraba apenas pidiendo permiso. Harry levantó su cadera invitándolo a entrar más profundo. Se estremeció cuando lo sintió entrar al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su carne palpitante y deseosa de estallar.

Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gritar cuando sintió la lengua de Severus entrando y saliendo mientras lo acariciaba, como ni siquiera él mismo lo había hecho en sus noches de insomnio pensando en él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry le obsequiara a su pareja todo el néctar que brotó de su cuerpo con un último gemido. Severus lo tomó entre sus dedos y bebió de él con sed.

Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar la respiración que Severus le había robado con sus caricias, sintió la humedad de un dedo en su interior. Se arqueó ante la suave intrusión de otro. Un tercero hizo que su deseo volviera a despertar y balanceó su cuerpo pidiendo más. Severus se lo concedió arrancándole pequeños gritos de placer al sentir que su pareja alcanzaba a tocar su interior como nunca él lo había logrado con sus propios dedos.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él cuando Severus se retiró y lo tomó de la cadera para voltearlo. Severus permaneció de rodillas sobre el pasto mientras hacía que su joven pareja se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Las esmeraldas se cerraron cuando su dueño se sintió invadido por la ardiente carne del hombre sobre el que se hallaba sentado. Se dejó ir sobre su hombría, deseoso de sentirse uno con él.

Severus ahogó un gemido cuando se sintió por completo en su interior y hundió su rostro en el suave pecho de su joven amante. Harry tomó su rostro y Severus se encontró con dos verdes ojos que irradiaban placer y amor, y unas cuantas lágrimas que limpió con sus besos. Una sonrisa traviesa brotó de los jóvenes labios mientras Severus se sentía expulsado del paraíso para ser invitado a entrar de nuevo en él.

Harry subía y bajaba imponiendo su propio ritmo. A veces vacilante, a veces atrevido. Severus amó esa forma tan voluptuosa en la que el joven se arqueaba, ofreciéndole la imagen más excitante que haya visto jamás. Tomó su breve cintura y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, contagiándolo de sus ansias de sentirse más adentro. Harry aumentó el ritmo y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en ese instante de amor y placer. Severus acariciaba con sus manos el arco perfecto de su suave espalda y murmuraba frases ardientes a su joven oído, haciendo que su pareja se estremeciera al sentir la fuerza con que ese hombre lo poseía. Abrazó su tembloroso cuerpo mientras lo depositaba con suavidad sobre el pasto. Harry se abrazó a él con piernas y brazos y su amante embistió cada vez con más fuerza.

Severus se agitó en un último empuje haciendo que Harry vibrara con la misma intensidad que él. Se estremecieron mientras descubrían que también podían contar las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Jadeantes y sudorosos cayeron rendidos sobre el pasto en un estrecho abrazo. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Severus levantó su rostro para observar el rostro de Harry. Sus labios rojos y entreabiertos fueron una invitación a probarlos, ésta vez con suavidad y dulzura.

Giró su cuerpo haciendo que Harry descansara sobre él. Después de unos instantes el joven levantó su rostro y sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los negros ojos de su amante. Pudo ver el cielo mismo reflejado en ellos y mientras acariciaba su rostro susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

-Te amo...

Severus sonrió y apretó más el abrazo en que lo tenía preso. Acarició sus cabellos y retiró un poco de pasto adherido a ellos mientras respondía.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

No hubo más palabras. Harry volvió a refugiar su rostro sobre su pecho y tembló con ligereza. La noche era más fresca y Severus alcanzó su túnica y la convirtió en una cálida cobija para taparse con ella.

Segundos después ambos dormían debajo del frondoso árbol, abrazados y ajenos a la refulgente mirada de las estrellas, cómplices de su amor y únicas testigos de aquella noche de total entrega.

oooooooOooooooo

Hermione dejó de escribir en la gruesa libreta que siempre guardaba en su cajón. Dejó su pluma dentro del tintero y suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada castaña hacia su cama. Ron estaba sumido en un profundo sueño después de haberle hecho el amor durante varias horas.

Los padres de Ron estaban ausentes. Se habían marchado con Ginny para ir a visitar a unos parientes y no volverían hasta el día siguiente. No los habían invitado a ir con ellos a sabiendas que, como toda pareja joven, necesitaban momentos a solas.

Después de observar un rato más al joven durmiente, Hermione volvió a tomar la pluma y siguió escribiendo en su gruesa libreta. Se enfrascó tanto en ello que no se dio cuenta que Ron se había despertado al no sentir su cuerpo junto a él, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su cuello.

-¿Por qué estás despierta? –Le preguntó al tiempo que observaba la libreta que ella tenía sobre su pequeño escritorio-. ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione intentó cerrar la libreta pero Ron fue más rápido y con un veloz movimiento se apoderó de ella.

-Dame eso... –Ron no hizo caso y se alejó con la libreta en la mano. Hermione suspiró mientras permanecía en su lugar. No tenía ganas de perseguirlo, en verdad estaba muy cansada.

Ron se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin importarle que se encontrara desnudo. Abrió la libreta y leyó por un momento lo que la joven tenía escrito en ella.

-No sabía que tuvieras un diario... –El joven se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado indiscreto y cerró el cuaderno mientras volteaba a verla-. ¿Desde cuándo?

Hermione ajustó el delgado camisón sobre su cuerpo y se acerco a su novio. Se sentó junto a él y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Desde que cumplí seis años. –La joven entrecerró sus ojos mientras recordaba-. Mi madre me regaló mi primer diario en mi cumpleaños número seis. Era Muggle. Tenía unos dibujos de unas hadas que volaban sobre un castillo. Al principio creí que se trataba de un libro de cuentos, así que me sorprendí cuando vi que no había nada escrito en él.

Ron volvió a abrir la libreta y repasó unas cuantas páginas sin leerlas, reconociendo su letra mientras escuchaba con atención el relato de su novia.

-Así que cuando le pregunté a mi madre por qué estaba en blanco, ella me respondió que era labor mía que no siguiera así. Le pregunté qué era lo que debía escribir en él. Ella me respondió que escribiera todo aquello que viviera durante cada día de mi vida, y que creyera que valía la pena recordar.

-¿Aún lo conservas? –Hermione asintió. Ron cerró el libro por un momento y vio el numero trece en él-. ¿Has escrito trece?

-Así es. –Respondió mientras acariciaba su mano-. Inicio un nuevo diario en cada cumpleaños.

-¿Dónde tienes los demás?

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sacó una caja del mismo tamaño que la libreta que Ron sostenía en su mano, pero mucho más delgada. Pronunció un hechizo y la caja se abrió. Regresó a su lugar junto a él mientras le extendía la caja para que la tomara.

-Vaya... –Ron extrajo un libro tras otro de la pequeña caja, hechizada para contener los demás diarios que la joven había escrito durante doce años-. Tienes toda una biblioteca en ésta cajita.

-Así es.

Ron pudo observar que todas eran iguales, a excepción del número en la portada. Sacó el último y vio que era diferente.

-¿Es el que tu madre te obsequió?

-Sí. –Hermione tomó la libreta y la observó. Las hadas estaban un poco borrosas por el tiempo, pero el castillo conservaba su color original-. ¿No es precioso?

-Ya lo creo. –Ron abrió la libreta y pudo distinguir la letra de Hermione cuando era niña-. Siempre has tenido bonita letra.

-Siempre me gustó escribir. –Hermione guardó todos los libros en su caja y después de pronunciar el hechizo la caja se cerró. La depositó en el cajón de su escritorio.

-¿No vas a guardar éste? –Ron le mostró el diario sobre el que hacía unos momentos escribía.

-No he terminado de escribir en él. –La joven hizo el amago de tomar la libreta pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió escondiéndola detrás de su espalda-. Ron... dame mi libreta...

-Lo siento... pero tendrás que seguir escribiendo después...

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Ron extendió un brazo hacia la joven y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que quedara recostada sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Hermione suspiró al sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo su piel.

-Porque ésta noche tú eres sólo mía... y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me robe ni un minuto de ti...

El diario cayó a un lado, olvidado, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos al sentir a Ron retirándole con los dientes el delicado camisón que la cubría. Minutos después ambos gemían con suavidad en la soledad de su habitación.

oooooooOooooooo

Un picoteo insistente en el cristal de su ventana despertó poco a poco a Draco, quien abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras trataba de enfocar su adormilada vista hacia quien se atrevía a interrumpir su tranquilo sueño. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que se trataba de la lechuza de Blaise.

-¿Otra vez?

Con paso perezoso se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió. Tomó la carta que la lechuza le ofreció y después de verla partir se quedó un rato más sentado en el alféizar. Estaba amaneciendo y algunos rayos de sol se posaron sobre su cabeza, dándole a sus rubios cabellos una tonalidad dorada.

Examinó la carta que acaba de recibir y suspiró, exasperado, al ver el remitente.

-¿Qué estará tramando? –Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a su mesita de noche. Extrajo las dos cartas que recibiera el día anterior y las observó por un largo tiempo-. ¿Qué piensa que obtendrá de mí llenándome de correspondencia?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras depositaba las tres cartas en el cajón, sin tomarse la molestia de leerlas. Se metió a la ducha tratando de ocupar sus pensamientos en otras cosas.

Pero por más que lo intentaba la imagen de Blaise y sus ojos aceitunados regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera y un deseo de llorar lo inundara.

-Blaise...

Golpeó con un puño la pared de la bañera mientras se reprochaba por seguir pensando en él.

-Me engañaste... me engañaste... –Se repetía una y otra vez mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo-. Pero aún así... sigo amándote...

Una lágrima traicionera amenazó con deslizarse sobre su blanca mejilla. Se perdió con el agua que corría sobre su rostro. Se había prometido no volver a llorar por él y lo cumpliría.

Salió de la ducha más tranquilo y se dedicó a vestirse. Aún era muy temprano y decidió quedarse un rato más en su habitación. Esperaría a que su padre despertara para pedir el desayuno y después lo acompañaría a su primera sesión de fisioterapia.

Tomó un libro de pociones para distraerse mientras llegaba la hora. De pronto recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con su padrino. Aún no le decía si la poción de fertilidad que él había elaborado había resultado. Severus le había prometido que si resultaba podría entonces ser su auxiliar el próximo año.

Se prometió que se recordaría a sí mismo preguntarle en cuanto lo viera. Volvió a enfocar su atención en el libro que sostenía y se enfrascó en su lectura en espera de que la hora del desayuno llegara.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver Wood despertó con una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Se estiró bajo las sábanas y se tapó los ojos con la almohada. El sol que entraba por su ventana parecía brillar más que nunca. Después de permanecer acostado una rato más, se decidió a levantarse.

Madame Poppy le había pedido que se presentara temprano en la enfermería, ya que esperaba la visita del medimago con quien el señor Malfoy tendría sus sesiones de rehabilitación. Ella tenía que visitar a algunos pacientes durante la mañana y le había pedido que estuviera al pendiente.

El joven de ojos marrones se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y después de vestirse llamó a un elfo doméstico. No tenía ganas de presentarse a desayunar en el Gran Comedor.

Momentos más tarde, el elfo regresaba con el desayuno listo. Constaba de unas rebanadas de pan y algo de mermelada, jugo de calabaza y tostadas. Oliver ignoró una bandeja tapada y mordisqueó una rebanada de pan.

Después de beber un poco de jugo decidió averiguar qué había en la bandeja. La destapó y vio que se trataba de un gran sándwich de pollo con algunas rebanadas de tomate y cebolla. Tomó un pequeño triángulo y le dio una mordida.

Instantes después se encontraba de nuevo en el baño. El pan y el jugo habían escapado de su estómago junto con la cebolla que acababa de mordisquear.

Cuando al fin pudo salir del baño se recostó de nuevo en su cama, su estómago aún revuelto. Cerró sus ojos y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que en un susurro un nombre brotaba de sus labios.

-Blaise...

oooooooOooooooo

Severus suspiró entre sueños mientras estiraba un brazo que sentía entumido. Un extraño peso sobre su pecho no lo dejaba respirar bien, pero estaba tan a gusto que no le dio importancia. Trató de seguir durmiendo, pero el insistente trinar de los pájaros sobre su cabeza se lo impedía. Frunció el ceño, molesto por el rayo de sol que asomaba por la ventana y se atrevía a herir sus aún cerrados ojos.

Un momento... ¿Pájaros? ¿El sol? Los pájaros nunca cantaban y el sol jamás entraba porque él no tenía ventanas en su habitación.

Abrió sus negros ojos de golpe. Y en vez de encontrarse con el techo gris de su recámara se encontró con el cielo azul y el frondoso árbol del cual caían algunas hojas. Se talló los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar la luz que se filtraba a través de las ramas, y entonces reparó en el peso que se apoyaba sobre su pecho.

Los alborotados cabellos de Harry aún conservaban algunas briznas de pasto y Severus sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Suspiró mientras lo acariciaba. El muchacho se removió sobre su cuerpo y despertó poco a poco. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron, aturdidas, mientras reconocían el sitio donde se encontraban. Una sonrisa cruzó por los rostros de ambos al encontrarse sus miradas.

-Buenos días, Harry... –El hombre sonrió al observarlo. Recién despierto se veía adorable.

-Buenos días, profesor... –El muchacho se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Severus, quien se estremeció al sentirlo tan pegado a él.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo momento, esperando a que la pesadez del sueño se alejara. Y aunque se encontraban muy a gusto en ésa posición, Severus tuvo que romper el encanto. Ya había amanecido y corrían el riesgo de ser vistos.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos... –Le susurró en el oído a su pareja mientras hacía a un lado la cobija que los cubría.

Harry se desprendió de los brazos de su amante y buscó con la mirada. Se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que no podía encontrar sus gafas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Severus ya las había alcanzado y se las estaba poniendo.

-Gracias... –Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Observó a Severus mientras hacía lo mismo y no pudo evitar sentir un calor que inundó todo su pecho.

Alguna vez se había imaginado compartiendo su intimidad con Severus, pero jamás llegó a pensar que un acto tan simple como el de vestirse juntos, llegaría a significar tanto para él.

Severus parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que mientras se vestía no despegaba su negra mirada de su pareja. Cuando terminaron devolvió su túnica a su estado original y se la colocó. Después de eso ambos regresaron a paso lento hacia el Castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Severus atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de su pareja y lo besó con dulzura. Harry adivinó que era una especie de agradecimiento por la noche pasada y correspondió al beso de la misma forma.

-Buenos días... –Ambos se separaron, turbados por la interrupción. Respiraron, aliviados, al darse cuenta que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore-. ¿De paseo?

-Buenos días, Albus... –Severus echó un rápido vistazo a sus ropas y a las de Harry, para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Pero aunque fue rápido, no pasó inadvertido para el viejo director-. Eh... sí, salimos a pasear.

-Pero justo ahora nos dirigíamos a desayunar. –Harry trató de acomodarse el rebelde cabello con la mano y lo único que logró fue que algunas briznas de pasto salieran volando por todos lados. Albus sonrió, divertido, mientras el rostro de Severus adquiría un tinte rojizo.

-Bien, en ese caso no les quitaré mucho tiempo. Severus... ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

-Por supuesto. Harry... ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Te alcanzaré más tarde. –El joven asintió y después de despedirse del director enfiló hacia el interior del Castillo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

El anciano mago comenzó a caminar hacia las barreras de protección mientras hablaba.

-He recibido una invitación para pasar unos días con un amigo muy querido. Trataré algunos asuntos de índole personal. Sólo quiero informarte que Minerva se quedará a cargo del Castillo hasta mi regreso. Y te pediré que seas tan amable de apoyarla en todo lo que se ofrezca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te ausentarás?

-Sólo serán tres días. Estaré de regreso el sábado.

-¿Me dirás de quién se trata?

-Sólo es una visita de cortesía... –Severus pudo notar que el director evadía su pregunta y ya no siguió insistiendo.

-En ese caso, te deseo buen viaje.

-Te lo agradezco, Severus. –El mago mayor extrajo un objeto de su túnica, que Severus reconoció como un trasladador-. Cuida de los muchachos. Ah... por cierto. Hablé con los Weasley y acordamos en que Ron y Hermione también tomarán clases de Duelo contigo.

-Genial...

Albus sonrió ante la respuesta sarcástica de su pupilo. Levantó su mano en señal de despedida mientras activaba el objeto.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el anciano despareciera. Después de eso, Severus caminó hacia la entrada del Castillo. Con suerte y lograba alcanzar a Harry antes que saliera de su ducha. Ése sólo pensamiento hizo que acelerara sus pasos.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco entró sin tocar a la oficina de Poppy. Con un hechizo abrió la gaveta de las pociones y después de revisar encontró la poción que buscaba. Estaba a punto de tomar el frasco cuando una mano sobre la suya se lo impidió. Frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Oliver Wood.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Se enfrentó al auxiliar de Poppy mientras apartaba su mano con brusquedad.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú? –Oliver sostuvo su mirada marrón sobre la mirada gris del rubio, mientras le quitaba a Draco la poción que había tomado de la gaveta-. Nadie tiene permitido sacar medicamentos de aquí.

-Dame ésa poción... ahora. –El rubio trató de quitarle el frasco pero Oliver no se lo permitió. Con un movimiento rápido la guardó en su lugar y cerró la gaveta con un hechizo-. ¿Crees que con eso ya tienes resuelto el asunto? ¿Acaso no sabes que si a mí me da la gana, yo mismo puedo elaborarla?

-No lo dudo, Malfoy. –Oliver permaneció parado frente al mueble, obstruyendo el acceso al Slytherin-. Pero por si no lo sabes, lo único que lograrías sería perjudicar a tu padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No te lo dijo el doctor Green? –El rubio guardó silencio. Oliver lo interpretó como una negativa-. Las pociones analgésicas inhiben las que tienen la función de desinflamar sus articulaciones.

-No lo sabía. –Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaba-. La sesión lo dejó muy mal. Tiene que haber algo que pueda calmarle el dolor.

-Lo siento. –Oliver negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una bandeja con unos frascos vacíos que acababa de lavar-. Lo único que puedes hacer es aplicarle compresas de agua caliente. No le quitarás el dolor por completo pero se lo disminuirás.

-¿Eso es todo? –Draco bufó, su rostro expresando verdadero enojo-. Cómo se nota que no eres tú quien está sufriendo ese dolor.

Oliver se giró para ver a los grises ojos del rubio.

-Sé muy bien la clase de heridas que tu padre sufrió. Yo estuve presente cuando Madame lo curó. Si de verdad quieres que se recupere no le des analgésicos. Con el transcurso del tiempo el dolor disminuirá. Pero si se los administras lo único que lograrás será retrasar su recuperación. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Draco ya no encontró más por decir. A pesar de la aversión que sentía hacia su rival de amores, tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo correcto. Y él deseaba que su padre se recuperara pronto.

Levantó la cabeza, orgulloso, y pasó por delante del moreno sin mirarlo siquiera. Acababa de salir de la oficina cuando escuchó un estruendo que lo hizo pararse en seco. Regresó hacia el sitio donde había estado un segundo antes. La bandeja que Oliver sostenía se había caído de sus manos y muchos vidrios rotos estaban regados por todos lados. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Oliver estaba también en el suelo, inconsciente.

Frunció el ceño mientras se agachaba hacia el muchacho. No es que le importara mucho, pero dejarlo ahí tirado hubiera sido un acto muy bajo, incluso para él aún odiándolo tanto.

-Oye, tú.. –Sacudió su hombro para ver si reaccionaba. Los ojos marrones se fueron abriendo con lentitud mientras Oliver trataba de enfocar su vista hacia el rubio-. ¿Estás bien?

Oliver se enderezó poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso. Sacudió su cabeza para terminar de reaccionar pero lo único que logró fue marearse más.

-No me... siento muy bien... –Se fue de lado y hubiera chocado de nuevo contra el piso si Draco no lo hubiera sostenido por un brazo, haciendo que el moreno pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Oliver? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –La voz de Poppy se dejó escuchar dentro de la oficina. La enfermera observó el estropicio a su alrededor-. Pero... ¿No pudieron pelearse en otra parte?

-No, Madame... no es eso. –Oliver se levantó como pudo. Hasta ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que aún seguía sosteniéndolo del brazo-. No estábamos peleando.

Draco lo soltó en el momento en que el moreno encontró una silla para poder sentarse.

-¿Entonces? –Poppy se quedó parada en el mismo sitio, esperando una explicación-. ¿Me pueden decir qué sucedió?

-Yo tengo cosas qué hacer. –El rubio se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, sin hacer caso a la voz de Poppy, pidiéndole que se quedara.

-Está bien, Madame... él no tuvo nada que ver. –Poppy frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a su auxiliar-. Necesito que me examine.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Recuerda la poción aquélla que me tomé por accidente? –La enfermera asintió-. Creo que ya surtió efecto...

Poppy abrió grandes sus ojos al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca. Segundos después ayudaba al muchacho a ponerse de pie para recostarlo sobre la mesa de exploración, y así poder examinarlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban conversando en el salón de Duelo. Durante el desayuno, después de compartir un apasionado momento de intimidad en la ducha, Severus le había dicho que sus dos mejores amigos también reanudarían clases con él, noticia que a Harry le había alegrado mucho el día.

-Entonces... perdí. –Hermione volteó a ver a Ron mientras éste planeaba la mejor manera de hacerle pagar la apuesta perdida. Harry sólo se ruborizó, sin saber si reírse o enojarse por el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos apostaran sobre sus avances con Severus en el terreno sexual.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? –Harry no tuvo que decirles nada. Por el intenso brillo que refulgió en sus ojos, la pareja pudo adivinar que la había pasado muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry. –Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. No sabes el gusto que me da verte así de feliz.

-Gracias, Hermione. –El moreno suspiró mientras posaba su verde mirada en su pareja quien, del otro lado del salón, mantenía una conversación con el profesor de Defensa.

-Caray, Harry. Jamás me imaginé que llegarías a perder tu virginidad precisamente con el profesor de pociones.

-¡Ron! –Hermione se puso colorada mientras le reprochaba a su pareja por su falta de tacto-. Discúlpalo, Harry.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Conocía tan bien a Ron que estaba seguro que su comentario no había sido malintencionado. Vio entrar en ese instante a Draco, quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor ésa mañana. Le extrañó que su padre no llegara con él, pues según le había comentado Severus, también estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en sus clases de Duelo.

-Ahora vuelvo... –Harry se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió al rincón donde Draco había ido a sentarse-. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros sin responder. Harry se sentó junto a él con la espalda pegada a la pared, respetando su silencio.

-Se trata de mi padre. –El rubio no levantó la vista, pero estaba seguro que su amigo lo escuchaba con atención-. Tiene mucho dolor.

-¿Es por eso que no vino? –Draco asintió-. Siento escuchar eso.

-Él no me dice nada.. pero puedo verlo. –Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellas-. Y lo peor es que no puede tomar nada para calmarlo. Eso retrasaría su recuperación. Y apenas fue su primera sesión...

Harry suspiró al imaginar todo lo que al hombre le faltaba por sufrir.

-¿Draco? –Severus, quien había visto desde lejos el intercambio de palabras entre los muchachos, se acercó a ellos-. ¿Y Lucius? ¿No vendrá?

Draco negó con la cabeza. No tenía deseos de seguir hablando. Severus volteó a ver a Harry y con una mirada que el joven le dirigió pudo entenderlo.

-Si crees que debes estar con tu padre no hay problema. Mañana podrás reanudar las clases.

-No. Está bien. –Draco se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa, recobrando la compostura-. Logré dejarlo dormido. Creo que no despertará hasta la hora de la comida.

-Bien... –Severus se dio la vuelta y subió a la tarima-. Hoy practicaremos algunos hechizos oscuros. Les recuerdo que después de la clase deberán purificar su magia, no queremos sorpresas desagradables.

Mientras las clases comenzaban, ninguno de ellos reparó en la preocupada mirada de Remus, quien después de observar por un momento hacia la entrada del salón, decidió unirse al grupo.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco iba camino a la enfermería mientras trataba de detener una pequeña hemorragia en su frente. Durante la clase, el muchacho había estado distraído y Harry le lanzó un hechizo que el rubio no pudo esquivar.

Severus le había llamado la atención por su falta de cuidado y después lo había enviado a la enfermería. Al principio el rubio se negó a ir, alegando que no era una herida de consideración. Pero ante la amenaza de su padrino de no volver a dejarlo tocar un caldero por lo que le restara de vida si no lo hacía, al rubio no le había quedado otra opción más que obedecerlo.

Suspiró mientras se detenía en la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera. Rogando porque fuera ella la que lo atendiera, se sentó a esperar su llegada. Frunció el ceño en clara molestia al ver entrar a Oliver en vez de la mujer.

-¿Malfoy? –Oliver lo miró con sorpresa al verlo otra vez en la oficina. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se retiró la mano de la frente y pudo apreciar su herida-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada que pueda importarte. –El rubio se paró e hizo amago de marcharse, pero el moreno lo detuvo-. Suéltame.

-Esa herida necesita atención.

-Regresaré más tarde, cuando Poppy ya esté aquí.

-Pues entonces tendrás que quedarte así. –Oliver se cruzó de brazos-. Ella no regresará hasta mañana.

Draco se quedó parado en la puerta, dubitativo. No podía regresar así como estaba al salón de Duelo. Severus vería que no se había curado la herida y corría el riesgo de cumplir su amenaza de no dejarlo tocar otro caldero. Por otro lado, la herida le sangraba mucho y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Con un resoplido de frustración, el rubio regresó a su lugar.

-Pero date prisa. –Lo atosigó mientras lo miraba con desprecio-. Tengo que regresar a clase.

Oliver no dijo nada. Tomó su varita y revisó la herida con un hechizo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras suspiraba. Abrió la gaveta y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para hacer las curaciones. Mientras lo hacía, no se dio cuenta de la fría y penetrante mirada gris que se clavaba en su espalda.

Dejó todo lo necesario sobre el escritorio. Tomó un algodón mojado en un líquido transparente y se acercó al Slytherin. Extendió su mano para colocarla sobre la herida, pero Draco se hizo para atrás en un gesto de rechazo.

-Si te mueves no podré curarte. –Draco bufó mientras se quedaba quieto. El auxiliar de Poppy colocó el algodón sobre la herida y retiró la sangre. Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más hasta que la sangre se detuvo. Después se giró para tomar una aguja y un hilo. Al verla, Draco se hizo para atrás.

-No pensarás coserme, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó mientras señalaba con el dedo la aguja que el moreno sostenía en su mano-. No lo pienso permitir.

-Es una herida muy profunda. –Se acercó al rubio mientras continuaba-. Si sólo te la vendo al rato se abrirá.

-¿Y no puedes utilizar magia para cerrarla? –El moreno negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque según pude ver, te lanzaron un hechizo oscuro. Deberías saber que las heridas provocadas por ésa clase de hechizos no se pueden cerrar con magia.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo sé? –Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño-. No tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas? –El moreno sonrió, divertido, al ver el gesto de contrariedad en el rostro del Slytherin. Draco ya no dijo nada, sólo se concretó a esperar que Oliver comenzara.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó al sentir la primera puntada-. Más te vale que no me quede cicatriz.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Hay pociones para borrar cicatrices.

Draco cerró los ojos, su naturaleza vanidosa se negaba a la posibilidad de tener que ver una sola marca en todo su bello rostro. Se quedó quieto mientras sentía cada una de las punzadas que la aguja le provocaba mientras Oliver iba cerrando su herida.

Las diligentes manos del moreno se movían con seguridad sobre la frente del Slytherin. Éste se tomó el tiempo para observarlo a sus anchas. El recuerdo de Blaise vino a su memoria, junto con su engaño.

Con cuánta facilidad podría decirle al muchacho frente a él que estaba siendo engañado. Con cuánta facilidad podría, con unas cuantas palabras, destruir los sueños de la persona que le había arrebatado lo que él más amaba.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con cuánta facilidad podría destruir la vida de Blaise en venganza por haberlo engañado. Pero en vez de eso, prefirió callar mientras permitía que las cálidas manos sobre su frente curaran su herida.

"¿Qué ganaría con eso?" Se preguntó mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió de pronto sólo para encontrarse con los vivaces ojos marrones de su rival de amores, el cual lo veía con la curiosidad reflejada en ellos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-Ya terminé. –Oliver le dio la espalda mientras recogía todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –Draco se tocó la frente y sintió un pequeño vendaje.

-Porque estabas tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no quise interrumpir. –Oliver guardó las cosas que le sobraban y se volvió hacia él-. Tendrás que venir el viernes para tu curación.

-¿No que ya habías terminado?

-Por ahora. –Oliver cerró la gaveta y se sentó en la orilla del escritorio-. Pero tendrás que regresar para que te retire los puntos.

-Fabuloso... –El rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Pues tendrás que esperar sentado porque no pienso regresar.

-Pues si no regresas será peor para ti. –Oliver también se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. El rubio volteó a verlo, retándolo con la mirada-. Si no te quitas esos puntos el viernes, entonces no habrá pomada en todo el mundo mágico que pueda borrarte la cicatriz que te va a quedar.

Draco se tocó la frente, la preocupación reflejada en su mirada gris. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó refunfuñando algunas frases ininteligibles. Oliver rió con ligereza mientras observaba al rubio hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Ésos Slytherin... –Murmuró mientras volvía a su escritorio-. Menos mal que sé cómo tratarlos.

oooooooOooooooo

-Me habías prometido que estarías presente durante las clases.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero tuve que atender a algunos miembros de la Orden que llegaron de imprevisto. Para serte honesto, eso de ver mi casa invadida por extraños que hablan de guerra todo el tiempo ya está comenzando a fastidiarme.

-Me imagino...

Después de las clases de Duelo, Harry y sus dos amigos habían decidido dar un paseo, antes de que la pareja regresara a la Madriguera. Cuando acababa de despedirse de ellos y se dirigía hacia los aposentos de Severus, se encontró en el camino con el animago.

-Lamento mucho que no estés viviendo en mi casa. –El mago mayor lo abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Remus, a quien el animago no había podido saludar-. Hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos si pudiera llevarte a todos lados.

-¿Cómo qué cosas?

-Podríamos invitar a salir a unas bellas chicas y pasarla muy bien. –Sirius le guiñó un ojo, pícaro, mientras le revolvía los alborotados cabellos-. ¿Sabes? Nunca me has hablado de tus novias. Debiste haber tenido muchas en todos estos años en el Colegio.

Harry no respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que en todos esos años que estuvo en Hogwarts jamás se fijó en una chica? ¿Que cuando tuvo edad suficiente para fijarse en alguien, fue en un chico en quien se fijó?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me has respondido. –El animago se mostró insistente. Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, renuente a responder-. ¿No vas a decirme?

-En realidad no tengo nada qué decir. –Se encogió de hombros-. La verdad es que nunca he tenido novia.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó el animago, incrédulo-. Me parece increíble que alguien tan bien parecido y tan simpático como tú, no haya tenido novia. ¿Acaso ninguna ha llenado tus expectativas?

-Pues...

-Vamos, Harry... no me digas que eres muy exigente. ¿Sabes? Todas las mujeres son bellas. No existe ninguna mujer que no lo sea. Alguna chica debe haber por ahí que por lo menos te guste.

-Sirius... yo no...

-Está bien... no seguiré insistiendo. –Sirius levantó ambas manos dándole a entender que ya no seguiría atosigándolo con tantas preguntas-. Pero quiero advertirte que cuando la guerra acabe y al fin puedas conocer el mundo, lo primero que voy a enseñarte es cómo conquistar a una mujer.

Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle en ése momento que eso no era necesario. Que él no necesitaba conocer ni conquistar a ninguna mujer porque ya tenía a alguien en su vida a quien amaba con toda su alma. Y que ésa persona no era ninguna chica, sino el profesor Severus Snape.

Pero guardó silencio mientras llegaban al despacho del profesor de Defensa. La puerta se abrió y la tranquila voz de Remus se dejó escuchar poco después. Sirius dio un paso adelante mientras respondía al saludo de su mejor amigo.

-¿No vienes? –Le preguntó a su ahijado al ver que se había quedado parado en la puerta. El muchacho suspiró mientras entraba a la oficina y saludaba al licántropo.

-Hola, Harry. –Remus arrimó dos sillas para que sus visitas pudieran sentarse-. ¿Ya se fueron tus amigos?

-Sí. –Harry se recostó con desgano sobre el pupitre y se distrajo en borrar una mancha sobre la madera-. Hace unos momentos.

-¿Sucede algo? –Remus pudo ver el desánimo en la actitud del muchacho. Su pregunta fue dirigida a Sirius-. ¿Volvieron a discutir? No me digas que sigues con tu tontería de negarte a que sea auxiliar de Severus.

-¿De qué hablas? –El animago frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Ya no hemos vuelto a tratar ese asunto.

-Es un tema cerrado. –Harry suspiró mientras dejaba en paz la mancha sobre el pupitre. Se puso de pie.

-¿Ya te vas? –El animago se mostró extrañado ante la actitud de su ahijado-. Pero si apenas acabamos de vernos.

-Lo siento, Sirius. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado y mañana hay clases otra vez.

-Es verdad. La clase de hoy fue agotadora. –Remus tomó un libro que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo abrió-. No olvides que mañana practicaremos el Patronus. Y aunque tú no tienes problemas en invocarlo, no será lo mismo con tus compañeros.

-De acuerdo. –El muchacho se dirigió a su padrino-. ¿Vendrás a la clase de mañana?

-Por supuesto. Quiero volver a ver tu hermoso Patronus.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y desapareció por la puerta.

Los dos viejos amigos iniciaron una amena charla. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta Harry permanecía recargado, con sus verdes ojos inundados de lágrimas, mientras trataba de encontrar el valor para poder decirle la verdad a su padrino.

Que no le interesaban las mujeres, que ya tenía una pareja a quien amaba y que se trataba del hombre a quien él tanto detestaba.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Regalos inesperados. **_

_**Notas: **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este Lemon, de verdad. Traté de dejar plasmados los sentimientos de Harry y Severus aún sin diálogos de por medio, ya que casi no acostumbro que hablen mientras disfrutan .**_

_**Sigo teniendo problemillas con mi equipo, pero trataré de solucionarlos lo más pronto posible, y si Dios me lo permite nos leeremos dentro de dos semanas. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	18. XV Regalos inesperados Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj: **Hola Julia, un placer volver a leer un comentario tuyo. Muchas gracias. Pasando a la historia, en ésta ocasión Lucius no dejará que Remus se le escape otra vez sin por lo menos confesarle lo que siempre sintió por él. Aunque te adelanto que para eso falta un buen rato. Sirius seguirá en su misma posición difícil durante mucho tiempo más. Me alegra que te guste cómo va la relación de Sev y Harry y en cuanto a Draco se le arreglarán las cosas, no lo dudes, aunque aún le falta uno que otro golpecito. Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando muchos besitos y un abrazo muy fuerte a ti también.

**Nan:** Hola, Nan. Me alegra mucho saber que la escena te gustó, de verdad. ¿Así que te gustan Lucius y Remus juntos? Pues te aviso que no eres la única, cada vez son más las que apoyan una posibilidad con ésta pareja. En cuanto a Draco, ya tengo elegida a la persona con la que se va a quedar, y espero que el resultado te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos saludos y besos.

**Sedex:** Hola Sedex, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y también la escena lemon. Me alegra mucho saber eso. No pasará mucho antes de que sepas cómo reaccionará Sirius y no, no habrá muertos, jajaja. En éste capítulo verás algo de Blaise y Oliver (Mucho de Oliver) y si yo también fuera Blaise, me quedaría con todos menos con Colagusano, jaja. Muchos besitos a ti también.

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XV**_

_**Regalos inesperados.**_

_**Primera parte.**_

**L**ucius Malfoy se hallaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos.

Ésa misma mañana había recibido su primera terapia, y sentía que la espalda se le partía en dos. Era tan grande el dolor que tenía, que después del almuerzo con su hijo se había excusado con él y se había retirado a su habitación para ya no salir de ella.

Draco, imaginando que su padre quería descansar, lo había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa y después de dejarlo lo más cómodo posible se había retirado a su habitación. Poco después el hombre había escuchado la puerta abrirse y supuso que el muchacho se había marchado.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras giraba su cabeza. Alcanzó a ver a través del ventanal que comenzaba a oscurecer. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en la almohada mientras la mordía, intentado evitar que un gemido brotara de sus labios.

"Necesito un analgésico..." Pensó mientras extendía un brazo hacia su mesita de noche. Era capaz de beber cualquier cosa que hubiera ahí, con tal de no seguir sintiendo ese terrible dolor que lo atormentaba. En medio de la maniobra no escuchó cuando su hijo regresaba ni cuando, momentos después, entraba tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Padre? –La voz de Draco se dejó escuchar en el silencio de su habitación, sobresaltándolo-. Pensé que dormías.

Lucius dejó lo que hacía y volteó a ver a su hijo. Con mucho esfuerzo logró quedar boca arriba y le sonrió con ligereza.

-No te oí llegar. –Una punzada de dolor atravesó su columna y no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. Dirigió su mirada azul hacia la ventana, incapaz de enfrentar la inquisitiva mirada de su hijo-. ¿Ya cenaste?

-Aún no. –El muchacho se acercó a la cama de su padre y se sentó en la orilla-. Pensé que sería bueno que cenáramos juntos.

-No tengo hambre... –Suspiró mientras trataba de reprimir un quejido-. Pero te puedo hacer compañía mientras cenas.

Draco, quien no había dejado de observarlo desde que entrara a la habitación, pudo ver cada uno de los gestos que su padre tanto trataba de disimular, en vano.

-Ahora vuelvo... –El joven salió un momento para después regresar con una vasija y un paño en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el hombre, su mirada interrogante puesta sobre su retoño de rubios cabellos.

Draco no respondió. Se acercó al lecho y tomó a su padre por los hombros para hacerlo ponerse boca abajo. Lucius no le dijo nada, se concretó a dejarse conducir con docilidad. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimo para discusiones.

Con un hechizo, Draco dejó su espalda al descubierto y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, sintió un objeto caliente y húmedo sobre su espalda. Draco había mojado el paño en el agua que contenía la vasija y ahora se la aplicaba en forma de paliativo.

Lucius cerró los ojos mientras sentía la compresa caliente deslizarse por toda su espalda. Draco trataba de ser cuidadoso y comprobaba la temperatura del paño antes de colocárselo.

-Si está muy caliente dímelo. Lo que menos quiero es quemarte.

-No, está bien... –El hombre suspiró mientras sentía cómo el dolor disminuía poco a poco-. Ya no siento tanto dolor.

Draco sólo sonrió mientras continuaba aplicándole las compresas. Pasó casi una hora antes de darse cuenta que su padre se había quedado dormido. Dejó el paño a un lado y con un hechizo le colocó el pijama. Lo tapó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se quedó sentado en la cama un largo momento contemplando su rostro, ahora más relajado.

El joven no pudo evitar pensar que su padre estaba así por su causa. Le dolía verlo en ésa situación, tanto como le dolía la pérdida de su madre.

"Y pensar que lo hiciste por protegerme..." Pensó mientras posaba con timidez una mano sobre su larga cabellera, tan parecida a la suya en color y textura. "Sé que no fuiste una buena persona, y que estuviste ausente en los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Pero esto que tú has hecho por mí recompensa todos los años que me hiciste falta..."

Acercó su rostro a la cabeza rubia y depositó un ligero beso en los suaves cabellos de su padre. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y tomó la vasija y el paño. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los objetos que sostenía en sus manos. Jamás se imaginó que terminaría siguiendo el consejo de Oliver Wood.

"Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para aminorar tu sufrimiento, padre. Te lo prometo." Pensó mientras dirigía una última mirada al rostro ahora sereno de Lucius y cerraba la habitación en silencio.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde el mirador que sobresalía de la habitación donde descansaba, Albus Dumbledore observaba los extensos jardines que rodeaban la hermosa mansión enclavada en lo alto de una colina. Una de las pocas sobrevivientes que aún se erguían, orgullosas, habiendo sido construida durante la época de la Inquisición.

Era el amanecer del viernes, su tercer día en aquél lugar. Al día siguiente muy temprano debía volver a Hogwarts. Sabía que no era muy conveniente ausentarse tanto tiempo con la amenaza de Voldemort tan latente. No había recibido noticias de Minerva, por lo que suponía que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas por allá.

Eso lo había ayudado a concentrarse en el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí. Su visita a la única persona que poseía la edad y los conocimientos suficientes sobre Magia Antigua. Si bien al principio no estaba seguro si había sido un atino el consultar con su antiguo amigo sobre sus planes de protección hacia la persona de Severus, en ése momento el anciano mago estaba seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Y aunque al anfitrión de aquélla hermosa mansión se había mostrado renuente en un principio a apoyarlo en su decisión, al final había tenido que acceder, al notar el aprecio tan grande que el viejo director del Colegio de Hogwarts sentía hacia quien consideraba como a un hijo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Albus? –Le había preguntado con la lentitud propia de un hombre de su edad, aunque el viejo Dumbledore sabía que los años que pesaban sobre la espalda de aquél hombre eran ligeros aún en su fuerza de espíritu-. Porque quiero recordarte que una vez completado el hechizo, no habrá marcha atrás.

-Estoy seguro de esto, querido amigo. –Le había respondido el director mientras miraba con fijeza a los curtidos ojos de su anfitrión-. Jamás he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, como lo estoy ahora.

-Bien. En ese caso... comencemos.

Dumbledore dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para admirar el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante él. La mañana era fresca por el rocío de la cascada que brotaba desde la mitad de la colina y rebotaba en sus faldas para después regresar en minúsculas gotas y volar con el viento. Albus respiró el agradable sereno que el amanecer le obsequiaba y que lo hacía recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas perdidas.

Llevó una mano hacia un objeto que pendía de una delgada cadena de oro en su cuello. Lo sacó y lo contempló por un instante. Era un pequeño medallón de oro puro muy antiguo, de apenas dos centímetros de diámetro y rodeado por dos hilos también de oro, entrelazados entre sí.

Tenía en el centro un grabado en relieve de un Ave Fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas. Para cualquiera que lo viera no pasaba de ser un objeto de ornamento digno de permanecer en un museo. Pero para el hombre que en ése momento lo sostenía, era una joya invaluable.

Albus siguió observando el objeto que a la luz del sol desprendía destellos dorados. Pudo ver que el medallón tenía una extraña transparencia justo donde se encontraba el grabado del Fénix, y que le indicaba a Albus que el hechizo aún no estaba completo. Faltaba la parte más importante y cuya esencia sólo podía ser otorgada por su dueño original.

"Sólo debo esperar hasta ésta noche y entonces el hechizo será concluido..." Pensó el anciano mago mientras volvía a ocultar el medallón bajo su túnica. "Entonces podré regalárselo a Severus..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un elfo, saludándolo con educación y avisándole que sus amos lo esperaban para el desayuno. El director se lo agradeció y cuando el pequeño se fue, tomó su varita y tras una última mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje salió de la habitación.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus acariciaba con deleite cada hebra negra en la cabeza de Harry, quien dormía muy cómodo sobre su pecho. Habían hecho el amor durante gran parte de la noche y ambos se encontraban rendidos, por lo que el profesor no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse ni interrumpir el merecido descanso de su joven pareja.

Suspiró mientras observaba el reloj de arena que se hallaba sobre la chimenea. Era una herencia materna y había pertenecido a uno de sus antepasados. Más de una vez se había visto tentado a deshacerse de él. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de darle vuelta para que siguiera marcando el paso de las horas y ahora sólo le servía de adorno, junto con algunas telarañas.

Harry se estremeció entre sueños y Severus tomó su varita para avivar el fuego, que comenzaba a extinguirse. Se tapó con la sábana y rodeó el delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, para darle más calor. El muchacho murmuró algo y después siguió durmiendo, ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Severus sonrió mientras examinaba el rostro de su pareja. Contempló sus ojos cerrados rodeados por largas y negras pestañas. Definió con uno de sus dedos la afilada nariz, que se frunció con gracia al sentir una pequeña cosquilla. El hombre dejó su nariz en paz y apreció la tersura de la piel que rodeaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y entonces pensó que ésa marca en su frente no lo hacía menos perfecto.

Hacía sólo diez días que había comenzado su relación con ése muchacho de cabellos alborotados y radiantes esmeraldas, y parecía que hubieran estado juntos durante muchos años. Tan intenso y lleno de confianza era su trato, que Severus no podía creer que alguien tan joven como él y sin ninguna otra experiencia tomara ésa relación con tanta madurez.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alarma de su reloj, que anunciaba que era hora de levantarse. Con mucho cuidado colocó el cuerpo de su pareja sobre el colchón y se dirigió a la sala para llamar a un elfo y pedir el desayuno. Mientras el elfo cumplía con su orden el hombre se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua relajara sus cansados músculos, mientras repasaba en su mente los hechizos que ése día trataría en las clases de Duelo. El día anterior Remus había tratado el tema del Patronus, con relativo éxito. Harry no había tenido problema alguno en invocarlo, y a Severus no le había extrañado en lo absoluto que su Patronus resultara ser un ciervo, ya que el mismo Harry se lo había contado.

Lo que en realidad le extrañó fue que a él no le molestara verlo. Él pensó que al volver a ver la forma de animago de James Potter en el Patronus de su pareja iba a incomodarle de alguna manera. Pero no fue así. Y menos cuando después de la clase, el joven le confesara que sus pensamientos felices habían sido inspirados en su persona... y la noche que había compartido con él.

En cuanto a los Patronus de sus dos amigos Gryffindor tampoco hubo mucho problema. Si bien al principio Weasley y Granger no habían podido logrado, al final lo consiguieron después de un gran esfuerzo. La forma del Patronus de Ron resultó ser un caballo, y la de Hermione una nutria.

El problema hasta el momento había sido Draco. Por más que el joven de cabellos rubios se concentró, nunca logró que su Patronus emergiera de su varita. Lo intentó tantas veces que al final del día el muchacho ya acusaba serias señales de agotamiento.

Cansado, el Slytherin se disculpó con sus profesores y salió corriendo del salón, a punto de derramar lágrimas de frustración. Severus se quedó muy preocupado y sin esperar a que la clase llegara a su fin fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró parado en medio del campo de Quidditch con la varita en alto intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que, agotado, terminó llorando de rodillas en el pasto.

Severus se acercó a él y el joven se sintió envuelto entre los fuertes brazos de su padrino, quien lo estrechó con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Por qué...? –Se preguntaba el muchacho una y otra vez entre sollozos-. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo lograr algo tan hermoso como eso?

-Tranquilo... –Le había susurrado en el oído mientras lo arrullaba como a un niño-. No debes presionarte tanto. Ya verás que tarde o temprano vas a lograrlo.

Severus siguió abrazando a su ahijado hasta que sintió que se tranquilizaba. Después lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El muchacho lo miró avergonzado mientras se disculpaba.

El hombre sólo le sonrió en respuesta y después emprendieron el camino de regreso al aula de Duelo. Antes de entrar Draco le pidió que le borrara las huellas del llanto con algún hechizo. Severus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole la bienvenida al Draco Malfoy de todos los días y tras aplicarle el hechizo entraron al salón.

Severus cerró la llave del agua, regañándose a sí mismo por haberla dejado correr sin estarla utilizando. Aún en el mundo mágico el agua era un recurso muy valioso y no debía ser desperdiciada. Comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos.

Estaba seguro que si su ahijado no había logrado invocar su propio Patronus, no era porque hubiera una influencia negativa en su magia ni en su persona. Él conocía al muchacho desde que era un bebé, y jamás había visto nada oscuro en él. Lo único que había notado a últimas fechas era la transparencia en las emociones de su ahijado. El joven se había vuelto transparente en todos los sentidos. Y ése tal vez era el verdadero problema.

Tan transparente que no había logrado ocultar la enorme tristeza que surcaba su rostro y anidaba en sus grises ojos. Tan transparente que estaba seguro que hasta el mismo Weasley se había dado cuenta de la crisis emocional por la que estaba pasando. Y estaba consciente que Draco jamás lograría invocar su Patronus si no lograba ahuyentar esos pensamientos tristes y reemplazarlos por algún recuerdo lleno de felicidad.

Dejando el asunto de Draco a un lado, Severus se concentró en preparar su mente para el encuentro indeseado que le esperaba ése día. La llegada de Sirius Black al aula de Duelo el día anterior lo había mortificado tanto que, de haber sido por él, lo hubiera corrido desde el instante en que el animago cruzó la puerta.

Pero si no lo hizo fue porque pudo ver la mirada suplicante de Harry clavándose en la suya, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse y tener que soportar su odiosa presencia. Gimió en frustración al recordar que así tendría que ser mientras las clases de Duelo continuaran.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de golpe cuando el hombre sintió unas cálidas manos posándose sobre su pecho y la suave piel de un joven cuerpo pegándose contra el suyo. Suspiró mientras permitía que su pareja lo tocara a su antojo, despertando en su piel todo el deseo que Harry era capaz con sus caricias.

Después de eso ya no hubo más pensamientos. Sólo la sensación de una piel caliente rozándose contra la suya y unos labios dulces descubriendo cosas nuevas en su cuerpo. Y Severus se dejó llevar por ese placer que no tardó en devolver con creces.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus salió de sus aposentos y caminó el estrecho pasillo con pies ligeros. Se sentía tranquilo pese a que en unos cuantos días tendría que marcharse a la Casa de los Gritos. Pero él no quería pensar en eso ahora. Había visto la mañana a través del ventanal de su habitación y se había encontrado con un sol esplendoroso.

Después de desayunar en pacífica soledad, decidió que era un buen día para dar un paseo antes de presentarse en el aula de Duelo. Con ésas intenciones, el licántropo apresuró sus pasos, pero se detuvo un instante al llegar frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de los Malfoy. Se preguntó cómo seguiría Lucius después de no verlo durante los dos días anteriores.

Estaba en mitad de esos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy salió dando un portazo. Por su forma de comportarse fue más que obvio que no reparó en la presencia del licántropo, quien sólo lo observó mientras el rubio daba un furioso puñetazo a la pared al tiempo que soltaba algunas maldiciones.

El profesor se acercó con mucho sigilo tratando de guardar una prudente distancia, y cuando se sintió a salvo de cualquier puñetazo que pudiera lanzar su estudiante se decidió a hablarle. Lo saludó con voz suave para no alterarlo más. El muchacho se sobresaltó y al darse cuenta que el hombre lo había descubierto in fraganti, se acomodó los rubios cabellos mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-No lo había visto, profesor. –Draco se alisó la negra capa mientras miraba hacia la puerta y suspiraba-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-No. En realidad sólo pasaba por aquí. –Le señaló la puerta al final-. Ésas son mis habitaciones.

Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ellos eran vecinos del profesor. Pero su asombro sólo duró una milésima de segundo. Respiró con fuerza mientras pronunciaba la contraseña y la puerta se abría. Aún así, el joven se quedó parado sin decidirse a entrar.

-¿Sucede algo? –Remus pudo ver el semblante de duda en el joven Slytherin y no pudo evitar preguntar. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y regresó al pasillo. Se recargó con fastidio en la pared y cruzó los brazos-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Mal. –Su mirada gris se perdió en la nada mientras continuaba-. No quiere asistir a su sesión de fisioterapia.

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?

-No me lo quiere decir. Pero estoy seguro que tiene mucho dolor y sabe que la sesión sólo lo aumentará.

-¿No le dan analgésicos? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza y Remus frunció el ceño al imaginarse el dolor tan grande que el hombre debía estar sintiendo-. Si quieres puedo hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo.

-¿Hablar con mi padre? –Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los finos rasgos del único hijo de Lucius-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que podrá convencerlo cuando ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo?

-Pues... no lo sé. –Los ojos dorados se posaron en un punto fijo-. Pero no está de más intentarlo, ¿No lo crees?

Draco no dijo nada. Sólo suspiró en resignación mientras le hacía una invitación con la mano para que entrara. Remus entró a la lujosa habitación que era la sala y volteó a ver al muchacho.

-¿No vienes?

-No. –El rubio se quedó parado en el marco y siguió hablando mientras señalaba el vendaje que tenía en la frente-. Tengo que adelantarme para que me retiren los puntos.

-Entonces le diré a tu padre que lo esperarás en la enfermería. -Draco respondió con un leve asentimiento-. ¿Dónde está su habitación?

-Al fondo del pasillo. La puerta más grande. –Y desapareció de la vista del licántropo. Éste cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la habitación que Draco le indicara. Cuando llegó frente a la que debía ser la habitación de Lucius, tocó con suavidad.

-No insistas. –Le respondió una voz del otro lado-. No pienso ir a ninguna terapia.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo hacer el intento de convencerte? –Remus no esperó invitación y entró al dormitorio, donde pudo ver a Lucius sentado en su silla frente al ventanal. El rubio giró el rostro, sorprendido al escuchar la voz de la última persona que esperaría ver en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Giró su silla para encontrarlo de frente, aún sin salir de la sorpresa-. ¿Cómo entraste?

-Me encontré a Draco en el pasillo-. El rubio asintió, comprendiendo-. Me comentó que no quieres ir a tu sesión.

Lucius suspiró al tiempo que dirigía su silla para salir de su dormitorio. Remus lo siguió hasta la sala, donde entonces pudo observar todo a sus anchas.

-Elegiste una habitación muy bella.

El rubio le hizo una seña, invitándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

-En realidad fue Severus quien la eligió.

Un tenso silencio siguió a las últimas palabras de Malfoy. Remus aún esperaba convencerlo de ir a su terapia, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Suspiró aliviado cuando el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

-Duele... mucho. –Las palabras salieron de su boca en un débil murmullo, que Remus apenas pudo escuchar. El licántropo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos de Lucius.

-Me imagino... –Suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada de la de su ex amante y la posaba sobre los bellos cuadros que adornaban las paredes de la sala-. O al menos creo que tengo una ligera idea.

Lucius comprendió a lo que el hombre frente a él se refería. Acomodó su silla a un lado del sillón donde Remus se encontraba.

-¿Cómo es? -Remus frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del hombre sentado a su derecha, sin comprender del todo-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando... sucede?

Remus entendió entonces y negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-No es algo que pueda describir con exactitud... –Se removió en el sillón, incómodo ante la perspectiva de tener que analizar a detalle el dolor que sentía cada vez que ocurrían sus transformaciones.

-¿Puedes intentarlo?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Suspiró, perturbado ante la idea de tener que exponerse de ésa manera ante él.

-Porque quiero saber cómo es que logras... soportarlo. –Los ojos azules se ensombrecieron por un instante antes de buscar la mirada del licántropo-. Es decir... desde que recobré la conciencia en la enfermería éste dolor no ha dejado de atormentarme. Apenas llevo con él unos cuantos días y ya no lo soporto. Quiero que me digas cómo has logrado convivir con él durante tantos años.

Remus movió la cabeza mientras se rascaba la barbilla, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ésa pregunta.

-No lo sé, Lucius. Es algo que... –Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos-. He vivido con él casi toda mi vida y creo que ya lo siento como parte de mí mismo. No tengo otro modo de explicarlo.

Remus pudo ver en el sombrío rostro de Lucius que su explicación no había podido ayudarlo.

-Escucha... sé que tal vez lo que voy a decirte no sirva de mucho pero... –El licántropo acercó su mano a la del rubio, pidiéndole toda su atención-. Piensa en que lo mío es algo que no tiene cura.

Lucius analizó las palabras del licántropo y suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía él quejarse por un dolor que sólo tendría que soportar durante algún tiempo, cuando el hombre a su lado había tenido que vivir con él desde pequeño y tendría que seguir haciéndolo por todo lo que le restara de vida?

-Creo... que yo no tengo excusa alguna para justificar mi excesiva debilidad. –Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida que Remus no supo interpretar-. Será mejor que vaya a alcanzar a Draco o se enfadará más.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Dio un cálido apretón a la mano que aún sostenía. Trató de separarse pero Lucius no se lo permitió. Tomó la mano del licántropo y la dirigió a sus labios para obsequiarle un suave beso en la palma. Remus no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre fluía a su rostro. La mirada azul estaba fija sobre la suya y entonces él pudo ver un brillo en esos índigos ojos... un brillo que hace muchos años no veía-. Yo... será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso de pie y antes de que Lucius pudiera decir o hacer nada el licántropo ya había salido por la puerta. El rubio suspiró mientras observaba el lugar por donde había salido el que alguna vez fuera su amante. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. Poco después salía de sus habitaciones con rumbo a la enfermería.

oooooooOooooooo

Minerva McGonagall se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del director. Nerviosa, dirigiría su mirada hacia la chimenea una y otra vez. Era sábado por la mañana y, según la carta de Albus, estaría arribando por ella en cualquier momento. Fawkes canturreó en su percha, presintiendo el pronto regreso de su querido dueño, quien en ése momento traspasó el marco de la chimenea dejando tras de sí una estela de color verde.

La animaga se detuvo de golpe al ver llegar al director. Una sola mirada suya bastó para que supiera que lo había logrado.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Aquí mismo. –El viejo mago sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica escarlata. La colocó sobre el escritorio y la abrió con un hechizo. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron muy grandes en sorpresa ante la belleza de la joya-. Pero no lo toques.

-Es hermoso... –Lo contempló durante un largo momento, admirándolo-. ¿Contiene la esencia?

-Así es, Minerva. –El director cerró la cajita y volvió a guardarla en su túnica-. Tal y como fue creada, sin ninguna alteración. Por eso él debe ser el primero en tocarlo, para que el hechizo comience a trabajar.

-Si no lo escuchara de tus propios labios no lo creería... –El rostro de la subdirectora se ensombreció de repente-. Pero, Albus... ¿Estás seguro de poder ocultárselo a Severus? No olvides que es un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza. Tendrás que darle una muy buena explicación para que acepte tu regalo.

-Le diré la verdad, querida amiga... pero sólo una parte. –Albus le guiñó un ojo haciéndole entender que tenía la situación bajo control.

-Albus... Albus... –Minerva movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin aceptar del todo la locura del viejo-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá si...?

-Lo sé. Y no deberías preocuparte. –La interrumpió el director-. No olvides que Severus sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse.

-Eso no me tranquiliza. –La animaga se retorció las manos, nerviosa-. Si quien tú sabes... lo llegara a descubrir... es que... es tanto su poder...

El director se acercó a su amiga al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Él entendía la preocupación de la animaga. Tenían muchos años de conocerse y sabía que lo quería y que sólo deseaba su bienestar.

-Minerva... me conoces muy bien y sabes que no pondría mi vida en riesgo por nada. –La animaga asintió a sus palabras con un débil gemido-. Pero se trata de Severus. Tú sabes que él ha sido como el hijo que nunca tuve. Él ha encontrado en Harry a la mitad que tanta falta le hacía. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo que algo malo le pase cuando al fin mi muchacho tiene una oportunidad para ser feliz.

-Tienes razón... –La subdirectora secó sus lágrimas mientras sonreía-. Creo que me estoy preocupando de más.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. –Albus regresó a su lugar en el escritorio, dando el tema por concluido-. ¿Alguna novedad?

Minerva se sentó en la silla frente al director mientras recobraba su postura profesional.

-Nada fuera de lo común. Lucius Malfoy sigue asistiendo a sus terapias en la enfermería. Su hijo siempre lo acompaña. –Suspiró-. He sabido que padece de terribles dolores, pero por desgracia el tratamiento lo exige.

-Es una pena... ¿Cómo van las clases de Duelo?

-Van muy bien. En una de ellas lograron invocar sus propios Patronus... a excepción del señor Malfoy. Parece que el muchacho está pasando por una fuerte etapa de depresión.

-Después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a su familia... –La mirada azul se posó en un punto fijo-. La verdad es que no me sorprende. ¿Y los tórtolos? ¿Cómo se han portado?

-Mal. –Minerva no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su propia respuesta-. El señor Potter ha dormido todas las noches en las mazmorras. Pero eso no es todo. Todas las tardes se ven frente al lago. Se quedan largas horas en ese lugar y regresan juntos cuando anochece.

-¿Has estado espiándolos?

-¡Claro que no! –El sonrojo de la animaga aumentó-. Acostumbro dar mi ronda habitual por los terrenos del Castillo. Los he visto por casualidad. –Suspiró mientras sus verdes ojos se entrecerraban, soñadores-. Se ven tan enamorados...

-Lo están, mi querida Minerva... –Albus sonrió ante la mirada de ensueño de su amiga-. Muy enamorados.

-En fin... debo volver a mi oficina. La he tenido muy abandonada estos días. –La mujer se puso de pie.

-Lamento haber sido el causante. –El director rodeó sus hombros mientras la acompañaba a la puerta-. Te ofrezco una disculpa.

-Nada de eso, Albus. Fue un placer.

Cuando la subdirectora salió, Albus se dirigió a Fawkes. El Ave Fénix batió sus bellas alas dando la bienvenida a su dueño.

-¿Me extrañaste? –El anciano acarició las suaves plumas de vivos colores, al tiempo que le ofrecía una frutillas.

Mientras el ave comía de la mano de su dueño, Albus no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Minerva. ¿Y si Severus era descubierto? ¿Hasta dónde podría el hechizo protegerlo contra las maldiciones que Voldemort le lanzara?

Él se sabía un mago muy poderoso pero... comparar su propio poder contra el de Voldemort tal vez rayaba en la insensatez. Pero él estaba consciente que el mago oscuro conocía su poder, por ésa misma razón nunca había podido vencerlo en un duelo. Porque ambos sabían que después de Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore era el único capaz de enfrentarlo... con posibilidades de vencerlo. Aunque la profecía no mencionara nada al respecto.

"No debo preocuparme por eso..." Pensó mientras tomaba otro puñado de frutillas para ofrecérselas al ave. "Tomé la decisión correcta y aunque hubiera marcha atrás no desharía lo que he hecho."

Fawkes cabeceó, amodorrado por haber comido tantas frutillas. Albus le sonrió mientras le hablaba en voz baja, arrullándolo.

-Ésta misma tarde le daré a Severus su regalo. –Suspiró mientras veía cómo el animal se adormecía escuchando su voz-. Sólo espero mi querido amigo, que llegado el momento el poder del medallón funcione... aunque se me vaya la vida en ello".

OooooooOooooooo

Blaise contemplaba extasiado a Oliver, el cual se atiborraba de helado de nuez, como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera comido. El moreno suspiró cuando saboreó la última cucharada de su enorme copa y cerró sus ojos cafés en deleite. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la curiosa mirada de su pareja, quien sólo sonrió, sorprendido de verlo comer tanto.

Se encontraban en el centro de Hogsmeade. La noche anterior Oliver había sorprendido a su pareja visitándolo en su departamento. Después de reponerse de la agradable sorpresa, Blaise le pidió que se quedara con él todo el fin de semana, a lo que Oliver accedió gustoso, ya que en realidad ésas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Satisfecho? –El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza mientras daba cuenta de la última nuez. Se ruborizó al ver que Blaise no se había comido ni la mitad del suyo-. Sí que tenías ganas de comer helado...

Oliver bajó la mirada. Desde que Poppy le confirmara su embarazo días antes el muchacho había dado la bienvenida a su nuevo estado visitando la cocina más seguido debido a sus antojos. Él pensaba que las náuseas matutinas iban a ser un problema, pero vio con sorpresa que en realidad podía controlarlas. Poppy le había recomendado té de hierbabuena en sustitución de las amargas pociones, y el muchacho le estaba agradecido ya que el té era muy sabroso.

Estaba contento porque Poppy le había dicho que si él quería, ella vigilaría su embarazo hasta el final. La medimaga contaba con mucha experiencia en embarazos masculinos, ya que tenía sus propios pacientes a los que ella misma trataba. Oliver había aceptado gustoso y el sólo pensar que Blaise podría estar presente durante sus revisiones con Poppy era algo que le entusiasmaba... pero lo primero era contarle a su pareja sobre su embarazo.

Ésa misma mañana le había pedido que salieran a pasear. Aunque lo más prudente hubiera sido contarle la verdad en el departamento, había preferido hacerlo en un lugar neutral. De alguna manera el moreno pensaba que así Blaise no se sentiría presionado ni obligado con respecto a su paternidad, aunque Oliver confiaba en que la noticia no le cayera tan mal a su pareja.

-¿Oliver? –La voz de Blaise lo devolvió a la realidad. Suspiró mientras trataba de reunir el valor para comenzar-. ¿Nos vamos?

Oliver asintió y salieron de la heladería. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cada vez era menos raro ver una pareja de magos varones y nadie les dio importancia cuando, tomados de la mano, se sentaron en la banca de un parque cercano.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés conmigo... –Blaise lo abrazó mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios-. Te extrañé.

-Yo también... –Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, contemplando el estanque que se encontraba frente a ellos. Una pareja de cisnes blancos seguidos por sus siete crías, nadaba en completa armonía, uno junto al otro. Aunque no eran animales propios del mundo mágico, habían sido importados por un mago que estando de visita en el mundo Muggle, había quedado atrapado por su altiva belleza.

Oliver suspiró al ver cómo los pequeños cisnes, cubiertos aún de suave pelusita gris, buscaban el abrigo de sus padres. Se preguntó si él alguna vez sería un buen padre para su hijo. ¿Y Blaise? ¿Lo sería también?

-Blaise... hay algo que debo decirte. –El moreno se separó del abrazo de su pareja mientras lo miraba a los aceitunados ojos. Al ver que su mirada era correspondida continuó-. Sucedió algo que... no estaba en nuestros planes.

El muchacho castaño vio la seriedad en el rostro de su pareja. Frunció el ceño mientras le prestaba atención.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es que yo... es... ah... –Suspiró al darse cuenta que era más difícil de lo que creía-. Estoy... estamos... es decir... vamos a tener un bebé.

Sostuvo su mirada sobre su pareja y guardó silencio esperando su reacción. Blaise seguía mirándolo, como si esperara que el moreno continuara hablando.

-¿Blaise...? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-No... es broma... –Oliver no supo si eso era una afirmación, o una pregunta. Optó por lo segundo.

-No es una broma. –El moreno vio cómo el Slytherin palidecía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo-. Estoy embarazado.

-¿Cómo... es posible?

Oliver pudo ver en el pálido rostro de su pareja que la noticia le había sentado mal. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó unos pasos mientras perdía su mirada café en las transparentes aguas del estanque.

-Pero si tú no lo quieres... –Se abrazó a sí mismo al tiempo que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Trató de que su voz no reflejara su tristeza-. No hay problema... yo podré solo...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Unos brazos que nunca antes había sentido tan cálidos rodearon su cuerpo y pudo sentir cómo la respiración de la persona que amaba se entrecortaba junto a su oído. La voz temblorosa de Blaise se escuchó poco después.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo quiero? –El muchacho de cabellos castaños tomó a su pareja por los hombros y lo hizo girarse para verlo de frente. Oliver se sorprendió al ver sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Yo pensé que tú... –El moreno sintió que la voz se le rompía. La sola idea de que Blaise rechazara a su hijo había hecho estragos en sus emociones. Se abrazó a él, temeroso de perderlo.

-Pues no estés pensando lo que no es. –Blaise lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo-. Es la noticia más hermosa que he escuchado nunca.

-¿De verdad? –Oliver refugió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, permitiéndose expresarle todos sus temores-. Pensé que no lo querías. Pensé que te perdería.

-Nunca, mi amor. –Blaise levantó su rostro y lo besó con fuerza, con profundo ardor-. Jamás me perderás... y menos después de saber que me darás el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo de nuevo a la banca. Lo mantuvo apretado en su estrecho abrazo mientras continuaba hablando.

-Aunque debo confesarte que no me esperaba algo así. –Acarició su mano y después la besó-. ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. –Oliver suspiró al recordar todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a ésa situación-. En realidad fue un accidente. ¿Recuerdas la última noche que estuvimos juntos?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Blaise le sonrió, pícaro. Oliver se ruborizó al recordar lo fogoso de ése último encuentro.

-Ésa misma mañana me dolía la cabeza. Madame Poppy me recomendó una poción de color verde. En la tarde, como continuaba el dolor decidí beberla. El problema fue que ésa misma mañana el profesor Snape le había entregado una poción de fertilidad que por casualidad también era de color verde... sólo que más oscura. Madame se equivocó al etiquetarla y le puso el mismo nombre que la poción que me había recomendado.

-Entonces... te bebiste la poción de fertilidad en vez de la otra...

-Así es.

-Y... por eso fue que estuviste tan... insaciable.

-¡Oye! –Su pareja le dio un ligero golpe en la pierna-. ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que nunca lo soy?

Blaise rió ante el reclamo y lo besó para contentarlo. En realidad una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su pareja de negros cabellos era la forma en cómo se le entregaba. Y aquélla noche en particular había sido maravillosa. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando sintió un brusco tirón y de pronto se vio en el piso y separado de Oliver.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría algún día...! –Desde su posición en el suelo, Blaise alcanzó a ver a un hombre alto y corpulento que se interponía entre él y su pareja. Se tambaleaba mientras profería insultos y trataba de acercarse a Oliver, quien sólo se dedicaba a esquivarlo-. ¡Pero ésta vez no te me vas a escapar... maldito mocoso!

Mientras el joven se levantaba del suelo, pudo ver cómo el hombre, de piel curtida por el sol y aspecto tosco levantaba una mano y propinaba a Oliver un puñetazo que lo lanzó lejos, como a un muñeco de trapo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta vio cómo su pareja se hacía un ovillo en el piso mientras se protegía el abdomen por instinto al recibir una patada que le dio en las piernas.

-¡Oliver! –Blaise se acercó al muchacho, tirado en el suelo aún, y lo tomó entre sus brazos-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es él?

-Estoy bien... tranquilo. –Oliver permaneció sentado en el suelo, sus piernas aún adoloridas y su nariz lastimada por el golpe-. Es mi padrastro.

Blaise frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba.

-¡Aléjese!

-¡Levántate! –Le exigió el hombre parado frente a ellos, sin hacer caso a la advertencia del castaño-. ¡Ahora mismo te vas a la casa conmigo!

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! –Le respondió Oliver, sus ojos marrones reflejando un profundo resentimiento-. ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas tranquilo?

-¡No me respondas así, muchacho insolente! –El hombre levantó una mano dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe. Blaise, al ver que Oliver iba a ser golpeado de nuevo apretó más la varita en su mano, dispuesto a utilizarla.

-¡No se atreva! –Le amenazó con el arma en alto-. ¡No vuelva a tocarlo o lo mataré!

-¡Vete! –Le gritó Oliver desde su posición en el suelo.

Lejos de marcharse, el hombre, quien mostraba una fea cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el rostro, se quedó parado en el mismo sitio mientras seguía tambaleándose. Los muchachos pudieron darse cuenta que se encontraba borracho.

-¡Tú... maldito crío... pensé que te habías enderezado! –Miró con desprecio la figura de Blaise mientras hacía una mueca de asco-. Pero ya veo que no sólo no te compusiste, sino que además te conseguiste a alguien igual de torcido que tú...

-¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! –Oliver extrajo su varita y le apuntó a la cara-. ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te deje otro recuerdo en tu feo rostro!

El agresor, viendo que ahora eran dos las varitas que apuntaban a su repugnante persona dio un paso hacia atrás mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia el moreno.

-Por ésta vez te has salvado... –Lo increpó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice de forma amenazante-. Pero no siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado para defenderte...

-No es necesario... –Oliver señaló con la varita hacia la cara del hombre-. Puedo defenderme solo... tu horrible cara es la mejor prueba de ello...

El hombre se llevó una mano hacia la grotesca cicatriz que atravesaba todo su rostro, desde la sien derecha pasando por la nariz hasta la parte izquierda de la barbilla, donde se perdía en la parte baja del cuello. Blaise, quien lo observaba, no pudo evitar un gesto de repulsión ante la vista.

-No creas... que lo he olvidado... –Sus dientes rechinaron mientras torcía la boca con malicia-. Y ten por seguro que me las pagarás... algún día.

El hombre dio la media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y volverse hacia el muchacho.

-De nada servirá que te vuelvas a esconder... –Le amenazó con su ebria voz cargada de rencor-. Te buscaré y te encontraré y entonces... te haré pagar esto que me hiciste.

Oliver y Blaise vieron cómo el hombre desaparecía entre el tumulto que se había reunido a su alrededor. Blaise se volvió a su pareja, su mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –Posó una mano sobre su pierna y el moreno se quejó-. Será mejor que te lleve a ver a un medimago.

-No... está bien. –El Gryffindor sonrió con suavidad y trató de levantarse-. Ya se me pasará.

Blaise también se levantó mientras ayudaba a su pareja. La gente a su alrededor, viendo que no había pasado nada más, comenzaba a retirarse para seguir con sus asuntos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos... –El castaño lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a caminar, ya que el muchacho cojeaba aún por el dolor-. No vaya a ser que ese mal nacido regrese...

Caminaron un corto trecho y tomaron un transporte hacia el departamento del castaño. Cuando llegaron, Blaise ayudó a su pareja a llegar a la habitación y después de pedirle que se recostara, le examinó la nariz. Había dejado de sangrar y entonces pudo comprobar que no la tenía rota.

Fue al baño y mojó una compresa para limpiarle la sangre que se había secado en su rostro. Mientras lo hacía, Oliver cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara hacia el instante en que aquél agresivo hombre había entrado en sus vidas. La de su madre y la de él.

Oliver nunca había conocido a su padre. Él había sido un gran Auror y había muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber cuando él apenas tenía dos años. No guardaba ningún recuerdo, ni siguiera una fotografía. Su madre se había encargado de deshacerse de todas las cosas que le pertenecieron, pues tres años después volvió a contraer matrimonio. Oliver apenas guardaba algún recuerdo del hombre con el que su madre sólo estuvo casada tres años.

Vivió solo con su madre hasta que cumplió los once, y entonces entró a estudiar a Hogwarts. Mientras estaba en el Colegio ella le enviaba cartas para recordarle lo sola que se sentía. Oliver deseaba que las vacaciones de verano e invierno llegaran pronto para poder aminorar su soledad.

Fueron tres años los que convivieron durante sus vacaciones su madre y él, hasta que una noche ella llevó a un hombre a su casa y lo presentó como su prometido. A Oliver no le gustó desde un principio ése hombre alto y corpulento de tez morena, rasgos toscos y cabellos entrecanos. Pero pudo ver contenta a su madre, como hacía tanto tiempo no la veía. Eso, y el sólo pensamiento de que ya no estaría sola durante sus ausencias, lo hicieron aceptarlo en sus vidas.

Oliver regresó al presente al sentir un suave beso de Blaise en la punta de su nariz mientras el castaño le retiraba el pantalón para revisar su pierna. Un feo moretón se estaba formando a la altura de la espinilla. Blaise se estremeció tan sólo al imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Oliver no se hubiera protegido. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos terribles pensamientos y se dirigió hacia un armario de donde tomó una pomada para los golpes. La había usado muchas veces después de los partidos de Quidditch y sabía que era lo mejor para calmar el dolor.

Oliver sintió el frío contacto de la pomada sobre su pierna y suspiró, su mirada marrón perdiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Durante sus primeras vacaciones de verano con Mark en casa, Oliver no notó en el rostro de su madre la misma alegría que le había visto la última vez. Dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba pasando intentó hablar con ella, pero sólo logró una leve sonrisa en el bello rostro mientras su madre le decía que no se preocupara, qué solo era el cansancio.

Y aunque al muchacho no le había convencido la respuesta de su madre, decidió dejar de insistirle. Prometiéndose estar más al pendiente de ella habló con Ikki, una elfina doméstica que los quería mucho, y le pidió que la vigilara. La elfina le prometió que se mantendría en contacto con él para darle noticias de su madre mientras se encontrara en el Colegio.

Tenía dos meses de haber regresado al Colegio cuando recibió la primera carta de Ikki. En ella le informaba que había notado a su madre muy desmejorada y que sospechaba que estuviera enferma. Oliver se preocupó.

Pero su preocupación aumentó cuando en la siguiente carta, la elfina le informaba que su madre en realidad sí estaba enferma. Y que además, había visto muchas veces al matrimonio en medio de fuertes discusiones que terminaban en golpes. Mark llegaba borracho a casa todas las noches y la golpeaba hasta que se cansaba.

La elfina estaba asustada, ya que ninguno de los elfos domésticos podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Una noche Mark les había lanzado un hechizo, dejándolos impedidos para utilizar su magia en su contra. Al enterarse de todo eso, Oliver había hablado con el director, contándole todo y pidiéndole autorización para ausentarse del Colegio durante el tiempo que necesitara para arreglar el grave problema por el que atravesaba.

El director Dumbledore no sólo le había dado su autorización sino que, además, había reportado este hecho al Ministerio y se estaban tomado cartas en el asunto. La noche en que Oliver regresó a casa para ver a su madre, la encontró tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. El hombre la había golpeado hasta el cansancio y se encontraba bebiendo en la sala, tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fue tal la rabia que Oliver sintió que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó un hechizo con su varita y le dejó marcado el rostro para siempre. Algunos Aurores enviados por el Ministerio llegarían a su casa esa misma noche para encontrarse al hombre profiriendo lastimosos gritos mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, y a Oliver parado frente a él, varita en alto.

No tuvieron que hacer averiguaciones. Oliver alegó que lo había atacado en defensa propia y de su madre. Trasladaron a su madre a San Mungo y al muchacho se le aplicó una infracción por usar su varita fuera del Colegio, pero nada más. En cuanto a Mark, fue puesto en custodia hasta que su esposa recuperó el conocimiento y lo acusó de intentar asesinarla, tras lo cual le fue destruida su varita y condenado a Azkabán. En ése entonces Oliver acababa de cumplir los quince.

Oliver pasó las vacaciones de verano e invierno solo en su casa los tres últimos años del Colegio. Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho cuando salió de Hogwarts y a su regreso definitivo se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su padrastro había obtenido la libertad condicional y había reclamado la casa como esposo de su madre. Oliver no quiso pelear porque se había enterado que el hombre lo había estado buscando al salir de prisión para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho en el rostro.

Ése verano se quedó viviendo con la familia de un compañero del colegio. Y en el siguiente año escolar fue cuando regresó a Hogwarts y le pidió al profesor Dumbledore que le dejara quedarse en el Castillo otro año mientras se convertía en el auxiliar de Poppy. Fue también en ése tiempo cuando consolidó su relación con Blaise.

-¿Estás bien? –Blaise se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios-. No has dicho una sola palabra. ¿Pensabas en tu madre?

El moreno asintió mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho de su pareja. A pesar de los años transcurridos, aún le costaba superar su pérdida.

La misma noche que llevara a su madre a San Mungo, los médicos habían decidido dejarla internada para hacerle unos estudios. Cuando regresó al hospital al día siguiente, el médico que la atendía le había dado una terrible noticia: su madre padecía una extraña enfermedad degenerativa.

Le dijeron que era una enfermedad de reciente descubrimiento y que poco podían hacer por ella. Se quedaría internada en San Mungo y harían que sus últimos meses los viviera de la manera más digna. Oliver tuvo que volver al Colegio con un gran pesar en su corazón. Fueron los meses más difíciles de su vida, encerrado en el Castillo y visitándola sólo los fines de semana.

El director Dumbledore, enterado de la situación, visitaba el hospital con frecuencia para saber cómo estaba la señora Wood. Hasta que los médicos le dijeron que la presencia del muchacho era imperativa: ella estaba muriendo.

Oliver arribó a San Mungo acompañado de su Jefa de Casa. Mientras ésta esperaba afuera, el muchacho tuvo tiempo de verla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Fueron horas de agonía en las que su madre sólo lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía, sus azules ojos llenos de infinito amor hacia su único hijo. Ésa noche Oliver se sintió más impotente que nunca viendo cómo su madre moría entre sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue la noche más dolorosa de su vida. La noche en que, mientras Oliver lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de la que había sido su madre, se juró que jamás nadie volvería a morir en sus brazos sin que él hiciera nada para impedirlo. Fue ésa misma noche en la que tomó la firme decisión de convertirse en Medimago.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus estaba sentado frente al escritorio del director, esperándolo. Tenía en su mano un pergamino que leía una y otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde habrá aprendido todo esto? –Se preguntaba en voz baja mientras apreciaba la elegante letra de Lucius impresa en el pergamino-. Es obvio que Voldemort debió enseñárselos.

El pergamino que leía con tanto interés era una lista de hechizos oscuros con sus contra hechizos, algunos de ellos muy poderosos. Lucius se la había entregado para que se los enseñara a sus estudiantes, ya que seguía sin aparecerse en las clases debido al intenso cansancio que las sesiones le provocaban.

"No cabe duda que Voldemort confiaba ciegamente en él. No veo otro motivo para que le enseñara hechizos tan poderosos como éstos... ni siquiera yo los conocía."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos del director. Severus enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su túnica mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hola, Severus... –Albus descendió las escaleras que conducían a sus habitaciones privadas para recibir al Slytherin-. Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.

-No hay problema. –Se acercó para saludarlo, pero se vio sorprendido al verse estrechado entre los brazos del anciano. Era extraño, pero ésa muestra de afecto lejos de mortificarle lo reconfortó-. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Le preguntó al tiempo que correspondía al cálido abrazo de su mentor.

-Bien, bien. –Albus le palmeó el hombro para después acercarse a su escritorio, donde tomó asiento-. Minerva me contó que Harry ha dormido en tus aposentos.

-¿Minerva? -Severus frunció el ceño al ver que el director volvía a evadir su pregunta, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar-. Supongo que ya debe saber sobre nuestra relación.

-En efecto... –Albus vio el ceño fruncido de su protegido y supuso que se había molestado-. Lo lamento, Severus, pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo que a Minerva no se le puede ocultar nada.

-Está bien. Supongo que no está de acuerdo.

-Al principio se sorprendió. –Le guiñó un ojo-. Pero los ha visto en la orilla del lago todas las tardes. Me dijo que se ven muy enamorados.

-¿Qué no tiene otra cosa qué hacer?

Albus sonrió ante el reclamo del profesor de pociones. Cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró con seriedad.

-Supongo que a estas alturas de su relación ustedes ya... es decir... la han consumado.

-Así es, Albus. –Severus se ruborizó por un instante, para después adoptar la misma actitud de seriedad de su mentor.

-Pensé que tenían planes de esperar hasta que Harry cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-Eso teníamos pensado, pero... –Severus suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte-. Verás, mi voluntad cedió aquélla noche en que le cayó el rayo... yo no soy de piedra, Albus. Y el sólo pensar que pude haberlo perdido...

-Entiendo... –El director lo interrumpió, sabiendo que era un tema muy personal en el que él no debía intervenir-. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Lo importante es que ambos estén conscientes de los riesgos.

-Lo estamos. –Severus tomó asiento frente al director dando por terminado ese tema-. En fin... ¿Me dirás a quién fuiste a ver? ¿O tendré que averiguarlo con la misma Minerva?

-Nada de eso, mi querido amigo. –Albus se acercó al profesor y extrajo la cajita de su túnica-. Te traje un pequeño obsequio.

Le extendió la cajita a Severus, quien después de un momento de vacilación se decidió a tomarla.

-¿Qué es? –La observó con detenimiento tratando de adivinar lo que había en ella. Albus pronunció un hechizo y la cajita se abrió entre sus manos-. Pero... ¿Qué...?

-Tómalo. Es tuyo.

Severus miró el objeto que había dentro y luego volteó a ver a Albus, quien sólo le sonrió. Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño medallón mientras lo contemplaba, extasiado ante la belleza de la joya.

-Es... muy hermoso. –Severus no daba crédito. Jamás había visto una joya tan extraña y bella a la vez-. Pero Albus... ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que... es un pequeño presente en compensación por todos los años en que no te he dado ningún obsequio.

-Pero... esto es demasiado. –Severus hizo el intento de devolverlo, pero Albus levantó una mano, impidiéndoselo-. Yo... no sé si deba aceptarlo. Además, no tengo nada con qué corresponderte.

-No tienes que hacerlo... –El director le sonrió mientras tomaba la cajita vacía de la mano de Severus-. No espero que me des nada a cambio. Bueno, sólo una cosa.

-¿Cuál es? –La naturaleza desconfiada de Severus salió a flote con esa pregunta. Albus sólo siguió sonriendo mientras respondía.

-Quiero que te lo pongas. Y que lo lleves puesto siempre. –Lo miró a los negros ojos con seriedad-. Y quiero que me prometas que no te lo quitarás bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Severus observó la seriedad de Albus y supo que ese medallón no era un simple obsequio.

-Me lo pondré... pero sólo si me dices la verdad. –Lo miró con suspicacia-. ¿Qué poderes tiene este medallón?

Albus rió con ligereza ante la pregunta de su protegido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responderla.

-En realidad tiene un hechizo de protección. –Ante la mirada de aprehensión de Severus-. Nada del otro mundo. Solamente me avisará cuando te encuentres en peligro.

-¿Eso es todo? –Albus dio media vuelta para regresar a su escritorio, evadiendo la pregunta del profesor-. ¿Es éste el motivo por el cual te ausentaste por tres días?

-Para serte honesto, sí. Aunque también aproveché para saludar a unos viejos amigos. Nada más.

Severus suspiró, derrotado, al ver que no podría obtener más del anciano frente a él. Cuando Albus Dumbledore se proponía ocultar información, no había modo de hacerlo desistir.

Sostuvo el medallón frente a él, ante la mirada ansiosa del director. Después de unos segundos de duda se decidió a ponérselo.

En el instante en que la joya descansó sobre el pecho del profesor, una luz azulada emanó del símbolo en el centro del medallón, iluminándolo por unos momentos. El destello se fue tan rápido como había surgido. Severus no se dio cuenta de nada, no así Albus, quien sonrió con satisfacción.

-Gracias, Albus. –El profesor sonrió con timidez a su mentor-. Es un regalo muy bello.

-No me agradezcas, Severus. –La sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios-. Mereces eso y mucho más.

Severus admiró un momento más la belleza del medallón, y después decidió ocultarlo bajo su túnica. Se estremeció al sentir la frialdad del oro tocando su tibia piel. No supo cómo, pero en ése instante sintió como si unos cálidos brazos lo rodearan y una extraña sensación de paz lo inundó. Se sintió protegido.

Y mientras Severus trataba de asimilar ese sentimiento que lo envolvía, no se percató de la sonrisa amable que el hombre frente a él le dirigía. Una sonrisa que encerraba mucho de ésa calidez y protección que le estaba entregando sin que el profesor lo supiera.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Regalos inesperados. Segunda parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	19. XV Regalos inesperados Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj: **Hola Julia, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo, y mucho más que te guste la historia. Tienes razón al decir que Remus merece a alguien que lo ame, veremos quién entre Lucius y Sirius se hace merecedor de su amor. La situación de Draco se solucionará, no lo dudes, pero faltan algunas cosas por ocurrir para que eso suceda. Me da gusto que te emocionara la historia de Oliver, y tienes razón con respecto a él, y lo verás más adelante. Jeje, Minerva es una romántica, y creo que es el fiel reflejo, al menos en ésta historia, de aquéllas que amamos a ésta pareja. Sirius se va a seguir portando pues... como Sirius, y sí, él también lleva una carga que pronto conocerás. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y espero que éste capítulo también puedas disfrutarlo. Abrazos y besos a ti también.

**Yuee:** Hola Yuee, qué mas quisiera yo que poder complacerlos y actualizar todos los días, pero ¡ay! como puedes ver, son capítulos muy largos y me es imposible. Y te agradezco mucho que seas paciente, de verdad. Me alegra que te guste la forma en cómo narro la historia. Y en cuanto al Patronus de Snape, pues creo que en ésta historia me voy a quedar con las ganas de utilizarlo, porque él ya tiene otra misión qué cumplir, ya lo verás más adelante. Pero te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia, aunque tengo entendido que el Fénix es el Patronus (o animago, no estoy muy bien enterada) de Albus. Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por dejarme tus comentarios, besitos a ti también y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Miss Andreina Snape:** Hola, preciosa, es un placer verte por aquí. ¿Así que te leíste la historia de un tirón? Lees muy rápido, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Tienes razón al preocuparte sobre la conversación de los Dementores, tiene importancia y lo verás en capítulos posteriores, que será cuando tu pregunta quede respondida. Remus será feliz, no lo dudes, y lo será con quien sea capaz de merecer su amor. En cuanto al triángulo Blaise, eres la primera que me dice que Oliver no le cae bien. Sólo puedo decirte que él, al igual que Draco, también es una víctima. En cuanto al título de la historia, aunque nadie más me lo ha señalado, sé que no eres la única que no le encuentra sentido. Pero lo tendrá más adelante, te lo puedo asegurar. Trato de actualizar cada quince días, a menos que se me presente algún inconveniente. Y en cuanto a la reacción de Sirius... bueno, la verás muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y besos a ti también.

**Nan:** Hola Nan, te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de dejarme un comentario aunque andes corta de tiempo. Con respecto a Remus, no eres la única que ha votado por ellos, y créeme, son mayoría jejeje. Verás a Harry en éste capítulo, la verdad es que en el pasado no lo necesité mucho. Y en cuanto a Blaise y todo su lío bueno... faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te vaya bien en la escuela. Muchos saludos y besos.

**Sedex:** Hola Sedex, qué bueno que el capítulo te gustó, y la historia de Oliver también, y sí, acabas de hablar bien de Blaise, jajaja vamos progresando. El medallón tiene un hechizo de protección del cual te enterarás bien en ésta segunda parte. Jeje, ¿Verdad que Severus es un encanto? Lucius tendrá que aguantar así un tiempo más, pero no te preocupes, su hijo estará a su lado para ayudarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos besos para ti también.

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XV**_

_**Regalos inesperados.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

_**Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene una escena Lemon. **_

**B**laise se hallaba sentado en el piso, junto a la cama donde Oliver dormía. Tenía un pergamino en una mano y una pluma en la otra, y escribía en él con letra meticulosa. Después de unos momentos enrolló el pergamino con mucho cuidado y lo ató con una cinta verde, para después escribir el nombre de Draco en el frente.

Se puso de pie y abrió la jaula donde su lechuza descansaba. El animal pió cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por su dueño. Éste acarició las suaves plumas cafés que adornaban su blanca cabeza, en modo de disculpa.

-Sé que es muy tarde, pequeña amiga... –Le susurró mientras ataba la carta en una de sus patas-. Pero necesito que la entregues ahora.

El ave aleteó para desentumirse y Blaise abrió el ventanal para dejarla ir. Permaneció parado en el mismo sitio, observando a su lechuza que desaparecía de su vista. Suspiró mientras observaba la noche y recargaba su cabeza en el marco, tratando de asimilar todos los sentimientos contradictorios que cruzaban por su corazón.

Por un lado, la angustia al no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Draco. La tristeza de haberlo perdido por su engaño y el saber que tal vez su adorado rubio jamás lo perdonaría por eso. Aún así le había escrito una carta cada día desde que saliera del Colegio, y le dolía no recibir una contestación por parte de su ex pareja.

"Al menos espero que las lea. Quiero que sepa que pienso en él y que cada día que pasa le amo más..."

Una lágrima se deslizó dejando un húmedo rastro en su mejilla. Blaise cerró sus ojos mientras se mordía los labios para no sollozar.

-Draco... te extraño tanto... –Susurró con voz trémula mientras dejaba que sus palabras volaran con el viento nocturno, deseando que de alguna manera pudieran llegar a oídos de la persona que amaba.

Volteó a ver su cama, donde la esbelta figura de Oliver se perfilaba por debajo de las sábanas. Suspiró al sentir que una extraña emoción, muy distinta a la tristeza de antes, se apoderaba de su ser al recordar la noticia que su pareja le diera ésa misma mañana.

"Aún no puedo creer que voy a ser padre..." Su corazón latiendo desbocado por el regocijo. "Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado."

Se acercó con lentitud y se agachó a la altura del rostro de Oliver para acariciarlo con ternura. Los ojos marrones se abrieron y el moreno pestañeó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al reconocer el rostro frente a él.

-Perdona por haberte despertado... –Blaise se sentó a un lado de su pareja sin dejar de acariciar su rostro-. ¿Ya no te duele la pierna?

-Sólo un poco. –El Gryffindor bostezó mientras se restregaba los ojos-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Acaba de anochecer.

-¿Por qué no entras a la cama? –Oliver se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Blaise se acomodara. El castaño se descalzó y se arropó bajo las sábanas, junto a él-. Mañana es domingo. ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún sitio?

-No estoy muy seguro, Oliver... –La preocupación surcó el rostro del Slytherin-. ¿Y si volvemos a encontrarnos con tu padrastro?

-Ésta mañana me tomó por sorpresa. Pero ten por seguro que no volverá a lastimarme. –Oliver trató de restarle importancia-. Además, no puede hacerme nada sin su varita. Y si intenta golpearme de nuevo, haré que vuelva a Azkabán con una nueva cicatriz en el rostro.

-De acuerdo. –Blaise prefirió dejar el tema a un lado-. ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Estuve buscando en "El Profeta" algunos departamentos. Encontré uno en ésta zona. Me gustaría verlo y entrevistarme con el dueño.

-¿Para comprarlo?

-No. –Oliver suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de su pecho-. No cuento con el capital para algo como eso. Tengo unos ahorros que mi madre me dejó. Me servirán para pagar unos meses de renta mientras encuentro un trabajo.

-¿No seguirás estudiando?

-Mucho me temo que no. Si pago renta con mis ahorros sin trabajar entonces no podré pagarme los estudios. Por desgracia la carrera de medimago es muy exigente y cara y no podría estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Me agotaría y mi bebé correría peligro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Blaise se acomodó cerca de su pareja y lo envolvió entre sus brazos-. En tu estado sería insensato hacer algo como eso.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez Poppy podría aguantarme otro año más como su auxiliar. Y así no tendría que buscar departamento. Me quedaría otro año en Hogwarts hasta que naciera mi bebé.

-Entonces no tendrías que utilizar tus ahorros y podrías costearte la carrera más adelante.

-Exacto.

-Pues... ¿Sabes una cosa? –Blaise se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el techo-. Te estás olvidado de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú no serás el único padre de este bebé. –Y al decirlo, Blaise acarició con dulzura el vientre aún plano de su pareja-. Y resulta que yo no estoy pintado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que propones?

Blaise miró a los ojos marrones del Gryffindor, la seriedad relejándose en ellos.

-Ven a vivir conmigo.

Oliver se sorprendió ante la proposición de su pareja. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos la confirmación de sus palabras.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Jamás en mi vida he hablado tan en serio. Quiero que vivamos juntos. Tú y yo... y nuestro bebé. Trabajaré para cubrir todos nuestros gastos y así no tendrás que trabajar y podrás seguir estudiando.

-Pero... no puedo permitir que tú corras con todos los gastos de la casa. –Oliver se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Blaise dejara su cómodo lugar y se sentara junto a él-. Quiero trabajar para compartir los gastos contigo.

-No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. Con lo que yo gane será suficiente. –Blaise tomó la mano de su pareja mientras continuaba-. Mis padres son los que sostienen este departamento. Ellos me depositan una cantidad mensual para cubrir mis gastos. Ellos también me pagarán la carrera de Auror... es lo menos que pueden hacer después de tantos años de no verlos.

Oliver pudo percibir la tristeza reflejada en esas últimas palabras. Sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro. Si lo que Blaise quería era no estar solo, entonces él no tenía por qué negarse a su proposición. Después de todo, él también lo había deseado desde un principio.

-Está bien... –Abrazó a su pareja y lo besó con ternura-. Acepto vivir contigo pero con la única condición de que yo también trabaje. Ya que no podré estudiar éste año, por lo menos deberé ocuparme en algo.

-Pero...

-Es eso... o seguiré viviendo en Hogwarts.

Blaise sólo suspiró mientras correspondía al abrazo del moreno. ¿Quién era él para negarse a sus deseos?

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius Malfoy dormía en un sueño muy intranquilo. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche en que murió Narcisa habían regresado a su mente convertidas en una pesadilla. Su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si dentro de su mismo sueño se negara a sí mismo a recordar lo vivido aquélla terrible noche.

-Narcisa... no... –El hombre despertó de golpe, su respiración acelerada y sus puños apretando las sábanas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró más tranquilo al darse cuenta que había sido sólo un sueño. Se impulsó con las manos para quedar sentado y con algún trabajo logró acomodar una almohada para recargar su espalda, adolorida aún a pesar de las compresas que Draco le aplicaba.

Durante algunos minutos permaneció en ésa posición. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el vaso con agua que Draco le había dejado sobre su mesita. La frescura del transparente líquido lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para alejar esos terribles recuerdos que atormentaban sus noches. Dejó el vaso en su lugar y abrió un cajón, del cual extrajo una fotografía.

Contempló el rostro de su esposa durante varios minutos. En el fondo no dejaba de reprocharse el no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que Voldemort le hiciera daño. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber sido débil. Pero más molesto estaba aún, por que a pesar de tantos años de haber sido feliz con ella, todavía seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por aquél hombre de castaños cabellos y ojos como el mismo oro.

Pretendiendo respetar la memoria de Narcisa y su propio duelo, se había prometido muchas veces enterrar ese sentimiento y tratar de alejarse de Remus. Pero cada vez que lo veía terminaba dimitiendo. A pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido aún seguía anidando un sentimiento muy profundo en su corazón, por aquél con quien años atrás compartiera su lecho.

-Perdóname, Narcisa... –Susurró al rostro que le sonreía desde el retrato-. Pero es algo mucho más fuerte que yo... que mi propia voluntad.

Suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus rubios cabellos esparciéndose en cascada sobre ella. Guardó la foto en su lugar y entonces vio las varitas de Narcisa y la suya, que guardaba en el fondo del cajón.

Tomó su varita y la sostuvo frente a él lamentándose por no poder utilizarla sin delatarse. La mantuvo en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la varita que perteneciera a su esposa. Las comparó y observó que no eran muy distintas. La de Narcisa era un poco más pequeña, pero Lucius jamás hubiera menospreciado el poder que emanaba de ella cuando era utilizada por su dueña.

Se preguntó que sería de ellos ahora si no se hubieran convertido en mortífagos. Se reprochó a sí mismo por no haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad para negarse cuando su padre se lo ordenó. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. El hubiera no existe y él ya no podía deshacer el daño hecho, ni a todas aquéllas personas a las que había sometido bajo las órdenes del Lord Oscuro, ni a su propia familia, ni a él mismo.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo de la mujer que a pesar de haber llevado el mismo camino que él, había sido su leal compañera. Le quedaba su único hijo, por quien su madre y él estuvieron dispuestos a todo y por el que aún seguía temiendo, ya que sabía que Voldemort no descansaría hasta lograr su propósito de unirse a él.

-Tu muerte no será en vano, Narcisa. –Se prometió mientras estrechaba las varitas contra su pecho-. No permitiré que ése maldito ponga sus sucias manos sobre nuestro hijo... aunque tenga que morir para evitarlo.

En el momento en que pronunció ésas palabras, una luz blanca emanó de la varita de Narcisa, haciendo que Lucius la soltara en el instante. Sorprendido, observó cómo el objeto se mantenía flotando frente a él, la luz blanca iluminando todo a su alrededor. Su propia varita escapó de sus manos y flotó junto a la otra, envolviéndose en la misma luz.

-Pero... ¿Qué...?

El ex mortífago no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que de pronto vio cómo la varita de su esposa se unía a la suya, y ambas varitas se volvían una sola en medio de un resplandor que lo cegó por un segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos sólo quedaba una varita frente a él.

La observó por un momento y se dio cuenta que era su propia varita, pero más grande. Dudó un instante antes de extender su mano y tomarla. Cuando el rubio la sostuvo, una extraña fuerza recorrió todo su ser haciéndole sentir un gran poder, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Sin dar crédito a lo que había visto, el rubio cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos pensando que estaba soñando y que debía despertar. Pero después de varios minutos de hacerlo, llegó a la firme conclusión que lo que había presenciado era verdad.

Estuvo tentado a utilizar la varita, pero pensó en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Con un suspiro de frustración y dispuesto a averiguar qué había ocurrido en esa habitación, decidió consultar con la última persona a quien en otras circunstancias recurriría, pero que ahora era la única que podía decirle qué había sucedido.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus se estiró cuan largo era mientras observaba la poción hervir en su caldero. Tomó un pergamino que se encontraba sobre su escritorio e hizo algunas anotaciones en él.

"Y aún me faltan quince pociones para reponer las existencias en la enfermería..." Pensó mientras dejaba en su lugar el pergamino que Poppy le entregara y apagaba el fuego.

Se dirigió a una de las gavetas, de donde extrajo varios frascos vacíos y con un cucharón comenzó a llenarlos con la poción que acababa de elaborar. Cuando terminó los dejó sobre una mesita en una esquina, donde otros frascos con diferentes pociones esperaban para ser llevados a Madame Pomfrey. Bostezó mientras volvía a estirarse.

"Pero eso será después... por hoy ya fue suficiente." Se dijo mientras consultaba la hora en el reloj de pared. "El lunes le pediré a Draco que me ayude y así terminaré más rápido."

Después de cerciorarse de dejar todo en orden, el profesor salió de su laboratorio y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Pensando que Harry ya dormía, entró procurando no hacer ruido. Se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida y a Harry leyendo un libro. El muchacho le sonrió mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y le hacía espacio en la cama para él.

-Pensé que ya dormías. –Severus se despojó de su capa y se acercó a su pareja. La orilla del colchón se hundió bajo el peso del profesor-. ¿Qué leías?

-Un libro de Defensa que Hermione me recomendó. –El joven extendió un brazo hasta alcanzar su fuerte pecho-. ¿Terminaste con tus pociones?

-Aún no. Después seguiré con eso... ahora vuelvo. –El profesor se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Harry volvió a tomar el libro y después de varios minutos vio a Severus salir con sólo una toalla en su estrecha cintura. Se mordió los labios al verlo acercarse a él.

-¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó mientras señalaba en su pecho el medallón. Severus terminó de acomodarse bajo las sábanas y Harry tembló al sentir que se quitaba la toalla.

-Es un regalo que Albus me hizo. –Le respondió el profesor mientras lo atraía hacia él.

-No sabía que el profesor Dumbledore te obsequiara cosas. –Harry acarició el medallón y Severus se estremeció al sentir su mano vagando por la piel de su pecho.

-Jamás lo había hecho. Hasta ahora.

-Qué extraño... –Harry frunció el ceño al observarlo más de cerca-. Creo que ya he visto antes éste medallón...

-¿Ah, sí? –Severus también se extrañó ante el comentario de su pareja-. ¿Dónde lo viste?

-No lo sé... –Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar-. Creo que lo vi en algún libro.

-Trata de recordar en cuál. –Insistió el profesor, pero Harry sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándose por vencido.

-Lo siento. No puedo recordarlo.

-Está bien... no hay problema. –Suspiró mientras sentía cómo las manos de Harry vagaban por su estómago hasta llegar a su vientre-. ¿Sabías que... ah... tiene un hechizo de protección?

-¿En serio? –Harry sólo respondió por requisito, pues ya se encontraba oculto bajo la sábana, sus labios haciendo cosquillas en su ombligo.

Severus suspiró mientras entrecerraba sus negros ojos al sentir las manos de Harry acariciando sus costados. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los jóvenes labios vagaron por su estómago y subieron con lentitud por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su fuerte cuello, que el muchacho mordió con suavidad.

El joven abrió las largas piernas de Severus y se colocó entre ellas, haciendo que el profesor se arqueara por la sensación de tenerlo así. El hombre lo besó mientras acariciaba su tersa espalda y lo despojaba del pijama que lo cubría. Delineó con sus hábiles dedos la suave piel que ya comenzaba a sentir muy caliente.

Harry suspiró al sentir la lengua de su pareja explorando uno de sus oídos. Se apretó más contra su cuerpo haciendo que Severus también gimiera al sentir su excitación a través de la tela del pantalón. Sin querer esperar a sentir piel contra piel terminó de retirarle el pijama mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, juguetón.

-Nunca... te he dado un regalo... –Harry susurró al oído del profesor, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Todos éstos días contigo han sido el mejor regalo que he recibido... –Severus detuvo sus caricias para tomar el rostro del joven entre sus manos-. Nunca lo dudes, Harry.

-Pero... es que yo... quiero darte algo más...

-¿Qué puedes darme que no me hayas dado ya? –Severus se perdió en el verde de esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Suspiró mientras acariciaba ese rostro como marfil que tanto amaba.

-Bueno... es que yo... necesito... –El rostro de Harry enrojeció y el muchacho calló, incapaz de terminar la frase. Severus frunció el ceño por un instante, pero al ver su rostro sonrojado y la posición en la que se encontraban entonces lo comprendió.

-¿Deseas tomarme, Harry?

Su pareja lo miró a los negros ojos, los suyos brillando en anticipación. Severus sólo sonrió al darse cuenta que había adivinado sus deseos. Apretó contra sí el joven cuerpo y sus piernas se enroscaron en torno a su esbelta cintura. Acercó sus labios a su oído y Harry sintió su voz aterciopelada como si fuera una caricia.

-Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo... haz con él lo que tú quieras.

Harry sólo necesitó esas palabras para dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que le hacía sentir cosquillas en toda su piel. Anhelaba tanto poseerlo y hacerle sentir todas las cosas que él sentía cuando Severus lo tomaba a él. Y aunque su pareja ya se había colocado en posición, Harry no quiso tomarlo así nada más.

Él amaba de Severus sus manos, sus labios, todo su cuerpo. Y disfrutaba de cada caricia que ése hombre le dedicaba y que dejaba huellas de placer tatuadas en su joven piel. Él también quería dejar marcas en él, hacer de ésa y de todas las demás noches que estuvieran juntos, instantes que ninguno de los dos pudieran ser capaces de olvidar.

Severus gimió cuando las manos de Harry apresaron sus firmes glúteos y los apretaron con deleite. Los jóvenes dedos pasearon por todo el contorno de sus muslos y a lo largo de sus piernas. Un beso apasionado le robó el aliento mientras sentía la lengua de su pareja explorando cada rincón de su boca.

Él se sintió tentado a devolverle caricia por caricia, pero sabía que el deseo de Harry era subyugarlo, hacerlo suyo. Cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, dejándolo a merced de esos labios curiosos que ahora exploraban su cuello, dejando húmedos rastros hasta llegar a su pecho. Harry besó y mordisqueó con delicia cada centímetro de esa piel cuyo sabor único lo enloquecía.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior y enredó sus largos dedos en los alborotados cabellos de su pareja, que ya saboreaba su vientre y acariciaba su entrepierna, deseoso de probarla cuanto antes. Su espalda se arqueó y él tembló de placer cuando la inquieta lengua de Harry comenzó a degustarlo como a un delicioso dulce.

Harry se detuvo por un instante y levantó el rostro para ver a Severus con los ojos cerrados, sus labios rojos y apretados en un gesto de intenso goce. Y entonces se sintió dichoso de saber que él era el causante de ése placer. Recorrió con su verde mirada todo su cuerpo desnudo admirando la firmeza de su musculatura, que sin ser demasiado marcada era fuerte y atractiva.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su hombría que se alzaba, dura y altiva. Y muy deseable. Suspiró mientras admiraba esa sensual anatomía capaz de provocar dentro de su cuerpo el más intenso de los placeres. Pasó sus manos por encima de toda esa sensible zona, acariciándola y arrancado un profundo gemido de la garganta de su pareja.

La espalda de Severus se curvó en un gesto de intenso placer al sentirse rodeado por la húmeda calidez que provenía de la boca de Harry. Apresó sus negros cabellos con sus manos, masajeando la cabeza de su pareja al tiempo que le incitaba a seguir un ritmo más acelerado.

Harry colocó sus manos debajo de sus fuertes rodillas y las elevó despacio, abriendo sus piernas al máximo y dejando a la vista del muchacho aquél pequeño y delicado orificio por el cual él conocería la gloria por vez primera. Severus abrió los ojos y suspiró en embriaguez al sentir la cabeza de Harry perdiéndose entre sus muslos.

Sus despeinados cabellos hicieron cosquillas en su pelvis y su columna se estremeció por el intenso placer que lo recorrió, al sentir su cálida y firme lengua invadiendo ésa parte tan privada, a la que nunca jamás a nadie le había permitido la entrada. Severus movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se mordió los labios mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la almohada.

Harry no lo sabía, pero el hombre estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas que jamás se imaginó que sentiría con alguien mucho más joven que él. Él nunca se había entregado a nadie, siempre había sido él quien tomara a sus parejas. Y le complacía darse cuenta que ahora también se entregaba a la persona con quien estaba seguro, quería compartir todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

Harry ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más. A pesar de que Severus no lo había tocado en ningún momento, la sola certeza de estar acariciando todo su cuerpo de esa forma tan íntima lo había sensibilizado a él también. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con intensa pasión, sus manos sobre las suyas, apresándolas como apresaba con su joven cuerpo el cuerpo maduro del hombre que amaba.

Severus liberó una de sus manos y tomó el lubricante de su mesita. Harry casi se lo arrebató y el hombre sonrió al darse cuenta de su impaciencia. Su sonrisa cambió a un leve gesto de dolor cuando sintió uno de sus dedos entrando en su cuerpo, preparándolo. Harry se detuvo un momento, sorprendido ante la reacción de su pareja.

-Sigue... por favor... no te detengas. –Severus elevó su cadera para permitirle más acceso y Harry aprovechó para introducir otro dedo. Se movió con suavidad dentro de él y Severus gimió en respuesta, provocando que Harry se decidiera a probar con otro dedo más.

Lo preparó con calma, tratado de controlar sus ansias de poseerlo en ése instante. Severus se arqueó mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, regalándole a Harry una sugerente visión que, estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría. Eso provocó que deseara más que nunca estar dentro de él.

Severus lo sintió salir de repente, para momentos después notar cómo Harry se adentraba en él, con suavidad y lentitud. Sintió el cuerpo de su pareja temblar de deseo e impaciencia y se relajó para permitirle deslizarse. Harry gimió en respuesta al sentir que lo llenaba por completo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras trataban de adaptarse a un ritmo regular. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus suaves gemidos llenaban la habitación. Harry sintió cómo su pareja se estremecía en un hondo suspiro y supo que había tocado ésa parte sensible en su interior, la que Severus tantas veces encontraba en él cuando lo poseía.

Se concentró en tratar de rozarla de nuevo y cuando lo hizo se vio recompensado con un hondo temblor en el cuerpo de su amante. Lo hizo una y otra vez, enloqueciéndolo de placer. Fueron momentos en que Severus se estremeció entre sus brazos mientras repetía su nombre, en medio de sensuales gemidos que lo hicieron perder la cabeza.

Y aunque ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que ese maravilloso momento nunca terminara, el éxtasis los sorprendió abrazados y cubiertos de sudor. Sus cuerpos vibraron liberando el placer que contenían y Harry se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Severus, exhausto y dichoso. Severus suspiró mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos sintiéndose pleno, como nunca antes se había sentido.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran recuperarse del estado de languidez en que los dejara ese apasionado momento. Severus acarició los cabellos de Harry, sintiéndolo aún dentro de él. Harry recorrió su pecho con sus manos y le habló con suavidad, despertándolo de su letargo.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?

-Es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, Harry... –Severus besó su frente y un profundo suspiro brotó de sus labios, que Harry sintió palpitar en su pecho cuando él le respondió.

-¿Te gustaría repetirlo? -Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Severus rió con ligereza y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera al sentirse envuelto aún en su cálida estrechez.

-Las veces que quieras...

Lo besó con fogosidad y Harry sólo pudo corresponder a ese beso mientras sentía cómo su deseo resurgía, logrando que Severus pudiera volver a recibirlo en aquél cálido lugar que ahora sólo a él le pertenecía.

oooooooOooooooo

-Hum... entonces viste una luz blanca. Y la varita de tu esposa se fundió con la tuya...

-Eso acabo de decir.

Albus Dumbledore recorría uno por uno los tomos que se encontraban en su enorme biblioteca. Lucius sólo lo observaba desde su lugar frente al escritorio. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a los viejos cuadros que adornaban las paredes de la oficina, los cuales desviaban la vista cuando se tropezaban con los insondables ojos del ex mortífago.

-Creo que he encontrado algo. –El director tomó un enorme ejemplar, lo desempolvó y se dedicó a repasarlo bajo la atenta mirada del aristócrata-. Veamos...

Se sentó en el escritorio, asegurándose de obtener toda la atención de Lucius.

-Con toda seguridad tu esposa realizó un hechizo de transferencia de poderes.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? –El rubio frunció el ceño, tratando de entender las palabras del anciano.

-Ambos sabemos que la magia puede ser transferida. –Albus se acomodó los lentes y miró con fijeza al aristócrata-. El clásico ejemplo es Voldemort, quien ha deseado matar a Harry para obtener su poder. Pero matando a un mago no es la única forma de lograrlo. Existen otros métodos.

El director continuó estudiando el libro durante unos momentos más.

-Según el libro, no se necesita un hechizo complicado para lograrlo. Basta con que un mago desee entregar su magia a otro mago, para que éste la reciba cuando sea conveniente. Con toda seguridad Narcisa presintió que su muerte era inminente, y decidió cederte su magia para cuando pudieras necesitarla.

-¿Por qué... haría algo como eso? –Lucius no podía salir aún de su asombro. A pesar de saber que Narcisa lo amaba y lo respetaba, jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de obsequiarle algo tan valioso como su misma magia-. Ella sabía que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro. En todo caso debió entregársela a Draco.

-Con toda seguridad ella pensó que uno de los dos sobreviviría. Y debió imaginar que serías tú. Después de todo, Voldemort te tenía mucha confianza. Narcisa debió pensar que te perdonaría la vida por ser su más fiel servidor. –Lucius se removió en su silla, incómodo por el último comentario del director-. Lo siento.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo. Narcisa siempre había sido una mujer muy inteligente y tenía muchos conocimientos sobre magia. Él la había visto practicar su magia el mismo día en que fueron capturados por Voldemort. Con toda seguridad había hecho el hechizo de transferencia ésa misma noche, antes de que él entrara a la habitación y le hiciera el amor por última vez.

Suspiró mientras su mirada azul se perdía en los recuerdos de aquélla última noche. Se preguntó si en un momento determinado él hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Él nunca lo hubiera hecho. Se sintió avergonzado por eso.

-¿También hubiera podido hacerlo si hubiera seguido viva? –Lucius no pudo evitar preguntar. Tenía muchas dudas a ése respecto.

-Según el libro, sí. Pero... –Albus cruzó ambas manos sobre el escritorio-. No creo que haya nadie que sea capaz de renunciar a su magia por voluntad propia. Tendrían que haber razones muy poderosas para hacerlo. Aunque... –Observó con detenimiento un párrafo en el libro que tenía frente a él-. También se puede transferir parte de la magia.

-¿Quieres decir que podría entregarle parte de mi magia a quien yo quisiera?

-Exacto. –Miró al rubio con fijeza-. ¿Piensas hacerlo?

-Por supuesto que no. –Lucius movió su silla para darle la espalda al director y dirigirse hacia la puerta-. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer algo como eso?

-Sólo déjame recordarte que aunque ahora seas más poderoso, tu poder no se compara aún con el de Voldemort. –El rubio se detuvo en el instante. Albus se dio cuenta que había adivinado sus pensamientos. Se levantó para acercarse a Lucius-. Por lo que te sugiero que seas muy cuidadoso. No olvides que si utilizas tu varita, él se enterará que sigues vivo.

-Lo sé, Albus. –Respondió el rubio, mortificado-. No tienes que recordármelo. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

-Narcisa debió tener razones muy especiales para darte tan hermoso regalo... –Lucius levantó su mirada y el anciano de larga barba buscó sus ojos. Brillantes lagunas reflejándose en el hielo de los azules ojos de Lucius-. Sólo espero que sepas valorarlo.

Lucius Malfoy devolvió la mirada azul del hombre frente a él. Y mientras la puerta se abría se tomó el tiempo para responderle.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que de pronto me dé por volver a la oscuridad, pues entonces puedes estar tranquilo, anciano. Porque te aseguro que he aprendido mi lección... y a un precio muy alto.

oooooooOooooooo

-Es todo por hoy. La clase ha terminado. –Severus enrolló el pergamino que Lucius le entregara dos días antes y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, para después bajar de la plataforma de duelo-. No olviden practicar los hechizos que les enseñé.

El profesor salió del salón, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia su pareja, quien le guiñó un ojo. Draco se sentó en la orilla de la plataforma al parecer sin nada más que hacer, y sonrió al verlos.

-Hola, Draco. –Harry se sentó a su lado, mientras veía a Ron y Hermione que ya lo esperaban en la puerta. Sirius no se había presentado y Remus ya se había marchado-. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el Castillo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Te lo agradezco, Harry. Pero hoy no podré. –Se acomodó la negra capa sobre su fino traje y ajustó el cinturón donde portaba su varita-. Quedé con Severus para ayudarle en el laboratorio. Hoy debe entregar unas pociones a Poppy.

-Es verdad... lo había olvidado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto. –Harry se puso cómodo y lanzó una breve mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Éstos sólo asintieron en respuesta. Ron y su novia buscaron unas sillas y se pusieron cómodos mientras los muchachos hablaban-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Ustedes dos ya... hicieron el amor, ¿Verdad? –Draco sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo. En otras circunstancias le habría lanzado algún sarcasmo al respecto, pero de un tiempo a la fecha su carácter irónico había cambiado un poco, en una clara señal de que estaba madurando.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -Harry permaneció cabizbajo, sus nerviosos dedos jugueteando con la orilla de su túnica.

-Porque he visto a mi padrino más... ¿Cómo decirlo? –El rubio frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirlo-. Contento.

-¿En serio? –Los verdes ojos del moreno brillaron por un momento-. ¿Tanto así?

-Créeme. –El Slytherin levantó una ceja y palmeó el hombro de su amigo-. Bueno... es hora de que me vaya. Mi padrino ya debe estar esperándome.

-¿Te veremos en el almuerzo?

-Lo siento, pero tampoco será posible. –Le respondió el rubio mientras bajaba de la plataforma-. Mi padre quiere almorzar con Severus y conmigo. Dice que tiene algo importante qué decirnos. Pero si quieres podemos dar un paseo en escoba por la tarde.

-Búrlate. –El moreno hizo un puchero-. Como tú tienes escoba y yo no...

-Pensé que tu padrino te había prometido otra.

-Así es. –Harry siguió al rubio, que ya caminaba hacia la puerta-. Pero no me dijo para cuándo.

-Avísame cuando la tengas. Y entonces volveremos a volar por las Torres.

-Sí. Debajo de una tormenta.

Ambos rieron, aunque no pudieron evitar recordar que en su momento se habían llevado un buen susto. Draco se detuvo en la puerta e hizo una señal de despedida a los amigos de Harry, que le correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Cuando el rubio se fue, les ofreció una disculpa por haberlos desatendido y salieron del salón para dar el paseo que tenían planeado. Estuvieron hablando sobre lo que hicieron el fin de semana y cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban cerca de la que había sido su Casa.

-Harry... ¿Sabes de dónde obtuvo el profesor Snape esos hechizos que nos enseñó hoy? –Le preguntó Hermione cuando doblaron por uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

-Me comentó que Lucius Malfoy los escribió en un pergamino. –Se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama. El muchacho pronunció la contraseña y el retrato se abrió-. Severus también estaba sorprendido. Me dijo que ni siquiera él los conocía.

-Con toda seguridad era el pergamino que traía en clase. –Ron siguió a sus amigos hacia la sala común-. Lo cuidaba como si se tratara de su propia vida.

-Y con toda razón. –Respondió su novia-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si esos conjuros cayeran en manos inapropiadas?

-Menos mal que también tiene los contra hechizos. –Ron sintió un escalofrío-. No quisiera imaginar qué pasaría si uno nos pegara en clase y no supiéramos cómo contrarrestarlo.

-Severus jamás nos enseñaría hechizos tan peligrosos si no tuviera sus contra hechizos. –Harry se sentó en un sillón en la esquina y recargó su espalda sobre él, poniéndose cómodo.

-Y menos si te los está enseñando a ti. –Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y la abrazó mientras le sonreía a su amigo-. ¿Has notado cómo te cuida?

-Eso no es verdad... –El moreno tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse-. Es estricto con todos. Hasta conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron. –Hermione apoyó la afirmación de su pareja-. Te cuida tanto que si por él fuera te lanzaría un hechizo de protección antes de entrar a cada clase.

-Hablando de eso... –Harry recordó de repente-. El profesor Dumbledore le dio un obsequio a Severus hace dos días.

-¿Qué clase de obsequio? –Preguntó su amigo.

-Un medallón con un hechizo de protección. –Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. ¿Saben? Creo haberlo visto antes en algún libro. Pero no recuerdo en cuál.

-¿Cómo es? –Hermione lo miró, curiosa-. ¿Podrías dibujarlo?

El muchacho se levantó del sillón y tomó pergamino y pluma. Dibujó el medallón tal y como lo recordaba. Cuando terminó fue a mostrárselo a sus amigos.

-No sé dibujar muy bien, pero... es más o menos así. –Se agachó para quedar a su altura y extendió el pergamino ante sus ojos para que lo vieran bien.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para tratar de entender el dibujo, ampliado a una gran escala, mientras Ron sólo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? -Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Esto... –Les señaló un gran óvalo en el centro del pergamino-. Es el medallón. Y esto... –Señalando unas rayas oscuras en el centro del círculo-. Es un Ave Fénix.

-¿Y esto? –Señaló Ron a una maraña de líneas negras alrededor del círculo.

-Ésos son dos hilos de oro entrelazados. –Señaló en el pergamino-. Ésos hilos rodean a todo el medallón.

-¿Se supone que "eso" que dibujaste, es el medallón que el profesor Dumbledore le obsequió a tu profesor? –Le preguntó su amiga.

-Así es. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ron?

-Yo opino que es Trelawney... bien peinada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron.

Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario de sus amigos.

-Admítelo, compañero... –El pelirrojo le palmeó el hombro con afecto-. Tú como dibujante te morirías de hambre.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca y averiguamos sobre ése medallón? –Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

-Sabía que dirías algo como eso... –Ron suspiró y se levantó del sillón para seguir a su novia-. Pensé que las visitas a la biblioteca ya habían terminado después del último examen...

Harry hizo bolita el pergamino y lo echó al fuego para después dirigirse con sus amigos a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron, cada uno se dispuso a buscar en los estantes algo relacionado con la descripción que Harry les hiciera del medallón.

-¿Recuerdas algo más, Harry? –Preguntó Ron después de buscar en varios libros del estante frente a él y no haber encontrado nada.

-Lo siento, Ron. Pero es todo.

-Vamos a enfocarnos en el símbolo que está en el centro del medallón. –Hermione dejó de buscar entre los estantes y se dirigió a los muchachos-. Sabemos que es un Ave Fénix. Ahora bien, ¿Qué es lo que simboliza?

-Cuando un Fénix muere resurge de sus cenizas. –Ron se rascó la barbilla, para después tomar otro libro del estante.

-Y también sus lágrimas curan algunas heridas. –Mencionó el moreno.

-Ya buscamos todo lo relacionado con eso y no encontramos nada sobre un medallón. –Terció Hermione-. Debe haber otro significado.

-Lo único que se le parece es la Piedra Filosofal. –Declaró Ron, distraído con el libro que acababa de abrir.

-¡Exacto! –Hermione se acercó a su novio y leyó la página que el pelirrojo acababa de encontrar-. "El Fénix es el símbolo alquímico de la Renovación y la Resurrección. Significando la Piedra Roja del Filósofo. La Piedra Roja obtenida del Rubedo. Capaz de cambiar los metales en oro puro. La Piedra Filosofal."

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Piedra Filosofal con el regalo de Dumbledore? –Harry miró a uno y otro, confundido-. ¿No se supone que fue destruida? Al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo.

-¿Crees que eso sea cierto? –Preguntó Hermione, perspicaz.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me engañó?

-No sería la primera vez. –Harry escuchó a Ron y volteó a verlo. Su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros. Suspiró mientras recordaba cuando creyó haber perdido a su padrino, y todo lo que giró alrededor de información muy importante que el director le había ocultado. Asintió con la cabeza a sus amigos. No sería la primera vez que el director le mintiera.

-Con toda seguridad pensó que la Piedra estaría más segura si todo el mundo creía que había sido destruida. –Hermione examinó el libro buscando más información-. No me sorprendería que Dumbledore se la devolviera a su dueño.

-¿Te refieres a Nicolás Flamel? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es! –Harry brincó de su asiento y corrió hacia uno de los estantes más alejados. Ron y su novia sólo se miraron, sin saber lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo. Minutos después el moreno regresó con un libro en sus manos-. Ya recordé dónde vi el medallón.

Les mostró el libro y entonces se dieron cuenta que era el mismo que Hermione había encontrado, cuando en su primer año buscaban información sobre Nicolás Flamel y su Piedra Filosofal. Harry repasó algunas páginas y después de varios intentos lo encontró.

-"Uno de los más importantes inventos de Flamel es el Medallón del Fénix. Fue creado hace 500 años por el mismo Flamel, y contiene un poderoso hechizo de protección. Si el medallón es obsequiado de un mago a otro, éste tendrá el poder de proteger a aquél mago al que le fue obsequiado..."

-Hasta ahí todo coincide. –Ron frunció el ceño. Había algo en todo eso que sin querer le ponía los pelos de punta-. Sigue leyendo, Harry.

-"El medallón es de oro puro, rodeado por dos hilos de oro entrelazados y tiene un Ave Fénix en el centro. No se ha podido comprobar, pero se dice que el Fénix puede ser ungido con la misma esencia contenida en la famosa Piedra Filosofal... y que por supuesto, sólo el mismo Flamel conoce. Eso le daría al Medallón un poder mucho mayor..."

-Entonces debe ser un hechizo de protección muy poderoso. –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior-. Harry... ¿De casualidad menciona en qué consiste ése hechizo?

Harry repasó algunos párrafos. Sus amigos lo observaban, esperando que continuara con su lectura. El moreno se detuvo en un párrafo y su rostro palideció conforme lo leía.

-¿Harry? –Hermione sacudió a su amigo para que reaccionara-. ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo creerlo...

-¿Qué cosa? –Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. ¡Habla!

-"Ungida la esencia en el Medallón, el Fénix deja de ser un símbolo de Resurrección y Renovación para pasar a simbolizar el Sacrificio..."

-Amigo... esto ya no me está gustando nada.

-Continúa, Harry.

-"De ésta manera, el mago que obsequia el Medallón protege la integridad de su protegido anteponiéndola a la suya propia." Es todo. –Harry cerró el libro.

-No... no entendí... ¿Qué...?

-Creo... que sé a qué se refiere. –Hermione interrumpió a Ron y miró a Harry a los ojos-. Dumbledore sacrificará su persona para proteger al profesor Snape.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? –Harry se rascó la cabeza, confundido-. ¿De qué forma? Es decir... ¿Cómo protegerá el Medallón a Severus?

-Si el profesor Snape llegara a recibir una maldición... el Medallón hará que sea el profesor Dumbledore quien la reciba.

Harry y Ron se miraron, estupefactos.

-No puedo creer que Snape aceptara un regalo como ése. –Ron aún no podía salir de su asombro.

-No creo que sea así. –Harry movió la cabeza, aún sin poder creerlo-. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo sabe.

-¿Quieres decir que el profesor Dumbledore le ocultó la verdad?

-Tal vez no toda... pero sí la parte más importante. –Harry se acomodó los lentes en un gesto de nerviosismo y volteó a ver a sus amigos-. De saber la verdad, Severus nunca le hubiera aceptado el regalo.

-El director debió imaginarlo, por eso no le dijo nada. –Hermione tomó la mano de su amigo y lo miró con seriedad a los verdes ojos-. ¿Se lo dirás?

-No lo sé, Hermione. Si Dumbledore no se lo dijo... –Suspiró-. ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo?

-Eres su pareja, Harry. –Ron se acercó a su mejor amigo-. Y te puedo asegurar que el día en que Snape se entere que le ocultaste algo tan importante, no le va a gustar.

-No sé que hacer... –Harry bajó la cabeza, la indecisión lacerando sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué hago? Por favor, díganme.

Sus dos amigos entendieron el dilema del muchacho. Se miraron uno al otro y tras unos segundos de silencio que a Harry le parecieron eternos, fue Hermione la que respondió.

-Habla con el profesor Dumbledore. Tal vez si él te explica sus razones puedas entenderlo y entonces ya no tendrás que seguir mortificándote.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. –Harry consultó su reloj. Aún quedaba una hora antes de verse con Severus en el lago-. Iré a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

oooooooOooooooo

-Ésta poción ya está lista, padrino.

-Muy bien, Draco. –Severus hizo una última anotación al pergamino de Poppy y después lo enrolló para dejarlo en un recipiente donde estaban todas las pociones, ya listas para ser entregadas-. Termina de llenar los frascos para llevarlos a la enfermería de una vez.

Draco hizo lo que su padrino le indicaba y cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Severus cerró el estuche con un hechizo.

-Severus... hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –Draco retiró el caldero del fuego y lo dejó sobre la batea. Los elfos se encargarían de limpiarlo todo-. ¿Recuerdas la poción de fertilidad que elaboré?

Severus detuvo sus movimientos. Jugueteó con la tapa del estuche para no enfrentar la mirada de su ahijado.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-En realidad eso es lo que quisiera saber. –El rubio se acercó al hombre, quien se movió para seguir dándole la espalda-. Me dijiste que si funcionaba me darías el puesto de tu auxiliar, ¿No es así?

-En efecto...

-Sólo quisiera saber si funcionó. –Draco sonrió, nervioso. Él sabía que su padrino cumpliría su palabra. Pero no estaba seguro si la poción había resultado, o no.

-Pues... para serte honesto no lo sé. –Severus siguió dando la espalda al muchacho mientras se colocaba su capa-. La verdad es que no se lo he preguntado a Poppy.

-Si quieres, yo llevaré las pociones. –Draco tomó el estuche y se acercó a la puerta-. De paso aprovecharé para preguntarle.

-Pero... –Severus dudó en dejarlo ir. Él sabía que si la poción había dado resultado, Draco iba a sufrir un golpe muy duro cuando se enterara de la verdad. Aunque dudaba mucho que Zabini tuviera el suficiente valor para confesárselo.

Por otro lado, confió en que Poppy fuera lo bastante discreta para no decirle que la persona que se había bebido aquélla poción elaborada por él, era Oliver Wood.

-De acuerdo... –Severus concluyó que las posibilidades de que su ahijado se enterara por otro medio eran remotas. Aún así no dejaba de preocuparle su reacción cuando se enterara-. Draco...

-¿Sí, Severus? –El muchacho se detuvo junto a la puerta del laboratorio-. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

El profesor se acercó con lentitud a su ahijado y sin que el muchacho se lo esperara lo abrazó. Draco le correspondió con el único brazo que tenía libre y cuando se separaron el hombre miró de lleno a sus grises ojos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algún consejo, siempre podrás recurrir a mí. No importa la hora o el día. No lo olvides.

-Gracias, padrino. –Draco sonrió mientras se separaba de Severus-. Eso siempre lo he sabido, y te lo agradezco con toda el alma.

Draco salió del laboratorio para dirigirse a la sala sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada que Severus le dirigía. Se acercó a la chimenea y momentos después se encontraba en la enfermería.

El muchacho caminó hacia la oficina, esperando encontrar a Poppy en ella. Cuando llegó pudo ver que no había nadie. Dejó el estuche con las pociones sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a buscar a la enfermera. Necesitaba verla en persona para poder hacerle entrega del material, pues no confiaba en nadie más para hacerlo.

Recorrió los largos pasillos rodeados por blancas camas vacías. Unas voces que provenían del fondo llamaron su atención, se acercó con pasos felinos y se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de donde provenían. Asomó su rubia cabeza y pudo distinguir a Poppy junto a unas gavetas.

Oliver Wood se encontraba parado junto a ella, ambos parecían estar limpiando unos frascos mientras sostenían una conversación. Estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina e interrumpirlos cuando un comentario de la enfermera llamó su atención.

-Es una pena que tú ya no vayas a vivir aquí. –Poppy limpió un frasco con una franela y se lo pasó a su auxiliar, quien lo guardó en la gaveta-. Me he acostumbrado a tu compañía.

-Yo también, Madame. –Oliver recibió otro frasco de manos de su jefa-. Pero la verdad es que me entusiasma mucho la idea de mudarme con mi pareja. De cualquier forma estaré una semana más, así tendrá tiempo para encontrar otro auxiliar.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. Se ocultó tras la puerta entreabierta y aguzó el oído.

-¿Y no podrías seguir siendo mi auxiliar aunque ya no vivieras aquí?

-¿Lo está diciendo en serio, Madame? –Oliver se mostró entusiasmado ante la proposición de la enfermera-. Pensé que no querría que siguiera aquí.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso, muchachito? –Poppy dejó por un momento lo que hacía para voltear a verlo-. Eres el mejor auxiliar que he tenido.

-Y a mí me agrada mucho la idea de seguir trabajando con usted. –A través de una hendidura, Draco alcanzó a ver el rostro del moreno, quien continuaba hablando-. Pero ya que no podré entrar a la universidad este año tenía pensado encontrar un trabajo.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Albus. Puedo pedirle que te aumente el beneficio de la beca. Sería un aumento muy significativo.

Oliver se sonrojó por un instante. Ésa idea ya le había pasado por la cabeza, pero pensó que tal vez Poppy no se la aceptaría. Él había llegado a apreciar mucho a la enfermera, pues ella siempre lo trataba como a un hijo. Y el ver que a Poppy de verdad le ilusionaba la idea de que siguiera siendo su auxiliar, arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Pero... ¿Usted cree que el profesor Dumbledore aceptará? –Preguntó el joven, dudoso.

Oliver guardó el último frasco en la gaveta y después de cerrarla se sentó en una silla, frente a la enfermera. Draco se movió de su posición y se paró junto a la pared, donde pudo volver a tener al Gryffindor dentro de su ángulo de visión.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Estoy segura que cuando Albus sepa que necesitas el dinero no dudará en aceptar.

-Le agradezco mucho su apoyo, Madame. –Oliver tomó una mano de Poppy y la apretó con cariño-. Blaise se va a alegrar mucho cuando le diga que no necesitaré buscar otro trabajo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Blaise de labios del moreno.

-Además... -Recalcó Poppy-. Teniéndote aquí podré llevar un mejor control de tu embarazo. Podrías utilizar la chimenea para transportarte sin ningún problema.

Los grises ojos se abrieron en franca sorpresa al oír las últimas palabras de la enfermera. Draco movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar que lo que había escuchado fuera verdad. Se pegó más a la pared mientras fruncía el ceño. Con toda seguridad había escuchado mal.

-Pero... pensé que los medios de transporte mágicos afectarían a mi bebé.

-Los trasladadores y las desapariciones, sí. –Respondió Poppy-. Pero utilizar la Red Flú durante el embarazo no es peligroso.

-Es bueno saber eso. –El muchacho colocó una mano sobre su abdomen-. ¿Cuándo me examinará otra vez? Quiero saber si todo va bien.

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy sonrió ante la ansiedad de su auxiliar-. Te examinaré cada mes. Es preferible que tu pareja esté presente durante las revisiones, así podrán ver juntos su desarrollo y compartir ésa hermosa experiencia de ser padres.

-Entonces se lo diré a Blaise. –Los ojos de Oliver brillaron, ilusionados-. Estoy seguro que le gustará mucho estar presente. ¿Cuándo dejará de venirme la ropa? ¿Cuándo podremos saber si será niño o niña? ¿Engordaré mucho?

Mientras Oliver se deshacía en preguntas y Poppy sólo reía, del otro lado de la puerta un muchacho rubio recargaba todo su peso contra la pared intentando no caer, al tiempo que su rostro palidecía hasta el extremo. Draco Malfoy apretó los puños con fuerza y dando la media vuelta caminó con paso lento para salir en silencio de la enfermería.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius Black observaba con atención las escobas que se exhibían en un aparador frente a él, en el Callejón Diagon. Buscaba el regalo que le había prometido a su ahijado. No había podido ir a verlo esa mañana por el inconveniente de las reuniones de la Orden que cada vez se efectuaban más seguido, pero estaba seguro que a Harry le alegraría verlo aunque ya fuera un poco tarde.

Una escoba en particular llamó la atención del animago. La versión en último modelo de la Saeta de Fuego se exhibía ante él, brillante y tentadora. Acercó su mirada para ver el precio y abrió grandes sus azules ojos. Sonrió tras encogerse de hombros y entró a la tienda. Cualquier precio por exorbitante que fuera era poco para lo que su querido Harry se merecía.

Minutos después salía con una Saeta de Fuego nueva y envuelta con mucho cuidado en papel de regalo. Siguió curioseando aparadores durante un buen rato más y después se encaminó al Caldero Chorreante, donde bebió una cerveza de mantequilla antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y mencionar la habitación de Remus en el Colegio de Hogwarts.

-¿Remus? –El animago emergió de la chimenea de su mejor amigo y esperó unos segundos-. ¿Estás aquí?

Al no recibir respuesta se dirigió al minibar y se sirvió una copa. Dejó la Saeta en el sillón y se sentó a un lado, dispuesto a esperarlo. Pasaron varios minutos y viendo que el licántropo no aparecía decidió ir a su despacho. Tal vez ahí lo encontraría. Deseaba saludarlo y mostrarle la escoba antes de entregársela a Harry.

Pero Remus tampoco estaba en su despacho. Llamó a un elfo doméstico, quien apareció frente a él apenas hubo escuchado que alguien requería de sus servicios.

-Señor Black, ¿En qué puede servirle Dinky, señor? –El elfo hizo una leve reverencia y esperó.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra en éste momento el profesor Lupin?

-Dinky no lo sabe. –El elfo estrujó la franela que tenía en las manos, nervioso ante la presencia de quien alguna vez fuera un prófugo muy buscado-. Dinky lamenta mucho no poder decirle, señor.

-Hum... ¿Y Harry Potter? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Hace más de tres horas Dinky lo vio saliendo de la Oficina del profesor Dumbledore, señor. –El elfo se quedó pensando unos instantes y sus ojos se iluminaron durante un segundo-. Dinky cree que pudo haber salido del Castillo, señor.

-¿Sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Dinky no lo sabe señor. –El elfo se entristeció al darse cuenta que no había sido de mucha ayuda. Y después agregó-: Todas las tardes el señor Potter sale del Castillo, pero Dinky no sabe a dónde va.

-Está bien, no hay problema. –Sirius levantó una mano restándole importancia-. Si dices que salió del Castillo entonces tengo una ligera idea de dónde está. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, señor. –Cuando el elfo desapareció, el animago tomó una tiza y escribió un mensaje para Remus en la pizarra.

-Espero que encuentre este mensaje. –El hombre dejó la tiza en su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta-. Quisiera saludarlo antes de marcharme.

Observó la Saeta de Fuego que le comprara a su ahijado y sonrió.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de mi niño cuando descubra el regalo que le daré...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La hora de la verdad.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	20. XVI La hora de la verdad Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Miss Andreina Snape:** Hola linda, ésa va a ser precisamente la cara que va a poner, jeje. Pero el asombro no le va a durar tanto tiempo como el coraje. En cuanto a los Dementores, no te preocupes, porque Severus no tendrá que verles la cara, su tarea va a ser otra. Eres la primera que me dice que detesta a Oliver. Hum... sé que tal vez lo parezca, pero la verdad es que él no se ha metido entre ellos. De hecho, fue el primero de quien Blaise se enamoró. De Draco se enamoró poco tiempo después, aunque se haya relacionado primero con él. En cuanto al perdón por parte de Draco, creo que Blaise tendrá que hacer mucho para lograrlo. En esta primera parte se sabrá lo de Harry y Severus. En cuanto a lo del medallón, pues verás lo que decidirá Harry al respecto. Espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos miles.

**Marck Evans**: Hola, Marck, antes que todo, muchas gracias por el esfuerzo al escribir en un idioma que no es el tuyo, y te aseguro que te he entendido a la perfección, así que puedes decir que ya casi dominas el español escrito. Me halaga de verdad que cada capítulo de la historia te gustara, y que te guste el Lucius que he manejado en ella. Sé que está algo fuera de OCC, pero me he esforzado porque no pierda lo más esencial de ser un Malfoy. En cuanto a Sirius, en éste capítulo podrás ver que no tendrá un infarto, pero sí una reacción muy fuerte –y creo que lógica-, a lo que descubrirá. Draco ha sufrido mucho en esta historia, creo que es el que más lo ha hecho, y me da pena tener que decir que seguirá sufriendo por un buen rato más. Al crear la trama de la historia no medí su sufrimiento, pues no consideré su relación tan cercana con la mayoría de los personajes. Draco hará muchas cosas con las cartas de Blaise, pero el destino de ellas se verá mucho más adelante. En cuanto a un trío... creo que en esta historia no lo habrá. Blaise tendrá que tomar una decisión sobre las dos personas que ama, y será definitiva, sólo espero que el resultado no te decepcione, ni al resto de los lectores. En cuanto a Lucius y Remus... sabemos que el corazón de Remus ya está ocupado, pero el rubio también hará su lucha, así que en ese aspecto aún no hay nada dicho. Me alegra mucho que Narcisa te gustara, aunque tuve que dejarla en el camino te aseguro que no se habrá ido en vano. Ahora me disculpo yo por esta respuesta enorme. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un abrazo y un beso para ti también.

**Ailuj: **Hola Julia, nada de eso, ningún comentario es tardío para mí, y en cambio los recibo con mucho gusto. Espero que te la hayas pasado de lo más lindo en tu descanso. En cuanto al regalo de Narcisa, a Lucius le servirá más adelante, pero con quien menos te lo imaginas. Me alegra que la relación de Harry y Severus te siga gustando, y en cuanto a Draco, tienes toda la razón, cada golpe es una piedra menos en el camino a su felicidad (jo, qué bien se oyó eso) En cuanto a Harry y el medallón, conocerás su decisión en éste capítulo, y de Dumbledore no es de extrañar, pues siempre ha sido así. En cuanto a Sirius, jeje, Pomfrey sí tendrá un paciente de un ataque, y no precisamente al corazón. No sabes el gusto me da saber que mi historia te emociona, eso me emociona también. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y besos.

**Sedex:** Hola Sedex, la situación con este trío seguirá siendo complicada durante un rato más, hasta que Blaise tome la decisión que tenga que tomar. Draco seguirá sufriendo, sólo espero que lo que tengo destinado para él lo compense con creces. En éste capítulo verás lo que ocurre con Sirius y su encuentro con Harry, y ejem... (busco y busco a ver donde puse que no habría sangre) hum... muertos no habrá, al menos no en este capítulo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. En cuanto a que a Dumbledore no le vaya a pasar nada, pues... tampoco lo puedo asegurar, jeje. Mejor te dejo tranquila para que leas el capítulo y te mando muchos abrazos y besos.

**Kitty Cat:** Hola Kitty, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste. En éste capítulo podrás ver la decisión que Harry toma con respecto al medallón. No habrá embarazo más que el de Oliver, tal vez pueda tratar un mpreg de ellos dos en alguna otra historia. Aunque el medallón pasará a un segundo plano por el momento, eso no significa que pase al olvido. Tendrá su importancia debida más adelante. Te agradezco mucho que me dejaras un comentario y te mando muchos saludos y besos.

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XVI**_

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**D**raco caminaba con paso inseguro por los pasillos que conducían a sus habitaciones. La noticia que acababa de escuchar aún seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, taladrando sus sentidos. Tenía la vista nublada, se sentía mareado y no podía respirar. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento y se recargó sobre la fría pared, su frente pegada a ella tratando de refrescarla.

Durante varios minutos el muchacho permaneció en ésa posición. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto en ése momento habría pensado que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Con los labios apretados y los brazos caídos se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre su frente aún pegada en la dura roca, lacerándola sin darse cuenta con las diminutas piedras incrustadas en los viejos ladrillos.

Una pequeña gota de sangre escurrió por su mejilla y él pensó que estaba llorando. Limpió la gota con su temblorosa mano y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Suspiró mientras retiraba su cabeza de la áspera roca. Siguió caminando, sosteniéndose con una mano para no perder el equilibrio, pues aún se sentía mareado. Divisó el camino donde se hallaban los aposentos que compartía con su padre y aceleró sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes.

Llegó frente a su puerta y con frustración se dio cuenta que no recordaba la contraseña. Se quedó parado un rato con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordarla. Cuando al fin pudo lograrlo la puerta se abrió y él entró, la mirada perdida y pequeñas gotas de sangre escurriendo aún de su lastimada frente.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba absorto leyendo un libro en la sala. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y dejó su libro a un lado para saludar a su hijo.

-Hola, Draco. Pensé que tardarías más con Severus... –Frunció el ceño en gran preocupación cuando vio al muchacho-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Draco permaneció parado frente a su padre. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Con pasos lentos se encaminó a su habitación, pero Lucius se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –El mutismo de su hijo aumentó su preocupación. Draco continuaba parado frente a él, su mirada extraviada-. ¿Draco?

El muchacho volteó a ver a su padre, su mirada gris convirtiéndose en agua. Apretó los puños y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un jadeo brotó de sus labios y antes de que su padre pudiera preguntarle nada más, su hijo cayó de rodillas frente a él. Lucius se adelantó para tratar de sostenerlo y se sorprendió cuando su hijo buscó su regazo y refugió en él su rostro inundado de lágrimas.

Lucius suspiró mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo, quien sólo se estremecía entre sollozos mientras articulaba frases entrecortadas que el hombre no lograba comprender.

-No sé qué fue lo que te ocurrió que te ha puesto de ésa manera... –Le susurró mientras continuaba acariciando sus suaves cabellos, sus manos manchándose con la sangre de su frente-. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres y que no tengo derecho a tu confianza. Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte. No lo olvides.

Calló al sentir que los sollozos de Draco aumentaban. Su hijo se abrazó a él con más fuerza y entonces Lucius pudo sentir que a pesar de todo, aún no era tarde para demostrarle que podía ser un buen padre.

oooooooOooooooo

El arribo del crepúsculo sobre los terrenos del Castillo daba un matiz rojizo al cielo, iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las colinas cubiertas de verde hierba, y coronadas por nubes arreboladas. Las mismas nubes a las que Harry y Severus en ése momento trataban de encontrarles forma, y que ocultaban con sublime discreción la pálida presencia de la luna, a unos cuantos días de ser redonda.

Se encontraban frente al lago, como todas las tardes. El muchacho estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra el árbol. Severus se hallaba recostado con su cabeza descansando sobre las piernas de su pareja. De vez en cuando Harry se inclinaba para darle un suave beso y Severus le correspondía enredando sus dedos en sus negros cabellos.

-¿Qué forma le encuentras a ésa? –Severus señaló una nube y Harry siguió la trayectoria de su mano.

-Tiene la forma de un borreguito...

-¿Y aquélla? –El hombre señaló otra y Harry sonrió.

-Un globo.

-No, Harry. –Lo corrigió su pareja-. Tiene la forma de un caldero... al revés.

Harry rió con suavidad. Él le había encontrado la misma forma pero había preferido jugar con él.

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en tu trabajo? -El muchacho pellizcó su mejilla y Severus apretó los ojos por inercia.

-Pienso en ti. Todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Harry se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz-. ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?

-Eso... te lo diré más tarde... en nuestra habitación... –Harry hizo un pequeño puchero y Severus rió.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando de la llegada de la noche y de su compañía mutua. Hasta que Severus hizo algo que a su pareja le extrañó. Cerró los ojos y levantó ambas manos, dibujando formas invisibles en el aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó mientras dirigía su atención al movimiento de sus manos. Severus suspiró mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Hay algo... que no he hecho desde que era un niño... –Su pareja siguió observándolo-. Sólo quiero ver si puedo hacerlo otra vez...

Harry guardó silencio mientras veía a Severus mover sus manos con elegancia, de una forma que al muchacho le recordó a un maestro dirigiendo una orquesta. El sol se había ocultado y la luna se mostraba sin pudor iluminando la noche y dándole una claridad etérea. Las níveas manos de Severus resaltaban en la oscuridad y Harry casi pudo ver que tenían la blancura de la misma luna.

Pero cualquier pensamiento fue dejado a un lado cuando, de los largos dedos de Severus, comenzaron a surgir unas extrañas luces. Harry abrió grandes sus verdes ojos cuando su pareja delineó una forma en el aire y las luces adquirieron la forma que Severus había invocado con sus manos.

El profesor mantenía sus negros ojos cerrados. Sus manos dibujaban formas caprichosas en el aire y las luces las seguían, haciéndose contrastantes con la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Harry tenía su mirada fija sobre las delgadas líneas de distintos colores. Rojos, amarillos, azules, naranjas, verdes, blancos... algunas tan intensas que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos cuando su intensidad hería sus verdes pupilas. Algunas otras tan sutiles que el muchacho tenía que aguzar la vista para distinguirlas.

Severus permaneció un rato más dejando que sus dedos dibujaran por voluntad propia. Harry seguía absorto en el vaivén de sus manos. Cerró por un momento sus verdes ojos, tratando de guardar en su memoria ése maravilloso momento. Y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que también podía verlas con los ojos cerrados.

El hombre detuvo sus movimientos y volteó a verlo. Ojos negros buscando los verdes ojos del muchacho que tanto amaba.

-¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso? –Severus vio cómo su pareja abría sus ojos y sonreía, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Harry tartamudeó mientras tomaba las manos de Severus y las examinó, buscando algún objeto mágico. No encontró nada-. ¿Cómo pudiste... hacer eso sin varita?

-¿Las viste? –Severus frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Harry. Se incorporó para quedar sentado frente a él y tomó su rostro haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Tú también viste las luces?

-Vi todo lo que hiciste. –Fue la respuesta del joven Gryffindor-. Vi las luces y los colores... y las formas...

-No puedo creer que tú también las vieras... –Severus acarició su rostro y Harry se estremeció, al sentir la suave caricia de esos ágiles dedos que hacía unos momentos observara danzando con tanta gracia-. Se supone que nadie puede verlas más que yo...

-Pues no es así. –Harry tomó ambas manos de su pareja y las dirigió a sus labios, depositando un beso en cada una-. Yo también las vi. Hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¿Me dirás cómo lo hiciste?

-Lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo... –Severus trató de enfocar su mente en lo que parecía ser un recuerdo muy lejano-. Cuando apenas era un niño.

-¿Podrías contarme? –Ante la vacilación de su pareja-. ¿Por favor...?

-Está bien... –Suspiró-. Una vez mi padre regresó a casa, después de una reunión con mortífagos. Mi madre había salido con unas amigas y me dejó a cargo de la elfina que me cuidaba. Se suponía que regresaría antes que mi padre pero no fue así...

Harry permaneció en silencio, esperando que su pareja continuara.

-Cuando vio que mi madre no estaba se enfureció. Ella había dejado instrucciones a la elfina de que me protegiera si mi padre intentaba golpearme. Ella intuyó que algo así sucedería y entonces me ocultó en la cocina. En un espacio muy pequeño que utilizaban como bodega secreta.

-¿Bodega secreta?

-Los elfos tenían prohibido beber en casa. Ahí guardaban algunas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Entiendo...

-Mina... así se llamaba. Mina permaneció oculta a mi lado mientras mi padre destrozaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Cuando mi madre llegó él la interrogó. Ella le tenía tanto miedo que no pudo decirle nada. Entonces comenzó a golpearla.

Severus calló durante un momento. Harry suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello, consciente de que él necesitaba silencio.

-Cuando escuché que mi padre la golpeaba quise salir de mi escondite para defenderla, pero Mina no me lo permitió. Ella salió y cerró la pequeña puerta con un hechizo para que yo no pudiera salir. Todo estaba muy oscuro y sólo alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de mi padre y las súplicas de mi madre para que ya no siguiera golpeándola.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Nueve años... aún no poseía varita. –Severus prosiguió con su relato-. Mina trataba de intervenir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba mi padre lograba ahuyentarla con un hechizo. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?

-Permanecí escondido algún tiempo más. –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando lo ocurrido-. Pensé que Mina se había olvidado de mí. Después me enteraría que habían logrado librarse de la ira de mi padre y que él se había marchado. Mina se había dedicado a curar las heridas de mi madre, por eso no se acordó de mí.

-Debiste sentir mucho miedo... –Severus asintió-. ¿Qué hiciste durante todo ese tiempo que estuviste encerrado?

-Traté de entretenerme de algún modo. No era la primera vez que tenía que esconderme de mi padre, ya me había escondido muchas veces dentro del clóset. Pero nunca en un lugar tan reducido y tan oscuro como ése, y sin poder salir. Así que me distraje recordando todos los hechizos que venían a mi memoria. Cuando todos los hechizos que sabía se terminaron, entonces comencé a hacer guiños con las manos.

-¿Sabes hacer guiños? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido por la revelación.

-Mi madre me enseñó a hacer figuras en las paredes con las sombras que proyectaban las velas encendidas. –Continuó con su relato-. Pero yo no tenía luz. Sabía que existía un hechizo que hacía salir luz de la varita, iluminándolo todo.

-El hechizo "Lumus".

-Exacto. Como no podía ver nada, entonces intenté con todas mis fuerzas que de mis dedos manara alguna luz para que pudiera iluminar todo a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos y me concentré lo más que pude. Cuando los abrí me llevé una gran sorpresa. No sólo salía una luz blanca de mis dedos, sino muchas luces de distintos colores. Como las que acabas de ver.

-Es increíble lo que me has contado... –Harry acarició con el dedo índice todo el contorno de sus negras cejas-. Tus padres debieron llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando supieron lo que tú eras capaz de hacer con tus manos.

-Nada de eso, Harry. Nadie más que yo pude verlas. –Interrumpió su pareja-. Cuando intenté mostrarles, ellos nunca las vieron. Insistí tanto en ello que mi padre creyó que me había vuelto loco. Me golpeó y me amenazó con encerrarme en San Mungo si seguía diciendo que veía luces. Jamás lo intenté de nuevo. Hasta ahora.

El rostro de Harry se contrajo en un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir... que soy el único que las ha visto? –Ante la afirmación de Severus, el muchacho cerró sus verdes ojos y suspiró al tiempo que sentía una gran emoción llenar su corazón. Recargó su rostro en la mano que lo acunaba-. Si yo también puedo verlas... ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No lo sé, Harry. –Fue la respuesta de su pareja-. Tal vez Albus pueda decirme algo al respecto. Me encargaré de preguntárselo.

Severus volvió a su lugar en el regazo de Harry. Éste acarició sus suaves cabellos mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él jamás se imaginó que Severus tuviera un don tan hermoso, y que él pudiera ser partícipe y único testigo de ello lo tenía sorprendido.

Por otro lado, se sentía feliz al ver que la confianza que había entre los dos crecía día a día, y que su relación con Severus había llegado hasta el punto de contarse el uno al otro algunas cosas de su pasado. Como aquélla vez que Severus había hecho referencia a sus anteriores relaciones. Pero jamás había sucedido que su pareja le contara un secreto guardado con tanto celo durante casi toda su vida... y mucho menos que le confiara algún recuerdo doloroso relacionado con sus padres.

-¿En qué piensas? –La varonil voz de Severus interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry siguió acariciando sus negros cabellos y le sonrió mientras le respondía.

-Me siento halagado al saber que has compartido conmigo algo tan especial como eso. –Observó a Severus sonreír, la luna reflejándose en sus negros ojos-. Y el que tú me hayas contado una parte tan personal de tu vida me hace sentir que soy digno de tu confianza... y eso me hace muy feliz.

Severus levantó un poco el rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Depositó un beso en sus labios y le respondió de la misma forma.

-Yo también soy feliz, Harry. Porque ahora estás conmigo...

-Y lo estaré siempre, Severus. –El muchacho correspondió al beso de su pareja y depositó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón-. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

Severus enredó sus largos dedos en sus cabellos y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que se había quedado dormido, y sonrió mientras acariciaba su amplio pecho por encima de su ropa. Pudo notar que traía puesto el medallón que Albus le regalara y entonces recordó su conversación con el viejo director.

En realidad no había sido una conversación. Ni siquiera el anciano se había tomado la molestia de explicarle sus razones. Sólo recordaba con nitidez la pregunta que el director le había dirigido antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de decirle nada más.

-Si hubieras tenido la misma oportunidad de protegerlo de alguna manera... ¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

Y el Gryffindor sólo se había concretado a mirarlo con seriedad y después había salido de la oficina. Y aunque no le había respondido al director estaba seguro que el anciano mago sabía muy bien su respuesta.

Volteó a ver el rostro sereno del hombre que dormitaba en su regazo. Sus negros ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que sólo podía apreciar en momentos tan especiales como ése.

-Claro que hubiera hecho lo mismo... lo único que me molesta es que no se me haya ocurrido primero... –Murmuró mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo para besarlo. Severus reaccionó al beso y le correspondió tomando su cuello con su mano y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Estuvieron unos minutos más besándose. La luz de la luna iluminaba ambos cuerpos vestidos de negro y Harry aventuró sus manos sobre el cuerpo del profesor, quien gimió en respuesta contra su boca, ávida por probar más de él.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se fueran a su habitación cuando un ruido extraño lo sobresaltó. El cuerpo de su pareja se tensó y ambos se separaron. El hombre se enderezó de su posición y Harry pudo ver en la oscuridad cómo fruncía el ceño, alterado, mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo. Harry siguió la mirada de su pareja y se quedó petrificado.

A unos metros de ellos, un imponente perro negro gruñía feroz, las enormes fauces abiertas mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sirius Black en su forma de animago se lanzó sobre Severus. Y mientras su pareja era atacada por su padrino Harry sólo atinó a gritar su nombre.

oooooooOooooooo

-Lamento molestarte tan tarde, Remus. Pero necesito ésas calificaciones para enviarlas al Comité.

-No te preocupes, Minerva. Ya están listas. Sólo faltan las de sexto y séptimo.

La subdirectora siguió al profesor de Defensa a su oficina. Cuando llegaron, Remus se dirigió hacia su escritorio para buscar la información que la animaga le pedía.

-No hay problema. Puedes entregármelas después. –El licántropo asintió desde su lugar en el escritorio y mientras lo esperaba, la subdirectora se dedicó a observar el lugar. Su vista se detuvo de repente en la pizarra y conforme fue leyendo lo que en ella estaba escrito su rostro fue palideciendo-. Remus...

-¿Dime? –El hombre siguió con lo que hacía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Has visto hoy a Sirius?

-No. –Respondió sin darle importancia-. Hoy no vino a ver a Harry. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Es que... hay un mensaje en tu pizarra.

El licántropo levantó la vista y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la animaga. Reconoció la letra de su amigo enseguida.

"Pasé a saludarte pero no te encontré. Fui a buscar a Harry al lago para entregarle su regalo. Si ves este mensaje te estaremos esperando. Sirius."

-Debió llegar hace rato. Con toda seguridad debe estar con Harry ahora.

-¡Por Merlín! –Minerva se llevó las manos a la boca, sintiendo que las rodillas se le doblaban-. ¡Debemos ir al lago!

-¿Por qué? –Remus frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de la animaga-. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Minerva?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –El licántropo negó con la cabeza-. ¡Harry y Severus se citan en el lago todas las tardes!

Remus sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al escuchar esas palabras.

-Por favor, Minerva... dime que es una broma.

Pero Minerva ya salía del despacho a toda prisa. Remus salió tras ella con el corazón en vilo.

-No me esperes, Remus. Ve al lago lo más rápido que puedas, yo iré detrás de ti... presiento que habrá problemas.

Remus apresuró sus pasos hacia la salida del Castillo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo más pronto posible al lago, pidiendo con todo el corazón que Minerva estuviera equivocada. Deseaba que estuviera equivocada.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius observaba el rostro dormido de su hijo. Después de que el muchacho se desahogara en su regazo, su padre se había dedicado a curar las heridas de su frente que aunque no eran graves, corrían el riesgo de dejar cicatrices.

Su hijo no había querido decirle nada, y él no le había insistido. Sabía que no había aún la confianza suficiente entre ambos como para que Draco le contara todos sus secretos. Pero al menos ya se había dado un acercamiento entre ellos, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Se aseguró que su ventana estuviera bien cerrada y después de una última mirada a su hijo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de él. Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y alcanzó a oír cuando su padre se encerró en su habitación.

Sentía mucho no haberle dicho nada. Él pensaba que aún era muy pronto para ver a su propio padre como a un confidente. Incluso Severus le inspiraba más confianza que él. Enterró en sus manos su rostro, aún con visibles señales de llanto, mientras recordaba la conversación que por accidente escuchara en la enfermería.

"No puedo creer que estén esperando un hijo. Pero... ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido?"

Él sabía muy bien que los embarazos masculinos no eran cosa natural. Era necesario un tratamiento para que un mago pudiera ser capaz de concebir.

"Wood debió beber una poción de fertilidad. No hay otra explicación para que ahora esté embarazado... y según lo que pude escuchar, Blaise lo sabe."

Sintió una gran rabia inundar sus venas.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Blaise? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Draco no podía concebir que Blaise siguiera insistiendo con él, aún sabiendo que esperaba un hijo con el otro. Menos aún podía creer que el embarazo de Oliver no fuera algo planeado.

-Ellos debieron estar en tratamiento. –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al ventanal para abrirlo. Le hacía falta aire fresco-. Ellos debieron llevar un buen tiempo intentándolo... entonces... ¿Por qué siguió buscándome? ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiera plantearse otra interrogante, una lechuza se posó en el alféizar de su ventana. La reconoció enseguida como la lechuza de Blaise.

Tal fue la ira que sintió por el descaro de su ex pareja, que el rubio estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle un Kedavra. Pero se abstuvo al pensar que el animal no tenía ninguna culpa.

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Con cuidado desató el pequeño pergamino de la pata del animal que, presintiendo el estado de ánimo del muchacho, levantó el vuelo apenas la hubo soltado perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Draco permaneció unos momentos más parado en el ventanal, el pergamino enrollado aún en su mano. Después se dirigió a su mesita de noche y abrió su cajón para extraer todas las demás cartas, aún sin leer, que Blaise le enviara.

-Son demasiadas... –Se dijo mientras las sostenía entre sus manos, el ceño fruncido en clara molestia-. Demasiadas mentiras...

Su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco conforme una idea cruzaba su mente. Él estuvo ciego todo ése tiempo y se había enterado del engaño de Blaise de la manera más cruel. Ahora también se enteraba del embarazo de Oliver de la misma forma.

-¿Por qué he de ser el único que sufra su engaño? –Susurró con malicia mientras guardaba una de las cartas en la bolsa de su pantalón-. Sólo necesito una...

Guardó las demás cartas y tomó su capa. La colocó sobre su espalda con lentitud, disfrutando del momento que se acercaba. Tratando de no hacer ruido salió de su habitación y de los aposentos que compartía con su padre. Palpó por encima de su pantalón el pequeño pergamino y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Era hora de que la venda que cegaba a Oliver Wood también cayera... y él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus Snape no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Un segundo antes se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de Harry, besando sus carnosos labios. Y de un momento a otro la situación cambió. Un extraño ruido lo había puesto en alerta y dejó de besar a su pareja para ver qué ocurría.

Y ahora se encontraba en el pasto, tendido por completo sobre él y con un enorme animal sobre su cuerpo. Repuesto de la sorpresa inicial había reconocido a su atacante, cuyos filosos colmillos habían buscado su cuello, y que él protegió con sus brazos por instinto.

Escuchó el grito asustado de Harry al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo recibía el ataque directo. Agudas punzadas de dolor lo recorrieron desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos y no pudo evitar proferir una maldición cuando la carne de su antebrazo fue desgarrada por el furioso perro.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente! –Harry se abalanzó sobre el enorme animal y se montó sobre él para tratar de alejarlo de su pareja. Se asustó cuando vio la sangre en el pasto y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para despegar al animal de Severus, tomándolo por las orejas.

El perro aulló al sentirse izado de ésa manera. Severus se levantó como pudo y con mucho esfuerzo sacó su varita de su cinturón. Harry trataba de mantener alejado a su padrino, pero por más que lo intentaba la fuerza del animal era mayor. Severus trató de lanzarle un "Desmaius", pero Sirius fue más rápido y logró zafarse del agarre de su ahijado recuperando su forma humana, varita en mano.

-¡Crucio! –La maldición lanzada por el animago se dirigió hacia el pecho de Severus, quien no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla.

-¡Severus! –Harry corrió hacia donde su pareja se encontraba. El profesor no se había movido un solo milímetro y se mostraba sorprendido-. ¿Estás bien?

-No... pasó nada... –Se palpó a sí mismo para comprobar que no sentía ningún dolor. Levantó sus negros ojos hacia el hombre a unos metros de él, quien lo miró atónito al darse cuenta que no había logrado hacerle daño-. ¡Eres un estúpido, Black! ¡Ni siquiera puedes apuntar bien!

El ex mortífago levantó su varita para lanzar una maldición al animago, quien a su vez volvió a apuntar hacia el pecho de Severus. Pero Harry se adelantó y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Quítate de en medio, Harry! –Le gritó a su ahijado, sus azules ojos llenos de ira-. ¡Quítate si no quieres que te lastime!

-¡No me quitaré! –Harry se acercó a su padrino, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a los ojos de una de las personas que más quería. Había mucha ira. Pero también mucho dolor y decepción. Ésa mirada lo hirió mucho más que cualquier cruciatus que pudiera haber recibido de él en cualquier momento.

-Por favor... déjanos explicarte...

-¿Por qué, Harry? –Fue la primera pregunta que brotó de sus labios-. ¿Por qué, mi niño?

-Lo amo... –El muchacho se armó de valor y mantuvo su mirada sobre él-. Los dos nos amamos.

-No puede ser... –Sirius negó con la cabeza, rechazando las palabras de su ahijado-. Tú no puedes amar a ése...

-Es la verdad... –Severus mantenía la varita en alto y la sangre manaba de su otro brazo en grandes cantidades. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado-. Yo también lo amo.

Sirius no quiso seguir escuchando y sin poder controlar su rabia lanzó lejos a Harry, quien cayó sentado en el pasto, junto al árbol. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera levantarse el animago volvió a lanzarle a Severus otra maldición, que el ex mortífago tampoco sintió.

Severus respondió al ataque y de un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban enfrascados en un agresivo duelo. Algunas maldiciones dieron en el cuerpo del animago, quien le lanzó otras maldiciones más al profesor. Severus pudo esquivar algunas, pero otras dieron en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

Harry no podía hacer nada más que observar, con evidente impotencia, cómo las dos personas más importantes de su vida desquitaban el infinito odio que desde hacía tantos años los carcomía. Quería sacar su varita y desmayarlos a ambos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. En cuanto los despertara volverían a atacarse.

Y si su padrino ya se había enterado de su relación, no tenía ningún caso lanzarle un hechizo para que lo olvidara. Tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a enfrentarlo, y era mejor hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-¡Por favor, Sirius! –Harry logró llegar a su lado cuando el animago fue derribado. Éste se puso de pie de inmediato, dispuesto a seguir atacando a Severus-. ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!

-¿¡Desde cuándo estás con ése...? –Le increpó a su ahijado. Y furioso al ver que no le respondía se dirigió al profesor-. ¿¡Desde cuándo te has atrevido a poner tus sucias manos encima de Harry?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –Severus mantenía la varita en alto, pero el dolor en su brazo izquierdo era insoportable. La zona desgarrada le ardía y la gran pérdida de sangre hacía que comenzara a ver borroso. Se sostuvo la herida tratando de contener la hemorragia.

-Sirius, por favor... –Harry corrió hacia su pareja y permaneció junto a él-. ¡Necesita atención médica!

-¿Te has revolcado con él? –Sirius pudo ver cómo Harry bajaba el rostro, mientras Severus fruncía el ceño, ofendido ante su forma de expresar algo que para ellos era tan especial.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? –Le alegó el profesor, los dientes apretados y sus negros ojos clavándose en él como dagas.

-¡Responde! –La mirada azul de Sirius estaba dirigida hacia el muchacho.

-Eso no te importa... –Severus respondió por su pareja. El tono indiferente de su voz hizo que el rostro de Sirius se descompusiera aún más-. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

-Eres... un... madito... asalta cunas... ¡Crucio!

-¡No!¡Sirius! –Harry no tuvo otra opción mas que interponerse entre Severus y la maldición. Estaba seguro que a ésas alturas, el profesor Dumbledore no iba a poder resistir más maldiciones. Se abrazó a Severus y éste sólo pudo sostenerlo mientras el muchacho se retorcía de dolor entre sus brazos.

-¡Harry! –Sirius bajó la varita de inmediato y corrió hacia su ahijado-. ¿Estás bien?

Severus depositó el cuerpo adolorido del muchacho sobre el pasto. Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el gesto torcido en una mueca de sufrimiento. Lo apretó contra sí, tratando de confortarlo.

-¡No te acerques a él! –Le gritó al animago cuando lo vio aproximarse. Su varita apuntando directo a su corazón-. ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo?

-¡No sabía que se interpondría! –Le respondió el otro, fuera de sí-. ¿¡Cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo?

-¡Debiste imaginarlo!

-Severus... –La voz de Harry se dejó escuchar y ambos callaron-. Estoy bien...

-Suéltalo... –Sirius se acercó a Harry y trató de levantarlo en brazos, haciendo a Severus a un lado-. ¡Quítate!

-¡No lo toques! –Severus apretó más el cuerpo de su pareja contra el suyo. Sirius volvió a perder los estribos y lo golpeó en el rostro. Severus no tuvo tiempo de meter las manos para evitarlo.

-¡Basta! –El animago sintió que alguien lo levantaba en el aire y cuando sus pies tocaron tierra se encontró con la mirada dorada de Remus-. ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?

-¡Éste imbécil lo hirió con un cruciatus! –Severus respondió antes que el animago. Remus volteó a ver a su amigo, el ceño fruncido y sus dorados ojos brillando de rabia.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Fue un accidente. –Sirius agitó la mano con la que golpeara a Severus-. No sabes lo que ha ocurrido...

Un silencio incómodo siguió a ése comentario. El animago iba a agregar algo más cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Era Minerva.

-Espero que tengan una buena razón para justificar lo que acaba de ocurrir... –La mujer llegó casi sin aliento y los miró con intensa seriedad. Prefiriendo mantenerse al margen fingió no saber nada-. Porque no creo que Albus les acepte cualquier excusa.

Volteó a ver a Severus, quien aún sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter? –El muchacho asintió y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Severus se quedó parado junto a él, su brazo ardiendo y una mueca de dolor en sus labios.

-¿Severus? –La mujer alcanzó a ver la sangre que manaba de su brazo-. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

-No. Necesito arreglar esto de una vez.

-Te estás desangrando... –Harry se acercó a su pareja, provocando un gesto de rabia en Sirius-. Iré contigo...

-¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! –Sirius se adelantó y tomó a Harry por el brazo-. ¡Vienes conmigo ahora!

-¡Déjalo! –Severus lo tomó del otro brazo y el muchacho gimió por el dolor.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Los dos! –Remus dejó libre el brazo de Harry de la mano de Sirius. Severus también lo soltó al darse cuenta que le hacía daño-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sirius. Necesitas tranquilizarte...

-Nadie irá a ningún lado hasta que esto se arregle. –Minerva se dirigió a Severus-. Ve a la enfermería y si Poppy te lo permite alcánzanos en la dirección. Ustedes... acompáñenme.

Severus no tuvo otra opción. Tambaleante, se encaminó a la enfermería volteando su mirada de vez en cuando hacia Harry quien, escoltado por Sirius y Remus, caminaba detrás de la subdirectora rumbo a la oficina del director. El muchacho volteó a verlo, su rostro compungido y adolorido aún, y Severus entonces tuvo la ligera sospecha de que les aguardaban serios problemas.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver suspiró mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de pared en la oficina de la enfermería. Hacía varias horas que Poppy se había marchado a una emergencia y el muchacho sólo estaba esperando a que volviera para poder irse a sus aposentos a descansar. Se desperezó en la silla en la que se hallaba sentado leyendo un libro, pues ya no tenía otra cosa qué hacer.

Ésa misma tarde había empacado sus cosas para mudarse al día siguiente al departamento de Blaise. Puesto que ya no tendría que buscar trabajo en otro lado, Poppy le había autorizado abrir una red desde el departamento hacia la enfermería, con el objeto de que Oliver no tuviera que viajar por ningún otro medio para presentarse a trabajar.

No cabía en sí de la emoción. Para poder quedarse otro año más en la enfermería, había tenido que solicitar la autorización del profesor Dumbledore. Pero estaba consciente que para eso debía explicarle sus verdaderas razones. Cuando el director se enteró de su embarazo se regocijó con la noticia y no sólo lo felicitó; además, le aumentó el beneficio de la beca sin que él se lo pidiera.

Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos marrones y se creaba una imagen de Blaise y él teniendo una vida en común. Se imaginó a sí mismo dentro de dos o tres años, volviendo de sus clases en la universidad una noche cualquiera. Se imaginó a su pareja esperándolo y a su pequeño correteando alrededor la casa. Puso una mano en su regazo y acarició al pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de él, poco a poco y con la paciencia que a su futuro padre ya le faltaba.

"Ya quiero conocerte..." Pensó mientras continuaba acariciando su plano vientre, sus ojos aún cerrados. "Ya quiero que llegue el día en que te pueda sostener entre mis brazos, mi pequeño..." Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en sus labios. "¿Serás niño? ¿O serás niña?"

Recordó de pronto que en alguna parte había escuchado que los bebés pueden oír dentro del vientre. Y aunque él sabía que aún era muy pronto para eso, no le importó y sus delgados labios se abrieron para comenzar a tararear una dulce canción.

Su bien modulada voz se dejó escuchar por toda la oficina. Una melodía suave que llenaba cada rincón de ése pequeño espacio donde se encontraba. Oliver siguió con sus ojos cerrados, recargado en la silla y meciéndose de forma inconsciente, como si ya estuviera arrullando a su bebé.

-Me gustaría que fueras una niña... –Murmuró en mitad de la canción, como si quisiera que su bebé lo escuchara y pudiera cumplir su deseo-. Y que tengas sus ojos y su cabello...

Mientras cantaba, no reparó en que Draco ya se encontraba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta. El rubio permaneció en ése lugar sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado quería interrumpir ésa escena que, a pesar de ser muy dulce desde su ángulo de visión, dada las circunstancias en las que se daba le resultaba dolorosa.

Pero por otro lado, quería seguir parado en el mismo sitio. Quiso volverse invisible para que él no lo viera y entonces pudiera seguir escuchando ésa voz, tan hermosa como nunca antes había escuchado una.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por ésa situación. Él estaba ahí para abrirle los ojos. Para hacerle ver que su castillo de inmensa felicidad sólo era una ilusión. Quería que supiera que estaba siendo engañado de la misma forma en la que él lo había estado por mucho tiempo. Quería romper sus sueños y sus ilusiones igual que los de él fueron rotos. Palpó el pequeño pergamino en su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Oliver dejó de cantar de repente. Había creído escuchar la respiración de alguien muy cerca de él. Draco abrió sus grises ojos, que se encontraron con los grandes ojos cafés de Oliver. Éste sonrió apenado al darse cuenta que Draco lo había escuchado y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy? -Lo observó por un momento-. ¿Qué te ocurrió ahora?

Draco no comprendió a lo que el moreno se refería. Éste le señaló la frente y entones entendió. Movió su cabeza, negando mientras sacaba el pergamino del bolsillo. Oliver frunció el ceño al tiempo que observaba el objeto en la mano el rubio. Extendió su mano para tomarlo, pero alguien detrás de Draco hizo que el auxiliar de Poppy desviara su atención de su persona.

-¿Profesor? –Draco se quedó con el pergamino en la mano. Oliver observaba a alguien detrás de él y se giró para ver quién era. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su padrino frente a él, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo mientras que con un gesto de dolor mal disimulado trataba de contener una hemorragia.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Le preguntó, alarmado cuando el profesor se sostuvo de su hombro para no caer.

-¿Dónde está Poppy? –Severus entró a la oficina y se sentó en la silla que Oliver ocupara momentos antes. Ambos muchachos pudieron ver entonces la gravedad de su herida.

-Ella no está, profesor... –Le respondió Oliver mientras abría la gaveta y extraía material de curación-. Está atendiendo a un paciente.

-Maldición... tendré que ir a San Mungo. –El hombre hizo el intento de pararse, pero la gran pérdida de sangre hizo que se mareara, quedando sentado en el mismo sitio.

-Si me dice lo que le ocurrió tal vez pueda ayudarle. –Oliver acercó su mano para examinar la herida, pero Severus la retiró con brusquedad-. Si no lo examino no podré curarlo.

Severus y Draco cruzaron una mirada. Ambos sabían que él no podía ir a San Mungo. Para su mala suerte la herida se hallaba justo sobre la Marca. Estaba seguro que en San Mungo lo atenderían sin ningún problema, pero también sabía que al salir del hospital, algunos Aurores lo estarían esperando para llevarlo directo a Azkaban.

-No es que no confíe en su capacidad, señor Wood... –Le respondió entre dientes mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos-. Lo que sucede es que en este brazo tengo algo que no debe ver... y no sé si podré contar con su discreción.

Severus ya había sido herido muchas veces antes. Heridas tan graves que en otro cuerpo menos adaptado a ésas situaciones hubieran sido mortales. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices que lo confirmaban. En la mayoría de los casos Poppy se había encargado de curar sus heridas, en otras ocasiones se había curado él mismo.

Pero ahora la situación era algo más complicada. La herida que Sirius le hiciera se encontraba en una zona inaccesible para poder curarse él solo, ya que necesitaría ambas manos para hacerlo. Y ahora que Poppy no se encontraba la situación empeoraba. Además, tenía mucha prisa ya que Harry lo esperaba en la oficina del director.

-No sé a qué se refiere, profesor. –Oliver interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Pero le aseguro que si no fuera discreto, no podría ser Medimago.

Severus meditó en las palabras del muchacho. Llegó a la conclusión de que si Poppy lo tenía como su auxiliar era porque confiaba en él. Además, ya no soportaba el dolor.

-De acuerdo... –Aceptó, sin otro remedio-. Pero le advierto que lo que vea dentro de ésta oficina, aquí se ha de quedar, a menos que prefiera que le lance un "Obliviate".

-No será necesario. –Respondió el moreno-. Seré discreto.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Draco se acercó a su padrino mientras Oliver retiraba sus prendas superiores con un hechizo y comenzaba a examinarlo.

-No querrás saberlo...

-Parece una mordida... –Oliver observó la herida con detenimiento-. ¿Le mordió algún animal?

-Un perro... muy rabioso. –Ambos muchachos se miraron, preocupados por la respuesta del profesor. Draco dio un paso atrás, por instinto-. No ése tipo de rabia, señor Malfoy. En realidad el perro estaba muy molesto.

Oliver sólo movió la cabeza mientras aplicaba un hechizo para contener la hemorragia. Sacó una poción de su gaveta y se la ofreció al profesor. Severus pudo ver que se trataba de una poción para que recuperara la sangre perdida.

El moreno comenzó con las curaciones. Limpió la carne herida con el líquido transparente que usara con Draco cuando curó su frente, lo que el rubio pudo observar mientras trataba de sacarle la verdad a su padrino. Éste sólo pronunció el apellido de Sirius con los labios y aunque Draco no le entendió, el desprecio que vio en ése gesto lo hizo comprenderlo.

-Te dije que fueran cuidadosos... –Le susurró mientras Oliver seguía con lo suyo-. ¿Dónde fue? ¿En el lago?

El hombre asintió mientras contraía su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Oliver se dio cuenta y aplicó un hechizo para anestesiar su brazo, cosa que el profesor le agradeció en su interior.

-¿Dónde está "H" ahora? –Severus lo miró con sorna al ver que Draco sólo había pronunciado la primera letra del nombre de su pareja, supuso que para evitar que Oliver lo supiera.

-En la dirección... con todos los demás.

-¿Con todos...? –Draco ya no siguió preguntando. No quería imaginarse a quiénes se refería su padrino con "todos".

Permanecieron en silencio observando a Oliver, quien después de desinfectar la herida comenzó a aplicarle hechizos para ir cerrándola. Tenía que hacerlo poco a poco, ya que la carne estaba tan dañada que si no le ponía el cuidado debido, corría el riesgo de que el músculo le quedara deforme.

La herida fue cerrando poco a poco mientras Oliver invocaba varios hechizos de curación. Conforme lo hacía, el muchacho pudo observar un extraño tatuaje en el sitio que estaba curando. Su rostro empezó a palidecer cuando, a pesar de su hinchazón, la Marca Tenebrosa adquirió completa forma en el antebrazo de su profesor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Wood? –Preguntó el ex mortífago ante la palidez de su ex alumno. Éste sólo asintió en silencio mientras buscaba algo en la gaveta de las pociones. Severus pudo observar que su herida ya estaba cerrada y, pensando que el muchacho ya había terminado, se puso de pie.

-Aún no he terminado, profesor-. Oliver se acercó a él y comenzó a untarle una pomada-. Le servirá para bajar la hinchazón y para que no le duela, ahora que ya le quité la anestesia.

Severus frunció el ceño al ver que el muchacho pasaba su mano untada con la pomada sobre su tatuaje de un modo muy profesional, como si no lo tuviera. Volteó a ver a su ahijado y pudo descubrir que éste se encontraba tan sorprendido como él.

-Ya está... –Oliver guardó la pomada en su lugar-. Si siente alguna molestia puede tomar cualquier poción para aliviarla. Pero si aún así el dolor no disminuye tendrá que regresar para que lo examine.

Severus asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se vistió. Después de despedirse de Draco de la misma manera se dirigió a la chimenea rumbo a la dirección. Oliver no se extrañó de la actitud de su ex profesor de pociones, él siempre era así. El rubio se quedó en la oficina, observando a Oliver guardar el material de curación en su lugar. El moreno se percató de su presencia y volteó a verlo.

-¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

-No sé de qué hablas.

Draco respiró con fuerza mientras formulaba una pregunta más directa.

-¿Le dirás a alguien lo que has visto?

Oliver cerró la gaveta y se sentó en su silla, donde abrió el libro que antes leyera.

-Yo no he visto nada, así que no sé a qué te refieres. –Se enfrascó en su lectura a la espera de que el rubio se marchara. El Slytherin ya estaba por salir, pero Oliver recordó algo y lo detuvo-. Malfoy... –El rubio volteó a verlo, su mirada interrogante-. Ibas a entregarme lo que tienes en la mano...

Draco frunció el ceño mientras observaba el pergamino que aún tenía, ahora arrugado por la ansiedad. Volteó a ver al moreno, quien esperaba su respuesta.

-Esto es mío. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que iba a dártelo?

-Pensé que me lo darías. Ésa impresión me dio.

-Pues no estés pensando lo que no es. –Draco dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al moreno con la pregunta en la boca.

-Y entonces... ¿Para qué viniste?

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, Minerva. Muchas gracias.

Albus y la subdirectora se encontraban en las habitaciones privadas del anciano mago. Minutos antes de que la animaga llegara, él se hallaba acostado leyendo un libro cuando sintió un poderoso cruciatus atravesando su cuerpo. Supo en seguida que Severus estaba en problemas.

Trató de levantarse para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando otra maldición hizo mella en él, derribándolo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el anciano tuvo que hacer buen uso de su magia y concentrarse para contrarrestar los efectos de las maldiciones de las que, estaba seguro, Severus era objeto.

Cuando Minerva llegó lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Por fortuna para él los ataques habían cesado, dándole un merecido respiro a su cuerpo cansado. Al verlo, ella supo enseguida lo que había ocurrido. Y mientras ayudaba al director a regresar a su cama, no dejó de reprocharle la osadía de haberle regalado aquél medallón a Severus.

Pero Albus tenía en mente una preocupación mayor: Sirius Black. Ahora que el animago había descubierto la relación entre Harry y su protegido, estaba seguro que él tampoco iba a salvarse de las maldiciones del padrino del "niño que vivió". Y es que ése era ahora el verdadero problema, Harry seguía siendo un niño... y Sirius su tutor.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se arregló la túnica escarlata y con la ayuda de Minerva bajó las escaleras que conducían a su oficina, donde el animago lo esperaba ya, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, furioso. Remus sólo lo observaba en su ir y venir, preocupado por la reacción de su amigo cuando se enterara que él también había estado al tanto de la situación.

Harry se encontraba en una esquina, casi oculto, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Percibía cada una de las emociones que fluían en el interior del animago, y no le gustó en absoluto lo que su padrino estaba sintiendo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del director saludando a los presentes, mientras bajaba de las escaleras con lentitud, acompañado por Minerva.

-No sé qué de bueno pueda tener ésta noche, Albus... –Lo enfrentó el animago cuando el director se hubo sentado-. No, cuando vengo a ver a mi ahijado y me lo encuentro... revolcándose en el lago... ni más ni menos que con un mortífago...

-¡Severus no es un mortífago! ¡No hables así de él! –Harry salió del rincón para enfrentar a su padrino-. ¡Y no nos estábamos revolcando!

-¡Tú cállate! –Harry dio un paso atrás al escuchar el iracundo grito de Sirius-. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a contradecirme! ¡Creo que no necesito informarte que no estoy muy contento contigo!

-Creo que necesitamos tranquilizarnos, Sirius... –La voz de Albus se dejó escuchar en medio de los gritos del animago-. No llegaremos a ninguna parte si sólo gritamos.

-Quiero creer... –Encaró Sirius al director, sus cerúleos ojos fijos en los del anciano-. Que tú no estabas enterado que tu profesor de pociones acostumbra a visitar las alcobas de sus estudiantes...

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Harry volvió a intervenir, cada vez más molesto, pero también más asustado-. ¡Severus siempre fue muy respetuoso, él jamás me tocó cuando yo era un estudiante!

Calló en el instante, al darse cuenta que sin quererlo, había admitido que su relación con él había ido más allá de los besos que Sirius presenciara en el lago. Sirius pareció adivinarlo, porque su mirada oscureció de forma muy peligrosa. Por instinto, Harry fue a pararse a un lado de Remus, quien lo tomó por los hombros para confortarlo.

-Quiero decir... yo no... –Remus apretó sus hombros, haciéndolo callar. El muchacho obedeció sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-También quiero creer... –El animago regresó su mirada hacia el director-. Que tú no estabas enterado de la relación entre mi ahijado y ése...

-Estoy enterado, Sirius... –Interrumpió Albus-. Y no veo nada de malo en que ellos dos se relacionen. Después de todo ya no son profesor y estudiante.

-¡Eso es ahora! –Sirius golpeó el escritorio con su puño. Todos menos Albus brincaron, sobresaltados-. ¡Pero estoy seguro que ellos tenían relaciones desde antes! ¿Fue por eso que no quisiste que Harry se fuera a vivir conmigo?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. –El director permaneció tranquilo, enfrentando la mirada del animago-. La seguridad de Harry fue la verdadera razón, y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-¿Estás consciente... que estamos hablando de un niño? –Albus permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta del animago.

-¡Ya no soy un niño! –Se apresuró a responder el muchacho. Remus sólo suspiró mientras seguía tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡Por supuesto que ya no lo eres...! –Le respondió su padrino, su voz bajó algunos decibeles provocándole al muchacho un ligero temblor-. Ya Snivellius se encargó de eso... ¿No es así? –Volteó a ver al director-. ¿Y estás consciente también que estamos hablando de un hombre mayor de treinta y cinco años, teniendo relaciones con un menor de edad?

Albus no respondió. Todo el tiempo había estado consciente de eso. Tanto como el mismo Severus. Se preguntó si Harry lo había estado en su momento también.

-Viéndolo de ésta forma, entonces llegamos a la conclusión de que Severus incurrió en el delito de pederastia... ¿O me equivoco? –El animago siguió viendo a Albus a los ojos. El anciano mago adivinó a dónde quería llegar y trató de arreglar las cosas de alguna forma.

-Podemos llegar a un arreglo...

-¿Ah sí...? ¿Y de qué forma piensas que podríamos hacerlo?

-Casando a Harry de inmediato... con Severus.

Remus, Harry y Minerva se voltearon a ver, unos a otros, para después fijar su mirada en el animago. Éste cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró, tratando de mantener una calma que era obvio que ya no sentía.

-¿Y piensas... que soy tan estúpido como para aceptar algo como eso? –Sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Remus soltó a Harry para acercarse a su mejor amigo-. ¿¡Por quién me tomas? ¿¡Por un imbécil?

-Sirius, cálmate. Por favor...

-¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman! ¡No estoy hablando contigo! –Los ojos dorados del licántropo se abrieron, sorprendidos. Sirius nunca le había gritado de ésa manera. Se sintió muy mal.

-¿Por qué le hablas así? –Le increpó su ahijado. Él sintió la reacción de Remus y supo que lo había herido-. ¿No ves que él no tiene ninguna culpa?

Pero en medio de su rabia, Sirius no escuchó las palabras de su ahijado.

-No te preocupes, Harry... ya se le pasará. –La voz de Remus sonó tranquila, pero Harry pudo ver que sus dorados ojos estaban llenos de tristeza-. Creo que no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. Si me disculpan...

El licántropo se acercó a la chimenea y después de mencionar su habitación desapareció dentro de ella entre las verdes llamas. Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio, que se cortó cuando Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Empaca tus cosas. –Dirigiéndose al muchacho-. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

-No iré a ninguna parte. –Sirius lanzó una mirada grave a su ahijado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-. Me quedaré aquí, con Severus.

-Creo que no estás en condiciones de negarte, Harry. Tu situación no es nada ventajosa. –Le recordó el animago, sus ojos puestos con fijeza sobre los del muchacho-. Ve por tus cosas.

Pero Harry se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, dispuesto a quedarse en el Colegio. Sirius ya no siguió insistiendo y, en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia Albus y Minerva, quienes sólo se habían concretado a observar lo que ocurría.

-Viendo que no hay otro modo de arreglar esto, me veo en la profunda pena de informarte, Albus, que reportaré éste hecho al Ministerio.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Harry se acercó a su padrino, su mirada verde llena de súplica-. ¡Por favor, no!

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero dada tu negativa de partir conmigo no tengo otra opción.

El muchacho se aferró al brazo de su padrino mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos a raudales. No podía imaginar una vida sin Severus, mucho menos podía imaginarlo a él encerrado en una prisión.

-Está bien, Sirius... –El muchacho bajó la cabeza, derrotado-. Iré contigo a donde quieras... pero por favor... no hagas nada en su contra.

-Ve a empacar. Te esperaré en las habitaciones de Remus. –El muchacho asintió, lleno de tristeza-. Y te quiero de regreso en diez minutos.

Harry caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volteó a ver al director, quien le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

Cuando el joven se marchó, Sirius tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de lanzarlos a la chimenea volteó a ver a los dos profesores, su mirada insondable clavándose en ellos como un puñal.

-Quiero que le digan esto a Snape... –Sus palabras fueron claras y estuvo seguro que a ninguno de sus dos oyentes se le pasó alguna por alto-. Díganle que si se atreve a acercarse a Harry otra vez, yo me encargaré de que la próxima vez que lo vea sea desde una rendija en una de las celdas de Azkaban.

Lanzó los polvos y desapareció. Minerva y Albus respiraron aliviados al ver que la sangre había dejado de correr... al menos por el momento.

-¿Crees que Severus vaya a buscarlo? –Le preguntó la subdirectora, impresionada aún por lo ocurrido-. ¿Crees que Sirius sea capaz de enviarlo a Azkaban si lo hace?

El anciano mago asintió.

-¿Tanto lo odia? –Preguntó Minerva frunciendo el ceño ante el silencioso asentimiento de su amigo.

-No lo dudes, querida... –Le respondió el director. Se acomodó las gafas sobre su nariz y suspiró-. Y que tampoco te quede duda que Sirius será capaz de eso y más con tal de no volver a verlo cerca de Harry...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La hora de la verdad. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	21. XVI La hora de la verdad Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**Ailuj:** Hola Julia, ahora podrás ver lo que ocurrirá y te aseguro que te va a sorprender. Así es, y en éste capítulo Draco logrará un acercamiento con su padre. Harry y Severus bueno... verás lo que sucede en este capítulo. Sirius va a seguir así por algún tempo, por no decir mucho. Harry y Sev lucharán, no lo dudes, y Sirius se dará cuenta de su error tarde o temprano. Qué bueno que el capítulo te ha gustado, y espero que éste también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besitos mil.

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Hola linda, no eres la única que quisiera matarlo y no les culpo, Sirius se está portando bastante difícil. Jeje, qué penas que sigas odiando a Oliver, espero que más adelante le tomes aunque sea un poco de simpatía. Sobre Harry y su reacción ante la actitud de su padrino, la verás en éste capítulo. Y sí, Remus también se va a llevar una buena parte. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te mando muchos saludos y besos.

**PaddyPau: **Hola PaddyPau, muchas gracias por tu felicitación, de verdad me hace feliz que mi trabajo te guste. La homo fobia de Sirius es un gran obstáculo y sabrás en éste capítulo porqué. Y me temo, linda, que será muy difícil verlos juntos en esta historia, aún así, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias de verdad y besitos.

**Paty Black:** Hola Paty, te agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme un comentario, que por cierto, he entendido a la perfección. Muchas gracias de verdad. Me alegra que la historia te guste y que te parezca buena. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos y besos para ti y todo tu hermoso país.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, no te preocupes, lo importante es que te encuentres bien. Pasando a la historia, si éste capítulo te pareció duro, la verdad es que el que viene está que ni te cuento. Draco está recibiendo la verdad en pequeñas dosis dolorosas, pero es fuerte y saldrá adelante, no lo dudes. Sirius seguirá actuando difícil durante algún tiempo más, y Harry, Sev y Remus sufrirán las consecuencias. Jajaja, tendrás que conformarte con un pedacito de Sev porque créeme que no eres la única que lo quiere consolar. Gracias de verdad por tu comentario y besos para ti también.

**EugeBlack: **Hola Euge, qué bueno que te guste la historia, es un placer para mí contar con una lectora como tú. En cuanto a Sirius, sí que está insoportable, y en este capítulo se aclararán algunas cosas al respecto. Y si ama a Harry ten por seguro que tendrá que hacer algo con respecto a su actitud. No te puedo garantizar la pareja de Remus en un futuro, pero sí te puedo decir que será aquél que realmente se lo merezca. Sobre Albus, él ama a Severus como a un hijo y hará todo lo que esté de su parte para que no sufra ningún daño. Draco bueno... en ésta historia sí que lo hice casi perfecto, porque de verdad es que para todo lo que le ha pasado y está por pasarle hay que tener un gran corazón y un gran coraje. Sobre Blaise... él está entre el amor de dos personas muy diferentes entre sí, pero igual de hermosas y tendrá que tomar una decisión, no lo dudes. En cuanto a Oliver, la verdad es relativa y en su caso lo será mucho más, aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar entre los tres que tal vez no te imagines. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, de verdad, y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos y cuídate tú también.

**Sedex:** Hola Sedex, como vez corrió sangre, pues la reacción de Sirius creo que fue la más lógica. Habrá muertos, pero no ahora, más adelante. Sirius seguirá así por un buen tiempo más y dos o tres personas tendrán que asimilar ese comportamiento. Sobre Harry y Sev sabrás en éste capítulo, y como pudiste ver, la idea de Albus fue buena para todos, menos para su padrino. Jajaja, yo también quisiera casarme con él, y muchas más también, no lo dudes. Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, besos para ti también.

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XVI**_

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo contiene escenas de violación a un menor. Si alguien es susceptible a éste tipo de temas, por favor, tomar las reservas pertinentes.

**S**everus se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, esperando a que Harry llegara en cualquier momento. Segundos después de que Sirius Black desapareciera por la chimenea de la oficina del director, el profesor de pociones regresaba de la enfermería.

Sólo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Albus y Minerva, quienes lo pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido en su ausencia. Y cuando el director le informó que Harry se marchaba, éste no lo pensó y atravesó una vez más la chimenea para llegar a sus habitaciones antes que su pareja, pues necesitaba hablar con él.

Se talló el brazo, adolorido aún por la mordida de Sirius. Mientras lo maldecía en silencio la puerta se abrió dando paso a Harry. Severus vio cómo el muchacho se tallaba los ojos, tratando de secar sus lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con él, sin darse cuenta que el profesor lo observaba.

El muchacho de verdes ojos tomó su baúl y comenzó a guardar a toda prisa sus pertenencias, pues tenía miedo de tardar más de los diez minutos que Sirius le había dado, y que éste cumpliera su amenaza de enviar a Severus a prisión. Sollozando muy quedo, el muchacho siguió llenando su baúl en completo desorden para después quedarse parado en medio de la habitación, sus sollozos aumentando.

Los fuertes brazos de Severus se cerraron en torno a su estrecha cintura. Harry sintió los negros cabellos de su pareja haciendo cosquillas en su cuello.

-¿Estás bien? –Cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oído. Negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero sólo consiguió que otro sollozo escapara de sus labios-. ¿Te hizo daño?

El muchacho volvió a negar con la cabeza. Severus lo giró para que lo mirara de frente.

-¿Te irás con él?

-No tengo otra opción. Será mejor que me apure... –Harry talló sus hinchados ojos con el dorso de la mano y sorbió por la nariz con fuerza. Severus se separó de él para acercarse a la chimenea-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a hablar con él. –El hombre tomó un puñado de polvos. Estaba a punto de lanzarlos cuando Harry lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la suya-. Déjame, Harry. Necesito arreglar esto de una vez.

-No, Severus. –Harry le quitó los polvos para regresarlos a su lugar y lo abrazó-. Él está furioso. No lograrás que te escuche. ¿Sabes que hasta a Remus le gritó?

Severus guardó silencio por un momento. Sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, tratar de hablar con él sería casi un suicidio. Estaba seguro que en cuanto lo viera no dudaría en lanzarle un Kedavra. Pero la separación le dolía mucho más que lo que Black pudiera hacerle. Levantó el rostro de muchacho y lo miró a los verdes ojos.

-Huye conmigo... –La arrebatada proposición de su pareja lo descolocó. El hombre más sensato que había conocido en toda su vida, a quien casi le tuvo que rogar para que lo hiciera suyo sin importar las consecuencias... ¿Ahora le proponía huir con él?-. Nos iremos muy lejos, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar. Ni siquiera Albus sabrá cómo encontrarnos, mucho menos ése...

Harry miró los profundos ojos de su pareja. Pudo ver en ellos que Severus no estaba jugando. Por un breve momento se sintió tentado a decirle que sí y mandar todo lo demás al diablo. Pero se detuvo al pensar en Sirius y lo que sería capaz de hacerle al hombre que tanto amaba.

-No, Severus... –El muchacho bajó la mirada cuando sintió que su pareja se tensaba ante su negativa.

-¿No quieres? –El hombre frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla del joven para que lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? –Harry tomó entre sus manos el amado rostro, ahora cubierto de pequeñas arrugas de preocupación que acentuaban su madurez-. Te amo con toda mi alma... pero no puedo irme contigo.

-¿Por qué? –El hombre apretó más su cintura y lo pegó a él, temeroso de dejarlo ir-. ¿Acaso Black te amenazó? –El muchacho asintió-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que te enviaría a Azkaban si no me iba con él. –Suspiró-. Y si me voy contigo ahora te denunciará por secuestro y entonces nosotros viviremos huyendo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No me importa.

-¡Pero a mi sí! –Harry se separó de él y se acercó a su baúl. Se sintió exasperado cuando vio el desorden en que estaba-. Me dio diez minutos... se hace tarde.

-Harry... –Severus observó a su pareja recogiendo las cosas regadas y tratando de acomodarlas lo mejor posible-. ¿Volveré a verte?

El muchacho se detuvo y se acercó de nuevo a él.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Acarició su rostro y a pesar de las lágrimas sus verdes ojos brillaron más que nunca-. ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?

-Es dieciocho de Julio...

-Exacto. –Le dio un pequeño beso-. Sólo faltan trece días para mi cumpleaños.

-Es mucho tiempo...

-Nada de eso. –Rió con ligereza al ver la mirada de resignación de su pareja-. El domingo treinta y uno de Julio, quiero que vayas a Grimmauld Place a buscarme. Tendré mi baúl listo. Es más... ni siquiera voy a desempacar.

Severus acercó el cuerpo de Harry al suyo y lo apretó con fuerza. Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero lejos de separarse se apretó más a él.

-Iré por ti, Harry... –Lo besó con intensidad y sus palabras se perdieron en la boca del muchacho-. Te lo prometo.

-Te estaré esperando... siempre. –Harry correspondió al beso de Severus con la misma intensidad.

-Será mejor que te ayude a empacar... –Severus se separó de su pareja, temeroso de no dejarlo ir nunca más. Harry asintió pensando lo mismo y se avergonzó cuando, con un movimiento de su varita, el profesor dejó su baúl en orden. Después redujo el tamaño de su equipaje y el muchacho lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Momentos después se encontraban frente a la chimenea. Harry tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de marcharse volvió a besarlo.

-No lo olvides... –Le susurró en el oído-. Sólo son trece días.

El muchacho desapareció por la chimenea hacia las habitaciones de Remus. Severus se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, observando cómo las llamas volvían a su color natural. Dio la media vuelta para encerrarse en su habitación.

-Te veré dentro de trece días... –Murmuró mientras acariciaba las sábanas negras que alguna vez cubrieran el joven cuerpo de su pareja-. Y entonces nadie podrá separarnos...

oooooooOooooooo

Remus observó la silueta de Sirius perfilándose en el quicio de la chimenea. Se encontraba parado en un rincón de la sala, con una copa de brandy en la mano. El animago traspasó el nicho y sin percatarse de su presencia comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de su ahijado. Volteó a ver su reloj.

-Lo enviaré a Azkaban... –Murmuró. La rabia que sentía no había logrado disminuir, y en cambio aumentaba a la par que los recordaba a los dos juntos en el lago-. No me importa lo que Harry diga...

-Te estarás equivocando, Sirius... –El animago se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Remus-. Lo perderás si lo haces.

Sirius vio al licántropo salir de entre las sombras. Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron a la tenue luz de las velas que alumbraban la estancia. Observó la copa que traía en la mano mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué estás bebiendo? –Sirius se acercó a su amigo para quitarle la copa, pero éste lo esquivó tomándose el contenido de un solo trago-. No puedes beber los días previos a la Luna Llena...

-Por supuesto que puedo... –Remus se sirvió más brandy y Sirius se sorprendió al ver que la copa se vaciaba entre sus labios para volver a ser colmada con más licor. Su voz sonaba algo rasposa y arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Qué mas da?

-Tus sentidos son más sensibles en estos días, con una sola copa te embriagas. –Le arrebató la copa de la mano-. Además, la poción no tendrá el mismo efecto.

-Como dijo una personita muy querida... –Esto último lo dijo remarcando sus palabras-. No... me... importa...

Remus intentó recuperar la copa y al ver que fallaba, se dirigió hacia la botella. Sirius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al ver que el hombre bebía de la boquilla sin ningún reparo. Se acercó a él para tratar de arrebatársela, pero Remus fue más rápido.

-Deja de beber, Remus... te hará daño.

–¿¡Y a ti qué te importa? –Sirius se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su amigo.

-¡Me importa lo que te pase! –Se acercó a él, tratando de serenarlo-. Siempre me has importado. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-¡No es cierto! –Remus dio un paso atrás para evitar que Sirius se acercara-. Yo no te importo. Y tampoco te importa Harry. Sólo eres tú y tu maldito egocentrismo...

-¿De qué estás hablando? –El animago comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tu dices... que lo quieres... –El hombre hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas-. Sin embargo lo estás separando de la persona que él ama... le harás daño si lo haces.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que Harry ame a ése...? –Entrecerró sus azules ojos, tratando de calmarse-. Él no puede amarlo. Es un niño. Sólo es un... juego.

-No lo es, Sirius. –Remus se acercó a su amigo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro. El animago pudo oler el aliento a brandy que emanaba del hombre frente a él-. Él me dijo que lo ama...

Tarde se dio cuenta Remus de lo que había dicho. Se tapó la boca por instinto, sus grandes ojos cafés abiertos en sorpresa. Vio cómo el rostro de Sirius se contraía en una mueca de rabia.

-Tú lo sabías... –El hombre lobo calló. Sirius sintió que su rabia aumentaba-. ¡Tú sabías que Harry estaba con él! ¿¡Desde cuándo me lo has estado ocultando? ¡Responde!

-Lo supe la noche de la graduación. –Se recargó a un costado de la pared donde se hallaba el bar, la botella aún en su mano temblorosa-. No puedes deshacer lo que ya está hecho. Ellos se aman y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo...

-¿Por qué... nunca... me lo dijiste? –Sirius se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó por el cuello de su túnica. Remus cerró sus dorados ojos al sentir su cálido aliento-. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Debiste decírmelo!

-¡Le prometí que no te diría nada! –Sirius apretó aún más la túnica sobre el cuello del licántropo-. Ellos pensaban esperar hasta que Harry fuera mayor de edad para decírtelo.

-¡Eso no es una justificación! –Sirius se separó de él y le dio la espalda-. Creí que eras mi mejor amigo...

-Lo soy, Sirius... –Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Remus. Trató de acercarse a Sirius pero éste se alejó de él-. Pero en estos días lo he visto tan feliz... como nunca antes. ¿Qué importa si su felicidad está al lado de Severus? ¿Qué importa eso si ahora es feliz?

-No lo entiendes... –Sirius apretó los dientes mientras continuaba-. Es... Snivellius. Es un... Snape. Es un... hombre. No soy capaz de aceptar una relación de Harry con un hombre... mucho menos con él. Nunca.

-¿Por qué eres tan cerrado? –Remus dejó la botella a un lado y se sostuvo del mueble del bar, pues comenzaba a sentirse mareado-. No tiene nada de malo que dos hombres se amen...

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. –Sirius se sentó en la orilla del sofá y se masajeó la sien. Sus negros y revueltos cabellos cayeron sobre sus manos, cubriéndolas. Remus se acercó y se agachó frente a él, acariciando su suave cabellera con ternura-. Es algo antinatural. Es... asqueroso.

-Eso no es verdad... –Remus permaneció frente a Sirius, sus largos dedos comenzaban a enredarse entre las hebras negras del animago, enmarañándolas más-. No puedes saber si algo es asqueroso si no lo has probando antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sirius levantó la mirada y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los dorados de Remus-. ¿Crees que me interesa saber lo que es ser besado por un... hombre?

-Yo... te he besado antes. –Las mejillas de Remus, coloreadas por el alcohol, adquirieron un tono más intenso.

-¿De qué hablas? –Sirius pudo ver en el fondo de esos ojos cafés un destello que nunca antes había visto-. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Lo que has escuchado... –Remus posó una trémula mano sobre el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba y lo acarició con lentitud, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel. Sirius frunció el ceño, su mano posándose sobre la suya para detenerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te estoy dando a probar... algo nuevo. –Antes de que Sirius pudiera preguntar algo más, los labios de Remus se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos, saboreando la tibia carne que se abrió ante él, víctima de la sorpresa.

Entonces Remus aprovechó ése momento para profundizar el beso.

oooooooOooooooo

-Dos semanas... sólo faltan dos semanas...

Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras retorcía sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Sus rubios cabellos alborotados caían con abandono sobre su frente sudorosa y sus grises ojos acusaban serias huellas de preocupación.

Entre el engaño de Blaise, la muerte de su madre, el problema que enfrentaba su padre y ahora el embarazo de Oliver se había olvidado por completo de aquél que podía hacerle más daño que todo aquello por lo que ya estaba pasando.

Le asustaba más que nunca el hecho de que Severus aún no fuera llamado por Voldemort. Él sabía muy bien que el Lord Oscuro tenía planes para unirse a él a principios del siguiente mes, para lo que faltaban dos semanas.

Se paró de repente en medio de su habitación y corrió a refugiarse en un rincón. Se sentó encogiendo sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, como un niño temeroso de recibir un castigo por haber hecho algo malo.

Pero él no había hecho nada malo. El único problema suyo había sido el que Voldemort pusiera sus purpúreos ojos sobre su persona.

-Tuve que ser yo... no pudo elegir a nadie más... –Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos para perderse en la lujosa alfombra sobre la que se hallaba sentado-. Tengo tanto miedo...

Le atemorizaba más que nada el tener que ver de frente al ser maligno al que todo el mundo le temía. Sintió escalofríos tan solo de imaginar que ésa cosa pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Le hubiera gustado en ése momento poseer la valentía Gryffindor de Harry y enfrentarse a ése monstruo perverso, y destruirlo.

Pero él no era un Gryffindor. Él no era Harry. Él no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rogar porque el "niño que vivió" pudiera acabar con él y evitar que cayera en sus manos. Se sintió impotente al darse cuenta que dependía demasiado de Harry. Todo el mundo mágico dependía de Harry.

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco comprendió la carga tan pesada que a su amigo le había tocado llevar. Si él estaba en serios apuros por haber sido elegido por Voldemort como su compañero, estaba seguro que su problema no se comparaba con tener que enfrentarse a él en una guerra donde uno de los dos tendría que morir.

-Sólo es un niño... –Susurró. Sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ya sin ningún control-. Sólo somos unos niños...

Recargó su delgado cuerpo contra el ventanal. La brisa nocturna revolvió sus rubios cabellos y refrescó su frente sudorosa. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su almohada. Salió de su habitación y con timidez tocó la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

-Adelante. –El muchacho vaciló ante su enérgica voz. Respiró con fuerza y entró. Lucius frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo parado frente a su cama, sus rubios cabellos despeinados, su pijama puesto y debajo de su brazo una almohada-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo sólo... –El muchacho dudó-. No puedo dormir.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en que Lucius trató de asimilar lo que veía frente a él. Para cualquier otro padre el mensaje de Draco hubiera sido captado al instante. Pero tratándose de Lucius Malfoy la situación era distinta. Draco suspiró mientras esperaba parado en el mismo sitio.

Suspiró una vez más mientras daba media vuelta. Se disponía a salir cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Si quieres... puedes dormir aquí. –Draco volvió a respirar con fuerza y caminó hacia la cama de su padre. Éste retiró la sábana que cubría el otro extremo y le hizo señas de que se acercara. Draco se sentó en la orilla y lo miró a los ojos, sólo para estar seguro que podía quedarse con él-. Hay mucho espacio.

El muchacho colocó su almohada en la cabecera y con lentitud se acostó en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda. Volteó a ver a Lucius, quien a su vez lo observaba con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-Sería bueno que trataras de dormir. Mañana tienes clase con Severus, ¿No es así? –Su hijo asintió en silencio-. Mañana no me toca terapia, así que estaré presente en la clase, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso suena bien... –Draco se permitió una suave sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Me gustaría ver qué tanto has avanzado, y me gustaría presenciar un duelo entre tú y Potter.

Draco no respondió. Recordó de repente que existía la posibilidad de que Harry ya no estuviera en el Castillo. Después de que Black descubriera la verdad sobre su relación con Severus, y conociendo los temores de Harry si eso llegaba a ocurrir, supuso que el animago no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y lo primero que haría sería llevárselo de ahí, lo más lejos posible de su padrino.

Sólo esperaba que Sirius Black no reportara a Severus ante el Ministerio. No quería ni imaginarse a su padrino encerrado en una celda en Azkaban. Confió en que Harry tuviera el suficiente poder para convencer a Black de no hacer nada en su contra. A él iba a dolerle mucho que le arrebataran a su padrino de ésa manera. Confiaba también en que el animago se considerara satisfecho con haberle casi arrancado el brazo.

El muchacho se entristeció al pensar que Harry ya no estaría ahí. Ya no tendría con quien platicar, ni a quien retar a una carrera de escobas, ni tampoco tendría con quién explorar ése inmenso lugar. Haciendo cuentas llegó a la frustrante conclusión que seria el único joven que se quedaría, entre tantos viejos. Y no estaba aún muy convencido ante la idea de sustituir la compañía de Harry por la de sus dos mejores amigos.

Aunque desde el sepelio de su madre su relación con Ron y Hermione había cambiado para bien, él aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para considerarlos como sus mejores amigos. Y estaba seguro que ellos pensaban lo mismo. Y la única persona joven a la que vería en el Castillo, después de ellos, sería Oliver Wood. Y ni pensar en dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

Suspiró, su rostro semioculto entre los pliegues de su almohada. Desde que volviera de la enfermería no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no se había atrevido a entregarle el pergamino. Se le había presentado la oportunidad ideal cuando Severus se marchó después de que el auxiliar de Poppy curara su herida. Pudo habérselo entregado en ése instante y destruir todos sus sueños e ilusiones... pero no lo hizo.

Se revolvió en la cama, inquieto, al no poder explicarse ésa extraña sensación que lo embargaba cuando lo recordaba sentado en su silla, cantándole a su bebé. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que el muchacho poseyera una voz tan hermosa e hipnotizante, como el canto de una sirena. Se reprochó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento. Él no era ninguna sirena. Era Oliver Wood, ex capitán del equipo de Quidditch, un Gryffindor... y la pareja de Blaise.

Frunció el ceño y apretó la almohada con fuerza tratando de alejar ésos pensamientos. Él se había prometido no volver a pensar en Blaise y su engaño. Y a pesar de que le dolía más que nunca que ahora estuvieran esperando un hijo, él comprendía que no tenía ningún derecho a destruir la felicidad de Wood. Después de todo, él también era víctima del engaño de la persona en la que alguna vez confió.

"Algún día se enterará..." Pensó mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. "Y no seré yo quien se lo diga."

Lucius, quien lo observaba desde hacía rato, pensó que el muchacho ya dormía y que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Acercó su mano hacia su frente y acarició sus rubios cabellos. Draco no se movió.

Aceptó de su padre ésa sutil muestra de cariño. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentirse protegido, como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Ahora sabía que a su lado ya no estaba solo e indefenso. Ahora estaba seguro que su padre sería capaz de todo para defenderlo.

Suspiró una vez más, dejando que el sueño al fin lo venciera. Se refugió en los brazos de Morfeo sintiendo aún la cálida mano de su padre sobre su cabeza y, dentro de ella, una hermosa voz arrullándolo mientras le cantaba una dulce canción de cuna.

oooooooOooooooo

Las ansias acumuladas por tanto tiempo afloraron convirtiendo el beso de Remus en algo necesario, vital. El castaño se enderezó de su posición y acercó su cuerpo al del animago, estático aún por la sorpresa. Sus manos dejaron su cabello para posarse en su espalda, atrayéndolo más a él.

Lo tendió sobre el sofá con cuidado y se recostó sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo. Era tanta su emoción por ése momento tan deseado, que el licántropo no se percató que su beso no era correspondido, y que Sirius aún se encontraba impávido debajo de él, sin poder reaccionar.

Dejó su boca para besar su rostro. Sus labios se posaron sobre una de sus mejillas y se detuvo. Unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por ellas, para perderse en la comisura de su boca. Remus dejó de besarlo y separó su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada azul del hombre que amaba. Pudo ver en ella un asomo de dolor, miedo y mucha furia.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Ante la mirada salvaje de Sirius, el hombre lobo se puso de pie y dio varios pasos atrás, temiendo la reacción de quien hasta ése momento había considerado su mejor amigo.

-Sirius... yo...

-¿Por qué... hiciste eso? –Sirius se levantó del sofá y extrajo su varita del cinturón, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas y se tallaba la boca con una mano. Remus sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su corazón al ver el gesto de Sirius tratando de borrar el beso que le diera-. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo... lo siento. No... –Bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la del animago-. Por favor, perdóname.

-¿Por qué? –Sirius seguía sosteniendo la varita en alto, pero su mano temblaba sin control-. ¡Responde!

-¡Porque te amo! –Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron grandes en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...?

-Te he amado siempre... –El cuerpo de Remus se aflojó mientras dejaba salir todo lo que había guardado en su corazón durante tantos años. Se recargó en la pared, tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras continuaba hablando-. Te he... amado... toda mi vida...

-Estás... ebrio. –Una sonrisa incrédula se reflejó en sus labios al tiempo que guardaba su varita-. No puede haber otra razón que te haga ser capaz de decirme eso.

-Te amo. –Remus se enderezó y se acercó al animago. Éste dio un paso atrás, tratando de alejarse de él-. Me enamoré de ti desde que éramos estudiantes.

-No es cierto...

-Pero jamás te lo dije porque temía que me rechazaras... –Remus permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación, su cabeza en alto y sus dorados ojos brillando más que nunca. A pesar de la reacción de su amigo ahora sentía que un gran peso se descargaba de sus hombros. Se sintió ligero-. Soy homosexual, Sirius. Y estoy enamorado de ti.

Un largo momento de silencio siguió a la confesión de Remus. Sirius escarbó en lo más profundo de sus ojos, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que el licántropo sólo bromeaba. Pero pudo ver cómo Remus sostenía su mirada y su rostro, sereno ahora, expresaba una profunda seriedad.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. –Remus suspiró, dejando escapar el aire que sin saberlo, había estado conteniendo-. Te he dicho la verdad, ahora de ti dependerá qué hacer con ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso...? –Sirius estaba por decir algo más, cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y la silueta de Harry atravesó el umbral. La tensión en el ambiente fue palpable para el muchacho, quien intuyó en seguida que en ése lugar había pasado algo.

Volteó a ver a Remus y de inmediato supo lo que había ocurrido. Sintió un gran dolor y un sentimiento de pérdida lo embargó al mirar sus ojos, cristalizados por las lágrimas que el hombre contenía con mucho esfuerzo. Se acercó a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazó. Remus sintió el apoyo de Harry y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, refugiando su rostro en su cuello.

Harry se separó de él por un momento para voltear a ver a su padrino. Sirius sintió que un gran pesar se alojaba en su pecho al ver los ojos verdes de su ahijado posarse sobre su persona, el resentimiento reflejado en ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –El animago no se dejó intimidar por su mirada resentida-. Te dije diez minutos, ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿No habrás estado con ése...?

-Déjalo en paz. –Remus decidió intervenir. A ésas alturas ya no le importaba lo que el animago pudiera hacerle-. El Castillo es enorme, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Sirius no respondió. En vez de eso se paró a un lado de la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos. Se dirigió a Harry.

-Quiero que vayas primero. –El muchacho se tensó y Remus rodeó sus hombros con un brazo-. Y quiero que me esperes en la sala... y más te vale que obedezcas.

El muchacho volteó a ver a Remus. Éste encerró su suave rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

-¿Me lo prometes? –El licántropo asintió-. ¿Me escribirás?

-Por supuesto. Te extrañaré. –Remus sonrió con tristeza. Harry acercó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Fue un beso muy sutil y lleno de inmenso cariño, y Remus le agradeció el gesto correspondiendo de la misma forma. El muchacho sintió el corazón de Remus más ligero, y sonrió.

Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde Sirius ya lo esperaba con los polvos. El animago los lanzó al fuego y después de mencionar el destino Harry desapareció de la vista del licántropo. Sirius volvió a coger otro puñado de polvos y estaba por lanzarlos cuando escuchó la voz de Remus detrás de él.

-¿Podrás olvidar lo que pasó? –Su voz se escuchaba triste-. ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo?

Sirius no volteó a verlo. Sólo le respondió en un susurro.

-No lo sé, Remus... –El licántropo pudo distinguir una profunda decepción en la voz del hombre que le daba la espalda.

Remus tuvo entonces el profundo deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir. Quiso retener su fuerte espalda contra su pecho y perder su nariz entre sus largos cabellos mientras buscaba la forma de convencerlo de que lo amaba, de que él podía hacerlo feliz.

Pero no hizo nada. Sólo observó los movimientos de Sirius mientras lanzaba el puñado de polvos.

-Mi puerta siempre... estará abierta para ti, Sirius. –Su voz quebrándose por la agonía de verlo partir de su vida-. Yo siempre estaré para ti... siempre.

El hombre no respondió. Mencionó su destino y desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde su ahijado partiera.

Remus se quedó parado frente a la chimenea mientras unas tibias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos dorados, ahora cargados de un profundo dolor.

-Te he perdido, Sirius... –Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y dejó que los sollozos lo ahogaran apoderándose del pesado silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación-. Y ésta vez para siempre...

oooooooOooooooo

Cuando Sirius arribó por la chimenea ya Harry lo esperaba en la sala, como se lo había ordenado. El joven bajó la cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada aprehensiva de su padrino. Éste sólo resopló mientras caminaba hacia las que serían las habitaciones de su ahijado.

-Sígueme... –Harry suspiró con pesar al escuchar el tono cortante que el animago utilizó al dirigirse a él. Hizo lo que le pidió y recorrieron un amplio pasillo que conectaba a unas habitaciones que el muchacho nunca había visto en sus visitas anteriores.

-Hice algunas remodelaciones. –Le comentó el animago, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos-. Lo hice... para cuando te vinieras a vivir conmigo.

El muchacho asintió en silencio, sin animarse a pronunciar palabra ante el tono dolido en la voz de su padrino. Éste se detuvo frente a una puerta con motivos decorativos relacionados con la Casa a la que alguna vez pertenecieran.

La puerta era de madera de cerezo pintada de rojo, con algunas aplicaciones en oro que la enmarcaban toda y, tallado en relieve, se podía apreciar un hermoso león dorado que en ése momento parecía estar dormido. El animago tocó a la puerta y el león se despertó, lanzando un rugido que hizo sobresaltar al muchacho.

-Puedes modular el sonido del rugido. –Le comentó el animago mientras pronunciaba una contraseña. El león bostezó mientras la puerta se abría, dando paso a las que serían las habitaciones de Harry. Éste entró detrás de su padrino mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-. Pero no puedes cambiar la contraseña.

La habitación era muy bella. La luna entraba por un enorme ventanal iluminando la cabecera de su cama tamaño matrimonial, y decorada con un cachorro de león, también de oro y que al igual que el león de la puerta parecía dormir una siesta. A Harry se le ocurrió pensar que podrían ser el padre y el hijo.

La cama estaba cubierta con sábanas de color vino bordadas con hilos dorados, y franqueada por dos veladores de diseño antiguo en madera también de cerezo. El muchacho pudo observar que todo el mobiliario era antiguo y estaba acabado en la misma madera.

Las paredes pintadas de color marfil hacían un contraste muy elegante y Harry pudo ver que estaban adornadas con pinturas de hermosos paisajes en movimiento. Un cuadro de la cascada Salto Ángel llamó en especial su atención por su gran altura y belleza.

-Ésta será tu habitación. –La voz de su padrino lo sacó de sus observaciones-. Como te puedes dar cuenta, está decorada al estilo Gryffindor. Pero si quieres cambiar algunas cosas no hay problema. El cachorro de león no es un adorno, es un despertador. También puedes modular el volumen de sus rugidos.

Harry volvió a asentir en silencio mientras seguía inspeccionando la hermosa habitación.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? –El joven extrajo el pequeño baúl de su túnica y se lo entregó a su padrino. Mientras éste volvía el equipaje a su tamaño normal, Harry vio una puerta en el fondo a un lado de un gran guardarropa y supuso que era el baño. Regresó su mirada verde al ventanal y descubrió una percha colocada en una pared lateral. Supo que era para Hedwig.

Fue en ése momento cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de ella.

-Olvidé a Hedwig... –Se dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, reprochándose su olvido. Su padrino lo escuchó.

-Mejor así. –Le respondió sin quitar la vista de sus cosas-. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Quiero escribirle a Ron y a Hermione. Ellos se preocuparán cuando vean que ya no estoy en Hogwarts. También quiero escribirle a Draco y a Remus y...

Pero Sirius no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Y a Snivellius?

-No le llames así...

-Utilizarás mi lechuza para enviarles cartas a tus amigos. Sólo te advierto una cosa... –Harry dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada dura de Sirius dirigirse a él-. No quiero enterarme que tus amigos te informan sobre él, o de lo contrario no les escribirás nada más.

-Pero, padrino... –Harry intentó reclamar, pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

-Está dicho. –Mencionó un hechizo sobre las pertenencias de Harry, para verificar que no hubiera nada con lo que pudiera tener contacto con Severus-. La correspondencia que recibas la leeré antes de entregártela, así que será mejor que les digas que la envíen a mi nombre...

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Harry crispó los puños, lleno de rabia-. ¡Eso sólo se les hace a los prisioneros!

-Tú no eres un prisionero. –Le recordó su padrino-. Podrás recorrer toda la mansión por dentro y por fuera. Sólo te recuerdo que al igual que Hogwarts tiene barreras de protección.

-¡No es justo! –Harry siguió reclamando sin resultado alguno-. ¡Quiero volver a Hogwarts!

-Basta, Harry. –Sirius se mostró sereno, pero era obvio que comenzaba a perder la paciencia-. No me hagas recordarte la razón por la que ahora estás aquí.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que amo a Severus? –La voz del muchacho se quebró. Sus verdes ojos mirando con fijeza a los azules ojos de su padrino.

-Tú no puedes amar a ése... mortífago. –El animago negó con la cabeza a las palabras de su ahijado-. Sólo eres un niño. Ya encontrarás a alguien a quien amar de verdad. Cuando seas mayor conocerás a muchas mujeres y entonces te enamorarás. Desempaca y guarda tus cosas. Es hora de la cena.

Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a dar por terminado el asunto. Pero no contó con que Harry no opinaba lo mismo.

-No voy a conocer a ninguna mujer. –Sirius pudo notar la seguridad impresa en la voz del muchacho-. Las mujeres no me interesan.

-No digas tonterías. Sólo tienes diecisiete años.

-No es una tontería. –Harry se acercó a su baúl y lo cerró.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-No voy a desempacar. –Ante la mirada extrañada del animago-. Dentro de trece días me iré de aquí. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedírmelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –La ira en la voz del hombre provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Harry. Pero lejos de inmutarse se armó de valor.

-El día de mi cumpleaños Severus vendrá por mí. –Harry pudo ver cómo el rostro del animago palidecía por un segundo, para después tornarse rojo por la furia-. Seré mayor de edad y entonces no podrás impedir que me marche con él.

-¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte con ése mal nacido! –El animago lo tomó por los hombros haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara con ojos asustados-. ¡No lo quiero cerca de ti! ¡Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola estupidez más! ¿Está claro?

-¡No me importa lo que digas! –Harry sintió un gran dolor en la zona donde Sirius lo apretaba-. ¡Él vendrá por mí y nos iremos lejos! ¡Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!

-Por supuesto que lo haré... –Sirius soltó los brazos del muchacho y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta-. Reza porque no se acerque a mi casa... o lo que le hice en el brazo será poco en comparación con lo que le haré si se atreve a acercarse a ti...

-No te atrevas... a lastimarlo. –Sirius detuvo su mano en el picaporte al escuchar a su ahijado-. Si le haces daño jamás te lo perdonaré.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –El hombre permaneció inmutable ante la actitud del muchacho-. ¿Sabes que si se me da la gana, ahora mismo puedo presentar mi denuncia ante el Ministerio? –Harry bajó la mirada-. ¿Sabes que puedo destruir su vida tan sólo con desearlo?

-Por favor... no... –Harry ya no tuvo más fuerza para hablar. Vio que nada bueno podría sacar de ésa discusión. Comprendió que sin importar lo que hiciera, su padrino no cambiaría su postura. Sirius vio su actitud rendida y decidió dar por terminado el asunto.

-Te espero en el salón para cenar.

El hombre salió de la habitación, dejando al muchacho con una gran sensación de impotencia. Éste se dejó caer en la cama y se talló los hombros adoloridos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No importa lo que hagas, padrino... –Se dijo en voz alta mientras su mirada esmeralda se perdía en algún punto frente a él-. No podrás separarme de Severus. No podrás...

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia su pareja. Si quería volver a tener contacto con Severus, tendría que recuperar un poco de la confianza de su padrino. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su baúl. Se daría un largo baño para relajarse y después bajaría a cenar con la única familia que por ahora le quedaba.

oooooooOooooooo

"¡Porque te amo!"

"Amo a Severus..."

"¡No te muevas o te irá peor!"

"Soy homosexual..."

"Eso es, pequeño... grita todo lo que quieras..."

"Lo amo..."

-¡No...! -Sirius despertó de golpe. Se talló los ojos, mojados por las lágrimas que sin querer dejara escapar durante su sueño.

Arrojó las sábanas a un lado, pues sentía que le quemaban la piel. Se levantó de la cama, tambaleante. Abrió el ventanal y dejó que el viento de la madrugada se llevara lo que quedaba de una pesadilla de la que después de muchos años aún no lograba liberarse.

Él pensaba que lo había olvidado todo. Él creía que después de tanto tiempo al fin sus heridas estaban curadas y que había cerrado para siempre el episodio más doloroso de su vida. Tanto o más doloroso que la muerte de sus queridos James y Lily.

Pero se equivocó. Y lo que más le dolía en el alma, era que una de las personas que más quería había sido la encargada de revivir en su memoria aquélla terrible noche que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en tratar de olvidar.

Suspiró, una y otra vez, para tratar de alejar el malestar que le provocaba el simple acto de recordar. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana e invocó una copa de whisky de fuego. El primer trago quemó su garganta seca, mientras el animago cerraba sus azules ojos y su memoria viajaba hacia la noche en la que aquél hombre le desgració la vida.

Aún podía recordar el estruendo de la música que su madre había puesto para amenizar la reunión de mortífagos que se efectuaba cada mes. Una noche como tantas en la que Sirius, de nueve años entonces, prefería encerrarse en su habitación y entretenerse en su colección de tarjetas de Quidditch.

Cuando las reuniones terminaban, el niño acostumbraba escabullirse hacia la sala de reuniones, sólo para ver los rastros que quedaban de la presencia de los visitantes nocturnos. Basura tirada por todas partes, estropicios al fino mobiliario que al día siguiente, si su madre se encontraba de buen humor, restauraba con un toque de su varita.

Lo que nunca se había podido explicar, era un líquido viscoso que pegosteaba algunas zonas del mobiliario, y que por más que el niño trataba de imaginar qué era, al final no lo lograba.

Sólo una vez había sido sorprendido por su madre en una de sus exploraciones, lo que le había valido toda una noche encerrado en la que él llamaba con mucho atino "la celda del castigo", y que se trataba de una pequeña habitación con sólo un camastro, una pequeña ventana donde apenas entraba un haz de luz cuando era de día, y franqueada por una gruesa puerta negra.

Sólo había estado en ése lugar una vez, y no le quedaron ganas de volver a explorar a riesgo de volver a ser sorprendido. Pero como todo niño curioso, su firme promesa se desvaneció al siguiente mes, cuando una reunión más de los amigos de su madre se efectuó.

El niño de grandes ojos como el cielo, y cabellos negros y alborotados que ya daban señales de no dejar ser cortados, se encontraba ésa noche entretenido en un nuevo juego de mesa que un amigo suyo le había obsequiado. Cansado del juego, y viendo aún que la reunión no había terminado, se propuso averiguar qué tanto era lo que ésos hombres hacían durante sus reuniones.

Se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato. Y ésa noche aplicaría para quien en un futuro se convertiría en animago. Sirius salió de su habitación y se escabulló entre los oscuros pasillos de la enorme mansión, y que conducían hacia donde el estruendo de la música se escuchaba, cada vez más cercano.

Se acercó poco a poco, tratando de pasar inadvertido para los cuadros que a ésas horas de la noche se encontraban sumidos en un profundo letargo. El niño alcanzó a distinguir un rayo de luz que sobresalía debajo de la puerta del salón y sin poder resistir más la curiosidad se recostó sobre el piso, tratando de distinguir algo.

Estaba tan absorto en su curiosa observación, que no sintió los pasos, firmes y grandes, de alguien que se acercaba. El niño reprimió un grito cuando se sintió izado de golpe y fue vuelto hacia el rostro oculto por una máscara blanca de mortífago.

-¿Se te perdió algo, pequeño? –La profunda voz del extraño hizo que al niño le recorriera un hondo escalofrío-. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que sucede allá adentro?

-No... yo sólo... –El niño se revolvió entre la fuerte mano que lo sostenía en el aire, pero lo único que logró fue ser sujetado con mucha más fuerza-. Déjeme ir...

-¿Y dejarte con la curiosidad? –El hombre negó con la cabeza, oculta debajo de su negra capucha. El niño se sacudió con más fuerza y trató de gritar-. Nada de eso, pequeño... si gritas la diversión se acabará.

El hombre volteó hacia todos lados y se decidió a perderse en el pasillo más oscuro que pudo encontrar. El corazón del pequeño Sirius latió con fuerza al darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia la celda del castigo que tanto temía.

-Por favor... no diré nada, lo prometo... –Suplicó el niño, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas-. Pero déjeme ir, se lo pido...

El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta negra y con un hechizo logró abrirla. Divisó el viejo camastro en una esquina y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó por debajo de la máscara que la cubría. Sirius forcejeó con más fuerza tratando de liberarse, en vano. El hombre lo arrojó sobre el sucio camastro y cerró la puerta. Lanzó un hechizo para que nadie más pudiera abrirla y con otro hechizo la insonorizó.

-Por favor... no... –Sirius saltó de la cama para tratar de escapar, pero sólo bastó que el hombre extendiera un brazo para atraparlo otra vez-. ¡Suélteme!

-Vamos a pasarla muy bien, chiquillo... –El hombre volvió a arrojarlo sobre la cama y con un movimiento de varita dejó su pequeño cuerpo desnudo.

Sirius abrió sus azules ojos en profundo pánico al serle revelada la intención del hombre, que en ése momento hacía desaparecer su ropa también, quedando sólo con la túnica negra puesta y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, dejando a la vista del niño una piel pálida sobre un cuerpo alto y delgado. Y la máscara blanca ocultando su rostro.

-Ahora sabrás cómo nos divertimos y verás satisfecha tu curiosidad...

Sirius volvió al presente al sentir unas tibias lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y no pudo evitar que unos suaves sollozos escaparan de sus labios.

Nunca pudo ver el rostro de su violador. La blanca máscara que lo cubría se mantuvo firme, como su decisión de mancillar el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de dolor debajo de él. En ése diminuto y sucio cuarto sólo podían escucharse son lamentos del niño y los gemidos de lujuria del mortífago.

Sirius tuvo fuerza aún para empujar el pesado cuerpo que lo asfixiaba. El hombre le propinó un fuerte bofetón que lo dejó aturdido. Lo que sintió después fue un agudo dolor, tan grande y terrible como no lo había sentido nunca antes en toda su corta vida. El niño se sacudió al sentir ésa terrible tortura taladrando su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡No te muevas o te irá peor...!

Un rayo de luna se filtró por la pequeña ventana al mismo tiempo que la capucha del hombre caía sobre sus hombros, dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera negra. El mortífago lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera ver a través de la fría máscara unos ojos negros. Tan negros como sus mismos cabellos.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme! –A través de sus lágrimas, el niño pudo ver cómo el hombre entrecerraba sus negros ojos con placer insano-. ¡Ah! ¡No!

-Eso es, pequeño... grita todo lo que quieras... –El largo cabello negro caía revuelto sobre el rostro de su agresor cubierto siempre por la máscara, y dándole al niño una visión aterradora que le quitaba la respiración. El sudor que emanaba del pálido cuerpo de su violador caía en gruesas gotas sobre su cuerpo, provocándole terribles náuseas.

Fue ésa noche, después de que el hombre lo dejara tirado en el camastro como a un muñeco de trapo, que entonces Sirius supo lo que era aquélla sustancia pegajosa que encontraba en los muebles del salón, y que ahora ensuciaba lo que antes había sido su inmaculado cuerpo de niño.

El ulular de una lechuza entre los árboles cercanos regresó a Sirius de sus amargos recuerdos. Bebió el contenido de su copa hasta vaciarla. A lo lejos, el mismo animal que había escuchado ulular atravesó el enorme jardín y se lanzó de golpe hacia el suelo, para elevarse con una presa entre sus garras. El animago la observó hasta que se perdió de vista entre la arboleda.

A la mañana siguiente el niño despertó en su cama, en su habitación. Traía puesto uno de sus pijamas y su cuerpo, adolorido, parecía haber sido aseado y curado de sus heridas. Su madre nunca dijo nada. Él nunca supo si había sido ella quien lo encontrara en el cuarto de los castigos. Tampoco supo nunca si ella se enteró de quién había sido el mortífago que se había atrevido a robar la inocencia de su hijo.

Él aún era un niño, y el paso de los meses bloqueó todo recuerdo de aquélla terrible noche. Sirius continuó su vida normal, entretenido en sus tarjetas de Quidditch y sus juegos de mesa. Hubo un cambio en las reuniones de cada mes en el salón. Habían sido movidas de sitio, y ahora se efectuaban en un lugar alejado de las habitaciones de la Mansión, lo que favoreció que el pequeño Sirius olvidara el doloroso incidente con mayor rapidez.

Pero las noches para el pequeño no eran agradables. Muchas fueron sus pesadillas encarnadas en un rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca. Unos largos cabellos negros cubriendo su cara y provocándole una sensación de asfixia. Se veía a sí mismo tratando de escapar de debajo de alguien, una voz oscura taladrando sus oídos y unos ojos negros mirándolo con dolorosa sordidez y entonces Sirius encontraba el despertar en medio de gritos de pánico, y sin poder recordar nada más.

Pasaron dos años y Sirius cumplió los once. El Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue una ilusión vuelta realidad. Al fin podría merodear por los famosos pasillos de ése maravilloso lugar del que su prima Bellatrix siempre presumía y que ahora él podría admirar con sus propios ojos. Al fin podría salir de ésa enorme mansión y alejarse de su odiosa madre al menos por unos meses.

Caminaba muy contento por el andén número nueve, arrastrando su carrito repleto de ilusiones y muchos libros nuevos. Buscaba ansioso el famoso "y tres cuartos", por donde sabía, se encontraba el muro donde desaparecería para aparecer del otro lado, junto al hermoso tren que lo llevaría al colegio por primera vez.

Encontró el lugar que buscaba y se acomodó al final de la larga cola que formaban otros estudiantes que, al igual que él, esperaban con impaciencia a que llegara su turno para desaparecer por el muro. Vio con ojos de asombro cómo desaparecían, uno por uno, y los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Le preguntó una voz de niño detrás de él-. Yo también lo estoy...

Sirius volteó su rostro para responder a la amable pregunta y se encontró de frente con algo que le quitó la respiración y lo hizo palidecer hasta el borde del colapso.

Frente a él se encontraba un niño bastante alto a pesar de tener su misma edad. Era delgado y en ése momento una tímida sonrisa se dibujada sobre un rostro pálido y adornado por dos grandes y bellos ojos negros. Tan negros como su largo cabello que descansaba sobre sus hombros cubiertos por una larga capa, también negra.

A la mente del niño regresaron las imágenes que lo asaltaban en sus pesadillas nocturnas. Como un rompecabezas se fueron armando en su memoria los recuerdos de la noche en que aquél mortífago le arruinó la vida. Dio un paso atrás, asustado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Estás bien? -El niño lo observó, preocupado por su reacción-. Si tú quieres yo paso primero...

Sirius vio que su delgada mano se extendía hacia él, y con un grito de sorpresa y pánico se alejó chocando sin remedio contra quien iba en la fila antes que él.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! –El niño al que Sirius empujó sin querer cayó sobre su propio baúl, para después ponerse de pie tan rápido como había caído y enfrentarse al niño que le había hecho caer-. ¿Por qué no te fijas...? Oye... ¿Estás bien?

-Tú... –Sirius señaló con su dedo índice hacia la figura del niño de ojos negros. Éste frunció el ceño, bastante mortificado al no saber lo que estaba pasando-. Tú eres... tú...

-¿Te está molestando? –El niño que había caído se colocó entre los dos y entonces Sirius pudo verlo bien. Era de su misma estatura, su cara era ovalada y poseía dos grandes ojos azules, enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos. Sus cabellos eran negros y muy alborotados. A Sirius le dio la impresión de que nunca habían sido peinados-. ¿Quieres que te lo quite de encima?

-No... está bien... Sirius dejó de ver al niño para posar su mirada sobre la reencarnación de sus terrores nocturnos. Movió la cabeza, negando, mientras se agazapaba detrás del niño de cabellos alborotados-. Estoy bien.

Sirius vio cómo el niño de lentes le dirigía una mirada dura al niño de largos y negros cabellos. Éste alzó su negra mirada, retador.

-¿Quién eres? –Sirius pudo detectar un dejo de altanería en la pregunta del niño de ojos azules.

-¿A ti que te importa? –El niño de ojos negros levantó el rostro, altivo, lo que hizo que el otro enfureciera y levantara el puño.

-Está bien... déjalo. –Sirius decidió intervenir y los separó justo en el momento en que les tocaba atravesar el muro-. Es tu turno...

-Ve tú primero... –Le respondió, empujándolo con suavidad hasta el muro.

Antes de lanzarse contra la pared dirigió una última mirada al niño de pálidas facciones, quién lo observaba con sorpresa y mortificación. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó para segundos después aparecer del otro lado. El niño de ojos azules entró detrás y después lo vio aparecer de nuevo a él. No pudo evitar mirarlo con aprehensión cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-No le hagas caso. –El niño de cabellos despeinados lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia uno de los vagones-. Busquemos un asiento. Me llamo James, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sirius subió los escalones y entró al vagón mientras respondía a la pregunta de su nuevo compañero. Éste se quedó un segundo más observando la figura delgada del niño de largos y negros cabellos.

-Tú... –Le habló mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. El niño de ojos negros lo miró, desafiante-. No te acerques a él o te las verás conmigo...

Sirius volvió al presente y llenó su copa con más licor. El líquido ambarino resbaló por su garganta una vez más, sin lograr quitar el sabor a hiel que llenaba su boca. Secó sus lágrimas, que caían a raudales sobre su rostro, y cerró los ojos mientras se permitía regresar a ésa época de su vida.

Por una extraña razón que nunca pudo descifrar, las pesadillas sólo se le presentaban cuando dormía en sus habitaciones en la mansión Black, pero jamás las tuvo durante sus años en el Colegio. Tal vez por eso fue que al paso del tiempo se difuminó en su mente el motivo original de su aversión hacia Severus Snape, aquél extraño niño que viera por primera vez en el andén número nueve.

Aún así, existió siempre una antipatía natural hacia aquél meditabundo joven de negros cabellos como alas de cuervo, y ojos tan oscuros como la noche más cerrada. Era la misma antipatía que James le demostraba también. La misma hostilidad que les llevó a él y a sus amigos, a hacer de la vida del Slytherin experto en pociones un verdadero infierno durante sus años en el Colegio.

Con el paso del tiempo, los recuerdos de aquélla aterradora noche en manos del hombre que tanto daño le hizo se fueron atenuando al grado de perderse casi por completo. De vez en cuando alguna pesadilla lo asaltaba por las noches, pero ya no despertaba gritando. Al final había terminado adoptándolas y convirtiéndolas en parte natural de su vida.

Pero la aversión innegable hacia la persona de Severus continuó, acrecentada por la insistente sospecha que se alojaba en su mente. Y la razón era que, conforme Severus crecía, su fisonomía era cada vez más parecida a la figura que protagonizaba sus pesadillas. Años después se enteraría que el joven Snape había pasado a formar parte en las filas de Voldemort, y entonces al animago ya no le quedó duda alguna que Severus era el hijo de aquél mortífago que años atrás lo había violado.

Durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts se hizo patente su rechazo hacia las relaciones entre varones. Sus amigos jamás hicieron preguntas, y él jamás les contó nada. Fue muy conocido por sus frecuentes amoríos con las chicas del colegio, pero tan pronto como se hacía de una novia, se deshacía de ella, al grado de serle otorgado el título de rompecorazones.

Sirius sostuvo la copa vacía en una mano. Miró al cielo, donde la luna iluminaba con claridad cada centímetro de los terrenos de la mansión Black. Nada quedaba ya de aquél pequeño cuarto de los castigos. Lo desapareció el día mismo en que tuvo el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Su madre jamás le reclamó nada, incluso, el animago estuvo casi seguro de haber visto una señal de aprobación en su dura mirada.

Pero lo que nunca pudo desaparecer fue la sensación de rechazo hacia todo aquél que se atreviera a tocarlo. Sus amigos siempre creyeron que era cuestión de pedantería e incluso de hombría. Pero la realidad era que el muchacho no podía soportar contacto alguno con ningún varón. Los únicos a los que les permitía que lo tocaran eran a James y Remus. Ni siquiera Peter había contado con la confianza suficiente del animago para hacerlo.

Y ahora, el que había considerado su mejor amigo durante tantos años, se había atrevido a besarlo y a decirle que lo amaba. Aún después de varias horas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que Remus le confesara.

"Soy homosexual... y estoy enamorado de ti."

-Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado... –Se cubrió la cara con la mano y respiró con fuerza tratando de alejar ése pensamiento-. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

Apretó los dientes con rabia al darse cuenta que él había sido engañado por las dos únicas personas por las que era capaz de dar la vida. Tan grabado tenía el beso de Remus en su memoria, como también la escena entre Harry y Severus en el lago.

-Él no puede amarlo... –Protestó en voz alta, buscando una explicación lógica a ésa relación-. Estoy seguro que le dio a beber una poción. No hay otra razón para explicar que se haya enamorado de él...

Él amaba a Harry como a un hijo, y se sentía con el deber de protegerlo de cualquiera que pudiera representarle un peligro. Y para Sirius, Severus Snape era tan peligroso como lo había sido su padre. Tembló de rabia al recordarse entre sus brazos aquélla terrible noche. Su rabia aumentó al imaginar a Harry entre los brazos del hijo de aquél hombre.

-No volverá a ocurrir... –Se prometió mientras apretaba la copa en su mano hasta romperla, sin importar las heridas que se causaba con ése acto-. Ningún hombre volverá a ponerme las manos encima. Ni a mí... ni a mi niño.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para curarse las heridas que se hiciera en la mano. Mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a susurrar algo que a los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, no habría pasado de ser un simple murmullo.

-Y mucho menos un Snape...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Medidas desesperadas. **_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	22. XVII Medidas desesperadas Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews. **

**EugeBlack: **Hola Euge, espero que tú también te encuentres bien. Qué bueno que el capítulo te gustó, y aunque la separación de Severus y Harry ha sido difícil, los problemas apenas empiezan. La relación de Draco con su padre se irá consolidando poco a poco, pues lo necesitarán más adelante, así como también será necesaria la madurez de Draco para lo que se les viene a todos encima. Con respecto a Remus, aunque su corazoncito está roto, será lo bastante fuerte para superar cualquier cosa. En cuanto a Sirius, él tendrá que aceptar lo que sucede, aunque para eso tenga que sufrir un duro golpe. Muchas gracias de verdad por tu comentario y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tu primera historia Slash. Besos y cuídate tú también. RPD: Me encanta el Salto Ángel, no pude evitar mencionarlo, es una maravilla de la naturaleza .

** Ailuj: **Hola, Julia. Me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo te ha gustado. Han quedado claros los motivos de Sirius y se dará cuenta de su error, tenlo por seguro, aunque para eso tendrán que pasar muchas cosas. En cuanto a Remus, es cuestión de tiempo y de algunas cosas más para que sepa dónde poner su corazón. Draco te va a gustar más a cada capítulo que transcurra y Harry y Severus, pues... ¿qué te diré? Sus problemas apenas está empezando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos y abrazos para ti también.

**Sedex: **Hola, Sedex. Como pudiste ver, aquí quedó aclarado el resentimiento de Sirius. Y es verdad que los demás no tienen la culpa, y él tendrá que comprenderlo de una u otra forma. Jeje, En cuanto a Draco y a Voldie, era necesario que primero pasara todo esto para que después apareciera él. Y no falta nadita para que eso pase. Como siempre, te estoy muy agradecida por tu comentario y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**Nan: **Hola, Nan. Como puedes ver, la historia se ha complicado, pues los motivos que mueven a Sirius, a pesar de todo, son justificados. Tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que logre aceptar lo que ocurre a su alrededor y para eso va a necesitar ayuda y una dura lección. Sobre el que Severus sepa lo que su padre hizo, pues va a ser una situación que no va a estar en manos de Sirius, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que este capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos.

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Hola linda, Así es. Sirius tendrá que hacer a un lado todo el rencor acumulado y tratar de perdonar, si no quiere pasar solo el resto de sus días. En cuanto a Remus, lo que le ha ocurrido sólo es un paso más en su búsqueda de la felicidad, y le servirá para abrir los ojos a otras posibilidades. Con respecto a Sirius, es obvio que lo que necesita es mucha ayuda, ya veremos qué pasa y de qué manera la recibe. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XVII**_

_**Medidas desesperadas.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**L**a noche parecía no haber descendido sobre el espeso bosque que rodeaba al Castillo, iluminado en su totalidad por el intenso resplandor de la luna llena. Ésa noche, ni nubes ni estrellas se atrevían a cruzarse en el camino del blanco Astro, opacadas ante la belleza del Amo y señor del firmamento nocturno.

En la Casa de los Gritos, Remus Lupin se hallaba escondido en el cuarto más alejado que había podido encontrar, lejos de cualquier puerta o ventana que pudiera dejar pasar cualquier pequeño haz de luz de aquél redondo y enorme lucero, tan hermoso y fascinante para lo enamorados... pero tan aterrador y doloroso para quienes como él, cargaban con una maldición en sus espaldas.

Acostado en posición fetal, el licántropo abrazaba sus rodillas y se mordía los labios tratando de reprimir el instinto animal que anidaba en él, y que ésa noche parecía querer surgir con más fuerza que nunca. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus dorados ojos humedeciendo el suelo cubierto de polvo sobre el que se hallaba.

"Sabes que no debes beber los días previos a la Luna Llena... la poción no tendrá el mismo efecto..."

Las palabras que Sirius le dijera volvían una y otra vez a su mente aturdida, mientras el licántropo no dejaba de reprocharse el no haberle hecho caso. La noche en que partiera con Harry había abierto otra botella. La bebió toda y lloró hasta que el amanecer lo sorprendió en medio de su sala.

Severus se dio cuenta de su estado la tarde siguiente, cuando fue a dejarle la poción. Remus tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre e hinchados. Y un terrible dolor de cabeza. El profesor de pociones le había dirigido una dura mirada de reproche, pero aún así le ofreció la poción.

-No servirá de nada. –Le había dicho el licántropo mientras rechazaba el ofrecimiento del profesor.

-Eso, debiste pensarlo antes. –Le respondió el ex mortífago-. De cualquier manera bébela, puede que te sirva de algo.

Ésa misma noche decidió partir a la Casa de los gritos, pues no soportaba la presencia de nadie cerca de él, y no quería escuchar los reproches de Albus por no haber tomado las debidas precauciones. Empacó algunas mudas de ropa, llamó a un elfo para que le preparara unos bocadillos y partió para pasar ésa noche y las que faltaban, antes de volver a lo que él le llamaba normalidad.

Remus apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir que su cuerpo se rebelaba ante las órdenes de su mente nublada. La luz de la luna se filtró por las viejas y apolilladas tablas, reflejándose en sus dorados ojos inundados de lágrimas. Afuera, en el Bosque negro, se escuchó un aullido seguido de otros más. Con un grito ahogado, Remus dejó que sus instintos dominaran sin poder resistirse ni un momento más al insistente llamado de su naturaleza.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco Malfoy se sostuvo con fuerza de su escoba mientras descendía frente a las quietas aguas del lago. Se quitó la pesada capa que cubría su cuerpo sudoroso y la extendió sobre el verde pasto. Se sentó sobre ella y dejó su escoba a un lado mientras dejaba que la fresca brisa nocturna revolviera sus rubios cabellos, relajándolo.

-Se está muy bien así... –Murmuró mientras entrecerraba sus grises ojos, heridos por el intenso resplandor de la luna-. Ahora sé porqué a Severus y a Harry les gustaba tanto este lugar...

Suspiró mientras se sentaba con los pies cruzados. Él nunca le había puesto demasiada atención a ése lugar. No se distinguía por ser un fiel admirador de la naturaleza. Jamás, durante el tiempo que estuvo con Blaise se le ocurrió verse con él en lugares como ése. Él prefería encerrarse en el salón de los Menesteres, servirse una copa y hacer el amor con él frente a la chimenea. Y Blaise nunca pareció dar señales de no estar conforme con lo que hacían.

"Nunca supe si le gustaban los lugares como éste..." Pensó mientras una sombra de tristeza surcaba sus claras facciones. "Él nunca me lo dijo y yo... nunca se lo pregunté."

Arrancó una brizna de pasto y jugueteó con ella mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos.

"Cometí un error al creer que él quería las mismas cosas que yo. Tal vez por eso él prefirió la compañía de Wood..."

El día anterior, mientras su padre hacía sus ejercicios en la enfermería, el rubio se había escapado un momento, presentándose en la oficina de Poppy con el pretexto de pedirle una poción.

-¿Y su auxiliar? –Le preguntó al tiempo que observaba a la enfermera buscando en la gaveta-. Hace días que no lo veo... ¿Ya no trabaja con usted?

-¿Oliver? –Poppy se extrañó ante la pregunta del Slytherin. Aún así, respondió a lo que creyó sólo era curiosidad-. Él sigue siendo mi auxiliar. Si ya no lo has visto debe ser porque ya no vive en el Castillo.

Draco no dijo nada. Con ésa respuesta su duda había quedado aclarada.

-¿Necesitas hablar con él? –La enfermera miró su reloj-. No debe tardar en llegar.

Pero Draco sólo había tomado el frasco que Poppy le ofrecía y sin decir nada más había salido de la oficina.

Draco tiró la brizna de pasto que sostenía entre sus dedos y se puso de pie. Recogió algunas piedritas y comenzó a lanzarlas al agua con fuerza. Supuso que ahora vivirían en el mismo departamento que en algunas ocasiones ellos dos compartieran, las pocas veces que habían logrado escaparse de la vigilancia de su Jefe de Casa en sus visitas a Hogsmeade.

"En éste momento deben estar juntos..." Los celos atormentándolo. "Compartiendo la misma cama... la que él y yo... "

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar ésos pensamientos. Volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger su capa, cuando un objeto a unos metros de él llamó su atención.

-¿Qué será esto? –Se preguntó mientras lo recogía-. Parece una escoba envuelta para regalo... –La desenvolvió-. ¡Pero si es una Saeta de Fuego!

La contempló durante un rato, admirándola. Frunció el ceño tratando de analizar el porqué alguien dejaría algo tan costoso como eso tirado en ése lugar. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

-Debe ser la escoba que su padrino le había prometido a Harry... –Se dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba-. Con toda seguridad iba a entregársela la noche en que los descubrió. Debió dejarla olvidada después de atacar a Severus...

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro mientras acomodaba la escoba entre sus piernas. Un segundo después se encontraba en el aire, a varios metros de distancia de donde la montara. Con un grito de júbilo, el muchacho elevó más la escoba y recorrió los terrenos del Castillo a una gran velocidad.

La fuerza del viento a ésa altura hacía que su camisa se pegara a su cuerpo, arrugándola. Pero a Draco no parecía importarle ése pequeño detalle. Él estaba absorto, admirando el hermoso paisaje debajo de él.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre. Elevó sus brazos y dejó que la Saeta se condujera sola, mientras absorbía ésa libertad en toda su extensión. Cuando se sintió desahogado volvió a tomar el palo y aterrizó con suavidad, la sonrisa aún en sus rojos labios.

-Esto es genial... –Se dijo mientras continuaba admirando la escoba-. Tengo que conseguirme una igual...

Un prolongado aullido cortó el silencio que lo rodeaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El muchacho se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que parecía proceder de las cercanías. Pudo notar que era un aullido lastimero, como si el animal que lo emitiera estuviera sufriendo. Observó a su alrededor y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado, y ahora estaba cerca de las barreras de protección que lo separaban del Bosque Prohibido.

Brincó en su sitio, asustado al escuchar otro aullido tan cercano como el primero. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a subir a la Saeta y se elevó para alejarse del lugar.

-Debió ser un Hombre Lobo... –Murmuró mientras se tranquilizaba al divisar de nuevo el lago-. Con toda seguridad estaba herido...

Sintió pena al pensar en el infierno que ésos pobres seres debían llevar a cuestas. Seres humanos transformándose en monstruos una vez al mes. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que alguien cercano a él pudiera ser uno de ellos.

-Ni pensarlo... –Se dijo mientras recogía su capa y su escoba sin bajar de la Saeta-. Jamás permitiría que un licántropo se acercara a mí... mucho menos que fuera mi amigo.

Se sostuvo con fuerza y levantó el vuelo para regresar al Castillo.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus dejó a un lado el libro de pociones que Albus le obsequiara. Agitó con mucho cuidado la poción que hervía en su caldero y esperó unos segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro cansado.

-Muy bien... hasta ahora todo ha resultado. –Dejó que la poción reposara un momento y se dispuso a envasarla.

Bostezó al tiempo que se estiraba para relajar sus músculos, en tensión desde que ya no tenía a su lado a la única persona que con sus atenciones había sido capaz de relajarlo. Desde que Harry partiera, el profesor de pociones se había metido de lleno en su trabajo al grado de pasar los últimos días encerrado en su pequeño laboratorio, sin querer saber nada de nadie. Sólo se aparecía por las mañanas para las clases de Duelo que a pesar de todo no había suspendido, para después regresar a encerrarse y seguir trabajando.

Varias veces, Draco había tratado de convencerlo para que saliera a dar un paseo, y así pudiera distraer su mente. Pero tras varios intentos terminó dándose por vencido. Lo había dejado en paz comprendiendo que después de todo, era lógico que se encontrara deprimido. Su padrino no había recibido ni una sola carta de su pareja, y era de esperarse, ya que estaba seguro que Sirius Black no le permitiría al muchacho escribirle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y él no le había escrito, porque sabía que no existiría correspondencia alguna dirigida a Harry, que no pasara primero por las manos de su padrino. Por lo que el profesor se había resignado con saber de él por medio de Draco, quien sólo se concretaba a decirle que Harry se encontraba bien. Pero la verdad era que él sabía lo mismo o menos sobre su mejor amigo.

El profesor salió de su laboratorio y se dirigió al bar. Se sirvió una copa y se sentó en su cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea. Mientras bebía de su copa, el hombre posó una mano sobre su antebrazo. La herida que Sirius le hiciera tres noches atrás ya había sanado. Tuvo que reconocer que el auxiliar de Poppy era un enfermero muy eficiente. Suspiró. No era la mordida de Black lo que le preocupaba... era la Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort no había dado muestras de vida en ésos últimos días y eso sólo significaba una cosa: que en cualquier momento la Marca ardería y él tendría que presentarse ante su señor... con Harry y Draco como sus prisioneros.

"Se supone que ya debería tenerlos en mi poder para cuando me llame..." Pensó mientras jugueteaba con la copa en la mano, nervioso. "¿Con qué excusa le saldré si me presento ante él sin llevarlos conmigo?"

La sola idea de tener que entregarle a ése monstruo a dos de las personas que más amaba, hacía que su corazón se paralizara. "No pienso llevarlos conmigo. No sin un plan de defensa efectivo."

Y la situación empeoraba ahora que Black se había llevado a Harry. Estando el muchacho en el Castillo era mas fácil crear una estrategia en el momento que fuera preciso. Pero el problema radicaba en que no había encontrado el modo de comunicarse con él.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de ponerme en contacto con Harry... –Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie-. Si tan sólo supiera cómo penetrar las barreras de Grimmauld Place sin que Black lo note...

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por Draco, quien entraba en ésos momentos con dos escobas en la mano.

-¿Volando a éstas horas? –Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No crees que es algo tarde?

-Lo siento, padrino. –Le respondió el joven mientras se acercaba a él-. Se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué tienes dos escobas? –Draco extendió la Saeta hacia el profesor, quien dudó un segundo antes de tomarla-. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La encontré en el lago, por el lugar que Harry y tú frecuentaban. –El hombre lo miró sin entender-. Estaba envuelta en papel para regalo. Sospecho que Black iba a regalársela a Harry la noche en que los descubrió.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –El profesor examinó la escoba con detenimiento. Era nueva, por lo que supuso que el muchacho estaba en lo correcto-. ¿La has usado?

El rubio asintió, sonrojándose.

-¿Sabes que pudo haber sido una trampa? –Draco lo miró, sorprendido-. Pudo tener un hechizo trasladador.

-Pero aún así no hubiera podido trasladarme. –Respondió el muchacho con seguridad-. Nunca dejé atrás las barreras de protección.

-No hubiera sido necesario, Draco. –El aludido movió la cabeza, sin comprender-. Si hubiera estado embrujada te hubiera podido llevar a donde quisiera apenas la montaras, y no hubieras podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No... lo pensé. –El muchacho palideció al darse cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido-. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Lo importante es que no te ocurrió nada. –Palmeó su hombro para confortarlo-. Si estaba envuelta en papel regalo lo más probable es que sea de Harry. Él me comentó que Black le había prometido otra.

-Así es. –Draco se permitió relajarse-. Es muy veloz.

-No lo dudo. –Ambos sonrieron-. ¿Por qué no te la quedas en lo que planeo la forma de enviársela?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Los ojos de Draco brillaron-. ¿Podré volarla?

-Sólo procura no alejarte demasiado. No la maltrates o Harry se enfadará. –Draco asintió, feliz-. Y ten mucho cuidado.

-Así lo haré, padrino. Gracias. –El rubio se dirigió a la puerta-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Cuando Draco se marchó, el profesor se dirigió a su habitación. Se desvistió y entró al baño para darse una ducha.

-Mañana hablaré con Albus... –Se dijo mientras terminaba de prepararse para dormir-. Tal vez él pueda hallar la manera de comunicarme con Harry.

Se acomodó bajos las sábanas, cerró los ojos y suspiró al tiempo que recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos al lado del joven que amaba. Ésos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

Bellatrix Lestrange se sumergió cuan larga era bajo el agua perfumada. Dejó que la espesa espuma la cubriera por completo antes de emerger de su tina, sus empapados cabellos oscurecidos y esparciéndose por toda su espalda. Permaneció recostada dentro de la bañera por tiempo indeterminado antes de decidir que ya era suficiente.

Con un delicado movimiento de su mano apagó las velas que iluminaban con sutileza todo el lugar y se puso de pie. Se envolvió con una toalla afelpada y se sentó en su tocador, de donde tomó un cepillo con mango de oro y comenzó a peinar sus largos cabellos, secándolos en el proceso.

La mujer se preparaba con calma para dormir. Ella no tenía motivos para arreglarse con prisas, porque no tenía que ver a nadie. Nadie la esperaba. El único motivo en su vida había quedado atrás cuando años antes supo que su único amor había decidido casarse con su hermana, sin haberle dado nunca la más pequeña oportunidad de intentar acercarse a él y conquistarlo.

-Lucius... –Murmuró mientras contemplaba su fotografía puesta sobre el tocador.

Ella lo había conocido en su época de Colegio. Enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Bellatrix hizo todo lo posible por convertirse en el objeto de su atención. Pero Lucius jamás tuvo ojos para verla a ella. Sólo supo de su existencia cuando fue presentado a su hermana Narcisa, el mismo día de su compromiso matrimonial con ella.

-Narcisa...

Bellatrix apretó el cepillo con fuerza, sin por ello dejar de poner atención a la delicadeza con la que desenredaba sus finos cabellos. Ella nunca perdió las esperanzas de conquistarlo. Aún estando Lucius casado con Narcisa, Bellatrix siempre buscó un pretexto para acercarse a él. Pero lo único que lograba a cambio de sus intentos fallidos era una mirada indiferente de su cuñado, con toques de lejana cortesía cuando ella se acercaba a saludarlo.

Lucius jamás la miró como ella hubiera querido. Como la miraban la mayoría de los hombres a los que ella despreciaba con la única esperanza, de convertirse en la dueña de los azules ojos de una ilusión que con el correr de los años se volvía más lejana y difícil de alcanzar. Aun así, ella siempre creyó que de haber sido la elegida por sus padres para casarse con él, él también habría terminado amándola tanto como amó a su hermana.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado y enfocó su mirada azul en el espejo. El cristal le devolvió la imagen de una mujer madura, pero atractiva aún. Largos cabellos rubios coronaban un rostro ovalado de una belleza clásica, y de una tersura envidiable. Cualquiera hubiera querido ser dueño de su cuerpo, firme y deseable a pesar de su edad. Pero ella no quería a cualquiera. Ella ambicionaba mucho más.

Había ambicionado en su momento a Lucius Malfoy y todo lo que su aristocrático apellido implicaba. Pero él ahora ya estaba muerto, y ella estaba consciente que no debía seguir basando sus ilusiones en el recuerdo de un fantasma. Acarició su escultural cuello con su mano, que resbaló por su brazo hasta llegar a la Marca que adornaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Ésa era su ambición ahora. Su deseo desde que se enteró de las intenciones de Lord Voldemort.

Ella había perdido la oportunidad de convertirse algún día en la mujer de Lucius, pero ahora tenía un nuevo proyecto mucho más ambicioso que ése: el poder que implicaría el ser convertida en la mujer de Lord Voldemort... y en madre de su heredero. Pero ella sabía que no debía jamás plantearle semejante ofrecimiento a su Lord. Aún no. Ella sabía que si quería ocupar el lugar de Draco Malfoy en su vida, tenía que ser discreta y tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Para qué quieres a un niño, mi Lord? –Se preguntó mientras cubría su hermoso cuerpo con un delicado camisón, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo-. Sabes que yo estoy dispuesta a darte el heredero que tanto deseas... y mucho más.

Tomó el retrato de Lucius y lo besó con dulzura. Lo acercó a su pecho y lo estrechó con fuerza al tiempo que su mirada azul volvía a posarse sobre su propia imagen tan parecida –muy a su pesar-, a la de su hermana.

-Tú me robaste lo que yo más amaba... tu hijo no me robará ésta vez lo que me corresponde por derecho... –Murmuró a la memoria de Narcisa, sus carnosos labios apretados en una mueca de odio y determinación-. Ésta vez obtendré lo que quiero... aunque para lograrlo tenga que matarlo a él también.

Dejó el retrato de Lucius en su lugar y se metió bajo las sábanas. Poco después, dormía en un sueño intranquilo de ansias de poder, su mente maquinando el siguiente paso a seguir para convertirse en la mujer de su Lord.

oooooooOooooooo

Blaise entró a su recámara con mucho sigilo, pensando que Oliver ya dormía. Pudo distinguir que el Gryffindor se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Blaise se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, observando a sus anchas la esbelta figura de una de las dos personas que más amaba. Su rostro reflejaba el brillo de la luna y Blaise pensó por un instante que se le podría confundir con un ángel.

Oliver, que no se había percatado de su presencia, suspiró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y entrecerraba sus ojos cafés. Su pareja intuyó que estaba pensando en su bebé. Se acercó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la espalda. El moreno se sobresaltó para después sonreír y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Siento haberte asustado... –Blaise entrelazó sus manos con las de Oliver y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla-. Pensé que ya dormías.

-Te estaba esperando. –Oliver suspiró al sentir la ligera caricia de su pareja-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, pude hablar con la dueña de la librería. Me dijo que uno de sus empleados renunció. Me pidió ayudarla durante el verano hasta que encuentre a alguien más. –Suspiró-. No me pagará mucho, pero como sólo será por las mañanas está bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo en la enfermería?

-En realidad no. Sólo cubrí mi guardia. –Se encogió de hombros-. No pasó nada fuera de lo común.

-Y... ¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy?

-Sigue teniendo mucho dolor. –Blaise sintió una gran tristeza al escucharlo-. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Irá disminuyendo conforme pasen los meses.

-¿Tiene posibilidades de recuperarse?

-Sí. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. –Oliver se soltó del agarre de su pareja para mirarlo de frente-. Veo... que estás muy interesado en saber. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

-Bueno... es sólo curiosidad. –Blaise giró el rostro para evitar su mirada-. Además, su hijo fue mi compañero.

-Ya veo... –Oliver ya no hizo más preguntas-. Draco Malfoy está viviendo en el Castillo.

-¿Lo has visto? –El corazón de Blaise latió con fuerza-. ¿Cómo está?

-Igual que siempre, supongo. –Sonrió con ligereza-. Presumido y arrogante.

Blaise sólo asintió en silencio, sintiendo un gran pesar al no poder verlo.

"Lo extraño tanto..." Pensó mientras suspiraba recordando el beso que le diera antes de partir. "Si tan sólo pudiera lograr su perdón..."

-¿En qué piensas? –La voz de Oliver lo regresó a la realidad. Movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-En nada, Oliver. –Intentó cambiar el tema-. Hoy recibí carta de mis padres. Volvieron a Italia.

-¿De verdad? –El moreno se sorprendió. Blaise le había comentado que sus padres se la pasaban viajando y que casi no le escribían-. ¿Y qué dice? ¿Vendrán a verte?

-No. –El rostro de Blaise se ensombreció-. Sólo escribieron para avisarme que me han depositado otra mensualidad. Saldrán a Suiza mañana.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso... –Oliver acarició su rostro y besó sus labios con dulzura-. No te desanimes. Ya verás que vendrán a visitarte cuando menos te lo imagines.

Blaise recuperó su sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. Lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la cama.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana debemos trabajar. –Se metieron bajo las sábanas y el castaño volvió a abrazarlo-. ¿Quieres que salgamos el fin de semana a algún sitio?

-¿Qué propones?

-Acaban de abrir una tienda de artículos para bebé en Hogsmeade. ¿Te gustaría ir a verla?

-Me encantaría... –Escondió su rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas-. Podríamos ver algunas cunas. Y juguetes.

-Y ropita.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? –Le preguntó con voz divertida-. Ni siquiera tengo el mes, y aún no sabemos qué será.

-¿Y eso qué? –El Slytherin besó los negros cabellos de su pareja-. Compraremos ropa amarilla y blanca, para empezar.

Oliver rió con ligereza, animado ante el entusiasmo del padre de su hijo.

-De acuerdo. –Acarició su pecho por encima de la ropa-. Y luego nos iremos a cenar.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego... –Oliver acercó sus labios a su oreja, haciendo que Blaise se estremeciera-. Haremos lo que tú quieras... –Blaise tomó al moreno de la cintura y lo impulsó para colocarlo sobre él-. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy haciendo lo que yo quiera... –El castaño besó con pasión los carnosos labios del Gryffindor, arrancándole un gemido.

-Pensé... que querías descansar. –Oliver onduló su cuerpo, provocándolo.

-Eso... será después...

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Cómo van las clases de Duelo?

-Muy bien, señor Weasley. El profesor Snape nos está enseñando a combatir hechizos oscuros.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno junto al otro, compartiendo la enorme mesa con Ginny, sus padres y Bill, que acababa de llegar y pensaba quedarse todo el fin de semana.

-¿Te hospedarás éstos días con nosotros? –Le preguntó su madre mientras servía un poco de guiso en su plato. Su hijo asintió-. Podrás utilizar la habitación de Fred y George.

-¿Por qué en la habitación de los gemelos? –Le preguntó su hijo-. ¿Qué pasó con mi habitación?

-Tu hermana la está utilizando. Y Hermione está utilizando la de tu hermana.

Bill volteó a ver a Ron, quien sólo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que ellas lo habían dispuesto así.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó sin ganas de alegar. Cuando su madre y su hermana decidían hacer cambios en la Madriguera no había manera de contradecirlas.

-Hoy en la mañana fui a Grimmauld Place. –Mencionó Arthur, atrayendo la atención de Ron y su novia-. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que Harry ya vive con su padrino?

-¿Lo viste? –Le preguntó Ron, entusiasmado ante la idea de saber más de su amigo-. ¿Cómo está?

-En realidad sólo lo vi por unos instantes. –Respondió su padre. Y luego agregó-: Quise saludarlo, pero Sirius llegó en ése momento y lo mandó a su habitación. No pude cruzar palabra con él.

-Pensé que Sirius estaba conforme con que Harry se quedara en el Castillo. –Mencionó Molly-. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que se lo llevara con él? ¿Ustedes lo saben?

-Tal vez... –Ron jugueteó con el tenedor mientras respondía. Hermione decidió guardar silencio-. Tal vez Sirius lo extrañaba mucho y por eso quiso llevárselo.

-Sí, puede ser. –Arthur volvió su atención a su cena-. Aunque no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver a Harry un poco triste.

-¿Está triste? –Molly se preocupó-. ¿Crees que esté enfermo?

-Espero que no. De cualquier manera volveré mañana en la tarde. Hay reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden y aprovecharé para saludarlo.

Ron y su novia voltearon a verse.

-¿Podemos pedirle un favor, señor Weasley? –Preguntó la muchacha, nerviosa. Arthur asintió-. ¿Podríamos ir con usted?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió el Auror-. A Harry le va a dar mucho gusto verlos.

-Hornearé una tarta para que se la lleven de mi parte. –Agregó Molly, entusiasmada-. Espero que le guste de manzana.

-¿Crees que Sirius nos permitirá verlo? –Preguntó Ron al oído de su novia, mientras observaba a su familia hablando de otras cosas.

-Verlo, sí. –Le respondió Hermione de la misma forma-. Hablar con él... tal vez. Pero no a solas.

-¿Quieres decir que Sirius estaría presente en nuestra conversación?

-No lo dudes, Ron. –Murmuró la muchacha-. Sirius pensará que si nos deja solos con él, lo primero que Harry hará será preguntarnos por el profesor Snape. Y ten por seguro que así será.

-Y estando Sirius presente no podremos hablarle de él.

-Exacto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Sirius está exagerando. –Consideró el pelirrojo-. Eso de revisar la correspondencia que Harry nos envía y recibe de nosotros sólo demuestra una gran falta de confianza.

-Confianza que el mismo Harry perdió desde el momento en que le ocultó su relación con el profesor. –Reflexionó la muchacha-. La verdad es que no podemos culparlo.

-Aún así... –Insistió el muchacho-. No me parece justo que Harry no sepa nada de él. Eso es lo que debe tenerlo triste.

-Si al menos pudiéramos... –Una idea pareció formarse en la mente de Hermione, que la joven desechó de inmediato-. No. Es una tontería.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó su pareja. La muchacha negó con la cabeza-. Vamos, dime...

-Estaba pensando que tal vez... el profesor Snape podría escribirle una carta. –Vio que su novio la escuchaba con atención-. Y nosotros podríamos dársela mañana, sin que Sirius se dé cuenta.

-Eso suena muy arriesgado... –Meditó el pelirrojo-. Pero podría funcionar. Sólo falta que Snape quiera escribir ésa carta.

-Hablaremos mañana con Draco. –Decidió Hermione-. Que él se encargue de convencerlo si es necesario.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó el muchacho-. Sólo espero que Sirius no nos corra de su casa antes de que podamos verlo.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Ron... –El aludido levantó la vista hacia su hermano-. Papá me acaba de comentar que aún no has decidido qué carrera estudiarás.

-Así es, Bill. –El pelirrojo menor hizo su plato a un lado-. Tengo que pensarlo muy bien. No quiero arrepentirme después por haber tomado una decisión precipitada.

-Y haces muy bien. –Intervino Molly-. Lo importante es que te sientas cómodo con la carrera que elijas.

-Pues si piensas entrar a la universidad éste año, tienes que decidirlo cuanto antes. –Continuó Bill-. Debes sacar ficha y estudiar para el examen.

-Lo sé, Bill. –Respondió su hermano, poniéndose nervioso-. Tal vez decida no estudiar éste año. Así tendré más tiempo para buscar opciones de carrera.

-Eso suena muy bien, Ron. –Lo apoyó su padre-. Sólo no dejes que los años pasen sin que te decidas. Después será mucho más difícil reanudar tus estudios.

-Estoy consciente de eso. –Suspiró-. Lo pensaré.

-¿Ya es seguro que tú te irás a Italia éste año, Hermione?

-Sí, señora Weasley. –Respondió la muchacha-. El próximo mes tramitaré mi ingreso a la universidad.

-¿Cómo le van a hacer para verse Ron y tú cuando te vayas? –Le preguntó la mujer sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza ante la decisión de marcharse de casa a quien quería como a una hija.

-Bueno... hay muchas maneras. –Respondió Hermione-. Están los trasladadores, la Red Flú, las apariciones... estoy segura que no habrá impedimento para que nos veamos seguido.

-¿Y por qué no se casan antes de que te marches? –Le preguntó Molly-. Se ahorrarán mucho dinero en polvos Flú. Y Ron podría buscar una carrera en la misma universidad.

Ron y su novia se miraron, para después dirigir su mirada a Molly.

-Ya hablamos de eso, señora Weasley. –Le respondió con educación-. Hemos decidido esperar un tiempo hasta que Ron decida lo que quiere estudiar.

-Deberías estudiar para Auror. –Le comentó Bill-. Eres un buen estratega. Es muy útil en una carrera como ésa.

-También podrías estudiar derecho. –Intervino Arthur-. En el Ministerio hacen falta muy buenos abogados.

Ron sólo suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, dejando a su familia decidir su carrera y su futuro en una charla de sobremesa. Hermione observó la actitud de su pareja y salió al jardín tras él.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras posaba una mano sobre su brazo-. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

El muchacho se sentó sobre una pequeña banca en medio del jardín y respiró con fruición el aire fresco de la noche.

-Siempre ha sido lo mismo, ¿Sabes? –Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven sentada a su lado. A lo lejos podían escuchar las risas de los miembros de su familia. Alcanzaron a oír la voz de Fred y supieron que los gemelos acababan de llegar-. Nunca... he podido tomar una decisión sin sentirme influenciado por ellos.

-Es normal, Ron. –La muchacha recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio-. Son tu familia. No puedes excluirlos de tu vida. Ellos te aman y lo único que hacen es procurar lo mejor para ti.

-Me están perjudicando. –El pelirrojo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No se dan cuenta que con ésa actitud, ellos me están volviendo una persona muy dependiente y... temerosa.

-Ron...

-Se los agradezco de verdad. –Continuó el muchacho-. Pero por una sola vez en mi vida quisiera que nadie interviniera cuando tome mis decisiones.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. –La joven acarició sus rojos cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Sólo quiero que entiendas que lo hacen porque te aman. Y estoy segura que aunque ellos intervengan, al final siempre respetarán las decisiones que tomes.

Ron guardó silencio ante las palabras de su novia. Ella pudo ver que aún había frustración en sus gestos cuando se puso de pie.

-Llegaron mis hermanos. –Murmuró mientras caminaba de regreso al comedor-. Vamos a ver qué carrera tienen los gemelos reservada para mí...

Hermione resopló ante el claro sarcasmo en las palabras de su pareja. Antes de que Ron se marchara lo tomó de la mano. El joven se detuvo para ver cómo su novia se acercaba a él y lo miraba con seriedad.

-Escúchame, Ron... –Le instó para que la mirara a los ojos. La luz de la luna iluminó sus bellas facciones y el joven no pudo evitar posar una mano sobre ése rostro tan amado. Las palabras que surgieron de labios de la mujer que adoraba fueron claras y enérgicas. Y Ron creyó oír en ellas un tono de presagio.

Sintió un escalofrío mientras Hermione seguía hablando.

-No debes jamás desdeñar el apoyo que tu familia te ofrezca. Porque el día en que tengas que tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida tendrás que hacerlo solo, y entonces desearás con toda tu alma que ellos estén a tu lado.

Soltó su mano y Ron la vio alejarse hacia el interior de la casa. Quiso seguirla, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a quedarse en el mismo sitio mientras ella se detenía a unos metros de él.

-Nunca lo olvides, mi amor... –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba al comedor.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius Black bebía una copa de vino sentado en el sofá del salón, tratando de relajarse. En los últimos días las reuniones de la orden se efectuaban más seguido. No había mañana, tarde o noche en que su casa no estuviera ocupada por algún grupo de Aurores planeando estrategias de defensa. El animago comenzaba a cansarse de ésa situación.

Y aunque no lo demostraba, su cansancio se aunaba a la preocupación que ésas reuniones le dejaban. Era obvio que Albus Dumbledore vislumbraba un enfrentamiento muy próximo contra Voldemort.

Y era ahí donde su aprehensión se hacía más patente. Y era el hecho de que, sin importar estrategias de defensa ni demás imprecisiones, la verdadera arma secreta para la destrucción del llamado Señor Oscuro radicaba en el joven de diecisiete años que en ése momento dormía en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

Desde su última discusión con su ahijado la noche misma en que lo trajera a la mansión, el muchacho se mostraba ausente en todo momento. Sirius había estado seguro que Harry volvería a ser el mismo con el paso de los días. Pero con gran pesar se dio cuenta que no era así, y que conforme los días transcurrían una sombra de tristeza se hacía más notoria en los verdes ojos de aquél a quien amaba como a un hijo. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que el estado del muchacho también le afectaba a él.

Sirius trataba de sacar a su ahijado de la trinchera en la que se había metido, estableciendo amenas charlas de sobremesa y ofreciéndole interesantes actividades para distraerse juntos, como practicar hechizos de transformaciones –materia que el animago siempre dominó desde sus años de escuela-, hasta practicar con él hechizos de defensa que sabía, era lo que más entusiasmaba a Harry.

Pero era obvio que el muchacho había perdido interés. Largas eran las horas que se encerraba en sus habitaciones, hasta que Sirius llegaba y se las ingeniaba para sacarlo de ahí. El único momento del día en que el joven parecía despertar, era cuando su padrino le entregaba la correspondencia que sus amigos le enviaban y que él leía con avidez y el rostro iluminado, para ensombrecerse otra vez al terminar de leer y volver a encerrarse en sí mismo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Era indiscutible que la decisión de sacarlo de Hogwarts había sido la correcta, pues bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera permitido que su ahijado continuara viendo a Snape. Y el hecho de revisar su correspondencia antes de entregársela era algo que no iba a dejar de hacer, por mucho que a su ahijado le molestara.

"Ni siquiera puedo sacarlo a pasear a ningún sitio. Y mucho menos llevarlo de viaje." Pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá para acercarse al ventanal. "Siento... como si estuviera fallando en mi papel de padrino. ¿Qué estarán pensando James y Lily de mí ahora? ¿Qué estará pensando Remus?"

Su mirada azul se posó sobre la luna. Sintió una enorme tristeza al acordarse de él y lo que debía estar pasando en ésos momentos.

"Yo debería estar a su lado ahora." Pensó mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el cielo. "Se lo prometí. Yo le prometí que nunca más estaría solo durante éstas noches..."

Apretó los puños con fuerza y suspiró. Su voz se quebró dejando escapar un débil murmullo.

-A ti también te he fallado...

No pudo evitar que a su mente volviera la noche en que salió por la chimenea sin siquiera mirarlo. La voz de Remus empapada de tristeza al preguntarle si podrían seguir siendo amigos.

-No lo sé... –Había sido su respuesta aquélla vez.

-No lo sé... –Murmuró el animago, su rostro ensombrecido-. No lo sé.

Ésa seguía siendo su respuesta. No lo sabía. No sabía como mirarlo ahora que conocía sus preferencias sexuales. No sabía cómo tratarlo después de enterarse de lo que Remus sentía por él. No sabía... cómo seguir siendo su amigo.

-Él también está sufriendo. –Sirius apartó su mirada del blanco disco lunar para posarla sobre su ahijado. Éste se encontraba parado detrás de él, su pijama puesto y sus cabellos alborotados como siempre. Se sintió viajar en el tiempo al verlo tan parecido a su padre.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Le respondió el animago, volviéndose hacia el ventanal para evitar que el muchacho viera su tristeza.

-Sé lo que estás sintiendo. –El muchacho suspiró mientras se acercaba para quedar a su lado, posando su verde mirada en el cielo-. Sé lo que está sintiendo él. ¿No crees que deberías dejar tu orgullo a un lado y pensar en su amistad de tantos años?

-No se trata de orgullo, Harry. –El hombre cruzó sus manos por detrás de su espalda-. Tú no sabes...

-Lo único que sé es que te necesita. Y tú a él. –El hombre movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, negándose a escuchar-. Sólo se tienen el uno al otro.

-No, Harry. –La mirada de Sirius se cristalizó-. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ya no podemos ser amigos.

-¿Por qué no? –Harry frunció el ceño, molesto ante la actitud de su padrino-. ¿Por qué tus prejuicios son más fuertes que tu cariño? ¿Por qué te empeñas en dejar tirada tu amistad de toda la vida sólo porque ahora sabes lo que él siente?

-Me mintió... –Sirius recargó su frente sobre el vidrio. Sus ojos azules se cerraron para no mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo-. Crecí... pensando que lo conocía. Todos estos años no hizo más que mostrarme algo que nunca fue.

-Él no te mintió. –Harry posó una mano sobre el hombro del animago-. Lo único que hizo fue callar.

-Eso es mentir.

-No, padrino. Lo único que él hizo fue guardar bajo siete llaves lo que sentía su corazón, para no hacerte daño. Él sabía que rechazarías su amistad y por eso calló. ¿Tienes idea de lo carcomida que quedó su alma? ¿Tienes idea de la carga tan grande que tuvo que soportar ocultando un sentimiento que con el paso del tiempo crecía cada vez más?

Sirius no respondió. Con un suspiro de frustración, Harry se apartó de su lado y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Sólo déjame recordarte que Remus es lo único verdadero que tienes en la vida. Lo único verdadero y valioso. –Sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los azules de su padrino-. Que Merlín no permita jamás el que tengas que perderlo para darte cuenta de eso.

Harry salió de la habitación de su padrino, dejando a un Sirius Black con la mirada fija en la luna, el corazón apretado y las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara.

Y el nombre de Remus atorado en la garganta.

oooooooOooooooo

La claridad de un nuevo día descendió con lentitud sobre el Bosque Prohibido, despertando poco a poco a las criaturas que lo habitaban. Los ojos dorados de Remus fueron heridos por la luz que se filtraba a través de sus párpados cerrados.

El hombre emergió de su letargo con pesadez dolorosa, mientras trataba de ordenar el caos que anidaba en su mente. Cuando al fin tuvo noción de dónde se encontraba buscó con la mirada la ruta más cercana que pudiera llevarlo de regreso a la Casa de los gritos.

Pero cuando intentó levantarse, un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo. El hombre respiró con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir un grito y se llevó la mano hacia su costado derecho. Observó su mano cubierta de sangre y dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

Unas profundas heridas se dejaban ver a lo largo de sus costillas. Por la forma de la lesión, el hombre supuso que se trataba de un zarpazo, y por el tamaño llegó a la conclusión de que había sido hecha durante algún enfrentamiento con otro Hombre Lobo.

El hombre permaneció acostado un largo momento sobre el suelo cubierto de suave musgo, dejando que los escasos rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse por las densas ramas dieran un poco de calor a su aterido cuerpo. Después de un tiempo intentó moverse, y sólo logró que otro profundo gemido escapara de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de la seriedad de su situación. Estaba perdido en medio del bosque, débil tras su última transformación y herido de gravedad.

-Sólo... debo recuperar un poco de fuerza... –Murmuró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, tratando de tranquilizarse-. Pronto estaré bien y entonces podré volver a casa...

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse con los sonidos de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Sus sentidos aún estaban muy sensibles y cualquier ruido extraño lo sobresaltaba, haciéndolo volver de golpe a la realidad. La debilidad lo venció y pronto sus párpados se cerraron para sumirlo en la inconsciencia.

No vio cuando una sombra se acercaba a él con gran rapidez, ni cuando una negra capa cubrió su cuerpo herido. Tampoco pudo sentir cuando dos fuertes brazos lo alzaron con gran cuidado para entonces desaparecer en la espesura del bosque con su desfallecida y preciosa carga.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus entró a la oficina del director y Fawkes lo saludó con un suave canturreo. Mientras esperaba al mago mayor se dedicó a hojear algunos de los libros de su biblioteca, tratando de encontrar alguno que pudiera sacarlo de sus dudas.

La noche anterior, recordando cada uno de sus encuentros con Harry llegó a su memoria la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando Black los descubrió besándose frente al lago. Recordó el momento en que le mostró a Harry las luces que emergían de sus manos y decidió tratar de averiguar el porqué su pareja también había logrado verlas, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días, Severus. –El profesor de pociones dejó en su lugar el libro que repasaba para responder al saludo de director-. Veo que llegas temprano, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-Para serte honesto, Albus, a éstas alturas todo me preocupa. –El anciano mago sonrió ante la respuesta de su protegido. Lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras ordenaba el desayuno, en una obvia invitación que el profesor aceptó-. En realidad estoy aquí porque necesito que me ayudes a aclarar una duda que tengo con respecto a... algo que ocurrió la noche que Black nos descubrió en el lago.

-¿De qué se trata?

Mientras esperaban el regreso del elfo doméstico, Severus se dedicó a relatarle, -omitiendo algunos detalles que no venían al caso-, lo ocurrido antes de la llegada del animago. Cuando terminó de contarle pudo ver en el rostro de Albus una amplia sonrisa, y en sus ojos azules un extraño brillo que al profesor le intrigó.

-Lo que más me sorprendió, fue el hecho de que Harry también pudiera verlas con los ojos cerrados.

Albus se llevó una mano a la barba, pensativo, mientras Severus lo miraba cada vez más intrigado. El elfo regresó con el desayuno y el director probó un poco de él antes de tomar la palabra.

-Tal vez a ti te sorprenda, Severus. –Fue su respuesta después de lo que el profesor consideró un muy largo momento-. Pero la verdad es que a mí no. Harry y tú no son el primer caso, ni creo que sean el último.. aunque sí son casos muy contados.

-Me gustaría que me lo explicaras con más claridad.

Albus lo invitó a tomar su desayuno, dándose tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y esperó a que el profesor dirigiera su atención a él para comenzar.

-Sin duda alguna, ustedes son Almas Gemelas. –El brillo en los ojos del director se acentuó al ver la sorpresa en los negros ojos del profesor-. No me mires así, Severus. ¿Has oído hablar del Aura?

-Por supuesto, Albus. –Le respondió Severus, ofendido-. No soy un ignorante.

-No te ofendas, hijo. –Albus bebió un sorbo de té antes de continuar-. Todos escuchamos hablar del Aura, pero la mayoría no sabe todo lo referente a ella. De hecho, hay gente que se dedica a estudiarlas.

-Yo soy profesor de Pociones, profesor de Duelo y espía en mi tiempo libre. –Le reclamó el profesor, mosqueado-. Y si tuviera un poco más de tiempo libre, estudiar sobre las Auras sería lo último a lo que me dedicaría.

-Ni yo te imaginaría haciéndolo. –Albus rió con ligereza ante la mirada afilada de su pupilo-. Pero en fin, volviendo al tema, todo aquello que existe posee un Aura. El Aura es un campo de energía que emanamos y que descubre nuestro estado interior. Y está dividida en siete capas a las que se les llama Chakras.

-Las Siete Chakras. –Apuntó el profesor de Pociones. Albus asintió-. He oído hablar de ellas. Tengo entendido que cada una tiene un color.

-Exacto. Y ésos son los colores que conforman nuestra Aura. Pero no ahondaré en eso porque sería cuento de nunca acabar. –Levantó ambas manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras-. Sólo te diré que los seres humanos tenemos el poder para identificar sus colores. Los Muggles tienen sus métodos, y los Magos tenemos el nuestro.

-Creo saber a dónde te diriges. –Lo interrumpió el profesor-. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo que hice cuando tenía nueve años, y que repetí en el lago con Harry, fue identificar mi Aura?

-No sólo la identificaste, Severus. –Agregó el anciano mago-. También la exteriorizaste. El Aura es muy difícil de identificar. Lo es mucho más el manifestarla, al menos físicamente. Y mírate, tú lo has logrado sólo con el poder de tus manos.

-Me estás provocando dolor de cabeza, Albus. Vayamos al grano. –El director suspiró ante la poca paciencia de su protegido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con las Almas Gemelas? ¿Y con que Harry haya visto lo que ni siquiera mis padres pudieron ver?

-En realidad, nada. –Severus lo miró como si estuviera loco-. Por lo menos no están relacionados de forma intrínseca. Verás... el encuentro de las Almas Gemelas sucede mucho antes de conocerse en el plano físico. El Alma de Harry y tu Alma han estado unidas a lo largo de los tiempos.

Albus se puso de pie y tomó un libro del estante. Después de encontrar la página que buscaba regresó a su lugar en la mesa.

-Los Muggles relacionan la estabilidad y pureza del Aura con el encuentro de las Almas Gemelas. Hay quienes logran encontrarla. Y hay quienes mueren esperándola. En el mundo Mágico, existe un hechizo para identificar a tu Alma Gemela. De manera que un mago puede encontrarla de inmediato o tardar un poco en encontrarla. E incluso a veces... nunca se la encuentra.

El anciano calló tras sus últimas palabras, perdiéndose en sus propias reflexiones. Severus frunció el ceño al notar cierta tristeza en su voz y decidió respetar su silencio omitiendo comentario alguno. Cuando Albus se sobrepuso continuó con su explicación.

-Si tú decidieras comprobar que Harry es tu Alma Gemela, bastaría con ése hechizo. Y toda ésta plática que hemos tenido sobre Auras y Almas Gemelas estaría de sobra. Pero... –Y en éste punto el director le mostró un párrafo en el libro-. Sólo ha habido casos excepcionales en que un mago ha podido ser testigo de la manifestación del Aura de su Alma Gemela.

-¿Cuántos casos?

-Tres. Incluyéndolos a ustedes. –Y antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar nada más-. Y no hay ningún caso documentado sobre algún mago que haya podido "ver" el Aura de su otra mitad... con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Harry es el primer mago que lo logra?

-Según parece, así es. –Albus dejó el libro a un lado para continuar con su desayuno, dando tiempo al profesor para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Severus sólo perdió su vista en el plato frente a él, mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Le gustó mucho el saber que Harry era su Alma Gemela. Y no le extrañaba después de toda la pasión que hizo ebullición desde el primer momento en que se vieron, sin importar que dicha pasión se hubiera manifestado primero en forma de odio y luego en total y franco amor.

Tampoco le extrañó el hecho de que su pareja pudiera ver su Aura, habiendo ya dos casos registrados antes que él, y siendo Harry un mago tan poderoso y especial. Lo que le intrigaba era el hecho de que pudiera verla también con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? –Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta. Albus dejó su postre a un lado mientras se dirigía a su protegido.

-¿Cuál es el don que Harry tiene, que le hace sentir lo que los demás sienten?

-Su empatía. –Severus dejó traslucir la comprensión a través de sus negros ojos-. Él no sólo puede _ver_ mi Aura... también puede _sentirla_.

-Por eso, lo que tú sientes lo percibe de forma más fuerte, que lo que puede percibir de los demás.

-Es... una gran responsabilidad. –El director asintió en silencio a sus palabras-. Deberé tener cuidado al manejar mis emociones, si no quiero influir en las emociones de Harry...

-Exacto.

Albus convocó una taza de café para Severus y otra taza de té para él. Ambos bebieron mientras se permitían disfrutar de un breve momento de silencio, roto sólo por el batir de las alas de Fawkes desde su percha.

-Severus... –Albus decidió romper el silencio-. Pasando a otro asunto... ¿Ya pensante bien en la propuesta que te hice sobre el ataque a la Mansión Riddle?

-No me convence del todo ésa idea, Albus. Y lo sabes muy bien. –Severus dejó a un lado su taza de café y se puso de pie-. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no hay otra salida. Así que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que tengas en mente.

-Lo importante es encontrar el modo de hacernos de Harry sin llegar a la violencia. Y será excelente si además no te involucras directamente con eso. Así evitaremos que Sirius vaya a acusarte al Ministerio y te envíe a Azkaban.

-Eso va a estar muy difícil. –Respondió el profesor-. Seré su primer sospechoso y no se detendrá a pensar si tuve que ver o no. Correrá a denunciarme.

-Nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Ahora dime, Severus... ¿Estás seguro que la Saeta que Draco encontró era el regalo de Sirius para su ahijado?

-No puedo asegurarlo. –Respondió el profesor de pociones-. Pero Harry me comentó que Black le había prometido una.

-Necesitamos asegurarnos, no vaya a ser una trampa. –Albus se recargó en su silla y lo miró con fijeza-. La única persona que podría confirmarlo es Remus. Habrá que preguntarle.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que vuelva. –Severus se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Anoche fue luna llena.

-Es verdad... lo había olvidado. –El director se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro-. Mientras, pasemos al asunto de Draco. Habrá que ver...

-Albus... –Interrumpió el profesor-. No creo que sea prudente llevarme a Draco también. Él no sabe nada de Oclumencia y si lo presento ante Voldemort no pasará ni medio minuto antes de que se entere de todo.

-Lo sé, Severus. Ya he pensado en eso. –El anciano palmeó su hombro mientras continuaba-. También debemos ver la forma de distraer a Voldemort el tiempo suficiente para que podamos romper las barreras de protección.

-Ése es otro detalle, Albus. –Severus entrecerró sus negros ojos, al parecer tratando de recordar algo-. Tengo entendido que la única forma de vencer las protecciones es desde adentro. El problema es que no tengo conocimiento del lugar exacto donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de la energía que crea las barreras.

-Eso sin contar con que tú no tendrás tiempo para hacerlo.

-Tendrá que hacerlo alguien más. –Alegó el profesor-. Yo estaré muy ocupado tratando de que Voldemort no mate a Harry mientras esté indefenso.

-¿Piensas desarmarlo? –Preguntó el director, sin evitar preocuparse ante el comentario de su protegido.

-Trataré de no hacerlo. Pero en todo caso tendré que desmayarlo. –Ante la mirada de aprehensión del anciano-. No pretenderás que lo lleve caminando.

-Tienes razón. –Suspiró-. Todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

Guardaron silencio durante un largo momento, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Si Severus no podía llevar a Draco consigo, al menos esperaba que Voldemort se conformara con la presencia de Harry. Ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar el modo de ponerse en contacto con su pareja.

-Sería bueno... –La voz de Albus interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Que nos reuniéramos aquí ésta misma tarde. Le pediré a Minerva, a Lucius y a los Weasley que estén presentes. Tal vez ellos puedan aportar algunas ideas. Llamaría a Sirius, pero dudo que esté en disposición de ayudarnos.

-Pues debería contribuir con algo. –Le reclamó el profesor-. Después de todo también es miembro de la Orden.

-En otras circunstancias no dudaría en solicitar su colaboración. –Reiteró el anciano mago-. Pero como están las cosas entre él y tú lo único que hará será entorpecer nuestros planes. En especial estando Harry en medio de ellos.

-Disculpa que no esté de acuerdo contigo, Albus. –Insistió el profesor-. Pero creo que sería prudente llamarlo y explicarle la situación tal y como es. Como tutor de Harry tiene la obligación y el derecho de estar enterado de todo.

-Sabes que no permitirá que Harry vaya contigo.

-Agotaremos todos los recursos antes de tomar cualquier decisión drástica.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó el director después de meditarlo-. Sirius también estará presente en la reunión. Trataremos de convencerlo. De no lograrlo tomaremos otras medidas.

-Entonces no veremos en la reunión. –El profesor se dirigió a la puerta-. Estaré en el aula de Duelo dando clase. Te veré más tarde.

-Severus... –El hombre volteó a verlo-. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, Albus... –Le respondió, sus negros ojos fijos en los azules del director-. Por el bien de Harry... eso espero.

oooooooOooooooo

-Lamento no poder acompañarte, padre. Pero se me hace tarde para ir a clase.

-Está bien, Draco. No te preocupes.

Lucius y su hijo se encontraban en la enfermería después de salir de su sesión de fisioterapia. Ésa misma mañana, Draco se había levantado muy temprano para salir a dar una vuelta sobre la Saeta de Harry.

El hombre lo había esperado hasta la hora del desayuno, pero el muchacho no apareció. Suponiendo que se le había ido el tiempo volando, el hombre decidió no esperarlo más y después de desayunar había partido hacia la enfermería, donde el doctor Green ya lo esperaba en la oficina, con Poppy.

Antes de comenzar con la sesión, el medimago lo había examinado para ver cómo estaban sus articulaciones. El rubio seguía sintiendo mucho dolor, así que el doctor Green decidió que continuara tomando la poción para desinflamar y que siguiera practicando los mismos ejercicios, hasta que volviera a examinarlo dentro de un mes.

Poppy acababa de vestirlo y colocarlo sobre su silla de ruedas, cuando en ése instante alguien la llamó con voz alarmada. La enfermera salió para ver quién la llamaba y Lucius salió detrás de ella para dirigirse al área de ejercicios. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sirius Black con el cuerpo herido de Remus en sus brazos.

Lucius sólo alcanzó a ver cuando Poppy le ordenó al animago que lo colocara sobre una de las camas. Remus desapareció de su vista en el instante en que la enfermera cerraba la puerta para comenzar a atenderlo.

Con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, el rubio se había dirigido a toda prisa hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para preguntar qué le había ocurrido cuando en ése momento llegó su hijo, disculpándose por haber llegado tarde. Su padre no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la puerta que lo separaba de la persona que amaba.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Draco diciéndole que el doctor Green ya los esperaba. Jamás le habían parecido tan largas las horas que duró la sesión, y el medimago le llamó varias veces la atención por no estar concentrado. Draco se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba a su padre, por lo que puso todo de su parte para que la sesión terminara pronto.

Cuando el medimago se marchó, Draco le preguntó qué le ocurría, pero él sólo se concretó a responder que estaba cansado. Su hijo ya no siguió insistiendo al ver que se le hacía tarde para su clase de Duelo.

-Padre... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-¿Disculpa? –Lucius despegó la vista de la puerta que Poppy cerrara horas antes para dirigirla a su hijo. Éste lo miró con preocupación-. No te escuché.

-Preguntaba si te veré más tarde para almorzar. –Su padre asintió-. ¿Hay algún inconveniente si invito a Severus?

Ésta vez su padre negó con la cabeza. Draco sólo suspiró y tras despedirse de él salió de la enfermería.

Lucius se quedó en el mismo sitio durante un momento más. Quería saber qué le había ocurrido a Remus, y quería verlo. Sin importarle si Black se encontraba dentro se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Tras un segundo de duda entró, sorprendiéndose al ver a Remus dormido bajo las sábanas blancas y ni una señal del animago cerca, cosa que agradeció.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia la cama, hasta que pudo percibir su respiración pausada. El lugar se encontraba apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por un ventanal, y Lucius pudo ver que su rostro estaba muy pálido. Los brazos y manos de Remus estaban descubiertos y descansaban sobre su pecho, y el rubio alcanzó a distinguir heridas de arañazos. Alzó con cuidado la sábana que lo cubría y alcanzó a ver parte de su torso, que estaba vendado.

"¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?" Se preguntó mientras volvía a cubrirlo con la sábana. Lo observó durante varios minutos, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo para no despertarlo. Suspiró, dándose por vencido, mientras extendía una mano para pasarla con delicadeza sobre su cabellera castaña. La acarició por un instante, sintiendo su tersura, para después deslizar su mano por su frente sudorosa.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? –Susurró al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel de su rostro dormido. Se detuvo cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó la comisura de ésos labios por tanto tiempo anhelados, mientras Lucius cerraba sus ojos azules, intentado recordar su sabor.

Una extraña sensación lo embargó cuando su silla se elevó unos centímetros y Lucius se inclino para depositar un beso en la boca entreabierta, sintiendo su cálido aliento. Remus suspiró dentro del beso y el rubio se separó de él para dejarlo despertar.

Los dorados ojos se abrieron poco a poco, mientras Lucius veía cómo la luz de la conciencia entraba en ellos. Remus parpadeó varias veces, tratando de reconocer el rostro frente a él.

-¿Lucius...? –El licántropo levantó una mano para impedir que la luz del sol siguiera hiriendo sus pupilas, aún sensibles. El rubio se dio cuenta y se acercó al ventanal para cerrar las cortinas.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Le preguntó cuando hubo regresado a su lugar junto a la cama.

-¿Dónde... estoy? –Un estremecimiento recorrió su adolorido cuerpo-. Tengo frío...

Lucius acomodó un poco las sábanas para cubrirlo mejor. Remus seguía temblando. Con un suspiro, el rubio tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas, tratando de darle calor.

-Estás en la enfermería. –Le respondió mientras frotaba sus manos-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Creo... que me enfrenté a un igual. –Lucius lo miró sin comprender-. En el Bosque...

-Me habías comentado la que poción te volvía inofensivo. –Le contestó Lucius cuando al fin comprendió-. ¿Acaso no funcionó?

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó las pálidas facciones de Remus. El rubio iba a preguntar algo más cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Poppy. Lucios bufó de frustración cuando tuvo que soltar sus manos.

-Lucius, no sabía que estabas aquí. –El rubio no respondió. La enfermera se acercó a Remus para examinarlo-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien...

-Es normal. –Le respondió mientras le daba algo de beber-. Tus heridas eran muy profundas y perdiste mucha sangre. ¿Sabes? Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu cuerpo. La próxima vez procura no beber antes de tomarte la poción.

Remus apartó el rostro ante la mirada inescrutable de su ex amante, para después posar sus dorados ojos sobre la enfermera.

-¿Cómo supiste que la poción no funcionó porque bebí? –Le preguntó. Poppy movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras respondía.

-Porque la persona que te trajo me lo dijo. –Ante la mirada interrogante del licántropo-. Fue Sirius quien te encontró en el Bosque. Él fue quien te trajo aquí.

-Sirius... –El rostro de Remus se iluminó-. ¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido. –Le respondió Poppy-. Se marchó apenas supo que estabas fuera de peligro.

Remus ya no siguió preguntando. Poppy revisó sus vendajes y Lucius pudo ver que su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse. Mientras la enfermera continuaba examinándolo, el licántropo cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Poppy le dirigió unas instrucciones que él ya no escuchó, para después salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

"No lo entiendo..." Pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de detener las lágrimas. "Me salva la vida y luego... se va."

Un sollozo ahogado que no pudo contener escapó de sus labios. Lucius frunció el ceño al verlo así, pero en vez de preguntar sólo se limitó a tomar de nuevo sus manos.

"Lo hizo por lástima..." Se dijo mientras sentía sus manos entre las cálidas manos de su ex amante. "Es obvio que no le importo..."

Volteó a ver a Lucius, quien a su vez lo observaba en silencio. Correspondió a su cariñoso gesto estrechando las manos que lo acariciaban y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran sin control, mientras giraba el rostro hacia la pared para que Lucius no lo viera.

Lucius no le dijo nada. Sólo permaneció en silencio, sosteniendo sus manos mientras dejaba que los sollozos de la persona que amaba llenaran el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Medidas desesperadas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	23. XVII Medidas desesperadas Segunda Part

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._**

****

**_Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso._**

****

**_Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, pa_****_ra poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles._**

****

**_Que la disfruten._**

****

**_K. Kinomoto._**

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos: **

**Paddypau: **Hola linda, es verdad, Remus está sufriendo y espero que no por mucho tiempo. Sirius bueno.. ese es otro tema aparte. Harry quiere a Sirius y tiene fe en que cambiará, pero la verdad es que para que eso suceda deberá darle una gran lección. Sevy y Harry van a volver a verse, pero será el preludio de algo muy difícil que les espera. Me alegra que el fic te guste, de verdad. Y espero que el capítulo que viene también te guste. Mil besos para ti también.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, La verdad es que yo no tengo dudas sobre con quién se va a quedar Remus, jeje, sería el colmo siendo yo quien está escribiendo la historia --. Pero creo que con esto he hecho dudar a más de una. Los acontecimientos se irán dando poco a poco, y cada quién tendrá sus propios sentimientos a ése respecto. Sobre Ron y Hermione, creo que se te va a hacer algo de eso, porque lo que a ellos les espera también es un golpe muy duro. La verdad es que trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo, pero el tiempo se me va tan rápido. De cualquier manera aquí seguimos y espero que el siguiente también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos besos.

**Muchas gracias también a EugeBlack, Ailuj y Miss Andreina Snape, por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

****

**_XVII _**

****

****

**_Medidas desesperadas. _**

****

**_Segunda Parte. _**

**S**everus entró al aula de Duelo deseando que estuviera vacía, pues no se sentía con ánimos para dar clases. Su deseo se vio frustrado cuando vio que los muchachos ya se encontraban ahí. Suspiró mientras observaba a Draco, que se acercaba a él seguido por Ron y Hermione.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó al rubio. Pudo ver que el muchacho parecía contento-. ¿Y bien?

-Se trata de Harry. –El hombre puso toda su atención a su ahijado-. Hermione y Ron me acaban de decir que encontraron el modo de hacerle llegar una carta tuya sin que Black se entere.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó el profesor, incrédulo-. ¿Y se puede saber cómo?

-Nosotros iremos a verlo ésta tarde. Y se la entregaremos en sus propias manos. –Hermione apareció en el ángulo de visión del profesor mientras continuaba-. Podemos prometerle que haremos todo lo posible.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita Granger. –Le respondió Severus-. Pero creo que no han tomado en cuenta los riesgos.

-Vale la pena intentarlo. –Draco se adelantó a cualquier comentario de la pareja-. No perderíamos nada.

-Perderíamos. Y mucho. –Aclaró el profesor-. Ustedes serán los primeros en perder su confianza si Black los descubre. Si Harry está tratando de recuperar ésa confianza, la perderá de forma definitiva. Y en cuanto a ustedes... –Señalando a los tres-. No podrán volver a escribirle ni aunque sus cartas vayan dirigidas al mismo Black.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio ante el último comentario del profesor.

-Y en lo que a mí respecta... –Les dijo mientras subía a la tarima de Duelo-. El asunto que tengo que tratar con Harry es demasiado delicado y comprometedor, como para arriesgarme a que caiga en manos equivocadas. Y no estoy hablando sólo de Black. Ahora pongan atención, la clase va a comenzar.

No hubo ningún comentario al respecto durante el tiempo que duró la clase. Los muchachos se concentraron en aprender los hechizos y contra hechizos que el profesor les enseñó. Pero cuando la clase terminó, Draco se acercó a la pareja.

-¿Ya pensaron en lo que harán? –Les preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Hasta antes de hablar con el profesor Snape, estaba muy segura. –Le respondió la muchacha-. Pero después de lo que nos dijo, ya no lo estoy tanto.

-Yo sigo pensando que podemos hacerlo. –Intervino el pelirrojo-. Sólo debemos tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Y si Black los descubre? –Ron calló ante las palabras del rubio-. Ustedes no vieron la mordida que le hizo a Severus en el brazo. Estoy seguro que aún le duele.

-No creo que Sirius me haga algo como eso. –Replicó el Gryffindor.

-¡Por supuesto que a ti no! –Aclaró el rubio, ya impaciente-. Estoy hablando de Severus. A ustedes tal vez les retire su confianza, tal y como él mismo lo dijo. Pero tratándose de mi padrino, lo más probable es que lo denuncie ante el Ministerio.

-No creo que sea capaz... –Draco miró a Ron con seriedad-. ¿O sí?

-Él quiere tantito. Cualquier motivo, para enviarlo a Azkaban. –El rubio negó con la cabeza-. Creo que Severus tiene razón. No debemos arriesgarnos.

-Eso no es justo. –Reclamó el pelirrojo-. Sabemos que Harry está triste. Algo debemos hacer para animarlo.

-Seguiremos escribiéndole. –Hermione trató de confortarlo-. Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Harry no necesita que le escribamos _nosotros._ –Insistió su novio-. Y creo que ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

La pareja volteó a ver al rubio.

-De acuerdo. –Cedió al fin-. Trataré de convencer a Severus de que le escriba unas cuantas líneas. Nada comprometedor. ¿Puedo escribirle una carta yo también?

-Por supuesto. –Le respondió Hermione-. Iremos a visitar a Hagrid y te esperaremos ahí, con o sin la carta del profesor. –La pareja desvió su camino hacia la salida del Castillo. Draco emprendió la misma ruta que acababa de tomar su padrino. Corrió para alcanzarlo hasta que pudo divisarlo doblando en una esquina.

-¡Severus! –El hombre se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Draco disminuyó el paso hasta quedar frente a él-. He decidido escribirle una carta a Harry. Ellos me harán el favor de entregársela.

-Bien. Te deseo mucha suerte. –El profesor reinició su caminata hacia las mazmorras.

-Sólo quería que supieras que Harry está muy triste. –Severus se detuvo sin voltear a verlo-. Parece que está deprimido.

El hombre no dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Pronunció la contraseña y entró. Su ahijado entró detrás de él.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –Le preguntó mientras se quitaba la capa. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a hojear un libro de pociones.

-Ron me lo acaba de decir. –Le respondió el rubio, sentándose en el sofá junto a él-. Y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, estoy seguro que lo debes saber bien.

-¿Cómo no voy a saberlo, Draco? –Severus dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida-. Así me he sentido desde que se marchó. Estoy seguro que Harry lo percibe por medio de su empatía.

-¿Por qué no le escribes? –El hombre negó con la cabeza-. No le escribas nada que pueda comprometerlos, sólo unas palabras. Las suficientes para alegrarle el día.

El hombre guardó silencio durante un largo momento, analizando las palabras de su ahijado.

-Quiero... decirle tantas cosas... –Murmuró mientras cerraba el libro-. Quisiera que estuviera conmigo ahora...

-Entonces díselo. –Draco posó una mano sobre su hombro, animándolo-. Eso que acabas de decirme, díselo tú a él.

-¿Crees... que Weasley pueda lograrlo?

-No es tonto. Se las ingeniará. –Draco pudo notar que su padrino estaba indeciso. Convocó pluma y pergamino y se acercó a él-. Ron y Hermione me esperan para que les entregue tu carta.

Severus observó lo que Draco le ofrecía y después de pensarlo un poco más decidió tomarlo.

-Espera aquí... –Le ordenó mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Draco esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y hacía aparecer otra pluma y otro pergamino. Momentos después él también escribía.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, encogido sobre un pequeño sillón frente a la chimenea; su verde mirada atenta al crepitar de las rojizas llamas y un libro en sus manos, sin abrir. Más libros cerrados se hallaban desperdigados por toda su cama, sin otra utilidad más que la de ocupar espacio. Sirius le había permitido tomar de su biblioteca cuantos libros quisiera, con tal de que tuviera algo en qué entretenerse.

Pero el muchacho no tenía ánimos para nada. Menos para leer. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, escribiendo cartas a Severus a escondidas de su padrino, con la esperanza de hacérselas llegar de alguna forma. Sólo había necesitado un poco de magia para crear un pequeño escondite en la cabecera de su cama, donde guardaba las cartas que escribía. Y el cachorro de león que le servía de despertador se había convertido también en el guardián de ése lugar secreto.

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para asomarse por el ventanal. Afuera, las aves que anidaban sobre las copas de los árboles comenzaban a regresar a sus nidos, señal de que la tarde estaba cayendo. En unas cuantas horas más sería de noche y entonces un elfo doméstico aparecería frente a él para avisarle que la cena estaba servida y que su padrino lo esperaba en el salón.

Y entonces Harry se presentaría ante él con la mejor de sus caras y cenarían en completo silencio, hasta que Sirius se percatara de su mirada triste tras las gafas redondas y comenzara una de sus tantas charlas de sobremesa. Charlas en las que Harry pondría todo su empeño en participar para que su padrino viera que se hallaba a gusto en su compañía, aunque su mente y su corazón se encontraran lejos, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Así habían sido sus días desde su llegada a la mansión Black. Y el muchacho estaba seguro que a Sirius le preocupaba su actitud. Él veía cómo el animago se esmeraba en encontrar mil y una formas para sacarlo de ése aislamiento en el que se había recluido por su propia voluntad. Pero era en vano. Aunque el mismo Harry no quisiera admitirlo, estaba resentido con Sirius. Resentido y molesto por no haberle dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que su relación con Severus era algo serio, y no un juego.

Harry desvió su vista del ventanal para dirigirla a su baúl, que descansaba en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación. No había desempacado. Y no lo haría porque sólo faltaban unos cuantos días para que Severus fuera a buscarlo, tal como se lo prometiera la noche en que se despidió de él.

"Sé que Sirius cree que todo lo hace por mi bien..." Pensó mientras se recostaba boca abajo sobre su mullida cama. "Y le agradezco que se preocupe por mí. Pero se está equivocando."

Levantó una mano para acercarla a la cabecera y hacerle cosquillas detrás de las orejas al cachorro, que ronroneó de gusto. "Sé que hará hasta lo imposible con tal de que no me vaya con él..." Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras respiraba con fuerza. "Lo que más me duele es que al irme con Severus todo entre él y yo, acabará mal."

No pudo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza al caer en la cuenta de lo que su decisión implicaba. En el momento en que uniera su vida a la de Severus se ganaría el eterno disgusto del animago, y entonces lo perdería.

-No quiero que eso suceda... –Murmuró mientras dos silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de sus verdes ojos-. Si al menos no se odiaran tanto...

-Harry... –La voz de su padrino lo sobresaltó. Secó sus lágrimas con disimulo y trató de sonreír mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Sí...? –Sirius se dio cuenta que el muchacho había llorado, pero no le dijo nada-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Tienes visitas. –Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender-. Ron y Hermione vinieron a verte.

-¿Cómo...? –El rostro de Harry se iluminó. Miró a su padrino, aún sin poder creerlo-. ¿Están aquí¿En la mansión? –El animago asintió.

-Te están esperando en la sala. –El muchacho se encaminó a la puerta, la felicidad reflejada en su cara. Al pasar junto a Sirius, éste lo detuvo del brazo mientras lo veía a los ojos-. Escucha, Harry... estoy intentado... volver a confiar en ti.

Harry bajó la cabeza cuando comprendió a qué se refería su padrino.

-Te lo agradezco. –Le respondió mientras le devolvía la mirada-. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Eso espero. –Le advirtió mientras lo dejaba pasar-. Estaré cerca... por si se ofrece algo.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la sala a toda prisa, seguido por Sirius. Apenas lo vieron, sus amigos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo con cariño, bajo la atenta mirada del animago.

-Qué gusto me da verlos. –Les dijo el muchacho mientras devolvía los abrazos de sus amigos con el mismo afecto-. ¿Cómo han estado¿Y tu familia?

-Bien, Harry. –Ron y su novia tomaron asiento frente a él. Sirius permaneció parado junto a la chimenea, recibiendo de vez en cuando a algún Auror que aparecía por ella-. Mi papá está aquí, en una reunión. –Harry sonrió, comprendiendo-. Mi mamá les horneó éste pastel. Creo que es de manzana.

Harry tomó el pastel que su amigo le ofrecía. Volteó a ver a Sirius, quien lo miraba con atención.

-Dale las gracias de nuestra parte. –Le dijo mientras dejaba el pastel sobre la mesita-. Lo comeremos en la cena.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento. Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente creada por la presencia del animago cerca. Ron y su novia se miraron mientras el pelirrojo palpaba un objeto muy pequeño en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra.

-Bill está de visita en la Madriguera. –Comentó el menor de los varones Weasley-. Se quedará todo el fin de semana.

-Es una buena noticia. –Le respondió Harry con sinceridad-. Salúdalo de mi parte.

-Así lo haré. –Ron sacó una cajita del bolsillo derecho y se la extendió a su amigo-. Los gemelos te envían esto, es una nueva caja de bromas. Está teniendo mucho éxito en el aparador de su tienda.

-Gracias, Ron. –El muchacho tomó la caja y después de observarla un instante la depositó en la mesita, junto al pastel-. Te avisaré cuando me decida a abrirla.

Ron y Hermione pudieron darse cuenta de lo que Harry hacía. Él les estaba dando a entender que todo lo que le dieran frente a Sirius iba a ser examinado por el animago antes de serle entregado a él.

-¿Has estado practicando los hechizos? –Le preguntó su amiga cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser pesado. El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Hemos aprendido muchos hechizos nuevos. –Le dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo entregaba-. Te los anoté todos para que los practiques.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Hermione. –El muchacho sostuvo el pergamino en sus manos. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su rostro triste y supieron que pensaba en Severus.

-Es bueno que aprendas nuevos hechizos. –Le dijo Sirius desde su lugar junto a la chimenea-. Si quieres podemos practicarlos más tarde.

El muchacho accedió mientras dejaba el pergamino junto a los demás objetos.

-¿Han visto a Hedwig? -Los muchachos asintieron-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Harry. No te preocupes. –Le respondió su amigo-. Hagrid cuida muy bien de ella.

-Es bueno saber eso.

-Hola, Harry. –Arthur Weasley se acercó al muchacho para saludarlo. Éste se puso de pie, correspondiendo a su abrazo-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, señor Weasley.

-Me alegra escucharlo. –El hombre palmeó su hombro con afecto-. Molly te envía su cariño.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sirius... –El Auror se dirigió al animago-. Hay una reunión con Dumbledore. Nos espera en su oficina.

-¿Ahora? –Arthur asintió-. ¿Sabes de qué se trata la reunión?

-No lo sé. –Le respondió el mayor de los Weasley-. Acabo de enterarme. Molly también fue convocada.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius? –Le preguntó su ahijado. El animago resopló, descontento por la situación. Después de Severus, Dumbledore era la siguiente persona a la que menos quería ver en ésos momentos.

-Me tengo que ir. –Le respondió con evidente mal humor. Seguro que en ésa reunión estaría Severus presente, y el sólo pensarlo lo alteró-. Será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie para dar a su amigo un abrazo de despedida. Hermione fue la primera en abrazarlo.

-Te escribiremos, Harry. –El muchacho asintió dentro del abrazo-. Y por favor, practica los hechizos.

-Así lo haré, Hermione. –Harry permaneció abrazando a su amiga un momento más. Para entonces, Ron no había perdido detalle de los movimientos de Sirius. El animago les dio la espalda durante un instante, que el pelirrojo aprovechó para sacar de su bolsillo izquierdo el pequeño objeto y guardarlo en el bolsillo de la camisa de su amigo.

Harry se percató de lo que Ron había hecho y palideció. Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera analizar la reacción de su ahijado, el pelirrojo lo envolvió entre sus brazos, mientras Hermione se acercaba al animago para despedirse de él.

-Trataremos de venir a verte más seguido. –El moreno correspondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa-. Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también, Ron. –Le respondió mientras lo acompañaba a la chimenea-. Si ven a Remus, díganle que lo quiero.

Los muchachos asintieron mientras tomaban un puñado de polvos y desaparecían por la chimenea. Fue en ése momento que Sirius se dirigió a su ahijado.

-Ve a tu habitación, Harry. –El joven hizo el intento de preguntar, pero él no se lo permitió-. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver, así que no me esperes para cenar.

Su ahijado obedeció sin protestar. Después de despedirse de Arthur se encaminó con nerviosa rapidez a su habitación. El señor Weasley se adelantó a la oficina de Dumbledore mientras Sirius se cercioraba que los regalos de Harry no estuvieran hechizados, para después desaparecer por la chimenea detrás del Auror.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry entró a su habitación sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Había sido una verdadera osadía de Ron la de colocar ése objeto en su bolsillo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado de haberse dado cuenta su padrino.

Se recargó sobre la puerta mientras trataba de controlar su respiración agitada por haber llegado corriendo. Cuando al fin se sintió más tranquilo, hurgó en el bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo el pequeño objeto que Ron le entregara. Lo sostuvo durante unos instantes tratando de identificarlo. Era obvio que había sido reducido para que pasara inadvertido.

Con manos temblorosas de anticipación, tomó su varita y lanzó un "Finite Incantatem" sobre el objeto, y de inmediato adquirió su tamaño normal. El muchacho pudo observar un cilindro para guardar pergaminos enrollados y supuso que se trataba de una carta. Corrió hacia su cama y se sentó en una de sus orillas, frente a la ventana.

-¿Será de Severus? –Se preguntó con un hilo de voz. Se apresuró a quitar la tapa del cilindro y sin querer esperar más, lo giró para dejar salir su contenido. Dos pergaminos cayeron en sus manos. El muchacho dejó el cilindro a un lado y tomó uno de ellos. Reconoció enseguida la letra de Draco.

Sonrió mientras tomaba el otro pergamino y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su nombre estaba escrito con letras que parecían escritas con plata y con una caligrafía limpia y experimentada.

-Severus... –Su corazón latió aún con más fuerza mientras se apresuraba a abrirla. La carta temblaba entre sus dedos cuando la alzó para leerla. Se sintió frustrado cuando no pudo distinguir nada en el papel. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para aprovechar la última luz de la tarde. Seguía sin poder ver nada. Tomó su varita y casi rayando en la desesperación invocó un "Lumus" que iluminó todo a su alrededor. Suspiró mientras volvía a enfocar su vista sobre el papel.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Fue la pregunta que brotó de sus labios cuando vio que no había nada escrito en ella. Volteó el pergamino para observar el reverso. Estaba limpio-. No lo entiendo...

Acercó aún más su varita encendida, pero sólo distinguió la hoja en blanco.

Con un bufido de frustración, el muchacho dejó la carta a un lado y enfocó su atención a la carta de Draco. No tuvo problema alguno para leerla.

_"Hola, Harry. Espero que esta carta logre llegar a tus manos sin ningún tropiezo. Aún así, si tu padrino llegara a leerla, se dará cuenta que en realidad no tiene nada de malo lo que he escrito en ella..." _

Harry sonrió mientras entrecerraba sus verdes ojos, imaginándose a Draco escribiéndola.

_"Se te extraña mucho por aquí. Las clases de Duelo no son las mismas, ya no tengo un rival digno contra quien enfrentarme..." _

-Que Ron y Hermione no lean esto...

_"Y no tengo a quien retar a una carrera de escobas..." _

-Ni yo. –Murmuró con tristeza-. Ni siquiera tengo una escoba...

_"Las horas marchan a ritmo lento. No tengo ánimos para recorrer el Castillo yo solo. Y aquí entre nosotros, no me gustaría volver a perderme..." _

-Creo que a Severus tampoco...

_"Mi padre y yo nos encontramos bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Él sigue asistiendo a sus terapias y sigue sintiendo dolor, pero confío en que el tiempo pase pronto y al fin pueda volver a caminar..." _

-Yo también lo espero, Draco.

_"Pero me imagino que no querrás que te hable de clases de duelo ni de escobas ni de mi padre. Me imagino que querrás saber de alguien que te extraña mucho..." _

-Severus...

_"Hedwig..." _

-¿Hedwig?

_"La he visto últimamente. Está muy alicaída y se le ve muy triste. Todo el día está encerrada y sólo sale por las mañanas, para después regresar y volver a encerrarse. Yo la veo deprimida..." _

-Qué extraño... Ron me acaba de decir que se encuentra bien. ¿Me habrá mentido para que no me preocupara?

_"He tratado de animarla para que salga a pasear por las tardes... ya sabes... a los sitios que más le gustan..." _

-¿Cuáles?

_"Pero la verdad es que no quiere salir a ningún lado... no si tú no estás ahí." _

Harry rió con fuerza cuando al fin comprendió.

-No me está hablando de Hedwig...

_"Me he dado por vencido porque sé que de verdad te extraña y creo que no le encuentra sentido ir a esos lugares ella sola..." _

-Lo entiendo... –Susurró en medio de un largo suspiro-. Yo tampoco le encontraría ningún sentido sin él.

_"Así que hoy le até ésta carta a la pata y te la envié, espero que te alegre el día, porque sé que sientes lo mismo también. Al principio se negó porque pensaba que tal vez no llegaría a su destino, ya sabes, que se perdería en el camino... pero logré convencerla. Calculo que llegará hoy por la tarde... si tu padrino no la ve antes, claro." _

-Ya la recibí, Draco. Muchas gracias.

_"Espero que puedas leerla con toda tranquilidad. La mejor hora para hacerlo será por las noches antes de dormir..." _

-¿Por las noches?

Harry sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y la guardó en el cilindro. Se quedó pensando un rato en las palabras de Draco. Tomó entre sus manos la carta de Severus y volvió a acercar su varita para poder leerla. La carta seguía en blanco.

-Le haré caso a Draco... –Se dijo mientras apagaba su varita con un "Nox" y enrollaba el pergamino. Se acercó a la cabecera de su cama y el cachorro de león ronroneó cuando el joven mencionó una contraseña. Un hueco apareció en la fina madera, donde el muchacho depositó el cilindro junto a la carta de Severus-. Esperaré hasta la noche. Tal vez entonces sepa qué fue lo que me escribió.

Arregló sus ropas y después de asegurarse que su pequeño tesoro estuviera seguro, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala. Era hora de probar el pastel que Molly le enviara.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius entró por la puerta de la oficina del director con el ceño fruncido. Durante su almuerzo con Severus y su hijo, el profesor de pociones le había comentado sobre la reunión que sostendrían con Albus Dumbledore. Cuando Draco le preguntó si él podría estar presente, su padrino se había negado de forma tajante.

La firme respuesta negativa de su ex compañero de colegio había inquietado un poco a Lucius, quien no quiso preguntarle nada durante el resto del almuerzo. Cuando terminaron de comer, el profesor se puso de pie y después de agradecer su invitación se retiró a toda prisa, por lo que el rubio supuso que no estaba dispuesto a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Draco tomó la Saeta de Harry para salir a los terrenos, dejando a su padre sólo en sus aposentos. Como aún era temprano para que comenzara la junta, Lucius decidió darse una vuelta por la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Remus. Lo encontró despierto leyendo un libro. Después de conversar un largo rato con él, y viendo que el profesor de defensa se encontraba bastante cansado, decidió dejarlo tranquilo y dirigirse a la junta de una vez.

Su mortificación creció de forma considerable cuando vio a quienes se encontraban ahí. Minerva McGonagall sostenía una acalorada discusión con Severus. Ambos callaron al verlo llegar, lo que sólo logró aumentar su incertidumbre. Había algo en el ambiente. Algo que el hombre no podía ver a simple vista, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

La aprehensión del ex mortífago se vio justificada cuando momentos después, Molly Weasley arribaba por la chimenea y minutos más tarde Arthur Weasley, seguido por Sirius Black.

-Espero que la razón por la que me has llamado justifique el que haya tenido que dejar mi casa llena de Aurores. –Sirius le reclamó al director-. No me gusta ausentarme cuando tengo visitas.

-Créeme, mi querido Sirius, que lo justifica.

El animago escuchó las palabras del anciano mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a toda la estancia, reconociendo a los presentes. Una mirada de intenso odio se reflejó en sus ojos azules al encontrarse con los negros ojos de Severus. El profesor de pociones permaneció imperturbable. Albus decidió seguir hablando anticipándose a cualquier reacción por parte de los dos hombres.

-El motivo por el que los he citado aquí... –Comenzó mientras hacía aparecer varias sillas frente a él, y un servicio de té y galletas. Aunque lo último sólo fue un gesto de mera cortesía, pues tras la noticia que estaba por dar dudaba que alguien quisiera disfrutar de ellas-. Es porque han sucedido algunas cosas sobre las que será necesario actuar cuanto antes.

Todos guardaron silencio. Albus dirigió su mirada hacia Severus, quien asintió desde su lugar junto a él. Minerva permanecía parada del otro lado del director, también de pie. Ésta vez fue el profesor de pociones quien tomó la palabra.

-La última noche que Voldemort me convocó... –Mientras miraba a los ojos a Lucius. Éste sólo asintió con la mirada, comprendiendo-. Me dio una orden que deberé cumplir cuando él vuelva a llamarme.

Todos los presentes sintieron un largo escalofrío mientras Severus continuaba hablando.

-La próxima vez que me convoque, deberé llevar a Harry y a Draco... conmigo.

-Pero...

-¿Qué...?

Varias fueron las voces que se alzaron ante la última declaración del profesor. Molly palideció y tuvo que ser sostenida por su esposo, mientras éste escuchaba sin intención las palabras de reclamo que salían de labios del animago. Lucius entrecerró sus ojos mientras acercaba su silla de ruedas hacia Severus, quien se agachó para poder escuchar lo que el hombre le dijo, casi al oído.

-Escucha, Severus... –Le habló con voz apenas audible-. No te lleves a mi hijo.

-Lucius... no...

-Él... es mi única familia. –Su mano derecha se cerró con fuerza sobre el brazo del profesor-. Él es lo único que me queda. Mira... podemos arreglarnos... llévame a mí en su lugar...

-Tranquilo, Lucius. –Severus posó una mano sobre la mano que sostenía su brazo-. No pienso llevar a Draco conmigo.

Lucius frunció el ceño, tratando de entenderlo. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando la voz de Sirius se alzó sobre las demás.

-¿A qué diablos estás jugando ahora, Snivellius? –Le encaró, sus ojos crispados de rabia y temor-. ¿No te ha sido suficiente con lo que le has hecho¿Ahora quieres entregarlo a tu Lord?

-¡Sirius! –Albus se puso de pie, su voz enérgica dirigida hacia el animago-. Será mejor que te sientes y escuches. Tenemos un plan.

El tono autoritario en la voz del director fue suficiente para que Sirius guardara silencio. Aún así no se movió de su sitio. Albus suspiró mientras continuaba.

-Durante los siete años que Harry ha estado en éste colegio, ha recibido la capacitación suficiente para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort. –Sirius iba a reclamar algo, pero el anciano levantó una mano, impidiéndole hablar-. Y siempre supimos que ése momento tarde o temprano llegaría.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? –Lo interrumpió el animago-. ¿Acaso pretendes que ése mortífago que tienes por protegido se lleve a mi ahijado?

-Me temo que tendrá que ser así, Sirius.

-Pero... Albus... –Molly no pudo evitar intervenir, la ansiedad reflejada en su rostro-. Él es un niño... no puedes dejarlo enfrentarse solo a ése... monstruo.

-Él no estará solo, Molly. –Le respondió el director en tono tranquilizador-. Todos nosotros estaremos con él. Es por eso que los he citado aquí ésta noche.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó un preocupado Arthur, quien hasta el momento se había concretado sólo a escuchar.

-A grandes rasgos, consiste en que Severus presente a Harry ante Voldemort cuando sea el momento. Alguien más entrará a la mansión con ellos, con el único objetivo de desactivar las barreras de protección.

-¿Y se puede saber quién y cómo podrá entrar con ellos? –Preguntó Lucius, ya más tranquilo después de la respuesta dada por Severus-. No sé si lo sepas, pero la energía que crea las barreras sólo puede ser destruida desde adentro.

-Estoy enterado de eso, Lucius. –El anciano se volvió hacia el rubio-. Ya Severus se encargó de informarme algo al respecto. Lo único que necesitamos saber es el lugar exacto donde se concentra ésa energía.

-La energía se concentra en las habitaciones privadas del Lord. –Fue la respuesta de Lucius-. Y sólo sus servidores de más confianza tienen acceso a ellas.

-Me extraña que no hayas sabido eso, Snivellius... –Intervino el animago, su voz escapando por entre sus dientes apretados-. Considerando que eres uno de sus más fieles servidores...

-Basta, Sirius. -Albus decidió continuar-. En ese caso hallaremos la forma de llegar hasta ahí. Cuando las barreras de protección sean destruidas entonces la Orden del Fénix podrá entrar y atacar.

-Todo eso está muy bien y suena maravilloso. –Recalcó el animago en tono sarcástico-. Sólo que no han tomado en cuenta un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó el director, seguro de la respuesta.

-Que Harry no irá a ninguna parte. –Albus suspiró al darse cuenta que había acertado en su suposición-. Porque de ninguna manera permitiré que nadie, y mucho menos ése... –Señalando a Severus con el dedo índice-. Se lo lleve con él.

-Sirius, creo que deberías escuchar primero todo el plan. –Minerva decidió intervenir-. Lo que ellos proponen es una buena idea.

-Pues felicidades a las dos mentes más brillantes de Hogwarts... –Contestó el animago, para después continuar-. Que tendrán que ingeniárselas para llevar a alguien más. Porque en lo que a mí respecta, Harry se queda en Grimmauld Place.

-Eres un necio... –Severus sintió la vena de su frente latir con fuerza-. ¿Acaso no lo has entendido? Voldemort tiene planeado unirse a Draco el primero del mes que viene. Y no lo hará sin antes destruir a Harry. ¡Tenemos que adelantarnos a sus planes!

-¡Pues tendrá que permanecer soltero! –Sirius se encaminó con decisión a la chimenea. Al llegar se giró para verlo a los negros ojos-. ¡No consentiré que se arriesgue la vida de mi ahijado sólo porque tú estás dispuesto a quedar bien con los dos amos a los que sirves!

-¡Tarde o temprano Harry tendrá que enfrentarse a él! –El profesor de pociones prefirió no hacer caso al último comentario del animago. Se acercó a él mientras continuaba-. ¡No puede pasar el resto de su vida enclaustrado en tu mansión sólo porque tienes miedo de perderlo!

-¡Yo sólo lo estoy protegiendo! –El rostro de Sirius enrojeció y su respiración se agitó cuando le respondió-. ¡Lo protejo porque lo quiero¡Él es lo único de James y Lily que ahora me queda en esta vida¡No puedo darme el lujo de perderlo como los perdí a ellos!

Los presentes guardaron silencio ante las últimas palabras del animago. Éste suspiró con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar su respiración agitada.

-Eres un egoísta... –Murmuró Severus con los dientes apretados-. Piensas en ti antes que en la persona que dices querer...

-Mejor no hables, Snivellius... –Le respondió Sirius en el mismo tono-. Aún tengo tiempo de presentarme en el Ministerio y enviarte a...

-¡Al diablo con tus amenazas! –Todos brincaron en su sitio al escuchar el grito iracundo del profesor-. ¡Si Azkaban es el precio que tengo que pagar para que Harry pueda ser libre, entonces estoy dispuesto a pagarlo!

Lucius frunció el ceño, sin comprender de lo que estaban hablando. Pudo observar que Molly y Arthur se miraban el uno al otro, sus rostros llenos de confusión. Minerva suspiró mientras movía la cabeza y Albus se dejó caer en su silla, exhausto.

-Déjalo, Severus. –Expresó con voz cansada. Ambos hombres en disputa voltearon al ver al anciano mago. Éste parecía haber reducido su tamaño y ahora la silla sobre la que estaba sentado parecía más grande de lo normal-. Sirius... no te puedo culpar por tratar de protegerlo. Disculpa si te hemos molestado.

Sirius trató de decir algo, pero la actitud del director lo hizo permanecer en silencio. Tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de marcharse volteó a ver a Severus.

-Te enviaré a Azkaban. Lo haré... –Le advirtió en voz tan baja que sólo el profesor pudo escucharlo-. Atrévete a acercarte a él... y te juro que lo haré.

Lanzó el puñado de polvos y mencionó su destino. Cuando desapareció, Severus se quedó un rato parado en el mismo sitio, tratando de contener su ira. La voz de Albus lo volvió a la realidad.

-Bien, señores... –El viejo director pareció recobrar la compostura cuando se puso de pie y correspondió a la mirada preocupada de los presentes, con una suya cargada de gran decisión-. En vista de que no contaremos con el apoyo de Sirius, no nos queda otra opción, más que tomar otra clase de medidas para poder tener a Harry con nosotros cuando llegue el momento.

-¿A qué te refieres, Albus? –Preguntó la señora Weasley, sin gustarle del todo las palabras del anciano mago-. ¿Qué medidas tendrán que tomar, entonces?

-Las que sean necesarias, querida Molly... –Le respondió, sus ojos azules reflejando una determinación que los hizo estremecerse-. Las que sean necesarias.

oooooooOooooooo

Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su padrino, Harry se encontraba ahíto, sus manos sobre su atiborrado estómago y observando con pesadez somnolienta el trozo de pastel que aún quedaba sobre la mesita. El muchacho se había comido la mayor parte y ahora la culpa comenzaba a corroerlo.

-Engordaré. Mucho... –Se talló la barriga y suspiró, sin querer moverse de su sitio-. Lo siento por Sirius... tendrá que conformarse con lo que le dejé...

Dirigió su mirada verde hacia la chimenea. Las llamas danzaban ofreciendo a su vista destellos carmesíes. Deseó con toda su alma poder traspasar el nicho y refugiarse entre los brazos de la persona que amaba. Pero Sirius, previniendo cualquier intento del muchacho de ponerse en contacto con Severus, había hechizado la chimenea para que sólo en su presencia pudiera ser utilizada.

Harry se puso de pie y se estiró para alejar la sensación de molestia por haber comido tanto. Tomó un puñado de polvos, los lanzó a la chimenea y mencionó las habitaciones de Severus en Hogwarts. Los polvos se desvanecieron entre las llamas sin crear ninguna conexión. Suspiró mientras regresaba a su sitio en el sillón.

-Al menos lo intenté... –Murmuró con desencanto, cruzándose de brazos. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared. Las manecillas marcaban las ocho de la noche-. ¿Adónde habrá ido Sirius? No parecía estar muy contento...

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver las llamas tornarse verdes. La figura de Sirius apareció frente a él, el ceño fruncido y murmurando maldiciones.

-¿Sirius? –El muchacho se acercó a su padrino, quien calló en el instante en que descubrió a su ahijado observándolo-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó mientras arrojaba su capa sobre el sillón, sin ninguna ceremonia-. Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a tu habitación.

-Quería probar el pastel que nos trajo Molly. –Harry vio al animago dirigirse al bar para servirse una copa-. ¿Adónde fuiste¿Por qué estás molesto¿Tuviste algún problema?

-¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas? –Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sillón con la copa en la mano. Harry se sentó junto a él, tratando de analizar cada uno de sus gestos. Sirius se sintió escudriñado y desvió su rostro de la mirada interrogante del muchacho-. Ya es tarde. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-Pero si apenas son las ocho. –Harry tomó el pedazo de pastel que quedaba sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció a su padrino. Éste frunció el ceño al ver que en realidad no era mucho. Harry se sonrojó mientras sostenía la rebanada frente a él-. Es que... estaba muy sabroso.

-Ya me di cuenta... –Sirius dejó su copa a un lado y probó un pedazo-. Está delicioso.

-Sí... –Harry observó a su padrino comiendo el pedazo de pastel en silencio. Mientras lo hacía, no dejó de preguntarse a qué se debía el mal humor del animago.

"¿Habrá tenido algún problema?" No mencionó palabra alguna mientras Sirius terminaba y dejaba el plato en la mesa. "¿Será acaso que tuvo que ir a Hogwarts?"

Tratando de disimular su ansiedad, el joven se acomodó en el sillón y jugueteó con el tapizado, esperando que Sirius le dijera algo.

-Estuve... en Hogwarts. –Harry vio con alivio que el hombre ya estaba más calmado. Agradeció en su interior a la señora Weasley por hacer los pasteles más sabrosos de todo el mundo mágico-. Hubo una reunión con Dumbledore.

-¿Ha... ocurrido algo importante? –El hombre volteó a verlo, sus ojos duros clavados en los de su ahijado. Harry se encogió en el sillón, temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado. El animago se dio cuenta del gesto del muchacho porque de inmediato cambió su dura mirada por una de preocupación.

-¿Sabías que tienen planeado entregarte al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de entender las palabras de su padrino. Su rostro perdió el color cuando recordó su conversación con Severus la tarde que estuvieron en el lago, al día siguiente de haberle golpeado el rayo.

"La próxima vez que me convoque, tendré que llevar a Draco y a ti... conmigo."

Permaneció sentado en el sillón, su rostro pálido y sus verdes ojos fijos en la nada.

-¿Harry? –Sirius lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo... había olvidado... –Fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de sus labios. Volteó a ver a su padrino, quien lo miraba con impaciencia-. Lo olvidé...

-¿De qué hablas? –Sirius lo hizo quedar frente a él en el sillón-. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?

-Él... me lo dijo. –Sirius lo miró sin entender-. Se suponía que lo llamaría uno de éstos días.

-Harry...

El muchacho se levantó del sillón como impulsado por un resorte. El animago pudo ver que sus manos estaban temblorosas y su voz también cuando su ahijado volvió a hablar.

-Por favor... dime que no lo ha llamado... –Sirius entonces comprendió lo que Harry estaba balbuceando y también se puso de pie, mirándolo como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto-. Dime... que no ha sido convocado.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¡Dímelo! –Harry se abalanzó sobre Sirius tomándolo por los hombros. El animago se sobresaltó ante la fuerza impresa en el agarre de su ahijado-. ¡Dime que no irá solo¡Dime que estás de acuerdo con nuestro plan!

-¡Basta, Harry! –El hombre se soltó de las fuertes manos del muchacho-. Si tú sabías sobre los planes de Dumbledore¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¡Porque no lo recordaba! –El joven se pasó las manos por el despeinado cabello, en una clara señal de que tenía los nervios crispados-. ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

-¿También estabas de acuerdo con ellos?

-¡Por supuesto¡También fue mi idea!

-¿Tu idea? –Sirius negó con la cabeza, totalmente confundido-. Pensé que era idea de Dumbledore y ése...

-Yo mismo se lo sugerí a Severus cuando él me lo contó. –El joven comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala, nervioso en extremo-. Se suponía que entraríamos juntos a la mansión Riddle y la Orden del Fénix entraría detrás de nosotros.

-Pero... ¿Acaso tú estás loco? –Sirius se atravesó en el camino del muchacho para evitar que se siguiera moviendo-. ¿Tienes idea del lío en que tú mismo te has metido?

-¡No me importa! –Harry se enfrentó a su sorprendido padrino-. ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que permitir que Severus vaya solo!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías¡No tienes por qué arriesgar tu vida por ése mortífago!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no le llames así! –El grito de Harry alertó a los Aurores que se encontraban en la reunión-. ¡Él ya no es un mortífago¡Y no es sólo por él que arriesgo mi vida!

-¿Sirius? –Un grupo de Aurores llegó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, varita en mano. Harry calló mientras Sirius volvía su iracunda mirada hacia ellos-. ¿Todo está bien aquí?

Sirius respiró varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

-Sí. No hay problema. –Prosiguió mientras volvía su mirada azul hacia su ahijado-. ¿Ya terminó la reunión?

-Está por concluir. –Respondió el mismo Auror-. Necesitamos que estés presente para ultimar detalles de la bitácora.

-En un momento estaré con ustedes.

El Auror asintió y regresó con los demás para continuar con la reunión. Un tenso momento de silencio hizo mella en el ambiente. Sirius decidió romperlo cuando tomó su capa del sillón y habló al muchacho sin mirarlo.

-No me importa si fue idea tuya o no. –Desarrugó su capa con la mano y sabiendo que tenía la atención del chico sobre su persona continuó-. No irás a ninguna parte. Albus y su protegido tendrán que buscarse a alguien más que ocupe tu lugar.

-No lo has entendido¿Cierto? –Harry se acercó a su padrino, quien volteó a verlo al escuchar la seriedad en su voz-. Esto no es sólo por Severus... ni siquiera es por mí.

El muchacho permaneció parado a unos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca, que el animago pudo verse reflejado en sus verdes esmeraldas.

-Esto es por ellos... –Prosiguió mientras señalaba el lugar donde momentos antes estuvieran los Aurores-. Es por Draco, por Hermione... –Su voz se quebró hasta convertirse en un tembloroso murmullo-. Es por Remus, por ti... por las personas que más amo en éste mundo...

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro como alabastro del "niño que vivió". Lágrima que Sirius estuvo tentado a recoger con su mano. Quiso cerrar el espacio entre ellos y envolverlo entre sus brazos, y decirle que no debía preocuparse, que a su lado él estaba seguro. Que él lo protegería de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero en vez de eso, el animago permaneció impasible viendo cómo aquél a quien amaba como a un hijo daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de su lado, dejándole a cambio de su presencia una profunda sensación de vacío.

oooooooOooooooo

-Estás muy bien, Remus. Tienes una gran capacidad para recuperarte de las heridas serias.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Si todo va como hasta ahora, mañana por la tarde podrás regresar a tus habitaciones. –Poppy terminó de examinar a Remus y después de darle a beber una poción, acomodó sus almohadas y dejó un vaso con agua sobre la mesita, a un lado de la cama-. Oliver se quedará de guardia. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarlo.

-Gracias, Poppy.

La enfermera sonrió con afecto al licántropo y tras atenuar la luz de la estancia salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se encaminó a su oficina y después de dar algunas instrucciones a su auxiliar se dirigió a la chimenea. El profesor Dumbledore la había llamado para una reunión y eso la tenía muy intrigada.

-Buenas noches. –Saludó la mujer a todos lo que se encontraban ahí, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla junto a Molly-. Lamento el retraso, Albus.

-No hay problema, Poppy. –El director decidió continuar con la reunión-. Entonces nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos. El primero será el grupo de Severus, Harry y la persona que entrará con ellos para derribar las barreras de protección. Por desgracia aún no hemos podido decidir quién será...

Dumbledore miró a uno y otro rostro, pero nadie dijo nada. Ninguno de los presentes tenía intenciones de ofrecerse como voluntario para hacer un trabajo tan peligroso como destruir las barreras de protección de Voldemort.

-El segundo grupo será el de los Aurores del Ministerio y de la Orden con más experiencia en batalla. Estarán encabezados por Arthur y Molly, y serán los primeros en entrar a la mansión Riddle. –El matrimonio asintió-. El tercer grupo será el de los jóvenes recién graduados que aceptaron apoyarnos. Ellos entrarán detrás de los hombres de Arthur.

-Será una batalla encarnizada, Albus. –Manifestó la subdirectora, sin poder evitar una nota de preocupación en su voz-. ¿Crees que sea conveniente que se integren de lleno a ella? Ellos no tienen la experiencia de los Aurores...

-No será así. Tú te encargarás de ellos y tendrás que dejar pasar un tiempo razonable, hasta que consideres que las defensas de la mansión han sido mermadas por el segundo grupo. –Fue la respuesta del director. Minerva pareció tranquilizarse-. Los muchachos serán un apoyo extra y se ocuparán de los mortífagos que traten de escapar y de los pocos que queden adentro. ¿Alguna duda?

Poppy, que no estaba enterada de nada, prefirió esperar hasta que el director terminara para poder preguntar.

-Bien. El cuarto grupo estará conformado por aquellos Aurores que tengan más pericia en la invocación del Patronus. Ellos serán los encargados de someter a los Dementores.

-¿Quién será el responsable de ése grupo? –Preguntó el Auror.

-Será Remus. Menos mal que la Luna Llena ya pasó y podremos contar con él. –El director suspiró-. Es una lástima que ahora no esté aquí. Es muy bueno aportando ideas.

-Oh, Albus... lo lamento. –Poppy se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras se reprochaba a sí misma-. Olvidé informarte que Remus se encuentra en la enfermería.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Ésta mañana Sirius lo trajo con heridas profundas. Creo que anoche tuvo problemas en el Bosque. Pero está evolucionando muy bien, calculo que para mañana por la tarde le estaré dando de alta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Severus... –Volviéndose al profesor-. Tenemos algo pendiente con él¿No es así?

-¿Está en condiciones para hablar? –Le preguntó Severus a la enfermera. Ésta asintió-. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-Por supuesto. Lo dejé despierto. –Severus se encaminó a la chimenea-. Sólo no lo fatigues demasiado.

El hombre asintió mientras lanzaba un puñado de polvos y desaparecía. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que volviera a aparecer.

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó el director-. ¿Pudiste averiguar?

-Así es, Albus. –El hombre regresó a su lugar junto a él-. Es el regalo que Black le había prometido a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? –Minerva hizo ésta pregunta por todos los presentes, quienes los observaban con la duda impresa en la mirada.

-No es nada en realidad, Minerva. Sólo necesitábamos que Remus nos respondiera una pregunta, y ya lo hizo. –Se recargó en su silla, poniéndose cómodo, y prosiguió-. Ahora volvamos a donde estábamos...

-Disculpa, Albus. –Lo interrumpió Poppy-. Pero llegué tarde a la reunión y creo que me he perdido de algo importante. ¿Cómo es eso de que entrarán a la Mansión Riddle?

Albus procedió a ponerla al tanto de la situación. Le contó todo a grandes rasgos, momento que Lucius aprovechó para hacerle una señal a Severus, quien se acercó a el.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace unos momentos Albus mencionó algo sobre unos graduados que aceptaron apoyar a la Orden...

-El tercer grupo.

-Exacto. –El hombre lo miró con aprehensión-. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-Hace varios días convoqué a los estudiantes de último año, para solicitar su apoyo a la Orden del Fénix. Hice una lista de los que aceptaron y se la entregué a Albus.

-Sólo respóndeme una pregunta... ¿Draco está en ésa lista? –El hombre asintió-. ¿Y se puede saber en qué momento tenían pensado tú y ése cabeza hueca de mi hijo, informarme algo tan importante como eso?

-Pensé que él ya te lo había dicho. –El rubio negó con la cabeza-. Incluso pensé que habías dado ya tu autorización.

-En ningún momento, Severus. –El profesor de pociones pudo ver una mueca de enfado en el rostro de su ex compañero de colegio-. ¿Acaso crees que pienso dejar que Draco vaya como borrego al matadero? Que es como supongo que irán todos esos muchachos...

-No me sorprende que te moleste, Lucius. Sé que lo que menos deseas es ver a Draco en peligro. Y también sé que Albus no podrá hacer nada al respecto si te niegas. –El rubio asintió, dando a entender lo evidente-. Pero sería bueno que le preguntaras a tu hijo su opinión. Después de todo, si él aceptó formar parte de la Orden es porque tiene razones muy poderosas.

-Sí. Vengar la muerte de su madre es una de ellas. –El enfado en el rostro del ex mortífago cambió a uno de preocupación-. ¿No te das cuenta, Severus? Llevarlo con nosotros sería casi lo mismo que entregárselo al Lord en sus propias manos.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, entonces¿Dejarlo encerrado en su cuarto? –El rubio no respondió-. ¿Crees que él va a estar tranquilo sabiendo que todos afuera están arriesgando su vida para protegerlo y él sin hacer nada?

-No quiero que le ocurra nada. No quiero... que ése monstruo lo toque. Que ni siquiera lo mire...

-Él no estará solo. Estará seguro mientras permanezca en el grupo. Además, lo has observado en las clases de Duelo y sabes que es muy bueno. –Lucius suspiró con inquietud-. Y no permitiré que Voldemort le ponga una mano encima. Ni a él ni a Harry.

El rubio permaneció en silencio un instante. Severus no supo interpretar sus gestos mientras lo observaba. Aún así, prosiguió con su labor de convencimiento.

-Draco no se quedará de brazos cruzados y pasará sobre tu autoridad si es necesario. Es muy voluntarioso cuando se lo propone. –El hombre frente a él asintió, un brillo de orgullo en su mirada-. Si te niegas, lo único que conseguirás será una batalla de voluntades y créeme, no querrás pelear con él.

Lucius se frotó la barbilla y bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Era obvio que el hombre se encontraba inmerso en una lucha interior.

-Permitiré que vaya. –Levantó su mirada y habló a Severus con voz enérgica-. Con la única condición de que yo esté a su lado en todo momento. Ahora quisiera preguntarte algo más... -Severus asintió-. ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Potter por su nombre?

Severus levantó una ceja, sorprendido ante la pregunta de su ex compañero. Iba a abrir la boca para responderle cualquier cosa, pero la voz de Albus se lo impidió. Dio la media vuelta y caminó a su lugar haciendo flotar sus negras túnicas detrás de él, dejando al rubio con la pregunta en el aire.

-Bien, señores... –Albus observó a Lucius mientras regresaba a su sitio y decidió continuar-. Ya he puesto al tanto a Poppy sobre el motivo de ésta reunión. Así como también el porqué la he llamado. Ella será la encargada de recibir en la enfermería a los heridos en batalla. Tiene un directorio de medimagos y se pondrá en contacto con ellos para que la apoyen. También hablaré con el director de San Mungo. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años y sé que no tendrá inconveniente en recibir y atender de inmediato a los Aurores que resulten heridos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio tras las últimas palabras del director. A nadie le agradaba la idea de resultar herido en batalla. Mucho menos sus seres queridos.

-Los Aurores que trabajan para el Ministerio, deberán llevar con ellos un trasladador que los conduzca directo a San Mungo. El tiempo será oro si llegasen a resultar heridos. –Todos los presentes tomaron nota-. Los Aurores que sirven a la Orden tendrán un trasladador que los llevará directo a la enfermería. Los responsables de cada grupo se encargarán de ver que se cumpla con ésta disposición.

-¿Qué hay de los jóvenes de mi grupo? –Preguntó Minerva.

-Ellos también tendrán un trasladador que los llevará directo con Poppy. Ustedes y por supuesto, los demás profesores, también deberán llevar uno. Poppy será la encargada de organizar a los médicos y enfermeros que los atenderán. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

-No debe haber error al coordinarnos, Albus. –Comentó Arthur-. Necesitamos saber el momento exacto en que las barreras sean derribadas para poder entrar y atacar por sorpresa.

-Estás en lo correcto. No deberá pasar ni medio minuto entre una cosa y otra. –Respondió el director mientras sacaba un anillo de oro del cajón de su escritorio. Después de aplicarle un hechizo se lo entregó al Auror-. Éste anillo desprenderá un brillo que podrás ver en la oscuridad. Eso significará que las barreras han sido derribadas. En ése instante entrarás a la Mansión con tu grupo. Los demás deberán seguirte.

-Muy bien. –Respondió el Auror mientras se colocaba el anillo.

-Y mientras esperamos¿Qué haremos con los mortífagos que montan guardia cerca de las barreras? –Preguntó Lucius-. ¿Y qué hay de los Dementores?

-El grupo de Remus se hará cargo de mantenerlos a raya. –Respondió el director-. Mientras tanto, Minerva y tú podrán utilizar un hechizo de ilusión para que los mortífagos no se den cuenta de nada.

Lucius asintió en silencio.

-Bien... creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer por hoy. –Se puso de pie-. Agradezco mucho su presencia y estaremos en contacto.

Mientras Los Weasley se preparaban para partir, Albus susurró algo al oído de Severus y éste hizo una señal a Lucius con la mirada para que se quedara. Minerva no se movió de su sitio. El director esperó a que Poppy y el matrimonio partieran para dirigirse a ellos.

-Creo que hasta ahora hemos cubierto casi todos los ángulos, menos los dos más importantes. El primero es Harry. Y el segundo, la persona que tendrá que entrar con ustedes a la Mansión Riddle para destruir la barreras de protección.

-El asunto con Harry ya está en marcha. –Comentó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Severus?

-Hoy le envié una carta por medio de Ron Weasley. –Severus hizo caso omiso a la mirada de reproche del director-. Supongo que a éstas horas ya debe estar en su poder, considerando que Black no me reclamó nada al respecto... lo que significa que su amigo pudo entregársela sin ningún problema.

-O no pudo entregársela.

-También existe ésa posibilidad. –Consultó la hora en su reloj-. Lo sabré en unos momentos más.

-Bien... esperemos que haya sido lo primero y que no te ocasione problemas. –Albus decidió continuar-. Entonces sólo nos queda ver quién se encargará de las barreras de protección.

-¿A quién tienes en mente para eso? –Preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones-. Tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso.

-Tienes toda la razón, Minerva... –Albus comenzó a pasear por la oficina, su rostro meditabundo mientras acariciaba su larga barba-. No podemos arriesgarnos a enviar a cualquiera, la labor de romper las barreras es vital para el éxito de nuestra empresa. Si la persona encargada no lo logra, no podremos tomar la mansión por sorpresa y Voldemort tendrá tiempo para organizarse y atacarnos.

-Hay otra cosa que no hemos tomado en cuenta. –Intervino Lucius-. Nagini. Ése bicho siempre está pegado a las faldas de su amo. Y no hay modo de hacerle nada, pues está protegido. Si logra detectar la presencia de un intruso le avisará enseguida y todo se arruinará. Ésa serpiente es muy lista.

-Lucius tiene razón. Una capa de invisibilidad no será suficiente para lograr pasar. –Secundó el profesor de pociones-. Aunque... hay algo que sí podría funcionar.

-¿Qué cosa, Severus? –Preguntó Minerva, esperanzada.

-¿Recuerdas el libro de pociones que me regalaste hace días? –Le preguntó Severus al director, quien asintió-. Encontré un modo de perfeccionar la poción multijugos.

-Pero... es una poción que tarda semanas en elaborarse. –Replicó el rubio-. Y lo que menos nos sobra ahora es tiempo.

-Lo sé, Lucius... –Severus rodó los ojos en un gesto de obviedad-. Acostumbro guardar reservas.

-¿Qué clase de mejoras lograste con ésa poción? –Albus se acercó a su protegido, interesado en saber más.

-Agregándole un ingrediente extra, su efecto ahora es más duradero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Siete horas, como máximo. Pero... –Miró a uno y otro rostro, la preocupación reflejada en sus negros ojos-. Deberé ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de agregar el ingrediente final... si no quiero arruinar la vida de la persona que la beba.

-Pues... ¿De qué ingrediente estamos hablando? –Preguntó la animaga, nerviosa ante las palabras del profesor.

-Sangre... de Licántropo. –Sus oyentes se removieron, inquietos-. Sólo una gota. Los efectos serían terribles si agrego un poco más... o un poco menos.

-Creo saber a qué clase de efectos te refieres. –Meditó el director-. Con Remus y su sufrimiento ya tenemos bastante. Pero hay que admitir que es la mejor solución, aunque muy arriesgada.

-Y ahora mi pregunta es... ¿A quién enviarás para la labor de romper las barreras de protección? –Preguntó el profesor.

-A nadie. –Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante la respuesta del director-. Yo mismo lo haré.

-Pero... Albus...

-Tranquila, Minerva. –El anciano mago la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a replicar-. No confío en nadie más para hacer algo tan delicado. Y tengo fe en que Severus no se equivocará a la hora de agregar el ingrediente final.

-Puedes contar con eso. –Le respondió Severus-. ¿De quién tomarás la identidad?

-De la única persona capaz de entrar a las habitaciones privadas de Voldemort... invitada por él mismo. –Se dirigió a Lucius-. ¿Me facilitarías un cabello de tu hijo... y sus memorias en un Pensadero?

Una sonrisa incipiente se dibujó en los labios de Lucius mientras respondía.

-Puedes contar con eso.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry entró corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en el baño, sin querer saber nada de su padrino. Se sentó en el piso con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta cerrada y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su cara, lamentándose por haber olvidado algo tan importante como la orden que Voldemort le diera a Severus.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no recordarlo? –Murmuró entre sollozos-. ¿Y ahora cómo haré para estar con él cuando lo llame¿Y si ya lo ha llamado?

Un hondo escalofrío recorrió su columna, tan sólo al imaginar a Voldemort torturando a Severus por presentarse ante él con las manos vacías. Su miedo aumentó al acudir a su mente la noche en que torturó a los Malfoy.

-No. Eso no va a volver a ocurrir... –Se dijo mientras se desvestía y entraba a la ducha. Abrió la regadera y las gotas de agua comenzaron a recorrer toda su piel-. Debo volver a Hogwarts con Severus. No se presentará solo cuando Voldemort lo llame. Tengo que estar con él. Pero... ¿Cómo?

El agua de la regadera lo relajó poco a poco, hasta hacerlo sentir lo bastante sereno para pensar con coherencia. Salió de la ducha y se vistió, preparándose para dormir. Se acostó en su cama y se acercó a la cabecera que el cachorro custodiaba. Momentos después sostenía en sus manos la carta de Severus.

Desenrolló el pergamino y en la oscuridad de su habitación vio que no había nada escrito. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando en mitad de la hoja pudo ver un pequeño dibujo de Hedwid. La lechuza no medía más de tres centímetros y estaba parada sobre una línea que hacía de percha. Harry paseó su dedo índice sobre el dibujo y la lechuza agitó sus alas, como si despertara.

-Hola, Hedwid... –Murmuró el joven mago mientras observaba a su pequeña mascota volar por toda la hoja-. ¿Me has extrañado?

La lechuza aleteó una vez más y mientras volaba, unas palabras se formaron en respuesta a la pregunta del muchacho.

_-"Te he extrañado mucho, Harry..." _

Harry casi se cayó de la cama cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Severus? –Su corazón latiendo con fuerza-. ¿Eres tú?

_-"¿Esperaba a alguien más, señor Potter?" _

Harry rió con entusiasmo al darse cuenta de la clase de carta que su pareja le había enviado.

-No puedo creerlo... –Se puso serio de repente-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si Sirius se da cuenta?

_-"Lo sé, y créeme que lo pensé mucho. Draco fue quien me convenció. De hecho... de él fue la idea del truco de la lechuza. ¿Sabes? Pensaba escribirte una líneas, pero creo que ésta fue una mejor idea." _

-Ya lo creo... –Respondió el muchacho, la sonrisa aún en su rostro-. Agradécele de mi parte.

_-"Lo haré." _

-Sirius me comentó que estuvo en una reunión con Dumbledore. ¿Todo está bien?

_-"Hasta ahora. Pero el día se acerca, Harry, por eso me he arriesgado a comunicarme contigo. Le contamos a Black sobre nuestras intenciones de asaltar la Mansión Riddle y se negó a dar su autorización para que participes. Supongo que ya debes estar enterado." _

-Tuve una fuerte discusión con él. –Recordó con tristeza-. Necesito regresar a Hogwarts.

_-"Aún no. Cuando llegue el momento." _

-Pero... ¿Cómo volveré? –Harry acarició la pequeña cabeza de su mascota, quien continuó aleteando por toda la hoja-. No puedo salir por la Red Flú. Y romper las barreras de Sirius me llevaría mucho tiempo. Además... no quisiera tener que marcharme contra su voluntad.

_-"Tendrás que ir considerando ésa posibilidad. Su negativa ha sido rotunda." _

-Tienes razón. –Harry suspiró con resignación-. ¿Sabes? Me duele mucho que las cosas entre él yo no vayan a terminar bien.

_-"No tiene por qué ser así, Harry. Si él de verdad te ama, aceptará lo que decidas. Aunque no será de la noche a la mañana." _

-Espero que tengas razón. –Suspiró-. Quisiera verte ahora. Deseo... que me hagas el amor...

_-"Yo también lo deseo, Harry. Pero debemos conformarnos por ahora con esto..." _

-Es mejor que nada... –El muchacho guardó silencio mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de su lechuza. De alguna manera sentía que era a su pareja a quien acariciaba con tanta dulzura. El pequeño dibujo de Hedwid comenzó a desvanecerse. Harry frunció el ceño al ver que poco a poco desaparecía del pergamino-. ¿Severus?

_-"La magia del pergamino sólo dura unos minutos. Debo irme." _

-¿Volveremos a hablar? –El joven Gryffindor vio con impotencia cómo su lechuza se desvanecía poco a poco-. ¿Sigues ahí?

_-"Hedwid volverá mañana a la misma hora, Harry. Te amo..." _

-Yo también te amo, Severus.

El joven observó cómo el pequeño dibujo terminaba de desaparecer, junto con las últimas palabras de su pareja. Enrolló el pergamino con mucho cuidado y después de depositar un beso en él, lo guardó en su lugar secreto.

Permaneció despierto una hora más sin dejar de sonreír, recordando a Ron y Hermione arriesgando la poca confianza de Sirius al hacerle entrega de ésas cartas a escondidas. Pensó en Draco y la gran idea sobre su lechuza, y su labor de convencer a Severus, que debió ser complicada. Y mientras les agradecía con todo su corazón por tan hermosos detalles, supo que nunca hubiera deseado tener mejores amigos que ellos.

Ésa noche pudo dormir tranquilo. Fue una noche inundada de sueños donde las personas que tanto amaba al fin eran felices. Donde lograba vencer a Voldemort y estar al lado de Severus, y Sirius aceptaba su relación con él.

Sueños de felicidad y de dicha completa, de los cuales el joven mago pronto despertaría... y de la manera más cruel.

**_Continuará... _**

****

**_Próximo capítulo: Reencuentros y despedidas. _**

****

**_Notas: _**

****

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. _**

****

**_Besitos. _**

****

**_Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)_**


	24. XVIII Reencuentros y despedidas Primer

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Muchas gracias a Ali Potter-Malfoy, Ailuj, EugeBlack, Keyg y Miss Andreina Snape, por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XVIII**_

_**Reencuentros y Despedidas.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**O**liver miraba con embeleso cada una de las cosas que se exhibían en el aparador frente a él. Era domingo y había pasado toda la tarde recorriendo las tiendas de artículos para bebés en compañía de su pareja. Con sus compras reducidas y guardadas en sus bolsillos, observaban móviles para cuna de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-¿Cómo ves ése de allá? –Le preguntó el castaño mientras señalaba con el dedo un móvil con cuatro patitos de peluche.

-Hum... no lo sé. Como que les falta algo... –Oliver desvió su mirada del juguete que su pareja señalaba para observar más allá del cristal. Un reflejo a través de él le hizo ver la figura de alguien conocido a sus espaldas. Palideció.

Giró su rostro para observar el otro lado de la calle. Gente iba y venía atravesándose en su camino y estorbando su visión. Buscó con la mirada el rostro conocido, pero no pudo ver nada.

-Ése se ve más bonito... ¿Oliver? –Blaise dejó lo que hacía para poner atención a su pareja-. ¿Sucede algo?

-No... –El Gryffindor frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No es nada.

Blaise lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo al interior del local, donde estuvieron varios minutos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué juguete comprar. Cuando el moreno al fin se decidió comenzaba a oscurecer. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron varias calles más, Blaise rodeando siempre sus hombros mientras Oliver recargaba de vez en cuando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

-¿Estás cansado? –Le preguntó mientras lo besaba con ligereza-. Si quieres podemos tomar un transporte al departamento.

-Prefiero caminar. –Le respondió el moreno-. Aún es temprano y quiero hacer algo de ejercicio.

Blaise asintió y cubrieron la distancia hacia su departamento en un agradable silencio, roto de vez en cuando por las risas de algunos niños que se atravesaban en su camino. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron, y mientras Blaise se dirigía a la cocina para servir la cena, Oliver sacó las compras y las depositó sobre la cama para verlas con más tranquilidad.

Después de disponer de un lugar en el ropero y guardar todo, el moreno se estiró cuan largo era y se asomó por la ventana. El ir y venir de la gente en la calle lo mareó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

"No hay nada comparable a la tranquilidad de Hogwarts durante el verano..." Pensó mientras sentía el viento chocar con suavidad sobre su rostro. "Debo admitir que extraño un poco vivir en el Castillo."

-Oliver... –La voz de Blaise desde la cocina lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos-. La cena está lista.

-Ya voy... –Después de un último vistazo hacia la calle, el muchacho cerró la ventana y antes de salir apagó la luz de la habitación.

No se dio cuenta que en ése momento alguien observaba todos sus movimientos, semioculto en una esquina. Al ver la luz apagarse, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro deforme. El hombre permaneció varios minutos más parado en el mismo lugar, para después perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

oooooooOooooooo

-Qué pena... ya me había acostumbrado a ella.

-Tendrás todas las que quieras cuando esto acabe.

Draco y Severus se encontraban en la Torre de Astronomía, contemplando la noche. En ése lugar lo había encontrado el profesor después de que el muchacho saliera de sus habitaciones, triste por haber tenido que entregarle la Saeta de Harry, pues era hora de regresársela a su dueño.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en enviársela? –Preguntó mientras una suave arruga se formaba en su entrecejo, que a su padrino le pareció graciosa-. ¿No pudiste esperar unos días más?

-Me hubiera gustado, Draco. –Le respondió su padrino, paciente-. Pero tienes que aceptar que la escoba es de Harry y que él también merece disfrutarla.

Draco asintió sin hacer más preguntas y se dedicó a contemplar la luna menguante. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiró.

-¿Crees... que una de ellas sea mi madre?

Severus frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su ahijado. Levantó la mirada hacia donde los grises ojos seguían observando y sonrió.

-Estoy seguro, Draco.

Un agradable momento de silencio siguió a la respuesta de Severus. Draco se sentó a medias en la pequeña bardita, dando la espalda al vacío. Severus se sentó junto a él.

-Una vez me dijiste que si necesitaba algún consejo... –El hombre lo miró, incitándolo a seguir-. Que podría hablar contigo...

-Así es. –Le respondió su padrino-. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Draco dudó por un instante si continuar o no. Una mirada de Severus lo animó a seguir.

-Bueno... no sé si lo sepas pero... tuve una pareja. –Severus guardó silencio, esperando que el joven continuara-. Un chico de mi Casa.

-Para serte honesto, sí. Lo sabía. –Un pequeño rubor cubrió el rostro del rubio-. Una vez los vi en el Salón de los Menesteres.

-Él y yo solíamos vernos en ése lugar. –Su sonrojo aumentando-. Hasta que supe que me engañaba con alguien más.

-Lo siento.

-Con Oliver Wood. –Ante el silencio de su padrino-. El auxiliar de Poppy.

-Sé... quién es él. –Severus suspiró. Se sintió mal por haberlo sabido incluso desde antes que el mismo Draco-. ¿Cómo supiste que te engañaba?

-Fue casi por accidente... –El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mortificado-. En realidad no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Hace poco me enteré de algo más. Wood... está esperando un hijo de él.

Severus se removió en su lugar, cada vez más incómodo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Casi de la misma forma. –Respondió el rubio-. Aquélla tarde cuando fui a la enfermería a entregarle las pociones a Poppy, escuché una conversación entre ellos. Hablaban sobre las intenciones de Wood de mudarse a vivir con... él. Y después escuché que están esperando un bebé.

-Debió afectarte mucho ésa noticia. –El muchacho asintió-. ¿Has hecho algo al respecto?

-¿Qué puedo hacer, padrino? –Draco se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba-. ¿Contarle toda la verdad a Wood?

-No creo que sea conveniente. –Reflexionó su padrino-. A menos que quieras que de la impresión pierda a su bebé.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Alegó el rubio-. Tampoco puedo reclamarle a Blaise. Si espera un hijo con él entonces significa que tenían planes para el futuro y yo sólo fui... su diversión. –Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grises reflejando un gran pesar-. Si es así entonces... prefiero no reclamarle a nada a tener que escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Tus conjeturas tiene lógica... pero eso no significa que estés en lo correcto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Severus calló durante un largo momento, dudando si decirle la verdad o no. Concluyó que la verdad era lo mejor.

-Sé que vas a molestarte conmigo por lo que voy a confesarte pero... creo que es mejor que lo sepas. –El profesor se bajó de la pequeña barda y se recargó de costado sobre ella, enfrentando la mirada gris de su ahijado-. Ellos no planearon ningún embarazo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Draco se movió de su lugar para situarse de frente a su padrino, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo escuchaba.

-Poppy y yo somos los principales responsables de lo ocurrido. –Draco lo miró sin entender-. Wood bebió una poción de fertilidad por accidente.

-Pero... ¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó el rubio, incrédulo-. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¿Acaso no sabe leer las etiquetas de los frascos?

-Él pensó que bebía la poción correcta. –Fue la respuesta del profesor de pociones-. Poppy se equivocó a la hora de etiquetarla.

-¿Por qué dices que tú también eres responsable? –Le preguntó su ahijado-. ¿Qué tuviste que ver con eso?

-Porque la poción de la que hablo fue la que yo mismo perfeccioné. Olvidé ponerle un nombre y Poppy lo hizo por mí. Y no sólo eso... –El hombre carraspeó antes de continuar-. La poción que Wood bebió... fue la misma que tú elaboraste el día de tu examen conmigo.

Draco miró a su padrino, sorprendido ante tal confesión. Abrió sus delgados labios tratando de pronunciar palabra, y lo único que logró fue balbucear algo que Severus no logró comprender. Durante un momento que al hombre le pareció eterno, pudo ver al muchacho palidecer, sus ojos grises entrecerrados y la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas –que ya no le pareció tan graciosa-, hacerse más profunda cada vez.

En el momento en que el hombre creyó que el muchacho reventaría en maldiciones, éste hizo algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

Draco comenzó a reír.

Al principio fue una risa suave que Severus casi confundió con el susurro del viento. La risa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada abierta, sin reservas. A pesar de su desconcierto, el hombre pudo distinguir en ella infinidad de sentimientos. Incredulidad, asombro, tristeza y un matiz sarcástico que no dejó de preocuparle.

-¿Draco? –El profesor puso una mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho siguió riendo sin poder contenerse, haciendo que Severus se preocupara más. Aún así, contestó a la pregunta de su padrino en medio de los jadeos que su risa le provocaba.

-La vida es un chiste... –Se corrigió a sí mismo, la juvenil voz entrecortada-. No. _Mi _vida es un chiste. El destino no hace más que... reírse de mí.

Severus frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su ahijado. Lo observó en silencio durante unos momentos más. La risa del muchacho se fue atenuando hasta convertirse ésta vez en un suave sollozo, lágrimas tibias deslizándose sobre sus suaves mejillas. Severus lo abrazó de forma paternal y Draco descansó su rubia cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó cuando sintió que el muchacho dejó de sollozar. Éste asintió en silencio-. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Nada, padrino... ¿Para qué? –Respondió Draco mientras sus hombros volvían a encogerse y una sonrisa –ésta vez sin ningún matiz-, se dibujaba en sus tersos labios-. ¿Para qué... si el destino siempre se encarga de todo?

oooooooOooooooo

Blaise despertó al escuchar un golpe en su ventana. Se levantó tratando de no molestar a Oliver y abrió el cristal para dejar pasar a la lechuza que ya lo esperaba con una carta atada en la pata. La tomó deprisa, emocionado al pensar que pudiera ser de Draco. Su desilusión fue palpable al reconocer la letra de la Subdirectora de Hogwarts en el sobre. La abrió y conforme la leía su gesto de desilusión cambió a uno de preocupación.

-No puede ser... –Blaise volvió a leer la carta para asegurarse de haber entendido bien.

-¿Blaise? –Oliver se enderezó en la cama y el castaño se acercó a él con la carta en la mano-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos están llamando.

-¿A nosotros? –Preguntó su pareja, sin entender.

-No, Oliver... a mí. Verás... el último día de clases en Hogwarts, el profesor Snape convocó a los alumnos de último año... –Oliver lo escuchaba con atención-. Quería saber quienes estábamos dispuestos a apoyar a la Orden del Fénix cuando llegara el momento de un enfrentamiento contra... El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

-¿Y? –Oliver no comprendió del todo las palabras de su pareja-. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso?

-Yo... estoy entre los alumnos que aceptaron.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El Gryffindor se puso de pie, sorprendido por completo-. Pero... ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

-Fue una reunión privada. No...

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Le interrumpió su pareja-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¡Pensaba decírtelo! –El castaño se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejó la carta a un lado-. Sólo que... no me imaginé que sucedería tan pronto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se avecina una batalla? –Su pareja asintió en silencio-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

-No lo sé con exactitud. –Fue la respuesta de Blaise. Oliver se sentó en la cama junto a su pareja y éste volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos mientras continuaba. El moreno alcanzó a distinguir el escudo del Colegio en una esquina del papel-. Minerva McGonagall me pide que me traslade a Hogwarts. Dice que debo integrarme al grupo de batalla que me corresponde.

-¿Cuándo tienes que hacerlo?

-Ahora mismo.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras del castaño. Oliver dejó su lugar junto a Blaise y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Su pareja sólo lo observó en su ir y venir queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué aceptaste participar en la Orden? –Su pareja no respondió-. Supongo... que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que vayas. –Blaise siguió sin responder-. El profesor Snape... ¿Estará ahí?

-Imagino que sí... –Blaise se extrañó cuando escuchó el nombre de su Jefe de Casa de labios de Oliver-. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Creo que no deberían... confiar en él. –El Slytherin frunció el ceño ante la declaración de su pareja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el profesor Snape no es digno de nuestra confianza? –Blaise se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras lo hacía mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Qué intentas decirme, Oliver?

-No puedo decírtelo. A nadie. –El moreno negó mientras bajaba la mirada. Blaise sólo suspiró al ver su actitud-. Hice una promesa.

Blaise se quedó pensando unos instantes en las palabras de su novio. Sonrió con ligereza al hacerse una idea de lo que hablaba.

-No te preocupes, amor. –Le dijo mientras lo acercaba a él para abrazarlo-. Aunque el profesor lleve la Marca, te puedo asegurar que tiene razones muy poderosas para apoyar a la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –El castaño asintió-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque yo también hice una promesa.

-¿Crees que ésas razones de las que hablas sean lo bastante poderosas como para que el profesor sea capaz de traicionar a...?

-Tanto como para eso. –Blaise acarició sus negros cabellos mientras continuaba-. Te puedo asegurar que una de ellas al menos lo es. Es la misma razón que motivó a los Malfoy a traicionarlo también.

-¿Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy? –Su pareja asintió-. Espero... que estés en lo correcto... y que sea razón suficiente.

-Lo es. No lo dudes –Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Oliver ya no dijo nada. Permitió que Blaise siguiera abrazándolo hasta que el reloj de pared tocó siete campanadas-. Veré que hay para el desayuno.

-No te molestes. Yo lo haré. –Oliver se separó de su pareja mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Mientras tanto sería bueno... que comenzaras a empacar.

Blaise asintió con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció en el instante en que Oliver cerró la puerta tras él. Con un largo suspiro, el castaño tomó su baúl y guardó sus cosas personales, junto con algunas mudas de ropa. No sabía cuánto tiempo estarían en Hogwarts antes de partir a la batalla, por lo que optó por empacar su uniforme también.

Se dio un baño y se vistió. Cuando terminó de guardar todo encogió su baúl y se sentó en la cama, haciendo tiempo hasta que su pareja lo llamara para desayunar, mientras acariciaba una fotografía mágica en donde Oliver y él aparecían abrazados.

"¿Por qué aceptaste participar en la Orden?"

Él no había podido responder en el momento a la pregunta de su pareja. No frente a él. No quería decirle que su razón había sido la misma por la que el profesor Snape y los Malfoy habían decidido arriesgar su vida.

-Draco...

Su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar que volvería a ver sus ojos como el cielo y sus cabellos como oro de mies. Volvería a escuchar su suave voz, altiva y elegante. Volvería a verlo a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Oliver, que lo llamaba. Con un último suspiro, el joven depositó la fotografía en la mesita de noche y guardó su pequeño baúl en la bolsa de su pantalón, para después salir de la habitación que las últimas noches compartiera con quien, al igual que Draco, también era su razón de ser.

oooooooOooooooo

Arthur Weasley observaba a su esposa en su ir y venir de la cocina la comedor, y del comedor a la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno para Ron y Hermione. Muy temprano ésa mañana ellos también habían recibido la carta de su Jefa de Casa solicitando su regreso, y ahora se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparando su equipaje.

-¿Crees que con esto tengan suficiente? –Le preguntó a su esposo mientras llenaba sus platos con una gran variedad de alimentos-. No quiero que se queden con hambre.

-Creo que es más que suficiente. –Le respondió su compañero-. En el Colegio podrán comer lo que quieran.

-La comida de los elfos no es igual a la que yo misma preparo. –Alegó la mujer, ansiosa-. Creo que también les haré algo para llevar...

-Molly... –Arthur se acercó a su esposa y tomó su mano atrayendo su atención-. Creo que deberías tratar de calmarte.

La mujer suspiró al tiempo que tomaba asiento, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Su esposo se sentó junto a ella sin soltar su mano.

-¿Crees... que todo ése plan de Dumbledore vaya a resultar? –La mujer miró a su esposo a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Arthur solo asintió en silencio-. ¿Y si no llegara a ser así?

-Albus es un mago muy hábil. –Arthur dio un leve apretón a la mano de su esposa-. No puedo decir menos de Snape y de Harry. Y los Aurores están muy bien entrenados para la batalla.

-Eso es muy bueno. –Respondió su esposa-. Pero... ¿Qué hay de los muchachos? ¿Es necesario poner sus vidas en riesgo? Son tan jóvenes...

-Si Dumbledore los ha llamado es porque sabe que están bien preparados. –Molly guardó silencio, no muy convencida de sus palabras-. El mismo Snape se encargó de enseñarles todo lo necesario.

-No pongo en duda la capacidad de Severus para entrenarlos. Ni la capacidad de ellos para aprender. –Señalo la Auror-. Es sólo que... enfrentarse en clases de Duelo contra un compañero no es igual que hacerlo contra un mortífago en un campo de batalla. Ellos son hombres violentos que no tendrán reparo en lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, sin importar que sus oponentes sean Aurores... o niños.

-Ellos ya no son unos niños.

-¡Para mí sí lo son! –Arthur se sorprendió ante la actitud angustiada de su esposa. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa-. Por lo menos Ron, Hermione y Harry lo son. Son _mis_ niños...

Arthur comprendió a su esposa al verla detenerse en mitad de la habitación, abrazándose a sí misma al tiempo que sus hombros se sacudían en señal de llanto. Se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, tratando de consolarla.

-Comprendo que tengas miedo... –Murmuró a su oído, haciendo que ella asintiera en medio de un sollozo-. Te mentiría si te dijera que yo no, porque también son mis niños. Yo también temo por ellos. –Levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos-. Pero no debes olvidar que no estarán solos. Nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlos. A ellos y a sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón... –La mujer secó sus lágrimas y sonrió a su esposo, apenada-. Perdóname. Sabes que casi nunca soy así.

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte. –Le respondió su esposo mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro-. Te amo y te admiro porque eres una mujer fuerte y valiente. Pero también porque eres una compañera amorosa y una madre preocupada. Y más de una vez me has demostrado que puedes ser todo eso y mucho más.

Molly se ruborizó ante las palabras de su esposo, olvidando de inmediato el motivo de su preocupación. Arthur le dio un suave beso en los labios y regresó a su lugar en la mesa, mientras ella terminaba de servir el desayuno. Momentos después, Ron y Hermione entraban al comedor con sus baúles listos y encogidos, y ajenos por completo a la plática sostenida por el matrimonio minutos antes.

Desayunaron en un tranquilo silencio, roto de vez en cuando por los comentarios de Arthur sobre alguna noticia publicada en El Profeta, hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

-No dejen de practicar los hechizos que les enseñó el profesor Snape. –Les recordó Molly mientras abrazaba a Hermione, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Ron se acercó a su madre y ésta le dibujó un beso en la mejilla-. Cuídala mucho.

El joven respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y después de despedirse de su padre despareció por la chimenea detrás de su novia.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron, Arthur permaneció abrazando a su esposa hasta que las llamas regresaron a la normalidad.

-No te preocupes, querida... –Le dijo mientras estrechaba su abrazo-. Ellos saben cuidarse.

-Sí. Ellos estarán bien. –La Auror apoyó lo dicho por su esposo, su voz reflejando una seguridad que su corazón de madre estaba muy lejos de sentir.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius y Harry se encontraban desayunando en el salón. Con la vista fija en su plato y su barbilla descansando sobre una mano, el muchacho sólo jugueteaba con la comida y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Su padrino no dejaba de observarlo y sólo entrecerraba sus azules ojos sin poder –ni querer-, adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Resopló, fastidiado, cuando pudo distinguir que el enésimo suspiro escapaba de los labios entreabiertos de su ahijado.

Harry emergió de su estado de ensoñación cuando escuchó el resoplido del animago. Se enderezó en su sitio y reanudó su desayuno, ya casi frío.

-Parece que la visita de tus amigos te ha levantado el ánimo... –El comentario de Sirius provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Niño que vivió, quien a pesar de eso no pudo evitar notar un tono sospechoso en su voz-. Quiero... creer que eso es lo que te tiene así desde hace dos días...

Harry asintió con la mirada aún en su plato, sin querer levantarla para enfrentar la de su padrino. Aunque sabía que el animago no podía leerle el pensamiento, no quería que analizara en sus verdes ojos lo que ellos gritaban a los cuatro vientos sin necesidad de expresarlo con sus labios.

Las dos noches anteriores había vuelto a tener contacto con Severus. Los pocos minutos que tuvieron, los aprovecharon para que su pareja lo pusiera al tanto de los planes que se estaban llevando a cabo para el ataque a Voldemort. Así fue como supo que el mismo Dumbledore se encargaría de entrar a la Mansión Riddle con ellos, suplantando la identidad de Draco.

De ésa misma forma se enteró que sus ex compañeros del Colegio habían sido llamados para volver al Castillo, y que los Aurores que servían a la Orden se apostarían ésa misma tarde en la Mansión Black, hasta el momento de ser llamados a la batalla.

Le había extrañado la decisión del director de seguir utilizando la Mansión de Sirius a pesar de su oposición. Pero el hecho de que el animago no estuviera de acuerdo en que su ahijado participara, no le liberaba del compromiso de seguir facilitando su casa como cuartel general de la Orden.

Ésas noticias habían dejado a Harry muy preocupado, ya que con eso, Severus le daba a entender que Voldemort no tardaría en llamarle. Harry le había preguntado si ya tenía algún plan para poder reunirse con él cuando el momento llegara, a lo que el profesor sólo se había limitado a pedirle que tomara pluma y pergamino y anotara dos hechizos.

El primero era un hechizo que le serviría para convertir cualquier objeto en un trasladador que lo llevaría directo a la oficina de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts. Y el segundo era un hechizo para burlar las barreras de protección de la Mansión Black y así poder utilizar el trasladador sin necesidad de salir de su propia habitación.

Cuando el muchacho le preguntó si no había riesgo de que Sirius se diera cuenta que él estaba escapando de sus barreras, Severus le respondió que era un hechizo indetectable. De los muchos hechizos que Dumbledore se sabía y que pondría en práctica él mismo en la Mansión Riddle, donde confiaba que Voldemort tampoco los detectara.

El Gryffindor anotó con mucho cuidado los hechizos que su pareja le enseñó. Y aunque tenía muchas preguntas más qué hacerle, el tiempo se acabó y tuvo que despedirse de él cuando la pequeña Hedwid comenzó a desaparecer.

Harry volvió a suspirar, dejando a un lado el desayuno. Después de hablar con Severus, el joven se había dedicado a practicar el hechizo trasladador, pero sin atreverse a utilizar ningún objeto aún. Él estaba consciente que en el momento en que decidiera hacerlo se estaría rebelando ante las órdenes de su padrino. Y pensar en eso le dolía mucho.

La llegada de una lechuza a la que reconoció como las utilizadas por el Colegio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sirius frunció el ceño cuando el animal se posó sobre la mesa, dejando un paquete bastante voluminoso sobre ella. El animago tomó dos pergaminos que el ave tenía atados en una pata y los leyó frente a la mirada curiosa de su ahijado.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que a Harry le pareció que al animago no le gustó lo que leía en el primero. Supuso que Dumbledore le informaba sobre la llegada de los Aurores, situación de la que él ya estaba al tanto gracias a Severus. El animago suspiró mientras movía la cabeza y dejaba el pergamino a un lado para comenzar a leer el otro.

Su gesto de molestia cambió a uno de satisfacción. El hombre volteó a ver a su ahijado, una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios. Harry se enderezó en su asiento, intrigado ante la actitud de su padrino cuando éste tomó el objeto que la lechuza dejara sobre la mesa y se la extendió al muchacho, instándole a que lo tomara.

-¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó el joven, mientras sostenía el objeto entre sus manos. Lo palpó y una sonrisa de sospecha y emoción atravesó sus atractivos rasgos-. ¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando?

-Ábrelo. –Le respondió su padrino-. Espero que te guste.

El muchacho obedeció. Retiró el papel que lo envolvía y su rostro se iluminó. Ése sólo gesto fue suficiente para que el animago supiera que su regalo le había gustado.

-Sirius... esto es... –Harry acarició con embeleso el suave mango de la escoba, sin poder creerlo-. Es preciosa. No sé qué decir...

-No tienes que decirme nada. –Sonrió-. ¿Por qué no la pruebas?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Tienes otra cosa qué hacer? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Sirius se puso de pie y sacó su varita para verificar que la escoba no estuviera hechizada y después se dirigió a la puerta-. Te veré más tarde. Diviértete.

-Sirius... –El hombre volteó a verlo-. Gracias.

El animago correspondió con una sonrisa, para después dejarlo solo.

Harry caminó deprisa hacia los amplios terrenos de la Mansión Black. La mañana era fresca y despejada y el muchacho no quiso perder un minuto más sin poder disfrutar de su Saeta de Fuego nueva.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver emergió por la chimenea de la enfermería, seguido por su pareja. Ambos jóvenes observaron extrañados a Poppy, quien parecía estar mostrando las instalaciones a un grupo de medimagos y enfermeras. Al ver llegar al Gryffindor, la mujer dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a los muchachos, quienes le dirigieron un educado saludo de buenos días.

-Oliver, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. –Comentó la enfermera después de responder al saludo de los jóvenes y reconocer a Blaise como un ex alumno y la pareja de su auxiliar-. Mejor así, porque hay cosas de las que es necesario que te enteres.

-Pero... Madame, yo sólo... –Oliver no tuvo tiempo de aclararle a su jefa que sólo estaba ahí para acompañar a su pareja. La mujer lo tomó del brazo para conducirlo hacia el grupo de medimagos, que ya la esperaban.

-Te veré más tarde. –Blaise se despidió de su pareja con una sonrisa y dio la media vuelta para buscar la salida de la enfermería. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro para dar paso a la sorpresa, al ver frente a él a la persona que menos se imaginaba encontrar en ése lugar y momento.

Draco y su padre acababan de salir de su sesión y se dirigían también a la salida. El joven conducía la silla de su padre y Lucius se extrañó al notar que su hijo la hacía detenerse en seco. Lo que no pudo notar fue la palidez en el rostro del muchacho, y una mirada que no presagió nada bueno.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco? –No obtuvo respuesta. Dirigió sus azules ojos hacia la persona que se encontraba parada frente a ellos-. ¿Qué no es tu compañero? ¿El que estuvo en el sepelio de tu madre?

-Sí... –Draco apretó los asideros de la silla, hasta que la sangre dejó de circular en sus manos para subir por todo su rostro.

-¿No vas a saludarlo? –La pregunta inocente de su padre lo alteró. Se alteró mucho más cuando vio a Blaise acercándose a ellos.

La mirada del recién llegado se posó en el rostro de su ex pareja, expresando infinidad de sentimientos a través de sus ojos aceitunados.

-Hola, Draco... –El rubio permaneció impasible, sin dignarse a responder al saludo. Una sombra de tristeza atravesó el rostro de Blaise, quien se volvió hacia Lucius para evitar los acerados ojos de Draco-. Buenos días, señor Malfoy. –Saludó con cortesía. Lucius respondió al saludo de la misma forma.

Draco apretó la silla con más fuerza hasta que sus manos dolieron. Sintió su vista nublarse y antes de que el castaño dijera algo más, condujo la silla a la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué te ocurrió? –Le preguntó su padre cuando ya se encontraban lejos-. Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte.

El hombre alcanzó a escuchar el resoplido que su hijo le dio como respuesta. Supo que el muchacho no quería hablar del asunto, por lo que dejó de preguntar... no sin prometerse a sí mismo que más adelante averiguaría todo al respecto.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a nuestras habitaciones? –Le preguntó el muchacho, dando el tema de Blaise por terminado-. ¿O deseas ir a alguna otra parte?

-Estoy muy cansado. –Fue la respuesta de su padre-. Además, tú tienes que ir a clase de Duelo con Severus. Y debes empacar tus cosas para integrarte al grupo de McGonagall.

Draco volvió a sentirse alterado al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Volvería a ver a Blaise, y entonces no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Optó por un escape desesperado.

-Estaba pensando que si no tienes inconveniente, podría quedarme contigo hasta que llegue la hora de partir. –El muchacho cruzó los dedos esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por mí no hay problema. –Respondió Lucius-. Pero no creo que McGonagall lo permita.

-Creí que tú también estabas a cargo del tercer grupo. –Comentó el joven, extrañado ante la respuesta de su padre-. Al menos eso fue lo que entendí cuando me contaste que también te integrarías a él.

-Pues entendiste mal. –Lo corrigió el hombre-. Si me ofrecí a apoyar a la subdirectora, fue con la intención de estar pendiente de ti en todo momento. Y eso fue después de enterarme que habías decidido apoyar a la Orden del Fénix sin tomarte la molestia de consultarme.

-Lo siento, padre. –Draco se disculpó, avergonzado-. Durante ésos días ocurrieron tantas cosas, que Severus y yo olvidamos decírtelo.

-Me di cuenta.

Draco guardó silencio ante el tono de reproche en la voz de su padre. Llegaron a sus aposentos y después de dejarlo en la sala leyendo un libro, Draco se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Aún era temprano y quería platicar un rato con Severus antes de que la clase comenzara.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor de pociones, en las mazmorras. Con el brazo derecho extendido y una liga en su antebrazo, el hombre apretaba el puño de su mano mientras Severus le extraía un poco de sangre con una aguja y la depositaba en un tubo de ensayo.

-¿Me prometes que Albus no correrá ningún peligro? –Preguntó el profesor de Defensa, mientras observaba a su compañero de trabajo guardando su sangre almacenada en un lugar bastante seguro-. No quiero cargar con una maldición en mi conciencia.

-Seré bastante cuidadoso. –Respondió el profesor de pociones-. Y si algo sale mal, yo seré el único responsable en todo caso.

-Ésa no es una buena respuesta. –Le reclamó el licántropo, la seriedad reflejada en su voz-. Aquí no debe haber errores.

-Relájate, Lupin. –Severus salió del laboratorio seguido por el profesor de Defensa-. Si yo no estuviera seguro de poder hacerlo a la perfección, no lo haría.

Remus ya no dijo nada. Él sabía que Severus era el mejor en su trabajo y confiaba en su capacidad, más de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado.

Aún así, todo eso de utilizar su sangre en una poción multijugos para que Dumbledore se convirtiera en la copia de Draco Malfoy, y que así Severus pudiera engañar a Voldemort y que Harry pudiera vencerlo, seguía pareciéndole una idea demasiado arriesgada. Más arriesgada aún que el mismo riesgo que Dumbledore corría al beber su sangre de licántropo mezclada con una poción.

-Severus... –El hombre volteó a verlo al escuchar su nombre-. ¿Has tenido contacto con Harry?

-¿Por qué me preguntas? –Le respondió el profesor, sin atreverse a confiarle algo como eso-. Pensé que tú y él se escribían.

-Por desgracia no es así. –Fueron las palabras del licántropo-. Me temo que mi situación con Sirius es igual o peor que la tuya con él.

-Harry me comentó algo al respecto. –Severus terminó por confesar-. Me dijo que Black se molestó contigo porque le ocultaste sobre nuestra relación.

-Esa fue una razón... pero no la única. –Dejó el tema de Sirius a un lado al sentir que su corazón se encogía-. Eso quiere decir que sí has hablado con él. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí. No te preocupes. –Severus comenzó a revolotear unos papeles en su escritorio mientras continuaba-. Aunque Black no le permite escribirme, nos la hemos ingeniado.

-¿Harry está de acuerdo con el plan de llevarlo ante Voldemort? –El profesor de Pociones asintió-. ¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo volver? Porque tengo entendido que Sirius se negó a que Harry fuera con ustedes, y supongo que ahora estará más al pendiente que nunca de él.

-Ya tenemos eso arreglado. –Severus encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió a la puerta-. Estará aquí cuando llegue el momento en que Voldemort me convoque.

-¿Y cómo sabrá Harry cuando llegue ése momento? –Severus se paró en seco ante la pregunta del profesor de Defensa-. ¿Severus?

-No hemos pensado en eso...

-Pues ya tienen algo más en qué ponerse de acuerdo. –Fue el último comentario del licántropo al respecto-. Si vuelves a hablar con él... salúdalo de mi parte.

Remus salió del despacho de Severus dejando al profesor con algo más en qué pensar. El licántropo estaba en lo cierto. Ellos habían considerado la manera en que Harry aparecería, pero no la manera en que se enteraría.

Tampoco podían delegarle la responsabilidad al muchacho confiando en el poder de su empatía... y Harry no era ningún adivino.

-Hola, padrino. –La voz de Draco detrás de él lo sobresaltó. El muchacho se dio cuenta y sonrió, apenado-. Acabo de ver a Lupin salir de aquí, ¿Qué quería?

-¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas? –El profesor obvió la pregunta de su ahijado-. Minerva ya está reuniendo a los muchachos. Todo el grupo se instalará en una cámara que ella designará.

-He decidido quedarme en los aposentos de mi padre. –Fue la respuesta de Draco-. Al menos hasta que McGonagall me llame.

-La carta que tú recibiste ésta mañana fue un llamado. –Severus no mostró intenciones de apoyarlo en su decisión-. Así que será mejor que empaques tus cosas y te presentes de una vez.

-Pero... padrino...

-Lo siento, Draco. –Lo interrumpió el profesor-. Ésta es una situación bastante seria y no puedo solaparte nada ésta vez. Tendrás que atenerte a lo que Minerva diga, como todos los demás.

Draco suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza con pesar. Severus frunció el ceño preguntándose el porqué de ésa actitud, hasta que recordó su conversación la noche anterior.

-Escucha, Draco... –Severus se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros, pidiendo su atención-. Al integrarte al grupo aceptaste una gran responsabilidad. En tus manos y las de esos muchachos está el apoyarnos a Albus, a mí y a toda la Orden, para que Harry pueda lograr su objetivo. Y sabes muy bien lo que ocurrirá si todo llegara a salir mal.

Un hondo escalofrío recorrió la columna del muchacho al recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba metido hasta el fondo en todo eso. Asintió en silencio mientras su padrino continuaba.

-Tú no debes dejar ésa responsabilidad a un lado sólo porque no quieres ver a Zabini ni tener una confrontación con él. –Severus vio cómo los hombros de Draco caían-. Sé... que él te ha lastimado y que no es fácil enfrentar a alguien que te ha decepcionado tanto. Pero creo que la causa es más importante ahora. –Draco permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba a su padrino-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es encararlo.

-No puedo... aún no. –Draco movió la cabeza en negativa, su voz quebrándose-. Aún me duele y... no creo tener el valor... aún no.

-Entonces pasa de él. –Draco lo miró, interrogante-. Ignóralo. Como el buen Slytherin que tú has sido siempre. Haz como si no existiera, hasta que te sientas lo bastante fuerte para decirle lo que tengas que decirle. –Su ahijado asintió ésta vez. Severus palmeó su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta-. Es hora de la clase de Duelo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el grupo ya debe estar esperándome.

-¿El grupo? –Draco se apresuró a alcanzarlo-. ¿Les darás clases a ellos también?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió el hombre-. Hay que aprovechar que están aquí para enseñarles los hechizos que les he enseñado a ustedes.

-Pero... eso significa que... lo veré a él.

-Draco... –Severus se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al notar la vacilación del rubio-. Considera éste encuentro con Zabini como tu primera práctica de... "Cómo volver a ser un buen Slytherin".

-Como si fuera tan fácil... –Masculló el muchacho entre dientes y volvió a suspirar mientras seguía a su padrino al aula de Duelo.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus arribó por la chimenea de su propia habitación y después de despojarse de su capa de dejó caer en la cama, rendido. Acababa de terminar su lección de Duelo con el grupo de Minerva y a pesar de que Remus no había dejado de apoyarlo, la clase había resultado muy pesada. No tenía ánimos ni siquiera para cenar. Permaneció recostado con la mirada perdida en el techo, su cansado cuerpo negándose a hacer movimiento alguno.

-Ésos niños... –Murmuró mientras repasaba en su mente una de las clases más largas y difíciles que el hombre podía recordar-. Son unas cabezas duras... no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes continuar las clases con ellos también.

Permaneció varios minutos en ésa posición hasta que su cuello comenzó a resentirlo. Se levantó con pereza para desvestirse y entró al baño para darse una larga ducha que lo relajó. Después de clocarse el pijama tomó un pequeño pergamino de su velador y lo abrió. Pronunció un hechizo y una pequeña lechuza idéntica a la de Harry comenzó a revolotear. El hombre esperó unos segundos antes de ver aparecer las primeras palabras que su pareja le dirigía ésa noche.

_-"Hola, mi amor..."_ -Severus sonrió ante el saludo cariñoso de su joven pareja-. _"Pensé que no hablaríamos hoy. Ya es algo tarde."_

-Lo lamento, Harry. –Fue la respuesta del profesor de Pociones-. Hoy fue un día bastante pesado.

_-"¿Tuviste algún problema?"_ -Aunque Severus sólo podía leer lo que Harry decía, no pudo evitar detectar un dejo de preocupación en sus preguntas-. _"¿Todo está bien por allá?"_

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Hablo de las clases de Duelo. Nos costó mucho trabajo hacer que tus compañeros se aprendieran la mitad de los hechizos.

_-"¿¡Los que tienes anotados en el pergamino que te dio Lucius?"_ -Ésta vez el hombre creyó notar un tono de sorpresa-. _"¿Eso quiere decir que Remus y tú impartieron clases de Duelo todo el día?"_

-Así es, Harry. Debemos hacer que los muchachos se pongan al corriente. Se ha perdido mucho tiempo. Por cierto... ¿Estás practicando los hechizos que Hermione te escribió?

_-"Sí, mi amor. No te preocupes. Sirius no ha dejado de apoyarme a ése respecto."_

-Me alegra saber eso. ¿Sabes si ya comenzaron a llegar los Aurores que se quedarán allá?

_-"Han estado llegando desde la mañana."_ -Respondió el Gryffindor-. _"A mi padrino no parece gustarle mucho la idea."_

-Pues lo siento por él, pero no podemos instalarlos en Hogwarts. Ambos sabemos bien que el motivo por el cual Albus eligió la Mansión Black como cuartel, fue por la dificultad de su localización.

-_"Tienes razón, Severus..."_ -Aceptó el joven-. _"Yo sólo espero que toda ésta situación no le colme la paciencia."_

-Harry... hoy hablé algunas cosas con Lupin.

_-"No me ha escrito desde que llegué aquí. ¿Se encuentra bien?"_

-Él está bien, y te envía saludos. Pero no es de él de quien quiero hablarte. Hay algo que él me señaló con respecto a todo esto, que se me estaba pasando por alto y sobre lo que no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

-_"¿De qué se trata?"_

-Ya sabemos cómo hacer para que estés aquí cuando llegue la hora. Pero... no hemos decidido el modo de que te enteres cuando llegue ése momento.

_-"Es verdad..."_ -Severus pudo adivinar que el muchacho fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras-. _"No creo que debamos confiar en mi empatía. Después de todo, no siempre me entero de todo lo que Voldemort planea."_

-Estás en lo correcto. –Lo apoyó su pareja-. He decidido que dejemos de utilizar éste medio a menos que sea necesario.

_-"¿Quieres decir que dejaremos de comunicarnos?"_

-Me temo que así será, Harry. –Respondió Severus-. Éste es el único medio seguro en que podemos saber el uno del otro, pero no debemos agotar la magia del pergamino. Por lo que la próxima vez que hablemos, será cuando llegue la hora de volver a Hogwarts.

_-"Entiendo..."_ -Severus casi pudo sentir la tristeza que fluía entre las palabras de Harry. Suspiró mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por toda la orilla del pergamino. Hedwid comenzó a desaparecer-. _"Entonces... es hora de despedirnos. Guardaré el pergamino y lo abriré cada noche hasta recibir noticias tuyas."_

-Te amo, Harry.

_-"Yo también te amo, Severus."_

Hedwid desapareció de la vista del profesor y éste enrolló el pergamino para guardarlo, sin dejar de sentir cierta aprehensión al pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Que en el momento en que la Marca en su brazo ardiera, él tendría que llamar a Harry para pedirle que desapareciera de la Mansión Black y escapara de su padrino... y entonces él lo acompañaría en el que sería su último enfrentamiento contra Voldemort.

Todo eso parecía demasiado fácil, pero lo que ni Harry ni él estaban considerando, eran las consecuencias que ésta decisión tendría en un futuro muy cercano... consecuencias en las que el tan temido Lord Oscuro iba a tener muy poca influencia.

oooooooOooooooo

El siguiente día de clases de Duelo con Severus Snape y Remus Lupin fue aún más extenuante que el anterior, según opinión de todos los integrantes del grupo de Minerva McGonagall, quienes al llegar el anochecer de ése día martes no quisieron hacer nada más que retirarse a descansar obviando su paso por el Gran Comedor.

Draco, Ron y Hermione caminaban con paso cansado por los pasillos que los conducirían a las habitaciones destinadas para ellos por la subdirectora. En ésa ocasión, no hubo distinción de Casas y fueron acomodados en orden indistinto, por lo que al rubio le tocó compartir habitación con Ron, y a Hermione con una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Ésta vez sí que se les pasó la mano a ésos dos. –Comentó el pelirrojo, cuyo arrastre de sus pies al andar comenzaba a molestar a los cuadros que se encontraban a su paso-. Estoy exhausto.

-No deberías quejarte, Ron. –Le respondió su novia-. Nosotros sólo nos dedicamos a repasar los hechizos. Los demás tuvieron que aprendérselos de memoria en cuestión de horas.

-Hermione tiene razón. –Secundó el Slytherin-. No tuvimos que anotarlos cien veces en un pergamino como hicieron ellos, y después practicarlos cien veces más.

-Pobres chicos... –Ron se lamentó por sus compañeros-. Estoy seguro que ésta noche soñarán con Snape y sus hechizos.

-No lo dudes, Ron.

Los tres guardaron silencio tras las palabras de Hermione. Llegaron a la cámara que McGonagall les había asignado y Draco se adelantó hacia la zona que correspondía a los varones, para dar oportunidad a los novios de darse las buenas noches.

Caminaba sin prisas por el pasillo que lo conduciría a los aposentos que compartía con Ron. Estaba tan agotado que no vio cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y lo tomó de la cintura para hacerlo entrar a una habitación que no era la suya.

-Pero ¿Qué...? –Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita cuando en la semi oscuridad del lugar pudo distinguir las facciones de su ex pareja. La sorpresa inicial dio lugar a la molestia-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos intentas?

Draco sintió el agarre de Blaise en su cintura y se movió con brusquedad para zafarse de él. Tuvo tiempo para recorrer con la mirada el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban. Pudo distinguir que se trataba de una pequeña sala, amueblada con un sillón tapizado en color gris y una chimenea que alcanzaba a iluminar un librero muy antiguo ubicado en la pared frente a ella.

-Lo siento, Draco. –Se disculpó Blaise-. Pero como me has estado ignorando desde ayer, decidí que es la única forma en que puedo hacer que me escuches.

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti. –Fue lo que el castaño obtuvo como respuesta-. No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme.

-Te he extrañado, Draco... mucho. –El rubio entrecerró sus grises ojos al escucharlo. Un resoplido de incredulidad brotó de sus labios mientras Blaise continuaba hablando-. Sé... que no quieres creer lo que te digo. Pero es la verdad. No ha pasado un solo día desde mi partida en que no estés constante en mis pensamientos...

Blaise se acercó al rubio para intentar tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Draco fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo. No pudo evitar que el movimiento lo hiciera caer sentado sobre el sillón. Blaise aprovechó el momento de confusión para sentarse junto a él, tan cerca que no le dio oportunidad de ponerse de pie.

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro en completo silencio. Draco distrajo su atención en las llamas de la chimenea, negándose a mirar los aceitunados ojos del muchacho sentado junto a él. Blaise suspiró mientras admiraba el rostro como alabastro de aquél a quien tantas veces antes había besado y acariciado y amado con todo su ser.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –La pregunta fluyó de los labios del rubio en un susurro casi imperceptible para los oídos de Blaise. Éste respiró con fuerza, su nariz absorbiendo el perfume que provenía de la persona a su lado.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que... te sigo amando. –Draco frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza, negándose a creerle-. Quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos me entregué a ti, en cuerpo y alma y que...

-Eso no es cierto. –Lo interrumpió Draco-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso?

-No es mentira. –Los ojos de Blaise se nublaron y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la voz se le quebrara-. Mi corazón te pertenece, Draco. Te perteneció desde el primer instante en que me diste a probar tus labios y me enseñaste a entregarme por completo...

-¡No mientas! –Draco se levantó del sillón para encararlo. Sus ojos brillaban y Blaise no supo si su brillo se debía al reflejo de las llamas a un costado, o era que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en ellos-. ¡No puedes decirme que te entregaste a mí por completo! ¡No puedes decirme que tu corazón me ha pertenecido sólo a mí! ¡Porque sé muy bien que no es así!

Blaise se puso de pie y Draco se acercó a él lo suficiente para poder susurrar cerca de su rostro. Blaise tembló ante la cercanía. Aún así, permaneció parado en el mismo sitio, viendo cómo los ojos claros de Draco se humedecían en un esfuerzo por no permitir salida a las lágrimas.

-Tu corazón nunca me perteneció por entero... –Blaise permaneció en silencio ante sus palabras, viendo cómo una lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por la mejilla de Draco, para desaparecer en la comisura de sus labios tratando de no dejar huella-. Ni tu alma. De todo eso que tú dices haberme entregado... sólo fui dueño de la mitad.

-No es así, Draco. No...

-Tú te entregaste... a medias... a mí. –Prosiguió el rubio, su voz entrecortada por el supremo esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar-. Y te estás entregando a medias... a él. Y nos estás fallando a los dos y eso quiere decir que... no nos amas de verdad.

-Escúchame, por favor...

-Quien ama de verdad no se entrega a medias... se entrega por completo. –Un sollozo de Blaise se dejó escuchar mientras Draco seguía hablando-. Se entrega sin reservas, sin condiciones. Entrega toda su alma, todo su corazón... toda su vida. Se entrega por entero. Como yo te lo entregué todo... como Oliver lo ha hecho también.

-Draco...

-No puedes... hacer que olvide cómo lo besabas en la enfermería. –Blaise bajó los ojos-. No puedes hacer que olvide lo que hay entre ustedes. –Draco apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios-. Sé... que él está viviendo contigo. Sé muchas cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas... no intentes hacer que me convierta en cómplice de tus mentiras. No me vengas con que tu corazón me pertenece. Ya no me mientas. Ya no le mientas a él y... ya no te mientas a ti mismo.

-Es verdad que estoy con él. –Admitió Blaise, levantando su mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas derramadas y que, a pesar de todo, mantuvo fija sobre la mirada gris de Draco-. Y te mentiría si te dijera que a él no lo amo. A él también le he entregado mi alma... mi corazón también le pertenece a él.

-No puedes amarnos a los dos. –La voz sonó decidida, sin darle a Blaise la posibilidad de réplica-. O amas a uno sólo... o no amas a ninguno. Debes elegir.

-Yo te amo, Draco... –Blaise tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, intentando borrar la única huella salada que la humedecía-. Y amo a Oliver. Por favor... no me pidas que elija.

Draco miró a los ojos de Blaise y no pudo evitar levantar una mano para acariciar ése rostro tan amado. Dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos sus carnosos labios.

-Entonces... haré de cuenta que es a Oliver a quien amas. –Draco alejó su mano de ése adorado rostro y se soltó de la caricia de los dedos de Blaise que ahora se instalaba en sus mejillas. Se separó de él y se acercó a la puerta.

Antes de salir volteó a verlo, un hondo suspiro vibró en su pecho y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de decirle.

-He visto... que está lleno de virtudes. –Refiriéndose a Oliver. Blaise abrió grandes sus ojos castaños y un brillo de orgullo latió en ellos, que Draco pudo notar-. Te devuelvo la parte de tu corazón que me pertenece. Ve con él y entrégasela... no es justo que él posea también sólo la mitad.

-Draco... por favor...

-Ya no estás obligado a amarme. No vuelvas a buscarme... ya no hay nada que puedas obtener de mí.

Draco salió de la habitación dejando a Blaise con una gran sensación de quebranto. Cayó en el sofá, su mirada fija en la nada y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ya sin control.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer lo que me pides, Draco? –Preguntó al vacío mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de recuperar el calor que acababa de perder con su partida. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, dejando que los sollozos escaparan de sus labios sin intentar detenerlos-. ¿Cómo? Si aunque ya no la quieras... ésa parte de mi corazón aún te sigue perteneciendo.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius se encontraba en la enfermería esperando a Draco. Era miércoles en la mañana y le tocaba su sesión de fisioterapia. Resopló molesto al ver que ya era tarde y no se aparecía aún. Su gesto de molestia se borró en el instante en que Remus entró por la puerta de la oficina y saludó a Poppy.

-Buenos días, Remus. –La enfermera correspondió a su saludo con una suave sonrisa-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Albus me dijo que cada jefe de grupo te está entregando una lista de aquellos a los que te tocará atender si llegara a ser necesario. Ya sabes... durante la batalla. –La mujer asintió-. Te traigo la lista de los Aurores que estarán en el grupo que me corresponde encabezar.

-¿Los que lucharán contra los Dementores? –Ésta vez fue el turno de Remus de asentir. La mujer echó un vistazo a la lista-. Pero... pensé que sólo elegirías Aurores. Aquí hay algunos muchachos del grupo de Minerva.

-Sólo los anoté para el caso en que pudiera necesitarlos. –Le respondió el profesor de Defensa-. La invocación del Patronus requiere de una gran energía mágica y no quiero agotarlos sin necesidad. Ambos sabemos lo que puede pasar si por cansancio alguno de ellos no pudiera sostener su Patronus en un momento crítico.

-Entiendo... –Poppy se acercó a su escritorio y dejó el pergamino junto a los demás-. Y es mejor no pensar en ésa posibilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Remus se despidió de la enfermera con un movimiento de su mano y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Lucius frente a él.

-Hola, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. –Remus buscó un lugar dónde sentarse para quedar a la altura del rubio-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí. Estoy esperando al cabezota de Draco que aún no llega. –Remus rió con ligereza ante el tono usado para referirse a su hijo-. Veo... que ya sabes cuál será tu misión durante la batalla.

-Así es. –Respondió el profesor de Defensa-. Aunque te puedo asegurar que no será nada en comparación con el trabajo que los demás tendrán.

-No sé por qué dices eso. –Le contradijo el Slytherin, mortificado por el exceso de modestia del licántropo-. Tu misión será tan peligrosa como la de los demás. No debes menospreciar el peligro que los Dementores representan.

-Estoy consciente que también es un riesgo muy grande, Lucius. –Afirmó el licántropo-. Me refiero a que al menos no tendré que enfrentarme contra mortífagos ni contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. –Un largo escalofrío recorrió la columna de Lucius al escucharlo. Remus se dio cuenta e intentó cambiar el tema-. ¿Cómo vas con tus terapias?

-Bien. –Respondió el ex mortífago encogiéndose de hombros-. Dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Sigues... sintiendo dolor? –Lucius asintió. Remus lamentó en su interior el saber eso-. La batalla está muy cercana, ¿Cómo harás para pelear si no te encuentras bien?

-El doctor Green me prescribió un analgésico. –Fue la respuesta del rubio-. Es lo bastante fuerte para resistir lo que venga. Pero sólo podré administrármelo para ésa ocasión.

-Entiendo... –Remus colocó una mano sobre una de las ruedas-. ¿En cuánto tiempo podrás dejar ésta silla?

Lucius suspiró al notar el genuino interés del profesor.

-El médico me calculó de siete meses a un año. –Acercó su silla hasta quedar frente al licántropo-. Pero no pienso dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

-Me alegra verte tan decidido a recuperarte pronto.

-Tengo muchos motivos para ello... –Respondió el rubio mientras lo miraba con intensidad. Remus no pudo evitar sentir que un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. Nunca dejaría de sentirse como un adolescente cada vez que Lucius lo mirara así-. ¿Tendrás algo qué hacer en la noche?

Remus volvió a la realidad al escucharlo. Él tardó unos segundos en entender su pregunta.

-¿En la noche? ¿Es decir... ésta noche? –Lucius asintió-. Pues... no. No tendré nada qué hacer.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? –Lucius acercó aún más su silla hasta que sus rodillas se rozaron. El corazón de Remus brincó, atolondrado, cuando su ex amante se acercó para susurrar muy cerca de su oído-. Yo llevaré la cena. Te veré en la Torre al anochecer.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos ante la cercanía de Lucius. Éste se alejó contra su voluntad al vislumbrar la silueta de Draco perfilándose en la entrada de la enfermería. Tomó su camino para alcanzar a su hijo y llamarle la atención por su tardanza, aunque en el fondo le estuviera agradecido por su impuntualidad.

Remus se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio, tratando de asimilar la sensación que lo embargó al encontrarse tan cerca de ése hombre. Abrió sus dorados ojos sólo para ver que se encontraba solo y que Lucius ya se había marchado sin haber esperado su respuesta.

oooooooOooooooo

El cansancio que dejó la clase de Duelo ésa mañana, no pudo ser disculpa para que los miembros del grupo de la profesora McGonagall se ausentaran durante la hora del almuerzo en el Gran comedor. La subdirectora les perdonó su ausencia la noche anterior, pero cuando vio que durante el desayuno la situación se repitió, decidió dar la orden irrevocable que en adelante, sin excusa ni pretexto, todos debían estar presentes durante las tres comidas.

Pero parecía que la orden se había extendido hacia el profesorado, ya que además de Minerva, también Hagrid, Remus, Severus y hasta el mismo Dumbledore se encontraban ahí.

Draco se hallaba sentado junto a algunos de sus compañeros de Casa. Durante toda la mañana estuvo esquivando a Blaise, quien a pesar de su rechazo la noche anterior no había dejado de acercarse a él. Al no encontrar manera de dirigirle la palabra sin ser rechazado, decidió dejarlo tranquilo y se sentó a varias sillas de distancia, cosa que el rubio le agradeció.

Picoteaba la comida, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Todos ellos lo bastante alarmantes como para preocuparse por los temas de conversación que se llevaban a cabo a sus costados, superficiales todos ellos. Suspiró, recordándose a sí mismo durante su época de estudiante, cuando no había preocupación más importante que una túnica elegante, un peinado impecable... y una sonrisa frívola.

Un murmullo recorriendo el lugar lo alejó de sus reflexiones. El muchacho levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada azul de su padre, que en ése momento entraba al Gran Comedor. Draco pudo observar, mientras Lucius se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores, que la mayoría de las exclamaciones eran de sorpresa por su presencia.

-¿No se supone que Lucius Malfoy está muerto? –Neville vio con cara de asombro cuando Albus Dumbledore eligió un lugar en la mesa para su invitado, dándole la bienvenida.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Le preguntó Ron.

-Lo escuché de una amiga de la enfermera que atiende a mis padres en San Mungo. –Explicó el regordete muchacho, sin salir de su asombro-. Según sé, unos mortífagos los atacaron en un callejón y después de robarles los asesinaron.

-Pues no deberías creer todo lo que oyes. –Le respondió el pelirrojo, molesto al ver hasta dónde podían llegar los chismes-. Como puedes darte cuenta, eso no es verdad.

Neville guardó silencio mientras observaba a Lucius Malfoy entablar conversación con el Director. Los cuchicheos siguieron escuchándose durante el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, lo que a Draco comenzó a molestarle.

Pero lo que hizo que el rubio perdiera los estribos fue el comentario hecho por un compañero de su Casa.

-No puedo creer que se atreva a aparecerse por aquí... –Ignorando que Draco lo escuchaba-. Cuando todos sabemos que siempre ha sido de los mortífagos más fieles del Que No Debe Ser...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque se halló de pronto frente a los grises ojos de Draco. El rubio se había levantado de su asiento al escucharlo y sin dudarlo se había dirigido a donde su compañero se encontraba.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil... –Lo levantó de su sitio tomándolo por la solapa-. No estás hablando de cualquier persona... –El muchacho se encogió al mirar a los grises ojos, que brillaban de ira-. Estás hablando de Lucius Malfoy, el Presidente del Consejo de éste Colegio. Uno de los Magnates más influyentes en el mundo de los negocios... y mi padre.

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras del rubio, que nadie se atrevió a romper. Draco soltó a su compañero, quien cayó en su asiento sin poder pronunciar palabra. Respiró con fuerza y dirigió su mirada acerada a quienes lo observaban con la sorpresa aún en el rostro. Su voz sonó decidida cuando les habló.

-No quiero volver a escuchar que hablan mal de mi familia. –Sus ojos se clavaron en cada uno de aquellos que alcanzaban a escucharlo-. Aquél que se atreva a hacerlo se las verá conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada. Draco regresó a su lugar en la mesa, con toda la distinción digna de su apellido, sin percatarse de la mirada de inmenso amor que Blaise le dirigía, y de gran admiración de sus amigos y compañeros. Tampoco pudo ver que Lucius suspiraba desde su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, su corazón henchido de orgullo y en sus azules ojos el más profundo de los respetos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Reencuentros y despedidas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Feliz navidad.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	25. XVIII Reencuentros y despedidas Segunda

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**kazumiSnape : **Hola Kazumi, Draco ha tomado una decisión definitiva con respecto a ésa relación. Para él es una capítulo de su vida que ya se cierra. En esta segunda parte sabrás lo que hará Harry y también la reacción de su padrino. Ahora empieza lo más difícil y espero seguir teniéndote por aquí. Besos y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, me alegra mucho que la escena de Draco con Blaise te gustara. Sobre el encuentro entre Remus y Lucius sabrás en ésta segunda parte. Sé que me veo bastante cruel dejando ésas frasecitas sueltas por ahí. Pero como venía diciendo, ésta es una historia de género Angs, angustia, mucha angustia. Y no sólo para los personajes, sino también para quienes la lean, jejeje. ¿A que no te dejé angustiada? Pero no debes preocuparte linda, amo los finales felices y esta historia no va a ser la excepción. Pero mientras tanto seguirán sufriendo. Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo para ti también. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos.

**Muchas gracias también a Miss Andreina Snape, Keyg, Ali Potter-Malfoy, Ailuj y EugeBlack, y por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XVIII**_

_**Reencuentros y Despedidas.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

-Severus... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Señor Finnigan... le toca con el señor Zabini. –El profesor de Pociones dejó a la pareja de rivales en turno sobre la tarima, mientras seguía al profesor de Defensa hasta el fondo del aula-. ¿Qué sucede, Lupin?

-Creo que los muchachos están exhaustos. –Severus recorrió con la mirada los rostros agotados de sus alumnos. Suspiró al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de su colega, que siguió hablando-. Deberíamos darles un descanso. Ya saben todos los hechizos y creo que no es conveniente que los fatiguemos demasiado.

-No oigo que se quejen.

-Y nunca lo harán. –Insistió el licántropo-. Ellos saben que no están aquí en calidad de estudiantes.

Severus analizó las palabras del profesor de Defensa, sin dejar de observar a los muchachos. Si en su época de estudiantes les hubiera hecho lo mismo, enseguida le hubieran reclamado, aún tratándose del profesor más estricto de todo el Colegio. Pero ahora no eran estudiantes. Eran hombres y mujeres jóvenes que habían aceptado participar en una operación donde sus vidas corrían peligro, y estaban conscientes de eso.

-Tienes razón. –Aceptó al fin-. Deben estar enteros para cuando llegue el momento de la batalla. De lo contrario no podrán estar alertas.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. –Remus acompañó al profesor de Pociones, quien se dirigió a sus estudiantes.

-Es todo por hoy. –Todos respiraron, aliviados-. A partir de mañana trabajaremos dos horas menos por turno. El tiempo que les sobre podrán ocuparlo en lo que quieran, sólo procuren descansar. Y no olviden purificar su magia.

-Gracias, padrino. –Draco se acercó a Severus al tiempo que guardaba su varita en el cinturón y se colocaba su capa-. De verdad estoy cansado.

-Lo sé. Por cierto... lo que tú hiciste a la hora del almuerzo fue admirable.

-¿Viste lo que ocurrió?

-Todo el comedor lo vio. –El muchacho se sonrojó-. No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Hiciste lo correcto.

-Yo sólo defendí a mi padre. –Alegó el muchacho-. Nadie tiene derecho a hablar mal de él.

-Qué bueno que tú pienses eso. –Severus recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por el muchacho-. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta... –Vio que Blaise salía del aula sin dejar de observarlo-. Lo más lejos posible.

-Entonces te veré más tarde. –Severus se despidió de su ahijado dejándolo a mitad del pasillo. Éste suspiró tratando de decidir a dónde ir sin que Blaise lo siguiera. No tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo. Distinguió a su padre doblando la esquina y se dirigió a él, sin dar oportunidad al castaño de que lo alcanzara.

-Hola, Draco. –Lucius se detuvo al ver acercarse a su hijo-. Pensé que seguirías en clase.

-Hoy terminamos temprano. –Draco tomó los asideros de la silla y lo condujo a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la salida que daba a patio central-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Por supuesto.

Salieron hacia el patio y anduvieron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a un enorme jardín. Desde que padre e hijo descubrieran ése sitio no habían debajo de visitarlo juntos. Draco detuvo la silla debajo de un frondoso árbol y se sentó sobre el pasto.

-Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy en el comedor.

-Sólo hice lo que debía. –Respondió su hijo-. No puedo permitir que nadie te llame... mortífago.

-Se requiere de mucho valor para contradecir con tanta convicción lo que a todas luces sólo es la verdad.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar a su padre. Se movió de su sitio y se recargó contra el árbol buscando una mejor posición.

-No es verdad. –Le contradijo-. Tú no eres un mortífago.

-Lo fui, Draco. –Lucius suspiró alzando su mirada al cielo. Su hijo pudo ver que éste se reflejaba en sus azules ojos cuando él prosiguió-. Y por más que lo intente no habrá nada que pueda hacer para borrar lo que hice en el pasado.

-El pasado no me importa. –Fue la respuesta del muchacho-. Ni siquiera el futuro porque nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá mañana. Me importa el presente. Y en el presente tú no eres un mortífago. Eres mi padre.

Lucius extendió su mano para alcanzar el hombro de su hijo.

-Te agradezco mucho que pienses así, Draco. –Apretó su hombro con afecto-. Y me alegra saber que estoy logrando poco a poco tu confianza.

Un agradable silencio siguió a las palabras de Lucius. Éste recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar, hasta que divisó la figura de Blaise a varios metros de ellos. El muchacho pareció ruborizarse al verse descubierto y trató de ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

-Se ve... que está muy interesado en ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Le preguntó su hijo, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Hablo del muchacho que está allá. –Draco dirigió su mirada hacia donde su padre señalaba, pero no vio nada-. Está escondido detrás de aquél árbol. Es el muchacho del sepelio.

-¿Blaise? –Draco se levantó de un salto y esperó. En ése momento Blaise salió de su escondite y sus ojos se encontraron. Draco desvió su mirada y se volvió a sentar en el pasto. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Blaise también suspiró desde su sitio junto al árbol. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste a Lucius en señal de despedida y se alejó con lentitud del lugar.

-¿Estás molesto con él? –Draco sólo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Acaso... discutieron?

-No sé de qué hablas. –Le respondió su hijo, su sonrojo aumentando.

-Draco... –Lucius acercó su silla hasta quedar junto a él. El muchacho se hizo a un lado para darle espacio-. No estoy ciego para no darme cuenta que hay... o hubo... algo entre ustedes.

-¿Te molesta que pueda tener algo con... un chico? –Draco volteó a ver a su padre. Se sorprendió al ver su rostro sereno, sin ninguna señal de reproche-. Veo que no.

-Parece un buen muchacho. –Draco asintió-. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Blaise... Zabini.

-¿Zabini? Conozco a sus padres. Immanuel y Francesca. De las familias más influyentes en Italia. Viajan por negocios y placer la mitad del año...

-Dirás todo el año. –Replicó su hijo en tono de reproche-. Estoy seguro que tú los conoces más que el mismo Blaise.

Lucius captó el reclamo en la voz de su hijo. Se sintió apenado al percibir que también iba dirigido a él. Draco pareció notarlo porque su voz se suavizó.

-No importa. –Refiriéndose a Blaise-. Será mejor que regresemos.

-Veo... que aún me falta por lograr un poco más de tu confianza. –Draco comprendió que su padre en realidad sí estaba interesado en saber todo sobre él-. Si alguna vez te sientes listo para confiar en mí... estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

Lucius dio la media vuelta para alejarse. Draco suspiró y haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo le habló.

-¿Tendrás... tiempo ahora?

Su padre detuvo la silla y se volvió hacia su hijo. Éste pudo notar un destello de alegría en sus azules ojos, iluminados ahora por las últimas luces del atardecer. Y entonces no se arrepintió de su decisión.

-Ahora y siempre, Draco.

Regresó a su lugar junto a él, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su hijo estaba listo para contarle. Tenían todo el resto de la tarde antes de que Draco tuviera que presentarse en el Gran Comedor, y él a su cita con Remus.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry dormía en sus aposentos de Grimmauld Place. Con la respiración agitada, se revolvía entre las sábanas mientras una imagen añorada se hacía presente en sus sueños.

Se encontraba en la orilla del lago con Severus, como la última vez que estuvieron juntos. El hombre descansaba en su regazo mientras Harry unía sus labios a los de él, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de un beso en el que se entregaban por completo.

Cuando el beso terminó, Harry abrió sus verdes ojos para admirar los de su pareja. Pero en vez de los profundos pozos negros en lo que siempre se perdía, se encontró con unos ojos bermellón que lo miraban con el más profundo de los odios.

Se halló de pronto en lo que parecía ser la Mansión Riddle. Hasta donde su vista alcanzaba sólo lograba ver ruinas y desolación. A lo lejos, vio los rostros de sus seres queridos y él trató de caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Pero por más que lo intentó, sus piernas no pudieron responderle. Sólo pudo observar, con desesperada impotencia, cómo las siluetas de ésas personas tan amadas por él se volvían borrosas hasta que ya no pudo distinguirlas.

Harry se sintió solo por completo en ése tenebroso lugar. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo brotar sonido alguno de sus labios. Escuchó una risa tenebrosa que hizo vibrar todo a su alrededor, taladrando sus oídos. El joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde la risa provenía, y se encontró de frente con el principal responsable de todas sus pesadillas.

-Voldemort... –Harry buscó por instinto su varita, sin poder encontrarla. El Lord Oscuro no dijo nada. Sólo continuó riendo mientras dejaba que detrás de él una silueta conocida tomara forma ante los ojos del Niño que vivió.

-¿Severus? –El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza y, olvidándose de la presencia de Voldemort, enfocó su atención en la persona que él más amaba-. ¿Estás bien?

Severus extendió una mano hacia él, que Harry no tardó en buscar. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo hasta que sus piernas obedecieron y entonces pudo tomar la mano que lo reclamaba. Severus encerró entre sus manos las del joven mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Ahora estoy bien... –Le respondió la voz amada. Harry buscó su boca y lo besó con intensidad, para después separarse unos centímetros de su pareja y así poder admirar sus negros ojos.

Perdió su verde mirada en las dos hermosas lagunas negras que su pareja poseía. Pudo ver que de ellas comenzaban a brotar lágrimas que fueron deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Harry acarició ése rostro adorado dejando que las cristalinas gotas humedecieran sus manos.

-¿Por qué lloras, amor? –Le preguntó mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas. Severus no dijo nada. Sólo correspondió a su caricia mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te amo... –Harry se estremeció ante las palabras dichas en un susurro. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que Severus lo envolviera en un largo abrazo lleno de sentimientos-. Nunca lo olvides...

Harry frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Se separó del calor del cuerpo maduro y volvió a enfocar su mirada en sus negros ojos. Severus continuaba llorando. Pero ésta vez, Harry vio algo que le cortó el aliento y le paralizó el corazón en profundo terror...

-¡Severus!

Harry despertó con una sensación de ahogo en su pecho. Se sentó en la cama, aturdido aún por la intensidad de su sueño mientras lágrimas de angustia se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El muchacho trató de normalizar su respiración al tiempo que se despojaba de las sábanas que cubrían su tembloroso cuerpo y pronunciaba la contraseña de su cabecera.

Segundos después sostenía en sus manos el pergamino que su pareja le enviara.

-Severus... por favor... responde... –Murmuró el joven, buscando con desespero la forma de hacer que la pequeña Hedwid apareciera en él-. Por favor...

Se puso de pie dejando a un lado el pergamino y se asomó por el ventanal. La luna menguante se encontraba en su punto más alto y el muchacho supo que pasaba de la medianoche. Suspiró varias veces tratando de serenarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, palpando su cicatriz. No sintió nada.

Sus verdes ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de armar en su memoria los recuerdos de su reciente pesadilla. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, aún temblorosas, mientras trataba de encontrarle alguna razón, algún sentido lógico a ése terrible sueño.

Muchas visiones creadas por su asustada imaginación le hicieron pensar lo peor. ¿Y si Voldemort ya había convocado a su pareja? ¿Y si él no pudo avisarle a tiempo? ¿Y si lo estaba torturando por no haberlo llevado con él?

-Tengo que ir con Severus... –Harry se levantó de golpe y sin pensarlo más, sacó del cajón de su mesita una piedra que ésa misma mañana había recogido del jardín. Tomó su varita y se concentró lo más que pudo hasta convertirla en un trasladador. Se cambió el pijama por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra y se puso los zapatos.

Suspiró mientras rebuscaba en su escondite la carta que ya tenía preparada para su padrino, rezando porque el animago pudiera entender su proceder. La depositó sobre su almohada sin notar que el pergamino de Severus quedaba olvidado sobre su desordenada cama.

-Perdóname, Sirius... –Murmuró antes de pronunciar el hechizo para burlar sus barreras. Se colocó su capa y guardó su varita en el cinturón.

Sostuvo la piedra en su mano y segundos más tarde el muchacho desaparecía de Grimmauld Place.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus y Lucius se encontraban en la terraza de la Torre de Astronomía. Sentados uno frente al otro en una elegante mesa arreglada a gusto del Slytherin, acababan de disfrutar de una cena preparada por los elfos.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Lucius. Te agradezco la invitación. –El profesor se permitió observarlo mientras el aristócrata bebía con elegancia el fino líquido oscuro que llenaba su copa. Éste se dio cuenta de la escrutadora mirada de su ex amante y dejando la copa a un lado entrelazó sus manos por encima de la mesa.

-No me lo agradezcas, fue todo un placer. –Remus se sorprendió ante el gesto del rubio, quien al ver su mirada desconcertada dejó su mano para volver a tomar su copa.

Siguieron conversando de muchas cosas. Lucius observaba a Remus mientras éste le hablaba, siguiendo con propiedad cada tema de conversación que el rubio le planteaba. A pesar de que en su juventud su relación sólo había estado basada en el placer mutuo, ellos siempre encontraron cosas de interés para compartir. Ésa era una razón por la cual Lucius amaba a Remus, y era que, a pesar de su precaria situación económica, era un hombre culto y bien preparado. La compañía ideal para sostener los más interesantes temas de conversación.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, roto por el canto de alguna ave nocturna cruzando el cielo. Remus tenía una duda y decidió salir de ella de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar?

Ésta vez fue el rubio quien se sorprendió. Tardó en responder mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Severus y Draco están muy ocupados con sus clases y no tengo a nadie más con quién conversar. –Limpió sus labios con una servilleta y dejó su lugar en la mesa para dirigirse a la terraza. Remus imitó sus movimientos y ahora se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde conversaran la última vez.

-Entonces... ¿Soy algo así como un escape a tu aburrimiento? –Remus entrecerró sus dorados ojos, esperando la verdad que sabía no tardaría en salir de boca del orgulloso aristócrata.

-Me agrada tu compañía. –Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los carnosos labios de Remus, que a Lucius no le pasó por alto-. ¿Contento?

-Tal vez... –Remus se tomó la libertad de reír a costillas de un indignado Lucius Malfoy. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que el profesor acercaba una silla para sentarse junto a él y disfrutar de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el lugar.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí me comentaste... que no tenías a alguien con quién estar. –El licántropo desvió su mirada del horizonte para volver su atención a la pregunta del Slytherin-. ¿Ha sido siempre así? Es decir... ¿Nunca... te has enamorado?

-Una vez. –Respondió el profesor de Defensa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada. –Concluyó el hombre lobo-. No era para mí. Más bien... yo no era para ésa persona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no fuiste correspondido? –El otro asintió-. ¿No ha habido alguien más después de mí?

Remus guardó silencio durante un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Suspiró al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Si te refieres a relaciones estables... no. Ninguna. –Lucius dejó que prosiguiera-. Aunque eso no significa que todas mis noches fueran solitarias. A excepción de las noches de Luna Llena, claro.

-¿Quieres decir... que yo fui la última persona con la que tuviste una relación duradera?

-Aunque no lo creas, así es. –Remus se volvió hacia el rubio, sus dorados ojos fijos en los de él-. Aunque... todos estos años he creído que lo que hubo entre tú y yo no fue con exactitud una relación.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno... nunca involucramos sentimientos. –Respondió el licántropo. Lucius suspiró, sin permitir que el profesor lo notara-. Sólo fue una relación basada en el sexo. Pensé que lo teníamos claro.

-De hecho... –Lucius desvió su mirada azul de los ojos dorados del hombre frente a él y se permitió perderla en la lejanía-. Nunca hablamos al respecto.

-Éramos muy jóvenes. –Remus convocó con su varita las copas que habían quedado sobre la mesa y le entregó al rubio la suya-. En lo último en lo que pensábamos era en los sentimientos.

-El hecho de que nunca habláramos no significa que los sentimientos no estuvieran presentes. –Remus escuchó con atención las palabras de su ex amante. Se acercó a él tratando de encontrarse con su mirada. Pero Lucius la esquivó mientras continuaba-. Tú me gustas, Remus. Siempre me gustaste.

-Siempre lo supe, Lucius. –Ante la mirada de asombro del rubio-. ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? –El licántropo acercó su mano a la pálida mano que descansaba sobre el regazo de Lucius. Éste respiró profundo, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.

-¿Y yo? ¿Alguna vez te llegué a gustar? –Lucius sostuvo la mano de Remus, deseando escuchar lo mismo de él.

-Mucho. –Remus pudo ver que los azules ojos se estrechaban, incrédulos. Reforzó su afirmación apretando la mano que sostenía-. Si no me hubieras gustado, no hubiera permitido que te acercaras a mí.

-¿Crees que si hubiéramos seguido adelante, esto hubiera resultado?

-Para mí resultó. –Lucius lo miró sin entender-. Tú has sido la única persona con la que he tenido algo duradero. Y te estoy agradecido por eso.

-No es suficiente. –Lucius dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Acercó la mano de Remus a sus labios y depositó un beso en ella-. Tú merecías... mereces que alguien te ame.

-El amor está prohibido para mí, Lucius. –Dejó salir el licántropo en un amargo murmullo que el rubio apenas pudo escuchar-. Un hombre como yo no puede ser amado.

-Hablas como si toda ésta situación fuera tan... natural. –Remus sólo se encogió de hombros ante el comentario del Slytherin-. Y yo no creo que sea así.

-Lo es. Al menos para mí. –Remus dejó su copa a un lado mientras continuaba-. Me he resignado a pasar solo el resto de mi existencia.

-Lamento no coincidir contigo. –Insistió el rubio-. Estoy seguro que si lo intentaras no te arrepentirías.

-Una vez lo intenté, Lucius... –Su mirada dorada perdiéndose en el recuerdo de los furiosos ojos azules de Sirius-. Y tuve motivos suficientes para arrepentirme.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?

Remus dejó los pensamientos sobre Sirius a un lado para volver su mirada al hombre junto a él. Sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lucius para depositar un beso en su mejilla, que se coloreó de un intenso rojo. El Slytherin cerró sus azules ojos dejando que sus oídos se inundaran con el sonido de ésa voz que tanto amaba, y el aliento de Remus chocara con el suyo cuando él le respondió.

-Podré arrepentirme de muchas cosas... –Acarició su rostro, cubierto aún de un tenue sonrojo-. Pero te puedo asegurar que jamás me arrepentiré de lo que viví contigo.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando hizo aparición en mitad de la oficina del director. Fawkes aleteó, sorprendido, para después gorjear contento al reconocer a su amigo. El muchacho acarició sus brillantes plumas en señal de saludo, dudando si atreverse a irrumpir en las habitaciones privadas del profesor Dumbledore, o esperar a que éste se percatara de su presencia. Dirigió su verde mirada a la chimenea y tuvo una idea mejor.

-¿Harry? –La voz del director impidió que el muchacho lograra su objetivo. Harry dejó los polvos Flú en su lugar y lo observó bajando las escaleras mientras guardaba su varita-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mi muchacho?

-Lamento llegar a éstas horas, profesor Dumbledore. –Se disculpó el joven Gryffindor. Albus levantó una mano para darle a entender que no había problema-. Severus me dio los hechizos para poder trasladarme y...

-Estoy enterado de eso, Harry. –Le interrumpió el anciano mago mientras se acercaba a él para palmear su hombro, invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio-. Mi pregunta es, ¿Cuál es el motivo que te ha hecho volver?

-Hace unos momentos... tuve una pesadilla. –Se levantó de golpe ante la mirada asombrada del director-. ¡Debo ver a Severus! ¡Creo que me necesita!

-Espera, Harry. –El profesor Dumbledore lo instó a volver a su lugar en la silla mientras convocaba un servicio de té-. Puedes estar seguro que Severus se encuentra bien.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?

-¿Olvidas que soy el primero en enterarme si él se encuentra en peligro? –Harry recordó todo lo referente al medallón y sus poderes. Sonrió, apenado, mientras bebía un sorbo de té y mordisqueaba una galleta-. Ahora... ¿Podrías contarme tu pesadilla?

Harry dejó la galleta a un lado y suspiró mientras tomaba aire para comenzar. Mientras le contaba al director, éste parecía estar analizando a fondo lo que escuchaba de labios del muchacho, quien se alteró cuando relató la última parte de su sueño.

-Severus lloraba y de pronto... –La voz de Harry se quebró-. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sangre. Todo alrededor empezó a derrumbarse y... vi su cuerpo y... estaba lleno de heridas y sangraba... y sus ojos... ya no brillaban...

-Tranquilo, Harry. –Albus tomó sus manos para confortarlo. El joven respiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse, y después continuó.

-Se separó de mí. Yo traté de alcanzarlo pero no podía moverme y... comenzó a alejarse hasta que... desapareció como los demás... –Albus permaneció en silencio esperando que Harry continuara. Éste sólo movió su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo-. Eso... es todo.

Albus le ofreció una taza de té, que el muchacho apenas pudo sostener en sus manos. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo se volvió al director.

-¿Qué cree que signifique?

-Hum... no creo que haya sido una premonición, puesto que la cicatriz no te ardió. Por ése lado podemos estar tranquilos. Aunque por otro lado... no es bueno confiarnos demasiado en ése detalle. Tu don de la empatía es poderoso.

-¿Quiere decir que todo lo que vi en mi sueño podría cumplirse? –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al recordar la última parte de ése sueño. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de alejarla de su mente.

-Severus es un excelente mago, Harry. –Palmeó su hombro para confortarlo-. Además de la protección que le he entregado, es un hombre que sabe cuidarse a sí mismo. No debes dudarlo.

-Quisiera verlo ahora.

-Lo verás, Harry. Ten paciencia. –Lo tranquilizó el anciano-. Él ahora está descansando. Ha tenido días pesados con las clases a los muchachos del grupo de Minerva. Ahora tenemos que resolver un problema... tu padrino. –Harry se hundió en su lugar al escuchar al director-. Supongo... que no se dio cuenta de tu partida...

-Le dejé una carta. En ella le pido que entienda los motivos que me llevaron a huir de casa. –Albus lo observó en silencio-. ¿Cree que podría volver a tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de mi partida?

-Por desgracia, no. –Fue la respuesta del director-. Puedes volver, pero él tendrá que enterarse. Las barreras de protección se activarán en cuanto entres a la mansión, sin importar el modo en que lo hagas.

-¿No puedo burlar sus barreras con un hechizo? ¿Cómo hace unos momentos?

-Sólo puede hacerse desde adentro. –Harry se hundió aún más en su sitio-. Del mismo modo que pienso hacerlo si logramos entrar a la Mansión Riddle.

-Entiendo... ¿Cree que Sirius será capaz de venir a buscarme?

-No me extrañaría. –Albus se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, acariciando su barba como siempre que algún problema se presentaba-. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él y trataré de convencerlo.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. –Harry se puso de pie, la impaciencia reflejándose en cada uno de sus movimientos-. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Severus ahora?

-Claro, Harry. –El director sonrió mientras lo acompañaba a la chimenea. El joven Gryffindor desapareció entre las llamas y él se acercó a su Ave Fénix, que aún permanecía despierta después de haber visto al muchacho.

-¿Sabes, Fawkes? –El ave aleteó, escuchando a su dueño-. Me alegra que Harry ya esté aquí. Será mucho más fácil a la hora en que Voldemort convoque a Severus.

Permaneció unos minutos más pensando en el sueño que Harry le acababa de contar. Confió en que sólo fuera una pesadilla, y no una premonición. Al menos sabía que el medallón protegería a Severus de cualquier maldición lanzada contra él. Lo que le inquietaba, era un detalle sobre el cual no había podido hacer nada.

"Es una pena que el medallón no pueda protegerlo también de las heridas físicas..." Meditó mientras se dirigía a paso lento a sus habitaciones dejando al ave en su percha, ya dormida.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry recorrió con la mirada cada objeto en la sala de los aposentos de Severus. Apreció todo lo que se encontró en su camino y que, durante los días que compartiera con Severus, había llegado a conocer más que a sus cosas mismas. Suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón negro y acariciaba toda su superficie, sintiendo su suavidad. Sin querer esperar más, se dirigió a la habitación donde el profesor dormía y abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se acercó a la enorme cama, donde pudo ver a su pareja durmiendo. Su largo cuerpo yacía cubierto por las sábanas negras y entre sus brazos una almohada, a la que Harry se mostró ansioso por sustituir de inmediato por él mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó de cada prenda de ropa hasta quedar desnudo.

Trepó a la cama y se arrastró por debajo de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de su pareja, buscando la almohada como una serpiente busca a su presa. Sus intenciones iniciales tuvieron un giro drástico cuando su mano topó con la cadera de Severus, que se movió entre sueños. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza para no ser golpeado por la rodilla del hombre.

Se quedó quieto, esperando que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran. Era emocionante sentir cómo se hallaba tan cerca de la persona que amaba, y jugar a las escondidas debajo de las sábanas comenzaba a excitarlo. Severus se acomodó y de pronto Harry se vio atrapado entre sus fuertes muslos. La sensación sólo duró el segundo que Severus tardó en volver a acomodarse.

Para entonces, Harry ya se había olvidado por completo de la almohada y ahora buscaba una presa mucho más interesante. Se deslizó hacia la izquierda y pasó por encima de su pareja para volver a encerrarse entre sus piernas. Severus se revolvió entre sueños. Harry se quedó quieto un momento hasta que el hombre se relajó de nuevo.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y acercó su rostro a su entrepierna, tan dormida como su dueño. Acercó su nariz a ella y, reprimiendo una pequeña risa, la presionó contra el cuerpo de su pareja, que se estremeció entre sueños. Harry esperó a que Severus dejara de estremecerse para arremeter otra vez, ésta vez con sus labios.

Besó cada centímetro de ésa parte de su pareja que tanto extrañaba. Suspiró en anticipación antes de bajar el elástico del pantalón y probar ésa piel tan anhelada. Severus gimió en respuesta, aún dormido, y Harry aprovechó para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Tomó en su mano su hombría casi despierta. Recorrió de arriba a abajo la suave piel que la cubría y un estremecimiento más profundo se adueñó del cuerpo de Severus, que abrió sus negros ojos, confundido aún entre la vigilia y el sueño. Entonces, el joven hizo algo que provocó que el hombre despertara por completo.

-¿Harry? –Preguntó Severus, sorprendido cuando se incorporó para averiguar qué pasaba-. ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? Ah... Harry...

Harry no respondió. Severus se sintió dentro de la boca de su joven pareja, y alzó la cabeza dejando su fuerte cuello expuesto cuando Harry lo saboreó con fuerza, con urgencia. A Severus no le importó en ése momento si estaba despierto o todo era un sueño. Lo único que le importaba era la sensación de la boca de Harry degustando de su cuerpo, agitado por el placer que su pareja le obsequiaba.

Severus posó sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven entre sus piernas, deseando que sus alborotados cabellos fueran tan reales como lo que sentía. Estrujó con ansias, haciendo que Harry comprendiera y aumentara el ritmo. Severus se arqueó, sus negros ojos entornados y el nombre de su pareja escapando entre gemidos de sus rojos labios.

Harry dejó lo que hacía para subir a su boca y obsequiarle un beso apasionado, al mismo tiempo que le retiraba la ropa. Severus correspondió a su beso negándose a abrir sus negros ojos por temor a despertar de ése hermoso sueño. Mientras dejaba que su joven pareja lo desvistiera, lo instó a separarse de él deslizándose por debajo de su cuerpo. Harry sintió cada beso que recorrió su piel centímetro a centímetro y cuando vio la posición en que Severus estaba lo miró sin entender.

Comprendió lo que el hombre deseaba cuando su virilidad, deseosa de caricias, quedó a la altura de la cabeza de Severus. Sin pensarlo más, Severus tomó la cadera de su joven amante y lo impulsó haciéndolo quedar sobre él. Un gemido ahogado vibró en la garganta de Harry cuando su pareja lo tomó en su boca, acariciándolo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Ambos balancearon sus cuerpos, pidiendo más. Severus deslizó su lengua por toda la sensible piel, haciendo que Harry se abriera sólo para él. El hombre aprovechó para introducir un dedo y Harry se arqueó. Severus gimió cuando sintió que su pareja hacía lo mismo que él. Comprendió el juego del muchacho y se dedicó a tocarlo de la misma forma en que él mismo deseaba ser tocado.

Manos suaves acariciaban la espalda y las piernas de Harry, rozando todo lo que podían alcanzar. Severus se esmeraba en prodigarle sensaciones que Harry jamás imaginó, su joven cuerpo sería capaz de experimentar. Él estaba probando cosas nuevas con su pareja, y le gustó saber que Severus estaba dispuesto a enseñarle y que él estaba listo para aprender.

Siguieron con el delicioso juego hasta que con un último gemido, Harry obsequió a su pareja todo lo que su joven cuerpo había retenido durante todas sus noches, ausentes de sus caricias. Severus bebió cada gota hasta que su mismo cuerpo vibró por el placer contenido. Y Harry saboreó y disfrutó de cada segundo en que lo sintió estremecerse debajo de su cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban abrazados bajo las sábanas. Severus repasaba con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro del rostro de su pareja, sin poder creer que ahora estuviera a su lado. Harry entrecerraba sus verdes ojos sintiendo el roce de ésos maravillosos dedos, contento de ocupar al fin el tan envidiado lugar que la almohada ocupara hasta antes de su regreso.

oooooooOooooooo

El amanecer del jueves se coló por el ventanal de la habitación de Sirius Black, haciendo que los azules ojos del animago se abrieran con lentitud al sentirse heridos por los primeros rayos del sol.

Contra su voluntad, dejó su cómodo lugar entre las sábanas para darse una ducha rápida y bajar al salón para desayunar. Su casa estaba llena de Aurores y no podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta deshoras. Vio en el reloj de su recámara que ya se hacía tarde y se dio prisa en arreglarse, pensando en no hacer esperar más a Harry.

Se dirigió al salón y al llegar vio con sorpresa que Harry no estaba. "Tal vez salió a volar en su escoba." No le dio importancia. "Ya le dará hambre y entonces vendrá." Se dispuso a desayunar mientras esperaba que su ahijado apareciera de un momento a otro.

Pero la hora del desayuno pasó y el muchacho no apareció. Sirius bebió un poco de jugo y llamó a Nico, su elfo doméstico.

-Buenos días, amo Sirius. –Lo saludó el pequeño sirviente-. ¿En qué puede servirle Nico al amo?

-Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a mi ahijado. –Le pidió el animago-. Creo que salió a volar temprano y no ha vuelto.

-Nico lo buscará ahora mismo, amo Sirius. –El elfo despareció y Sirius se entretuvo con el diario hasta que, minutos después, el elfo apareció otra vez.

-¿Y Harry? –Fue lo primero que el animago preguntó al ver que el elfo había regresado solo.

-Nico no lo encontró, amo Sirius. –Respondió su sirviente mientras se retorcía las manos, nervioso-. Tampoco está en su habitación. Amo Sirius... Nico quiere mostrarle algo.

-¿Qué es? –Sirius se levantó de la mesa para seguir al elfo. Éste se encaminó a la habitación de Harry y dejó que el animago entrara para después pasar él-. ¿Qué sucede, Nico?

-No encontré al amo Harry por ningún lado, pero mire... –Señalando la almohada-. La vi cuando me acerqué para tender la cama.

Sirius se acercó para tomar la carta que Harry dejara la noche anterior. Una extraña inquietud lo recorrió por entero al tiempo que la abría, deseando en el fondo que no fuera lo que presentía.

El elfo observó cómo el rostro de su amo se contraía en un rictus de dolor conforme la leía. Dio un paso atrás cuando el animago bajó con lentitud la mano temblorosa que sostenía la carta, su mirada azul fija en la nada.

-¿Amo Sirius? –Tanteó el pequeño sirviente, deseoso de poder servir de algo.

-Retírate.

El elfo no esperó a que su amo le repitiera la orden. Desapareció al instante dejando a Sirius solo en esa enorme habitación. El animago se sentó en la cama, su mano sosteniendo aún la carta que Harry le escribiera. Suspiró mientras recorría con su mirada todo el espacio. Vio su baúl en el mismo lugar de siempre y supo que el muchacho no se había llevado nada con él.

Su Saeta de Fuego estaba recargada en una esquina del cuarto. El animago se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus manos. Acarició el mango de la escoba al tiempo que una lágrima escurría por su mejilla. Dejó la escoba en su lugar y cuando se disponía a salir descubrió algo que llamó su atención.

Se acercó a la cama y distinguió entre las sábanas revueltas lo que parecía ser un pergamino. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, cuando lo abrió y vio que no había nada escrito en él. Guiado por un presentimiento, el hombre extrajo su varita del cinturón y apuntó hacia el pedazo de papel.

-Finite Incantatem...

Del papel comenzaron a surgir unas letras de lo que parecía una especie de conversación. El animago leyó lo que había escrito en ella y descubrió la última comunicación de Harry sostenida con Severus, la noche del lunes.

El dolor que hasta ése momento estaba sintiendo se trucó de pronto en una intensa ira. Sirius apretó los labios con fuerza al tiempo que estrujaba el pergamino en su mano, arrojándolo al suelo junto con algunos objetos que halló a su alcance. Tomó la carta que Harry le escribiera y volvió a leerla, sintiéndose traicionado en su amor y en su confianza.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Cuando encuentres ésta carta, yo estaré en Hogwarts, cumpliendo con mi destino. Ambos sabemos que he sido escogido por la profecía como el elegido para enfrentarse a Voldemort, para matarlo... o morir en sus manos._

_Yo no puedo permitir que los seres que más amo luchen contra él sin contar con mi apoyo. Es tan necesaria mi presencia, como indispensables lo son ustedes para mí. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Remus y sin ti? ¿Sin Ron y Hermione? ¿O sin Draco o el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Sin Severus?_

_Sé que tú tienes el poder para ir a buscarme y hacerme volver. Sé que hay muchas formas en que puedes impedir que yo luche contra Voldemort. Pero ésta vez yo te pido sólo una cosa: Tu apoyo. Te necesito, Sirius._

_No sólo como mi padrino, o como el gran amigo de mis padres. Te necesito como el valiente y gran mago que tú eres... como mi amigo._

_Sé que hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar entre nosotros. Pero por ahora tú ocupas el lugar de mis padres. Quiero sentir tu apoyo... necesito tu bendición._

_Te amo._

_Harry._

Sirius dobló con cuidado la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Nico... –El elfo apareció apenas escuchó su nombre-. Necesito que estés al pendiente de lo que los Aurores necesiten. Tengo que salir.

-Sí, amo Sirius. ¿Tardará mucho el amo Sirius en volver?

-No. –Respondió el animago-. Estaré de vuelta a la hora del almuerzo. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando el elfo desapareció, el hombre se dirigió a la sala. Leyó la carta varias veces más antes colocarse la capa y dirigirse a la chimenea.

-Por supuesto que no te dejaré solo en ésta batalla, Harry... –Murmuró mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos-. Pero primero... hay algo que tengo qué hacer...

Mencionó un destino y segundos después el animago desaparecía entre las llamas.

oooooooOooooooo

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte de vuelta, Harry. Hedwid y yo te hemos extrañado todos estos días.

-Te agradezco que la hayas cuidado tan bien, Hagrid.

Harry se encontraba en la cabaña del semi gigante. Ésa mañana, mientras Severus y él desayunaban en la cama, el director le pidió al profesor que lo viera en su despacho. El muchacho de cabellos alborotados se despidió de su pareja contra su voluntad, y viendo que aún era muy temprano decidió pasar a visitar al guardabosque, y de paso ver cómo estaba su mascota.

Hedwid aleteó alrededor de su dueño y se posó en el respaldo de su silla, su pico haciendo cosquillas en su oreja. Harry rió ante la caricia juguetona y se levantó de su asiento para marcharse. Era hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor y quería saludar a sus amigos.

-Si me esperas un momento, iré contigo. Debo ir a buscar un bulbito que la profesora Sprout me pidió que transplantara. –Hagrid se apresuró a dejar lista la comida de sus mascotas y quince minutos después partían hacia el Castillo-. Me imagino que tus amigos aún no saben que estás aquí.

-Llegué después de la medianoche-. Fue la respuesta del Gryffindor-. Los únicos que saben sobre mi regreso son el profesor Dumbledore, Severus y tú.

-Estoy seguro que tu llegada sorprenderá a más de uno.

Decir que su llegada sería una sorpresa fue quedarse corto. La mayoría de los muchachos que ya se encontraban desayunando palideció cuando Harry Potter entró en el Gran Comedor. Y no es que la presencia del Niño que vivió fuera impactante por sí misma, era que todos y cada uno de ellos comprendían a la perfección su significado.

-¿Llegó la hora de partir a la batalla? –Fue lo primero que Ron le preguntó después de casi asfixiarlo con un abrazo de oso. Harry negó con la cabeza y el poco aire que le quedaba-. Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué hay de Sirius?

-Creo que primero deberíamos dejar que desayunes. –Hermione tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo condujo hacia la banca-. Después podrás contarnos todo con calma.

-Ya desayuné, Hermione. Gracias. -Harry se sentó en el espacio que sus amigos le dejaron-. ¿Qué les parece si terminan de desayunar y damos una vuelta?

-Eso suena muy bien, compañero. –Ron apuró la comida que ya tenía servida en su plato-. Tenemos una hora antes de que la clase comience.

-¿Estuviste practicando los hechizos que te envié, Harry? –El moreno asintió a la pregunta de su amiga.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el Gran Comedor. Se sintió cohibido cuando se descubrió objeto de las miradas de todos sus compañeros, algunos de ellos saludándolo desde lejos. Distinguió a Draco Malfoy en el extremo de la mesa y sin dudarlo se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

Draco también se puso de pie para recibir al Gryffindor con un fuerte abrazo. Sus compañeros de Casa se sorprendieron al ver el afectuoso saludo entre los que alguna vez fueran enemigos declarados.

-¿Todo está bien? –El rubio tomó el brazo de su amigo para alejarlo de oídos curiosos-. ¿Severus ya sabe que estás aquí?

-Sí, Draco. No te preocupes. –Harry palmeó su hombro para tranquilizarlo, pues el Slytherin se veía preocupado-. Me adelanté a su llamado. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la carta. No tienes idea de lo útil que ha sido.

-No me lo agradezcas. –Draco trató de restarle importancia al asunto. Aunque por boca del mismo Severus se había enterado del valor inestimable de su idea-. ¿Sabe tu padrino que estás aquí? ¿Cambió de opinión al respecto?

-Me temo que no. –El rostro del Gryffindor se ensombreció-. Huí de la Mansión Black y sólo le dejé una carta.

-Espero que eso no te provoque problemas. Ni a Severus.

-Yo también lo espero. –Volteó a ver a sus amigos, que ya se estaban levantando de la mesa-. ¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? –El rubio asintió-. Iremos a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Por supuesto. –Se dirigieron a la salida sin hacer caso a los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso.

Momentos después, los cuatro muchachos se encontraban en el exterior del Castillo. Se detuvieron a descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en uno de los costados del bosque, desde donde podían ver la cabaña de Hagrid.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Harry. –Fueron las palabras de Hermione después de que el muchacho los puso al tanto de todo.

-No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos cuando Sirius lea la carta que le dejaste. –Comentó el pelirrojo-. Va a estar furioso.

-Lo que más me preocupa es lo que pueda hacer en contra de Severus. –Reflexionó Draco-. Puede ser capaz de cumplir su amenaza de enviarlo a Azkaban.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Remus. Será mejor que no lo haga.

Harry se agachó para recoger unas semillas que se encontraban tiradas cerca de él. Las reconoció como el mismo tipo de semillas que en su tercer año Hermione lanzara hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para alertarlos, y que en ése entonces salvaron la vida de Buckbeak, condenado a muerte por la influencia de Lucius Malfoy.

Suspiró mientras dirigía su verde mirada hacia Draco. Éste sostenía una conversación con sus amigos, ajeno a la observación de la que era objeto. Draco había cambiado. Lucius Malfoy también. Habían necesitado un golpe muy duro para que eso ocurriera, pero el cambio se había dado.

Él confiaba en que Sirius cambiara también. No en su persona, pues a pesar de su carácter explosivo y a veces inmaduro él lo amaba tal y como era. Él deseaba que Sirius cambiara su impresión sobre Severus. Que se diera la oportunidad de descubrir a la persona maravillosa que había debajo de la capa negra y la actitud adusta. Él deseaba que Sirius descubriera su corazón como lo había hecho él. Y que lo aceptara tal y como ahora lo aceptaba él.

-Mi padrino es una buena persona. –Reflexionó en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus amigos-. Sólo necesita abrir los ojos y ver más allá de las apariencias.

-Claro que sí, Harry. –Hermione le obsequió un abrazo, sus largos cabellos haciendo cosquillas en su cuello-. Ya verás que todo se arreglará entre Sirius y tú. Eres lo más importante para él y sabemos que es capaz de todo por verte feliz.

-¿Saben? Me obsequió una Saeta de Fuego nueva. –Hermione se separó de él y pudo ver el entusiasmo en sus verdes ojos-. Es muy bonita. Me encantó.

-¿La trajiste? –Ron se vio decepcionado cuando su amigo negó con la cabeza-. Qué pena, me hubiera gustado poder montarla.

-¡Es muy veloz! –Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz emocionada de Draco. Éste se puso rojo como la grana mientras daba dos pasos atrás-. Eh... quiero decir... bueno yo... creo que ya va a comenzar la clase.

Dio la media vuelta para salir de la arboleda, cuando sintió un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Así que estuviste divirtiéndote con mi Saeta mientras yo moría de aburrimiento? –Otra semilla se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del rubio, quien apenas pudo esquivarla-. ¿Y se puede saber cómo fue a parar a tus manos?

-¡La encontré tirada junto al lago! –Respondió el rubio entre risas al ver a Harry riendo también, mientras continuaba lanzando semillas hacia él. Una de ellas dio justo en su frente-. ¡Oye! ¡Severus me dio permiso de tenerla mientras encontraba la forma de enviártela! ¡Hey!

Draco se agachó para recoger todas las semillas que pudo mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del moreno. Logró lanzar una hacia Harry, que éste logró evadir.

-¡Oye! -Ron se talló la cabeza mientras tomaba unas semillas que Hermione recogió para él-. ¡Qué mala puntería tienes, hurón!

-¡Ay! –Se quejó Harry, frotándose la mejilla derecha-. ¿Por qué me la lanzas a mí? ¡Él fue quien te pegó, no yo!

Harry le tiró a Ron todas las semillas que pudo, mientras Draco trataba de atinarle a él. Los tres jóvenes jugaron a la guerrita con las semillas ocultándose tras los árboles que podían. Hermione sólo los veía, guarecida detrás del gran árbol y a salvo del ataque de los muchachos.

"Se ven tan lindos..." Pensó mientras reía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ése hermoso momento nunca terminara.

oooooooOooooooo

-Adelante. Ya sabes que eres bienvenido.

-Y tú ya sabes que mi visita no es de cortesía, Albus.

El director observó a Sirius Black mientras éste sacudía su capa gris, maltratada por su viaje por la Red Flú. Convocó un servicio de té y le invitó a tomar asiento, cosa que el animago rechazó.

-Sé a qué has venido, y te confirmo que Harry está aquí. Y se encuentra sano y salvo.

-Lo de sano, puede que te lo crea. –Arguyó Sirius-. Pero que se encuentre a salvo, lo dudo mucho.

-Éste Colegio es más seguro que tu misma Mansión. –Le respondió el director-. Y ya lo has comprobado.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Y no esperes que alabe los trucos que utilizaste para deshacer mis barreras de protección. –El anciano guardó silencio ante las palabras de su ex alumno-. Y quiero creer, por mi salud mental, que él se encuentra con sus amigos ahora.

-Estás en lo correcto. De hecho... –Consultó su reloj-. Está en clases en éste momento. Puedes ir a comprobarlo por ti mismo, si quieres.

-No vine aquí para hablar con Harry. –Masculló el animago mientras se acercaba al escritorio del director-. Estoy aquí porque hay algo que quiero que sepas, y prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga, y no que te enteres por algún otro medio.

-Te escucho.

-Primero que nada quiero informarte que he decidido apoyar a mi ahijado en la lucha. Y me he incorporado al grupo de Arthur, quien me ha puesto al tanto de todos sus planes. Pero sólo lo hago por Harry.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Lo que te diré ahora no te alegrará mucho. Vengo del Ministerio. –Albus tuvo un presentimiento mientras lo escuchaba-. Fui a denunciar a tu protegido por el delito de secuestro. Y si después de todo este lío aún sigue con Harry, también lo acusaré de abuso sexual.

Sirius dio un paso atrás al ver que el rostro del director se convertía en una máscara de furia.

-¿Cómo has podido...? –Se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a él, su dedo índice señalando al pecho del animago-. ¡Tú! ¡Malagradecido! ¡Tantos años solapando tus majaderías y las de tus amigos! ¡Poniéndote por encima hasta del mismo Severus...! ¿Y me pagas de ésta manera?

-¡Ahora no estamos hablando de niñerías ni travesuras de estudiantes! –El animago permaneció en su posición, sin inhibirse ante la reacción del director-. ¡Estamos hablando de delitos graves!

-¡Ambos sabemos que Severus no ha incurrido en ninguno de ellos! –Albus respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse. Fawkes canturreó en su percha, ayudándolo-. Harry regresó a Hogwarts por su propio pie. Ya debes haber leído la carta que te dejó. Y en cuanto a lo otro, jamás hubo abuso sexual. Él ama a Severus y se entregó a él por su voluntad.

-No me importa la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre ellos. Y mucho menos me interesan los detalles. –Fue la respuesta del animago-. Se lo advertí. Le advertí que no volviera a acercarse a mi ahijado.

-No puedes imponer tu voluntad a la felicidad de Harry. –Albus se recargó sobre su escritorio, abatido-. No puedes... robar la libertad de un hombre que durante tantos años ha luchado y arriesgado su vida... por la libertad misma.

-No te preocupes tanto, Albus. –Sirius se acercó a la chimenea-. Aunque ya he puesto mi denuncia puedo retirarla. Y el primer paso para hacerlo es que Snape se aleje de mi ahijado.

-Sabes que él preferirá perder la libertad antes que dejar a Harry.

-Pues será peor para él. –Sirius tomó un puñado de polvos-. La otra condición es que a Harry no le ocurra nada durante la batalla.

-Me he asegurado de su bienestar. Pero sabes bien que no hay garantía alguna a ése respecto.

-Pues será mejor que reces porque así sea. –Antes de marcharse se giró a ver al director-. O será tu protegido quien pague las consecuencias. Infórmale sobre lo que hemos hablado, para que no diga que no se lo advertí.

Mencionó su destino y desapareció, dejando al director con una sensación de impotencia y una sombra de decepción en sus profundos ojos.

-Mi querido Sirius... no sé que te ocurrió que te ha hecho ser así... –Murmuró mientras se dirigía al sitio donde Fawkes aún sostenía unas suaves notas, y posó una mano sobre sus tersas y brillantes alas-. Sólo espero que tu corazón y tu alma puedan encontrar la paz que necesitan... antes de que tengas que perder lo que más amas.

oooooooOooooooo

-¡No puedo creer que Sirius me ocultara que estuviste grave en la enfermería!

-Como puedes ver ya estoy bien, Harry. Ya no te alteres por eso. Tal vez se le olvidó o... no le dio importancia.

Harry se encontraba en la sala de Remus. Ésa tarde, después de la clase, el licántropo lo había invitado a sus aposentos para ponerse al corriente de todo lo ocurrido durante esos días.

-Lamento mucho no haberte escrito. –Se disculpó el profesor-. Pero no quería alterar más a Sirius, no fuera a desquitarse contigo.

-No sabes cuánto siento que las cosas entre él y tú terminaran tan mal. –Harry mordisqueó una barra de chocolate que Remus le ofreció-. Pienso que si tal vez no hubieras estado enterado de mi relación con Severus, no hubieras tenido problemas con él.

-No digas eso. –Lo regañó el hombre-. Tú no tuviste nada que ver, así que no debes sentirte culpable.

-Siento... tu dolor, Remus. –Harry dejó su lugar en el sillón de enfrente para sentarse junto a él-. Y siento también el dolor de Sirius. Sé que él te extraña.

-No creo que me extrañe tanto como yo a él. –Remus dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras proseguía-. Y si así fuera... dudo mucho que sea por la misma razón.

-¿Por qué es tan necio? –Le preguntó el muchacho, la frustración reflejándose en su voz-. ¿Por qué tan ciego para no ver a la persona maravillosa que tú eres?

-No se trata de eso, pequeño. –Remus palmeó su mano con afecto-. Sirius me quiere, estoy seguro. Pero jamás tuvo cabida en su mente el pensamiento de una relación romántica conmigo. Él me ama... o me amaba... como a un amigo. Nada más. Yo soy el único culpable aquí, por dar cabida en mi corazón a un sentimiento que sabía, jamás sería correspondido.

-Pero es que... duele... –Los verdes ojos del muchacho se nublaron-. Me duele... tanto tu tristeza.

-Oye, tranquilo... –Remus lo atrajo a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un suave abrazo-. No es tan grave en verdad... toda mi vida he sabido que él no sería para mí. Estoy resignado a eso.

-No es justo. Tú te mereces... tanto amor. –Murmuró entre sollozos-. Tú te mereces todo... y más.

-Harry, mírame... –El muchacho hizo lo que le pedía. Remus levantó una mano y secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus tersas mejillas-. Estoy acostumbrado a soportar el dolor, en todas sus presentaciones. Ya pasará. Pasará como todo pasa en esta vida.

-¿Y el amor? ¿Cuándo llegará el amor para ti?

Remus sonrió ante la pregunta impaciente del muchacho. De alguna manera comprendía su prisa, ya que Harry era afortunado al haber encontrado el amor siendo tan joven.

-Llegará cuando tenga que llegar, Harry. –Levantó la barbilla del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos-. Si el destino tiene a alguien para mí, entonces esperaré con paciencia. Al amor no hay que perseguirlo demasiado porque huye. Y yo ya estoy muy viejo como para estar persiguiendo nada.

-Tu no estás viejo. –Se separó de él y secó sus lágrimas, mientras reía con ligereza después de las palabras de Remus-. Tienes la misma edad que Severus.

-Severus ya no es ningún jovencito. –Harry hizo un mohín que al hombre le pareció gracioso-. Que el amor lo haga sentirse joven, ya es otra cosa.

Ambos rieron ante la última afirmación del licántropo.

-Debo irme. –El muchacho se puso de pie-. Severus me espera para cenar.

-Que la pases bien. –Rodeó sus hombros mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta-. Te veré mañana. Y ponte algo en ésa mejilla.

-Así lo haré, Remus. –Harry se talló la zona donde Ron le pegó cuando le lanzó la semilla ésa mañana. El golpe resultó más duro de lo que pensó y ya tenía un moretón-. ¿Cenarás solo? ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros? Estoy seguro que Severus no pondrá ninguna objeción.

-Te lo agradezco, Harry. Pero en realidad cenaré con alguien.

-¿En serio? –El joven Gryffindor se detuvo en la puerta, curioso-. ¿Puedo saber con quién?

-Lo siento, pequeño... –Le respondió el licántropo, y sonrió ante el gesto de frustración del muchacho-. Pero no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Es algún enamorado? –El hombre sólo se limitó a reír. Harry se puso serio de repente-. ¿Te estás enamorando?

-Oye, oye... tranquilo. –Remus se recargó en el marco de la puerta cuando Harry salió al pasillo-. Recuérdalo... al amor no hay que perseguirlo...

-Porque huye. –Harry suspiró mientras tomaba su mano-. Tal vez tenga algo de cierto eso pero... creo que también hay una gran verdad en lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando el amor llega... no hay que dejarlo ir.

Harry soltó su mano y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Remus con sus palabras grabadas en la memoria.

-Aún es muy pronto para eso, Harry... –Murmuró mientras su mirada se clavaba en la única puerta con la que compartía el largo pasillo-. Pero puede que tengas razón.

oooooooOooooooo

-Espero que el asunto que vienes a tratar sea más importante que mi descanso, McEwan.

-Lo es, mi Lord. No lo dude.

Voldemort se sentó en el sillón desde donde acostumbraba dirigirse a sus servidores. McEwan esperó con paciencia mientras Nagini se enroscaba cerca de su amo, ocultando bajo su máscara blanca la repulsión que el enorme animal le provocaba.

-¿Y bien? –La voz de Voldemort se dejó escuchar como un largo siseo, haciéndole sentir escalofríos-. ¿A qué debo tu presencia a éstas horas?

-Le traigo noticias, mi Lord. –El hombre se sintió seguro de lograr con ellas el agrado de su Señor-. Sirius Black estuvo ésta mañana en el Ministerio. Interpuso una denuncia en contra de Severus Snape por el delito de secuestro.

Voldemort dejó de acariciar la cabeza diamantada de su serpiente para volver toda su atención al hombre frente a él.

-¿Dices que Black acusa de secuestro a Severus? –El otro asintió-. ¿Te enteraste a quién ha secuestrado?

-Sí, mi Lord. –Saboreando sus propias palabras-. A Harry Potter.

El silencio que siguió a ésas palabras fue tan agudo, que McEwan pensó que se podrían escuchar los latidos del corazón del mismo Voldemort, si lo tuviera. Respingó desde su lugar en el centro de la estancia mientras la voz de su Lord se dejaba escuchar.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, McEwan. –El mortífago se inclinó en señal de reverencia-. Me encargaré de recompensarte más adelante. Retírate.

El hombre hizo lo que le pedía. Nagini se enroscó en el respaldo de la silla mientras colocaba su puntiaguda cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su amo.

-¿Sabes, Nagini? –La serpiente siseó, escuchándolo hablar en parsel-. Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo más se tardaría Severus en cumplir con mi orden.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que no lo haya convocado antes?

-Muchas, mi querida Nagini. –Le respondió su amo-. Y una de ellas era Sirius Black.

-Perdona mi ignorancia, señor. –Siseó la serpiente-. Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Si yo hubiera convocado a Severus y él me hubiera traído a Harry Potter, los hubiera matado a los dos. A uno por ser quien es... y al otro por traidor.

-Sigo sin entender, mi amo.

-Estaba esperando esto, Nagini. –Voldemort se acomodó en el sillón, haciendo que la enorme serpiente tuviera que cambiar de posición, no muy contenta-. La reacción lógica de Sirius Black ante la desaparición de su ahijado.

-¿La denuncia? –El Lord asintió-. Ya entiendo, mi amo. Si Sirius Black no se hubiera presentado en el Ministerio a denunciar el secuestro, significaría que hubo un plan de por medio.

-Has entendido muy bien, querida Nagini. Siempre he tenido dudas de la fidelidad de Severus. Y Black ha sido el medio para poner a prueba ésa fidelidad. Por otro lado, si Severus ha logrado lo más difícil, entonces no me cabe la menor duda que también tiene a Draco en su poder. Lo que me intriga, es que Severus no haya sido discreto.

-¿Severus ha pasado su prueba de fidelidad con éxito, mi Lord?

-Aún no. Sólo falta una prueba más para que pueda considerarlo como un fiel servidor. –Voldemort se frotó las manos, su mente oscura y retorcida planeando la mejor forma de recibir a sus invitados-. Ha llegado la hora, Nagini. No pasará de ésta noche para que al fin pueda lograr lo que más deseo: Matar a Harry Potter... y hacer mío a Draco Malfoy.

oooooooOooooooo

-¿Dices que soy el único caso de un mago que logra "ver" el Aura de su Alma Gemela con los ojos cerrados?

-Según Albus, así es. No te muevas...

Harry se hallaba muy cómodo debajo de las sábanas, mientras Severus le aplicaba una pomada para desvanecer el moretón en su cara, que ya comenzaba a tener feo aspecto. La cena, ya fría, esperaba a un lado a que alguno de los dos la reclamara. Desde la llegada de Harry a los aposentos del profesor de Pociones se habían dedicado a hacer el amor sin acordarse de ella.

-Te veo muy tranquilo después de lo que te he contado. –Severus dejó la pomada a un lado y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a él-. ¿Acaso no estás sorprendido?

-¿Sorprendido? –Harry dejó escapar una suave risa mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo su cálida y suave piel. Severus entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró ante el íntimo contacto-. Sobreviví a un Kedavra... soy inmune a la maldición Imperius... puedo sentir lo que los demás sienten... me enamoré de mi odiado profesor de Pociones y ahora esto... ¿Crees que me sorprende?

-Viéndolo de ésa manera... no es nada sorprendente.

-Te aseguro que si Poppy me dijera ahora mismo que estoy embarazado, no me sorprendería.

Severus rió con fuerza al escucharlo. Lo atrajo para darle un suave beso.

-Qué más quisiera que así fuera, Harry... –Sus labios haciendo cosquillas en los labios de su pareja-. Pero para serte honesto lo dudo mucho. Para poder embarazarte necesitarás beber una poción.

-Severus... –Harry se puso serio de repente. El hombre lo notó y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo-. Tú y yo... es decir... tal vez sea muy pronto y todo eso pero... no hemos hablado sobre... qué pasará con nosotros cuando acabe todo esto.

Severus analizó lo que el muchacho trataba de decirle y suspiró. Él también se había hecho la misma pregunta en la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando el director le contó sobre la visita de Black y la denuncia que ahora pesaba sobre su nombre. Albus le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse, que haría todo lo que en sus manos estuviera para que él nunca pisara la prisión.

-Pero Harry no debe saber nada, o eso lo alterará demasiado. –Le había sugerido el anciano mago. Y él había estado de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Severus? –El aliento de Harry sobre su cuello lo devolvió al presente-. Si no quieres hablar de esto no hay problema...

-No, Harry. Está bien. –Severus acarició el suave rostro del muchacho, desvaneciendo la tensión que se reflejaba en él-. Nada me gustaría más que comenzar una nueva vida contigo. Quiero que vivamos juntos y tengamos una familia. Claro... si tú también lo deseas.

-Claro que sí, Severus. –El rostro del muchacho se iluminó. Lo besó con dulzura y Severus pudo sentir un calor recorriendo su pecho, y cualquier duda que tuviera a ése respecto se desvaneció en ése momento. Supo que eso era lo que en realidad quería.-. ¿Buscaremos un lugar para vivir?

-Por supuesto. No te tendré encerrado en las mazmorras del Colegio. Tengo la mansión que perteneció a mis padres, pero para serte honesto no quisiera volver a poner un pie en ella. Me trae muy malos recuerdos. –Severus lo besó y deslizó el joven cuerpo hasta quedar sobre él y se deleitó acariciando su tibia piel. Y olvidándose de Sirius y sus amenazas a su libertad decidió amar a ése muchacho ésa noche y todas las que la vida les permitiera-. Te amo, Harry. Nunca lo olvides.

Harry abrió sus verdes ojos al escucharlo decir ésas palabras. A su memoria regresó la pesadilla de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿Estás bien? –Severus sintió el temblor en el cuerpo del muchacho y dejó de acariciarlo. Pero antes de que su pareja pudiera responderle, sintió un dolor conocido punzando su antebrazo.

-¿Severus? –Harry vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su amante. El hombre se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, haciendo que el muchacho lo imitara sentándose junto a él-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Me está llamando, Harry... –Murmuró Severus en medio del gran dolor que la Marca le provocaba. Dirigió su vista hacia su joven pareja, que acarició su antebrazo con preocupación cuando entendió lo que el profesor trataba de decirle-. Habrá que avisarle a Albus. Ha llegado la hora de partir.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La Última Batalla.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	26. XIX La Última Batalla Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Nan: **Hola,NanLa verdad es que sí, ésta es la parte más difícil de la historia. Jajaja, la verdad es que no eres anónima porque no sepa quién eres, sino porque tus reviews no llevan cuenta a dónde poder responderte de cualquier forma ya quité ésa palabra. Sobre el embarazo, ugh, creo que no debí hacer que Harry dijera algo como eso, la verdad es que sólo fue un comentario inocente de su parte. Harry no se va a embarazar en esta historia, lamento si las ilusioné en balde. Sobre Remus y Lucius, las cosas comienzan a dar forma como podrás ver en este capítulo, pero hasta la segunda parte. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y besos para ti también.

**Muchas gracias también a Miss Andreina y EugeBlack, y por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XIX**_

_**La Última Batalla.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**Advertencia: **En éste capítulo habrá angustia, violencia, tortura y muerte de algún personaje. Se recomienda su lectura con reservas.

Algunas escenas parecerán fuera de tiempo, eso se debe a que fueron tratadas desde el ángulo de cada personaje involucrado en ellas.

ooooOoooo

**A**lbus Dumbledore observó el fino traje negro de Draco que Lucius le acababa de entregar. Se apresuró a deshacerse de sus llamativas vestiduras y colocárselo amoldándolo a su medida, todo con la ayuda de un sólo hechizo. Aunque la Marca en el antebrazo de Severus había dejado de molestarle, era necesario darse prisa y no correr ningún riesgo. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y momentos después se encontraba frente a las dos personas que, impacientes, ya lo esperaban en su oficina.

-¿Estás listo, Albus? –Severus se acercó a él. Le extendió un vaso de cristal cuyo contenido el anciano mago reconoció como la poción Multijugos.

-¿Tiene la sangre de Remus? –El profesor de Pociones asintió al tiempo que introducía un cabello rubio dentro del humeante líquido verde. Con un largo suspiro, el profesor Dumbledore bebió el contenido bajo la mirada atenta de su protegido.

Albus se arqueó sobre su cuerpo y Severus lo sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera. Harry se encontraba detrás de su pareja, observando los cambios que poco a poco se operaban en el cuerpo del director. Segundos después, Albus Dumbledore desapareció y en su lugar, la figura altiva de "Draco" Malfoy apareció ante ellos.

Harry abrió grandes sus ojos verdes. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse ante los cambios tan espectaculares que ésa poción provocaba. Nada quedaba del anciano que momentos antes estaba frente a él. "Draco" habló y su voz juvenil resonó en cada rincón de la oficina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi voz también cambiaría, Severus? –Le preguntó el director mientras tomaba su varita y con un hechizo, regresaba sus elegantes túnicas a su tamaño original, haciendo que entallaran a la perfección sobre su ahora alto y bien formado cuerpo.

-No lo sabía, Albus. El libro no dice nada al respecto. –Fue la sorprendida respuesta del profesor de Pociones. El hombre tomó del escritorio un frasco y se lo entregó al director-. Bebe esto, te servirá para evadir el olfato de Nagini. Nosotros ya la bebimos.

-¿Es la poción inhibidora? –Severus asintió y "Draco" la bebió, tras lo cual se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un objeto que Severus reconoció como un trasladador-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Arthur y todos los demás ya deben estar desesperados.

Se acercó a la pareja y los envolvió en un abrazo. Harry y Severus cerraron los ojos cuando "Draco" comenzó la cuenta regresiva y momentos después desaparecieron de la oficina para aparecer en la parte oeste del Bosque Negro. Severus examinó el lugar con su varita y descubrió el sitio donde los demás se ocultaban.

Se dirigieron hacia allá a toda prisa tratando de no delatarse ante los mortífagos que custodiaban los alrededores de la Mansión Riddle, que se vislumbraba como una enorme sombra negra elevándose, tenebrosa, sobre todos ellos. Arthur respiró aliviado al ver llegar a los tres hombres juntos.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí? –Preguntó el Director. Arthur tardó en asimilar que se encontraba frente al fundador de la Orden del Fénix y vaciló un segundo antes de responderle.

-Bien, Albus. –Señaló con la mano toda la periferia, protegida por los Patronus de los Aurores encabezados por Remus-. Los Dementores están desesperados. Intuyen que hay alguien, pero no logran acercarse lo suficiente para detectar nuestra presencia. Minerva, Lucius y Sirius están sosteniendo el hechizo para eludir la vigilancia de los mortífagos.

-¿Sirius está aquí? –Harry sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho-. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Me temo que no podrá ser ahora, hijo. –Respondió el Auror-. El hechizo que están llevando a cabo requiere mucha concentración. ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado de tu parte?

-Sólo dígale que... –El muchacho titubeó, ordenando sus ideas-. Dígale que lo quiero y que... todo esto lo estoy haciendo por amor.

-Estoy seguro que él lo sabe muy bien. –Arthur posó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-. Pero de todas formas se lo diré.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Albus. –Intervino el profesor de Pociones-. El antebrazo me está ardiendo otra vez.

-Permíteme tu varita, Harry. –El muchacho hizo lo que "Draco" le pidió. Éste recogió un palo seco de los muchos que había en el suelo. Pronunció un hechizo y el palo se convirtió en una varita idéntica a la de Harry. Los demás lo observaron en silencio mientras el director murmuraba algo que no lograron entender. De la varita original emergieron unas luces blancas que se introdujeron en la varita falsa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el muchacho cuando su varita le fue devuelta.

-Cuando Severus le entregue nuestras "varitas" a Voldemort, éste percibirá la magia que debe haber en ellas, y no dudará en que son las verdaderas. –Le entregó la varita falsa a Severus, quien ya tenía en su poder la "varita" del verdadero Draco-. Cuídate, Harry.

-Así lo haré, profesor Dumbledore. –Harry guardó su arma en el lugar que él consideró más seguro, y se dirigió a su pareja-. Estoy listo.

Severus suspiró mientras cubría su cabeza con la capucha negra y hacía aparecer sobre su rostro la máscara blanca de mortífago. Los Aurores que se encontraban cerca lo observaron con cierto recelo cuando su rostro quedó oculto. Harry percibió el sentimiento de desconfianza y acercándose a su pareja, le obsequió un firme beso, que Severus correspondió de inmediato mientras rodeaba su estrecha cintura.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le preguntó en voz baja mientras unía su nariz a la del muchacho. Éste sonrió y acariciando su rostro sobre la máscara le respondió de la misma forma.

-Ya era hora de que supieran quién eres en realidad.

-¿Un espía para la Orden? –Severus apretó más su cintura, pegándolo a él ante las expresiones de sorpresa de todos los demás.

-No. –Harry volvió a besarlo-. La persona que más amo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry... –Severus hubiera querido responderle con otro beso. Pero el ardor en su antebrazo le recordó el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí. Sin soltar a su pareja de su cálido abrazo, levantó su varita sobre su rostro y lanzó un Desmaius.

Harry se desplomó entre sus brazos y Arthur, aún sin recobrarse de la sorpresa se aproximó a "Draco" para sostenerlo cuando, segundos después, también cayó inconsciente.

-Que Merlín los proteja... –Murmuró al viento cuando Severus desapareció con dos de las personas que más amaba, ahora indefensas y a merced de su suerte... y de la voluntad de Voldemort.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus apareció frente a la Mansión sosteniendo a los dos muchachos, uno en cada brazo. Los depositó con suavidad sobre el suelo en el instante que dos guardias lo descubrían. El profesor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matarlos ahí mismo al verlos extraer sus varitas.

-El Lord los quiere vivos... e ilesos. –Fue lo único que necesitó para que ambos hombres se alejaran, temerosos de la reacción de su señor si se atrevían a ponerles una mano encima. Palpó las varitas falsas en su cinturón y extrajo las varitas verdaderas de "Draco" y Harry. Después las escondió en una bolsa secreta en su túnica, haciendo nota mental de dónde tenía cada cual.

El profesor de Pociones levitó a "Draco", al tiempo que tomaba los rebeldes cabellos de su pareja y lo halaba hacia el interior de la mansión, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por el dolor de cabeza que eso le causaría más tarde.

-Vaya, vaya... aunque tardaste en venir, la espera valió la pena. –Fueron las primeras palabras que Lord Voldemort pronunció apenas Severus llegó frente a él-. Tu trabajo ha sido casi impecable, Severus.

-Sólo hice lo que me pediste, mi Lord. –Severus soltó sin ceremonia los cabellos de Harry, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo. El cuerpo de "Draco" siguió levitando junto a él-. Aunque debo admitir que hacerme de... Potter... no fue tan sencillo.

-Puedo imaginarlo. –Voldemort se levantó de su sillón para acercarse a las tres personas frente a él. Severus le entregó las "varitas" que el Lord guardó entre sus ropas-. Estoy enterado que Sirius Black te denunció ante el Ministerio por secuestro. Pensé que serías más discreto.

-No pude evitarlo. –Fue la respuesta de Severus-. Me encargaré de Black cuando sea el momento.

-Es bueno escucharte hablar así... con ése desprecio que siempre te ha distinguido. –Voldemort observó el rostro de Harry y pasó un dedo sobre el oscuro moretón que tenía en su mejilla. Severus entrecerró los ojos-. Parece que no has perdido el tiempo...

-Se puso muy difícil. –Respondió, agradeciendo en su interior a Weasley por haberle pegado con la semilla-. No tuve otra opción.

Voldemort dejó el rostro de Harry para volverse hacia el cuerpo flotante de "Draco". Levantó una de sus ásperas manos y un gesto de repulsión cruzó el rostro oculto del profesor cuando el Lord recorrió sus finos rasgos en una ruda caricia.

-Esperé tantos años... –Murmuró el ser oscuro, mirando con embeleso la atractiva y joven figura, objeto de sus más negros y sórdidos deseos-. Desde que te vi en brazos de tu padre por primera vez. Tan parecido a él... tan deseable como él.

Severus frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Se prometió que le preguntaría a Lucius al respecto si lograban salir vivos de ése lugar. Después de un momento más de contemplación, el Lord se volvió hacia él, su deforme rostro surcado por el cansancio físico y mágico. Y Severus supo que aún no había bebido su poción.

-Lleva a éste hermoso ángel a mis aposentos. –Le ordenó mientras volvía a acariciarlo-. Pero no lo despiertes, yo mismo lo haré. Quiero que mi rostro sea lo primero que vea cuando abra sus divinos ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Severus. No sabía qué le preocupaba más, si el tono demasiado dulce en la rasposa voz del Lord, o el hecho de tener que dejar a Harry a su completa merced.

-¿Qué hay con Potter? –Preguntó, tratando de que su voz no reflejara la creciente angustia que comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho.

-Déjamelo. Él y yo tenemos... mucho de qué hablar. –Fue la seca respuesta de Voldemort. Severus reprimió un suspiro de frustración mientras inclinaba la cabeza, obediente. El Lord hizo flotar el cuerpo de Harry con un movimiento de su mano mientras se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde Lucius casi muriera-. Alcánzame en los calabozos, creo que ya sabes el camino.

-Sí... mi Lord. –Severus observó con dolorosa impotencia cómo su pareja, inconsciente aún, desaparecía por la puerta que conducía hacia las mazmorras.

Sabiendo que a partir de ése momento la vida de Harry dependía de cada segundo ganado, se encaminó a toda prisa hacia los aposentos de Voldemort, el cuerpo de "Draco" flotando detrás de él a la misma velocidad que su angustiado corazón palpitaba.

Llegó a un pasillo donde un muro ocultaba la entrada secreta a las habitaciones del Lord y después de apretar una extraña piedra, el muro se abrió para cederle el paso. Atravesó la puerta de la enorme habitación y colocó el cuerpo del rubio sobre la cama.

-Enervate... –El muchacho abrió sus grises ojos y tras recordar dónde estaba se incorporó en su lugar en la cama.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –Fue la primera pregunta que brotó de sus labios cuando vio que Severus y él estaban solos-. ¿Y Voldemort?

-Se lo llevó a los calabozos. –Una sombra de gran preocupación asomó al rostro del rubio cuando Severus le entregó su varita-. Sé que no debí desarmarlo. Pero de no hacerlo a éstas horas ya lo hubiera descubierto.

-Tienes razón. –"Draco" escondió su varita entre sus túnicas y se puso de pie-. Debes ir por él antes de que lo mate.

-Lo sé, Albus. Lo sé. –Severus palpó la varita de Harry entre sus ropas y se acercó a la puerta-. Debes fingir que aún estás inconsciente. Me dijo que quería despertarte él mismo.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que debo hacer. –El director observó a su protegido salir de la habitación con rapidez. Escuchó sus fuertes pasos mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia donde Harry se encontraba y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada.

"Por aquí debe estar el sitio donde se concentra la magia de las protecciones..." Pensó mientras examinaba con su varita los objetos colocados sobre los muebles que se encontraban cerca de él. "Debe ser algún objeto. Tiene que ser lo bastante resistente para que soporte la energía mágica..."

Buscó debajo de la cama y revisó cada uno de los muebles de ésa habitación, sin encontrar nada. Suspiró de frustración al ver que al fondo había una puerta entreabierta, invitándolo a explorar el espacio oculto detrás de ella.

"No puedo moverme de aquí." Meditó con desilusión, su mirada gris fija en la puerta. "Si Voldemort aparece de pronto, descubrirá que estoy despierto. Y mientras más se tarde ése monstruo en volver, menos tiempo tendré para hacer mi trabajo. Eso sin contar con que Harry podría estar herido... ¡Maldición!"

Impaciente, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, tratando de imaginar cuáles serían los hechizos más contundentes contra las que sabía, serían barreras demasiado difíciles de derribar.

"Tienen que ser parecidos a los hechizos que le di a Severus para derribar las defensas de Grimmauld Place, pero más poderosos..." Reflexionó al tiempo que abría un cajón semioculto en un mueble. Una caja de regular tamaño, de fina madera tallada con grabados de serpientes apareció ante él. "¿Qué es esto?"

Tomó la caja en sus manos y después de asegurarse que no tuviera una maldición encima la abrió. Frunció el ceño, extrañado al ver que dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de pequeños frascos conteniendo un líquido espeso y transparente. Pudo observar que eran muy parecidos a los que Severus utilizaba en su laboratorio.

-Parecen pociones. –Murmuró mientras contaba los frascos. Eran veinte en total-. ¿Serán las que bebe para recuperar fuerzas?

Por un instante estuvo tentado a tomar uno de los frascos, pero se abstuvo al pensar que Voldemort podría darse cuenta. Decidió dejar las pequeñas botellas en su sitio y cerró la caja para guardarla en el cajón secreto.

Acababa de hacerlo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Guardó su varita entre sus negras túnicas mientras corría hacia la cama para recostarse en ella. "Draco" alcanzó a cerrar sus grises ojos al mismo tiempo que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry volvió en sí poco a poco, parpadeando para tratar de vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, al no reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba. Sintió un frío repentino y trató de abrazarse a sí mismo para darse calor, pero no lo logró. Un par de argollas rodeando sus muñecas le impidió todo movimiento.

-Bienvenido al infierno, Harry Potter... –El muchacho se retorció de dolor, sintiendo el poderoso cruciatus hiriendo cada parte de su cuerpo-. Viéndote de ésa forma no pareces tan poderoso. ¿Acaso todo lo que se ha dicho sobre ti sólo es un mito?

-¿Quieres... probarlo? –Harry intentó zafarse de los grilletes que lo aprisionaban, en vano.

-¿Acaso estás retándome? –Un amago de sonrisa pareció dibujarse en lo que Harry supuso eran los labios de Voldemort-. Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Potter. ¿Acaso no has visto las condiciones en las que te encuentras?

Harry analizó la pregunta y se tomó su tiempo para mirarse a sí mismo y todo a su alrededor, sus verdes ojos adaptándose a la tenue luz de las antorchas. Pudo ver que no sólo estaba inmovilizado con los grilletes. Además, estaba sin ropa, sin Severus y sin su varita.

-Tienes una... fea costumbre de tratar a tus... invitados. –Murmuró mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras. Otro agudo dolor atravesó su cuerpo y lo hizo cejar en su intento-. Cruciatus... ¿Eso es... todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Eso es... todo lo que tienes?

-Por supuesto que no, mi querido Potter... –Voldemort levantó la varita y apuntó a su pecho. Murmuró algo entre dientes y Harry gritó de dolor al sentir como si un hierro candente lo traspasara-. Conozco muchas maneras de tratar a mis invitados.

Harry apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, tratando de resistir el terrible dolor que lo atravesaba. Voldemort se colocó a sus espaldas y pronunció algo que el muchacho no pudo entender. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos al sentir un agudo resquemor cruzando su espalda de extremo a extremo y enseguida, el chasquido inconfundible de un látigo.

A ése primero siguieron otros más, que Harry no pudo contar porque su mente se concentró en tratar de alejar ése terrible dolor que lo atormentaba. Mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, tratando de impedir que Voldemort pudiera escuchar ni un sólo quejido saliendo de su boca.

-Tonto... y necio. Muy necio. –Voldemort se paró frente al muchacho, quien permaneció con los ojos tan cerrados como su mente. Su enemigo lo tomó de la barbilla con rudeza, le quitó los lentes y los lanzó lejos. Harry alcanzó a escuchar el ruido que hicieron al quebrarse.

Lo obligó a abrir los ojos y los purpúreos de él se clavaron como puñales, intentando profanar sus pensamientos. Harry casi pudo sentir que algo crujía dentro de su cabeza, pero no cedió. Su esfuerzo rindió frutos. Voldemort lo soltó con un rudo movimiento haciendo girar su rostro de forma violenta.

-También eres muy resistente. El anciano te ha entrenado muy bien.

El joven exhaló un suspiro cuando sintió que su enemigo dejaba en paz su mente. El ser oscuro permaneció junto al muchacho, tratando de atemorizarlo con su sola presencia. Pero Harry no se dejó intimidar y lanzó una mirada retadora a la aberración parada frente a él.

-¿Alguien te... dijo antes que... eres lo más feo que... existe? –El joven Gryffindor pudo sentir el segundo de desconcierto que atravesó la mente del Lord oscuro. Tiempo que le llevó darse cuenta que los latigazos eran una caricia en comparación con el terrible dolor que sintió, cuando la punta de la varita del engendro se clavó a la altura de sus costillas.

Harry exhaló un quejido mudo que se quedó atorado en su garganta. Advirtió cómo la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo y se deslizaba con rapidez hacia abajo, recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a su pie. Gritó como un poseso cuando notó que algo quemaba su lastimado cuerpo. Voldemort estaba cauterizando la herida en vivo para evitar que se desangrara.

Se arqueó de dolor, revolviéndose con frenesí entre las cadenas que lo apresaban, al sentir que en su cuerpo se abrían otras heridas nuevas para después ser cerradas de la misma manera.

-No eres tan fuerte como aparentas, ¿Cierto? –Voldemort tomó los negros cabellos y alzó su cabeza hundida sobre el pecho, levantándola a la altura de su púrpura mirada-. Todos los que han pasado por este maravilloso lugar han soportado mucho más de lo que tú. ¿Acaso estás llorando?

Harry apretó los labios para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran brotando. El ardor en su espalda era insoportable y comenzaba a desfallecer. Voldemort apretó su cuello con rabia y él sintió que el aire le faltaba. Abrió la boca por instinto para dejar pasar aire, en vano. La mano que lo aprisionaba era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás se imaginó.

-Sólo necesito apretar un poco más...

Su visión borrosa distinguió apenas el deforme rostro de su peor enemigo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Escuchó la maligna voz del ser tenebroso y con un gran esfuerzo logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando detrás de él, la figura de Severus se dejó entrever en medio de la oscuridad que comenzaba a invadirlo.

oooooooOooooooo

El pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras que bajaban a los calabozos, era para Severus el más largo que había conocido en toda su vida. Corría con toda la fuerza que le daban sus largas piernas, sabiendo que a cada paso que daba, era un momento más de vida para su joven pareja.

Sin detenerse una sola vez a descansar, bajó los eternos escalones como si tuviera alas. Su rostro oculto bajo la máscara palideció cuando a sus finos oídos llegó el sonido de los gritos ahogados de Harry, y la malvada risa de Voldemort conforme se acercaba por el oscuro pasillo que daba a la única celda de ése horrible lugar.

A su mente regresaron las escenas de la noche en que Lucius casi muriera en ésa misma mazmorra, y su corazón se encogió de profundo temor al imaginar a Harry en la misma situación. Casi sin aire, llegó al final del pasillo y dio vuelta a la pequeña esquina para encontrarse con una escena que le robó lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

Harry yacía colgado del techo, sostenido por unos grilletes en sus lastimadas manos. Sus temblorosas piernas apenas soportaban su propio peso y sus costados y muslos presentaban huellas de haber sido heridos por un objeto punzante. Largos hilos de sangre partían de sus heridas y caían en pequeñas gotas al terminar en la punta de sus pies.

Severus pudo distinguir qué era aquello rojo que rodeaba las heridas, y por experiencia supo que Voldemort se las había cauterizado para detener la sangre y aumentar la tortura.

Apretó los puños con rabia y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia donde Voldemort se encontraba. Éste apretaba el cuello de su pareja con una de sus toscas manos mientras los ojos del muchacho comenzaban a cerrarse. Su rostro estaba muy rojo por la sangre que ya no circulaba hacia el resto de su pálido y lastimado cuerpo.

-Sólo necesito apretar un poco más...

-Mi Lord... –Voldemort giró el rostro hacia la voz que lo llamaba, sin soltar el cuello del muchacho-. No creo que sea conveniente acabar con él ahora. Si lo matas de ésa manera no podrás obtener su magia.

Voldemort entendió lo que su servidor trataba de decirle y soltó el cuello de Harry. Severus sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando su pareja comenzó a toser, el aire regresando de golpe a sus pulmones. El Lord apretó la varita en su mano, dudando. Harry cerró los ojos cuando la punta rozó la cicatriz de su frente, y Severus afirmó su varita por debajo de sus negras túnicas.

-Con mucho gusto te mataría en éste mismo instante. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me ocurra lo mismo de la última vez. –Apretó la punta de la varita contra la cicatriz. Harry gimió al sentir el ardor ya conocido quemando su suave rostro.

-Mi señor... hay algo... que quisiera pedirte. –La grave voz de Severus hizo que el Lord desviara su mirada bermellón hacia él-. Por supuesto... si en tu voluntad está el concedérmelo...

El ser oscuro retiró la varita de la frente de Harry, y Severus siguió manteniendo firme la mano con la que sostenía la de él. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión mientras continuaba.

-Potter... –Murmuró su apellido con todo el desprecio que fue capaz, su corazón encogido al ver el rostro adolorido de su amado niño-. Él ha sido una tortura para mí durante todos estos años en Hogwarts. Humillación tras humillación, he sido objeto fijo de sus groserías y altanerías...

El profesor calló, con la certeza de que el Dark Lord había entendido su petición. Levantó la mirada y Harry se estremeció al ver un odio profundo refulgiendo en los negros ojos que minutos antes lo miraran con tanto amor. Cerró los ojos para rechazar todo pensamiento negativo, y recordando que se encontraba frente a su peor enemigo, trató de cerrar su mente como el mismo Severus se lo había enseñado.

Voldemort no respondió. En vez de eso, se acercó al cuerpo colgante del muchacho y lo rodeó con lentitud, movimiento que a Severus le recordó a una serpiente enroscándose alrededor de su presa.

-Nada me gustaría más que humillar en persona al "Niño de oro" de Dumbledore... y de paso tomar lo que me pertenece ahora mismo. –Severus supo que Voldemort se refería a Draco-. Pero por desgracia no puedo hacerlo. Aún...

Una duda cruzó por la aturdida mente de Harry al escucharlo. Pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión, si es que se presentaba. El Lord se encontraba de espaldas a él y aprovechó para dirigir su mirada a Severus, rogando porque su pareja entendiera que él le estaba pidiendo su varita. Severus adivinó las intenciones del muchacho y negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Harry desistió de su idea, en sus verdes ojos mil preguntas que esperaba que su pareja le respondiera.

Voldemort rodeó de nuevo la esbelta figura del muchacho y enfocó sus ojos carmesíes en el rostro oculto de Severus. Era hora de ponerle la última prueba, de la que había hablado con Nagini y que terminaría por lograr su total confianza en él. Levantó ambas manos y las posó sobre las caderas del joven Gryffindor, quien apretó los dientes con asco al sentir el cuerpo de Voldemort frotándose con lascivia contra el suyo. Severus tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse contra su repulsivo cuello.

-Veo que la juventud te ha sentado muy bien, Potter. –Rozó con su áspera mano el rostro alabastrino del Niño que vivió. Harry lo miró con profundo odio y Severus apretó los dientes, la rabia ardiendo en sus venas al ver cómo ése monstruo tocaba el rostro tan amado por él-. Tu piel es muy suave y apetecible... has hecho un buen trabajo, Severus, y mereces una recompensa.

La esperanza renació en el corazón de Severus cuando el Dark Lord se dirigió a él.

-Te cedo el derecho de divertirte con el muchacho. Te lo has ganado. –Voldemort guardó su varita y se encaminó hacia la salida. Severus lo acompañó mientras subía las interminables escaleras-. Te doy carta abierta para que hagas con él lo que quieras. Pero déjalo vivo. Quiero matarlo yo mismo.

-Te estoy agradecido... mi Lord.

Voldemort detuvo sus pasos en la puerta para volverse a él.

-¿Dejaste a Draco en mis aposentos, como te lo pedí?

-Lo dejé sobre tu cama, aún está inconsciente.

-Muy bien. Ya quiero ver la cara de mi dulce niño cuando lo despierte. –El Dark Lord reanudó sus pasos-. Cuando termines con Potter llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes en éste mismo piso y mantenlo ahí. Dentro de unas horas enviaré por él y quiero que esté listo para la diversión que ofreceré "en su honor".

Severus no respondió ante el tono mordaz en la voz del Lord. Permaneció parado en la puerta hasta que el ser oscuro desapareció de su vista. Se aseguró que no enviara a nadie para ser espiado y corrió escaleras abajo para regresar por su pareja.

Harry se sacudió entre sus cadenas cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, y se tranquilizó al descubrir de quién se trataba. Severus se apresuró a liberarlo de sus ataduras y el muchacho emitió un quejido ahogado cuando el hombre lo abrazó, intentando sostenerlo.

Severus escuchó su suave gemido de dolor, y enseguida, la cálida sangre de Harry resbalando entre sus manos. No tuvo que examinarlo para saber lo que ése monstruo le había hecho en la espalda.

-Maldito demente... –Murmuró mientras recuperaba la ropa de Harry, tirada en un rincón. La hechizó para hacerla flotar detrás de él y tomó la capa del muchacho para cubrirlo con ella tratando de no rozar sus heridas, aún frescas.

Los brazos protectores del hombre levantaron el cuerpo herido de su joven pareja, deseando sacarlo lo más pronto posible de ése terrible infierno. Al sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos, el muchacho se sujetó a su fuerte cuello y se estremeció. Y el corazón de Severus también se estremeció cuando sintió a Harry llorar en silencio.

oooooooOooooooo

"Draco" no movió ni una pestaña cuando la puerta se abrió. Trató de relajar su cuerpo ante la poderosa presencia que se acercaba a él. Voldemort se quedó parado a un lado de la cama, y el rubio casi pudo sentir de forma física la intensa observación de la que estaba siendo objeto.

-Enervate...

"Draco" abrió sus grises ojos poco a poco, fingiendo adaptarlos a la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba. El rostro de Lord Voldemort a unos centímetros del suyo fue lo primero que vio cuando logró enfocar su mirada. Se enderezó de inmediato, el terror dibujado en sus bellas facciones. Voldemort sonrió de forma maligna al ver la primera reacción del muchacho ante su presencia.

-¿Contento de verme? –El Dark Lord se enderezó de su posición y se sentó en la orilla de la cama-. ¿Creíste que con el sacrificio de tus padres lograrías librarte de mí?

-¿Dónde está Potter? –Voldemort exhaló lo que pareció ser un suspiro al escuchar la soberbia voz del muchacho.

-Tan parecido a tu padre... -El rubio permaneció en silencio, esperando su respuesta-. Potter está en muy buena compañía. Severus se está encargando de que su estadía aquí sea... placentera.

El rubio sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo. Eso significaba que Harry se encontraba a salvo. La inescrutable mirada del Lord se clavó en sus grises ojos y supo que no tardaría en incursionar en su "mente frágil". Se concentró en los recuerdos más importantes sobre la vida de Draco Malfoy, mientras lo sentía abrirse paso en ella y cerró los ojos, obsequiándole al ser oscuro todo lo que él quería que viera.

-Parece que tu infancia no fue muy feliz al lado de Lucius y Narcisa. –Voldemort pudo vislumbrar una sombra de tristeza en el joven rostro, y lo tomó entre sus ásperas manos, haciéndole sentir una repentina náusea que soportó con entereza-. Cuando acabe con Harry Potter, me encargaré de recompensarte todas tus horas de amarga soledad... con creces.

"Draco" apretó los labios con fuerza cuando fueron profanados por los labios secos de Voldemort, en lo que pareció ser un beso. El Dark Lord no se dio por vencido hasta hacerlo abrir la boca por completo para deslizar su lengua, que el joven pudo reconocer igual de áspera que todo el resto de lo que alcanzaba a ver de piel.

Soportó con estoicismo la ruda caricia hasta que terminó, dejando a un Lord satisfecho por el momento.

-Trata de descansar, pequeño. Porque dentro de unas horas volveré para hacerte mío. No pienso esperar hasta el mes que viene. –Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Después de eso nuestra unión se efectuará en la fecha que he fijado, y entonces nadie nos separará. Y procura no salir de mis aposentos, si no quieres tener algún encuentro desagradable con mi mascota.

"Draco" observó la figura de Voldemort desparecer tras la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos alejándose hasta que el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Se levantó de la cama con agilidad y se asomó por el ventanal. El cementerio se distinguía a unos cuantos metros como un recordatorio de las atrocidades del Dark Lord a las víctimas que ahora descansaban en él. Se preguntó si Voldemort habría elegido ésa habitación para rememorar cada noche y vanagloriarse en su misma crueldad.

Dejó sus reflexiones a un lado al recordar porqué estaba ahí. Extrajo su varita de entre sus finas ropas y mencionó en voz baja un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación y otro para que le avisara cuando alguien se acercara. Se aproximó a la puerta entreabierta y sin pensarlo más se adentró en la habitación adyacente, que resultó ser una gran sala decorada al estilo Slytherin.

Varita en alto, comenzó a pronunciar diversos hechizos que poco a poco lo conducirían al lugar donde el poder de las barreras se concentraba. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo.

"Era de imaginarse..." Pensó el rubio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su terso rostro. Frente a él se encontraba una figura en tamaño reducido de Nagini, hecha de oro y jade y en cuyos ojos resaltaban dos grandes rubíes. "Resulta que Voldemort no es tan impredecible como se suponía..."

Respiró con fuerza mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba hacia la estatua, hechizos complicados emergiendo de sus suaves labios. Cualquiera que en ése momento entrara a la habitación, se daría cuenta que aquél joven concentrado en hechizos tan complejos -y desconocidos para la mayoría-, no era Draco Malfoy. Al menos no el verdadero.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus suspiró con alivio cuando por fin la espalda de Harry dejó de sangrar. El muchacho se encontraba recostado de lado sobre una enorme cama, en la habitación de huéspedes donde Severus lo llevara. Desde su llegada, el hombre se había dedicado a limpiar las heridas en el cuerpo de su pareja. Harry no había pronunciado palabra alguna y Severus no se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio que los envolvía.

Cambió el paño empapado con sangre por uno limpio, que humedeció con el líquido de una poción que extrajo de su cinturón. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un fuerte ardor en la espalda, y Severus se apresuró a terminar de limpiar cada una de sus heridas. Sintió a su joven pareja relajarse, y supuso que la poción estaba comenzando a surtir efecto.

Se dispuso a revisar las heridas de su torso y de sus muslos. Ya no sangraban porque Voldemort se había encargado que así fuera, pero la roja carne alrededor se apreciaba aún viva y muy dolorosa. Severus no pudo evitar un gesto de profunda ira al imaginarse el dolor tan grande que debió haber sentido su pareja durante ése breve pero cruel momento de tortura.

Harry sintió de lleno la ira que inundaba el corazón de Severus, y tomó una de sus manos para distraer su atención de las heridas y hacer que lo mirara a él.

-Estoy bien. –Le susurró mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su terso rostro-. Ya casi no me duele.

-Quisiera... matarlo. –Severus apretujó con fuerza el paño que sostenía, haciendo que unas gotas de la poción resbalaran por sus nudillos hasta humedecer la sábana-. Si pudiera... yo mismo lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-No me cabe duda de que lo harías. –Harry acarició su rígida mano y Severus la aflojó para dejar paso a los dedos que se entrelazaron con los de él-. Y yo no haría nada para evitarlo, si no fuera porque el sólo intentarlo podría costarte la vida.

-No debí dejarte solo con ése monstruo. –Severus humedeció otro paño para colocarlo sobre las heridas de su torso-. Desde que supe que te llevaría al calabozo... debí hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Todos sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos... al llevar este plan a cabo... ah... –Severus redujo la presión que ejercía sobre sus lesiones al aplicarle la poción-. Al menos no me destrozó el cuerpo con tantos cruciatus. Eso hubiera sido peor.

-Tú no sabes, Harry. –Severus sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente cada una de las torturas infringidas por el Lord, en las que él mismo había sido alguna vez partícipe y testigo-. El cruciatus es la maldición más leve que él utiliza. –Harry se estremeció al escucharlo-. Conoce maldiciones mucho más terribles. Algunas pueden marcarte de por vida. Algunas otras matarte de forma lenta y dolorosa... y muchas no tienen contra hechizo.

-Se podría decir que tuve mucha suerte.

-Más bien... él no tuvo tiempo.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la habitación después de las palabras de Severus. Harry cerró sus verdes ojos mientras dejaba que Severus terminara de curar su torso y sus muslos. Lo sintió levantarse de la cama para regresar momentos después con un paño mojado con agua tibia.

Limpió la sangre ya seca que había escurrido por sus piernas hasta sus pies. Cuando terminó le ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior y colocó una almohada detrás de sus glúteos para que pudiera permanecer de lado sin mucho esfuerzo. Se cercioró que la puerta estuviera bien asegurada y se recostó en la cama, junto a él.

-¿Por qué lo hace? –Preguntó Harry después de varios minutos en completo silencio-. Es decir... ¿Qué obtiene a favor lastimando a las personas?

-No te esfuerces en encontrar una razón para lo que hace, Harry. –Severus se acomodó de lado para quedar frente a él. Harry cerró sus verdes ojos cuando sintió los largos dedos de su pareja delineando sus suaves rasgos-. Hay quienes lo hacen porque les proporciona placer provocar el dolor en los demás. Otros porque aumenta su sensación de poder sobre aquellos a los que lastiman. Él no lo hacer por placer, porque no puede. Ni por poder porque sabe que ya lo tiene. Él lo hace porque sí. Porque es un demente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Harry tomó la mano de su pareja y la dirigió a sus labios para obsequiarle un beso-. No podemos estar metidos aquí hasta que el profesor Dumbledore rompa las barreras. ¿Cómo evadiremos a Voldemort mientras tanto?

-Tenemos unas cuantas horas para nosotros. Hasta que Voldemort calcule que me he cansado de torturarte y... ya sabes. –El muchacho asintió-. Confío en que Albus logre su objetivo antes de ese tiempo.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Entonces... tendremos que idear algo. –Fijó su mirada en la puerta-. Podríamos hacerle creer que me golpeaste y lograste escapar. Pero para serte honesto dudo mucho que lo crea.

-Y podría matarte por haberme dejado escapar. –El muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Olvídalo. No es factible.

-Tienes razón.

Harry tembló con ligereza y Severus acrecentó el fuego de la chimenea. A pesar de ser pleno verano, ése lugar se sentía tan frío como las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Supuso que la habitación se encontraba cerca de los calabozos. Recordando ése lugar y las palabras de su enemigo decidió aclarar algunas dudas.

-Severus... ¿Qué quiso decir Voldemort cuando mencionó que no puede tomar a Draco aún? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que necesita mi poder?

-Ésa es sólo una parte de la razón. –Respondió Severus mientras lo abrazaba tratando de no rozar sus heridas-. La otra razón es la poción que bebe cada determinado tiempo.

-¿Qué clase de poción es?

-Una que está elaborada con base en el veneno de Nagini. La utiliza para recuperar fuerzas perdidas. Pero tiene un inconveniente: Le provoca impotencia.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora está débil? –El hombre asintió-. Si es así, ¿Por qué no me dejaste matarle cuando tuve la oportunidad?

-¿Cuál oportunidad, Harry? –Severus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Estabas maniatado por los grilletes y aunque no hubiera sido así, ¿Crees que porque Voldemort no se toma la poción deja de ser poderoso?

-¿No crees que será más difícil enfrentarlo cuando la haya bebido? –Harry comenzaba a enfadarse-. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que yo era lo bastante poderoso para vencerlo? ¿Qué confiabas en mí?

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Harry. Eso jamás lo dudes. ¿Recuerdas que también te dije que debías ser cuidadoso? –El muchacho asintió. Severus se enderezó sobre uno de sus codos hasta que su rostro quedó sobre el de su pareja-. ¿Crees que Voldemort es tan tonto para dar la espalda a alguien sin tomar las debidas precauciones?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él está protegido con el mismo escudo que protege a su mascota. Y es ni más ni menos que el mismo escudo que protege toda la mansión. –Un destello de comprensión brilló en los ojos verdes-. De haberle lanzado algún hechizo, éste hubiera rebotado contra su cuerpo como si fuera de hule. Él hubiera descubierto la mentira en el momento y entonces tú y yo no estaríamos hablando ahora.

-Yo... no lo imaginé. –Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido tan ingenuo-. Creo que aún me falta mucho por aprender.

Severus se acercó más a él y besó sus labios, tratando de confortarlo.

-Muchos lo intentaron antes que tú, y lo pagaron muy caro. –Besó su hombro haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos, al tiempo que se recordaba a él mismo a punto de hacerlo la noche en que Voldemort torturó a Lucius. De no habérselo impedido el mismo Lucius, él no lo estuviera contando.

-Entonces no nos queda más que esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore derribe las barreras. –Harry se estremeció al sentir que su pareja mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja-. Eso me dará ventaja sobre Voldemort.

-No, Harry. –Lo corrigió el profesor-. Quedarás en igualdad de condiciones que él.

-Tienes razón. –Suspiró-. Serán horas muy largas. Sólo espero que a Voldemort no se le ocurra venir a ver qué estamos haciendo. A propósito, ¿No se supone que deberías estar violándome?

-Sabes que nunca te haría algo como eso, Harry. Tendrá que conformarse con creerlo. –Severus besó el cuello de su pareja, marcado por los fuertes dedos de Voldemort. Lo acarició con sutileza, tratando de borrar las oscuras huellas en él-. La poción que bebe tarda algunas horas en hacer efecto y le induce al sueño. Si acaba de beberla entonces no se aparecerá por aquí.

-Eso espero... –Harry acercó su rostro y lo besó, apretándose contra el cuerpo del mayor. Severus rodeó su cintura con su brazo y aumentó la cercanía, rozándolo y haciendo que el muchacho suspirara en medio del beso. Se separó de él un instante para encontrarse con sus negros ojos-. Porque quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Pero... estás herido. –Severus dudó-. Podría lastimarte más.

-No me harás daño. –Harry deslizó una mano por debajo de las negras ropas del hombre frente a él hasta encontrar su cálida piel, que acarició con deleite. Severus suspiró ante el contacto-. Te necesito...

Ésas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que Severus comenzara a despojarse de sus ropas. Harry rió con ligereza ante la evidente prisa de su pareja. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando Severus volvió a besarlo, acariciándolo con cuidado mientras cubría con el suyo el tibio cuerpo del muchacho.

oooooooOooooooo

Nagini entró arrastrando su largo y pesado cuerpo por el enorme salón, su lengua bífida olfateando todo a su alrededor por la fuerza de la costumbre. Voldemort terminó de beber su poción, observando a su servidora más fiel mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde ya la esperaba, recostado en un largo y cómodo sillón.

-Y bien, Nagini... ¿Qué noticias me traes de Severus?

-No ha perdido el tiempo, mi señor. –Nagini se enroscó a los pies de su amo mientras continuaba-. He podido percibir todo su odio a través de la sangre del muchacho. También he detectado el aroma del sexo.

-Parece que Severus ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Más le vale que lo deje vivo. –Voldemort se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón y jugueteó con un recipiente de cristal que tenía en su mano-. El efecto de la poción tardará sólo unas horas en manifestarse, y yo mismo quiero encargarme de acabar con el "niño de oro" de Dumbledore.

-¿Desea mi amo que regrese a vigilarlo?

-No, Nagini... ¡Ah! –Voldemort se estremeció mientras la poción actuaba, regresando poco a poco las fuerzas a su cuerpo en medio de terribles dolores de los que sólo su mascota podía ser testigo-. Quiero... que estés a mi lado. Apenas me sienta mejor y con el poder suficiente convocaré... a mis mortífagos, deseo que todos estén presentes cuando acabe con Harry Potter.

Voldemort cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sillón. Nagini lo observó durante un largo momento hasta que pudo percibir que se había quedado dormido.

"Mi señor está muy débil..." La enorme serpiente se deslizó con sigilo por el respaldo y se enroscó detrás de su amo, siempre en guardia, mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos. "Pero aún así, su poder no tiene comparación."

A pesar de su debilidad -que no dejaba de preocuparle-, su amo contaba con una gran ventaja sobre el "niño que vivió", y era el hecho de que Potter ahora estaba solo y desarmado.

"El amo tiene a sus servidores, y me tiene a mí. Sin Dumbledore y sin su varita, ése niño no tendrá oportunidad alguna contra él." Pensó mientras lo observaba dormir. Recargó su gran cabeza sobre el hombro de quien había sido su dueño durante toda su vida.

"Pero si no llegara a ser así, yo estaré ahí para ti, amo... hasta el fin." Se dijo antes de cerrar sus cárdenos ojos y dejar que el sueño la venciera también.

oooooooOooooooo

Arthur Weasley observó su reloj con preocupación. Tres horas habían transcurrido ya desde que Severus partiera con los muchachos, y no había manera de saber qué ocurría adentro. El anillo que Albus le entregara no emitía brillo alguno, señal de que las barreras de protección aún no habían sido derribadas.

-¿Hay algo? –Arthur dejó de observar el anillo para volverse a su esposa. Respondió a su pregunta negando con la cabeza mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. El grupo de Aurores que Remus encabezaba estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Los Dementores continuaban dando vueltas, desesperados al no poder lanzarse contra las presencias que con tanta claridad percibían. Cada vez que se acercaban eran rechazados por los Patronus de los magos.

-Sólo le quedan cuatro horas a Albus para seguir manteniendo la identidad de Draco. –Señaló el Auror a su esposa-. Si no logra romper las barreras antes de ése tiempo, correrá el riesgo de ser descubierto y entonces no podremos hacer nada para ayudarle.

-Estoy segura que lo logrará, querido. –Molly acarició el brazo de su esposo, infundiéndole ánimos-. Si hay alguien que siempre logra lo que se propone, ése es Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur sonrió con ligereza dando razón a las palabras de su esposa. Vio que Minerva, Lucius y Sirius cedían su lugar a otros tres Aurores para tomarse un momento de descanso. Los observó mientras se acercaban a él, la pregunta muda en cada una de sus miradas. Éste volvió a negar con la cabeza, obteniendo a cambio un suspiro de impaciencia por parte de la animaga.

-He estado pensando que no tenemos un plan B para el caso en que esto no funcione. –Expresó Minerva, la aprehensión reflejada en su semblante-. No nos pusimos de acuerdo con Albus sobre qué procedería si las barreras no fueran rotas antes de siete horas. –Se retorció las manos, nerviosa-. Estoy comenzando a creer que todo esto ha sido un error.

-Yo siempre he sabido que esto es un error. –Sirius comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, sus largos cabellos meciéndose con la fuerza del viento a su paso-. No puedo creer que haya aceptado participar en ésta locura. Hubiera sido mejor hacer volver a Harry a Grimmauld Place.

-No es momento para quejas, Sirius. –Replicó el Auror-. Sé que mientras Harry y Severus estén juntos el muchacho estará seguro. Por otro lado Albus es uno de los mejores magos que han existido. Tengo fe en que no tardará en romper las barreras.

-¿Y si no fuera así? –Insistió el animago-. No quiero verme pesimista, pero mi fe por el anciano ha mermado mucho en los últimos días. Coincido con Minerva en ir planeando alguna solución alternativa.

-Ya no hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. –Intervino Lucius, que hasta ése instante sólo se había concretado a escucharlos. El matrimonio y los dos animagos pudieron ver que su rostro se contraía de dolor mientras se frotaba el antebrazo-. El Lord está convocando a todos sus servidores.

Todos pudieron constatar lo dicho por el ex mortífago cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se dejó ver como una enorme sombra verde, contrastante con la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

-Genial. –Farfulló el animago-. Ahora Harry ya no estará solo con tres dementes. Ahora serán muchos más.

-Eso era lo que esperábamos desde un principio. Sabíamos que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado los llamaría. –Arthur se dirigió al rubio-. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta que logremos entrar a la Mansión? –Lucius asintió a la pregunta del Auror. Éste se volvió hacia Minerva-. Será mejor que vayas preparando a tu grupo. Confío en que Albus no tardará en derribar las barreras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberé esperar después de que tu grupo entre? –Preguntó la profesora.

-No tomaremos el tiempo. –Respondió Arthur-. Enviaré a un Auror por ustedes cuando sea el momento. Como los muchachos no saben aparecerse, el grupo de Remus los custodiará hasta las puertas de la Mansión. De esa forma los Dementores no podrán atacarlos.

Minerva y Lucius asintieron a sus palabras. Arthur se dirigió entonces a su esposa.

-Dividiremos nuestro grupo en dos, la mitad entraremos primero y abriremos espacio para que ustedes entren detrás. Yo protegeré las salidas para evitar que los que estén adentro puedan escapar. Tu grupo se internará en la Mansión y se encargará de los que traten de ocultarse dentro de ella. Designa a algunos Aurores para que busquen a Albus y compañía. –Su esposa asintió a sus palabras. Arthur volteó a ver a Remus, quien se encontraba enfrascado en ahuyentar a un grupo de Dementores con su Patronus-. Ellos tendrán que quedarse custodiando las entradas de la Mansión.

-Pero, Arthur... –Minerva no se mostró muy conforme con ésa decisión-. Ellos llevan mucho tiempo invocando sus Patronus. Terminarán agotados y el riesgo será mayor.

-Sin las barreras de protección los Dementores también podrán entrar a la Mansión y entonces sería peor. –Advirtió el Auror-. Me pondré de acuerdo con Remus y le enviaré a los Aurores que sean necesarios.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó la animaga, no muy convencida-. Sólo espero que logren resistir el tiempo suficiente.

Sirius, quien desde que Arthur mencionara a Remus no había despegado su mirada de él, vio cuando el licántropo cedía su lugar a un Auror y se resguardaba en medio del grupo para descansar. Siguió observándolo durante un momento más y tras unos segundos de duda, el animago respiró con fuerza y se aproximó a paso lento hacia donde Remus se encontraba.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus y Harry permanecían aún en la habitación de huéspedes. El muchacho se vestía con cuidado, pues a pesar de las curaciones que le hiciera su pareja, las heridas aún dolían. Terminó de colocarse la túnica sobre su espalda, mientras el hombre lo observaba con atención desde su posición junto al ventanal, su camisa entreabierta dejando a la vista del muchacho parte de su firme pecho.

Harry conservaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sus negros cabellos alborotados caían sobre su frente cada vez que movía la cabeza hacia determinado ángulo. El muchacho levantó la mirada y el hombre suspiró despacio perdiéndose en sus verdes esmeraldas, mucho más bellas por no llevar puestas las gafas.

-¿Estás seguro que ves bien sin tus anteojos? –Preguntó el profesor, preocupado-. Puedo regresar al calabozo a buscarlos.

-No es necesario. En realidad no estoy tan ciego como crees. Veo un poco borroso, pero puedo caminar sin dar con mi nariz contra la pared. –Harry se acercó a su pareja y le ayudó a terminar de abotonarse la negra túnica. Severus besó su mejilla sonrosada y Harry suspiró abrazándose al cuerpo de quien fuera su profesor, sintiendo el medallón descansando sobre su pecho-. ¿Cómo podremos saber cuando las barreras sean derribadas?

-Habrá una alteración en la magia del lugar. –Severus entreabrió la cortina y se asomó por el ventanal. Afuera la calma reinaba y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los animales nocturnos en las áreas cercanas al Bosque. De vez en cuando se dejaba entrever la silueta de algún mortífago montando guardia, sin imaginar que unos cuantos metros más adentro, un ejército de Aurores esperaba el momento para atacar-. Mientras más daño logre hacer Albus a las barreras, más notoria será la alteración.

Unos pasos acercándose a la habitación hicieron que la pareja se separara de inmediato. Severus hizo una señal a Harry y el muchacho corrió hacia el rincón más alejado, donde se sentó abrazando sus rodillas mientras se protegía parte del rostro con la túnica. Severus se puso la máscara y extrajo su varita para deshacer el hechizo silenciador, justo en el momento en que la perilla giraba. Liberó el seguro de la puerta con otro hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

-El Lord ha ofrecido una fiesta y quiere que llevemos ante él a su invitado de honor. –El hombre vestido de negro se acercó a Severus, su rostro cubierto por la máscara blanca. Observó toda la habitación para después posar su mirada sobre Harry-. Parece que no serás el único que la pasará bien ésta noche.

Caminó hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba y se quedó parado frente a él. Severus sostuvo su varita con firmeza, listo para utilizarla si al hombre se le ocurría poner una mano sobre su pareja. Frunció el ceño, molesto, cuando otro mortífago a quien tampoco pudo reconocer, entró detrás del primero y se quedó parado junto a la puerta, observando a Harry con marcada insistencia.

-¿Por qué no vas tú primero? –Le susurró mientras se acercaba. Severus pudo notar un tono de lujuria en su voz-. Nosotros iremos detrás de ti... con nuestro invitado.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. –Respondió Severus con los dientes apretados-. Al Lord no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

-No tardaremos mucho. –El otro mortífago se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del joven, quien se encogió en su lugar. Tomó con una mano la barbilla del muchacho y con la otra separó sus rodillas. El otro mortífago permaneció parado junto a Severus, observando la escena frente a ellos-. ¿Verdad que vas a portarte bien?

Harry permaneció con los brazos cruzados y entrecerró sus verdes ojos ante la amenaza. Desvió su rostro de la mano que lo apresaba y el hombre, molesto por la actitud rebelde del muchacho le lanzó una bofetada.

Eso fue lo último que hizo. El hombre recibió una maldición que lo hizo caer al suelo, muerto. El otro mortífago, sorprendido ante lo ocurrido, levantó su varita hacia Severus, quien continuaba apuntando hacia el cuerpo inerte a un lado de Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –Severus sintió la punta de la varita en su cuello y separó los brazos en señal de rendición-. Cuando el Lord lo sepa...

-No creo que eso ocurra... –El mortífago desvió su vista de Severus para volverse hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa al ver a Harry de pie amenazándolo con su varita.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Murmuró mientras cometía el error de desviar su mano del cuello de Severus para apuntar hacia el muchacho.

Pero su pregunta nunca fue respondida. Escuchó la voz de Severus, grave y lejana, antes de caer sin vida a un lado de su compañero.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus bajó su varita y dejó que un Auror tomara su lugar mientras se dirigía hacia el centro del grupo para descansar. Por fortuna, no había sido necesario utilizar la magia de todos sus hombres, ya que un sólo Patronus lograba ahuyentar a la mayor parte de los Dementores, si lograba ser lo bastante poderoso.

Aún así, le preocupaba el hecho de que, mientras más intensos fueran los Patronus invocados, mayor era la magia requerida para seguir convocándolos, y mayores los riesgos de agotamiento. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que su gente lograra resistir el tiempo suficiente hasta que las barreras fueran rotas por Albus.

-Remus... –El licántropo sintió que su corazón se detenía. Había creído escuchar la voz de Sirius detrás de él-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Respiró con fuerza al descubrir que no se había equivocado. Dio la media vuelta con lentitud y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules del animago.

-Sirius... hola... –Se sintió avergonzado al notar cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, señal clara de que estaba ruborizado. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de su confesión amorosa, y no supo dónde esconder su rostro-. ¿Cómo estás?

Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que se encontraba bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

Remus no dijo nada más. Permaneció de pie frente al hombre, esperando alguna palabra de su parte. Después de todo, era él quien lo había ido a buscar. Eso, y el que no se le ocurría nada para entablar una conversación con quien él pensaba, ya no lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Te tocó un trabajo bastante agotador... –Señaló el animago mientras miraba a su alrededor la huída de los Dementores ante los Patronus de los Aurores-. Son muy buenos. Elegiste a los mejores.

Remus sólo asintió en silencio. Su mirada dorada vagó por todo el lugar, la dirigió al cielo para después regresarla hacia Sirius. Volvió a suspirar.

-Quiero... agradecerte por haberme ayudado la otra vez. –Sirius levantó ambas manos, restándole importancia a sus palabras de agradecimiento-. Salvaste mi vida.

-No fue nada. Hice lo que debía. –Se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando notó la mirada de Remus ensombrecerse-. Quiero decir... eres mi mejor amigo y no podía... dejarte ahí.

-Entiendo... –Remus sintió alegría al escucharlo. Al menos Sirius seguía considerándolo su mejor amigo-. Pensé que tú no vendrías ésta noche.

-Estoy aquí por Harry. –Fue la respuesta del animago-. Él... huyó de Grimmauld Place. Me dejó una carta pidiéndome su apoyo y... sólo por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Sigues molesto con él? –Sirius suspiró como respuesta. Remus supo entonces que las cosas no se habían arreglado aún-. Me imagino que sigues oponiéndote a su relación con Severus.

-No hay tal relación, Remus. –El licántropo sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ante la necedad de su amigo-. Él sólo lo utilizó. Lo enamoró para poder convencerlo de que participara en ésta locura.

-¿De dónde sacas semejante idea? –Remus se sintió molesto al ver que el animago le restaba mérito a la inteligencia de Harry-. Harry no es un bebé, sabe muy bien lo que hace, y lo que siente. Más que lo que nosotros podemos imaginar.

-Se aprovechó de su inocencia y de su amor para llevarlo ante El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. –Insistió Sirius, sus azules ojos entrecerrados al recordar el pergamino que descubriera en la habitación del muchacho-. Estoy seguro que él fue quien le dio los hechizos para que pudiera salir de la Mansión.

Remus ya no quiso seguir insistiendo. Sabía que Sirius era una cabeza dura y que no iba a poder hacer nada para convencerlo. Confiaba en que él mismo lo descubriría por su propia cuenta. Por otro lado, aunque Sirius le había insinuado que seguía siendo su amigo, no sabía qué pensaba con respecto a lo que sentía por él.

-Sirius... sobre lo que pasó la última noche... yo... –Cerró los ojos, deseando que Sirius no reaccionara de forma negativa ante el recuerdo de su beso-. Lo siento. Y espero que ése episodio quede atrás y podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Yo ya lo dejé atrás, Remus. –Sirius se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro-. Me di cuenta que eres mi único amigo y que... no podría jamás renunciar a tu amistad. Eres como un hermano para mí y nunca dejaré de verte de ésa manera.

-Ya veo... –Remus no pudo evitar entristecerse ante las palabras de Sirius. Pero él tampoco concebía la idea de perder a su mejor amigo. Si para que la amistad prevaleciera él tenía que admitir que Sirius jamás sería para él, entonces estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Había sido muy sencilla la manera en que el animago se había metido en su alma. Sólo rogaba poder ser capaz de soportar el dolor que significaría arrancarlo para siempre de su corazón. Él entendió con claridad que a partir de ésa misma noche, Sirius Black dejaría de ser una ilusión de algo tan imposible como el amor, y tendría que convertirse en la realidad de una amistad imperecedera que bien sabía, valía toda la pena.

-¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo? –Remus sonrió ante la pregunta del animago. La misma que él le hiciera la noche en que salió por la chimenea sin mirar atrás.

-Siempre seré tu amigo, Sirius. –Le respondió, correspondiendo a su sincera sonrisa con una igual-. Yo siempre estaré para ti... siempre.

oooooooOooooooo

El Salón principal de la enorme Mansión Riddle se hallaba en pleno. Apenas iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas encendidas a todo lo largo y ancho, podían observarse grupos de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, conversando de cosas sin aparente importancia. Todos ellos ocultando su rostro de los demás, a sabiendas que el sólo hecho de estar ahí ya se consideraba una razón poderosa para ir a parar directo a Azkaban.

Lord Voldemort hizo su entrada en el lugar, provocando murmullos a su alrededor que fueron acallados con un solo movimiento de su mano. Se tomó el tiempo para pasear entre sus servidores, quienes se encogieron en su sitio ante la mirada carmesí que los escrutó a detalle, clavándose en sus mentes con dolorosa impiedad.

Satisfecho, caminó con elegancia y sin prisas, sus verdes túnicas flotando detrás de él. Sintiendo encima de su figura la mirada temerosa de la mayoría, se sentó en su silla, donde su mascota y amiga ya lo esperaba enroscada a un costado.

Un escalofrío general se dejó sentir cuando Nagini recargó la mitad de su enorme peso sobre sus hombros y su cabeza afilada se contoneó con movimientos hipnóticos a un lado de la cabeza de su Lord. Ninguno de los presentes pudo distinguir entonces dónde comenzaba una y terminaba el otro.

Voldemort hizo señas a dos mortífagos que se encontraban frente a él. Éstos se acercaron y asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que al parecer fue una orden dada por su Lord. De inmediato enfilaron hacia uno de los pasillos, donde se perdieron.

-Veo que no están aquí todos los que he convocado... –Sus servidores se miraron, unos a otros, tratando de adivinar el porqué su Lord reuniría a tanta gente en un sólo sitio-. Quiero pensar que su ausencia es causa de fuerza mayor. De cualquier forma, me encargaré de recordárselos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que Voldemort murmuró algo que sólo pudo ser escuchado por los pocos que se encontraban cerca. Poco a poco fueron llegando los que faltaban, todos ellos con sus rostros ocultos por la blanca máscara y frotándose el antebrazo donde se hallaba la marca, ahora sangrante y dolorosa en extremo.

Nagini silbó, orgullosa al ver la forma en cómo su amo lograba tal poder de convocatoria. Siempre había entendido la diferencia entre el respeto y el temor. Y su señor no necesitaba hacer el esfuerzo vano en lograr el respeto de sus servidores si podía utilizar la ruta más cercana para lograr su colaboración. Y pudo constatarlo cuando su lengua bífida pudo percibir en el ambiente el inconfundible aroma del miedo.

-Muy bien, me alegra que ya estén todos aquí. –La atención general regresó a su persona y entonces continuó-. Ésta noche es especial. Porque serán testigos de la muerte de aquél que desde su nacimiento ha sido el mayor obstáculo para hacerme del poder que tanto he ansiado...

Todos los presentes trataron de entender las palabras recién dichas. ¿Acaso era lo que se estaban imaginando? Cualquier duda quedó despejada cuando el Lord concluyó.

-Ésta noche, Harry Potter morirá. –Los murmullos de exclamación no se hicieron esperar. Voldemort se puso de pie y levantó ambas manos. Los murmullos cesaron-. Y por eso decidí que estuvieran todos ustedes presentes. A éstas horas, Albus Dumbledore debe estar tratando de localizar a su "niño de oro". Y aunque el acceso a la propiedad está bien custodiado y la Mansión protegida, no significa que no exista la posibilidad de una batalla próxima contra la Orden del Fénix.

Todos sus servidores asintieron, otorgando razón a sus palabras. Muchos de ellos mostraron sus varitas, dando a entender a su Lord que siempre estaban en guardia.

-Me complace ver su disposición. Para cuando el anciano y su Orden logren dar con el paradero de su niño, será demasiado tarde. Nagini... –La serpiente se desenroscó de su cómodo lugar para dirigir su atención a su amo y los presentes sintieron un estremecimiento al escucharlo hablar en parsel-. Averigua porqué los hombres a los que envié no han vuelto con Severus y Potter.

-Sí, amo. –El animal se deslizó con sorprendente agilidad, y un camino se abrió a su paso cuando serpenteó por el suelo hasta salir del enorme salón.

Voldemort caminó hacia el ventanal, dando la espalda a sus servidores. Éstos aprovecharon el ambiente de relajación para reanudar sus conversaciones, todas ellas enfocadas ahora en la noticia que acababan de recibir.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía detrás de él, Voldemort perdió su lóbrega mirada en la oscuridad reinante en el bosque, que se divisaba como una fortaleza natural contra cualquiera que quisiera profanar la seguridad de su refugio. Desde que con ayuda de Colagusano él volviera a la "vida", no había querido salir de la mansión Riddle. No, mientras no recuperara la forma de Tom Riddle.

"Pero pronto todo eso formará parte del pasado..." Sonrió para sus adentros, en anticipación a lo que en pocos minutos pasaría en ése mismo salón. "Harry Potter morirá y seré el feliz dueño de su poderosa magia... y de mi dulce rubio..."

-Mi señor... –Voldemort se volvió hacia donde Nagini le hablaba-. Los hombres a los que enviaste están muertos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El silencio se hizo presente en el salón ante lo que pareció ser un grito del Lord dado en parsel-. ¿Severus y Potter?

-No están en la habitación, mi Lord. –Voldemort ondeó con fuerza su capa al caminar hacia la salida del salón. Sus servidores se quedaron en su sitio, temerosos de su reacción.

Voldemort se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Lo primero que vio al llegar fue a sus dos servidores en el suelo, sin vida, y lo que parecía ser material de curación sobre el velador. El ser oscuro levantó uno de los paños y lo acercó a su nariz. Reconoció el olor de la poción cicatrizante.

Llevado por la sospecha, extrajo de entre sus ropas las varitas de Harry y Draco que Severus le entregara. Maldijo en silencio cuando, al pronunciar un "Finite Incantatem", éstas se convirtieron en dos simples ramas secas. Las partió en dos, la rabia inundando sus venas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y las paredes de la mansión se cimbraron. Recuperó el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que Nagini se erguía en actitud defensiva. Sintió la alteración mágica cuando sus barreras fueron destruidas y corrió hacia sus aposentos, seguido siempre por su fiel mascota.

Las puertas de sus habitaciones se abrieron de par en par, su fina madera destrozándose ante la furiosa acción de su mano. Contrajo un gesto de rabia cuando vio que Draco ya no estaba. Se acercó al sitio donde la figura de Nagini se encontraba, ahora convertida en oro líquido que se deslizaba con lentitud por el suelo de la habitación.

Regresó a su recámara y revisó con su varita cada centímetro de ésta, buscando alguna pista que le ayudara a ratificar sus sospechas. Encontró abierto el mueble donde guardaba el veneno de Nagini para sus pociones. La caja ya no estaba.

Sólo había una persona capaz de derribar sus barreras de protección con semejante contundencia. Era la única después de Harry a la que más trabajo le costaba destruir. La única capaz de atreverse a hurgar entre sus cosas en su ausencia y adueñarse de ellas sin temer a la reacción de su dueño.

-Albus... Dumbledore... –El nombre brotó de sus ásperos labios en un susurro tan funesto como su misma aversión hacia la persona cuyo nombre acababa de pronunciar. Se volvió a su mascota-. Quiero que los busques. Quiero que los encuentres a uno por uno y los traigas a mi presencia. Y los quiero vivos.

Nagini silbó en respuesta y salió a toda prisa de los aposentos de su dueño.

Voldemort se quedó parado en mitad de su habitación, el más puro odio reflejándose en sus encarnados ojos. Escuchó en la lejanía la conmoción ocasionada por el ataque inesperado de lo que supo, era la Orden del Fénix.

-Pagarás por esto, Severus Snape. –Susurró, sus palabras perdiéndose entre los crecientes ecos de la batalla-. Y juro que no habrá nada que tú desees más, que la misma muerte cuando te tenga en mis manos... maldito traidor.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La Última Batalla. Segunda Parte. **_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	27. XIX La Última Batalla Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Nan: ** Hola Nan, me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo te gustó, y la escena de Severus también. La verdad no me imaginé que se vería de ésa forma, pero qué bueno que te pareciera así. Sobre Remus y Sirius tienes toda la razón y lo comprobarás en ésta segunda parte. Y a las personitas que extrañaste las verás ahora, no lo dudes. Espero que no me mates por lo que viene, que es duro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos.

.

**Muchas gracias también a EugeBlack, Miss Andreina Snape, By Unika Olimka, Ali Potter Malfoy y Julia por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XIX**_

_**La Última Batalla.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**Advertencia: **En éste capítulo habrá angustia, violencia, tortura y muerte de algún personaje. Se recomienda su lectura con reservas.

Algunas escenas parecerán fuera de tiempo, eso se debe a que fueron tratadas desde el ángulo de cada personaje involucrado en ellas.

ooooOoooo

**L**ucius respiró aliviado cuando la marca en su antebrazo dejó de arder. Le había sido muy difícil contener las ganas de gritar de dolor, pero sólo se había conformado con apretar los dientes con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, deseando que el tormento pasara pronto. Levantó la mirada y vio a lo lejos a Remus, que parecía sostener una charla con el animago.

Frunció el ceño, mortificado, cuando vio que el rostro del licántropo estaba ruborizado.

-¿De qué estarán hablando? –Se preguntó en un murmullo mientras se acercaba a ellos, los celos carcomiéndolo. Se detuvo al ver la figura de su hijo frente a él-. ¿Qué sucede, Draco?

-¿Estás bien, padre? –Preguntó el muchacho, sus grises ojos surcados por la preocupación. Lo había estado observando desde lejos y no le habían pasado inadvertidos sus gestos de dolor-. ¿Necesitas otra poción?

-Estoy bien, hijo. Gracias. –Lucius observó al muchacho. Antes de salir del castillo, Minerva les había entregado los trajes de batalla y ahora lucía un atuendo rojo que le sentaba muy bien a su color de piel. Draco se había negado a ponérselo al principio por ser el color característico de la Casa Gryffindor.

Pero al final tuvo que acceder cuando McGonagall le dejó claro que, o se vestía con ése uniforme perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix, como todos los demás, o no iría a ninguna parte con ellos.

La voz de Minerva llamando a Draco sacó a Lucius de sus pensamientos. El muchacho se despidió de su padre para regresar al grupo. Estuvo un largo momento observando a Remus, quien continuaba hablando con Sirius. Con un suspiro, decidió que ya era suficiente ser sólo espectador y aunque no tuviera idea de lo que hablaban, decidió interrumpir la conversación.

-Disculpen la interrupción. –Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo-. Black, Weasley dice que te vayas preparando, las barreras no tardarán en ser derribadas.

Sirius asintió a las palabras de Lucius con un gruñido.

-Te veré después. –Levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Han sabido algo de Severus? –Preguntó el profesor cuando Sirius se marchó. El rubio negó con la cabeza, en su mirada azul un destello que Remus no supo interpretar-. ¿Estás bien?

Remus se agachó a su altura y acarició su brazo por encima de la negra capa. Lucius gimió quedo y el licántropo frunció el ceño cuando su mano se impregnó de una humedad que a la luz de la luna menguante reconoció como sangre.

-Es la Marca. –Lucius se adelantó a cualquier pregunta-. Estuvo llamando a todos sus servidores... fue demasiado insistente ésta vez.

-Comprendo... –Remus alzó su varita y limpió la sangre impregnada en sus finas ropas-. Para que no estés tan incómodo.

Lucius asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Remus continuaba agachado frente a él y no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar el contorno de su rostro con el dedo índice. Remus sonrió ante el delicado gesto.

-¿De qué hablaban? –Remus lo miró sin entender-. Black y tú.

-De muchas cosas. –Respondió quitándole importancia. Miró al hombre frente a él y entrecerró los ojos al reconocer cierto tono-. ¿Estás... celoso?

-¿Hay algún motivo para que lo esté? –Remus negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. No, no había ningún motivo. Su cabello castaño escondía una de sus cejas y dejó que Lucius lo colocara en su lugar, despejando su frente-. Creo que no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí lo estás? –Lucius lo miró con seriedad. La sonrisa de Remus se amplió y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. –Estás celoso... estás celoso... estás...

-¿Es necesario que me lo repitas? –Remus rió con fuerza ante el tono indignado del rubio. Éste sólo suspiró, una vena resaltando en su frente-. Ya basta.

-Está bien... me callo. –Remus alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y Lucius las alcanzó para encerrarlas entre las de él, posándoles sobre sus piernas dormidas. Ahora fue el turno de Remus de ponerse serio. Volteó para todos lados, nadie los estaba mirando. Todos los Aurores a su alrededor estaba ocupados en no despegar la mirada de los Dementores-. Lucius... ¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando todo esto acabe... –Remus frunció el ceño, captando la insinuación en las palabras de su ex amante.

-Creo... que es muy pronto aún... –El licántropo bajó la mirada para no enfrentar la mirada azul frente a él-. Hay cosas... que aún duelen.

-Lo sé. Mejor que nadie. –Remus asintió al comprender que Lucius hablaba de su recién fallecida esposa-. Pero también sé que tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad. ¿O acaso no has pensado igual?

-También lo he pensado... mucho. –Fue la respuesta de Remus. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en ése momento. Lucius apretó sus manos entre las de él y a Remus le pareció notar emoción en su voz cuando le preguntó.

-Si salimos vivos de ésta... –Y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo-. Tengo una casa de verano en una isla en el Caribe. Sería todo un fin de semana, solos... tú y yo.

Remus permaneció en silencio un largo momento, que Lucius aprovechó para observarlo a sus anchas. El hombre conservaba una sombra de tristeza en su maduro rostro y deseó no ser el causante de ella. El licántropo estaba a punto de responder a la proposición de Lucius, cuando alcanzaron a escuchar la orden que Arthur dio a su grupo. Las barreras se habían roto.

-Es la hora. –Lucius se separó de Remus. Se disponía a integrarse al grupo de Minerva cuando la mano del profesor sujetó su silla. Se giró a verlo y al momento sintió la humedad de sus labios, cálidos y dulces, posándose sobre los suyos. Sujetó su rostro y correspondió con ardor a su beso, ajeno al movimiento a su alrededor-. ¿Eso... es un sí?

-Cuídate. –Remus sonrió y se enderezó para regresar con su grupo. Y Lucius también sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo de Minerva.

oooooooOooooooo

La Mansión Riddle sufría un drástico cambio de escenario. De ser un punto de reunión para celebrar una fiesta por la que sería la derrota del "Niño que vivió", en cuestión de segundos se transformó en un campo de batalla, donde lo único que podía apreciarse con claridad entre la confusión creada por la irrupción de la Orden del Fénix, era los rayos de diferentes colores que brotaban de las varitas de ambos bandos.

Hombres y mujeres con máscaras blancas en el rostro corrían de un lado a otro tratando de escabullirse de los Aurores que, pese a no estar utilizando maldiciones, poseían métodos infalibles para desarmarlos, inutilizarlos y en el peor de los casos, despojarlos de sus máscaras para poder identificarlos.

Bellatrix Lestrange permanecía detrás de una gruesa columna, oculta a la vista de los Aurores y lanzando maldiciones hacia el sitio donde se concentraban la mayor cantidad de ellos. El gusto no le duró demasiado. Arthur, al ver que alguien se ocultaba detrás de la columna arremetió contra ella, destrozando gran parte de su estructura.

Furiosa al verse descubierta, la mujer tuvo tiempo para escabullirse en un pasillo y desaparecer de la vista del Auror, quien suspiró con frustración al ver que el agresor había logrado escapar sin siquiera haber podido identificarlo.

Pero Sirius, del otro lado del enorme salón, sí pudo reconocer el elegante andar y los rubios cabellos de su prima. Derribando oponentes que se atravesaban en su camino, llegó hasta el sitio donde Bellatrix acababa de desaparecer y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió internarse en la Mansión detrás de ella, perdiéndose entre sus intrincados pasillos.

oooooooOooooooo

Justo cuando Voldemort descubría su huída, las barreras de protección habían sido derribadas y ahora Severus recorría junto a Harry los pisos superiores, derribando a cuanto mortífago se les cruzaba enfrente. De vez en cuando, Severus tenía que impulsar a su pareja para que corriera más rápido, pues las heridas de sus muslos al andar se volvían muy dolorosas.

-No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo las fuerzas de Voldemort se desplegaran de ésta manera. –Harry observaba con creciente asombro la gran cantidad de mortífagos que iban encontrando en el camino-. ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan pronto?

-Con magia oscura, Harry. Se puede desaparecer de repente y aparecer detrás de alguien como si nada.

-Entonces podrán escapar de la Mansión. –El muchacho se sostuvo con fuerza la herida en su costado al sentir una terrible punzada. Al darse cuenta, Severus disminuyó la velocidad de su marcha.

-Weasley debió lanzar un hechizo contra apariciones alrededor de la Mansión después de entrar con la Orden. –Respondió el hombre al tiempo que desarmaba a un mortífago y lo inmovilizaba contra la pared-. De lo contrario éste lugar ya estaría vacío.

-¿Vas a dejarlo ahí? –Preguntó el muchacho, mientras observaba al mortífago tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras invisibles-. Alguien puede llegar y liberarlo.

-Ninguno de sus compañeros podrá hacerlo. –Severus lo tomó del brazo para atraerlo hacia un hueco en la pared creado por dos pilares-. Es un hechizo que sólo los Aurores pueden romper.

Severus se resguardó en el mismo sitio, dejando a Harry preso entre su espalda y la pared. Harry notó que el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba y un segundo después escuchó los pasos de gente acercándose.

-Son muchos. –Escuchó a Severus susurrar mientras preparaba su varita-. No dejes que te vean.

Harry empuñó su varita, dispuesto a apoyar a su pareja si las cosas se le dificultaban. Severus salió al pasillo y lanzó un hechizo para después ocultarse en un rincón. Varios de ellos cayeron sin saber qué les había pegado. Los que quedaban se separaron y lanzaron maldiciones hacia todas los lugares que se les ocurrían.

Severus derribó a los que se encontraban cerca de él, mientras Harry sólo observaba la precisión en la puntería del hombre y la sangre fría con la que los atacaba. Pudo apreciar el rostro de su pareja y vio que se encontraba muy serio y concentrado en lo que hacía. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar que ése hombre algún día perteneciera al mismo bando contra el que ahora luchaba.

Agradeció en su interior que ahora no fuera así. No quería ni imaginar lo que le sucedería si tuviera que enfrentarlo en ésas circunstancias. "Puede ser más peligroso que el mismo Voldemort..." Meditó. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un sonido demasiado familiar en el ambiente.

-Nagini... –El muchacho salió de su escondite para seguir los silbidos de la serpiente. Severus, concentrado como estaba en la batalla no se dio cuenta que su pareja desaparecía detrás de una puerta-. Debo acabar con ella.

Harry convocó un "Lumus" y recorrió la habitación entera, sin encontrar nada. Dejó de escuchar el silbido y decidió regresar a su lugar entre los dos pilares, pues no quería que Severus descubriera su ausencia y se preocupara. Cuando salió al pasillo vio a los mortífagos que el profesor derribara, pero ni un rastro de él.

-¿Severus? –Harry lo llamó en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención-. ¿Dónde estás?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia donde suponía encontraría a su pareja, pero no había nadie. Se detuvo de repente cuando creyó escuchar de nuevo el silbido. Recorrió otra vez el lugar sin encontrar nada y sintió que la respiración le faltaba cuando descubrió la varita de Severus, tirada en medio del pasillo.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus bajó la varita cuando vio que ya no quedaba ningún mortífago a su alcance. Revisó de lado a lado el largo pasillo antes de regresar al lugar donde había dejado a Harry a buen resguardo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar descubrió que el muchacho ya no estaba.

-Harry... ¡Harry! –Severus caminó a grandes zancadas el pasillo, buscándolo-. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

Temiendo lo peor, regresó al lugar del enfrentamiento y buscó entre los cuerpos inconscientes a su alrededor. Ninguno de ellos era Harry. No sabía si sentirse tranquilo porque no estuviera herido o preocuparse más por no encontrarlo.

En medio de ése pensamiento sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se giró con rapidez, con la esperanza de que se tratara de su joven pareja. Comprendió su error cuando la gran cabeza de Nagini golpeó con fuerza la mano que sostenía su varita, haciendo que el profesor la soltara.

Severus no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera recuperar su arma, la enorme serpiente volvió a embestir, ésta vez sobre su cabeza. Severus no necesitó otro golpe para caer al suelo, sin sentido.

Nagini silbó con deleite ante el cuello cálido y palpitante que se ofrecía ante ella. Reprimió sus instintos al recordar la orden explícita de su Amo. Rodeó con su largo cuerpo las piernas de su presa y con una rapidez que sólo un animal de cuatro metros podía tener, desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones de su señor.

oooooooOooooooo

El ritmo de la batalla no se apreciaba tan intenso como lo fuera al principio. Aún así, Arthur aparecía y desaparecía por los pasillos y habitaciones circundantes sin perder de vista a los compañeros caídos para activar sus trasladadores y enviarlos a la enfermería, o a San Mungo en algunos casos. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar su reloj. Seis horas, de las cuales tres habían transcurrido desde que irrumpieran en la Mansión, aunque dado el cansancio, parecían ser muchas más. Y sólo quedaba una hora antes de que Albus regresara a su verdadera apariencia.

Los hombres de Molly no habían vuelto aún, lo que significaba que no tenían noticias del grupo de Dumbledore. Y no podía culparlos, había observado que la mansión era enorme y no descartaba la posibilidad de que, por un sólo pasillo de diferencia, se hubieran cruzado varias veces en el camino. De cualquier modo no pensaba dejar que el amanecer llegara sin haberlos encontrado. Si era necesario él mismo iría a buscarlos.

Arthur distinguió a su hijo a unos cuantos metros y lo llamó. El muchacho se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Le preguntó mientras observaba hacia la entrada, donde ya casi no había movimiento-. ¿Hay algún herido?

-Arthur... –El Auror que acababa de llegar impidió que el muchacho respondiera-. Remus necesita más hombres. La mayoría ya no pueden invocar sus Patronus.

El mayor de los Weasley volteó para todos lados, buscando a alguien disponible para el trabajo. Suspiró con frustración cuando vio que la mayoría de los que quedaban seguían lidiando contra una gran resistencia.

-Yo puedo ir. –Arthur miró a su hijo con seriedad-. Sé invocar mi Patronus. Remus nos enseñó muy bien.

-Pero... –El Auror dudó-. ¿Has lanzado algún hechizo oscuro? ¿Algún contra hechizo?

-No, papá. –Respondió el pelirrojo-. No he invocado magia oscura.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó después de algunos segundos que a Ron le parecieron eternos-. Sólo... ten mucho cuidado.

-Así lo haré, papá. Gracias. –Ron se dirigió hacia la salida de la Mansión.

-¿Adónde vas? –Le preguntó Hermione cuando pasó cerca de ella.

-Remus necesita apoyo. –El muchacho no se detuvo mientras continuaba. Hermione pudo notar que su novio estaba entusiasmado-. Voy a invocar mi Patronus.

-Espera, voy contigo. –La joven alcanzó a su pareja y ambos salieron de la Mansión para integrarse al grupo de Remus, que en ése momento luchaba porque su Patronus, una majestuosa Águila Real, se mantuviera estable.

El licántropo suspiró con alivio cuando vio que sus ex alumnos se acercaban a él. Los Aurores a su alrededor todavía resistían, pero él ya se estaba agotando. El caballo surgió de la varita de Ron a su llamado y logró ahuyentar a los Dementores que rondaban cerca, dando un respiro a los demás Aurores.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en medio, Remus? –Sugirió Hermione-. Necesitas descansar.

Remus asintió dando las gracias a la muchacha con una sonrisa cansada, mientras ella invocaba un Patronus lo bastante poderoso para que el lugar quedara libre de Dementores por un largo momento.

oooooooOooooooo

El nutrido grupo de mortífagos que se encontraban pegados contra la pared no podía creer que hubieran sido vencidos por un niño. Albus en su forma de "Draco", sonrió con satisfacción mientras reanudaba su camino en la búsqueda de Harry y Severus. Se detuvo durante un momento para elegir entre los muchos caminos que los intrincados pasillos ofrecían, sin decidirse por ninguno.

Él sabía que al momento de ser destruidas sus defensas, Voldemort había adivinado que él en realidad no era Draco, y debía estar furioso por la trampa. También suponía que sobre la primera persona en quien descargaría toda su furia sería Severus, de ahí su prisa por ser el primero en hallarlo. Observó que faltaba menos de un minuto para regresar a su identidad, y se preparó para volver a ser Albus Dumbledore.

Una sombra, ágil y larga se reflejó en la pared a su derecha. Albus entrecerró los ojos esperando el golpe de Nagini. La serpiente silbó, aturdida, cuando ella fue lanzada varios metros contra la pared con un hechizo del director. Se retorció con furia deslizándose con rapidez para escapar del Kedavra que el mago le lanzó, desapareciendo entre los numerosos pasadizos con los que contaba la Mansión.

Albus permaneció en guardia, esperando un ataque sorpresa del astuto animal. Otra sombra se perfiló contra la pared y apuntó, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien se aproximaba.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –Harry emergió de las sombras y se acercó a él, cojeando por el dolor en sus piernas mientras forzaba a sus ojos para que pudieran distinguir mejor.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –El muchacho asintió, sin deseos de explicar el porqué de sus heridas. El anciano mago se giró en búsqueda de la serpiente, pero ya no había rastro de ella-. ¿Dónde está Severus?

-No lo sé. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo. Estábamos enfrentando a un grupo de mortífagos y me alejé un momento para seguir a Nagini. –Extrajo la varita del profesor de entre sus ropas para mostrársela al director-. Cuando regresé no lo encontré. Sólo su varita. Temo que Nagini lo haya atrapado. Tampoco tengo idea de dónde se esté ocultando Voldemort.

-Debe estar escondido en sus habitaciones. –El director volvió sobre sus pasos, haciendo que Harry lo siguiera con dificultad-. Debemos volver. Si Nagini logró atrapar a Severus, entonces Voldemort ya lo debe tener en su poder.

-Debe estar haciéndole daño. –Harry apresuró sus pasos, a pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba.

-Tal vez. Pero no con maldiciones, Harry. –Respondió el profesor Dumbledore-. O ya me hubiera enterado.

Aunque Harry se sintió más tranquilo con la respuesta dada por su director, no descartó la posibilidad de que Severus estuviera siendo torturado como lo había sido él, o peor. Por otro lado, era poco probable que Nagini lo hubiera matado, pues de querer hacerlo, lo habría hecho en el mismo lugar donde lo capturara. Rogó porque su pareja estuviera bien.

-Profesor... –Harry trató de caminar más rápido, intentando alcanzarlo-. ¿Por qué Voldemort no está luchando como todos los demás?

-Pueden haber muchas razones, Harry. –Albus frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el camino hacia las habitaciones de Voldemort. Después de un instante de duda lo recordó-. Tal vez piensa que los Aurores no son rivales dignos para él y que debe delegar ése trabajo a sus mortífagos.

-Eso sería... una tontería. –Harry deseaba detenerse un momento para descansar, pero el sólo pensamiento de lo que su pareja pudiera estar pasando le daba estímulo para continuar.

-Otra razón podría ser que esté reservando fuerzas para cuando tenga que enfrentarte... ¡Ah!

-¡Profesor! –Harry vio que el anciano caía al suelo, retorciéndose por lo que al parecer era un intenso dolor. Se agachó para sostener su cuerpo, tembloso aún por lo que adivinó sería una maldición lanzada por Voldemort hacia su pareja-. ¿Está bien?

-Es él, Harry... –Murmuró el director. Otra maldición atravesó su cuerpo. Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de consolarlo-. Lo tiene. Tiene a... Severus.

-Debemos ir por él. –Lo ayudó a levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron reanudar su camino. Acababan de avanzar unos cuantos metros cuando Albus volvió a caer, presa de intensos dolores-. Resista, señor... por favor.

-Te estoy... retrasando. –El director tomó la mano de Harry y lo hizo mirarlo a sus azules ojos-. Adelántate. Sus habitaciones están al fondo del pasillo frente a ti. –El muchacho asintió-. Al final del pasillo hay una piedra en la pared que resalta entre las demás. Sólo tienes que apretarla y encontrarás el único camino hacia él.

-¿Qué hará usted? –Harry dudó en dejarlo en ésas condiciones en mitad de un pasillo donde podría encontrarse con muchos peligros, incluyendo Nagini-. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

-Tengo una gran reserva de magia destinada para contrarrestar éstos hechizos. Estaré bien. –Le respondió el director-. Enviaré un aviso a Arthur por medio del anillo y te alcanzaré apenas me sienta mejor, ¡Ahora vete!

Harry obedeció al instante. Corrió por el camino que el director le acababa de indicar, olvidándose del intenso dolor en sus piernas y rogando por que Severus resistiera hasta que lograra llegar a él.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Nagini lo capturara, pero estaba seguro que eran horas. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en una pequeña y fría cámara. Sentado sobre el suelo con las rodillas dobladas, no podía moverse lo suficiente para poder cambiar de posición y no tenía idea de en qué parte de la Mansión estaba.

Su trasladador estaba destrozado y sólo quedaban pedazos desperdigados por el pequeño espacio, como un claro aviso de que Voldemort no lo dejaría escapar. Varias veces había intentado utilizar magia oscura y desaparecer del lugar, pero la pequeña prisión estaba hechizada para evitarlo.

El hombre colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, adolorida por el golpe que Nagini le diera. Hacía rato que se había resignado a la pérdida de su arma y sólo rogaba porque Harry no hubiera sido atrapado también. Se frotó ambas piernas con fuerza para alejar la sensación de adormecimiento que le ocasionaba su posición tan incómoda.

Le extrañaba mucho que Voldemort no hubiera aparecido en todo ese tiempo para reclamarle por su traición, o peor aún, molérselo a maldiciones. Pero eso no lograba tranquilizarlo, pues conociéndolo, imaginaba a ése monstruo preparando algo mucho más doloroso y terrible que lo que a Lucius le tocara en su momento. Cerró sus negros ojos para alejar ésos terribles pensamientos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de distinguir la silueta de quien alguna vez fuera su señor, perfilándose en la entrada del pequeño cuarto.

-Levántate. –Ante la seca orden, Severus no tuvo opción más que obedecerle. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin demora. Deseaba postergar su tortura el mayor tiempo posible y no le daría motivos para comenzar ahora. Al salir, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas.

Voldemort lo observó con una expresión tan indescifrable como sus mismos pensamientos. Se preguntó qué estaría rondando por su mente en ése momento.

-Estoy tratando de encontrar una razón, sólo una por la cual he sido merecedor de tu traición. –Sólo la práctica continua pudo lograr que Severus disimulara el largo escalofrío que lo recorrió-. Lucius tuvo razones para hacerlo. Narcisa también. Y todos aquellos que lo han hecho han tenido un motivo lo bastante poderoso para atreverse a engañarme. Dime, Severus, ¿Cuál ha sido tu razón?

-Vas a tener que averiguarlo por otro medio. –Fue la respuesta del profesor-. En lo que a mí respecta, son razones muy personales que no pienso ventilar delante de nadie.

Severus sintió que su cuello era apretado con fuerza y sus manos atenazaron las muñecas de su agresor. El profesor entrecerró los ojos, resistiendo mientras caía en la cuenta que Voldemort era más fuerte de lo que había creído.

-Entonces, yo te las diré... –Voldemort dejó su cuello y acercó su rostro al del profesor hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia. Severus permaneció inmutable pese a que sabía que en cualquier momento podría morir-. Tiene que ver con un mocoso mucho menor que tú, que fue tu estudiante y con el que además te acuestas... ¿No es así?

-Ignoro de qué me hablas. –Pese a que no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado, prefirió seguir fingiendo, esperando que eso le ayudara a ganar tiempo.

-¿Sabes que mi querida mascota ha ido a buscarlo? –Voldemort pudo vislumbrar un destello de preocupación en sus negros ojos-. Ambos sabemos que lo encontrará y que entonces su bienestar estará garantizado tanto como el tuyo. Porque creo que ya te has de imaginar lo que les haré cuando Nagini lo traiga.

-Él acabará contigo. –Afirmó Severus con toda la seguridad que el pleno conocimiento sobre su pareja le inspiraba-. Es mucho más fuerte y poderoso que tú.

-Veo que le tienes demasiada fe a ése chiquillo. –Voldemort se alejó del profesor y levantó su varita. Severus se tensó esperando lo peor-. Tengo que admitir que es bueno soportando el sufrimiento. Quiero ver qué tan bueno será soportando el tuyo...

Severus cerró los ojos esperando el primer golpe mientras escuchaba el cruciatus que Voldemort le lanzaba, pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que el Lord lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de analizar el por qué Severus continuaba parado frente a él como si nunca le hubiera lanzado una maldición.

-¿Quién es? –Severus no pudo comprender la pregunta que le hacía-. ¿Quién te está protegiendo? ¿De qué manera lo está haciendo?

Severus permaneció en silencio, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad para tratar de hallar una respuesta a ésa pregunta. Voldemort volvió a levantar su varita y como la primera vez, la maldición lo traspasó cual si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¡Responde!

Entonces, a su mente volvió aquél día en que Albus le obsequiara el medallón.

"Sólo es un hechizo de protección. Nada importante..."

Y la noche en que Sirius Black lo descubriera con Harry en el lago.

"Eres un idiota, Black! ¡Ni siquiera tienes buena puntería!"

Otra maldición pegó en su cuerpo sin causarle un sólo rasguño. Llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo el medallón por debajo de sus negras prendas.

"Quiero que me prometas que no te lo quitarás bajo ninguna circunstancia..."

-Albus... –La voz surgió de labios de Severus en un doloroso murmullo que Voldemort no alcanzó a oír-. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, viejo necio?

Logró esquivar el ataque que Voldemort le lanzó. Viendo que no podría herirlo con más maldiciones, el ser oscuro conjuró un hechizo para destruir el techo bajo el cual Severus se encontraba parado.

El profesor apenas pudo evadir un gran pedazo que cayó muy cerca de él. Pero algunos escombros alcanzaron a golpearlo, derribándolo. Con un sólo movimiento de su mano, Voldemort hizo que la gran loza que Severus acababa de esquivar cayera sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo. Severus las sintió crujir y ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras el Lord se agachaba a su altura para murmurarle.

-No voy matarte ahora. Esperaré a que Nagini traiga mi encargo y entonces haré una gran fiesta.

Severus quiso responder algo, pero sus negros ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, la oscuridad haciendo acto de presencia.

oooooooOooooooo

McEwan no podía creer que lo que había frente a él fuera real. Corría hacia la salida de la Mansión para escapar cuando un extraño objeto que volaba se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole el paso mientras su máscara desaparecía de su rostro y su varita escapaba de su mano. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron, desmesurados al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba sentada en ésa extraña silla flotante.

-Mal... Malfoy... –El hombre tragó saliva al encontrarse con unos azules ojos llenos de profundo rencor-. Pero si tú estás... estás...

-Vivo. Como puedes ver. –Lucius acercó su silla hasta quedar frente al sorprendido hombre, quien al verse descubierto se arrodilló frente a él, suplicándole clemencia-. Tú proporcionaste información del Ministerio al Lord. Y mi esposa murió por ésa razón.

-¡No es así, Malfoy! –McEwan agitó ambas manos, negando con su voz chillona que hizo a Lucius entrecerrar los ojos con molestia-. Él sospechaba de ustedes. Yo sólo hice lo que me ordenó. ¡Por favor... no me mates! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Él me lo ordenó!

-Si tú no hubieras hablado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. –McEwan se encogió de temor cuando Lucius colocó la punta de su varita en su cuello-. Desmaius.

Lucius dejó que un Auror se acercara para levantar al hombre inconsciente y llevárselo. Había sido demasiado benévolo con McEwan, el patético espía de Voldemort en el Ministerio. Pero no sería igual cuando se encontrara frente a aquéllas personas que de forma directa participaran en la tortura y muerte de Narcisa.

A pesar de que la Orden ya había logrado capturar a la mayoría de ellos, haciendo cuentas él sabía que era necesario encontrar a los que se hallaban escondidos. Y ésas cuatro personas ocupaban el primer lugar en su lista.

Volteó a ver el grupo de Minerva. Los muchachos estaban concentrados en no dejar escapar a los que quedaban en el salón. Observó a su hijo. Draco se movía con seguridad y arremetía cuando era necesario. Cuando no, se protegía y esperaba con paciencia a que algún mortífago pasara cerca para inmovilizarlo al momento. Se sintió orgulloso de él.

Por un instante estuvo tentado a separarse de él y recorrer la mansión para buscar a Arnold y a Thomas, los hombres que abusaran de Narcisa la noche de su muerte. Severus le había proporcionado la información, pues sus nombres se le habían quedado tan grabados como todo lo ocurrido ésa terrible noche. Y Lucius sabía muy bien quiénes eran, pues no había sido la primera vez que se divertían con algún prisionero del Lord.

Pero desistió en su intención de alejarse demasiado de Draco. A pesar de la seguridad con la que peleaba el muchacho, no descartaba cualquier riesgo y no quería ni imaginar que algo le pasara. Se quedó en el mismo sitio al tiempo que buscaba a Arthur con la mirada.

Al ver que el mayor de los Weasley estaba demasiado ocupado girando instrucciones y combatiendo, se acercó a Molly. Ella esperaba noticias de los Aurores a cargo de la búsqueda del grupo de Dumbledore mientras apoyaba a su esposo, pues éste había tenido que enviar a muchos de sus compañeros a la enfermería. La mujer se volvió hacia el rubio cuando éste le habló.

-Faltan algunos por capturar. –La mujer le miró con atención-. Hay habitaciones ocultas a simple vista que pueden servir de escondite. Le daré la clave para que puedan encontrarlas.

Molly asintió y memorizó la clave que Lucius le dio. Al instante, envió a varios Aurores con la contraseña para que buscaran a los que faltaban. Lucius se volvió hacia el sitio donde su hijo combatía. El joven se encontraba parado con su espalda pegada contra la pared y ya no tenía la varita en su mano.

Frunció el ceño, su vista recorriendo todo el salón. Su aliento se congeló cuando la descubrió a ella a unos cuantos metros de su hijo mientras apuntaba a su cuerpo, el más puro odio reflejado en su mirada. La maldición brotó de los labios de Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que él levantaba su varita y apuntaba directo al corazón de su cuñada.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius despedazó la enésima puerta que encontró y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. Suspiró, frustrado, cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía, como la mayoría de las que revisara hasta ése momento. Ya había tenido varios encuentros desagradables con mortífagos, de los que había logrado salir bien librado. Pero en ése momento su mente estaba ocupada en encontrar a Harry y de paso dar con su prima, de quien sospechaba no se encontraba muy lejos.

Sus suposiciones se vieron confirmadas cuando al salir de la habitación, sintió un golpe en el brazo y el hombre se retorció de dolor. Bellatrix se encontraba frente a él, varita en mano, mientras observaba al hombre sosteniéndose el brazo herido.

-Hola, primito. Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en espinosas circunstancias. –Sirius torció el gesto al escucharla, su varita afirmada en su mano y apuntando hacia ella-. Me pregunto si añoras tanto como yo los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a las escondidas.

-Ahora no estamos jugando, Bella. –Sirius trató de desarmarla, pero Bellatrix lo esquivó con agilidad-. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

-Vamos, Sirius... creí que ya habías olvidado lo del Velo. –Ahora fue el turno del animago de esquivar la maldición que su prima le lanzó-. ¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso?

-Está en la sangre. –Sirius le lanzó un hechizo que la dejó aturdida, pero aún así no logró desarmarla.

Cuando le apuntó para inmovilizarla, ella desapareció ante sus ojos. Intuyendo lo que haría su prima a continuación, se recargó contra una pared y esperó a que volviera a aparecerse, ésta vez a su costado derecho. El animago apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado cuando en la pared junto a él se abrió un enorme agujero.

Bellatrix sintió un dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo y supo que Sirius le había lanzado un cruciatus. Apenas pudo recuperarse lo suficiente para ver que ahora se encontraba en completa desventaja. Un grupo de Aurores acababa de doblar la esquina y la mujer vio la oportunidad para escapar de su furioso primo aprovechando su momentánea distracción.

-Maldición... –Murmuró el animago cuando Bellatrix volvió a desaparecer. Reconoció a los Aurores como los que formaban parte del grupo de Molly-. ¿Han encontrado algo?

-Nada por el momento. –Respondió uno de ellos-. No hay señales de Dumbledore ni de Potter. Tampoco hemos podido dar con Snape.

-Yo buscaré a mi ahijado. Ustedes busquen a Dumbledore y a Snape. –Sirius retomó solo su camino mientras concluía-. Y si lo encuentran díganle que más le vale que Harry esté bien, o yo mismo haré que se arrepienta de haberlo traído aquí.

Bellatrix esperó a que los hombres desaparecieran y dejó su refugio detrás de la pared. Si había escuchado bien, Sirius estaba buscando a su ahijado porque Severus lo había llevado ante la presencia de su Lord. Si era así, entonces a ésas horas Harry Potter debía estar en sus manos. Sonrió, complacida.

-Parece que las cosas no serán tan difíciles como creía... –Bellatrix retrocedió sobre sus pasos para volver al Salón. Tenía el presentimiento de que ahí vería a la persona que ahora le interesaba-. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, debe estar entre los Aurores que entraron hace unas horas.

Bellatrix se escurrió con agilidad hasta llegar cerca de la salida. Permaneció oculta en el recibidor que servía de división entre la puerta principal y el Salón. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus carnosos labios cuando vio la cabellera inconfundible de su sobrino, peleando a favor de la Orden.

-Tal como lo imaginé. Sabía que no desperdiciarías la oportunidad de vengar a tus padres. –Apuntó hacia el muchacho-. ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Draco voló de sus manos, y el muchacho fue lanzado varios metros atrás. Abrió sus grises ojos, aturdido, al tiempo que lograba distinguir una máscara blanca frente a él. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Bellatrix se despojó ella dejándole ver su rostro.

-¿Tía Bella? –El muchacho la miró, tratando de entender. Comprendió lo que pasaba cuando Bellatrix le apuntó con su varita-. No serás capaz... yo soy tu sobrino.

-No me digas... –La mujer sofocó una risa que a Draco le provocó escalofríos-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi querida hermana? Ella te dirá de lo que puedo ser capaz. Claro... cuando te encuentres con ella.

Draco entendió al instante lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. Una creciente ira inundó su pecho cuando se puso de pie para enfrentarla.

-Tú fuiste... ¡Tú la mataste! –Draco trató de acercarse a ella, pero Bellatrix se lo impidió con un sólo movimiento de su mano. Draco luchó por liberar su cuerpo pegado a un pilar contra su voluntad-. ¡Suéltame!

-¿Sabes por qué la maté? –Bellatrix mantuvo la varita levantada hacia él. Draco dejó de forcejear al sentirse liberado del hechizo y permaneció en su lugar mientras escuchaba las palabras de su tía-. No fue sólo porque mi Lord me lo pidió. Yo la odiaba. Ella siempre tuvo lo mejor. Yo siempre tuve que conformarme con lo que ella dejaba.

-Eso no es cierto. Mi madre te quería... era tu hermana. –Draco seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. No podía concebir que su tía pudiera ser tan malvada, no con quien toda su vida se había dedicado a protegerla, a amarla-. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Fueron años... –Prosiguió la mujer-. Años en los que vi cómo ella se adueñaba de todo lo que yo quería. De todo lo que yo ambicionaba.

-Ella no te robó nada.

-¡Tú no sabes! –Draco se sobresaltó ante el grito de su tía-. ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Yo lo conocí antes y ella me lo robó! ¡Por eso él nunca me miró! ¡Por eso él nunca se tomó la molestia de conocerme!

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de digerir cada una de sus palabras. El gesto de su tía se suavizó poco a poco hasta que una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pero eso ya no viene al caso ahora. Él está muerto y no hay nada que se pueda hacer a ése respecto. –Draco permaneció en silencio ante sus amargas palabras-. Ahora tengo otros motivos que me mueven. Tengo otros planes mucho más ambiciosos y tú interfieres con ellos. Y no lo puedo permitir.

Desconcertado por la verdad de la que acababa de enterarse, Draco no escuchó las palabras de su tía. Su atención volvió a ella cuando la oyó mencionar al principal motivo de sus pesadillas.

-Sé que mi Lord ha puesto su mirada en ti para procrear un heredero. –Draco pudo notar el desprecio puro en la voz de la mujer-. Pues bien, yo quiero ocupar tu lugar. Quiero ser yo quien le dé a mi señor todo lo que él quiere... y muchas cosas más que tú no podrías ser capaz de darle.

Draco no pudo reprimir una risa sarcástica al escucharla.

-¿Y crees... que yo estoy entusiasmado con la idea de darle un heredero? –La mujer permaneció impasible ante el gesto del muchacho-. Por mí no te preocupes. Te cedo mi lugar con mucho gusto.

-Eres un tonto. Mi Lord te ha dado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de controlar todo el mundo Mágico y Muggle, y tú la estás desperdiciando. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Él está encaprichado contigo y sé que no descansará hasta que logre su objetivo.

Bellatrix sujetó con fuerza su varita y apuntó al cuerpo del muchacho, que palideció.

-Me aseguraré que no seas un estorbo en mi camino como alguna vez Narcisa lo fue para conquistar a tu padre. –Entrecerró sus azules ojos y una siniestra sonrisa brotó de sus labios mientras buscaba en su mente una maldición apropiada para él-. Morirás con lentitud y entre el más intenso de los dolores. Y mi Lord no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar mi ofrecimiento...

Bellatrix lanzó la maldición que acabaría poco a poco con la vida de Draco Malfoy. En el momento en que una luz roja brotaba de su varita, una de igual color pegaba en su propio cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo presa de terribles dolores. Sin saber qué había ocurrido, la mujer levantó la mirada y desde el suelo pudo distinguir algo que le paralizó el corazón.

Junto a su hijo, una silla de ruedas descendió y el rostro serio de Lucius Malfoy se dejó ver entre la bruma que comenzaba a rodearla.

-Lucius...

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que había recibido la misma maldición que ella había utilizado segundos antes, y de propia mano del hombre que amaba. Bellatrix extendió sus brazos y trató de arrastrarse para llegar junto a aquél a quien había deseado toda su vida. Al único dueño verdadero de su corazón y si él lo hubiera querido, también de su voluntad.

Pero las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco. Su voz dejó salir su nombre una vez más, en un suave susurro que nadie pudo escuchar. Su cuerpo comenzó a morir y antes de que llegara su fin ella pidió un último deseo.

Una sola mirada de ésos ojos azules que durante tantos años atormentaran su alma. Una sola mirada de ése hombre al que ella amara en silencio. Un sólo segundo de ésos dos profundos y turbulentos mares inundando sus sentidos la harían dichosa. Ella moriría contenta con una mirada, no importaba ahora si era de odio... pero al fin una mirada para conservarla, feliz a donde quiera que la muerte la llevara.

Bellatrix exhaló su último suspiro a unos cuantos metros de la única persona que había amado durante toda su vida. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en ésa altiva figura dueña de sus sueños delirantes, de sus ilusiones y deseos. Fijos en los ojos azules que hasta el final deseó, notaran su extinguida existencia...

Pero Lucius nunca la miró.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco ya no escuchaba las palabras de su tía. Su mente se había quedado atorada en el instante en que ella le confesara el odio que sentía por su madre y su supuesto amor hacia su padre. No podía creer que su tía pudiera guardar tanto rencor hacia su propia hermana. Volvió su atención a Bellatrix cuando ésta le confesó sus planes de ocupar su lugar como la madre del heredero de Voldemort.

Una risa cargada de sarcasmo había sido su respuesta inmediata. Luego, unas palabras más que se perdieron entre el ruido de la batalla a su alrededor. Y después, un rayo rojo emergiendo de la varita de su propia tía y dirigiéndose hacia él. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir la maldición imperdonable que acabaría con su vida.

En vez de eso, unos brazos cálidos lo envolvieron y escuchó un suave gemido. Draco abrió sus grises ojos para ver a Blaise mirándolo con los suyos llenos de amor. El firme abrazo de quien fuera su pareja se aflojó al tiempo que su cuerpo se deslizaba con lentitud hacia el frío piso del salón.

-¡Blaise! –Draco alcanzó a sostenerlo entre sus brazos en el preciso momento en que Lucius descendía junto a ellos, en su rostro una gran preocupación. Al verlo, Draco comprendió lo que Blaise acababa de hacer. El muchacho había presenciado el momento en que Bellatrix le lanzaba la maldición y, reconociéndola como mortal, no lo había pensado dos veces antes de atravesarse en su camino.

-¡Padre! ¡El contra hechizo! –Su mirada angustiada se posó en los azules ojos de Lucius, y pudo ver un profundo abatimiento en ellos-. Por favor... tiene que haber uno...

-Lo siento, hijo... –Draco vio cómo su padre movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, la impotencia reflejada en su mirada azul-. No hay... contra hechizo.

-No... no... no... –Draco estrechó entre sus brazos el lánguido cuerpo de quien alguna vez fuera su pareja, sus grises ojos cargados de pesadas lágrimas-. ¿Qué has hecho, tonto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque... te... amo... –Draco clavó su mirada anegada en los cálidos labios que, entreabiertos, dejaban escapar poco a poco la vida en cada exhalación-. Mi corazón... entero... mi... vida... entera...

Un sollozo entrecortado brotó de los labios de Draco, quien unió su frente sudorosa a la del muchacho agonizante.

-¿Y tu bebé? –Le susurró, sus labios casi pegados a los suyos, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía más pesada-. ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Y Oliver?

-Mi... hijo... –Una honda tristeza se dejó ver en los ojos aceitunados. Tristeza que se reflejó en la mirada gris de Draco cuando él le respondió-. Nunca... podré... conocerlo...

-¡No debiste! –Le reclamó Draco entre sollozos, sus manos enredándose entre sus suaves cabellos castaños-. ¡Ellos te necesitan!

-Oliver se... quedará... solo... –Asió el cuello de su túnica roja con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, su mirada aceitunada ahora llena de gran preocupación-. Escucha... su... padrastro... no permitas... que se... acerque a... él...

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué? Blaise... Blaise... –Draco unió su boca a la de él, deseando con toda su alma poder devolverle el aliento-. Por favor... no...

-¿Algún día... me... perdonarás...?

Draco apenas pudo responder, estremecido por las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por sus mejillas. Y tomando su mano la llevó a sus labios, sus ojos perdidos en los cálidos ojos de Blaise.

-Nunca... me dijiste... qué amabas de él. –Le respondió, recordando la pregunta que él alguna vez le hiciera.

Blaise acercó su mano al rostro de su gran amor, acariciándolo con dulzura mientras sus últimas palabras surgían de él en un cálido susurro, que Draco tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar.

-Eso... mi hermoso... Draco... tendrás que... averiguarlo... tú... mismo...

La suave mano que lo acariciaba cayó en su regazo. Draco atrajo hacia su cuerpo el cuerpo inerte de aquél a quien amara con todo su ser, sus lágrimas cayendo sin medida sobre su rostro y dejando huellas húmedas y saladas por toda su piel.

Lucius, quien no se había apartado de su lado esquivando los hechizos que caían a su alrededor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder para revivir a aquél hermoso joven cuyo cuerpo, ya sin vida, su hijo acunaba entre sus brazos arrullándolo en un último sueño del que ya jamás despertaría.

oooooooOooooooo

Para los mortífagos que a ésas alturas de la batalla aún resistían, el tiempo se había convertido ahora en su peor enemigo. El alba se percibía, ya cercana, y no podían permitir que les amaneciera en la Mansión. La mayoría no podía dejar de pensar en la notoria ausencia de su Lord, que en toda la noche no se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia.

Al ver que la balanza se inclinaba a favor de la Orden del Fénix, muchos vieron la necesidad de abandonar a su señor y su casa, aventurándose a pasar por encima del grupo de McGonagall. Algunos no pudieron salir, pero otros lograron vislumbrar el espeso bosque frente a ellos, y por consiguiente, el pasaporte a su libertad.

Pero no contaban con el grupo de Aurores dirigidos por Remus, quienes, al ver que algunos de ellos trataban de huir se dispusieron a inmovilizarlos. Al verse sorprendidos, contraatacaron hiriendo a algunos. Ron estaba concentrado en su Patronus cuando algo le pegó, lastimándolo.

-¡Ron! –Hermione, que acababa de ceder su lugar a Remus, alcanzó a ver cuando su pareja caía presa de una maldición que reconoció como las que el profesor Snape les había enseñado a combatir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba y dirigió su varita hacia él, conjurando el contra hechizo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio que Ron aún respiraba. Buscó el trasladador de su pareja y lo activó para enviarlo a la enfermería.

Se quedó parada un momento en el mismo sitio sin darse cuenta que sin el Patronus de Ron, el lugar había quedado desprotegido. Al percatarse ello, dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los Dementores al tiempo que invocaba su Patronus. Pero su nutria jamás emergió de su varita. Hermione lo intentó una y otra vez, sin éxito.

Un largo escalofrío recorrió todo su ser al recordar un importante detalle: Los hechizos y contra hechizos que Snape les había enseñado eran oscuros. Y ella sabía muy bien que no se podía convocar un Patronus si la magia del mago que lo invocaba no estaba purificada.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de ello cuando vio a dos Dementores dirigiéndose a ella. La muchacha trató de correr para poder refugiarse dentro del grupo resguardado por los Patronus de los demás Aurores, pero demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar. Sintió un frío repentino atravesando lo más profundo de su ser cuando uno de ellos atrapó su joven rostro, desvaneciéndola poco a poco junto con sus más hermosos recuerdos. Las tibias lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos castaños se cristalizaron en diminutas perlas de hielo al intentar deslizarse por su cara, ahora helada, mientras sucumbía bajo el terrible beso.

Remus, quien permanecía concentrado en su Patronus sintió en su espalda una extraña y fría sensación. Giró su cabeza para averiguar de dónde provenía y su corazón se detuvo en el instante en que descubrió al Dementor atacando a la muchacha.

-¡Hermione! –Corrió hacia ella al tiempo que su Patronus ahuyentaba al Dementor. Se agachó para observarla. Ella tenía sus castaños ojos abiertos, pero su mente parecía haberse marchado con su atacante. La tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Hermione enfocó su mirada en la persona que le hablaba, su mente tratando de identificar la dulce voz que escuchaba-. Soy yo, Remus...

Un leve destello de comprensión surgió en sus ojos cuando pareció reconocer al hombre frente a ella. Gritó, horrorizada, mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos, tratando de huir de él.

-Tranquila... mírame... soy yo... –Remus trató de calmarla con suaves palabras, pero sólo logró que Hermione se agitara con más fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras seguía gritando en medio de un ataque de histeria y espanto. Remus se asustó al ver el estado de la muchacha y sin pensarlo más decidió lanzarle un Desmaius.

Después de designar a un Auror para que ocupara su lugar, Remus mantuvo entre sus brazos a Hermione y activó su trasladador para llevarla a la enfermería.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius sentía un gran pesar oprimiendo lo más profundo de su corazón. Después de lo acontecido en el salón le había sugerido a su hijo que volviera a Hogwarts, pues ya todo estaba acabando. Minerva lo había apoyado en su decisión y como Draco no quería separarse del cuerpo de Blaise, decidieron enviar a la enfermería a los dos.

Ahora más que nunca, el hombre estaba consciente que su hijo iba a necesitar todo su apoyo para lograr superar ésa terrible pérdida. Él sabía mejor que nadie el dolor que dejaba la muerte de un ser tan amado, pues él también lo había vivido en carne propia. Sólo esperaba que Draco conservara la fortaleza y madurez suficiente para salir adelante. Pero sin duda alguna él estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

Sabiendo a Draco a salvo en el Castillo, tuvo que hacer a un lado sus meditaciones y concentrarse en el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ése lugar. Su silla de ruedas se elevó para alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el único sitio que le faltaba por visitar. Sólo quedaba una persona en su lista negra, y se dirigió hacia allá.

En el pasillo donde segundos antes se encontraba, sólo quedaron los cuerpos de Arnold y Thomas. Sus rostros aún conservaban un gesto de súplica muy parecido al que, en su último encuentro con el ex mortífago, McEwan también tuviera.

Pero a diferencia de él, ellos no habían logrado su clemencia.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry se detuvo al final del pasillo que el director le indicara. Ante su vista defectuosa todas las piedras de la pared frente a él eran iguales. Con un suspiro de frustración palpó las que sus manos alcanzaron hasta que pudo encontrarla. La apretó con fuerza y un pasillo corto y ancho apareció ante él.

Corrió hasta topar con el final, donde la puerta de la habitación de Voldemort aún podía verse hecha pedazos. Apretó su varita en su mano cuando escuchó el sonido de lo que parecía ser un derrumbe y como en un largo siseo, la voz de su peor enemigo llegó hasta sus oídos acompañada de un gemido de dolor que reconoció de inmediato.

-No voy matarte ahora. Esperaré a que Nagini traiga mi encargo y entonces haré una gran fiesta...

-¡Severus! –Harry entró a la enorme, pero semi destruida habitación en el momento en que su pareja perdía la conciencia. Tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo atrapada debajo de una enorme plancha de concreto. Sintió una intensa furia inundar sus venas mientras se giraba hacia el monstruo, que parecía sorprendido ante su repentina llegada.

-Vaya, vaya... pero parece que mis planes se adelantarán. –Harry le lanzó un hechizo para desarmarlo, que el ser oscuro esquivo sin dificultad-. Esto va a ser muy divertido...

Voldemort convocó un escudo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba maldiciones a Harry, que éste logró eludir. El joven intentaba traspasar el escudo de su adversario mientras se concentraba en impedir que las maldiciones dieran en su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra su objetivo.

Voldemort esquivó el ataque del muchacho en el instante que Nagini llegaba. Harry reconoció el siseo molesto de la serpiente y giró su vista para ubicarla. El animal evitó acercarse al joven y en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Severus, que ya comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

Harry puso atención a la voz de Voldemort pronunciando palabras en parsel.

-Nagini, mata al traidor. –Harry corrió hacia donde su pareja se encontraba, atravesándose en el camino de Nagini y sin dejar de apuntar con su varita hacia Voldemort.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses... –La serpiente silbó, sorprendida al escucharlo hablar en su lenguaje. Retrocedió cuando la mano izquierda de Harry apuntó a su enorme cuerpo con lo que Severus reconoció como su varita.

Nagini siguió retrocediendo asustada hasta llegar a los pies de su señor. Harry Potter hablaba parsel. Y para ella eso significaba que era tan poderoso como su amo. Y si con una varita ya era peligroso no quería saber lo que sería capaz de hacer con dos.

Harry se acercó a su pareja y le entregó su varita. El profesor la tomó en el instante que Albus Dumbledore entraba a la habitación, atrayendo la atención de Voldemort. Sus ojos carmesíes observaron cuando el director se agachó a la altura de Severus y con un hechizo lo liberó de la enorme loza que aprisionaba sus piernas. El profesor se mordió los labios para no gritar, al tiempo que extraía el medallón de entre sus túnicas.

-¿Qué... significa... esto? –Le preguntó al director mientras se arrancaba el medallón del cuello. Albus permaneció sereno ante la mirada interrogante de su protegido.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry se distrajo por un segundo para averiguar el estado de su pareja. Voldemort aprovechó el momento y dirigió su varita hacia el corazón de Albus. Pero Severus, que no había apartado su mirada de él, adivinó sus intenciones.

-¡Albus! –Severus colocó el medallón sobre el pecho del director mientras lo abrazaba. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del Dark Lord cuando el Kedavra emergió de su varita dirigiéndose a los dos hombres.

Una intensa luz de color azul surgió del medallón, chocando contra el rayo verde y cegando de momento a todos los que se encontraban en ésa habitación. Harry tuvo que cerrar sus verdes ojos para evitar el reflejo y cuando los abrió, su corazón se paralizó por el temor.

Albus y su pareja yacían del otro lado de la habitación. La energía liberada por el choque los había lanzado con fuerza y ninguno de ellos daba señales de vida. Al ver lo ocurrido, Harry gritó de dolor. Levantó su varita hacia el ser oscuro, sus verdes ojos irradiando un intenso odio por el monstruo frente a él.

Un Expelliarmus fue suficiente para desarmar a Voldemort, quien sintió la fuerza del muchacho mientras se estrellaba contra la pared contraria. El Dark Lord alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de su varita cuando Harry la partió en dos. Pero no pudo ver cuando el "niño que vivió" se paró a unos metros de él y apuntó directo a su corazón.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un enorme cuerpo obstruyó el paso del rayo cuando Nagini se irguió en todo su tamaño, en actitud defensiva hacia su amo. Al sentir la maldición pegando en su cuerpo, Nagini dirigió su cabeza hacia Harry y escupió su veneno en el rostro del muchacho.

Harry se sacudió al sentir una viscosa humedad en todo su rostro mientras Nagini caía, muerta. Escupió lo que había entrado en su boca sin poder evitar que unas gotas resbalaran por su garganta y se talló la cara tratando de quitarse los restos de veneno en ella. Comenzó a ver rojo y supo que la toxina también había alcanzado sus ojos. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y sólo distinguió sombras borrosas. Voldemort se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, tratando de asfixiarlo.

-Quién lo diría... –Harry escuchó el siseo en la voz de su enemigo, entre las punzadas de dolor que el veneno de Nagini estaba causando en todo su rostro-. No pensé que sería tan fácil matarte. De haberlo sabido hace tiempo habría mandado a Nagini contigo...

El muchacho afirmó su varita y la dirigió al cuello del Lord. Éste apretó la muñeca de Harry junto a su cuello, y el muchacho gritó al sentir su piel sensible por el efecto del veneno en contacto con su piel rasposa. Se zafó del agarre de su enemigo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se arrastró como pudo hasta topar contra la pared. La figura del hombre frente a él se volvía cada vez más negra, y Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada para percatarse que todo a su alrededor también se tornaba oscuro.

Harry intentó levantar la mano que sostenía su varita, pero la debilidad lo venció. Escuchó la risa tenebrosa de su enemigo y a su memoria acudió el sueño de la noche anterior. Se sintió tranquilo dentro de su dolor al saber que su sueño se cumplía en él, y no en la persona de Severus. El Lord levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia el muchacho mientras sus ojos carmesíes se entrecerraban.

-Ha llegado la hora de cumplir con mi más grande deseo... acabar contigo y hacerme de todo tu poder. Te mataré y después tomaré al heredero Malfoy y entonces... no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme.

-No estén tan seguro...

Voldemort escuchó una voz conocida por él y volteó el rostro hacia donde provenía. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus delgados labios mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto.

-Mi querido Lucius... ¿Es mi imaginación... o tu varita es más grande? –Voldemort distrajo su atención de Harry para posarla sobre su antiguo servidor-. Ésta ha sido una noche de muchas sorpresas...

-Ésta será tu última noche. –Lucius levantó su varita y apuntó directo al corazón del Lord-. Esto... es por Narcisa...

Por el grito aterrador que brotó de la boca de Lord Voldemort, fue más que obvio que el maligno ser no se esperaba el poderoso cruciatus que brotó de la varita de Lucius, haciendo hervir en punzadas de intenso dolor cada fibra de su ser.

-Esto... es por mi hijo... –Otro aterrador grito se dejó escuchar mientras Harry tanteaba con su varita el lugar de donde provenía-. Y esto... es por mí...

Voldemort volvió a retorcerse como una serpiente al sentir el gran poder que emanaba de quien le había sido fiel alguna vez. Harry se dirigió a ciegas hacia donde el grito provenía y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó su mano empuñando su varita. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Voldemort y el ruido de la silla de Lucius estrellándose contra la pared. Y después nada.

-¿Señor... Malfoy? –El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Supo entonces que se había tardado demasiado en actuar.

-Harry... –El muchacho alcanzó a escuchar la débil voz de Severus, y sintió que su corazón latía de nuevo.

-¿Dónde... estás? –Harry se arrastró hacia donde provenía la voz de su pareja. Tanteó con la mano que tenía libre, deseando sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Severus frunció el ceño ante la actitud desesperada del muchacho. Lo observó con atención desde su lugar y ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando descubrió lo que le había ocurrido.

-Harry... tus ojos... –Severus hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Albus y trató de moverse, pero sus piernas heridas no pudieron obedecerle. Buscó su varita y vio con impotencia que estaba fuera de su alcance, junto con el medallón-. Aquí estoy, a tu izquierda...

Harry siguió tanteando el terreno a su paso, pero parecía que Severus era inalcanzable. Cada intento de avance era una tortura para él y las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo por la acción del veneno. Severus giró su vista hacia Voldemort, y vio que éste comenzaba a recuperarse de las maldiciones de Lucius.

En un intento desesperado porque Harry pudiera verlo, Severus cerró los ojos y concentró toda su magia a través de sus manos. Harry parpadeó dentro de la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor al ver las hermosas luces, tan conocidas y amadas, que danzaban a unos cuantos metros de él. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios cuando sus temblorosas manos pudieron alcanzar las manos de su pareja.

Severus lo recibió entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, temiendo que desapareciera de su lado. Frente a ellos Voldemort se erguía, su mano derecha levantada hacia Harry. Severus supo de inmediato lo que pretendía.

Tomó la mano de su pareja con la que sostenía la varita y apuntó hacia el corazón de Voldemort. Éste tenía sus ojos carmesíes entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración, sus ásperos labios pronunciando el conjuro con el cual robaría toda la magia de Harry.

-Hazlo... Harry. ¡Ahora!

Guiado por la mano de Severus, concentró las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras pronunciaba, por segunda vez, las dos palabras que esperaba no volver a pronunciar nunca jamás.

-Avada... Kedavra...

El rayo mortal brotó de la punta de su varita dando de lleno en el corazón de un sorprendido Voldemort, cuya vida escapó de su cuerpo en destellos de color verde, que Harry ya no pudo ver.

La varita del muchacho se escurrió de su mano inerte. Severus abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo y en medio del dolor, dejó que la inconsciencia lo recibiera de nuevo.

-¡Harry!

Sirius y Arthur llegaron y pudieron ver que Voldemort yacía en medio de la habitación, sin vida. El cuerpo de su mascota se encontraba a unos metros, sus ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada. Del otro lado de la habitación, Lucius Malfoy recuperaba el sentido.

-Llévatelo cuanto antes... el veneno de Nagini es poderoso. –Sirius tomó de entre los brazos de Severus el frágil cuerpo de su ahijado, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Lucius. Cerró sus azules ojos y al instante desapareció con su preciosa carga.

Arthur se dirigió a los cuerpos de Albus y de Severus, sus ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación. Con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, los abrazó a ambos y activó su propio trasladador. Segundos después desaparecían rumbo al Castillo de Hogwarts.

Lucius permaneció un momento más en ése lugar. Su mano se posó sobre su antebrazo y suspiró mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort a unos metros de él. Recuperó la varita de Severus junto con el medallón, y cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La luz de un nuevo día bañó cada rincón de la Mansión Riddle, donde sólo quedaban los restos de quien durante muchos años mantuviera al mundo mágico en la penumbra.

Harry Potter había cumplido su misión.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Realidades dolorosas.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	28. XX Realidades dolorosas Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Sumset: **Hola Sum, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te gusta, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y espero que lo que viene también te guste. Besitos.

**Ali Potter Malfoy:** Hola Ali, la verdad es que sí me he visto muy mala, pero ahora que Voldemort ya no está me voy a dedicar a reparar todo el daño que hizo. Es una pena la muerte de Blaise, pero así lo tenía contemplado desde el principio de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y besos para ti también.

**Nan:** Hola Nan, así es. Ésta era la pareja que tenía planeada desde el principio de la historia. De hecho, su destino ya estaba decidido desde el segundo capítulo. Habrá más protagonismo de Remus y Lucius y bueno, aún no es momento para que Sirius lo sepa. Jajaja, no preciosa, el fic no va a terminar aún. Calculo unos siete u ocho cap. más o menos, hay que reconstruir las vidas de toda esta gente. Al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo. Besitos mil.

**Muchas gracias también a _Mis Andreina Snape, Julia, EugeBlack y M-Cha _por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XX**_

_**Realidades dolorosas.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**M**adame Pomfrey jamás se imaginó que llegaría a tener tanto trabajo en una sola noche. A pesar de contar con la ayuda invaluable de su auxiliar y de los médicos y enfermeras que la acompañaban, todos ellos apenas se daban abasto con los Aurores que llegaban heridos.

El amanecer estaba muy próximo y en ése preciso momento, la enfermera se encontraba bastante ocupada en un caso que nunca pensó, llegaría a ver tan de cerca. La joven que yacía en la cama de una de las habitaciones privadas y a la que conocía desde que era una niña.

Hermione se debatía entre los brazos de Oliver sin dejar de gritar, sus ojos castaños inundados de lágrimas. El muchacho apenas podía sostenerla mientras Poppy le administraba una poción para sedarla y Remus permanecía oculto en un rincón del pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco. La enfermera le había pedido que se alejara de la muchacha al notar que su presencia la alteraba más.

La joven cayó en un profundo sueño producto del calmante que Poppy le diera. Oliver suspiró mientras la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama y la arropaba, sin dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta por la suerte de la que fuera la más brillante de sus compañeras.

Remus se acercó a ellos y sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con la seria mirada de la enfermera.

-Es grave, Remus. –Fueron sus primeras palabras-. Es obvio que el Dementor le robó sus recuerdos. El problema es que no sabemos el grado del daño causado.

-¿De qué manera podríamos saberlo? –Remus extendió una mano para acariciar los despeinados cabellos de quien era su amiga.

-Será necesario hacerle unos estudios más profundos. Por desgracia no cuento con los medios adecuados para ello. –Poppy suspiró mientras observaba con pesar a la muchacha-. Habrá que internarla en San Mungo para que unos especialistas la vean.

-Sé que su alma está intacta. –Remus se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha, sus ojos dorados mostrando una gran congoja-. La prueba de ello es que reacciona a los estímulos.

-Eso es verdad. –Afirmó la enfermera-. Pero su grado de depresión es severo, por lo poco que pude apreciar. Remus... –El hombre giró su rostro hacia la enfermera, quien lo miró con profunda seriedad-. No puedo dar ningún diagnóstico porque no soy especialista. Pero te sugiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que tal vez... no tenga recuperación.

-No, Poppy... no puedo aceptar eso. –Remus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a ésa terrible posibilidad-. Haremos lo que sea necesario... lo que sea.

Oliver y la enfermera observaron a Remus mientras éste tomaba la mano de Hermione para obsequiarle un beso, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Decidieron darle espacio para que pudiera descargar toda su angustia y salieron en silencio dejándolo solo con la muchacha.

-Perdóname, Hermione... -Remus continuó acariciando su mano sin poder evitar que un sollozo escapara de lo más profundo de su garganta-. Ustedes estaban a mi cargo. Eran mi responsabilidad y no supe cuidarlos. No supe... perdóname, pequeña... perdóname... Ron.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco apareció en la enfermería y caminó con el cuerpo de Blaise entre sus brazos. Poppy acababa de enviar a Oliver a buscar unas pociones en la oficina cuando los vio. No pudo evitar una profunda exclamación al descubrir quién era la persona que el rubio cargaba con tanto amor. El muchacho depositó el cuerpo de quien fuera su pareja sobre una de las camas que se encontraban cerca.

-No puedo creerlo, no... –La enfermera examinó el cuerpo del castaño y con pesar corroboró lo que para el rubio ya era una dolorosa verdad-. Merlín... ¿Cómo se lo diré a Oliver? ¿Cómo?

Draco pareció reaccionar cuando escuchó el nombre que brotó de labios de la angustiada mujer. Cerró sus ojos, enrojecidos por tanto llanto al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Oliver detrás de él.

-¿Decirme qué, Madame? –Oliver se acercó a ellos. Poppy calló y Draco permaneció con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que éste descubría el cuerpo de su pareja-. ¿Blaise?

-Lo siento... tanto... –Poppy quiso acercarse a él, pero Oliver se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, a un lado del padre de su hijo.

-¿Por qué lo siente, Madame? –Poppy lo miró sin entender. Draco abrió sus grises ojos y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Oliver acariciaba el rostro de Blaise mientras acomodaba sus cabellos castaños en su lugar. Y sonreía-. Él sólo duerme.

-Pero, Oliver... no... –La enfermera trató de decir algo más, pero Oliver se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Será mejor que siga con mi ronda. –Se acomodó la bata blanca sobre su delgado cuerpo de un modo muy profesional. Sonrió otra vez mientras miraba, extrañado, los ojos hinchados de Draco-. Vendré más tarde cuando ya haya despertado.

Ni Poppy ni Draco alcanzaron a reaccionar. Sólo vieron cuando el muchacho desapareció detrás de la puerta y luego escucharon sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Está en shock. –La enfermera cubrió con una sábana blanca el rostro pálido de Blaise. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos sin querer ver lo que Poppy hacía-. Será mejor dejarlo tranquilo por ahora. Cuando él mismo acepte lo que ha pasado entonces... será hora de acompañarlo en su sufrimiento.

Poppy se retiró, dejándolo a solas con Blaise y su dolor. Y negándose a pensar que Oliver se encontraba en estado de shock decidió salir detrás de él. Depositó un beso en los fríos labios de Blaise y volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana blanca.

Con un último suspiro salió de la habitación. Necesitaba decirle lo que había sucedido, y para ello era imperativo que el moreno comenzara por aceptar lo ocurrido.

oooooooOooooooo

La noticia de la derrota de Lord Voldemort en manos del "Niño que vivió", corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el mundo mágico. Entrada la mañana de ése histórico viernes veintinueve de Julio, cientos de reporteros se congregaron a las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en espera de la confirmación de propia boca del Fundador de la Orden del Fénix, o en el mejor de los casos, del mismo Harry Potter.

Pero nadie sabía que ni el profesor Dumbledore, ni su llamado niño de oro estaban en condiciones para responder a sus preguntas y mucho menos dar una conferencia.

Minerva McGonagall se hallaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama donde el viejo director reposaba, en apariencia dormido. Sus ojos verdes, empañados por el llanto, apenas la dejaban distinguir el rostro sereno de su viejo amigo. Le dolía en el alma verlo en ésas condiciones, tanto como el no saber lo que había pasado para que ahora se encontrara así.

Sólo sabía que Arthur Weasley había logrado trasladarlo junto a un inconsciente Severus, después de lo que pareciera un difícil enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Pero no existía la certeza de lo ocurrido, pues el profesor de Pociones aún estaba inconsciente en la habitación de al lado y Harry se encontraba en San Mungo, donde Sirius había decidido llevarlo.

Poppy lo examinó sin poder hallar heridas físicas. Su diagnóstico sobre el estado del Director fue que se encontraba en una especie de coma. La enfermera y algunos medimagos que se encontraban con ella hicieron todo lo posible para despertarlo, sin resultado alguno. Y Minerva no dejaba de pensar que el Medallón que Albus le obsequiara a Severus tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. Se dirigió hacia el velador junto a la cama y tomó pluma y pergamino. Sus obligaciones no habían terminado aún, pues debía notificar a los padres de los jóvenes caídos en batalla para que fueran a reconocerlos. Dos jóvenes de Ravenclaw, dos de Hufflepuff y uno de Slytherin, todos ellos víctimas de maldiciones mortales, y una Gryffindor atacada por un Dementor.

-Hermione... –La animaga dudó por un instante ante la hoja en blanco, sin saber cómo comenzar. Estaba segura que Molly no sabía aún lo ocurrido, ni a la joven ni a su propio hijo, pues cuando la subdirectora se retiró de la Mansión Riddle con los muchachos, la señora Weasley se quedó para girar las últimas indicaciones al grupo que dirigía. Escribió unas palabras y después de pensarlo mejor, rasgó el pergamino. Hablaría con ella en persona.

Ése día tendría muchas cosas qué hacer. Visitaría a los muchachos heridos para enterarse de su evolución. También hablaría con el editor del Profeta, pues era necesario dar a conocer a la prensa todos los hechos. Pero para poder contarle todo con lujo de detalles, debía saber lo que había ocurrido en ésa habitación.

Tenía que esperar a que Severus despertara, pues él era el único que podía decirle lo que había sucedido en ése lugar. También enviaría cartas a los miembros del Consejo del Colegio, para dar a conocer el estado actual del Director e ir tomando las medidas convenientes. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer. Demasiadas. La mayoría de ellas muy dolorosas.

Suspiró una vez más mientras tomaba otro pergamino. Después de medio minuto sin saber cómo comenzar, decidió que el principio sería lo mejor.

-Queridos Señor, y Sra. Zabini...

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro esperando noticias sobre Harry. Desde su llegada a San Mungo, el medimago que recibiera a su ahijado no había aparecido para hablarle sobre su estado. La preocupación lo consumía conforme pasaban las horas, haciendo que la espera se le hiciera demasiado larga.

El brazo herido por Bellatrix aún le dolía, pues el animago no había querido atenderse para no tener que moverse de su sitio. Ya después tendría tiempo para eso. El medimago salió al fin de la sala donde el muchacho había sido atendido. Sirius se detuvo de golpe al verlo acercarse a él, la ansiedad reflejada en sus azules ojos.

-¿Señor Black? –Sirius asintió-. Soy el doctor Curtis.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –El médico le invitó a tomar asiento y después se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba aire para comenzar.

-El muchacho presenta huellas de latigazos en su espalda, lo que indica que fue torturado. –Sirius apretó los puños con rabia. Aún así, permaneció en silencio esperando a que el medimago continuara-. También tiene heridas en algunas partes del cuerpo, como el torso y los muslos. Fueron hechos con algún objeto punzante y al parecer cauterizadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiere decir que lo quemaron mientras lo lastimaban? –El hombre frente a él asintió. Sirius sintió que una inmensa ira crecía en su interior-. ¿Quedará... marcado?

-Por fortuna, no. –Fue la respuesta del medimago-. Las heridas de las que le hablo fueron curadas a tiempo, al igual que los latigazos. La persona que lo curó hizo un buen trabajo, pues le limpió las heridas a conciencia y después le aplicó una poción cicatrizante que no dejará huellas.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras del medimago. Fue más que obvio para él que Harry había sido tratado por Snape. Aún así, la rabia que sentía no disminuyó en absoluto.

-Por otra parte... encontramos rastros de semen en su cuerpo. –Sirius levantó la mirada y el doctor Curtis sintió que lo traspasaba con ella-. Aunque no hay señales de que haya sido violado, pues no tiene heridas externas o internas que lo demuestren. Aún así no descartaremos la posibilidad de que haya sufrido alguna clase de abuso sexual.

-¿Qué hicieron con las muestras de semen?

-Como se trata de una posible violación, decidimos mantenerlas en el laboratorio. –Sirius asintió, comprendiendo-. En realidad, señor Black... eso es lo menos alarmante ahora. Lo que nos preocupa es el veneno de la serpiente que lo atacó.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Sirius sintió que el alma escapaba de su cuerpo cuando vio el rostro del médico ensombrecerse-. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Acaso no pudieron extraerlo de su cuerpo?

-El muchacho no fue mordido por la serpiente, por lo que el veneno no corrió por sus venas y eso le salvó la vida. –El hombre suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar-. Verá, señor Black... Harry recibió el veneno de lleno en su rostro, e hizo contacto con sus ojos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, renuente a seguir escuchando lo que intuyó que vendría a continuación.

-Ingirió un poco de veneno por vía oral. –Prosiguió el médico-. Le aplicamos un lavado estomacal y le dimos una primera dosis de antídoto, para evitar el envenenamiento. Ahora está inconsciente y no sabemos cuánto tiempo permanecerá en ése estado. Pueden ser horas o días... o incluso semanas. Todo dependerá de su organismo y cómo reaccione a las demás dosis que se le apliquen.

-¿Eso... es todo?

-Me temo que no. Existe la posibilidad de que el veneno haya afectado su visión. –Un gemido brotó de los labios de Sirius. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras el medimago continuaba-. Limpiamos su rostro y sus ojos lo mejor que pudimos. Puedo garantizarle que no quedó un sólo rastro de veneno en ellos.

-Entonces... ¿No sufrió daño severo?

-No sabremos la magnitud del daño hasta que despierte y podamos hacer las pruebas pertinentes. –El doctor Curtis se puso de pie, haciendo que Sirius se levantara también. Lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando que el animago comprendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Señor Black, me temo que existe la posibilidad de que el muchacho quede ciego.

El animago sintió que el piso dejaba de ser estable. Se tambaleó y el doctor Curtis lo sostuvo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse. Sirius se separó de la mano que lo sostenía por la fuerza de la costumbre.

-Quiero verlo.

-Podrá hacerlo en cuanto se le traslade a una habitación. La enfermera a su cargo lo conducirá. Si me disculpa... –El medimago inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y se alejó por el largo pasillo. Sirius permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –Remus se sentó a su lado y pudo observar una profunda tristeza en su mirada-. ¿Sirius?

Las lágrimas que brotaron de los azules ojos del animago fueron la respuesta a su pregunta. Preocupado, Remus sostuvo su hombro y guardó silencio, dando oportunidad a que su mejor amigo se desahogara.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver abrió la gaveta de las pociones por enésima vez ésa mañana. Se había dedicado de lleno a administrar sus medicamentos a los pacientes de Poppy, pues no quería que su turno terminara sin haber atendido a todos ellos. Él estaba agradecido con la enfermera por haberle dado la oportunidad de permanecer como su auxiliar, y ésa noche había sido la prueba crucial para que el muchacho supiera que ser medimago era su verdadera vocación. Ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna de eso.

Acomodó sobre una bandeja las pociones que le tocaba llevar sin olvidarse de anotar en un pergamino las que estaban por agotarse. Era seguro que Severus Snape tendría mucho trabajo en los próximos días. Con esos pensamientos se aproximó a la puerta de la oficina, bandeja en mano. Pero una figura espigada y rubia le obstruyó el paso.

-Debemos hablar. –Draco le quitó la bandeja de la mano ante la molestia del Gryffindor, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos-. Sobre Blaise.

-Es hora de las medicinas. -Oliver volvió a acercarse a la bandeja para tomarla, pero una mano de Draco lo detuvo-. Los pacientes esperan.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? –Oliver le miró como si no supiera de lo que el rubio le hablaba-. Él... está muerto.

-¿De qué hablas? –Oliver negó con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado al rubio para tomar las pociones-. Blaise está dormido. Necesito darme prisa para ir con él a casa... –Draco resopló con frustración. En un intento por hacerlo entrar en razón lo tomó por las muñecas con fuerza-. ¡Me lastimas! ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

-¡Él está muerto! ¡Muerto! –Oliver entrecerró sus ojos cafés al escucharlo gritar. Su cuerpo tembló mientras trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del rubio-. Él... está... muerto...

-¡No es cierto! –Oliver siguió forcejeando mientras observaba a Draco, sorprendido al verlo llorando. Draco lo soltó y lo miró con impotencia, reprimiendo con trabajo los sollozos que intentaban escapar de su garganta. Oliver levantó una mano y la posó en su suave rostro, tratando de secar sus lágrimas-. ¿Por qué lloras? Él sólo duerme. Cuando termine mi ronda yo mismo lo despertaré y entonces nos iremos a casa.

-Él... recibió una maldición... que iba dirigida a mí.

-Se hace tarde. –Oliver le dio la espalda para regresar por la bandeja y Draco sintió ganas de lanzar el objeto por la ventana. En vez de eso, se acercó a ella y enfocó su mirada gris en la claridad resplandeciente del día, contrastante con la terrible oscuridad que había dentro de él.

-Él se atravesó en el camino de una maldición que no tenía contra hechizo. Dio su vida por mí. Yo... debí morir en su lugar... –Un silencio pesado se hizo en la pequeña oficina. Draco suspiró mientras proseguía-. Él... nos amaba a los dos y... murió por mi culpa...

-No fue tu culpa. –Draco escuchó la voz de su padre y se giró para descubrir que Oliver ya no estaba, y que no había alcanzado a escuchar sus últimas palabras-. Nadie tuvo la culpa.

-Él no puede... no lo acepta.

-Dale tiempo, Draco. –Lucius se acercó a su hijo y convocó una silla para que el muchacho se sentara. Hizo lo que su padre le pedía y dejó que tomara su mano en un claro gesto de consuelo-. No todas las personas reaccionan del mismo modo. Esto es algo que él nunca se esperó. No lo obligues porque podría ser peor.

-Yo... tampoco lo esperaba. Nunca lo esperé...

-Lo sé, y eso sólo demuestra lo diferentes que son el uno del otro. –Lucius pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos de su hijo. Draco inclinó la cabeza mientras cerraba sus grises ojos-. Ya lo aceptará. La pregunta es... ¿Qué harás tú cuando eso ocurra?

-Blaise temía que él se quedara solo... –Draco levantó la vista y sus ojos tristes se encontraron con la mirada azul de su padre-. No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer. Pero te puedo asegurar que Blaise no tendrá que preocuparse por eso.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron sentía un lastre invisible atado a sus débiles párpados. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos se descubrió a sí mismo en una de las camas de la enfermería. Se esforzó en recordar la razón por la que estaba en ése lugar, y lo único que logró fue un vago recuerdo de él frente a los Dementores invocando su Patronus, y después un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo. Luego, nada.

Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero el mismo peso que antes sintiera en sus párpados ahora lo sentía en todo su cuerpo. Dejó de forcejear al darse cuenta que no había logrado moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Ron sintió un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de su madre cerca de él. La cortina que lo separaba de las demás camas se abrió para dar paso a una angustiada Molly. Al verlo despierto, ella lo abrazó dando gracias por saberlo a salvo. Ron se sintió aliviado cuando al fin pudo moverse para corresponder a su abrazo-. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No lo sé, mamá... –Ron suspiró mientras dejaba que su madre le sirviera un poco de agua, que tragó con mucho esfuerzo-. No recuerdo muy bien...

-Fue golpeado por un hechizo oscuro. –Minerva apareció en ése instante. Acababa de salir de la habitación de Albus, después de dejar a Fawkes con la labor de entregar su correspondencia lo más pronto posible. Tomó el brazo de Molly y la condujo detrás de la cortina.

-¿Qué sucede, Minerva? –Ron alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de su madre. Trató de enderezarse para poder captar la conversación que sostenía con su Jefa de Casa, pero no lo logró-. ¿Mi hijo está bien?

-Sí, pero... –El muchacho se esforzó para poder escuchar lo que decían, sin resultado alguno. Un sollozo ahogado de su madre lanzó una punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho, y un oscuro presentimiento le robó el aliento al escuchar el nombre de su novia de labios de la subdirectora.

-¿Mamá? –Ellas guardaron silencio al escuchar al muchacho. La cortina volvió a abrirse para dar paso a las dos mujeres. La señora Weasley se sentó en la cama a un lado de su hijo mientras tomaba su mano-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Minerva decidió hablar al ver que otro sollozo ahogaba la voz de Molly.

-Cuando usted estaba invocando su Patronus una maldición le dio de lleno.–Ron supo entonces qué había sido aquél terrible dolor que sintiera-. La señorita Granger conjuró el contra hechizo... –Él miró a una y otra mujer, sus ojos grises llenos de preguntas-. Usted se recuperará, pero ella...

-Ella... ¿Acaso también le pegó una maldición?

-No, hijo. –Su madre sostuvo su mano con fuerza, queriendo con ello aminorar el dolor que lo que estaba por decir provocaría en su hijo-. Cuando quiso invocar su Patronus... no pudo.

-¿Qué... qué intentas decirme? –Ron apretó la mano de su madre, obligándola a continuar.

-Hermione quedó expuesta... y un Dementor... –Ron no necesitó que ella continuara hablando-. Lo siento mucho, hijo...

-¿Dónde está? –El muchacho se levantó de la cama haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su madre lo ayudó a sostenerse-. Quiero verla.

La subdirectora los condujo a la habitación donde la joven se encontraba, aún sedada. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro sereno.

-No lo creo... –Ron besó con delicadeza los suaves labios de su novia, deseando con ello poder despertarla-. Ella parece estar bien.

-Por desgracia no es así, señor Weasley... –Minerva permaneció junto a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar con pesar el hermoso rostro dormido de la joven-. Ella sufre de ataques de pánico, lo que significa que el Dementor le robó todos sus recuerdos bellos.

-¿Cómo pueden saber eso? No hay modo de comprobarlo si sólo la tienen sedada. –Insistió el muchacho, negándose a creerlo-. Me quedaré con ella y ya verán que cuando despierte me reconocerá.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. –La subdirectora se dirigió entonces a Molly, quien parecía pensar lo mismo que su hijo-. Remus fue quien la trajo. Ella estaba en un trance de terror muy severo. Me temo que no lo reconoció, y si lo hizo... no fueron muy gratos sus recuerdos sobre él.

Minerva hizo una breve pausa para dejar que madre e hijo terminaran de asimilar lo que les decía.

-¿Qué pasará con ella? –Preguntó Molly, afligida-. ¿Se quedará aquí?

-De ninguna manera. –Ron se adelantó a cualquier respuesta de la animaga-. Irá a casa, conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ella hasta que se recupere.

-Siento tener que decirle que no es recomendable, señor Weasley... –Intervino Minerva, cada vez más apenada-. Ni siquiera aquí hay los medios adecuados para su tratamiento. Poppy recomendó que lo mejor es que se le interne en San Mungo.

-No... no lo permitiré.

-Ron... creo que Poppy tiene razón. –Molly se acercó a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos-. Nosotros no podremos cuidar de ella en ésas condiciones. Hermione necesita atención especializada.

-¡No irá a San Mungo! –Ron se tapó el rostro con las manos y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su madre lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo-. No dejaré que la encierren y la droguen. Ella va a recuperarse... yo voy a ayudarla...

-Si, mi amor... haremos lo que sea necesario. Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero también deberás dejar que la vean los especialistas.

Ron asintió con pesar. Se abrazó a su pareja y refugió su cabeza en su cuello, como tantas veces hiciera después de hacerle el amor. Molly tomó la mano de la muchacha y la acarició con el cariño que sólo una madre era capaz de sentir por un hijo. Porque para ella, Hermione también era su hija.

Minerva decidió que en ése lugar sobraba y salió para dejarlos solos. Era hora de visitar a los demás muchachos y atender a sus padres, que no tardarían en llegar. La animaga se alejó con lentitud por el largo pasillo sin dejar de escuchar sus sollozos, aumentando de intensidad.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación privada donde Harry descansaba. Después de ser tratada la herida de su brazo, Sirius le había pedido que se quedara con él en lo que salía a hacer algunas diligencias. Al preguntarle a donde iría, el animago se había mostrado renuente a decirle, y el licántropo no quiso insistirle para evitar una discusión.

Se paró junto a la ventana, que había sido hechizada para evitar que cualquier reportero o curioso se asomara por ella montado en su escoba, como lo habían intentado ya desde que circulara la noticia de la llegada a San Mungo del ahora "Niño que venció".

El hombre dejó su lugar junto a la ventana para acercarse al muchacho. Suspiró mientras retiraba sus revueltos cabellos de su sudorosa frente, que ardía en fiebre. El profesor tomó un paño y lo mojó con agua fría para posarlo sobre ella, tratando de no humedecer la venda blanca que cubría sus ojos.

Permaneció observándolo durante un largo momento. Era innegable que el muchacho se había convertido en todo un hombre. Sus rasgos, que antes fueran los de un niño habían perdido redondez y ahora eran afilados y bien definidos. El corte de su barbilla era más profundo y sus músculos se adivinaban más pronunciados y firmes por debajo de la delgada bata.

-No culpo a Severus por poner sus ojos en ti... –Murmuró con aire paternal mientras remojaba otra vez el paño para colocarlo sobre su frente-. Eres toda una tentación, mi niño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Sirius y Remus pudo observar que su rostro estaba endurecido. El animago se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su ahijado.

-He decidido que cuando Harry despierte, nos iremos a París. –Remus frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo-. Si llegara a quedar ciego, yo mismo buscaré a un especialista para ponerlo en tratamiento.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –Remus se levantó de su lugar junto a Harry y fue a sentarse a un lado de Sirius, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre frente a él-. No has pensado en lo que Harry desea. Eso es lo que en realidad importa.

-Harry no estará en condiciones de decidir nada. –Insistió el animago-. Ni siquiera sabemos qué consecuencias provocará en su organismo el veneno de ése animal.

-Él nunca te perdonará que te aproveches de alguna posible incapacidad para gobernar sobre sus decisiones. –Escuchó un resoplido del animago como única respuesta-. Y mucho menos que lo alejes de la persona que ama.

-¡Él es el responsable de que ahora Harry esté así!

-Por el amor de Dios, baja la voz... –Remus se dedicó a cambiar el paño húmedo esperando que Sirius se tranquilizara-. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar. –Se volvió a él mientras continuaba-. No compliques más tu relación con Harry por una necedad. Él está a dos días de cumplir la mayoría de edad y será libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-No con él. No con ése mal nacido... –Cansado, Remus sólo suspiró tomando asiento en la cama junto a Harry. Sirius posó una mano sobre su brazo vendado mientras proseguía-. Ya le hizo demasiado daño y no permitiré que siga lastimándolo más. Ya va siendo hora de que comience a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿De qué hablas? –Remus dejó lo que hacía para volverse a su amigo. Su mirada azul dijo mucho más que lo que el licántropo hubiera querido escuchar-. Sirius... ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Fui a terminar con algo que debí hacer desde un principio. –Remus lo miró con insistencia, sus dorados ojos taladrándolo-. Fui a denunciar a Severus por abuso sexual. A éstas horas el Ministerio ya debe haber girado una orden de arresto en su contra.

Remus cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Su mano tembló cuando soltó la mano de Harry de entre las suyas. Dejó la orilla de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida. –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre el respaldo, haciéndole ver al licántropo que no pensaba desistir. Éste apretó los dientes con rabia mientras continuaba–. Sabes tan bien como yo que Harry no sufrió ninguna violación.

-Mientras más lejos esté de él, será mejor. –Sirius tomó el lugar que Remus ocupara momentos antes junto a Harry-. Ése mortífago se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos encima de mi ahijado. Yo se lo había advertido, Remus, y él no me escuchó.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Severus? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Harry? –Sirius pudo notar en la tenue voz de su amigo, que éste controlaba con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de gritar-. ¿Acaso has pensado en los daños que esto acarreará? ¡Severus irá a Azkaban y quedará etiquetado como un vil pederasta! ¡Y Harry! ¡Harry nunca te va a perdonar!

Remus respiró con fuerza y se acercó a la cama donde Harry dormía. Notó que la fiebre ya había bajado y depositó un beso en su frente antes de dirigir su mirada dorada hacia Sirius.

-Te sugiero que remedies ésta situación lo más pronto que puedas, o estarás cometiendo un error que te costará muy caro.

-Si lo que pretendes es que retire mi denuncia, entonces tendrás que esperar sentado. –Remus resopló, frustrado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Me llevaré a Harry lejos de aquí, y así tendrá todo el tiempo y espacio del mundo para olvidarse de él.

-No sé si ya pensaste en lo que pasará cuando Harry despierte y se entere que has enviado a Severus a Azkaban... –Sirius hizo como que no lo escuchaba. Remus abrió la puerta para marcharse, no sin antes terminar de decirle lo que tenía atorado en la garganta-. Lo único que sé, Sirius... es que cuando eso suceda no querré estar en tu lugar.

oooooooOooooooo

-Quiero irme ahora... ¡Suéltame!

-¡No puedes, Snape! Necesitas reposo absoluto.

Arthur sostuvo con fuerza al profesor de Pociones para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Poppy sólo suspiró mientras le hacía beber una poción que el hombre reconoció de inmediato como un tranquilizante.

Severus apretó los puños ante la impotencia por no poder moverse de la cama. Hacía una hora que se había despertado sólo para encontrarse con la frustrante noticia de que tenía ambas piernas fracturadas. Poppy ya había convocado los hechizos de curación pertinentes y lo único que el profesor necesitaba ahora era no moverse para dejar que sus huesos terminaran de sanar.

Pero eso era lo último que le importaba en ése momento. Acababa de enterarse por medio del Auror que Harry se encontraba en San Mungo, pero por desgracia era todo lo que sabía sobre él. También quería ver a Albus. Minerva lo había puesto al tanto de su estado y le había pedido que le contara todo lo ocurrido. La animaga le había devuelto la varita que Lucius le entregara y a petición del mismo Severus había guardado el medallón en un lugar seguro, para después partir hacia la oficina de Dumbledore y escribir un comunicado al diario El Profeta.

Poppy salió dejando a los dos hombres solos. Arthur se dejó caer en una silla junto a la puerta y Severus observó una gran preocupación en su cansado rostro. El Auror acababa de hablar con su esposa y así se enteró de lo ocurrido a Hermione y a su hijo. También le entristecía el estado de salud de Albus, que aún no despertaba. Y sobre Harry no sabía nada en absoluto, pues no tenía noticias de Sirius. Remus había partido horas antes para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el muchacho, pero aún no regresaba.

-Deberías irte a descansar. –Sugirió el profesor. Arthur levantó la mirada y sonrió, socarrón. Severus suspiró mientras posaba sus negros ojos en algún punto en el techo-. No puedo moverme, así que no podré salir de aquí.

-Sí, claro. –El Auror volvió a su posición anterior. Severus resopló con disgusto al ver que no había logrado su propósito-. Esperaré a que venga Malfoy. Él impedirá que te marches y arruines más tus piernas de lo que ya están.

Un momento de silencio surgió entre los dos hombres. Nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo en la Orden, y ésa situación ahora los incomodaba. Severus se sintió en confianza para hablar de temas de índole no profesional. Lo adjudicó al tranquilizante que Poppy le acababa de dar.

-Lamento lo ocurrido a la señorita Granger, y a tu hijo. –Arthur asintió, agradeciendo sus palabras. Supuso que el interés de Severus se debía a un motivo más personal que a lo que a su familia respectaba. Y basándose en ésa suposición decidió aclarar algunas dudas.

-¿Qué hay con exactitud... entre Harry y tú? –Severus se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta tan directa, pero supuso que debía responder, pues conocía la gran estima que ésa familia guardaba hacia el muchacho y su preocupación genuina por él. Y en el fondo se los agradecía.

-Él y yo somos una pareja. –Ahora fue el turno de Arthur de incomodarse. Pero aceptó la respuesta a sabiendas que su pregunta había sido igual de franca-. Llevamos unas semanas de relación.

-No tenía idea... –A Arthur le estaba costando un poco de trabajo aceptar algo como eso. Pero estaba seguro que Snape era capaz de cualquier cosa, menos de jugar con algo tan serio como admitir una relación con quien había sido su estudiante, y menor de edad. Eso sin contar con el beso del que había sido fiel testigo la noche anterior-. Snape... ¿Estás consciente...?

-Basta. –Lo cortó el profesor-. Estoy harto de que todo el tiempo se me esté recordando que Harry es menor. No he pensado en otra cosa desde que comencé con él mi relación. Los dos hemos estado conscientes desde un principio, y Harry es tan serio como yo a ése respecto.

Arthur se puso de pie y se paró junto al ventanal. Entreabrió la cortina dejando que la luz inundara la habitación.

-Supongo... que el conflicto que hay entre Sirius y tú, es porque él no acepta su relación.

-Siempre ha habido conflictos entre los dos, eso lo sabes muy bien. Pero él es quien tiene problemas, no yo. –Respondió el ex mortífago. Al instante se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, al recordar que ahora él también enfrentaría un gran problema si Sirius decidía mantener su denuncia contra él-. Como sea, sólo faltan dos días para que Harry sea libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo.

-Deberían tratar de arreglarse. –Señaló el Auror al tiempo que se volvía hacia él-. Porque no me gustaría que Harry sufriera por culpa de los problemas entre ustedes.

Severus frunció el ceño, comprendiendo. Sin importar la decisión que Harry tomara, se sentiría apoyado sólo por uno y abandonado por el otro. Y sabiendo el amor que su pareja sentía por los dos, eso iba a resultar muy doloroso para él. En su interior admitía que una larga conversación con Sirius, sin varitas de por medio, podría ser parte de la solución.

"Si pudiera demostrarle a Black cuanto amo a Harry, entonces él no tendría objeción alguna y no le quedaría otra opción que aceptar lo nuestro..."

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a la figura de Remus. Arthur se acercó a él y le ofreció una silla que el licántropo aceptó agradeciendo al Auror con la mirada. Se sentó cerca de la cama y Severus lo observó con lo que el hombre lobo reconoció como la más pura angustia.

Minutos más tarde Poppy salía otra vez de la habitación, donde había tenido que sedar por completo al profesor. Ésta vez, ni Arthur ni Remus pudieron contra él en su intento desesperado por ir a ver a Harry hasta San Mungo.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius recogió un pequeño frasco de entre las manos dormidas de su hijo. Poppy le había prescrito una poción para dormir sin soñar y el muchacho tuvo que beberla ante la insistencia de su padre. Aunque la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado y Draco no había querido comer nada, el hombre se conformaba con que durmiera lo necesario. Con toda seguridad despertaría antes del anochecer y para entonces ya tendría lista la mesa para cenar con él.

Lo observó durante un momento y después de cubrirlo con una delgada sábana, decidió dejarlo descansar. Lanzó un hechizo para que le avisara si Draco lo necesitaba y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la enfermería. No sabía nada de Severus y quería ver cómo estaba. Tampoco había visto a Remus y deseaba verlo para confirmar que se encontraba bien.

Se había enterado por medio de comentarios, que en una de las habitaciones privadas tenían a un paciente, víctima del beso del Dementor. Alarmado, el ex mortífago solicitó que se le informara de quién se trataba. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que no era Remus, aunque no dejó de sentir pena por la muchacha. Después de todo, nadie merecía algo tan terrible como eso.

Llegó a la enfermería y preguntó por la habitación de Severus. Después de ser informado, el aristócrata se dirigió hacia allá para saludar a su ex compañero. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la habitación estaba custodiada por dos Aurores del Ministerio que no lo dejaron pasar a verlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo? –Lucius insistió en entrar, pero uno de los Aurores le cerró el paso. Vio a lo lejos a Arthur, quien al descubrirlo se aproximó a él. Lucius se alejó de los Aurores que custodiaban la habitación, tal vez Weasley pudiera decirle algo-. ¿Snape está bien? ¿Por qué no puedo pasar a verlo?

-Él está bien. Tiene ambas piernas fracturadas, pero se recuperará. Necesitamos hablar... –El Auror lo condujo hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se aseguró que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Cuando vio que tenía toda la atención del rubio, comenzó-. Snape está en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Lucius pensó por un momento que tal vez lo estuvieran relacionando con el Dark Lord. Si era así, entonces sólo necesitaría un buen abogado y uno que otro testigo de la Orden a su favor.

-Hay una denuncia en su contra por los delitos de secuestro y abuso sexual. –El rubio frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Ésas acusaciones eran demasiado serias para no darles importancia. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el Auror se adelantó-. En la persona de Harry Potter.

Lucius permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Weasley. Si había entendido bien, Severus era acusado de haber secuestrado y violado al Niño que vivió. Y si era así, entonces iba a necesitar más de un buen abogado y demasiados testigos a su favor.

-¿En qué pruebas se basan para hacer una acusación de ésa naturaleza? –Preguntó el aristócrata, sin poder creerlo aún-. ¿Quién puso ésa denuncia?

-No puedo decirte nada más, Malfoy. –Fue la respuesta del Auror-. No me corresponde hacerlo. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que, dentro de lo que cabe, Snape es inocente y me consta. Pero es necesario que para que te enteres de todo con detalles, hables con él en persona.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hablaré con él si no me dejan entrar a verlo?

-Snape no ha querido decir nada, ni siquiera ha solicitado un abogado. Su varita le ha sido confiscada y está bajo custodia en el Ministerio. –Lucius entrecerró sus azules ojos mientras lo escuchaba con atención-. Se niega a hablar hasta que Harry despierte. Y me temo que para eso tal vez tengan que transcurrir semanas. Te sugiero que te presentes con un abogado defensor, sólo así podré otorgarte el permiso para entrar a la habitación.

-Espera aquí... –Lucius se alejó en su silla de ruedas y no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos y después de mencionar un destino, desapareció entre las llamas. Minutos después regresó. Un hombre maduro, de porte distinguido y ataviado con una elegante túnica negra de impecable corte, apareció detrás de él.

El aristócrata lo presentó como el señor Maxwell Raddal. Arthur reconoció el apellido como el de la firma de abogados Mansfield & Raddal, la más prestigiosa –y costosa-, del mundo mágico. Después de la autorización por parte del señor Weasley, los Aurores los dejaron pasar.

Severus se encontraba en la cama, su espalda recargada contra el respaldo y sostenida por dos grandes cojines. Aún así, parecía encontrarse muy incómodo. Levantó la mirada del libro de pociones que leía al ver a su ex compañero entrar a su habitación acompañado por el otro hombre, al que no reconoció.

-Él es el señor Raddal... el señor Snape... –Los presentó mientras el hombre extendía su mano para saludarlo. Severus correspondió al saludo sin dejar de mirar a los azules ojos del rubio-. Weasley me dijo que no tienes abogado defensor, así que me tomé la libertad de traerte a los míos. Creo que los vas a necesitar.

-Yo sólo veo a uno. –Respondió el profesor-. Y no necesito abogados.

-El señor Mansfield vendrá más tarde, señor Snape. –Intervino el hombre que acompañaba a Lucius-. Ahora se encuentra en el Ministerio averiguando todo lo relacionado con su caso.

-No necesito que nadie me represente. –Severus cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos-. En cuanto el señor Potter despierte se aclarará todo este asunto.

-No pareces muy preocupado, considerando que tienes problemas bastante grandes. -El rubio le ofreció un asiento al abogado, lo más alejado posible de Severus para poder acercarse al profesor y hablarle en modo confidencial-. ¿Sabías que existe la posibilidad de que pasen semanas antes de que Potter despierte?

-Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. –Severus observó al hombre mientras extraía unos papeles de su portafolio y se enfrascaba en su lectura, ignorando su conversación.

-Sólo respóndeme una pregunta, Severus. –El rubio miró con fijeza a los negros ojos, tratando de hallar en ellos la respuesta-. ¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Lo que yo crea es lo de menos. –Respondió Lucius-. Aquí lo importante es lo que ocurrió en realidad.

-Lo que pasó no es de la incumbencia de nadie, más que del señor Potter y mía. –Lucius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ante el hermetismo del profesor-. Y no pienso ventilar mis asuntos personales aunque con ello vaya a parar a Azkaban.

-Severus... sé que tú y yo no hemos sido el más grande ejemplo de lo que podría llamarse confidentes. Pero cuando nos necesitamos hemos sabido contar el uno con el otro. –El profesor asintió en silencio, mientras jugueteaba con el libro entre sus manos. Lucius arrimó su silla hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de él-. Mi distinguida ayuda es el único recurso que tienes por ahora para no terminar pasando el resto de tus días en prisión. Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme lo que sucedió?

Severus suspiró mientras miraba a los azules ojos del rubio. Éste levantó una ceja, esperando. Después de suspirar una vez más, el profesor de Pociones dejó el libro a un lado y tras cerciorarse que no fuera escuchado por el abogado, comenzó.

-Harry y yo... tenemos una relación.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus entró por la chimenea de su habitación con dos ejemplares del Profeta en sus manos. Después de despojarse de su capa y ponerse cómodo, convocó una copa de brandy y decidió hojear la edición matutina. Como era de esperarse, todas sus páginas estaban colmadas de noticias relacionadas con la caída de Voldemort. Remus acarició con ternura una fotografía mágica de Harry en el centro de la primera página, cuyo encabezado en grandes letras negras llamaba al muchacho "El salvador del Mundo mágico".

-Estoy seguro que James y Lily están muy orgullosos de ti, mi pequeño. –Murmuró al rostro sonriente de quien amaba como a un hijo-. Ojalá pudieras despertar pronto para que veas con tus propios ojos la magnitud de lo que has logrado...

Se dispuso a leer las notas que más resaltaban en el diario. Aunque la mayoría exageraba algunas cosas y otras más le restaban importancia a lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que los acontecimientos narrados se acercaban demasiado a la realidad de lo sucedido durante la noche. Agradeció en su interior a Minerva por haber sido ella quien se encargara de que así fuera.

Por otra parte, no se daban detalles concretos sobre el estado de salud de Harry ni del profesor Dumbledore, las dos personas sobre las que la gente deseaba saber. Minerva también se había encargado de que se guardara un hermetismo casi absoluto a ése respecto, por cuestiones de seguridad hacia los involucrados y por respeto a su intimidad, señalaba.

El licántropo cerró el diario para tomar la edición vespertina y su ceño se frunció en gran molestia al ver el encabezado. Acusaban a Severus Snape como el mortífago que había secuestrado y violado al Niño que vivió. Sin querer enterarse de nada, arrojó el periódico a la chimenea donde se convirtió en cenizas. Atardecía y el profesor de Defensa se puso de pie para encender los candelabros de la sala.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Remus se apresuró a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

-Lucius... –El licántropo se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que el rubio lo visitaba desde su estancia en el Castillo y estaba en verdad turbado.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Ah, sí. Claro. Disculpa. –El profesor se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había actuado como un tonto. Lo guió a la sala, donde Lucius eligió el sillón de dos plazas al costado derecho de la chimenea, y con un hechizo de levitación se ayudó a ponerse cómodo. Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez ante la actitud tan relajada de su visitante-. ¿Deseas beber algo?

-Lo mismo que tú. –Le respondió al tiempo que señalaba la copa que yacía sobre la mesita de centro. El rubio lo observó mientras llenaba una copa para él y después volvía a llenar la suya. Recibió su bebida de mano de Remus y aprovechó para atraerlo y hacerlo sentarse junto a él. Le satisfizo el tono sonrosado que prevaleció en las mejillas del licántropo.

Remus bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa sin atreverse a mirarlo. Después de un breve momento de silencio, Lucius tomó su barbilla para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados. Frunció el ceño al ver una gran tristeza reflejada en ellos.

-¿Todo está bien? –Remus suspiró mientras negaba, su rostro aún sostenido por la mano del rubio-. ¿Podrías contarme?

El licántropo dejó su copa a un lado y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Lucius suspiró cuando la cremosa piel de su cuello quedó expuesta a la tenue luz que alumbraba la estancia, dándole una apariencia tan dorada como sus ojos.

-¿Crees... que haya alguien entre nosotros que en ésta batalla no haya perdido algo valioso?

Lucius guardó silencio, analizando a fondo la pregunta del licántropo. Él había perdido a Narcisa, Draco a su madre y al muchacho que amaba. Pensando en los demás, Albus Dumbledore aún podía perder la vida si no lograba despertar. Por ende, Severus corría el riesgo de perder a quien Lucius sabía, el profesor de Pociones le guardaba un gran cariño. También corría peligro de perder su libertad, y con ello a la persona que amaba.

Observó a Remus. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y pensó que también estaría haciendo un recuento mental de sus propias pérdidas, y las de las personas cercanas a él.

-En mayor o menor medida, todos perdimos algo. –Reconoció mientras rodeaba sus hombros para atraerlo hacia él. Remus aceptó el gesto y escondió su rostro en su fuerte cuello, aspirando su fino perfume-. Pero creo que mientras sigamos viviendo, podemos tratar de recuperar algunas de las cosas que hemos perdido.

-Y aprender a vivir sin las que ya no podremos recuperar... –Remus levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azul del hombre que lo abrazaba.

-Y aprender a vivir sin ellas. –Concluyó Lucius mientras acercaba su rostro para besarlo.

Remus volvió a cerrar sus ojos al sentir un agradable calor llenando todo su ser. Sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de ellos cuando Lucius dejó de besarlo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, y Remus escuchó con claridad cada uno de los latidos de ése corazón que a pesar de las pérdidas sufridas aún latía, como latía también su propio corazón.

"Y aprender a vivir sin ellas..." Repasó en su mente mientras correspondía al beso de Lucius, abrazándose con fuerza a él para seguir sintiendo su calor.

oooooooOooooooo

Poppy terminó de revisar al último paciente y después de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden decidió tomarse un momento de descanso en su oficina. Los demás medimagos ya se habían retirado después de ponerse de acuerdo con ella sobre los turnos a cubrir, ya que la enfermera iba a necesitar su ayuda por algunos días más hasta que la mayoría de los pacientes fueran dados de alta.

Llamó a un elfo doméstico para pedirle que le llevara algo de cenar. Había estado tan ocupada con su trabajo que se había olvidado de dormir y de comer, y su cuerpo ya se lo estaba reprochando. Pero apenas probó bocado. Había algo que le preocupaba en gran manera, y que tenía que ver con la actitud de su auxiliar.

Ésa misma tarde, los señores Immanuel y Francesca Zabini habían acudido al llamado urgente de la subdirectora. Al enterarse de la muerte de su único hijo, ella había sufrido un colapso nervioso, pero su esposo fue lo bastante fuerte para soportar la terrible noticia.

El trámite para poder llevarse el cuerpo del muchacho había sido rápido, debido a que ya se había levantado el acta oficial señalando la causa de su muerte, y sólo faltaban las firmas de Poppy como la responsable de la enfermería, y de Minerva como la máxima autoridad interina del Colegio.

Poppy suspiró mientras hacía a un lado el plato, ya sin apetito. Horas antes de la llegada de los señores Zabini, ella le había ordenado a su auxiliar que dejara la gaveta de las pociones en paz y tratara de comer algo. Como el muchacho se negara, ella lo había amenazado con dejar de atender su embarazo, debido a que no estaba dispuesta a tener a un paciente que no se preocupaba por el bienestar de su bebé.

Ésas palabras parecieron calar hondo en Oliver, porque consumió casi todo lo que los elfos le llevaron, situación que Poppy aprovechó para mezclar una poción ligera para hacerlo dormir aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas. El muchacho aún dormía en el momento que los señores Zabini se llevaban a su hijo de regreso a Italia, por lo que no se había enterado de nada al respecto.

Cuando al anochecer despertó y fue a buscarlo para irse a casa, ella había tenido que informarle lo ocurrido. Oliver se molestó para sorpresa de Poppy, no con ella, sino con el mismo Blaise por no haberle avisado que pensaba irse a visitar a sus padres.

Eso había dejado a la enfermera anonadada, al ver que su auxiliar aún seguía en su testaruda negación de la verdad. Sin atreverse a decir nada más, sólo había asentido con un movimiento de cabeza a la despedida cortés del joven Gryffindor y lo había dejado marchar por la chimenea.

Poppy rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca hasta encontrar la elegante tarjeta gris plata que Minerva le había entregado. En ella se detallaba la dirección por vía Red Flú para arribar a la capilla particular de la mansión Zabini, donde los restos del muchacho serían velados ésa misma noche antes de ser sepultado en el cementerio familiar, al día siguiente al atardecer.

La subdirectora había elaborado las tarjetas para enviarlas a los integrantes de la Casa Slytherin, debido a que su Jefe de Casa no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Poppy le había pedido una con la intención de entregársela a Oliver, como su pareja que ella sabía que era. Y ahora, con la tarjeta aún en su mano, la enfermera no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al no entregársela.

-¿Cómo voy a dársela? –Se preguntó en un acongojado murmullo, sin saber que Draco acababa de llegar y se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina, sus grises ojos reconociendo el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos-. ¿Cómo haré para que acepte lo ocurrido?

-Es necesario que él esté presente en el sepelio. –Poppy se sobresaltó al escuchar al muchacho. ¿Por qué todos los Slytherin tenían la costumbre de ser tan silenciosos?-. Él necesita ver todo con sus propios ojos, de lo contrario nunca reconocerá su muerte.

-En circunstancias normales no pondría objeción alguna. –Poppy se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio y se acercó al muchacho-. Pero Oliver no está en condiciones de sufrir una fuerte impresión. Eso... podría resultar muy peligroso para su salud.

-¿Y no cree que es más peligroso que siga en ése estado de negación? –Poppy guardó silencio, sin hallar una respuesta apropiada-. Usted que sabe de medimagia, ¿Qué cree que sea peor para él? ¿Seguir viviendo en la mentira que su propia mente ha creado como refugio, o que acepte la verdad de una vez por todas antes de que pase más tiempo y sea más peligroso para él y su bebé?

-¿Cómo supiste...? –Draco levantó ambas manos, negándose a responder a ésa pregunta. Poppy respiró con fuerza analizando las palabras del muchacho. Tenía que aceptar que estaba en lo correcto, dejar pasar más tiempo sería peor-. Está bien. Creo que lo mejor será que le entregue ésta tarjeta.

-No se moleste. –Draco tomó el papel de mano de la enfermera y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la chimenea. Poppy salió detrás de él, confundida-. Yo mismo se la entregaré.

-Pero...

-Pierda cuidado, seré prudente.

Poppy observó cuando el rubio tomó un puñado de polvos y desapareció después de mencionar su destino. Suspiró con resignación mientras daba la media vuelta y regresaba a su oficina, deseando que ése muchacho pudiera lograr lo que hasta ahora ella no había podido.

Draco emergió por la chimenea del departamento de quien fuera su pareja y se quedó parado un largo momento en el centro de la sala. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de Blaise impregnado en todo el lugar, tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar y acariciando su sillón preferido. Recordó que en ése pequeño espacio habían hecho el amor más de una vez en sus escapadas a Hogsmeade.

Se preguntó si en ése mismo sillón él y Oliver habrían estado juntos también. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de espantar ése pensamiento y decidió enfocarse en el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí. Se encaminó a la cocina con la esperanza de verlo en ése lugar, pues no sabía si tendría el valor para buscarlo en la recámara. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, su frustración no dejó de ser grande al comprobar que no había nadie.

Respiró con fuerza al tiempo que abría en silencio la puerta de la habitación, donde pudo distinguir el delgado cuerpo del muchacho, ya dormido. Se acercó con mucho sigilo, apretujando en su mano la tarjeta y pudo ver que se había dormido vestido y con los zapatos puestos. Se mantuvo un largo momento parado a un lado de la cama, observándolo dormir.

Una pequeña lámpara en su mesita de noche iluminaba las facciones del muchacho. Sus negros cabellos estaban despeinados y algunos mechones alcanzaban a cubrir su frente, donde una suave arruga se dejaba ver en el entrecejo. Draco supuso que se debía al cansancio de la larga jornada a la que se había sometido, pues cuando él se había despertado ésa misma tarde, también se le había formado una arruga parecida. Se palpó para comprobar con alivio que ya había desaparecido.

El rubio se sentó con cautela en la orilla de la cama para observarlo más de cerca. Quería averiguar qué era lo que Blaise había visto en el Gryffindor, y que no había encontrado en él. Recorrió con más detenimiento cada uno de sus rasgos, descubriendo que sus pestañas eran tan negras como sus cabellos y muy largas y rizadas. Draco también tenía las pestañas largas y rizadas, pero no eran tan oscuras como las de él.

Sus cejas eran rectas, y estaban más pobladas. Su piel era de un tenue color moreno, que no dejaba de ser claro y a simple vista parecía muy suave al tacto. Suspiró mientras acercaba su mano con timidez para posarla sobre su rostro, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era mucho más suave de lo que aparentaba. Alejó la mano con rapidez cuando el durmiente suspiró entre sueños.

Recorrió con la mirada el largo cuerpo que yacía estirado por completo sobre la cama. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, el rubio supuso que se había quedado dormido apenas su cabeza tocara la almohada. Ya había estado frente a él en varias ocasiones y había descubierto que el moreno era un poco más alto. Lo arguyó al hecho de que era un año mayor que él.

Oliver se removió, inquieto, haciendo que Draco interrumpiera su observación a su persona y se pusiera de pie. Como se cercioró que el muchacho continuaba sumido en un profundo sueño, extrajo su varita y con un hechizo convirtió sus incómodas ropas en un pijama. Oliver sonrió entre sueños y al verlo, Draco olvidó qué hechizo utilizar para descalzarlo. Con un resoplido de frustración, le quitó los zapatos él mismo.

Draco permaneció varios minutos más contemplándolo, hasta que el objeto que tenía en su mano lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Sin notar la fotografía de Blaise y Oliver en el velador, dejó la tarjeta gris junto a la lámpara, esperando que el moreno la descubriera a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertara.

-Es por tu propio bien... –Murmuró, para salir de la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que llegara.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus descansaba en la enfermería con ambas piernas inmovilizadas, su vista fija en la figura de Lucius junto a la ventana y en sus negros ojos una sombra de preocupación. Era la mañana del sábado treinta de Julio y las noticias sobre Harry seguían siendo las mismas. Su pareja seguía sin despertar.

Remus le había prometido que lo mantendría al tanto de cualquier cambio que llegara a presentarse, y Lucius había sido el intermediario entre ellos dos, pues nadie más podía entrar a su habitación, que seguía custodiada por los Aurores. Los abogados acababan de marcharse y ahora el rubio sostenía en sus manos los documentos relacionados con la denuncia que Sirius Black interpusiera contra el profesor de Pociones.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieran... –Replicaba el aristócrata. Severus sólo suspiraba al escucharlo. Era la enésima vez durante ésa hora que el rubio lo repetía-. Y en plena Mansión Riddle.

-Él me lo pidió. –Respondió Severus, cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez-. Él estaba herido y no pude negarme. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-¿Y no pudieron esperar a que todo acabara? –Severus entrecerró sus negros ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, fatigado-. Mejor aún, ¿No pudieron esperar a que fuera mayor de edad, por lo menos?

-Tú no entiendes, Lucius... –Severus recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrados por completo, mientras repasaba en su mente las circunstancias que lo habían hecho decidirse a dar ese gran paso con Harry-. Estuve a punto de perderlo. Ni él ni yo tuvimos la fuerza para resistir más tiempo. Nos deseábamos y nos necesitábamos.

-Sí, y ahora eso te llevará directo a Azkaban. –Replicó Lucius, al tiempo que le mostraba de lejos los documentos que Severus ya había leído-. San Mungo tiene tus muestras de semen y si la fiscalía las presenta como prueba será tu perdición. Ya escuchaste a los abogados. Aunque Potter llegara a despertar y confirmara una relación contigo, quedaría en evidencia su minoría de edad. Eso seguiría siendo pederastia. Seguiría siendo un delito, sin importar que se diera con el pleno consentimiento de Potter.

Severus permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Lucius. También había otra cosa que le inquietaba con respecto a ése asunto, y que los mismos abogados se habían encargado de recordarle. Habiendo comenzado su relación dentro de Hogwarts y antes de la graduación de Harry aunque sólo por unos días, se consideraría una relación profesor-estudiante. Eso sin duda perjudicaría al Colegio, a Albus como su director y a él en su carrera de profesor.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios al caer en la cuenta de todos los perjuicios que acarreaba ésa denuncia. Si Harry despertaba y confesaba su relación con él como estudiante, el desprestigio para Hogwarts sería mayúsculo y la reacción de los padres de familia ante la situación sería muy violenta. Tendrían que tomarse medidas drásticas, y Albus y él serían los primeros en salir afectados. Eso sin contar con que el nombre de Harry quedaría manchado, al admitir una relación con quien llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo.

Llegando a ése punto de sus pensamientos se preguntó si Black también estaba consciente de eso. Suspiró. Lo más probable fuera que no. El hombre estaba demasiado cegado por su rabia como para pensar con coherencia sobre las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

-También está el asunto del supuesto secuestro. –Prosiguió el rubio, haciéndolo emerger de sus pensamientos-. Según aquí, la fiscalía tiene pensado hacer tratos con dos mortífagos capturados durante la Batalla. –Lucius se acercó al profesor, quien enfocó su mirada ahora en el techo, mientras resoplaba-. Ellos atestiguarán que fuiste tú quien presentó a Potter ante el Lord. Hablarán a cambio de la reducción de sus condenas.

Lucius cerró la fina carpeta de cuero negro mientras buscaba los ojos de su ex compañero. Severus desvió su mirada del techo para corresponder a la suya mientras el rubio continuaba.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía demasiado por esa denuncia. –Severus lo miró sin entender-. McGonagall y los Weasley tenían conocimiento de todos los planes de ataque a la Mansión Riddle. Los amigos de Potter que estaban enterados de tu relación con él también te apoyarán. Y no dudes que yo también atestiguaré a tu favor de ser necesario.

-Te lo agradezco, Lucius. –Respondió el profesor de Pociones, pensando en si Remus también estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo colocándose así, en contra de su mejor amigo.

También estaba la carta que Harry escribiera a Black la noche que escapó de la mansión. Pero lo más seguro fuera que Black la hubiese destruido. Él no guardaría algo que en algún momento pudiera utilizarse contra él mismo. La voz de Lucius interrumpió sus meditaciones.

-¿Cuándo te dará de alta Poppy?

-Dentro de diez días, si todo marcha bien.

-Haz lo que los abogados te sugirieron. –Lo aleccionó el aristócrata-. Trata de alargar tu estadía en la enfermería lo más que puedas.

Severus asintió a las palabras del rubio. Los abogados le habían dicho que en cuanto el Ministerio se enterara que ya había sido dado de alta, irían por él para llevarlo a Azkaban en espera del juicio. Al preguntarles el porqué lo encerrarían antes y no hasta que fuera demostrada su culpabilidad, ellos le respondieron que existía un interés especial por parte del Winzegamot por ése caso en particular.

-En otras circunstancias aguardarían hasta concluir otros juicios pendientes, pero tratándose de Harry Potter le van a dar prioridad. –Le había informado el abogado Raddal, durante su visita una hora antes-. Señor Snape, usted debe estar consciente que éste no será un juicio común, y que muchas cosas sobre usted y sobre su pasado saldrán a relucir en él.

Severus suspiró, perdiendo su mirada en un punto lejano. Por supuesto que estaba consciente. Muy consiente de todo el daño que hiciera en su pasado como mortífago. La Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo se lo recordaba una y otra vez, así como las pesadillas y los recuerdos que aún anidaban en su mente a pesar de tantos años transcurridos.

Pero en las últimas semanas sus pesadillas habían sido reemplazadas por un sueño muy bello. Un sueño en donde un hermoso joven de grandes ojos verdes le decía que lo amaba, que su pasado no le importaba. Un sueño donde había logrado probar el sabor de unos deliciosos labios como cerezas y deleitarse con el toque de una piel joven y lozana, que le había devuelto a él parte de la juventud robada por una vida llena de dolor y oscuridad.

Un sueño del que ahora despertaba, para devolverlo a una realidad en la que tendría que pagar por él con su misma libertad.

-¿Qué has pensado con respecto a la condición que Black puso para retirar la denuncia? –Severus volvió al presente al escuchar la voz del aristócrata. Se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma enérgica-. Al menos podrías intentarlo por un tiempo. Después ya verían Potter y tú cómo reanudar su relación más adelante.

-No pienso abandonar a Harry. –Severus miró con fijeza a los azules ojos del rubio. Éste sólo entrecerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación-. Cuando despierte va a necesitarme. Y yo estaré ahí para él.

-Estarás en Azkaban. –Insistió el otro hombre, sin poder creer tal necedad-. No podrás hacer nada desde allá.

-Podré. –Declaró Severus, terminante-. Preso o no en Azkaban, estaré a su lado.

Lucius comprendió la alusión en las palabras de Severus. Decidió respetar su decisión y guardó silencio dejando que el hombre se perdiera de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Severus sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero confiaba en que Harry despertaría pronto y todo se arreglaría. Él sabía que su pareja lo amaba y confiaba en él, y no pensaba defraudarlo. No renunciaría a él a cambio de ninguna libertad, porque el amor de Harry era lo más valioso que tenía y no existía precio alguno que pudiera alcanzar lo que para él era lo más importante en la vida.

Él vivía arrepentido de su pasado, de las malas decisiones tomadas a lo largo de su oscura existencia. Ahora que al fin había encontrado a alguien que estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo en su largo camino a la redención, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo alejaran de su lado. A su mente regresaron las palabras de Albus.

I "...Pero creo que tampoco debemos negarnos la libertad de amar y ser amados, con todos nuestros defectos y todas nuestras virtudes. Harry vio algo en ti que lo hizo amarte. Así como tú descubriste en él la razón para amarlo..." /I 

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho caso a las palabras de Albus y haberse dado la oportunidad de amar a Harry, y permitirse el ser amado por él. Y si seguir amándolo significaba perder su libertad, entonces la perdería de ser necesario.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Realidades dolorosas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	29. XX Realidades dolorosas Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Nan:** Hola Nan, la verdad es que este capítulo es la consecuencia de lo ocurrido en el anterior, por eso es así de duro, pero todo lo ocurrido tiene solución. Sobre Draco y Oliver algo habrá algo de eso, pero no en ése sentido, sino en un sentido mucho más profundo como verás en esta segunda parte. Besitos mil y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sumset: **Hola Sumset, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido lo que me has comentado, y me alegra mucho saber que todo se solucionó para bien. Lo de Harry también tiene solución, aunque aún me falta consultar algunas conceptos médicos para llegar al meollo del asunto. Espero que pronto tengas un tema para tu historia, y me ofrezco a ser tu beta. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y besitos mil.

**Muchas gracias también a _Mis Andreina Snape y EugeBlack _por sus reviews. **

**_A todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias. _**

_**XX**_

_**Realidades dolorosas.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**E**l dolor era evidente en los grises ojos de Ron, quien observaba con tristeza cómo Hermione era ingresada a la sección destinada para las víctimas de Dementores, en el Área de Psiquiatría Mágica. Ésa misma mañana, Poppy había firmado la salida de su paciente para permitir que dos enfermeros la trasladaran a San Mungo, y ahora sólo esperaban que fuera examinada y que se les informara sobre su situación.

Molly se había encargado de efectuar todos los trámites de traslado de la muchacha, pues de haber sido por Ron, la hubiera llevado con él a la Madriguera. Y aunque había sido difícil estaba consciente que era lo mejor, pues ellos no estaban en condiciones para atenderla en casa.

-Señores Weasley... –Una enfermera de edad madura y mirada afable se acercó a ellos. Molly y su hijo voltearon a verla con la preocupación grabada en sus rostros-. La doctora Sayers los espera. Hagan el favor de acompañarme.

Madre e hijo siguieron a la enfermera hacia una puerta de cristal, que fue necesario abrir con un movimiento de su varita. Les sorprendió encontrarse afuera del edificio en una enorme extensión verde que parecía un centro de descanso y que Ron supuso que había sido creado con magia.

Era un lugar muy bello, rodeado por jardines que serpenteaban entre pequeñas terrazas con hermosas fuentes, y que a Ron le recordaron a los jardines de los castillos europeos del siglo XVII, pero a una escala mucho más pequeña. No pudo evitar una gran preocupación al preguntarse el costo de la estadía de su novia en ése lugar. La sola idea de no poder pagar el tratamiento médico de la mujer que amaba le causó una profunda depresión. Pero cualquiera que fuera el precio, él trabajaría muy duro para poder pagarlo.

-¿Para qué es éste lugar? –Preguntó Molly, asombrada por su tamaño y belleza. Ron dejó su depresión a un lado para escuchar con atención-. ¿Es un área de descanso?

-En realidad es un poco de todo. –Respondió la mujer mientras seguía caminando por un pasillo colindante, desde donde se divisaban puertas también de cristal que rodeaban todo el terreno, dejando los jardines justo en el centro del enorme edificio-. Sólo son dos secciones, Medicina Interna y Psiquiatría.

Señaló la zona más alejada de donde se encontraban, mientras proseguía.

-Medicina Interna es la más grande porque es para los pacientes de todas las áreas del hospital. En ella se pueden recibir visitas de familiares y amigos a una determinada hora del día. Aquí también reciben tratamiento los pacientes que lo requieren. –Continuó la enfermera-. Algunos necesitan fisioterapia, algunos otros están en primeras fases de recuperación.

Molly y Ron asintieron en silencio mientras escuchaban. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al lugar donde la doctora Emma Sayers se encontraba, sosteniendo una conversación con algunos medimagos. Mientras esperaban a que se desocupara, la enfermera los condujo a un corredor junto a una puerta transparente que imaginaron era la oficina de la doctora.

Ron recorrió con la vista el lugar. Desde la posición en la que se hallaban, sólo podían apreciarse dos grandes terrazas separadas por un jardín, que la enfermera aún no les mostraba. En una de ellas había pacientes que al parecer tomaban el sol. Algunos enfermeros se encontraban junto a ellos, leyéndoles un libro o sosteniendo alguna conversación. Otros pacientes más estaban recostados en cómodas tumbonas sobre el verde pasto y parecían estar dormidos.

-¿Podría hablarnos sobre ésas terrazas? –Preguntó Ron. La enfermera asintió mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Ésa es el Área de Cuidados Intensivos, y pertenece también a Medicina Interna. –Mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda, donde Ron aún podía distinguir a los pacientes que observara momentos antes-. Para los enfermos graves que están en tratamiento intensivo. A los que lo necesitan se les lleva de paseo para que puedan disfrutar de la luz del día, pues es bien sabido que el calor del sol es excelente para devolver al cuerpo las fuerzas que necesita.

Ron se imaginó que en ésa sección debía estar su mejor amigo. Se prometió ir a verlo en cuanto terminara. La enfermera prosiguió con su explicación.

-Ésta es la sección de Medicina Psiquiátrica. –Señalando la terraza que quedaba por conocer, y que a Ron le sorprendió que se encontrara vacía-. Es la única que pertenece de lleno al Área de Psiquiatría. Aquí se encuentran los pacientes que padecen trastornos mentales que por desgracia no tienen cura, y que no les dejan vivir una vida normal en el mundo exterior. Este lugar es todo su mundo.

Ron sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera. El viento meció sus cabellos rojos cuando él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a que ése pudiera ser el lugar donde Hermione se tendría que quedar.

-Aquí permanecen también los que sufren alguna locura por haber sido torturados con maldiciones imperdonables como el Cruciatus... y aquellos a los que los Dementores les han robado el alma y todos sus recuerdos. –Concluyó la enfermera, tratando de sonar informal.

Ron bajó el rostro al sentir que una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Él no sabía el destino que le aguardaba a Hermione, pero estaba seguro que no permitiría que estuviera para siempre en ése lugar. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para permanecer sereno cuando la enfermera se retiró y la doctora Sayers se acercó a ellos.

Era una mujer de cuarenta años, de complexión delgada y cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por unos discretos lentes que hacían ver su rostro más delgado y juvenil. Se presentó como la directora del Área de Psiquiatría Mágica.

-Lamento lo ocurrido a la señorita Granger. –Ambos Weasley asintieron en silencio a sus palabras dichas con una voz muy suave. La doctora ya estaba informada sobre su relación con quien a partir de ése momento sería su paciente, y sabía que la muchacha no tenía más familia que ellos. Los invitó a entrar a su oficina, espaciosa y exquisita. Los colores claros de las paredes y las grandes puertas de cristal le otorgaban gran iluminación natural y una hermosa vista de la última terraza.

Ron no pudo negar que el conjunto era muy bello. Pero conociendo las razones por las que la gente –y ahora la mujer que amaba-, se encontraba ahí, le pareció un infierno. Hermoso, pero al fin y al cabo un infierno.

-He examinado el estado de la señorita Granger. –Comenzó la doctora cuando Molly y su hijo se sentaron en las dos sillas de suave piel beige frente a ella-. Al parecer el ataque del Dementor fue intenso, pero no lo suficiente para destruir su alma.

-¿Quiere decir que hay esperanzas de que se recupere? –Ron no pudo evitar hacer ésta pregunta, sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Pese a que su alma no fue absorbida durante el beso, sus emociones positivas al parecer sí lo fueron. –Prosiguió la medimaga-. La despertamos para ver cuál sería su reacción al ver a las personas que nos encontrábamos con ella. Fue obvio que no nos reconoció, por el simple hecho de que no nos conocía. No respondió a ninguna de nuestras preguntas ni siguió nuestras conversaciones. Pero al escuchar el nombre del Colegio de Hogwarts se le presentó un cuadro de depresión profunda.

Ron bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de la doctora. Molly suspiró, acongojada. La doctora Sayers entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a uno y otro rostro frente a ella.

-Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla. Hay un medicamento innovador para tratar la depresión profunda. Acaba de ser autorizado y si ustedes lo permiten, podremos administrárselo. De ser así, sus efectos podrían notarse a partir de la tercera semana de comenzar el tratamiento. –Ron asintió. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Hermione en su recuperación. Al ver su asentimiento, la doctora prosiguió-. También se le apoyará con terapias para que pueda volver a integrarse a una vida lo más normal posible.

En éste punto la doctora respiró con fuerza, tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras a los oídos de quienes las escuchaban.

-Pero voy a ser honesta. Cada caso es distinto, y hasta ahora no ha habido algún paciente que logre salir de la terrible depresión que ocasiona el beso del Dementor. En su caso no hay garantías de que pueda haber una recuperación total... ni siquiera las hay de una recuperación parcial.

Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la oficina. En su mente mil preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

-Una vez... tuve una conversación con unos amigos sobre el beso del Dementor. –La doctora asintió, poniendo atención a sus palabras-. Hablábamos sobre los recuerdos robados y la posibilidad de recuperarlos.

Se detuvo por un instante tratando de evocar en su memoria la mañana frente al lago, cuando Remus y Sirius se integraron a la conversación y dieron sus opiniones al respecto.

Remus había hablado sobre la posibilidad de recuperar recuerdos perdidos y volver a implantarlos en la mente. Pero sólo en el caso en que el Dementor absorbiera los recuerdos, no el alma. Como era ahora el caso de Hermione.

-Nunca se ha intentado algo como eso. –Reconoció la medimaga cuando Ron hubo expuesto sus pensamientos-. Pero para poder regresarle sus recuerdos al paciente, necesitaríamos conocerlos. Y nadie más que la misma Hermione puede saber lo que había en su mente.

Ron permaneció en silencio, negándose en el fondo a que no existiera al menos una ligera esperanza. Se volvió a la mujer, sus grises ojos embargados de profunda tristeza.

-¿Podrá recibir visitas? –Molly fue quien hizo esta pregunta. La doctora negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-Me temo que no es conveniente por ahora. Deben esperar un tiempo a que ella se adapte a su entorno. Ver a alguien conocido podría ser perjudicial por los malos recuerdos que le traerá, y eso la haría retroceder en su recuperación. Una cara nueva le dará recuerdos nuevos. Una cara conocida sólo la hundirá más en la depresión.

-No me parece lógico. –Alegó el muchacho-. ¿Cómo reanudará su vida normal si no puede volver a ver a las personas que ella alguna vez amó?

-Sé que parece una solución contraproducente. –La doctora se puso de pie para acercarse al muchacho, que comenzaba a alterarse. Este fijó su mirada gris en uno de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Se sintió más tranquilo y supuso que la doctora le había puesto algún hechizo relajante, pues ya había visto ese cuadro antes y no había sentido el mismo efecto-. Pero tenga en cuenta que será sólo por un tiempo. El principal objetivo de la terapia consiste en ir introduciéndola en un entorno nuevo, hacer que se adapte a él para dejar a un lado sus miedos. Y partir de ésa línea entonces comenzar a introducirla poco a poco a lo que ella conocía antes del beso.

-Entonces... aunque ella no pueda verme, ¿Yo si podré verla?

La doctora observó a Ron por un breve instante. Sus grises ojos parecían suplicarle lo que el muchacho temía expresar.

-Podrá venir a visitarla. –Le agradó ver que el gesto del muchacho cambió-. Pero sólo podrá verla desde lejos para evitar que ella detecte su presencia. Y tendrá que respetar los horarios de visitas, que no son los mismos que los de las demás secciones.

Ron pudo entender entonces por qué no había visto a nadie en la terraza.

-Haré lo que sea necesario. –Respondió el pelirrojo. Molly observó que su hijo sonreía, para después ver su gesto ensombrecerse cuando hizo la pregunta obligada-. Con respecto a sus honorarios y al tratamiento...

oooooooOooooooo

Poppy examinaba con su varita el cuerpo aún dormido de Albus, sin encontrar nada extraño. Durante el tiempo que llevaba evaluándolo había podido notar que su respiración siempre era firme y pausada, como si el anciano mago sólo durmiera. Pero habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que Arthur lo trasladara en ése estado, y hasta el momento todos los métodos para poder despertarlo habían sido infructuosos.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio? –Minerva entró a la habitación y la enfermera alejó la varita del cuerpo del director mientras negaba con la cabeza. Suspiró, frustrada al no poder encontrar una respuesta a lo que tenía frente a ella-. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo que le ocurre tiene que ver con un hechizo de protección. –Minerva se sentó a un lado de su amigo y volvió a tomar su mano, como lo hiciera el día anterior-. Algo relacionado con un Medallón.

-¿Podrías explicarme? –Poppy arrimó una silla para sentarse junto a ella. Su comentario había logrado llamar su atención.

-Hace varios días Albus se ausentó. No sé si lo recuerdes. –La enfermera asintió-. Él fue a visitar a un persona que podía ayudarle a proteger a Severus de alguna u otra forma. Claro que Severus nunca se enteró del motivo verdadero de su ausencia. Ésa persona era Nicolás Flamel.

-Pero... pensé que los señores Flamel habían fallecido ya. –Minerva negó en silencio-. Se suponía que morirían después de que la Piedra Filosofal fue destruida.

-Escucha, Poppy. –Minerva bajó el tono de su voz para evitar que alguien pudiera oírla-. Ellos viven y la Piedra Filosofal nunca fue destruida.

Minerva observó por un instante el rostro sorprendido de la enfermera. Ésta no hizo comentario alguno, en una discreta promesa de silencio. La animaga decidió terminar de contarle.

-Entonces... ¿Albus protegió la vida de Severus a cambio de la de él? –Ésta vez minerva asintió-. Pero... si El Que Ha Sido Vencido trató de matar a Severus, ¿Cómo fue que Albus sobrevivió?

-En realidad no fue así. –Le corrigió la subdirectora-. El Kedavra no iba dirigido a Severus, sino al mismo Albus. Severus tenía el Medallón en la mano cuando todo sucedió. Según él mismo me lo dijo, lo colocó sobre el pecho de Albus en el instante de la maldición. Después de eso perdió el conocimiento. Despertó momentos después para ver que Harry necesitaba ayuda. Pero Albus no recuperó el sentido en ningún momento.

-Pero tampoco murió. –Afirmó la enfermera-. Eso significa que tal vez el Medallón actuó de forma inversa. Pero entonces... Severus habría muerto al ser él quien lo protegiera.

-Eso es lo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. –Minerva acarició los blancos cabellos del anciano mientras suspiraba-. El Medallón protegía a Severus, dudo que hubiera actuado de forma inversa. Nunca fue ésa la intención de Albus.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, Poppy. –La animaga movió la cabeza, sin terminar de entenderlo. Poppy pudo distinguir debajo de sus ojos unas profundas ojeras. Se dirigió a una pequeña gaveta en la esquina de la habitación y extrajo una poción, que le ofreció-. ¿Para qué es eso?

-No has descansado lo suficiente, necesitas recuperar fuerzas. –Minerva le agradeció mientras bebía la poción revitalizadora-. Si dices que el señor Flamel ayudó a Albus a realizar ése hechizo de protección, entonces él debe tener la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

-Tienes razón, Poppy. –Minerva le devolvió el frasco, ya vacío. Se puso de pie y se estiró para relajar sus músculos adoloridos. Depositó un beso sobre los blancos cabellos de su amigo y se dirigió a la puerta-. Lo mejor será que le envíe una carta por medio de Fawkes. Me da pena tener que molestarlo, pero todo esto es por Albus.

-Te aseguro que se molestará más si no le dices lo que ha ocurrido. –La enfermera cerró la puerta para dejar que Albus descansara tranquilo y recorrieron juntas el pasillo hasta que llegaron a su oficina-. Espera un momento, hay algo que necesito entregarte.

La subdirectora observó a Poppy mientras ésta sacaba de su gaveta personal una caja, que le extendió para que ella la tomara.

-Es muy bonita. –Declaró la animaga mientras observaba los grabados de serpientes sobre la fina madera. La abrió para descubrir que lo único que había dentro de ella eran unos pequeños frascos-. ¿Qué contienen?

-No lo sé. –Respondió la enfermera-. Estaba reducida dentro de las ropas que Albus vestía. No consideré prudente dejarla ahí. Pero tampoco puedo guardarla aquí, pues temo que mi auxiliar o yo misma confundamos los frascos con alguna poción.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Estas cosas podrían ser peligrosas. –Reflexionó la subdirectora-. Lo más conveniente es que sea Severus quien las tenga, él es el experto en Pociones. ¿Cómo va su recuperación?

-Va muy bien, pienso darle de alta en unos días. Minerva... –El rostro de Poppy se ensombreció-. Todas esas cosas que dicen sobre él y Harry...

-No creas nada que nosotros mismos no te digamos. –Fue la respuesta de la animaga-. Y mucho menos creas lo que dicen los diarios. Ellos no saben la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?

-No me corresponde a mí decírtela. –Se disculpó la subdirectora mientras palmeaba su hombro con afecto-. Pero lo sabrás llegado el momento. Te aseguro que te vas a sorprender.

-Ya estoy sorprendida desde ahora. –Minerva sólo sonrió a las palabras de Poppy para después salir de la oficina.

Recorrió el largo camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, con la caja que Poppy le entregara bien aferrada entre sus manos. Si Albus la había sustraído de la Mansión Riddle como ella sospechaba, su contenido debía ser muy importante. Se comunicaría con Arthur vía Red Flú, para que le hiciera el favor de entregársela a Severus. Después de eso escribiría la carta para enviársela a Nicolás Flamel.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que él podría ayudarle con el problema de Albus. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo, aunque para eso tuviera que viajar a la Mansión Flamel y hablar con él en persona.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver se estiró con pereza sobre la cama sin abrir sus ojos. Sentía sus músculos adoloridos, que le reclamaban unas horas más de descanso. Extendió el brazo para palpar el cuerpo amado de su pareja, y de repente recordó que él ya no estaba. El día anterior Poppy le había informado que Blaise estaba en Italia con sus padres. Lamentó el no poder acompañarle, pero Poppy tenía muchos pacientes que atender y él debía estar con ella para ayudarla.

El muchacho resistió la tentación de permanecer acostado por más tiempo y mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, le costó trabajo recordar en qué momento había cambiado sus ropas de calle por un pijama. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos. Se arregló y desayunó con rapidez, pues ya se le hacía tarde para presentarse en la enfermería.

Regresó a la habitación por su capa y se dirigió al velador para dar un beso al retrato de Blaise. Una tarjeta gris a un lado de la lámpara llamó su atención. La tomó entre sus dedos y su rostro palideció, para después tornarse rojo por la furia.

-Esto ya se está volviendo una broma muy pesada... –Murmuró al tiempo que guardaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa. Salió de la recámara y ya en la sala tomó un puñado de polvos para presentarse en la enfermería.

Poppy acababa de despedir a Minerva y se disponía a visitar a sus pacientes cuando escuchó la voz de Oliver, saludándola.

-Buenos días, Oliver. –A la enfermera le preocupó el rostro contraído de su auxiliar-. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, Madame. –Le respondió el muchacho. Se despojó de su capa y se colocó su bata blanca mientras extraía la tarjeta gris del bolsillo de su camisa-. Alguien entró a mi recámara y me dejó esto.

Poppy guardó silencio durante un breve instante, sin saber qué decirle.

-Oliver... esto es verd...

-Una broma muy pesada que no pienso pasar por alto. –El muchacho interrumpió a la enfermera, quien sólo suspiró al ver que su auxiliar continuaba en su estado de negación de las cosas-. Blaise está en Italia con sus padres. No sé quién pudo haber sido el autor de esta mala broma, pero le aseguro que me las va a pagar.

-Yo creo... que deberías presentarte en ése lugar. –Poppy trató de sonar lo más suave que pudo. Si era necesario ella misma lo haría entrar en razón.

Oliver observó el papel durante un momento, para después levantar su mirada café hacia la mujer frente a él.

-Iré. Pero sólo porque quiero saber quién ha sido. –Guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta-. Si esa persona tiene intenciones de volver a jugarme otra broma, le daré un buen escarmiento.

Oliver salió de la oficina para comenzar su turno. Poppy sólo se quedó parada en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer, si hablar con él de una vez... o hacer caso a las palabras de Draco.

Decidió que lo último sería lo mejor. Dejaría que él mismo lo asimilara por su propia cuenta, aunque para eso tuviera que sufrir una gran impresión.

oooooooOooooooo

El mortificante silencio y las blancas paredes del Área de Cuidados Intensivos no hacían ningún bien al estado anímico de Ron, quien sólo observaba con exasperación mal disimulada el incansable ir y venir de su madre a lo largo del pasillo, en espera de recibir la autorización para poder ver a su mejor amigo. Respiró aliviado cuando Molly detuvo su incesante andar al ver aproximarse a su marido.

-¿Ya pudieron verlo? –Arthur saludó a su esposa con un beso y palmeó el hombro de Ron. Ambos negaron en silencio como respuesta a su pregunta. Molly se sentó junto a su hijo mientras tomaba de una mesita junto a ella la edición vespertina del Diario el Profeta, del día anterior. Sus ojos se posaron en la primera plana y su rostro palideció-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué... cómo? –Arthur frunció al ceño al ver la palidez en el rostro de su mujer y su dificultad para hablar, cosa extraña en ella. Sus dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando Molly le mostró el ejemplar-. ¿Cuándo?

A Ron también le llamó la atención la actitud de su madre y sin mediar palabra tomó el diario de sus manos para mirarlo. Él también palideció, sin encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresar su indignación cuando leyó las letras grandes y negras, que sobre un fondo de escandaloso color rojo decían con total falta de tacto:

"SEVERUS SNAPE, EL MORTÍFAGO QUE SECUESTRÓ Y VIOLÓ AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ".

-Arthur... ¿Qué es esto? –La voz de Molly, ya recobrada de la impresión se dirigió a su esposo, quien se sentó a su lado mientras rodeaba sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla-. ¿Esto es... verdad? ¿Severus... acaso...?

-Nada de lo que ahí está escrito es verdad, querida. –Molly movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar en los ojos de su esposo la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se atropellaban en su mente. Arthur pareció entenderla porque tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras continuaba-. Prométeme que no te alterarás después de lo que te voy a contar...

Ron no supo nada más sobre la conversación, porque en ése momento una enfermera llegó para avisarle que tenían el permiso de Sirius para pasar a ver a Harry. Dejó a sus progenitores en la sala de espera y entró a la habitación, sabiendo que cuando sus padres terminaran de hablar pasarían a verlo también. Vio a Remus al final del pasillo hablando con la misma enfermera, por lo que decidió que lo saludaría cuando estuviera desocupado.

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, para encontrarse con una escena que le encogió el alma. Harry descansaba sobre la cama cubierto hasta el cuello con una delgada sábana, sus brazos posados sobre su regazo y en sus pálidas manos unas pequeñas mangueras conectadas por medio de unas agujas. Desde la posición en la que Ron se hallaba –parado junto a él-, Harry se veía pequeño y frágil, como un niño. Ron se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y tomó con cuidado su mano, posando su mejilla sobre ella.

Permaneció en ésa posición durante un largo momento, observando en silencio la venda blanca sobre los ojos de su mejor amigo. Su padre ya les había informado la noche anterior sobre su estado, y aún se sentía incapaz de asimilar la posibilidad de que quedara ciego. Ése terrible pensamiento hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, humedeciendo sin querer la cálida mano dormida.

-Será mejor que despiertes pronto, compañero. –Murmuró al tiempo que apretaba la mano que sostenía-. Todos los diarios hablan de tu victoria. Ahora deberías estar disfrutando de ella... aunque después de todo lo que ha ocurrido dudo mucho que pudieras.

Se reprochó a sí mismo el haber dicho semejante cosa delante de su amigo, pues no sabía si éste podía estar escuchándolo. Trató de cambiar su gesto, aún sabiendo que Harry no podía verlo, mientras trataba que su voz no sonara tan triste como se sentía.

-Quise decir... me gustaría contarte todo lo que ha pasado pero... –Ron sintió que no podía ser optimista en las circunstancias que estaba viviendo, así que prefirió callar mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano con cariño. Harry se revolvió por un breve instante y Ron pensó que podía estar despertando-. ¿Harry?

Pero se alarmó sobremanera cuando en vez de despertar, el muchacho postrado comenzó a vomitar. Ron se levantó de inmediato y colocó su cuerpo de costado para evitar que se ahogara, mientras gritaba a alguien pidiendo ayuda. De inmediato, Remus y una enfermera entraron a la habitación. La mujer ocupó el lugar de Ron y el licántropo lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo, pues por la impresión no se había movido de su sitio, obstruyendo el trabajo de la enfermera.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó alarmado. Remus no respondió, pues él tampoco sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de un momento que les pareció eterno, Harry dejó de vomitar. Con un hechizo para evitar molestarlo, la enfermera limpió al muchacho inconsciente y cambió su ropa y las sábanas. El matrimonio Weasley y el doctor Curtis entraron segundos después. Tras examinar a Harry el medimago se volvió al profesor.

-¿Dónde está el señor Black? –Preguntó el hombre vestido de blanco-. Necesito informarle sobre el estado del muchacho.

-No tardará en llegar. Yo soy Remus Lupin, él y yo nos estamos turnando para cuidarlo. –Fue la respuesta de Remus. El medimago asintió al recordar que Sirius ya le había informado al respecto-. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-No deben preocuparse. Su organismo se está desintoxicando. –Remus y los Weasley suspiraron, más tranquilos-. Los cuadros de vómito serán más frecuentes a partir de ahora, hasta que el muchacho haya eliminado todo el veneno.

-En ese caso creo que no es conveniente dejarlo solo en ningún momento. –Arguyó Remus-. Corre el riesgo de ahogarse.

-Está en lo correcto, señor Lupin. –Afirmó el doctor Curtis-. Si el señor Black lo solicita, se le otorgará una enfermera de tiempo completo.

-Hablaré con él al respecto, aunque tenga por seguro que la solicitará.

-De acuerdo. Si me necesitan llámenme. Estaré cerca haciendo mi ronda. –El hombre salió de la habitación y la enfermera se retiró momentos después tras cerciorarse que el joven permaneciera lo más cómodo posible.

-Nos has pegado un gran susto, compañero. –Ron regresó al sitio donde su amigo descansaba y acarició su frente. Remus se acercó al matrimonio mientras el joven volvía a tomar la mano de Harry y permanecía a su lado.

-Me preocupa que Harry no despierte. –Comentó el Auror, intranquilo. Remus los condujo a una pequeña sala en una esquina de la habitación, donde una mampara la separaba del área donde se encontraba la cama, dando privacidad a ambas partes.

-Según el médico, Harry tiene que eliminar el veneno que ingirió, que aunque sólo se trató de unas gotas no deja de ser poderoso. –Arthur no pudo evitar un escalofrío al escuchar al profesor. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo poderoso que era el veneno de Nagini-. Se le siguen administrando dosis de antídoto. Pero no se tiene la certeza de cuándo volverá en sí. Todo depende de su fortaleza...

Molly no escuchaba lo que Remus decía. Ella se encontraba sumida en sus propias reflexiones, tratando de asimilar lo que su esposo acababa de contarle minutos antes. Su primera reacción al leer el escandaloso encabezado del Profeta, había sido el deseo de presentarse en Hogwarts y enfrentar al profesor de Pociones.

Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía evitar sentirse acongojada al saber que no había contado con la suficiente confianza de Harry. Aunque Molly no era su madre y el muchacho no tenía ninguna obligación de rendirle cuentas sobre su vida privada, ella lo amaba como a un hijo. Y le hubiera gustado mucho tener conocimiento de ésa relación, a la que el mismo Arthur había calificado como profunda y seria.

-No niego que Severus y Harry debieron esperar pero... ¿Es necesario que Sirius tome medidas tan drásticas? –Preguntó, decidida a intervenir en la conversación cuando escuchó sobre el asunto de la denuncia contra Severus-. Lo que Sirius está haciendo se me hace una locura. ¿Acaso no ha pensado en lo que ocurrirá cuando Harry despierte y se entere de todo?

-Me temo que Sirius no está pensando, querida. –Fue la respuesta serena de su esposo-. Si dejara a un lado su aversión hacia Snape y sus cuestiones personales contra él, tendría conciencia de hasta dónde está perjudicando a Harry con todo esto.

-He hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo entrar en razón. –Comentó Remus, mientras se recargaba sobre el sillón en una muestra de evidente agobio, físico y mental-. Le he repetido hasta el cansancio todo lo que ustedes acaban de decirme. Y no he logrado convencerlo de que retire la denuncia.

-¡Pues algo hay que hacer al respecto! –Insistió Molly, cada vez más molesta al vislumbrar el rumbo tan serio que estaban tomando las cosas. Un carraspeo de Ron le advirtió que debía bajar la voz, y trató de serenarse-. Mientras sigan circulando toda clase de versiones sobre este asunto el nombre de Harry permanecerá en entredicho.

-No sólo el nombre de Harry. –Concluyó Remus-. También el nombre de Severus, el de Albus y el Colegio. No olviden que Severus y Harry comenzaron su relación dentro de Hogwarts. Y con el pleno consentimiento del Director.

El matrimonio guardó silencio después de las palabras del licántropo. Severus saldría de la enfermería en unos cuantos días. Si Harry llegaba a despertar antes, tal vez no habría necesidad de que el profesor pisara Azkaban, pues imaginaban que el muchacho no iba a permitir que Sirius continuara con ésa locura.

Pero de no ser así, las cosas se volverían mucho más complicadas. Confiaban en que Harry se recuperara lo antes posible.

-Mamá, la hora de visita está terminando. –Molly se puso de pie dando por finalizada la conversación. Se acercó a la cama de Harry para sentarse en la silla que Ron ocupara momentos antes. Arthur y Remus se levantaron también.

-¿Irás a la casa? –Preguntó su padre. El muchacho asintió-. Si nos esperas iremos contigo.

Ron volvió a asentir al tiempo que su padre se dirigía hacia donde Molly se encontraba, sosteniendo la mano de Harry mientras acariciaba y besaba su frente. Remus se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien giró su mirada gris hacia el profesor.

-Siento mucho... lo que le ocurrió a Hermione. –Ron bajó la mirada. Cada vez que regresaba a su mente lo ocurrido a su novia no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza-. Me siento responsable. Yo... debí... estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarme...

Ron frunció el ceño al escucharlo. A él no se le había pasado nunca por la mente responsabilizar a alguien por lo ocurrido a Hermione. Mucho menos a Remus. Tomó el brazo de licántropo para hacerlo sentarse junto a él. Éste se dejó conducir, avergonzado y dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de reclamo por parte del muchacho.

-¿De qué hablas, Remus? –El hombre permaneció en silencio, observando la triste mirada gris posada sobre sus ojos dorados. Ron seguía sujetando su brazo-. ¿Acaso piensas que te culpo por lo que le pasó?

-Yo estaba ahí, Ron. Era el responsable de mi grupo. –Argumentó el licántropo-. Era responsable por ti y por ella y yo no pude... yo tuve la culpa. Llegué tarde.

-Escúchame bien... –Ron apretó el agarre sobre el brazo de quien fuera su profesor, intentando que el hombre asimilara cada una de sus palabras-. Yo no te estoy culpando por lo que ocurrió. Nadie te está considerando responsable, porque tú no eres culpable de nada.

Ron dejó el brazo del licántropo y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Junto a él, Remus se mantuvo en silencio cuando el pelirrojo siguió hablando.

-Si nos pusiéramos a buscar culpables por lo ocurrido a todas las personas que amamos, entonces no podríamos dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo. –Levantó su mirada gris hacia Remus mientras continuaba-. Gastaríamos las pocas fuerzas que nos quedan en resentimientos inútiles y haríamos a un lado lo más importante, que es procurar por los que ahora nos necesitan.

Después de haberse marchado Ron, Remus permaneció un largo momento pensando en sus palabras. No pudo dejar de sentir una gran admiración por ése muchacho que a pesar de su juventud, era más maduro que el mismo Sirius.

oooooooOooooooo

Arthur saludó a sus compañeros apostados en la entrada de la habitación de Severus, quienes no hicieron preguntas sobre la extraña caja que el Auror sostenía en sus manos, cosa que el patriarca Weasley les agradeció en su interior. Acababa de volver con Molly y Ron a la Madriguera, cuando Minerva lo llamó a través de la chimenea de la oficina de Dumbledore. Ahora se disponía a llevar su recado y hacer la entrega de lo que la subdirectora le había descrito como algo muy delicado, aún sin saber lo que era.

Saludó al profesor de Pociones, el cual correspondió a su saludo con una evidente mueca de incomodidad. El Auror comprendió que el hombre, acostumbrado a no mantenerse quieto en un sólo lugar, debía estar fastidiado de permanecer acostado en cama sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Has sabido algo de Harry? –Fue la pregunta ansiosa que brotó de sus labios cuando el Auror se acercó a él-. ¿Cómo está?

-Aún no despierta. –Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a él-. Hoy tuvo un ataque intenso de vómito. No te asustes. Él médico explicó que su organismo se está deshaciendo del veneno de Nagini, y que el cuadro de vómito podría repetirse durante algún tiempo.

-Eso significa que se está desintoxicando. –Afirmó el profesor sin poder evitar que su voz sonara esperanzada-. Dile a ése imbécil que no le quite la vista de encima. Estando Harry inconsciente podría ahogarse.

-No te preocupes. Harry tiene una enfermera de tiempo completo. –Fue la respuesta del Auror-. También Sirius y Remus se están turnando para cuidarlo. Y ten por seguro que no se despegarán de él aunque la enfermera esté ahí.

-Más les vale... –Murmuró Severus entre dientes. Arthur no alcanzó a escucharlo-. ¿Y Albus? ¿Ya ha despertado?

-Aún no. Vengo de ver a Minerva. –Arthur se entretuvo en admirar la belleza de la caja entre sus manos, mientras continuaba-. Ella me dijo que su estado es el mismo, parece como si estuviera dormido. Poppy no ha logrado hacer que vuelva en sí.

Severus no pudo evitar sentir una intensa punzada de culpabilidad atravesando su conciencia. Si él hubiera sabido desde un principio la verdadera función del Medallón, jamás hubiera aceptado semejante obsequio.

-Minerva te envía esto. –El profesor recibió la caja de manos del Auror, su mirada interrogante puesta sobre él-. Albus la tenía reducida entre sus ropas. Minerva sospecha que la encontró en la Mansión Riddle.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras trataba de reconocer el objeto en sus manos. Sin duda alguna debía ser propiedad de Voldemort, por la exquisitez del acabado en la madera y el oro que refulgía en cada uno de los grabados de serpientes en ella. Supuso que el director la había tomado de sus pertenencias la noche que permaneció en sus habitaciones destruyendo las barreras.

La abrió con mucho cuidado, desconfiando de cualquier cosa que proviniera de Voldemort, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver lo que había en ella.

-No es posible... –Severus tomó entre sus dedos uno de los pequeños frascos, sin poder creer lo que tenía entre sus manos. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo lo alzó ante su vista para analizarlo-. ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

No esperó respuesta de Arthur, a sabiendas que el Auror no podría responder a su pregunta.

-Es veneno de Nagini. –Severus retiró la tapa y se llevó la boquilla del frasco a la nariz, para retirarla de inmediato-. Veneno de Nagini en su estado más puro.

-¿Para qué iba alguien a guardar tanto veneno de ése animal?

-Voldemort utilizaba éste veneno para elaborar la poción que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en ése cuerpo. –Arthur movió la cabeza, asintiendo al recordarlo. Severus volvió a tapar el frasquito y lo depositó con mucho cuidado dentro de la caja, junto a los demás-. Con Nagini muerta y siendo el único animal de su especie conocido, ¿Tienes idea del valor de cada uno de estos frascos?

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Deben ser tan valiosos como peligrosos. –Respondió el Auror mientras pensaba qué tan cerca de la muerte había estado Harry con sólo unas cuantas gotas de lo que Severus sostenía con tanto cuidado-. ¿Qué harás con todo ese veneno?

-Lo guardaré en el lugar más seguro de mi laboratorio. No puedo deshacerme de él, podría necesitarlo en algún momento. –Respondió el profesor de Pociones-. Debo hablar con Draco. Él es mi auxiliar y el único que conoce el sitio donde acostumbro guardar los ingredientes peligrosos.

-De acuerdo. –Arthur se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Lo localizaré y firmaré un permiso para que los guardias lo dejen pasar.

Cuando Arthur salió, Severus cerró la caja con cuidado y siguió observándola por mucho tiempo. Como experto en Pociones, sin duda encontraría alguna utilidad para ése veneno. Mientras tanto, lo guardaría como un tesoro.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar la esbelta figura de Draco. Al verlo, Severus dejó la caja a un lado para recibirlo entre sus brazos. Estaba enterado de la muerte de Blaise y ahora lo único que quería era consolar a su ahijado.

-Lo lamento mucho, Draco... –El muchacho asintió, aceptando sus cálidas palabras de consuelo. Después de un momento, el rubio se separó del cobijo que sus brazos ofrecían y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, para conversar con él.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –Preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiar sus mejillas de las lágrimas recién derramadas-. Siento mucho no haber ido a San Mungo a verlo. Trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda. Aunque la verdad, dudo que su padrino me permita verlo.

-Harry está inconsciente. –Comentó Severus, dándole la razón-. Nagini le lanzó veneno al rostro e ingirió un poco.

Draco escuchó lo que Severus le contó, detalle a detalle de lo ocurrido durante el último enfrentamiento de su pareja contra Voldemort. Frunció el ceño, preocupado, cuando su padrino le comentó que ahora Harry corría el riesgo de quedar ciego. Le molestó mucho el saber sobre la denuncia de Black y le angustió el riesgo que Severus corría de terminar en Azkaban si Harry no llegaba a despertar.

-No sé por qué te conté todo esto. –Se reclamó el profesor cuando percibió la angustia en el rostro del muchacho-. Tú ya tienes bastantes cosas encima como para estar escuchando mis problemas.

-No digas eso. –Le reclamó Draco, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida-. Me alegra saber que mi padre está moviendo sus influencias para ayudarte.

-Está en deuda conmigo. –Draco rió con ligereza ante la afirmación de su padrino. Éste tomó la caja junto a él y se la extendió al muchacho-. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es algo muy importante.

Draco tomó la caja y la observó por un instante, admirando su belleza. Severus decidió continuar.

-Albus extrajo esta caja de la Mansión Riddle. Pertenecía a Voldemort. –El rostro de admiración del joven mudó en uno de creciente miedo. Alejó la caja de él-. No temas, no tiene ningún maleficio. Pero sí contiene algo que considero muy valioso... sostenla con cuidado.

-¿Qué contiene? –Preguntó más tranquilo, mientras sostenía la caja con firmeza.

-Contiene veinte frascos repletos de veneno de Nagini en su estado más puro. –El silencio de Draco le hizo ver que el muchacho había comprendido el significado de la palabra valioso-. Necesito que la lleves al laboratorio y la guardes en el estante donde escondo los ingredientes peligrosos. Pero no utilices la Red Flú, podría contaminarse con los residuos del polvo mágico.

-Cuenta con eso, padrino. –Prometió Draco mientras sostenía la caja contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola-. No detendré mi camino hasta que esté bien resguardada.

-Confío en que así será.

Después de conversar un rato más, Draco tuvo que despedirse de su padrino al ver que el hombre necesitaba descansar. No halló problema alguno en su camino hacia las mazmorras, pero sólo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de piedra del laboratorio de Severus.

Cuando se aseguró que la puerta del pequeño cuarto estuviera bien cerrada, el rubio se acercó a un armario detrás de unas escaleras de madera bastante empinadas. Pronunció una contraseña y las escaleras se hicieron a un lado al mismo tiempo que frente a él aparecía un estante que a primera vista parecía vacío.

Murmuró otra contraseña y el armario vacío se abrió para dejar a la vista un amplio y oscuro estante donde se encontraban docenas de frascos conteniendo diferentes sustancias, algunas de ellas muy extrañas. Draco movió la cabeza de un lado al otro al ver que, a pesar de estar en estricto orden, las telarañas rodeaban las boquillas cerradas. Severus hacía limpieza de ése lugar de forma periódica, pues no confiaba en ningún elfo para hacer ése trabajo. Y pocas veces le permitía a su ahijado tener acceso a ese lugar por la peligrosidad de lo que ahí guardaba con tanto celo.

Draco consultó su reloj. Aún era temprano y no tenía nada qué hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo con su padre. Tomando una franela limpia, decidió aprovechar para hacer un poco de limpieza en ése lugar. Así el tiempo se le iría más rápido y dejaría de pensar en el sepelio de Blaise, que sería ésa misma tarde.

"¿Habrá visto Oliver la tarjeta que le dejé?" Se preguntó mientras tomaba con cuidado uno de los frascos y comenzaba con su labor. "Espero que esté presente... es lo mejor."

El tiempo corrió rápido para el rubio, entretenido en limpiar y verificar que los frascos estuvieran bien etiquetados. Desempolvaba y memorizaba cada uno tratando de aprenderse los nombres de los ingredientes, pues no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber más sobre ellos. Después los dejaba en el mismo lugar de donde los tomaba, sabiendo que a Severus no le gustaba el desorden en sus gavetas.

Cuando el muchacho pensó que ya había terminado de limpiar todos los frascos, reparó en un compartimiento que no había visto antes, y que se encontraba en la parte más profunda y oscura del estante. Draco metió la mano para extraer uno de los pequeños frascos que estaban guardados ahí, casi como si estuvieran escondidos.

Se estremeció cuando leyó la etiqueta, revelando su contenido. Era sangre de Unicornio. Su padrino le comentó en una ocasión, que Voldemort le había dado una muestra por si alguna vez necesitaba que le elaborara alguna poción. También le había comentado –sin poder evitar un escalofrío al revelarlo-, que esperaba que jamás tuviera que utilizarlo.

Después de limpiarlo con cuidado y dejarlo en su sitio, el rubio sacó los demás frascos, que también contenían muestras de sangre.

-Firenze... –El joven supuso que el Centauro la había donado para ayudar a surtir el laboratorio del profesor, en una muestra de amabilidad. Imaginó que también lo habían hecho las demás criaturas cuyos nombres aparecían en las etiquetas, pero sin revelar su naturaleza. Se entretuvo leyendo los nombres y tratando de recordar qué clase de criaturas eran-. Aragog... Acromántula. Blodwyn Bludd... no lo sé. Buckbeak... Hipogrifo. Dobby... Elfo. Murcus... ni idea. Remus Lupin... ¿Lupin?

El rubio dejó la franela a un lado mientras giraba con cuidado el tubo. La sangre, roja y espesa cubrió el pequeño frasco para después regresar con lentitud hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué hace una muestra de la sangre de Lupin entre todo esto?

Terminó de limpiar los frascos que quedaban, sin tomarse la molestia de seguir adivinando de qué tipo de criaturas mágicas eran. El nombre de Remus Lupin ocupaba en ése momento todos sus pensamientos. Guardó la caja que contenía el veneno de Nagini en el mismo sitio, prometiéndose que más adelante le preguntaría a Severus sobre su reciente descubrimiento.

Draco pronunció la contraseña y el estante desapareció, dejando de nuevo ante la vista del muchacho la repisa vacía. Cuando la escalera regresó a su sitio, el rubio dio por terminado su trabajo y salió del laboratorio.

-¿Qué cosa eres, Lupin? –Se preguntó en voz alta mientras salía de los aposentos de su padrino para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Ya lo averiguaría después. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era la compañía de su padre antes de marcharse a la mansión de los Zabini.

oooooooOooooooo

-Lamento que tengamos que posponer nuestros planes de fin de semana. Draco me necesita ahora y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo también estoy igual. Como está la situación, lo último que deseo es alejarme de Harry. Sólo Merlín sabe qué otra tontería se le puede ocurrir a Sirius, y me aterra la idea de no estar ahí para evitarlo.

Lucius asintió en silencio mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Remus, entreteniéndose con las suaves canas que adornaban su sien derecha. A su regreso de ver a Harry, el licántropo se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el rubio ya lo esperaba en su propia sala, con dos copas en la mano. Al preguntarle cómo había podido entrar a sus aposentos, Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su silla de ruedas a un lado y se acomodaba en el sillón, esperándolo.

Remus no hizo más preguntas. En vez de eso, tomó la copa que el rubio le ofrecía y se recostó en el sofá. Acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Lucius y cerró sus dorados ojos, dejando que el rubio le hablara sobre su día mientras él le daba un poco de descanso a su mente fatigada.

Le había gustado mucho el llegar a casa y encontrarse con que alguien lo esperaba. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso y el detalle de Lucius para con él le hizo sentir una cálida sensación que no se pudo explicar, pero que hizo que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza de lo normal.

-¿Qué ha pensado hacer Severus con respecto a la denuncia? –Preguntó el licántropo. Lucius depositó un beso sobre su oreja y Remus sonrió al sentir sus labios provocándole cosquillas-. ¿Está dispuesto a admitir ante el Winzegamot su relación con Harry?

-Me temo que no. –Fue la respuesta del ex mortífago. Se estiró para dejar su copa en la mesita, cosa que Remus aprovechó para aspirar con fuerza su aroma. De joven había descubierto que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Lucius, y le agradó reconocer que su buen gusto a la hora de elegir un perfume no había cambiado-. Él tiene la confianza de que Potter despertará y todo se arreglará antes de tener que llegar a un juicio.

-Todos esperamos eso. –Arguyó el profesor de Defensa-. Pero eso no nos da la certeza de que ocurrirá. Severus tiene que estar preparado para lo que sea. ¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiere hablar de ello?

-No con palabras exactas. Pero sospecho que no quiere que el nombre de Potter se ensucie enredándolo en una relación sentimental con un ex mortífago.

-Eso es una tontería. Severus sabe que lo que menos le importa a Harry es su pasado. –Argumentó Remus. Lucius frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba. Una pregunta se había formado en su mente ante ése comentario y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Tú... tienes algún problema con eso? –Remus lo miró sin entender. Lucius suspiró mientras formulaba la pregunta de otra manera-. Yo también fui un mortífago.

Remus sólo rió al comprenderlo. Se irguió de su cómoda posición para alcanzar sus carnosos labios en un beso lleno de pasión.

-Nadie es perfecto. –Le respondió cuando al fin se separó de él. Ésta vez fue Lucius quien alcanzó su boca para devolverle el beso.

-Yo soy perfecto. –Le contradijo el rubio, sus palabras perdiéndose en mitad del beso. Remus volvió a reír y Lucius estuvo tentado a arrancarle la ropa en ése momento, en honor a los viejos tiempos. Pero se abstuvo, aún era muy pronto para eso. Y aunque su incapacidad física no representaba problema, se recordó reanudar sus sesiones cuando volviera de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –El cálido aliento de Remus sobre su rostro lo volvió a la realidad-. ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?

-Me gustaría. Pero Draco debe estar por llegar y quedé en almorzar con él. –Remus asintió, comprendiendo, y se puso de pie para dejar que Lucius buscara su silla-. Pero podríamos cenar juntos.

-Eso suena muy bien. –Respondió el profesor mientras Lucius se acercaba a él. Antes de abrir la puerta se permitió enredar sus dedos en los largos cabellos rubios. Se agachó a su altura y le dio un ligero beso, que el otro hombre correspondió sin dudarlo-. Entonces te veré esta noche.

El rubio salió de los aposentos de Remus en el momento en que Draco iba llegando. El licántropo saludó de lejos al muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo que Lucius alcanzaba a su hijo, que ya lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacías en las habitaciones de Lupin? –La pregunta del muchacho le sorprendió, aunque no dio muestras de ello. Sin dignarse a responder pronunció la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Draco la cerró de inmediato apenas hubieron entrado. Observó cuando su padre llamaba a un elfo para pedir la comida, y decidió no insistir en su pregunta.

Almorzaban en medio de un silencio tenso. Draco tenía fresca en su mente la revelación sobre la desconocida naturaleza de Remus, pero no quería arruinar las cosas exponiendo sus sospechas. Tal vez a su padre ni siquiera le interesara.

-¿Irás ésta tarde al sepelio? –Draco asintió en silencio, jugueteando la comida con el tenedor-. Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario. –Respondió su hijo, y Lucius pudo notar la evidente tristeza en su voz-. No estaré solo. Supongo que algunos de mis antiguos compañeros estarán presentes.

-El otro muchacho... –Refiriéndose a Oliver-. ¿Lo ha aceptado?

-Hasta anoche... no. –Draco dejó el plato a un lado, sin deseos de seguir comiendo-. Espero que él esté presente. Tal vez así pueda reconocer su muerte.

-Será un golpe muy duro.

-Lo sé.

Después de eso no volvieron a pronunciar palabra. Lucius se permitió relajarse pensando en Remus y su cita con él ésa misma noche. Aunque le hubiera gustado más que pasaran juntos el fin de semana en su casa de verano. Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. Aunque, dentro de todo lo mal que las cosas habían resultado, tanto Remus como él debían considerarse afortunados.

Volteó a ver a su hijo. Draco permanecía sumido en sus propias reflexiones, ajeno a la escrutadora mirada azul que deseaba penetrar en su mente para poder adivinar sus pensamientos. Suspiró. Había tenido tantos años para aprender a hacerlo y nunca se había tomado la molestia de intentarlo.

Era más que claro que su hijo estaba poniendo todo de su parte para demostrarle que él era digno de su confianza, pero él sabía que no podía llegar y exigirle que le contara todas sus inquietudes. No podía hacer que Draco lo viera como su amigo y confidente de la noche a la mañana. Al menos el proceso de acercamiento entre ellos ya se había dado con éxito, y estaba consiente que aún les quedaba por recorrer un largo camino.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Lupin? –Lucius miró con fijeza a su hijo, tratando de encontrar el trasfondo en su pregunta. Sin embargo, no vio más que un par de grises ojos que esperaban de su parte una clara respuesta.

-Lo conozco desde nuestra época de estudiantes. Lo suficiente, supongo. –Concluyó el hombre, esperando que Draco quedara satisfecho. Éste sólo asintió al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar en la mesa.

-Podría ser peligroso. Tal vez... ni siquiera sea humano. –Lucius se sintió alterado al escuchar las palabras de su hijo-. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con él. Si me disculpas quisiera descansar un rato antes de marcharme.

El muchacho desapareció por la puerta de su habitación sin darle tiempo a Lucius de reaccionar. Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, el hombre permaneció en el mismo lugar, decidido a no ahondar más en el asunto. Cualquiera que fuera la duda de Draco con respecto a la naturaleza de Remus, era un secreto que sólo Remus tenía derecho a revelar.

Aunque él lo conociera mucho más de lo que su hijo era capaz de imaginar.

oooooooOooooooo

El cielo cubierto de negras y pesadas nubes, parecía estar a punto de desplomarse sobre aquellos que se encontraban reunidos en el cementerio de la Mansión Zabini. En los rostros compungidos de los presentes se reflejaba, como en un espejo, la negrura de aquélla sombría tarde gris en la que a Blaise Zabini se le devolvía a la Madre Tierra en una última y dolorosa despedida.

Parado frente a la que sería la eterna morada de quien fuera el único dueño de su corazón, Draco Malfoy se esforzaba en permanecer sereno, apretando un puño enfundado en fino guante dentro del bolsillo de su elegante túnica negra. En su mano derecha sostenía con igual fuerza un ramo de blancas margaritas. No quería llorar. Y al igual que él, todos los que alguna vez fueran sus compañeros de Casa permanecían estoicos ante el dolor. Tan propios. Tan Slytherin.

Su mirada gris descubrió a los padres de Blaise a unos metros de él. Ella recibía el pésame de los presentes en medio de un inconsolable llanto. Él trataba de sostenerse y sostener a su vez a su afligida mujer. Draco se preguntó si después de tantos años de ignorarlo, en verdad ellos sentirían la muerte de su hijo tanto como la sentía él.

Tal vez en realidad lo querían, pero no habían sido capaces de demostrárselo. Tal vez Francesca Zabini hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida por su hijo como su madre lo había hecho por él. Tal vez Immanuel Zabini había sido criado con la misma idea de que el expresar los sentimientos era muestra de debilidad, como fuera la actitud de su padre hasta después de la muerte de su madre.

O quizá para sus padres, Blaise había sido en su vida sólo el cumplimiento de un requisito social, y después una carga de la que se les hizo fácil desentenderse cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para no necesitarlos, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario.

Se preguntó qué tanto habrían llegado a conocerlo. Si ellos estarían enterados de las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, o por lo menos de algunos aspectos de su vida privada que sólo él conocía. O mejor dicho, ellos. Oliver y él.

Al recordar a Oliver, su mirada se desvió de la pareja para buscarlo entre los presentes. Recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los rostros, sin encontrarlo. Se dio por vencido después de buscarlo en los alrededores, donde sólo pudo distinguir en medio de la creciente oscuridad de la tarde agonizante, los altos árboles que franqueaban el camino hacia el lujoso Mausoleo Zabini.

El sepelio concluyó al mismo tiempo que la noche se abría paso a través de un cielo cada vez más plomizo, en presagio de una noche fría y tormentosa. Los presentes se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que a solas frente a la tumba sólo quedó Draco. El joven permaneció unos minutos más, mirando con dolorosa fijeza el nombre de Blaise grabado en la fría lápida de mármol.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia, gruesas y frías, comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo. Draco depositó el ramo de margaritas sobre la tumba y después de acariciar por última vez el nombre amado se retiró con lentitud del lugar.

No se percató de una figura delgada que se asomaba detrás de un árbol, observándolo mientras caminaba hasta perderse en la lejanía. Oliver se acercó a pasos lentos hasta el lugar donde momentos antes el rubio estuviera, su mirada café anegada, y en sus manos una tarjeta gris casi deshecha.

oooooooOooooooo

Poppy caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea de la enfermería. Nerviosa, no dejaba de lamentarse el haber dejado a Oliver marcharse en ésas condiciones. Era más que obvio que el muchacho continuaría negando lo ocurrido mientras no hubiera algo –o alguien-, que lo hiciera aceptar la realidad, por muy dolorosa que fuera.

La mujer detuvo su andar cuando entre las llamas verdes, una alta figura se perfiló. Draco atravesó la chimenea, en su suave rostro las huellas de una honda tristeza. Poppy se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó del brazo, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Lo aceptó? –La pregunta ansiosa de la enfermera lo hizo fruncir el ceño, sin entender-. Oliver fue al sepelio, ¿No lo viste?

-No lo vi. –Fue la respuesta del muchacho cuando al fin comprendió-. ¿Está segura?

-Él se presentó ésta mañana para cubrir su guardia. Me mostró la tarjeta que le dejaste. Él pensó que era una broma y me dijo que iría a ése lugar sólo para darle una lección al bromista.

-¿Y por qué no le dijo la verdad de una vez por todas?

-Él no me dio tiempo a explicarle nada. –Respondió Poppy, angustiada-. Casi no lo vi en todo el día. Al final decidí dejar que él fuera y lo viera todo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo se marchó?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. –El rubio se quedó pensando en las palabras de Poppy. El que él no lo hubiera visto en el sepelio, no significaba que no estuviera presente-. ¿Tienes la tarjeta? Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

Draco no hizo caso a sus últimas palabras. Tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de que Poppy pudiera decir algo más, desapareció por las llamas para regresar a donde minutos antes se encontraba.

oooooooOooooooo

Oculto tras el grueso tronco de un viejo roble, Oliver no terminaba de comprender el porqué seguía ahí, presenciando algo que no debía, que era ajeno a él. Su mente confundida se negaba a aceptar que se encontraba en el cementerio de los Zabini, y que aquél cajón gris con bordes plateados que ahora desaparecía dentro de aquél profundo agujero, guardaba para siempre el cuerpo de su compañero.

El joven de negros cabellos se abrazaba con fuerza a la húmeda madera, observando a aquella hermosa mujer que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de un hombre que de ser más joven, sería idéntico a él, a su Blaise. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente ésa terrible sospecha que comenzaba a taladrar su corazón con dolorosas punzadas de realidad. Una realidad que a pesar de estar frente a sus ojos no se atrevía a aceptar.

El viejo roble se hizo uno con él cuando Oliver sintió los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy recorriendo todo el lugar. Dejó pasar varios minutos antes de asomar la cabeza y observar que la gente ya se retiraba. Permaneció detrás del pilar que lo sostenía, sus piernas negándose a soportar su propio peso mientras observaba a Draco parado frente a la tumba.

Vio cuando el rubio depositó un ramo de flores cuya blancura resaltaba entre la tierra negra que las rodeaba. Vio cuando Draco dedicó una lenta caricia sobre la piedra para alejarse en el instante mismo en que el cielo descargaba todo su peso en forma de frías agujas, que atravesaron sus ropas calando hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Observó la tarjeta gris, apretujada en su temblorosa mano. Su mente le ordenó marcharse, ahí no había nada que a él pudiera importarle. Pero su corazón le pidió que se quedara. Le exigió que debía acercarse y ver con sus propios ojos que ésa no era la tumba de Blaise.

Debía darse prisa si quería volver pronto a casa. Estaba seguro que él ya había vuelto de su visita a sus padres y que estaría esperándolo en su departamento. Aguardó hasta que Draco desapareció por el camino contrario hacia donde él se hallaba. Salió de su escondite detrás del árbol y se aproximó con lentos pasos hacia el lugar que momentos antes el rubio ocupaba.

Estrujó con fuerza la tarjeta en su mano, maltratándola sin darse cuenta. Leería el nombre de ésa persona en la lápida y vería que se trataba de alguien más. Entonces se iría a casa con el corazón tranquilo y lo esperaría como cada noche. Y Blaise aparecería con su gran sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños revueltos por la brisa que siempre se colaba por su ventana y sus ojos aceitunados mirándolo con amor antes de besarlo y llevarlo a la cama para arroparlo con las sábanas.

Y Oliver le contaría como estuvo su día en la enfermería. Y Blaise le platicaría sobre su viaje, y lo besaría otra vez para hacerle el amor y después conversarían sobre sus planes para el futuro. Aún no se ponían de acuerdo en un nombre para su bebé y la última vez que hablaron sobre ello terminaron peleando. Ésa noche trataría de evitar el escabroso tema.

Sus ojos cafés distinguieron con claridad la escritura esculpida con plata en el fondo verde de la piedra, erigida sobre la tumba cubierta de tierra aún fresca, y ahora húmeda por la lluvia que se soltaba sin clemencia sobre su cuerpo tembloroso de frío. Se agachó con lentitud y delineó con sus delgados dedos las elegantes letras que formaban el nombre de la persona que más amaba en la vida, y que ahora se vislumbraba borroso entre las gotas de lluvia que se confundían con sus lágrimas.

"_Blaise Zabini. Descansa en paz, amado hijo, querido amigo..."_

La realidad cayó sobre él con todo su peso, y un grito desgarrador emergió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo colapsaba sobre la fría tumba de quien fuera el padre de su hijo, su compañero, su gran amor. Sus uñas rascaron con desesperación la tierra, haciendo a un lado las flores que la cubrían sin importarle que sus manos sangraran por la fuerza con la que escarbaba.

-¡Detente! –Unas manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros tratando de levantarlo, pero Oliver no hizo caso. Siguió removiendo con sus manos heridas el lugar donde ahora comprendía, se encontraba la persona que más amaba en la vida-. ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

-¡No! ¡Blaise! –Oliver se aferró a la dura tierra con todo el peso de su cuerpo, su rostro cubierto de amargas lágrimas-. ¡Vuelve por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero no me dejes! ¡No me dejes!

-Detente... –Draco soltó los hombros de Oliver para colocar su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, tratando de controlarlo, sintiendo cómo éste convulsionaba entre sollozos-. Él no volverá... ya no volverá.

-¡Tú me lo prometiste! –El muchacho golpeó la sepultura con todas sus fuerzas, sus puños cerrados tratando de perforarla, queriendo con ese acto llegar hasta el lugar donde Blaise ya descansaba-. ¡Tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo!

-Por favor... no lo hagas... –Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Draco, quien sólo permaneció abrazando el delgado cuerpo que se estremecía de dolor debajo del suyo. Lo sintió aflojarse poco a poco hasta que sólo pudo escuchar débiles gemidos brotando de sus labios, y unas palabras que apenas logró entender entre sus propios sollozos y el sonido de la lluvia que caía, pertinaz, sobre ellos.

-Me lo prometiste... me lo prometiste... –Oliver se recostó de lado sobre el húmedo montículo, haciendo que Draco quedara recostado también, mientras cubría su espalda con su propio cuerpo y sus brazos rodeaban el pecho del moreno. Oliver cerró sus ojos cafés, sintiendo un calor que no era el suyo rodearlo por completo. Y rogando porque ésa sensación perdurara se encogió sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Draco se encogiera con él.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin piedad. Sobre la tumba de Blaise Zabini, dos cuerpos acurrucados uno contra el otro tiritaban tratando de darse calor. Un calor que ellos pensaban, se había marchado para siempre junto con la persona que alguna vez los amó.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus se encontraba a solas en su habitación, en la enfermería. En una de sus manos sostenía su reloj, y en la otra un pequeño pastel que Dobby se había encargado de llevarle. Esperó con infinita paciencia a que ambas manecillas negras se volvieran una sola sobre el número doce, haciéndole recordar que él también estaba unido a alguien y que a partir de ése instante lo estaría mucho más.

El hombre dejó su reloj a un lado y con un solo movimiento de su mano encendió la vela con la forma perfecta del número dieciocho, posada sobre el pastelito de cumpleaños. Era la madrugada del día treinta y uno de Julio. Suspirando, cerró sus negros ojos, un deseo brotando de lo más profundo de su corazón. Sopló con fuerza y la pequeña vela se balanceó sobre su precario apoyo antes de apagarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry...

Severus dejó el diminuto pastel a un lado, la vela aún humeante mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas para dormir. Suspiró una vez más abrazando con fuerza la blanca almohada, su única compañía ésa noche de buenos deseos y promesas sin cumplir.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: En medio de la oscuridad.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	30. XXI En medio de la oscuridad

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

****

_**XXI**_

_**En medio de la oscuridad.**_

**C**uando Draco atravesó la chimenea de Poppy con Oliver en brazos, ella estaba a un paso de internarse en ella para ir a buscarlos. Respiró aliviada al verlos llegar, y apenas el rubio acomodó a su auxiliar sobre la primera cama que encontró, ella procedió a examinarlo para verificar el estado de su bebé.

-Espera un momento, necesito que me ayudes a bajarle la fiebre. –Le pidió Poppy al rubio cuando éste ya se iba. Draco no respondió. Permaneció parado junto a la cama y observó a Poppy que con un hechizo, dejaba al muchacho desnudo y eliminaba todo rastro del agua de lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo febril. Reaccionó cuando ella puso un paño humedecido con agua fría en su mano-. Debemos evitar una hipertermia. Comienza con la cabeza y recorre todo su cuerpo con el paño hasta que llegues a sus pies.

El rubio suspiró al tiempo que colocaba la compresa en la frente de Oliver y frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo caliente que estaba su piel. Él no lo había notado antes porque sus cuerpos se mantenían húmedos a causa del agua que caía sobre ellos. Pero ahora que Oliver estaba seco, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tinte rojizo debido a la alta temperatura.

-¿Es peligroso que tenga tanta fiebre? –Dejó la frente para recorrer su rostro y descender por sus hombros y brazos, sin dejar de observar lo que Poppy hacía junto a él.

-Si no le bajamos la temperatura lo más ponto posible, corre el riesgo de un aborto. O que el bebé sufra algún defecto congénito. –Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío al escucharla. Sin saber porqué, sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía hasta causarle dolor.

Poppy untó una sustancia cremosa y transparente en el abdomen de Oliver. Colocó la punta de la varita sobre él y pronunció un hechizo. Una imagen tridimensional se formó sobre el vientre del moreno. Draco trató de identificar lo que veía sin dejar de recorrer con el paño el cuerpo de Oliver.

-El bebé parece estar bien. –Draco sintió que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él.

-¿Eso... es... su bebé? –Ante él sólo había una pequeña burbuja conteniendo líquido. Una cosa muy pequeña flotaba dentro de ella, unida a un delgado cordón-. No se ve bien.

-Porque la imagen es en tamaño real, y ahora sólo mide dos milímetros. Pero espera un poco... –La mujer pronunció un hechizo y la imagen se amplió doscientas veces su tamaño. Draco dio un paso atrás, asombrado cuando pudo ver algo pequeñito a lo que no le encontró mucha forma-. Se está terminando de desarrollar el sistema nervioso central, es decir, la médula espinal y el encéfalo. Por eso tiene esta forma... –Draco siguió la mano de la enfermera que señalaba hacia la imagen-. Y mira, éste es su corazón, que ya comenzó a latir. Eso quiere decir que ya tiene tres semanas.

Draco vio con asombro un punto rojo apenas visible que latía a gran velocidad en mitad del pequeño ser. Poppy sonrió ante la mirada de admiración de Draco. La imagen tridimensional desapareció con otro hechizo y el rubio pareció despertar de un sueño. Continuó con lo suyo mientras Poppy terminaba de examinarlo.

Estuvo varios minutos más mojando el paño en agua fría y recorriéndolo por su largo y esbelto cuerpo. Pese a que Oliver no tenía ni una prenda que lo cubriera, el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de ése detalle. Su mente estaba ocupada en la imagen de su bebé. Sintió que sus ojos grises se humedecían al prensar que ahora ése pequeño ser no tendría a su otro padre para verlo crecer, ni dentro ni fuera de él. Una ola de dolorosa culpa mezclada con enojo lo embargó. Si Blaise no se hubiera atravesado en el camino de ésa maldición...

-Las pociones se me acaban. Tendré que mandarlas a elaborar a un laboratorio. –La voz de Poppy lo hizo volver al presente. Secó sus lágrimas con disimulo al mismo tiempo que la enfermera le administraba una poción a Oliver. El muchacho tosió durante un momento para después seguir durmiendo en medio de un sueño muy inquieto. Poppy volvió a examinar al muchacho y se dirigió al rubio-. La fiebre ya está bajando, te agradezco que me ayudaras.

Draco asintió en silencio mientras devolvía el paño a Poppy. Contempló a Oliver durante un momento y fue cuando se percató de su desnudez. Un profundo sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro y tuvo que desviar la mirada para volverse hacia la enfermera. Ella lo cubrió con una sábana delgada y le aplicó un hechizo para conservarla fresca. Ayudaría a mantener su cuerpo a una temperatura adecuada.

-Me decía que ya se le están acabando las pociones. –Poppy dejó lo que hacía para observar al rubio, que continuó hablando-. Yo puedo elaborarlas en ausencia del profesor Snape.

-Pero... son demasiadas. –Respondió la enfermera. No es que no confiara en él. Severus ya le había hablado de su eficiencia y de los motivos por los que había decidido tomarlo como su auxiliar-. No me parece justo que pases tus vacaciones trabajando.

-No tengo otra cosa qué hacer. –Draco se encogió de hombros para enfatizar sus palabras-. Si me da la lista de las que más le urgen se las tendré en el transcurso de la semana. Las demás podré elaborarlas poco a poco hasta reponerlas todas.

-Eres un ángel, Draco. –Reconoció Poppy, sonriéndole con agradecimiento-. Estaré encantada de recibir tu apoyo. Date una vuelta por aquí mañana por la mañana y te tendré la lista de las pociones que más me urgen.

Draco asintió en silencio y tras una última mirada a Oliver se dirigió a la puerta. Fue cuando dio la espalda a Poppy que ella se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba empapado. Draco volteó a verla cuando sintió un calor que lo rodeaba y su ropa ya seca, más ligera sobre su cuerpo. Le dio las gracias y desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Poppy decidió quedarse un momento más, vigilando que la temperatura de Oliver se estabilizara. Se sintió más tranquila cuando su respiración se volvió regular y sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal. Deshizo el hechizo de la sábana y conjuró otro sobre su cuerpo para que le alertara si la fiebre regresaba. Suspiró mientras acariciaba con aire maternal la frente húmeda de su auxiliar, para después retirarse a descansar.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius levantó su mirada azul del libro que leía, y supo que Draco había regresado cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse un segundo después. Dejó el libro sobre su mesita de noche y cuando conjuraba su silla de ruedas para ir a su encuentro, volvió a escuchar el ruido de otra puerta, ésta vez de la habitación del muchacho.

Intuyendo que tal vez su hijo necesitaba estar a solas, decidió retomar su lectura y dejar transcurrir un tiempo prudente antes de hacerse presente. Estuvo leyendo más de una hora, hasta que el cansancio amenazó con cerrar sus ojos. Antes de quedarse dormido se dirigió a la recámara de su hijo para asegurarse que se encontrara bien.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Imaginando que Draco ya dormía, la abrió con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo. La tenue luz de una vela en su mesita de noche le dio la imagen de su hijo acostado sobre la cama viendo hacia la pared. Se había colocado un pijama y su rostro estaba escondido sobre su almohada. Tratando de no molestarlo, el hombre curioseó entre los objetos sobre la mesita.

Descubrió un estuche de terciopelo verde, abierto y dejando ver en una cadenita un dije con la forma de la mitad de un corazón. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y a la luz de la vela alcanzó a distinguir el nombre de Blaise y Draco. Lo dejó en su sitio y dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo. Pudo ver que a su alrededor se encontraban varios pergaminos pequeños, regados por toda la cama.

Los observó durante varios segundos sin decidirse a tomar alguno, pues sabía que no debía hurgar en los asuntos privados de su hijo sin su permiso. Pero la curiosidad por saber qué eran pudo más que su voluntad y con infinito cuidado tomó uno de ellos y lo desdobló para leerlo. Suspiró cuando terminó su lectura y después de enrollarlo de nuevo lo dejó en su sitio.

Después de leer otro pergamino llegó a la conclusión de que eran cartas de amor enviadas por Blaise. En ellas le decía cuánto lo amaba y le rogaba su perdón, una y otra vez, mientras le pedía que no lo olvidara. Supuso que todas las demás cartas decían lo mismo, pero con diferentes palabras. Dejó sobre la cama el último pergamino que tomara, y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación escuchó que su hijo sollozaba.

-¿Draco? –El hombre volvió a acercar su silla a la cama, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

Draco se encogió sobre la cama y a Lucius le pareció ver que su almohada estaba empapada. El muchacho volvió a sollozar al tiempo que hablaba.

-No puedo hacerlo... ¿Sabes? –Lucius permaneció en silencio escuchando la voz de su hijo, áspera por los sollozos que seguían brotando de su garganta-. No puedo... perdonarlo. No puedo...

Lucius hizo a un lado las pequeñas cartas y se apoyó en la cama para sentarse junto a él. Draco continuaba de espaldas. No fue necesario que su padre lo mirara de frente para adivinar que su rostro debía estar hinchado por tantas lágrimas. Con toda seguridad había estado llorando desde su regreso del sepelio.

-¿Por qué dices que no puedes perdonarlo? –Posó una mano sobre sus cabellos húmedos. Draco tembló y se encogió más sobre sí mismo-. Él dio su vida por ti. Y con eso te demostró todo el amor que trató de expresarte en cada una de éstas cartas. –Ante el silencio de Draco, el hombre dejó sus rubios cabellos para apretar su hombro, tratando de consolarlo-. ¿Qué habría cambiado si él no hubiera muerto? ¿Lo habrías perdonado por haberte sido infiel?

-No. –Respondió el joven, sin vacilación-. Pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo ahora.

Lucius miró a su hijo sin comprender. Draco le debía la vida a ése muchacho, y aún así, él no era capaz de perdonarlo.

-No te entiendo, hijo.

-Él no debió hacer lo que hizo. –Draco apretó en un puño la almohada, estrujándola con rabia-. Él debió pensar que había alguien esperándolo en casa. Yo le pedí que ya no me buscara. Yo le devolví todo lo que tenía de él. Todo. Él... no debió morir por mí.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo todas y cada una de sus palabras. El mismo Draco le había confesado un día antes de la última batalla, que había dado por finalizada su relación con Blaise de forma definitiva. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de no volver a verlo. Ya se había resignado a dejar que Blaise viviera su vida con aquél joven con quien esperaba un hijo. Y Draco había tomado ésa decisión por su cuenta y la había considerado una decisión correcta.

Pero Draco no había contado con que Blaise no opinaría lo mismo. Blaise no había aceptado la ruptura definitiva y en la última batalla le había demostrado que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él, y mucho menos a dejar de amarlo. Y en su insistencia por recuperarlo había perdido la vida.

Y eso, era lo que Draco no podía perdonarle. Al final, Blaise había pensado sólo en ellos dos. Y había olvidado que había una tercera persona que lo amaba del mismo modo, y que también terminaría pagando con lágrimas las consecuencias de sus actos. Draco tenía razón en no querer perdonarlo.

-Ése muchacho, el Gryffindor... ¿Fue al sepelio?

Draco ya había dejado de llorar cuando se sentó en la cama. Recargó su espalda contra la cabecera para responder a la pregunta de su padre.

-Se llama Oliver. –El muchacho repasó con aire ausente las cartas de Blaise regadas sobre su cama, mientras continuaba-. Se puso muy mal. Tuvo fiebre por un rato, pero se le controló a tiempo.

-¿Su bebé está bien?

El muchacho asintió en silencio, y Lucius se sorprendió al ver cómo los grises ojos de su hijo se iluminaban por un momento.

-Lo vi. Es una cosa muy pequeñita. –El destello desapareció tan rápido como había llegado cuando Draco volvió a tenderse sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, suspirando. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

Lucius lo observó en silencio durante un largo momento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de descubrir. Ése destello en sus ojos había sido como una luz brillando en medio de la oscuridad, y algo en su corazón le dijo que Draco no tardaría en superar ése dolor.

Porque su hijo y ése muchacho tenían una gran ventaja a su favor, y ésa ventaja se la daba su juventud.

-Cuando se es joven se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. –Murmuró mientras regresaba a su habitación-. Todo el tiempo del mundo para sanar... para volver a empezar... para volver a amar.

oooooooOooooooo

No era que no deseara que ése día llegara. Sólo que no esperaba que sucedería tan pronto. Sirius Black dejó su lugar junto a la cama de Harry para cerrar las cortinas, y así impedir de alguna forma que la luz del amanecer le recordara, una y otra vez, que había llegado _el día_.

Y es que a partir de "ese día", el cordón umbilical que unía a Harry con él de forma legal –y moral-, se rompía. Se hacía pedazos para dejarlo en libertad de decidir qué hacer con su vida.

"No sé si ya pensaste en lo que pasará cuando Harry despierte..."

No lo había pensado. En realidad no quería pensarlo. Su mente se había negado a ver más allá de las palabras de Remus. Él estaba convencido que Harry despertaría y aceptaría sin protestar cada una de sus decisiones. Y que de no ser así tendría que imponerse.

Lo había hecho cuando ante su negativa de volver con él a la Mansión Black, él lo amenazara con enviar a Severus a Azkaban. Y Harry había obedecido. Y lo había mantenido a su lado bajo sus propias condiciones y Harry no había podido hacer nada porque era menor de edad, porque él era su tutor. Porque él era quien decidía por su bienestar. Y él creía haberlo hecho todo bien.

Hasta "ese día".

Regresó junto a Harry y en la semi oscuridad de la habitación lo observó durante largo tiempo. Recordó su comportamiento antes de la última batalla, y su firme resolución de enfrentar a Voldemort y acabar de una vez con ésa pesadilla. Estudió a detalle cada uno de sus rasgos, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que frente a él ya no había un niño.

Ahora ése joven que yacía postrado con una venda blanca sobre sus ojos se había convertido en un hombre, en todos los sentidos. Pero para Sirius, él aún seguía siendo un niño.

-Mi niño.

En ése momento decidió que no permitiría que Snape lo arrebatara de su lado. Él se encargaría de convencer a su ahijado, que lo mejor para él era estar lo más lejos posible de ése mortífago. Se lo llevaría a París y lo ayudaría a rehacer su vida. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de persuadirlo, y a partir de ahí, las cosas serían más sencillas.

Tomó la mano del muchacho y la apretó con fuerza, deseando que él pudiera escucharlo.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvides, Harry.

En verdad deseaba que Harry comprendiera. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaban de rondar en su mente las palabras de Remus:

"Lo único que sé, Sirius... es que cuando eso suceda no querré estar en tu lugar."

Y ése era su principal miedo, porque tenía que admitirlo aunque no quisiera...

Le aterraba la idea de perderlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Minerva entró a la enfermería y saludó a Poppy, mostrándole un pergamino que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Recibí contestación de Nicolás Flamel. –La enfermera asintió, comprendiendo, mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia la habitación de Albus.

-¿Vendrá a verlo?

-Dice que eso no será posible. –Fue la respuesta de la animaga. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, observando a Poppy mientras examinaba al anciano mago-. Él no está en condiciones de realizar ningún viaje. Pero me dijo que si yo voy, con mucho gusto nos ayudará.

-Ésas son buenas noticias. –Poppy terminó de recorrer la varita sobre el cuerpo del director. Ante la pregunta muda de Minerva, sólo movió la cabeza-. Sigue igual. ¿Crees de verdad que el señor Flamel podrá ayudarlo?

-Él es el creador del Medallón que Albus le entregó a Severus. Estoy segura que podrá hacer algo. –Hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba los blancos cabellos del director, tratando de darse valor para expresar sus pensamientos-. Pero de no ser así... será mejor... que me lo diga de una vez.

-Ya verás que todo va a estar bien. –Poppy trató de animarla. Minerva asintió, esperanzada-. ¿Cuándo tienes que partir?

-El señor Flamel me envió un trasladador que tendré que utilizar mañana temprano. –Minerva se puso de pie para despedirse-. No sé cuándo volveré, pero espero que sea pronto.

-Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Poppy. –Minerva besó los blancos cabellos de su amigo-. Vendré a verlo antes de partir.

Salió de la habitación de Albus y se encaminó a la de Severus, palpando con nerviosismo un pequeño Pensadero oculto en el bolsillo de su capa. Estaba segura que Flamel necesitaría el Medallón y toda la información que pudiera reunir con respecto a lo que sucedió en el instante en que Voldemort le lanzó el Kedavra. Y la única persona que podía darle ésa información era el mismo Severus.

El profesor bebía una poción que una enfermera acababa de llevarle. Cuando la mujer se retiró y la puerta se cerró, el hombre regresó a su lectura al tiempo que lanzaba unas palabras al aire.

-Ya puedes salir, Minerva. –Una gata atigrada salió de su escondite debajo de la cama del profesor de Pociones, quien sólo suspiró mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y observaba a la animaga regresando a su forma humana-. No sabía que en tus horas libres te transformabas para esconderte debajo de las camas.

-Déjate de cosas, Severus. –Le reclamó la subdirectora-. Pude haber conseguido el permiso de Arthur, pero me hubiera llevado un tiempo muy valioso del que ahora no dispongo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita clandestina? –Le preguntó el profesor. La animaga notó su viejo acento sarcástico cuando el hombre prosiguió-. ¿Vienes para que planeemos juntos mi asombroso escape?

-No digas tonterías, lo que menos te conviene ahora es huir. –Minerva se acercó a la puerta para colocarle el seguro-. En fin... vine porque necesito que sepas que me ausentaré del Colegio, voy a hacer una visita a Nicolás Flamel. –La mujer levantó una mano para impedir que Severus hablara-. Le envié una carta y me respondió, dice que me espera mañana en su Mansión. Llevaré conmigo el Medallón, pero también necesito llevarme tus recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió en la Mansión Riddle.

Severus no dijo nada. Minerva respetó su silencio imaginando que el hombre mantenía una lucha interna entre el enfado y la culpa, por haber aceptado ése regalo.

-Fui un ingenuo, Minerva. –La mujer se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla, junto a él-. Harry me dijo que él había visto antes ése Medallón. Si me hubiera tomado la molestia de investigar sobre él...

-El hubiera no existe, Severus. –La mujer colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarlo-. Ambos conocemos muy bien a Albus. De no aceptar su regalo, hubiera encontrado otro modo de protegerte. Siempre se sale con la suya.

-Si pudiera, yo mismo iría a hablar con él. –Murmuró con amargura. Minerva asintió, sabiendo que Severus se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido. Al principio, ella tampoco había podido evitar culpar a Severus. Pero había tenido tiempo para analizar las cosas desde la perspectiva de Albus, y en el fondo lo comprendía. Si ella hubiera tenido a alguien a quien amara como a un hijo, también habría hecho lo mismo-. ¿Trajiste un Pensadero? Necesitaré que me ayudes con tu varita.

Minerva volvió a asentir mientras extraía de su capa una pequeña vasija con inscripciones en símbolos muy extraños. Un líquido plateado brillaba sobre su superficie, reflejando su rostro como en un espejo. Se la entregó a Severus y colocó la punta de su varita contra la sien del profesor, al tiempo que pronunciaba un hechizo.

Los hilos plateados de sus recuerdos comenzaron a surgir conforme el profesor recordaba lo ocurrido en la Mansión Riddle, desde que Voldemort le lanzara la primera maldición. Recordó a Albus entrando a la habitación y liberándolo de la loza que hería sus piernas; el momento en que él se arrancaba el Medallón para interrogarlo, hasta el instante en que vio a Voldemort apuntando al corazón del Director.

Se esforzó en seguir recordando, pero había una laguna mental entre ése último momento, hasta que despertó y vio a Harry buscándolo a ciegas. Aún así, estaba seguro que todo eso sería de utilidad. A una señal de Severus, la subdirectora retiró su varita de su sien y volvió a guardar el Pensadero. Alguien giró el picaporte detrás de la puerta y Minerva le dio las gracias a Severus, al tiempo que liberaba el seguro y regresaba a su forma animaga.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius entró, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza al ver a una veloz gata escabullirse por un pequeño espacio entre su silla y la puerta, segundos antes de que ésta se cerrara.

oooooooOooooooo

Los pétalos de las rosas, fragantes y coloridos, se abrieron en esplendor cuando los rayos del sol irradiaron sobre ellos todo su calor, bañando a su vez con su luz, cada rincón de la terraza del Área de Psiquiatría Mágica, en San Mungo.

Por aquí y por allá, ajenos a la belleza que desbordaba el azul del cielo y el verde del pasto, algunos pacientes caminaban cual fantasmas blancos, esquivando a su paso líneas inexistentes y escapando de terrores imaginarios que amenazaban con alterar sus existencias, vacías de pensamientos coherentes... vacías de la luz de la razón.

Sentada en una banca de hierro pintada de blanco, tan blanco como la bata que cubría su cuerpo, Hermione se hallaba encogida sobre sus rodillas y abrazada a sí misma. Su mirada perdida en la lejanía parecía contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ella, como una pequeña réplica del Paraíso en la Tierra.

Pero no había paraíso alguno dentro de su mente. Ella no percibía la belleza que rebosaba a su alrededor, invitándola como a toda niña enamorada, a recoger alguna flor y aspirar su aroma para después deshojarla pensando en la persona amada. Ella no veía belleza en la flor, ni azul en el cielo, ni sol, ni color.

Ella se sentía dentro de un profundo pozo, negro como la misma noche. En un lugar donde los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida se abrían paso en su mente para torturarla, una y otra vez, haciéndola presa del miedo. Miedo a permanecer despierta porque todo a su alrededor le era desconocido. Miedo de dormir, porque cada una de sus noches llegaban pobladas de terribles pesadillas.

Desvió su mirada del horizonte para fijarla sobre una enfermera, quien le dio a beber una poción con la que pareció despertar de su letargo. Cuando la mujer se marchó, Hermione vagó su mirada café a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer algo entre lo que la rodeaba para relacionarlo con alguna parte de su vida. Pero era como si alguien hubiera apagado una luz en su cabeza y la mantuviera sumida en la oscuridad.

Y en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, una voz dentro de ella le decía que no siempre había sido así. Que alguna vez tuvo ilusiones, que alguna vez deseó vivir. Era la luz de la razón tratando de escapar de ése laberinto de dolor y sombras para encontrar el camino hacia la salida. Ella sentía que había perdido algo muy valioso. Algo que la mantenía unida a la tierra y a una ilusión. Una ilusión ahora olvidada.

Una rosa roja con sus pétalos abiertos al sol llamó la atención de la muchacha, que dejó su lugar en la banca para acercarse a olerla. Su perfume le hizo evocar un momento doloroso, una accidente. Un hombre y una mujer que eran sepultados juntos mientras ella lloraba una despedida. Rosas, muchas rosas rojas cubriendo la tumba de sus padres.

Pero algo en ésa rosa roja le hizo saber que ése no era el único recuerdo aferrado a su mente. Ése color le recordaba sangre, muerte, lágrimas. Y una sensación de calor en su corazón que no logró identificar, pero que a pesar de todo estaba ahí. Como un algo que se negaba a ser atrapado entre sus manos y que se escabullía de su mente, para perderse como un pequeño punto entre un millón de ellos.

Pero un punto único, irremplazable... e inalcanzable.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? –Susurró al viento mientras volvía a encogerse abrazando sus rodillas, ésta vez sobre el verde pasto junto a la banquita blanca. Sus ojos se anegaron y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Cerró los ojos para que la luz del sol no cegara sus pupilas cafés-. Me lo robaron... me robaron el rojo.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron dejó el diario a un lado después de separar la sección de empleos. Durante casi una hora, repasó uno a uno los anuncios para ver cuál de todos podría convenirle. Al día siguiente saldría a presentar solicitudes en varios lugares, pues era necesario encontrar trabajo cuanto antes si quería costear el tratamiento de Hermione.

-¿Hay algo? –Le preguntó Molly mientras colocaba su almuerzo frente a él.

-Solicitan un auxiliar para el departamento administrativo en el Ministerio. –Respondió su hijo, sin despegar su vista de los clasificados-. Pero exigen preparación académica más dos años de experiencia como mínimo. –Suspiró, descorazonado-. Yo acabo de salir del Colegio, y ni siquiera tengo un curso previo de administración.

-Creo que Hogwarts debería considerar impartir ésa clase de materias. –Molly se sentó en su lugar en la mesa para acompañar a su hijo. Se encontraban solos en la Madriguera, pues Arthur estaba en el Ministerio y a Ginny le había dado por marcharse todos los días a la tienda de los gemelos-. Así los muchachos saldrían preparados para enfrentar al mundo, sin tener que esperar hasta que terminen de estudiar una carrera.

Ron asintió en silencio y continuó leyendo los anuncios. Suspiró, frustrado al ver que la mayoría de las empresas exigía lo mismo. Subrayó el anuncio de un lujoso hotel en un lugar llamado Rutland, en cuyo restaurante solicitaban camareros. Ofrecían capacitación y sueldo base más propinas. Ron pensó que al menos no necesitaría experiencia previa y tratándose de clientela adinerada podría obtener buenas propinas.

Guardó el anuncio en su bolsillo y se dispuso a almorzar. No le comentó nada a su madre, pues sabía que ella no iba a estar muy contenta, pero era preferible ése empleo a no tener nada. Trabajaría de mesero mientras trataba de encontrar trabajo en alguna de ésas empresas. Conseguiría empleo en dos lugares si era necesario. Haría lo que fuera para ayudar a su novia.

Ésa mañana había ido a visitarla a San Mungo. Con la autorización de la doctora Sayers, sólo pudo verla unos cuantos minutos a varios metros de distancia, desde donde la observó sentada en una banca, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos. A Ron le hubiera gustado poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Le hubiera gustado que ella le viera desde ésa distancia y que sus ojos cafés brillaran, reconociéndole entre todos los rostros desconocidos que la rodeaban.

Pero tuvo que conformarse sólo con mirar cómo sus largos cabellos castaños ondeaban con la suave brisa matinal, cuando ella se inclinó para aspirar el perfume de una rosa roja. Una profunda tristeza lo embargó cuando ella volvió a encogerse sobre el pasto, su mirada ausente. Y cuando la enfermera en turno le avisó que la hora de visita había terminado, Ron sólo había asentido con tristeza mientras se despedía en silencio de la mujer que amaba.

-Es una pena que no pudiéramos felicitar a Harry. –La voz de su madre sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. Éste sólo movió la cabeza, asintiendo con pesar. Terminando su visita al Área de Psiquiatría, Molly y él se habían marchado al Área de Cuidados Intensivos, para ir a ver a Harry.

Como el muchacho continuaba inconsciente, sólo había podido tomar su mano y permanecer a su lado, hablándole de cualquier cosa, mientras escuchaba detrás de la mampara que Molly y Sirius sostenían una fuerte discusión por el asunto de la denuncia contra Severus. Viendo que ninguno de los dos adultos daría su brazo a torcer, y decidido a no permitir que se alterara el descanso de Harry, Ron dio por concluida la visita y se despidió de su amigo.

Dejó su plato a un lado cuando sintió que el hambre se le iba. Molly lo miró desde su lugar en la mesa con gran preocupación, y en ése instante se reveló ante su vista algo de lo que no se había percatado. Frente a ella ya no había un niño, sino todo un hombre.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando recordó el primer día en que lo despidió junto al andén para su primer año en Hogwarts. Fue el mismo día que conocieron a Harry, un niño tímido y perdido en un extraño mundo del que nunca había escuchado hasta los once años.

Un niño que ése día se convertía en todo un hombre. Como su hijo.

-Me hubiera gustado que nos reuniéramos todos aquí para festejar su cumpleaños. Con toda la familia y todos sus amigos. –Ron levantó la mirada para ver a su madre y suspiró, dándole la razón.

"Pero eso no será posible." Pensó Molly, tratando de reprimir un sollozo. "No será posible porque Harry está inconsciente en una habitación en San Mungo. Y Hermione... ella también."

Se puso de pie para llevar su plato a la cocina, pues no quería que Ron la viera llorar. Ya a solas, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran y dieran alivio a su corazón acongojado. Ella sentía que le había sido arrebatada una parte importante de su vida. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ella era afortunada porque aún conservaba a toda su familia, porque no había perdido a ninguno de sus hijos en ésa última batalla. Pero la verdad era otra.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Ron al cerrarse. Supuso que él también necesitaba estar a solas. Secó sus lágrimas y volvió al comedor para recoger el plato de Ron, casi intacto. Regresó a la cocina y decidió que hornearía un pastel aunque Harry no pudiera probarlo. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo si no quería enloquecer.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco permanecía acostado en la cama con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, para evitar que el sol que entraba por su ventana hiriera sus grises pupilas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero sentía como si hubiera estado sometido a una gran tensión y de repente se hubiera visto liberado del esfuerzo. Pero era una sensación muy extraña y molesta.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir debajo de las sábanas y enfrentar al nuevo día, y suspiró con amargura cuando se descubrió rodeado por las cartas de Blaise. No quería deshacerse de ellas, pero tampoco quería seguir viéndolas, pues eso le recordaba que era lo único de Blaise que ahora le quedaba. Después de enrollar los pequeños pergaminos decidió guardarlos otra vez en el cajón de su mesita.

Observó durante un largo momento el dije con la forma de la mitad de un corazón. Sonrió con ironía. Él había sido el dueño de la mitad del corazón de Blaise, y ahora sólo le quedaba ésa pequeña alhaja para recordárselo por lo que le restara de vida. No quiso seguir mirándolo. Lo guardó dentro de su estuche y lo devolvió al cajón, junto con las cartas.

Salió de su habitación, descalzo y sin importarle que aún tenía puesto el pijama, y que sus cabellos rubios danzaban despeinados sobre su cabeza. Vio en el reloj de la sala que era más de mediodía, y se reprochó por haber dejado que el sueño lo venciera. Después de llamar a la habitación de su padre y ver que no se encontraba, decidió llamar a un elfo doméstico y almorzar solo.

Se dio prisa al recordar que tenía que haber estado temprano en la enfermería, pues debía recoger la lista de Poppy. Cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación para darse una ducha, escuchó que su padre regresaba.

-Hola, Draco. –El muchacho correspondió al saludo de su padre desde su lugar junto a la puerta-. Qué bueno que has despertado. Así almorzaremos juntos.

-Lo siento, padre. Acabo de almorzar. –Se disculpó el joven, apenado-. Como ya es bastante tarde pensé que tú ya lo habías hecho.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Fue la respuesta de Lucius. En ése momento decidió que no habría mejor oportunidad que ésa para almorzar con Remus-. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Debo ir a la enfermería a buscar una lista que Madame Pomfrey me entregará. Son unas pociones que le urgen. Como Severus no puede trabajar en su laboratorio, yo repondré las pociones en su lugar.

-¿Trabajarás solo en el laboratorio? –El muchacho asintió-. Ten mucho cuidado. Draco... hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos.

-¿De qué se trata? –El muchacho dejó su lugar junto a la puerta para acercarse a su padre.

-Es con respecto a seguir viviendo en el Castillo. –Esperó a que su hijo tomara asiento en un sillón, antes de continuar-. He decidido que volveré a la Mansión... pero sólo si tú regresas conmigo.

Draco lo meditó mientras perdía su mirada gris en la mirada azul de su padre. La idea de volver a la Mansión con él era atractiva, teniendo en cuenta que la comunicación entre ellos ahora era mucho más profunda, y estar juntos en casa tendría un valioso significado para los dos. Por otro lado, se hallaba muy cómodo viviendo en el Castillo.

-La idea suena muy bien, pero... ¿Podría pensarlo unos días?

-¿No quieres regresar a casa conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Me encantaría. –Fue la respuesta de su hijo-. Pero Severus necesitará que lo apoye con el laboratorio. Y será mucho más cómodo para mí viviendo aquí, que tener que trasladarme desde la mansión. Y la idea de viajar por Red Flú todo el tiempo no se me hace muy agradable.

Lucius lo observó durante un instante, y un brillo de suspicacia se reveló en su mirada cuando le preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso que deseas quedarte? –Draco frunció el ceño sin entender. Su padre sólo sonrió con ligereza mientras continuaba-. De cualquier forma necesitaré que me des una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Mañana volveré sólo por unos días para ver cómo están las cosas por allá. Necesito reunirme con mis socios y ver cómo van los negocios.

-Te prometo que lo pensaré bien, padre.

-Entonces, te veré más tarde. –Lucius se marchó otra vez y Draco entró a su habitación para arreglarse. Mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha se templara a su gusto, recordó la pregunta que su padre acababa de hacerle.

"¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso que deseas quedarte?"

-¿Por qué otra razón habría de quedarme? –Se preguntó al tiempo que se despojaba de su pijama para entrar a la ducha. Dejó que el agua refrescara su cuerpo y su mente, haciendo que el joven olvidara pronto la pregunta de su padre.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, el muchacho tomó su capa y salió de sus aposentos para dirigirse a la enfermería. En el pasillo se topó con Remus. No pudo evitar que un profundo escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados ojos de quien fuera su profesor de Defensa.

-Buenas tardes, Draco.

Lejos de responder a su saludo, Draco lo miró con desconfianza sin detener su camino. Aceleró sus pasos hasta que dobló en la esquina del pasillo, sin notar la mirada de profunda extrañeza de su ex profesor. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar las aterradoras ideas que bullían en su mente con respecto a ése hombre y se dio prisa en llegar a la enfermería.

-Hola, Draco. Pensé que no vendrías. –Poppy respondió al saludo del rubio mientras extraía un pergamino de una de las gavetas de su oficina-. Pensaba hacer la lista, pero me di cuenta que Oliver ya la había elaborado. Me ahorró un tiempo muy valioso, es un auxiliar muy eficiente.

-¿Y... cómo está él? –Preguntó el Slytherin, tomando el pergamino que la enfermera le ofrecía.

-Está dormido. Hace unas horas despertó y tuve que darle una poción para dormir. –Respondió la mujer, suspirando con pesar-. Tuvo una crisis. No había modo de calmarlo.

-Entiendo... –Draco jugueteó con el pergamino en la mano, vacilante-. ¿Podría... pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto, está en la habitación de al lado. –Poppy lo acompañó a la puerta mientras se colocaba su bata blanca-. Estaré visitando a mis pacientes. Si llega a despertar y se altera, no dudes en avisarme.

Cuando la enfermera se marchó, Draco permaneció parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Oliver, sin atreverse a entrar. Mantuvo la mano sobre el picaporte durante varios segundos hasta que, con un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Se acercó con sigilo hacia la cama, donde Oliver se hallaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama y permaneció en guardia, la espalda envarada y sosteniendo con fuerza el pergamino en su mano derecha, como si se tratara de su varita. Lo observó durante largo tiempo, perdido en los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Y hasta ése instante cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido después de que él regresara a buscarlo.

Él no había pensado consolarlo. No tenía intención alguna de servir de paño de lágrimas ni de apoyo para que Oliver Wood se sostuviera. Nada de eso había pasado alguna vez por su mente. Pero al verlo derrumbarse sobre la tumba de Blaise, todo aquello había surgido de forma espontánea, como las lágrimas que Oliver derramara al descubrir la cruel realidad de haber perdido a su pareja.

Draco dejó su lugar en la silla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él. Escuchando el suave ritmo de su respiración, dejó el pergamino a un lado y tomó las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, para observarlas. Ya no había rastros de la tierra que se clavara en sus uñas. Sólo quedaban unos pequeños rasguños en la punta de sus largos dedos, provocados por algunas piedritas.

Recorrió con sus propias manos la longitud de ésas manos dormidas, que descubrió cálidas y suaves. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, llevó una de ellas a sus labios y la rozó en una caricia sutil, sin ninguna intención oculta. Ése simple contacto fue como un bálsamo para su corazón entristecido. La realidad regresó de golpe a su mente y cuando adquirió conciencia de lo que hacía, dejó las manos de Oliver sobre su regazo y tomó el pergamino para salir de la habitación.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras corría camino hacia las mazmorras y estrujaba el pergamino en su mano, tratando de quitarse la sensación de calor que dejaran las manos de Oliver entre las suyas.

Sólo cuando llegó frente a las habitaciones de su padrino fue que recordó que podía haber utilizado la Red Flú. Pero su corazón no recuperó su ritmo normal hasta que comenzó a elaborar la primera poción.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos después de dar un paseo por los terrenos del Castillo, -y de conocer a las nuevas mascotas de Hagrid, algunas de ellas bastante pavorosas como para que una persona normal pudiera considerarlas mascotas-, recordó con un profundo escalofrío mientras tomaba por el pasillo que compartía con las habitaciones de Lucius.

-Buenas tardes, Draco. –Saludó el licántropo al joven que en ése instante iba saliendo de sus aposentos. No dejó de sorprenderse cuando, en vez de corresponder a su saludo, el muchacho lo miró con recelo y se alejó de él con rapidez hasta desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo-. Pero... ¿Qué le pasa a éste muchacho?

Se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de Lucius. Después de pensarlo algunos segundos, decidió que sería buena idea hacerle una visita. Pero después de llamar varias veces se tuvo que resignar a no verlo y siguió su camino hacia sus aposentos. Necesitaba darse un baño y cambiarse antes de ir a ver a Harry a San Mungo.

No pudo evitar alegrarse cuando al entrar, vio que Lucius ya lo esperaba con dos copas servidas, sentado en lo que Remus dedujo, ya era su sillón favorito.

-Hola, Lucius. –Saludó al rubio con un ligero beso mientras tomaba la copa de su mano, sentándose junto a él-. Acabo de ver a Draco. ¿Le sucede algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Lucius secó una gota de sudor que escurría por la frente del licántropo. El hombre parecía haber estado mucho rato bajo el sol, pues su piel lucía rojiza sobre su bronceado-. ¿Se portó grosero contigo?

-Me lo encontré en el pasillo, pero no respondió a mi saludo. –Movió la cabeza, divertido-. Hasta me atrevería a decir que casi salió corriendo. Como si me tuviera miedo. –Lucius entrecerró los ojos, escuchando las palabras de Remus. Dejó su copa a un lado para mirar a los dorados ojos del licántropo, y Remus pudo ver que al rubio no le había hecho mucha gracia su comentario-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Hay algo de razón en lo que acabas de decirme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ayer, durante el almuerzo... Draco me dijo algo con respecto a ti. –Remus mantuvo fija su mirada sobre él, instándole a seguir-. Creo que sabe algo sobre tu naturaleza. O si no lo sabe, por lo menos lo sospecha.

-Ahora comprendo su actitud. –El licántropo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, jugueteando con su copa-. ¿Cómo se enteró?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no sabe lo que tú eres. Aún así, me advirtió que tuviera cuidado contigo.

-Creo que le pone nervioso la idea de compartir el mismo techo que yo, bajo la sospecha de que soy peligroso. –Aunque Lucius supo que se refería a vivir en el mismo Castillo, algo en sus palabras encendió una llama en su pecho. Movió la cabeza para alejar ése sutil pensamiento-. Sería conveniente que lo sacáramos de dudas.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que se lo contemos? –Ahora fue el turno de Remus de sentir ésa pequeña llama. Pero al igual que el de Lucius, fue un pensamiento tan ligero que no tuvo demasiado peso en su mente.

-Sólo las personas más allegadas a mí saben lo que soy. –Respondió el profesor, dejando a un lado su copa vacía-. No me disgustaría que Draco también lo supiera.

-Aunque Draco es mi hijo, no puedo calcular su reacción. No lo conozco lo suficiente aún. No sé qué concepto tenga hacia los licántropos o a todas las demás criaturas. –En éste punto miró a los dorados ojos de Remus-. No quiero que te provoque algún disgusto si te rechaza.

-Sabré manejarlo.

Ambos callaron después de las palabras de Remus. A pesar de la seguridad con la que el hombre lobo hablaba, él sentía cierta inquietud al respecto. Era verdad lo que acababa de decirle, él no conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para imaginar su reacción. Por otro lado, aunque no habían dejado en claro aún la clase de relación que había entre ellos, no descartaba también el confesárselo a Draco.

Tal vez aún no era tiempo, pues Draco no iba a aceptar que su padre estuviera con alguien más siendo tan reciente la muerte de su madre. Pero se lo diría en algún momento, más adelante.

Porque de algo sí estaba muy seguro. Y era que ésta vez no pensaba mantener oculta su relación con Remus.

oooooooOooooooo

De pie en medio del enorme salón de visitas de la Mansión Flamel, Minerva admiraba la magnífica estructura construida en el Siglo XV. Inundada de luz en cada rincón por grandes vidrieras, separadas entre sí por gruesos pilares que se entrecruzaban en arcos en lo más alto de su techo abovedado; era una regia obra de la arquitectura de estilo Gótico.

Nerviosa, la subdirectora ajustó sobre su cabeza su sombrero azul marino. Su mirada verde se detuvo un momento para observar las complicadas filigranas de oro en los listones de las vidrieras, las cuales exhibían hermosas expresiones ojivales con tendencias renacentistas, que hacían lucir al espacio iluminado con destellos de diversos colores.

No pudo dejar de apreciar, con creciente orgullo, que el Castillo de Hogwarts no pedía nada a ése hermoso edificio en belleza, soberbia y tal vez antigüedad. Pero el mantenimiento y uso constante, y el desfilar de profesores y estudiantes jóvenes le había quitado a la mayor parte del Colegio –a excepción de las zonas vedadas-, su aire de intriga, de longevidad.

El lugar donde ella estaba ahora era –y olía-, a antiguo. Tan antiguo como sus dueños. Y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que visitaba ésa Mansión, le pareció tan magnífica como desde el primer momento y tan bella como cada detalle en las grandes puertas, también con lujosas vidrieras, que se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasar las figuras de sus venerables propietarios.

Minerva acicaló sobre su cuerpo la larga túnica, del mismo color de su sombrero, cuyo alto cuello presumía una hermosa turquesa azul celeste. Dejó sus observaciones a los vitrales cuando se adelantó unos pasos para saludar a los dos ancianos magos.

-Nos honras con tu presencia, mi querida Minerva. –Bajo la extensa y albina barba, Nicolás Flamel habló con voz trémula, propia de su edad, mientras tomaba la mano de la animaga para depositar un ligero beso. Sus blancos cabellos le recordaron a Minerva los de su viejo amigo, y sus amplias ropas de intenso color naranja, gustos afines en el vestir.

-Es una verdadera pena que mi visita no obedezca ésta vez a un motivo alegre, señor Flamel. –Correspondió la subdirectora con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la señora Flamel-. Y estoy muy agradecida por su invitación.

Perenela Flamel se acercó para obsequiarle un suave abrazo.

-De cualquier manera es un placer volver a tenerte en ésta tu casa. –Minerva correspondió al sincero abrazo de la anciana bruja, sintiendo a través de la fina tela de sus blancas túnicas, un cuerpo delgado y frágil. Incluso así, no dejó de pensar que sólo era la apariencia. Albus le había contado muchas veces ya, sobre la fortaleza física y mágica que a sus más de seiscientos setenta años conservaban ambos magos y que era claro, provenía de la Piedra Filosofal-. Pasemos a la sala. Beberemos té y hablaremos con calma.

Ya establecidos en la espaciosa sala del matrimonio, Minerva estimó en gran medida la conversación sobre diferentes tópicos que acompañó al té. Eso hizo que se sintiera más cómoda con respecto a tratar el asunto que la había llevado a ése lugar. Pero la hora de hablar sobre el motivo de su arribo a la Mansión llegó, junto con otra taza de té que no pudo despreciar.

-Entonces, piensas que mi querido amigo Albus está inconsciente debido a la influencia del Medallón...

-En efecto, señor Flamel. –Minerva dejó a un lado su taza, ya vacía, para enfocar su mirada en el anciano-. Severus me explicó todo lo ocurrido, pero de cualquier forma le pedí que depositara sus recuerdos en un Pensadero.

-¿Lo trajiste? –La subdirectora asintió-. Y supongo que también habrás traído contigo el Medallón.

-Por su puesto.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Albus confía tanto en ti, querida Minerva. –Intervino la señora Flamel. Con un movimiento de su arrugada mano, otra taza de té apareció frente a la animaga-. Él siempre ha alabado tu inteligencia y presteza. Y puedo ver que no ha estado errado en ningún momento. Pero lo que más ha recalcado, ha sido la alta estima en que te tiene. Y me hace feliz el saber que el sentimiento es recíproco.

-Quiero mucho a Albus. –Respondió Minerva, apenada por el halago, pero también orgullosa de saber que su gran amigo se expresaba así de su persona-. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y creo que jamás podré conocer a alguien tan bien como a él.

-Como sé que el motivo que te ha hecho venir aquí es Albus mismo, y que ahora no hay preocupación más grande para ti que su situación actual... –El señor Flamel se puso de pie, la carga de los años pesando sobre su espalda, y enfocó su mirada azul en las dos mujeres frente a él-. Sugiero entonces que empecemos por averiguar lo que ocurrió el día de la batalla final. Mientras más pronto lo sepa, más posibilidades habrá de poder hacer algo.

-Si me lo permiten, yo me retiro a descansar. –Se disculpó la señora Flamel al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su esposo para obsequiar un cariñoso beso en su frente cubierta de arrugas-. No te fatigues mucho.

Se acercó a Minerva, quien también se había puesto de pie mientras observaba a la esposa de Nicolás Flamel levantarse de su cómodo lugar para despedirse. Al igual que a su esposo, el peso de los años se había concentrado en su espalda encorvada, sus cabellos blancos y su rostro cubierto de arrugas. Pese a todo eso, Minerva no dejó de observar que su semblante conservaba cierta distinción y en sus ojos grises una gran belleza y orgullo. Y pudo imaginar que alguna vez había sido una mujer muy hermosa.

-Te quedarás unos días con nosotros. -La anciana bruja tomó sus manos y las estrechó con afecto antes de soltarlas. Minerva asintió con una sonrisa, sin ánimos de negarse a su invitación y apreciando la amabilidad en los pausados gestos de su anfitriona-. Entonces te veré más tarde, querida. Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo de éste lugar ni recibo visitas, así que tendrás que ponerme al tanto de todo.

Minerva se lo agradeció y cuando la señora Flamel se marchó, la animaga extrajo de sus túnicas el pequeño Pensadero donde Severus guardara sus recuerdos. Lo depositó en el suelo a mitad del salón, y el anciano lo volvió a su tamaño real con un movimiento de su mano.

-Entraré al Pensadero y trataré de analizar cada cosa que vea. –Decidió el anciano mago mientras se acercaba al objeto. Sostuvo su larga barba asomando la cabeza sobre la superficie y la subdirectora lo vio desaparecer dentro de ella.

En tanto esperaba a que el señor Flamel emergiera de los recuerdos de Severus, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, nerviosa al pensar que ahora el destino de Albus dependía de lo que el anciano pudiera ver dentro del Pensadero. Y aunque ella ya había entrado y visto a detalle ésos recuerdos, rogó porque al profesor no se le hubiera pasado alguno por alto.

Detuvo su ansioso andar, tratando de distraerse pensando en otros asuntos. Ésa misma mañana había dado a Remus la noticia de que se quedaría a cargo del Castillo en su ausencia. Remus se sorprendió ante tal consigna, pero la aceptó sin discusión. La acompañó hasta las barreras de protección después de prometerle que le enviaría una carta con Fawkes si se llegaba a presentar alguna urgencia.

No obstante, ella estaba consciente que debía regresar lo más pronto posible. La respuesta de los miembros de la Junta Escolar a la carta que les enviara no tardaría en llegar, y la posición de Albus como Director se decidiría dependiendo de los resultados de su visita a Nicolás Flamel.

Su anfitrión emergió de los recuerdos de Severus y Minerva esperó unos segundos a que se adaptara al presente. Cuando al fin lo hizo, el anciano se acercó a un hermoso librero de caoba. Con todo el cuidado posible, tomó un viejo libro que a Minerva le recordó al antiguo pergamino que Albus le mostrara, el día que le comunicó sus intenciones de visitar la Mansión Flamel.

-Cuando Albus vino a verme, fue con la intención de encontrar algún modo de proteger a Severus en caso de que su traición fuera descubierta por Voldemort. –Comenzó el anciano mientras tomaba asiento en un amplio escritorio en el ala derecha de la hermosa habitación, y depositaba el viejo libro sobre su pulida superficie-. Modestia aparte, he creado muchos hechizos efectivos, pero ninguno tan fuerte como el hechizo de protección del Medallón del Fénix. Por favor, querida...

Hizo una invitación con su mano para que Minerva tomara asiento frente a él, y a la luz del gran ventanal ella pudo ver que el libro era tan antiguo como el manuscrito que Albus poseía en su enorme biblioteca. El señor Flamel decidió continuar.

-Albus parecía estar muy bien enterado de la existencia del Medallón. Y no me extraña, pues siempre ha sido un viejo curioso y lleno de conocimientos. –Minerva sonrió ante la cariñosa expresión mientras observaba al anciano, que repasó con lentitud las viejas páginas del libro hasta dar con la que deseaba-. Por lo que tampoco me extrañó que el Medallón fuera lo primero que me sugiriera para la protección de su pupilo. Y debo admitir que entre todas, fue la decisión más arriesgada.

Minerva asintió en silencio. Ella misma le había pedido en su momento que lo reconsiderara. Aunque su conocimiento sobre el hechizo de protección de ése Medallón era casi nulo, sabía el riesgo que implicaba. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando el señor Flamel le pidió el Medallón, que ella le entregó dentro de su envoltura original.

-Pero también fue la decisión más acertada. –Señaló el anciano mago mientras sostenía la cajita en su mano. La abrió y tomó el hermoso dije para contemplarlo, y Minerva pudo distinguir un brillo en sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su amigo-. Verás, querida Minerva... la mayoría de los hechizos de protección sirven sólo para ése propósito: Proteger a quien le ha sido otorgado el amparo. Pero además de proteger a Severus, éste Medallón tenía otra función.

La profesora se enderezó en su silla, atenta a las palabras del señor Flamel. Éste sostuvo su creación en su arrugada mano, apreciando cada fragmento que lo conformaba.

-Cada detalle de este Medallón significa algo. Los hilos de oro entrelazados a su alrededor representan al protector y a su protegido. En éste caso, Albus y Severus. Pero lo que en realidad importa aquí, es la esencia ungida en él, y que tiene su representación en el Ave Fénix en el centro.

-Albus me contó algo al respecto. –Mencionó la subdirectora-. Me dijo que tenía que ver con la Piedra Filosofal.

-No es la Piedra Filosofal en sí misma. Sólo es su esencia, que es una de la muchas cosas que la componen, pero la más importante. Al ser ungida la esencia en el Medallón, El símbolo de Renovación y Resurrección que representa esta hermosa Ave, se convirtió en el símbolo del Sacrificio.

-Eso... también me lo explicó. –Minerva suspiró con pesar cuando recordó el día en que Albus se lo mostró, y cuando le prohibió tocarlo al ser Severus el primero que debía hacerlo. Ella no había puesto demasiada atención a ése detalle, pero ahora comprendía que en ése instante, Albus había tomado la firme decisión de sacrificarse por el bienestar de Severus.

-De modo que, al ser ungida la esencia en el Medallón, Albus aceptó proteger la integridad de Severus.

-A costa de la integridad de él. –Concluyó la animaga.

-En efecto, mi querida Minerva.

-Todo eso está claro para mí, pero... al final las cosas no salieron así. Cuando Voldemort lanzó la maldición imperdonable, la envió hacia Albus, no hacia Severus. Si como hemos visto en el Pensadero, Severus utilizó el Medallón para proteger a Albus, ¿Eso significa que el Medallón actuó de forma inversa?

-No con exactitud, querida. –Respondió el señor Flamel, mientras entrecruzaba sus manos sobre su viejo libro de Magia Antigua-. Cuando se realizó el hechizo de protección en el Medallón, Albus depositó una gran reserva de su propia magia en él para contrarrestar el efecto de los hechizos que le fueran dirigidos a Severus.

-¿Quiere decir que las maldiciones que recibió Severus tampoco le afectaron a Albus?

-Por supuesto que le afectaron, en especial considerando que las maldiciones salieron de la varita de Voldemort. Pero no lo dañaron en la misma medida que si las hubiera recibido de forma directa. Para eso fue creada ésa reserva.

-¿Entonces el Medallón también protegía a Albus?

-Exacto. Es por eso que te decía que al elegir el Medallón del Fénix, había tomado la decisión más arriesgada, pero también la más acertada. Ésas fueron las dos funciones verdaderas que el Medallón en realidad cumplió: Proteger a Severus por medio de la esencia de la Piedra Filosofal, y proteger a Albus por medio de la reserva de magia que depositó en el Medallón.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué Albus no está bien? ¿Qué salió mal en todo esto?

El anciano mago suspiró, descansando su encorvada espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-La reserva de magia fue creada para reducir el efecto de las maldiciones, más no para rechazarlas. Y te aseguro, mi querida muchacha, que no hubiera sido suficiente para detener el Kedavra de alguien tan poderoso como Voldemort.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo?

El señor Flamel cerró sus azules ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando los abrió, la profesora McGonagall pudo ver en ellos una luz de comprensión, y no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse por ello.

-Según lo que pude ver en el Pensadero, Severus tenía en su mano el Medallón cuando Voldemort le lanzó el Kedavra a Albus. Pero lo abrazó para protegerlo haciendo que el Medallón entrara en contacto con los dos. –Minerva asintió al recordar ese mismo detalle-. La única explicación razonable a todo esto, es que el Kedavra golpeó a Severus, no a Albus.

Minerva lo observó en silencio, tratando de analizar cada palabra. Si había sido así ella podía entender que Severus sobreviviera, pues él estaba protegido por el Medallón. Pero entonces Albus habría tenido que utilizar la reserva de magia para disminuir el efecto de la maldición.

-Si fue así, ¿Cómo logró la reserva de magia salvar la vida de Albus contra ésa maldición tan poderosa?

-Porque al entrar en contacto con Albus, el Medallón lo reconoció como la fuente de su propia reserva. –Fue la respuesta del anciano mago-. Eso creó una barrera lo bastante poderosa como para combatir la misma magia de Voldemort. Y no me sorprende, siendo Albus un mago tan poderoso como alguna vez Voldemort lo fuera.

-¿Quiere decir que el Medallón se alimentó de la magia de Albus para aumentar su reserva? –El señor Flamel asintió-. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo como eso?

-Eso sólo fue posible debido a que la reserva provenía del mismo origen: De Albus Dumbledore. Si en vez de a Albus, Severus hubiera querido proteger de la misma forma a otro mago...

-Albus hubiera muerto al recibir el Kedavra en lugar de Severus.

-Creo que has entendido a la perfección. –El anciano se levantó con trabajo de su lugar en el escritorio para sentarse a un lado de la animaga mientras tomaba su mano-. El problema fue que al utilizar la magia de Albus, el Medallón provocó un choque muy grave en su equilibrio mágico.

-¿Es por eso que no puede despertar?

-Su magia colapsó, querida Minerva. –La animaga cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía a cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de su anfitrión-. El choque de su propio poder contra el de Voldemort fue tan intenso que provocó que nuestro amado amigo entrara en coma mágico. Es por eso que no pueden despertarlo.

Nicolás Flamel sostuvo la temblorosa mano de Minerva, quien tuvo que respirar con fuerza para que sus palabras pudieran traspasar el doloroso nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-Tiene... que haber algo... que pueda ayudarlo.

El señor Flamel se levantó de su lugar junto a Minerva y se paró frente al enorme ventanal.

-Albus sabía que el hechizo era irreversible. Y por desgracia, seguirá siéndolo mientras el Medallón exista. –Se volvió hacia la subdirectora, que lo escuchaba con atención-. Destruir el Medallón podría ser una opción para hacerlo despertar, pero existe el riesgo de que la magia de Albus se destruya con él.

-¿Quiere decir que Albus perdería toda su magia? –Su anfitrión asintió en silencio. Ella suspiró mientras movía la cabeza, rechazando la sugerencia-. Albus preferiría no despertar, a perderla.

Un largo momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de la animaga, quien se levantó para colocarse a un lado del mago mayor. No pudo dejar de admirar la hermosa vista de la cascada, ubicada en el fondo de la regia mansión que se erguía en amplio arco frente a ella, lo que la hacía visible desde cada ángulo de la misma.

-Buscaré otra forma de hacer despertar a Albus. –Resolvió el señor Flamel, observando el Medallón que aún sostenía en su mano-. Pero me temo que eso me llevará varios días. Tal vez semanas.

-Le estaré agradecida por toda la eternidad por el sólo hecho de que lo intente. –Respondió la subdirectora, esperanzada.

Con su pausado andar, el señor Flamel regresó a su escritorio para guardar el Medallón dentro de su cajita. Ella permaneció parada en el mismo sitio, tratando de imaginar cuánto tiempo podría Albus aguantar hasta que el señor Flamel encontrara la forma de despertarlo. Si es que algún día la hallaba.

-Me comentaste en tu carta que el joven Potter también tuvo serios problemas durante la batalla. –La voz de su anfitrión la hizo emerger de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió, extrañada por el giro de la conversación y sin entender el motivo de su pregunta. El anciano mago la invitó a regresar a la sala mientras continuaba-. Pediremos más té y podrás contarme con calma.

Minerva hizo lo que su anfitrión le pedía. Le contó todo lo que sabía sobre lo ocurrido a Harry durante su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, sin dejar de notar que había captado toda la atención del anciano mago. Cuando terminó su explicación, el señor Flamel se dirigió a su librero y después de buscar en él durante un largo momento, extrajo un grueso libro, que le ofreció a la subdirectora.

-Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts, quiero que le entregues esto a Severus. –Ella lo miró sin entender. Aún así, tomó el libro que el anciano le ofrecía sin hacer preguntas-. Dile que es un obsequio de mi parte, y que espero de todo corazón que le sirva.

-Así lo haré, señor Flamel.

La conversación siguió por otros derroteros, haciendo que Minerva olvidara por un momento su preocupación por Albus. Y mientras escuchaba las historias que el viejo mago se esforzaba en recordar, tuvo el presentimiento de que Severus haría algo muy importante con ése grueso libro que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Seré fuerte por ti.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Sumset: **Hola Sumset, así es. Fue un capítulo muy intenso. Todos están pasando por cosas difíciles pero todo se solucionará tarde o temprano. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Besitos.

**Muchas gracias también a _Julia,_ _Mis Andreina Snape y EugeBlack _por sus reviews. **

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	31. XXII Seré fuerte por ti

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.** _

****

_**XXII**_

_**Seré fuerte por ti.**_

**L**a elegante calesa de los Zabini atravesaba con agilidad el cielo raso rumbo a Inglaterra, igualando la gracia de un ave en pleno vuelo. Dentro de ella, una hermosa mujer se resguardaba debajo de una fina capa, del viento frío que se filtraba a través de las ventanas debido a la velocidad con que los thestral la conducían.

Había sido un largo viaje desde el Sur de Italia hasta ése pequeño pueblo mágico en Gran Bretaña. Pero ella no se quejaba, al contrario, se veía acercándose a su destino mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. Ansiosa, recogió con sus largos dedos un inquieto rizo castaño para colocarlo en su sitio, al tiempo que sus ojos aceitunados se posaban en los tejados del pueblo mágico sobre el que se hallaba volando.

-Hogsmeade... –Un largo suspiro brotó de sus carnosos labios, cuando reconoció el lugar donde su hijo habitara los últimos años de su vida.

El bello carruaje llamó la atención de más de un transeúnte cuando aterrizó con lentitud frente al edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de Blaise, en el último piso. Dudosa, la altiva mujer esperó varios minutos antes de descender, su fina capa ondeando con elegancia detrás de un cuerpo grácil de andar soberbio.

El rebelde mechón castaño le dio un aire caprichoso cuando bailó sobre su sien, y ella lo dejó estar mientras entraba al edificio sin detenerse hasta llegar frente a la puerta del departamento que habitara su amado hijo. Pronunció una contraseña y la puerta de cedro le cedió el paso, después de que la pequeña serpiente de coral realzada en relieve sobre ella, le enseñara su pequeña lengua bífida en señal de bienvenida.

A una semana de la muerte de su hijo, Francesca Zabini no podía resignarse a haberlo perdido. De carácter fuerte y testarudo, la madre de Blaise se negaba a admitir que ya no volvería a verlo nunca más. Y el pensamiento de no haber dedicado en su momento un poco de su valioso tiempo para demostrar su cariño hacia su único retoño calaba en su conciencia tan fuerte, como el mismo dolor de haberlo perdido.

Como hija única de una familia adinerada, había estado acostumbrada a una vida llena de facilidades, en la que todo se hallaba a su disposición en el momento que ella lo deseara. Por capricho, se había casado muy joven y a los diecisiete años ya había dado a luz a un varón sin haberlo deseado. De repente se sintió atrapada por la responsabilidad de ser madre, y ése hecho la aterrorizó a tal grado, que se vio incapaz de desarrollar a satisfacción su nuevo rol.

Sostuvo a Blaise en sus brazos durante los meses en los que tuvo que darle pecho. Apenas se liberó de ello, dejó que su hijo creciera bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos maternos, amorosos y consecuentes, y muy tolerantes. Y ella pronto retomó su vida de casada, pero con un hijo al que sólo veía cuando volvía de acompañar a su flamante esposo en sus interminables viajes de negocios. Permanecían dos meses en Italia y después partían, dejando al niño al cuidado de sus abuelos.

La muerte de los padres de Francesca cuando Blaise cumplió tres años, significó un cambio radical en su vida. Sus largos viajes se acortaron y sus actividades sociales se vieron afectadas al tener que hacerse cargo de un niño al que apenas conocían.

Pero no tardaron en adaptarse a ésa nueva circunstancia, y los Zabini dejaron que su instinto paternal fluyera para dedicarle al pequeño Blaise todo el amor que el niño merecía, dándose tiempo para ellos y conviviendo con él y con sus aficiones a los viajes en total y franca armonía. Y Blaise no tuvo queja alguna de sus padres durante los años que él vivió bajo sus cuidados. Se sentía –y era a todas luces-, un niño bien criado y amado. Y los Zabini pensaron que habían hecho con su hijo un buen trabajo.

Cuando Blaise cumplió los once años pidió ser ingresado al Colegio de Hogwarts. Al verse liberados de la crianza de su hijo la mayor parte del curso escolar, ellos retomaron su antiguo estilo de vida. Al cumplir el muchacho los quince años, pagaron la renta de un departamento para que su hijo pasara las vacaciones de invierno y verano. Con ése acto ellos dieron por sentado que el joven ya tenía edad suficiente para prescindir de su presencia.

Francesca volvió al presente y recorrió con su mirada el pequeño departamento donde abandonaran a su hijo a su suerte. Fue en ése instante que tomó conciencia real de cuánta falta debió hacerle la presencia constante de sus padres. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando ella tomó una fotografía de Blaise tomada durante unas vacaciones con ellos en Suiza. Las últimas vacaciones como una verdadera familia.

Y en ése momento deseó como nunca antes, la oportunidad de volver a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. De que Blaise fuera de nuevo un niño para poder ser la madre amorosa que en los últimos años se olvidó de ser. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver. Su esposo y ella habían tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar la juventud de su hijo y no lo habían aprovechado. Y el dolor que ahora laceraba su corazón era el castigo justo por ello. Abrazó con amor el retrato de su hijo, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por los largos años de abandono.

Dejó el retrato en su sitio, dispuesta a finiquitar el asunto del departamento de una vez. Observó en el filo de la chimenea un recipiente conteniendo polvos Flú, y canceló la red cuando comprobó que estaba abierta. Tenía planeado entregarlo a su dueño al día siguiente, pues ya no tenía sentido continuar pagando la renta si ya no iba a ser usado. Las pertenencias que Blaise se llevara cuando fue llamado a Hogwarts habían sido devueltas unos días antes a Italia, por lo que calculaba que no debía ser mucho lo que quedara en ése lugar. Se dirigió a la recámara.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que le sorprendió fue la impresión de ser envuelta en un abrazo acogedor. La percepción la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola sentir que ése lugar estaba lleno de amor. Lo siguiente que le sorprendió fue la fotografía sobre el velador. En ella, su hijo abrazaba y besaba a un joven de negros cabellos que a todas luces era más que un amigo, mientras copos de nieve caían a su alrededor. Al fondo podía apreciarse una tienda de dulces.

Sorprendida ante la clara revelación sobre las preferencias sexuales de Blaise, la mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir. Después de unos momentos de meditar sobre la situación, y reprocharse el no haber estado enterada de todo lo concerniente a la vida privada de su hijo, Francesca se dirigió al único guardarropa que poseía la habitación y lo abrió de par en par.

No le extrañó encontrarse con que la ropa de Blaise no era lo único que llenaba el espacio. Curioseó durante unos momentos tratando de no desordenar las prendas, intentando conocer un poco más sobre aquél joven. Cerró el mueble y recargó su frente sobre el espejo, su bello rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza de saber que su hijo compartía su vida con alguien más, sin que ella se hubiera enterado de nada.

Dio media vuelta y recorrió con la mirada todo el espacio que perteneciera en vida a su hijo. Deseó poder volver en el tiempo para compartirlo con él, junto con todos sus secretos. Y aunque hasta el momento de su llegada estaba resuelta a desocupar ése departamento, Francesca no tuvo valor para hacerlo. Tomó el retrato de Blaise con aquél muchacho y suponiendo que ése joven no tardaría en regresar, salió de la recámara dispuesta a marcharse.

Aún no estaba lista para conocerlo. Tal vez algún día, cuando su dolor fuera más llevadero, se armaría de valor y volvería junto con Immanuel para conocer a quien fuera el dueño del corazón de su Blaise. En su regreso a Italia a bordo del elegante carruaje en el que llegara, Francesca Zabini se tomó la libertad de llorar la pérdida de lo más valioso que alguna vez la vida le concediera.

Lo que Francesca no sabía, era que Blaise la perdonaría de la forma más inesperada. Y ella lo hubiera sabido ése mismo día si al curiosear entre las cosas de su hijo en el ropero, hubiera abierto el último cajón.

oooooooOooooooo

Para Oliver, ésa semana transcurrió en una difusa mezcla de recuerdos dolorosos, de despertar bañado en llanto y dormir bajo el consuelo de las pociones... y volver a despertar llorando. Todo eso, siempre bajo la estricta vigilancia de Poppy, quien desde la noche en que sepultaran a Blaise no lo había dejado solo en ninguna de sus crisis.

Todo lo contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, Draco también había sido una presencia constante durante las horas serenas de un Oliver influenciado por las pociones. Pasaba las mañanas en el laboratorio de Severus, después almorzaba y se daba un baño rápido para marcharse a la enfermería. Su presencia se había vuelto tan constante para Poppy, que llegó un momento en que el rubio no necesitó de su autorización para pasar a verlo.

Pero varias fueron las ocasiones en que le tocó presenciar alguna de las crisis del joven Gryffindor. Ocasiones en las que mientras Poppy llegaba con la poción para tranquilizarlo, Draco no podía hacer más que estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Entonces, Oliver escondía su rostro en su cuello, sus lágrimas perdiéndose entre sus túnicas y humedeciendo sin querer la pálida piel del rubio. Cuando el efecto de la poción se presentaba, Oliver era devuelto de su hombro a su lugar en la cama, y entonces Draco daba su visita por terminada.

Ése viernes por la mañana, los ojos cafés de Oliver se abrieron para recibir de lleno la luz del sol. Y por primera vez desde el sepelio de Blaise, el joven no se abandonó al llanto. Dejó que los cálidos rayos entibiaran su cuerpo y cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, decidió levantarse para desayunar algo. No tenía la menor idea de qué día era, pero el joven sentía como si hubiera permanecido toda una vida en ésa cama, que ahora se le hacía muy incómoda.

Mientras esperaba el regreso del elfo que le llevaría el desayuno, el joven se esforzó en tratar de recordar. Pero sólo acudieron a su memoria momentos fragmentados de lo ocurrido en el cementerio de los Zabini, y la presencia constante de Poppy durante las pocas horas que permanecía despierto y en las cuales ingería sus alimentos y se bañaba, siempre bajo el efecto de los ligeros calmantes que la enfermera le daba.

Otros recuerdos menos vívidos llegaron a su mente. Instantes de inmensa tristeza en los que creía que no soportaría tanto dolor y en los que llegó a sentir –casi como si fuera algo real-, la calidez de unos brazos envolviéndolo y un dulce aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales, aletargando todos sus sentidos y brindándole alivio a su corazón entristecido. No pudo evitar ilusionarse al pensar que ésa sensación pudiera ser el espíritu de Blaise, que aún permanecía a su lado.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza para tratar de desaparecer el ardor que sentía, producto de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su plano vientre, donde poco a poco crecía la pequeña vida que con tanto amor concibieran él y Blaise. Su corazón se encogió de dolor al pensar que él ya no estaría ahí para verlo crecer, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué sería ahora de su existencia sin él.

El elfo regresó con su pedido y desapareció para dejarlo solo otra vez. Oliver consumió su desayuno mientras decidía lo que haría con su vida a partir de ése momento. La muerte de Blaise significaba para él una pérdida muy grande y dolorosa, y de no ser por su bebé, no hubiera tenido motivo alguno para seguir viviendo. Decidió que a partir de ahora su pequeño sería el único motor que lo impulsaría a continuar.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de lado la melancolía y tratar de adaptarse a la realidad de una vida sin su pareja. Debía volver al departamento para recoger todas sus cosas, y decir adiós para siempre al episodio más corto pero más feliz de toda su vida. Le pediría permiso a Poppy para poder volver a su antigua habitación en Hogwarts. Era necesario por su propia salud y la de su bebé, que necesitaría de parte de su padre toda la fortaleza posible para sacarlo adelante.

Terminó de desayunar y se dio un largo baño, recordando que no era la primera vez que se bañaba en ésa habitación de la enfermería, pero sí la primera en la que lo hacía en sus cinco sentidos. Le agradeció a Madame Poppy por haberlo ayudado con sus pociones a soportar ésos terribles días, pero ya era hora de sobrellevar su dolor por su propia cuenta.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la chimenea de la oficina, la bata de hospital cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Necesitaba una muda de ropa y, si su estado anímico se lo permitía, aprovecharía para recoger todas sus cosas. Pero tras lanzar un puñado de polvos por tercera vez, comprendió que la Red Flú del departamento había sido cerrada.

Dejó los polvos en su lugar y se prometió que iría por sus cosas ése mismo fin de semana. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera sido cambiada la contraseña. Regresó sobre sus pasos y suponiendo que Poppy había guardado la ropa que llevara al sepelio, la buscó dentro de la habitación hasta encontrarla, ya limpia y bien doblada. Después de vestirse decidió que era hora de ayudar a la enfermera con sus pacientes y se colocó también su bata blanca.

oooooooOooooooo

Sacando provecho del permiso que Arthur le firmara días antes, Draco logró entrar a la habitación de Severus, quien dejó a un lado el libro que leía para responder al saludo de su ahijado. El rubio buscó asiento a un lado de la cama y hojeó distraído el libro que su padrino acababa de dejar. El hombre pudo observar que el muchacho tenía profundas ojeras y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, padrino. No te preocupes. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Severus entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observarlo. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que la pérdida de quien fuera alguna vez su pareja tenía mucho que ver con su estado. Intuyendo que no debía remover heridas que aún dolían, decidió no insistir en el asunto y se concretó a cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo hiciste para poder entrar? –El muchacho le mostró el pergamino que Arthur le firmara, y Severus comprendió lo que había hecho-. No tardarán en averiguar que el permiso ha vencido y vendrán a sacarte a punta de hechizos.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Poppy me ha informado que has estado reponiéndole las reservas en la enfermería. –Draco asintió en silencio, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para estar más cómodo-. Te agradezco que te hagas cargo del laboratorio. Nadie mejor que tú para cubrir mis ausencias.

-No me lo agradezcas, padrino. –El joven levantó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto-. Lo hago porque me gusta. Además... necesito mantenerme ocupado.

-Entiendo... –Severus guardó un respetuoso silencio ante las palabras del muchacho. Con un largo suspiro, Draco devolvió el libro a su padrino y lo observó por un momento, indeciso-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La verdad es que... estoy aquí porque hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte. –Volteó a ver al hombre, quien con una mirada lo animó a continuar-. Es sobre cierta muestra de sangre que encontré en el laboratorio, el día que me pediste que guardara el veneno de Nagini.

-Guardo muchas muestras de sangre en ése lugar. –Respondió Severus, extrañado-. Especifica.

-La muestra de sangre pertenece a Remus Lupin. –Draco pudo advertir una ligera sorpresa en el rostro de su padrino, y supo que él tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas-. Él no es humano, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? –Severus se removió en su lugar, incómodo. Draco no supo si era por la molesta posición en la que estaba obligado a permanecer, o era que su pregunta de verdad lo había descolocado-. El que guarde una muestra de su sangre en mi laboratorio no quiere decir nada.

-Podría ser algo sin importancia, padrino. –Draco se acercó al hombre hasta que sus ojos grises se toparon con los negros, mirándolo con cierto recelo-. Si no fuera porque la muestra estaba junto a las de las demás criaturas.

-Si tienes tantas ganas de saber todo sobre Lupin, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a él? –Draco entrecerró sus grises ojos, mientras regresaba a su lugar en la silla, y Severus pudo sentir que había ganado ésa partida-. Estoy seguro que Remus resolverá tus dudas con mucho gusto.

Draco ya no siguió insistiendo. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en clara muestra de frustración. El muchacho lo había creído sencillo, pero era más que obvio que su padrino no estaba dispuesto a revelarle nada. Se sintió molesto por eso. Severus interpretó a la perfección cada uno de sus gestos y sólo suspiró mientras le dirigía unas palabras.

-Sin importar lo que Lupin sea... –Y en éste punto levantó la mano para impedir que Draco replicara-. Y eso no significa que lo sea. –Draco volvió a cerrar la boca-. Él ha demostrado ser una buena persona. No lo olvides.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, pensativo. De cualquier manera no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su labor de averiguar lo que Lupin era. Si Severus no se lo decía alguien más lo haría, sólo esperaba no tener que preguntárselo al mismo Lupin. A últimas fechas la sola idea de estar frente a ése hombre le daba escalofríos.

-Cuando elabores las pociones no se te olvide anotar los ingredientes que están por agotarse. Junto a la repisa donde guardo los calderos, hay una lista de los lugares en Hogsmeade donde acostumbro surtirme. –La voz de su padrino lo volvió a la realidad. El muchacho asintió haciéndole saber que lo tenía bien presente-. También puedes pedirle ayuda a Hagrid. Y no esperes a que se agoten para ir a buscarlos. Algunos son muy difíciles de encontrar.

-Pierde cuidado, padrino. Por cierto... –Draco extrajo de entre sus túnicas un pergamino enrollado, que Severus reconoció en el momento-. Esto apareció ayer sobre la mesa cuando estaba trabajando en el laboratorio. Al principio pensé que yo mismo lo había dejado ahí y no lo recordaba. Pero hoy aparecieron dos pergaminos más, y estoy seguro que no fui yo quien los dejó.

-¿Dices que este apareció ayer? –El rubio asintió mientras Severus tomaba el pergamino para leerlo-. Eso significa que ésta poción deberás elaborarla hoy mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque yo mismo hechicé los pergaminos para que aparecieran en mi mesa de trabajo cuando fuera oportuno, como recordatorio. Son pociones que debo elaborar cada determinado tiempo. –Draco movió la cabeza, comprendiendo-. Aparecen un día antes de que deba comenzar a elaborarlas para no olvidarlo. Ésta deberás dársela a Poppy cuando la termines, hoy mismo.

-De acuerdo. –Severus le devolvió el pergamino a su ahijado, quien volvió a guardarlo entre sus ropas-. Me encargaré de elaborarla y ésta misma tarde se la entregaré junto con las que ya tengo listas.

-Escucha, Draco. Necesito que recuerdes que en tanto yo no pueda hacerme cargo del laboratorio, tú deberás estar muy al pendiente de éstos pergaminos. –Draco detectó la gravedad en la voz de su padrino, y supo que hablaba muy en serio-. Algunas pociones son necesarias para el bienestar de las personas que las beben, y deben elaborarse a tiempo.

-No lo olvidaré, Severus.

Cuando Draco se marchó, el profesor se quedó pensando en la seria recomendación que acababa de hacerle, y recordó de repente que el pergamino con las instrucciones para elaborar la Poción Matalobos era uno de los que aparecían en su mesa de trabajo cada mes, tres días antes de la Luna Llena. Esperaba que para entonces sus asuntos ya se hubieran resuelto, o de lo contrario, a Draco le tocaría elaborarla y entregársela a Remus.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron salió hecho una furia de la habitación de Harry, en San Mungo. Acababa de tener una agria discusión con Sirius, ya que durante su visita a su mejor amigo, el animago le había comentado que se llevaría a Harry a París apenas recuperara el sentido. Ron había tratado de disuadirlo pero, al igual que le ocurriera a Remus, no encontró argumento alguno que convenciera al obstinado hombre.

Sin deseos de seguir discutiendo un asunto que sabía de sobra concluiría en el instante que Harry despertara, el pelirrojo decidió volver a la Madriguera. Se sentía frustrado porque ésa misma mañana no había podido ver a Hermione, ya que la muchacha se encontraba recibiendo terapia. Y aunque su visita al final no fue tan improductiva como las anteriores, él aún sentía que no se había logrado ningún avance.

La doctora Sayers le había pedido que tuviera paciencia, ya que las pociones necesitaban tiempo para empezar a surtir efecto. Lo estaban logrando con la mayoría de los pacientes a los que se les había administrado el tratamiento antes que a ella, y los resultados eran prometedores. La medimaga confiaba en que no pasarían muchos días antes de notar mejoría en Hermione.

Confiando en el optimismo de la doctora, Ron hizo a un lado su ansiedad y se dio prisa en arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Ése mismo lunes se había presentado en las oficinas de un lujoso hotel, localizadas en un edificio ejecutivo en Hogsmeade. El restaurante donde solicitaban camareros estaba ubicado dentro del hotel, que resultó ser parte de una gran cadena de hoteles propiedad de una reconocida firma inglesa.

El jefe de personal lo había sometido a una tensa entrevista, de la que el muchacho salió airoso. Durante la visita, el pelirrojo se había enterado que ése hotel se encontraba en una región llamada Oakham, en Rutland, y que era frecuentado por clientela tanto del Mundo Mágico, como Muggle. Al día siguiente el pelirrojo recibió vía lechuza la petición de que se presentara para recibir capacitación.

Al comentárselo a sus padres, éstos le habían pedido que esperara un poco más, y que Arthur vería el modo de colocarlo en algún puesto en el Ministerio. Ron se los agradeció, pero dejó en claro que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ganar algo de dinero para pagar el tratamiento. Molly le había dado su bendición y Arthur lo había comprendido. Ellos estaban conscientes que obtener una plaza en el Ministerio le llevaría mucho tiempo, si es que lo lograba.

Los puestos en el Ministerio eran siempre los más solicitados, y sólo los más preparados –y los que gozaban de más privilegios-, eran quienes los acaparaban. La realidad era frustrante pero tenían que aceptarla. Y mientras tanto, Ron debía tener algo seguro sobre qué pararse y ése trabajo era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Ron terminó de arreglarse y antes de bajar al comedor decidió entrar a la habitación de Hermione. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y suspiró, decepcionado ante la certeza de que ella no estaba ahí. En su lugar, su baúl descansaba a un lado de la cama. Dos días antes Remus se los había hecho llegar y su madre le había prometido guardar en su lugar las cosas de la joven.

Abrió el armario que antes perteneciera a Ginny y comprobó que su madre había cumplido. La ropa y algunos objetos personales de su novia estaban guardados en su lugar correspondiente, esperando el regreso de su dueña. Se sentó en la silla donde Hermione solía estudiar observando algunas cosas que dejara sobre su escritorio. La voz de su madre llamándolo para almorzar lo distrajo de su curiosidad.

Viendo que ya se le hacía tarde para irse al trabajo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, prometiéndose que volvería cuando tuviera más tiempo.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco terminó de almorzar en las habitaciones de Severus y después de darse un baño, se dispuso a guardar en una caja las pociones que debía entregar a Poppy. Desde que su padre retornara a la Mansión Malfoy para arreglar sus asuntos de negocios, Draco pasaba más tiempo en las mazmorras que en cualquier otra parte del Castillo. Por lo que había decidido quedarse a dormir en la que fuera su habitación durante los días que vivió con el profesor.

Aunque en realidad sólo era un pretexto para ocultar el verdadero motivo, y que obedecía a la cercana presencia de su único vecino en varios metros a la redonda, y a quien a ésas alturas, debía extrañarle el no haberse topado por los pasillos con el muchacho. De cualquier forma, Draco planeaba volver a los aposentos que compartía con su padre, pero sólo hasta su regreso.

Después de cerciorarse que la caja estuviera bien cerrada, el muchacho salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la chimenea. Instantes después se hallaba en la oficina de Poppy, en la enfermería. La mujer lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento. Draco esperó con paciencia a que la mujer verificara cada una de las pociones contra la lista que Oliver elaborara.

-Veo que no son muchas las pociones que hacen falta por reponer. –Poppy devolvió a Draco el pergamino junto con la caja, ya vacía. Las pociones quedaron sobre el escritorio-. Severus tenía razón, eres muy bueno en esto.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros sin demostrar emoción alguna, aunque por dentro su orgullo estuviera más inflado que un globo. Observó las pociones que la enfermera no se había tomado la molestia de dejar bajo resguardo.

-¿No piensa guardarlas?

-Dejaré que Oliver lo haga. –Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta de la enfermera, aunque no lo demostró-. Es preferible que tenga muchas cosas en qué distraerse.

-Eso significa que ya está mejor...

-Mucho mejor que en los días anteriores, eso es seguro. –Poppy se sentó en su escritorio frente al rubio, una sonrisa alegre bailando en sus labios-. Ésta mañana tenía pensado dejar de darle las pociones y hacer que se levantara de una vez. Pero al llegar me llevé la sorpresa de que Oliver ya se había levantado. Se había puesto su bata y se la pasó visitando a algunos pacientes mientras me esperaba.

-Eso es bueno. –Draco jugueteó con el pergamino en la mano, gesto que se estaba volviendo muy frecuente en él-. Quiere decir... que ha decidido aceptarlo.

-Así es. De hecho, él mismo me pidió que dejara de darle más pociones. –Draco escuchó con atención a la mujer frente a él, sin perder detalle de cada una de sus palabras-. Me dijo que intentaría vivir a plena conciencia el luto por la muerte de su pareja, y no perdido entre las brumas de un sueño inducido.

-Es lo mejor que puede hacer. –Draco le dio la razón al admitir que no sería sano ni para él ni para su bebé, que continuara escapando de su dolor bebiendo pociones para dormir.

Para Draco, ésa semana había sido la más difícil desde la muerte de su madre. Y aún consciente de su renuncia a Blaise desde antes que todo aquello ocurriera, no había podido evitar que la tristeza de saberlo muerto le oprimiera el corazón en agudas punzadas de dolor que lo dejaban sin respiración. Pero el estar inmiscuido en su trabajo le había ayudado a distraerse y dejar el dolor a un lado.

Oliver no había pensado nunca en perder a Blaise. En sus planes para el futuro estaba incluida la compañía del padre de su hijo por todo el tiempo que les restara de vida. Y el saber que Oliver había decidido superar el dolor por su propia cuenta a tan pocos días de la pérdida de su pareja, le estaba dejando claro que el Gryffindor poseía más fortaleza de lo que creía. Sintió algo cercano a la admiración.

-Hola, Oliver. Me alegra que hayas vuelto. –Draco emergió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a la enfermera. Por la mirada que ella le dirigió, supo que lo había estado observando durante todo ése tiempo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se ponía de pie-. Porque necesito que me ayudes a guardar ésta pociones.

Los ojos cafés de Oliver se encontraron con los grises de Draco, y el rubio pudo percibir en ellos una profunda tristeza.

-Malfoy...

Draco respondió con un movimiento de cabeza al saludo del moreno. Un tenso momento de silencio inundó el pequeño espacio y Oliver frunció el ceño cuando a su memoria llegó un recuerdo fracturado, del cual sólo pudo rescatar un pedazo. En él, unos brazos cálidos lo estrechaban al mismo tiempo que un aroma dulce y agradable se percibía en el ambiente, dando alivio a su dolor. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y atribuyéndolo a un sueño, decidió dejarlo a un lado.

Tomó unos frascos del escritorio para guardarlos en la gaveta, dando espacio a Draco y a la enfermera para que continuaran con lo que estaban antes de que él llegara. Pero Poppy sólo dirigió unas palabras de agradecimiento al rubio, quien a su vez respondió con un monosílabo antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando terminó de guardar las pociones, Oliver tomó asiento en el lugar que Draco ocupara momentos antes, tratando de encontrar la forma de pedirle a Poppy el favor que necesitaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Oliver? –La mujer vio el gesto preocupado del muchacho. Éste asintió en silencio y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Se trata de un favor que quisiera pedirle. –Respondió el joven. Poppy asintió, instándolo a continuar-. Me preguntaba... si me puede dejar volver a la habitación que tenía aquí, mientras arreglo algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema. –Fue la respuesta de Poppy. Y aunque a Oliver le alegró escucharla, estaba consciente que la decisión final no dependía de ella-. Remus está a cargo del Castillo en ausencia de Minerva. Hablaré con él.

-¿Cree que el profesor Lupin me lo autorice?

-Ten por seguro que así será. Es más, si quieres desde ésta misma noche puedes volver a la habitación. No habrá dificultades por eso. –La tensión en el rostro del muchacho se suavizó, aunque no llegó a desaparecer del todo. Poppy se sentó a su lado mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-La verdad es que... todas mis pertenencias están en el departamento de Blaise. –Se retorció las manos, nervioso-. Debo volver mañana temprano para recoger mis cosas. Pero la Red Flú fue cerrada, así que no me sorprendería encontrarme con que no puedo entrar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Se lo agradezco mucho... pero no. –Oliver apretó la mano de la enfermera en un gesto de agradecimiento-. La verdad es que prefiero ir solo.

-¿Estás seguro? –El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea de qué responder-. Debes estar consciente que te enfrentarás a la soledad del departamento y a la ausencia de tu pareja... tal vez necesitarás a alguien a tu lado.

-Estoy consciente de eso, no lo dude. Pero siento que es algo que debo enfrentar de una vez por todas. –Poppy quiso entender la intención en las palabras del muchacho, pero algo se escapaba de su comprensión. El joven advirtió la duda en sus gestos y decidió ser mas claro-. Sé que usted tiene razón, no sé si seré lo bastante fuerte para afrontar la ausencia de Blaise en un lugar donde fuimos tan felices y en el que ahora sólo encontraré vacío. Pero debo hacerlo por mi bien, y por el de mi bebé.

Al escuchar sus razones, Poppy terminó de entender a su auxiliar. Si Oliver no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar solo una vida sin Blaise, mucho menos iba a ser capaz de enfrentar solo su paternidad. Para Oliver no sólo significaba demostrarse que podía ser fuerte por él y por su hijo, significaba que podía ser capaz de poner fin a ése episodio doloroso y seguir adelante con su vida.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Poppy dejo sus reflexiones a un lado para escuchar la pregunta de su auxiliar-. Si el profesor Snape está incapacitado, ¿Quién elaboró todas las pociones que Malfoy trajo?

-Fue el mismo Draco. –La mujer sonrió ante la mirada incrédula del muchacho-. Es en serio. Severus me había comentado que era un buen auxiliar, pero la verdad es que no me imaginé que supiera tanto. De hecho, te informo que a partir de ahora y hasta que Severus resuelva sus asuntos, Draco se encargará de reponer las pociones que hagan falta, por lo que cualquier cosa relacionada con eso, tendrás que dirigirte a él.

-De acuerdo, Madame. –El muchacho guardó silencio y suspiró, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Su actitud le recordó a Poppy la de Draco antes de que Oliver llegara, y no pudo evitar relacionarlo de algún modo.

-Tal vez... estoy siendo muy indiscreta, pero... ¿Sabes que ése muchacho ha estado muy preocupado por ti?

-¿Se refiere a Malfoy? –La mujer asintió-. ¿Por qué me lo dice?

-Estuvo muy al pendiente de tu estado y el de tu bebé. –Oliver frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la enfermera. Más que extraño, le pareció inconcebible. ¿Malfoy preocupándose por él?-. Durante toda la semana que estuviste mal te visitó cada tarde. De hecho... él fue a buscarte la noche en que asististe al sepelio. De no haber sido por él, tu bebé y tú hubieran corrido grave peligro.

-¿Él fue...? –Oliver no salía de su sorpresa. Durante todo ése día, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo había ido a parar a la enfermería después de haber estado presente en el sepelio de Blaise aquella tarde. Ahora ésa duda tenía una respuesta.

Él no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido en el cementerio después de que Blaise fuera sepultado. Sólo recordaba haberse acercado a su tumba y un gran dolor al leer su nombre en la lápida. Todo lo demás eran pedazos de recuerdos, como los de su estadía ésa semana en la enfermería. Pero nada más.

A solas en su antigua habitación, Oliver pasó muchas horas despierto tratando de comprender la actitud del Slytherin, pero sólo logró que la cabeza le doliera sin haber encontrado alguna razón válida. La sensación de calidez y aquél dulce aroma estaban más presentes que nunca ésa noche, como si trataran de abrirse paso a través de su memoria y emerger para tomar una forma.

Y aunque deseaba seguir creyendo que era el espíritu de Blaise a su lado, en el fondo anheló que fuera algo más verdadero. Algo físico a lo que pudiera aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces deseó con todo su corazón que eso tan maravilloso tuviera un rostro. Que fuera real.

oooooooOooooooo

El sábado por la mañana, el carruaje que Poppy había dispuesto para su auxiliar descendió frente al edificio. Oliver sintió que las piernas le temblaban conforme se acercaba al departamento que habitara con su pareja. Dudó varios minutos antes de pronunciar la contraseña, y se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió cediéndole el paso. El moreno supuso que alguien había olvidado cancelarla.

Sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente en el instante que vio la foto de su pareja depositada en la pequeña sala. Dejó que los recuerdos de su vida con Blaise inundaran su corazón mientras observaba con ternura cada objeto que alguna vez perteneciera a la persona que tanto amaba.

Entró a la cocina y acarició el reborde de su taza preferida. Paseó sus dedos por donde alguna vez los labios de Blaise se posaran, tratando de recuperar su sabor para llevárselo con él. Dejó la taza en su lugar y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación, donde se recostó en la cama tratando de no desordenarla, abrazándose con fuerza a su almohada, aspirando todo su aroma impregnado en él. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas hasta humedecerla.

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que Oliver se decidiera a ponerse de pie y abrir el ropero. Vio colgada una camisa blanca, de las que alguna vez pertenecieran a su uniforme de Slytherin. Con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto muy delicado que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, la sacó de su perchero y se la colocó por encima, abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo de ésa manera que era a su Blaise al que abrazaba con tanto amor.

-¿Cómo podré hacerlo? –Se preguntó en un murmullo cortado por un suave sollozo, su abrazo apretándose con fuerza sobre su propio cuerpo cubierto por la camisa blanca-. ¿Cómo podré seguir sin ti?

Su mirada café vagó por toda la habitación. Cada objeto en ella era un recordatorio de que alguien muy amado había vivido ahí, compartiendo todo con él. Y el saber que ése ser ya no volvería le quitaba toda razón para continuar en ése lugar. Besó el cuello de la blanca camisa y la dejó en su sitio. Sacó su baúl del ropero y después de volverlo a su tamaño normal comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas.

No tenía prisa en hacerlo. Se tomó todo el tiempo que necesitó procurando que no se le olvidara nada, pues no sabía si alguna vez volvería a tener el valor de regresar. Estuvo tentado a llevarse algún objeto de Blaise con él, pero dentro de su dolor comprendió que eso sólo le haría más daño. Los juguetes y la ropita de su bebé, guardados en el cajón de abajo, fue lo último que metió en su baúl antes de dirigirse al velador.

Se sorprendió cuando no encontró sobre la mesita de noche la fotografía donde aparecían Blaise y él, besándose mientras su pareja lo abrazaba. Había sido tomada el invierno anterior frente a Honeydukes, en una de las visitas de Blaise a Hogsmeade. Ése día sólo había podido estar con él un momento, pues su pareja debía volver a las Tres Escobas con el grupo. Había sido tomada a la carrera por un transeúnte muy amable.

Recordó con claridad ése momento cuando, mientras el turista les apuntaba con la cámara, Blaise había sonreído con picardía antes de lanzarse a los labios de Oliver y robarle un beso. Sobre ellos, los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor, moteando de blanco sus negras túnicas. La toma se repetía una y otra vez, dando la impresión de que no le había robado sólo un beso sino muchos de ellos.

Oliver buscó la fotografía por todas partes, sin hallarla. Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Blaise se la había llevado la mañana que partiera hacia el Colegio. En medio de la confusión de todos ésos días no recordó haberla visto después, por lo que dio por sentada su suposición.

Permaneció un momento más en la recámara, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada cosa que había en ella. Cerró y encogió su baúl, pesado de cosas y recuerdos, para ocultarlo entre sus túnicas. Momentos después abordaba el carruaje que lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts.

oooooooOooooooo

La reaparición de Lucius Malfoy en el ámbito empresarial y la noticia de su participación activa en la derrota de Lord Voldemort, provocó la alza repentina en las acciones de sus, ya de por sí, millonarias compañías. Pero la gran cantidad de asuntos pendientes con sus socios de negocios, prolongó su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy más tiempo del que el aristócrata hubiera deseado. Y después de doce días de reuniones y de sumergirse de lleno en cálculos financieros, resultados y proyecciones, decidió que ya era suficiente y optó dejar a sus socios a cargo para regresar al Castillo.

Así que al mediodía del viernes doce de Agosto, Draco se encontró con la sorpresa de que su padre ya lo esperaba en sus aposentos para almorzar. Después de contarle a grandes rasgos sobre la situación favorable con la que se había encontrado con respecto a sus empresas -y de notar que su hijo sólo asentía con aire ausente a lo que se suponía que debería ser de su total interés-, el hombre decidió hacer a un lado el tema de los negocios y dejar que el muchacho lo pusiera al día de lo acontecido en el Colegio.

Fue así como supo que Remus estaba ocupando el lugar de la profesora McGonagall, quien llevaba ausente el mismo tiempo que él. Y aunque el muchacho no supo decirle la razón, al hombre no le fue difícil imaginar el motivo de su ausencia. Supo también que ni Dumbledore ni Potter habían recuperado el conocimiento, y que Severus aún no había sido dado de alta por Poppy. Haciendo cuentas, el hombre llegó a la conclusión de que la enfermera estaba tratando de prolongar su estancia en la enfermería el mayor tiempo posible, pues los diez días pronosticados para su recuperación ya habían transcurrido.

-Deberías olvidarte del laboratorio por unos días y tratar de descansar. –Le sugirió cuando el muchacho estaba por marcharse otra vez a las mazmorras. Durante el almuerzo, al hombre no se le había pasado por alto el aspecto cansado de su hijo-. Que la enfermería espere por sus pociones.

-Ya no quedan muchas pociones por reponer en la enfermería. –Fue la respuesta de Draco ante la preocupación de su padre-. En realidad ésas son muy fáciles de elaborar. Las que me están costando trabajo son las que Severus elabora cada mes. Algunas son muy complicadas y tardan muchas horas en prepararse.

-¿Y no puedes dejarlas para después? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Lucius sólo suspiró con resignación mientras retiraba su silla de la mesa, dispuesto a dejar la conversación-. De cualquier forma ten mucho cuidado. Estarás solo en las mazmorras y no quiero que te ocurra algo.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

Cuando su hijo se marchó, Lucius aprovechó para ir a visitar a Remus. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de él ni de nadie, durante los doce días que estuvo sin verlo lo había extrañado mucho. La puerta se abrió al segundo toque y un sorprendido pero sonriente Remus salió a recibirlo.

-Pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de unos días más. –El licántropo lo saludó con un beso antes de invitarlo a su sillón preferido en la sala-. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Supe que estás a cargo del Castillo. –Lucius dejó su silla de ruedas para sentarse en el sillón. Una copa fue depositada en su mano al mismo tiempo que sentía el rostro de Remus escondiéndose en su cuello.

-Así es. Minerva está arreglando unos asuntos, y me dejó a cargo. –Remus dejó su cuello y se enderezó en su lugar en una actitud más formal que hizo a Lucius suspirar por la pérdida-. ¿Sabes que Severus aún sigue en la enfermería?

-Draco me lo acaba de informar. Por lo que veo siguió el consejo de los abogados de permanecer ahí el mayor tiempo posible.

-No creo que Poppy pueda tenerlo con ella durante mucho tiempo más. –Fue el comentario preocupado del licántropo-. Y lo peor del asunto es que Harry no da muestras de querer despertar.

-¿Has intentado convencer a Black de que retire la denuncia?

-Estoy cansado de insistirle. –Respondió Remus, suspirando con pesar-. Pero no hay modo de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sigue en su necedad de llevárselo a París en cuanto despierte.

-Espero que eso no llegue a pasar. –Lucius dejó su copa a un lado y buscó los ojos dorados del licántropo-. Presiento que a Severus se le van a complicar las cosas, y con Potter en París, será peor para él.

Remus asintió en silencio, dando razón a las palabras del rubio. Sirius y Severus eran enemigos de la infancia. Recordaba con claridad cada una de las bromas pesadas de las que el uno hiciera víctima al otro. Pero aunque con el paso de los años las bromas de Severus iban bajando de intensidad conforme maduraba, las bromas de Sirius se volvían cada vez más crueles, y hasta peligrosas.

Jamás olvidaría la broma de Sirius en la que Severus estuvo a punto de perder la vida, la noche de su transformación en la Casa de los Gritos. En aquel entonces ninguno de ellos analizó el grado de peligrosidad de aquella bromita, y pasó como una travesura más de estudiantes.

Pero ahora, más de veinte años después de aquello, y sentado en un sillón de sus aposentos como profesor en Hogwarts, los sucesos de aquella noche tomaron para Remus otra dimensión. Aquello que Sirius hiciera para molestar a Severus adquirió un cariz más dramático, mas profundo. Algo... demasiado serio para ser sólo una inocente travesura más de quien era considerado un estudiante bullicioso.

Una creciente ansiedad comenzó a apretar su corazón y su conciencia. Sirius odiaba a Severus desde siempre. Pero... ¿Qué tan grande era la aversión hacia ese hombre que lo hacía capaz de querer destruirlo? ¿Qué le había hecho Severus para provocar tal ira en su amigo, al grado de que su resentimiento era capaz de hacerlo actuar por encima de su gran amor hacia su ahijado?

Ni James ni él se habían planteado nunca ésa interrogante. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió jamás hacerle una pregunta tan simple como "¿Por qué lo odias?" O "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

En ése instante se volvió claro para Remus, que detrás de la actitud de Sirius hacia Severus había algo muy serio. Algo demasiado grande que el animago tenía guardado dentro –y que era muy probable que creciera con el paso de los años-, y ahora brotaba de su ser en forma de odio encarnizado.

Ése pensamiento le provocó una gran preocupación. Tanto, que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que Lucius, a su lado, no pudo dejar de observar.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Remus volvió su atención hacia el hombre que le hablaba. Lucius tuvo que esperar varios segundos a que el otro se adaptara de nuevo a la realidad.

El licántropo sólo movió la cabeza, rechazando la idea de explicarle sus suposiciones. Para él había sido bastante difícil organizar sus pensamientos para llegar a ésa conclusión. Tratar de explicárselo a Lucius en ése momento requería rebobinar cada uno de esos pensamientos. Un gran esfuerzo mental, y él estaba cansado.

-Es sólo que... creo que Sirius no está midiendo la magnitud del daño que le está haciendo a Harry. –Suspiró, desalentado por la actitud tan cerrada del animago. Se puso de pie para servir otra copa a su compañero-. Con su proceder sólo logrará perderlo. Y no quisiera que eso pasara.

Lucius lo escuchó en silencio, tomando la copa que Remus le ofrecía.

-¿Tú no vas a beber? –Le preguntó cuando se percató que él era el único que lo estaba haciendo.

-Falta una semana para la Luna Llena. –Respondió el licántropo mientras regresaba a su sitio y aprovechaba el momento para besar su cuello. Lucius jadeó ante la caricia-. Aunque son varios días prefiero no arriesgarme. No quiero que me ocurra lo de la última vez.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –El rostro de Remus se ensombreció ante el recuerdo. Su silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta-. ¿Algún día lo sabré?

-Tal vez... aunque lo que más deseo ahora es olvidarlo. –El licántropo sonrió con melancolía-. Lo que no debo olvidar es beber la poción.

Lucius frunció el ceño al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-¿Severus tiene ésa poción entre sus reservas? –El licántropo negó con la cabeza-. Y si Severus no puede elaborarla... ¿A quién le pedirás que lo haga?

-Pues a la persona que está ocupando su lugar en el laboratorio.

-¿Acaso estás pensando en revelarle a Draco sobre tu naturaleza?

-Será necesario. –Fue la respuesta del licántropo. Lucius suspiró, no muy convencido por su decisión. Remus tomó el rostro del rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Escucha, Lucius. Éstos últimos días, Draco me ha estado evitando y hasta huye de mi presencia apenas me distingue a lo lejos. Yo lo aprecio y la verdad es que no me agrada la idea de que me tenga temor. Quiero dejar todo en claro para evitar esta situación tan desagradable.

-Ya que has decidido hacerlo, entonces deja que yo esté presente cuando se lo digas. –Lucius levantó una mano para evitar que Remus reclamara-. Ojalá me equivoque, pero presiento que la reacción de Draco no va a ser la más amable, y quiero evitar en la mayor medida que se porte grosero contigo.

-¿Crees que Draco será capaz de lanzarme alguna maldición? –Lucius supo que no hablaba en serio por la sonrisa traviesa que surcó los labios del licántropo-. ¿Quieres estar ahí para defenderme de tu mocoso malcriado?

Lucius iba a responder algo, pero los labios de Remus sobre los suyos le robaron toda intención. Se abandonó al apasionado beso y gimió cuando Remus lo empujó hacia atrás para recostarse sobre su cuerpo. El rubio se arqueó con suavidad cuando sintió la lengua traviesa del licántropo explorando su oreja y parte de su cuello, y Remus sonrió en medio de la caricia al recordar que ésa era una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus dorados ojos para encontrarse con los azules del rubio. Suspiró al ver el deseo refulgiendo en ellos. Otra caricia más sobre su cuello hizo que Lucius perdiera el precario equilibrio que mantenía en el sillón. Ambos cayeron en medio de un fuerte ruido cuando sus cuerpos chocaron contra el suelo alfombrado.

-¿Estas bien? –Remus se apresuró a moverse de encima de Lucius, quien permaneció en el suelo, su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la alfombra. Remus supo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando lo vio sonreír, divertido por la situación-. Déjame ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –El rubio tomó la mano que el otro le ofrecía y se apoyó en su silla, donde se sentó-. Será mejor que me marche. Tengo que pasar a ver a Severus.

-Salúdalo de mi parte. –Remus lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde lo despidió con otro beso apasionado. Y Lucius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandar a Severus al diablo.

oooooooOooooooo

Poppy observaba con inquietud al hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, frente a ella. Desde que lo examinara minutos antes, la enfermera había tenido que ser sincera e informarle que ya no le sería posible tenerlo más tiempo como paciente. A simple vista era notable que ya estaba recuperado de sus fracturas.

Severus recargó una mano contra la pared junto a la ventana, su negra mirada perdiéndose en las últimas luces de la tarde.

-De verdad lo siento, Severus. –Se lamentó la enfermera, apenada por la difícil situación en la que dejaba al profesor con su decisión-. Pero si la Comisión de Medimagos descubre que te estoy reteniendo sin motivo, me quitará mi licencia.

El control de los pacientes bajo custodia del Ministerio que cada medimago atendía, se llevaba por medio de expedientes mágicos, donde se anotaba la fecha de ingreso y la fecha de alta, y se comparaban con los exámenes médicos realizados al paciente en ése lapso de tiempo. Si Poppy seguía manteniendo a Severus en la enfermería sin que él ya no lo necesitara, la Comisión podría detectarlo y retirarle la licencia.

-Está bien, Poppy. Déjalo. –La tranquilizó el ex mortífago-. Bastante te has arriesgo reteniéndome más tiempo del debido. –Retiró su mirada de la ventana para volverla hacia la mujer-. Confiábamos en que Harry despertaría y que todo se arreglaría. Pero creo que no me quedará más remedio que enfrentar mi situación legal.

Poppy asintió, sin saber qué mas decir. Ella sólo estaba enterada del problema de Severus por medio de los diarios cuya información, por consejo de Minerva, había preferido no creer. Y aunque ella deseaba saber todo lo que sucedía alrededor de la denuncia de Sirius, prefirió ser discreta y mantenerse al margen de la situación. En vez de eso, levantó la varita y apuntó a quien hasta ése momento aún seguía siendo su paciente.

-Entonces... te deseo mucha suerte. –La mujer invocó el hechizo para dar de alta al profesor en su expediente mágico. Lucius, quien llegaba en ése instante, supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Después de apretar su hombro con afecto en señal de despedida, Poppy salió de la habitación.

-Localizaré a los abogados. –Lucius salió detrás de la mujer para dirigirse a la chimenea, desde donde los contactaría. Con un suspiro, Severus se cambió la bata blanca de hospital por sus negras túnicas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su rostro sereno aunque su corazón amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho.

Él había tenido presente en todo momento la posibilidad de pisar la prisión. Pero sólo hasta ése instante la realidad cayó sobre él en toda su magnitud: Iría preso a Azkaban. Al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba, Severus sintió por primera vez el deseo primitivo de escapar.

Y lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, de no ser porque dentro del creciente temor que llenaba su pecho, había un motivo que le daba valor para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Y ése motivo fue lo que hizo que Severus tomara la firme decisión de ser fuerte para resistir lo que estaba por venir, y para conservar la cordura en medio de la locura que sabía, le esperaba en ése terrible lugar.

Los dos Aurores que custodiaban la habitación entraron empuñando sus varitas. Severus se puso de pie y enfrentó la mirada de los hombres con total dignidad.

-¿Ya avisaron a la autoridad máxima del Colegio? –Preguntó cuando los Aurores ataron sus manos por detrás de su espalda con cuerdas invisibles.

-El señor Weasley lo está haciendo en éste momento. –Señaló uno de ellos. Acababa de decirlo cuando el Auror llegó, seguido por el profesor de Defensa.

Arthur se paró frente a él, sus grises ojos expresando el gran pesar que lo embargaba. Con un suspiro de resignación, sacó un pergamino de entre sus túnicas y lo extendió delante del profesor de Pociones, mientras lo leía en voz alta.

-Señor Severus Snape, está usted arrestado. Se le acusa de secuestro y abuso sexual en la persona de Harry Potter. A partir de éste instante quedará bajo la custodia del Ministerio, en la Prisión de Azkaban. Ahí permanecerá hasta que sea llevado a cabo su juicio.

Mientras Arthur leía los derechos de Severus, Remus permanecía parado detrás del Auror, su rostro desencajado y apretando los puños con rabia. Cuando Arthur terminó, uno de los Aurores tomó el brazo del profesor para conducirlo fuera de la habitación. Remus se adelantó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del ex mortífago, Y Severus pudo ver en sus ojos dorados el fiel reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

Severus se detuvo por un momento, haciendo que los Aurores detuvieran su andar junto a él. El profesor de pociones no despegó la mirada de los ojos de Remus cuando le habló en un murmullo.

-Quiero que les digas a Harry y a Draco que no se angustien, que estaré bien. –Remus asintió en silencio y pudo ver en la firmeza de sus palabras, que Severus le estaba entregando en ése instante toda su confianza-. Diles que todo estará bien.

Severus salió de la habitación para ser conducido a las barreras de protección, desde donde desaparecería para ser llevado a Azkaban. Mientras tanto, Remus atravesó la chimenea de la oficina de Albus para dar aviso a Minerva de lo ocurrido. Después de eso iría a San Mungo... había un par de cosas que necesitaba decirle a su mejor amigo.

oooooooOooooooo

Minerva caminaba apresurada por los pasillos que conducían a la enfermería, la carta de Remus apretujada en su mano. Se encontraba charlando con lo señores Flamel después de la cena, cuando Fawkes hizo acto de presencia en la Mansión. Apenas terminó de leer la carta, la subdirectora se disculpó con sus anfitriones argumentando que le era preciso volver al Colegio.

Haciendo gala de una gran discreción, los señores Flamel no hicieron preguntas y en cambio, le facilitaron a uno de los elfos para que le ayudara a empacar su baúl. La animaga se despidió de ellos agradeciendo su hospitalidad, después de que el señor Flamel le prometiera que la mantendría al tanto de todo lo que pudiera averiguar sobre el Medallón.

A Poppy no le extrañó el regreso de la subdirectora. Se levantó de su lugar y le obsequió un abrazo de bienvenida, para después invitarla a tomar asiento frente a ella.

-¿Es verdad lo que Remus me acaba de informar? –La enfermera asintió en silencio, provocando un gesto de angustia de parte de la animaga.

-Si por mí hubiera sido lo habría dejado más tiempo en la enfermería. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso me hubiera provocado muchos problemas.

-Lo sé, Poppy. Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. –En un gesto nervioso, Minerva dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Poppy convocó dos tazas de té y esperó a que su compañera bebiera un sorbo para tranquilizarse-. Es una verdadera pena. Sé que Severus confiaba en que Harry se recuperaría lo antes posible.

Poppy guardó silencio ante las palabras de la subdirectora. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que Minerva le contara todos los detalles que rodeaban la situación de Severus, comprendió que era algo que debía mantenerse en total discreción. Prefirió derivar la conversación hacia otros temas.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre el estado de Albus? –Minerva asintió mientras se levantaba de su sitio. Poppy la imitó y momentos después se encontraban en la habitación del Director, donde Minerva ya había puesto a la enfermera al tanto de todo lo que el señor Flamel le explicara.

-La función del Medallón era la de protegerlos a los dos... de alguna manera. –Afirmó la animaga mientras apretaba entre sus manos la mano que desde hace rato sostenía-. Por eso absorbió toda la magia que necesitó de Albus.

-Es increíble lo que me has contado. –Admitió Poppy, sorprendida por la explicación-. Eso quiere decir que al final, Albus y Severus se protegieron el uno al otro. No me extraña que Albus esté inconsciente. Su magia quedó agotada.

-El señor Flamel dice que cayó en coma mágico. –Minerva suspiró y se puso de pie. Besó los blancos cabellos de su amigo y ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación-. Me prometió que haría todo lo posible para encontrar el modo de despertarlo.

Poppy la acompañó hasta la chimenea, donde la subdirectora tomó un puñado de polvos.

-Te agradeceré que me mantengas al tanto. –Le pidió Poppy en el momento que Minerva desaparecía entre las verdes llamas. Se retiró de la chimenea cuando en la lejanía escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de la subdirectora.

Minerva llegó a la oficina del Director y se acercó al escritorio, donde lo primero que vio fueron varias cartas depositadas sobre él. Al no tener carácter de urgentes, la subdirectora supuso que Remus había preferido dejarlas ahí, que enviárselas arriesgando a que se perdieran en el camino. Imaginando quiénes eran los remitentes, decidió leerlas de una vez y dejar de retrasar lo inevitable.

Cuando terminó de leerlas, tomó una pluma de Fawkes y escribió unas palabras en un pergamino. Los miembros de la Junta Escolar le exigían una reunión para resolver el problema de Albus lo más pronto posible. También le pedían que les fuera aclarado todo lo concerniente a la situación legal del Profesor de Pociones y así poder tomar cartas en el asunto.

Consciente de la cercanía del nuevo curso escolar, decidió citarlos en la Dirección para el miércoles veinticuatro de ése mismo mes, considerando que los asuntos a tratar aunque de gran importancia, eran pocos y se resolverían en una sola reunión. Después de dejar las cartas sobre el escritorio para enviarlas con Fawkes al día siguiente, se retiró a descansar.

Ya en sus aposentos, la animaga extrajo de su baúl el obsequio que el Señor Flamel le entregara para Severus. Pudo ver que era un libro de Pociones muy antiguo, y que manejaba infinidad de fórmulas y términos que le eran desconocidos, pero que imaginó que a Severus no le costaría ningún trabajo comprender.

Dándose por vencida, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el velador, lamentando el no haber podido entregárselo a tiempo al profesor.

oooooooOooooooo

Recostado en un sillón de la habitación de Harry, Sirius permanecía despierto mirando con fijeza al techo. El abogado que estaba llevando su caso contra Severus acababa de informarle que el profesor había sido llevado a la prisión de Azkaban. Ahora sólo debían esperar a que el juicio se programara, y confiaban en que éste se realizara lo más pronto posible.

-Imagino que ya debes estar satisfecho. –Sirius desvió su mirada del techo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Remus. Reconoció la molestia en la voz del licántropo, y por sus palabras supo que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Te sugiero que no intentes convencerme de retirar la denuncia. –Sirius dejó su lugar en el sillón para acercarse a la cama, donde acomodó la almohada bajo la cabeza de su ahijado-. Sabes cuál es mi posición y no pienso cambiar de actitud.

-Eso ya lo sé, Sirius. Sé que ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer o decir para persuadirte de esta locura. Y como veo que tu necedad nos ha conducido hasta estos extremos... –Al notar la pausa en las palabras de Remus, Sirius levantó su mirada interrogante hacia él-. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no voy a permitir que se cometa una injusticia. –Remus dio un paso adelante sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los azules de su amigo-. Confío en que Severus no llegue a juicio. Pero de ser así, entonces atestiguaré a su favor de ser necesario.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Remus... –El profesor de Defensa permaneció imperturbable ante la mirada dolida del hombre frente a él-. Eres mi amigo... mi único amigo.

-Y lo seré siempre, Sirius. Pero cuando Harry despierte apoyaré cualquier decisión que tome, aún pasando sobre nuestra amistad. –Remus desvió su mirada dorada de los ojos azules para posarse sobre el joven que yacía aún inconsciente-. Porque debes tener por seguro que cuando se levante de ésa cama, será para ir a buscar a Severus. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedírselo.

Remus se marchó sin darle tiempo a Sirius de responder nada. El animago permaneció en su lugar junto a Harry, pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo y preguntándose por primera vez, si no se estaba equivocando y Remus estaba en lo correcto. Suspiró mientras acariciaba la frente de su ahijado, cálida y suave.

Depositó un beso en ella y regresó a su lugar en el sillón, su mente debatiéndose entre hacer caso a la razón en la voz de su mejor amigo, o escuchar la voz de su propia razón.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Si tú estás a mi lado.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Sumset: **Hola Sumset. Hermione va a recuperarse aunque ahora las cosas se vean negras para ella. Albus no va a perder su magia, pero sí va a tardar en despertar. Sobre el libro andas muy cerca, es para una de las dos cosas, jeje. Te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo para leer esta historia también, y al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme tu comentario Besitos.

**Muchas gracias también a _Mis Andreina Snape y EugeBlack _por sus reviews. **

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen mi historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	32. XXIII Si tú estás a mi lado Primera Pa

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Devil Lady Hitokiri, Lalala, Nan y Julia, por sus reviews. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXIII**_

_**Si tú estás a mi lado.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**A**l enterarse de la partida de Severus a Azkaban, cinco días atrás, la primera intención de Draco fue la de presentarse en San Mungo y maldecir a Sirius Black hasta que el animago retirara la denuncia. En vez de eso, el joven se comportó a la altura de las circunstancias cuando el mensaje de Severus en la voz de Remus Lupin le hizo saber que su padrino estaría bien.

Ése día miércoles, el muchacho se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo una poción que debía entregar a Madame Pomfrey. Mientras dejaba que la poción hirviera en el caldero decidió hacer una lista de los ingredientes que estaban por agotarse. Tenía intenciones de ir a Hogsmeade ése fin de semana para surtirse, amén de lo que Hagrid pudiera conseguirle por su cuenta.

Ésa mañana se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para adelantar algo de trabajo antes de acompañar a su padre a la enfermería, pues Lucius había reanudado sus sesiones de fisioterapia ésa misma semana. Pero al igual que le ocurría a su padrino, el laboratorio absorbía tanto su atención que el muchacho perdía la noción del tiempo.

Cansado de esperarlo en la enfermería, Lucius decidió ir por su hijo y tras lanzar un puñado de polvos emergió de la chimenea de los aposentos del profesor de pociones. Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la silla de su padre perfilándose debajo del dintel.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende encontrarte aquí? –Aunque La voz de Lucius no sonaba molesta, Draco no pudo evitar apenarse cuando vio la hora que era.

-Lo lamento, se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta. –Draco dejó a un lado la lista que estaba haciendo para poner atención al caldero-. Si me esperas unos minutos podré llevarle éstas pociones a Madame de una vez.

Lucius asintió en silencio y se puso a curiosear por aquí y por allá mientras Draco apagaba el fuego y se daba prisa en envasar la poción. Lo observó durante un momento y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando lo vio tan concentrado en lo que hacía. Siempre pensó en el futuro que le deparaba a su hijo, pero dentro de lo que había soñado para él no estaba contemplado lo que ahora veía.

Él había imaginado una gran oficina decorada con los colores de su Casa, con un elegante escritorio y un cómodo sillón de fino cuero gris. Todo iluminado por un enorme ventanal que dejara entrar la luz y la brisa del océano. Y a su hijo ataviado con los más costosos trajes de diseñador, detrás de ése escritorio y rodeado de largos pergaminos repletos de cifras monetarias y dirigiendo sus negocios con mano firme, como él lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Y en vez de eso, su hijo se encontraba en mangas de camisa, encerrado en un frío y pequeño cuarto y rodeado de frascos conteniendo extraños ingredientes de colores y olores raros. Su fina túnica se hallaba olvidada en el respaldo de una silla, mientras él se concentraba en maniobrar con delicadeza el producto de su trabajo. Aún así, Lucius pudo seguir apreciando en su hijo la apariencia altiva y orgullosa propia de su apellido, y que era evidente, llevaba bien tatuada en la sangre.

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la cercanía del calor del fuego que apenas se extinguía. Sus cabellos rubios se adherían a su frente húmeda por los vapores que emergían del caldero sobre el que se asomaba. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lucius, fue el brillo especial que refulgía en los grises ojos de su hijo.

En ése instante, para Lucius fue más que obvio que Draco ya había elegido su futuro inspirado en ése pequeño espacio que a pesar de pertenecer a Severus, el muchacho casi consideraba como propio. Pero lo más importante fue el darse cuenta que su hijo era feliz con la decisión que había tomado. Y ésa fue razón suficiente para que Lucius decidera apoyarlo.

-Ya casi termino... –El hombre volvió al presente al escuchar la voz de Draco. El muchacho se dispuso a guardar los pequeños frascos en la caja que le entregaría a Poppy, y Lucius dirigió su mirada a la mesa en el instante en que un pergamino aparecía de la nada sobre ella.

Movido por la curiosidad, el hombre tomó el pergamino y al ver lo que era su rostro palideció por un instante. Volvió a enrollarlo en el momento en que su hijo lo descubría.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño al ver la actitud extraña de su padre.

-Apareció de la nada sobre la mesa. –Draco asintió cuando comprendió que se trataba de una nueva poción para elaborar. Lucius tuvo que entregarle el papel, que el joven tomó al mismo tiempo que lo desenvolvía para leerlo, y su padre pudo ver cómo el muchacho también palidecía al leer nombre de la poción-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... no. Es decir... –Draco sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos y miró a su padre, extrañado-. No sabía que Severus elaborara la Poción Matalobos para alguien.

-¿Cuándo deberás entregarla?

-Mañana por la noche. Pero no tengo idea de quién deberá beberla. –El muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mortificado-. La verdad es que me sorprende que Severus no me informara de algo tan importante como esto.

-Lo más probable es que se le olvidara. –Lucius acercó su silla a la puerta, tratando de dar a su voz un tono informal para restarle importancia al asunto-. Se hace tarde para la terapia. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Sí, claro. –Draco dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa para recordar que debía elaborar la poción al día siguiente, muy temprano. Tomó la caja de las pociones y salió del laboratorio detrás de su padre.

Mientras Lucius recibía su terapia, Draco no pudo dejar de pensar en el pergamino. Él siempre había sentido un miedo natural a las criaturas que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido. Pero no era el miedo que inducía a las pesadillas, sino el que era movido por el sentido de la precaución y el que lo hacía mantenerse alejado de ellas para evitar problemas.

Y ahora, Draco acababa de descubrir que entre los clientes de su padrino figuraba un Hombre Lobo. Y la sola idea de estar frente a él y tener que entregarle la poción hizo que su columna vertebral se estremeciera en largos y profundos escalofríos.

oooooooOooooooo

La noche del día jueves, Draco ya tenía lista la Poción Matalobos. Viendo que hasta ése momento nadie había ido a buscarla decidió ir a la enfermería para preguntarle a Poppy, tal vez ella pudiera decirle a quién debía entregársela. Después de guardar el pequeño frasco en su cinturón lanzó un puñado de polvos y momentos después se encontraba hablando con la enfermera.

Tal como lo esperaba, la respuesta de Poppy fue evasiva. Draco sabía de antemano que algo así ocurriría, pues si ésa persona también era su paciente debía respetar el secreto profesional. Por otro lado, Poppy se negaba a responder debido a que no había comentado el asunto con Remus y Severus no le había dejado ninguna recomendación.

-Mañana será Luna Llena. Y si ésa persona no bebe ésta poción ahora, después no le servirá de nada.

-¿Qué te parece si me dejas la poción y yo se la entrego a ésa persona? –Poppy extendió la mano para recibir el pequeño frasco, pero Draco se negó a entregárselo.

-¿Quién es? –Poppy suspiró ante la terquedad del Slytherin. Se entretuvo guardando unos papeles en su escritorio, evitando la mirada gris puesta con insistencia sobre ella-. Es uno de los habitantes del Castillo, ¿Verdad?

-No puedo responderte a ésa pregunta, Draco. –Poppy lo miró con seriedad desde su lugar en el escritorio-. De verdad lo siento.

-Entonces dígale que si la quiere, que vaya a buscarla a las mazmorras. –El muchacho dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina-. Estaré en el laboratorio del profesor Snape hasta las diez.

Poppy pensaba detener al muchacho antes de que se marchara con la poción, pues no sabía si Remus estaría dispuesto a revelarse su naturaleza. Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

-Hola, Draco. –El muchacho se quedó parado en la puerta cuando su padre lo saludó y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo. Detrás de él entró el profesor de Defensa, cargando un pequeña maleta-. ¿Te parece si damos un paseo?

-¿Ahora? –Su padre asintió y Draco guardó la poción en su cinturón. Cuando iba a tomar la silla de ruedas para conducirla vio que Remus ya lo estaba haciendo. Se adelantó unos pasos procurando mantenerse alejado del profesor-. ¿Adónde iremos?

-Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Remus hizo caso a la sugerencia de Lucius y los tres se dirigieron en absoluto silencio hacia los terrenos que rodeaban la Torre Norte. Se detuvieron junto a unas rocas que sobresalían sobre una pequeña colina. Remus dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sentó en una de ellas, junto a Lucius.

Draco permaneció parado frente a los dos hombres sin despegar su mirada gris del profesor, en una clara actitud de desconfianza. Sobre ellos, la luna brillaba haciendo que sus cabellos refulgieran con apariencia de plata.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa? –Draco y su padre siguieron la mirada de Remus que se posaba sobre la luna, que a sólo un día de ser llena ya era redonda-. Hermosa... pero muy cruel.

Draco frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Buscó su varita por debajo de sus finas túnicas y Lucius posó una mano sobre el hombro del profesor, quien desvió su mirada dorada del disco plateado para posarla sobre la intensa mirada azul. Al verlos, Draco entrecerró los ojos, en su mente encendiéndose la luz de la compresión.

Todas las piezas sueltas de la misteriosa naturaleza del profesor se armaron en su cabeza, y fue en ése instante cuando sus interrogantes encontraron una respuesta.

-Usted es... –Draco dio varios pasos atrás mostrando su varita y apuntando hacia el licántropo. Lucius se adelantó para atravesarse entre los dos y el muchacho miró a su padre, alarmado-. ¡No le des la espalda! ¡Él es un...!

-Lo sé, Draco. –Lucius permaneció dando la espalda a Remus y miró con fijeza a los grises ojos de su hijo. Se preocupó cuando pudo ver que en ellos se reflejaba el miedo-. No debes temer, no te hará daño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Draco sintió que un gran pesar se alojaba en su corazón. Él creía que entre ellos se había logrado cierto grado de confianza, y le dolió darse cuenta que no era así-. Tuviste muchas oportunidades para decírmelo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque yo se lo pedí. –Remus se vio obligado a intervenir al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas-. Sabía que tenías sospechas sobre mi naturaleza y pensaba decírtelo yo mismo cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

-¡No se acerque! –Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del muchacho cuando Remus se aproximó a él. Trató de afirmar la varita temblorosa en su mano y dio otros pasos atrás hasta quedar cerca de la orilla opuesta de la colina. Ninguno de los tres se percató que terminaba de forma abrupta en una empinada pendiente-. ¡Aléjese!

-Draco, tranquilízate. –Lucius extendió la mano hacia su hijo, tratando de calmarlo, pero Draco no se movió de su lugar. Remus suspiró mientras se agachaba a la altura de Lucius y susurraba unas palabras en su oído. Draco frunció el ceño cuando vio que su padre asentía con pesar a sus palabras.

-Sé que te ha sorprendido el enterarte de lo que soy, y no te culpo por temerme. –El muchacho apretó los dientes para controlar el miedo que lo dominaba-. Si me das la poción me iré ahora mismo y no me volverás a ver hasta que la Luna haya menguado.

Draco no dijo nada. Pasó un largo momento en el que permaneció sosteniendo su varita, hasta que con un suspiro, extrajo la poción del cinturón. Su intención era entregársela a su padre pero nunca se esperó que Remus extendiera su mano para tomarla él mismo.

Por instinto, Draco dio un paso atrás para alejarse de Remus y su pie ya no encontró apoyo en el suelo. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y se tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar el grito de advertencia de Remus antes de precipitarse colina abajo, y después un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda cuando ésta golpeó contra una piedra.

-¡Draco!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Remus saltó detrás de él. Lucius elevó la silla y se dirigió a ellos a toda prisa. Alcanzó a ver cuando Remus tomó una de las manos de su hijo para evitar que rodara cuesta abajo, mientras él se sostenía con fuerza de una piedra que sobresalía del suelo escabroso. Lucius extrajo su varita y momentos después las dos personas que más amaba se encontraban a salvo frente a él.

Disimulando el terrible dolor en su espalda, Draco se tallaba la muñeca que había sido sostenida por Remus, reconociendo que el hombre poseía una fuerza extraordinaria. Lo atribuyó a la cercanía de su transformación. Al recordar ése detalle, buscó la poción y la encontró en la orilla del pequeño precipicio. El suave pasto sobre la colina había amortiguado la caída y evitado que se rompiera.

Pese al temor que aún sentía hacia el licántropo, el muchacho tuvo que admitir que Severus tenía razón, Remus Lupin era una buena persona. Nadie se hubiera arriesgado a salir herido lanzándose colina abajo para ayudarlo. El profesor Lupin le había salvado la vida ésa noche y aunque no entraba en sus planes el hacerse su amigo, por lo menos debía agradecérselo.

Le extendió el frasco a Remus, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa para después beberlo. Draco volteó a ver a Lucius y lo descubrió sonriéndole con ligereza. Ése sólo gesto le reveló que para su padre debía tener mucha importancia que él aceptara la condición del profesor. Remus le devolvió el pequeño frasco y regresó a su lugar sobre la roca. Lucius acercó su silla a él y se miraron a los ojos sin hablar.

Draco se sintió muy extraño ante ése ambiente tan sereno, casi romántico. Presintiendo que no debía estar ahí, decidió retirarse en silencio y bajó la colina de regreso caminando despacio. El dolor en su espalda era muy fuerte y sentía una pegajosa humedad. Temiendo que su herida fuera seria, decidió pasar a la enfermería antes de regresar al laboratorio para seguir trabajando.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver revisó la lista de los pacientes que le tocaba atender durante su guardia ésa noche. Aún eran muchos los Aurores que quedaban pero la mayoría serían dados de alta al día siguiente, por lo que sólo debía estar pendiente del horario de sus pociones y que estuvieran lo más cómodos posible.

Buscando algo de interés qué hacer, curioseó entre los libros de Poppy hasta encontrar uno relacionado con embarazos masculinos. Hacía varios días que había cumplido el mes y no había tenido tiempo de examinarse con tantos pacientes en la enfermería. Pero él no estaba preocupado. Se sentía bien, y aunque las náuseas matutinas a veces lo molestaban, con el té que Poppy le había recetado desaparecían con rapidez.

Pasó un largo momento entretenido en su lectura, interesado en saber todo lo relacionado sobre el desarrollo de su embarazo. La llegada de Poppy hizo que levantara su mirada del libro para responder a su saludo.

-¿Hay algún paciente que debas atender ahora?

-No, Madame. –Respondió el joven mientras consultaba su horario-. Hasta dentro de tres horas.

-Entonces deja lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí. –Oliver sonrió cuando Poppy le hizo señas con la mano para que se subiera a la mesa de exploración-. Debí examinarte hace una semana, ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

-No lo creí necesario. Me he sentido bien y no quería molestarla. –Oliver se despojó de su bata blanca y se recostó sobre la mesa.

-Qué bueno que te sientes bien, pero de cualquier manera es necesario que te examine. –Poppy descubrió el abdomen del muchacho y untó la crema sobre su vientre. Oliver no pudo evitar encogerse al sentirla fría contra su piel-. Es importante poner atención al desarrollo del bebé y a los cambios naturales en tu organismo y el de él.

Poppy colocó la punta de su varita sobre su vientre y Oliver vio emocionado la imagen que apareció ante él. Pero no fue el único. Parado en el marco de la puerta, Draco también observaba con asombro lo que alcanzaba a ver desde ésa distancia. Al verse descubierto por la enfermera hizo amago de retirarse, pero la voz de ella se lo impidió.

-¿Te gustaría verlo? –Le sugirió al recordar la última vez que examinara a Oliver en su presencia. Jamás olvidaría el rostro lleno de admiración del muchacho cuando vio al bebé por primera vez. Oliver siguió la mirada de Poppy para saber a quién le hablaba, y pudo ver a Draco que vacilaba entre obedecerla o retirarse de una vez. Sabiendo que de la respuesta de su paciente dependía que el rubio pudiera quedarse o no, decidió consultarlo primero-. ¿Le permitirías estar presente mientras te examino?

Draco permaneció parado en el mismo sitio. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando Oliver lo miró a los ojos. Después de un momento de silencio por parte del moreno, Draco dio un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. –Oliver supo que no se había equivocado en su decisión cuando Draco se acercó a él, su mirada gris posada sobre la imagen de su bebé. El rubio se colocó a su lado mientras Poppy hacía que la imagen girara sobre sí misma, para que los tres pudieran apreciarla desde todos los ángulos.

-Tienes cinco semanas y media, casi seis. Estás en el primer trimestre y tu bebé aún no se considera un feto, sino un embrión.

-Es mucho más grande que la última vez que lo vi... –Al escuchar a Draco, Oliver desvió su mirada de la imagen para posarla en él. El rubio estaba parado a su lado y desde su posición sólo alcanzó a ver parte de su rostro, pero por el tono de su voz pudo adivinar que estaba emocionado-. ¿Cuánto mide ahora?

-Mide 13 mm de largo. –La enfermera hizo girar la imagen y ellos pudieron apreciarlo de espaldas-. Ésta es la médula espinal. Y éstos vasos sanguíneos son las dos arterias vertebrales y descienden a ambos lados de la médula espinal.

-Miren... se están formando sus bracitos y sus piernitas... –Ilusionado, Oliver señaló hacia el lugar donde se apreciaba el nacimiento de sus extremidades. Poppy asintió con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tardarán en crecer?

-Seguirán creciendo a lo largo de las siguientes cinco a siete semanas. –Fue la respuesta de Poppy-. Pero antes de que terminen de crecer ya tendrá huellas digitales.

Oliver y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, maravillados por lo que Poppy les estaba explicando. El rubio regresó su mirada hacia la imagen cuando Poppy siguió hablando.

-Esto que ven aquí... –Mostrando una zona oscura a un costado-. Es su hígado. ¿Recuerdas de qué tamaño era su corazón? –Draco asintió en silencio-. Pues es éste que está aquí.

-Es enorme. –Observó Draco, emocionado-. Y late mucho más rápido.

-140 a 150 latidos por minuto. –Aclaró Poppy-. La sangre ya está siendo bombeada a través del cordón umbilical, y ahora pertenece sólo a él. También está desarrollando su propio sistema inmune...

Mientras Poppy seguía explicando lo que veían en la imagen, Draco se colocó a su lado quedando de frente a Oliver. Y entonces el moreno pudo ver su rostro de lleno. No encontró palabras para definir el embeleso que reflejaban sus finos rasgos. Algo en su interior se removió ante ésa visión de Draco observando a su bebé con total arrobo, y sin quererlo, su mente evocó aquella calidez que había sentido durante su estancia en la enfermería.

Y con él regresó aquél dulce aroma que durante sus noches dolorosas lo confortara atenuando su dolor. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció tratando de identificar ésa sensación. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder descubrir de dónde provenía. Era como si estuviera en ése mismo espacio, ocupando el mismo lugar que él, pero sin dejarse ver ni tocar. Y Oliver deseó que fuera algo tangible para poder abrazarlo y ya no soltarlo jamás.

-Oliver... ¿Estás bien? –Los ojos cafés se abrieron para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, que lo miraban con curiosidad. Oliver asintió en silencio a la pregunta de la enfermera-. Puedes estar tranquilo. Tu bebé va muy bien.

Oliver le obsequió otra sonrisa cuando ella pronunció un hechizo y la imagen desapareció. Limpió la crema untada en su vientre con otro movimiento de su varita y el muchacho se bajó de la mesa mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa. A su lado, Draco volvió a ruborizarse y prefirió dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el escritorio de la enfermera.

-Beberás ésta poción cada mañana durante tres semanas, que será cuando vuelva a examinarte. –Le sugirió mientras le entregaba la poción al muchacho-. Creo que no está de más decirte que debes alimentarte muy bien.

-Así lo haré, Madame.

-Ya no tengo suficientes, ¿Serías tan amable de reponérmelas? –Poppy se dirigió a Draco y en un trozo de pergamino anotó el nombre de la poción que acababa de darle a Oliver. Draco la reconoció como una poción rica en vitaminas. Asintió en silencio y guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica. El movimiento de su brazo al levantarlo envió una oleada de dolor en algún punto en su espalda, y el muchacho entonces recordó porqué estaba ahí-. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé. Tuve una caída y me golpeé la espalda. Creo... que tengo una herida.

-Pero, muchacho... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Lo regañó la enfermera y lo obligó a sentarse en una silla-. Quítate la túnica y la camisa, necesito revisarte.

Draco hizo lo que la enfermera le pidió y se quedó sólo con la camiseta puesta. Una gran mancha roja se apreciaba en gran parte de la tela que cubría su espalda y al verla, Oliver se apresuró a sacar material de curación de la gaveta.

-¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste? –Le preguntó Poppy al tiempo que trataba de retirarle la camiseta, adherida a su espalda por medio de la sangre que ya estaba seca. Su auxiliar humedeció una gasa con una poción y se la pasó a la mujer. Una voz se escuchó desde la chimenea y Oliver salió por unos instantes para atender la llamada.

-Caí de espaldas por una pendiente y debí golpearme con una roca. –Poppy escuchó al muchacho mientras humedecía la tela con la gasa para evitar que le doliera al despegársela. Aún así, Draco tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando sintió el tirón al serle retirada la prenda.

-Debiste golpear contra algún filo porque tienes una cortada. Aunque no es muy grande es algo profunda. –Le explicó la enfermera después de examinarlo-. Habrá que limpiarla muy bien y curarla.

Poppy se puso de pie para tomar el material que Oliver le dejara sobre el escritorio en el instante en que su auxiliar regresaba.

-Era el señor Smith. Dice que su esposo entró en labor ahora y que la esperan en San Mungo.

-Es verdad... esperaba a su bebé para éstas fechas. Lo siento mucho, Draco. –Poppy dejó lo que hacía y se dio prisa en retirarse la bata para colocarse su túnica, al tiempo que miraba al rubio, apenada-. Te dejaré en manos de Oliver, él te cuidará muy bien. Y te quedarás en observación toda la noche.

-No será necesario. –Replicó el muchacho-. Debo regresar al laboratorio para terminar unas pociones.

-Nada de eso. Te quedarás aquí y es una orden. –Draco ya no respondió. Sólo se limitó a mirar al techo, escuchando a Poppy que daba sus últimas instrucciones a su auxiliar- ...Y vigila que no se vaya. Ésta noche él también será mi paciente.

-No se preocupe, Madame. –Respondió el moreno, divertido por la situación en la que la enfermera había puesto al Slytherin-. Me encargaré de que esté cómodo.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, el silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña oficina. Oliver observó que Draco aún seguía con su mirada fija en el techo, y con un suspiro decidió comenzar a atenderlo. Draco pegó un brinco cuando sintió un líquido resbalando a lo largo de su herida, y después, una mano cálida que la limpiaba.

-¿Te hice daño? –Al sentir el sobresalto del rubio, Oliver alejó su mano temiendo haberlo lastimado.

-No. Está bien. –Draco intentó relajarse y dejó que Oliver curara su herida. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pues él mismo había visto la destreza con la que había curado a su padrino la noche en que Black casi le destrozó el brazo. Sintió que el moreno retiraba su mano y después su magia emergiendo de su varita cuando pronunció un hechizo que cerró la herida.

-Espera un momento... –Oliver se alejó y en un instante regresó con una pomada, que untó con delicadeza en su espalda haciendo que la piel del rubio se erizara al contacto-. La herida fue algo profunda, así que tal vez te quede una pequeña cicatriz. Ésta pomada ayudará a que no se haga tan notoria. También tendrás mucho dolor, así que te daré una poción para aliviarlo y tal vez necesites más pomada y poción durante la noche.

Draco asintió con pesar y se puso de pie. El dolor era muy fuerte y aceptó de buen grado la poción que Oliver le dio. Mientras la bebía, el moreno buscó en el cajón del escritorio hasta encontrar una llave.

-Podrás descansar en la habitación de al lado. –Oliver se encaminó a la puerta. Resignado, Draco decidió seguirlo después de meditarlo un momento-. Es la más grande de todas y la más cercana...

Mientras Oliver hablaba, Draco se permitió reconocer la habitación donde el moreno reposara durante la semana posterior a la muerte de Blaise. Cerró los ojos al recordarse a sí mismo abrazándolo y tratando de consolarlo en los momentos en que parecía que no habría límite para sus lágrimas.

Volteó a verlo. Oliver guardaba silencio, tratando de recordar. Su mirada café se había quedado fija en la almohada sobre la que posara su cabeza durante esos tristes días de dolor. La calidez había vuelto y la sentía más intensa ahora. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de absorber ése perfume existente sólo en su imaginación.

-Ojalá fueras real... –Murmuró, sin saber que Draco estaba parado junto a él y lo escuchaba. Al oírlo, el rubio sintió que invadía su espacio y se alejó de su lado para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Oliver abrió los ojos al sentir que aquél perfume se alejaba de él junto con su calor, y se sintió frustrado al ver que su imaginación había jugado con él otra vez.

Al ver a Draco que lo observaba desde la cama, Oliver regresó a la realidad y se apresuró a darle una bata para que se cambiara. Draco se la colocó y él le ayudó a amarrarla por atrás, ya que el rubio apenas podía mover los brazos por el dolor en su espalda.

-Debo avisar a mi padre que me quedaré aquí, o se la pasará buscándome. –Meditó el rubio y Oliver asintió dándole la razón.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo iré a avisarle. –Le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-. Llámame si necesitas algo. Que descanses.

Oliver salió de la habitación y Draco terminó de desvestirse para acostarse en la cama. Recordó que no había cenado aún, pero eso no le importó. El hambre se le había ido desde el momento en que se enteró que Remus Lupin era un licántropo. Se encogió sobre el colchón y se apresuró a cubrirse con la delgada sábana. La luz de la luna entraba de lleno por su ventana y con un hechizo la aseguró y corrió las cortinas.

Deseando alejar de su mente la idea de tener a un Hombre Lobo como vecino, el muchacho concentró sus pensamientos en cosas más agradables. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar al bebé de Oliver, y a Oliver tan ilusionado con él. Unos minutos después y agotado por todos los sucesos de ése día, Draco se acomodó boca abajo y abrazando la almohada no tardó en quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius y Remus se encontraban aún en lo alto de la colina. El licántropo había dispuesto el contenido de su maleta sobre el verde pasto y ahora el rubio disfrutaba de una hermosa vista de la luna, tendido sobre la suave colcha café que Remus siempre llevaba con él a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Si antes Draco huía de mi presencia, después de ésta noche no querrá volver a cruzarse en mi camino. –Junto a él, Remus también reposaba compartiendo la única almohada, sus cabellos castaños mezclándose con los rubios de su compañero.

-No deberías preocuparte demasiado. El que haya decidido entregarte la poción sin armar más alboroto, demuestra que está dispuesto a llevar las cosas en paz.

-El que no me maldijera ya fue suficiente para mí. –Agregó Remus en son de broma-. Con eso debo darme por bien servido.

Aunque Lucius reconoció el buen humor en las palabras de Remus, también pudo notar un dejo de dolor en ellas. Era obvio que el rechazo hacia su condición había sido un mal recurrente a lo largo de su vida. Tanto como sus transformaciones cada luna llena.

-Se supone que debería estar acostumbrado. –Lucius desvió su mirada azul del cielo nocturno para poner atención al hombre a su lado. Por lo que acababa de decir pareciera que el licántropo había escuchado sus pensamientos.

Lo miró con insistencia para animarlo a seguir. Remus sólo suspiró, enredando sus largos dedos entre las finas hebras rubias, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Entrecerró sus dorados ojos y cuando los abrió, la mirada azul de Lucius continuaba posada sobre él.

-¿Puedes verlas con claridad? –Lucius frunció el ceño sin entender. Remus tomó la mano del rubio y la dirigió a su rostro, haciendo que con sus dedos recorriera todo su contorno. Lucius comprendió a qué se refería cuando sintió por encima de la piel, las huellas que sus transformaciones le dejaban.

-Sólo si te toco. –Le respondió en un susurro mientras seguía acariciando la piel de su rostro-. A simple vista sólo son unas líneas muy tenues, casi rojizas. Pero nada que pueda hacer evidente tu condición.

-Algunas personas no pueden reconocerlas y con ellas nunca tengo problemas. –Reveló el licántropo, disfrutando de la calidez de los dedos de Lucius sobre su piel-. Pero algunas personas sí las identifican, y entonces se alejan de mí aunque sea luna nueva. No tienes idea de la cantidad de lugares de donde me han pedido que me marche. Y a veces... no son muy amables.

Remus guardó silencio y cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Lucius. Éste lo observó durante un largo momento, sin terminar de entender cómo alguien tan dulce como él podía ser víctima de tantos rechazos.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo, siendo él un hombre que a lo largo de su vida rechazó todo aquello que no poseía sangre pura. Y aunque no de forma directa, él también era responsable de lo que Remus y todos los de su condición tenían que soportar por culpa de los prejuicios.

Remus ocultó su rostro en el cuello del rubio y respiró con fuerza cuando sintió su vena latir con rapidez. Depositó un suave beso en ella obteniendo como respuesta un largo suspiro del hombre a su lado.

-¿Te acompañará Black en ésta Luna Llena?

-Él tenía planeado hacerlo, pero le dije que no. –Respondió Remus, desalentado-. Aunque Harry ya no vomita con tanta frecuencia, aún corre riesgo de ahogarse. Le pedí que no lo dejara solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Entonces, yo me quedaré contigo éstas noches. –Susurró Lucius a su sensible oído y Remus levantó el rostro para enfrentarlo.

-No sabes lo que dices. –Lo miró con gravedad a través del velo que sobre sus ojos formaban sus despeinados cabellos-. Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? –Fue la respuesta insistente del rubio-. Te acabas de beber la poción.

-Eso no es una garantía. Mis transformaciones son influenciadas por el poder que ejerce la luna. Y aunque la poción también ayuda, algunas veces son más violentas que otras. –Negó con la cabeza-. No voy a permitir que algo malo te suceda por mi culpa.

-No me sucederá nada. Y si me ocurre será sólo por mi culpa, de nadie más. –Lucius se enderezó sobre uno de sus codos para quedar frente a él-. Te propongo algo... si veo que te pones violento, desapareceré.

-No digas tonterías. Mis conversiones a Hombre Lobo no son un espectáculo muy bonito a la vista. Podrías paralizarte del susto. –Remus comenzaba a enfadarse-. ¿Qué harás si te ataco? ¿Podrás reaccionar con rapidez?

-El que esté postrado en una silla de ruedas no quiere decir que no sepa cuidarme. –Refutó Lucius, molesto. Remus se recostó en la colcha y colocó las manos debajo de su cabeza, su mirada fija en la dueña de sus más grandes temores.

-Sé que sabes cuidarte. Y que ésa silla de ruedas no impedirá que te defiendas de ser necesario. Pero... de no ser así... –Remus desvió su mirada de la luna para posarla sobre el rostro de finas facciones que se hallaba a una distancia muy pequeña del suyo-. No soportaría que te convirtieras en un desgraciado como yo por el resto de tu existencia.

Lucius posó un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios y sonrió de manera seductora, haciendo que Remus suspirara, perdiéndose en el intenso azul de sus ojos cuando él le respondió.

-No me importaría convertirme en uno... si eso me garantiza que el resto de mi vida podré pasar cada Luna Llena a tu lado.

Remus no encontró más argumentos, ni quiso buscarlos cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Lucius posándose sobre los suyos. Se acomodó entre sus fuertes brazos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza como nunca antes. Y haciendo a un lado a la Luna y a sus temores, Remus decidió aceptar la propuesta de Lucius y aventurarse en la locura de pasar ésas noches con él.

"Tal vez no sea tan difícil si tú estás a mi lado..." Fue su último pensamiento antes de besar a Lucius con la misma entrega. Y Lucius agradeció la cercanía de la Luna Llena al recibir la apasionada respuesta a sus besos.

oooooooOooooooo

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando el dolor en su espalda arrebató a Draco de su descanso. Un pequeño quejido brotó de sus labios al tratar de incorporarse, por lo que decidió permanecer boca abajo y dejar que el dolor menguara. Pero después de varios minutos en los que el dolor aumentó, el rubio decidió que necesitaba beber otra poción.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, sin poder creer que un simple golpe pudiera ocasionar un dolor tan fuerte como el que estaba sintiendo. Extendió su brazo para girar la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla. Al verlo de pie, Oliver frunció el ceño y depositó la bandeja de las pociones sobre el velador.

-No debiste levantarte, sino llamarme. –Le reprendió el moreno mientras lo tomaba del brazo con cuidado para ayudarlo a volver a la cama-. ¿Tienes mucho dolor?

Draco asintió, dejándose conducir con docilidad por el enfermero. En segundos, se hallaba sentado en su cama y bebiendo una poción analgésica. Oliver encendió una candelilla sobre la mesita y lo esperó con paciencia, para después ayudarlo a colocarse boca abajo de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él, y Draco descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Oliver le desataba el amarre de la bata para descubrir su espalda.

-No me sorprende que te duela tanto. –Oliver abrió el frasco que contenía la pomada y embarró sus dedos con ella, frotándola para entibiarla-. Tienes un enorme moretón.

El rubio apretó los labios cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Oliver sobre su espalda adolorida. El moreno era muy cuidadoso al untársela y no presionaba demasiado para evitar más dolor.

Draco apreció el esmerado gesto al sentir que el dolor disminuía poco a poco y suspiró tratando de grabarse el tacto suave y delicado de la mano de Oliver sobre su piel. Era una sensación muy cálida y agradable, como una caricia. Se sintió como un niño mimado y sin darse cuenta, sus labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa.

A la luz de la vela, Oliver observó que el rostro de Draco se relajaba y sonreía, y supo que el dolor estaba pasando. Satisfecho, dejó la pomada a un lado y después de atar el cordón de la bata cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana blanca.

-Ya está. Y procura no volver a levantarte. –Draco abrió los ojos y vio con pesar que Oliver ya se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a la puerta. Al ver el gesto del rubio, el Gryffindor le dirigió una mirada dulce y regresó a su lado-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿Avisaste a mi padre que me quedaría?

-No lo encontré en sus aposentos. –Respondió Oliver mientras volvía a sentarse junto a él-. Le dejé una nota pero no ha venido a verte. Tal vez no ha vuelto aún.

Draco frunció el ceño, extrañado ante la respuesta de Oliver. No pudo dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría su padre a ésas horas de la noche. La imagen de Remus Lupin se presentó en su mente, pero la idea le pareció tan disparatada que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Bostezó, acomodando su cabeza sobre su almohada y sus brazos bajo ella. Ya hablaría con su padre en la mañana, era viernes y no podía faltar a su terapia. Sintiendo la cálida presencia de Oliver a su lado, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

Oliver permaneció sentado junto a él, mirándolo dormir. Era extraño, pero cuando el rubio estaba cerca sentía que una gran sensación de paz inundaba su corazón. Como si su cercanía fuera un bálsamo, un alivio a su melancolía.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro extasiado cuando observaba a su bebé y a su mente volvió el día en que Poppy le contó que él había ido a buscarlo, la noche del sepelio de Blaise. Le hubiera gustado poder recordar todo con claridad y saber qué sucedió, cómo fue que Malfoy lo encontró y lo llevó a la enfermería. Y el porqué de su preocupación por él y por el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre.

-Tal vez algún día lo sabré... –Murmuró posando una mano sobre la suave mejilla del rubio, tratando de no despertarlo-. Lo único que ahora sé, es que nunca tendré con qué pagarte lo que aquélla noche hiciste por mí, y por mi bebé.

oooooooOooooooo

La mañana del viernes sorprendió a Lucius en la colina, con Remus entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que recibían un amanecer los dos juntos desde que más de veinte años atrás le dijera adiós para no volver a verlo. Y aunque sólo se habían dedicado a besarse y a consentirse con mutuas caricias, no podía negar que ésa noche había sido especial. Remus parecía más entregado. Más... enamorado.

Remus siempre había sido apasionado en sus encuentros, sin importar las circunstancias en las que se dieran. Él tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo en la cama con detalles inesperados, era un excelente amante al que no podía negarle nada. En momentos de intimidad era impaciente. Pero la noche anterior, Remus había demostrado todo lo contrario al aceptar de buen grado que sus caricias no pasaran a más.

Y con ésa actitud le había hecho saber que esperaría hasta que Lucius se sintiera listo para hacer el amor con él, sin que el recuerdo de su recién fallecida esposa se interpusiera entre ellos. Por otro lado, él sabía que la cercanía de la Luna Llena a veces influenciaba sobre algunas facetas de su personalidad. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras hacía nota mental de ello, tal vez más adelante pudiera sacarle provecho.

Remus se revolvió entre sus brazos despertando poco a poco, sus dorados ojos abriéndose para dar la bienvenida a la luz del sol. Correspondió al beso de Lucius, estirándose con pereza para alejar los últimos rastros de sueño y permaneció abrazado a él hasta que la brisa fresca de la mañana terminó de despejarlos.

-¿A qué hora te marcharás a la Casa de los Gritos? –Lucius se incorporó y haciendo uso de su varita se acomodó sobre su silla. Con otro hechizo dejó impecables su cabello y sus finas túnicas.

-Se supone que ahí debí dormir anoche. –Remus agitó su varita y la pequeña maleta quedó lista. El hombre la colocó sobre su hombro y se agachó a la altura de Lucius para mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero me alegra haber encontrado un lugar mejor que ése.

-Para cuando quieras. –Remus sonrió ante la invitación, cosa que le agradeció con un ligero beso-. Debo ir a mi terapia, ¿Quieres que traiga algo para desayunar?

-Sólo si desayunas conmigo.

-Dalo por hecho. –Lucius elevó su silla para dirigirse al Castillo-. Te veré más tarde en la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte? –Preguntó Remus cuando el rubio ya se alejaba-. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-Ni lo pienses. –Remus sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Lucius antes de que la brisa se las llevara. Se apresuró a bajar de la colina para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos lo más rápido posible. Desde que volviera a ella para sus transformaciones nunca se había tomado la molestia de arreglarla un poco. Ahora recibiría una visita muy especial y aunque sabía que no podía hacer milagros, por lo menos intentaría dejarla presentable.

Lucius entró a sus aposentos y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, pasando por encima de la nota de Oliver sin darse cuenta. Por la hora, calculaba que el muchacho aún dormía. Se extrañó al ver la cama no sólo vacía, sino también hecha, como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido ocupada por su dueño.

Suponiendo que el muchacho se había quedado en los aposentos de Severus, como fuera su costumbre durante los días que él se ausentara, salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la suya para darse un baño y cambiarse. Al volver a la puerta principal para salir a buscar a Draco fue cuando se percató del aviso de Oliver y su ceño se frunció en preocupación al terminar de leerla.

Y aunque en la nota decía que Draco se encontraba bien y que sólo se quedaría en observación durante la noche, el hombre apresuró su llegada a la enfermería para encontrarse su hijo.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver bostezó por quinta vez y se levantó para estirarse y volver a bostezar. Dio una vuelta por la oficina y se volvió a sentar para contemplar con fijeza una pequeña esfera sobre su escritorio, mientras acomodaba su rostro entre sus manos. Otro bostezo lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que dejaba que su cabeza resbalara hasta descansar sobre la fría madera.

Se levantó de inmediato cuando la esfera emitió un suave sonido. Tomó dos frascos de la gaveta y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado.

-Buenos días, Malfoy. –Draco respondió a su saludo y se talló los ojos tratando de despertar. Oliver abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz-. Es hora de tu poción.

Draco se sentó recargando su espalda contra la cabecera, y un punzante dolor le recordó que no debía volver a hacerlo. Oliver esperó a que el rubio encontrara una posición más cómoda antes de entregarle la poción, que Draco bebió al tiempo que observaba al moreno desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Escuchó el ruido del agua de la regadera y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Tu ducha está lista, puedes bañarte cuando quieras. –Oliver salió del baño y se acercó a la puerta, desde donde siguió hablando-. Volveré en un momento para ponerte la pomada.

Draco asintió en silencio y se despojó de su bata para entrar a la ducha. Cerró los ojos al sentir la tibieza del agua recorrer todo su cuerpo, ayudándolo a despejarse. Sólo hasta ese instante cayó en la cuenta de lo que Oliver acababa de decir. Sonrojado, terminó de bañarse y se secó con rapidez. Su ropa, ya limpia, estaba bien doblada sobre la silla junto a la ventana.

Cuando Oliver regresó, él ya tenía puesto su pantalón y se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Oliver llevaba una bandeja en la mano y un delicioso aroma inundó la habitación cuando la depositó sobre la mesita, junto a su paciente. Draco bebió un poco de jugo de mango y tomó una rebanada de pan untada con mermelada, que masticó con lentitud.

Oliver no pudo dejar de admirar la elegancia en los pausados movimientos del rubio, y se imaginó que su educación debió haber sido muy rígida en cuestiones de etiqueta. Ignorante de su observación, Draco saboreaba con deleite cada bocado. No había cenado la noche anterior y el desayuno le pareció delicioso.

Sabiendo que no debía molestarlo, Oliver se sentó en la silla y se dedicó a contemplar la mañana a través del ventanal, dejando que comiera tranquilo. Draco probó una rebanada de tarta de fresa y terminó de beber su jugo, satisfecho. Sólo hasta entonces recordó la presencia del moreno.

Depositó la copa vacía sobre la bandeja y lo observó durante un largo momento. Oliver tenía la cabeza recargada contra el cristal y el sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba parte de su rostro. Sus ojos cafés estaban entrecerrados, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Draco se puso de pie y se acercó al Gryffindor sorprendiéndose cuando descubrió que el muchacho en realidad estaba dormido.

"¿Qué clase de enfermero se duerme en sus horas de ronda?" Se preguntó divertido, dudando entre despertarlo o dejarlo ahí, y decidió que ésa no era la mejor posición para dormir. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Oliver se sobresaltó cuando volvió en sí.

-Lo siento... me estaba quedando dormido. –El moreno se puso de pie y se estiró para alejar el sueño-. ¿Terminaste de desayunar? Voy a untarte la pomada.

Draco regresó a su lugar en la orilla de la cama y como la vez anterior, se dejó mimar por la calidez de la mano de Oliver sobre su piel. Y sin saber porqué, Oliver no quiso que ése breve momento terminara. Sentía que si alejaba su mano de ésa firme y suave espalda caería en un abismo, como si el cuerpo que tenía frente a él lo estuviera sosteniendo a través de ése cálido y sutil contacto.

Sin pensarlo, acercó su nariz para aspirar su aroma y pudo percibir el olor del jabón que acababa de usar en su ducha. Y otro perfume que le pareció familiar, pero era tan tenue que no supo recordar de dónde lo conocía. A Draco se le erizó la piel al sentir el calor de la respiración de Oliver, demasiado cerca. Al darse cuenta, el moreno regresó a su sitio y terminó lo que hacía, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo que el rubio pudiera pensar de él.

Se puso de pie y Draco lo imitó mientras trataba de vestirse, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor cuando intentó ponerse la camiseta. Oliver se percató de ello y se acercó a él para ayudarle.

-Trata de no mover demasiado los brazos. –Le aconsejó, colocándose frente a él después de ayudarle con la camisa. Draco no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el moreno comenzó a abotonarla de forma inconsciente, como si fuera un acto al que hubiera estado acostumbrado. Cerró sus grises ojos al imaginar que tal vez era un ritual que él y Blaise llevaban cuando vivían juntos.

Se imaginó a Oliver ayudando a Blaise a vestirse y abotonando su camisa, y después despidiéndose de él con un beso antes de atravesar la chimenea del departamento para ir a la enfermería. Se separó de él, como si su cercanía le doliera, y pudo ver que Oliver caía en la cuenta de lo que hacía cuando se sonrojó, apenado al descubrirse ayudándole a hacer algo que él podía hacer solo.

Temiendo haberlo molestado le dio la espalda para acercarse a la mesita, de donde tomó la bandeja dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Al verlo, Draco se atravesó en su camino para evitar que se fuera. Después de un momento de meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez sólo era un gesto de atención que él tenía hacia sus pacientes.

-Te agradezco la ayuda.

-No fue nada. –Oliver se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la bandeja con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta-. Es mi trabajo.

Sin saber porqué, Draco se sintió molesto ante la respuesta del moreno. De algún modo egoísta había preferido pensar que ésa atención sólo había sido para él. Y el saber que Oliver era igual de atento con los demás pacientes le hizo sentir desilusionado. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe al escuchar que la puerta se abría, dando paso a Poppy y detrás de él, a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? Tu turno terminó hace tres horas, deberías estar durmiendo. –Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar a Poppy y volteó a ver al moreno. Al saberse descubierto Oliver se sonrojó, su mirada café fija en algún punto en el suelo.

-¿Tu turno terminó hace tres horas? –Le preguntó, sorprendido. Oliver levantó su mirada café y sonrió, apenado.

-Yo... ya me iba a descansar. –Salió de la habitación seguido por la enfermera, y dejando a un Draco bastante confundido. Después de unos segundos recordó que su padre estaba en la misma habitación y se volvió a él para saludarlo.

-Buenos días, padre. –Lucius correspondió a su saludo, más tranquilo al comprobar que lo que decía la nota era verdad-. Veo que llegas a tiempo para tu terapia.

-Encontré éste aviso debajo de la puerta. –Le respondió Lucius, mostrándole la nota escrita por Oliver-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Recuerdas la caída de anoche? –Lucius asintió-. Me golpeé la espalda contra una piedra y me hice una cortada pequeña.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada?

–No fue nada serio, sólo un pequeño golpe. –Draco se encogió de hombros y se acercó al ventanal. Lucius observó la lentitud con la que el muchacho se movía, por lo que supuso que la herida lo tenía resentido-. Poppy me ordenó que me quedara aquí. Ya la conoces, siempre exagera las cosas. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Lucius se descolocó ante la pregunta inesperada de su hijo y guardó silencio, sin saber qué responderle. El regreso de Poppy evitó que el muchacho insistiera, cosa que el hombre agradeció. La enfermera examinó al muchacho y lo dejó marcharse después de darle algunas recomendaciones, tras lo cual se dirigieron al área de ejercicios donde ya los esperaba el terapeuta que el doctor Green les enviara.

-Lamento que hoy no podamos desayunar juntos. –Se disculpó Lucius cuando al terminar la sesión de terapia se dirigieron a la salida-. Recibí una invitación y no puedo rechazarla.

-No te preocupes, desayuné temprano en la enfermería. –Fue la respuesta de Draco. Y al recordarlo, el muchacho agradeció que su padre no pudiera ver el sonrojo que se formaba poco a poco en sus suaves mejillas.

oooooooOooooooo

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para los dos hombres que se encontraban solos en la Casa de los Gritos. Para Lucius, las horas en la agradable compañía de Remus se le escurrieron como agua entre los dedos, pues desde que reanudara sus encuentros con él, era la primera vez que pasaban juntos un día entero.

En lo referente a Remus las cosas sucedieron desde otra perspectiva. Para él, las horas previas a la aparición de la Luna Llena siempre eran las más difíciles. Deseaba ser más que un simple mortal para poder detener el transcurso del tiempo y evitar que la tan temida noche llegara acompañada de la inevitable y dolorosa transformación.

Y ésa noche no sería la excepción. Lucius pudo observar que conforme el día avanzaba y la tarde iba cayendo, su compañero se volvía inquieto y ansioso. Sus ojos dorados vagaban su mirada de un rincón a otro de la habitación donde se encontraban, y que él mismo había arreglado para evitar que la luz de la Luna se filtrara, y así retrasar el momento doloroso el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero ambos sabían que eso no serviría de nada. Tarde o temprano la Luna Llena se mostraría en todo su esplendor y sus luminosos rayos invadirían cada rincón de ése lugar sin pedir permiso, como totales dueños por ésa noche de la voluntad de Remus y de sus instintos.

-No necesitas quedarte... –Repitió el licántropo con voz temblorosa, viendo cómo la oscuridad de la habitación se volvía cada vez más tenue-. Vete, Lucius... aún estás a tiempo...

-No me iré, Remus. –Le respondió el rubio, convencido de sus palabras. Aunque no podía imaginarse lo que vería más tarde en ésa misma habitación, él había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás-. Me quedaré aquí, contigo.

-Por favor... vete... ahora... –Lucius frunció el ceño cuando un haz de luz entró por una ranura en el techo, y a través de ella pudo ver el resplandor de la Luna-. Ah... por favor... aléjate...

-No lo haré. –Lucius repasó en su mente el plan que habían acordado.

Cuando llegara el momento, despejaría la única salida para dejar el camino de Remus libre hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Él se elevaría en su silla hacia un punto más alto, fuera del alcance del Hombre Lobo. Comprendió que ése momento había llegado cuando la mirada de Remus se fijó en la suya, lágrimas cristalinas brotando de sus dorados ojos.

Con un hechizo, despojó a Remus de su ropa para evitar que la destrozara durante su transformación y el aire frío de la noche refrescó su cuerpo desnudo, estremeciéndolo. Lucius elevó su silla de ruedas al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de su compañero se elevaba hacia el cielo, que en ése momento se iluminaba de lleno con la luz de plata de su pálida reina.

Aunque Lucius ya se había informado por todos los medios posibles sobre el proceso de transformación de un hombre a Hombre Lobo, jamás se imaginó que la realidad fuera tan abrumadora, tan violenta... tan conmovedora. Remus parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas y perdiendo poco a poco la batalla contra su naturaleza.

Remus aún tuvo tiempo de dirigir una última mirada hacia Lucius antes de que la luz de la Luna se posara de lleno sobre su trémulo cuerpo. Gritó, y a los oídos de Lucius fue un alarido de temor, de dolor y de rabia, que hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara y sus ojos azules se dilataran alertando todos sus sentidos.

Otro grito, en el que Lucius ya no pudo reconocer la voz del hombre, hizo que apretara con fuerza la silla sobre la que se hallaba sentado, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos mientras sentía que el aliento se congelaba en sus pulmones, impresionado ante la vista de lo que ocurría a sólo unos metros de él.

Siempre levantado hacia el cielo, el rostro antes sereno adquirió una apariencia dura, feroz. Lucius se sintió estremecer al ver cómo la piel bronceada tornaba a una palidez etérea, casi irreal. El cuerpo fibroso, casi perfecto que él tanto disfrutaba acariciar comenzó a transformarse, haciendo que sobre las heridas antiguas en su piel se abrieran nuevas heridas.

El lobo surgió poco a poco ante la mirada atónita de Lucius. Un ser con apariencia feroz, pero que también guardaba parte de su apariencia humana. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados de la criatura a unos metros de él, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder reconocer algo de Remus en ellos.

Su pelaje resplandeció a la luz de la Luna. El Hombre Lobo permaneció en su lugar y lo que antes era un dulce rostro, ahora un hocico puntiagudo y con filosos colmillos se abrió y un aullido fuerte y prolongado lo sobrecogió, haciendo a todo su cuerpo temblar contra su propia voluntad.

El ser mitad hombre y mitad bestia continuó parado en el centro de la habitación, mirando a Lucius con infinita curiosidad. "No te acerques a mí..." habían sido las palabras en forma de súplica que Remus le dijera y repitiera una y otra vez unas horas antes. "Bajo ninguna circunstancia te acerques a mí..."

-¿Remus? –La criatura lo observó con fijeza, sus ojos dorados siguiendo la trayectoria descendente del hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a él, a una distancia aún prudente. La salida se encontraba a espaldas de Hombre Lobo, y Lucius se preparó para elevarse de nuevo si recibía una respuesta violenta.

En vez de eso el Hombre Lobo olfateó el aire, tratando de reconocer los olores que lo rodeaban. Lucius se hizo para atrás cuando la criatura se aproximó a él con lentitud, la curiosidad dominando sobre su instinto. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucius cuando comprendió que la Poción Matalobos estaba haciendo efecto.

Con gran lentitud y haciendo a un lado sus temores, extendió una mano para acariciarlo y la criatura no hizo nada por evitar el contacto. Dejó que Lucius posara su mano sobre su antebrazo, admirando las grandes y filosas garras que ocupaban el lugar de sus manos, y se estremeció al sentir el cálido y suave pelaje que ahora era espeso a la altura del fuerte pecho y los largos brazos.

Lucius suspiró, admirando al ser frente a él en todo su esplendor. "Hermoso..." fue la única palabra que su cerebro alcanzó a procesar mientras el Hombre Lobo se erguía en todo su tamaño frente a él, y Lucius se sintió pequeño ante ésa majestuosa criatura, salvaje y oscura. Lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver que las lágrimas que Remus derramara minutos antes aún humedecían parte de su rostro.

Un aullido a lo lejos provocó que el breve encuentro físico entre el hombre y la criatura se rompiera. El lobo aulló en respuesta, deseoso por acudir al llamado de la naturaleza. Regresó su mirada hacia Lucius y éste volvió a elevar su silla, en una clara insinuación de despedida.

El Hombre Lobo volvió a olfatear el aire en busca de los olores que lo acompañaban cada Luna Llena. Salió de la Casa de los gritos y se perdió en la espesura del bosque. Lucius hechizó la única entrada para evitar que alguna otra criatura pudiera acecharlo, y se preparó para pasar en vela toda ésa noche.

-Te esperaré aquí, Remus... –Murmuró al tiempo que enfocaba su mirada en su blanca y hermosa rival.

Y ella, brillante y retadora, hirió con sus rayos sus azules pupilas como claro recordatorio de que una vez al mes, era la invencible dueña del cuerpo y de la mente del hombre que él tanto amaba.

oooooooOooooooo

En una isla lejana ubicada en medio de las gélidas aguas del Mar del Norte, la Fortaleza de Azkaban se alzaba resistiendo, imperturbable, los embates de la marea ocasionados por las violentas tempestades, que hacían de ésas turbulentas y heladas aguas un sitio que sólo se arriesgaban a surcar los más avezados navegantes.

A su alrededor, como eternos y horribles espectros los Dementores rondaban vigilantes, alimentándose poco a poco de los sentimientos positivos de los desafortunados habitantes de ésa oscura y helada prisión. Tan oscura como las mismas aguas sobre las que se hallaba asentada. Tan helada como el aliento de sus terribles guardianes.

Dentro de una pequeña celda sin ventanas, cuyos resquicios dejaban pasar el inclemente frío convirtiendo en vaho su cálido aliento, Severus Snape se abrazaba a sí mismo, refugiado en el más pequeño rincón y tratando de robarle a las grises paredes un poco del calor que su aterido cuerpo necesitaba.

A una semana de su llegada a ése lugar, el hombre no había tenido contacto alguno con nadie en el exterior. Su única conexión con el mundo eran dos arrugadas cartas que con mucho celo guardaba debajo de su almohada, y que habían sido escritas por Lucius y entregadas por el guardia en turno.

La primera había llegado a sus manos un día después de su arribo a la prisión. En ella, el rubio le explicaba los trámites que los abogados estaban llevando a cabo para su defensa. Y le prometía visitar a viejos conocidos que le debían algunos favores, para que influyeran en la postergación del juicio el mayor tiempo posible.

La segunda carta había llegado ése mismo día. Lucius acababa de informarle que el Winzegamot había decidido fijar la fecha de su Juicio para el día treinta y uno de ése mismo mes, y que la primera intención era la de establecerlo para el día veinticuatro. Severus intuyó que las influencias de Lucius le habían valido una semana más de espera.

Y aunque al profesor de Pociones le hubiera gustado recibir noticias sobre su pareja, se imaginó que al no mencionarlo en sus cartas Lucius le estaba dando a entender que Harry aún no despertaba.

Severus tiritó mientras se envolvía con la única colcha que tenía. Sus negras túnicas le habían sido cambiadas por un uniforme beige de tela tan delgada que a pesar de estar hechizada para conservar el calor, el profesor sentía que se congelaba. Era más que obvio que la persona que diseñara ésa ropa jamás había pisado ésa prisión.

Temblando de frío, se acercó a una de las pequeñas grietas y se asomó para poder contemplar del exterior lo poco que se podía. La Luna Llena asomó por un breve instante detrás de una nube, para volver a ocultarse con rapidez. Severus se hizo para atrás por instinto cuando un Dementor pasó cerca de él, intuyendo su cercanía.

Cedió en su vano esfuerzo por distinguir algo de luz en medio de las sombras que rodeaban toda la fortaleza. Las nubes negras seguían ocultando la luna y se sobresaltó al escuchar un trueno muy cercano. La tormenta arribaba puntual, como cada noche desde su llegada a ése sombrío lugar.

Se acostó en el duro colchón que hacía de cama y posó su cabeza sobre la almohada, su mente dando paso a los recuerdos de sus días junto a Harry. Evocar sus verdes ojos como esmeraldas y su piel suave y lozana hacía de sus noches en prisión algo más soportable.

Cuando se sintió saciado de la dulce memoria de su pareja cerró sus negros ojos y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, para evitar que los Dementores pudieran robarle sus bellos recuerdos mientras dormía. Él sólo llevaba una semana encerrado y ya se sentía enloquecer, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hiciera Sirius Black para poder soportar tantos años de terrible soledad.

Antes de que su mente se cerrara, Severus tuvo tiempo aún para suspirar el nombre de Harry, abrazando la fría almohada y deseando poder sentir en su lugar el suave calor de su cuerpo joven y amado.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius despertó en su sillón, sobresaltado. Acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño que al tratar de recordar se desvaneció, frustrándolo. Se puso de pie y caminó descalzo hacia la cama de Harry, donde el muchacho continuaba descansando. Después de tocar su frente para cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre se acercó a la ventana y entreabrió las oscuras cortinas.

El sol entró de lleno, iluminando la habitación. El animago miró su reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde. Se preguntó cómo estaría Remus, lamentándose por no haber estado con él la noche anterior. Suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta que se le estaba haciendo costumbre no estar a su lado en ésos días tan dolorosos, y sabía muy bien que era algo que Remus también resentía.

Un extraño ruido cerca de él lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos. Sirius volvió su mirada azul hacia el lugar de donde provenía, y sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Harry estaba forcejeando con una de las mangueras conectadas en su mano y se revolvía en un doloroso esfuerzo por librarse de su inconsciencia.

-¿Harry? –Sirius dejó correr la cortina y se colocó a su lado, temblando de anticipación-. ¿Me escuchas?

El muchacho se estremeció, y en un supremo esfuerzo sus labios secos se abrieron dejando salir un nombre en medio de un susurro que a oídos del animago, se escuchó como un grito que taladró sus oídos e inundó todo su ser de preocupación y temor.

-Se... ve... rus...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Si tú estás a mi lado. Segunda Parte.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Nan: **Hola Nan, no te preocupes, es un placer volver a verte por aquí. Sev ya está en Azkaban, pero no será por mucho tiempo, como podrás ver. Jejeje, tramo un final feliz, no lo dudes. Sobre Sirius, verás que no tardará en entrar en razón, a su manera. Me alegra que te agrade la pareja de Remus/Lucius, a mí también me gusta mucho. De Harry sabrás muy pronto, ya lo verás. Gracias por tu comentario y besos para ti también.

**Lalala: **Hola lalala, en el inicio de cada capítulo está la nota: "**_He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes..._** **_para poder adaptarlos a mi historia"_**. Lamento si te ha incomodado, aunque como podrás ver en este capítulo, ése detalle no influyó gran cosa en la trama principal, y me ha servido para una o dos cositas que quería que sucedieran, nada más. De cualquier manera gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario.

_**Notas: **_

_**Sé que éste no ha sido un capítulo muy revelador, pero es de esos que a veces son necesarios para que la historia pueda seguir su curso natural. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**_

_**Y gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	33. XXIII Si tú estás a mi lado Segunda Pa

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Devi, Julia, Sumset y Nan, por sus reviews. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXIII**_

_**Si tú estás a mi lado.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**L**a mañana del sábado dio la bienvenida a Lucius en la Casa de los Gritos. El hombre despertó poco a poco sintiendo un incómodo dolor en el cuello y se reprochó el haberse quedado dormido sobre su silla. Deshizo el hechizo que pusiera en la entrada la noche anterior y se apresuró a buscar a Remus en las cercanías. Lo encontró encogido sobre el pasto, a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador.

Levitó el cansado cuerpo hacia el interior de la casa y lo depositó sobre la colcha, para después recostarse junto a él. Lo abrazó durante un largo momento, dándole calor y depositando ligeros besos sobre sus cabellos castaños, cubiertos de pequeñas hojas. Remus despertó poco a poco y volvió su rostro hacia el rubio, y Lucius pudo ver que una sombra de tristeza oscureció sus ojos dorados cuando le preguntó.

-¿Lo viste... todo? –Lucius asintió en silencio mientras repasaba con la yema de sus dedos su rostro cubierto de heridas, aún frescas-. No te culparé... si no quieres volver a verme.

Lucius pensaba responderle, pero Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que el cansancio lo venciera. El rubio depositó un suave beso en sus labios y lo vistió para después colocarlo sobre sus piernas. Ya acomodado sobre la silla de ruedas, lo abrazó con fuerza y al sentirlo, Remus rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y la silla de ruedas se elevó para dirigirse al Castillo.

La primera idea de Lucius fue llevarlo a la enfermería, pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos decidió que él mismo curaría sus heridas. Desvió su camino hacia los aposentos del profesor de Defensa, y pasó frente a la puerta de sus propias habitaciones en el instante que Draco salía.

-¿Por qué llevas a Lupin sobre tus piernas? –Fue la primera pregunta que brotó de labios del muchacho. Miró el rostro imperturbable de su padre, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo encontré en las cercanías del Castillo. –Lucius podía sentir la suave respiración del licántropo junto a su oreja. Draco continuaba parado junto a él, esperando una explicación-. Está herido, y no consideré prudente dejarlo ahí.

-¿Y no pudiste llevarlo a la enfermería?

-No tiene heridas serias. –Fue la respuesta de su padre-. Poppy tiene mucho trabajo con sus propios pacientes. Así que me encargaré de él.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan considerado? –Lucius entrecerró sus azules ojos, reprochándole su atrevimiento con un severo silencio. Draco no se inmutó y mantuvo su mirada gris fija en la de él.

-¿Y desde cuándo tengo que contestar a todas tus preguntas? –Draco abrió la boca sin dejar salir ni un sonido. Frunció el ceño, molesto y a la vez avergonzado al darse cuenta que su forma de hablar había sido irrespetuosa. Lucius pareció darse cuenta de eso porque su voz se suavizó-. Escucha... le debo un favor a toda esta gente, y sabes a cuál me refiero.

Draco sintió en silencio, su mirada fija en el cuerpo dormido de Remus, cuyos brazos aún continuaban enredados en el cuello de su padre. Al notar el escrutinio del que Draco hacía objeto al hombre entre sus brazos, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Eres libre de elegir a tus amistades. –Concluyó Draco al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y suspiraba-. Supongo que no importa lo que yo opine al respecto.

-Por supuesto que me importa lo que pienses, Draco. –Remus suspiró entre sueños y una de sus manos cayó sobre el regazo de Lucius. Draco pudo ver que había rastros de sangre en ella.

-Será mejor que te des prisa en atenderlo. –Draco dio media vuelta para seguir su camino-. Después hablaremos con calma.

-¿Trabajarás en el laboratorio?

-No. Iré a visitar a mi madre. –Draco detuvo su andar para volverse hacia su padre-. Después iré a Hogsmeade, necesito surtir el laboratorio.

-¿Irás solo? –El muchacho asintió-. Ten mucho cuidado, y no confíes en nadie.

-No te preocupes, me cuidaré. Te veré a la hora del almuerzo. –El joven levantó su mano en señal de despedida y Lucius retomó su camino a los aposentes de Remus, sin poder evitar preocuparse. Aunque Voldemort ya había sido derrotado aún podrían haber mortífagos merodeando por ahí, clamando venganza contra quienes tuvieran que ver con la derrota de su señor.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se enfocó en curar las heridas de Remus, decidido a confiar en su hijo y en su sentido de la precaución.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron se encontraba en la Madriguera desayunando con su familia. Mientras sus padres conversaban de sus respectivos trabajos, los gemelos se habían dedicado a bromear con Ginny obteniendo algunas sonrisas ligeras del más pequeño de los varones Weasley, quien en el fondo les agradecía ésos alegres momentos.

Ése día tenía planeado ir a ver a Hermione aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Ya era bastante tarde y apenas le alcanzaría el tiempo para unos minutos de visita. Después de eso pasaría a ver a Harry. Sus padres le habían prometido que irían también, pero a última hora los habían citado en el Ministerio y estaban por marcharse.

Ron dejó su plato a un lado, dispuesto a retirarse. Molly lo impidió tomando su mano e invitándolo a que se quedara un momento más.

-Tenemos algo que darte. –Le dijo su madre mientras Arthur se ponía de pie y abría un cajón en una vieja alacena, al fondo del largo comedor. Tomó un sobre y regresó a su lugar en la mesa para entregárselo a su hijo.

Ron aceptó el sobre amarillento tratando de hacer memoria, tal vez era su cumpleaños y no lo recordaba. Descartando ésa posibilidad tan remota, el muchacho lo abrió con cuidado y lo que vio lo dejó impresionado. Dentro del sobre había un cheque a su nombre, de una cuenta en Gringotts a nombre de sus padres y con una cantidad bastante considerable.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó, sin salir de su sorpresa-. No lo entiendo...

-Ése dinero te ayudará a pagar parte del tratamiento de Hermione.

-Pero... es demasiado. –Respondió el muchacho a su padre, sin apartar la vista del importe escrito en el cheque-. Es mucho más de lo que yo podría ganar en casi un año de trabajo en el restaurante, ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?

-Cada uno de tus hermanos decidió aportar algo. –Fue la respuesta de Molly-. En realidad no es mucho considerando la gran cantidad de miembros que tiene la familia.

-Cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido a Hermione, decidimos que no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados... –Continuó Fred. George asintió a sus palabras mientras lo secundaba.

-Y enviamos una carta a Bill y otra a Charlie, y ellos nos prometieron que tratarían de ayudarte con lo que pudieran.

-Y aunque no lo creas, Percy también contribuyó con algo. –Siguió explicando Molly-. Y Ginny ha estado trabajando como ayudante de los gemelos en su negocio. Ella también está recibiendo un sueldo.

-Nos ha ido muy bien en la tienda, Ron. –Concluyó Fred-. Así que aunque los demás no puedan ayudar tan seguido, nosotros sí lo haremos.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos con lo que podamos, hijo.

Las palabras de su padre hicieron que un nudo se formara en la garganta del muchacho. En ése momento comprendió el porqué debían marcharse al trabajo en día sábado. Estaban trabajando horas extras para poder ayudarlo.

-No sé que decir... esto es tan... –Ron guardó silencio, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo. Junto a él, Ginny se abrazó a su hermano y éste correspondió a su cálido gesto, mirando a su familia con todo el amor que ellos le inspiraban-. Gracias.

Su familia no necesitó más palabras para comprender lo que Ron trataba de expresar, y Ron no necesitó más pruebas para saber que nunca le faltaría nada mientras su familia estuviera a su lado.

oooooooOooooooo

En medio de su aturdimiento, Harry se revolvía inquieto sin dejar que el doctor Curtis lo examinara con calma. Desde que despertara de su inconsciencia no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sirius, quien se encontraba a su lado tratando de controlarlo. Dentro de su mente, sus pensamientos no lograban coordinar lo suficiente y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que sentía en ése instante, era una dolorosa sensación de ansiedad y miedo. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo invadieron y el muchacho no pudo evitar sollozar, mientras trataba de encontrar la razón de ése aterrador sentimiento. Sintió una mano aferrarse a él y gritó, asustado.

-Necesito examinarlo, joven Potter. –Le habló el doctor, tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo más suave posible-. Y no podré hacerlo si no está tranquilo.

Aterrado, Harry negó con la cabeza tratando de hablar, pero sus labios secos sólo emitieron un sonido ininteligible. Sirius se acercó al muchacho y acarició sus negros cabellos, tratando de serenarlo.

-Deja que el doctor Curtis te examine, Harry. –El joven se resistió, sacando un suspiro de frustración de su padrino. Sirius y el doctor Curtis se miraron y después de un momento de breve silencio, el medimago dejó tranquilo al muchacho y le prometió que volvería más tarde, cuando estuviera más calmado.

-Sirius... –El animago se apresuró a volver a su lado y tomó su mano. Sintió el fuerte agarre de su ahijado, como si éste temiera perderse si llegaba a soltarlo-. Agua...

Sirius convocó un vaso con agua que el muchacho bebió, desesperado. Cuando su sed se calmó permaneció en un estado de semi inconsciencia, mientras trataba de ordenar los recuerdos que en su mente parecían no tener pies ni cabeza.

-¿Dónde... estoy?

-Estás en San Mungo. –Sirius continuó sosteniendo su mano mientras respondía. El muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

-¿Qué... sucedió?

-Tuviste un enfrentamiento contra... Voldemort. –Al escuchar a su padrino, una luz de comprensión lo iluminó, y los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir, atropellados-. Nagini... te lanzó veneno e ingeriste un poco.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para dejar que los acontecimientos durante la última batalla se ordenaran dentro de su cabeza, ahora mucho más despejados. Recordó el instante en que Nagini se atravesó en la maldición que él lanzara contra Voldemort, y el veneno haciendo contacto con su rostro. También recordó lo sucedido con el Medallón.

-Severus... ¿Está bien?

-Sí. Pero no pienses en eso ahora. Lo importante es que te recuperes pronto. –Harry no pudo ver el rostro disgustado de Sirius, de modo que su respuesta lo tranquilizó. Y aunque le hubiera gustado hacer más preguntas se sentía demasiado débil para seguir hablando. Sirius lo observó por un momento antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

La enfermera en turno llegó y el animago le pidió que se quedara con él. Quería ir a su casa a darse un baño, después iría a Hogwarts para avisarle a Remus. Aunque sabía que el licántropo no estaría en condiciones de ir a verlo, estaba seguro que la noticia le alegraría mucho. Con ésos pensamientos, el animago se dirigió a la chimenea de la recepción y lanzó un puñado de polvos con destino a su mansión.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron volvía de su visita al Área de Psiquiatría cuando a lo lejos divisó a Sirius. Apresuró sus pasos para llamarlo, pero el animago desapareció por la chimenea de la recepción sin darle tiempo a alcanzarlo. Se dirigió a la recepcionista solicitando ver a Harry y ésta asintió dándole acceso al pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de su amigo.

-Buenos días. –Saludó a la enfermera, quien dejó el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que leía para responder a su saludo-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Muy buenas noticias. El joven Potter recuperó la conciencia ésta mañana. –Fue la alegre respuesta de la mujer-. Ahora sólo duerme.

-¿Harry despertó? –Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien jadeó, sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amigo. Las pequeñas mangueras aún seguían conectadas en sus manos, pero observó con alegría que su rostro tenía más color-. Qué noticia tan maravillosa. ¿Podré quedarme con él hasta que despierte?

-Sólo mientras dure la hora de visita. –Respondió la enfermera.

Ron asintió mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de la cama, rogando poder cruzar algunas palabras con su amigo antes de tener que marcharse. Tomó su mano y permaneció en silencio, observándolo durante varios minutos. El rostro de Harry estaba sereno y supuso que tal vez Sirius no le había dicho nada aún sobre Severus.

Tal vez el animago no había tenido tiempo, o valor para hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si él iba a ser capaz de contarle lo ocurrido a Hermione. Suspiró, buscando en su mente las palabras apropiadas para poner a su amigo al tanto de todo lo sucedido sin provocarle una gran impresión.

Estuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo que duró su visita, hasta que la enfermera se acercó para informarle que debía retirarse. Ron tuvo que resignarse a no ver despierto a su mejor amigo ni poder hablar con él, y tras depositar un beso en su frente se marchó directo a la Madriguera a esperar el regreso de sus padres. Se pondrían felices al saber que al fin Harry había recuperado la conciencia.

Se despidió de la enfermera, que volvió a su lugar en el sillón sin darse cuenta que Harry sacudía la cabeza, despertando. La recepcionista a la que Ron saludara una hora antes entró apenas vio que el pelirrojo se marchó, y en su mano llevaba un ejemplar del Profeta.

-¿Ya te enteraste? –Preguntó a la enfermera. Ésta la miró, interrogante-. Ya fijaron la fecha para el juicio del mortífago que secuestró al joven Potter. Será el día treinta y uno de éste mismo mes.

Al oír ésas palabras, Harry frunció el ceño por debajo de la venda que cubría sus ojos. Aguzó el oído para prestar atención a las dos mujeres que detrás de la mampara, conversaban en voz alta sin saber que eran escuchadas.

-Es una buena noticia. –La enfermera hizo a un lado su revista para tomar el ejemplar que la recepcionista le ofrecía-. Es tiempo suficiente para que el joven Potter termine de recuperarse y pueda atestiguar contra él.

-Su testimonio terminará de hundirlo, ten por seguro que ése hombre ya no saldrá de Azkaban. –La apoyó su compañera mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Espero que Severus Snape reciba su justo castigo.

La recepcionista salió de la habitación para volver a su lugar de trabajo y la enfermera dejó a un lado el diario para seguir leyendo su revista, ignorante que en la cama contigua Harry apretaba las sábanas al mismo tiempo que la venda blanca sobre sus ojos se humedecía.

oooooooOooooooo

El elfo doméstico encargado de llevar el desayuno a los aposentos del profesor Lupin, se encargó también de retirar la bandeja y de paso, limpiar el velador de todo el material de curación que Lucius tomara del botiquín para tratar las heridas de Remus.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el rubio cuando el elfo desapareció de la estancia.

-Un poco adolorido, pero mejor. –Remus sonrió con ligereza mientras tomaba la mano del hombre junto a él-. Gracias por curar mis heridas, no tengo cómo pagarte.

-Ya me encargaré de cobrarte... de alguna forma. –El profesor sonrió provocador cuando entendió la alusión en las palabras del rubio, y éste rozó sus labios en un toque muy leve, pero lleno de promesas-. ¿Tienes en tu botiquín alguna poción para el dolor?

-Creo que sí. Es un frasco con un líquido de color morado. –Lucius regresó a su silla para dirigirse al baño, pero no encontró la poción de la que Remus le hablaba. Estaba por volver a su lado cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación y saludaba al licántropo-. Sirius... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dejaste solo a Harry?

-Ha despertado, Remus. –Fue la respuesta emocionada de su amigo. Lucius entrecerró sus azules ojos, a la expectativa. Imaginando que su presencia impediría que Black continuara hablando decidió esperar en el baño y se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, desde donde pudo ver al animago-. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la enfermería?

-¿Dices que Harry despertó? –Respondió el licántropo sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta de su amigo-. ¿Ya lo examinó el medimago? ¿Y cómo está?

-Aún no sabemos nada, él no se dejó examinar. –Sirius suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a él-. Estaba muy asustado y desorientado. El doctor Curtis dijo que intentaría examinarlo cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué no estás con él ahora?

-Lo dejé dormido, sólo vine para avisarte. –Sirius se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse-. Debo volver a su lado, no debe tardar en despertar.

-Espera, Sirius... –Remus se sentó recargando su espalda contra la cabecera mientras lo miraba con seriedad-. ¿Ya le contaste lo que hiciste con Severus?

-Hablas como si yo tuviera la obligación de rendirle cuentas a mi ahijado sobre ése... –Sirius apretó los puños y respiró con fuerza, tratando de controlar la creciente sensación de molestia al escuchar el nombre de Severus de labios de su amigo-. Harry tendrá que aceptar que lo mejor es marcharse a París conmigo.

-¿Y vuelves a lo mismo? –Remus sólo resopló, disgustado-. Él ni siquiera va a querer escucharte. Apenas sea dado de alta irá directo a buscarlo.

-No voy a permitirlo.

-¿Y cómo vas a impedírselo? –Cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana, Remus se levantó de la cama con mucho trabajo y se acercó a pasos lentos hacia donde su amigo se encontraba. Sirius se apresuró a llegar a su lado para impedir que la debilidad lo venciera-. Antes hubieras podido retenerlo contra su voluntad, pero ahora es mayor de edad.

Remus colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, apretándolo con fuerza. Lo miró directo a los ojos y Lucius alcanzó a escuchar la gravedad en su voz cuando Remus siguió hablando.

-Retira la denuncia, Sirius. –El animago movió la cabeza, rechazando sus palabras-. Aún estás a tiempo. Hazlo antes de que Harry se entere de lo que has hecho, o después será demasiado tarde.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro y guió a Remus de regreso a la cama, donde lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Trata de descansar, te veré después.

-Sirius...

Sin hacer caso a la voz de Remus llamándolo, el animago se apresuró a salir de la recámara para dirigirse a la sala. El profesor permaneció sentado en la cama sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la voz de Lucius lo hizo salir de su estupor.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, lo que pase a partir de ahora sólo será culpa suya. –Remus asintió, dándole la razón. Aún así, la preocupación era palpable en su rostro cubierto de heridas. Lucius convocó una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir unas palabras.

-¿Puedo saber qué escribes?

-Enviaré una carta a Severus. Debe enterarse que Potter ha despertado. –Al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, Remus recordó el favor que el profesor de Pociones le pidiera la noche en que fue llevado a Azkaban. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su ropero, de donde extrajo una muda de ropa-. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Debo estar con Harry, ahora. –Lucius lo miró sin entender. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo al ver a Remus deshaciéndose de la estorbosa sábana que lo cubría. Se mordió los labios, observándolo mientras el profesor intentaba vestirse con mucha dificultad. Remus sintió la intensa mirada azul sobre él y lo reprendió, divertido-. ¿Vas a contemplarme o me vas a ayudar?

Sin muchas ganas de cooperar, Lucius convocó un hechizo para dejar a Remus vestido. Éste caminó con trabajo hacia la puerta, y Lucius se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

-Estás muy débil, Remus. –El profesor no tuvo fuerzas para negar lo obvio. Sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo el dolor de sus heridas, visibles desde donde quiera que se le mirase. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de cruzar la chimenea y llegar entero a San Mungo.

-Necesito estar ahí cuando Harry despierte. –Insistió, decidido a partir al hospital a pesar de su condición-. Hay unas palabras muy importantes de parte de Severus que necesito decirle.

-Entonces iré contigo.

Remus sonrió cuando el rubio le hizo una invitación para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, provocador. Lucius suspiró, concentrándose en mencionar su destino mientras lanzaba otro puñado de polvos y desaparecían con destino a San Mungo.

oooooooOooooooo

Para la enfermera que en ésos momentos trataba de tranquilizar a Harry, parecía como si el muchacho poseyera una fuerza sobrehumana. Y en su condición era lo más acertado, considerando que ella sola no había logrado evitar que se pusiera de pie tratando de salir de la habitación.

-Por favor, joven Potter... –La enfermera tomó por los hombros al muchacho, tratando de impedir que se golpeara contra algún objeto-. Regrese a la cama o me veré obligada a darle un calmante.

-¡Sirius! ¿Dónde está Sirius? –Harry se alejó del contacto de la mujer y tanteó el aire con sus manos, intentando encontrar un soporte para no caer. La venda sobre sus ojos lo desesperó y trató de arrancársela, pero lo único que logró fue que las pequeñas agujas de los tubos en sus manos le desgarraran la piel-. ¡Quiero hablar con mi padrino!

Sirius, que en ése instante iba entrando, alcanzó a escuchar la voz alterada del muchacho y se dirigió hacia Harry para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Sirius! –Harry escuchó su voz y se abrió paso a tropezones hasta sentir su cuerpo envuelto en un abrazo protector-. Por favor... dime que no es verdad. ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que Severus no está en Azkaban!

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –Sirius miró con gravedad a la enfermera, quien se retorció las manos, avergonzada por su indiscreción-. Déjenos solos.

Sirius se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer y ayudó a volver a Harry a la cama. Convocó un paño para limpiar las heridas que el muchacho se acababa de provocar, mientras permanecía en silencio sin responder a las preguntas atropelladas de su ahijado.

-¿Es verdad lo que ésa mujer dijo? ¿Severus está en Azkaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Primero que nada, quiero que te calmes y me escuches... –Le habló con voz enérgica. Cuando Harry guardó silencio dejó el paño a un lado y decidió continuar-. Es verdad, Snape está en Azkaban.

Harry escuchó cada palabra del animago sintiendo una terrible sensación de angustia y desolación, y su corazón se estremeció de profundo miedo. Estaba aterrado, y la idea de saber a Severus en Azkaban aumentaba su temor cada vez más.

-¿Por qué está en Azkaban? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Acaso lo están relacionando con Voldemort?

-Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Sirius vio con claridad cómo el cuerpo delgado de su ahijado se estremecía conforme lo escuchaba-. Ése mortífago está en Azkaban porque te secuestró y abusó de ti.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Harry apretó los puños con rabia, sintiendo un gran dolor lacerando su alma. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie para enfrentar a su padrino-. ¡Severus no hizo nada de eso! ¡Tú sabes que eso no es cierto!

-El médico que te examinó encontró rastros de semen en tu cuerpo... –Sirius también se puso de pie y se paró frente al muchacho, quien se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca-. Lo que quiere decir que ése mal nacido abusó de ti. –Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-. Eso sin contar con que se atrevió a quebrar mis barreras de protección para llevarte con él. Y eso es secuestro desde cualquier ángulo en que se le mire.

-¡Severus no me secuestró! –Insistió su ahijado, dispuesto a aclarar ésa terrible confusión de una vez por todas-. ¡Tampoco abusó de mí! Él y yo... yo estaba herido y le pedí que me hiciera el amor.

-No estoy interesado en saber lo que hicieron ése... y tú. –Harry sintió cómo su pequeña esperanza de arreglarlo todo se derrumbaba ante la fría respuesta de su padrino.

Sirius lo tomó del brazo, y lo que fue una clara muestra de afecto de parte del animago, para Harry fue un doloroso agarre que le quemó por dentro, y que hizo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera por la violenta sensación. Y en ése instante pudo sentir lo que Sirius estaba sintiendo.

Y se asustó, haciendo que se alejara del agarre de su padrino. Él había sentido alguna vez el odio de Voldemort, y había correspondido a ése odio sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Y ahora podía percibir con claridad que en el corazón de Sirius habitaba el más puro rencor quemándolo, eclipsando todo lo bueno que el hombre poseía en su interior. Todo lo que era hermoso en su padrino estaba velado por el más oscuro odio.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, del terrible sentimiento que habitaba el corazón de alguien tan cercano a él. Había sentido el apasionado amor de Severus, y el dolor de Remus ante su soledad y el rechazo de la persona que amaba... incluso había llegado a sentir el cariño que el mismo Sirius le profesaba.

Él conocía la aversión de Sirius hacia Severus, y hasta había llegado a sentir algo de ella, como aquella noche en que los sorprendiera junto al lago. Pero nunca la había sentido en toda su magnitud como hasta ése momento. Sirius volvió a tomar su mano y Harry rechazó el contacto sin poder evitarlo.

-No me toques... –El animago frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo. Aún así, alejó su mano al ver que el muchacho comenzaba a alterarse-. No lo sabía... no sabía que lo odiaras tanto.

-Ya no hablemos de él, Harry. –El muchacho ahogó un sollozo, rogando porque Sirius no se diera cuenta que su venda volvía a humedecerse-. Nos iremos a París, y buscaremos un medimago que te ayude a recuperarte. Ya verás cómo el tiempo y la distancia harán que pronto lo olvides.

-Retira la denuncia y libéralo. –La voz de Harry fue enérgica, y así lo entendió Sirius cuando le respondió de la misma manera.

-Lo haré, si te marchas conmigo a París.

Harry guardó un prolongado silencio, y Sirius creyó que estaba considerando su proposición. Estaba seguro que el muchacho se marcharía con él a París si eso le garantizaba la libertad a Severus. Severus no había aceptado su trato al negarse a renunciar a Harry a cambio de su libertad, pero sabía que Harry no lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar.

-Eso era lo que tenías planeado desde un principio, ¿Verdad? Enviaste a Severus a prisión para que yo no tuviera otra opción que irme contigo a cambio de su libertad... –Sirius no respondió, y ésa silenciosa respuesta de su padrino le hizo comprender todo con total claridad-. No es así... fue Severus el que no quiso dejarme y por eso ahora está en Azkaban...

-Olvídalo. –Fue la insistente respuesta de Sirius-. Ven conmigo a París y prométeme que no volverás a hablar de él, y retiraré la denuncia.

-No me iré contigo a París. –La voz sonó temblorosa y Sirius pudo percibir la ira adueñándose de ella-. No iré contigo a ninguna parte...

-Escucha, no quiero tener que ser drástico contigo... –Aunque Harry no pudo ver la mirada de aprensión de Sirius, percibió el sentimiento con total claridad-. Pero si no vienes conmigo, me encargaré de que Snape nunca salga de Azkaban.

La voz de Harry sonó dura cuando él le respondió, y Sirius comprendió que ése Harry ya no era el mismo al que había logrado intimidar en el Colegio, frente a Albus.

-Mientras estuve en la Mansión contigo hice todo lo posible por convencerte de mi amor por Severus. Tuviste la oportunidad de comprenderlo y aceptarlo, y no lo hiciste. Permaneceré a su lado, porque Severus me necesita tanto como yo a él. Y no espero que lo entiendas porque ahora sé que eso nunca ocurrirá.

-Harry, entiéndelo. ¡No tienes ningún futuro al lado de ése mortífago! –Sirius lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, haciendo que Harry volviera a estremecerse.

-¡Suéltame! –El muchacho se liberó de las manos de Sirius y cayó sobre la cama. Buscó a tientas la otra orilla y logró ponerse de pie del otro lado-. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

Harry aún podía sentir el odio de su padrino, tan fuerte que casi lo sentía como si fuera propio, lo que hizo que su miedo aumentara. Sirius rodeó la cama intentado acercarse a él mientras le hablaba, pero Harry escuchó su voz cerca y se alejó hasta quedar arrinconado en la esquina de la pequeña habitación.

-Harry... escúchame...

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! –Sirius lo abrazó tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el muchacho se revolvió entre sus brazos sin dejar de gritar-. ¡Severus! ¡Quiero a Severus!

-¡Sirius! –Remus y Lucius entraron a la habitación y vieron a Harry debatiéndose entre los brazos de Sirius-. ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Remus! –Al sentirse libre de los brazos de Sirius, Harry tanteó con sus manos el sitio de donde provenía la otra voz. Remus hizo a un lado al animago para envolver al muchacho entre sus brazos-. ¡Dile que se vaya! ¡Quiero que se vaya!

-Tranquilo, Harry... –Remus volteó a ver a Sirius y éste trató de acercarse otra vez, reacio a querer marcharse -. Por favor, Sirius... déjalo.

-Pero, Remus...

-Ya lo escuchaste, Black. –Sirius giró su mirada azul al oír la voz de Lucius detrás de él-. El muchacho quiere que te vayas.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí, Malfoy? –Remus y Harry pudieron escuchar el claro desprecio en la voz del animago. Remus suspiró cuando su amigo se volvió hacia él-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Eso no es asunto que te importe. –Lucius se adelantó a cualquier respuesta del licántropo-. Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te saque yo mismo.

-Ya escuchaste a Lucius, será mejor que te vayas. –Sirius frunció el ceño mientras giraba su mirada sorprendida hacia el licántropo, sin poder creer lo que Remus le decía. Éste guió a Harry hasta sentarlo en la orilla de la cama-. Ahora vuelvo, Harry...

-No, por favor... Remus... no te vayas.

-Tranquilo, volveré en un momento. –El licántropo volteó a ver a Lucius, suplicante. Éste asintió en silencio a su ruego-. Lucius se quedará contigo por si algo se te ofrece, ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió y Remus se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Sirius para sacarlo de la habitación. Ése sólo movimiento le hizo sentir dolorosas punzadas en sus heridas recientes, pero eso no le importó.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Sirius se zafó del fuerte agarre del licántropo, y éste lo miró con severidad-. ¡Harry y yo necesitamos aclarar todo de una vez!

-Creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy, Sirius. –La voz de Remus era tranquila a pesar de las circunstancias. Eso provocó que el animago respirara varias veces, tratando de calmarse también-. Ahora está muy alterado y no creo que quiera escucharte.

-Yo sólo... quiero lo mejor para él.

-Entonces creo que ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer. –Sirius movió la cabeza, negándose a escuchar a su amigo. Remus sólo suspiró, frustrado-. Mientras siga existiendo ésa denuncia, Harry no querrá nada contigo.

-Dile que volveré después. Esperaré a que esté más tranquilo y entonces volveremos a hablar. –Sirius suspiró mientras se arreglaba la capa sobre los hombros-. Tal vez para entonces ya haya reconsiderado mi proposición.

El animago se perdió en la esquina del pasillo sin darle tiempo a Remus de preguntarle a qué se refería. Después de varios segundos de duda, el hombre dio media vuelta para volver al lado de Harry. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde lo dejara, sollozando sin poder controlarse, mientras Lucius sólo lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-Gracias, Lucius. –Su compañero sólo se encogió de hombros y su mirada impasible no engañó a Remus, quien intuyó que el hombre debió estar manteniendo una lucha interna entre dejar que el muchacho siguiera llorando, o decirle algunas palabras de aliento. Y al parecer había optado por lo primero-. Ya estoy aquí, Harry...

-Lo sentí, Remus. Pude sentir su odio hacia Severus y es... tan grande. ¿Por qué lo odia tanto? –El hombre se sentó a su lado y el muchacho extendió una mano para buscarlo. Cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo, rodeó su cuello y se abrazó a él, hundiendo su cara en su pecho-. ¿Por qué Sirius me ha hecho esto?

-Él piensa que es lo mejor para ti, hijo. –Harry se separó del fuerte cuerpo que lo envolvía, al tiempo que posaba sus dedos sobre su rostro herido. Remus tomó su mano y la apretó contra su pecho mientras continuaba-. Pero te prometo que averiguaré la razón que lo mueve, Harry. Y tal vez... ya verás que todo se solucionará. Ahora dime... ¿Cuál es la proposición que te hizo?

-Me pidió que me fuera a París con él y que ya no volviera a mencionar a Severus, y entonces retiraría la denuncia. –Remus miró a Lucius mientras movía la cabeza en desaprobación-. Pero no lo haré. Me quedaré aquí porque Severus me necesita a su lado y no lo defraudaré.

Lucius frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del muchacho, pues eran casi las mismas que Severus le dijera cuando se negara a aceptar ése mismo trato. Convencido ahora del trasfondo que había en ellas, decidió dejar que siguieran hablando y se dirigió a la salita detrás de la mampara.

-Ya no te alteres más, Harry. Me dijo que volverá cuando estés más tranquilo, y sería bueno que trates de razonar con él.

Remus prefirió no seguir insistiendo al ver que Harry movía la cabeza, negándose a admitir que su padrino pudiera ser capaz de hacerle semejante daño. Él había tenido la ilusión de que terminada la guerra, Severus sería reconocido como el héroe que era y entonces Sirius ya no tendría motivos para seguir negándose a su relación, pues quedaría comprobado que Severus ya no era un mortífago.

Siempre había pensado que ésa era la razón por la cual Sirius no había permitido antes su relación con él, pero después de lo ocurrido estaba seguro que el motivo de su odio obedecía a algo muy distinto. Y lo que más le dolía era darse cuenta que ése odio hacia Severus había resultado ser mucho más poderoso, que el amor hacia quien en tantas ocasiones él le llamara "su niño".

Cansado, Harry suspiró mientras buscaba el respaldo de su cama. Remus lo ayudó a acomodarse y colocó una almohada detrás de su espalda para que estuviera más cómodo. La enfermera llegó en ése momento con el almuerzo para el muchacho y como se negara a probar bocado, Remus le agradeció y la enfermera tuvo que retirarse.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor. –Suplicó el muchacho, tanteando el aire hasta que sintió que Remus tomaba su mano-. Severus me necesita.

-Sabes que si por mí fuera te llevaría con él ahora mismo. –La voz de su amigo fue suave y consoladora-. Antes de marcharse, Severus me pidió que te dijera que todo estaría bien. Debes creerle y tratar de recuperar fuerzas para que puedas salir pronto de aquí. Y para eso debes comer primero.

Harry asintió en silencio y Remus le dio una rebanada de pan al que el muchacho no le encontró ningún sabor. Aún así, decidió hacer caso a Remus y tratar de comer para recuperarse. Mientras más pronto estuviera fuera de San Mungo, más pronto podría ir a buscar a Severus.

Remus lo dejó comer tranquilo y fue a buscar a Lucius, quien del otro lado de la mampara leía el artículo del profeta que la enfermera había dejado olvidado. Al ver a su compañero dejó el diario a un lado y le miró, interrogante. Remus suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el sillón hablándole en voz muy baja para evitar que Harry los escuchara.

-No me ha preguntado por sus amigos, pero sé que no tardará en hacerlo. –Lucius comprendió y tomó su cálida mano-. No sé si sea conveniente que se entere ahora de lo que les pasó a Hermione y a Albus...

-No creo que le caiga muy bien enterarse por medio de otras personas.

-Supongo... que soy el indicado para esto, ¿Cierto?

-No sólo el indicado, sino el mejor. –Lo apoyó el rubio-. Según lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, eres el único que puede tranquilizarlo. Nadie mejor que tú para ayudarle a pasar este mal trago.

-Odio tener que dar malas noticias. –Remus escondió su rostro en su cuello y permaneció en ése tibio lugar, absorbiendo su fragancia-. ¿Quieres que almorcemos aquí?

-Me gustaría, pero Draco ya debe haber vuelto de Hogsmeade y debe estar esperándome. –Remus suspiró resignado mientras se ponía de pie para volver al lado de Harry. Lucius pudo advertir su frustración y lo retuvo tomando su mano-. ¿Hay algo que te moleste con respecto a Draco?

-Por supuesto que no, Lucius. –Remus sonrió con dulzura y volvió a sentarse a su lado-. Es tu hijo y lo último que haría sería molestarme por eso. Al contrario, me agrada ver que cada día te llevas mejor con él. Es sólo que... –Remus dudó por un instante entre seguir hablando o callar. Lucius oprimió su mano entre las suyas y él sólo sonrió-. Olvídalo. No es nada importante.

-¿Estás seguro? –Por toda contestación Remus depositó un suave beso en sus labios, y aunque a Lucius le gustó, su respuesta no terminó de convencerlo. Aún así prefirió no seguir insistiendo-. ¿Pasarás la noche aquí?

-Así es. Dudo que Sirius vuelva y si así fuera, no creo que Harry le permitiera quedarse.

-¿Cómo vas con tus heridas?

-Pediré una poción a la enfermera, aún siento dolor. –Remus miró las heridas de sus brazos y vio que la poción cicatrizante ya estaba haciendo muy buen efecto-. Fuera de eso todo lo demás está bien.

-Entonces, te veré mañana. –Lucius recuperó su silla de ruedas y pasó frente a la cama de Harry. Pensaba hablarle, pero vio que el muchacho había terminado de comer y al parecer se había quedado dormido-. Lo más probable sea que llegue acompañado, te aseguro que cuando Draco sepa que ha despertado querrá venir a visitarlo.

-Sé que a Harry le alegrará mucho hablar con él. –Remus se inclinó para despedirlo con un beso y enredó sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, como últimamente le gustaba hacer. Cuando Lucius se marchó, el licántropo se acercó despacio y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, observando en silencio al muchacho.

-¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy? –Harry se incorporó sobre la cama y el hombre rió con ligereza al tiempo que acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos-. ¿Draco está bien?

-Pensé que dormías. Lucius está bien... –Remus esbozó una sonrisa que Harry no pudo ver pero en cambio, algo se removió dentro de su ser, y el muchacho sintió un calor que sólo había sentido en compañía de Severus, o al pensar en él-. Y su hijo también. Que no te sorprenda si viene a verte mañana.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él... –Harry sonrió mientras pasaba los brazos por debajo de su almohada, abrazándose a ella-. ¿Cómo están todos los demás? Quiero saber qué ocurrió con Voldemort, ¿El profesor Dumbledore está bien? ¿Y Ron? ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Harry, escucha. Yo... ah, no sé cómo decirte esto pero... no todo salió muy bien. –Harry soltó la almohada y se enderezó para escuchar con atención a su amigo. Remus se sentó a su lado y tomó sus hombros para atraerlo hacia él-. Lograste acabar con Voldemort, eso sí. Ése monstruo no volverá a hacer daño a nadie pero... hemos tenido que pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Remus? –Harry percibió la angustia en el corazón del licántropo, y un oscuro presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo-. ¿Es Ron? ¿Le pasó algo a Ron?

-No, Harry. Él está bien. Es... se trata de Albus y...

-Hermione... –Harry no necesitó una respuesta de parte de Remus. Sólo tuvo que concentrar sus pensamientos en su querida amiga y entonces supo que algo muy grave le había ocurrido-. ¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione?

Mientras Remus le contaba sobre el ataque del Dementor Harry comprendió, en medio de sus lágrimas, a qué se debía ésa terrible sensación de angustia y temor que sintiera desde el instante mismo en que despertara de su inconsciencia.

oooooooOooooooo

Lucius esperaba en su habitación el regreso de Draco, mientras terminaba de escribir la carta que le enviaría a Severus. Cuando terminó, la ató a una de las lechuzas propiedad del Colegio y el ave partió rumbo a la Prisión de Azkaban. Si todo salía bien, ésa misma tarde Severus estaría recibiendo noticias de su pareja.

Escuchó cuando Draco volvía y llamó a un elfo para que les llevara el almuerzo. Se dio un baño y se vistió deprisa para alcanzarlo antes de que volviera a marcharse. A últimas fechas casi no lo veía, pues si no se la pasaba en el laboratorio elaborando pociones, se la pasaba en la enfermería, entregándolas.

Él no había querido decirle nada, pero se había dado cuenta que Draco siempre encontraba alguna excusa para ir a ver a Poppy. O mejor dicho, a su auxiliar. A él no se le había pasado por alto la forma en cómo Draco se había dirigido al joven Gryffindor la mañana en que fue a buscarlo a la enfermería, y tampoco se le escapó la actitud apenada del moreno cuando fue descubierto atendiendo a su hijo fuera de sus horas de ronda.

-Hola, pensé que estarías aún en los aposentos de Lupin. –Draco levantó su mirada del libro de pociones que acababa de comprar en Hogsmeade para saludar a su padre-. ¿Terminaste de curar sus heridas?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos al captar un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz de su hijo, al que prefirió hacer caso omiso, pues no tenía intenciones de comenzar una discusión.

-Acabo de volver de San Mungo. –Lucius se dirigió a la sala y dejó su silla a un lado para sentarse sobre uno de los sillones. Draco se sentó junto a él, poniendo toda su atención a las palabras de su padre-. Tu amigo Potter despertó ésta mañana.

-¿Harry despertó? ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó el muchacho, contento por la noticia-. ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-Cuando llegamos estaba muy alterado. Se acababa de enterar de la denuncia de Black contra Severus. –Draco asintió, animándolo a continuar-. Como era de esperarse, Potter no quiere saber nada de ése hombre.

-¿Y sus ojos? ¿Puede ver?

-No lo sé, Draco. –Fue la respuesta de su padre-. Hasta la hora en que me marché, él no había dejado que su médico lo examinara. Supongo que a éstas horas ya deben saberlo. También debe estar enterado de lo sucedido a su compañera y a Dumbledore.

-Imagino... que debe estar muy angustiado. –Lucius asintió y su hijo guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Para Lucius era obvio que la noticia lo había entristecido también a él-. Quiero ir a verlo.

-Por hoy no será posible, pero podrás ir a verlo mañana durante la hora de visita. –Lucius posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo para confortarlo y éste asintió, resignado-. ¿Fuiste siempre a Hogsmeade? ¿No tuviste problemas con nadie?

-No tuve ningún problema, nadie me molestó y encontré rápido todo lo que buscaba. Hasta tuve tiempo para dar un paseo. –Se dirigieron al comedor cuando el elfo llegó con el almuerzo y Lucius escuchó con paciencia todo lo que el muchacho le contó-. También fui a dejar flores a la tumba de mi madre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías erigido un mausoleo?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –Lucius se sintió complacido ante la mirada cargada de afecto que Draco le dirigió-. Espero que te haya gustado. Elegí el diseño de acuerdo al gusto de tu madre.

-Mi madre tenía gustos muy bellos. –Con ésa respuesta, Lucius supo que a su hijo le había gustado, tanto como a él. Draco suspiró mientras recordaba cada detalle de ése hermoso mausoleo que ahora embellecía la tumba de su madre.

Él había llegado a la Mansión con la idea de encontrarla tal y como la había visto el día en que fuera sepultada. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio un bello monumento erigido sobre ella.

Estaba hecho de suave jaspe en color rosa, esculpido en la forma de un ángel de largos cabellos con las alas extendidas, y con el hermoso rostro de Narcisa. Formando un semicírculo detrás de él, pequeños macizos de jazmines encantados para nunca marchitarse. Y al frente una caída de agua sobre una fuente, también de jaspe, y que dejaba ver a través de sus aguas transparentes una imagen viva de su madre, sonriéndole.

Draco había permanecido parado frente a ella, con las flores en su mano y sintiendo que en ése hermoso detalle se reflejaba todo el amor que su padre había sido capaz de profesarle. Lo que le hizo saber que no se había olvidado de ella, ni había dejado de amarla. Dirigió su mirada gris hacia su padre que en silencio, observaba a su hijo volver de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, una pregunta formándose en sus labios y de la cual esperaba una respuesta sincera, como sincero había sido el sentimiento que percibiera estando parado frente a su tumba.

-¿Siempre amarás a mi madre?

Lucius suspiró a su vez, sus azules ojos posándose en los de su hijo diferentes sólo en el color, al tiempo que extendía su mano para tomar con afecto la mano del muchacho, mientras le respondía.

-Siempre la amaré. Eso nunca lo dudes, Draco. Nunca.

oooooooOooooooo

-Lo lamento tanto...

-No te angusties, Remus. La verdad es que... ya lo sabía.

El licántropo acariciaba con ternura los negros cabellos del muchacho. Sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, Harry entreabría las cortinas deseando que lo poco que aún quedaba de la luz del día se filtrara en sus ojos. Como si eso pudiera devolverle aquello que perdiera en la última batalla contra Voldemort.

El médico acababa de marcharse después de haberlo examinado y retirado la venda blanca que cubría sus ojos. Y la realidad no había golpeado con tanta fuerza al muchacho como a Remus, quien no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos cuando los verdes del muchacho no fueron capaces de corresponder a su cariñosa mirada.

-Buscaremos a un especialista. –La voz de Remus era tranquila, pero Harry podía sentir la gran tristeza que lo embargaba-. Estoy seguro que alguno de los que el doctor nos recomendó será capaz de ayudarte.

Harry suspiró mientras asentía en silencio, pensando que lo sucedido había sido poco en comparación con lo que él esperaba de un enfrentamiento directo contra quien fuera considerado el mago más poderoso. Él había llegado a creer que moriría, o que enloquecería, y ambas cosas le hubieran ocurrido sin duda, de haber muerto Severus o algún otro ser tan amado.

A Hermione la había besado un Dementor, y aquél Medallón que Albus le obsequiara a Severus parecía haberle cobrado un precio muy alto por su protección. Y Draco y Oliver habían perdido a Blaise. Y a muchos Aurores sus familias ya no volverían a verlos con vida nunca más. Bueno... él había perdido la vista, y aún había posibilidades de recobrarla, al menos eso era lo que él deseaba.

-Todo se solucionará, Remus. Ya verás que lograremos recuperarnos. –El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, complacido ante el gran optimismo del muchacho-. Y más pronto de lo que te imaginas volverás a ver al trío dorado buscando problemas y al profesor Dumbledore comiendo caramelos de limón...

-Que Merlín te oiga, Harry...

-Ahora, lo más importante es sacar a Severus de Azkaban. –Harry se puso de pie y con ayuda de Remus se dirigió del otro lado de la mampara, donde se sentó en el sillón más largo. Remus se sentó frente a él mientras lo escuchaba con atención-. Sirius... lo acusó de haberme secuestrado. Y también de abusar de mí mientras estuvimos en la Mansión Riddle...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

-Voy a echar abajo todas ésas mentiras. Voy a citar al editor del profeta y diré toda la verdad. –Remus negó con la cabeza, gesto que el muchacho no vio, por lo que continuó hablando-. Les diré que no hubo secuestro porque yo mismo escribí una carta a Sirius explicándole el motivo de mi partida. También les diré que Severus no abusó de mí, porque él y yo estamos enamorados y somos una pareja...

-Espera... espera... –En éste punto, Remus se tuvo que ver obligado a interrumpir al muchacho-. ¿Estás seguro que decir la verdad sobre tu relación con él ayudará? ¿No crees que podría empeorar las cosas?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quiero parecer un aguafiestas, pero es necesario que antes de emitir una declaración de ésa naturaleza, pienses en las consecuencias que eso acarreará.

-¿Crees... que eso lo perjudicaría más de lo que podría ayudarlo? –Harry interpretó el silencio de Remus como una respuesta afirmativa-. No entiendo por qué...

-Para empezar, Severus y tú eran profesor y alumno cuando comenzaron su relación. –Harry asintió en silencio, comprendiendo-. Si eso llega a saberse, ten por seguro que Severus perderá su trabajo. Y unos cuantos profesores más también, por haberlos apoyado.

-No lo había pensado...

-Por otro lado, no ayudará en nada a su defensa en el caso de abuso sexual. –Harry frunció el ceño sin entender-. Estarías admitiendo que tuvo relaciones contigo siendo tú menor de edad. Eso terminaría de hundirlo en Azkaban, ya que seguiría siendo un delito, aún habiendo estado tú de acuerdo con ello.

-Entonces negaré todo. Les diré que Severus no abusó de mí aquella noche. –Declaró el muchacho, decidido-. No hay pruebas de lo ocurrido entre él y yo. Será mi palabra contra la de Sirius.

-¿Ya olvidaste las muestras de semen? –Harry bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado al recordar lo que Sirius también le había comentado-. Cuando sospecharon de una probable violación las guardaron como prueba. Ahora están en el Ministerio bajo custodia.

Harry guardó un prolongado silencio y Remus puso ver un asomo de enojo y decepción en sus pálidos rasgos.

-Todo le salió muy bien, ¿Cierto? –Remus lo miró sin entender. Harry sólo suspiró mientras continuaba-. Sirius supo jugar sus piezas y ahora nos tiene en jaque.

-Te aseguro que Sirius no ha pensado, Harry. Él sólo... ha hecho lo que cree que es correcto.

-Nada de lo que ha hecho ha sido correcto, Remus. –Reflexionó el muchacho con tristeza-. Pero tengo que admitir que Severus y yo tampoco hicimos lo correcto. Faltaban tan pocos días para mi cumpleaños... nada nos costaba esperar.

-Ya no tiene caso que pienses en eso ahora, hijo. –Trató de consolarlo el licántropo. Harry se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos, cansado-. Ya casi es de noche. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y tratas de dormir un poco?

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Por supuesto. –Harry se levantó para ser guiado por Remus hacia la cama-. Dormiré en el sillón.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –El hombre asintió-. No quiero que Sirius vuelva por aquí... ¿Podrías pedir que no se le permita el acceso a ésta habitación?

-¿Estás seguro? –Harry no quiso responder a ésa pregunta. Se envolvió con la delgada sábana y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Remus depositó un beso en su frente y terminó de arroparlo-. Que descanses, pequeño.

-Ya no soy pequeño, ya tengo dieciocho años.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño. –Respondió Remus, riendo con ligereza ante el reclamo infantil del muchacho.

Harry ya no habló. En vez de eso se dedicó a recordar sus últimos instantes al lado de Severus, y la forma en cómo había logrado llegar hasta su pareja y abrazarse a él en medio de la oscuridad. Y la necesidad de volver a sentir el calor de su piel y escuchar su profunda voz hizo que se estremeciera.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Severus en ése momento. Con toda seguridad estaría pasando frío y hambre, y extrañándolo tanto como él lo extrañaba. Recordó la proposición de Sirius y sin poder evitarlo una gran furia creció en su interior hacia el hombre al que alguna vez él entregara toda su confianza, todo su cariño.

"Ven conmigo a París y prométeme que no volverás a hablar de él, y retiraré la denuncia... pero si no vienes conmigo, me encargaré de que Snape nunca salga de Azkaban..."

Estrujó la almohada con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar de dolor, de rabia... de impotencia. Él no sabía de qué forma ayudaría a su pareja a salir de ése horrible lugar, pero lo lograría así tuviera que renunciar a su propio nombre. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que no aceptaría el chantaje de Sirius bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry logró secar una lágrima antes de que cayera sobre su almohada. A ésa lágrima siguieron muchas otras que el muchacho ya no pudo ni quiso contener.

"Me has separado de la persona que más amo, y eso nunca te lo perdonaré..."

oooooooOooooooo

"_Potter ha despertado._

_Sé que de todas las cosas que tengo que contarte, ésta parte es la que más te interesa, y es por eso que he decidido saludarte con éstas primeras palabras._

_Él está bien aunque a ésta hora el médico aún no examina sus ojos, por lo que no te puedo informar con respecto a cómo ha quedado su vista. Pero lo importante es que está despierto y enterado de todo. _

_Black le ha hecho la misma proposición que a ti. Y te complacerá saber que tu pareja se ha negado de forma rotunda, y no sólo eso, parece que no quiere volver a saber nada de él._

_Supongo que ahora que conoces la decisión de Potter, estarás consciente que las posibilidades de que tu caso llegue a juicio han aumentado de manera considerable. Confiemos en que Potter se mueva lo bastante rápido y nos evitemos llegar a últimas instancias._

_La última vez que te propuse que aceptaras el trato que Black te ofrecía, tú te negaste, argumentando que él te necesitaría cuando despertara, y que estarías a su lado. Entonces no comprendí tus palabras en su cabal significado. Pero después de escucharlas de labios de Potter, creo que al fin las he comprendido. _

_Sólo puedo decirte que aunque no deja de ser una estupidez de tu parte, -y de Potter-, creo que ha sido una decisión muy valiente..."_

Con su barba de varios días pegada contra una rendija, Severus forzaba la vista tratando de aprovechar la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por ella. Aún así, apenas podía distinguir la elegante letra de Lucius escrita en tinta negra sobre el blanco pergamino que sostenía con tanta fuerza, que el papel temblaba entre sus manos heladas.

La había recibido ésa misma tarde. Y la había leído ya tantas veces con su rostro pegado a la fría pared, que ya se la sabía de memoria. Pero aún así no la soltaba, temeroso de que al hacerlo la carta se desvaneciera ante su vista como si se tratara de un sueño.

Volvió a leerla, una y otra, y otra vez. Y cada vez encontró algo nuevo en ella. Un defecto en la casi perfecta letra de su ex compañero de escuela, una mancha de tinta en alguno de los márgenes, e incluso una pequeñísima pluma gris de la lechuza en la que había sido enviada.

Y lo más importante: La certeza cada vez más grande, de que a pesar de la distancia y de las circunstancias, Harry estaba a su lado.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sentimientos callados.**_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Sumset: **Hola Sumset, así es, Harry ya reaccionó y en este capítulo ya se pudo ver un poco de su reacción. Severus saldrá pronto, no lo dudes. Te agradezco mucho que me sigas dejando tus comentarios, y espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Besitos mil.

**Nan: **Hola Nan, Hola Nan, antes que nada muchas felicidades por tu titulación, espero que te vaya muy bien con la carrera que elegiste. Sobre el nombre de la historia así es, por eso le puse así. Sobre Remus, hum... la verdad es que la forma en cómo lo describen en los libros cuando se bebe la poción no me gustó, por eso le hice algunos cambios a su personalidad cuando se transforma. Deja de ser peligroso pero sin perder la libertad de su naturaleza. Sobre Severus, jeje, tendrás que hacer fila porque ya hay muchas que quieren hacer lo mismo (yo la primera)U. Como pudiste ver, Harry ya está bien despierto. Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y dejarme tu comentario. Besos y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

**  
**

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	34. XXIV Sentimientos callados

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._**

****

**_Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso._**

****

**_Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, pa_****_ra poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles._**

****

**_Que la disfruten._**

****

**_K. Kinomoto. _**

****

**_Quiero agradecer a Devi y a Julia, por sus reviews. _**

****

**_Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias._******

****

****

****

**_XXI_****_V _**

****

**_Sentimientos callados. _**

**R**on y sus padres se abrieron paso a tropezones entre la marea de reporteros y curiosos que saturaban la entrada a San Mungo. Era la mañana del domingo, y la noticia de que Harry Potter se encontraba despierto y en recuperación había circulado demasiado rápido. La gente estaba ansiosa por saber todo lo relacionado con el héroe del mundo mágico.

Arthur tuvo que crear una barrera alrededor de su hijo cuando un reportero lo reconoció como el mejor amigo de Harry, y las preguntas comenzaron a llover a su alrededor, aturdiéndolo. Pero Ron sólo quería ver a su amigo y no detuvo su andar hasta que se perdió de vista, dejando a los reporteros con las preguntas en el aire.

Sus padres tuvieron que correr detrás de él cuando el muchacho aceleró sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación donde Harry ya se encontraba de pie, junto a Remus. Al escuchar su nombre en voz de su hermano del alma, Harry ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se sentía envuelto en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, lleno de sentimientos tan contradictorios que por un instante pensó que su corazón no lo resistiría.

Correspondió al abrazo de Ron con la misma fuerza mientras dejaba que su mejor amigo se desahogara sobre su hombro, hasta que sintió que se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Arthur y Molly se acercaron a ellos y Harry dejó que el abrazo se hiciera más grande, y el calor del afectuoso saludo de Arthur y la humedad de las lágrimas de Molly sobre su mejilla le hicieron ver en ellos a dos amorosos padres.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí, compañero?

-Te irás con nosotros a la Madriguera¿Verdad?

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante la arrolladora cantidad de preguntas que llovían a su alrededor. Remus sólo sonrió, consecuente, mientras tomaba a Arthur y Molly del brazo y los conducía hacia la salita para responder él mismo a todas ellas. El muchacho respiró tranquilo y buscó a tientas la cama para sentarse, invitando a Ron a hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo... que a éstas alturas ya te habrás enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido. –Harry asintió en silencio al comentario de Ron, buscando su mano para apretarla entre las suyas-. Me imagino que debes estar furioso con Sirius.

-No quiero hablar de él, Ron. –Fue la respuesta seca de su amigo, y el pelirrojo pudo notar un dejo de pesar y decepción en su voz-. Pero dime... ¿Cómo va el tratamiento de Hermione¿Hay posibilidades de que se recupere?

-La doctora que la atiende le está administrando un medicamento innovador. Dice que es muy bueno para combatir la depresión profunda. –Harry suspiró al sentir la enorme tristeza en el corazón de su amigo-. Mañana tengo una entrevista con ella, supongo que me informará sobre sus progresos. Aunque... hasta ahora no he visto mucho de ello. ¿Sabes? No he podido acercarme a hablarle, sólo puedo verla desde lejos.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la sensación de que al abrirlos pudiera ver algo. Lo hacía con frecuencia y después se reprochaba a sí mismo por su necedad-. Quisiera... poder verla yo también.

Ron apretó la mano de Harry, comprendiendo sus palabras.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico¿Tienes posibilidades de recuperar la vista?

-No lo sé, Ron. Me recomendó a varios especialistas. –Harry sonrió con ligereza para hacerle ver a Ron que no debía preocuparse por él. Ya tenía bastante con el problema de Hermione-. Pero confío en que tendrá solución. De cualquier forma, no pienso acudir a nadie si no está Severus conmigo.

-Pero... no sabes cuánto tiempo...

-Él saldrá pronto, lo sé. –Ron frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante el optimismo de su amigo. No era que Harry nunca hubiera sido alguien positivo, era que en ésas circunstancias cualquiera podía volverse pesimista. Sin embargo, Ron notó que su amigo parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por demostrarle que se encontraba bien.

-¿Cómo está tu familia¿Les va bien a los gemelos en su tienda?

Ron siguió conversando con él, sin dejar de preguntarse qué tanto de su actitud optimista era real, y cuánto estaría guardando su corazón, de ésa parte dolorosa que su mejor amigo tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

oooooooOooooooo

Una hora después de que los Weasley se marcharon, el doctor Curtis autorizó a Harry salir de su habitación para que pudiera pasear por la terraza del área de Medicina Interna. Y aunque el muchacho no podía apreciar la belleza del lugar, sentía la fresca brisa rozando su cuerpo y los cálidos rayos del sol devolviéndole poco a poco las fuerzas, disminuidas por tantos días de estar postrado en cama.

Caminaba despacio, tomando el brazo que Draco le ofrecía mientras era guiado en su paseo. La terraza donde ahora se encontraba había sido hechizada para que pudiera pasear con tranquilidad sin ser molestado. Había sido necesario debido a que al ser reconocido, algunos reporteros que se encontraban adentro lo habían abordado acosándolo con preguntas que el muchacho no estaba listo para responder.

-¿Crees que sea prudente que sigas guardando silencio? –Preguntó el rubio cuando su amigo pudo serenarse después del acoso de los reporteros. Lucius y Remus se habían quedado rezagados para dejarlos hablar con tranquilidad-. ¿No crees que sería mejor que les contaras todo lo que ocurrió entre Severus y tú? Sólo así te dejarían en paz.

-No, Draco. La situación de Severus es muy delicada y decir la verdad, tal y como es, podría hundirlo mucho más. –Fue la respuesta firme del moreno. Éste se aferró al brazo de su amigo cuando sintió que tropezaba con una piedra en el camino. Draco se apresuró a sostenerlo, reprochándose por no estar al pendiente de los obstáculos-. Primero quiero salir de aquí y averiguar todo lo relacionado con la denuncia. Quiero hablar con los abogados en persona y enterarme de lo que están haciendo para ayudarlo.

-Ellos no han podido hacer mucho, Harry. Hay pruebas físicas de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en la Mansión Riddle.

-Lo sé, Draco. –Respondió su amigo, molesto consigo mismo al recordar que él le había pedido a su pareja que le hiciera el amor aquélla noche, sin imaginarse hasta qué punto lo perjudicaría-. No he descartado la posibilidad de conceder una entrevista y aclararlo todo, pero lo que más me interesa ahora es que Severus salga de prisión. Después de eso me dedicaré a limpiar su nombre.

-El único medio para que Severus quedara libre, era que tu padrino retirara la denuncia. –Harry asintió, dándole la razón-. Y a condición de que te marcharas con él a París, pero tú te negaste¿Cómo piensas convencerlo ahora?

-No lo sé. –Respondió el moreno. Su rostro se contrajo por un instante en una mueca de disgusto, que de inmediato cambió a una de firme determinación-. No sé cómo, pero voy a hacer que Sirius retire ésa denuncia a como dé lugar.

Harry ya no quiso seguir hablando de su padrino. Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido con él, sentía que su sangre hervía de rabia y que su corazón se encogía de dolor. Porque a pesar de todo lo que el animago le hiciera él lo amaba, y no había nada que le doliera más que ver cómo Sirius mostraba su lado más oscuro cegado por el rencor.

Draco pudo ver que una sombra de tristeza surcaba el rostro de su amigo, y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Mi padre me comentó que mañana te darán de alta. –Harry asintió en silencio, agradeciendo al rubio por el cambio de conversación-. ¿Te irás con los Weasley?

-Me quedaré en los aposentos de Remus, aunque recibí una invitación para irme a vivir con ellos. –Harry detuvo su andar al escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo en una fuente. Draco lo guió hasta una banca cercana, donde Harry se sentó-. Pero la verdad es que no quiero ser una carga.

-No creo que ellos lo consideren así. –El moreno no respondió, pues comprendía la razón en las palabras de su amigo. Sin embargo, él sabía de los apuros por los que estaban pasando con la situación de Hermione, y no quería añadir un problema más a su larga lista de ellos-. Aunque en realidad me alegra saber que seremos vecinos.

-Es verdad, Remus me comentó algo parecido. –Harry sonrió al recordar el sentimiento de profundo cariño que percibía cada vez que el licántropo pronunciaba el nombre de Lucius-. ¿Qué piensas con respecto a Remus?

Draco frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante la pregunta de su amigo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta apropiada para el momento.

-Pues... no lo sé. Me parece una buena persona.

-Remus posee un gran corazón y merece amar y ser amado... ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo que sí. –Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su amigo con cierto recelo-. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Por nada, Draco. –Harry sonrió y se levantó de la banca para continuar con su paseo. Draco se apresuró a ofrecerle su brazo, que Harry tomó sin dudarlo-. ¿Sabes? Remus es lo más parecido que tengo a una familia, junto con los Weasley. Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz.

-Qué bueno que pienses así. –Aunque Draco no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Harry le hablaba, algo en su interior le dijo que debía guardar ése dato para futuras referencias.

-La hora de visita está terminando. –Lucius y Remus se acercaron a los muchachos, y Draco hizo sus pensamientos a un lado para atender a las palabras de su padre-. Será mejor que te despidas de tu amigo.

-Te veré mañana en el Castillo. –Harry asintió, sonriendo dentro del abrazo del rubio-. Quizás podamos almorzar juntos.

-Es un compromiso, Draco. –Remus ocupó el lugar del rubio tomando el brazo de Harry, pues el joven aún perdía el equilibrio cuando no hallaba algo en qué sostenerse-. Cuídate mucho.

Draco se encaminó a la salida de la terraza seguido por su padre, quien dedicó una mirada significativa a Remus. Éste sólo levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras lo observaba alejarse. La brisa meció los largos cabellos rubios de su compañero y Remus estuvo tentado a recogerlos entre sus dedos, pero sólo atinó a suspirar hasta que Lucius desapareció de su campo visual.

-¿Deseas que volvamos a tu habitación? –El licántropo se volvió hacia Harry, quien sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba al brazo que lo sostenía.

-No, quedémonos un momento más. –Permaneció parado en mitad de la terraza y respiró con fuerza el aroma a verde y tierra húmeda. Le recordaba tanto a su lugar junto al lago, cuando pasaba las tardes en compañía de Severus-. Y dime, Remus... ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos sentimientos hacia el señor Malfoy?

A Remus ya no le sorprendió que Harry intuyera lo que sentía. En vez de eso, rió con ligereza y rodeó los hombros del muchacho para seguir caminando.

-La noche de la batalla... él me hizo una proposición a la que no quise negarme. –Harry sintió una gran alegría cuando percibió una intensa emoción en el corazón de su amigo conforme le hablaba de Lucius-. Las cosas han ido bien. Nada del otro mundo, tú sabes. En realidad... ni él ni yo queremos estar solos.

-Lo quieres¿Verdad? –Remus sólo suspiró, analizando la pregunta del muchacho. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando le respondió en un tono melancólico, que a Harry le recordó a aquella última conversación, cuando hablaron sobre lo que sentía por Sirius.

-Es difícil no quererle. Ha sido una gran compañía y bueno... yo nunca he sido de piedra.

-Tal vez... él sea la persona indicada para ti.

-La verdad es que no me he detenido a pensar en eso. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de alguien con quien estuve en mi época de juventud? –El muchacho asintió después de hacer memoria. Remus le había comentado que había llegado a quererlo mucho-. Pues era Lucius.

Harry se sorprendió, para después reír con fuerza. Remus lo acompañó en su risa al darse cuenta de lo curioso que había resultado el terminar queriendo otra vez a la misma persona.

oooooooOooooooo

La mañana del lunes encontró a Minerva sentada junto a la cama de Albus, tomando su mano con gran cariño. El viejo director llevaba más de veinte días en estado de coma mágico, y hasta el momento no recibía noticias del señor Flamel. Aún así, no perdía la esperanza de que el poderoso mago pudiera hallar la solución a su problema.

Poppy entró a la habitación y tras saludar a la animaga, tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Es verdad que Harry ha despertado? –Le preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba la edición del Profeta de ésa mañana.

Minerva asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar el dulce rostro dormido de su amigo.

-Remus me lo notificó anoche, será dado de alta hoy mismo. –Su rostro se ensombreció por un instante mientras continuaba-. Pero mucho me temo que no todas las noticias son buenas. El muchacho ha quedado ciego.

-Oh... cuánto lo siento, Minerva. –Se lamentó Poppy, sin dejar de sentir genuina pena-. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto?

-El medimago que lo atendió le recomendó algunos especialistas, supongo que se someterá a algún tratamiento. –Suspiró, apretando la mano de Albus entre las suyas-. Lo importante ahora es que ya ha despertado y se encuentra bien, lo que significa que los problemas de Severus no tardarán en solucionarse.

Poppy frunció el ceño, extrañada. Si todo lo que giraba con respecto a la situación del profesor de Pociones le era por demás intrigante, el comentario de la subdirectora sólo la confundió mucho más.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto, Minerva. –La subdirectora levantó la mirada para poner atención a la pregunta de su amiga-. Si Severus no hizo nada de lo que dicen¿Por qué Sirius lo denunció ante el Ministerio¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos?

Poppy miró con fijeza a los verdes ojos de la animaga, deseando saberlo. Minerva sólo movió la cabeza y se puso de pie después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Albus. Poppy se sintió frustrada al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta.

-No te compliques, Poppy. –Le aconsejó su amiga, comprendiendo su frustración-. Si todo sale bien lo sabrás más pronto que tarde, no lo dudes. Mientras tanto te aviso que Harry vivirá en el Castillo.

-Pensé que se quedaría en Grimmauld Place, con su padrino.

-Nada de eso. Se quedará aquí, con Remus. –Fue la respuesta de la animaga, quien ya estaba informada de la reacción de Harry al enterarse de la denuncia de Sirius contra su pareja-. Estoy organizando un almuerzo para darle la bienvenida. Algo sencillo, pues no estamos de ánimos para fiestas.

-Me parece una buena idea. –La apoyó la enfermera-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Muchas gracias, pero ya lo tengo todo arreglado. Sólo serán los Weasley y los que habitamos el Castillo. –Minerva se detuvo frente a la chimenea de la oficina para tomar un puñado de polvos-. El clima es bastante agradable, así que el almuerzo será en los jardines del ala oeste.

Poppy se despidió de la animaga y regresó a su oficina, sin dejar de preguntarse qué sería aquello tan intrigante que sucedía alrededor de Harry y el profesor de pociones.

oooooooOooooooo

Apoyando ambas manos sobre el cristal de la oficina de la doctora Sayers, Ron observaba a lo lejos a los pacientes del Área de Psiquiatría Mágica, en espera de poder encontrar a su novia entre todos ellos. No tardó en divisarla, sentada en la banquita blanca y en compañía de una enfermera. Una emoción muy grande inundó su corazón cuando, desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, le pareció ver que mantenían una conversación.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley. –La doctora Sayers entró a su oficina y pudo ver el rostro sorprendido del muchacho, por lo que no le extrañó que el joven pelirrojo no respondiera a su saludo.

-¿Ella está... conversando? –La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, cosa que el muchacho hizo mientras continuaba observando a su novia-. ¿Eso es bueno?

-Claro que sí, señor Weasley. Es por ése motivo que le pedí que viniera. –La doctora hizo aparecer dos humeantes tazas de café. Ron tomó una y la mantuvo entre sus manos, impaciente por escuchar lo que la doctora le diría-. Para comenzar, déjeme advertirle que el hecho de que ahora esté un poco más animada, no significa que su recuperación vaya a ser igual de rápida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

La medimaga bebió un sorbo de su café y se puso de pie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cristal, a través del cual podía observar a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes en su paseo matinal.

-Que ella no es la única que ha mostrado un avance de ésa naturaleza. –Ron siguió su mirada y pudo darse cuenta que en efecto, dos pacientes más parecían conversar con sus enfermeros. La doctora se volvió hacia el muchacho mientras convocaba un pequeño frasco que apareció en su escritorio-. Ésa es la poción de la que le hablaba, y que usted autorizó que se administrara a la paciente.

Ron asintió recordando la primera consulta, el día en que internaran a su novia. La doctora les había explicado sobre un nuevo antidepresivo que acababa de introducirse en el mercado, y que estaba demostrando una gran eficacia a partir de la tercera semana de iniciado el tratamiento.

-¿Éste medicamento la ha hecho reaccionar? –La medimaga asintió-. ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

-Ésta poción contiene una droga psicoactiva, capaz de modificar el estado anímico o alterar las percepciones.

-¿Me está diciendo que durante éstas semanas la han estado drogando? –El gesto de molestia de Ron no pasó inadvertido por la doctora, quien negó con la cabeza al tiempo que regresaba a su lugar en el escritorio.

-No todas las drogas son perjudiciales, señor Weasley. –En este punto, la medimaga abrió un expediente que se encontraba frente a ella. Ron reconoció la foto de Hermione en la primera hoja. La mujer repasó el expediente de su paciente mientras continuaba-. Todo depende de quién, cuándo, cuánto cómo y con qué fin se consuman. En éste caso su aplicación es con fines terapéuticos, y se lleva un estricto control de sus dosis y horarios.

Ron permaneció en silencio analizando las palabras de la medimaga. Aunque el ver a Hermione más reanimada le infundía ánimos, no terminaba de convencerle la idea de que se le administraran drogas. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto y consideró pertinente aclararlas de una vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que administrarle ésa droga?

-Todo depende ella. Verá, señor Weasley, los pacientes que se someten a un tratamiento con drogas presentan ciertos efectos psicológicos. Hay dos aspectos que están influyendo en la experiencia de Hermione con éste tratamiento...

Ron dejó su taza de café y se acercó al ventanal. Hermione había dejado de conversar con la enfermera y ahora se encontraba sentada en el pasto con un pergamino frente a ella. A su lado se encontraban regados unos pinceles y una paleta de colores. Parecía pintar algo sobre el papel. Ron no pudo distinguir lo que ella hacía ya que la joven se hallaba colocada de costado.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora? –Preguntó el muchacho, deseoso de salir a la terraza y sentarse junto a ella.

-Está desarrollando uno de los aspectos de los que le hablaba. Lo que ella aporta con su propia experiencia. Su fortaleza psíquica y física, las huellas mentales de su infancia, su aprendizaje vital, sus tendencias emocionales e intelectuales, sus motivaciones e intenciones. –Ron asintió, comprendiendo-. Es decir, todo lo que incumbe a ella como individuo. Nosotros le dimos a escoger la forma en la que ella quería expresar todo eso. Algunos pacientes deciden hablar, algunos otros escribir. Ella eligió pintar.

-¿Cree que sea momento de que ella pueda verme?

-Me temo que aún es muy pronto para eso. –Una sombra de tristeza se dibujó en los ojos grises cuando escuchó la respuesta de la doctora. Ella se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado-. Ése es el otro aspecto del tratamiento. Se trata del ambiente tanto físico como humano que rodea a Hermione. Durante sus sesiones se incluirán poco a poco a otras personas, de modo que ella aprenda a reconocerlas y desarrollar confianza en ellas. Pero aún falta algún tiempo para entrar a ésa etapa del tratamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No puedo darle una respuesta exacta. Como ya le dije, todo depende de cómo reaccione Hermione al tratamiento. –La doctora cerró el expediente de la muchacha, mientras Ron permanecía observando a su novia, que aún dibujaba-. Durante ésta primera etapa analizaré todo lo que ella pueda aportar sobre la base de sus experiencias. Es como un rompecabezas mental. Necesitaré armarlo para poder actuar en consecuencia a partir de la siguiente etapa.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer mientras tanto? –La doctora pudo apreciar la necesidad de ayudar en las palabras de Ron. Asintió al tiempo que sacaba del cajón de su escritorio una pila de pergaminos.

-Esto es la que ha pintado en los últimos días. –La doctora extendió los pergaminos frente al muchacho para que pudiera observarlos. A Ron le sorprendió descubrir que en todos ellos influía en gran medida el color rojo-. A primera vista parecen cosas sin sentido, pero he podido analizar que la mente de Hermione parece estar buscando la luz al final del túnel.

-¿Quiere decir que está consciente de lo que le pasa? –La doctora asintió-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-La mente es un misterio, señor Weasley. –Ron acarició con la punta de sus dedos cada trazo hecho por la mano de su novia. Sintió con ése acto que de alguna manera se conectaba con ella-. ¿Ha notado que el color que más usa es el rojo?

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez el color rojo es el que despierta más emociones en ella. Es el que más influye en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. –Volteó a ver al muchacho, quien se sintió incómodo al encontrarse observado con fijeza por la medimaga-. Usted tiene el cabello rojo, señor Weasley.

-Y uno de los colores de nuestra Casa en Hogwarts es rojo. Y las rosas que deja en la tumba de sus padres siempre son rojas.

-Parece que el color rojo ha influido en ella la mayor parte de su vida. –La doctora guardó los pergaminos en su lugar en el escritorio, para después volverse hacia el muchacho-. Nos enfocaremos en eso para acercarnos a Hermione.

Ron observó cuando la enfermera regresó por Hermione para llevarla a su habitación. Con eso, supo que la hora de visita había terminado. Se alejó del ventanal para regresar a su lugar frente a la doctora.

-Según lo que estoy entendiendo, ésa droga que se le está administrando sirve para tratar la depresión profunda en la que la dejó el Beso del Dementor. Y las terapias son para que pueda adaptarse a su entorno y más adelante a lo que antes conocía. –La doctora asintió en silencio a todo lo dicho por el joven-. Pero... ¿Qué hay con los recuerdos que le robaron¿Hay algún modo de que pueda recuperarlos?

La doctora Sayers suspiró. Era la pregunta que más trabajo le costaba responder.

-Los recuerdos le fueron robados, señor Weasley. Me temo que eso no podrá ser recuperado.

Después de que Ron se marchó, la doctora se quedó analizando el dibujo que Hermione acababa de hacer. Al igual que con los demás, el color rojo predominaba en él. Eso significaba que su mente estaba tratando de hacer resurgir lo que ella consideraba valioso, y estaba consciente que debía recuperarlo. Ella quería recuperarlo.

Tal vez al igual que Ron, la joven luchaba por recobrar sus recuerdos. La doctora no pudo evitar un gesto de frustración.

Para una persona con amnesia los recuerdos volvían tarde o temprano, algunas veces con ayuda de sesiones hipnóticas. Pero era porque los recuerdos ahí estaban, ocultos tras un velo, pero estaban.

"Los recuerdos robados por un Dementor no se recuperan."

Lo había escuchado infinidad de veces durante su carrera en la Universidad. Y sus colegas lo repetían una y otra vez. Pero si nadie había intentado antes regresar los recuerdos robados a una víctima de Dementor¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de su afirmación?

-Si tan solo conociéramos aquello tan valioso que guardaba tu mente antes del Beso, Hermione... entonces podríamos intentarlo.

oooooooOooooooo

El doctor Curtis examinó por última vez a Harry antes de firmar los documentos que acreditaban su salida del hospital. Mientras el muchacho terminaba de vestirse con una muda de ropa que Molly le había llevado el día anterior, Remus discutía el asunto de la cuenta con la oficinista.

-¿Está segura que no hay nada más por liquidar? –Preguntó cuando la mujer le dijo que la cuenta ya había sido cubierta el día anterior, por Sirius Black.

-Así es, señor Lupin. El señor Black dejó un cheque abierto a nombre del hospital. –Le respondió la mujer al tiempo que le entregaba la copia del cheque y la factura, y Remus contuvo la respiración al ver el importe total escrito en ambos documentos.

-¿Es todo? –La mujer asintió y el licántropo agradeció con un gesto silencioso antes de regresar a la habitación, donde Harry ya lo esperaba vestido. Remus sonrió con pesar cuando vio que se había puesto la camisa al revés, y después de mencionarle el hecho y ayudar a un ruborizado Harry a colocársela de nuevo, decidió que era hora de partir.

-¿Arreglaste lo de la cuenta del hospital? –Remus dejó que el muchacho tomara su brazo para ser guiado-. Necesito que me digas cuánto es para retirarlo de mi cuenta en Gringotts, no quiero que cargues con ése gasto.

Remus detuvo su andar junto a la chimenea de la recepción, haciendo que Harry se detuviera con él.

-En realidad no fui yo quien cubrió la cuenta, Harry. Fue Sirius. –El licántropo no dejó de observar el gesto de molestia del muchacho. Aún así, continuó-. Dejó un cheque firmado y lo ha liquidado todo.

-Con mucha más razón iré a Gringotts. –Fue la respuesta insistente de Harry. Remus sólo suspiró ante su necedad-. No quiero deberle nada.

-Déjalo así, no tiene caso que hagas esto más grande. –Harry calló, meditando sus palabras-. Además, aún debemos ir a la Mansión Black por tus cosas.

-No regresaré a Grimmauld Place, Remus. –Respondió Harry, terminante-. No quiero volver a pisar nunca más ése lugar.

-No te había querido decir esto para no mortificarte, pero... Sirius vino ayer a visitarte. –Harry suspiró con pesadumbre al escucharlo-. Y cuando supo que le habías negado el permiso para verte, se puso muy triste. ¿Por qué no tratas de razonar con él?

-Dejé mi baúl en las que eran mis habitaciones. –Remus sonrió con ligereza cuando escuchó la respuesta del muchacho. Tal vez aún estaban a tiempo para resolver las cosas entre ellos-. ¿Me ayudarías con él?

-Claro que sí, Harry. –Remus lanzó un puñado de polvos y mencionó el nombre de Sirius. El joven se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su padrino respondiendo al llamado del licántropo. Sintió dos fuertes brazos estrechándolo y el calor de las llamas, a las que imaginó de un tono verdoso.

-No me dejes solo con él... –Murmuró antes de sentir que era transportado por la red. Remus soltó el abrazo para depositarlo sobre suelo firme y sintió la mano de Harry cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca, insistiendo para que no lo dejara.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? –Sirius se acercó a su ahijado, pero al escuchar sus pasos el muchacho se hizo para atrás, sin soltar su agarre sobre el brazo de Remus. El animago se percató del movimiento y decidió no insistir en su acercamiento-. Fui a visitarte ayer pero... no me dejaron pasar a verte. ¿Quieres comer algo? Le pediré a uno de los elfos que prepare el desayuno. Tu habitación está lista...

-Sólo vine por mis cosas. –La respuesta tajante de Harry no fue tan dolorosa para Sirius como la frialdad en su joven voz, y Remus se preguntó si no se habría equivocado al llevarlo tan pronto con él. La mano de Harry sobre su brazo le dolió-. ¿Me acompañas, Remus?

El licántropo suspiró al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Harry, quien se sintió abandonado cuando lo escuchó decir que él iría por sus cosas.

-Será mejor que los deje solos para que puedan hablar. –Terminó de decir antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones del muchacho, con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran arreglarse.

Al no tener un apoyo firme, Harry extendió los brazos buscando algo en qué apoyarse. Sirius se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Harry encontró el nicho de la chimenea y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de su padrino. Sirius sólo suspiró ante la reacción del muchacho, y permaneció parado junto a él.

-Remus me dijo que... perdiste la vista. –Harry no respondió. Cerró sus ojos verdes y desvió su rostro para evitar que Sirius los viera. Sirius contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, pero sólo se limitó a permanecer a su lado-. Déjame llevarte a París. Buscaremos a los mejores medimagos...

-Ya te dije que no iré contigo a París. –La imperturbable voz del muchacho hizo que Sirius sintiera una punzada de angustia, aún así continuó hablando con la esperanza de convencerlo.

-No importa, si no quieres ir a París está bien. Podemos buscar un tratamiento para ti en algún otro país... o aquí mismo. –Los ojos azules brillaron, ilusionados-. Ya verás cómo juntos podremos salir de esto...

-¿No lo entiendes? –Sirius calló de golpe al escuchar el tono enfadado en las palabras de su ahijado-. No iré contigo a ningún lado. Ya no quiero... nada contigo.

-No digas eso, Harry. –Sirius trató de abrazar al muchacho pero éste se escurrió de sus brazos, golpeándose una pierna contra la mesa hasta que encontró apoyo junto a una ventana-. Entiéndelo por favor... yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Entonces deja libre a Severus. –Harry se agarró con fuerza de la cortina transparente. La luz de la mañana entraba de lleno e iluminaba cada una de sus facciones. Era su ahijado, su niño, y Sirius lo vio en ése instante más hermoso y perfecto que nunca.

-Él sólo te hará daño... entiéndelo... –Se acercó a él, y pudo ver cómo el rostro del joven se endurecía.

-Tú eres quien me ha hecho daño, Sirius. –El hombre detuvo su andar al escuchar a su ahijado, y su alma se congeló ante las duras palabras del muchacho-. Al hacerle daño a Severus me has hecho daño a mí también. Me has separado de la persona que más amo y eso... es algo que jamás podré perdonarte.

Al escuchar a su ahijado, las palabras que Remus le dijera días antes volvieron nítidas a su mente, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor por la grande razón que entonces no encontrara en ellas.

"Él nunca te perdonará que te aproveches de alguna posible incapacidad para gobernar sobre sus decisiones... y mucho menos que lo alejes de la persona que ama..."

El silencio de su padrino le hizo saber que estaba comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras. Harry siguió hablando, su voz quebrándose poco a poco mientras tomaba la decisión más dolorosa de su vida.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí... no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Sirius... nunca más en mi vida.

Remus, que volvía en ésos momentos con el baúl de Harry escondido entre sus túnicas, alcanzó a escuchar lo que el muchacho decía. No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se detenía al ver el rostro abatido de Sirius conforme lo escuchaba.

-No digas eso, Harry yo... –Sirius tomó los hombros del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia él en un desesperado abrazo, al que Harry no correspondió. Sirius sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo indiferente de su ahijado, frío, impasible. Depositó suaves besos en sus ojos ciegos y en sus tersas mejillas, dejando que Harry sintiera sus lágrimas mojando su joven rostro-. Por favor... tú eres lo más valioso que tengo... mi Harry... mi niño...

Y su corazón se quebró cuando junto a su oído, la voz dura de Harry susurró como mil cuchillos que terminaron de rasgar la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba.

-Ya no soy un niño. Ya no soy tu niño... –Sirius dejó escapar un sollozo y Remus cerró sus dorados ojos, su corazón quebrándose también cuando Harry terminó de clavar su última daga en el pecho destrozado del animago-. No vuelvas a llamarme así porque en lo que a mí respecta... tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Los brazos de Sirius cayeron a sus costados, liberando a Harry de su abrazo. Éste avanzó unos pasos y cuando sintió las manos de Remus se sostuvo con fuerza, suplicante. Remus comprendió el mensaje y lo condujo a la chimenea, donde lo abrazó después de lanzar un puñado de polvos.

Antes de marcharse dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius. Éste sólo permaneció parado en el mismo sitio, sus azules ojos bañados en lágrimas. Esperó el reproche en la mirada dulce de su amigo, el _te lo dije,_ que siempre sigue a una advertencia no escuchada.

Pero en vez de eso, Remus sólo cerró sus dorados ojos y un suspiro brotó de sus labios. Un claro _lo siento mucho_, antes de desaparecer con Harry dentro de la chimenea.

Ya en la sala de sus aposentos en Hogwarts, Remus sostuvo entre sus brazos al desconsolado muchacho, sintiendo una profunda pena. Harry no había dudado al elegir entre su padrino y su pareja y Sirius lo había perdido. Y estaba consciente que el dolor que ahora Harry sentía, era poco en comparación con el que Sirius debía estar sintiendo.

oooooooOooooooo

Viendo que lo acontecido con Sirius en la Mansión Black había deprimido a Harry, Remus le propuso ir a dar un paseo. El muchacho no había querido desayunar nada y esperaba que una larga caminata le abriera el apetito. En vez del paseo Harry le pidió que lo llevara a la enfermería, pues quería hacerle una visita al profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se encontraba cuidando del anciano mago cuando el muchacho entró a la habitación, y no pudo evitar alzarlo entre sus fuertes brazos hasta casi asfixiarlo, mientras lloraba de emoción. Harry pudo sentir como suyo el sentimiento abrumador de tristeza y alegría que invadía el enorme corazón del guarda bosque.

Cuando el semi gigante lo liberó de su poderoso abrazo después de prometerle que iría a visitar su cabaña más tarde, Remus lo condujo hacia la silla junto a la cama de Albus y guió su mano hasta que Harry tomó la cálida mano del anciano. Hagrid y Remus salieron para dejarlo solo, y el muchacho permaneció en silencio junto al director, escuchando su respiración.

Mientras sostenía su mano, hizo un gran esfuerzo en recordar lo ocurrido en la última batalla, y revivió en su memoria el instante en que Voldemort le lanzó a Albus el Kedavra. Él no supo en ése momento a quién le pegó, pero la profesora McGonagall lo acababa de poner al tanto de su visita a los Flamel y no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que si el Medallón no hubiera existido, ése Kedavra hubiera matado a Severus.

Un sentimiento de profunda gratitud invadió su corazón, hacia el anciano mago que reposaba en ésa cama, dormido. Suspiró al tiempo que estrechaba la frágil mano del anciano entre las suyas, preguntándose que estaría pensando Severus ahora que conocía la verdadera función de ése Medallón. Con toda seguridad debía estar furioso con el director.

-¿Usted cree que se enojará mucho conmigo por no decírselo? –Preguntó al anciano, deseando recibir una respuesta que no llegó.

Sintió una gran preocupación al pensar en su reacción cuando supiera que él también estaba enterado de todo. Esperaba tener el valor para confesárselo, y rogaba por que su pareja no le reprochara demasiado el no habérselo dicho. Aún así, el no se arrepentía de haber respetado la decisión del director, pues de haberle devuelto el Medallón Severus hubiera muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Suspiró. Ya no venía al caso pensar en eso. Voldemort estaba muerto y gracias a Albus Dumbledore, Severus vivía. Harry apretó con cariño la mano que sostenía, al tiempo que su corazón trataba de expresar en palabras su profundo agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore... –Harry acercó su rostro hasta sentir la respiración del director muy cerca de él, y siguió hablando en un murmullo que si el anciano mago hubiera podido escuchar, lo habría tomado y guardado como un secreto entre los dos-. Salvó la vida de la persona que más amo, y con ello salvó también mi vida...

oooooooOooooooo

Harry agradeció con todo el corazón la calurosa bienvenida de la que fue objeto a la hora del almuerzo. Bajo la supervisión de la profesora McGonagall, los elfos colocaron una mesa en medio de un claro en el jardín que colindaba con el ala oeste del Castillo. El día seguía siendo soleado y la brisa hacía ondear el blanco parasol bajo el cual se protegían los presentes.

Como era de esperarse, la conversación giraba alrededor de todo lo acontecido en la última batalla y la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Sin querer saber nada al respecto, Ron y Harry se disculparon y dejaron su lugar en la mesa para dirigirse hacia un área arbolada, donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran sauce. La plática entre los muchachos se enfocó entonces en los últimos resultados de sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch.

Molly, Minerva y Poppy se encargaban de aconsejar a Oliver sobre todo lo relacionado con su embarazo, atenciones a las que el joven Gryffindor sólo asentía, avergonzado y algo incómodo. Ésa mañana se había levantado con el estómago más revuelto que de costumbre, y el té de hierbabuena no estaba haciendo mucho efecto. Se hizo el desentendido cuando las mujeres comenzaron a desviar la charla hacia otros temas y puso atención a la conversación que Arthur, Hagrid, Remus y Lucius sostenían a su derecha.

Escuchó los comentarios relacionados con la participación de sus ex compañeros en la Orden de Fénix, y su mirada café se perdió en los recuerdos de la mañana en la que se despidiera de Blaise por última vez. Comenzó a sentirse mal. Junto a su padre, Draco observó la palidez en el rostro de Oliver, y cuando el moreno se levantó de la mesa para perderse un momento en la arboleda a varios metros de donde Harry y Ron se encontraban, se levantó para ir detrás de él.

Se detuvo cuando lo encontró recargado en un árbol, su mano izquierda cubriendo su boca mientras con la otra se sostenía contra el tronco para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba más pálido que antes y Draco advirtió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no devolver el almuerzo. Se acercó a él pisando la hojarasca y llamando la atención de Oliver, quien se volvió con sus ojos cafés brillando por las lágrimas que apenas podía contener.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Oliver negó con la cabeza, que después apoyó contra la rugosa madera. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza por la nariz, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo... un poco de agua... –Draco convocó una copa llena, que le ofreció a Oliver. La mano del moreno tembló cuando bebió un sorbo y Draco se apresuró a sostenerla para que pudiera terminar de beber. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Oliver se separara del árbol y buscara asiento en la alfombra verde que cubría sus gruesas raíces. Cerró sus ojos cafés y dejó que la brisa meciera sus negros cabellos antes de abrirlos y dirigirlos hacia el rubio, que permanecía parado junto a él-. Gracias. Me siento mejor.

Draco asintió en silencio a sus palabras de agradecimiento y Oliver se movió de su sitio para cederle espacio a su lado. El rubio lo pensó por un momento antes de aceptar su invitación. No tenía muchas ganas de volver al lado de su padre, pues la conversación en la mesa tampoco le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Se sentó junto a Oliver y ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Blaise... pensaba mucho en ti. –Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo que no supo definir cuando escuchó el comentario del moreno. Tragó duro y las palabras surgieron temblorosas de su boca cuando le preguntó.

-¿Te hablaba... de mí?

-Él me decía que eran muy buenos amigos. –Oliver suspiró, tratando que los recuerdos de sus días junto a Blaise volvieran a él sin que eso le formara un nudo en la garganta-. Siempre que volvía de la enfermería, me preguntaba por tu padre y por ti. Y a pesar de que yo siempre le respondía lo mismo él no se cansaba de preguntarme.

Draco no respondió, y el silencio del rubio hizo que Oliver volteara a verlo, tratando de analizar los gestos de su compañero de asiento. Pero Draco no tenía expresión alguna, sus grises ojos parecían mirar un punto fijo frente a él. En ése momento, Oliver deseó haber aprendido a leer la mente.

-Éramos... buenos amigos. –Concluyó Draco, su voz tan inexpresiva como sus gestos.

Oliver se dio por satisfecho con su respuesta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin poder evitar recordar la mañana de su despedida. La conversación en la mesa sobre la Orden del Fénix había despertado una pregunta dormida, la misma que él le hiciera a Blaise y que entonces el castaño no había sido capaz de responderle.

-El día en que fue llamado... yo le pregunté por qué había aceptado participar en la Orden. –Sintió la mirada gris de Draco sobre su persona y decidió continuar-. Pero él no pudo... o no quiso decirme.

-¿Piensas que yo podría saber la respuesta a ésa pregunta? –Oliver pudo notar la incomodidad en la voz del rubio, y se disculpó con la mirada antes de responderle.

-Ustedes eran amigos y supongo... que debió decirte algo. –Draco suspiró, exasperado. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría a tener una conversación de ésa naturaleza con la persona a su lado.

-No me dijo nada. Nunca supe cuáles fueron sus motivos.

-Tengo un recuerdo... pero no sé si fue real o fue un sueño. –Oliver encogió las piernas y abrazó sus rodillas descansando su mentón sobre ellas. Después de un prolongado silencio que a Draco comenzaba a hacérsele insoportable, Oliver se volvió hacia el rubio para mirarlo con insistencia, haciendo que éste cruzara su mirada gris con la suya-. En él... tú me decías que Blaise... había muerto al recibir una maldición...

Draco se puso de pie de forma brusca y le dio la espalda, negando con la cabeza. Oliver se levantó detrás de él, su mirada café fija en los rubios cabellos que el viento mecía a su antojo, y que la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas le daba la apariencia del oro.

-No quiero hablar de eso. –A Oliver no le sorprendió la respuesta seca del rubio, en cambio, esforzó a su mente a recordar lo acontecido aquélla mañana en la que Draco le insistiera que Blaise estaba muerto. Palabras dolorosas que en ése entonces no había querido aceptar-. Ya no tiene caso... recordarlo.

-Tú me dijiste... que él había recibido una maldición que iba dirigida a ti... –Draco apretó los puños con rabia, y Oliver pudo ver cómo su espalda se estremecía-. ¿Acaso él... dio su vida por ti?

Draco no respondió, y ése solo gesto fue suficiente para que la pregunta de Oliver quedara respondida. Ya no hubo más preguntas. En cambio, Oliver permaneció parado detrás del rubio, observando la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer o decir algo de lo que temiera arrepentirse después.

No se dio cuenta que Draco apretaba los labios con fuerza, mordiéndolos para evitar que un sollozo escapara de ellos. Por su mejilla se escurrió una lágrima que encerraba toda la culpa y el enojo que sentía hacia quien alguna vez fuera su pareja.

Oliver volvió a recordar la mañana de su despedida, y su conversación con Blaise sobre el profesor Snape y los motivos que tenía para luchar a favor de la Orden.

_"-¿Crees que las razones de las que hablas sean lo bastante poderosas como para que el profesor sea capaz de traicionar a...? _

_-Tanto como para eso. Te puedo asegurar que una de ellas al menos lo es. Es la misma razón que motivó a los Malfoy a traicionarlo también... _

_-¿Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy?" _

Y fue en ése instante que la pregunta que le hiciera a su pareja quedó respondida.

_"-Espero que tú estés en lo correcto... y que sea razón suficiente. _

_-Lo es. No lo dudes..."_

-Fue razón suficiente... para Blaise. –La voz de Oliver tan cerca hizo que Draco se girara para encontrarse con su rostro. Y se preparó para escuchar del moreno un reclamo por haber sido el responsable de que su hijo ahora ya no tuviera a uno de sus padres a su lado.

En vez de eso, Oliver levantó su mano hacia el rostro de Draco y secó la lágrima que humedecía su blanca mejilla. Un suspiro brotó de los labios del rubio cuando en los labios de Oliver se dibujó una suave sonrisa, gesto que contrastó con la tristeza que pudo escuchar en su voz.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? –Draco se estremeció cuando Oliver mantuvo su suave mano sobre su rostro, uno de sus largos dedos acariciándolo con dulzura-. Que debió quererte mucho... para hacer algo como eso.

-Él no debió... –Draco calló al sentir que el dedo que antes recorría su rostro ahora se posaba en sus labios, silenciándolo.

-Él debió tener razones muy poderosas... y yo jamás cuestionaría ésas razones.

Draco sintió un frío repentino cuando la mano de Oliver dejó su rostro y el moreno dio un paso atrás. Antes de alejarse por la arboleda se volvió hacia él, y sus ojos cafés se llenaron con la imagen del rubio que permanecía parado debajo del árbol, la luz del día iluminando sus claras facciones.

-Aunque me gustaría conocer ésas razones... algún día. –Murmuró antes de desaparecer por el camino que conducía al ala oeste del Castillo.

Draco se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, su mano sosteniendo la mejilla en la que aún sentía la humedad de su lágrima, y la calidez de los dedos que la secaran.

-Algún día las conocerás... si logro encontrar el valor para decírtelas.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus terminó de arropar a Harry en su nueva habitación antes de regresar a la sala y ponerse cómodo en su sillón, junto a la chimenea. Convocó una copa de brandy y dio un lago sorbo, tratando de borrar la tristeza que sentía al recordar el rostro angustiado de Sirius después de las duras palabras de su ahijado. Y aunque no podía negar que el animago se lo tenía bien merecido, eso no evitaba que en su corazón se anidara un profundo pesar por la aflicción que su mejor amigo debía estar sintiendo.

El licántropo miró con fijeza las rojizas llamas, cuyos leños escaldados lanzaban breves chisporroteos que lo invitaban a acercarse a ellas y cruzar el umbral que lo separaba de la Mansión Black. Suspirando, se puso de pie y tomó un puñado de polvos. Tal vez pudiera ir y volver antes de que Harry se percatara de su ausencia. Durante casi un minuto el hombre se mantuvo parado frente a la chimenea, dudando. Y tras otro largo suspiro dejó los polvos en su sitio para regresar a su sillón.

Después de servirse dos copas más, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo unos días, solo. Tal vez lo que Sirius necesitaba era tiempo para pensar. Para reflexionar sobre su situación con Harry y aceptar de una vez por todas, que no poseía el poder suficiente sobre el muchacho para ir en contra de sus deseos. Tal vez ése tiempo le serviría también para recapacitar sobre la denuncia y desistir en su necedad de seguir amargándole la vida a Severus.

Dispuesto a no seguir pensando más en Sirius y sus problemas con su ahijado, el hombre lobo se retiró a su habitación. Se dio una larga ducha y se metió bajo las sábanas. No pudo evitar pensar en Lucius y su conversación con Harry ésa misma mañana. Si no hubiera sido por el muchacho, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Lucius fuera la persona indicada para él. Mucho menos cuando ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos del rubio.

A pesar de todo debía admitir que se hallaba muy a gusto en su compañía. Sin importar que hasta ése momento su "relación" no pasara a un plano mayor, él sentía que había entre los dos algo mucho más profundo que lo que tuvieran en sus años mozos. Remus lo arguyó al hecho de que ambos habían madurado y que la mayoría de sus acciones no estaban influenciadas por el ímpetu de su juventud, a diferencia de sus lejanos diecisiete.

Remus enfocó su mirada en la luz de la luna menguante que entraba por su ventana. Aún le costaba asimilar que Lucius se atreviera a presenciar su última transformación. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue su firme palabra de acompañarle en cada Luna Llena. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sirius brillara por su ausencia durante ésas noches. Sólo esperaba que a diferencia del animago, Lucius recordara su promesa.

"Lo quieres¿Verdad?" Remus sonrió con ligereza al recordar la pregunta que Harry le hiciera. Si ésa misma pregunta se la hubiera hecho unos meses antes cuando sólo él conocía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sirius, su respuesta hubiera sido muy distinta. Pero ahora su corazón se había resignado a no ver a su mejor amigo más que como tal. Y la presencia de Lucius se había vuelto tan constante para él, que ahora le era muy difícil negar que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio se volvían cada vez más profundos.

No se engañó al reconocer que no lo amaba, pues en su corazón aún seguía latiendo un fuerte sentimiento hacia Sirius. Pero tampoco se engañó al admitir que en su última transformación no extrañó al animago como en otras ocasiones. Y eso sólo significaba que Lucius se estaba metiendo muy hondo en él, y que la respuesta que le diera a Harry ésa mañana era una verdad muy grande que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se perdiera en el olvido.

-Es difícil no quererte... –Murmuró, dedicando un pensamiento hacia la persona que ahora comenzaba a ocupar un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Y fue la imagen de Lucius la que ocupó toda su mente antes de quedarse dormido.

oooooooOooooooo

El retorno de los profesores al Colegio coincidió con la reunión que Minerva tenía programada con la Junta Escolar. A ésas alturas, Harry ya estaba enterado de la situación delicada en la que se encontraba Severus con respecto a su permanencia como profesor de Pociones. Por lo que, ante la insistencia del muchacho, la subdirectora no tuvo otra opción que la de permitir que estuviera presente en la reunión.

Y aunque a los miembros de la Junta Escolar –a excepción de Lucius-, les sorprendió la presencia del "Salvador de Mundo Mágico", no tuvieron objeción alguna en escuchar sus argumentos, pues nadie mejor que el mismo Potter para aclarar todo lo relacionado con el escabroso asunto que amenazaba con manchar el nombre del Colegio.

Pero ellos no sabían que el nombre de la escuela era lo último que a Harry le preocupaba. Aún así, puso lo mejor de su parte para hacerles ver que no tenían porqué inquietarse. Todo lo relacionado con la denuncia y lo sucedido en la Mansión Riddle el día de la batalla, era sólo el resultado de un malentendido entre el profesor Snape, Sirius Black y él, que no tardaría en aclararse.

Harry respondió con toda la paciencia que fue capaz, al agotador interrogatorio al que fue sometido por los miembros de la Junta. Y sin importar qué clase de respuestas diera a cada pregunta, en todo momento hizo énfasis en la inocencia del profesor. A pesar de eso, la discusión se hizo larga hasta que al final un hastiado Lucius Malfoy dio el ultimátum que resolvió todo el asunto.

Y así fue como se decidió que mientras no se solucionara el problema del profesor de Pociones, el Colegio tenía una semana antes de que las clases comenzaran para encontrar un suplente. Agradeciendo que el asunto de la denuncia quedara atrás, Minerva decidió desviar la atención de los presentes hacia la situación de Albus, que también requería de una pronta solución.

El asunto del estado de salud de Albus Dumbledore, fue otro largo tema en disputa que terminó cuando Harry hizo la sugerencia –aunque nadie se la pidiera-, de que fuera la profesora McGonagall la que ocupara la Dirección mientras se encontraba el modo de hacer reaccionar al profesor. Para sorpresa de la misma Minerva, todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, y aunque los miembros de la Junta Escolar querían seguir alegando, otro ultimátum por parte de Malfoy dio fin a cualquier conato de discusión.

-Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar a un profesor de Pociones suplente, que también tendrá que fungir como Jefe de Casa. –Retomó la subdirectora cuando los miembros de la junta se marcharon. Harry deseó en silencio que ése momento no llegara, pues contaba con que Severus quedara libre antes del Juicio. Minerva se volvió hacia el profesor de Defensa mientras continuaba-. Y debido a que ocuparé la Dirección en lugar de Albus, necesitaré a un nuevo Jefe para la Casa Gryffindor. Y me parece que Remus es el más adecuado para cubrir ésa plaza.

-Pero, Minerva... –Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando todo el profesorado lo miró con una sonrisa, apoyando la proposición de la subdirectora. El profesor se preguntó si había alguna decisión en la que alguna vez sus compañeros no estuvieran de acuerdo-. Sabes que habrá algunos días en los que... no podré vigilarlos.

-Te apoyaré durante ésos días, Remus. –Fue la respuesta de Minerva-. ¿Aceptas el puesto?

-Lo haré con gusto, Minerva. –Respondió el profesor de Defensa. Harry y sus compañeros lo felicitaron y la reunión fue concluida después de afinar detalles sobre el programa de estudios y de revisar la lista de los alumnos que ése nuevo año serían examinados por el Sombrero.

oooooooOooooooo

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo contarte por ahora. Ya quiero que sea domingo para ir a visitarte. Te extraño...

La vuela pluma quedó quieta sobre el pergamino cuando Harry terminó de hablar. Era miércoles por la noche, y la tercera carta que enviaba a la Prisión de Azkaban. Deseaba con todo su corazón que las palabras escritas en ellas le aligeraran los ánimos a su pareja. Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwid, apresurándola en su viaje y se dio prisa en arreglarse antes de la llegada de los Malfoy, pues Remus los había invitado a cenar.

-¿Estás listo? –Remus entró a la habitación y vio que Harry tenía algunos problemas para vestirse. No supo si ayudarle con algún hechizo o dejar que el muchacho se volviera autosuficiente, al menos en ése sentido. Harry negó con la cabeza y se dio por vencido cuando sus piernas se enredaron con el pantalón-. Déjame ayudarte...

El muchacho agradeció el favor y repasó sus alborotados cabellos con sus dedos, tratando de peinarlos. Y Remus sonrió divertido a ver que no había logrado nada con eso. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que sus invitados ya habían llegado, por lo que apresuró al muchacho.

-Harry está en su habitación. –Fue el cordial saludo que dirigió a Draco, quien agradeció en silencio antes de dirigirse a donde el hombre le indicó. Remus depositó un ligero beso en los labios de Lucius y condujo su silla hacia el comedor.

Draco regresó acompañado de Harry y cenaron en medio de una amena charla llevada por los adultos. De vez en cuando, Draco observaba a Remus tratando de convencerse de que era un buen hombre y que no había nada qué temer. Y a Harry no se le pasó por alto el sentimiento de su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó cuando terminaron de cenar. Draco escogió un lugar junto a la ventana para poder hablar con libertad.

-No lo sé... es ése profesor. –Harry suspiró al percibir la desconfianza del rubio hacia Remus. Extendió su mano para buscar a Draco, que éste alcanzó para ayudarlo a sentarse junto a él-. No me gusta... que se lleve tan bien con mi padre.

-¿Te molesta que ellos sean amigos?. –Harry respiró con fuerza, disfrutando del viento fresco que entraba por el ventanal-. ¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?

-En alguna ocasión, pero lo hemos tratado de forma superficial. –Draco se encogió de hombros mirando con recelo al profesor-. Me dijo que se conocen desde su época de estudiantes. Nada más. Pero cuando está con él... es como si yo no existiera.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. La sensación que Draco estaba experimentando no era otra cosa más que celos. Draco estaba celoso de la cercanía de Remus. Y no podía culparlo por sentirlos. Aunque él no los había podido observar, sentía con claridad la mutua atracción que había entre ellos, un sentimiento de compañerismo y algo más que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Deberías hablar con él al respecto. –Le aconsejó su amigo-. Sólo así podrás aclarar todas tus dudas.

-Tal vez... no quiera saber nada. Aún.

Harry comprendió cada palabra de su amigo. De alguna extraña manera, Draco sentía que había algo más que una simple amistad entre su padre y Remus. Pero se negaba a admitirlo. Tal vez la misma idea le parecía absurda dado el poco tiempo transcurrido tras la muerte de su madre. Era lógico y muy comprensible.

-Si tu padre encontrara a alguien más... ¿Te molestaría? –Draco frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su amigo. Suspiró al tiempo que dirigía su mirada gris hacia su padre, que continuaba enfrascado con el profesor en lo que parecía ser una conversación muy interesante.

-Mi madre acaba de morir, y él la amaba mucho. La sigue amando. –Fue la respuesta firme del rubio-. No creo que en tan poco tiempo logre enamorarse otra vez.

-Pero... ¿Y si alguna vez lo hiciera? –Preguntó el moreno con marcada insistencia-. ¿Le negarías el derecho de volver a ser feliz?

Draco no respondió en el instante. En cambio, observó cómo su padre sonreía por algún comentario del hombre a su lado. Él casi nunca lo veía sonreír, y le sorprendió la facilidad con la que el licántropo hacía que su sonrisa aflorara.

Una lechuza desconocida irrumpió en la ventana, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos. Draco se apresuró a tomar las cartas que el animal llevaba en la pata y el ave alzó el vuelo para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a los muchachos.

-¿Sucede algo? –El hombre tomó las dos cartas que Draco le entregó. Examinó la correspondencia y no pudo evitar un gesto de molestia al ver lo que era. Con un suspiro, depositó sobre la mano de Harry las dos primeras cartas que le escribiera a Severus.

-¿Cartas para mí? –Preguntó el moreno, emocionado-. ¿Son de Severus?

-Me temo que no, Harry. –Fue la respuesta del licántropo-. Son las mismas cartas que le enviaste. Te las han devuelto.

-¿No llegaron a su destino?

-Y no llegarán, Potter. Por más cartas que le escribas. –Remus y Draco miraron a Lucius sin entender-. Según sé, no podrá haber contacto entre Severus y tú hasta el Juicio.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Quiere decir que tampoco podré ir a visitarlo a Azkaban? –Harry apretó las cartas contra su pecho, ansioso-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puede haber contacto de ninguna clase entre Acusado y Víctima. –Respondió el aristócrata-. Es una medida que evita situaciones de índole intimidatorio. Como represalias y amenazas de cualquier tipo.

-Yo... no lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, Harry. Lo siento. –Se disculpó Remus, apenado-. De haberlo sabido...

-Está bien... –Harry se puso de pie, las cartas apretujadas en su mano-. Si me disculpan, quisiera irme a descansar. ¿Draco, podrías...?

Draco se levantó y condujo a su amigo hasta su habitación. Ya adentro, Harry se desplomó sobre la cama sin poder contener las lágrimas. El rubio se sentó junto a él sin saber qué hacer. Al final, dejó que su amigo llorara sobre su almohada hasta calmarse.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. –Harry asintió en silencio y escondió las cartas debajo del colchón. Ya en pijama, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y dejó lugar para que Draco se acostara junto a él-. Es una pena que tu padrino no comprenda...

-Prométeme que el día en que tu padre se enamore otra vez, no le harás lo mismo que Sirius ha hecho conmigo.

Harry cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Draco permaneció a su lado, pensando en la promesa que le pedía su amigo. Era algo muy difícil de hacer, pues él no podía concebir que su padre pudiese enamorarse otra vez. Aún así, decidió que no perdía nada con darle a su amigo la promesa que le pedía.

-Te lo prometo, Harry. –Respondió al fin, rogando no arrepentirse después.

****

****

****

**_Continuará... _**

****

**_Próximo capítulo: En busca de respuestas. _**

****

**_Notas: _**

****

****

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. _**

****

**_Besitos. _**

****

**_Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)_**


	35. XXV En busca de respuestas Primera Par

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Afuchar3, Devi, Euge, Sumset y Nan, por sus reviews. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXV**_

_**En busca de respuestas.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**D**raco encogió sus compras para guardarlas en el bolsillo secreto de su túnica, antes de salir de la tienda en la que acababa de adquirir algunos ingredientes. Era sábado y le tocaba surtir el laboratorio. Hagrid ya le había hecho el favor de entregarle la dotación de las plantas que necesitaría ésa semana, y sólo le faltaba conseguir un nuevo caldero antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

A pesar de que el ambiente que se respiraba en las transitadas calles de Hogsmeade era de calma total, el rubio permanecía en constante vigilancia. Ya su padre le había pedido que tuviera especial cuidado cuando pasara cerca de algún callejón, y él no se había olvidado de eso. Detuvo su andar frente a una heladería. Era una mañana bastante calurosa y algo frío le caería muy bien.

Caminó despacio, disfrutando de su golosina y observando los aparadores hasta que se vio frente a un pequeño parque. Decidido a tomarse un breve descanso y disfrutar de la vista del estanque buscó asiento en una banca, donde terminó de saborear su helado. Estuvo varios minutos más, observando a una pareja de cisnes con sus crías antes de ponerse de pie para continuar con sus compras.

Acababa de cruzar la calle cuando vio a Oliver. El auxiliar de Poppy llevaba una bolsita de papel en la mano y pasó tan cerca de Draco que éste pensó que lo vería. Pero Oliver siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Movido por la curiosidad, Draco se ocultó detrás de un puesto y tomó una revista para hojearla sin perder de vista al moreno. No dejó de sorprenderse al ver que éste se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes él saboreara su helado.

Oliver sacó algo de la bolsita, ignorando que estaba siendo observado. Después de unos momentos se puso de pie y se acercó al estanque, donde lanzó unas semillas que los pequeños cisnes devoraron. Intuyendo que no tardaría en marcharse, Draco dejó la revista en su sitio y se dispuso a cruzar otra vez la calle para alcanzarlo.

Antes de hacerlo, giró su mirada hacia uno de los callejones cercanos y volvió sobre sus pasos cuando vio algo que no le gustó. Un hombre semi oculto en la entrada del callejón observaba con demasiada insistencia a Oliver. Desde la distancia en la que se hallaba Draco no podía identificarlo, pues el hombre parecía esconder parte de su rostro. Pero pudo ver que parecía muy interesado en los movimientos del moreno.

Una extraña inquietud se hizo creciente en el pecho del rubio, quien no se movió de su sitio tratando de no ser visto por el desconocido. Vio cuando Oliver lanzó una última porción al estanque antes de guardar la bolsita y marcharse. La preocupación de Draco aumentó cuando el hombre emergió de su escondite en el callejón y comenzó a seguir al muchacho.

Oliver detuvo su andar unas calles más adelante, donde un carruaje que Draco reconoció como propiedad del Colegio ya lo esperaba, listo para conducirlo de regreso. Y aunque el rubio no alcanzó a ver el gesto de frustración del hombre al verlo marcharse, no lo perdió de vista cuando el desconocido siguió su camino hasta adentrarse en un callejón.

oooooooOooooooo

Si alguna vez Mark pensó que sería fácil hacerse de su hijastro, cuando vio que el carruaje se elevaba hacia el cielo sin que él pudiera alcanzarlo su enojo no pudo ser mayor. Torciendo su ya de por sí feo rostro, el hombre se resignó a posponer su venganza contra el hijo de la que fuera su esposa y se dirigió hacia el sucio cuartucho que habitaba desde que saliera de prisión.

La suerte no había sido muy buena con él a partir de la noche que Oliver le marcó el rostro y lo envió a Azkaban. Su varita le había sido destruida y gran parte de su magia reducida durante su reclusión. Y no había tenido oportunidad de conseguir otra varita en el mercado negro, pues para eso necesitaba mucho dinero, que él no tenía.

Tampoco podía conseguir un trabajo decente, pues nadie se atrevía a darle empleo a un ex convicto. Consciente de su precaria situación y movido más por la necesidad de alcohol que de sustento, el hombre tuvo que volver a su antiguo trabajo. Un trabajo que su esposa jamás le había conocido y que ahora pagaba por lo menos el cuarto donde dormía, y todas las botellas de ron barato que el hombre necesitaba.

Gruñó en descontento cuando abrió la única cartera que ésa mañana había logrado sustraer del bolsillo de un transeúnte despistado. Nada de gran valor, unos cuantos billetes de baja denominación que servirían para pagar la renta del siguiente mes. Tiró la cartera en un rincón y buscó debajo del único mueble del cuarto hasta dar con una botella, que destapó de un tirón antes de darle un largo trago.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Extrañado, el hombre se limpió la boca con la manga y escondió la botella para atender la llamada. No esperaba visitas de ninguna clase, por lo que no pudo evitar exhalar una exclamación cuando la destartalada madera crujió entre sus dedos, antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba pegado a la pared con una varita apuntando a su cuello.

-¿Quién... eres? –fue lo primero que logró articular cuando al fin pudo reaccionar.

-Ésa misma pregunta es la que yo vengo a hacerle... –Draco no pudo evitar un gesto de asco cuando vio al hombre de frente, y entontes comprendió porqué se cubría parte del rostro en la calle-. ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a Oliver?

Pese a que aquél imponente rubio parecía ser muy joven, no había descartado la posibilidad de que se tratara de un Auror. Y Mark se permitió respirar más tranquilo cuando el nombre de su hijastro salió a colación. Aún así, decidió responder a su pregunta ante el aire amenazador que despedían sus acerados ojos.

-No es un asunto que deba importarte mucho, pero te diré... –mientras hablaba, el hombre no pudo dejar de observar las finas vestiduras del muchacho. Haciendo cuentas llegó a la conclusión de que la sola túnica que portaba ya valía para él muchos años de arduo trabajo-. Verás... Oliver y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes, que quiero saldar.

-¿Qué clase de cuentas? –el rubio tuvo que reprimir otro gesto de repulsión al ver que una retorcida sonrisa se formaba en los labios del hombre frente a él. Afirmó con fuerza la varita y Mark se puso serio cuando sintió que casi le atravesaba el cuello con la fina punta-. ¡Responda!

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saberlo? –el hombre recorrió de arriba abajo el alto cuerpo del joven. Draco sintió la mirada pesada sobre él y un escalofrío lo traspasó-. ¿Acaso tú eres su nuevo amante?

-Eso no es asunto que le importe... –Draco acortó la distancia y habló muy cerca de su rostro. El hombre se hizo para atrás intimidado ante la mirada gris, fría y penetrante que lo atravesó como una daga-. Si no responde a mi pregunta me veré obligado a utilizar la varita... y no estoy bromeando.

-Él fue quien me hizo esto en el rostro –le dijo mientras señalaba la larga cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

-Debió tener una buena razón para hacerlo, ¿No? –Mark vio en su mirada determinada que el joven hablaba en serio. Resignado, se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

-Su madre y yo estábamos en mitad de... una discusión.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos cuando escuchó la confesión. Recordó de pronto la advertencia de Blaise la noche de su muerte.

"_No dejes que su padrastro se acerque a él..."_

-Entonces... usted es su padrastro... –Draco tomó la solapa de la raída túnica, olorosa a alcohol y mugre. Mark se encogió sobre su sitio cuando la varita del rubio apuntó a su rostro, y cerró los ojos-. Escúcheme bien, porque será la primera y última vez que se lo advierta: Oliver no está solo. Así que no quiero volver a verlo cerca de él.

El hombre le obsequió como respuesta otra sonrisa retorcida, que no estuvo exenta de temor.

-Lo estaré vigilando –antes de que las náuseas volvieran con sólo verlo, Draco despegó la varita de su cuello y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes regalarle una mirada amenazadora que hizo que el hombre se encogiera más contra la pared.

-No, yo te vigilaré a ti... Draco Malfoy –murmuró cuando al marcharse Draco, el hombre abrió su billetera para revisarla. Lo que encontró le hizo sentir una gran satisfacción. Había una gran cantidad de dinero, junto con las credenciales de Draco y una lista de cosas e ingredientes con nombres extraños.

Después de contar el dinero lo guardó en un lugar seguro, junto con las credenciales y la lista que al parecer había sido escrita por el rubio. Tal vez pudieran servirle más adelante. Sonrió, aspirando el aroma a dinero y fina piel de la costosa cartera. Ése mismo día la vendería y se daría el gusto de beber de la botella del más caro licor.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron dio gracias a Merlín de que su turno en el restaurante terminara. El espectáculo del viernes por la noche era un buen pretexto para que el lugar se llenara a reventar. Y aunque las propinas eran generosas y más que bienvenidas, los exhaustos meseros que ocupaban ése turno agradecían con el alma cuando el amanecer irrumpía en el hotel a través de sus lujosas ventanas.

El pelirrojo entregó las cuentas de la noche y se despidió de sus compañeros para ir a casa. Lo único que deseaba era un baño tibio y un buen desayuno antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Atravesó la chimenea destinada a los empleados y emergió en la cocina de la Madriguera.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –le preguntó su madre cuando Ron pasó de largo rumbo a las escaleras.

-Bajaré en un momento, mamá –le respondió el muchacho al tiempo que se despojaba de sus prendas superiores. Le hastiaba el olor a puro impregnado en ellas. Por muy finos que fueran el hedor del humo nunca dejaría de provocarle náuseas.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, tuvo tiempo aún para visitar la habitación de Hermione. Descansaría unas horas antes de ir a verla. Y aunque la doctora Sayers no lo había citado en los últimos días para hablarle de sus progresos, él se conformaba con verla de lejos aunque fuera por unos momentos. Se recostó sobre la cama que algunas ocasiones compartiera con ella, sin evitar ruborizarse ante el recuerdo.

Él aún tenía presente el aroma de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel, que tantas veces se deleitara acariciando. Extrañaba sus miradas, su voz, su compañía. Añoraba los momentos en que sus ojos castaños brillaban cuando él la tomaba sin prisas, deleitándose con los suaves movimientos de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. ¡Cómo deseaba que Hermione también los recordara!

Cerró los ojos y abrazó su almohada, tan agotado que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. Molly se encargó de evitar que se quedara dormido cuando lo llamó para desayunar. Resignado, dejó la almohada en su lugar y al hacerlo su mano chocó contra un objeto. Intrigado, el muchacho levantó la prenda para encontrarse con algo que hizo que su corazón latiera con una fuerza inusitada.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando después de pronunciar una palabra, el libro que tenía en sus manos se abrió dejándole ver sus páginas. Emocionado, corrió hacia el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, de donde extrajo una caja del mismo tamaño. Pronunció la misma contraseña y rió con fuerza, sosteniendo entre sus manos el tesoro que acababa de encontrar al tiempo que recordaba aquélla noche tan especial con su novia.

"_-No sabía que tuvieras un diario..._

_-Desde que cumplí seis años... cuando le pregunté a mi madre por qué estaba en blanco, ella me respondió que era labor mía que no siguiera así. Le pregunté qué era lo que debía escribir en él. Ella me respondió que escribiera todo aquello que viviera durante cada día de mi vida, y que creyera que valía la pena recordar..."_

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla de Ron. Pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, era la esperanza que renacía en su corazón. Guardó los trece diarios de Hermione en su caja y la abrazó con fuerza. Corrió escaleras abajo y se topó con su madre, que ya iba camino a buscarlo. A Molly no le pasó por alto el gesto alterado de su hijo y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Ron? –su hijo no respondió. Sólo besó la mejilla de su madre y después le mostró la caja, gesto que ella no comprendió-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una esperanza, mamá –fue lo único que Molly escuchó de su hijo antes de verlo partir a toda prisa hacia San Mungo.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Una gran cantidad de reporteros lo esperaban afuera del Castillo, listos para escuchar sus respuestas a todas las preguntas que planeaban hacerle. A lo largo de ésa semana el muchacho había pedido a Draco que le leyera todas las noticias relacionadas con la derrota de Voldemort, y lo que la gente opinaba sobre la acusación de su padrino contra Severus.

Y a Draco le alegró que Harry se interesara en saber todo al respecto. Sospechaba la reacción lógica que su amigo tendría al enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas allá afuera. Después de leerle la última edición vespertina, Harry ya no soportó más habladurías de la gente y le pidió a Remus que convocara a una conferencia de prensa en el Castillo. Estaba decidido a limpiar el nombre de Severus antes de que todas ésas conjeturas sin fundamento terminaran por destruirlo.

El muchacho se dejó conducir por Remus y bajó las escaleras de la entrada para encontrarse con los reporteros. Sus oídos percibieron con claridad sus exclamaciones de sorpresa. No era lo mismo escuchar rumores de que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico había quedado ciego, que verlo por ellos mismos. Remus lo ayudó a subir a una tarima donde había una mesa improvisada frente a los periodistas, y lo hizo sentarse en una silla, junto a él.

La directora, los Jefes de las Casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y Lucius Malfoy en representación de la Junta Escolar ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, dispuestos a apoyar a Harry si el muchacho necesitaba ayuda con alguna pregunta. El resto del profesorado se encontraba ubicado a un costado.

Harry se sintió aturdido cuando a una señal de Remus, todos los reporteros comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Remus señaló a uno de ellos y los demás callaron, sus vuela-plumas listas para tomar nota de todo lo que el muchacho respondiera.

-Harry... ¿Qué ocurrió en la Mansión Riddle después de que fuiste secuestrado por el profesor Severus Snape, y llevado ante El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Harry tuvo que respirar con fuerza cuando vio hasta donde se había distorsionado todo lo ocurrido aquélla noche. Aún así, mantuvo la calma al recordar que lo poco que ellos sabían se debía a la falta de conocimiento de la verdad, y que era labor de él darla a conocer.

-El profesor Snape no me secuestró la noche de mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort... –todos los reporteros sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar a Harry nombrar a su enemigo sin ningún asomo de temor-. Yo fui a la Mansión Riddle por mi propia voluntad. Yo mismo burlé las barreras de protección de la Mansión Black y usé un trasladador. Todo fue un plan trazado por la Orden del Fénix, con mi pleno consentimiento.

Después de que los reporteros se repusieron de la sorpresa ante ésa declaración que no esperaban, el muchacho se dispuso a contestar algunas preguntas más.

-¿Qué hay de cierto sobre lo que te ocurrió dentro de la Mansión? –preguntó otro reportero-. Se ha dicho que el profesor Snape te torturó y abusó de ti.

-El profesor Snape jamás abusó de mí –fue la respuesta firme de Harry-. Y fue Voldemort quien me torturó. El profesor Snape curó mis heridas dentro de la misma Mansión, arriesgándose a que el mismo Voldemort lo descubriera.

-Entonces... ¿De quién son las muestras de semen que tiene el Ministerio bajo custodia?

-Son... de mi pareja -el asombro de los presentes fue mayúsculo cuando escucharon la respuesta del muchacho.

-¿Eres homosexual?

-Sí. Y me encontraba con ésa persona cuando llegó el momento de partir a la batalla –Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando concluyó-: No tuve tiempo... de darme un baño.

Remus y Lucius se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando. En la mesa, las mejillas de las profesoras se tiñeron de carmín, y más allá se pudieron escuchar algunas risitas nerviosas.

-¿Nos dirás cómo se llama el afortunado? –preguntó una señorita. Harry negó con la cabeza y todos comprendieron que era algo que el muchacho prefería mantener en reserva. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron volvieron las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en la Mansión Riddle.

-Hemos podido comprobar, que es verdad que has quedado ciego –Harry asintió en silencio-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Harry respiró hondo, tratando de recordar con detalle lo ocurrido la noche en que derrotó a Voldemort.

-La Orden del Fénix irrumpió en la Mansión Riddle, después de que sus barreras de protección fueron destruidas por el profesor Dumbledore. Yo buscaba al profesor Snape, que había sido capturado por Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort...

Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras del muchacho. Lo que les estaba contando se asemejaba mucho a la declaración que la profesora McGonagall diera al día siguiente de la batalla.

-...fue con la ayuda del Director que logré dar con él. El profesor Snape estaba herido, tenía ambas piernas fracturadas.

El muchacho dejó pasar ése recuerdo en su mente, junto con lo ocurrido más tarde con el Medallón. Era algo que no tenían porqué saber.

-...me enfrenté contra Voldemort en un duelo, y logré desarmarlo –Harry no hizo caso a los murmullos de exclamación que escuchó-. Pero cuando lancé la maldición imperdonable contra él, Nagini se atravesó. Antes de morir me lanzó veneno al rostro. Momentos después ya no podía ver nada.

-Si ya no podías ver nada, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste acabar con Voldemort?

-Porque recibí ayuda del señor Malfoy... y del profesor Snape –en éste punto, Remus giró su mirada interrogante hacia el rubio, quien se hizo el desentendido.

-¿De qué forma pudieron ayudarte?

Harry respondió a la pregunta del reportero, su corazón rebosando de orgullo al recordar ésos últimos momentos junto a Severus.

-El señor Malfoy distrajo a Voldemort hasta que logré acercarme al profesor Snape –Harry suspiró cuando recordó las luces que lo guiaran en su camino hacia su pareja, y la calidez de la mano de Severus sobre la suya, ayudándole a acabar de una vez por todas con ésa pesadilla-. El profesor Snape fue quien guió mi mano y apuntó hacia el corazón de Voldemort para que pudiera volver a lanzarle la maldición. Así fue como logramos acabar con él.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el que sólo alcanzó a escucharse el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, escribiendo a toda velocidad las palabras que Harry acababa de pronunciar. El muchacho se permitió relajarse un poco sabiendo que todo lo que acababa de decir, al día siguiente sería noticia de primera plana. Y le alegraba saber que eso ayudaría en gran medida a limpiar el nombre de Severus, y de paso, el nombre de Albus y del Colegio.

-¿Recuperarás la vista? –la pregunta de otro reportero lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

-Espero que sí.

-Si el profesor Snape es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, ¿Por qué sigue encerrado en Azkaban? –la pregunta de Rita Skeeter hizo que el rostro del muchacho se ensombreciera.

-No estás obligado a responder, Harry –Remus habló a su oído y colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho. Éste respiró con fuerza y se puso de pie, dando a entender que ya había terminado.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta –insistió la reportera-. Si Snape es inocente, ¿Por qué Sirius Black no ha retirado la denuncia?

-Ésa es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Lo siento.

Harry se bajó de la tarima sosteniéndose de Remus. La rueda de prensa continuó con algunas preguntas a la profesora McGonagall sobre el estado de salud del profesor Dumbledore. Pero Harry ya no quiso quedarse a escuchar.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde la ventana de su oficina en San Mungo, la doctora Sayers observaba con gran atención a Hermione. Ron Weasley acababa de marcharse después de hacerle entrega de los trece diarios de su paciente. Había sido una gran sorpresa el enterarse que la muchacha poseía tales diarios desde niña. Y aunque eso no significaba la garantía de una recuperación por lo menos había una base sobre la cual partir, como el mismo Ron se lo había comentado momentos antes.

-En éstos diarios están las personas y los lugares que conoce, pero de los cuales ella sólo guarda recuerdos dolorosos –le había dicho, sus grises ojos ilusionados ante las posibilidades que se abrían frente a Hermione-. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de saber que no todo lo que la rodea ha sido malo. Y que tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella, y a los cuales puede volver a conocer a través de sus propias memorias.

-Todo eso suena muy bien, señor Weasley. Y no dudo que como parte de su terapia sería muy provechoso –había sido la respuesta reservada de la doctora-. Pero necesito que comprenda que no podemos basar todas nuestras esperanzas en éstos diarios. Ni siquiera sabemos si Hermione será capaz de asimilar todos éstos recuerdos.

-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos –le había respondido el muchacho. Y sólo hasta que ella le prometió que lo pensaría se había marchado después de entregarle los diarios.

La doctora Sayers se alejó del ventanal y tomó de su escritorio los últimos dibujos de Hermione. Cada vez era más latente en ellos su necesidad de recuperar su pasado. Dentro de su mismo vacío ella parecía ser consciente de lo que le faltaba. Y ahora el hallazgo del joven Weasley había despertado en la doctora una gran interrogante, ¿Y si Hermione estaba dispuesta a intentarlo también?

Los resultados de las pruebas de psicometría de Hermione eran impresionantes. Habían demostrado que la muchacha poseía una inteligencia sobresaliente. Cuando la Directora de su Colegio le facilitó información sobre su rendimiento académico quedó impresionada. Y durante su entrevista con sus amigos más cercanos, todos coincidieron en que era una joven con una personalidad fuerte y decidida.

Era sana, sin ningún vicio. Amaba los libros y su mente siempre estaba abierta a explorar nuevas experiencias. Estaba enamorada, tenía planeada una vida y una carrera... y todo eso lo había perdido en menos de un minuto gracias a una criatura con un margen de inteligencia por debajo de la infinitesimal parte de la inteligencia de la muchacha. Suspiró, frustrada. La vida era muy injusta.

Dejó los dibujos de su paciente a un lado y tomó el diario más antiguo. Observó con atención las pequeñas y borrosas hadas. Lo abrió y leyó una de las muchas páginas escritas con una letra infantil, pero muy limpia. Con el diario en la mano, dirigió su mirada hacia la terraza. Hermione aún estaba ahí, al parecer concentrada en pintar de rojo sus emociones. Tomó una decisión.

-Hola, Hermione –la muchacha dejó el pincel a un lado cuando la doctora Sayers se acercó a ella. Respondió con timidez a su saludo y dejó que se sentara a su lado en el pasto-. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de un amigo tuyo que viene a visitarte?

Hermione respondió con un ligero asentimiento. La doctora le había dicho que si ella así lo quería, que lo dejaría entrar para conversar con ella. Pero la joven no estaba lista aún para verlo, ni siquiera para escuchar su nombre.

-Pues te trajo un obsequio... –le dijo mientras le mostraba el diario. Hermione lo observó con mucho interés-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No lo recuerdo –le confesó después de repasar las páginas del pequeño diario.

-Es el primero de trece diarios que posees –Hermione la miró, sorprendida-. Éste es el primero y lo escribiste cuando tenías seis años.

-Si usted dice que son míos, yo le creo –respondió la muchacha con total honestidad-. Pero no sé lo que hay en ellos. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos escrito.

-Tal vez si te animaras a leerlo, podrías encontrar en él las respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que te has hecho tantas veces –la doctora pudo ver un asomo de temor y duda en los ojos castaños de su paciente-. Te propongo algo... leámoslo juntas –Hermione suspiró, meditándolo-. Sólo el primero. Y si al terminarlo te sientes lista para leer los demás por tu cuenta, habremos dado un gran paso.

Hermione bajó la mirada para enfocarla en el dibujo de la libreta. Las pequeñas hadas despertaban muchas cosas en su corazón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Como si algo muy especial se escondiera en ése pequeño libro pero ella temiera descubrirlo por temor a amarlo... y perderlo otra vez.

-¿Usted cree... que aquí puedo encontrar lo que estoy buscando? –la mujer asintió-. ¿Y si sólo son cosas terribles como todos mis demás recuerdos?

-Te diré lo mismo que tu amigo me dijo... nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Hermione acarició la portada de su pequeño diario y suspiró. Su amigo debía quererla mucho como para haberse tomado la molestia de llevarle ésos diarios. Y entonces pensó que si había alguien a quien ella le importaba de ésa manera, entonces ella debía corresponderle de alguna forma.

-Está bien... –aceptó al fin, su corazón estremecido de emoción y ansiedad-. Lo intentaré.

oooooooOooooooo

Después del disgusto de conocer al padrastro de Oliver, Draco ya no quiso saber nada más y olvidándose del caldero que debía comprar decidió volver a Hogwarts. Pero antes de ir a sus aposentos se dirigió a la enfermería. Un detalle que ésa mañana había observado en Oliver lo tenía preocupado y molesto. Y era que el moreno parecía ser bastante distraído.

¿Cómo había sido posible que pasara a centímetros de donde él se encontraba y no lo viera? Si así era de descuidado siempre que iba por la calle, entonces no quería ni pensar en el riesgo que corría con semejante padrastro persiguiéndolo por todas partes. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina y fue Poppy quien contestó a su llamado.

-Oliver está descansando –fue su respuesta cuando el rubio le preguntó por él-. Regresó algo cansado de su paseo y me dijo que estaría en sus aposentos. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sólo quiero hablar con él –Draco dudó unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar-. ¿Sabe dónde están sus habitaciones?

Después de que la enfermera le dio la información que necesitaba, el muchacho se dirigió hacia allá. Tardó varios segundos en decidirse a llamar a la puerta, que un somnoliento Oliver abrió antes de que su rostro adormilado pasara a uno de genuina sorpresa.

-¿Malfoy? –Draco se quedó parado frente a él, esperando. Oliver se frotó los ojos para terminar de despertar y con una mirada avergonzada lo invitó a pasar-. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Draco se tomó su tiempo para examinar la habitación. Era una pequeña sala amueblada en colores claros. Le llamó la atención una pared pintada de color salmón que exhibía varias fotografías del equipo de Quidditch. Se entretuvo observando una en donde Harry y él sonreían, mientras Oliver sostenía la última Copa que ganaran con él como Capitán.

-Recuerdo... que ése día nos enfrentamos a Slytherin –Draco asintió a las palabras de Oliver, que se había colocado a su lado para observar la fotografía-. Nos costó mucho trabajo ganarles.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio al recordarlo. En aquél entonces le había dolido el estómago de la rabia que le dio al habérseles escapado la Copa de las manos. Pero ahora que todo era parte de un recuerdo, ya no le parecía tan dramático. Y hasta admitía que a pesar de todo se había divertido como loco en ése gran partido.

Draco hizo a un lado sus recuerdos sobre el Quidditch y se volvió hacia el moreno. Aunque Oliver ya estaba bien despierto, sus negros cabellos caían en mechones despeinados que cubrían parte de su rostro. Trató de colocarlos en su sitio usando sus largos dedos. Rebeldes, los mechones volvieron a cubrir su frente y el moreno se dio por vencido.

Con una sonrisa tímida, invitó al rubio a tomar asiento en la sala antes de sentarse junto a él, su mirada café llena de preguntas.

-Ésta mañana te vi en Hogsmeade –Oliver lo escuchó al tiempo que convocaba unas copas de jugo de frutas. Le ofreció una al rubio, que aceptó con un elegante gesto-. Pasé a tu lado, pero creo que no te diste cuenta.

-Lo siento. Si no te saludé no fue por falta de educación –se disculpó el moreno, apenado-. Es un mal hábito que tengo desde que era un niño. Mi madre siempre me regañaba porque nunca me fijaba en las personas con las que me cruzaba en el camino. ¿En qué parte de Hogsmeade me viste?

-En un parque que tiene un estanque.

-El estanque de los cisnes... no tenía idea de que estuvieras por ahí. De verdad lo siento.

-Te sugiero que tengas cuidado cuando visites Hogsmeade. Yo no era el único que te observaba. Tu padrastro te siguió durante todo el trayecto de regreso a tu carruaje –Draco pudo ver cómo Oliver palidecía por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie.

-Si Mark piensa que le tengo miedo está muy equivocado –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, molesto. Draco dejó su bebida a un lado y se paró para colocarse frente a él. Oliver detuvo su andar para mirarlo-. ¿Cómo supiste que era mi padrastro?

-Porque lo seguí después de que partiste –Oliver se sorprendió ante la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Hablaste con él? –Draco asintió-. No debiste arriesgarte. Aunque ya no tenga varita no deja de ser un hombre violento.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia al comentario del Gryffindor.

-Me dijo que tienes una cuenta pendiente con él.

-Está furioso conmigo por lo que le hice en el rostro. Pero él se lo merecía. Eso y mucho más –Oliver suspiró al tiempo que le mostraba a Draco una fotografía, donde una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros le miraba sonriendo-. Ella... era mi madre. Murió hace poco más de tres años.

Draco tomó la fotografía que Oliver le ofrecía. Pudo encontrar un gran parecido entre ellos, a excepción de los ojos. Los de ella eran azules.

-Era muy bella –Oliver asintió con una mirada de orgullo-. ¿Fue tu padrastro...?

-No. Él la estaba golpeando la noche en que los encontré –recordó el muchacho con tristeza-. Pero ella... ya estaba enferma. No pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla. Murió unos meses después.

Draco le entregó la fotografía, que Oliver besó con dulzura antes de devolverla a su lugar. El rubio curioseó en los alrededores, buscando alguna cosa que pudiera decirle quién era su verdadero padre. Pero sólo la fotografía de su madre adornaba ése pequeño espacio.

-¿Tienes más familia en algún lado? –Oliver negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del rubio, sin dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro que le sonreía desde el retrato. Suponiendo que el moreno querría estar solo con sus recuerdos, Draco dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas? –el rubio se detuvo para voltear a verlo. Oliver se acercó a él, sus cabellos revueltos sobre su sien. Draco levantó una mano y tomó un mechón negro para acomodarlo en su lugar. Oliver se sorprendió al principio, para luego sonreír-. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar? Claro... si no tienes otra cosa qué...

-Está bien –el mismo Draco se asombró de la rapidez con la que respondió, y los colores subieron a su rostro cuando su estómago le confirmó su propia respuesta. Al verlo, Oliver rió con ligereza. Muy pocas veces se podía tener el privilegio de ver a Draco Malfoy tan turbado.

-Entonces pediré que nos traigan algo –Oliver condujo al rubio hacia una mesa para cuatro personas-. Me agrada la idea de no almorzar solo.

-Creía que almorzabas con Poppy.

-No, ella y yo tenemos horarios muy distintos –fue la respuesta del moreno-. Muy raras veces coincidimos.

-Ya veo... –un elfo respondió al llamado de Oliver, y mientras éste ordenaba el almuerzo, Draco recordó a Blaise en sus últimos momentos y su temor de que Oliver se quedara solo.

"No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer. Pero te puedo asegurar que Blaise no tendrá que preocuparse por eso..." Le había dicho entonces a su padre. Y hasta ése momento todo lo había hecho a tientas, sin tener una base sobre la cual sustentarse ni una certeza de cómo hacerlo. Y ahora que sabía que Oliver estaba solo, en el sentido literal de la palabra, lo comprendió todo.

El almuerzo apareció servido sobre la mesa, y para el momento en que su anfitrión inició una amena conversación, Draco ya tenía una idea exacta de lo que haría.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus atravesó la chimenea de la Mansión Black, esperando encontrar a Sirius. Como se lo prometiera a sí mismo, el licántropo había dejado pasar varios días con el propósito de darle tiempo para pensar en su situación con Harry. Y esperaba que el animago de verdad hubiera reconsiderado su actitud al respecto. Se despojó de su capa y llamó a un elfo. Nico apareció frente a él, retorciéndole las manos en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el hombre cuando observó el nerviosismo del elfo-. ¿Tu amo se encuentra bien?

-Nico no sabría decirle, señor amigo del amo... –respondió la fiel criatura, mirando con aprensión hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones superiores-. El amo Sirius lleva varios días encerrado en las habitaciones del amo Harry, y no ha querido salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –Remus se apresuró a subir las escaleras y tocó a la puerta donde el león rugió, pidiendo la contraseña. Remus se la concedió y entró, buscando a su amigo.

-Nico lo lamenta mucho, señor. Pero Nico teme que el amo Sirius se enoje con él por avisarle –Remus escuchó lejana la voz del asustado elfo, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en buscar a su amigo-. El amo Sirius no ha querido comer, pero Nico se ha encargado de darle pociones y asearlo, señor amigo del amo...

Remus ya no escuchó las últimas palabras del pequeño sirviente, suspiró con pesadumbre cuando descubrió a Sirius. Se encontraba encogido en un rincón de la habitación, botella en mano. Junto a él, varias botellas vacías a su alrededor. Sus largos y despeinados cabellos caían sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo. Remus sólo necesitó verlo en ése instante para saber que las frías palabras que su ahijado le dijera el día de su partida, le habían afectado mucho más de lo que suponía.

-Llévate todo esto de aquí –le ordenó al elfo señalando las botellas-. Prepara un café muy cargado para tu amo, y ponle alguna poción para cortar ésa borrachera.

El pequeño desapareció al instante. Remus se acercó a su amigo y trató de tomar la botella que sostenía en su mano. Pero Sirius reaccionó y la apretó con fuerza levantando sus ojos vidriosos hacia la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su soledad. El animago rechinó los dientes cuando la fuerza de Remus ganó, arrebatándosela.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de un tirón para conducirlo al baño. Sirius gruñó al sentir el agua fría de la ducha mojando su cuerpo, aún vestido. Tembló cuando Remus lo despojó de sus ropas empapadas con un hechizo, y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de reaccionar. Mareado, se recargó en la pared y se tensó cuando Remus lo sostuvo. Forcejeó tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su amigo.

-Si no te estás quieto no podré terminar de asearte –Sirius dejó de forcejear al reconocer la voz de Remus y aflojó su cuerpo, dejando que su amigo lo secara y lo vistiera con otro hechizo.

El elfo regresó con el café cargado, y Remus tuvo que esperar a que Sirius lo bebiera sin sentir arcadas. Minutos después, el animago se encontraba lo bastante lúcido para enfrentarse a los ojos dorados que lo miraban con enojo.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué demonios te propones con ésa actitud –Sirius cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara, donde la barbilla ya comenzaba a ser rasposa. La voz de su amigo lo golpeó como miles de martillos cuando éste siguió hablando-. ¿No se te hace que ésa no es la mejor forma de resolver tus asuntos con Harry?

Una risa amarga fue lo que el licántropo recibió como respuesta. Sirius caminó a paso lento hacia el ventanal. Tomó la Saeta de fuego que se hallaba recargada a un lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde noches antes su ahijado durmiera, seguro de cualquier peligro que lo acechara. Remus esperó con paciencia hasta que el hombre logró ordenar todos sus pensamientos.

-Cuando James y Lily me dijeron que esperaban un hijo... fue algo maravilloso –Remus lo escuchaba con atención. Comprendía cada una de sus palabras, pues él también lo había sentido al recibir la misma noticia-. Pero cuando después de que nació me pidieron que fuera su padrino... me volví loco de alegría.

Remus sonrió recordando ése momento. Él había visto cómo Sirius, con infinito cuidado, tomaba entre sus brazos a ése pequeño de grandes ojos verdes y negros cabellos, prometiéndole a sus padres que sería el mejor de los padrinos.

-No lo dudamos, Padfoot –le había respondido James con una gran sonrisa.

-Nadie mejor que tú para ocupar nuestro lugar si nosotros le llegáramos a faltar –había secundado Lily a las palabras de su esposo-. Estamos seguros que serías para él como un padre.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo crecer... –Sirius siguió hablando y Remus regresó de sus recuerdos. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y se paró frente a él, junto a la ventana. Observó cómo los rayos del sol daban a sus negros cabellos un tono azulado, contrastante con el pálido rostro sobre el que se esparcían-. Todos los años que estuve en Azkaban me privaron de estar con él. De ver por él. Él debía estar conmigo y no con ésas aberraciones que tenía por parientes.

-Eso estuvo fuera de tu control, Sirius –le oyó decir al licántropo. Éste se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama y posó una mano sobre su hombro-. Sé que si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, habrías sido un gran padre para él.

-Traté de serlo, Remus. Cuando al fin tuve la oportunidad de velar por su bienestar... te juro que di lo mejor de mí –Sirius apretó con fuerza el mango de la Saeta, haciendo que el palo temblara entre sus manos-. Traté de darle todo lo que en su niñez se le negó y todo lo que él se merecía. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que Harry me pagara de ésta manera?

Remus guardó silencio al escuchar a su amigo. Él era testigo de cuánto se había esmerado el animago en darle todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. No sólo como su padrino, sino también como su tutor. Era lógico que Sirius no esperara menos de Harry. Sirius se había creado de su ahijado las más altas expectativas, y se sentía defraudado.

Pero Harry no había hecho nada malo. Sólo se había enamorado y seguido a su corazón. Sabía que Sirius no estaba molesto con Harry. Estaba molesto porque su ahijado estaba enamorado de un hombre. Porque ése hombre era Snape y porque el muchacho había tomado la decisión de seguir con él pasando por encima de su voluntad.

-No te engañes, Sirius. Sé que todo lo que has dicho es producto de tu frustración porque él decidió quedarse a apoyar a Severus, a irse contigo –el rostro de Sirius se contrajo en una mueca de rabia al escuchar el nombre de quien tanto odiaba-. Y me parece inmaduro de tu parte juzgarlo de forma tan dura sólo porque sus preferencias sexuales no resultaron ser las que tú esperabas.

-¡No lo has comprendido! –Sirius dejó la Saeta sobre la cama y se puso de pie, y Remus se sorprendió ante la actitud tan hosca que el animago adoptó-. ¡Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa! Incluso... que fuera bisexual. ¡Cualquier hombre o mujer! ¡Cualquiera menos... ése maldito mortífago!

-¿Por qué no? –Remus se levantó de su sitio para enfrentarlo, y pudo ver la mirada cargada de odio del animago. Supo que ése era el momento para que su amigo le respondiera todas sus dudas-. ¿Tanto le odias que estás dispuesto a hundirlo? ¿A pasar sobre los sentimientos de Harry con tal de verlo destruido? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Es un Snape... un mortífago... –Sirius dio la espalda a los ojos dorados que escarbaban en los suyos, temiendo que pudieran descubrir en ellos lo que él con tanto dolor guardaba-. Harry no sabe lo que le espera con ése hombre... no lo sabe.

-Tú has odiado a Severus desde mucho antes que él se convirtiera en mortífago, así que ya no me vengas con ése cuento –Remus pudo observar que la espalda del animago se estremecía-. Sé que James y tú lo odiaron desde el momento en que lo conocieron en el andén de la estación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque el mismo James me lo contó –Sirius sacudió la cabeza, tratando de espantar los recuerdos que se atropellaban en su mente. Recuerdos aterradores que dormían en su conciencia, y que ahora despertaban sin que él se los pidiera-. ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No puedo... –un agudo dolor punzó en toda su nuca y lo hizo caer de rodillas, y a su cabeza volvieron como un torrente los recuerdos de aquella noche. La noche de sus pesadillas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que lo odies de ésa manera? –le encaró su mejor amigo, dispuesto a averiguar de una vez por todas la razón de tanto resentimiento.

-No puedo... decirte... –Sirius se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar las amargas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas-. Por favor... no me preguntes más...

-¿Sirius? –Remus se asustó ante la desesperada actitud de su mejor amigo. Se agachó a su altura para envolverlo entre sus brazos y Sirius se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas-. ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor, dímelo...

-No puedo... no puedo...

-Si no me dices lo que te ocurre, no podré ayudarte –Sirius se sostuvo del abrazo consolador que lo apresaba, sintiéndose impotente al no poder expresar con palabras toda la angustia, el dolor y el rencor tan grande que habitaba en su corazón lastimado-. Si Severus te hizo algo y Harry corre grave peligro con él, entonces debes decírmelo.

-No... él no fue... –Sirius intentó hablar. Quiso contarle todo y sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, y una enorme angustia se alojó en su corazón. Él había callado durante tanto tiempo ésos terribles recuerdos que se habían convertido en algo muy doloroso y difícil de enfrentar-. Él no fue... él no...

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa... ni el porqué de éste odio hacia él –su amigo acarició sus negros y revueltos cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sirius continuó llorando sobre su hombro-. Pero sí sé que con tu actitud sólo obligaste a Harry a elegir entre tú y la persona que él ama, y ahora lo has perdido.

-Yo no quería... perderlo... –Sirius habló entre sollozos, apretándose más en el abrazo de Remus, quien sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando la voz del animago terminó de quebrarse en su garganta-. Yo sólo quería... lo mejor para él.

-Entonces... creo que ahora ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.

-No quiero que se equivoque... no quiero que le haga daño –Remus pudo percibir el temor en las palabras de su amigo-. No quiero verlo sufrir por su culpa.

-Si llegara a ser así, Harry será lo bastante fuerte para superarlo. Pero si es feliz, entonces también deberás aceptarlo –pasó un largo momento en el que sólo pudo escuchar la pesada respiración de Sirius. Era claro que el hombre estaba manteniendo una difícil lucha entre su odio hacia Severus y su amor hacia Harry-. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Sirius respiró con fuerza antes de responder, su rostro oculto en el cuello de su único e incondicional amigo.

-Lo mejor... para él.

Y Remus casi pudo sentir como suyo el inmenso cariño de ése hombre hacia su ahijado, encerrado en ésas palabras que para Sirius eran las más dolorosas por todo lo que encerraban.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco volvía de las habitaciones de Oliver, después de almorzar. Caminaba sin prisas hacia el laboratorio de su padrino, pues debía guardar los ingredientes adquiridos ésa misma mañana en Hogsmeade. En su mente aún podía escuchar el eco de la risa transparente del moreno, y estaba sorprendido de la calidez que desprendía cuando se encontraba relajado.

No podía negar que había pasado una tarde muy divertida. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacía reír en la forma en la que Oliver acababa de hacerlo, contándole algunos chistes o anécdotas de su época de estudiante. Tenía que admitir que el Gryffindor era simpático e inteligente, ameno y además poseía un gran sentido del humor. Detuvo su andar y sus pensamientos sobre Oliver cuando llegó a los aposentos del profesor.

Ya en el laboratorio, extrajo de su bolsa secreta los ingredientes, guardados dentro de una caja reducida que volvió a su tamaño normal. Fue cuando pasó junto a los calderos que su padrino colgaba en la pared que recordó que debía haber comprado uno nuevo. Lamentándose por no haberlo recordado a tiempo, el rubio decidió revisar la lista que hiciera contra lo que acababa de comprar. Vería si además del caldero no se le había olvidado otra cosa.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, donde acostumbraba guardar su cartera. Extrañado, el Slytherin rebuscó en él sin encontrarla. Revisó en el bolsillo izquierdo con iguales resultados. Después de revisar en cada uno de los bolsillos de sus finas túnicas, llegó a la conclusión de que la había extraviado. Con la esperanza de haberla dejado en las habitaciones de Oliver, llamó a un elfo y Dobby apareció al instante al escuchar la voz de quien fuera su joven amo en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Amo Draco, ¿En qué puede servirle Dobby al amo? –el pequeño giró los ojos para todas partes, como era su costumbre siempre que quería asegurarse que su joven amo no corriera algún peligro.

-Quiero que te presentes en los aposentos de Oliver Wood, y le preguntes si de casualidad no dejé olvidada mi cartera en algún sillón –el elfo asintió y desapareció. Draco se entretuvo durante algunos momentos guardando los ingredientes, hasta que escuchó el regreso del elfo-. ¿Y bien?

-El señor Wood la buscó por todas partes, amo Draco. Dobby lo ayudó, pero no pudo encontrar nada –Draco suspiró, frustrado-. El señor Wood dice que lo siente mucho. Dobby también lo siente, amo Draco.

-Está bien, Dobby. Retírate –el elfo hizo lo que le pedía. Ya a solas, el rubio terminó de guardar los ingredientes en las gavetas y se entretuvo elaborando una poción. Mientras lo hacía, repasó en su mente los lugares donde pudiera haber dejado olvidada su cartera. Sin relacionar el extravío con su visita al padrastro de Oliver, llegó a la conclusión de que se le había caído en alguna de las transitadas calles de Hogsmeade.

No lamentaba haber perdido la cartera, ni siquiera el dinero en ella. Lo que le dolía era haber perdido todas sus credenciales. Tendría que solicitar duplicados en el Ministerio, trámites engorrosos que le robarían mucho tiempo. Olvidándose de la cartera, terminó de elaborar la poción antes de regresar a los aposentos que compartía con su padre.

oooooooOooooooo

El turno de Oliver en la enfermería estaba por terminar, y el muchacho sólo esperaba la llegada de Poppy para marcharse a sus aposentos, darse un baño y cambiarse. Ése lunes por la mañana acababa de recibir una invitación de Draco vía lechuza para desayunar en Hogsmeade. Ya el día anterior el rubio lo había sorprendido con una invitación a comer en compañía de su padre, Remus, Harry y Ron.

Al principio el moreno se había sentido algo asustado ante la perspectiva de compartir la mesa con Lucius Malfoy, pero al final había resultado una tarde de domingo muy agradable. El aristócrata estuvo demasiado entretenido con su ex profesor de Defensa, como para ponerle atención a sus problemas con el orden de sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y el uso adecuado de las finas copas. Y si Draco lo notó en algún momento, jamás mencionó algo al respecto.

-Puedes llamarme Draco –le había dicho cuando los muchachos salieron al campo de Quidditch y Ron tomó su escoba para elevarse, con Harry sosteniéndose de su fuerte espalda. Draco también voló durante un rato y Oliver sólo se concretó a observar cómo se divertían allá arriba, sus manos cosquilleando por tomar una escoba y volar junto a ellos. Pero sólo se tuvo que conformar con verlos.

Oliver tomó el pequeño pergamino escrito con una letra elegante y firme. Draco lo esperaba a las afueras del Castillo con un carruaje listo para llevarlos a Hogsmeade. Con toda seguridad irían a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y él se vería en problemas a la hora de elegir un menú. Se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

Ya había comprobado que se la pasaba muy bien en su compañía y eso era razón suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier platillo por muy extraño que fuera. Poppy llegó para liberarlo de su turno y el muchacho se dio prisa en darse un baño y cambiarse. Minutos después se encaminaba hacia la salida del Castillo.

oooooooOooooooo

Aprovechando que Draco se encontraba en Hogsmeade y Harry en la Madriguera visitando a los Weasley, Lucius y Remus desayunaron juntos en los aposentos del primero y después salieron a dar un paseo. Y ahora el profesor guiaba la silla del rubio a través de un sendero sombreado por hayas, cuyas hojas comenzaban a perder poco a poco su verdor.

Lucius se sentía bastante cansado, pues ésa mañana el doctor Green había decidido probar con nuevos ejercicios para constatar el grado de avance en su recuperación. Y las noticias eran buenas, pues al ver que Lucius había resistido la pesada sesión, decidió aumentar los días de terapia de tres a cinco por semana, incorporando más ejercicios e introduciendo el uso de nuevos aparatos.

Y aunque sabía que el dolor aumentaría con el esfuerzo, no puso objeción alguna a la decisión del medimago. Él era el más interesado en su pronta recuperación. Lo único que no lo tenía muy feliz, era el hecho de que las clases comenzarían pronto y Draco ya no tendría tiempo para acompañarlo a sus sesiones. Ésa misma mañana el muchacho había tenido una conversación con la profesora McGonagall.

Quería saber si aún iba a poder ser auxiliar del profesor de pociones, pues dada la situación de Severus existía el riesgo de que quien ocupara su lugar no lo considerara necesario. Pero la Directora le respondió que no debía preocuparse, que se respetaría la decisión de Severus sin importar quién fuera el nuevo profesor. Con eso, Draco había asegurado el puesto de auxiliar de Pociones por ése año.

Las ruedas de su silla toparon con algo y Lucius hizo que se detuviera, haciendo que Remus se detuviera con él. El movimiento brusco al topar con una piedra le había provocado un gran dolor. Remus pareció darse cuenta y después de hacer la piedra a un lado desvió su camino hacia la base de un gran árbol. Convirtió su capa en una manta que extendió sobre el pasto y ayudó al rubio para que pudiera descansar boca abajo sobre ella.

-¿Quieres que le pida a un elfo alguna poción para el dolor? –Lucius negó con la cabeza y Remus recordó que no podía beber cualquier poción analgésica-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Qué hace Draco cuando esto pasa?

-Usa compresas de agua caliente –fue la respuesta de Lucius-. Las coloca sobre mi espalda hasta que el dolor disminuye.

Acababa de terminar de decirlo, cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo cubriendo la zona adolorida de su espalda. Remus lo había despojado de la parte superior de su ropa y ahora le aplicaba las compresas con cuidado. Lucius suspiró, dejándose consentir por su compañero y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Las manos de Remus eran firmes sobre su espalda al aplicar las compresas y pronto el dolor disminuyó.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Lucius asintió y dejando las compresas a un lado, Remus se recostó en la manta junto a él-. Me habías comentado que ya no sentías tanto dolor, ¿Por qué volvió?

-Ésta mañana hice algunos ejercicios nuevos. El medimago me aumentó los días de terapia y... ah... el dolor es la consecuencia –Remus suspiró con impotencia cuando vio el gesto cargado de dolor de su compañero-. Pero irá disminuyendo a medida que yo me fortalezca.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo para evitar que te duela –Remus enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos rubios. Él sabía lo que era sentir dolor y comprendía su situación mejor que nadie-. He estado pensando... ¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte durante tus sesiones?

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó el rubio, sorprendido ante la iniciativa del castaño-. Serán dos horas cada mañana. Las clases comenzarán ésta misma semana y tal vez no tendrás tiempo de acompañarme. Draco tampoco podrá hacerlo todos los días.

-Me las ingeniaré para ordenar mis horarios –Remus dejó en paz sus cabellos y se enderezó hasta quedar sentado-. Si Draco también lo hace podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y turnarnos para acompañarte.

-¿De verdad deseas hacerlo? –Remus notó un asomo de emoción en la voz de su compañero. Se volvió a él y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios, que Lucius tomó como un sí-. Cuando pueda dejar éste aparato nos iremos a mi casa de verano, ¿Qué te parece?

-Que tendrá que ser el próximo verano, porque éste ya está terminando.

-Entonces iremos a mi cabaña de invierno –Remus rió con fuerza ante la insistencia del rubio-. Está en Canadá.

-Entonces será mejor que te des prisa, porque ya tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

Lucius sonrió al tiempo que extendía su brazo para invitarlo a volver a su lado. Remus aceptó la invitación, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para aspirar ése fino perfume que tanto le gustaba.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco y Oliver paseaban en silencio por el centro de Hogsmeade, por las mismas calles que dos días antes cada uno recorriera por su lado. Acababan de salir del restaurante más lujoso de la zona, tal como Oliver se lo imaginara, y ahora se acercaban al estanque. Draco se detuvo para esperarlo cuando el moreno se entretuvo comprando unas semillas que le entregaron en una bolsa de papel.

Prosiguieron su camino y cruzaron la calle para llegar al parque. Draco se sentó en la banca mientras Oliver permanecía parado frente al estanque, arrojando semillas a los ansiosos cisnes. El silencio que había entre ellos era tranquilo, tanto como el semblante sereno del Gryffindor concentrado en alimentar a las pequeñas aves. Desde su lugar en la banca, Draco sólo se concretaba a observarlo.

La fresca brisa que soplaba del Este mecía sus negros cabellos, alborotándolos. Draco vio cómo algunas hojas se desprendían de los árboles cercanos y caían cerca de ellos, para después ser arrastradas por el suave viento en señal de que el otoño estaba por arribar. Oliver se colocó de perfil para seguir lanzando semillas y a Draco le pareció increíble la paz, la serenidad que sus movimientos reflejaban. Era como si poseyera ángel. Algo etéreo que lo iluminaba de alguna manera.

Se estremeció sin quererlo. Y se asustó al sentirse atrapado dentro de ésa aura de dulzura que el moreno desprendía sin darse cuenta. "Debe ser por su embarazo..." Trató de convencerse, sin por ello dejar de mirarlo. "Tal vez cuando haya tenido a su bebé no se verá del mismo modo." Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al moreno.

-Es hora de partir –Oliver se volvió hacia él, una sonrisa que iluminó aún más su rostro-. Debes descansar.

Oliver recordó entonces que aún no había dormido después de cubrir el turno de la noche. Asintió en silencio y lanzó un último puñado de semillas antes de guardar la bolsita de papel entre sus túnicas. La brisa volvió a mecer sus cabellos y como la última vez, Draco no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar un mechón entre sus dedos.

El moreno cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir la suave mano de Draco sobre su frente, y recordó aquella sensación tan cálida y dulce que lo consolara durante sus noches tristes. En ése instante le pareció tan real como ésa caricia, y descubrió con asombro que sólo sentía aquélla calidez cuando Draco estaba cerca de él.

"Es sólo mi imaginación." Se reprochó a sí mismo, sintiendo una punzada de desencanto atravesando su corazón. Él estaba muy consciente de su necesidad de consuelo por el vacío que la muerte de Blaise le había dejado, pero no concebía la posibilidad de que hubiera algo que fuera capaz de llenar ése vacío.

La mano de Draco se posó en su barbilla y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos cafés. Pudo advertir la tristeza que los ensombrecía.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Oliver negó con la cabeza, sin querer arruinar la mañana de quien ya comenzaba a considerar un buen amigo. Tal vez si las cosas se daban bien y la amistad crecía, entonces tendría la confianza para contarle lo que por ahora era mejor guardarse. Sonriendo, tomó la mano que aún sostenía su barbilla y la mantuvo unida a su mano, guiándolo en su camino de regreso hacia el carruaje.

Lo hicieron en silencio, como temiendo que la más pequeña palabra pudiera romper la armonía entre ellos. Draco apretó la mano de Oliver antes de soltarla para subir al carruaje y sentarse uno frente al otro. Mientras el coche se elevaba, Oliver recargó su cabeza contra la ventanilla, el sueño venciéndolo. Draco se movió de su lugar frente a él para sentarse a su lado, y el otro se sobresaltó cuando sintió que un brazo rodeaba su hombro.

Comprendiendo su muda invitación, se relajó y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio para seguir durmiendo. Suspiró, reconociendo entre sueños su dulce aroma. Draco se relajó también y posó su barbilla sobre los negros cabellos, cerrando los ojos. No tardarían en llegar a Hogwarts y quería aprovechar así el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus protegió sus ojos con un brazo y se tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio, cuando apareció afuera de las barreras de protección de la prisión de Azkaban. Aturdido, se apoyó sobre una áspera escollera de piedra deslucida por la fuerza de las olas, de las muchas que franqueaban el largo muelle que conectaba la isleta donde ahora se hallaba, con tierra firme.

Sintiéndose mareado, se sentó sobre la filosa roca y trató de liberar sus ojos de la protección que su brazo le ofrecía. Pero las punzadas de dolor le hicieron cerrarlos con fuerza. Después de varios días en completa oscuridad eran renuentes a adaptarse a la refulgente luz del atardecer. Resignado, esperó a que el dolor cediera poco a poco.

Mientras dejaba que sus pupilas se habituaran a la luz, trató de recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes. Se encontraba pegado contra la pared de su celda tratando de leer la última carta que Lucius acababa de enviarle. Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, la guardó debajo del colchón en el instante que un Auror entraba. Severus evitó en todo lo posible mirar el hiriente "Lumus" de su varita.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, el hombre le ofreció un frasco con una poción que él reconoció como revitalizadora. Sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo agradecido, tragó con enorme esfuerzo la poción antes de sentir sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda. El otro lo condujo en completo silencio por un largo pasillo y él sólo se dedicó a tratar de adivinar a dónde lo llevaba.

La intriga del ex mortífago aumentó cuando el Auror lo hizo detenerse frente a una puerta. Fue liberado de sus ataduras y la puerta se abrió en una invitación silenciosa que el hombre no rechazó. Con paso vacilante, entró al pequeño cuarto provisto sólo de un escritorio apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de una antorcha, que lastimó sus negras pupilas haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia otra parte.

Sintió cuando sus ropas de prisionero le fueron cambiadas por sus negras túnicas. Las cartas de Lucius aparecieron sobre el escritorio y un hombre a quien no reconoció le entregó su varita con mirada seria.

-Puede usted marcharse –le había dicho con voz neutral.

Severus volvió al presente y abrió los ojos para ver que el sol ya se ocultaba detrás del oscuro piélago. Palpó su varita en su cinturón, sintiendo la fuerza del viento azotar sus negros cabellos y la molesta barba que ya cubría gran parte de su rostro. Se imaginó que su aspecto debía ser terrible a los ojos de quien le viera en ése momento.

Se miró las manos a conciencia. Las abrió y las cerró percibiendo a través de sus dedos el frío que aumentaba con la caída de la tarde. Sus uñas tenían un tono morado, y el frío aumentaba. En otras circunstancias ya habría desaparecido de ése lugar, pero aún se encontraba bastante aturdido y sólo atinó a permanecer sentado sobre la roca, mirando lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol.

Muchas preguntas aún rondaban su mente. Pero la más importante la había hecho en la oficina, donde el mismo hombre lo había mirado con cara de completo fastidio antes de responderle.

-Porque la denuncia ha sido retirada, señor Snape. Es usted un hombre libre.

Y después de diecisiete días de encierro en una fría celda, ahora él se encontraba admirando el más bello atardecer del que tuviera memoria. Severus aspiró con fuerza el aroma salado del mar, probándose que lo que veía y sentía en ése momento no era producto de uno de sus tantos sueños. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un nombre brotó de ellos en un susurro emocionado.

La marea subía y el hombre se levantó de su asiento en la filosa piedra antes de que el agua helada la cubriera. Suspirando, se preparó para aparecer frente a Hogwarts. Quería darse un buen baño y cambiarse. Quería saber cómo estaba Albus. Y quería dormir ésa misma noche en su habitación, frente a la chimenea y enredado entre los brazos de la persona que él más amaba.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius dobló con cuidado la capa que acababa de sacar de su guardarropa y la colocó a un lado de las demás prendas, puestas en minucioso orden sobre su cama. Se dirigió al baño y tomó algunas cosas de su tocador para regresar de inmediato y hacer lo mismo con ellas. Cuando terminó, dio un último vistazo para ver que nada faltara y con lentitud se acercó al ventanal.

La tarde estaba cayendo y desde el privilegiado lugar en donde se encontraba, el sol se podía observar ocultándose detrás de las colinas altas que rodeaban los amplios terrenos de la Mansión Black. Sirius supo que tal vez ése sería el último atardecer que vería desde su ventana en mucho tiempo, y quiso que sus ojos azules se deleitaran con la magnífica vista.

El sol terminó de ocultarse al mismo tiempo que una lechuza negra se posaba sobre el alféizar con una carta atada en la pata. Aunque sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría aquello que con tanto temor y dolor esperaba desde ésa misma mañana, no pudo evitar que un pesaroso suspiro brotara de sus labios cuando la abrió para leerla.

Aún después de que la lechuza se marchó, Sirius permaneció mucho tiempo parado junto a la ventana con la carta en la mano. Fue sólo hasta que el frescor de la noche alborotó sus negros cabellos cuando dejó de mirar la carta. La enrolló con cuidado para no estropearla y con un movimiento de su varita, todas las cosas puestas sobre su cama fueron a dar a su baúl, que cerró para encogerlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Con el pergamino aún en la mano, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de quien alguna vez le llamara padrino. Depositó la carta sobre la cama tendida con pulcritud, y la tristeza fue palpable en su rostro cuando dedicó una última caricia a la Saeta que descansaba en su lugar junto al ventanal.

-Mi niño... –sonrió con pesar, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla al recordar las últimas palabras de Harry antes de partir de casa.

"_No vuelvas a llamarme así porque en lo que a mí respecta... tú y yo ya no somos nada."_

-Aún eres mi niño. Siempre lo serás... aunque yo ya no signifique nada para ti –palpó el pequeño baúl escondido entre sus túnicas y tras una última mirada a la habitación cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No respondió a las desesperadas preguntas de su elfo cuando tomó un puñado de polvos en la chimenea de la sala. Pasaría la noche en el Caldero Chorreante y al día siguiente iría a Gringotts, antes de desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Harry.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: En busca de respuestas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

**_Sumset: _**Hola Sumset, me alegra que el cap. te gustara y así es, las cosas con Harry estuvieron complicadas en ése aspecto. Hermione va poco a poco, y Sirius como podrás ver también está recapacitando. Besitos mil y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nan:** Hola Nan, Draco ha madurado con todo lo que le ha pasado en esta historia. Paciencia... las cosas entre ellos se darán poco a poco. Sirius... bueno... será difícil hacer que dejen de odiarlo pero bueno... haré el intento. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	36. XXV En busca de respuestas Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Devi, por su review. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXV**_

_**En busca de respuestas.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**D**raco se encontraba en el laboratorio de su padrino terminando de elaborar una poción fungicida. A su regreso, la profesora Sprout se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que en un rincón de su invernadero proliferada una plaga, que amenazaba con destruir sus amadas plantas.

Aunque sus manos manejaban con destreza los ingredientes, su mente se hallaba vagando en otra parte. Durante toda la tarde no había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido ésa mañana con Oliver. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que se sentía atraído por ése halo de serenidad que rodeaba al moreno.

Pese a todo, debía admitir que a su lado sentía una gran paz, como hace mucho tiempo no la sentía. Y eso le provocaba muchas sensaciones. Ternura, miedo... desconcierto... y una gran necesidad de protegerlo a él y a su bebé. No quiso seguir analizando ésa mezcla de emociones que lo envolvían.

No le gustaba sentirse confundido. Él se había propuesto cumplir la última voluntad de Blaise de no dejarlo solo, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era lo único que debía hacer, nada más que eso. Nada de preocuparse de más. Sólo... no dejarlo solo. Observó que la poción ya estaba en su punto exacto para agregar el último ingrediente.

Tomó con cuidado un pequeño frasco y cuando estaba por arrojar su contenido al caldero una mano firme lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca. Draco saltó por la impresión y giró su mirada para ver quién había logrado entrar al laboratorio sin su consentimiento. Se asustó ante el extraño con barba que seguía sosteniendo su mano. El hombre habló y los grises ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

-Recuerda que debes protegerte con un escudo cuando agregues los polvos de azufre. Eres muy joven y bello para quedar con el rostro quemado.

-¡Severus! –Draco olvidó la poción y se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino, sin importarle el terrible aspecto que presentaba-. ¿Te dejaron libre? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes barba! ¡Y apestas!

-¿Y qué esperabas? En todo el tiempo que estuve ahí me lanzaron un hechizo limpiador sólo una vez –Severus sonrió al tiempo que correspondía al emocionado abrazo de su ahijado. Con la nariz fruncida de una forma muy graciosa, Draco lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de apagar el caldero y arrastrarlo fuera del laboratorio hacia sus habitaciones privadas.

-Tendrás que contarme todo con lujo de detalles. Pero antes necesitas un buen baño a menos que quieras que Harry salga huyendo de ti –Severus asintió en silencio, observando al rubio que con un hechizo le dejaba preparada la bañera con agua caliente y burbujeante-. ¿Él ya sabe que has salido de Azkaban?

-Aún no. Acabo de llegar –el hombre se despojó de sus negras prendas y Draco salió del baño para darle la privacidad que necesitaba. Severus siguió hablando, sabiendo que su ahijado lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta-. Pero si los abogados se han movido rápido, no me sorprendería que a ésta hora ya lo supiera.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste salir? –le preguntó el muchacho abriendo el ropero del profesor para elegirle una muda limpia.

-Black retiró la denuncia –Draco se alegró al escucharlo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para esperar a que su padrino terminara de asearse. Poco después, Severus salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Al verlo, Draco supo porqué a Harry le gustaba tanto su cuerpo. A pesar de haber perdido algunos kilos en prisión sus músculos seguían siendo firmes y definidos, pero sin excesos-. ¿Cómo está Harry? Tu padre me dio la noticia...

-Harry está tranquilo, padrino –una sombra de tristeza atravesó el rostro maduro, ya sin la molesta barba-. Debes saber que ha tomado su situación con bastante calma.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero primero iré a la enfermería. También quiero ver a Albus –Draco asintió, en total acuerdo con su decisión-. Lucius me ha dicho que aún sigue inconsciente.

-No estoy muy bien enterado del asunto. La profesora McGonagall es quien sabe todo al respecto –Draco le señaló la ropa sobre la cama, detalle que Severus le agradeció con un ligero asentimiento-. ¿Quieres que vaya por Harry y te alcance en la enfermería?

Severus lo meditó por un instante y miró a su ahijado con una media sonrisa. Al verlo, Draco imaginó que su padrino ya tenía una mejor idea.

oooooooOooooooo

La lechuza que se posó en la ventana de los aposentos de Lucius lo distrajo de su lectura. Dejando el libro a un lado, el rubio despidió al ave después de tomar el pergamino que llevaba consigo. Su gesto de concentración cambió a uno de satisfacción cuando terminó de leerla. Momentos después llamaba a la puerta de su vecino y compañero.

-Hola, Lucius. En éste instante pensaba ir a verte –Remus lo saludó con un ligero beso y lo condujo hacia la sala. Por el tono de su voz, el rubio imaginó que ya debía estar al tanto. Aún así le extendió la carta, que Remus leyó sin dejar de sonreír-. Acabo de enterarme.

-Según los abogados, fue el mismo Black quien retiró la denuncia –el licántropo asintió a sus palabras-. ¿Te había mencionado algo sobre ésa decisión?

-No con exactitud –fue la sincera respuesta del profesor-. Hace algunos días fui a verlo. Estaba algo deprimido por algunas cosas que Harry le dijo... creo que fue lo ocurrido con él lo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Pues lo que sea que Potter le dijera, dio buen resultado.

-Así parece... –Remus no quiso ahondar en ése asunto. El recuerdo de Sirius abrazado a él, llorando, aún hacía que su corazón se apretara en gran preocupación.

Aquél día no había querido insistirle, pero su actitud desesperada le había dejado muy en claro que su mejor amigo guardaba dentro de él un gran dolor. Y le inquietaba lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ése momento, con Sirius consciente que ahora no habría impedimento alguno en que Severus y Harry reforzaran su relación de pareja.

Era seguro que Sirius no iba a querer ser testigo de ésa relación. Pensando en tal posibilidad, se prometió que iría más tarde a verlo. Sería necesario recordarle que contaba con un amigo. Presentía que Sirius necesitaría apoyo y consejo, y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecérselos sin ninguna condición.

-¿Potter ya sabe que Severus está libre? –Remus volvió de sus pensamientos para responder a la pregunta del rubio.

-No lo sabe aún. Al parecer, Draco y Severus se han puesto de acuerdo para sorprenderlo –Lucius lo miró, interrogante. El profesor sonrió sentándose junto a él en el sillón-. Draco vino por él y se lo llevó no sé a dónde. Severus está ahora visitando a Albus.

-En ése caso, será mejor que lo alcance en la enfermería antes de que se encuentre con Potter –Remus lo miró sin entender-. Ten por seguro que ésos dos no se soltarán en toda la noche.

Remus se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su compañero. Asintió dándole la razón y se separó de él para tomar su capa del perchero, momento que Lucius aprovechó para recuperar su silla.

-Entonces te acompañaré. Yo también quisiera verlo antes de que Harry se apodere de él –tomó un puñado de polvos de la chimenea y Lucius abrazó con fuerza su cintura cuando Remus se sentó sobre sus piernas-. ¿Te incomoda?

-En lo absoluto –atrajo su rostro para besarlo con intensidad-. Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras.

Aunque Remus rió divertido ante la oferta del rubio, algo dentro de él le hizo pensar en serio. Ése hombre le gustaba cada vez más, y le estaba resultando muy difícil hacerse el tonto ante algo que para él ya era más que cierto.

oooooooOooooooo

Sentado en la misma silla que Minerva ocupara tantas veces, Severus contemplaba el rostro dormido de su protector. Con la línea de su entrecejo más profunda que nunca, sostenía con firmeza entre sus manos fuertes y expertas en pociones, las arrugadas manos del anciano mago.

-¿Qué hiciste, Albus? –le preguntaba una y otra vez en un murmullo doloroso. Deseaba con fuerza que ésos ojos azules, siempre brillantes para él se abrieran y le dijeran que todo estaría bien. Como todas las veces que él buscaba en ésa calidez azul cuando necesitaba un consejo. Un consuelo que nunca se le negaba-. ¿Por qué hiciste semejante locura?

El silencio fue la única respuesta a sus preguntas. Apretó entre las suyas las cálidas manos de su Director. Le estaba muy agradecido. Lo estaría por todo lo que le restaba de vida, porque sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer, para pagar ése gesto tan generoso de su maestro. Pero también estaba enojado. Con Albus, con él mismo por haber olvidado algo tan importante como el mayor defecto del anciano: Su costumbre de manipular la verdad.

Él jamás habría aceptado ése regalo si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que encerraba ése hechizo de protección. "Nada importante..." Y él le había creído con los ojos cerrados y se había puesto el medallón. Y con ello, había confinado a uno de los magos más poderosos a una cama, condenándolo a un sueño del que nadie sabía si algún día despertaría.

-¿Cómo pude permitir que sucediera? –Severus se separó del anciano para cubrirse el rostro, lleno de frustración, de rabia contra él mismo-. ¿Cómo pude dejar que se me escapara de las manos algo tan importante como eso?

-El señor Flamel está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar el modo de despertarlo –Minerva, que en ése momento llegaba, acercó otra silla para sentarse junto a él. Severus volvió a tomar las manos del Director, sin responder al comentario optimista de su compañera-. Tengamos fe en que lo logre.

-¿Me pides que tenga fe? No estaríamos aquí ahora, si Albus hubiera tenido más fe en mi capacidad como espía –la mujer suspiró ante las duras palabras del profesor. El hombre se levantó de su lugar junto Albus para recorrer la pequeña habitación de un lado a otro, mientras continuaba-. Esto era una guerra. Yo era responsable por mi seguridad, no él. Si algo me hubiera pasado, habría sido sólo mi culpa.

-Albus jamás desestimó tu capacidad como espía –le contradijo la animaga, sorprendida y molesta por la confusión del profesor-. Él confiaba en ti más que en nadie. Él sabía el riesgo tan grande que corrías y lo único que hizo fue tratar de protegerte.

-No debió hacerlo. No a costa de... él mismo –Severus recargó la frente contra pared, renuente a dejar que Minerva pudiera descubrir la gran tristeza que sentía-. Yo no merecía... no lo merecía.

-Todos los que estuvimos ésa noche en la Mansión Riddle corrimos un gran riesgo... –Minerva se acercó al profesor y colocó una mano en su hombro. La negra mirada se alzó para perderse en el techo pintado de blanco-. ¿No te has preguntado por qué decidió protegerte a ti, en vez de a Harry o a cualquier otro?

Severus no fue capaz de responder a ésa pregunta. Pero Minerva supo que la había comprendido muy bien cuando el profesor regresó a su lugar en la silla, para volver a tomar las manos de su tutor.

-No sé... qué fue lo que hice para merecerlo...

-Creo que sí lo sabes, Severus. Pero sería bueno que cuando él despierte ya lo tengas muy en claro, porque te advierto que Albus no te aceptará ningún reclamo –Minerva se acercó al Director y depositó un suave beso en su frente, como acostumbraba hacer cada noche para despedirse de su amigo. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de marcharse volteó a ver al profesor-. Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta, Severus.

-¿Deberé buscar trabajo en otro lado, o aún conservo mi puesto como profesor de pociones?

-Las clases comienzan el jueves. Y espero que para entonces ya tengas listo tu programa de estudios –fue la respuesta firme de la nueva Directora-. Y te aviso que el señor Malfoy ha sido dado de alta en la nómina como tu auxiliar.

Minerva se marchó, dejando a Severus más tranquilo al saber que aún conservaba su trabajo en el Colegio. Observó el semblante sereno del Director, meditando en las palabras de la profesora. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que estrujaba con fuerza sus ojos cerrados. Le dolían, casi tanto como horas atrás cuando luchaban contra la luz del atardecer. Sólo que ésta vez no era por culpa del sol.

oooooooOooooooo

Las piedras lanzadas hacia las aguas del lago formaban suaves ondas que se perdían a lo lejos. Aún así, no eran capaces de perturbar el tranquilo sueño del Calamar Gigante. Ésa noche, y por primera vez desde que despertara de su inconsciencia, Harry se sentía contento. Y la razón se debía a las cosas buenas que sucedieron a lo largo del día.

Durante el desayuno con los Weasley, Ron le había dado la gran noticia de la existencia de los diarios de Hermione. Además, el tratamiento que la doctora le administraba estaba resultando muy eficaz. Harry no había necesitado que se lo dijeran, pues cada vez que concentraba sus pensamientos en su amiga ya no sentía su depresión con la misma fuerza de antes.

Por otro lado, Remus le había comentado en el almuerzo que estaría presente en las terapias de Lucius y que además, se aprendería todos los ejercicios para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. A Harry no le pasó por alto la emoción que percibió en el corazón de su gran amigo. No era la primera vez que sucedía cuando el licántropo le hablaba de Lucius y tuvo el presentimiento de que ésa relación se estaba volviendo más profunda. Se alegró mucho por él.

Pero lo que en verdad lo tenía sorprendido, era el gran afecto que comenzaba a surgir entre Draco y su ex capitán de Quidditch. Él jamás se imaginó que el rubio fuera capaz de hacer su rencor a un lado y abrir sus brazos, para que Oliver pudiera refugiarse en ellos. Él podía sentir el dolor de los dos por la pérdida de la persona que tanto amaran, y comprendía que lo que movía a ambos a buscarse el uno al otro era la necesidad de consuelo.

Lo que no dejaba de inquietarle, era el hecho de que Oliver no supiera del verdadero lazo que alguna vez uniera a Draco con quien fuera su pareja. Al preguntarle a su amigo si tenía pensado decírselo, el rubio le había respondido que tal vez algún día. Pero que por el momento era mejor dejarlo así, pues el bienestar de Oliver y el de su bebé era lo más importante ahora.

Harry siguió lanzando piedras al lago, perdido en sus pensamientos. Saber que la situación de sus seres más queridos se estaba solucionando poco a poco le daba mucha alegría. Pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de lamentar el que su propia situación no se viera muy optimista. Remus no dejaba de insistirle que fueran a ver a un medimago y cuanto antes, pues corría el riesgo de que con el paso del tiempo su ceguera ya no tuviera solución.

Pero él se había negado de forma tajante, alegando que no iría a ninguna parte si Severus no estaba a su lado. Y ése era otro detalle que no dejaba de preocuparle. Faltaban sólo dos días para el Juicio en contra de su pareja y Sirius seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer. A ése paso, Harry iba a terminar aceptando la propuesta del animago de irse a París con él. Y lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Severus no terminara sus días en prisión.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que la rueda de prensa había servido para limpiar el nombre de su pareja. Ahora, los diarios se dedicaban a resaltar la participación de Severus a favor de la Orden. La presión ejercida por el cuarto poder, más algunos organismos privados interesados en exaltar la contribución de los héroes de guerra al derrocamiento del Lord Oscuro, hizo que el Ministerio lo anotara el primero en la lista de candidatos a recibir la Orden de Merlín.

Sintió otra piedra en la palma de su mano y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Por la suave risa que escuchó junto a él, supo que había perdido otra vez.

-No es posible que me ganes tantas veces –le reclamó, fingiendo molestia-. Se me hace que me estás dando las piedras más pesadas.

-¿Insinúas que hago trampa? –Draco lanzó una última piedra antes de tomar el brazo de Harry para alejarlo de la orilla-. Que sepas que dejé las malas mañas cuando me volví niño bueno.

-O sea, que nunca –ambos rieron ésta vez. Draco lo guió hacia el pie de un árbol, donde Harry se sentó-. Será mejor que me consiga un bastón lo más pronto posible. Siento dar tantas molestias.

-No me molesta que me uses de lazarillo –Draco se sentó frente a él y procuró quedarse quieto para que Harry no tuviera que girar la cabeza buscando su voz-. Pero por otro lado te doy la razón. ¿Por qué no te consigues un perro guía? –por la tristeza que se reflejó en el rostro de su amigo, el rubio supo que había cometido un error-. Lo siento, Harry. Yo...

-Está bien, Draco. No hay problema –el moreno trató de ocultar el pesar que sintió al recordar a Sirius en su forma de animago-. Pronto comenzarán las clases y entonces Remus no podrá estar todo el tiempo a mi lado para guiarme. Así que lo más seguro es que consiga el bastón. Tal vez lo hechice para que me conduzca hacia los lugares que necesite.

-Ésa es una buena idea –Draco guardó un breve momento de silencio, para después volver su mirada gris hacia su amigo-. Hablando de Lupin, ¿Sabías que se ofreció acompañar a mi padre en sus terapias?

-Algo me comentó al respecto –Harry pudo sentir la molestia de su amigo-. Parece que no te agrada mucho la idea.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? Pienso que quiere seducirlo. Es más que claro que le está coqueteando –Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa al escucharlo. Dejó que el rubio continuara con sus quejas-. Sé que lo quieres mucho y todo eso pero... si tú pudieras verlo... ¡Se le está metiendo entre los ojos! Y lo peor del asunto es que a mi padre parece estar gustándole el jueguito.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír. Draco se cruzó de brazos, un mohín de fastidio y sus ojos refulgiendo.

-Te ríes porque tú no los has visto –el otro trató de ponerse serio, pero era más que obvio que Draco no podía disimular sus celos-. Les brillan los ojos cada vez que se ven. Y casi puedo adivinar que en éstos momentos están juntos.

-Tal vez están haciendo travesuras.

-No bromees con eso. No es gracioso –Harry se puso serio de repente. Le parecía divertido que Draco estuviera tan celoso. Pero por otro lado tenía que admitir que el rubio no era un paranoico. Remus y Lucius debían ser más discretos si no querían que Draco se enterara de su relación antes de tiempo-. Harry... tú que sientes lo que los demás... ¿No podrías concentrarte en Lupin y decirme cuáles son sus intenciones con mi padre?

-Vamos, Draco. Mi empatía no llega a tanto –Draco no insistió, cosa que Harry agradeció en su interior. Aunque no podía saber lo que las personas pensaban, percibía con claridad lo que sentían. Lo que había entre Remus y Lucius era algo mucho más fuerte que un simple gusto, y no hubiera querido mentirle a su amigo. Se puso de pie-. Creo que ya es hora de volver, está comenzando a refrescar –no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Draco?

Caminó unos pasos hacia donde momentos antes escuchara la voz de su amigo. Tanteó con las manos intentando ubicarlo, pero sólo logró atrapar el aire. Trató de regresar al árbol pero después de dar unos pasos más y no hallarlo comenzó a asustarse. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sólo atinó a quedarse en el mismo sitio, sin atreverse a dar un paso más por temor a perderse en medio de la espesura del bosque a un costado.

-Si esto es una broma de una vez te digo que no me está gustando –el silencio fue roto por el sonido de unos pasos que se detuvieron cerca de él-. ¿Draco? –silencio-. Basta, deja de estar jugando.

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, haciendo que a su nariz llegara una fragancia que reconoció de inmediato, haciendo que su corazón brincara dentro de su pecho. Deseando no estar equivocado, levantó ambas manos y caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus hombros cayeron, vencidos, cuando el aroma se desvaneció en el aire tan pronto como había llegado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre en el pasto, sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, que estrujó con desespero deseando con ello devolverles la luz. Unas suaves manos impidieron que siguiera lastimándose y Harry volvió a percibir ésa deliciosa esencia que sólo en una persona había tenido la dicha que conocer. Sintió ésa firmes manos temblar con ligereza cuando tomaron las suyas para guiarlas hacia un destino fijo.

El muchacho jadeó cuando las puntas de sus dedos exploraron el rostro amado. Se deleitó en cada ángulo de ésas varoniles facciones cuyos detalles a pesar de que no podía verlos, los recordaba a la perfección. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando sus dedos se enredaron en sus suaves cabellos, que en su mente imaginó tan negros como la noche.

Intentó hablar y las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir unos húmedos labios posándose sobre los de él, reclamándolos. Suspirando, se aferró al fuerte cuerpo que lo sostenía y correspondió a su apasionado beso con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

oooooooOooooooo

Tras ser testigo del reencuentro entre Harry y su padrino, Draco decidió que ya no tenía nada qué hacer en el lago y volvió al laboratorio para terminar con lo que había empezado. Frustrado al ver que su trabajo estaba arruinado, pensó que no sería problema si la profesora Sprout luchaba una noche más contra la plaga de su invernadero.

Intuyendo que Severus y Harry no tardarían en llegar, prefirió marcharse para cenar con su padre. Enfiló por el pasillo rumbo a sus habitaciones, y se sorprendió al ver salir a Lucius y dirigirse a los aposentos del profesor de Defensa. El hombre lo distinguió a lo lejos y detuvo su silla esperando que su hijo lo alcanzara.

-Hola, Draco –lo saludó su padre. El muchacho iba a preguntar algo cuando la puerta del profesor se abrió y la figura de Remus se perfiló debajo del dintel-. Tenemos reservaciones para ir a cenar ésta noche, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

El muchacho no respondió al momento. Su mirada estaba puesta en el profesor, quien en ése instante terminaba de abrochar su larga capa color chocolate sobre un elegante traje en color beige claro. Draco no pudo dejar de apreciar el hermoso ámbar incrustado en el broche de oro de la fina capa. "Hace juego con sus ojos", pensó sin despegar su mirada del hombre frente a él. Un carraspeo de Lucius lo volvió al presente.

-No, padre. Estoy cansado –fue su respuesta después de apartar su mirada gris del profesor. Sonrojado ante el escrutador examen de su ex alumno, Remus tomó los asideros de la silla de Lucius y sonrió con timidez al muchacho-. Pediré que me lleven la cena a mis habitaciones y me dormiré temprano.

-Si necesitas algo, estaremos en el i Hambleton /i –Draco asintió a las palabras de su padre al tiempo que pronunciaba la contraseña de sus aposentos. Remus se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y ambos enfilaron por el largo pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

A solas en su habitación, Draco trató de distraerse leyendo un libro. Aún era temprano y no tenía mucha hambre. Pero después de repasar más de cinco veces el mismo párrafo sin entenderle, dejó el libro a un lado y se recostó en la cama, sonriendo. El regreso de su padrino le había hecho tan feliz, que ni siquiera el ver a su padre con el profesor Lupin había opacado ése sentimiento.

Y si él estaba así de contento, ya podía suponer lo dichoso que debía estar Harry en ése momento. Él podía imaginar qué razón tan poderosa había conseguido que al final Sirius Black retirara la denuncia en contra de su padrino. Harry ya le había contado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos la mañana que se marchara de Grimmauld Place, y el rubio había tenido que consolarlo cuando el moreno lloró al recordar las palabras tan duras que le dijera al animago antes de su partida.

Black se las merecía, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Harry lo había puesto en su lugar, sin darle oportunidad de justificar algo que no tenía justificación alguna. Aún así, él no se imaginaba a sí mismo diciéndole a Severus palabras tan duras como ésas. Sabía que el hombre lo amaba como a un hijo y que a pesar de su carácter tan difícil, era un hombre lleno de sentimientos. Era seguro que no soportaría palabras tan duras como las que Harry le dijera a su padrino.

Dejó sus pensamientos sobre Black a un lado y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Su idea inicial de ponerse el pijama y cenar en la cama no logró seducirlo. Terminó de vestirse y minutos después se encaminaba a las habitaciones de Oliver. Faltaban tres horas para que su turno en la enfermería comenzara, y pensó que cenar con él sería una mejor idea.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde el lujoso privado que Lucius reservara en el restaurante del _Hambleton Hall_, Remus admiraba los vastos jardines que se extendían rodeando el suntuoso hotel, ubicado sobre una península en mitad del Lago Rutland. A su lado, Lucius se concentraba en escoger el mejor de los vinos mientras aguardaban la llegada del camarero que los atendería ésa noche.

Remus cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante. Lucius dejó la carta de los vinos y concentró su atención en él, robándole un beso apasionado. Alguien tocó a la puerta del privado y tuvieron que separarse cuando el camarero entró para atenderlos.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Sean bienvenidos –el joven los saludó al mismo tiempo que les ofrecía la carta del menú. Sus ojos grises se abrieron, sorprendidos al reconocer a los dos hombres frente a él-. ¿Remus?

-¿Ron? –Remus se separó de Lucius para envolver al muchacho en un cálido abrazo-. Harry me dijo que estabas trabajando en un restaurante, pero no me dijo en dónde. ¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Es cierto que está respondiendo al tratamiento?

-Así es, Remus. Aunque aún es muy pronto para ver grandes resultados –se volvió hacia el rubio-. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

Lucius correspondió al saludo con un ligero asentimiento y se concentró en la carta que el muchacho acababa de entregarle, dando espacio a Remus para que siguiera conversando con su amigo. Comprendiendo que el joven corría el riesgo de ser reprendido, pues se encontraba en horas de trabajo, Remus volvió a su lugar junto a Lucius.

Ron esperó con paciencia a que se decidieran y después de tomar su orden salió del privado. Ya tendrían tiempo para conversar en otro lugar y momento.

-Tengo entendido que nadie puede recuperarse de un beso de Dementor –Remus asintió a las palabras de Lucius, dándole la razón-. ¿Cómo es que ésa muchacha lo está logrando?

-Tal vez porque el beso no alcanzó a robarle su alma, sólo sus recuerdos –fue la respuesta de su compañero-. Tengo entendido que le están administrando una droga controlada para reducir su depresión. Además, parece que Hermione llevaba un diario de vida, lo que les da esperanzas de que pueda recuperar su pasado.

Lucius escuchaba a su pareja en silencio. Mientras hablaba, Remus se distraía en el hermoso paisaje que se apreciaba desde el balcón del privado, amueblado en un estilo clásico y muy elegante, en colores claros.

-Por desgracia... el tratamiento es costoso y aunque Ron cuenta con nuestro apoyo económico, no es suficiente y se ha visto en la necesidad de buscar un trabajo.

-Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado con la ayuda que brinda el Ministerio a los héroes de guerra?

-Arthur ya se encargó de solicitarla –Remus suspiró, frustrado-. Pero la lista de gente que necesita ayuda es muy larga, y Ron está consciente que si se atiene a ella, nunca logrará ayudar a su novia.

Lucius frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras de su compañero. Él tenía entendido que los trámites de ayuda a héroes de guerra a veces tardaban más de un año. Pero también podían adelantarse si se contactaba a las personas apropiadas. Con toda seguridad, Weasley no contaba con tales contactos en el Ministerio, pues de ser así, su hijo ya habría recibido la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

Dejó sus pensamientos para después cuando Remus acarició su frente, tratando de borrar la línea que se le acababa de formar en el entrecejo. Lucius aprovechó para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo, y Remus se olvidó del paisaje para enfocar toda su atención en ése beso, que poco a poco se tornaba más ardiente.

Ninguno de los dos puso atención a la cena que apareció junto a ellos, ni a la puerta que se cerró en silencio mientras un sonrojado pelirrojo se regañaba a sí mismo, recordando una de las reglas básicas del restaurante: Nunca entrar a un privado sin tocar primero.

oooooooOooooooo

Las sombras que proyectaban las llamas de la chimenea contra la oscura pared, se confundían una con la otra al enredarse los ansiosos cuerpos de sus dueños. Era una estremecida danza capaz de engañar a la vista cuando de pronto las sombras se volvían una sola, para después separarse y volver a enredarse con desespero.

Sobre una suave alfombra frente al fogón, dos pieles ardientes de deseo y libres ya de las molestas prendas que las cubrieran, se deleitaban rozándose una contra la otra. Pieles enrojecidas por las huellas de labios y dientes desesperados por recordar sabores tan amados y tan extrañados. Cuerpos ávidos celebrando el reencuentro de las dos almas gemelas que habitaban dentro de ellos.

Los oídos de Severus se deleitaban con los gemidos que emergían de los labios de su pareja. Frases entrecortadas por la falta de aliento y luego otros gemidos más, que lo hacían enloquecer. Harry apresaba entre sus brazos el fuerte cuerpo, resbaloso de sudor y saliva, aferrándose a él con la poca fuerza que su propio placer aún no era capaz de robarle.

Severus se escapó de los brazos que lo mantenían cautivo contra el cálido cuerpo del más joven, para escurrirse sobre él siguiendo una ruta descendente. Sus manos, sus labios, su misma piel reconociendo el sabor de la otra piel. Harry se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar cuando su hombría fue presa de los labios sedientos de su pareja. Severus aferró sus caderas dejando las huellas de sus dedos, marcándolas.

-Ah... Severus... –Harry no fue capaz de decir más. La boca del mayor hizo estragos sobre su cuerpo, dejándole sin respiración. Enredó sus dedos entre los negros y suaves cabellos, incitándolo, guiándolo. Severus se deleitó con el sabor salado que manaba de él y Harry se arqueó, su mente nublada por el placer.

El cuerpo joven onduló con gracia para escurrirse por debajo del otro cuerpo, deseando corresponder a sus caricias. Reclamando una posición privilegiada sobre Severus se guió con manos y boca, recorriendo con avidez cada centímetro de ésa piel que tanto deseaba. Severus se dejó hacer, deleitándose con el ansioso toque cada vez más experto, cada vez más audaz.

A veces su espalda, a veces sus piernas... a veces su rostro. Harry no llevaba un orden en sus caricias y Severus no podía hacer nada más que temblar, su cuerpo convertido en arcilla entre las manos de su joven artífice. Harry hacía con él lo que a su antojo venía, trastornándolo, llevándolo al límite y deteniéndose de repente para hacerlo empezar otra vez.

Ansioso, Severus aprisionó las muñecas del muchacho, dominándole. Harry se dejó llevar cuando Severus lo colocó bocabajo y gimió cuando la suave pelusa de la alfombra hizo cosquillas en su bajo vientre. Fue una sensación que duró sólo segundos antes de sentir que Severus lo acomodaba sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a él. Un largo gemido mitad placer y dolor lo embargó al sentir la carne dura y palpitante entrar en su cuerpo y llenarlo por completo.

Harry se apretó más contra él, los ojos cerrados por el placer de sentirlo entrar y salir. Se impulsó hacia arriba para volver de repente sin dar oportunidad a que el otro lo extrañara. Severus mordisqueó su oreja, sosteniendo su cintura y aumentando la fricción de los cuerpos. Sus manos viajaron más abajo y Harry gritó al sentirse atrapado entre unos hábiles dedos que lo acariciaron con urgencia, apretándolo, volviéndolo loco.

Severus detuvo sus caricias y sus movimientos. Harry sintió el vacío cuando el hombre se separó de su cuerpo y lo hizo colocarse sobre la alfombra de nuevo, ésta vez boca arriba. Cualquier pregunta murió en la boca del más joven cuando Severus se montó sobre sus caderas y se unió a él de un solo golpe, haciendo que Harry volviera a gritar por la sensación de estar dentro de ésa cálida estrechez que tanto extrañaba.

Harry sentía la urgencia de Severus en el vaivén sobre su vientre. Una danza erótica que cambiaba de ritmo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Lento, rápido... lento... y levantaba su cadera para su encuentro con la otra, sintiéndose enloquecer con cada oscilación del cálido y húmedo cuerpo sobre él. Severus se arqueaba buscando más contacto, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios hinchados de sus besos.

No podía verlo, pero podía imaginarlo así. Su cabeza levantada hasta un ángulo casi imposible, exponiendo su cuello, su rostro concentrado en el placer. Una visión en su mente de la cual había sido testigo muchas veces y que le era imposible olvidar. Severus se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, y Harry sostuvo con fuerza su cintura, induciéndole a acelerar. Severus no hizo caso a su exigencia y Harry suspiró cuando sintió el cuerpo de su pareja posarse con suavidad sobre su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé... tanto... –susurró pegado a su oreja y Harry se estremeció al sentir la punta de su lengua introduciéndose en ella, excitándole más si eso era posible. Severus se quedó quieto por un breve instante, abrazado a él. Dejó que Harry besara y lamiera su cuello, percibiendo a través de sus venas los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Severus volvió a mecerse sobre su cuerpo. Lento... rápido... lento-. Cada día... cada noche... Harry... te extrañé... ah...

Incapaz de hablar, Harry buscó sus labios con urgencia para morderlos, bebiendo de ellos con sed. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros del mayor dejando pequeñas medias lunas tatuadas en su piel. Sus manos abandonaron el ancho espacio de su espalda y buscaron su rostro, y Severus cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de sus largos dedos recorriendo todo su contorno. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado también!

Harry quiso decírselo, pero el aliento le faltó y sólo alcanzó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Rápido... más rápido... más... y cuando Severus gimió en total éxtasis humedeciendo sus vientres él perdió la noción de sí mismo. Extenuado, el cuerpo de su pareja encontró descanso sobre el suyo tembloroso. Él lo estrechó ya sin fuerzas, satisfecho, feliz.

-Yo también te extrañé... como no te imaginas –le confesó cuando al fin recuperó el aliento. Severus rió con ligereza deleitando sus oídos con su risa ronca y besó sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios... deseando con ello expresarle todo lo que su corazón guardaba. Harry suspiró, sintiendo su corazón lleno de ése amor tan profundo, tan grande como grande era el amor que él sentía también.

Junto a ellos, el fuego continuaba reflejando sus sombras en la pared como una sola. Severus permaneció abrazado a él, disfrutando del calor de Harry dentro de su cuerpo húmedo. Renuente a dejarlo ir, Harry lo estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. La noche aún era joven y él quería seguir así todo el tiempo que pudieran.

oooooooOooooooo

La mañana del martes, Remus despertó con un ligero cargo de conciencia. Aunque se había propuesto ir a visitar a Sirius, la velada en compañía de Lucius había sido tan placentera que se olvidó por completo de su promesa. Se estiró entre las sábanas, renuente a levantarse y deseando que su cama no se sintiera tan grande. De forma involuntaria, recreó su imaginación en una figura de finas facciones mirándole con deseo, sus largos cabellos rubios desparramados sobre su almohada.

-Uno de estos días... –se dijo a sí mismo antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Imaginando que no vería a Harry en todo el día, desayunó con rapidez y se encaminó a la chimenea, donde lanzó un puñado de polvos antes de mencionar las habitaciones del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Severus? ¿Harry? ¿Están ahí? –el licántropo esperó con paciencia antes de escuchar la voz de su colega.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin? –le pareció notar un ligero tono de enfado.

-Remus... hola –la voz de Harry instantes después, algo agitada-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó el hombre mientras sacudía la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente cualquier imagen relacionada con lo que con toda certeza acababa de interrumpir-. Te recuerdo que no debes dejar pasar más tiempo antes de ir a ver al especialista que el doctor Curtis te recomendó.

-Gracias, Remus –fue la respuesta de Harry del otro lado-. Haré cita para ésta misma tarde. ¿Irás con nosotros?

-Haré todo lo posible. Yo... debo salir y no sé a qué hora volveré.

-¿Irás a ver a Sirius? –el hombre no respondió-. Si lo ves... dile que hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera hablar con él.

Después de despedirse del muchacho, el hombre lanzó otro puñado de polvos y momentos después emergía de la chimenea de Sirius. Nico se apresuró a recibir al visitante de su amo, con su rostro lloroso que a Remus no le pasó por alto.

-¿Tu amo está bien?

-Nico no lo sabe, señor amigo del amo –Remus suspiró, imaginando que su amigo había vuelto a caer en una depresión. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando terminó de escuchar al elfo-. El amo Sirius empacó algunas de sus cosas en su baúl y se marchó anoche.

-¿Sirius se ha ido? –fue una pregunta más para sí mismo que para la criatura frente a él-. Tal vez... regresó a París.

-Nico no lo cree, amigo del amo –le interrumpió el fiel sirviente-. Se fue por la Red Flú hacia el caldero Chorreante. Nico le preguntó muchas cosas, pero el amo no quiso responderle.

-El Caldero Chorreante... –Remus volvió a tomar otro puñado de polvos, dejando al pequeño elfo solo con su angustia.

-Así es, señor Lupin. El señor Black pasó la noche en una de nuestras habitaciones –Tom, el encargado del mostrador, conocía la amistad entre ellos y respondió a las preguntas del licántropo sin ningún reparo-. Pero ésta mañana desayunó muy temprano y después se marchó.

-¿Le comentó a dónde iría?

-Me pidió la chimenea... lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue el nombre de Gringotts, pero nada más.

Remus depositó unas monedas en el mostrador y regresó a la chimenea. En Gringotts, buscó entre los pocos clientes sin encontrar a su amigo. Esperó un tiempo razonable para ver si el animago volvía de las cámaras subterráneas, sin resultado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar a un Gnomo, éstos no eran igual de atentos que Tom, y le lanzarían alguna maldición antes de otorgarle información sobre uno de sus clientes.

Salió del lugar, su rostro ensombrecido. Permaneció parado en mitad de la calle, su mirada perdida en el ir y venir de las personas a su alrededor. No tenía la menor idea de dónde pudiera estar Sirius, y con creciente dolor se dio cuenta que no conocía mucho de aquél al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera sabía la dirección de su departamento en París, y aunque la supiera ése sería el último lugar a donde Sirius iría porque como era obvio, no quería ser encontrado.

-El mundo Muggle... –no había otra explicación para la presencia de Sirius en Gringotts. Las posibilidades de encontrarlo se reducían al mínimo ante ésa perspectiva-. ¿Cómo se lo diré a Harry?

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin ánimos de volver pronto a Hogwarts, no sin una explicación razonable para dar a Harry. Ésa mañana lo había notado muy entusiasmado al mencionar a su padrino. Con toda seguridad, el muchacho creía que al fin el hombre había decidido aceptar su relación con Severus, y que el retirar la denuncia era una prueba de ello. Tal vez Harry buscaba una reconciliación. Y ahora con esto Sirius volvería a desilusionar a su ahijado, sin duda alguna.

De regreso en Grimmauld Place, preguntó al elfo si conocía algún sitio Muggle que el animago frecuentara, cosa que el elfo negó. Remus dejó de insistirle y se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, pero no encontró nada que le indicara dónde pudiera estar su amigo. Momentos después, el pequeño sirviente le entregó la carta que su amo dejara sobre la cama de su ahijado. En ella, sus abogados le notificaban que sus instrucciones habían sido llevadas a cabo, y que Severus Snape acababa de ser liberado.

Suspiró, imaginando lo difícil que debió ser para su amigo tomar ésa decisión. Incluso, podía comprender que se marchara a cualquier parte antes de tener que ver a Harry con Snape. Regresó a la sala y momentos después se encontraba en sus aposentos en Hogwarts. No vería a Harry ésa tarde, ni siquiera lo acompañaría en su visita al especialista. Quería retrasar el trago amargo al muchacho el mayor tiempo posible.

-Ah, Sirius... Sirius... algo me dice que Harry estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas contigo... –murmuró mientras observaba la carta que el elfo le entregara-. ¿Por qué tenías que volver a equivocarte?

oooooooOooooooo

La fresca brisa otoñal mecía los árboles cercanos a donde se hallaba Hermione, haciendo que sus hojas secas se confundieran con su larga melena castaña cuando el viento las depositaba con suavidad sobre su cabeza. Y a pesar de que el aire ya era frío a principios de noviembre, la banquita blanca de la terraza era el único lugar donde ella podía leer con calma los diarios que su doctora le entregara.

Hermione levantó la mirada por un momento. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol se pusiera. Aunque sabía que era muy rápida leyendo, ella no quería hacer lo mismo que con todos los demás libros que estudiaba. No quería devorarlos. Quería leerlos con calma, entender cada palabra escrita en ellos. Palabras que ella no podía creer aún, que hubieran sido trazadas por su propia mano.

Cuando la luz natural ya no fue suficiente, cerró con cuidado el diario número tres. Permaneció sentada en la banquita observando el atardecer. La doctora Sayers se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que su paciente se decidiera a hablar. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Nada... –fue lo único que atinó a decir. La doctora Sayers permaneció en silencio, esperando una explicación más clara. Hermione abrió el diario y repasó las hojas ya leídas-. Es decir... hay muchas cosas que recuerdo haber conocido. Mi casa, mis padres... aquí he escrito las cosas buenas y malas que me ocurrieron en aquellos años. Pero sólo guardo en mi mente las cosas malas.

-¿Y qué hay de los recuerdos buenos?

-Hasta ahora... no he logrado que influyan en mí. No los siento... míos.

-¿Quieres decir que te son ajenos?

-Por completo. Me siento como si... yo no fuera la protagonista de las cosas buenas que escribí en estos diarios –la doctora asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras-. ¿Usted podría explicarme?

-Tiene sentido, si tomamos en cuenta que el Dementor se robó tus recuerdos buenos. Junto con ellos se llevó también tus emociones positivas, tu optimismo –Hermione asintió, comprendiendo-. A cambio, sólo te dejó la depresión que ocasiona el vivir de malos recuerdos.

-Entonces... no tiene sentido que siga leyendo estos diarios.

-No creo que debamos ser tan drásticas, Hermione. No olvides que la mente humana es muy compleja –se puso de pie y con un gesto la invitó a caminar con ella hacia su habitación. La noche comenzaba a ser muy fría-. Fuiste rescatada a tiempo para evitar que tu alma fuera robada. Tal vez el Dementor tampoco tuvo tiempo de robarte todos tus buenos recuerdos.

-Si así fue... ¿Por qué entonces no recuerdo nada bueno? –en éste punto, la muchacha alzó la mirada y a la luz de las farolas que se encendían, la doctora pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban. Sonrió. Su paciente comenzaba a comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor-. ¿Por qué lo único que recuerdo es lo malo que me ha ocurrido?

-¿Estás segura de eso? –la muchacha la miró sin entender-. ¿Recuerdas cuál es el color que más te gusta utilizar cuando pintas?

-El rojo –respondió sin vacilar-. Es el que más recuerdos me trae. Y ninguno bueno. Aunque a veces... siento algo...

-¿Es doloroso?

-No –Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde una enfermera ya la esperaba para darle su poción-. Al contrario... es cálido y... muy agradable.

-Entonces... no todo está perdido, Hermione –la muchacha asintió en silencio y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, abrazando con fuerza su diario-. No te des por vencida. Son trece diarios y apenas vas por el tercero.

-¿Usted cree que en ellos encontraré la respuesta a lo que siento cuando pienso en el rojo? –preguntó la muchacha, su mirada fija en el libro que sostenía-. ¿Usted cree que eso ayude a que sienta como míos todos estos recuerdos?

-En cuanto a lo primero... yo creo que tus diarios te dirán lo que ha significado el rojo a lo largo de tu vida. Sólo es cuestión de que mantengas los ojos y la mente muy abiertos –la doctora Sayers palmeó su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta-. En cuanto a lo segundo... no es algo que te pueda responder ahora. Dame tiempo, te prometo que me avocaré a la tarea de investigar el motivo por el que no puedes asimilar tus propios recuerdos.

Ya a solas, Hermione permaneció un momento más observando el diario. Después de guardarlo junto con los demás se preparó para dormir. Se acostó de lado y cerró los ojos, ignorando en lo posible el blanco de las paredes de su habitación. Haría caso a la doctora, seguiría adelante. Leería todos sus diarios hasta aprenderse de memoria cada uno de sus recuerdos, aunque los sintiera ajenos.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Harry, dormido entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor en la sala. Lo vistió con un pijama y lo arropó con las cálidas sábanas, para después avivar el fuego de la chimenea y salir en silencio. En la tranquilidad de su oficina, su mirada se enfocó en las páginas amarillas del libro que dos meses atrás Minerva le entregara de parte de Nicolás Flamel.

Desde el instante en que leyó la primera página supo de qué se trataba. El libro contenía capítulos enteros dedicados a una gran cantidad de especies de serpientes venenosas. El libro estaba repleto de fórmulas para la elaboración de antídotos y sueros con base en ésos venenos, y lo más interesante, el autor parecía haberse llevado toda una vida en separar e identificar las distintas toxinas y enzimas que componían ésos venenos.

Era un escrito completo, que a Severus le abría un gran mundo de posibilidades para encontrar una solución al problema de Harry. Solución que hasta ése momento, ningún tratamiento había logrado. Los medimagos a los que consultaron lo habían examinado, y todos coincidieron en un resultado: El veneno de Nagini tenía una enzima muy poco común en la mayoría de las especies.

Ésa enzima al ser absorbida por alguna herida o al viajar por el cuerpo, provocaba pequeños coágulos en algunos vasos. La razón de la pérdida de la vista de Harry, era que al hacer el veneno contacto con sus ojos, algunos de ésos pequeños coágulos se habían desarrollado en los vasos retinianos, provocando la obstrucción de sangre hacia la retina.

Se había intentado de todo. Hasta la dilatación de los vasos retinianos por inhalación de mezclas de dióxido de carbono/oxígeno, un método muy eficaz aplicado en la Medicina Muggle. Pero ningún tratamiento había logrado deshacer los coágulos. La intervención quirúrgica era un riesgo muy grande que ni Severus ni Harry aceptaron correr, y no se conocía alguna poción que pudiera ser capaz de disolver los coágulos ya formados.

-_Viperidae_... –era la palabra clave que Severus buscaba dentro del libro. Muy pocas eran las especies de serpientes que contenían la enzima tipo _Trombina_, capaz de provocar coágulos sanguíneos pequeños en el interior de un vaso, activando el factor X de la coagulación en la sangre.

-Les sugiero que tomen en cuenta la necesidad de una intervención –les había advertido el último medimago al que consultaran-. Si dejan pasar más tiempo, el riesgo de una obstrucción mayor pondría la vida del muchacho en gran peligro.

Él no quería eso. Estaba consciente que la obstrucción podría convertirse en algo muy grave y provocar que la sangre dejara de circular el algunas zonas muy delicadas, como el cerebro. Pero también sabía que las venas retinales eran muy diminutas y frágiles, y cualquier pequeño error durante la operación no le devolvería la vista a Harry nunca jamás.

-Sé que tú puedes encontrar el modo de disolver estos coágulos sin que tengan que operarme –a solas en la intimidad, las palabras de Harry le habían demostrado una gran fe en su capacidad como experto en pociones-. Sólo dime que lo intentarás. Eso será suficiente para mí.

Y Severus sólo había atinado a abrazarlo y hacerle el amor. Desde entonces, impartía sus clases en el día y trabajaba en su oficina de noche. Como su auxiliar, Draco se dedicaba a calificar los trabajos de sus alumnos y a elaborar las pociones para dejar que Severus sólo se limitara a dar clases, y a buscar en el libro de Flamel la solución al problema de su pareja.

Severus hizo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando el reloj de pared marcó la hora. Las dos de la mañana. Suspiró, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Se le iría toda la noche buscando información en el libro, y aún iba por los primeros capítulos. Ni Harry ni Draco sabían de sus desvelos, de lo contrario hacía tiempo que le habrían dado una buena reprimenda.

-_Bothrops lateralis_... _Bothrops nasutus_... –hasta ése momento, el hombre había logrado identificar a varias serpientes de la especie _Viperidae_, pero ninguna de ellas era Nagini. Si quería crear una poción para deshacer los coágulos en los ojos de Harry, primero debía identificar en su veneno a la enzima coagulante que había sido capaz de formarlos y junto con ella, la enzima capaz de deshacerlos.

Según el libro de Flamel, el veneno de la mayoría de las serpientes _Viperidae_ estaba compuesto por enzimas de tipo _Trombina_, responsables de la formación de coágulos sanguíneos en los vasos. Pero el mismo veneno también estaba compuesto por enzimas de tipo _Plasmina_ de potencial utilidad para disolver los coágulos de sangre.

El libro explicaba que el cuerpo humano también posee ésas enzimas, que funcionan sobre los coágulos formados en los vasos sanguíneos, pero sólo en condiciones normales. En el caso de Harry los coágulos eran anormales, pues habían sido ocasionados por el veneno de Nagini, por lo que las enzimas tipo _Plasmina_ que su propio organismo producía, no habían sido capaces de disolverlos.

Severus estaba consciente que debía encontrar las enzimas tipo _Plasmina_ que fueran capaces de deshacer los coágulos ocasionados por las enzimas tipo _Trombina_ del veneno de Nagini. Pero no podía confiar en el veneno de cualquier serpiente, aunque perteneciera en apariencia a la misma especie de Nagini.

Él sabía que la composición de los venenos de las serpientes variaban hasta en ejemplares de la misma especie y familia, así que debía encontrar en ése libro a la misma Nagini. El problema radicaba en que no conocía su nombre científico, por lo tanto, no tenía la certeza de la especie a la que pertenecía, y eso hacía probable que Nagini no estuviera en ése libro.

Lo que al final convertiría todo su tiempo frente al libro, en tiempo perdido. Un tiempo muy valioso del que Harry no disponía. Debía encontrar el modo de acortar el camino. Seguiría estudiando el libro, pero ya no pondría atención a las especies, sino a las fórmulas que le ayudarían a analizar cada componente del veneno de Nagini que él guardaba en su laboratorio, hasta encontrar las dos enzimas que buscaba.

-Manos a la obra... –murmuró mientras cerraba el libro y lo llevaba con él al laboratorio. Lo dejó sobre su mesa de trabajo para buscar la caja de Voldemort que Draco guardara en el estante de los ingredientes peligrosos.

Con la bella caja en sus manos conteniendo los veinte frascos del veneno de Nagini, Severus sonrió con ironía. Si Voldemort hubiera imaginado que el mismo veneno que dejara ciego a su enemigo, tenía el poder de devolverle la vista también, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo al alcance de las manos curiosas de Albus.

oooooooOooooooo

Ron abrió sus grises ojos con lentitud, molesto cuando el sol dio de lleno sobre su cama. Vio la hora en el reloj de su mesita y suspiró con frustración al comprobar que sólo había dormido tres horas. Se vio tentado a correr la cortina y seguir durmiendo, pero la voz de su madre llamándolo le impidió cumplir su deseo. Se baño y se arregló, resignado a no recuperar sus horas perdidas de sueño.

-Perdón por haberte despertado –se disculpó Molly mientras colocaba su almuerzo frente a él.

-Ya estaba despierto, no te preocupes –el muchacho bebió un poco de jugo y echó un vistazo a su plato antes de comenzar-. ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Tu papá quiere que vayas a su oficina, apenas termines de almorzar –Molly se sentó a su lado y acomodó un húmedo mechón rojo sobre la sien de su hijo-. Creo que tiene algo que ver con firmar unos papeles o algo así... en realidad no me lo explicó muy bien porque tenía cosas qué hacer.

-¿Qué clases de papeles podrán ser? –le preguntó el muchacho, intrigado-. Los únicos que he tramitado son los de la pensión para Hermione... y no creo que estén hasta mediados del próximo año.

Su madre se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder. En el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que se tratara de eso. Ya no podía ver cómo su hijo se mataba día y noche en ése restaurante para pagar el tratamiento de su novia, y que encima de eso, no le quedara nada para él.

-Lo averiguarás pronto, ahora termina tu almuerzo –el muchacho asintió y se dedicó a comer, escuchando a su madre hablarle de su día-. Harry vino a visitarte ésta mañana, pero cuando supo que dormías prefirió no despertarte. Te dejó sus saludos... y este cheque.

Ron observó el documento por un largo minuto. Aunque al principio se había negado a recibir dinero de su mejor amigo, había terminado cediendo ante su insistencia por querer ayudar a Hermione. Remus también lo estaba apoyando -aunque con una cantidad mucho menor dada su propia situación económica-, cosa que no le había sorprendido demasiado pues el licántropo aún se sentía un poco responsable por lo ocurrido.

Pero la primera vez que Sirius le envió un cheque con una gran cantidad, no había podido evitar sentirse abrumado. A pesar de todos los problemas que sus amigos tenían, habían encontrado un pequeño espacio entre sus asuntos para acordarse de él. Y se sentía muy agradecido con ellos. Suspiró, dejando el cheque a un lado y continuó con su almuerzo. Molly siguió conversando con él hasta que terminó, tras lo cual se despidió de su madre con un beso.

-Iré a ver a Harry ésta misma tarde –le prometió a Molly antes de cruzar el umbral de la chimenea hacia la oficina de su padre.

Arthur correspondió al saludo de su hijo con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras terminaba de atender a dos Aurores en su oficina. Ron se sentó en un modesto sillón, observando a su padre trabajar hasta que los hombres se retiraron.

-Mamá me dijo que querías verme.

-Te llamaron del departamento de Pensiones –Arthur pudo ver cómo el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba, haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran de anticipación. Se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio y su hijo lo siguió por los intrincados pasillos de las oficinas del Ministerio-. No sé cómo, pero los trámites para la ayuda a Hermione ya están casi listos. Sólo necesitan que vayas con la secretaria de la dirección. Ella te entregará unos documentos para que los firmes.

-¿Cómo pudieron quedar listos tan pronto? –su hijo seguía con viveza los rápidos pasos de su padre hacia las oficinas de Pensiones-. Ellos mismos me dijeron que si tenía suerte, quedarían hasta julio o agosto del año entrante.

Su padre negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco podía entender lo ocurrido, pues a pesar de ser un Auror al servicio del Ministerio, no había podido encontrar a los contactos que necesitaba para agilizar la documentación. Él también quería saber cómo había sucedido tan pronto.

Arthur detuvo sus pasos cuando llegaron al departamento de Pensiones. Ron suspiró al ver la larga fila de gente que esperaba con visible impaciencia, para ser atendidos por las cuatro secretarias que parecían no darse abasto con todos ellos. Pasando de largo todos los escritorios, Arthur se detuvo en una pequeña oficina al final del pasillo, y cuya puerta de cristal tocó dos veces antes de entrar y saludar a su ocupante.

-Buenas tardes, Helen –la secretaria del director correspondió al saludo de su compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa, invitándoles a tomar asiento frente a ella-. ¿Es verdad que ya están listos los documentos de la pensión para Hermione?

-Así es. Arthur –la mujer, de mediana estatura y ojos cafés detrás de unas gruesas gafas de marco de carey, se giró para buscar unos documentos en un archivero detrás de ella. La cadena con cuentas color rosa que sostenía sus gafas bailó al ligero movimiento sobre el cuello de su blusa blanca, cuando regresó a su posición anterior frente a los Weasley. Se dirigió a Ron-. Ésta misma mañana el director dio la autorización para dar de alta a la señorita Granger en el sistema de pensiones.

Mientras le hablaba, extendió su mano hacia él para entregarle un cheque que el muchacho tomó, vacilante. No pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa al ver la cantidad impresa en él. El cheque cubría el monto total de lo abonado en San Mungo hasta la fecha.

-¿Ésta cantidad es la pensión total que le corresponde a Hermione? –preguntó el muchacho, pensando en que la devolución de ése dinero era una ayuda bastante considerable. Aunque eso significaba que tendría que seguir trabajando para cubrir todos los demás gastos que el tratamiento generara en adelante, como lo venía haciendo hasta entonces. Pero al menos ya tendría una cuenta que serviría para sus gastos extras, un dinero que no tocaría al menos que fuese necesario.

-No, Ron. Ése es sólo el reembolso de todos los gastos que has cubierto hasta ahora –le respondió Helen, con la confianza de quien conocía a la familia Weasley de muchos años atrás-. Es sólo una parte del arreglo total, que incluye la devolución del importe que hasta ahora has cubierto por tu cuenta. La pensión de ayuda es independiente de esto.

Ron y su padre se miraron, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando. Arthur tenía entendido que el apoyo a héroes de guerra, sólo incluía el pago de un porcentaje para sus tratamientos, o una pensión fija de por vida que se traducía en una cantidad irrisoria. Pero no la devolución de los gastos incurridos antes de la autorización de dicha pensión.

-No lo entiendo, Helen... ¿Por qué? –preguntó, queriendo saber qué había motivado el que se hiciera una excepción en el caso de su hijo. No es que le disgustara, todo lo contrario. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Como respuesta, la mujer se encogió de hombros y sus ojos cafés se entornaron detrás de sus gruesas gafas, dándole a entender a su amigo que había información que quedaba fuera de su alcance.

-Lo único que sé, es que el bufete de abogados que apresuró la agilización de los trámites, también exigió que todas las cuentas del hospital relacionadas con el tratamiento de la señorita Granger le fueran reembolsadas a Ron –dirigió su mirada café al muchacho, quien continuaba con el cheque en la mano y su rostro en total confusión-. También, la pensión cubrirá a partir de ahora la mitad de los gastos que eroguen del tratamiento.

–No lo entiendo, señorita Helen –Ron levantó la mirada hacia la mujer al tiempo que preguntaba-: Si el Ministerio va a cubrir el cincuenta por ciento de los gastos, ¿Por qué me están reembolsando todo lo que he pagado? ¿No debería ser también el cincuenta por ciento?

-No lo sé, Ron. Eso ha sido un arreglo ente el director del departamento de Pensiones y el bufete de abogados que hizo el trámite –antes de que Ron o su padre pudieran seguir preguntando, la mujer extendió unos pergaminos frente a Ron-. Te sugiero que firmes los documentos cuanto antes para dar de alta a tu novia en el Sistema de Pensiones. ¿O deseas esperar algunos meses más?

-De ninguna manera –Ron tomó la pluma que una sonriente Helen le ofrecía y se apresuró a firmar cuanto antes. Devolvió los papeles ya firmados y guardó el cheque en el bolsillo de su túnica-. Muchas gracias.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Helen –Arthur y su hijo se pusieron de pie para salir de la oficina. Helen sólo movió las manos, rechazando cualquier mérito propio-. Dale las gracias a tu jefe de mi parte.

La mujer asintió y ambos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a la del Auror. Caminaron en completo silencio, sin poder creer aún en la suerte del muchacho.

-¿Qué harás con ése dinero? –preguntó Arthur cuando ya se encontraban en su oficina. Ron se encogió de hombros y palpó el cheque debajo de sus prendas.

-No lo sé... supongo que lo devolveré a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora.

-¿Y crees que nosotros vamos a aceptar que nos lo devuelvas? –Ron sólo lo miró a los ojos, y su padre negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en su escritorio-. Nada de eso, ni tus hermanos ni Harry, y hablo también por Sirius y Remus. Ellos no querrán que les devuelvas nada. ¿Por qué no mejor guardas ese dinero en una cuenta a tu nombre? Podrás ocuparlo más adelante para lo que tú quieras.

-Entonces les compraré un regalo a cada uno... en agradecimiento por toda su ayuda.

-Bueno... eso suena mejor. Te aseguro que lo apreciarán mucho más –Arthur se frotó la barbilla, pensativo-. Por mi parte... yo necesito un traje nuevo para Navidad...

Ron rió con fuerza al escuchar a su padre.

-Ten por seguro que lo tendrás –le respondió sin dejar de reír. Se dirigió a la chimenea-. Le contaré a mamá y después iré a Gringotts para depositar el cheque.

Cuando su hijo se marchó, Arthur tomó un rollo de pergaminos y trató de concentrarse en los reportes que debía presentar ésa misma tarde a sus superiores. Pero después de varios minutos con el vuela pluma inmóvil, se puso de pie y lanzó un puñado de polvos. Momentos después, la voz de Helen respondía desde la chimenea de la oficina que él y su hijo acababan de visitar.

-Helen, ¿De casualidad tienes el nombre del bufete de abogados que aceleró los trámites de la pensión?

-Espera un momento... –Arthur esperó tres minutos antes de volver a escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado-. El bufete se llama Mansfield & Raddal. ¿Los conoces?

-Sí, los conozco –Arthur guardó un breve momento de silencio para ordenar las ideas que revoloteaban en su mente-. ¿Tienes el nombre de la persona a la que el bufete representó?

-Me temo que no, Arthur. El trato fue directo con los abogados –fue la respuesta de su amiga-. Pero... tengo un conocido en ése bufete que me puede ayudar con el dato.

-¿Podrías...? –Helen pudo advertir la impaciencia en la voz del Auror.

-Claro que sí. Sólo déjame ver si lo localizo –Arthur dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que la mujer no vio-. Dame algunos minutos.

Mientras el Auror esperaba, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de su oficina. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Mansfield y Raddal eran los abogados que llevaban el caso de Severus. Un bufete cuyos servicios no cualquiera en el Mundo Mágico podía pagar. Con toda seguridad Harry había tenido que ver con ello, pues aparte de Remus, era el único que tenía conocimiento de los trámites de la pensión. Y era el único amigo de Ron que poseía el capital suficiente para pagar ésos servicios.

-Tengo el nombre de la persona a la que representó el bufete –Arthur emergió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga-. Fue el señor Lucius Malfoy –un prolongado silencio fue lo que Helen recibió como respuesta-. ¿Arthur? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, Helen... aquí sigo –el Auror reaccionó al escuchar la voz preocupada de la secretaria.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Helen.

-No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer.

Arthur permaneció parado frente a la chimenea tiempo después de que la conexión con Helen se cortara, el nombre de Lucius Malfoy rondando en su mente una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué? –era una pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse mientras terminaba de llenar sus reportes. Podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, hasta del mismo Sirius que a pesar de todos los reclamos de la familia Weasley por lo hecho a Severus, no había dejado de apreciarlos. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que Lucius Malfoy fuera capaz de hacer algo bueno por alguno de su familia.

-No sé por qué hizo esto el señor Malfoy, pero ha ayudado a mi hijo como no tiene idea –meditó el Auror, sin poder creerlo aún-. Sólo espero tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor... algún día.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sólo tú para sostenerme.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	37. XXVI Sólo tú para sostenerme Primera Par

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Devi y a Sumset, por sus reviews. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVI**_

_**Sólo tú para sostenerme.**_

_**Primera Parte. **_

**L**as hojas secas crujían bajo los pasos vacilantes de Harry, mientras caminaba guiado por su bastón, por el largo camino que el sol de la tarde pintaba de un tenue color dorado al reflejarse en la crujiente hojarasca. Ron, que caminaba a su lado, podía observar cómo el suave viento hacía girar las hojas en círculos alrededor de ellos antes de devolverlas al suelo.

-No necesitas acompañarme hasta el Castillo. Puedo regresar yo solo.

-Nada de eso, compañero. Aún es temprano –Ron envolvió los hombros de Harry y suspiró, triste al pensar que los verdes ojos de su amigo no fueran capaces de apreciar la belleza del paisaje otoñal que los rodeaba.

Harry aumentó la velocidad de su marcha al sentir el abrazo de Ron, y se dejó guiar de regreso hacia el Castillo. Faltaba sólo una hora antes de que comenzara el turno del pelirrojo en el restaurante y Harry no quería que por su culpa se le hiciera tarde. Pero eso a Ron no le importaba. Y aunque podía haber ocupado ésa tarde libre para recuperar sus horas de sueño, el pelirrojo prefería la compañía de su mejor amigo a quien ya no podía visitar con tanta frecuencia.

-¿Qué harás ahora que el Ministerio te autorizó la ayuda para Hermione? –el bastón negro que le servía de apoyo chocó contra las escalinatas de la entrada y el moreno comenzó a contar los escalones, como contaba todos los pasos que daba para no equivocar el camino-. ¿Seguirás trabajando en el restaurante?

-Así es. Aunque ahora sólo voy a pagar la mitad de los gastos, necesitaré seguir trabajando –Harry pudo detectar un tono de alivio en la voz de su amigo cuando éste prosiguió-. Pero ya me siento más tranquilo porque no estaré tan presionado. Calculo que con lo que gane podré enfrentar solo los gastos y quedará algo para mí.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así –Ron sonrió con ligereza y aunque Harry no lo vio, pudo sentir que el corazón de su amigo estaba más alegre-. Sé que cuando Hermione se recupere, apreciará todo lo que estás haciendo por ella.

-Me conformo con que se recupere, Harry. La doctora Sayers dice que no ha dejado de leer sus diarios –el rostro de Ron se ensombreció por un breve instante-. Dice que no logra asimilar sus propios recuerdos. Que es como si... todo lo que escribió en el diario no le hubiera pasado a ella. Pero prometió averiguar el motivo y encontrar una solución. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el profesor Snape con lo del veneno? ¿Ha encontrado el modo de ayudarte?

-Está haciendo todo lo posible –Harry dejó que su bastón lo guiara por los pasillos. Ambos decidieron ignorar los murmullos de los estudiantes que encontraban a su paso en su camino hacia las mazmorras-. Pero no lo puedo presionar, ¿Sabes? Tiene bastante trabajo con las clases de Pociones y con lidiar todos los días con los estudiantes de su Casa.

-Entiendo...

-Si yo pudiera... –Harry no terminó la frase, y su amigo pudo advertir que su rostro se entristecía-. Se suponía que este año sería auxiliar en la materia de Duelo. Y Remus es quien carga con ella junto con las clases de Defensa. Y además es jefe de la Casa.

-No creo que a Remus le moleste cumplir con todas ésas funciones –lo trató de consolar su amigo. Harry pronunció la contraseña de los aposentos que compartía con su pareja. Ron se sentó junto a él en el sofá de la sala, frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Tampoco puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Severus con su investigación –prosiguió el moreno, y el pelirrojo sintió su corazón encogerse cuando la voz de su amigo se quebró en un murmullo-. Él cree... que no me doy cuenta que pasa las noches en vela. Pero lo he sentido cuando me abraza antes de caer rendido... y una o dos horas más tarde se levanta para comenzar el día.

Ron no supo qué decir. Sólo pudo observar cómo Harry cubría sus ojos con sus manos y suspiraba. Fue un gesto que sólo duró un segundo antes de que el moreno volviera a sonreír, sorprendiendo a su amigo con su actitud. Harry cambió la conversación y Ron sólo suspiró al verlo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar su pesar.

Pero a él ya no podía engañarlo. Era más que obvio que su mejor amigo trataba de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Lo estrechó con cariño, tratando de confortarlo. Harry respiró con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló por un momento entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, antes de volverse a él sin alejar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Harry... si quieres hablar de esto...

-Llegarás tarde al trabajo si no te das prisa –Ron asintió en silencio y soltó el abrazo para dirigirse a la chimenea-. Iré a verlos... quiero decir... iré a visitarlos el fin de semana.

-Le diré a mamá que prepare algo especial –Harry volvió a sonreír en agradecimiento y escuchó cuando su amigo tomó los polvos de la chimenea antes de desaparecer hacia la Madriguera.

Y aunque no lo pudo ver, Ron casi pudo adivinar que junto con él, la sonrisa de Harry había desaparecido también.

oooooooOooooooo

Sentada en un cómodo sofá frente al ventanal de su oficina en el Área de Psiquiatría, la doctora Sayers se hallaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos. Concentrada, repasaba los escritos una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar la respuesta al porqué Hermione no era capaz de asimilar sus propios recuerdos.

Ella tenía más que claro que lo que le ocurría a su paciente tenía que ver con las emociones positivas que el Dementor absorbiera durante aquél beso. Y aunque las drogas psicoactivas le estaban ayudando a controlar la depresión que eso le originaba, era obvio que no estaban logrando que la memorias escritas en su diario tuvieran influencia sobre ella.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Que a pesar del tratamiento, Hermione no había logrado recuperar sus emociones positivas.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –se preguntó la doctora, al tiempo que cerraba el grueso libro que sostenía y echaba la cabeza para atrás, cansada. Dos firmes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, obsequiándole un suave masaje que la relajó. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando respondió al saludo amable de su esposo-. Hola... no te oí entrar.

-Pude darme cuenta –Michael Sayers tomó el libro que ella acababa de dejar y se sentó a su lado, repasando algunas páginas mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, observándolo.

A sus cincuenta y tres años, Michael Sayers era Psicólogo y profesor en el centro médico de la Universidad de Stanford. Ella lo había conocido dieciocho años atrás, en una reunión de especialistas en Psicológica. Para entonces él ya tenía cierto renombre en el Mundo Muggle, mientras que ella apenas comenzaba a hacerse de un nombre en el Mundo Mágico.

Sólo habían necesitado cruzar una cuantas palabras para darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos amaban sus respectivas carreras y eran ambiciosos, poseían la fortaleza para mantenerse firme en sus ideas, pero eran capaces de aceptar cuando el otro tenía la razón. A ella no le había importado que él fuera Muggle, y para Michael, conocer la complejidad del Mundo Mágico había resultado toda una aventura, de la cual disfrutaba mucho en compañía de su esposa.

-¿Aún no has logrado encontrar la solución al problema de tu paciente? –ella suspiró al tiempo que negaba en silencio. Dejó el hombro de su esposo y se puso de pie para observar la tarde a través del enorme ventanal-. ¿Qué grado de avance lleva en su tratamiento ?

-Aún estamos en la primera fase –fue la respuesta de la doctora-. No quiero aventurarme a enfrentarla a las personas a las que conocía antes del beso, hasta que ella se sienta lista.

-¿Y si nunca llegara a ser así? –ella se giró para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de su esposo. Las canas ya eran visibles sobre sus cabellos castaños y ella los acomodó sobre su sien, escuchándole con atención-. ¿Y si cuando ella termine de leer sus diarios, decide que no tiene caso alguno recuperar su vida si no logró asimilar lo escrito en ellos?

-¿Crees... que le estamos dando a los diarios una importancia que no merecen?

-Lo que pienso es que no deberías permitir que los diarios condicionen la conducta de tu paciente. Ella no debe basar su expectativa de vida en ellos, sino en su propia capacidad natural de recuperación.

La doctora guardó silencio, meditando en las palabras de su esposo. Era verdad que desde que le entregara a Hermione sus diarios, ella se había enfrascado de lleno en ellos hasta el punto de olvidar que su recuperación no debía basarse en los recuerdos perdidos, sino en algo mucho más importante: La recuperación de su misma vida.

-Por un lado tienes razón... –reconoció la medimaga-. Pero por otro lado, no veo nada de malo que Hermione quiera conocer su pasado. Como una parte importante de la terapia, es necesario que mediante sus diarios pueda reconocer con más facilidad a las personas que forman parte de él.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en ése aspecto –Michael tomó la mano de su esposa para conducirla de regreso al sofá-. Y estoy seguro que encontrarás el modo de hacer que los diarios ayuden a tu paciente, de una mejor manera en que lo han hecho hasta ahora. –Depositó un suave beso en su labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Te veré para cenar. Los muchachos quieren prepararte algo especial.

La doctora Sayers sonrió desde su lugar junto a sus libros, antes de ver a su esposo partir hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa. Aunque ella contaba con Red Flú él se negaba a utilizarla, pues no le agradaba la idea de tener contacto con el fuego, sin importar de qué color fuera.

Permaneció en su oficina una hora más, antes de tomar una decisión. Se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione y la joven la recibió con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas con tus diarios? –la medimaga tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras observaba a Hermione abriendo uno de ellos en sus primeras páginas.

-Acabo de comenzar con el quinto –le respondió la joven, sentándose en la cama junto a ella-. Es de cuando cumplí diez años –la doctora Sayers observó a su paciente durante un instante. Hermione parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia, pues siguió con la lectura del pequeño libro hasta que un carraspeo de la doctora llamó de nuevo su atención-. Lo siento... es que no puedo esperar a leerlo.

-Te comprendo muy bien –la doctora pareció meditarlo un momento antes de continuar-. He estado pensando... que sería conveniente que comenzáramos la segunda fase de tu tratamiento lo más pronto posible.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante la decisión de su medimaga. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, temerosa.

-No me siento... lista... aún –la doctora Sayers se acercó a ella y tomó el diario que la joven sostenía. Hermione sintió la pérdida casi de forma física. Ése gesto no pasó por alto para la doctora, lo que la ayudó en su decisión de insistirle.

-Tengo entendido que ingresaste al Colegio de Hogwarts a los once años –su paciente asintió con un gesto muy serio-. Lo que significa que éste es el último diario antes de conocer a las personas con las que conviviste desde entonces... –la muchacha volvió asentir, cada vez más intrigada-. Bien... ¿Qué te parecería si al llegar a la lectura de tus diarios a partir de los once años, al mismo tiempo trataras de convivir con ésas personas?

-¿Me está proponiendo... que vuelva a ver a las personas que conocía antes del beso?

-Sé que recuerdas a la mayoría –la muchacha guardó silencio ante la última afirmación de su doctora, dando a entender con ello que no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a ésas personas y a todos los malos recuerdos sobre ellas. Recuerdos que aún la atormentaban, muchas veces-. Sé el sentimiento que guardas alrededor de ellos, pero ten en cuenta que si alternas tus memorias escritas en tus diarios, irás conociendo los aspectos positivos de ésas personas. Y así te será mucho más fácil volver a conocerlos.

-¿Y si no quiero volver a conocerlos?

-Estarías en todo tu derecho, Hermione –sentenció la doctora, devolviéndole el diario y mirándola con profunda seriedad-. Incluso, podría decirse que te encuentras lista para salir de aquí e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de ésas personas.

-Pero... yo no tengo a nadie –el miedo fue palpable en el rostro de Hermione-. No conozco a nadie fuera de este lugar.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Hermione miró con fijeza a los azules ojos de la doctora Sayers. Apretó contra su pecho el diario, como solía hacer cuando necesitaba sentirse segura, protegida. Y así se sentía en ése lugar. Pero tenía que aceptar que no podría vivir por siempre ahí. Algún día tendría que marcharse, y la sola idea de salir y no tener a su lado a nadie a quien pudiera importarle, la asustaba mucho más que la idea de tener que volver a ver a las personas cuyos recuerdos no le eran del todo gratos.

-Ése diario te habla de grandes amigos, personas que te aman y que esperan por ti –la doctora se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla para hacerla mirarla a los ojos-. Piensa en lo mucho que podrías ganar si lo intentas... no tienes idea de a cuánta gente le importas.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el libro que sostenía. Ella sabía de una persona a la que le importaba. La persona que estaba pagando su tratamiento en ése lugar. Aquélla que llegaba a visitarla varias veces a la semana, aunque ella no la viera. La persona que se había tomado la molestia de llevarle esos diarios y con ellos le había devuelto la esperanza.

Volteó a ver a la doctora, que permanecía sentada a su lado esperando una respuesta.

-Trataré de leer este diario lo más rápido posible –decidió al fin. La doctora Sayers asintió en silencio, celebrando por dentro la decisión de su paciente-. Y cuando comience con el siguiente... estaré lista para volver a ver a ésas personas.

-Has tomado una gran decisión, Hermione. Cuando llegue el momento, tú me dirás a quién quieres volver a ver primero –le aseguró la medimaga. La muchacha sólo suspiró, no muy segura de ello pero albergando por dentro una extraña impaciencia que hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

Y aunque no dijo nada, en su mente ya tenía una idea muy clara de quién sería la primera persona a la que estaba dispuesta a volver a ver... y a conocer.

oooooooOooooooo

Aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las barras paralelas, Lucius dejó que el terapeuta lo soltara y respiró profundo para calmar los temblores que lo recorrían desde la cintura hasta los pies. Al final del alfombrado camino azul que servía de guía hacia sus brazos Remus lo esperaba, ansioso. Se concentró en la sensación hormigueante de sus piernas al dar un paso a la vez... otro más... siempre aferrado a las frías barras de metal.

-Trate de concentrar sus fuerzas en las piernas, no en los brazos –le recordó el terapeuta.

-Vamos, Lucius... tú puedes hacerlo –la voz de Remus se escuchaba emocionada y preocupada a la vez. El rubio sólo suspiró, una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente-. Sólo un poco más...

Apretando los dientes, Lucius decidió confiar en la fuerza de sus piernas y disminuyó la presión de sus manos sobre las barras. Sus piernas temblaron y el medimago dio un paso adelante, los brazos extendidos hacia él. Lucius negó con la cabeza cuando sintió las manos del profesional en su cintura, tratando de sostenerlo.

-Está bien... puedo hacerlo –el hombre lo soltó al instante y Lucius volvió a concentrarse. El objetivo al final era muy tentador. Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados todo el tiempo, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de quien ya consideraba su pareja, en casi toda regla.

Remus correspondió a su mirada, alentándole en silencio a continuar. Lucius volvió a cerrar los ojos, reflejando todo su esfuerzo en los músculos tensos de su rostro. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que, exhausto, detuvo su andar para dejar que Remus lo sostuviera entre sus brazos.

-¡Muy bien, Lucius! –emocionado, Remus lo mantuvo abrazado mientras el terapeuta acercaba la silla de ruedas para que su paciente pudiera descansar-. Avanzaste tres metros más que ayer.

-Es un gran logro, señor Malfoy –el medimago le acercó una copa rebosante de agua fresca, que el hombre bebió entre jadeos-. Si continúa a este ritmo, para los primeros meses del año próximo ya habrá dejado ésta silla.

-Voy a... recuperarme... más pronto... –Remus sonrió ante la determinación del rubio, y el terapeuta movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Como terapeuta profesional, él había analizado el proceso de rehabilitación de sus pacientes. Él sabía mejor que nadie que aunque la fortaleza física era primordial para una pronta mejoría, también la motivación era igual de importante. Se recuperaban con mayor rapidez aquellos que de verdad lo deseaban y que además, contaban con el apoyo incondicional de las personas que amaban.

Y viendo la gran capacidad física del señor Malfoy, aunada a la presencia constante de su hijo y de su amigo en todas sus sesiones, no dudaba en las palabras que el rubio acababa de pronunciar. Su paciente terminó de beber de la copa para volverse a él.

-Si descanso lo suficiente durante el resto del día, ¿Podré intentarlo más tarde?

Remus y él se miraron, sorprendidos. El terapeuta negó con la cabeza, mientras convocaba una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-No es recomendable forzar al cuerpo hasta el extremo, señor Malfoy –Remus se agachó junto a la silla de su pareja, pendiente de las palabras del doctor-. Si realiza dos sesiones en un solo día, al día siguiente estará tan cansado que ni siquiera podrá moverse.

-En estos días no me he sentido tan cansado como otras veces –fue la respuesta de Lucius. El medimago pareció meditarlo durante un momento.

-Podemos aumentar media hora al tiempo de cada sesión. Y media hora más cada semana dependiendo de su respuesta –resolvió al fin. Lucius pareció satisfecho con su decisión-. Pero seamos prudentes. Si en el transcurso de la primera semana no resiste el ritmo de trabajo volveremos al ritmo anterior, ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando el medimago se marchó, Remus ayudó a su pareja a cambiar la bata por sus finas túnicas, y condujo la silla de ruedas de regreso hacia sus aposentos. Recorrían los pasillos en un silencio cómplice, agradable. Remus aún seguía sin poder creer en la fuerza y determinación que Lucius había mostrado durante los últimos meses. Y el poder ver que su recuperación era cada vez más cercana con cada día que pasaba, lo llenaba de una gran alegría.

El dolor casi había dejado de ser una molestia, y sólo aparecía de vez en cuando, para recordarle al rubio que no debía excederse demasiado durante las sesiones. De no ser por Draco, Remus y el mismo terapeuta que se encargaban de que no sobrepasara sus propios límites, el dolor seguiría siendo constante, pues el hombre no se permitía ni un solo momento de descanso. Enfrentaba sus sesiones como si de sus mismos negocios se tratasen.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a las habitaciones de Lucius. Entraron y Remus esperó a que su pareja tomara una ducha rápida y se cambiara antes de volver con él a la sala. Remus contuvo un suspiro cuando el rubio apareció frente a él, su cuerpo cubierto por una cómoda bata de seda color gris perla, entreabierta a la altura del varonil pecho. Conteniendo las ganas de abrir la bata por completo, dio espacio al rubio para que se acomodara en el sillón, a su lado.

Ya era costumbre que cada mañana desde el arribo del otoño, el fuego permaneciera encendido. Como en todas las chimeneas que ardían en todo el Castillo, bastante frío a ésas alturas del año. Lucius rodeó sus hombros y el licántropo suspiró absorbiendo su fragancia, fresca aún por la reciente ducha. Suspirando, descansó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro, sintiendo la suavidad de la fina bata contra su rostro.

-¿No te preocupa que Draco pueda encontrarnos así? –le preguntó con un susurro que vibró en la oreja del rubio, estremeciéndole sin querer.

-Fue a Hogsmeade a surtir el laboratorio de Severus. No regresará hasta después del almuerzo –Lucius estrechó el abrazo en que tenía preso al profesor-. Y aunque así fuera, no veo problema alguno en que se entere. Creo que ya va siento tiempo, ¿No lo crees?

Remus no respondió. Él no veía problema alguno en que Draco lo supiera, pero no sabía si el muchacho estaría listo para ver a su padre con otra persona. Eran pocos los meses transcurridos desde que perdiera a su madre, y aunque Lucius no lo aparentaba, él sabía que aún extrañaba a su difunta esposa. La prueba era que sus momentos de intimidad entre ellos no habían llegado más allá de las comunes muestras de afecto.

No le disgustaba el trato casi platónico de su pareja, pues eso le había ayudado a entender aspectos de Lucius, detalles importantes que durante su relación de juventud jamás se preocupó por conocer. Comprendía, además, que Lucius no estuviera listo aún. Ni siquiera él sabía si era conveniente profundizar hasta ése punto en una relación cuyos sentimientos aún no se definían del todo. Ya no era un jovencito. Ya no le interesaban las relaciones pasajeras. Él ya no quería jugar.

-Llevas mucho tiempo callado, ¿Sucede algo? –Remus negó en silencio y se encogió sobre el sillón, buscando más calor del cuerpo a su lado.

Permanecían abrazados, sus miradas cruzándose de vez en cuando. Desde que ambos decidieran comenzar ésa especie de "relación", ninguno se había atrevido a hablar sobre su verdadero significado. Por su parte, Lucius estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que quería. Lo amaba con todo su ser, aunque su actitud hacia él a veces fuera distante, cosa que a menudo confundía al profesor de Defensa. Pero lo comprendía. Era Lucius y no podía esperar más de alguien como él.

Por su parte, Remus ya había admitido que lo quería. Pero durante ésas últimas semanas, una certeza muy grande había despertado en su corazón. Una verdad que no podía seguir negando. Lo quería como jamás pensó que llegaría a quererlo. Si alguna vez se hubiera propuesto amarlo, tal vez no lo habría logrado. Pero sin proponérselo, había permitido que el rubio se metiera en su corazón poco a poco. Lo quería, y lo quería de verdad. Casi podía atreverse a asegurar que comenzaba a amarlo... a amarlo como alguna vez amara a Sirius.

"Como alguna vez lo amé..." Meditó el licántropo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del hombre junto a él. Desde la noche de la última batalla, cuando Sirius le dejó claro que lo quería como a un amigo y que sólo lo vería como a un hermano, Remus se propuso ser realista y dejar de sufrir por quien jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Ésa había sido la principal razón que lo motivó en su momento a aceptar de nuevo a Lucius. Pero ahora, rodeado por cálidos brazos de su compañero durante los últimos meses, sus sentimientos parecían haber dado un vuelco a su vida. Ya no era el cuerpo de Sirius el que deseaba en su cama, y sus sueños más ardientes ahora tenían a un arrogante rubio como protagonista. Y lo más interesante de todo era que la idea le gustaba. Y mucho.

-Si ahora mismo no me dices en qué piensas, tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza –Remus reaccionó a las palabras de su pareja y rió con ligereza. Eso sólo terminó por exasperar al rubio quien, a pesar de su rostro impasible, no pudo engañar al licántropo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

-Que te quiero –el rostro imperturbable de Lucius cambió a uno de genuina sorpresa. Nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, Remus calló y acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, deleitándose con la calidez que desprendían. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba temeroso de su respuesta. Aún así no dejó la caricia sobre los finos labios del rubio.

Lucius tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos, perdiendo su mirada azul en los ojos dorados que lo miraban con atención, esperando una respuesta. Sostuvo su rostro mientras respondía a su declaración con un beso apasionado, que Remus no tardó en corresponder.

-Repítemelo... –demandó contra sus labios. Al oírlo, Remus volvió a reír, sintiendo su corazón palpitar como nunca antes.

-Te quiero... –Lucius volvió a besarlo.

-Dímelo otra vez... –otro beso y Remus se separó de él, perdiéndose dentro de su mirada azul. Una mirada que le dijo mucho más de lo que quería escuchar-. Y luego... dímelo una vez más...

Pero Remus ya pudo seguir hablando, porque los labios de Lucius sellaron cualquier palabra que quisiera decir... o pensar.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco entró a la oficina de Poppy con una nueva dotación de pociones que la enfermera le había solicitado días atrás. Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio y consultó su reloj. Oliver no tardaría en comenzar su turno y el rubio se sentó sobre la orilla de la mesa para esperarlo. Mientras lo hacía, recorrió con la mirada las gavetas a través de cuyas puertas de cristal se podían apreciar las pociones de uso exclusivo de la enfermería.

Frunció el ceño, mortificado al ver que las pomadas para las quemaduras estaban por agotarse otra vez. Y hacía menos de una semana que acababa de entregar una gran dotación de ellas. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a las gavetas para contar los frascos. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, se estaban utilizando un promedio de tres botellas al día. Una gran cantidad, sin duda alguna.

Con tantas pociones por elaborar y trabajos por calificar, el muchacho se la pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio o en la oficina de Severus, ajeno a casi todo lo que sucedía alrededor del Castillo. De vez en cuando se daba tiempo para conversar un rato con Harry, o invitar a almorzar a Oliver y dar algún paseo con él por los alrededores. Después de eso regresaba de nuevo a su trabajo hasta que Severus volvía de sus rondas nocturnas y lo mandaba a sus aposentos.

Recordando sus conversaciones con Oliver durante sus paseos, éste le había comentado en más de una ocasión, que la cantidad de accidentes durante las clases de pociones había aumentado de forma considerable en los últimos meses. Draco lo asumió entonces como algo natural, tomando en cuenta que Severus se encontraba muy presionado dividiendo su tiempo entre su trabajo y estudiar el veneno de Nagini.

Así que no le extrañó que el hombre mostrara un carácter más irascible durante sus clases, lo que con toda certeza estaba originando tensión entre sus estudiantes, y con ello, más accidentes. Pero ahora, observando el gabinete de las pociones Draco comenzó a preocuparse. Por muy presionado que su padrino estuviera, siempre era bastante cuidadoso a la hora de evitar incidentes en su aula.

Draco dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Oliver no aparecía y el rubio supuso que estaría ocupado atendiendo a algún estudiante accidentado. Salió de la oficina y siguió el camino hacia las camas que Poppy siempre tenía listas para los estudiantes. Las camas estaban tendidas y al parecer no había ningún alumno.

Su mirada gris recorrió todo el pasillo en busca del auxiliar de Poppy, sin encontrarlo. Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para volver a la oficina. Lo esperaría unos minutos más y después se marcharía, pues aún tenía pendientes algunos trabajos por calificar y quería terminarlos antes de que Severus volviera de su ronda.

Pasó junto a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación que él ocupara la última vez. Alcanzó a ver una pequeña luz proveniente de la candela sobre la mesita de noche, que él recordaba a la perfección. Dudando si sería correcto entrar a una habitación que tal vez estuviera ocupada, Draco asomó la cabeza con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía.

Imaginando que tal vez Oliver había olvidado apagar la vela, Draco entró a la habitación y se acercó a la mesita para apagar la temblorosa llama, que se agitaba de vez en cuando por las suaves ráfagas de aire que se colaban por algún resquicio de la ventana. Acababa de hacerlo y se disponía a salir, cuando alcanzó a escuchar un ruido que parecía provenir de alguna parte de la habitación.

Intrigado, Draco convocó un Lumus y alumbró todo a su alrededor. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a Oliver sentado sobre el suelo a un lado de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas. El Lumus hirió las pupilas cafés y Oliver se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, lo que hizo que el rubio bajara la guardia para sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Draco apagó el Lumus de su varita y lanzó un hechizo. La pequeña vela volvió a encenderse y Oliver permaneció con el rostro escondido-. Te esperaba en la oficina para entregarte unas pociones –el moreno levantó la mirada y a la tenue luz de la vela encendida, Draco pudo advertir una enorme tristeza ensombreciendo su rostro-. ¿Estás bien?

Oliver negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la voz no se le quebrara cuando respondió a la pregunta de Draco.

-No he ido a visitarlo... –un doloroso nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio al comprender lo que Oliver le decía-. Ya hace casi cuatro meses que se fue... y ni una sola vez he ido a dejarle flores.

Draco no supo qué responder a eso. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande al reconocer que él tampoco lo había hecho. Él visitaba la tumba de su madre cada semana, sin falta. Permanecía un rato con ella y después dejaba jazmines frescos sobre la fuente y se marchaba. Pero desde el sepelio de Blaise, él no había vuelto ni una sola vez para dejarle una flor.

-Pensé que si dejaba pasar un tiempo... no sería tan doloroso –Oliver calló y Draco respetó la breve pausa, dando espacio para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos-. Hoy quise ir... porque creí que al fin podría pararme frente a su tumba y despedirme de él como es debido... –en ése punto, Oliver abrió una mano que tenía apretada en un puño, y un polvo plateado se deslizó por sus dedos, cayendo sobre el frío piso de la habitación-. Pero no pude hacerlo... no puedo...

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en las palabras de Oliver. Aunque seguía molesto con Blaise, debía admitir que ése no era el motivo por el cual no había ido a visitarlo. También le dolía su ausencia y muchas veces al igual que Oliver, él se había quedado parado frente a la chimenea con los polvos Flú en la mano. Tenía miedo de perder la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba y derrumbarse frente a su tumba como alguna vez Oliver lo hiciera.

-Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes... –el moreno levantó la mirada para poner atención a las palabras de quien ahora consideraba su amigo-. Y creo que es normal que uno sienta así porque... la ausencia de la persona que alguna vez amaste con toda tu alma... duele. Duele mucho.

Oliver asintió en silencio, dándole la razón. Secó con disimulo una lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla y Draco rodeó sus hombros para atraerlo hacia él.

-Me hubiera gustado... decirle adiós –Draco estrechó más el abrazo, y Oliver respiró el dulce aroma que emanaba de él y que siempre lograba sosegar su corazón adolorido-. Ni siquiera supe... cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

-Fueron para ti. Tú fuiste... su último pensamiento –al escucharlo, Oliver tembló entre sus brazos y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran con libertad. Draco ya no pudo seguir hablando. El solo recuerdo de aquélla terrible noche le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar.

-Lo extraño... –Oliver dejó el cálido lugar en el hombro del rubio para encontrarse con su mirada gris.

-Yo también lo extraño... –Draco desvió la mirada de sus ojos cafés para fijarla en la pequeña y temblorosa llama de la vela junto a ellos-. Yo también...

-¿Algún día dejará de doler tanto?

-Algún día... tal vez. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá –Oliver asintió en silencio, dejando que las palabras de Draco hicieran eco en su mente y en su corazón.

-Cuando ya no duela como ahora... iré a dejar flores a su tumba.

Al escucharlo, Draco volvió su mirada hacia él. Suspiró, sus palabras dichas en un suave susurro que vibró en los oídos de Oliver cuando le respondió.

-Cuando ya no duela como ahora... iré contigo.

Oliver cerró sus ojos cafés y Draco apagó la pequeña vela para volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Y en medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, nació una silenciosa promesa de que sin importar cuán grande fuera su dolor ambos seguirían ahí, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus bostezó por enésima vez ésa noche y dándose por vencido, cerró el libro de Flamel. Aunque las pociones revitalizadoras le ayudaban en gran medida, ya no le era posible engañar a su cuerpo por más tiempo. Estaba exhausto. Agradeció a todos los dioses que fuera fin de semana, así aprovecharía todo el domingo para tomarse un merecido descanso.

Llevaba tres noches dedicado a la tarea de analizar el veneno de Nagini, y estaba sorprendido. Ése veneno era rico en gran cantidad de enzimas y toxinas. No le extrañaba que fuera tan poderoso. Con cuidado, guardó en un lugar seguro el único frasco que utilizaba. Había preferido no tocar los demás, que permanecían en su caja a buen resguardo en el armario. No quería arriesgarse a contaminarlos y tirar a la basura cualquier esperanza de recuperación de Harry.

Pensando en su pareja, se dio prisa en dejar su laboratorio en orden. Lo cerró con contraseña para dirigirse a la recámara, donde encontró al muchacho sumido en un profundo sueño. Se acercó a él y terminó de arroparlo, como cada noche desde que se mudara con él a sus habitaciones. Sonrió. Aún podía recordar la cara de asombro de Remus cuando el muchacho le dio la noticia de que se iría a vivir con Severus.

Y aunque al principio el licántropo no se había mostrado muy convencido de dejarlo ir, al final decidió respetar su decisión. Severus arguyó su rápida aceptación al temor del hombre de no querer correr la misma suerte que Sirius. Así que sólo se encogió de hombros y después de ayudarle con su baúl, le dijo que extrañaría su compañía.

-Pero si seguiré en el Castillo –le había dicho Harry, conteniendo las ganas de reír y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la genuina preocupación de quien lo quería como a un hijo-. Y me verás tantas veces que terminaré aburriéndote.

Severus se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó el pijama antes de depositar un beso sobre la frente de su pareja. Harry se revolvió entre sueños, para después seguir durmiendo. En silencio, salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la sala, donde se sirvió una copa antes de sentarse en su sillón preferido.

A pesar de que aún tenían muchos problemas por resolver, parecía que las cosas regresaban poco a poco a su cause. Remus estaba fungiendo como Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor y era respetado por sus estudiantes. Además, se hacía cargo de la materia de Duelo, clase que la Junta Escolar decidió que continuara impartiendo debido a algunos ataques aislados de Mortífagos. Y aunque no había subdirector, Minerva se las arreglaba para cubrir ambos puestos con el apoyo del profesor de Defensa.

Nunca había dudado de su carácter fuerte y determinado, pero después de ver la forma en cómo enfrentaba su responsabilidad como Directora, el hombre concluyó que lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerse en contra de ella. Era una mujer muy fuerte. Como fuerte había sido su determinación de hacer volver a Albus a sus habitaciones, a pesar de que Poppy no estuviera en total acuerdo con ella. Después de no recibir noticias del señor Flamel, no le había encontrado sentido a que continuara en la enfermería.

Al final, Poppy había accedido con la condición de visitarlo con frecuencia para seguir manteniendo sus músculos ejercitados por medio de un hechizo, y así evitar que su estado físico se deteriorara. Prefirió hacer sus pensamientos sobre Albus a un lado. Aunque Harry se esforzaba en hacerle entender los motivos del anciano mago, aún seguía molesto con él. Se sirvió otra copa, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse. La última poción revitalizadora estaba dejando de surtir efecto y el sueño no tardaría en llegar.

Otra cosa que no dejaba de preocuparle era la tristeza de Harry. Aunque el muchacho trataba de disimularlo, era más que evidente que su ceguera le hacía sentir impotente. No podía ser auxiliar de Remus en las clases de Duelo, ni podía ayudarle a él con su investigación sobre el veneno de Nagini. No podía visitar a Hermione en San Mungo, pues no tenía caso alguno si no podía verla ni hablarle. Ni siquiera podía platicar con Ron tan seguido, pues el pelirrojo había aceptado un turno extra en el restaurante donde trabajaba.

Draco se la pasaba en el laboratorio o calificando trabajos, y apenas tenía tiempo para cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él. Ya no visitaban juntos el lago, pues el Castillo estaba lleno de estudiantes en el día, y las noches después del toque de queda eran muy frías. Desde el primer día de clases, se negó a presentarse en el Gran Comedor y comían en sus aposentos, cosa que al profesor no le disgustaba en absoluto. Prefería la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones en compañía de Harry, que el bullicio insoportable de sus estudiantes y las conversaciones aburridas de sus compañeros.

Tratando de ayudarle a distraerse, le había enseñado un hechizo para "escuchar" los libros que él quisiera con sólo pasar la punta de su varita sobre cualquier texto. Harry se lo agradeció con el alma, pues eso ayudó a que sus horas no fueran tan tediosas. Aún así, el joven extrañaba merodear por los pasillos del Colegio. Los Weasley lo visitaban de vez en cuando y los fines de semana pasaba casi todo el día con ellos, lo que le daba tiempo a Severus de enfocarse en su trabajo sin distracciones de ninguna clase.

Severus se revolvió en el sillón, preocupado. Él sabía que el estado anímico de su pareja no se debía sólo a su ceguera. Aunque no lo aparentara, era más que obvio que el muchacho pensaba en Sirius. El hombre no había dado señales de vida desde que desapareciera dos meses atrás, cosa que también preocupaba a Remus. Ni siquiera Arthur en el Ministerio había logrado dar con él, pues el animago parecía haber renunciado a usar su magia.

Harry se negaba a hablar de su padrino, lo que demostraba que seguía molesto con él. Pese a la reacia actitud de parte del muchacho con respecto a todo lo relacionado con Sirius, Severus sabía que lo extrañaba. Sabía que Harry seguía queriéndolo y que al pensar en él podía sentir lo que el animago sentía. Por el bienestar de su pareja, esperaba que el animago estuviera bien, donde quiera que se encontrara.

Dejó la copa vacía a un lado y se puso de pie para encaminarse a la habitación. Le dejaría un mensaje a Harry para que no lo despertara temprano, y luego caería rendido sobre el colchón, abrazándolo. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando al entrar, vio a Harry buscándolo a tientas, su rostro ansioso y humedecido por el llanto.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry negó con la cabeza y Severus se acercó a él mientras el muchacho conjuraba su bastón, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea para tomar un puñado de polvos y llamar a Remus.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? –se escuchó la voz adormilada del profesor de Defensa.

-Es Sirius... creo que algo le ha pasado –una larga pausa siguió a sus palabras. Remus se preparó para traspasar el nicho.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? –el muchacho se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz de su pareja, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo estoy sintiendo, Severus... sé que algo malo le ha ocurrido –la preocupación cruzó el rostro de Remus, quien acababa de llegar por la Red, y Severus sintió que algo dentro de él se alteraba al escuchar la voz desesperada de su pareja-. Por favor... ayúdenme a encontrar a mi padrino.

oooooooOooooooo

Para los únicos dos meseros que atendían el modesto bar del "Oso" Huxley, ya era costumbre que cerca de la media noche, un hombre hiciera su arribo al pequeño local. Sin saludar a nadie, se sentaba frente a la barra y pedía una botella de wiskey, ajeno a las miradas curiosas de los demás visitantes que pocas veces veían a un hombre con cabellos largos y despeinados, y cubierto por una extraña capa gris que ocultaba casi por completo lo que pudiera llevar debajo.

Cada noche, las sospechas de los clientes asiduos sobre el extraño visitante nocturno eran cada vez más audaces. Algunos decían que por la extraña capa que vestía, podía ser un fantasma de algún Castillo, muerto siglos atrás. Otros decían que debajo de la capa estaba desnudo, y que después de pagar su consumo, se dirigía a las vías cercanas a la estación del tren para abrirse la capa y asustar a las madres solteras, que a ésas horas volvían a sus casas después de trabajar en las fábricas cercanas.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, ésas teorías habrían pasado por simples conjeturas sin valor, de no ser porque el sitio donde el pequeño bar se hallaba era el área Este del Londres Muggle. En una zona pobre y deprimente, donde la humilde clase obrera convivía contra su voluntad con pandilleros y drogadictos, en una aparente armonía que era controlada por un sector del gobierno que no deseaba que ésa parte oculta de Londres fuera conocida por sus turistas.

Pero al hombre sentado en la barra no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. No buscaba agradarle a nadie, y mucho menos le interesaba hacer amistades. Todos sabían que no habría problemas mientras lo dejaran beber en solitaria paz. No aceptaba tragos gratis ni los ofrecía, y el único con el que cruzaba una que otra palabra cordial era el dueño del lugar, que también atendía la barra. El señor Huxley para sus dos empleados, y el "Oso" Huxley, para los demás.

-¿Le sirvo lo de siempre, señor...? –el hombre asintió y el "Oso" Huxley suspiró en resignación cuando su pregunta volvió a quedar sin respuesta. Parecía que el hombre no quería que nadie supiera quién era. Abrió una botella de wiskey y dejó el vaso a un lado, que llenó hasta el tope antes de ver cómo el líquido ámbar desaparecía con rapidez al ser bebido por su puntual cliente-. La noche es larga. ¿Quiere que le consiga compañía?

Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de llenar su vaso y beber de un solo trago. Ése bar no era el único que había en la zona. La calle estaba llena de bares que además, ofrecían diversión extra. Si él había elegido ése pequeño refugio, era por la sencilla razón de que no ofrecía lo mismo que los demás. Era un lugar en donde podía beber tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara.

El animago bebía una copa tras otra con rapidez inusual, que hizo que el ceño del señor Huxley se frunciera en preocupación. Sólo en dos ocasiones anteriores lo había visto beber de ésa manera, y las dos habían sido noches de Luna Llena. Lo recordaba a la perfección, porque en ésas dos noches él mismo se había visto obligado a acompañarlo a su casa, pues el hombre no podía dar un paso de tanto que había bebido.

No era costumbre suya la de servir de guardaespaldas a todos sus clientes, pero su aguda intuición le decía que ése extraño hombre no era cualquier persona. A fuerza de verlo siempre sentado frente a él en la barra, el "Oso" Huxley había descubierto cierto aire de aristocracia en sus facciones y en su forma de comportarse. Bebía de su copa con elegancia y lo más importante: Su cartera siempre estaba repleta de billetes.

Y pudo comprobar sus sospechas, cuando aquéllas dos iluminadas noches él mismo tuvo que abrir con la llave el departamento de su cliente más asiduo y generoso. Un hermoso penthouse amueblado con el más fino gusto, en uno de los edificios más antiguos y bellos en el Oeste de Londres.

-No lo entiendo, señor –le había preguntado, intrigado cuando en un gesto de generosidad le quitó la fina capa y los zapatos de marca italiana, para ayudarlo a llegar hasta su cama-. ¿Por qué atraviesa toda la ciudad para beber en mi bar, viviendo en una zona tan elegante como ésta?

-Porque es pequeño... y acogedor –le había respondido su cliente. Antes de quedarse dormido agregó-: Y nadie me buscaría en un lugar como ése.

Después de eso, el señor Huxley ya no volvió a hacer más preguntas a su cliente. Sus razones privadas tendría para preferir su cantina a los lujosos centros nocturnos de la zona donde vivía, y él sería el último en cuestionarlo y quejarse. Cuando su cliente se quedó dormido, sólo se aseguró que la chimenea desprendiera el calor suficiente y se retiró del departamento sin tocar nada.

El comienzo de una pelea en el fondo del local hizo que el cantinero regresara de sus recuerdos. Desviando su atención de Sirius, dejó su puesto detrás de la barra y segundos después, los dos alborotadores eran lanzados hacia la calle por el enorme moreno de casi dos metros de estatura. Eso calmó los ánimos y los demás clientes siguieron bebiendo en relativa calma, sin deseos de probar en persona el porqué del apodo del dueño de ése lugar.

El "Oso" Huxley se sacudió las manos y alisó el delantal sobre su sencilla camisa caqui. Regresó a su sitio frente a Sirius y vio con sorpresa que el hombre ya se había bebido toda la botella.

-Sírvame otra –Huxley abrió otra botella y volvió a llenar el vaso. Iba a retirarla cuando el hombre lo detuvo-. Déjela.

Huxley sólo movió la cabeza en desaprobación, y luego se encogió de hombros. Era su negocio y no iba a contradecir los deseos de su cliente. Dejó la botella junto a Sirius y se dedicó a atender a los demás clientes que ya comenzaban a llenar el pequeño bar a ésas horas de la noche. Una hora después regresó su atención al hombre de la extraña capa, sólo para ver que ya se había terminado la segunda botella.

Al ver la botella vacía, Sirius suspiró con resignación y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su capa hasta encontrar su cartera. Tomó unos cuantos billetes que le extendió al cantinero sin contarlos siquiera. El hombre contó el dinero y guardó lo que le correspondía para después devolverle el resto.

-Creo que es... hora de... marcharme... –Sirius intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para no caer-. Uff... creo que... bebí demasiado...

-No me diga... espere aquí. Voy a ver si alguien puede acompañarlo hasta su casa.

El hombretón recorrió su pequeño local con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Era fin de semana y sus dos empleados apenas se daban abasto atendiendo a la clientela, y los alborotadores seguían afuera. No quería dejar su local solo y arriesgarse a que esos dos bebedores le rompieran las pocas cosas que tenía, en venganza por haberlos lanzado hacia la calle.

Estaba a punto de resignarse a dejarlo marcharse solo, pero su rostro se iluminó cuando vio entrar a un joven que él conocía. El muchacho se dirigió a la barra para saludar al dueño. Tenía alrededor de dieciséis años y era alto y delgado. Sus negros cabellos caían alborotados sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos cafés. El muchacho sabía que el señor Huxley necesitaba ayuda en su bar los fines de semana, y siempre llegaba con la intención de ofrecerle su ayuda como mesero. Una ayuda que el "Oso" Huxley nunca despreciaba.

-¿Vienes a ganarte un dinero? –el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada, haciendo que su pequeña nariz recta se respingara. Residía en ésa zona y pasaba por empleos transitorios para poder ayudar a su madre y asistir a la escuela los fines de semana-. Está bien. Pero no servirás en las mesas. Acompañarás al señor hasta su departamento.

El muchacho fijó entonces su atención en Sirius, que lo miraba confundido. Le sonrió con timidez al tiempo que asentía en silencio a las órdenes del señor Huxley.

-Dejas al señor a salvo en su casa, y después vuelves acá. No olvides el camino de regreso, eres muy olvidadizo –le indicó con voz enérgica-. Y no quiero enterarme que has tomado algo que no te pertenezca.

-Sí, señor –respondió el muchacho, obediente. Sólo una vez había tenido problemas con el señor Huxley, y con eso había sido suficiente-. ¿Me dejará trabajar ésta noche aquí?

-Sólo si haces bien lo que te he pedido –el joven volvió a asentir y momentos después Sirius salía del bar, sostenido de un brazo por el muchacho.

-No necesitas... sostenerme –rechazó el animago, deshaciéndose del agarre del joven junto a él-. Puedo... caminar... yo solo...

Enfilaron hacia su destino siguiendo el camino marcado por las vías del tren. Esquivando piedras y vigas abandonadas a los costados, Sirius trataba de mantener el precario equilibrio para no caer. De vez en cuando, el muchacho se apresuraba a sostenerlo para evitar que se rompiera la cara contra el frío hierro de los rieles, cuya lisa superficie reflejaba el constante transitar de los trenes que arribaban a la estación.

-Me llamo Erick –el delgado muchacho sólo escuchó un gruñido como respuesta y se resignó a caminar en silencio. La estación del tren estaba a cuatro cuadras y miró al cielo.

Era Luna Nueva, y en noches cerradas como ésa no le gustaba caminar por ahí. A menos de diez metros a la derecha, podían verse pequeñas casas hechas de madera y lámina, apenas visibles en medio de la oscuridad por pequeños focos en sus ventanas que le daban una apariencia ambarina al poco espacio que iluminaban. A la izquierda, un tramo de vías abandonado décadas atrás por el servicio de transporte, y cuyos vagones servían de hogar a los más desamparados, se perdía a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Dos hileras de vagones de carga, una junto a la otra, taponaban la vía hasta la estación. Erick guió a Sirius en medio de ellas y apresuró el paso por instinto. Sabía muy bien que caminar entre vagones significaba un gran riesgo, pues muchos de ellos eran utilizados para dar refugio a viciosos, ladrones y toda clase de gente con la que ningún chico quiere toparse en una noche tan oscura como ésa, ni ninguna otra noche. Volteó sobre su hombro y tuvo que volver sobre la marcha para apresurar a Sirius, que caminaba con lentitud y oscilación desesperantes.

-Será mejor que vayamos más rápido. Éste lugar es peligroso de noche, señor.

-No... deberías preo... cuparte... mucho... –respondió Sirius entre hipidos-. Tengo... mi... varita...

Pero el muchacho no estaba poniendo atención. Sus ojos cafés paseaban nerviosos de un lado a otro. Sirius tarareó una melodía en voz baja y se detuvo por un momento para buscar algo debajo de la capa, y Erick siguió su camino solo. Pero al sentir que Sirius ya no iba a su lado detuvo su andar y volvió su mirada, sólo para ver cuando una sombra emergía de un vagón a un costado, para lanzarse sobre el hombre que el señor Huxley había dejado a su cargo.

Erick se quedó parado en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer. Cuando al fin reaccionó, tomó un puñado de filosas piedras para lanzarlas contra el hombre que los atacaba. Mientras lo hacía, otra sombra salió del vagón detrás de el, sorprendiéndole con un golpe que lo dejó aturdido. A unos cuantos metros de distancia Sirius era golpeado y despojado de sus pertenencias.

El animago observó con impotencia cómo el muchacho era arrastrado y forzado a entrar a un vagón, un segundo antes de que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le nublara la conciencia.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus esperó en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, al grupo de Aurores que Arthur acababa de enviar. A pesar de que sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde la alerta de Harry, el hombre ya había recorrido los alrededores sin encontrar nada. Hacía demasiado frío y abrazó la negra capa en torno a su cuerpo, su aliento convirtiéndose en niebla cuando preguntó al primer Auror que llegó hasta él.

-¿Sólo son cinco? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Hay más grupos buscando en diferentes lugares –respondió el Auror, notando con claridad el tono de enfado del hombre de negro-. Pero podría estar en cualquier parte, hasta en el Mundo Muggle. Será muy difícil dar con él en éstas circunstancias.

Muy a su pesar, el profesor tuvo que admitir que el estratega tenía razón. Arthur se había quedado en el Ministerio, pendiente de cualquier uso de magia por parte de Sirius para así poder rastrearla y dar con él. Pero si el necio de Black se negaba a utilizar su varita, encontrarlo sería tarea casi imposible. Se despidió del Auror, quien se marchó con sus hombres para continuar con la búsqueda.

Se apresuró a volver al Caldero Chorreante. Remus, Arthur y él habían quedado de encontrarse ahí. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada del local y Tom le sirvió una copa de wiskey de fuego, que trató de beber despacio para hacer más ligera la espera por el licántropo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Remus apareciera por la chimenea del local. Sin tomarse la molestia de sacudir el polvo de sus túnicas se apresuró a alcanzar al profesor de pociones, cuya bebida aún llevaba por la mitad.

-¿Encontraste algo? –Severus negó con la cabeza y pudo ver el gesto desesperado del licántropo cuando prosiguió-. En Grimmauld Place no estaba. También logré dar con su departamento en París, pero nada –negó con la cabeza-. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Es obvio que Black no quiere que lo encontremos –Severus dio otro sorbo a su bebida, y Remus suspiró con frustración ante el gesto tan impasible de su colega-. De ser así, ya hubiera hecho uso de su magia.

-No pareces estar muy preocupado del hecho de que no podemos encontrarlo –el tono de reproche y enfado fue claro para Severus, cuya imperturbable expresión no cambió-. ¿No será que en el fondo quisieras que nunca volviera? Sólo así evitarías que siguiera interponiéndose en tu relación con Harry.

-No digas tonterías, Lupin. Aunque Black tratara de intervenir no podría hacer nada ésta vez. Pero admito que si estoy aquí a estas horas de la madrugada después de varias noches sin dormir, es sólo por Harry. Nada más.

Remus guardó silencio, observando al profesor de Pociones mientras éste continuaba bebiendo de su copa. No lo culpaba por su actitud, pues no podía ser otra después de todo lo que Sirius le hiciera. Ya el hecho de estar en ése lugar a ésas horas buscándolo, aunque sólo fuera por Harry era algo que le agradecía. Aún así, lo asaltaba la pregunta que alguna vez le hiciera a su amigo, y pensó que el hombre frente a él podría darle la respuesta.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que te odie tanto? –Severus no respondió en el momento. Terminó su bebida y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la barra. Depositó algunas monedas sobre el mostrador y Tom le facilitó el recipiente con los polvos Flú, del cual tomó un puñado antes de dirigirse a la chimenea. Se volvió al licántropo que parado junto a ella, esperaba su respuesta-. De verdad quisiera saberlo.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo, Lupin –le dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea hacia sus habitaciones en Hogwarts.

Ya en sus aposentos, la pregunta de Remus duró en su mente el tiempo que tardó en entrar a su recámara. Harry se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, frente a la chimenea. Sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas la taza de chocolate caliente que él mismo le diera. No pudo evitar sentir un gran pesar al ver el rostro ilusionado de su pareja volverse hacia él cuando lo escuchó entrar.

-Nada, Harry. Lo siento –el muchacho suspiró y dejó que Severus se sentara junto a él para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Al instante, el frío que aún sentía se desvaneció con el calor del cuerpo más joven-. Ya hay muchos Aurores buscándolo, y Lupin y Weasley están al pendiente de cualquier pista que los pueda llevar a él. Estoy seguro que no tardarán en hallarlo.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho salir a éstas horas –se disculpó su pareja-. Sé que no tienes obligación alguna para con él. Ni siquiera... lo merece.

-No digas eso, Harry –el profesor estrechó el abrazo y retiró de sus manos la taza, ya vacía-. Sabes que no me mueve ningún afecto hacia él, pero también sabes que no estaré tranquilo hasta encontrarlo porque sé que lo quieres. Lo que acabas de decir no lo has sentido de verdad.

-No puedo evitarlo, Severus –el profesor pudo advertir la preocupación y el enfado mezclados en la voz de su pareja-. No soportaría que algo malo le pasara... pero por otro lado... aún sigo muy molesto con él por todo lo que nos hizo.

-Es comprensible –Severus guió a su pareja hacia la cama, donde después de arroparlo se recostó junto a él para volver a abrazarlo-. Pero ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, Harry. Ahora estamos juntos y él no podrá hacer nada para separarnos.

-Cuando supo de lo nuestro aquella noche junto al lago... estaba dispuesto a matarte –Severus asintió en silencio y un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar al enorme perro negro a punto de desgarrarle el cuello-. ¿Por qué te odia tanto?

-¿Sabes? Ésa misma pregunta me acaba de hacer Lupin –Severus hizo una breve pausa, escarbando su pasado en busca de algún episodio en donde él pudiera haber provocado ése odio de Sirius hacia su persona. Segundos después se dio por vencido-. No lo sé, Harry. Te juro que... no lo sé.

Un largo momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de Severus. El sueño comenzó a vencerlo y antes de permitirlo decidió beber otra poción revitalizadora. Esperaba que lo mantuviera despierto hasta recibir noticias de Remus. Agradeció que Harry no le preguntara qué había hecho y en cambio, lo encontró dormido en el mismo lugar donde acababa de dejarlo.

-Al menos alguien podrá dormir bien ésta noche... –murmuró, satisfecho de que la poción tranquilizante que él mismo pusiera en la taza hiciera efecto. Avivó el fuego de la chimenea y se dirigió a la sala, donde esperaría noticias sobre la búsqueda de Sirius.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sólo tú para sostenerme. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	38. XXVI Sólo tú para sostenerme Segunda Pa

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Devi, por su review. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVI**_

_**Sólo tú para sostenerme.**_

_**Segunda Parte. **_

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y angustia. Se recomienda su lectura con reservas.

OoooOoooo

**L**o primero que Sirius sintió al abrir los ojos a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, fue el sabor metálico que llenaba su boca hasta casi asquearlo. Aturdido, permaneció unos minutos en el mismo lugar tratando de recordar dónde y porqué se encontraba tirado sobre unos rieles con la nariz lastimada. Trató de levantarse y un terrible dolor laceró la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Intentando calmarlo, se sujetó con la mano y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba sangrando.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se apoyó sobre las filosas piedras hiriendo sus manos y rodillas en su intento por ponerse de pie. Cuando al fin lo logró, se tambaleó en pequeños círculos hasta que los muchos caminos que se mecían frente a él se convirtieron en uno. Miró a su alrededor. Aún seguían las dos hileras de vagones en su sitio y el animago recorrió con la mirada el largo tramo tratando de adivinar cómo había ido a parar a ése lugar.

La extensa capa de lana gris le pesó demasiado cuando comenzó a caminar y él se la quitó para arrojarla a un lado de la vía. No había dado dos pasos cuando regresó por ella para buscar en sus bolsillos su varita, que no encontró. Maldiciendo en silencio, dejó la capa tirada y caminó varios metros de norte a sur por el tramo, buscándola entre los muchos palos y piedras. Mareado por el esfuerzo y sosteniéndose la herida de la cabeza con una mano, el animago se dio por vencido y se recargó sobre uno de los vagones para descansar un momento antes de continuar buscando su varita.

Esforzándose en vano por recordar, caminó al costado del vagón sin despegarse de él para mantener el equilibrio. Confiaba en que el camino que acababa de tomar lo llevara directo a la estación, y de ahí a su departamento. Sólo había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando le pareció escuchar voces muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. Aunque no estaba armado, dar media vuelta y regresar no le pareció una buena idea. Permaneció quieto en su sitio, tratando de identificar el lugar de donde las voces provenían.

Guiado por su oído, Sirius se acercó con todo el sigilo posible para descubrir que las voces provenían del mismo vagón donde él se recargaba. Apenas visible desde el exterior, una luz muy pequeña lo iluminaba desde adentro. Amparado por la oscuridad, Sirius asomó la cabeza y tuvo que retroceder al instante al llegar a él el olor amargo del humo que golpeó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que casi volviera a perder el sentido.

Dejó que quienes estuvieran ahí terminaran de intoxicarse con lo que fuera que estuvieran usando. Se agachó para pasar por debajo de la compuerta y así evitar que lo descubrieran. Un largo quejido proveniente del vagón lo detuvo en seco y el animago permaneció agachado, deseando que lo que acaba de escuchar sólo fuera producto de la droga que ésos hombres estaban consumiendo.

Pero los sollozos continuaron, uno tras otro. Con un largo escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, Sirius olvidó su precaución y asomó medio cuerpo por la enorme puerta del vagón. En un rincón, una lata oxidada con un pequeño fuego adentro pudo servirle de farol. Y su cuerpo quedó paralizado de dolor, furia y espanto ante lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a descubrir.

En la esquina opuesta, dos hombres arrinconando a un joven que de inmediato reconoció. Uno de ellos sostenía a Erick contra el sucio piso del vagón, y el otro se dedicaba a saciar con su joven cuerpo sus más bajos instintos. Ocupados como estaban en su labor, ninguno de ellos reparó en la presencia del animago.

Paralizado en su sitio frente a la puerta, los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida hicieron acto de presencia en la mente atormentada de Sirius, quien sólo pudo apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas amargas corriendo por sus mejillas.

oooooooOooooooo

Ya había pasado muchas horas persiguiendo su snitch por todo el cuarto, y comenzaba a aburrirse. Decidido a buscar otra cosa en qué entretenerse, guardó la pelotita con alas dentro de su estuche y salió de su habitación para curiosear por la Mansión, como tanto le gustaba hacer. No reparó en que la puerta ya no tenía un león como guardián. Él estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en Grimmauld Place.

"¿De dónde vendrá ése escándalo?" Se preguntó mientras recorría los pasillos de la Mansión Black en busca del lugar de donde una música a todo volumen alteraba el silencio, aumentando su innata curiosidad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón. "Debe ser mi padrino armando una fiesta... ¿Por qué no me invitó?"

Posó su mano sobre la perilla de oro, que reposaba entre las dos grandes hojas de madera tallada en caoba pintada de negro. "¿Cuándo cambió la decoración?" Volvió a preguntarse, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por abrir. Se dio por vencido después de varios intentos y se agachó al nivel del piso... tenía que enterarse. Era un Gryffindor.

Escuchó pasos firmes que se detuvieron a su lado y él giró su mirada verde hacia el hombre parado junto a él. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse se sintió izado por el cuello de su capa. Molesto, trató de girarse para encarar a quien se atrevía a jalonearlo de ésa manera.

-¿Cómo se atreve...? –no pudo terminar su pregunta. Se vio arrastrado hacia un área de la Mansión que desconocía.

Una creciente angustia comenzó a alojarse en su pecho cuando la oscuridad de un pasillo impidió que viera hacia dónde se dirigían. Extrañado ante una puerta negra que nunca antes había visto, escuchó cuando la voz profunda del hombre la abrió con un hechizo para cerrarla de inmediato.

-¡Déjeme salir! –forcejeó entre sus brazos y buscó su varita, sería necesario darle una lección. Ya vería ése extraño que con Harry Potter nadie se metía. Buscó entre sus ropas sin encontrar su arma, justo en el instante en que era arrojado con fuerza sobre un sucio camastro, bajo una pequeña ventana.

-Vamos a pasarla muy bien, chiquillo –Harry frunció el ceño. Conocía ésa voz. La esperanza renació y una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios cuando el hombre lo despojó de sus ropas y él se recostó sobre el camastro sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que admitir que la capucha no le sentaba nada mal.

Esperando con ansias lo que estaba por venir, Harry cerró sus verdes ojos y dejó su cuerpo a merced del hombre frente a él. Lo que sintió después fue un intenso dolor, tan grande como no lo había sentido nunca antes. Harry abrió los ojos asustado al sentirse lastimado de ésa terrible manera. Forcejeó entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse, gruesas lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡No te muevas o te irá peor...!

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor! –Harry siguió luchando, sus fuerzas reducidas ante el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo-. ¿¡Por qué me haces esto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron con temor cuando un rayo de luna entró por la pequeña ventana. Jamás lo había visto de ésa manera... ni la noche de la última batalla cuando lo besara con la máscara puesta. La capucha cayó y los negros y largos cabellos se dispersaron sobre su rostro, asfixiándolo. Vio sus ojos, y sólo eso le bastó para descubrirlo.

-¡Tú no eres Severus! –Harry se retorció tratando de escapar del hombre que lo poseía con dureza, sin la dulce consideración que acostumbraba su pareja-. ¡Suéltame!

-Eso es, pequeño... grita todo lo que quieras...

-¡No!

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

-¡No! ¡Déjame! –aterrorizado, Harry vio cómo el rostro cubierto con la máscara blanca se desvanecía poco a poco hasta verse rodeado por la oscuridad. Atrapado entre los brazos de Severus siguió forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, confundido entre el sueño y la vigilia. Severus le habló otra vez, y la voz de su pareja lanzó un escalofrío que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo-. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Severus lo soltó al instante, y Harry se alejó de él hasta quedar pegado contra el respaldar de la cama. Preocupado, el profesor observó cómo su joven pareja se envolvía con las sábanas formando una barrera entre ambos cuerpos, como si le asustara su presencia y su cercanía fuera una amenaza. No hizo amago de volver a acercarse a él y en cambio, dejó pasar unos minutos dando espacio a que se calmara.

El rostro de Harry era un mar de confusión. Aunque consciente que todo había sido una pesadilla, él aún podía sentir el dolor, el miedo y la furia crecer dentro de él. Sentimientos tan vívidos y profundos que lo asustaban. Apretó las sábanas contra su cuerpo y parpadeó, tratando de alejar de su mente el recuerdo de ése sueño tan real. Severus sólo lo observaba, pendiente de cualquier reacción.

La tensión en el rostro de Harry fue menguando y el color regresó poco a poco a sus húmedas mejillas. Dejó las sábanas a un lado y extendió las manos, buscando a tientas el refugio que de inmediato le brindó el cálido abrazo de su pareja.

oooooooOooooooo

Semidesnudo, con su lastimado cuerpo sujeto contra la dura superficie de hierro y su rostro sucio de herrumbre y lágrimas, Erick ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra sus atacantes. Mareado por el humo tóxico que se condensaba en el lugar, sollozaba ya sin aliento a cada dolorosa embestida. Cerró los ojos deseando que al abrirlos sólo se tratara de una pesadilla.

El hombre que sujetaba sus brazos lo soltó y Erick permaneció quieto sin poder moverse, cuando el cuerpo que lo poseía se separó de su cuerpo dejando en él profundas heridas.

-Es mi turno... es mi turno... –escuchó decir, y cerró sus ojos cafés esperando volver a sentir ésa terrible tortura otra vez. Se sintió alzado en vilo y su rostro chocó contra el hierro. Sus caderas fueron levantadas y volvió a sollozar, pero el tormento nunca llegó.

Eufórico por la droga en su organismo, el hombre se preparaba para consumar la violación cuando un alarido detrás de él lo distrajo. Sorprendido, soltó el cuerpo de Erick haciéndole caer al suelo con un ruido seco. Con un gran esfuerzo, el muchacho se arrastró hasta el fondo del vagón tratando de alejarse. La fría y gruesa pared de metal enfrió su espalda cuando chocó contra ella, haciéndole reaccionar.

Aterrado, cubrió su boca con un puño para evitar que un grito surgiera de ella. Frente a él, el hombre que acababa de violarlo agonizaba desangrándose poco a poco a través de una profunda herida en su cuello. El enorme perro negro se lanzó contra el hombre que acababa de soltarlo, las enormes fauces buscando su garganta. Sirius sintió una terrible punzada en alguna parte de su cuerpo antes de alcanzar el frágil cuello que desgarró, ciego de furia.

Erick vio cuando la navaja de bolsillo escapó de las manos temblorosas de su atacante, al mismo tiempo que el corazón del hombre se detenía. Desvió su mirada café hacia el perro negro, que cojeó hasta donde Erick se encontraba dejando un rastro de sangre a cada paso. Asustado, el muchacho se agazapó contra una esquina y cerró los ojos esperando de un momento a otro el ataque del animal, que no sucedió. Cuando los abrió, vio con enorme sorpresa que el perro ya no estaba.

Temblando de miedo y dolor, Erick no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar. Como si se tratara de un espectador frente a una película de horror, el muchacho permaneció acurrucado en el suelo, las piernas desnudas encogidas contra su pecho. Frente a él, sus dos violadores yacían desangrados y él agradeció en silencio al enorme perro negro, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que la negrura lo envolviera por completo.

oooooooOooooooo

Frente a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, Remus caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Aunque habían pasado poco más de treinta minutos desde que Harry lo despertara, ya eran horas para él. Tom se había dado por vencido en su afán de ofrecerle algo que pudiera calmarlo, pues el rostro del licántropo era una pálida máscara de nerviosismo y gran preocupación.

Desesperado, consultó por enésima vez su reloj antes de acercarse al recipiente de los polvos para tomar un puñado. Arthur ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Tenía planeado ir a Hogwarts y buscar en la biblioteca algún hechizo oscuro que fuera capaz de decirle dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Estaba por echar los polvos y mencionar su destino, cuando el color de las llamas cambió y la figura de Arthur traspasó el nicho. Remus apretó los polvos dentro de su puño en un esfuerzo por no lanzarse hacia el Auror.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –Arthur asintió en silencio y buscó en el bolsillo de sus sencillas túnicas un pergamino, que extendió ante el profesor-. ¿Qué es eso?

-No ha utilizado su varita, Remus. Pero se acaba de detectar el uso de animagia en varias partes del Mundo Mágico y Muggle –Arthur señaló varios puntos sobre el pergamino, que resultó ser un gran mapa-. Pero nosotros iremos a éste lugar.

-¿Al Este del Londres Muggle? –preguntó el profesor, observando el sitio que el Auror señalaba en el mapa-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pudiera ser Sirius?

-Porque fue el único animago que los archivos del Ministerio no pudieron identificar...

-Porque Sirius no es un animago reconocido por el Ministerio –concluyó Remus, su semblante preocupado tornando a uno complacido. Se sacudió las manos para deshacerse de los polvos que acababa de tomar-. Tiene que ser él, Arthur. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

El patriarca de los Weasley asintió en silencio y extrayendo un objeto de su bolsillo, se lo ofreció al profesor. Segundos después desaparecían para aparecer de nuevo, ésta vez sobre las vías del ferrocarril. Sin preocuparse por ser visto a ésas horas de la madrugada, Remus conjuró un Lumus con su varita y el resplandor iluminó el largo camino de acero y piedras que componía el camino a la estación.

-¿Qué tan aproximado es el mapa que me mostraste? –preguntó el licántropo mientras dirigía el Lumus para alumbrar el oscuro camino frente a ellos.

-Metros más... metros menos –fue la vaga respuesta del Auror. Remus se detuvo en seco y Arthur casi chocó contra él cuando el profesor se agachó para recoger algo que acababa de encontrar tirado en las vías-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una capa... –Remus acercó la fina tela a su nariz y entre el olor natural de la lana pudo reconocer el aroma del perfume francés de su mejor amigo. Se alarmó al ver que estaba manchada de sangre-. ¡Es de Sirius! ¡Y parece que está herido!

-¿Estás seguro? –Arthur no recibió respuesta del licántropo, pues éste ya corría por entre las vías, la capa gris estrujada en su mano y gritando el nombre de Sirius a todo pulmón.

Encontrándose solo y a oscuras, el Auror suspiró con resignación y encendió el Lumus de su varita para buscar con más calma de la que Remus mostraba. Siguió adelante, alumbrando el interior de cada vagón de las dos largas hileras que aún continuaban estacionadas a lo largo del camino.

Varios metros más atrás, Remus continuaba gritando el nombre de su amigo. Viendo que Arthur se avocaba a la tarea de revisar cada vagón, él se dedicó a buscar debajo de ellos. No tardó en encontrar la varita de Sirius, abandonada y casi oculta entre las piedras. La examinó para verificar que se encontrara en buen estado y la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica gris de su amigo.

-¡Remus! –el licántropo casi saltó de su sitio al escuchar el grito alterado del Auror. Corrió los metros que lo separaban de él, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía con cada tramo que avanzaba. Se detuvo frente al vagón donde Arthur se encontraba, su varita alumbrando hacia el muchacho que se hallaba en el rincón, aún inconsciente.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó con horror cuando la varita de Arthur se desvió de Erick para alumbrar a los dos cuerpos frente a ellos. Ambos se hicieron a un lado sin poder evitar un gesto de repulsión, cuando siguieron el camino de la sangre que caía en delgados hilos por la puerta del vagón, formando un charco debajo de sus pies-. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

Arthur apagó el Lumus de su varita y esquivando el charco de sangre, se impulsó para entrar al vagón seguido de cerca por Remus. Sólo fue necesario un ligero vistazo a ambos cuerpos para darse cuenta de qué habían muerto. Desviando su mirada de los cuellos desgarrados de ambos hombres, Arthur se acercó al joven y lo examinó con la punta de su varita.

-Éste muchacho fue violado...

Remus se agachó a su lado y vio con tristeza las claras huellas de lo ocurrido. Se quitó su propia capa y la colocó sobre los muslos desnudos del muchacho, que en su inconsciencia no notó el repentino calor de la tela sobre su cuerpo.

-Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería –sugirió el profesor de Defensa. Arthur lo miró con aprensión, el reclamo mudo en su experta mirada-. No importa lo que él sea. Fue ultrajado y está herido, será necesario que Poppy lo atienda.

-¿Y qué hay de Sirius? –preguntó el Auror, que no había olvidado la razón por la que ahora se encontraban ahí-. No podemos dejar de buscarlo.

-Tal vez el muchacho sepa algo –Remus se puso de pie, recorriendo con la mirada el espacio a su alrededor y tratando de evitar la desagradable visión de los dos hombres junto a él. Se colocó sobre la espalda la capa gris de Sirius al tiempo que se volvía al Auror-. Habrá que interrogarlo antes de llevarlo con Poppy.

Arthur asintió en silencio y volvió a acercar la varita al rostro del muchacho.

-Enervate...

Los ojos cafés se abrieron poco a poco, y Erick parpadeó con dolor cuando sus irises fueron heridas por una deslumbrante luz que lo asustó.

-Tranquilo, muchacho... –al escuchar a Arthur, Erick se revolvió en su sitio, sollozando de dolor y miedo-. Tranquilo, no te haremos daño.

Erick mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, cubriendo su cuerpo adolorido con la capa de Remus. Al darse cuenta que se encontraba arropado, su corazón se tranquilizó y entonces pudo descargar su vergüenza y dolor. Remus y Arthur observaron las lágrimas del muchacho con un respetuoso silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Erick no respondió. Arthur comprendió su vergüenza y decidió no insistirle-. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y señaló con mano temblorosa a los dos hombres que aún yacían en el mismo lugar, como pudo comprobar antes de desviar de nuevo su mirada, asqueado por la horrible visión. Remus se separó de Arthur y se acercó a los cuerpos. Con la varita, alumbró hacia el bajo vientre de uno de ellos y comprobó que Erick decía la verdad.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó al muchacho mientras regresaba a su lugar junto a Arthur. Erick se sorprendió cuando la mano de Remus le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente. Intrigado por saber de dónde pudo haberla sacado, la aceptó escuchando la suave y serena voz que lo tranquilizó como por arte de magia, lo suficiente para poder pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

-Nosotros... íbamos de camino a la estación... cuando ellos... –se detuvo por un instante, renuente a tener que seguir recordando lo ocurrido-. Ellos... nos golpearon y a mí metieron al vagón y luego...

El joven calló, y los dos magos frente a él se miraron el uno al otro, comprendiendo su silencio.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que había alguien más contigo? –el muchacho asintió y el rostro de Remus mostró una gran preocupación-. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé... sólo vi que lo golpeaban y ya no supe más de él –Arthur y Remus cruzaron una mirada inteligente y el Auror se puso de pie mientras el muchacho continuaba-. Yo tenía que llevarlo a su casa porque había bebido demasiado... –se cubrió la cara con las manos, y las siguientes palabras que pronunció hicieron que el corazón de Remus casi se detuviera-. Si no hubiera sido por ése perro...

-¿Qué perro? –Remus tomó los hombros del muchacho, que se revolvió evitando el contacto-. Lo siento... ¿Dijiste que había un perro? ¿Era negro? –el muchacho asintió, y Remus apretó contra su cuerpo la capa de Sirius-. ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Remus... mira esto... –Arthur se acercó al profesor y le mostró lo que el licántropo reconoció como la cartera de Sirius-. Los asaltaron, no hay duda alguna.

-Pero... ¿Dónde está ahora? –Remus se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún indicio que pudiera indicarle dónde encontrarlo. El pequeño fuego de la lata oxidada ya no existía y gran parte del amargo tufo de la droga que ahí se consumía, se había desvanecido con el aire que entraba por la enorme puerta del vagón. Se volvió hacia el muchacho-. ¿Dónde viste al perro negro?

-Aquí... ése hombre lo hirió antes de que... –al recordar lo ocurrido, el muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras cubría su cuerpo con la capa de Remus-. Fue ése perro negro... el que los mató a ellos.

Remus volvió su mirada hacia los cuerpos de los hombres con el cuello desgarrado y la imagen ante él cobró otras dimensiones. Mareado por la impresión que le causó imaginar a Sirius haciendo algo como eso, salió a toda prisa del vagón. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se recargó sobre la superficie que minutos antes sostuviera el cuerpo de Sirius, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Remus... ¿Estás bien? –Arthur lo alcanzó segundos después. Remus descubrió su rostro y el Auror pudo ver la más clara desolación en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a él-. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza para hacer algo tan terrible como eso?

Arthur guardó silencio, sin hallar una respuesta. Si Remus que era su mejor amigo y lo conocía de casi toda la vida no lo sabía... ¿Cómo podía él saberlo? Después de eternos segundos sin saber qué hacer, Remus recuperó la compostura y se volvió al Auror, su rostro expresando un gran pesar.

-Está herido, Arthur... necesito encontrarlo –el Auror asintió en silencio, y se sorprendió cuando Remus posó su mano sobre su hombro, su mirada suplicante-. Escucha... él pasó doce años en prisión siendo inocente... no quisiera que...

Arthur comprendió lo que Remus trataba de decirle, y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que palmeaba la mano que aún sostenía su hombro.

-Antes que Auror, soy padre de familia, Remus. Así como le ocurrió a ése jovencito, pudo ocurrirle a mi hija... o a cualquiera de mis muchachos –Remus permaneció en silencio, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras-. No sé lo que pasó por la mente de Sirius cuando lo hizo, pero sí te puedo decir que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar... un Kedavra no me hubiera bastado para castigar a esos malditos –la mirada de agradecimiento que Remus le dirigió, hizo comprender a Arthur que había tomado la mejor decisión-. Encuentra las huellas de sangre de Sirius y síguelas. Así será más fácil encontrarlo –le sugirió al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el interior del vagón.

-¿Qué harás con ellos? –le preguntó el profesor, señalando el lugar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Llevaré al muchacho a la enfermería –fue la firme respuesta del Auror-. A los otros los dejaré aquí, pero antes me desharé de cualquier cosa que pueda involucrar a Sirius con todo este desastre. Te veré en el Castillo, ¿De acuerdo?

Remus asintió mientras aferraba su varita, alumbrando todo a su alrededor. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que encontró el rastro que buscaba. Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa siguió las huellas que la sangre de Sirius dejara, al tiempo que elevaba una plegaria por el bienestar de su gran amigo.

oooooooOooooooo

Se sentía lastimado, aterrado... perdido. Cada sombra que se atravesaba en su camino lo sobresaltaba, y entonces el perro negro se agazapaba en la oscuridad y después reanudaba su huída. La herida en una de sus patas delanteras era profunda y dolía cada vez más.

Debilitado, lanzó un tenue aullido lastimero y volvió a ocultarse detrás de unos grandes toneles de diesel que custodiaban la entrada a una bodega, donde más toneles manchados de grasa apenas dejaron espacio para que el asustado animal pasara, ya sin fuerzas para seguir escapando.

Tropezando entre enormes tornillos oxidados que en el pasado formaran parte de alguna locomotora, encontró refugio en un espacio libre y apenas cómodo para dejarse caer, exhausto. Lamió la herida de su pata, que continuaba sangrando y volvió a gemir, temblando de frío y miedo.

Después de algunos minutos tuvo fuerzas para dejar surgir al mago y Sirius se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo más frío aún al no tener la protección de su negro pelaje y en cambio una delgada camisa que no lo cubría ni siquiera lo necesario. Se arrepintió de haber dejado tirada su gruesa capa de lana.

Examinó su herida, que sobre su brazo no se apreciaba tan profunda. Sirius recargó su cabeza contra la pared y fijó su mirada azul en un enorme hueco sobre él, que hacía de ventana. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el ruido del tren próximo a arribar a la estación. Mientras seguía el rítmico ruido de la máquina que poco a poco se acercaba, dejó que los recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir se arremolinaran en su mente confundida.

Él sólo había ido al bar para beber una copa. Tenía pensado retirarse temprano a su departamento y entretenerse con algún programa en la televisión. Pero en ése pequeño bar, el recuerdo de Remus y Harry tan lejos de él hicieron más profunda su soledad. Perdió la cuenta de las copas, y jamás se imaginó que ésa sería la causa de lo que después ocurriría.

La visión de aquél joven siendo violado había resucitado en su mente lo vivido por él años atrás. No pensó en lo que hacía. Sólo sintió una inmensa furia y los rostros extraños dejaron de serlo en su mente torturada, para ser cubiertos por una máscara blanca. Se lanzó sobre ellos lleno de odio... sediento de venganza.

Sirius sintió náuseas al recordar el sabor metálico de la sangre derramada en ése vagón por su causa. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y un sollozo desesperado escapó de su garganta. No sabía qué había sido peor: Si lo que ésos dos hombres hicieran al muchacho, o lo que él les hiciera a ellos.

-Dios mío... ¿Qué he hecho? –el sollozo en su garganta se convirtió en un largo gemido. Asustado por no haber sido capaz de controlar la parte irracional de su fuerte carácter, sintió un gran horror de sí mismo-. Soy un... monstruo...

Un fuerte ruido hizo que Sirius se sobresaltara. Escondido en el pequeño espacio que lo cobijaba cerró los ojos y adoptó su forma animaga. Con toda seguridad lo buscaban para llevarlo preso por lo que acaba de hacer. Volvería a Azkaban y ésta vez sería por una justa razón.

El ruido del tren que en ése momento pasaba a unos metros de la pequeña bodega, acalló los fuertes llamados de Remus. El suelo retumbó debajo de ellos al paso de la enorme locomotora, mientras el licántropo lanzaba lejos un tonel que estorbaba a su paso. En el rincón, el perro se encogió aullando de miedo y Remus sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando al fin lo encontró.

-¡Sirius! ¡Gracias al Cielo! –en medio del atronador ruido de la máquina, Sirius no lo escuchó. El Lumus de su varita reflejó su propia sombra irguiéndose enorme sobre su amigo y el perro se encogió más sobre sí mismo. Remus sintió ganas de llorar al verlo tan asustado, y más pequeño que nunca. Se agachó a su altura, el tren alejándose poco a poco hasta que sólo se escuchó su incesante traqueteo en la distancia-. Padfoot... mírame... soy yo, Remus.

Padfoot levantó su mirada cristalina hacia la dulce voz que lo llamaba. Remus alargó su mano hacia él y el perro se pegó contra la pared, temiendo lastimarlo también. Al verlo, Remus mantuvo su mano extendida y se acercó poco a poco hasta sentarse en el rincón, a su lado. Padfoot no se movió de su lugar. Sin temor, Remus colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus orejas caídas.

Ante la dulce caricia que su amigo le dedicó, las defensas de Sirius cayeron. Cojeando, buscó el regazo de Remus y descansó su cabeza sobre él. El silencio ya reinaba en el lugar y Remus pudo escuchar con claridad los tenues sollozos que su mejor amigo trataba de ocultar.

-Todo está bien... no tengas miedo –Remus siguió acariciando su cabeza, y cerró los ojos con agrado cuando el suave pelaje bajo sus dedos cambió de textura. Enredó sus dedos en los despeinados cabellos de Sirius, sin dejar de hablarle-. Sé que estás herido, ¿Por qué no me dejas curarte mientras me cuentas lo que te ocurrió?

Sin esperar respuesta, Remus apagó el Lumus de su varita. Con un hechizo de curación de los muchos que él sabía, cerró poco a poco las heridas que iba encontrando en el cuerpo de su amigo. La herida de la cabeza fue la última que cerró, para después esperar en paciente silencio hasta que la voz quebrada de Sirius se dejó escuchar.

-Hice algo muy malo ésta noche... –un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar a los dos hombres que atacara en el vagón. Remus, que aún lo sostenía sobre su regazo, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza tratando de calmarlo-. No quiero ir otra vez a Azkaban, Remus... no quiero... no...

-Tranquilo... no volverás a ése lugar, Sirius. Te lo prometo –Sirius cerró los ojos y apretó la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la suya-. Sé... lo que tú hiciste en ése vagón. Salvaste la vida de ése muchacho, eso es lo que importa.

-No es así... no lo es –Remus frunció el ceño sin comprender el balbuceo de su amigo-. Llegué tarde, Remus. La vida de ése muchacho... ya no será la misma. Sus heridas... nunca sanarán.

-Arthur lo llevó a la enfermería –Sirius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo una gran tristeza porque su amigo no lograba comprender-. A éstas horas Poppy ya debe haber curado sus heridas. Se recuperará, no lo dudes.

-Tú... no... entiendes. Él no se recuperará... nunca. Lo que ellos le hicieron... no se borrará nunca de su mente.

-No hables así, Sirius –Lo reprendió el licántropo, ajeno a todo lo que en ése momento pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo-. Es joven, tiene toda una vida por delante. Ya verás que más pronto de lo que piensas habrá olvidado lo ocurrido ésta noche.

-No lo hará, Remus... –insistió el animago, sus ojos azules nublados de lágrimas y recuerdos luchando por salir. Se soltó de la mano que lo aferraba y giró de costado sobre el regazo de Remus, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo mientras le daba la espalda. Su amigo sintió su cuerpo temblar al ritmo de sus sollozos e hizo a un lado sus negros cabellos. Sirius cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar los dorados ojos de su amigo-. Nunca es... suficiente el tiempo para olvidar... tú no sabes... no lo sabes...

-¿Qué es lo que no sé, Sirius? –Remus mantuvo su mirada sobre el rostro de su amigo. Dolor y melancolía haciendo sombra en las facciones que a él tanto se le antojaban traviesas, casi infantiles a pesar de su madurez-. Por favor... dime qué es lo que no sé.

En la intimidad de ésa solitaria bodega escuchando la voz de su amigo, siempre capaz de contenerle en sus momentos más irascibles y alegrarle los instantes más sombríos, Sirius suspiró y dejó que las palabras surgieran solas de sus labios.

-La noche en que aquello ocurrió... yo sólo tenía nueve años...

Cansado de mantener su corazón cerrado, cedió al fin ante aquel pasado que aún atormentaba sus noches y mutilaba sus días, impidiéndole vivir y dejar vivir. Impidiéndole ser feliz y dejar ser felices a las personas que él más quería. Sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, Remus escuchó en silencio cada una de sus palabras hasta que rendido por el cansancio, Sirius dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

Remus continuó sosteniendo su cuerpo dormido, velando su sueño. La noche era cada vez más fría y con cuidado lo cobijó con la capa gris. Con el corazón encogido de tristeza acarició los negros cabellos del animago y en la oscuridad de ése pequeño cuarto dejó que al fin sus lágrimas fluyeran. Y ésa noche lloró por Sirius como en muchos años no lo hacía. Por su inocencia robada, por su alma carcomida por el rencor. Lloró por su mejor amigo, por su hermano... por el hombre que alguna vez él amara.

oooooooOooooooo

Terminado el efecto de la última poción revitalizadora, Severus luchaba contra el sueño y el cansancio. Sentado a un lado de la cama frente a la chimenea, aún esperaba noticias de Arthur o de Remus, deseando que llegaran antes de que Harry despertara de nuevo. Había sido difícil convencerlo de beber una poción para dormir sin soñar, y dudaba que su pareja quisiera volver a conciliar el sueño sin haber recibido noticias de Sirius.

Desvió la mirada del libro que leía para vigilar el sueño del muchacho. Harry parecía dormir tranquilo, aunque de vez en cuando suspiraba y contraía su rostro en un gesto de profunda tristeza. Con toda seguridad en alguna parte de su subconsciente pensaba en su padrino. Suspiró cuando Harry sollozó entre sueños, y acarició su mano hasta que el gesto de su pareja se suavizó.

Permaneció sentado junto a la cama observando al joven que dormía sobre ella, apenas cubierto por la sábana negra haciendo un sensual contraste con la claridad de su tersa piel. Le preocupaba el sueño que acababa de contarle. Ambos sabían que tratándose de Harry, cualquier cosa que soñara por muy extraña que pareciera, la mayoría de las veces guardaba algún significado. Se prometió preguntarle a Remus más adelante. Tal vez él pudiera decirle algo.

Volvió su lectura al libro, tratando de concentrarse en lo que leía. Cabeceó sobre la página varias veces y se dio por vencido cuando las líneas comenzaron a bailar frente a sus negros ojos. Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie para despejarse. Se dio una vuelta por el laboratorio, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Se entretuvo revisando su inventario, complacido al ver que Draco lo mantenía en perfecto orden. Cuando ya no supo qué mas hacer, regresó a la habitación.

Harry parecía pequeño en medio de su enorme cama, y Severus se vio tentado a entrar en ella para hacerle compañía. Su deseo se vio frustrado cuando la voz de Arthur se escuchó entre las llamas de la chimenea.

-Severus... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Está Harry contigo?

-Sí, pero está dormido –respondió el profesor en voz baja para no despertar a su pareja-. ¿Hay noticias de Black?

-Remus ya debe haberlo encontrado. Estoy en la enfermería –Severus frunció el ceño con preocupación. Había algo en el ambiente que le dejaba una sensación de Deja Vu-. Necesito que vengas. Hay algo que debemos discutir.

-Voy para allá –Severus dio un último vistazo al muchacho dormido, y confiando en que no despertaría pronto, tomó un puñado de polvos para dirigirse a la enfermería. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Poppy y a su auxiliar atendiendo a un joven al que nunca había visto antes-. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Es un Muggle. No sabemos su nombre –antes de que Severus pudiera reclamarle, Arthur tomó el brazo del profesor para conducirlo a un lugar privado-. Remus y yo lo encontramos abandonado en un vagón. Sufrió abuso sexual. No podíamos dejarlo ahí.

-¿Y no pudieron enviarlo a algún hospital Muggle? –Arthur negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué? Sabes bien que no es conveniente...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo habríamos hecho, de no ser porque Sirius está involucrado –Severus miró con seriedad a los ojos del Auror. Éste supo interpretar su gesto grave y negó con la cabeza-. No es lo que estás pensando.

Arthur le contó todo lo ocurrido y cuando terminó, el rostro de Severus mostraba una gran preocupación. En su mente no dejaba de rondar el sueño que Harry acababa de contarle. De alguna extraña manera sentía que en todo aquello había una gran conexión. Sus negros ojos se enfocaron en la presencia del muchacho, al que Poppy había tenido que dormir porque estaba tan alterado que no dejaba que lo atendieran.

-¿Qué pasará con él? –preguntó, desviando su mirada de Erick para enfocarla en el Auror-. ¿Piensas dejarlo aquí?

-Por ahora dejaremos que Poppy cure sus heridas, Remus no debe tardar en llegar con Sirius y necesito hablar con él. Será necesario conocer su versión de los hechos –en este punto, dirigió una mirada perturbada al profesor-. Hubieras visto lo que les hizo en el cuello a ésos hombres...

-Puedo imaginarlo –respondió Severus, posando su mano en el antebrazo donde si alguien se fijaba bien, aún podía apreciarse una delgada cicatriz que evidenciaba hasta dónde podía ser capaz de llegar el animago cuando se enfurecía-. Claro que sí...

-¿Crees que sea conveniente que Harry sepa todo esto?

Severus no supo qué responder. Por un lado, consideraba que Harry tenía derecho a enterarse de todo. Pero sería prudente que no supiera la forma en que ésos hombres habían muerto. No quería que su pareja guardara en su mente la imagen de su padrino desgarrando el cuello de alguien.

-Aunque soy su pareja conozco mis límites, y sé que hay terrenos en la vida de Harry en los cuales no debo entrometerme. Y uno de ellos es su relación con su padrino –respondió después de pensarlo por un largo momento-. Creo que ésa decisión debemos dejársela a Black. Considero pertinente que sea él mismo quien le cuente lo ocurrido, así sabrá qué partes de la historia decirle y qué partes omitirle.

Arthur asintió en silencio, dándole la razón. Severus dio un último vistazo al muchacho. Poppy ya había terminado con él y estaba por llevarlo a una de las habitaciones privadas. Mientras menos personas en el Castillo supieran de su presencia, sería mucho mejor. El Auror lo acompañó a la chimenea, prometiéndole que le llamaría en cuanto hubiera noticias de Sirius.

De cualquier forma, Severus no quería estar presente si el animago aparecía. Un enfrentamiento contra él era lo último que necesitaba. Como le aclarara a Remus, su interés radicaba en la importancia que todo ese asunto tenía para Harry. Así que tras arribar por la chimenea de sus habitaciones decidió que ya no tenía caso seguir despierto y se dispuso a hacerle compañía a su pareja, que no sintió cuando el hombre se abrazó con firmeza a su joven cuerpo.

oooooooOooooooo

De pie frente a la cama de Erick, Sirius observaba con semblante culpable al muchacho dormido. Aunque Remus había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo de que él no tenía la culpa, aún se sentía responsable por lo que acababa de pasar horas atrás. Junto a la puerta, la discreta figura de Remus se dibujó debajo del dintel y Sirius desvió su mirada del muchacho para dirigirla hacia su amigo.

El profesor acababa de volver de las habitaciones de Severus. Sin contarle todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, había tranquilizado a Harry explicándole que su padrino se encontraba bien. Pero al sugerirle que lo alcanzara en la enfermería, el muchacho se había negado de forma rotunda. Remus no quiso insistir, comprendiendo que aún se encontraba molesto con él por su actitud hacia Severus.

Así que tras despedirse del testarudo muchacho, el licántropo solo suspiró con tristeza antes de volver a la enfermería, encontrando al animago en la habitación del joven Muggle. Arthur ya se había retirado después de devolverle su cartera a Sirius y que éste le contara todo con sus propias palabras, haciéndole sentir un gran alivio cuando después de preguntarle si lo iba a llevar preso a Azkaban, el Auror le respondiera que no. El Mundo Muggle no estaba dentro de su jurisdicción.

Remus dejó su lugar junto a la puerta para acercarse al animago. Desde su regreso del Londres Muggle, no habían vuelto a mencionar nada de aquel doloroso secreto que su amigo le confesara, y Remus no consideraba que ése fuera el lugar y momento adecuados para hablar del tema. Pero estaba consciente que al respecto les quedaba una larga conversación pendiente, que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar.

Adivinó la pregunta muda en la mirada azul de su amigo, y negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sirius suspiró con tristeza y se dejó caer sobre la silla a un lado de la cama. Harry se había negado a hablar con él y eso significaba que aún seguía molesto. No podía culparlo por su resentimiento e incluso podía comprender que lo odiara. Él también se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Es lo mejor... así no tendré que contarle lo que hice ésta noche –Remus conjuró una silla para sentarse junto al animago, que se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba-. De cualquier forma... dudo mucho que le importara.

-Aunque no lo creas, Harry estaba muy preocupado por ti. No nos habríamos enterado de nada si no hubiese sido por su empatía contigo.

Sirius no respondió al comentario de su amigo, pero su semblante cambió por un segundo, tiempo que pasó antes de volver a recordar las duras palabras de su ahijado el día de su partida. Tal vez Harry no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo amaba. Él ya no significaba nada en su vida.

Erick se revolvió entre sueños, afiebrado y sollozando incoherencias. Sirius se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama y le susurró para tranquilizarlo. Segundos después se giró para enfrentar la mirada de Remus, y éste frunció el ceño al ver la actitud decidida que se formó en las facciones de su amigo, mientras extraía su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y se volvía hacia el muchacho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Remus se puso de pie de inmediato y retuvo la mano que sostenía la varita. La soltó al instante cuando pudo ver que las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su amigo-. ¿Sirius?

-Hace mucho tiempo... que no hago lo correcto –Remus lo observó con atención, tratando de comprender lo que su amigo decía-. He vivido toda mi vida cometiendo error tras error. Actuando antes de pensar. Juzgando antes de conocer... y todo eso por culpa de alguien cuyo rostro no pude ver, pero que marcó mi cuerpo y mi mente para siempre.

Por la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Remus, Sirius supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al fin estaba haciendo algo correcto. Apuntó hacia Erick, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía en medio de alguna pesadilla.

Junto a él, Remus también extendió su varita hacia el muchacho. No fueron necesarias más explicaciones. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los dorados de su amigo, y ambos pronunciaron la palabra mágica que con toda seguridad, cambiaría para siempre el destino de aquél muchacho Muggle.

-Obliviate...

oooooooOooooooo

En el pequeño bar del "Oso" Huxley, el hombre no dejaba de mirar su reloj con impaciencia. Cinco horas habían transcurrido ya desde que enviara a Erick con su cliente, y el muchacho no aparecía. Aunque aún no amanecía del todo, las calles ya comenzaban a cobrar vida con los transeúntes trasnochados que poco a poco salían de las tabernas de los alrededores para dirigirse a la estación.

Despidió al último cliente que quedaba y sus empleados se marcharon poco tiempo después. Terminó de hacer las cuentas de la noche y se dispuso a cerrar su local. Pasaría por la casa del muchacho para asegurarse que se encontrara bien y de paso, lo regañaría por no haber regresado a trabajar. Alguien tocó la puerta de cristal, y una media sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios cuando Erick entró haciendo caso omiso al letrero colgante que rezaba "cerrado".

-¿Se puede saber por qué te apareces hasta éstas horas? –le preguntó con voz enérgica, aunque aliviado por dentro. Erick respondió a su saludo mientras se sentaba en un banquito frente a la barra, de donde tomó algunos dulces de nuez que se guardó en el bolsillo-. ¿Dejaste a mi cliente en su departamento? –el muchacho asintió-. ¿Y por qué no regresaste para trabajar?

-Es que... se me olvidó que debía regresar –Erick se rascó la cabeza, confundido-. ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que hice después de dejar a su cliente.

El hombre lo miró por algunos segundos y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enojo.

-¿Fumaste otra vez ésa porquería? –Erick movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, asustado. Ésa época era lejana, apenas tenía doce años y era su primera vez. Para su desgracia, había sido el señor Huxley quien lo encontrara intoxicado con su primer cigarrillo de marihuana en la mano. Pero entre él y su madre se habían encargado de que no le quedaran ganas de volver a hacerlo.

-¡No, señor! ¡Lo juro! –Erick se encogió en su lugar frente al "Oso" Huxley, y pensó que mejor sería no decirle que ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado con su cliente a la estación-. ¡De verdad! Le juro que no lo he vuelto a hacer.

-Más te vale... –el hombre terminó su quehacer en el local y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por un avergonzado Erick. No podía seguir regañándolo. Lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía que era un buen muchacho y un buen hijo. Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de él-. Uno de mis meseros pidió licencia, y necesitaré tu ayuda ésta noche.

-Aquí estaré, señor –respondió el muchacho, contento de recibir otra oportunidad de trabajo. El hombre lo miró con seriedad, dudando en si estaría haciendo lo correcto al confiar en su palabra. La noche anterior casi tuvo que hacer milagros para darse abasto con su clientela. Erick comprendió su duda y levantó la mano derecha, solemne-. Le prometo que no lo olvidaré ésta vez.

-Hum... está bien –Erick le dirigió una enorme sonrisa de despedida antes de partir-. Muchacho olvidadizo... –murmuró el señor Huxley mientras terminaba de cerrar su local.

De vuelta a casa, Erick caminaba despacio con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que recordaba de ésas últimas horas, era el momento en que acompañaba al cliente del señor Huxley a la estación, mientras trataba de evitar que diera de boca contra las vías. Después de eso, su despertar justo antes de llegar a la estación a bordo del tren que para su sorpresa ya lo traía de regreso, y de donde se bajó muy confundido para ir directo hacia el bar.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón, advirtiendo la presencia de una gran cantidad de billetes en donde no debería haber más que unas cuantas monedas. Extrañado, sacó el grueso fajo para examinarlo. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su mente y entonces sonrió. Acababa de recordar que se había quedado conversando con el señor Black en su lujoso departamento, y horas después lo había acompañado él mismo hasta la estación para que tomara el tren de regreso.

"¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?" Se preguntó, avivando el paso rumbo a su casa. El dinero que el señor Black le diera como agradecimiento por haberlo acompañado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad le serviría para pagar varios meses de alquiler. Su madre estaría contenta, después de reprenderlo por no llegar a dormir. Dio las gracias en silencio al cliente del señor Huxley en el instante que escuchaba la voz preocupada de su madre, que ya lo esperaba.

"_Ten mucho cuidado cuando camines de noche por las vías."_ Recordando la grave advertencia del señor Black al despedirse de él, dirigió una última mirada a un perro negro que lo había seguido muy de cerca desde que arribara a la estación. Lo miró a los ojos y por alguna extraña razón supo que debía tomar en serio aquel consejo. Sacó uno de los dulces que había tomado de la barra del bar y se lo ofreció al animal, que lo aceptó gustoso.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí –murmuró al enorme perro mientras cerraba la puerta y atendía el llamado preocupado de su madre.

El perro permaneció algunos minutos más frente a la puerta de Erick, y se marchó a paso lento cuando ya comenzaba a clarear. A bordo del tren que lo llevaría a su departamento, Sirius se sentía satisfecho porque las pociones de Poppy y el hechizo de Ilusión habían funcionado tan bien como el Obliviate. Si su madre hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, ahora su vida sería muy diferente.

-Pero el hubiera no existe... –murmuró con amargura. Cerró sus ojos azules y suspirando, decidió disfrutar el sabor del dulce de nuez que aún permanecía en su boca.

oooooooOooooooo

Dos días después de lo ocurrido con Sirius en el Londres Muggle, Draco se dirigía a toda prisa en busca de su padrino. Acababa de enterarse que ésa misma mañana, un incidente en la clase de pociones con el cuarto año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, había enviado a la mayoría de los alumnos a la enfermería por leves quemaduras ocasionadas al explotar sus calderos.

Al saberlo, su preocupación por los incidentes ocurridos en los últimos días se hizo mucho más patente. Algo malo estaba pasando con Severus y tenía que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible. El rubio no esperó una invitación. Entró al salón donde aún quedaban señales de lo ocurrido en las paredes y techo, y hasta en la pizarra del profesor. Severus no estaba.

Paseó su mirada gris por todo el lugar y vio con sorpresa que la mayor parte de los pupitres tenían residuos del accidente. En la pizarra podían verse las instrucciones de la poción que los alumnos debían elaborar, y sólo un vistazo necesitó para darse cuenta que su padrino había cometido un error al confundir uno de los ingredientes.

Salió del salón de pociones y se dirigió al laboratorio. Lo encontró trabajando en una habitación al fondo otrora en desuso, y ahora ampliado con magia y acondicionado para uso exclusivo de su investigación. Usaba en sus manos unos guantes de piel de Dragón, para protegerlas mientras analizaba el veneno de Nagini.

Al verlo entrar, el profesor siguió trabajando sin hacer caso al muchacho cuando éste se paró frente a él, exigiendo su atención. Draco esperó con paciencia a que el hombre terminara lo que estaba haciendo. Severus se quitó los guantes e hizo algunas anotaciones en un pergamino. Fue hasta ése momento que enfocó su interés hacia su ahijado.

-Supe lo que ocurrió con los de cuarto –Severus hizo flotar el pergamino frente a él y continuó haciendo algunas anotaciones-. Sabes que el error fue tuyo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tiene algo de malo que me equivoque alguna vez? –preguntó el profesor sin despegar la mirada del papel-. No soy perfecto, ¿Sabes?

-No lo dudo, Severus. Y por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo que te equivoques alguna vez –en éste punto, Draco posó una mano sobre el hombro de su padrino, haciendo que éste levantara sus negros ojos hacia él-. Pero sabes bien que no es la primera vez. Ya son varias las ocasiones en lo que va del curso.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Draco? –el muchacho pudo advertir un tono de fastidio en la voz de su padrino-. Ya Minerva me hizo las debidas advertencias. No necesito más de lo mismo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Estás cansado, Severus –el hombre dejó de escribir sobre el pergamino y dio la espalda al muchacho. Se acercó a una gaveta que yacía en un rincón, y que había hechizado para conservar a una temperatura muy baja lo que ahí guardaba. Extrajo un tubo de vidrio con una sustancia transparente y regresó a su mesa para seguir trabajando-. Necesitas ayuda con tus clases, ¿Por qué no me das los tres primeros años?

-No puedes dar clases en Hogwarts, Draco. No tienes un título de catedrático, y sabes muy bien que la seguridad de los alumnos en clase es responsabilidad de cada profesor –con una pipeta, introdujo en el tubo la enzima que acababa de separar. Colocó la tapa y lo invirtió con suavidad varias veces mientras consultaba su reloj-. No puedo poner semejante carga sobre tu espalda. Además, ya bastante tienes con las pociones y con los trabajos que te doy para calificar.

-Entonces busca a alguien que te ayude con lo de Harry... no lo sé... alguno de tus mejores alumnos de séptimo. Estoy seguro que te ayudarán con gusto a cambio de algunos puntos para sus Casas.

El gesto de desilusión del profesor no pudo ser más grande cuando al examinar la muestra de plasma, vio que seguía teniendo la misma consistencia líquida. Hizo algunas anotaciones más en el pergamino antes de regresar su atención el muchacho.

-De ninguna manera. No confío en nadie para algo tan delicado como esto –Draco no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración ante la necedad del hombre-. La vida de Harry está en juego, y no voy a arriesgarla dejándola en manos de ningún inepto.

-¿Cuántas noches llevas sin dormir en las últimas semanas? –Severus no respondió a su pregunta, cosa que no fue necesario. Debajo de sus negros ojos Draco pudo apreciar las huellas claras de su desvelo-. ¿Harry lo sabe?

-No lo creo. Siempre lo encuentro dormido cuando regreso.

-No es para alarmarte ni nada de eso, pero... ¿Qué pasará si te llegas a enfermar? –Severus tampoco quiso responder a ésa pregunta. Enfermarse estaba muy lejos de sus planes. Tal posibilidad era inaceptable para él-. ¿Cómo podrás ayudar a Harry entonces? De ninguna manera, padrino –concluyó el rubio-. No podrás ayudarlo si te enfermas. Necesitas que alguien te ayude con éste proyecto.

Cansado, Severus se sentó y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Draco tenia razón. Las pociones revitalizadoras ya no le surtían el mismo efecto, lo que significaba que el cansancio de su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a un extremo en el que ponía en riesgo su salud. No podía enfermarse. Cada hora del día era demasiado valiosa para él, como para desperdiciarla tirado en una cama de la enfermería.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? –Draco frunció el ceño ante la actitud vencida de Severus. Pero lejos de alarmarse se alegró por eso. El hombre acababa de aceptar que necesitaba ayuda urgente. Se sentó frente a él, escuchándole con atención-. Necesito a alguien comprometido con la vida de Harry. No alguien que lo quiera, sino alguien que lo ame lo suficiente y que se obligue a ser cuidadoso en el trabajo de laboratorio. Y que esté tan interesado como yo en su recuperación.

-Podría ser Lupin –sugirió el rubio sin dudarlo. Él mismo era testigo de cuánto amaba el licántropo a su amigo. Severus rebatió su sugerencia mientras se enfocaba de nueva cuenta en el veneno de Nagini.

-Él ya tiene bastante con las clases de Defensa y Duelo. Sin contar con su labor como Jefe de Gryffindor –se colocó los guantes de piel de Dragón y con cuidado, tomó una muestra del veneno para repetir todo el proceso-. También está fungiendo como Subdirector interino. Descártalo.

-¿Weasley?

-No. Demasiado trabajo y problemas con el asunto de Granger. Ahora no tiene cabeza para otras cosas. Pensándolo bien, nunca ha tenido cabeza para otras cosas.

Draco sonrió por un breve instante, antes de que su rostro volviera a ensombrecerse. Sintió una gran tristeza al recordar que había una persona con la capacidad suficiente para ayudarlo. Era una verdadera pena que Hermione Granger ahora se encontrara en San Mungo.

Otro nombre rondó por su cabeza, pero el solo pensamiento le pareció algo descabellado. Hacer semejante sugerencia a su padrino sería una verdadera idiotez. Aún así, Draco se decidió a arriesgar sus dientes, pues sabía muy bien que ésa persona también amaba a Harry. Y lo amaba lo suficiente no sólo para obligarse a ser cuidadosa en su trabajo, sino también para estar lo bastante consciente que ésa sería tal vez, la última oportunidad que tendría para recuperarlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde la ventana del vigésimo piso donde se encontraba, Sirius observaba los enormes edificios que obstruían el paso del sol, matizando en tonalidades grises aquella tarde de viernes en el Londres Muggle. Sentado en un sillón a unos metros de él, Remus repasaba distraído alguna revista, ignorante de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su amigo.

Era la primera vez que pisaba ése lugar, y estaba muy nervioso. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y bajar las interminables escaleras que lo conducirían hacia la salida del edificio. Pero sabía muy bien que Remus le lanzaría un hechizo paralizador antes de que lograra llegar al primer escalón. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, el licántropo era el principal causante de que ahora se encontrara en ése apuro.

Ansioso, posó sus manos temblorosas contra el cristal de la ventana, dejando en él la humedad de su sudor frío. Suspirando para controlar la sensación de vértigo, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Él no temía a las alturas, pues uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en su juventud siempre fue elevarse en su escoba lo más alto posible, hasta casi tocar las nubes. Su sensación de vértigo se debía a otra razón.

Desde su lugar en el sillón, Remus levantó la mirada y la enfocó sobre la figura del animago. Sirius mantenía recargada su frente contra el cristal, las manos apretadas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se apreciaban blancos. Con un largo suspiro, dejó la revista a un lado y se puso de pie. Sirius despegó la frente de la ventana cuando a través de ella distinguió la figura de su amigo detrás de él.

-¿Es necesario que estemos aquí? –Remus asintió en silencio y el animago resopló, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo-. No creo... poder hacerlo, Remus.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Por tu bien... y por el de Harry –al escuchar el nombre de su ahijado, Sirius asintió en silencio y sus azules ojos se nublaron. Más que por insistencia de Remus o por su propio bien, estaba ahí por él. Por Harry. Por su ahijado... por su niño.

-¿Crees... que aquí podrán ayudarme a... ya sabes...? –Remus volvió a asentir y entonces Sirius guardó silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con aquél muchacho Muggle, al fin había dado lugar la conversación pendiente entre Remus y él. Sirius no se arrepentía de haberle confesado el secreto que guardara desde su niñez, y Remus estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a superar ése terrible episodio de su vida. Pero le había dejado muy claro que ésa etapa dolorosa no podría superarla sólo con su ayuda. También necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Sirius se negó de forma rotunda. Bastante trabajo le había costado abrirse frente a su mejor amigo, y de ninguna manera pensaba hacerlo recostado en un sillón frente a un completo desconocido. Remus no le insistió demasiado y en cambio, le pidió que lo considerara. Pero las pesadillas nocturnas lo acechaban con más frecuencia que antes, y Sirius no se atrevía a contarle nada.

Guardó silencio al respecto durante toda ésa semana, hasta que el día anterior Remus le contó que Harry tenía pesadillas por las noches, sobre un hombre con una máscara blanca que le hacía daño dentro de un cuarto en la Mansión Black. Asustado al darse cuenta que sus pesadillas también le estaban afectando a su ahijado, Sirius decidió dejar sus aprensiones a un lado y aceptar el consejo que su amigo le diera.

Y ahora se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor Michael Sayers, uno de los mejores en su campo, y un Muggle. Así lo había decidido él mismo pues no quería que nadie en el Mundo Mágico supiera que recibiría terapia con un psicólogo. Remus le había hecho el favor de conseguirle la cita con él por recomendación de Ron, que ya tenía el placer de conocerlo.

Remus se había dado a la tarea de investigarlo y así supo que no sólo era un médico muy reconocido en su especialidad, sino que también era el esposo de la doctora Sayers, la medimaga que atendía el caso de Hermione. Con esos datos, supo que dejaría a su amigo en buenas manos.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y momentos después la secretaria consultaba su lista de citas.

-Señor Black, puede usted pasar. El doctor Sayers lo espera.

Sirius dio un salto en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, y dejó pasar casi un minuto antes de animarse a dar un paso adelante. Remus advirtió su duda y palmeó su hombro para infundirle ánimos.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Remus sonrió con ligereza al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sirius suspiró con resignación, una gota de sudor frío resbalando por su frente-. ¿Estarás aquí cuando salga?

-Aquí estaré, no lo dudes –fue la firme promesa de Remus-. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Su promesa pareció tranquilizar un poco a Sirius, quien respiró con fuerza antes de dirigirse con paso más seguro hacia el consultorio. La puerta se cerró detrás del animago y Remus tuvo el presentimiento de que a partir de ése momento una nueva etapa iniciaba en la vida de su mejor amigo.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Luchando contra fantasmas.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	39. XXVII Luchando contra fantasmas Primera

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a Ailuj, The White Girl y EugeBlack , por sus reviews. _**

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVII**_

_**Luchando contra fantasmas.**_

_**Primera Parte. **_

**E**ra muy poca la clientela que frecuentaba el Caldero Chorreante entre semana, y ése día martes por la tarde nada era diferente. Unas cuantas mesas ocupadas por aquí y por allá por clientes conocidos a los que Tom no tenía que vigilar. Sentado en una mesa en el rincón más apartado, Sirius esperaba intranquilo y observando su reloj con impaciencia mal disimulada, a la persona que lo había citado en ése lugar.

No estaba muy convencido de que acudir a ésa cita fuera una buena idea. El animago no dejaba de sentir inquietud por lo que Snape pudiera querer de él. La única razón por la que había aceptado entrevistarse con el profesor de Pociones, era su preocupación por saber si Harry se encontraba bien. Miró su reloj por enésima vez y resopló, sintiéndose irritado al tener que verse tan pronto en ésa situación.

Lo había platicado ya con el doctor Sayers, durante sus terapias. Tenía intenciones de buscar a Harry e intentar una reconciliación, aunque eso significara tener que aceptar su relación con Snape. Pero no habían transcurrido ni tres días desde que tomara ésa decisión cuando la carta del profesor citándolo lo tomó tan de improviso, que tuvieron que pasar dos días más para que al fin pudiera decidirse a verlo y hablar con él.

Miró su reloj otra vez. Había llegado temprano, tal y como su psicólogo se lo sugiriera. La intención era que mientras esperaba a Snape, repitiera en su mente una y otra vez las palabras del doctor Sayers, las cuales venía repitiéndose a cada momento desde el primer día de iniciada su terapia:

_Él no tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurrió. Él es tan inocente como usted."_

-Snape no tiene la culpa de lo que me ocurrió... –susurró mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo con ésas palabras-. Él es tan inocente como yo. Snape no tiene la culpa...

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el animago repitió una y otra vez ésas palabras, hasta que una sombra obstruyó la poca luz que reflejaban las antorchas colocadas en la pared. Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la silueta inconfundible del profesor de Pociones y se levantó de su lugar presto a defenderse de alguna posible agresión por parte del ex mortífago, pero ésta nunca llegó.

En cambio, Severus levantó ambos brazos, sus manos desnudas de arma alguna y haciéndole ver que sus intenciones eran pacíficas. Sirius se permitió relajarse un poco y alejó la mano del cinturón donde guardaba su varita. Sin esperar invitación, Severus se sentó en la misma mesa, frente a él, y sólo entonces el animago pudo observar a detalle las profundas ojeras que rodeaban los ojos del profesor.

Hubo un largo y tenso momento de silencio entre ellos. Tom llegó con dos copas de jerez, que ambos hombres le agradecieron con la mirada. Cuando se alejó, el profesor habló entre dientes rompiendo el tirante mutismo que los envolvía en ése apartado rincón.

-Antes que nada, es necesario que sepas que si te he citado aquí, ha sido sólo para hablar de Harry –bebió un poco de su copa para dar tiempo a que el animago comprendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Así que te propongo que hagamos nuestros asuntos personales a un lado y actuemos como si fuéramos civilizados.

Sirius respiró profundo al tiempo que asentía con un lento cabeceo. _"Snape no tiene la culpa de lo que me ocurrió. Él es tan inocente como yo."_ Aunque Severus comprendió que el hombre estaba dispuesto a respetar la tregua, pudo reparar en la tirantez de los músculos de su rostro. Y no lo culpaba, pues ésa misma tensión la estaba sintiendo él. El profesor jugueteó con la copa, sin saber cómo empezar.

-¿Harry está bien? –al animago le pareció eterno el tiempo que el hombre frente a él se tomó para responder a su pregunta con un silencioso asentimiento-. ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

-Voy a comenzar desde el principio, y quiero que me escuches con atención antes de hacer cualquier pregunta –el animago asintió ésta vez, dispuesto a atender todo lo que Severus tuviera que decirle sobre su ahijado-. Sabes que el motivo de su ceguera se debe al veneno que Nagini le lanzó... –Sirius volvió a asentir-. Minerva me entregó de parte de Nicolás Flamel, un libro que contiene fórmulas que me están ayudando a analizar su veneno parte por parte...

Sirius escuchó con atención todo lo relacionado con el veneno de Nagini y el estudio sobre sus enzimas que el profesor estaba llevando a cabo. _"Snape no tiene la culpa de lo que me ocurrió. Él es tan inocente como yo..."_ Se repetía de vez en cuando al sentir que la presencia del profesor comenzaba a alterarlo. Cuando Severus terminó de hablar, Sirius ya había comprendido muy bien toda su explicación.

Lo que no lograba entender, era el porqué lo estaba haciendo partícipe a él de ésa información. Severus bebió otro poco de su jerez, y continuó hablando como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del animago.

-El problema es que no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a ésta investigación. Las clases y algunas otras obligaciones me absorben demasiado tiempo, y sólo me quedan las noches para seguir trabajando en esto.

Al escucharlo, Sirius pudo entender el porqué de ésas profundas ojeras en el rostro del profesor, y una extraña inquietud se apoderó de él.

-Con exactitud... ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mi ahijado?

Severus guardó silencio durante varios segundos, Y Sirius pudo ver cómo su gesto se endurecía aún más, como si le estuviera costando demasiado trabajo hacer que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

-Harry tiene obstruidos los vasos retinianos –el profesor pudo ver con claridad cómo el rostro de Sirius palidecía conforme lo escuchaba-. Ningún medimago ha podido deshacer los coágulos y en cambio... me han advertido de un serio riesgo a su vida si la sangre deja de circular a su cerebro.

Severus tuvo que esperar casi un minuto para que Sirius pudiera asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Cuándo... podría ocurrirle algo así?

-Mientras más tiempo pase, mayor es el riesgo –en éste punto, Severus sacó un pergamino de entre sus negras túnicas para entregárselo al animago-. Ésta es una bitácora del laboratorio. Cada noche realizo paso por paso y voy descubriendo los efectos de cada enzima del veneno sobre plasma humano. Hasta ahora todas han provocado reacciones diferentes en él, pero no los efectos de las enzimas tipo _Trombina_ y tipo _Plasmina_, que son las que busco.

-Si encuentras ésas... como se llamen... ¿Encontrarás la cura para la ceguera de Harry?

-Por desgracia no es tan fácil, Black –Sirius tuvo que repetir su letanía en silencio al escuchar el natural desprecio en la pronunciación de su apellido-. Después de dar con ésas enzimas, deberé estudiarlas juntas y por separado. Y para entonces, apenas estaré a la mitad del camino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

–Desde que salí de Azkaban. Así que como tú bien comprenderás... se ha perdido tiempo muy valioso.

-Escucha... no soy el único aquí que se ha equivocado... –el pergamino tembló entre las manos de Sirius cuando éste lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que Severus pensó que lo rompería-. Cuando tuve que aceptar que Harry fuera tu auxiliar, dejé su integridad en tus manos... ¿Y qué fue lo primero que tú hiciste con ella?

-No estamos aquí para hablar sobre nuestros errores, ni la responsabilidad que nos toca por haberlos cometido... a final de cuentas cada cual pagó la parte que le correspondía. Lo que ahora debe importarnos es ver el modo de ayudar a Harry –le interrumpió el profesor, aunque no pudo negar que el hombre poseía parte de la razón.

Al firmar su autorización para que Harry fuera su auxiliar, Black había dejado al muchacho en sus manos, y él había faltado a ésa responsabilidad. No había excusa que valiera, eso estaba muy claro. Pero si tanto Black como él ya estaban pagando por sus errores, ya no tenía ningún caso seguir discutiendo por eso. Sirius respiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse y guardó silencio mientras examinaba el pergamino. Dio un vistazo a las anotaciones escritas en tinta negra por la mano del profesor.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundido por tantos nombres extraños. Desconocía los términos "Viperidae", "toxinas", "enzimas", "trombina", "plasmina", "plasma", "coagulación", "fibrinólisis"... lo único familiar en toda la hoja era la palabra "veneno". Y mucho menos comprendía la gran cantidad de fórmulas tomadas del libro de Flamel que llenaban toda la hoja de más de medio metro de largo, hasta los márgenes. Lo único que tenía muy claro, era el riesgo tan grande que corría la vida de su ahijado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Harry? –al escuchar al animago, Severus tuvo que admitir que Draco no se había equivocado cuando le propuso buscarlo-. Haré lo que sea para que no... lo que sea.

-Necesito a alguien que trabaje conmigo en el laboratorio. Y quiero que ése alguien seas tú –el asombro en el rostro de Sirius no pudo ser más grande. Él se había imaginado que el hombre le pediría fondos para ampliar la investigación, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero nunca pensó que le propondría algo así.

-Sabes que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, por decir lo menos –Severus no movió ni un músculo de su tenso rostro. Él estaba más que consciente de eso. Aún así, dejó que el animago continuara-. ¿Por qué yo?

-Hubiese escogido a cualquiera de mis alumnos más avanzados en pociones pero... –Severus se detuvo por un instante, tratando de organizar sus ideas-. La vida de Harry depende de los resultados de ésta investigación. Y no quiero dejarla en manos de adolescentes.

Severus terminó de beber su copa de jerez ante la mirada sorprendida de Sirius. No era ése el único motivo por el cual había aceptado la proposición de su ahijado. Harry estaba cada vez más deprimido. No dejaba de tener pesadillas y lo peor era que eso estaba repercutiendo en su relación. Cada vez que el muchacho despertaba se alejaba de su cuerpo y rechazaba su cercanía hasta que se tranquilizaba.

Por las noches a su regreso lo observada mientras dormía, sólo para ver en su rostro las claras huellas de haber llorado. Y en más de una ocasión el nombre de Sirius había brotado de sus labios en medio de un sollozo. Harry no sólo extrañaba a su padrino, también lo necesitaba. Por muy maldito que Black se hubiera portado con él, Severus debía admitir que sin su padrino Harry no estaba completo. Y él quería que su pareja sonriera otra vez.

Y si hacer a Black partícipe de su investigación no sólo lograba agilizarla, sino darle una oportunidad de buscar la reconciliación que su pareja tanto añoraba, entonces lo haría... aunque tuviera que aguantar la presencia del animago en su vida. Regresó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que, al igual que él, también parecía sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

-No sólo busco a alguien que sea cuidadoso a la hora de trabajar. También quiero que esté tan preocupado como yo en su recuperación –las palabras surgieron duras de sus labios cuando prosiguió, haciendo que Sirius volviera al presente para escucharlo-. Seré honesto, Black. La idea de tener que alternar contigo no me agrada en absoluto. Pero debo aceptar que tú eres la persona más indicada para ello.

-Yo nunca fui bueno en Pociones, Sniv... –los ojos del profesor se entrecerraron en clara advertencia. Sirius respiró con fuerza, la letanía en su mente una y otra vez-. Snape. No tengo idea de lo que significa todo esto que has escrito aquí, ¿Qué tal si cometo algún error?

-No lo harás, Black. Aunque no lo parezca, la labor de investigación más que complicada es laboriosa –fue la respuesta inmediata de Severus-. Además, si te equivocas harás perder un tiempo muy valioso a tu ahijado y tú no quieres eso, ¿Verdad? –Sirius negó con la cabeza. Severus se puso de pie para retirarse, sin darle derecho de replicar-. Te dejo el pergamino para que lo estudies. Investiga las cosas que no entiendas. Si aceptas, nos veremos en mi laboratorio mañana a primera hora.

-Si decido aceptar... ¿Bajo qué condiciones trabajaremos?

-Hablaremos de eso cuando hayas tomado una decisión –por el tono de voz del profesor, Sirius casi pudo adivinar que las condiciones no serían a su favor.

Aún así no dijo nada y en cambio, observó en silencio cuando Severus salió del Caldero Chorreante. En realidad no tenía que pensarlo demasiado. La idea de estar cerca de su ahijado le ofrecía una oportunidad de recuperarlo, que no pensaba desperdiciar. Por otro lado, el tener que trabajar hombro con hombro con Snape no le hacía la menor gracia. Pero con tal de estar cerca de Harry, sería capaz de soportar eso y mucho más.

Pagó las copas a Tom y salió para respirar el aire fresco de la tarde. La luna creciente comenzaba a asomar con timidez detrás de algunas nubes, recordándole que la siguiente noche sería Luna Llena. Cuando se sintió más relajado regresó al Caldero Chorreante y tomó un puñado de polvos para ir a Hogwarts. Quería hablar con Remus sobre lo ocurrido, y hacerle compañía durante ésas noches como tantas veces se lo había prometido.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Sentados uno junto al otro frente al fuego, Remus y Lucius yacían en un mullido sillón, cubiertos por la cálida colcha café del licántropo. Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos y aunque su fachada era la misma, el profesor de Defensa la había arreglado por dentro. Había cambiado las viejas tablas de madera por unas más resistentes y hechizado para evitar que el polvo se acumulara en ellas.

Reparó también la chimenea, cuyo fuego ahora desprendía una gran calidez que los envolvía. Los crepúsculos eran cada vez más fríos conforme avanzaba noviembre y Lucius agradeció en silencio el detalle de su pareja. Acostumbrado a los lujos, ése lugar no era el más cómodo para pasar las noches de Luna Llena. Pero los esfuerzos de Remus por hacer su estancia más placentera, le daban otro valor a cada minuto transcurrido en ése lugar.

-¿Tienes frío? –Lucius no respondió a la pregunta de su pareja. Remus levantó su varita para avivar el fuego y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del rubio, que aceptó la cercanía rodeando los hombros del profesor.

-Ahora ya no... –el licántropo sonrió a su respuesta sugerente y se pegó más a su cuerpo.

Lucius cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que desprendía el hombre a su lado. Todo en Remus era calidez, gentileza. Era tan diferente a él y por eso le gustaba tanto. Parecía increíble la forma en cómo a su lado todo a su alrededor pasaba a un segundo plano. Y ni su preocupación por lo que Draco pudiera pensar sobre su relación, ni la dolorosa evocación de lo que Remus alguna vez sintiera hacia Sirius lograban opacar ésos agradables momentos juntos.

Su mirada azul recorrió cada rincón de ése lugar, y agradeció que las ventanas y puertas estuvieran selladas. Aunque faltaba una noche para que la luna se llenara no quería que Remus viera ni sintiera sus rayos posándose sobre su cuerpo. Celoso, estrechó el abrazo en que lo tenía envuelto. Remus suspiró y se relajó por completo entre sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios para un beso, que el rubio no tardó en corresponder.

Un ruido cercano a ellos interrumpió el beso y Remus se levantó para averiguar qué pasaba, mientras Lucius buscaba su silla y lo seguía, varita en mano. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del licántropo al distinguir la silueta de Sirius entre las sombras que rodeaban el Sauce Boxeador. Al verlo también, Lucius se relajó y volvió hacia el interior de la casa asumiendo que lo que el animago y su pareja tuvieran que tratar no era de su incumbencia.

-Hola, no imaginé que vendrías –Remus se acercó al animago, que aún sostenía su varita en alto después de haber hechizado el Sauce para que no lo golpeara con sus gruesas ramas. Sirius se volvió hacia su amigo y por la seriedad de su rostro, Remus supo que lo había visto todo-. Siento... que te enteraras de ésta manera. Me hubiera gustado contártelo antes.

-Sin embargo... no lo hiciste –el tono de reproche en su voz era claro, y Remus se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba contra el grueso tronco del árbol-. ¿Desde cuándo estás con Malfoy?

-Desde hace algunos meses –respondió el licántropo, entretenido en desprender algunos pedazos de corteza.

El Sauce ya había perdido la mayor parte de sus hojas y las pocas que quedaban caían al suelo formando una crujiente alfombra bajo sus pies. Suspirando, Sirius guardó su varita y se acercó a su amigo. El suelo crujió en seco cuando se sentó recargando su espalda contra el árbol. Remus permaneció parado junto a él, intrigado por saber lo que el animago pensaba en ésos momentos.

-¿Sabes? A éstas alturas... ya nada me sorprende, Remus –el profesor sonrió con ligereza mientras se sentaba a su lado. El enorme Sauce tembló en reclamo por el hechizo puesto sobre él, pero los dos magos hicieron caso omiso a su protesta-. ¿Él y tú han... ya sabes... lo hacen?

De no haber sido porque Remus sabía cuán serio era ése tema para su amigo, se habría reído de la pregunta. En cambio, permaneció sereno y negó con la cabeza mientras respondía:

-No lo hemos hecho, Sirius. Ambos estamos atravesando por un período de luto.

Sirius comprendió al instante el significado que encerraban las palabras de su amigo. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Después de un instante de silencio se atrevió a mirarlo. Aunque sonreía, Remus parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No queriendo ahondar más en un asunto que sabía doloroso para su amigo, Sirius prefirió desviar la conversación.

-Snape... me propuso trabajar con él en su laboratorio –el asombro en el rostro de Remus fue el fiel reflejo del suyo en el Caldero Chorreante, después de escuchar la propuesta del profesor de Pociones-. Es en serio, Remus. Él quiere que alguien le ayude con la investigación de lo del veneno y piensa que yo soy el más indicado para eso.

-No puedo creerlo... –Sirius asintió dando razón a su sorpresa. Su propio asombro no había logrado bajar aún a niveles saludables-. ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Nada aún. Tengo hasta mañana para decidir si acepto, o no –el animago elevó la mirada al cielo, como si en él pudiera encontrar respuesta a todas las inquietudes que lo asaltaban-. Estoy consciente... que tener a Snape tan cerca me altera. Pero sé que a pesar de todo lo que les hice, Harry me quiere. Y ésta puede ser mi única oportunidad para acercarme a él y recuperar su confianza.

-Me alegra ver que estás dispuesto a recuperar a Harry. Pero debo advertirte que las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ti, Sirius –el animago desvió su mirada del cielo para escuchar al profesor-. No será suficiente con estar cerca, ni será suficiente tu ayuda en el laboratorio. Sabes que él siente lo que sientes tú, lo que sentimos todos lo que significamos algo en su vida. Y si no logras controlar esta aversión hacia Severus, dudo mucho que Harry permita que te acerques a él.

-Ambos sabemos que estoy pasando por una etapa de... aceptación –Sirius se removió en su lugar, incómodo al costarle tanto trabajo expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía-. Aceptación de mí mismo... de mi pasado y de las cosas que hay a mi alrededor sobre las que no puedo tener ningún control. Pero apenas estoy comenzando, Remus. No esperes que lo logre de un día para otro.

-Y no dudo que lo estás haciendo muy bien –su amigo tomó su mano, y Sirius suspiró mientras apretaba la mano que lo sostenía con gran cariño. Un cariño que sabía que no encontraría jamás en ningún lado-. Comenzaste por aceptar que necesitabas ayuda y ahora la estás recibiendo. Estoy seguro que conforme avances en ése proceso de aceptación, las personas que tú quieres lo notarán y el sentimiento será recíproco.

-Harry y tú son las únicas personas que quiero, y por las que soy capaz de todo –Sirius se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, haciendo volar algunas hojas secas adheridas a su capa gris, la misma capa que Remus encontrara entre las vías la noche que le confesara su secreto-. Y si para recuperarlos debo enfrentarme a todos los fantasmas que me atormentan... entonces lo haré.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Remus al escucharlo. Se levantó del crujiente asiento de hojarasca y caminó detrás de su amigo hasta alejarse de las amenazantes ramas del Sauce, liberadas cuando Sirius rompió el hechizo puesto sobre él. Un poco más allá del hueco que hacía de entrada a la casa, el animago suspiró volviendo su mirada hacia el licántropo.

-¿Él... te acompaña en cada Luna Llena? –Remus asintió-. ¿Hasta el interior del Bosque?

-No. Me espera hasta que vuelvo por la mañana –el profesor pudo advertir el disgusto en el rostro de su amigo-. Sabes que sé cuidarme y además... Lucius me lanza un hechizo de protección antes de marcharme. Él cree que no me doy cuenta pero no es así.

-Aunque así sea... es peligroso que estés solo. No olvides lo que te ocurrió aquélla vez –Sirius levantó una ramita seca y jugueteó con ella, entretenido en el sonido que producía al romperla en pedacitos-. Si tú quisieras, claro... es decir... ah...

-Por mí no hay inconveniente –el animago levantó la mirada y se sintió tranquilo cuando se encontró con la suave sonrisa de su amigo-. Mi otro yo extraña a Padfoot correteando a su alrededor.

-Entonces... mañana por la noche mi otro yo, te encontrará en la entrada del Bosque –Remus asintió y después de deshacerse de las ramitas rotas, Sirius señaló con la cabeza hacia el camino que conducía a los límites de las barreras-. Será mejor que me vaya. Debo estudiar un pergamino y además, olvidé activar las protecciones del departamento.

Se alejó por el camino levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Cuándo volverás a Grimmauld Place? –le preguntó Remus mientras veía la silueta oscura que se desvanecía entre las sombras, y el licántropo apenas pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, antes de que ésta se perdiera en el frío aire de la noche.

-Volveré... cuando los fantasmas se hayan ido.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Al enterarse que su padre saldría a cumplir con algunos compromisos y no volvería hasta la mañana, Draco terminó su trabajo en el laboratorio y se dio una ducha rápida. Tenía intenciones de llevar a Oliver su dotación de vitaminas y después de cenar con él, se escurriría a las afueras del Castillo para ir a la Casa de los gritos. Las excusas de Lucius para ausentarse cada mes cuando la luna estaba por llenarse, eran poco creíbles. Y eso hacía más grande su sospecha de que su padre pasaba con Remus ésas noches.

Se vistió con un hechizo y peinó sus rubios cabellos, antes de tomar la caja de las pociones y dirigirse a la enfermería. En el camino, llamó a un elfo para ordenarle que le llevara cena para dos a la oficina de Poppy. Sabía que Oliver ya lo estaría esperando y apresuró el paso, pues al no tener red Flú en los aposentos que compartía con su padre debía caminar hasta allá. Entró a la oficina sin tocar, para ver a Oliver sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas.

El moreno hizo a un lado su contemplación del cielo nocturno y le sonrió, dándole la bienvenida. El rubio se acercó al escritorio y dejó la caja con las pociones, antes de dirigirse hacia Oliver y sentarse sobre el alféizar, frente a él. A través de la ventana, una parte del Castillo se apreciaba cubierta por la luz diáfana proveniente de la luna, que le daba a los viejos ladrillos una apariencia refulgente.

-Te traje tus vitaminas, deberás beberlas después de cenar –Oliver volvió a sonreír en agradecimiento y se sintió avergonzado cuando su estómago rugió ante la perspectiva de comida-. Ordené que nos trajeran la cena aquí.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Draco –el moreno consultó su reloj y se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era-. Me entretuve tanto leyendo que no sentí pasar el tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que lees? –sin esperar invitación, el rubio tomó el libro abierto que descansaba sobre las piernas del auxiliar de Poppy.

-Es un libro sobre embarazos masculinos. Madame Pomfrey me lo prestó para que lo consultara cada vez que tuviese alguna duda –Oliver señaló una página con el dedo-. Ésta parte está muy interesante. Aquí dice que los magos podemos embarazarnos gracias a la magia que hay en cada uno de nosotros, y que actúa como convertidor cuando la poción de fertilidad entra en contacto con el organismo...

Draco asintió a las palabras de su amigo. En repetidas ocasiones, Severus le había hablado de la importancia de vigilar a detalle la elaboración de una poción de fertilidad. Ésta debía ser perfecta, ya que sólo el diez por ciento del milagro que se lograba con ella dependía de la biología, y el noventa por ciento de lo más importante que el mago debía poseer para lograr tal milagro: la magia que poseía dentro de él.

-¿Sabes que en el reino animal, existe un pez que también se embaraza siendo macho? –los ojos cafés de Oliver brillaron al hacer a Draco ésa pregunta, y el rubio asintió con un gesto de suficiencia que al Gryffindor le pareció encantador.

-El Caballito de mar. La hembra deposita en su bolsa los huevos y él se encarga de todo hasta que nacen. De hecho, hay una especie que por lo general da a luz en Luna Llena –Draco lo sabía muy bien, porque los ingredientes más importantes de una poción de fertilidad eran dos caballitos de mar, hembra y macho. La primera vez que lo supo se había reído, pero Severus era serio y le explicó que todo tenía que ver con la biología de los animalitos.

Durante una de sus revisiones, Poppy les había explicado que al beber la poción, la magia de Oliver había hecho su trabajo como convertidor, al lograr que una de sus células sexuales se transformara en un óvulo listo para ser fecundado. Al saberlo, todas las dudas de Oliver sobre cómo había ocurrido ése milagro de la concepción habían quedado aclaradas. También les explicó que con ayuda de la poción, se había creado en el vientre de Oliver una bolsa como la que poseía el Caballito de Mar y que, junto con su magia, protegería al bebé durante su desarrollo.

-La bolsa en tu vientre hace el mismo trabajo que el útero en la mujer. Pero es mágica, por lo que su permanencia dentro de tu cuerpo no influirá en tu organismo –les había explicado al ver la preocupación de Oliver ante la idea de que sus órganos internos pudieran ser aplastados al crecer su bebé-. El cuerpo masculino no está hecho para un embarazo, como el femenino, así que su nacimiento también será diferente. Cuando tu bebé esté listo para nacer tendrás contracciones, pero como no tendrás canal de parto como las mujeres, tendré que hacerte una especie de cesárea.

Tanto Draco como Oliver se sorprendieron cuando Poppy les explicó que el espermatozoide de Blaise que fecundara al óvulo, había sido escogido y transportado por la misma magia de Oliver, hasta donde el óvulo se encontraba esperándolo. Así había logrado Oliver embarazarse, en un proceso llevado a cabo a lo largo de una semana a partir de consumada su relación con quien fuera su pareja. Y todo con ayuda de la magia de Oliver y de la poción que Draco había elaborado con tanto esmero en aquél último examen de Pociones.

-El Caballito de Mar es uno de los símbolos de Iemanjá, una Divinidad africana que reina en el Mar –Draco regresó de sus pensamientos para escucharlo con atención-. Se dice que llegó a América con los esclavos provenientes de Nigeria. Ella es considerada matriz y origen de la vida, y fuente de la fecundidad por las religiones tradicionales de África.

-Así es –asintió Draco, sorprendido al ver que Oliver estaba bien informado sobre ésa Divinidad, a la que cada dos de febrero se le rendía tributo a orillas del mar-. Sus símbolos son el ancla, la estrella de mar, los caracoles, peces, cangrejos, caballitos de mar y la luna creciente.

-Una leyenda dice que Iemanjá posee un carro de ostras tirado por Caballitos de Mar –el rubio lo escuchó con atención y Oliver suspiró, una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios-. Se dice que ella los integró al mito del amor universal unidos hasta que la muerte los separe. Cuando uno muere el otro sigue a su gran amor.

Al escucharlo, Draco no pudo evitar sentir que una alarma se encendía dentro de su mente. De alguna extraña manera, Oliver hacía una comparación de la que alguna vez fuera su relación con Blaise, con ésa hermosa leyenda. Oliver siguió hablando, ignorante del efecto que sus palabras habían causado en el rubio.

-Los caballitos de mar también representan la fidelidad –Draco tuvo que aceptar que ésa parte era muy cierta. El moreno prosiguió-. Ellos se mantienen fieles al mismo compañero durante toda su vida. Incluso si uno de los miembros de la pareja muere, es improbable que el caballo de mar superviviente busque un nuevo compañero. De la misma forma, si uno es pescado, el otro continuará el resto de su vida solo.

Draco sólo suspiró, admitiendo que todo eso era cierto. Pero él sabía bien que aunque Oliver tuviera la ilusión de que su vida con Blaise había sido tan hermosa como la de ésos bellos peces, había algo que ignoraba y que él no podía pasar por alto: Blaise no había sido precisamente una pareja fiel. Eso rompía por completo cualquier comparación hecha por Oliver.

-A veces sueño... que el fantasma de Blaise viene a mí, y me pide que me vaya con él –Draco frunció el ceño al escucharlo, y la alarma dentro de su mente comenzó a parpadear más rápido-. Pero desaparece antes de que yo pueda responderle.

-No lo harías, ¿Verdad? –Oliver lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar un dejo de preocupación en su voz-. Si él te lo pidiera... no te irías con él.

-Tengo razones muy importantes para quedarme aquí –Oliver sonrió mientras descansaba sus manos sobre su vientre, donde un pequeño bulto ya comenzaba a apreciarse bajo la bata blanca-. Además... yo no soy un caballito de mar. Aunque dentro de unos meses lo pareceré.

Draco sonrió al imaginarse a Oliver tan embarazado como un caballito de mar, y lo gracioso del pensamiento logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

Horas más tarde, y habiendo dejado el asunto de su padre y la Casa de los gritos para otra ocasión, Draco recordaba la confesión de Oliver sobre sus sueños. Tal vez era algo normal que el moreno soñara con quien fuera su pareja. Lo extraño, era que a él no le había ocurrido lo mismo. La razón podía deberse a que Blaise había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él, y de Oliver no.

Tal vez Blaise manifestaba su necesidad de contacto con Oliver, en la forma de un fantasma que se le aparecía en medio de sus sueños. Eso era lo que Draco quería creer. En realidad deseaba creerlo, porque la sola idea de que el fantasma de Blaise pudiera llevarse a Oliver a donde quiera que se encontrara, hacía que su corazón se encogiera de profundo miedo.

Draco abrazó su almohada y cerró los ojos, decidido a no seguir torturando su mente con todos esos pensamientos. Minutos más tarde, caía en un inquieto sueño plagado de caballitos de mar embarazados y fantasmas llevándoselos muy lejos, hasta donde él era incapaz de alcanzarlos.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Para Severus, el nuevo día llegó mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, pues no había dormido ni siquiera tres horas. Con el cansancio enviando punzadas en cada músculo de su cuerpo, dejó el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra su voluntad y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, pues sabía que Sirius no tardaría en buscarlo en su laboratorio para darle su respuesta sobre la propuesta que le hiciera la tarde anterior.

Esperaba que su cita con Black no le quitara demasiado tiempo. Tenía intenciones de desayunar en compañía de su pareja antes de marcharse a dar clases. Depositó un ligero beso en la frente de Harry procurando no despertarlo, antes de dirigirse al laboratorio. Se entretuvo repasando algunas páginas del libro de Flamel hasta que escuchó unos firmes toques en la gruesa madera de la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo exterior.

Sin interrumpir su lectura, el hombre lanzó un hechizo y la puerta se abrió en lo que Sirius interpretó como una invitación. El profesor le dirigió una seca mirada a modo de saludo, que fue correspondida de la misma forma cuando el animago buscó algún lugar dónde sentarse, mientras repasaba en su mente las mismas palabras que a cada momento repitiera la tarde anterior.

Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió a su nevera en tanto Sirius examinaba con la mirada cada rincón del pequeño cuarto, donde la mesa de trabajo cubierta de material de laboratorio resaltaba en el centro sobre los demás objetos. Suspiró, nervioso al resultarle difícil asimilar que tal vez a partir de ése mismo día tendría que trabajar en ése lugar con Severus Snape.

Sirius dejó de mirar a su alrededor para enfocar su atención hacia el hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado en su mesa de trabajo. Severus se había colocado sus guantes de piel de Dragón y manipulaba con cuidado una sustancia viscosa y transparente que acababa de extraer de un pequeño frasco, y depositaba apenas una gota sobre un cristal. Al instante, la gota pareció hacerme mucho más grande.

-¿Ése es el veneno de Nagini? –Severus asintió en silencio, sin apartar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

El animago se dedicó a observar mientras el profesor lanzaba un hechizo sobre la gota de veneno y ésta se dividía en cientos de gotitas de diferentes colores y texturas. Después de consultar el libro, Severus anotó algo en el pergamino a su lado y con la pipeta recogió una gotita de color naranja con puntitos verdes. Pensaba preguntar, pero el profesor le respondió antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta.

-Acabo de separar una de las muchas enzimas del veneno –le informó mientras tomaba el tubo con plasma y depositaba en él la enzima-. Cada color indica un tipo diferente de enzima. He analizado más de cien hasta ahora y como podrás ver, faltan muchas más por identificar.

-¿Y todas tienen efectos diferentes? –el profesor asintió sin dejar de tomar el tiempo de coagulación de la muestra de plasma. Negó con la cabeza cuando vio que no se formaba ningún coágulo. Sirius había pasado la noche estudiando los conceptos anotados en el pergamino en varios libros de su biblioteca personal, y pudo entender que el profesor no había dado aún con la enzima tipo _Trombina_-. Siendo tantas, no me extraña que no encuentres aún la que estás buscando.

-Como puedes observar, no es algo difícil –Severus marcó la muestra cultivada y la guardó en otra parte de la nevera, junto a las demás. Aunque en ése momento no le servían no se había deshecho de ninguna, pues más adelante podría servirle para otros experimentos relacionados con el veneno de Nagini-. Lo importante de éste proceso es llevar el control de cada enzima que se va encontrando, para no repetirlas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer? –Severus negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Con un hechizo, esterilizó el material de trabajo y los guantes que acababa de ocupar y sólo hasta entonces se tomó una pausa para explicarle al animago.

-Éste es sólo el primer paso. Cuando encuentre las enzimas que estoy buscando deberé probar la capacidad de la una para coagular, y la de la otra para deshacer los coágulos. Sólo hasta entonces podré comenzar con la elaboración de la poción para Harry. El libro de Flamel también contiene fórmulas de varias pociones que podrían ayudarme. Sólo será cuestión de encontrar la que tenga los ingredientes correctos de acuerdo al caso específico de Harry. Ése será el segundo paso.

-Eso parece difícil.

-No lo es tanto, en realidad –con gran cuidado y respeto, el profesor tomó el regalo que Flamel le hiciera, y que siempre mantenía abierto en alguna página desde la noche en que lo colocara sobre su mesa de trabajo-. Mientras lleve a cabo los pasos uno y dos, éste libro me será de gran ayuda hasta entonces. El verdadero problema vendrá a partir del tercer paso.

Severus ya no habló más. En cambio, hojeó el libro de Flamel y siguió haciendo anotaciones sin percatarse de la mirada de preocupación del animago, que a ésas alturas ya no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer ése trabajo. La sola idea de cometer un error por más pequeño que fuese, significaba un riesgo muy grande para la vida de su ahijado.

-Tal vez... deberías buscar a alguien más capacitado para este trabajo –Severus levantó la mirada del libro, para tornarla grave cuando la dirigió hacia el animago-. No es que no desee hacerlo, es sólo que... si llegara a equivocarme...

-¿Severus? ¿Estás ahí? –ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Harry. La puerta que conectaba a las habitaciones privadas se abrió-. ¿Severus?

-Que no sepa que estoy aquí –la angustia fue palpable en la voz de Sirius. El profesor miró al animago con seriedad y asintió en silencio antes de salir del privado para aproximarse al muchacho.

-Hola, Harry... ¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar despierto? –Harry extendió ambas manos para encontrarse con su pareja-. ¿Y tu bastón?

-Lo dejé en la habitación. Anoche me dormí esperándote –ignorante de la presencia de su padrino, Harry acarició el rostro maduro y sus irises verdes se cerraron cuando Severus correspondió a su caricia-. Y hoy desperté y tampoco estabas ahí... por favor... dime que no volviste a pasar la noche en vela...

Mientras hablaban, Sirius se asomó por la puerta y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio a Harry recién levantado, sus cabellos alborotados y su pijama arrugada. "Mi niño..." Suspiró, resistiendo la fuerte tentación de acercarse a él y envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Quería pedirle perdón. Quería decirle cuánto sentía todo lo pasado. Quería preguntarle si podía volver a ser su padrino. Pero el temor a ser rechazado y que con ello su corazón terminara de romperse fue mucho más fuerte, y sólo dio media vuelta para volver al interior del privado. Aún no estaba listo para ver a Snape con su ahijado.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Severus –el profesor pudo advertir el tono de molestia en la voz de su pareja-. Me prometiste que no volverías a abusar de las pociones revitalizadoras y que descansarías más por las noches...

-Y lo estoy haciendo. Dormí algunas horas y me siento listo para empezar el día...

-¿Cuántas horas? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? –Severus guardó silencio, sin ánimos de engañarlo. Harry notó la vacilación en su pareja y su rostro molesto cambió a uno de gran preocupación-. Sé que todo esto lo estás haciendo por mí, y no sabes cuánto lo valoro... pero no está bien que arriesgues tu vida y la de tus estudiantes por no rendir en clases.

-Tengo todo bajo control –Severus envolvió al muchacho entre sus brazos y Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando su perfume que tanto amaba-. Y aunque ahora la investigación vaya algo lenta, cuando encuentre las enzimas que busco todo será mucho más rápido.

-Cuando te dije que tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar la solución a mi problema, jamás me imaginé que te comprometería de ésta manera. Creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras lo del veneno y viéramos la posibilidad de operarme.

-De ninguna manera, Harry. Sabes que el riesgo de una operación es demasiado grande –su voz se escuchó decidida y Harry supo que no podría hacer nada para convencerlo-. Escucha... acabo de conseguir un auxiliar para la investigación.

-¡Ésa es una gran noticia! –el rostro del muchacho se iluminó al saber que su pareja ya no trabajaría solo-. ¿Quién es?

Severus iba a responder, pero recordó la angustia en la voz de Sirius al pedirle que Harry no se enterara de su presencia. Supuso que tampoco querría que su ahijado supiera que él sería su auxiliar en la investigación.

-No puedo decírtelo por ahora, pero sí te puedo adelantar que será de gran ayuda. Si todo sale bien, ésa persona estará trabajando conmigo en el laboratorio.

-Entonces... supongo que ésta noche sí dormirás a mi lado... –conforme con ésa sencilla explicación, Harry ya no hizo más preguntas al respecto y depositó un húmedo beso en sus labios. Severus correspondió al beso y comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando su pareja intentó deshacerse de la hilera de botones de su chaqueta-. Harry... espera... aquí no...

-¿Por qué no? Estamos solos... –como pudo, Severus se deshizo de las manos traviesas que ya exploraban por debajo de su camisa. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo condujo hacia el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones privadas-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que ya casi es hora de las clases y no hemos desayunado –reconociendo la razón en las palabras de su pareja, Harry suspiró y dejó en paz los botones negros, que con un hechizo volvieron a sus respectivos ojales-. ¿Por qué no te das un baño en lo que pido el desayuno?

-Si no hay otra opción... pero tendrá que ser frío –Harry le dio la espalda y con pasos vacilantes se encaminó hacia la recámara-. Mejor aún, será tibio y voy a tardarme...

Severus ahogó un gemido ante la clara insinuación de su pareja. Aún así, se resistió a sucumbir a la idea de acompañarle y con un resoplido de frustración regresó al laboratorio, donde encontró a Sirius con los guantes de Dragón puestos. En silencio, observó al animago mientras con cuidado, separaba una de las enzimas del veneno con el mismo hechizo que Severus utilizara momentos antes. Con eso, supo que el padrino de su pareja acababa de aceptar su propuesta.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hago? –preguntó el animago, mientras sostenía la pipeta con mano nerviosa. Siguió al profesor cuando éste se dirigió a la nevera, donde le entregó una muestra de plasma para que siguiera con el experimento. El animago sólo necesitó unas cuantas instrucciones más de parte del profesor para entender lo que debía hacer.

-Lo harás siempre de la misma forma, hasta encontrar las enzimas que buscamos –señaló una página en el libro de Flamel mientras continuaba-. Cada vez que lo hagas tendrás que consultar qué enzima es la que has encontrado, y si aún así tienes dudas, entonces me preguntarás a mí.

-Dijiste que trabajaríamos juntos bajo ciertas condiciones –preguntó Sirius cuando vio que el profesor ya se dirigía hacia la salida del privado-. ¿Qué condiciones son ésas?

-Nada del otro mundo, Black. Sólo recordar que mientras estemos en medio de la investigación, deberemos dejar nuestras diferencias allá afuera –Sirius asintió, consciente que era lo mejor si quería que Harry se recuperara pronto-. Aquí adentro trabajaremos, y si en algún momento te sintieras tentado a lanzarme alguna maldición, tendrá que ser fuera de mis aposentos –Severus anotó unas palabras en un pergamino, que le entregó al animago mientras continuaba-. Ésta es la contraseña para entrar al laboratorio. Podrás hacerlo a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. El señor Malfoy trabaja aquí, y con él también deberás llevar la fiesta en paz.

-¿Harry ya lo sabe?

-No le dije nada. Si quieres que lo sepa, tendrás que hablar con él –Sirius asintió en silencio ante las palabras de Severus, comprendiendo que ése "hablar con él" no sólo significaría decirle que sería el auxiliar de Severus en el laboratorio. Y él estaba consciente que para buscar la reconciliación con su ahijado debía ser paciente, pues Harry necesitaría tiempo para permitírselo-. Él casi no sale de nuestros aposentos, a menos que sea para visitar a los Weasley o dar un paseo con Draco o con Lupin.

Sirius interpretó ése último comentario como una invitación para poder visitar a su ahijado a la hora que él quisiera. Iba a decir algo, pero Severus se le adelantó mientras abría la puerta que conectaba a sus aposentos. Sirius vio su reloj y supo que al profesor ya se le hacía tarde para ir a clases.

-En la nevera están el veneno de Nagini y el plasma. Si se llegara a agotar el plasma deberás avisarme para conseguir más en el Banco de Sangre. Puedes comenzar cuando lo desees.

-Comenzaré ahora mismo –Severus asintió en silencio y salió cerrando la puerta. Sirius se quedó un instante en el mismo lugar, escuchando el eco de los firmes pasos del profesor, haciéndose cada vez más lejanos. Volvió a la pequeña habitación donde momentos antes y se concentró en el análisis del veneno de Nagini, cerrando su mente a cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que Harry y Snape pudieran estar haciendo en sus habitaciones privadas, a sólo unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Ajustando con elegancia el fino broche de oro en el engarce de su túnica, Lucius terminó de arreglarse y dirigió su mirada azul hacia el sofá, donde Remus aún dormía. Depositó un ligero beso en sus labios y como vio que su pareja apenas se movía, decidió no despertarlo. Iría a la enfermería donde con seguridad, Draco ya lo estaría esperando para acompañarlo en su sesión de fisioterapia. Después de eso, volvería a la Casa de los Gritos para desayunar con Remus.

Hechizó el Sauce Boxeador para evitar que lo golpeara y salió por el único acceso de la Casa, que había tenido que ampliar con magia para pasar con mayor comodidad. Aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana y ajustó sus finos guantes sobre sus manos heladas. A lo lejos, el Castillo apenas podía vislumbrarse debido a la espesa neblina de ésas horas tempranas. Pero Lucius sabía que por dentro comenzaba a bullir con el despertar de los profesores y estudiantes que no tardarían en llenar el Gran Comedor.

Sin deseos de hacer esperar a su hijo y a su terapeuta, Lucius elevó su silla para dirigirse al castillo. Acababa de hacerlo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él. Sorprendido, dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con los grises ojos de Draco. El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos y Lucius supo que su hijo lo había visto salir de ése lugar.

-¿Éstos son los compromisos de negocios de los que tanto me has hablado? –la voz de su hijo sonaba muy molesta. Lucius negó con la cabeza cuando el muchacho dio media vuelta para alejarse en dirección contraria a la del Castillo. Con un suspiro, Lucius lo siguió hasta que Draco se detuvo al pie de una pequeña colina, a unos metros de la Casa.

-Nunca te dije que fueran compromisos de negocios –su hijo le miró con recelo, en su rostro una sombra que Lucius no supo interpretar si era de decepción o rabia-. Draco... hay algo que es necesario que sepas de una vez...

-No quiero saberlo... –aunque Lucius ya lo esperaba, no pudo dejar de sentirse ofuscado ante la actitud tan dolida de su único hijo-. No quiero que me digas que entre ése profesor y tú hay algo más que una amistad... porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque Remus y yo tenemos una relación.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, negándose a admitir una verdad que en el fondo ya sabía, pero que se negaba a reconocer. Ya lo veía venir. En cada cena que compartían, en cada una de las sesiones en las que Remus ocupaba su lugar. En cada una de sus miradas y gestos cuando estaban juntos. Lucius observó a su hijo, deseando poder adivinar todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía a ése respecto.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de enredarte con el primero que se te ha puesto enfrente? –Lucius le dirigió una mirada muy seria de advertencia, que hizo que Draco reconsiderara su pregunta-. ¿Tan pronto has dejado de amar a mi madre?

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, Draco. Siempre amaré a tu madre.

-Entonces... ¿Lo que hay entre él y tú, solo es pasajero? –preguntó el muchacho, creyendo haber entendido las palabras de su padre-. Aún así... debiste esperar un tiempo prudente...

-Te equivocas. Lo que hay entre nosotros es algo serio –su hijo lo miró sin entender-. Me une un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia él.

Un incómodo momento de silencio siguió a la respuesta de Lucius. Vencido, Draco se sentó sobre una piedra y suspiró. No podía culpar a su padre por buscar a alguien más para mitigar el dolor por la pérdida de la que fuera su esposa. Y mucho menos podía odiar a Lupin. El hombre era demasiado dulce y cortés como para que alguien pudiera ser capaz de guardarle semejante sentimiento.

-¿Eso significa que lo amas?

-Así es –respondió su padre sin vacilar, y a Draco no pudo evitar dolerle la rapidez con la que su padre respondió a su pregunta.

-Pero... me acabas de decir que amas a mi madre. Que siempre la amarás... ¿Cómo puedes amarlo a él también?

Lucius acercó su silla hasta quedar frente a su hijo. Levantó su barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé que te va a molestar lo que te voy a decir, pero es la verdad... yo amaba a Remus desde mucho antes de conocer a tu madre. Fue en nuestra época de estudiantes. Hubiésemos seguido juntos, pero nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos muy distintos...

-¿Engañaste a mi madre con él durante todos estos años?

-¡De ninguna manera! –el rostro de Lucius se convirtió en una fría máscara de enfado, y Draco deseó no haber sido el causante de ello-. Siempre le fue fiel a tu madre, desde el día en que la conocí. Mientras estuvimos juntos sólo tuve ojos para ella.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo decidiste regresar con él?

-La noche de la última batalla... quedamos en que lo intentaríamos. Estamos juntos desde entonces –Lucius dio la espalda a su hijo, recordando aquélla noche en la que la incertidumbre de ver un nuevo amanecer les había pesado más que nunca-. Sé que no estás de acuerdo dado el poco tiempo desde que tu madre... pero no voy a dejar a Remus. No otra vez.

-Y yo no pienso pedirte que lo dejes –Lucius entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo. Interesado por saber a dónde quería llegar Draco, permaneció en silencio mientras su hijo continuaba-. Comprendo que no importa lo que yo pueda pensar de todo esto. Si has decidido rehacer tu vida, estás en todo tu derecho.

-Me da gusto que lo comprendas.

-No me opondré a tu relación con él... –Draco se levantó de la piedra y se enfrentó la mirada azul de su padre-. Pero eso no significa que deba estar presente para verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que dejaré nuestros aposentos en Hogwarts y volveré a casa –antes de que Draco se marchara Lucius se atravesó en su camino, su mirada tan serena como la que ahora sostenía su hijo.

-No será necesario que te marches... –el muchacho sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta cuando su padre concluyó-: Porque yo seré el que se vaya.

-Está bien. Si tú así lo deseas... –Draco se alejó, sus pasos orgullosos y decididos cuando tomó el camino que lo conduciría hacia el Castillo.

Lucius se quedó un momento más, tratando de entender la actitud de su hijo. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al ser él quien se marchara de Hogwarts. Pero también sabía que con su partida, había perdido todo el tiempo ganado al lado de Draco. Algo en su pecho comenzó a doler, pero no quiso hacer caso a ésa desagradable sensación.

Consultó su reloj. No tenía sentido hacer esperar más al terapeuta. Apresuró su camino a la enfermería con la amarga certeza de que ahora, su hijo ya no estaría ahí para acompañarlo.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Remus se estiró bajo la colcha café y abrió los ojos al sentir que Lucius no estaba a su lado. Supuso que se había marchado a su sesión de fisioterapia y que no había querido despertarlo. El cómodo sillón se hizo muy grande para él y deshaciéndose de la cobija se puso de pie para estirarse. El fuego de la chimenea estaba por extinguirse y se apresuró a reavivar el fuego antes de dirigirse a la salida para tomar un poco de aire puro.

Afuera, se cubrió los ojos por un momento para evitar que la naciente luz del alba lo deslumbrara, como ocurría siempre que la luna llena estaba tan cercana. Extrañado al ver que el Sauce Boxeador estaba tranquilo, Remus llegó a la conclusión que Lucius tal vez había olvidado romper el hechizo que le impedía moverse. Regañándole con el pensamiento, reanimó al viejo Salguero y caminó algunos metros para desentumir sus agarrotados músculos.

Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos más allá de la casa cuando escuchó voces alteradas. Imaginando que pudiesen ser estudiantes de los últimos cursos organizando alguna pelea, se apresuró a rodear la pequeña colina que lo separaba de ellos. Se detuvo, sorprendido al descubrir que las voces le eran muy familiares. Sin saber cómo proceder ante lo que presenciaba contra su propia voluntad, decidió dar media vuelta y volver a la Casa. Tal vez más tarde Lucius le explicase la razón por la cual discutía con su hijo.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de enredarte con el primero que se te ha puesto enfrente? –las palabras de Draco llegaron nítidas a sus sensibles oídos. Se detuvo en el acto y regresó sobre sus pasos para ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Lo que escuchó después hizo que un dolor muy grande se alojara en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad-. ¿Tan pronto has dejado de amar a mi madre?

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, Draco. Siempre amaré a tu madre...

Remus ya no quiso escuchar más. Dejó su refugio detrás del árbol y se retiró del lugar con la misma discreción con la que llegara. En la Casa de los Gritos, se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se abrazó a sí mismo, percibiendo sobre su propio cuerpo el fino perfume de quien hacía unos minutos aún consideraba su pareja. Había sido un iluso.

Dentro de su propio deseo por ser amado, él había creído que al fin alguien podría ser capaz de entregarse a él, sin reservas ni prejuicios. Se había permitido mandar al rincón más lejano de su corazón el amor hacia quien sabía que nunca le amaría, para darse la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse y soñar con que ésta vez sería diferente. Él pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al darse otra oportunidad y con ello, lograr que su corazón ya no siguiera sangrando.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, deseando que el dolor que estaba sintiendo pasara, como todo en su vida pasaba sin dejar huella. Lucius nunca lo amaría, y él mismo acababa de confirmárselo con ésas palabras. Él nunca olvidaría a su esposa. Nunca dejaría de amarla y él sólo pasaría a ser en su vida algo pasajero, que más pronto que tarde alejaría de su lado. "Ya pasará. Como todo pasa en ésta vida..." Le había dicho a Harry alguna vez.

Cuán equivocado estaba. Porque aunque así lo deseara, Lucius Malfoy ya estaba muy dentro de su ser. Se encogió sobre el sillón, un sollozo quedo surgiendo de su garganta. ¡Qué sencillo había sido dejar de amar a Sirius y enamorarse de Lucius! ¡Qué fácil dejar que su corazón volviera a latir con nuevas ilusiones y esperanzas!

Y qué doloroso era caer en la penosa realidad de que Lucius nunca sería para él... porque cuando se trata de vencer a un rival en el amor, no hay nada más difícil que luchar contra un fantasma.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

La mayor parte de todos los malos recuerdos que Hermione guardaba sobre el tal Ronald Weasley, eran discusiones cuyos motivos –por una extraña razón-, no lograba recordar. Pero suponía que no debía llevarse muy bien con él, si la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban peleando. Según su diario, ella lo había conocido a bordo del tren y habían sido compañeros durante ése primer año en el Colegio de Hogwarts.

Tal como se lo prometiera a la doctora Sayers, Hermione se había dado prisa en leer su diario y ahora sabía todo lo bueno que había sucedido con ella a lo largo de su primer año en el Colegio. Se había vuelto amiga de Ron, y de un niño llamado Harry. También recordaba algunas cosas, como una noche de luna en un oscuro bosque en compañía de un semi-gigante, del que también hablaba en su diario, y a un chico rubio molestándolos todo el tiempo.

En ése diario mencionaba mucho a Lord Voldemort, un nombre que ella hubiera deseado haber olvidado, pero que permanecía fresco en su memoria. Como todo lo malo que el Dementor le había dejado al llevarse sus buenos recuerdos a cambio de su frío beso. Y el diario también hablaba de un hombre vestido de negro que todo el tiempo les quitaba puntos. Un hombre al que recordaba muy bien: Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones. Pero también había muchas cosas escritas en su diario que ella deseaba recordar, en vano.

Hermione levantó la mirada y desde su lugar en la terraza, vio a la doctora Sayers atendiendo a una persona a la que no pudo distinguir. Presurosa, cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la banquita blanca. Se alisó la bata de hospital y acomodó nerviosa, los largos mechones castaños que se alborotaban alrededor de su rostro sonrojado. Desde muy temprano, la doctora le había dicho que su primera visita llegaría a las diez de la mañana. Al ver que la doctora Sayers salía de su oficina y se dirigía hacia ella, supo que Ronald Weasley ya estaba ahí.

-¿Es él? ¿Está aquí? –la doctora Sayers asintió y tomando su brazo la invitó a sentarse en la banquita, junto a ella.

-Él ya está al tanto de toda tu situación. Y sabe que hay algunas cosas que aún... no estás lista para asimilar –Hermione la miró, sin comprender sus palabras del todo. Pero la doctora sólo movió la mano mientras continuaba-. Son cosas sobre tu vida que irás conociendo tú misma conforme avances en la lectura de tus diarios. Es mejor así. No te sorprenda si él... no responde a todas tus preguntas.

-Entiendo. Sólo hablaremos sobre lo que he leído, sin tratar de ir más allá –Hermione tomó su diario y lo apretó contra su pecho-. Yo tampoco me siento lista para enterarme de todo.

-¿Ahora estás lista para recibir a tu primera visita? –la muchacha pareció dudarlo-. Si aún crees que es muy pronto, podemos dejarlo para otro día. No quiero que te sientas presionada.

-Está bien. Estoy lista... creo –Hermione suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, alisando su rebelde cabellera-. ¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves preciosa –la doctora Sayers sonrió ante el gesto coqueto de su paciente-. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Hermione observó a la doctora alejarse de regreso a su oficina. Parada en mitad de la terraza y más nerviosa que nunca, repasó a toda prisa las palabras escritas en su diario.

-Se llama Ronald Weasley... y lo conocí en el tren... es mi amigo... y es...

-Hola, Hermione... –una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió y el diario escapó de sus manos. Hermione se agachó a toda prisa para recogerlo, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, su diario apretado contra su pecho. Nervioso, él sólo la observaba sin decir nada. Ella hablaría cuando estuviera preparada. Después de un largo momento, Hermione respiró con fuerza y cruzó su mirada café con unos ojos grises que la miraban con profundo cariño. Ella sólo abrió la boca, sin que una sola palabra lograra salir de ella. Temblando, acercó una mano a su rostro y acarició con delicadeza las pecas que adornaban su nariz.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, una lágrima solitaria deslizándose por su mejilla. Hermione la secó con su mano, mientras acudían a ella los recuerdos de la última vez que lo viera, la noche de la batalla. Recordó a un grupo de Aurores rodeados por decenas de Dementores, una maldición golpeando el cuerpo del muchacho que ahora se encontraba parado frente a ella. A un Dementor envolviéndola en un beso frío.

-Hermione... –ella reaccionó a la voz suave que la llamaba de regreso. Y alargando su mano tomó la rosa roja que él le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Rojo...

Más recuerdos acudieron a su mente. Unos gemelos que la hacían enojar mucho, y a una mujer de baja estatura y cuerpo rollizo regañándola por todo. Recordó una chimenea encendida y una larga mesa llena de personas hablando al mismo tiempo sobre la guerra que se avecinaba. Todos ellos diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos. Todos ellos con pecas en la nariz y cabellos rojos. Como roja era la rosa en su mano. Como rojo era el cabello de ése muchacho, cuyo nombre vino a sus labios sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que recordarlo.

-Ron...

Hermione acarició con dulzura los suaves cabellos rojos, y cuando Ron tomó su mano para encerrarla entre las de él, ella supo que a partir de ése momento todo estaría bien.

OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Oculto en la parte más profunda del Callejón Knockturn, Mark esperaba la llegada de las personas a las que había citado ésa noche para hablar de negocios. Pasaba de la una de la madrugada y su raída túnica apenas lograba aislarle del frío, que a ésa hora ya era insoportable. Ocultó la enorme cicatriz de su rostro con su propia capa cuando un lujoso carruaje negro se detuvo frente al callejón, cubriendo la entrada en casi su totalidad.

A la luz de la luna llena, Mark pudo distinguir la alta silueta de un hombre que descendía del carruaje y que con paso ligero se aproximaba hacia él, la varita empuñada en su mano izquierda. Sintió algo parecido al alivio al saber que sólo tendría que hacer arreglos con uno de ellos. Le había costado mucho trabajo contactarlos sin llamar demasiado la atención, y sabía el riesgo que implicaba enredarse en tratos con personas que sabía tan peligrosas. Pero aún así, el riesgo valía la pena con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.

El hombre se detuvo frente a él, en el instante en que una nube ocultaba la presencia de la luna. La voz del extraño surgió en forma de un largo susurro, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran y la mano le temblara mientras sostenía con fuerza la orilla de la túnica contra su rostro marcado. Se pegó por instinto contra la pared del callejón cuando el hombre extendió la mano derecha, al parecer esperando que Mark le entregara algo.

Comprendiendo el gesto, Mark extrajo un grueso fajo de billetes del gastado bolsillo de su pantalón, que le entregó con mano temblorosa. El hombre lo contó, y aunque Mark se esforzaba por distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad no pudo ver el gesto de enojo que se dibujó en él, pero sí pudo sentir la punta de su varita cuando el otro la apoyó contra su cuerpo, antes de volver a escuchar la amenazadora voz muy cerca de su oído.

-Esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que acordamos –Mark tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sudor frío resbalando por su frente-. Si no tenías el dinero completo, ¿Para qué diablos me hiciste venir?

-Por favor... déjeme explicarle... –el otro entrecerró los ojos, esperando-. Hay un trabajo que debo hacer, pero para eso necesito que me entregue lo que le encargué.

-¿Pretendes que te entregue el pedido sin recibir toda mi paga? –Mark apretó los dientes por el dolor que le causaba la punta de la varita contra una de sus costillas-. Dame una razón que me convenza de no matarte por haberme hecho venir en vano a estas horas.

-Dinero. Mucho dinero... si todo sale como lo planeo –Mark sintió que la presión sobre sus costillas disminuía, y supo que había logrado captar su atención-. Es uno de los hombres más ricos del Mundo Mágico. Será un gran golpe. Se lo aseguro.

-¿Pretendes secuestrarlo?

-A él no... a su hijo –el hombre entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo-. Es su único hijo, y sé que me dará todo lo que me pida. Lo que sea.

-¿Para eso necesitas la varita que me pediste? –Mark asintió-. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendrás éxito?

-Porque lo tengo todo bien planeado. He estado vigilándolo desde hace varias semanas. Él viaja a Hogsmeade cada determinado tiempo y frecuenta siempre los mismos lugares. Todo está bien calculado.

Un ruido se escuchó en las cercanías y el hombre apuntó con la varita hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Un gato negro salió de entre las sombras para perderse entre los botes de basura apilados en el fondo del callejón. Sabiendo que cualquiera podría escuchar su conversación, hizo que Mark lo siguiera de vuelta al carruaje. Ya adentro, el hombre convocó unas copas de wiskey de fuego y lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Alguien más trabajará contigo? –le preguntó sin dejar de observar la desagradable cicatriz que cubría el rostro del hombre sentado frente a él. Antes de responder, Mark apresuró el contenido de la copa hasta vaciarla.

-No. Estoy solo en esto. Las ganancias serán jugosas, se lo aseguro –el otro no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio meditando cada una de sus palabras. De su bolsillo, extrajo una varita que no era la suya y la extendió hacia Mark, pero no dejó que la tomara.

-Te sugiero que no la uses a menos que sea necesario –le advirtió el hombre-. No querrás que el Ministerio averigüe el porqué una varita está siendo utilizada si su dueño ya está muerto.

-Sólo la necesito para una cosa –respondió Mark, sin despegar sus ojos del codiciado objeto-. Después de eso me desharé de ella. Lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo tienes planeado dar el golpe? –frustrado, Mark vio cómo el hombre dejaba la varita robada fuera de su alcance.

-Sólo necesito unos días más y lo tendré todo listo –la copa en su mano se llenó de nuevo y Mark dio cuenta de ella ante la mirada impasible del extraño.

-Quiero el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias –Mark rechinó los dientes, negándose a aceptar semejante trato-. O tendrás que buscar una varita en otra parte.

-Está bien... acepto –la varita le fue entregada y él la ocultó entre sus ropas, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro marcado-. Ya que seremos socios, me gustaría saber con quién estoy tratando.

-Mi nombre no te incumbe, así que no vuelvas a preguntar –fue la cortante respuesta del hombre, y Mark prefirió no insistir-. Lo importante aquí es que yo sí sé quién eres y cómo encontrarte. Y será mejor que no trates de burlarte de mí.

-Le aseguro que no lo haré, señor.

-Más te vale que así sea... –la advertencia fue clara en su voz, y Mark volvió a sentir la varita del hombre, ésta vez contra su pecho-. O no vivirás para lamentarlo. Ahora, pasemos a los detalles de la operación...

Mark asintió en silencio, escuchando todos los planes de su nuevo "socio". Una hora después, el hombre deshacía el hechizo silenciador y la puerta del carruaje se abría para dejarlo salir. Si todo resultaba según lo planeado, muy pronto su vida cambiaría para siempre. Mientras observaba al carruaje partir, palpó la varita debajo de sus viejas prendas y una retorcida sonrisa surcó sus labios resecos.

-Muy pronto volveremos a vernos... —murmuró, posando su mano fría sobre la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro-. Y entonces haré que me pagues con creces todo lo que perdí por tu culpa...

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Luchando contra fantasmas. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	40. XXVII Luchando contra fantasmas Segunda

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a Devi y a The White Girl, por sus reviews. _**

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVII**_

_**Luchando contra fantasmas.**_

_**Segunda Parte. **_

**L**a partida de casi todos los estudiantes y profesores a mediados de diciembre, dio al Castillo un aire de tranquilidad que ya necesitaba. Madame Pomfrey se marchó a casa, pero no olvidó dejar la chimenea conectada para que Oliver la llamara por si algo se ofrecía. Minerva decidió quedarse a hacer compañía a un dormido Albus; Remus no tenía otro lugar dónde pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, y el profesor de pociones ya vivía en su laboratorio la mayor parte del tiempo y sin nada más que hacer, que dedicarse a su investigación sobre el veneno de Nagini.

En mitad del patio central, Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro dejando profundos surcos sobre la nieve. Era la segunda nevada desde que las vacaciones comenzaran y aún estaba suave, lo que hacía que sus pies se hundieran a cada paso que daba. Abrigado con una gruesa capa y un gorro azul que le cubría hasta las orejas, el animago se detenía de vez en cuando para respirar con fuerza, antes de reanudar su incesante andar sobre la fría superficie bajo él.

Acababa de pasar un mes desde que decidiera aceptar la propuesta de Snape de ayudarlo en su laboratorio, y todo había marchado según lo acordado. Pocas eran las veces que coincidían, pues durante las horas que él frecuentaba el laboratorio Snape se encontraba dando clases. Sólo se veían dos veces al día: una vez por la mañana para recibir instrucciones; y una vez por la tarde, para entregarle los resultados de sus investigaciones.

Pero al verse el profesor liberado de las clases, las horas compartidas en ése pequeño espacio, aumentaron de forma considerable. En consecuencia, la tensión de la forzosa convivencia por ambas partes fue tan densa que hasta el mismo Harry lo notó. Sirius había estado presente cuando su ahijado interrogaba al profesor sobre ésa pesada atmósfera de tirantez que captaba con tanta fuerza, que lo asustaba.

Por ésa misma razón, ambos acordaron que cada vez que sintieran que la atmósfera se cargaba demasiado, lo más sano fuera que uno de los dos abandonara el laboratorio por un buen rato. Lo que había dado como resultado a un Sirius Black abrigado hasta el cuello y dando vueltas por todo el patio, cada determinado tiempo. Se lo había comentado a su psicólogo, y el doctor Sayers lo había felicitado instándole a que lo tomara como un buen ejercicio terapéutico.

Sirius detuvo su andar cuando los primeros copos de nieve cayeron a su alrededor. Atardecía y la temperatura bajaba de forma drástica. Refugiándose bajo una de las tantas cornisas que rodeaban el patio, se recargó sobre una gruesa columna para observar cómo los surcos que él acababa de formar con sus pisadas, se llenaban poco a poco con la nieve que ahora caía en mayor cantidad. El invierno se estaba adelantando y prometía ser bastante frío, sin duda alguna.

Suspiró con pesar. La Navidad estaba por llegar, y él no había podido acercarse aún a Harry. Su ahijado ignoraba que él era el auxiliar de Severus, pues tenía prohibido acercarse al laboratorio cuando el profesor no estuviera presente. Conociéndole, sabía que era curioso por naturaleza y no quería que por estar husmeando entre sus cosas pudiera sufrir algún accidente. Y Sirius estaba satisfecho con ésa disposición, y sorprendido de estar –por primera vez en su vida-, de acuerdo con el profesor.

Aún no encontraba el valor para hablar con él. Muchas veces lo observaba en silencio cuando sentado en el sillón de la sala, Harry leía algún libro con ayuda del hechizo que el profesor le había enseñado. Otras veces, escuchaba su voz mientras hablaba con Ron por la Red Flú. En una ocasión y aprovechando que el animago se había quedado unas horas más trabajando, el mismo Snape le había comentado de manera casual que Harry ya dormía. Y Sirius había comprendido la indirecta y antes de retirarse se había aventurado a las habitaciones privadas, sólo para acercarse a su ahijado y depositar un beso en su frente.

El animago volvió de sus pensamientos y se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir que el frío ya comenzaba a ser molesto. Dio la media vuelta y respiró profundo antes de dirigirse de vuelta a las mazmorras. Era hora de volver al trabajo en el laboratorio y soportar la presencia de Snape unas horas más. Le estaba resultando muy difícil, pero debía reconocer que el hombre estaba poniendo todo de su parte, y lo menos que él debía hacer era tratar de controlarse también.

Lo estaba haciendo por Harry, pero también por él. Sus sesiones con el psicólogo estaban rindiendo frutos. Aunque las pesadillas aún se le presentaban en algunas ocasiones, ya no lo hacían con la misma frecuencia de antes. El recuerdo de aquél hombre de largos cabellos y ojos negros aún permanecía, y dolía. Pero sabía que era labor suya hacer que ésa parte de su vida quedara atrás, si quería recuperarse y recuperar a Harry.

Gracias a la ayuda psicológica que recibía, y a que Remus siempre estaba ahí para escucharle y aconsejarle, Sirius había reconocido su gran error al creer que el fantasma de ése hombre seguía vivo en la persona de Severus. Y ahora más que nunca estaba consciente que debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas si quería exorcizarlo. Sabía que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, y esperaba que llegado el momento, Harry también pudiera comprenderlo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio y pronunció la contraseña. La puerta se abrió y antes de entrar repitió en silencio lo que para él ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

"_Snape no tiene la culpa de lo que me ocurrió..."_

oooooooOooooooo

Desde el primer momento en que tuvo que depender de la silla de ruedas, Lucius había contado cada día esperando que llegara la hora de dejarla. Y a principios de diciembre el esfuerzo puesto en cada hora de terapias, el dolor y el cansancio rindieron sus frutos y la silla de ruedas pasó a formar parte de sus recuerdos. Pero cuando el doctor Green le presentó la andadera ortopédica, Lucius estuvo tentado a volver a su silla de ruedas.

El cansancio durante sus horas de ejercicio se volvió un paraíso, en comparación con el enorme esfuerzo que le exigía el andar sobre sus dos piernas con la precaria ayuda de ése aparato tan extraño. Era de metal, resistente para soportar su estatura y peso; con una barra paralela y dos asideros a los lados, de los que se sostenía con ambas manos. Tenía cuatro patas en lugar de una base. En total, un aparato bastante pesado que él tenía que levantar y dirigir hacia delante y hacia los lados cada vez que debía avanzar.

Tenía que hacer uso de ella durante todo el tiempo que necesitara caminar. La Mansión Malfoy jamás le había parecido tan grande antes, y recorrerla, tan agotador. Lucius había querido hechizarla como hiciera con la silla, pero su terapeuta se lo había prohibido de forma terminante. Tenía que usarla como era debido si quería dejarla en el menor tiempo posible. Y él había desistido de su idea, pues deseaba volver a caminar solo sobre sus dos piernas cuanto antes.

A pesar de que ése día era domingo, el rubio se encontraba en la enfermería practicando sus ejercicios. Ahora eran diferentes y se enfocaban en fortalecer sus extremidades. Aunque la sensibilidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo había regresado por completo varias semanas atrás, aún ocupaba de vez en cuando la tina de hidromasaje. Y el enfermero que lo atendía le había enseñado a Remus la forma correcta de masajear sus piernas para ayudar a la circulación. De todas las cosas que debía enfrentar en cada sesión, sin duda alguna ésa era la parte que más le gustaba.

Y a Remus parecía gustarle también, pues nunca faltaba a las sesiones y se esforzaba en atender cada una de las instrucciones del terapeuta. Sin embargo, extrañaba la compañía de Draco. Desde su regreso a la Mansión Malfoy no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con su hijo. Varias veces se había topado con él en la enfermería, cuando el muchacho debía entregar alguna poción. Pero en todas ésas ocasiones, la presencia de Remus impedía a Draco acercarse a su padre.

Para Lucius, era un claro mensaje de que así serían las cosas mientras su relación con el profesor continuara, o hasta que él decidiera aceptarla. Y conociendo lo que su hijo pensaba al respecto, Lucius temía que nunca ocurriera lo segundo. El rubio negó con la cabeza, rechazando ése pensamiento. Remus y él ya tenían planes para pasar la noche de Navidad con Severus y Potter. Y Draco también estaba incluido en ésos planes. El problema era que aún no sabía cómo planteárselo a su orgulloso hijo sin temor a recibir una rotunda negativa de su parte.

Cansado, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y decidió que ya era suficiente ejercicio por ése día. Con ayuda de Remus se bajó de la caminadora para tomar un descanso. Se sentaron sobre el suelo alfombrado de azul mientras el profesor convocaba una copa de agua fresca, que le extendió al rubio.

-¿Draco aceptó tu invitación para el sábado?

–No hemos hablado aún –fue la respuesta sincera de Lucius-. Pero es mejor hacernos a la idea de que no aceptará compartir la mesa con nosotros.

No obstante la fina discreción de su pareja, Remus comprendió que el "nosotros", sólo lo incluía a él.

-Sé que mi presencia no le es grata, y no le culpo por eso –al escucharlo, Lucius dejó la copa a un lado, molesto. Draco era su única familia y lo quería, pero ésa actitud suya comenzaba a fastidiarle-. Tal vez lo mejor sea que yo no esté presente, ya habrá otras ocasiones para que tú y yo celebremos juntos.

-Nada de eso, Remus –su respuesta fue tajante-. No voy a permitir que nuestros planes se estropeen por culpa de los berrinches de un niño consentido.

A Remus no le apetecía la idea de pasar la primera noche de Navidad sin la compañía de Lucius, por lo que decidió no insistir. Aún faltaban seis días, confiaba en que habría suficiente tiempo para pensar en algún modo de convencer a Draco de aceptar su invitación.

-¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? –Remus dejó a un lado el tema de Draco y se puso de pie-. Después podríamos dar un paseo por el Castillo. Conozco una sala repleta de antigüedades, creo que te parecerán muy interesantes.

-Gracias, pero hoy no será posible –fue la respuesta de Lucius, quien no pudo ver el gesto de decepción que se dibujó en el rostro de Remus. El rubio consultó su reloj y se apoyó en su pareja para ponerse de pie-. Tengo una cita de negocios.

-¿Con la socia de la cadena de hoteles? –Lucius asintió y Remus suspiró con pesar mientras alcanzaba la andadera ortopédica para que el rubio se apoyara en ella-. Pensé que ya habías cerrado negociaciones con ella.

-Nos faltan algunos detalles por afinar, pero el negocio está casi cerrado.

Remus estaba muy bien enterado de ése proyecto que Lucius estaba tan interesado en arrancar. Una firma muy reconocida le había presentado una propuesta prometedora. Planeaban asociarse con él para construir tres hoteles de Gran Turismo en el Caribe. El resultado si lograban llegar a un acuerdo, sería una sociedad en la que Lucius quedaría como socio principal, con una participación del cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones. Una gran oportunidad de expansión que un empresario como Lucius Malfoy no pensaba dejar pasar.

Y Remus estaba feliz por Lucius. Pero lo que no le tenía muy contento en realidad, era que su pareja debía alternar en sus citas de negocios con una de las principales socias de la cadena. Él la conocía sólo en fotografías divulgadas en algunas revistas, y había tenido que reconocer que era una mujer muy hermosa. Lucius sólo la había mencionado una vez después de la primera reunión, sin mostrar ningún interés en especial. Pero cuando las citas de negocios con la futura socia se repitieron, los focos rojos se prendieron en la mente de Remus.

-Odio este aparato... –el profesor hizo sus pensamientos a un lado y sonrió con ligereza, cerciorándose que la posición de Lucius sobre la andadera se estabilizara-. No veo la hora de deshacerme de él.

-Lo harás más pronto de lo que te imaginas –siguiendo con infinita paciencia los vacilantes pasos del rubio, se dirigieron a la salida del Castillo, donde el carruaje de Lucius ya esperaba por él para llevarlo de regreso a su mansión-. El doctor Green dice que si lo usas con frecuencia, en dos meses estarás caminando sin ayuda.

-Y así será. No pienso seguir dependiendo de ningún artefacto para hacer lo que me plazca –el rubio sintió la mano de Remus alrededor de su cintura, y le agradeció en silencio cuando sintió que la masajeaba con suavidad bajo la gruesa tela del abrigo. Era la zona del cuerpo que más le dolía cada vez que caminaba un largo tramo, como el que ahora acababan de recorrer. Sin despegar la mano de su cintura, Remus impulsó a Lucius hacia el interior del lujoso carruaje y entró tras él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza hasta que el rubio se puso cómodo.

-Te veré mañana temprano para tu terapia, tal vez podamos desayunar juntos –Remus bajó del carruaje y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta-. Claro... si no tienes otra cita de negocios qué atender...

Lucius miró con fijeza a los ojos de su pareja, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible afloró a sus labios. De un tiempo a la fecha el profesor se portaba algo más posesivo de lo normal. Él no era tonto, y sabía que Remus estaba celoso de sus citas con la que sería su socia. Pero lejos de molestarle, le divertía y hacía que su ego se inflara un poco más, si eso era posible. Era una mujer muy bella, sin duda alguna, pero no había logrado impresionarlo. No le interesaba en absoluto, ésa era la verdad. Aún así, le gustaba ver a Remus tan celoso.

Remus regresó al Castillo tras despedirse del rubio. En la privacidad de sus aposentos, llamó a un elfo para pedir el desayuno mientras buscaba un lugar en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Recargó su cabeza sobre uno de los sillones y respiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado y sentía dolor, pues tres noches atrás había sido Luna Llena, por lo que algunas heridas aún no terminaban de cerrar.

Pero la molestia de las heridas era lo que menos le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ellas hasta el punto de ignorarlas. El dolor lo sentía dentro de él. Desde aquélla mañana en la que escuchara la discusión entre Lucius y su hijo, algo había cambiado en su comportamiento hacia el rubio. Las cosas parecían estar como siempre, pero él era diferente. Ignoraba si Lucius se había percatado de ése cambio, o tal vez era tan sutil que sólo él lo notaba.

Lo cierto, era que se estaba volviendo muy posesivo. No quería compartir a quien a pesar de todo aún consideraba su pareja. No le había gustado nada saber que Lucius volvería a su antiguo hogar, aquél que compartiera por más de veinte años con la que fuera su esposa. Le dolía el sólo imaginar que él durmiera en su cama, aspirando su perfume y evocando sus recuerdos. Y para complicar más las cosas, Lucius acababa de conocer a otra persona. Una mujer hermosa, rica y elegante... la pareja perfecta para un hombre como él.

Remus no podía evitar sentirse molesto al pensar que para Lucius, la suya seguía siendo una "relación" pasajera. Temía que ésa mujer fuese capaz de llenar el vacío que Narcisa dejara, y que él nunca sería capaz de llenar. No quería imaginar que en cualquier momento Lucius decidiera casarse con ella y alejarlo de su vida. Como hiciera años atrás, cuando lo dejó para casarse con Narcisa. En aquél entonces se había alegrado por él, y hasta le había deseado buena suerte.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora amaba a Lucius y si la historia se repetía, él ya no ya no sería capaz de resignarse a perderlo otra vez.

oooooooOooooooo

Sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, Ron observaba el blanco paisaje en miniatura en el que se había convertido el jardín de su madre. Con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, descansaba su cabeza sobre el marco de madera, opacando con su respiración el frío cristal. Ésa misma mañana había ido a ver a Hermione con la intención de invitarla a la cena de Navidad en la Madriguera. Ya lo había discutido con la doctora Sayers y ella no había encontrado inconveniente alguno, siempre y cuando Hermione se sintiera lista para eso.

Para su grata sorpresa, su novia había aceptado. A ella le entusiasmó la idea de conocer a la enorme familia que tenía su afortunado amigo. Para la doctora, era una prueba innegable de que su recuperación iba por muy buen camino. Hermione se había dado prisa y ya iba por el diario número ocho, y su tercer año en el Colegio. Pero por órdenes de la doctora Sayers, Ron no podía hablarle aún de su relación. Debía esperar a que la misma Hermione la descubriera poco a poco a través de sus memorias.

Por un lado, sentía un gran alivio por el hecho de que ella no le preguntara nada sobre su vida sentimental. Su atención se centraba en reconocer el entorno que alguna vez la rodeara. Eran muchas las cosas que lograba recordar a través de sus diarios, pero muchas otras aún permanecían en la penumbra. A pesar de que los diarios estaban ayudando a Hermione, había algo que no dejaba de molestarle: Su novia dependía mucho de ellos.

Él podía comprender que al no recordar las cosas buenas de su pasado, encontrara en sus apuntes la forma de volver a conocerlas. Pero las cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado. Las personas que alguna vez conociera ya no eran las mismas a las que ella describía en sus diarios. Él le había explicado las pérdidas que cada uno sufriera como consecuencia de la guerra, y la forma en cómo enfrentaban su nueva vida. Pero Hermione se había negado a creer en muchas de ellas.

Ron se lo había comentado a la doctora Sayers, y ella le había respondido que le tuviera paciencia. Estaba en la segunda etapa de su tratamiento, y los Weasley no serían las únicas personas que frecuentaría a partir de ahora. Hermione ya había dado el nombre de la siguiente persona a la que quería volver a ver pasadas las navidades, y Ron había estado de acuerdo con ella. Conforme su novia avanzara en la lectura de sus diarios, la cantidad de visitas aumentaría, y ella tendría que elegirlas de acuerdo a cómo se sintiera con respecto a ellas.

Por su parte, Ron ya había comprobado que la sola mención de Remus la asustaba. Él había tratado de convencerla de que el profesor de Defensa era un gran amigo, pero entre los pocos recuerdos que Hermione guardaba sobre él, el que más arraigado estaba en su mente era la noche de su transformación frente a ellos en la casa de los Gritos. Ron podía entender su miedo al licántropo, y si ése era el recuerdo más constante que tenía del profesor, sería difícil convencerla de volver a verlo. Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba lista para volver a ver a otras personas.

Con eso en mente, apartó la mirada del níveo jardín y se dirigió a la chimenea del comedor. Después de dejar la taza vacía sobre la mesa, tomó un puñado de polvos al tiempo que mencionaba el nombre de Harry.

-Hola, Ron –la voz alegre de su amigo se escuchó del otro lado-. Estaba a punto de salir a dar un paseo, ¿Vienes?

-Claro que sí, compañero. Sólo deja que me ponga un abrigo.

-Aquí te espero...

Momentos después, ambos muchachos dejaban las habitaciones del profesor Snape. Salieron del Castillo y se dirigieron hacia los lindes del Bosque. Cerca de ahí, procedente de la chimenea de Hagrid, una columna de humo se elevaba contra el cielo plomizo. Tratando de evitar el camino que llevaba a la cabaña, Ron desvió sus pasos guiando a Harry a través de la arboleda, hasta encontrar descanso bajo un gran pino.

-Mamá me mandó decirte que los espera el sábado para cenar –Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger varias piñitas que estaban a su alrededor. Se las llevaría a Molly para que hiciera adornos navideños con ellas. Detrás de él, Harry frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-. Dice que no aceptará excusas, así que será mejor que vayas convenciendo a tu profesor... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... no te preocupes, es sólo un dolor de cabeza. Ya se me pasará –Harry dibujó una suave sonrisa que dejó a Ron más tranquilo-. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que mamá los espera el sábado para cenar.

-Me temo que no será posible, Ron. Ya aceptamos la invitación de Remus y el señor Malfoy para cenar ésa noche. Pero el domingo pasaré a visitarlos para llevarles sus regalos, y trataré de convencer a Severus de acompañarme –Ron asintió, comprendiendo, mientras Harry se entretenía en dibujar formas sobre el suelo con el extremo de su bastón. Aunque no podía ver lo que hacía, se deleitaba escuchando el sonido que hacía al clavar y deslizar la punta a través de la espesa nieve-. ¿Sabes? Desde que ambos regresamos al Castillo... no hemos salido juntos ni una sola vez. A ningún lado.

-¿Crees que el profesor Snape trata de evitar que lo vean contigo? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Tal vez no quiere que tu nombre se vuelva a poner en entredicho si la gente se entera de que él es tu pareja.

-Lo que la gente piense sobre nosotros me tiene sin cuidado, Ron. Y estoy seguro que también a él –su amigo asintió, satisfecho de su respuesta, mientras terminaba de apilar las piñitas al pie del pino donde su amigo se encontraba sentado-. Severus necesita descansar, y aquí en el Castillo no lo logrará con el laboratorio a su merced la mayor parte del día.

-¿Y qué hay de su auxiliar? Me habías comentado que había alguien ayudándole con su investigación sobre el veneno de Nagini –Ron sacudió la nieve acumulada en sus guantes y tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo-. Podrías convencerlo de dejar a su auxiliar a cargo del laboratorio.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? –refunfuñó el moreno, apretando su bastón con evidente impotencia-. Le propuse pasar unos días en algún lugar, solos. Pero él no quiere dejar el laboratorio. Ni siquiera me ha dicho quién es el auxiliar que contrató. Ésta mañana yo traté de entrar al laboratorio para ver si podía conocerlo, pero no pude. Severus cambió la contraseña.

-Eso es muy extraño... ¿No será que en realidad no ha conseguido a un auxiliar?

-No lo creo... ¿Por qué tendría que mentirme? –Ron no supo responder a ésa pregunta-. Él es el más preocupado por encontrar una cura para mí. Y si no hay nadie ayudándole, sabe que tarde o temprano me enteraré.

-¿Y si hablas en persona con su auxiliar? Tal vez él pueda convencerlo de dejar el laboratorio por unos días –el moreno pareció meditarlo-. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Tienes razón... –Harry se puso de pie-. Aprovecharé que Severus está con el profesor Dumbledore ahora.

-¿Aún no reciben noticias del señor Flamel? –su amigo negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y el profesor Snape ya sabe todo lo relacionado sobre el Medallón?

-Sí. Pero fue la profesora McGonagall quien se lo contó.

Ron redujo de tamaño las piñitas para que cupieran en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y ambos decidieron volver al Castillo. Caminaban despacio, ya que al no poder ver por dónde caminaba, Harry tenía algunos problemas para deshacerse de la nieve que se acumulaba alrededor de sus pies. Llegaron frente al edificio en el instante que comenzaba a nevar. Aún así, siguió caminando al ritmo que su amigo marcaba.

-Entonces... ¿Tu profesor no sabe que le ocultaste ésa información? –ésta vez no recibió respuesta del moreno, por lo que intuyó que ésa parte aún estaba pendiente-. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? ¿O no piensas decirle nada?

-No lo sé. Temo que se enoje conmigo por no decírselo.

-Pero... tú sólo respetaste la decisión del Director –Harry suspiró, no muy convencido de que Severus pudiera aceptar eso como una buena excusa-. No sería justo que te reclamara por eso.

-No estés tan seguro. Aún sigue molesto con el profesor Dumbledore, y creo que lo estará mientras no despierte y lo convenza él mismo de sus razones –el moreno se detuvo por un momento cuando sintió que la nieve se acumulaba sobre sus rebeldes cabellos, aminorando su dolor de cabeza. Le gustaba ésa sensación, casi podía verla cayendo a su alrededor. Ron lo observó en silencio, viendo cómo la determinación se reflejaba en el rostro de su mejor amigo-. Mejor esperaré a que el profesor Dumbledore despierte y entonces se lo diré.

-Si tú crees que es lo más conveniente... –entraron al Castillo dando por terminado el tema-. Harry... hay un favor que necesito pedirte. Se trata de Hermione.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó su amigo-. La doctora Sayers considera que es el momento adecuado para que vuelva a ver a otras personas. Hermione está de acuerdo y ha pedido que tú seas una de sus visitas –Harry se detuvo en seco, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo-. ¿Harry?

-¿Es verdad... lo que me estás diciendo? –Ron sonrió al notar la emoción en la voz de su mejor amigo-. ¿Hermione quiere verme? ¿De verdad?

-La doctora programó la visita para después de Navidad. Claro... si tú estás disponible por ésas fechas...

-¡Claro que estaré disponible! –Ron casi saltó al escuchar el grito entusiasmado del moreno-. No sabes... cuántas ganas tengo de abrazarla. De poder tocar su rostro... de decirle cuánto la quiero...

-Lo sé, Harry. No necesitas decírmelo –el pelirrojo estrechó los hombros de su amigo, y ambos continuaron su camino hacia las mazmorras-. Pero antes necesito que estés al tanto de algunas cosas sobre las que Hermione aún no puede enterarse...

Harry escuchó con atención cada recomendación de su amigo, asintiendo a todas sus palabras y comprendiendo cada una de sus razones. Así fue hasta que entraron a los aposentos que compartía con su pareja. Se dirigieron al pasillo que conectaba con el laboratorio y tras pensarlo por unos instantes más, Harry pronunció la contraseña.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que la había cambiado –frustrado, Harry dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala. Ron se quedó parado frente a la puerta y sin saber porqué lo hacía, decidió probar con el picaporte. La puerta se abrió.

-Espera... –el moreno regresó sobre sus pasos y guiado por su bastón siguió al pelirrojo hacia el interior del laboratorio. Pudo notar que la temperatura bajaba mucho más conforme avanzaba-. No hay nadie aquí... ¿Qué habrá detrás de ésa puerta?

-Es la que conecta con el pasillo exterior.

-No me refiero a ésa, sino a ésta...

-¿Hay otra puerta? –Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar-. ¡Ah! Es verdad... Severus me comentó que había ampliado un cuarto para trabajar con el veneno. Éste debe ser el lugar –tanteó con la mano hasta dar con el picaporte, que comenzó a girar.

-Creo que al profesor Snape no le va a gustar nada encont... –pero su voz murió en su garganta al encontrarse de frente con la persona que menos se imaginaba ver en ése lugar-. Sirius...

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius está aquí?

-¿Cómo lograron entrar? –sorprendido, el animago dejó su trabajo y se acercó a los muchachos. Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharlo, y dio media vuelta para salir del laboratorio-. Harry, espera...

Sirius salió detrás de su ahijado, dejando a Ron solo en el pequeño y frío cuarto. El pelirrojo sólo necesitó un rápido vistazo al lugar para comprenderlo todo. Sonriendo, salió del laboratorio para alcanzarlos.

-Harry... escúchame... –al llegar a la sala, pudo ver que Harry forcejeaba con el animago, renuente a escuchar cualquier razón-. Harry... por favor...

-Espera aquí, Sirius... –Ron se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a otro lado. El animago se quedó parado junto al sillón, viendo cómo Ron conducía a su ahijado hacia una esquina de la habitación-. Harry... creo que deberías escucharlo...

-No quiero hacerlo –fue la renuente respuesta de su amigo-. Si lo único que va a decirme es que deje a Severus para irme con él, entonces no tengo porqué escucharlo.

-No creo que ésas sean sus intenciones –Ron dirigió su mirada gris hacia Sirius, que continuaba parado en el mismo sitio intentando escuchar lo que decían-. Trata de hablar con él.

-¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo? –Ron guardó silencio, dando tiempo a que Harry se respondiera a sí mismo-. Es que... no sé qué decirle. No se me ocurre nada.

-Pues no le digas nada, y deja que sea él quien hable –Harry apretó los labios con fuerza y suspiró, no muy convencido. Sin dar tiempo a que su amigo terminara de decidirse, Ron volvió a tomar su brazo para conducirlo de regreso a donde Sirius aún permanecía a la expectativa-. Creo que será mejor que los deje solos para que hablen.

-Pero... Ron...

-Nos veremos después, compañero. Ahora debo ir a trabajar –el pelirrojo se dirigió a la chimenea, y Harry respiró con fuerza cuando escuchó que su amigo se marchaba, dejándolo solo con su padrino.

-¿Qué hacías en el laboratorio de Severus? –Sirius suspiró al notar el tono enfadado en la voz de su ahijado, pero sabía que no podía culparlo-. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar, cuando ni siquiera yo he podido hacerlo?

El animago decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba para hablar de una vez por todas con su ahijado. Vacilante, extendió su mano para acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos. Al sentirlo, Harry dio un respingo y trató de alejarse de él.

-Porque tengo contraseña –el muchacho frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Sirius continuó al tiempo que buscaba descanso en el sillón frente a la chimenea-. ¿No logras entenderlo? –Harry negó con la cabeza, buscando el nuevo origen de su voz y sintiéndose extraño al darse cuenta que Sirius estaba sentado en el lugar preferido de su pareja. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en lo que su padrino diría si supiera cuántas veces hacía el amor con Severus en ése preciso lugar-. Yo soy el auxiliar de Snape.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Harry desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Sirius. Confundido, buscó lugar en el sillón junto a él, negándose a creer lo que acababa de oír-. ¿Tú eres el auxiliar de quien Severus me habló? –Sirius dejó espacio para que el muchacho terminara de asimilar los hechos. Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, sólo resopló mientras descansaba su adolorida cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo del sofá-. No es posible... ¿Por qué Severus nunca me lo dijo?

-Porque yo se lo pedí.

Harry se esforzó en tratar de dibujar en su mente la imagen de Severus Snape y Sirius Black trabajando juntos en el mismo lugar. Al final, tuvo que darse por vencido.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de ésa atmósfera tan pesada que siento a veces. Es obvio que todo esto lo están haciendo sólo por mí, cosa que les agradezco. Pero... –el muchacho suspiró, derrotado-. Me hubiera gustado no ser una causa obligada y verlos llevarse mejor por su propia iniciativa. Aún puedo percibir su mutuo resentimiento, y eso me hace pensar que jamás podré ver ése día.

-Las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que parecen, Harry –el animago hizo una breve pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos-. No se trata sólo de las cuestiones... personales entre Snape y yo. Es algo que va mucho más allá de eso y... sólo te pido que me creas cuando te digo que de verdad lo estoy intentando.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me des tiempo para asimilar todo esto –el muchacho asintió en silencio, comprendiendo que no tenía otra opción-. No es fácil para mí verte viviendo con Snape. Y aunque tal vez nunca llegaré a entender qué fue lo que le viste, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por aceptar tu relación con él.

-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ustedes –Harry buscó las manos de su padrino, y éste correspondió con un gesto emocionado que el muchacho no pudo ver, pero sí sentir con total claridad-. Habría sido más fácil para todos... y yo no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de dividirme entre dos frentes.

-Siento mucho haberte puesto en ésta situación –Sirius se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de su ahijado, quien sólo suspiró mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano que lo acariciaba-. Te he extrañado... de verdad lo lamento.

-Remus me dijo que estás viviendo en el Londres Muggle –Harry interpretó el silencio del animago como un asentimiento-. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Grimmauld Place? ¿Fue por lo que te dije la mañana de mi partida?

-En parte... pero también fue por otras razones –Sirius se puso de pie y se recargó sobre el rellano de la chimenea, forrado en madera de ébano. Al hacerlo, descubrió sobre ella una fotografía de Severus en su época de estudiante, junto a una mujer mayor, supuso que su madre. No le extrañó no ver a su padre en ella-. Algún día tal vez... me atreveré a contarte mis razones.

-Lamento mucho lo que te dije –se disculpó el muchacho, sintiendo que con eso aligeraba un poco su dolor y el que le había causado a Sirius con sus palabras-. Jamás lo sentí.

-Lo merecía –Sirius despegó su mirada de la fotografía para volverla hacia su ahijado-. Estuve ciego y sordo. No vi más allá de mis propias narices y nunca me tomé la molestia de escuchar razones. Tuve que perderte para caer en la realidad de que tú eres lo más valioso que tengo en ésta vida. Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Hasta de trabajar con Severus –concluyó Harry, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Aún sigo sin poder creerlo.

-Te aseguro que no eres el único.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry se puso de pie para buscar los cálidos brazos de su padrino, que lo recibieron con gusto.

-¿Aún sigo siendo tu niño? –le preguntó al oído, y Sirius sintió revivir el momento en que siendo Harry un bebé, lo sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos.

-Siempre serás mi niño –fue su firme respuesta. Y entre los cálidos brazos de su padrino, Harry sintió que su pequeño mundo al fin estaba completo.

oooooooOooooooo

La mañana del sábado, Oliver despertó con el golpeteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Sin ánimos de dejar el calor que su lecho le brindaba, tomó su varita y con un hechizo dejó el paso libre al animal. Extrañado al no reconocerla, el joven tomó el pequeño pergamino que el ave llevaba atado en la pata y ésta salió por la ventana sin esperar una recompensa. Lo abrió, sonriendo con ligereza cuando reconoció la fina letra de Draco en el pequeño trozo de papel.

"_Te espero en el estanque de los cisnes en una hora. Iremos a desayunar._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Suponiendo que Draco ya se encontraba en Hogsmeade surtiendo el laboratorio de Pociones, Oliver dejó el pergamino en su mesita de noche y se dio prisa en arreglarse, pues no quería hacerle esperar. Un pantalón negro de lana y su capa más gruesa sobre una camisa de algodón, fue suficiente para soportar el frío que lo golpeó de lleno al dejar el cálido techo del Castillo. Como parte de la nómina del Colegio, disponía de un carruaje para su uso personal, que ya lo esperaba en la entrada con el Thestral listo para elevarse en el momento que él lo decidiera.

Ya dentro del vehículo se ajustó su gorro negro, también de lana, que lo protegió del viento cuando el carruaje adquirió velocidad en el aire. Estaría en Hogsmeade en muy poco tiempo. Recargó su cabeza contra la ventana y desde su posición, pudo ver el majestuoso Castillo cubierto de nieve, rodeado por el bosque que en ésa época del año se apreciaba tétrico. Aún así, le pareció un paisaje por demás hermoso. Posó sus manos enguantadas sobre su regazo, y pudo apreciar con claridad el bulto que se formaba en él.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se dibujó en su rostro. Faltaba poco más de una semana para cumplir los seis meses, y su embarazo a ésas alturas ya era evidente para cualquiera que lo observara sin su gruesa capa puesta. Sólo Poppy y Draco eran las únicas personas que habían logrado ver su vientre sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriera, y le emocionaba el saber que en unos cuantos días sabría al fin el sexo del bebé. El rostro de Oliver no abandonó su sonrisa al recordar el rostro de admiración que Draco ponía, cada vez que lograban verlo cuando la enfermera lo examinaba. Y aún recodaba con claridad la primera vez que lo sintió moverse dentro de él.

Se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana de la oficina de Poppy. Los estudiantes se acababan de marchar ésa misma mañana y la enfermería lucía vacía y silenciosa. Sin nada más qué hacer que contemplar la nevada que se acababa de desatar, Oliver avivó el fuego de la chimenea y dejó que su calor lo abrazara mientras entonaba una suave melodía, deseando que su bebé la escuchara. Mientras lo hacía, Draco entró a la oficina y se dedicó a guardar algunas pociones, para después sentarse en silencio sobre el alféizar de la ventana, desde donde lo escuchó cantar.

Oliver le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y siguió cantando, sus manos puestas sobre su vientre. De pronto, dejó de cantar para concentrarse en una extraña sensación de movimiento bajo sus manos. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Como si pequeñas olas levantaran su piel desde abajo, haciéndole cosquillas y presionando. Se sentía duro, y al parecer eran los pies del bebé los que pateaban con fuerza. Agitado por la emoción, levantó su mirada hacia Draco, que hacía rato había dejado de observarlo y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Draco! –los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron al escuchar que lo llamaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preocupado, dejó su lugar en el alféizar para acercarse al moreno, que permanecía serio, concentrado en lo que estaba sintiendo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Se está moviendo! –Oliver alzó su mirada café, rebosante de emoción-. Creo que me escuchó cantar.

Oliver volvió a entonar una suave canción y Draco se agachó a su altura, sin dejar de observar lo que el moreno hacía. Éste volvió a sonreír y permaneció con las manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo los movimientos ocasionales de su bebé. Sin saber porqué lo hacía, Draco levantó su mano y la acercó al vientre de Oliver, deseando sentirlo también.

-¿Puedo? –como respuesta, el Gryffindor tomó su mano y la colocó en el lugar donde ahora sentía moverse a su bebé.

-¿Lo sientes? –después de unos segundos, Draco comenzó a sentir el suave ritmo de las patadas. Emocionado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Oliver, que rió con ligereza-. ¡Ahí está otra vez!

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? –como respuesta, el bebé volvió a moverse y Oliver rió con más fuerza. Draco siguió hablando en voz alta, presionando sobre el vientre cada vez que lograba que el bebé respondiera.

En ése breve instante de deleite, y llevado por una sensación de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, Oliver había posado su mano sobre los rubios cabellos, acariciándolos con dulzura. A partir de ése día y cada vez que Draco tenía la oportunidad, recargaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Oliver y le platicaba a su bebé. Y como el primer día, el moreno aprovechaba la ocasión para acariciar los suaves cabellos rubios, en un gesto cariñoso que Draco nunca tomó a mal.

Oliver volvió de sus recuerdos sin dejar de sonreír. Abajo, el pueblo de Hogsmeade ya se divisaba con sus edificios antiguos, sus intrínsecos callejones y sus casas, de cuyas chimeneas se desprendían columnas de humo que contrastaban con el blanco paisaje que las rodeaba. Después de localizar un lugar apropiado para descender, el carruaje se detuvo posándose con discreción sobre el suelo cubierto de espesa nieve. Oliver protegió su cuello con la solapa de su gruesa capa antes de descender y tomar camino hacia el parque, donde suponía que Draco ya lo estaría esperando.

Abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente que ya colmaba las calles a ésa hora tan temprana, el Gryffindor hizo una breve parada en la tienda donde compraba las semillas que acostumbraba lanzar a los cisnes. Continuando su camino hacia el estanque, curioseó en los aparadores y llamó su atención una elegante pluma de Fénix con la punta recubierta en oro, muy parecida a las que usaba el profesor Dumbledore. La miró con ensoñación por un breve instante, imaginándose a sí mismo usando una igual en su consultorio de medimago. "Algún día", pensó mientras retomaba su camino hacia el parque.

Mientras aguardaba la llegada de Draco, se entretuvo alimentando a las aves, que ya no eran tan pequeñas y cuya pelusita gris había mudado para dar lugar a suaves plumas blancas, manchadas por aquí y por allá de tonos cenizos. Distraído como estaba en su observación de esos bellos animales, no vio la sombra que se acercaba por detrás y que se detenía tan cerca de él, que casi pudo sentir su calor antes de darse cuenta de su presencia. Esperando encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, dio media vuelta y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al hallarse de frente con la persona que menos esperaba.

El rostro atravesado por la fea cicatriz que él mismo le dibujara cuatro años atrás, se encontró a unos centímetros del suyo y una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó por ella cuando el rostro de Oliver palideció. Sorprendido, dirigió su mano hacia el lugar donde guardaba su varita, pero la punta de otra varita contra su costado lo hizo desistir de su intención.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses... –sus ojos cafés miraron con furia contenida a Mark, cuando éste se apoderó de su varita y la guardó entre sus ropas-. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo, ¿Está claro?

-¿De donde sacaste ésa varita? –Oliver apretó los labios cuando Mark la afirmó contra su cuerpo y rodeó su cintura para obligarlo a caminar.

-¿Acaso estás engordando? –Oliver no respondió, agradeciendo que la gruesa capa ocultara su evidente embarazo-. Aprovechemos que has traído tu propio transporte y demos un largo paseo.

-Estás cometiendo un error –con la esperanza de que Draco llegara en cualquier momento, trató de no perder de vista el parque. Tal vez pudiera liberarse de su padrastro aprovechando cualquier distracción-. Tengo una cita ahora mismo y si no llego, él ya sabe quién eres.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con tu amiguito el rubio? –la risa burlona del hombre hizo que su piel se erizara-. Si te refieres a la misiva que te llegó ésta mañana, olvídalo. Fui yo el que te la envió –Oliver cerró los ojos, derrotado. Si ya le había parecido extraño que Draco no le enviara su propia lechuza, cualquier sospecha quedó confirmada en ése momento.

-¿Cómo lograste imitar su letra? –Oliver divisó el carruaje a unos cuantos metros, al tiempo que sentía la punta de la varita clavarse con más fuerza sobre su costado. Comprendiendo la silenciosa orden de su padrastro, aceleró el paso para llegar a ella.

-Digamos que me quedé con algo suyo, la mañana que se dignó a visitar mi humilde hogar –Oliver hizo memoria de aquél día en que Draco le contara de su encuentro con su padrastro.

-¡Tú robaste su cartera! –sin miramientos, Mark lo empujó hacia el interior del carruaje, que se elevó sin darle oportunidad de escapar-. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a casa. Te aseguro que pasarás una muy feliz Navidad... querido hijastro –fue la fría respuesta de Mark, y un largo escalofrío hizo que Oliver se abrazara a sí mismo al descubrir una sonrisa siniestra dibujándose en el rostro que él mismo había marcado.

oooooooOooooooo

Tal y como Remus se lo prometiera a sí mismo, toda ésa semana enfocó sus energías en tratar de convencer a Draco, de compartir con ellos la cena de Navidad. Pero aunque mentira, la respuesta del rubio siempre era la misma: Ya tenía planes para cenar ésa noche con Oliver. Por su parte, Lucius le hacía llegar cada mañana una invitación, que él siempre rechazaba. Debido a eso, Draco se levantó muy temprano ésa mañana del sábado y dejó los aposentos que alguna vez compartiera con su padre. Su intención era perderse entre las calles de Hogsmeade y aprovechar para surtir el laboratorio de Severus, y de paso, evitar que siguieran llegándole invitaciones que no tenía pensado aceptar.

A pesar de todo, le dolía no pasar ésa noche en compañía de la única familia que le quedaba. Y el estar consciente que ésa sería la primera navidad sin la presencia de su madre, no ayudaba a su estado anímico y mucho menos a la opinión que guardaba sobre la relación de su padre con el profesor. Él podía aceptar que se vieran donde y cada vez que quisieran, pero por respeto a su memoria y al luto que debía guardarle a la que fuera su esposa, no consideraba prudente que su padre decidiera estar con otra persona en ésa noche tan especial.

Intentando hacer a un lado ésos pensamientos que comenzaban a mortificarlo, Draco terminó de elegir los ingredientes que necesitaba. Mientras esperaba que la empleada terminara de empaquetarlos y le hiciera la cuenta, se entretuvo curioseando entre algunos libros de Pociones, pues tenía pensado obsequiarle uno a Severus. Un libro muy antiguo que el profesor aún no tenía entre su colección, fue el que Draco eligió antes de dirigirse a la caja para saldar la cuenta. Con sus compras reducidas y bien guardadas en su bolsillo, el rubio decidió hacer tiempo y se dedicó a elegir los obsequios para Harry y Oliver.

Conociendo los gustos exquisitos de su padre, ya había adelantado su regalo un mes atrás negociando la adquisición de un Rembrant, que un Muggle millonario conservaba en su colección privada. No le había sido difícil decidirse por ése cuadro, pues era una pintura de la que Lucius siempre le hablaba. Así que sólo se dedicó a buscar algo apropiado para Harry, cosa que encontró con rapidez en una tienda de antigüedades. Una caja de música hecha de marfil, con cuerda de oro blanco y cuya melodía obsequiaba a su poseedor un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas. Era el regalo perfecto para su amigo.

En otra tienda encontró más regalos que no le fue difícil elegir, pues eran para personas que no significaban mucho para él. Algunos, ex compañeros del Colegio y otros, hijos de conocidos en el círculo social al que pertenecía. Sólo un requisito para mantener la presencia del Ilustre apellido Malfoy y conservar las buenas relaciones, según palabras que su padre le decía. Pero para encontrar el regalo de Oliver tardó un poco más. Después de tanto pensarlo, se decidió por algo que le sería muy útil y que sin duda iba a gustarle mucho. El regalo para el bebé fue lo último que compró antes de decidir que ya era hora de volver al Castillo.

Observó su reloj. Pasaba del mediodía, y aún tenía pensado visitar a su padrino y a Harry para entregarles sus obsequios. Él sabía que ellos habían sido invitados por su padre, pues también su amigo había intentado convencerlo de estar presente en la cena. Pero la respuesta de Draco siempre fue la misma, por lo que Harry decidió ya no insistirle. Agradecía que Severus no insistiera también, pues era al único al que no podía negarle nada. Por otro lado, la idea de cenar ésa noche con Oliver no le pareció tan mala. Ésa misma tarde le enviaría una invitación.

Tal vez Oliver aceptara ayudarle a decorar sus aposentos para recibir juntos la mañana de Navidad, pues no quería que ninguno de los dos la recibiera solo. Con eso en mente, salió de la tienda para dirigirse al sitio donde había dejado su carruaje. Pasó frente al parque de los cisnes y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ya se había vuelto costumbre encontrarse en ése lugar con Oliver para almorzar juntos. Si no se hubiera escapado del Castillo tan temprano, habría tenido tiempo de enviarle una invitación. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al llegar a su destino y ver al Thestral muy inquieto.

Extrañado, se acercó al carruaje y se sorprendió al encontrar un pergamino enrollado, pegado en la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? –despegó el pergamino y lo desenrolló, esperando leer alguna llamada de atención por haber dejado su carruaje en el lugar incorrecto.

Al momento, sintió un tirón muy conocido y todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Draco sólo pudo protegerse con los brazos antes de sentir que golpeaba con fuerza contra el suelo. Gritó de dolor cuando su rodilla derecha recibió todo el peso de su cuerpo al caer. Aturdido por el duro golpe, alcanzó a escuchar fuertes pasos que se detenían a su lado. Intentó tomar su varita en el momento que algo aplastaba su espalda, dejándole sin respiración. Su varita le fue arrebatada mientras alguien lo levantaba sosteniéndole por el cuello de su túnica, rasgándola en el proceso.

-Es una verdadera lástima... hubiera podido venderla –la voz se le hizo conocida y giró su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. La cicatriz en el rostro del hombre le dio una rápida respuesta-. ¿Te alegras de verme?

-¡Quíteme las manos de encima! –comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido, Draco forcejeó tratando de escapar, en vano. Fue conducido casi a rastras por un largo sendero, sus pies hundiéndose a cada paso entre la tupida nieve-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –al final del sendero, el joven distinguió una casa que alguna vez había sido blanca, rodeada por amplios ventanales protegidos con rejas de hierro. Un jardín muerto por el frío invernal y fuertes robles desnudos de sus hojas, cercaba la propiedad dándole una apariencia de abandono. A pesar de su aspecto, Draco pudo ver que bien arreglado podía ser un lugar hermoso-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es éste?

-No me gusta que hagas demasiadas preguntas... –sin responder a ninguna de ellas, Mark siguió arrastrándolo hasta llegar a la casa, donde lo obligó a entrar.

Lo primero que Draco vio, fue un modesto recibidor forrado de madera, con pequeños nichos vacíos de cualquier adorno en una pared lateral. Mientras subía contra su voluntad las escaleras forradas también de madera, pudo observar algunos clavos a lo largo de la pared donde supuso, alguna vez hubo cuadros adornándola. A pesar de la difícil situación en la que se hallaba, no pudo evitar sentirse acogido en ése lugar. La sensación de que alguna vez había sido bello no dejaba de rondar en su mente. Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo, cruzándose con algunas puertas abiertas que daban a cuartos vacíos.

Maldijo en silencio. La rodilla le dolía y cada vez le era más difícil seguirle el paso al hombre que lo llevaba a rastras, sin delicadezas de ninguna clase. Mark lo obligó a detenerse frente a una puerta cerrada, en el fondo del pasillo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo piense! ¡Suélteme! ¡No tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo! –Draco volvió a forcejear entre los brazos del padrastro de Oliver, quien no se inmutó ante las amenazas del muchacho-. ¡Va a salirle cara su osadía! ¡Usted no sabe quién soy!

-Por supuesto que lo sé... tú eres quien me va a sacar de la miseria –aunque Draco no entendió del todo las palabras del hombre, no le gustó el tono en que las dijo. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, Mark lo empujó hacia el interior del cuarto con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho gimió de dolor cuando su espalda se estrelló contra el piso-. Quédense calladitos. Tal vez me agarren de buenas y les traiga algo de cenar ésta noche.

-¡Draco! –el rubio sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su espalda, ayudándolo a levantarse. Al ver que se trataba de Oliver no supo si sentirse aliviado o más preocupado aún-. ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? ¡El asunto es conmigo!

-Son sólo negocios –Mark esbozó una sonrisa torcida y dio la media vuelta para alejarse-. Si tu amigo se porta bien, dentro de poco estará de vuelta en su lujosa mansión... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Mark no respondió a la pregunta alarmada de Draco. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta bien cerrada y ambos muchachos pudieron escuchar sus pasos perdiéndose en la distancia. El rubio se volvió hacia Oliver, quien se había separado de su lado y se encontraba buscando algo en una esquina de la habitación-. ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir?

-Desde hace años ha planeado vengarse de mí por lo que le hice en el rostro –el moreno se dirigió a la puerta para tratar de quitarle los goznes, con la ayuda de una porta vela que acababa de encontrar junto a la chimenea-. Tal vez... quiere hacerme lo mismo.

-Eso no fue lo que insinuó... tiene pensado matarte –cojeando por el dolor en la rodilla, Draco se dirigió hacia el único ventanal de la habitación y comenzó a tirar de la gruesa reja de hierro. Viendo que no había logrado nada, se dirigió a una puerta cerrada al fondo de la habitación. Suspiró frustrado al ver que sólo se trataba de un baño pequeño, con una ventanilla a unos centímetros del techo en la que su brazo apenas cabría-. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-No creo que tenga pensado matarme. Si así fuera, lo hubiese hecho en cualquier lugar y momento. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para eso –con un suspiro de frustración, el moreno cejó en su intento de vencer las bisagras, demasiado grandes y gruesas como para poder quitarlas-. Él fue quien robó tu cartera, Draco.

-Entonces sí sabe quién soy... –Draco comprendió en ése momento porqué Mark lo había mencionado como un asunto de negocios-. Si es lo que pienso, le pedirá dinero a mi padre a cambio de mi libertad.

Oliver no quiso decirle lo que pensaba, pero le preocupaba cualquier cosa que Mark planeara con respecto a Draco. Sabiendo el rubio quién era Mark, los Malfoy no descansarían hasta dar con él y cobrarle la afrenta. Y si su padrastro estaba consciente de ello, entonces no dejaría ir a su cautivo así como así. Y le estremecía el sólo pensar que Mark pudiera ser capaz de hacerle daño a Draco con tal de salirse con la suya. Giró su mirada café hacia el rubio, que en ése momento parecía estar resintiendo el dolor de la rodilla con más fuerza. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos sobre Mark y se acercó a su amigo para examinarlo.

-Sólo es una contusión, nada de qué preocuparse –Draco se sintió más tranquilo al saber que no se había roto nada. En las condiciones en las que se encontraban, a ninguno de los dos le convenía tener una herida seria-. El dolor se agrava con el frío, así que será mejor que permanezcas cerca de la chimenea el mayor tiempo posible –el rubio hizo caso a la sugerencia de Oliver, y buscó asiento frente a la única fuente de calor que había en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Oliver se dedicó a examinar la reja de hierro que cubría todo lo alto y largo de la ventana, impidiéndoles cualquier posibilidad de escape. Draco dejó de observar al moreno para estudiar el lugar. La parte inferior de las paredes estaba forrada de madera, como las otras partes de la casa que había logrado ver. El rubio pensó que tal vez eran esos detalles los que le daban calidez a la casa. La parte superior estaba forrada de papel tapiz que en sus buenos tiempos debió ser azul, y que ahora lucía descolorido y con manchas de humedad que desprendían parte de él. Examinó el techo, y pudo ver sólo vacío donde debía colgar algún candelabro.

-No juzgues por lo que ves ahora –Draco dejó su observación para atender a las palabras de su amigo-. Cuando mi madre vivía, ésta casa era muy hermosa –el rubio asintió en silencio, comprendiendo, y Oliver se alejó de la ventana para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué luce tan vacía? –preguntó el Slytherin, incómodo al tener que estar sentado en el frío suelo, pues no había ni un solo mueble en todo el lugar.

-No estaba así cuando la dejé hace más de un año –fue la respuesta indignada de Oliver-. Ése desgraciado debió vender todas las cosas para comprarse más licor. Fue una suerte que no vendiera también la casa.

-¿Ésa reja de hierro también estaba?

-No. Mi madre protegía la casa con magia –respondió Oliver, intrigado al igual que el rubio, por la presencia de ésa clase de protecciones cuyo uso era más común en el mundo Muggle.

Dejó de darle importancia al asunto al sentir una punzada de hambre. Recordó que no había desayunado nada antes de salir hacia Hogsmeade, y la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado. Resignado, se recostó sobre el piso y se encogió, tratando de ignorar la punzante molestia. Confiaba en que su padrastro no se olvidara de ellos y les llevara algo de cenar, o de lo contrario, pasarían el resto del día y de la noche sin probar alimento. Momentos después el sueño lo venció, haciéndole olvidar por unas horas la difícil situación en la que Draco y él se encontraban.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus cerró el libro de Flamel al ver que se le hacía tarde para su compromiso con Lucius. No le agradaba en absoluto tener que compartir la mesa con Black, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar su presencia y tratar de comportarse para que Harry pudiera pasar una velada tranquila. Le agradaba saber que la situación entre el muchacho y su padrino comenzaba a mejorar, aunque con algunas reservas por parte de su pareja, que aún podía sentir el natural rechazo que existía entre ellos. Y a Harry no podían engañarlo.

En el fondo, el muchacho sabía que entre su padrino y su pareja jamás existiría una amistad. Habían sido tantos los años de relación bélica entre ellos, tantas heridas causadas el uno al otro que ni siquiera el tiempo sería capaz de borrarlas. Ya habían conversado al respecto, y Harry había concluido que mientras ellos dos no trataran de matarse estaría tranquilo. Por lo pronto, su convivencia forzosa en el pequeño cuarto de su laboratorio era una gran prueba para su poca paciencia, que hasta el momento había logrado superar.

Tenía intenciones de guardar la compostura ante Black ésa noche, y esperaba que el animago hiciera lo mismo. Cerró el laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación, pensando que Harry ya estaría listo. Se sorprendió cuando al entrar vio que de la puerta entreabierta del baño un ligero vapor emergía de él, como una invitación sugerente que no se atrevió a rechazar. Se dio prisa en despojarse de sus negras túnicas y Harry abrió los ojos al notar el cuerpo maduro de su pareja, haciéndole compañía dentro de la estrecha tina.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, ya me estaba convirtiendo en pasita –se enderezó dentro del angosto espacio hasta sentir que Severus había encontrado una posición cómoda frente a él.

-No sabía que me estuvieras esperando –el profesor tomó una esponja y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo sin despegar sus negros ojos de su joven pareja-. Más bien parecía que estuvieras durmiendo.

-Me quedé dormido por un momento –aceptó el muchacho, una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar puntuales a la cena.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –el hombre dejó la esponja a un lado y lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Harry se estremeció al sentir su piel resbalosa con aroma a lavanda del jabón que la cubría-. Aún tenemos una hora... y quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

-No me parece correcto llegar tarde... –aunque Harry trató de sonar convincente, no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro cuando los traviesos dientes de su pareja mordisquearon su oreja.

-Que comiencen sin nosotros...

Harry ya no pudo, ni quiso encontrar más objeciones. Los largos dedos, inquietos y escurridizos ya exploraban partes de su cuerpo que sólo el agua cubría. Suspirando, se abandonó a la sensación de sus caricias, correspondiendo a ellas como la posición y el espacio tan reducido se los permitía. Sabían que el tiempo apremiaba, pero en ése instante se olvidaron del reloj y de la cita, para concentrar toda su piel y su mente en lo que a ellos tanto les gustaba.

Severus ya sabía de memoria el joven mapa que era el cuerpo de su amante. Conocía cada relieve marcado por sus tenues músculos, cada lunar y cada cicatriz que se ocultaba a la vista de los demás, y que sólo él había tenido el privilegio de conocer. A ciegas, Harry delineaba cada contorno de su cuerpo deleitándose con sus formas, excitantes y definidas. Siempre le gustaba jugar a adivinar lo que tocaba. Se dejaba guiar por sus suspiros entrecortados, que aumentaban de tono conforme se aventuraba en su exploración de ése cuerpo que le respondía con pasión.

Le gustaba estar así con él, sintiendo su piel húmeda y caliente. Su aliento ansioso ardiendo en su cuello y su virilidad, erguida y palpitante lista para poseerle hasta hacerle sentir que tocaba el cielo. Harry se estremeció al notar a su pareja abrazándole por la espalda, buscando una posición que les permitiera disfrutar de su momento. Todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir para ellos, cuando sus cuerpos se unían en ésa danza erótica en la que siempre encontraban cosas nuevas y maravillosas.

Para ellos no importaba nada más que ése breve instante, cuando hechos uno solo se abrazaban con fuerza hasta confundirse sus aromas, sus alientos. El agua desbordaba por la tina y empapaba el suelo, sus olas encrespadas de blanca espuma provocadas por el ritmo que les exigían sus ávidos cuerpos. Gimiendo, Harry se sujetó de la orilla para no resbalar en el fondo escurridizo, y Severus sostuvo con fuerza su cintura para no dejarle escapar mientras buscaba con labios sedientos, sus labios deseosos de sus besos.

Sus manos fuertes, de dedos largos y expertos recorrieron los varoniles contornos de Harry, haciendo estragos con sus sentidos. El joven cuerpo se curvó contra su cuerpo maduro, y Severus pudo sentir como suyo ése deseo que desbordaba por los poros, y que le hacía responder a él con el mismo impulso. Siempre estaba dispuesto a saciarse de ésa piel llena de vida, temblorosa cuando Harry suspiraba dentro de su boca y cada nervio de su ser estallaba por dentro, haciéndole estallar a él también.

Eran instantes eternos, segundos preciosos que ellos guardaban como tesoros. Tan hermosos como la paz que les seguía cuando abrazados y adormecidos, permanecían en completo silencio. Entonces podían escuchar sus suaves respiraciones confundiéndose entre sí, sin saber a quién pertenecía cada cual. Harry amaba ésos momentos de íntimo contacto, en los que podía recargar su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro y olvidar que los minutos transcurren y que el tiempo sigue su marcha... y que aunque uno no lo quiera, la hora de la cita siempre llega.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que a lo largo de ése día, llamara a la puerta de los aposentos de Draco. Aunque durante toda ésa semana el muchacho no se cansó de rechazar su invitación, él esperaba convencerlo en el último momento. Incluso, tenía pensado invitar también a Oliver para que el rubio no pudiera negarse. Así que siguió tocando la puerta con insistencia hasta que los nudillos le dolieron. Era más que obvio que Draco ya se había marchado. Con un largo suspiro, dejó la puerta en paz y se dispuso a arreglarse para su cena con Lucius.

Le entusiasmaba saber que Severus y Harry también estarían presentes. Él y su compañero habían acordado que cada cual llevaría a un invitado a la cena, y Lucius se decidió por ellos. Dado que no tenían compromiso previo, la pareja había aceptado sin vacilación. Por otro lado, estaba feliz porque la relación entre Sirius y su ahijado había mejorado en pos de una reconciliación. Debido a eso y con el fin de limar asperezas, Sirius resultó ser el invitado de Remus con el consiguiente disgusto de Lucius, quien al final no tuvo más remedio que respetar la decisión de su pareja.

Aún no estaba muy seguro que invitar a Sirius fuese una buena idea, pero él sabía que su amigo no tenía con quién pasar la Navidad, y temía que la soledad le afectara hasta el grado de impulsarlo a cometer cualquier locura. Así que prefería tenerlo cerca de ellos y con la certeza de que estaría bien, al menos por ésa noche. Sólo esperaba que las cosas entre Sirius y Severus no se salieran de control. Terminó de arreglarse y salió de sus aposentos. Unos pasos más adelante, el profesor se detuvo frente a la puerta de Draco una vez más, pero el muchacho jamás respondió a sus llamados.

Resignado, se dirigió a la salida del Castillo. El carruaje de Lucius ya debía estar aguardando por él y no quería hacerlo esperar. El viento frío pegó con fuerza contra su rostro cuando salió, haciéndolo tiritar mientras ajustaba su capa de color chocolate en torno a su cuello. Apresuró el paso cuando en plena oscuridad pudo distinguir la sombra del carruaje con claridad en medio de la blancura del paisaje, y agradeció en silencio la calidez que lo recibió al entrar. Dio un ligero beso a Lucius mientras se sentaba junto a él, recuperando un poco del calor perdido.

El rubio lo miró, interrogante, y Remus adivinó la muda pregunta en su mirada. Negó con la cabeza obteniendo un gesto serio de parte de su pareja.

-Hoy traté de hablar con él, pero al parecer salió muy temprano y no regresó en todo el día –le dirigió una sonrisa apenada en señal de disculpa-. Lamento no haber podido persuadirlo.

Lucius estaba molesto porque al igual que a Remus, todas y cada una de las invitaciones que él le enviara habían sido devueltas casi intactas. Sabía que habían sido abiertas sólo porque el sello de la familia, roto por la mitad, así lo indicaba. Pero, aunque le dolía el rechazo abierto que su hijo mostraba ante la relación que mantenía con Remus, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su posición. Él estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida, y Remus, a ser partícipe en la vida de ambos como el compañero de Lucius que era. Y su hijo tenía la obligación de aceptarlo, lo quisiera o no.

-Déjalo –fue su seca respuesta, y Remus sintió casi como suyo el pesar que su pareja dejó traslucir en ésa sola palabra-. Ya arreglaré cuentas con él, más adelante.

A una señal de Lucius, el carruaje se elevó para llevarlos al lugar de la cita. Harry Y Severus ya debían estar esperándolos en el i Hambleton /i , el lujoso restaurante al que ellos iban a cenar de vez en cuando. Recordando que también Black había sido invitado por parte de Remus, Lucius decidió que lo mejor sería darse prisa y llegar antes que el animago, para evitar situaciones por demás incómodas entre él y Severus. No le caía muy bien la idea de compartir la mesa con Black pero no tenía otra opción, pues sabía de la profunda amistad que lo unía a Remus.

Además, no había otra manera más formal de profundizar su relación con él, que comenzar aceptando a sus amistades, aunque entre ellas estuviera incluido el animago.

oooooooOooooooo

Aprovechando la ausencia de Mark, Draco pasó toda la tarde haciendo inútiles intentos por desprender las bisagras de la puerta. Al anochecer se dio por vencido y también se dejó llevar por el hambre y el cansancio. Rogando en silencio porque el fuego de la chimenea no se consumiera, buscó lugar junto a Oliver para tratar de dormir, pero lo único que logró fue un sueño muy inquieto, casi rayando en la vigilia. Comenzó a nevar, haciendo que el frío aumentara y se colara por los resquicios del único ventanal de la habitación, desnudo de cualquier cortina que pudiera impedir su paso.

Tratando de atenuar el frío que estaba sintiendo, buscó el calor del cuerpo dormido a su lado y lo rodeó en un abrazo, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía. Horas más tarde, el frío despertó a Oliver haciéndolo temblar a pesar del calor de la chimenea y el abrazo en que Draco lo tenía envuelto. La sensación de hambre volvió más fuerte que antes, y se retorció incómodo entre los brazos del rubio, que despertó también.

-¿Qué hora es? –sin dejar de temblar, Oliver se envolvió con su propia capa, tratando de no perder el poco calor que le quedaba-. Tengo mucha hambre.

-Ya casi es media noche –tratando de ignorar el dolor de su rodilla, el rubio se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, intrigado al ver que el fuego de la chimenea aún seguía vivo-. ¿Por qué no se ha apagado?

-Ésta es mi habitación –respondió el moreno cuando comprendió su pregunta-. La chimenea está hechizada para permanecer encendida en mi presencia.

El hechizo le pareció interesante al Slytherin, quien tomó nota mental del asunto. Le serviría más adelante si lograban salir de ése lugar. Oliver se puso de pie y contra su voluntad se alejó del calor de la chimenea para ir al baño. Agradeció que de la tubería aún saliera un delgado hilo de agua corriente, pues estaba casi helada. Al menos no se morirían de sed mientras así fuera. Su sensación de hambre disminuyó después de beber un poco, tras lo cual regresó a su lugar junto a Draco. Éste decidió imitarlo y minutos después ambos se encontraban de nuevo frente al fuego.

-Es evidente que tu padrastro ya no vendrá, así que nos quedaremos sin cenar –Oliver asintió en silencio a la afirmación del rubio, sin dejar de sentir preocupación por la salud de su bebé en caso de que el alimento les llegara a faltar por más tiempo. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre y Draco pudo notar su preocupación-. ¿Él sabe sobre tu embarazo?

-¿Bromeas? –sentado en el suelo, el moreno se hizo un ovillo dentro de su propia capa, su gorro cubriendo su cabeza, de modo que su rostro fue lo único que Draco alcanzó a ver entre la oscura tela. Habló en voz muy baja, temiendo que Mark pudiera escuchar sus palabras-. Una vez me vio en Hogsmeade con Blaise y me rompió la nariz. No quiero imaginarme lo que me haría si se enterara de esto.

Draco guardó silencio después de la confesión de Oliver. No quería aceptarlo, pero cuando estaba a su lado no le gustaba que mencionara el nombre de Blaise. Cada vez que ocurría sentía una extraña molestia en la boca del estómago. Una punzada de celos que le hacía desear que Oliver ya no siguiera pensando en él. Ignorante de los pensamientos de Draco, el moreno se acurrucó a su lado y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, que suspiró ante el contacto. La capa cubría a Oliver por completo, pero él seguía temblando. Al sentirlo, Draco extendió su propia capa sobre los dos, haciéndose un sólo bulto sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué tú no estás temblando de frío? –Oliver susurró a su oído, haciendo que Draco contuviera la respiración cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento rozando su cuello.

-Yo también tengo frío, pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en las mazmorras del Castillo. Estoy más acostumbrado que tú –respondió Draco con un suave murmullo, sin dejar de estrecharlo entre sus brazos por debajo de su túnica.

Aspirando su fino perfume, Oliver evocó aquella dulce sensación de calidez que sintiera durante su estancia en la enfermería. En aquel entonces, había deseado que aquello tan hermoso tuviera un rostro. Y ahora, contemplando sus grises ojos entrecerrados y el rubor de sus mejillas debido al frío, ya podía asegurar que así era.

-Ya es Navidad –la voz de Draco lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos-. Pensaba invitarte a cenar ésta noche, pero eso ya no podrá ser.

-Hagamos de cuenta que así fue... pero que la cena se quemó y ya no hay nada qué comer –Draco sonrió con ligereza y asintió.

-También te compré un regalo, aquí lo traigo –señalando el bolsillo de su fina capa-. Pero está reducido y si te lo doy ahora podrías perderlo.

-Entonces guárdalo para cuando salgamos de aquí –Draco se sorprendió ante la actitud optimista de su amigo-. Yo también tengo tu regalo. Pero lo dejé en mi habitación del castillo.

-Pareces estar muy seguro de que saldremos vivos de aquí.

-Lo estoy –Oliver regresó al cálido hombro de Draco y volvió a susurrar a su oído-. Estamos en casa de mi madre. Sé que ella nos está cuidando.

El rubio no quiso contradecir sus palabras. En el fondo, él deseaba que su madre también los cuidara. Sonrió al imaginarse a la madre de Oliver junto a su propia madre, protegiéndolos de cualquier peligro con sus blancas alas extendidas detrás de ellos. La idea lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para decidirse a conciliar el sueño. A su lado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, Oliver parecía habérsele adelantado. Tratando de no despertarlo, lo recostó sobre el suelo y después de acomodarse a su lado volvió a cubrirlo con la túnica. Oliver suspiró entre dormido y despierto, el aroma de Draco inundando todo su espacio.

-Feliz Navidad, Oliver... –susurró a su oído, y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando los labios de Oliver buscaron los suyos en un beso ligero, sin pretensiones.

-Feliz Navidad, Draco... –respondió sin dejar de sonreír, contento de saber que aquello tan hermoso ahora no sólo tenía un rostro. También tenía unos brazos cálidos y unos labios suaves. Y lo más importante...

Era real.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Necesito que estés junto a mí. **_

_**Notas: **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	41. XXVIII Necesito que estés junto a mí Pri

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a Devi y a Iana, por sus reviews. _**

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVIII**_

_**Necesito que estés junto a mí.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**L**a algarabía que reinaba en el sencillo comedor de los Weasley ésa noche de Navidad, parecía ejercer una mágica influencia sobre Hermione. Sentada entre Ron y Ginny, admiraba la primorosa decoración hecha por las manos de las dos únicas mujeres de la familia. Observaba con atención cada uno de los rostros sonrientes que la rodeaban, contagiándola de una calidez que sabía conocida, y que bullía dentro de ella deseando salir.

Saboreando con deleite el más sabroso pastel de manzana que alguna vez recordara, se reía de alguna broma hecha por los gemelos a los presentes y respondía a sus preguntas, atenta al hilo de las conversaciones que giraban a su alrededor. Cuidadosa en cada detalle, Molly había guardado todas las fotografías de la casa que pudieran delatar su relación con Ron, sabiendo que Hermione no estaba lista aún para asimilarla.

Había amenazado a todos sus demás hijos, que tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no decir algo que pudiese arruinar ésa noche tan especial para Hermione. Y en medio de ése pequeño y cálido espacio, lleno de risas y bromas ella descubrió que le gustaba ése lugar. Por primera vez desde su despertar en un mundo solitario de blancas paredes sintió su corazón contento, palpitando al ritmo de las risas de ésas alegres cabelleras rojas que se desvivían en atenciones hacia su persona.

A su lado, Ron la observaba con ojos llenos de amor. Sonriente y bella, con un sencillo vestido color lila que él mismo había escogido de su ropero, donde las cosas de su novia aún aguardaban su regreso. Hermione le miró y por un eterno segundo su sonrisa sólo fue para quien ella consideraba su benefactor. Después, la mirada café volvió a posarse sobre los demás comensales y Ron permaneció observándola, deseando que su sonrisa volviera a posarse sobre él.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano en una silenciosa invitación al pequeño jardín, que la joven aceptó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Agradeció a sus anfitriones por la cena y el delicioso pastel de manzanas mientras era guiada por Ron hacia el exterior. Sentados sobre la pequeña banca en la que tantas noches hablaran de sus planes para el futuro, ahora sólo conversaban de cosas triviales, mientras los primeros copos de nieve caían con lentitud sobre sus cabezas.

-Adentro está más cálido, ¿Te gustaría regresar con los demás? –Hermione negó en silencio y Ron conjuró una capa para abrigar su espalda, cubierta sólo por un chal, regalo de Molly-. No te preocupes si ellos siguen despiertos hasta la madrugada. Tu habitación está lista para cuando quieras retirarte a descansar.

-Me agrada éste lugar. Si no te molesta, quisiera quedarme un momento más –Hermione recorrió con mirada añorante cada rincón de ése pequeño, pero bien cuidado invernadero-. Conozco éste jardín. No me acuerdo de muchas cosas... pero sí recuerdo haber estado muchas veces aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Noches de luna... algunos días lluviosos... un baile –la joven levantó la mirada hacia los ojos grises de su acompañante-. ¿De qué era el baile?

-A mis padres les gusta mucho bailar cuando celebran alguna fecha especial –fue la respuesta de Ron-. Pudo ser algún aniversario de bodas... o un cumpleaños. Cualquier cosa.

-¿Con quién bailaba yo? –preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar.

Ron no respondió a su pregunta. En vez de eso, conjuró un hechizo con su varita y las suaves notas de una vieja canción resonaron en cada rincón del jardín.

-Si hoy no lo recuerdas... mañana lo harás –Hermione se sorprendió cuando él tomó su mano y la guió hacia un claro, junto a un rosal-. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Hermione asintió en silencio y dejó que Ron la envolviera entre sus brazos. Escuchando las letras de la canción, recargó su frente sobre el ancho hombro y su mirada vagó por los rosales que a pesar de la nevada permanecían frescos y lozanos.

-¿Crees que algún día lograré encontrar el camino de regreso, a todo aquello que perdí?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, Hermione... –ella sonrió ante la respuesta de quien consideraba su salvador, su fortaleza. Ron la estaba rescatando de la negrura y el dolor, mostrándole con su constante presencia el camino a su recuperación.

En ése breve instante, sintiendo la respiración de Ron junto a su oído y los copos de nieve anidando sobre ellos, Hermione deseó que su mundo dejara de ser blanco. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al rojo de las rosas de Molly y de los suaves cabellos que hacían cosquillas en su cuello, llenando su mente y alegrando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que al día siguiente debía regresar a las inmaculadas paredes del hospital. Pero en ésa noche de Navidad ella quería ser feliz junto a Ron, al menos por un momento.

oooooooOooooooo

La lujosa decoración que presumía el salón privado de Lucius en el _Hambleton_, no había logrado impresionar a ninguno de los presentes. Inmerso cada cual en su propio mundo de dudas y preocupaciones, reparar en ella y alabarla no les resultaba de gran interés. A pesar de los intentos de Remus y Harry por hacer más ameno el ambiente durante la cena, la tensión que los rodeaba era tan palpable que ambos llegaron a creer que las cosas se saldrían de control en cualquier momento.

Por fortuna no fue así, pero era innegable que la cena se había convertido en un total fracaso. Pasada la media noche y al no poder más con el ambiente pesado que reinaba, Harry fue el primero en dimitir. Con toda la cortesía de la que fueron capaces, él y Severus se despidieron de sus anfitriones para salir a toda prisa del restaurante. Su pareja no le había entregado aún su regalo y además, le había prometido una sorpresa que el muchacho estaba impaciente por recibir.

Pocos minutos después de la partida de su ahijado, Sirius fue el siguiente en retirarse. Agradeció la invitación de Remus con un cariñoso abrazo, lo que provocó una mirada celosa del rubio como única despedida. A solas con Lucius en el privado y sintiéndose más tranquilo, Remus se distrajo en observar la nevada a través del ventanal mientras Lucius llenaba sus copas, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Con una suave sonrisa, el profesor se alejó de la ventana para disfrutar el calor de su compañía.

-Jamás... una simple reunión se me hizo tan larga y tensa como ésta –fueron sus primeras palabras. Lucius asintió en silencio, un amago de sonrisa en sus delgados labios-. Espero que nunca se repita.

-Me temo que ésta será la primera vez, de muchas –fue la razonable respuesta del rubio-. Así tendrá que ser mientras Severus y Potter sigan juntos.

-No pareces molesto por el fracaso de ésta noche –Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de su pareja.

-Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con tensiones de cualquier tipo –interesado en sus palabras, Remus dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesita de la sala para prestarle toda su atención-. He pasado la mitad de mi vida entre reunios sociales y de negocios. Diferencias de opinión, rivalidades entre familias y demás roces provocan situaciones de ésa naturaleza, con mucha frecuencia.

-Como anfitrión, debe ser incómodo lidiar con ése tipo de cosas –Remus hizo un suave gesto de fastidio para enfatizar sus palabras-. En éste caso sólo éramos nosotros. Pero creo que no hubiera sabido qué hacer de haber estado en alguna de tus reuniones.

-Lo mejor que se puede hacer en éstos casos, es mantener temas de conversación neutrales, y desviarlos a terrenos más seguros cuando se vea venir la primera discusión –Remus estudió el gesto concentrado de su pareja, que hablaba como si estuviera haciéndose entender por un niño y no por el hombre sentado a su lado. Sosteniendo su copa frente a él, Lucius siguió hablando ignorante de la mirada profunda que le dedicaban los ojos dorados del profesor-. Pero en casos extremos, lo mejor es sentar a los discordantes en mesas diferentes.

-Por favor, recuérdame no volver a sentar a ésos dos en una misma mesa. Nunca más –Remus dio por concluida la lección mientras le retiraba la copa de la mano para dejarla sobre la mesita, junto a la otra. Lucius cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza sobre el respaldo, tomando la cintura de Remus cuando éste se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, abrazándose a su cuello-. Si te sientes incómodo...

-Así estás bien –Remus sonrió complacido al tiempo que clavaba su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, que suspiró al sentir el aliento de su pareja haciendo cosquillas en su piel. El profesor tomó el gesto como una discreta invitación para explorar un poco más allá, y Lucius abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir la mano de Remus traspasando la frontera de sus finas prendas-. Espera...

-¿Hum...? –el ronroneo junto a su oído le erizó la piel. Con un suspiro, detuvo la mano que amenazaba con deslizarse más abajo aún. Remus sintió el cuerpo de su pareja tensarse y se detuvo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-No, Remus –el profesor frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, deseando una explicación más clara.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –Remus hizo amago de retirarse, pero Lucius sostuvo su cadera con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de él-. Pensé... que ésta noche tú y yo podríamos... -la mirada ambarina siguió posada sobre la suya, exigiendo una explicación que creía merecer. Lucius sostuvo su mirada durante un breve instante, antes de desviarla y responder de la forma que él siempre acostumbraba.

-Ahora no deseo hacerlo. Es todo –los ojos dorados lanzaron un destello de dolor, y Lucius se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo. Aún así, permaneció firme en su posición, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía cuando su pareja se separó de su lado para sentarse junto a él. A la tenue luz de las velas, el rubio pudo advertir el coraje en el rostro del profesor, que se volvió hacia él para hablarle con profunda seriedad.

-Yo... te amo, Lucius –maldiciendo su valor Gryffindor al arriesgarse a recibir otro rechazo más en su vida, Remus siguió hablando-. No busco algo pasajero contigo, necesito que estés junto a mí hasta el final de nuestros días. Tampoco espero que tú me digas lo mismo, porque sé que no eres así. Sólo quiero saber... si correspondes a esto que ahora siento.

A pesar de la inmensa alegría que Lucius sintió al escucharlo, su rostro permaneció impasible. Más de veinte años atrás, él había deseado oír ésas palabras de sus labios. Ahora que al fin se cumplía ése sueño de su adolescencia, el hombre maduro en que se había convertido no podía creer que sucediera. Pero las palabras que tanto deseaba decir se atoraron en su garganta, negándose a salir. La vacilación de su gesto dio una respuesta a Remus, que se puso de pie para recoger su capa del perchero.

-Remus...

-Está bien... entiendo –el profesor acomodó la capa sobre su espalda, haciendo que el prendedor de ámbar refulgiera al ser ajustado en su broche. Al verlo, Lucius no pudo evitar comparar su belleza con los ojos que lo miraban con profundo dolor-. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera... –Lucius conjuró su andadera ortopédica, odiándola más que nunca al ver que Remus ya abría la puerta del privado dispuesto a marcharse, cuando él apenas se ponía de pie para alcanzarlo-. Ordenaré que tengan listo el carruaje.

-No te molestes –el profesor se detuvo, sólo para mirarlo con el gesto más serio del que Lucius tuviera recuerdos-. Me apareceré en el Colegio.

-¿Afuera de las barreras? ¿Estás loco? –el rubio maldijo en silencio cuando el dolor en su cintura le recordó que no debía apresurar sus lentos pasos. Remus estuvo tentado a acercarse a él para sostenerlo, pero se contuvo-. Está nevando, te congelarás antes de que llegues al Castillo.

-Me servirá caminar un poco. Lo necesito –traspasó el umbral sin darle tiempo a que Lucius pudiera replicar algo más-. Feliz Navidad.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Tal vez –y se marchó dejando al rubio molesto consigo mismo, por no haber podido decirle ésas dos palabras que el profesor le acababa de declarar con tanta sinceridad.

Sintiendo ése lugar más frío por la ausencia de Remus, se reprochó el no haber podido explicarle todas las cosas que necesitaba que su pareja comprendiera. Necesitaba decirle que aún no era el momento. Quería decirle que lo amaba y que deseaba estar con él, sin que el recuerdo de su esposa se interpusiera entre ellos. Quería confesarle que cuando cerraba los ojos aún podía ver el rostro de Narcisa, sonriéndole, y Remus no se merecía algo como eso.

-Feliz Navidad... –murmuró, convencido de que si iba a estar con Remus en la intimidad sería en una entrega total, sin nadie más en medio de su relación.

Y para que eso pudiera ocurrir sólo necesitaba tiempo. Un tiempo que era obvio que Remus ya no quería esperar.

oooooooOooooooo

Enredados bajo suaves sábanas de satén en una de las suites del _Hambleton Hall_, Harry y Severus descansaban después de descargar la tensión de las horas anteriores. A través de la cortina entreabierta y sin necesidad de dejar su cálido lecho junto a Harry, Severus podía ver cómo los copos de nieve se posaban con suavidad sobre el rellano del ventanal. Admirando ésa blanca noche de Navidad, el profesor cerró los ojos mientras amoldaba su cuerpo contra la delgada espalda de su pareja, dispuesto a descansar.

-¿Sabes? Ésta es la primera vez que pasamos una noche fuera del Castillo –Severus abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su pareja. Rodeó su cintura, mientras lo atraía con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Pensé que ya dormías –Harry negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar su cómoda posición contra el pecho del profesor, que continuó-. Sin contar aquella noche en la Mansión Riddle... así es –Harry se estremeció sin querer ante el recuerdo de aquélla horrible noche. Severus notó su reacción, por lo que decidió desviar el tema-. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Me encantó. No me imaginé que me propondrías pasar una noche en éste hotel tan lujoso.

-Es una pena que tú no puedas ver lo hermosa que es la habitación –Harry asintió en silencio, para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

-Está bien, no hay problema –fue su sincera respuesta, mientras se apretaba contra su pecho, sintiendo cada músculo de su pareja encajar a la perfección en todos los ángulos de su espalda-. Ya me lo describiste y puedo imaginarlo. Y aunque no fuera tan hermoso como me has dicho, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Severus no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más, pues Harry sabía muy bien lo que él estaba sintiendo. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando la suave respiración del muchacho, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

-Mañana iré a visitar a los Weasley para entregarles sus obsequios, ¿Me acompañarás? –los negros ojos volvieron a abrirse, y el profesor hizo una mueca de desagrado que Harry adivinó a la perfección-. Por favor, ¿Sí?

-Hum... está bien. Pero sólo estaremos un momento –aceptó al fin-. Quiero estar a solas contigo el mayor tiempo posible, antes de volver al laboratorio.

-¿Trabajarás mañana también? –Severus pudo notar desilusión en la voz de su pareja-. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día para descansar?

-No puedo, Harry. Sabes que debo aprovechar cada minuto de los pocos días que quedan antes de que comiencen las clases –Harry sólo suspiró al reconocer la razón en las palabras de su pareja-. Además... ya encontramos la enzima tipo i Plasmina /i . Sé que estamos cerca de encontrar la enzima que nos falta.

-Gracias por dejar que Sirius forme parte de esto. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que hicieran sus problemas a un lado para trabajar juntos.

-Lo estoy haciendo... –respondió su pareja, para corregirse de inmediato-. Lo estamos haciendo por ti.

-Lo sé. Y se los agradezco mucho –un largo momento de silencio siguió a la respuesta de Harry. Momento que Severus aprovechó para dejar que el sueño volviera a él-. También quiero agradecerte lo de ésta noche.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa? –el muchacho sonrió al notar la voz adormilada de su pareja.

-Te comportaste muy bien en presencia de mi padrino –hizo una breve pausa para después afirmar-: Él también lo hizo. No me olvidaré de agradecérselo después.

-Sí... no hay problema –Severus bostezó mientras cubría el cuerpo del muchacho con la sábana blanca. No quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba sorprendido. A pesar de la incomodidad de haber compartido la mesa con Black, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza provocarlo durante la cena. Y más sorprendido estaba aún, de haber recibido el mismo trato por parte del animago-. Pero que conste que sólo es por ti.

Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por su pareja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, se acurrucó más contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Al notar su silencio, Severus dio por sentado que la conversación había terminado y se permitió relajarse también.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –ésta vez, fue un largo suspiro lo que el muchacho recibió como respuesta-. Sé que Draco no estuvo en la cena por la presencia de Remus... él mismo me lo comentó cuando hablé con él para tratar de convencerlo de aceptar su invitación.

-Así es –Severus frunció el ceño, tratando de adivinar a dónde quería llegar su pareja con ése comentario-. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Sé que el señor Malfoy también trató de convencerlo de estar presente durante la cena –el hombre guardó un silencio que Harry tomó como una respuesta afirmativa-. Pero estoy seguro que si tú se lo hubieses pedido, él no habría podido negarse. ¿Por qué no hablaste con él para tratar de convencerlo también?

Severus se incorporó sobre su codo, su rostro quedando cerca del rostro del muchacho, que se estremeció al escuchar su voz susurrando contra su oído.

-Si Draco hubiese asistido a la cena, sólo por obedecerme a mí... ¿Cómo crees que Lucius se hubiera sentido al respecto?

-Es una muy buena pregunta... –meditó el muchacho-. No sé cómo se hubiera sentido él... pero yo me hubiera sentido como un enorme cero a la izquierda.

-Exacto, Harry –Severus se alegró de saber que el muchacho había comprendido su punto-. Desde que era un niño, Draco siempre me ha visto como una figura paterna. Y eso gracias a la ausencia de sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora que su relación con Lucius se ha estrechado, mi influencia sobre Draco significa un obstáculo para el desarrollo sano de ésa relación.

-Tienes toda la razón –aceptó su joven pareja, imaginando que Sirius también se sentiría de la misma forma si él antepusiera la autoridad de Remus sobre la suya. Aunque Remus era también como un padre para él, Sirius era su padrino. Un título que como ya le había demostrado, no ostentaba sólo por su linda cara.

-Lucius necesita ser más firme con Draco, como su padre que es –prosiguió el profesor-. Eso no significa que tenga que imponerse, pero sí hacer valer su autoridad ganándose de paso su respeto. Y la única forma en como puede hacerlo, es no perdiendo contacto con él.

-Entonces... ¿Hizo mal en volver a la Mansión Malfoy?

-No. Hizo mal en permitir que Draco no quisiera verlo –Harry asintió, comprendiendo-. Debe hacerle entender que aunque ya no vivan juntos eso no significa que no vaya a estar presente en su vida. Ésa presencia constante de su padre hará que Draco sepa que siempre será importante para él, pase lo que pase. Incluso, aunque Lucius decida rehacer su vida con alguien más.

-Creo... que ambos tienen mucho qué aprender al respecto.

-Todos tenemos mucho qué aprender, de nosotros mismos y de los demás. Por ejemplo, tú...

-¿Yo? –Harry se volvió hacia él, su mano buscando su rostro para acariciarlo-. ¿Qué es lo que debo aprender?

-Que a las tres de la madrugada las personas normales duermen. No hablan.

-¿Olvidas que yo no soy una persona normal? –Harry sonrió al tiempo que se impulsaba sobre el cuerpo del profesor, que suspiró al sentir sobre él la joven piel, cálida y suave-. Pero si quieres dormir...

Como única respuesta, Severus lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba con ardor. Instantes después, Harry renunciaba a la razón para entregarse por completo a sus caricias.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco despertó sintiendo latentes punzadas de dolor en su rodilla, que muy a su pesar le hicieron recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Quiso incorporarse y un profundo quejido brotó de sus labios cuando trató de mover la pierna. Frustrado, se quedó quieto durante un largo momento, confiando en que el dolor menguara con el calor de la chimenea. Oliver se removió a su lado, abrazándose a su cuerpo para sentir su calidez y Draco lo dejó hacer, sin importarle el dolor que ahora parecía recorrer su pierna entera.

Tratando de olvidar la punzante molestia, se dedicó a observar el rostro dormido a la luz del amanecer que entraba por el único ventanal de la habitación. Los labios de Oliver tenían un ligero tono morado debido al frío y Draco rozó su contorno con la yema de sus dedos, tratando de darles calor. Al sentir su suavidad, una corriente recorrió su espalda estremeciéndolo sin querer. Acarició la piel de las frías mejillas, que adquirieron un tono más sonrosado al notar el calor de la mano que las acariciaba.

Oliver suspiró, y Draco se descubrió deseando ser el dueño de su suspiro. En ése instante le quedó claro porqué no le gustaba que Oliver mencionara a Blaise. Estaba celoso de su recuerdo. Celoso porque el moreno soñaba con él en ése instante, cuando lo que Draco quería era que pronunciara su propio nombre. Recogió con el dedo un mechón de su negro cabello, una mueca de pesar formándose en sus labios. Acababa de descubrir que Oliver Wood le gustaba, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ése sentimiento.

Las rizadas pestañas temblaron bajo los párpados dormidos, que se abrieron para dejarle ver dos hermosas almendras, obnubiladas aún por el sueño. Oliver le sonrió y Draco retiró la mano de su rostro mientras estrechaba su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, deseando probar ésos labios entreabiertos a tan pocos centímetros de los suyos. Oliver despertó por completo al ver tan cerca de él sus ojos grises con un especial e intrigante brillo. Pero los labios de Draco, húmedos y tibios sobre los suyos, le impidieron meditar en ello.

Sorprendido, Oliver sólo cerró los ojos al sentir el suave toque que nunca llegó a ser un beso. Trató de hallar una explicación a la marea de sentimientos que la liviana caricia de ésos labios dulces estaba despertando en él, pero la razón volvió a la mente de Draco. Se alejó de su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie con enorme esfuerzo desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Oliver sólo pudo observarlo mientras se alejaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas y en sus labios la sedosa sensación de ése cálido roce.

No quiso profundizar en el torbellino de sensaciones que emergían con él, pero tuvo que reconocer que ésa emoción que Draco siempre le hacía sentir le gustaba mucho. Cerrando los ojos, trató de revivir los besos de Blaise en su memoria, y se asustó al notar que no recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Sintió una lágrima ahogarse en su garganta cuando la conciencia del olvido le llegó de golpe. Él no quería olvidar a Blaise, pero en sus labios aún rondaba el calor de los labios del rubio.

Se incorporó sobre el duro suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo al sentir el frío aumentar sin Draco a su lado. Aspiró su fino perfume, que había quedado impregnado en sus propias prendas al dormir toda la noche entrelazados. Le dolía imaginar que tal vez dentro de algunos meses ni siquiera sería capaz de recordar el rostro de Blaise, o reconocer el aroma de su perfume en el ambiente. Luchando contra los sentimientos de culpa que comenzaban a golpearlo, se puso de pie para desquitar su frustración contra la puerta.

-¿¡Es que no vas a darnos de comer hoy tampoco!? –Oliver siguió golpeando la gruesa madera hasta que las palmas de sus manos enrojecieron-. ¿¡Acaso piensas matarnos de hambre!? ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

Al oírlo, Draco salió para averiguar qué pasaba. Lo encontró golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza, que por un instante pensó que lograría derribarla. Lo tomó por los hombros para llevarlo al baño, consciente que su padrastro no se dignaría a hacer acto de presencia por mucho que Oliver lo llamara. No le gustaba la idea de beber el agua helada del grifo a riesgo de pescar una pulmonía, pero era lo único que tenían a su alcance y que podía aligerar de alguna forma el hambre que sentían.

Después de mojarse el rostro y tratar de verse presentable, Oliver siguió a Draco de regreso a la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, pudo advertir que el rubio caminaba con dificultad. Se sentó a su lado frente al calor de la chimenea y sin mediar palabra, presionó la rodilla por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Draco gimiera de dolor al tiempo que la alejaba de su mano. Temiendo haberse equivocado en su diagnóstico y que la rodilla del rubio estuviese lesionada, le pidió con la mirada que lo dejara examinarlo.

-No podré ver cómo está por dentro, para eso necesito mi varita –desilusionado, Oliver sólo se conformó con revisarla por fuera. Había un enorme hematoma producto de algún fuerte golpe, pero no parecía estar rota-. Quiero que trates de flexionarla, hasta donde puedas –Draco hizo lo que le pedía, pero sólo pudo doblar la pierna unos cuantos centímetros-. Será mejor que ya no la muevas. No hay modo de saber si hay algún hueso astillado, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufras alguna hemorragia interna.

El rubio asintió en silencio, sin dejar de observar la forma tan seria en que Oliver actuaba.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? –Oliver dejó de observar su rodilla para volverse hacia él. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante el recuerdo. Sin saber qué responder, sólo se puso de pie para buscar algo en el baño, dejando al rubio con la intriga. Momentos después, regresaba a su lado con las manos vacías-. No me has respondido.

-No encontré nada que pudiera servir para calentar un poco de agua –fue la respuesta evasiva de Oliver. Draco sólo suspiró mientras el moreno continuaba-. Una compresa para tu rodilla habría servido para calmar el dolor...

-Ya deja mi rodilla en paz –Oliver levantó su mirada café para encontrarse con sus ojos grises. Trató de retirarse, pero Draco sostuvo su barbilla para impedir que se alejara de él. Sólo deseaba besarlo.

Pero no quería un simple roce como el de momentos antes... deseaba un beso de verdad. Oliver lo miraba con ojos interrogantes, sus pupilas cafés brillando de expectación y algo más que Draco no supo interpretar. Sin dejar de sostener su rostro, lo acercó a él para probar otra vez sus labios y Oliver sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Ésa emoción que siempre latía cada vez que Draco se encontraba cerca de él, que le gustaba y le hacía sentirse embriagado y al mismo tiempo confundido.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe los obligó a separarse, y la figura tambaleante de Mark se dejó ver debajo del dintel. Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, Oliver se fue a golpes contra su padrastro, quien apenas pudo esquivar el puñetazo que iba dirigido a él. De un empujón, Mark alejó al muchacho que con trabajo mantuvo el equilibrio, evitando caer. Sabiéndose en desventaja frente a su padrastro, no tuvo más remedio que controlarse y alejarse de él para volver junto a Draco, sin dejar de mirarlo con resentimiento.

-Escuché tu escándalo de hace unos momentos... ¿Piensas que vas a intimidarme con tus gritos? –cerró la puerta de golpe mientras se acercaba a los muchachos, varita en mano. Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al notar su aliento alcohólico-. ¿Tienes hambre? Pues... ¡Aguántate!

-¡No tengo porqué aguantarme! –fue la rebelde respuesta de su hijastro-. ¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡No vamos a pasar hambre sólo porque a ti se te da la gana! ¡Necesitamos comer!

-¿Quieres callarte? –Draco frunció el ceño, extrañado al ver que el hombre se acercaba al ventanal, como temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlos-. ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué yo soy tu elfo? –su voz se volvió un susurro y su mirada se tornó peligrosa, lo que provocó que el rubio diera un paso atrás-. Da las gracias porque aún estás vivo.

-Si vas a tenernos otra noche aquí, por lo menos danos algo de comer –Mark entrecerró los ojos ante la demanda de su hijastro-. Llevamos un día entero sin probar bocado.

-¿Y qué más desea el señorcito? ¿Un helado de limón? –el hombre se aproximó a su hijastro, que por instinto se alejó de él-. ¿Te parece mucho una noche de frío y hambre? –la mirada oscura se posó sobre el rostro del muchacho, el rencor aflorando en cada uno de sus gestos cuando habló-. Yo pasé tres años... tres largos años de hambre y frío en una helada celda de Azkaban por tu culpa. Tres largos años en los que los Dementores me robaron mucho más que la razón...

-Tú te los buscaste... –le respondió Oliver mientras veía cómo el rostro de Mark se oscurecía a cada palabra suya. Con un gesto de dolor, Draco se aproximó a Oliver, preocupado por la reacción del hombre-. Jamás debiste tocar a mi madre.

Ambos muchachos se tensaron cuando Mark apuntó con la varita hacia su hijastro.

-Espere... no necesitamos ser violentos –el rubio trató de aligerar un poco el ambiente, hablando con toda la serenidad que le fue posible-. Lo único que queremos es comer. Sin hambre, nosotros nos quedaremos callados y no lo molestaremos en lo más mínimo. Así usted podrá seguir haciendo sus cosas con calma y ni siquiera se acordará que estamos aquí.

El hombre consideró las palabras del rubio. A él le convenía el silencio antes que cualquier otra cosa. Sin barreras de protección, cualquiera que pasara a varios metros en el camino podría llegar a escuchar sus gritos de auxilio. Aunque ellos no sabían ése detalle, Mark no quiso arriesgarse y sin dejar de apuntar a los muchachos con la varita, salió de la habitación dejándola asegurada. Momentos después regresó con dos platos sobre una charola que depositó en el suelo. Desconfiando, ninguno de los dos quiso acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué diablos esperan para comer? –preguntó el hombre ante la mirada suspicaz de los muchachos. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios al imaginar lo que estaban pensando-. No se preocupen. No tengo planeado matarlos... aún –dirigió una mirada peligrosa hacia su hijastro, para después dar media vuelta. Antes de salir de la habitación concluyó-: Tengo planes para ti y te quiero fuerte para cuando llegue ése momento.

Draco y Oliver se miraron entre sí, sin decidirse a probar la comida que desde los dos platos sobre la bandeja se antojaba tentadora. Ambos tenían mucho apetito, así que decidieron arriesgarse y probar un bocado.

-No parece estar mal –concluyó Draco después de olerla por un buen rato-. Deja que coma yo primero y si no me hace daño...

-Nada de eso –le interrumpió el moreno-. O la comemos los dos juntos, o la dejamos.

Draco lo meditó por un instante, sin poder evitar sentirse halagado por el detalle de Oliver. Asintió en silencio, rogando porque la comida no les hiciera ningún daño. Una hora después no quedaba nada en la bandeja y los muchachos descansaban en el suelo, satisfecha su hambre y contentos de seguir vivos.

oooooooOooooooo

Sentado en la fuente del mausoleo de Narcisa en el cementerio de la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius se encontraba admirando la hermosa estatua de mármol, rodeada de frescos y olorosos jazmines. Desde su regreso a la Mansión la visitaba todas las tardes para dejar sobre la fuente sus flores más queridas. Él mismo las cortaba del jardín que perteneciera a su esposa, y que ahora mantenía con mucho amor Eli, la elfina que la cuidara desde niña.

Conversaba con su esposa durante largos momentos, y cualquiera que lo conociera no imaginaría nunca que a él le gustaba hacer eso. Se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente y le contaba sobre sus reuniones de negocios; sobre su hijo y sobre Severus, a quien pese a su mal genio Narcisa siempre tuvo en gran estima. Le contaba sobre cualquier cosa que creía que a ella le podría interesar. Pero no se atrevía a hablarle aún de su relación con Remus.

-Draco no aceptó mi invitación a cenar –le dijo mientras su mirada azul recorría los demás monumentos a sus ancestros, todos ellos orgullosos de su sangre pura-. Sigue molesto conmigo por... algunas cosas.

Ésa misma mañana había ido a Hogwarts a visitarlo. Sorprendido de que no hubiese cambiado la contraseña de las habitaciones, lo esperó durante mucho tiempo. Resignado al comprender que no lo vería de nuevo, decidió pasar a ver a Remus para invitarlo a desayunar y de paso, aclarar lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Pero a él tampoco pudo encontrarlo en sus aposentos.

-Ellos están molestos conmigo –reflexionó, mirando con amor a los hermosos ojos labrados en jaspe-. Pero no voy a dejar que el día termine sin aclararles todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Lucius colocó una mano sobre la superficie cristalina, que reflejaba el rostro sonriente de la que fuera su compañera durante tantos años.

-Sabes que te sigo amando, y que jamás podré olvidarte –la sonrisa de su esposa pareció brillar desde la fuente-. Es sólo que... necesito decirte que hay alguien, y creo que también lo amo.

Lucius calló durante un breve instante, esperando alguna manifestación física de la ira de su esposa, pero la sonrisa de Narcisa siguió reflejada en el pequeño claro de agua frente a él.

-Lo conocí cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. Se llama Remus y es un Hombre Lobo... pero es una gran persona y con él me siento muy a gusto. Eso no quiere decir que he dejado de amarte –le aclaró, procurando evitar malos entendidos entre ellos-. He notado que él desea estar conmigo y yo también. Pero cuando estoy con él no puedo evitar pensar en ti.

Desvió su mirada de la fuente para contemplar la caída de la tarde. Brillando en intenso color sangre, el sol ya se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de las blancas montañas que rodeaban los terrenos de la Mansión, tiñendo el cielo en tonos anaranjados y ocres, radiantes y dorados. Y hermosos. Tan hermosos y radiantes como los ojos de Remus.

Avergonzado, alejó sus pensamientos sobre su actual pareja. Cada vez que visitaba la tumba de Narcisa procuraba que sus pensamientos sobre Remus no desviaran su atención de ella. Por ésa razón no dormía en las habitaciones principales. No quería soñar con Remus mientras dormía en la misma cama que durante más de veinte años ellos dos compartieran. Sentía que ésa era una forma de respetar su memoria y su casa.

-Draco no está contento con nuestra relación. Él piensa que te he olvidado –prosiguió, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos-. Espero que tarde o temprano la acepte, porque quiero que él y Remus logren llevarse bien algún día.

-Amo Lucius, señor... –su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Eli. Lucius dirigió su mirada seria hacia el pequeño ser, y ésta se acercó a él con timidez. La elfina siempre había tenido completa confianza al dirigirse a su adorada niña Narcisa, pero la imponente presencia del amo Lucius nunca había dejado de intimidarla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Una lechuza le ha traído ésta carta, señor –Lucius tomó el pergamino que la elfina le extendió, y que abrió para leer después de invocar un Lumus. A la luz de la varita, Eli vio con preocupación cómo el rostro de su amo palidecía al ver lo que parecieron ser pequeños documentos que acompañaban a la misiva-. ¿Necesita algo, amo Lucius?

-Ve a Hogwarts y localiza a Remus Lupin. Dile que me espere en la entrada del Castillo. Y prepara el carruaje, parto ahora mismo hacia allá –al instante, la elfina obedeció a la voz alarmada de su amo. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Lucius se incorporó para apoyarse sobre su andadera ortopédica. Con el Lumus de su varita aún alumbrando sobre la hermosa estatua, dirigió una mirada seria al rostro sonriente de su esposa-. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Veinte minutos después, el lujoso carruaje Malfoy descendía sobre los terrenos del Castillo, frente a un impaciente Remus. El profesor abrió la portezuela y suspiró aliviado al ver que su pareja se encontraba bien. Aún así, no pudo dejar de notar la gran preocupación que ensombrecía los finos rasgos del aristócrata.

-¿Estás bien? Tu elfina vino a verme... ¿Qué es esto? –lo ayudó a bajar del carruaje mientras el rubio le mostraba lo que parecía ser una carta.

-Se lo llevaron –el licántropo abrió la carta y después de leerla comprendió la preocupación de su pareja-. Secuestraron a Draco.

-Localizaré a Arthur, debemos dar aviso al Ministerio –con la carta aún en la mano, el profesor se acercó a su pareja para envolverlo entre sus brazos-. Lo encontraremos, Lucius. Te lo prometo.

Lucius sólo correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto al buscar al profesor. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba a su lado.

oooooooOooooooo

_Sr. Malfoy, tenemos a su hijo. Se lo devolveremos sano y salvo si cumple al pie de la letra todo lo que le ordenemos. Reúna la cantidad de US$10'000,000.00, en billetes de todas las denominaciones. Tiene hasta el día de mañana lunes, antes del mediodía. Guarde el dinero en un baúl reducido y llévelo al Callejón Knockturn, donde alguien estará esperándole. Entregue el dinero a ésa persona y su hijo aparecerá a salvo en Hogsmeade, frente al estanque de los cisnes. Le sugiero que no haga trampas, ni dé aviso al Ministerio ni a ninguna otra autoridad, o no volverá a verlo._

Arthur leyó el pergamino por enésima vez, antes de volver su mirada hacia los rostros angustiados de las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Albus en el Colegio de Hogwarts, único lugar que consideraban seguro contra una posible fuga de información. Era un caso serio el secuestro del hijo de uno de los magnates más poderosos del Mundo Mágico, y las precauciones nunca estaban de más.

A Remus le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Lucius de involucrar a Weasley y su grupo de Aurores en algo que requería discreción absoluta. Pero era la única forma de ayudarlo a encontrar a Draco lo más pronto posible. Y aunque la advertencia lanzada en la carta era razón convincente para no hacerlo, no pudo negarse a la gran posibilidad de que la ayuda oportuna pudiese salvar la vida de su único hijo.

Así que tras conocer la situación, Arthur había convocado a su grupo de más confianza, y a quienes reconocía por su entera discreción y eficiencia en resolver casos de ésa naturaleza. Eran incondicionales Molly, Minerva, Severus y Remus como apoyo extra y aunque Harry se sentía impotente, Arthur se había encargado de convencerlo de que él también sería de invaluable ayuda. Remus había tratado de localizar a Sirius pero al parecer, el animago había vuelto a perderse en el Londres Muggle.

Arthur suspiró, preocupado por la difícil situación. Era domingo por la noche, por lo que Lucius contaba con unas cuantas horas para reunir la estratosférica cantidad de diez millones de dólares. Aún considerando que pudiese mover a todas sus influencias y reunir semejante cantidad en tan poco tiempo, no era garantía de que los secuestradores cumplirían su palabra de devolverle a su hijo con vida. Era un riesgo que no pensaba correr bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Sospechas de alguien que pudiese estar actuando en venganza contra ustedes? –el rubio frunció el ceño, concentrado en tratar de recordar alguna deuda pendiente-. Puede tratarse de algún socio inconforme, o un miembro de la familia... o alguien con quien tuviste alguna diferencia en el pasado.

Aunque Arthur trató de ser sutil, el hombre comprendió que el Auror se refería a su pasado como mortífago. Mantuvo su mirada fija en las credenciales que Draco repusiera meses atrás ante el Ministerio. Se negaba a creer que su hijo hubiese sido plagiado, pero sus documentos eran la prueba de que los secuestradores no estaban jugando. Si las cosas no llegasen a salir bien, corría el riesgo de que aquello que sostenía en sus manos fuera el único recuerdo que le quedara de él.

Hizo un recuento de las personas con las que había mantenido alguna disputa en el pasado. Parientes lejanos con los que ya no mantenía ningún contacto, socios de negocios malogrados que quedaron arruinados cuando trataron de defraudarlo; y una larga lista de nombres de mortífagos en busca de venganza por la traición de su familia a su fallecido Lord. También fueron considerados algunos enemigos de Narcisa y de Draco. Arthur anotó cada uno de los nombres que el rubio le dio.

Molly partió con los Aurores hacia el Ministerio. Averiguaría todos los movimientos que durante las últimas horas, hicieran las personas que Arthur acababa de anotar en la lista. Si habían utilizado su varita para hacer daño lo sabrían y orientarían en ellos su investigación. El Auror decidió entonces, enfocar su atención en las únicas personas con las que Draco había mantenido contacto directo durante los últimos días. A su lado, Remus permanecía de pie junto a la chimenea, su mirada preocupada puesta sobre su pareja.

Frustrado al no poder moverse al ritmo que la situación exigía, Lucius había cambiado la andadera ortopédica por la silla de ruedas, mucho más práctica. Minerva caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada; y Severus no dejaba de revisar la biblioteca personal de Albus en busca de algún hechizo que pudiese servir de ayuda para localizar a su ahijado. Al verlo, Remus recordó que la noche de la desaparición de Sirius él había pensado en lo mismo. Y no dudaría en hacerlo ésta vez, de ser necesario.

-Sería bueno saber quién fue la última persona que vio a Draco antes de su desaparición –Arthur asintió a la sugerencia de un preocupado Severus, que siguió revisando entre los libros del director mientras continuaba-. Tal vez ésa persona pueda proporcionar información valiosa.

-La última vez que vi a Draco fue la noche del viernes –Remus fue el primero en responder, pues aún tenía presentes todas las veces que visitara los aposentos del rubio cuando trató de convencerlo de estar presente en la cena.

-Yo hablé con él el mismo viernes por la tarde –intervino Harry. Severus frunció el ceño en preocupación al ver la palidez de su rostro. Su pareja le había mencionado que se sentía apenado por no haber percibido algún peligro alrededor de su amigo, e imaginó que ésa debía ser la razón de su pálido semblante. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que el muchacho cerraba los ojos y colocaba una mano sobre su sien izquierda, como si la cabeza le doliera-. Me comentó que el sábado iría a Hogsmeade a surtir el laboratorio, como siempre. Ésa fue la última vez que supe de él.

-¿Y nadie lo vio ayer? –preguntó el Auror. Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza-. ¿Saben si aparte de Hogsmeade, tenía algún otro plan en mente para ése día?

-Sí –recordó Remus-. Me dijo que cenaría con Oliver Wood ésa misma noche.

-¿Wood? –Arthur frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria-. ¿Dónde he escuchado ése apellido?

-Oliver Wood fue mi compañero de Casa –se apresuró a responder Harry-. También fue el capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch. Tal vez por eso se le hace conocido.

-Sí... puede ser –reflexionó el Auror-. Debemos localizarlo de inmediato. Tal vez pueda darnos alguna información.

-Yo iré a buscarlo –respondió Minerva. Como Directora, ella tenía la facultad para vencer cualquier protección puesta en el Castillo. Se dirigió a la puerta-. Roguemos porque ése muchacho pueda decirnos algo.

-Malfoy... ¿Tienes algún problema con tu hijo que no se haya resuelto aún? –la pregunta de Arthur descolocó al rubio. Éste se irguió sobre su silla, incómodo.

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar, Weasley –fue su respuesta enérgica-. Pero te puedo asegurar que mi hijo no necesita una actuación de ésa clase para lograr mi atención.

-Tranquilo, Lucius... –Remus dejó su lugar junto a la chimenea para acercarse a su pareja-. Es razonable que se consideren todas las posibilidades –ésta vez se volvió hacia Arthur-. Draco es un buen muchacho, jamás haría algo como eso.

-De acuerdo –con ésas palabras, Arthur dio por finalizado el tema que tanto había incomodado al aristócrata. Se limitó a esperar el regreso de Minerva-. ¿Qué clase de relación lleva con ése muchacho... Wood?

-Son buenos amigos –todas las miradas volvieron a enfocarse en Harry, que ahora se encontraba parado junto a la puerta, deseando escuchar el ruido de las escaleras anunciando el regreso de la animaga-. Han estrechado mucho sus lazos en éstos últimos meses.

Remus y Lucius se miraron, tratando de descifrar el significado de las palabras de Harry. El regreso de Minerva desvió su atención de ése detalle.

-El señor Wood no está en sus aposentos –todos pudieron sentir la preocupación en la voz de la profesora-. Revisé su habitación y encontré éste papel sobre su mesita de noche.

Arthur tomó el papel y lo leyó en voz alta. Cuando terminó, la preocupación de los presentes había aumentado de forma considerable.

-¿Quieres decir que Oliver estaba con Draco en Hogsmeade cuando fue secuestrado? –fue la pregunta de Remus, que los demás no se atrevieron a hacer-. ¿Eso significa que Oliver...?

-No es del todo seguro –Arthur entregó la carta de Draco a Lucius, quien después de observarla durante un instante la guardó entre los documentos de su hijo-. Tal vez almorzaron juntos y después el muchacho decidió pasar las navidades con su familia, fuera del Castillo.

-Eso es imposible –intervino Minerva, cada vez más angustiada-. El señor Wood no tiene familiares. Por eso vive en el Castillo.

Un tenso momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de la Directora. Ninguno era capaz de asimilar que Oliver pudiese ser una víctima circunstancial del secuestro del heredero Malfoy. Tratando de encontrar alguna otra explicación que pudiese justificar la ausencia del auxiliar de Poppy, Arthur se arriesgó a sopesar todas las posibilidades.

-¿Qué tan profunda es la amistad que los une? –los demás lo miraron sin comprender-. Es bien sabida la rivalidad natural entre Gryffindor y Slytherin... tal vez hubiese entre ellos algún viejo rencor...

-¿Insinúa que Oliver podría estar involucrado en el secuestro de Draco? –Harry interpretó el silencio del Auror como una afirmación-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con su teoría, señor Weasley.

-No quiero contrariarte, Harry... pero la pregunta de Weasley es muy válida –Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar a su pareja. Negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo cuando Severus expuso sus razones-. No hay que olvidar que tanto Draco como el señor Wood tuvieron una relación en común con el señor Zabini. ¿Y si Wood ya se enteró de ello? ¿Y si ha reaccionado mal al saberlo?

-Puedo asegurarles que Oliver sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Draco. Y no lo digo sólo porque fue mi compañero de Casa –Harry tanteó con su bastón el camino hacia donde se encontraba su pareja-. Aunque no he podido verlos, los he sentido cuando están juntos y sé que hay un inmenso cariño entre ellos. Casi me atrevería a decir que...

Las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó que alguien arribaba por la chimenea.

-¿Qué averiguaron? –Arthur se dirigió al Auror que acababa de llegar, y el cual sostenía un pergamino en la mano.

-Los demás Aurores ya están investigando el paradero de las personas de la lista, pero hace falta visitar todos estos lugares, tal vez encontremos alguna pista –hizo una breve pausa para dejar que Arthur analizara el pergamino que acababa de entregarle-. Son muchos, ¿Quiere que convoque a otro grupo para que le den seguimiento?

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Fuera del pequeño grupo de Aurores que él había elegido para el caso, no confiaba en nadie más que fuera capaz de guardar la más completa discreción. Y de ello dependía en gran medida la vida de Draco y del otro muchacho, si es que estaban juntos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero será mejor que yo me encargue de esto en persona –fue su respuesta después de meditarlo por un largo momento-. Por favor, dile a Molly que no deje de enviarme noticias –cuando el Auror se marchó, Arthur anotó algo en un pergamino y se lo entregó a Remus-. ¿Me harías el favor de investigar en éstos lugares?

-Claro que sí, Arthur –Remus tomó el papel que el Auror le ofrecía-. Te avisaré de inmediato apenas logre averiguar algo –antes de partir dirigió una mirada a Lucius, que interpretó su gesto como una silenciosa promesa de que todo estaría bien.

Lucius se marchó momentos después con una lista larga de lugares qué investigar, y con la súplica de Arthur de que no actuara por su propia cuenta si no quería poner en riesgo la seguridad de su hijo. Con una lista igual de larga, Minerva partió minutos más tarde. Arthur y Severus se repartieron los sitios que faltaban de la lista y al final, sólo quedó Harry, que también esperaba formar parte en la investigación.

-Será mejor que te quedes en el Castillo –Severus sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver el rostro entristecido de su pareja-. Así podrás estar pendiente de cualquier noticia que puedan traer los demás. Nos estaremos comunicando contigo a través de la chimenea, así que aquí te tendrás que quedar. También quiero que interrogues a todos los habitantes de éste Castillo. Necesitamos saber si alguno vio a Wood durante el fin de semana.

-Pero... eso es una gran responsabilidad –Harry se sorprendió al ver que también tenía asignada una tarea igual de importante-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo lo haga?

-Si no fuera así, no te lo pediría.

Harry asintió mientras escuchaba la partida de Severus por la chimenea, y se avocó a la tarea que el profesor le acababa de asignar. Pasó horas interrogando a todos los elfos, fantasmas y estudiantes que se habían quedado en el Castillo, pero ninguno de ellos logró dar razón alguna del paradero del muchacho. Con esto, llegó a la preocupante conclusión de que Oliver Wood también había sido secuestrado.

No podía dejar de sentirse disgustado consigo mismo al no haber notado ninguna señal de alarma en el estado anímico de Draco, y también en el de Oliver. Toda ésa noche del sábado él había estado más preocupado por lo que ocurría entre Severus y su padrino durante la cena. Y más tarde en todo lo vivido en la intimidad de la habitación de ése hotel con su pareja. Pero en ningún momento se preocupó por pensar en nada más que no fueran ellos dos. Y eso lo tenía muy apenado.

Se recostó sobre un sillón y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en sus amigos, pero el dolor de cabeza que sentía era muy fuerte. Resignado, se relajó lo más que pudo y sólo dejó de sentir ése incómodo malestar cuando el sueño lo venció.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver descansaba su cabeza contra el ventanal de su habitación, su mirada café atenta a cualquier movimiento en los alrededores. Llevaba más de una hora en ésa misma posición deseando que en cualquier momento llegaran a rescatarlos. Sin abandonar su lugar junto a la ventana se sumió en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la observación de la que era objeto por parte de Draco. No dejaba de preocuparle la incertidumbre de lo que su padrastro planeaba para ellos dos apenas cumpliera sus propósitos.

Ésa misma tarde, Mark había regresado para despojar a Draco de todas sus pertenencias, incluidos los ingredientes para las pociones y todos los obsequios que adquiriera en Hogsmeade. Pero antes de marcharse, el hombre le había informado a Draco que ésa misma tarde acababa de enviar una lechuza a su padre, exigiéndole dinero a cambio de su libertad. Draco pareció tomar la noticia con bastante calma, y él lo atribuyó a una demostración de confianza que tal vez el rubio estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Pero su actitud había dado resultado, pues Mark dejó de molestarlos y se marchó, dejándolos otra vez sin cenar. Al menos ya no tenían que beber agua helada del grifo. Oliver había lavado bien los dos platos y los había colmado de agua, para después dejarlos sobre la charola lo más cerca posible del fuego. Con el agua a una temperatura más cálida, habían logrado alejar un poco el frío y el dolor de la rodilla de Draco tras aplicarle algunas compresas.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sintió que su bebé se movía, y posó sus manos sobre su vientre. Draco dejó de observarlo para ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad. A pesar de las atenciones de Oliver, el dolor había regresado y el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. Cojeando, se acercó por detrás del moreno que concentrado en los movimientos de su bebé, no lo sintió llegar. Oliver se sobresaltó al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Draco detrás de él.

-¿En qué piensas? –se estremeció al escuchar su voz susurrando tan cerca de su oreja. Draco se dio cuenta y acercó su rostro aún más, sin dejar de hablarle-. Mi padre debe estar buscándonos ahora, y sé que nos encontrará.

-¿Crees que a éstas alturas ya sepan que estamos los dos juntos?

-En varias ocasiones le dejé claro a Lupin que pasaría la noche contigo –refiriéndose a la noche de Navidad. Aunque supo lo que Draco había querido decir, Oliver no pudo evitar encontrar otro significado a sus palabras, cosa que no le disgustó. Draco siguió hablando sin percatarse de nada-. Ten por seguro que ya hicieron sus conjeturas.

-Temo que Mark no sea capaz de cumplir con su palabra de dejarte libre –Draco asintió dándole la razón, pues ésa era una de las preocupaciones más grandes que tenía-. Y temo... lo que vaya a hacer conmigo después de obtener lo que desea de mí.

-Negociaré con él. Le ofreceré más dinero a cambio de dejarte libre y sin un rasguño –las palabras de Draco le sonaron como una firme promesa-. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para impedir que les haga daño.

Los rubios cabellos hicieron contraste con los negros cuando Draco juntó su cabeza a la del moreno. Oliver se había quitado el gorro y en ése momento se dio cuenta que ahora era un poco más alto que él. Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad tres meses atrás, y no quedaba duda alguna que no sólo heredaría la fortuna de su padre, sino también su estatura. Despacio, rodeó el cuerpo de Oliver hasta que sus manos se juntaron. El moreno se relajó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía.

-A pesar de todo lo malo que nos está pasando, me alegra que ninguno de los dos esté solo.

Draco no respondió, sólo escondió su nariz entre sus negros cabellos y en silencio permaneció abrazándolo, dejando que Oliver volviera a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Le gustaba estar así, y le gustaba él. Y ya no tenía ninguna duda de que lo necesitaba a su lado para saber que todo estaría bien.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus apareció detrás de las barreras de protección del Castillo, cansado después de investigar cada uno de los lugares de la lista que Arthur le entregara horas antes. Se sentía frustrado al no haber encontrado ninguna pista que pudiera servirles para localizar a Draco. El amanecer del lunes ya punteaba de plomizo el cielo, señal de que ése día también nevaría, y de que sólo le quedaban a Lucius unas cuantas horas para reunir el dinero que le pedían. Avivó sus pasos rumbo a la oficina de Albus, deseando que los demás hubiesen tenido mejor suerte.

A excepción de Harry, dormido sobre el sillón en una esquina, no había nadie más en el lugar. Sorprendido al ver que había sido el primero en volver, se ocupó de convocar una sábana y cobijar al muchacho, quien al sentir su presencia despertó.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo. Remus –al escuchar la voz del profesor, Harry se relajó en el cálido lecho que le ofrecía el sillón-. ¿Sabes si alguien más ya dio con algún rastro de Draco?

-No han vuelto desde que partieron –respondió el muchacho, despertando del todo al recordar lo ocurrido a sus amigos.

-¿Y qué hay de Oliver? ¿Ya apareció?

-Aún no. Pero Severus me pidió que preguntara por él a todos los habitantes del Castillo. El sábado por la mañana fue visto por última vez cuando salía del Colegio. Desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a ver en ninguna parte. Él tampoco volvió de Hogsmeade.

-Eso aumenta las posibilidades de haber sido secuestrado también –Harry asintió con pesar a las palabras de Remus-. Tal vez están juntos ahora.

-Mientras así sea, podrán cuidarse el uno al otro –el profesor asintió a sus palabras-. ¿Sabes? Hay algo de todo esto que no logro entender.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Comprendo que secuestraran a Draco para obtener un rescate, siendo el único heredero de una considerable fortuna. Pero... ¿Por qué secuestrar a Oliver? Él no tiene familia, ni dinero... –Remus comprendió muy bien su duda, pues él también se estaba preguntando lo mismo-. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de él, si no tiene nada que puedan robarle?

-No tengo idea, Harry –fue la sincera respuesta del profesor-. Pero mucho me temo que lo que han de querer no ha de ser nada bueno –el hombre advirtió la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho y lo obligó a recostarse en el sillón-. Trata de dormir otro poco. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, esperando noticias.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Está amaneciendo –Remus volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana y momentos después, el muchacho se sumía de nuevo en un inquieto sueño.

Remus se sirvió una copa de coñac, mientras buscaba asiento en una silla cerca del fuego. Después de haber pasado varias horas soportando el frío del exterior, el hombre agradeció la calidez del lugar donde ahora se hallaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se presentaba un invierno tan crudo y le preocupaba que los muchachos pudieran estar heridos, sufriendo hambre y frío y encerrados en algún horrible lugar carente de abrigo.

-¿Remus? ¿Dónde estás? –Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos al tiempo que se enderezaba en el sillón, buscándolo. El profesor dejó a un lado su copa para acercarse al muchacho.

-Aquí estoy... ¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de soñar con un lugar –al oírlo, Remus se sentó junto a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros para hacerle entender que lo había escuchado-. Están juntos. En un cuarto vacío con una chimenea...

-¿Sabes si se encuentran bien? –Harry comprendió la pregunta del profesor y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en las emociones de sus amigos. Al final se dio por vencido, su rostro entristecido al no haber sido de mucha ayuda-. Está bien. No te presiones.

-No deberíamos confiar tanto en mi sueño –le sugirió el muchacho. Remus negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a contradecirlo. Aún no olvidaba la noche en que encontraran a Sirius. Y si ahora Harry había soñado con Draco, no estaba de más tomarlo en serio.

-¿Viste algo más en el sueño?

-Sí... pero nada que pudiera servir para encontrarlos –Remus ya no hizo más preguntas, cosa que Harry le agradeció en silencio. Tal vez si hubiese seguido soñando unos minutos más, habría logrado ver en su sueño algo que pudiera servirles para encontrarlos. Suspiró, resignado a tener que esperar el resultado de la investigación que Arthur dirigía.

A pesar de todo, él tenía el presentimiento de que sus amigos se encontraban bien. Y eso no se lo decía su intuición, sino el abrazo en que Draco tenía envuelto a Oliver mientras dormían uno muy junto al otro, frente a la chimenea de ésa pequeña habitación.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Necesito que estés junto a mí. Segunda Parte.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	42. XXVIII Necesito que estés junto a mí Seg

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a Devi y a Iana, por sus reviews. _**

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXVIII**_

_**Necesito que estés junto a mí.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**H**arry dormía en medio de un sueño muy inquieto, a causa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Podía escuchar en lejanos ecos los murmullos de Arthur y Remus, que seguían sin recibir noticias de los demás. El dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que antes y trató de encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre el angosto sillón, que desapareció de repente haciéndolo despertar por completo al sentir el duro golpe cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡Harry! –Remus y Arthur se apresuraron a levantar al muchacho, que antes de tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba, ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre el sillón-. ¿Estás bien? –asintió en silencio, más avergonzado que adolorido. Por un instante había pensado que se encontraba en la enorme cama que compartía con Severus.

-¿Han sabido algo de Draco? –preguntó, al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su cabeza adolorida.

-Aún no. Y los demás no han regresado –Arthur pudo ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro del muchacho-. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Éste sillón no es muy cómodo y no tiene caso que tú permanezcas aquí, si no hay nada qué hacer por ahora.

Harry asintió a la sugerencia de Arthur mientras conjuraba su bastón y se levantaba para dirigirse a la chimenea. Se despidió de los mayores después de rogarles que le mantuvieran informado, y segundos después aterrizaba en el suelo de su sala. Permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio durante un momento, tratando de alejar el mareo que el viaje por la Red Flú le había ocasionado. El dolor que sentía no había menguado y necesitaba algo para calmarlo si no quería volverse loco.

Nadie sabía sobre ésos dolores de cabeza que le aquejaban desde hacía unas semanas. Y dado que desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban, no quería darles tanta importancia. Ya bastante tenía Severus con su trabajo en las aulas y en el laboratorio, como para darle más cosas en qué preocuparse. Y ahora menos que nunca con el problema tan grave del secuestro de Draco. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al laboratorio, con suerte lograría encontrar alguna poción con ayuda de Dobby.

-Hola, Harry –sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al escuchar el saludo de su padrino. Sirius acababa de llegar y se disponía a ocuparse del veneno de Nagini-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ni siquiera son las siete.

-Yo... vine a... saludarte –fue la respuesta improvisada de su ahijado. El corazón de Sirius se infló de alegría y lo abrazó, haciendo que Harry se sintiera apenado por mentirle-. ¿No estás enterado?

-¿De qué debería estar enterado? –Harry buscó asiento junto a la mesa de trabajo de Severus, y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando terminó, la preocupación de Sirius era genuina, y él así lo percibió-. Lo siento, Harry. No estaba enterado de nada. Acabo de llegar al Castillo y tú eres la primera persona con la que hablo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos?

-Ya todos se están avocando a la investigación –respondió el muchacho-. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar noticias.

-Te veo muy pálido, ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el animago cuando Harry volvió a llevar sus manos a la cabeza. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

-Estoy bien. Dormí pocas horas y lo estoy resintiendo –Sirius ya no preguntó nada más. Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Si me disculpas, me iré a descansar.

-Estaré aquí por si algo se te ofrece –el muchacho correspondió a su atención con una ligera sonrisa y salió del laboratorio.

Ya en sus aposentos, se dejó caer sobre la cama con la ropa puesta. Cerró los ojos para alejar el terrible dolor y momentos después se quedó dormido sin poder evitarlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Sólo faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía, y Mark ya tenía planeado hasta el último detalle de lo que haría con sus víctimas. Tantos meses de paciente espera siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos, estaban rindiendo sus frutos. Estaba a sólo unos cuantos minutos de cobrar venganza contra su hijastro y de paso, convertirse en un hombre muy, muy rico. Pero antes, necesitaba algo muy importante para lograr sus propósitos.

Y ése algo, Oliver lo poseía y en gran cantidad. Consultó su reloj y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro cruzado por la fea cicatriz. Había llegado la hora de saldar de una vez por todas, la deuda pendiente con el hijo de la que fuera su desafortunada esposa. Bebió un último trago de licor barato y salió de la habitación principal, para dirigirse con paso tambaleante hacia donde los muchachos se encontraban.

Acariciando entre sus dedos la varita que consiguiera de contrabando, entró a la habitación y su sonrisa siniestra cambió a una de complacencia. Por el ruido del agua saliendo del grifo, supo que Draco se encontraba en ése momento en el baño. Oliver se levantó de su lugar frente a la chimenea al verlo entrar y su ceño se frunció en enfado cuando el hombre levantó contra él la varita, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sabes que si usas la varita te detectarán –le recordó, tratando de ganar tiempo para hacer algo antes de recibir algún ataque-. Y nos harás un gran favor. De inmediato notarán que has usado tu magia y nos encontrarán.

-Sería muy cierto lo que has dicho... si no fuera porque ésta varita no es mía –Oliver sintió un largo escalofrío al recordar ése detalle-. Nunca me relacionarán con ella.

-¡Pero detectarán la esencia de la magia que la utilizó! –fue la respuesta desesperada del muchacho-. Y entonces sabrán que es tuya.

-¿La esencia de mi magia? –la risa amarga que siguió a ésas palabras, hizo que la columna vertebral de Oliver se estremeciera de temor. Por instinto, dio varios pasos atrás hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared-. ¿Cuál magia? ¿La que los Dementores me robaron durante los tres años que estuve en Azkaban?

-No sabía... –Oliver siguió pegado a la pared, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta del baño-. Si tú no hubieras golpeado a mi madre...

-No sólo te conformaste con marcarme el rostro para siempre, por tu culpa también perdí mi libertad... y gran parte de mi magia –la varita siguió levantada contra Oliver, que dio un paso más hacia la puerta del baño. El agua aún caía del grifo y Oliver tuvo la esperanza de que Draco pudiese saber lo que estaba ocurriendo-. Es hora de que me pagues lo que por tu culpa perdí durante los años que pasé en prisión...

El muchacho dio otro paso más, tan cerca de la puerta que logró extender su mano para tomar el picaporte. Pero fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de sentir que algo pegaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndole lanzar un suave gemido de dolor. Mark había pronunciado un hechizo nunca escuchado por sus jóvenes oídos, y momentos después Oliver caía sobre el suelo, una hermosa y brillante luz blanca emergiendo de su cuerpo.

Una enorme tristeza se alojó en su corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre había creído que la venganza de su padrastro no pasaría del daño que él le había causado. Y durante ésas últimas horas de encierro llegó a pensar que si sucedía, podría llegar a vivir con una marca en su rostro. Pero jamás se imaginó que le robaría lo más valioso que un mago podía poseer.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo en mitad del suelo, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por retener en su cuerpo la magia que escapaba de él. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando cayó en la cuenta que sin magia que lo sostuviera, perdería sin remedio a su bebé. En medio de ésos pensamientos dolorosos, Oliver sintió una presencia a su lado y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, inundados de lágrimas.

Al instante en que Draco lo tocó, la blanca luz dejó de emerger de su cuerpo y lánguido en el suelo, Oliver sintió que sus brazos lo cobijaban. ¡Cuánto extrañaría ése dulce aroma que durante tantas noches atenuara su dolor! Y esos cálidos brazos que lo sostenían con firmeza, como lo hicieran tantas veces durante su estancia en la enfermería. En medio del blanco resplandor de su propia magia que se desvanecía, los rubios cabellos de Draco brillaron como si fueran de oro.

Los ojos de Oliver se admiraron ante ésa hermosa presencia frente a él. "Parece un ángel..." alcanzó a pensar antes de que todo se oscureciera a su alrededor.

oooooooOooooooo

Cerca de la hora de la cita, Lucius volvió de Gringotts después de mover todas sus influencias, para reunir el dinero que los secuestradores le pedían a cambio de su hijo. Después de ponerse de acuerdo con él y con Arthur sobre las condiciones en que se presentaría en el Callejón Knockturn, Severus dejó la oficina de Albus para dirigirse a sus aposentos, pues quería ver Harry y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo encontró dormido en su enorme cama, al parecer en medio de una pesadilla. El muchacho estaba empapado en sudor y se agitaba de un lado a otro, queriendo despertar. Severus se sentó a su lado y lo movió con suavidad haciendo que los verdes ojos se abrieran. Harry se sentó de golpe, la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas posadas sobre su cabeza, mientras trababa de alejar el mareo que sentía.

-¿Qué hora es? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuando su mente terminó de aclararse.

-Son casi las doce –Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había dormido casi cinco horas. Suspirando, bebió un sorbo de la copa con agua que Severus depositó en sus manos-. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Sí... pero ahora no la recuerdo –se llevó la mano libre a la sien donde aún latía el dolor, por fortuna en menor fuerza-. ¿Ya los encontraron?

-Por desgracia, aún no –fue la respuesta de Severus, que debido a la preocupación que en ése momento sentía por su ahijado, no se percató del gesto de dolor de su pareja-. En unos minutos, Lucius se presentará en el Callejón Knockturn, y yo estaré frente al estanque de los cisnes, esperando que nos devuelvan a Draco apenas obtengan el dinero.

-¿Crees que ésas personas cumplirán con su palabra de devolverlo?

-Más les vale que así sea... –Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar sus palabras dichas en un peligroso susurro. Y comprendió que por el bien de los secuestradores, lo mejor sería devolver a Draco sano y salvo.

-¿Y qué hay de Oliver? ¿Tú crees que él también aparecerá con Draco en Hogsmeade?

-Él no fue mencionado en la carta, Harry –respondió el profesor-. Me temo que el trato sólo incluye a Draco.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con él?

-Lucius está pensando en negociar con ellos. Les ofrecerá un porcentaje sobre el dinero que pague, a cambio de que también le devuelvan a Wood.

A Harry ya no le extrañó la actitud de Lucius al respecto. Estaba seguro que al igual que él, ya se había dado cuenta del gran cariño que existía entre Oliver y su hijo, aunque al parecer ellos mismos aún no lo sabían. Él sentía que aún les dolía a ambos la pérdida de Blaise y no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera, al pensar que si algo le ocurría a uno, el otro ya no soportaría perder a su ser amado otra vez.

Severus siguió hablándole sobre los planes alternos que tenían por si las cosas no llegasen a salir como esperaban. Junto a él, Harry trataba de poner atención a la grave voz de su pareja, que por una extraña razón sentía muy lejana, como si una pared invisible se estuviese interponiendo entre ellos dos impidiéndole escucharlo con total claridad.

-Severus... es la hora –la voz de Lucius del otro lado de la chimenea interrumpió al profesor.

-Rezaré porque todo salga bien. –Severus agradeció las palabras de aliento de su pareja, y se marchó por la chimenea para su encuentro con Lucius, que ya lo esperaba del otro lado.

Apenas Severus se marchó, Harry decidió que ya era suficiente de soportar el dolor de cabeza y decidió ir al laboratorio para pedirle a Sirius una poción.

-¿Acaso estás enfermo? –le preguntó su padrino, la preocupación tatuada en sus palabras-. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a ver a tu doctor?

-Nada de eso, Sirius –trató de calmarlo el muchacho-. Sólo es una molestia que ya se me pasará... ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscar la poción? Creo que se llama Cefalserum.

Sirius asintió en silencio y buscó entre las gavetas hasta encontrarla. Momentos después, Harry ya se encontraba mejor y listo para atender a Ron, que en ése momento arribaba por la chimenea de la sala.

-Me acabo de enterar de lo que pasó –Ron estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras era invitado a sentarse en el sillón de Severus, frente a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –le preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Una de las prioridades de Arthur había sido la discreción absoluta.

-Mamá nos reunió en la Madriguera para interrogarnos –respondió el pelirrojo, retirando la capa de su espalda para colocarla sobre el perchero. Tomó asiento junto a su amigo-. Quería saber si alguno de nosotros había oído, o visto algo sospechoso relacionado con los Malfoy. Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo ayudarla.

-¿Tus hermanos también lo saben?

-Mamá no quiso decirles nada. Pero cuando se marcharon con Ginny a la tienda, me lo contó todo –a Ron no le pasó por alto el gesto intranquilo de Harry-. No te preocupes, le prometí a mamá que no hablaría.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Ron –le aclaró su amigo-. Hace unos momentos tuve un sueño muy inquieto. No recuerdo con quien soñé... pero tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con ellos.

-¿Piensas que les ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Espero que no. Ahora mismo se debe estar pagando el rescate por Draco... espero que también liberen a Oliver. –Harry suspiró mientras se encogía sobre el sillón. A pesar de los meses que llevaba viviendo con Severus, aún no terminaba de adaptarse al frío de ése lugar-. ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?

-Muy bien –el rostro de Ron se iluminó al escuchar el nombre de su novia. Harry no pudo verlo, pero pudo sentir la emoción que lo embargó-. Bailamos en el jardín, y parece que le gustó.

-¿Crees que ella ya sepa que te gusta? Es decir... a lo mejor ya lo leyó en sus diarios y comienza a sospechar que entre ustedes hay algo más que una amistad.

-No lo sé, Harry... a veces pienso que le gusto sólo porque he estado a su lado todo este tiempo.

-¿Piensas que es sólo agradecimiento? –Harry tomó su silencio como una afirmación-. Tú que la has visto... ¿Qué piensas que hará cuando se entere?

-No lo sé... hace seis meses tal vez lo hubiese adivinado –Harry asintió, comprendiendo lo que su amigo trataba de decirle-. Ella es otra desde el beso. No es que no me guste la Hermione de ahora, es sólo que... la desconozco.

-Pero no has dejado de amarla –Ron sonrió ante las certeras palabras de su amigo-. Eso puedo sentirlo.

-Amé a la Hermione de antes... y sigo amando a la Hermione de ahora.

Harry guardó silencio, respetando el sentimiento de su amigo. Él no tenía duda alguna que el amor de Ron hacia su amiga era sincero y limpio. Siempre lo había sido y estaba seguro que siempre lo sería. Y al igual que él, seis meses atrás habría puesto las manos al fuego porque el amor de Ron era correspondido. Pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

Hermione no recordaba que el amor alguna vez había tocado su corazón... y no estaba seguro que después de leer sus diarios, hubiese la certeza de que ése amor renacería.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde la primera hora de ése día lunes, Draco presintió que viviría toda una pesadilla. El amanecer lo había sorprendido con un terrible resfriado, que lo obligó a permanecer lo más alejado posible de Oliver para evitar contagiarlo. El dolor en su rodilla derecha se había vuelto insoportable; desde el día anterior, Mark ya no se había tomado la molestia de llevarles de comer, y el agua del grifo ya no era suficiente para aplacar los terribles calambres en su estómago. Si las cosas continuaban así, Oliver y él morirían de hambre antes de ser encontrados.

Bebió un trago más de agua, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin poner atención al ruido que provocaba el chorro al brotar del grifo. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía por el líquido sin sabor que resbaló a través de su garganta, hiriéndola. Le preocupaba que a ésas alturas su padre aún no lograra dar con ellos. No había duda que ése hombre se había esmerado hasta el último detalle para evitar que fueran hallados, y el que no hiciera uso de su varita era la prueba de que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró la llave del agua, después de enjuagar su rostro para alejar la sensación de fiebre que comenzaba a invadirlo. Que le subiera la temperatura era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de arruinarle el día. En medio del silencio que le siguió, las voces de Oliver y de su padrastro llegaron difusas a él. Segundos después, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo cerca de la puerta hizo que su corazón brincara dentro de su pecho. Una luz blanca se filtró por debajo en el instante que el rubio salía para averiguar lo que pasaba.

Lo que vio en ése momento, dejó a Draco paralizado en su sitio. Oliver se hallaba en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras su esencia mágica escapaba de él en forma de una intensa luz blanca. Con lágrimas en los ojos, vio cómo ésa luz se concentraba de lleno en la varita de Mark, que mantenía extendida hacía él. Al comprender lo que ocurría, Draco ignoró el terrible dolor en su rodilla y se agachó a su lado para tomarlo entre sus brazos, deseando con eso poder darle la fuerza que necesitaba.

Al hacerlo, sintió que algo de su propia magia escapaba de él. Sin hacer caso a ello, siguió abrazando el cuerpo extenuado, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-No lo dejes... no dejes que te la robe... –pero Oliver ya no escuchó sus palabras. Sólo lo miró por un segundo, en el que Draco sintió que le entregaba toda su alma. Instantes después, los ojos cafés se cerraron dejándole una conocida y dolorosa sensación de pérdida-. Por favor... no otra vez... tú no...

Cerca de ellos, Mark abrió los ojos al sentir que el contacto con Oliver se cortaba. Sentía su magia fluir con fuerza en su interior, pero también sentía una esencia distinta a la magia que acababa de absorber. Intrigado, dirigió su mirada hacia donde ellos se encontraban, y su ira no pudo ser mayor al comprender lo que había sucedido. El abrazo de Draco no sólo había impedido que él siguiera absorbiendo la poca magia que le quedaba a Oliver sino que además, lo había obligado a tomar de la magia del rubio.

-¡Maldición! –vociferó con furia mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio-. ¡Esto no debió pasar!

Al mezclarse ambas magias, ahora fluían descontroladas dentro de él. En su desesperado intento por controlarlas se olvidó de la presencia de Draco, que sin hacer caso a su rodilla lastimada se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de matarlo. El muchacho forcejeó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, intentando arrebatarle su varita. Sin otra opción, Mark trató de lanzarle algún hechizo para inutilizarlo.

Pero ninguno de los dos logró su propósito. Ambos sintieron que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y segundos después, desaparecían de la habitación sin dejar rastro.

oooooooOooooooo

En la dirección del Colegio, Arthur, Remus y Molly permanecían a la espera de noticias. La incertidumbre sobre el destino de los muchachos mantenía el rostro del Auror en una imborrable mueca de preocupación. Arthur ya había tomado ése caso como un asunto personal, debido a la deuda que tenía con Lucius Malfoy por la ayuda tan grande brindada a Ron. Paseaba de un lado a otro de la espaciosa oficina, sintiendo que podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho hasta ése momento.

Dada la experiencia acumulada durante tantos años como Auror, sabía que algo muy importante se le estaba escapando. Y el apellido de Oliver era lo que tenía al patriarca Weasley en ésa situación. En su fuero interno, él insistía que ése apellido se le hacía conocido, de otro lado y no de Hogwarts. La llegada de Minerva llamó la atención de los presentes y las preguntas para ella surgieron mudas en cada uno de los rostros. Pero la animaga sólo pudo responderlas con una silenciosa negativa.

-Minerva, necesito que me des más información sobre ése muchacho... Wood –ella asintió a la petición del Auror mientras tomaba descanso en una silla que Remus le ofreció-. ¿Era un alumno conflictivo?

-Nunca tuvo problemas serios con algún otro estudiante –recordó la directora-. Sólo rencillas sin importancia, como todos los demás alumnos. Jamás le conocí algún enemigo dentro del Colegio.

-¡Eso es! –en ése instante, Arthur se dio cuenta que había cometido el error de enfocarse sólo en los posibles enemigos de los Malfoy, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente indagar sobre los enemigos de Oliver Wood-. ¿Y fuera del Colegio? ¿Tuvo algún problema serio en su vida personal?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... hace cuatro años tuvo problemas con su padrastro –la atención de los presentes se enfocó de lleno en ella-. Lo encontró en su casa golpeando a su madre. Él... se enfureció y le marcó el rostro. Le dejó para siempre una horrible cicatriz.

-Ya recuerdo ése caso –reflexionó el Auror, su corazón latiendo con una nueva esperanza-. Ahora sé porqué se me hacía conocido ése apellido.

-Cuando su esposa lo acusó de intentar asesinarla, le fue destruida su varita y enviado a Azkaban –concluyó Minerva.

-Molly... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de averiguar si ése hombre aún sigue en Azkaban? –su esposa asintió, para desaparecer de inmediato entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea. Sólo tuvieron que esperar dos minutos antes de que Molly regresara, con un pergamino en la mano-. ¿Qué encontraste?

-Mark Danner pasó tres años en Azkaban, hasta que hace un año recibió libertad condicional. Y eso no es todo, Arthur –la mujer extendió el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Albus-. Hace unos momentos se detectó el uso de magia en éste sitio –señalando un lugar en el pergamino.

-¿Qué relación tiene éste lugar con Mark Danner?

-Averigüé la dirección de la casa de Leslie Danner, la madre de Oliver Wood –recalcó sin despegar el dedo del pergamino-. Y es de ahí de donde proviene la magia que se detectó hace unos minutos.

-¿Es la magia de Danner?

-No pudimos saberlo –respondió su esposa-. Era una esencia tan débil que no se pudo detectar a quién le pertenecía.

-Minerva, quiero que vayas ahora mismo al Callejón Knockturn y pongas al tanto de esto a Lucius... y también a Severus en Hogsmeade. Tú te harás cargo de traer y llevar las noticias que surjan –la mujer se dispuso a seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Arthur-. Remus... te necesito en el Ministerio para que averigües de quién es la varita que utilizó, y quiero que estés pendiente por si es utilizada de nuevo.

-Dalo por hecho –Remus tomó un puñado de polvos y desapareció detrás de Minerva.

-Nosotros saldremos del Castillo por la Red para ahorrar tiempo, y apareceremos en casa de los Wood –dirigiéndose a su esposa, que asintió comprendiendo-. Espero que ésta vez, estemos sobre la pista correcta.

-Lo estamos, Arthur –afirmó su esposa, esperanzada-. Y algo me dice que ésta vez encontraremos algo.

oooooooOooooooo

Lo que Draco sintió después de desaparecer de la casa de Oliver, fue su cuerpo chocar de lleno contra una superficie muy fría. Levantó su mirada aturdida, y pudo ver que se encontraba tirado sobre la nieve en medio de un callejón. Intentó levantarse pero para su frustración, la pierna derecha ya no le respondió. Su rodilla había llegado al límite y el rubio supo que a partir de ahora ya no podría contar con ella.

Sin poder soportar ni un momento más el terrible dolor que sentía, trató de impulsarse con ambos brazos y la pierna sana para salir del callejón, desierto a pesar de las horas. Intuyendo que se encontraba en algún lugar de Hogsmeade, tuvo la esperanza de que alguien pudiese verlo y ayudarle. Un pie aplastó su espalda y Draco gimió de dolor cuando la punta de la varita de Mark hirió sus costillas.

-No pensabas abandonarme, ¿Verdad? –Draco rechinó los dientes con furia al saberse atrapado de nuevo. Había deseado que la magia descontrolada de Mark lo llevase a otro lugar, muy lejos de donde él se encontraba-. ¡Levántate! Tú y yo tenemos que caminar.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte con usted! –el hombre no hizo caso a sus palabras y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, lo levantó en vilo por el cuello rasgado de su túnica-. ¡Suélteme!

-Claro que irás –Mark sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y Draco hubiese vomitado de haber tenido algo en el estómago, cuando su boca fue cubierta por el sucio trapo-. Ellos podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Draco supo que se refería a quienes a ésas alturas, estuviesen rastreando cualquier uso dudoso de magia. Y el de Mark lo era dado que se trataba de magia robada. Obligado a permanecer en silencio fue conducido sobre la espalda del hombre, su propia túnica cubriéndolo de la vista de cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Perdió la cuenta de los callejones por donde fue conducido, hasta que sintió que Mark se detenía.

Escuchó el rechinar de una puerta y segundos después era depositado sin delicadeza sobre un suelo muy sucio. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en el cuartucho de mala muerte donde lo siguiera por primera vez, la mañana en que le robara su cartera. Trató de levantarse, pero Mark logró retenerlo mientras ataba sus manos con cuerdas por detrás de su espalda.

-Vas a portarte bien... si quieres seguir con vida –sin retirar el pañuelo de su boca terminó de atar sus pies, inmovilizándolo por completo. Tomó una botella de licor escondida en un rincón, de la que bebió un largo trago antes de dejarlo solo en ése pequeño y sucio cuarto.

Draco forcejeó tratando de liberarse, y sólo consiguió que las ataduras le hirieran las muñecas. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese ayudarle a escapar, pero en la semi oscuridad apenas pudo distinguir un viejo y sucio colchón, el único objeto que había en todo el cuarto. Cansado, adolorido y hambriento, se recargó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera un horrible sueño. Sintió más frío que nunca cuando la necesidad del cuerpo cálido de Oliver le hizo notar su terrible ausencia.

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta mientras recordaba lo ocurrido a quien ahora sabía, ocupaba el lugar más importante en su vida. Rogó con toda su alma porque alguien lo encontrara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se encogió de temor al pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Oliver, ni ver nacer y crecer a ésa hermosa criatura que llevaba dentro de él. Se recostó sobre el suelo, el dolor lacerando su pierna, y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sabía que ése era el único consuelo que por ahora le quedaba. Y que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida si al igual que a Blaise, a Oliver también lo perdía.

oooooooOooooooo

Tras dejar a Lucius en el callejón Knockturn, Minerva localizó a Severus en un escondite en Hogsmeade, desde donde vigilaba el estanque de los cisnes a la espera de que Draco apareciera. Después de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que hasta ése momento sabía, y de que el profesor le hiciera prometerle que regresaría para seguir informándole, la subdirectora decidió volver a Hogwarts. Tal vez Arthur y Molly ya tenían información nueva para compartir con los demás.

En la oficina de Albus, Fawkes ya la esperaba con una carta atada en una pata. Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje que Molly le dejara, tomó un puñado de polvos y en segundos arribaba a San Mungo. En una de las salas de espera divisó al matrimonio Weasley y pudo ver que Molly paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, en su rostro un gesto de profunda angustia.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó, alarmada al ver la preocupación de la mujer-. ¿Por qué me han citado aquí?

-Logramos encontrar a Oliver Wood –Molly condujo a la directora hacia una banca cercana y Arthur permaneció en su sitio esperando noticias del medimago-. Lo hallamos en una habitación de su casa, inconsciente. Ahora el médico lo está atendiendo... pero me temo que su estado es delicado.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Parece que su padrastro le robó su magia –Minerva comprendió en ése momento la angustia de la mujer-. Por desgracia, no sabemos hasta qué grado le fue arrebatada.

-¡Él espera un bebé! –recordó la directora, alarmada-. Sin magia que lo sostenga lo perderá.

-Por eso decidimos traerlo cuanto antes –continuó la Auror-. Tal vez aquí puedan ayudarle.

Arthur se acercó a su esposa y ambas mujeres guardaron silencio cuando a lo lejos, Molly reconoció al medimago que recibiera al muchacho.

-¿Algún familiar del señor Wood? –su rostro estaba ensombrecido y al verlo, supieron que lo que tenía que decirles no era nada bueno.

-Él no tiene familiares –se apresuró a responder Minerva-. Pero fue mi estudiante y tengo cierta autoridad sobre él.

-Su situación es muy delicada, tiene muy poca magia –comenzó, después de aceptar como buenas sus palabras-. Y me temo que en ésas condiciones, tanto él como su hija corren grave peligro sin magia que pueda sostenerlos.

-¿Y no se le puede dar un poco de magia, mientras tanto? –el medimago negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Arthur-. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para ayudarle.

-Recibir magia en pequeñas dosis no le servirá de nada –el rostro de los presentes se entristeció al escuchar su explicación-. Para que pueda salir adelante, necesitará una gran cantidad de magia, igual o mayor a la que le fue robada.

-¿Y si varios de nosotros le damos un poco de nuestra magia? –Molly apoyó las palabras de Minerva, pero Arthur y el medimago rechazaron la idea-. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque la magia debe provenir de un mismo origen –ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, tratando de entender las palabras de Arthur-. Debe tener una sola esencia.

-Si el paciente recibe magia de diferentes personas, lo único que sucederá es que la magia se descontrolará dentro de él –concluyó el medimago-. Y eso sería mucho peor.

-Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que sugiere, doctor?

-Encuentren a la persona que le robó su magia, y hagan que se la devuelva –aconsejó el medimago-. Es la única manera que existe de que el muchacho pueda salir adelante. Pero háganlo lo más pronto que puedan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrá resistir en ésas condiciones? –preguntó Arthur, consciente que encontrar al padrastro de Oliver no sería una labor sencilla.

-Unas cuantas horas –fue la respuesta del doctor-. Si antes de ésta misma noche no recupera su magia... ya no habrá nada que se pueda hacer por él –el medimago se marchó, dejando a las mujeres con una profunda sensación de pena.

-Poppy debe saber lo que le ha ocurrido al señor Wood. Además de ser su auxiliar, también es su paciente –Molly asintió dando razón a las palabras de Minerva-. ¿No han sabido nada del señor Malfoy?

-Mientras Molly se encargaba de traer a Oliver, revisé toda la casa y hallé pruebas de que Draco también estuvo ahí –respondió Arthur-. Además de sus varitas escondidas en un sótano, encontré ingredientes para elaborar pociones y lo que parecían regalos, reducidos de tamaño. Pero no había nadie más en la casa.

-Ése hombre aún debe tenerlo. Con toda seguridad está esperando que Lucius le entregue el dinero –meditó la directora-. Me temo... que yo tendré que llevarle éstas noticias ahora mismo.

-Estaré en el Ministerio, quiero saber qué averiguó Remus –Arthur tomó un puñado de polvos y se dirigió a Molly-. ¿Te veré después?

-Sólo avisaré a Poppy y esperaré hasta que llegue –decidió la señora Weasley-. Y después te alcanzaré en el Ministerio.

Arthur se marchó por la chimenea y Minerva anotó algunas palabras en un pergamino. Después de despedirse de Molly partió para aparecer de nuevo en el Callejón Knockturn.

oooooooOooooooo

El elegante aspecto de Lucius parecía ser lo único de valor que había en medio del callejón Knockturn, lo que hacía que su presencia no pasara inadvertida para todo aquel que transitara a su lado. Pese a ello, nadie podía imaginarse que entre sus finas prendas, se escondía un pequeño baúl con una enorme cantidad de dinero Muggle. La suficiente para que su poseedor y sus generaciones más próximas no volvieran a mover un solo dedo por lo que les restara de vida.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera la persona a la que debía entregar el dinero. Momentos antes, Minerva en su forma animaga le había hecho llegar un pergamino, informándole de los avances en la investigación que llevaba Arthur. Así se enteró que el padrastro de Oliver Wood estaba involucrado en el secuestro de los muchachos. Empuñando su varita por debajo de sus ropas, el rubio miraba con desconfianza cada uno de los rostros extraños, buscando entre ellos alguno que pudiese estar marcado por una horrenda cicatriz.

Consultó su reloj. Pasaba del mediodía y calculó que a ésas horas ya Severus debía estar enterado por la misma Minerva. Habían acordado que apenas apareciera Draco frente al estanque de los cisnes, Severus le enviaría una señal por medio de un hechizo. Sólo hasta entonces Lucius entregaría el dinero, no sin antes negociar también la liberación de Oliver. La nueva llegada de Minerva manteniendo su forma animaga interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tratando de no ser visto, Lucius tomó el pequeño pergamino que la gata le ofrecía.

Aunque su rostro permaneció impasible conforme leía la misiva, los verdes ojos que lo observaban pudieron advertir infinidad de sentimientos en él. Lucius apretó con fuerza el papel hasta encerrarlo en su puño. Sus ojos azules le dirigieron una firme mirada a la gata atigrada, que permanecía a la espera de una respuesta.

-Ni Severus ni yo podremos movernos de nuestro sitio, mientras no tengamos noticias de Draco –Minerva comprendió muy bien su decisión-. Manténganme informado sobre el estado del muchacho –ella asintió en silencio antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

En medio del callejón, Lucius miró sin ver a las personas que pasaban a su lado, todas ellas ajenas a la marea de sentimientos que bullían en su interior. Oliver Wood había sido hallado inconsciente en su propia casa y ahora se encontraba en San Mungo, su vida pendiente de un delgado hilo de magia. Y el único rastro de Draco era su varita encontrada en el mismo sitio. Sintió una enorme impotencia, y apretó su puño con más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Más le valía a ése tal Mark que su hijo se encontrara bien... o él mismo se encargaría de convertir en un terrible infierno lo poco que le restara de vida.

oooooooOooooooo

Frustrado porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como las planeara, Mark se tambaleaba de un lado a otro del estrecho callejón donde vivía. Sentía bullir dentro de él, cada vez más descontrolada, la magia de Oliver junto con la que de forma involuntaria le robara a Draco. Impedido de hacer cualquier movimiento sin arriesgarse a un desastre, le había sido imposible presentarse a recoger el dinero del rescate.

No podía liberar al heredero sin robar su memoria y exponerse a que lo delatara apenas fuese liberado. Y sabía que Lucius Malfoy no sería tan tonto como para entregarle el dinero sin asegurarse que su hijo se encontrara a salvo. Por otro lado, sus planes iniciales habían sido los de desaparecer a Oliver apenas le robara su magia, y habría dado resultado si el rubio no lo hubiese tocado, rompiendo el contacto.

Maldijo en silencio por enésima vez ése día. Tendría que volver a la casa y asegurarse que Oliver nunca saliera de ella. Pero no podía desaparecer, y llegar hasta allá le llevaría varias horas, con las que ya no contaba. Necesitaba recuperar el control de su magia y cobrar el dinero cuanto antes, pues su socio no tardaría en llegar y reclamar la parte que le correspondía.

No le tenía nada contento el trato injusto al que había sido obligado por su socio. Después de todo, era su idea y era él quien estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sucio. Si la oportunidad se le presentaba, cobraría el dinero y huiría al Mundo Muggle sin darle ni un solo centavo. Mientras tanto, el heredero Malfoy permanecería con él hasta que se presentaran las condiciones favorables para liberarlo.

Salió del callejón y caminó un largo trecho por las angostas calles aledañas. Su mirada vagó de un lado a otro, desconfiando de todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Sabía que mientras no utilizara su nuevo poder no darían con él, pero no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Debía conseguir el modo de salir de Hogsmeade y llevarse al muchacho con él a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

Se hallaba en mitad de ésos pensamientos, cuando sintió que su cuerpo era arrojado contra una pared. Palideció al reconocer la punzada de una varita en sus costillas. El rostro que noches atrás no distinguiera en la oscuridad, se le reveló ante él en extremo pálido. Sus albos cabellos cortos caían en mechones lacios cubriendo a medias un par de grises ojos vacíos de sentimientos, al mirarlo le hicieron sentir un profundo escalofrío.

-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de nuestro negocio? –la voz silbante vibró en sus oídos haciendo que soltara la botella vacía, que no hizo ruido alguno al caer sobre la nieve-. ¿Ya tienes el dinero?

-Aún no... –su voz temblorosa impregnada de alcohol, provocó un resoplido de fastidio de parte de su socio-. El negocio... no se ha cerrado aún.

-Habíamos acordado que hoy cobraríamos el rescate por el heredero Malfoy... –Mark se encogió contra la pared cuando la mirada gris se congeló sobre la suya-. No estarás pensando en huir con todo el dinero, ¿Verdad?

-Nunca haría... algo como... eso –los ojos grises siguieron mirándole con recelo-. ¿Crees... que si tuviera el dinero... aún estaría aquí?

-¿Qué harás con el muchacho cuando tengas el dinero?

-Lo devolveré a su padre... después de borrarle la memoria para que no pueda delatarnos.

-¿Delatarnos? –Mark gimió cuando la punta de la varita se volvió dolorosa contra su cuerpo.

-Quise decir... delatarme –una idea repentina cruzó por su cabeza-. Escucha... no puedo utilizar mi magia ahora. Si tú pudieras borrar su memoria por mí... estaríamos cobrando el dinero ahora mismo.

-¿Y permitir que rastreen mi magia hasta dar conmigo? –al instante, Mark se arrepintió de haber tenido ésa idea-. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Haz tu trabajo y yo obtendré lo que me corresponde.

-Necesito unas horas más... tal vez... un día –el hombre se alejó unos cuantos pasos, su mirada cada vez más suspicaz.

-Tienes hasta el anochecer –la varita fue despegada de su cuerpo mientras su socio se giraba para alejarse-. Nos veremos hasta entonces y si aún no tienes el dinero...

No fue hasta que el hombre se alejó para perderse entre los intrincados callejones de ésa zona de Hogsmeade, que Mark se atrevió a volver sobre sus pasos. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a largarse cuanto antes. Tratando de ignorar los escalofríos que su reciente encuentro aún le provocaba, tomó la firme decisión de desaparecer del Mungo Mágico apenas tuviera el dinero en sus manos. Se iría tan lejos, que su socio nunca lograría encontrarlo.

Sólo necesitaba unas horas más para dominar su magia, y Lucius Malfoy tendría que esperar hasta entonces en el Callejón Knockturn si quería recuperar a su hijo. Con pasos vacilantes a causa de la bebida y su magia fuera de control, entró al sucio cuarto donde tenia escondido a Draco sin percatarse que a unos metros de ahí, los grises ojos de su socio lo observaban sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

oooooooOooooooo

Sirius y Harry caminaban despacio por el sendero que conducía hacia el lago. Tras la partida de Ron, el muchacho había sacado a Sirius del laboratorio para invitarlo a almorzar, cosa que al animago le ilusionó. Desde que comenzaran sus problemas hacía más de seis meses, era la primera vez que compartían un almuerzo a solas. Por su parte, Harry deseaba conversar con su padrino para recuperar el tiempo perdido y de paso, olvidarse de los problemas por un momento.

El viento frío pegó contra su rostro, haciéndole reconocer el lugar en el que estaban. Con un hechizo, el animago hizo aparecer un pequeño y cálido refugio que Harry le agradeció en silencio, pues era una zona bastante fría en ésa época del año. Encendió una pequeña fogata y extrajo un mantel azul reducido del bolsillo de su túnica. Después de ampliarlo con magia lo extendió sobre el suelo para depositar la canasta del almuerzo en él.

Se sentaron frente al fuego y Harry apreció el agradable aroma que desprendió la comida cuando Sirius sirvió un poco en su plato, pues no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. El perfume del café recién hecho por Dobby avivó su apetito y el crepitar de la pequeña hoguera haciendo eco en sus oídos, le hicieron valorar con todo su corazón lo afortunado que era, por poder disfrutar de ése agradable momento. Sirius sólo lo observaba con atención, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Severus me comentó que ya encontraron una de las enzimas que buscaban –saboreó con deleite su aromática bebida, mientras aguardaba la respuesta de su padrino.

-Así es, Harry –respondió el animago, sin dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad al notar el entusiasmo de su ahijado al mencionar a Snape. Pero debía comprenderlo, el hombre era su pareja y los sentimientos del muchacho era tan cristalinos como el agua-. Apenas encontremos la enzima tipo _Trombina_, Snape podrá comenzar con la poción.

-¿Crees que le lleve mucho tiempo hacerla?

-Según me comentó, elaborarla no va a ser tanto problema –Sirius hizo una breve pausa para saborear un bocado del estofado de cordero, hecho también por los elfos-. Me habló de una tercera etapa o algo así... pero no me explicó nada más. Sólo me dijo que iba a ser complicada.

-He notado que aún hay mucha tensión entre ustedes -Sirius prefirió no responder a su comentario-. No quiero que te molestes si te pregunto pero... necesito saberlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –incómodo, el hombre dejó su taza de café a un lado-. Si está en mis manos responder a tu pregunta, lo haré.

-¿Cómo fue que surgió ése odio tan grande entre ustedes? –Harry interpretó el largo silencio de su padrino, como una negativa a responder a su pregunta. Aún así, decidió insistir-. Sé que ésta enemistad surgió desde sus años en el Colegio. Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Decirte que no fue gran parte mi culpa, sería mentirte –respondió el animago, después de meditarlo durante un largo momento-. Pero negar que Snape puso mucho de su parte sería injusto también.

-Hace algunos años vi algo en su Pensadero... mi padre y tú no se portaron muy bien con él.

-James era inmaduro. Ésa es mi forma de justificarlo –reflexionó el hombre-. Por mi parte, fue algo mucho más... complicado –negó con la cabeza, tratando de evadir todo lo relacionado con lo ocurrido en la Mansión Black-. No tienes la obligación de escucharme hablar sobre mis problemas existenciales.

-Inténtalo –la firmeza implícita en ésa sola palabra, fue para Sirius como una orden-. Te escucho.

Sirius fijó su mirada sobre el fuego que aún ardía en el interior de ése pequeño refugio. Volteó a ver a su ahijado, el que siempre había sido para él un niño, pero que a todas luces era ya un hombre. Un hombre que había visto la guerra de frente y que había vencido a la muerte más de una vez. Un hombre que tal vez pudiese comprender su proceder y perdonarle... u odiarle para siempre.

-Snape fue para mí durante mucho tiempo... el fantasma de alguien que me hizo mucho daño –Harry frunció el ceño, escuchando con atención cada palabra de Sirius-. Remus es el único que lo sabe, y apenas hace poco lo supo. Fue algo que me ocurrió cuando era un niño...

-¿Tiene que ver con las pesadillas que tengo sobre la Mansión Black? –Sirius no respondió. Lejos de sorprenderse no pudo más que permanecer en silencio. Sabía que Harry no era tonto, y que tarde o temprano relacionaría sus pesadillas con él-. Ese hombre que te hizo daño... lo he visto y es muy parecido a él. A Severus.

-Nunca tuve la certeza... pero crecí pensando que se trataba de su padre –Sirius sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando el rostro de Harry se endureció-. Sé... que hice muy mal en creer que podría descargar mi odio contra el que creía que era su hijo.

-Fuiste muy injusto al descargar tu ira contra quien creías, era el hijo de quien te hizo daño –le increpó su ahijado-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si en verdad era su padre!

-Tú lo has visto en tus sueños, Harry –el muchacho guardó silencio, temeroso de aceptar que durante ésas noches de pesadillas, él también rechazaba el contacto con su pareja. No podía negar que ése hombre era idéntico a él.

-Eso... no significa que se trate de su padre –insistió el muchacho-. Hay muchas personas con la fisonomía de Severus. Y aunque así fuera... Severus no tiene la culpa de lo que otra persona te hizo.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Harry. Y soy serio cuando te digo que de verdad... yo estoy intentado alejar ése fantasma de mi mente –Sirius apretó los labios con fuerza, tratando que su voz no temblara cuando siguió hablando-. Acepté la ayuda de un psicólogo cuando supe que mis pesadillas también te afectaban a ti... y porque de verdad deseo... olvidar. Quiero dejar de odiar y... quiero...

Sirius ya no fue capaz de hablar, y Harry pudo percibir con claridad los sentimientos de ira y dolor que aún laceraban el corazón de su padrino. Él mismo podía sentirlos en carne propia cada vez que soñaba con ésa terrible noche en la Mansión Black. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, al imaginar a Sirius viviendo ésa horrible experiencia siendo apenas un niño.

-La noche que desaparecí en el Londres Muggle... manché mis manos de sangre –Harry secó sus lágrimas, mientras dejaba que su padrino siguiera hablando-. Bebí demasiado y un muchacho se ofreció acompañarme a la estación...

Conforme escuchaba todo lo que le contaba su padrino, Harry presintió que comenzaba a conocerlo de verdad. Sirius Black no era el rico heredero disfrutando de una libertad robada por más de doce años. Sirius Black nunca había sido un hombre libre. Era un hombre que aún vivía preso de su pasado, de sus recuerdos y de viejos y amargos sentimientos que a lo largo de los años se habían arraigado en su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un hombre lleno de rencor.

-No te culparé si me odias después de lo que acabo de contarte –Sirius se levantó y salió dejando a Harry solo dentro del pequeño refugio improvisado.

Permaneció un largo momento de pie, frente al lago. El viento invernal levantó frías gotas de rocío que se posaron sobre sus negros cabellos, humedeciéndolos. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con la fina escarcha, y de sus labios azulados un sollozo escapó para perderse en la distancia, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso hacia el Castillo. Harry también sabía la verdad... y lo odiaba.

Ya lo esperaba. Incluso hasta llegó a pensar que podría aceptarlo. Aún así dolía. Dolía demasiado.

oooooooOooooooo

Remus pudo averiguar que la varita utilizada por el padrastro de Oliver no sólo era robada, sino que su dueño había muerto años atrás. Arthur sabía que de estar vivo, nadie más hubiera podido utilizarla. Pero muerto, la magia que alguna vez portara había desaparecido con su dueño; por ésa razón, Mark podía utilizarla como si fuera de él. Optimista a ése respecto, Arthur reunió a sus Aurores. Sólo tenían que esperar alguna manifestación de la magia robada de Oliver con o sin varita, y actuarían de inmediato.

Como no sabían cuántas personas estaban involucradas en el secuestro, Arthur prefirió tomar sus precauciones. Mientras tanto, Remus se dedicó a curiosear entre las cosas de Draco que el Auror encontrara en la casa de Oliver, y que había devuelto a su tamaño normal para poder examinarlas. Enterado de lo ocurrido a su ex alumno, su preocupación por el bienestar del rubio ahora era mucho más grande. Seguían sin recibir noticias de Lucius ni de Severus, lo que significaba que Draco aún estaba en poder de ése hombre.

Repasó las páginas de un libro de Pociones, que supuso era el regalo para Severus. Después lo dejó para seguir curioseando entre los demás regalos. Llamó su atención una cajita de marfil, cuya melodía lo adormeció sin querer. La cerró de inmediato para no quedarse dormido, y siguió observando todos los demás objetos. Él había comprado un regalo para Draco, que esperaba poder entregarle. Se preguntó si alguno de ésos regalos sobre la mesa estaría destinado a él, o Draco no se había acordado de su humilde persona.

Se sentía muy mal por no haber logrado un trato más cordial con el hijo de su pareja. Sabía que el muchacho no aceptaba que su padre mantuviera una relación con él, a tan poco tiempo desde que perdiera a su madre. Tal vez pensaba que él quería tomar el lugar que Narcisa Malfoy ocupara en sus vidas, pero eso era lo último que él deseaba. Nunca podría tomar un lugar que no le correspondía. Sólo quería sentirse parte de ésa familia... y alguien importante en sus vidas.

Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle que de verdad amaba a su padre, y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo feliz.

-¡Remus! –el profesor dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al escuchar la voz de Arthur-. Draco acaba de utilizar su magia.

-¿Draco? ¿Dónde? –se puso de pie para observar un punto en un enorme mapa, señalado con el dedo de Arthur-. ¡Está cerca del estanque donde Severus!

-Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer, y no permitan que los vean –los tres Aurores que estaban a su cargo asintieron para desaparecer al instante-. Remus, tú irás conmigo.

Antes de que el profesor pudiese preguntar algo, Arthur lo tomó del brazo y al momento ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade, muy cerca del lugar donde la magia de Draco se acababa de detectar. Pudo ver a los tres Aurores que acababan de llegar, y que ya se encontraban apostados en la entrada del callejón. Arthur le hizo una seña indicándole que lo siguiera.

Caminaron despacio, pegados a la pared del callejón para que sus huellas no fueran tan visibles sobre la espesa nieve. Sin detenerse, el Auror buscaba con su varita tratando de dar con el lugar exacto. Remus sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho mientras empuñaba con firmeza su varita, rezando porque pudieran alcanzar a Draco antes de que desapareciera de ése lugar.

-Creo que es aquí... –el profesor se detuvo detrás del pelirrojo, esforzándose por escuchar el leve susurro de su voz-. Prepárate.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, dudoso. No olvidaba que en los mapas del Ministerio siempre había metros de diferencia.

No fue necesario que Arthur le respondiera. Detrás de la vieja puerta de madera donde se acababan de detener, la voz alterada de un hombre llegó hasta sus oídos. Segundos después, una voz conocida por el profesor hizo eco a la anterior. Al escuchar a Draco, Remus sólo necesitó dar una patada a la desvencijada puerta para que ésta se rompiera, cediéndoles el paso al interior de ése pequeño cuarto.

oooooooOooooooo

Tratando de conservar un poco de calor encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, Draco temblaba sin control debido al frío que se colaba por las grietas de la vieja madera. Su temperatura se había disparado reduciendo su resistencia, y haciéndole sentir escalofríos a cada instante. El sueño estaba llegando a él sin que se lo pidiera, por lo que trataba de mantener la mente activa para permanecer despierto.

Pese al dolor y la fiebre, el muchacho aún se conservaba lúcido. Recordando lo ocurrido en la casa de Oliver, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había sido posible que Mark y él se encontraran en la habitación del moreno, para aparecer de repente en un callejón en Hogsmeade. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna con el peso suficiente para que sus dudas quedaran aclaradas.

Sin importar cual fuese la verdadera razón de ése suceso tan extraño, Draco decidió no permitir que Mark volviera a tocarlo. No quería arriesgarse a desaparecer de nuevo y aparecer en otro lugar donde sería mucho más difícil encontrarlo. Pensaba que si permanecían en Hogsmeade el tiempo suficiente, sólo sería cuestión de tenacidad para que su padre lograra dar con su paradero. Pero necesitaba hacer tiempo.

Logró liberarse de la sucia mordaza, que resbaló sobre su barbilla hasta descansar sobre su cuello. La puerta se abrió cuando él intentaba deshacerse de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos, y Mark rechinó los dientes ante la rebeldía de su cautivo. Pronto dejó de hacer caso a los vanos esfuerzos de Draco por soltarse y se sentó sobre el suelo, a un lado del muchacho.

-No hay nada que me moleste más... que mis planes no salgan como... yo quiero –extrajo su varita de entre sus desgastadas ropas, y Draco se encogió en su lugar, esperando lo peor-. Se suponía que a éstas horas ya... tendría el dinero de tu rescate... y que tú ya estarías en tu lujosa mansión disfrutando de tu... libertad.

-¿Para qué robó la magia de Oliver, si no va a poder utilizarla?

-Sólo por... venganza –el hombre se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa retorcida surcando su marcado rostro-. Quería... que él perdiera todo lo que yo perdí... por su culpa.

-Aún está a tiempo de reparar su error –Draco se sintió satisfecho cuando la atención de Mark se enfocó en sus palabras. El hombre dejó la varita sobre el sucio colchón, para después sacar una botella escondida debajo de él-. Si me deja ir ahora mismo, le prometo que no lo delataré... pero deberá devolver a Oliver la magia que le robó.

-¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? –Mark dio un largo sorbo a la botella, y Draco sintió que el estómago se le revolvía ante el olor a licor barato que inundó el pequeño espacio. Sin poder reprimir un gesto de asco, se hizo para atrás cuando el rostro marcado por la cicatriz quedó muy cerca del suyo-. No voy a renunciar al dinero de... tu padre cuando estoy tan cerca de... obtenerlo. Cobraré el rescate y me largaré de aquí. Nadie logrará encontrarme en el... Mundo Muggle.

-¡Le puedo asegurar que no llegará muy lejos! –le advirtió el rubio, sintiéndose impotente en su inútil esfuerzo por librarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban-. Mi padre lo perseguirá por el resto de sus días, obtenga o no el dinero... utilice o no la magia de Oliver.

-No creas que... vas a intimidarme con tus... amenazas –tambaleándose, Mark se alejó de él para sentarse del otro lado de la habitación, donde siguió bebiendo-. Sólo es cuestión de horas... antes de que recupere el control de... mi magia.

-¿Quiere decir que su magia está descontrolada? –en la mente febril de Draco, las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma poco a poco.

-¡Y todo por tu culpa! –le reclamó el hombre-. Si no hubieras tocado a Oliver... yo no hubiera absorbido... también tu magia.

Al escucharlo, Draco comprendió en ése instante la sensación que experimentara en el momento de tocar a Oliver.

-Un poco de mi magia escapó de mí... –hizo un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que había sucedido-. Y se mezcló con la de él...

-¡Y ahora no puedo controlarla! –le espetó, comenzando a enfurecerse ante el recuerdo-. Pero cuando logre hacerlo... haré que no recuerdes... nada. Así no podrás delatarme –se puso de pie y se acercó a él mientras lo tomaba del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse-. Pero eso no va a impedir que nos... movamos de aquí.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-Tenemos que desaparecer –Draco movió la cabeza, desesperado-. Si seguimos aquí no tardarán en... encontrarnos.

-¡No me toque! ¡No dejaré que lo haga otra vez! –el muchacho se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que Mark lograra levantarlo del suelo-. ¡No me iré de aquí!

El hombre lanzó lejos la botella, que se hizo pedazos al estrellarse contra una pared. Con ambas manos libres, tomó al muchacho por debajo de los brazos para impulsarlo a levantarse y Draco gimió de dolor cuando su pierna lastimada se vio forzada a sostenerlo. En medio de su desesperación, sus ojos grises distinguieron la varita de Mark muy cerca de él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se soltó de entre los brazos que lo apresaban.

Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar Draco se dejó caer sobre el colchón, buscando tomar la varita con las manos atadas por detrás de su espalda. Mark trató de evitarlo empujándolo con violencia, haciéndolo gritar de dolor cuando su pierna resintió el peso de su agresor. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró sujetar la varita con dos de sus dedos y en un último intento desesperado se lanzó a sí mismo un hechizo de anti-desaparición.

-¿Por qué no podemos... irnos? –le encaró Mark, furioso al ver que su intento de desaparecer con él no había resultado. Le arrebató la varita y se alejó unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia-. ¿Cómo pudiste usar una varita... que no es tuya?

-Porque también tiene parte de mi magia en ella –la sonrisa cínica del rubio, hizo que la mano que sostenía la varita comenzara a temblar-. ¿Ya olvidó que usted también me robó un poco de mi propia magia?

Mark palideció al darse cuenta que todo estaba perdido. Sin duda, ya se había detectado el uso de ésa magia y ahora sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de ser encontrados. Una última maldición salió de sus labios antes de mirar con odio al muchacho y desaparecer, dejándolo solo otra vez.

-¡No!

Sintiendo una gran impotencia, Draco vio cómo el hombre escapaba frente a sus ojos, robándole con eso toda esperanza de que fuese atrapado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco cerró sus ojos grises cuando la luz cegó sus pupilas por un instante. Al abrirlos, distinguió dos altas figuras reflejadas a contra luz. Una de ellas se acercó a él y lo incorporó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Estás bien? –al reconocer su amable voz, Draco sintió que volvía a nacer. Remus lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y Draco suspiró aliviado, al sentir el calor de su abrazo y la****preocupación reflejada en cada palabra suya-. ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde está ése hombre?

-¡Ha escapado! –la voz molesta de Arthur retumbó en cada rincón de la habitación, respondiendo a la pregunta de Remus. Se dirigió a Draco-. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-No... pero la magia que robó está descontrolada...

-Entonces no debe estar lejos –apuntó a Draco con su varita para apreciar su estado-. Llévalo a San Mungo y envía un mensaje a Lucius y a Severus. Nosotros buscaremos a ése tal Mark... y no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlo.

Arthur se marchó y Remus se dedicó a liberar al muchacho de las cuerdas que lo ataban. En silencio, Draco observaba el rostro preocupado del profesor, que no dejaba de examinar su cuerpo en busca de heridas visibles.

-Oliver... ¿Lo encontraron? Está en su casa... –Remus dirigió hacia él su mirada ambarina, y Draco pudo apreciar con claridad la tristeza en ella. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos al entender la prisa de Arthur por atrapar a Mark-. Morirán... ¿Verdad?

-Todo estará bien... ya lo verás –Draco sintió su mano cálida posándose sobre su mejilla y suspiró, dejando que borrara su lágrima-. Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Es hora de irnos...

-Me lancé un hechizo anti-desaparición.

-Eso debió ser lo que nos ayudó a detectar tu magia –Remus comprendió el porqué Mark no se lo había llevado otra vez. Rompió el hechizo para poder desaparecer con él-. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Él negó con la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Remus ya lo alzaban con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Draco se sostuvo con firmeza de su fuerte cuello, descubriendo en él una larga cicatriz que partía desde su oreja. Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en él, sintiendo menos frío al tibio contacto. Y cuando Remus lo abrazó con más fuerza para desaparecer Draco se sintió protegido, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.****

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Una luz de esperanza.**_

_**Notas:**_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

_**También quiero agradecer a la comunidad Slashesp, por otorgar el reconocimiento al tercer lugar a Ojos ciegos, manos suaves, y al primer lugar a El dolor de la primera vez, en sus respectivas categorías. Y por su puesto, a quienes hicieron esto posible con sus votos.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	43. XXIX Una luz de esperanza Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a DarlReveNoir, Devi y Jazlupin, por sus reviews. **_

_**Y a todas aquéllas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXIX**_

_**Una luz de esperanza.**_

_**Primera Parte.**_

**D**escalza dentro de su habitación en San Mungo, Hermione giraba con lentitud mientras canturreaba la canción que bailara la noche de Navidad con Ron. En suaves ondulaciones, su falda blanca levantaba vuelo cuando sus largas piernas marcaban los giros. Y entonces elevaba los brazos simulando ceñirlos alrededor de su fuerte cuello, que recordaba cálido y firme.

Desde su lugar junto a la puerta, la doctora Sayers la observaba con una sonrisa complacida, a la que ella correspondió con un gran sonrojo cuando se sintió descubierta.

-Te ves radiante, Hermione –la joven recogió algunos rizos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, atándolos al resto de su melena con un lazo rojo, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, junto a su doctora-. Parece que tu visita a la familia Weasley te ha dejado un buen sabor de boca.

-Ellos son personas maravillosas –respondió su paciente, los ojos cafés relucientes de emoción-. Todos se portaron muy bien conmigo. Recordé algunas cosas de mi estancia en ésa casa... y los padres de Ron me invitaron a volver cuando quisiera.

-Y supongo que les tomarás la palabra –la muchacha asintió, convencida de ello-. A partir de ahora te programaré visitas a los Weasley, y a las demás personas que quieras ver, pero fuera del hospital.

-¿Quiere decir que podré salir de aquí cada vez que yo quiera? –la doctora asintió-. Pero... ¿No es muy pronto para eso aún?

-Es obvio que salir de éstas paredes te ha hecho bien –la joven guardó silencio, aceptando sus palabras como ciertas. Aunque le apenaba confesarlo, si por ella hubiera sido se habría quedado más tiempo en ése lugar tan acogedor que era el hogar de los Weasley-. No quiero apresurar tanto las cosas, así que nos concretaremos sólo a las visitas con las que te sientas cómoda.

-¿Eso incluye visitar a Harry en el Colegio, en lugar de que venga él?

-Pero sólo si te sientes lista –respondió la doctora al notar la ansiedad en la voz de su paciente-. De otro modo, él será quien venga a visitarte.

-Me agrada pensar que volveré a ver a Harry... –meditó la muchacha, un poco nerviosa ante la idea-. Y si cree que es conveniente para mí, quisiera ser yo quien vaya a visitarlo a Hogwarts.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces hablaré con el señor Weasley para ponernos de acuerdo. Después de Navidades estarás visitando al señor Potter en el Castillo –la doctora se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. ¿Cómo vas con tus diarios?

-Estoy comenzando con el noveno –la doctora hizo cuentas y llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione ya iba por su cuarto año en el Colegio.

Ron ya le había contado cómo comenzaron su relación y si la memoria no le fallaba, su atracción mutua se acentuaba en ésa época. Se sintió algo aprensiva al notar que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a leer en sus diarios sobre sus sentimientos hacia quien consideraba sólo su amigo. Ella era muy lista, y no le cabía duda que en cuanto comenzaran sus sospechas, no pararía de leer sus diarios hasta llegar al último.

-Tómalo con calma –sólo pudo sonreír con ligereza ante la mirada interrogante de su paciente-. Ya hablaremos después –la doctora salió, dejando a Hermione con la pregunta en el rostro.

Después de un momento, la muchacha se dirigió a su mesita de noche para buscar su diario, que abrió en las primeras páginas. Le encantaba la idea de volver a Hogwarts. Aún tenía muchos temores, pero por medio de sus memorias ella sabía que en ése lugar había sido muy feliz. Se había sentido a gusto al volver a la Madriguera, y algo en su interior le decía que no sería diferente cuando volviera al que había sido también como su hogar.

La señora Weasley le había dicho que cuando dejara San Mungo, la Madriguera seguiría siendo su casa. Si su recuperación marchaba tan bien como hasta entonces, no dudaría en aceptar su invitación. Regresar a la Madriguera era una de las cosas que más deseaba. Pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en recuperar todo aquello que el beso del Dementor le había robado. Suspirando, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos sobre los Weasley para concentrarse en las páginas de su diario.

oooooooOooooooo

Mark Danner ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que maldijera su suerte durante ése día, y cuando se vio aún dentro de Hogsmeade maldijo una vez más. Hubiera deseado aparecer en un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Pero la magia que aún se agitaba dentro de él, rebelde y descontrolada, le prohibió lograr su objetivo. Confiando en que la suerte regresara a su lado emprendió camino hacia la salida del pueblo. Si se daba prisa, estaría dejando Hogsmeade en pocos minutos.

Chocando contra todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, el hombre ignoraba los murmullos de desaprobación que levantaba a su paso. La gente se alejaba de él, esquivando su andar vacilante y su alterado rostro atravesado por la cicatriz. Todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en un solo objetivo: Huir. Imaginaba que a ésas horas, el heredero Malfoy ya había sido rescatado y todo el Ministerio estaba tras su rastro. Y sabía que de ser atrapado le esperaba en la prisión de Azkaban una muy larga condena.

Ya había dejado las casas atrás, y estaba muy cerca de la salida del pueblo. Se desvió del camino para internarse entre negros y retorcidos árboles, ocultándose detrás de ellos con la esperanza de no ser visto por un grupo de hombres armados con varitas, a los que reconoció como Aurores. Una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios cuando desde lejos, observó que inspeccionaban el camino en busca de huellas recientes y después emprendían el regreso hacia el pueblo.

Dejó el refugio que los árboles le brindaban para retomar su camino, por el lado contrario a donde acababa de ver a los Aurores. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando a varios metros de él, una figura oscura que de inmediato reconoció ya lo esperaba. Dos nubes grises, entornadas a la luz de la tarde, siguieron con presteza cada uno de sus pasos mientras Mark retomaba su huída, antes que un agudo dolor en su espalda lo hiciera caer sobre la nieve.

Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo, sólo para sentir cómo era elevado por los aires, su cuerpo chocando de lleno contra el tronco de un enorme sauce. Los albos cabellos de su socio bailaron sobre sus sienes cuando se acercó a él a paso vivo, la punta de su varita amenazando con hundirse en su cuello en cualquier momento.

-¿Pensaste que podrías huir con el dinero? –Mark negó con la cabeza, la desesperación tatuada en su mirada-. ¿Dónde está la parte que me corresponde?

-No... no lo tengo –la ira que se reflejó en el rostro de su socio, hizo que Mark deseara haber sido atrapado por los Aurores-. No pude cobrarlo... me descubrieron y ahora tengo que huir.

-Hicimos un trato, ¿Lo olvidaste? –le encaró mientras rebuscaba entre sus raídas túnicas la varita que le entregara en el Callejón Knockturn-. Me darías la mitad del dinero y tu deuda conmigo quedaría saldada.

-¡Te devolveré la varita! –Mark cerró los ojos cuando los grises de su socio se oscurecieron-. Así ya no habrá deudas entre nosotros.

-Me temo que las cosas no serán tan sencillas para ti –el susurro peligroso en su voz le puso los pelos de punta-. Al usar ésta varita dejaste en ella tu esencia mágica. Ahora ya nadie más podrá utilizarla.

-Te la pagaré... sólo dame un poco de tiempo –la sonrisa siniestra de su socio fue la única respuesta a su ruego-. Por favor... te juro que te pagaré. Sólo déjame ocultarme por unos días.

-Ya no puedes huir. Sabes bien que te atraparán en cualquier momento –Mark negó con la cabeza, lágrimas de temor surcando su rostro marcado-. Y si te atrapan, nos delatarás.

-¡Nunca diré nada! –la varita que él mismo utilizara para robar la magia de Oliver, se dirigió a su pecho-. ¡Lo juro!

-Lo siento... pero no hacemos tratos con perdedores –los labios de Mark se abrieron en un grito silencioso al sentir que de un solo movimiento, la varita atravesaba su corazón. Su cuerpo sin vida resbaló por el tronco del sauce hasta caer sobre la nieve, tiñéndola de carmesí-. Así es como recuperamos la mercancía que no nos pagan –retiró la varita del cuerpo inerte y después de limpiarla con las viejas túnicas que lo cubrían, se alejó por el camino de regreso a Hogsmeade.

Volvería a vender la varita. El hombre que acababa de dejar atrás ya no la necesitaría. Ya estaba muerto. Y con él, la magia que le robara a Oliver había muerto también.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry tropezaba con las piedras que encontraba en su retorno hacia el Castillo, ignorando el dolor que le causaban. Había tenido que permanecer algunas horas en el refugio para asimilar lo que Sirius le contara. Confundido como estaba, no se había percatado de su ausencia hasta que el fuego que el animago encendiera comenzó a extinguirse haciéndole temblar de frío. Asustado, lo había llamado con todas sus fuerzas, el nombre de Sirius retumbando sin respuesta en cada árbol sin hojas que rodeaba las frías aguas del lago.

Palpó el primer escalón y aceleró sus pasos al saberse dentro del Castillo. Su corazón dolía con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad, cuando tomó el camino tan conocido por él hacia las habitaciones que compartía con Severus. Sabía a qué se debía ésa dolorosa sensación, y de quién provenía. Temeroso, pronunció la contraseña del laboratorio y entró, la angustia latente en el ahora delgado hilo de su voz mientras volvía a invocar el nombre de su padrino.

-Sirius... –temiendo recibir el silencio de su ausencia como única respuesta, dejó que su corazón siguiera hablando por él en forma de tibias lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas-. Por favor... no me dejes otra vez...

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta, que se unió al de Sirius cuando el hombre posó sus manos sobre su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Al notar que su padrino lo envolvía entre sus brazos, Harry sintió que volvía a respirar. Se asió del abrazo cariñoso de quien él amaba como a un padre, y dejó que su cabeza adolorida descansara sobre el fuerte hombro, sintiéndose reconfortado.

-Pensé que te habías marchado –Sirius estrechó el abrazo y depositó un suave beso en su frente húmeda a pesar del frío-. Pensé... que harías lo mismo que la última vez.

-No me iré, Harry... –le habló son suavidad, temiendo que ése momento tan especial se rompiera si decía algo que no debía-. Sé que estás molesto conmigo... pero no volveré a huir. No sería lo correcto.

-Estoy muy molesto contigo –Sirius sintió que sus ojos se nublaban al escuchar a su ahijado-. Pero no es lo que piensas. Estoy molesto porque no tuviste la confianza para decirme antes lo que te ocurría.

-Siento mucho no haberlo hecho –Harry guardó silencio, escuchando las sinceras disculpas de su padrino-. No es fácil... vivir con esto toda tu vida. Y cuando el tiempo pasa lo único que se puede hacer es tratar de enterrar los recuerdos y hacer como que nunca existieron.

-Pero eso sólo hizo más grandes tus heridas –Sirius asintió, sintiendo una gran admiración hacia ése joven que a pesar de sus pocos años vividos, veía la vida de una forma tan sensata-. Y de paso... hiciste sufrir a la persona que amo.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo he lamentado, porque sé que también a ti te hice daño –un largo momento de silencio siguió a sus palabras. Harry se deshizo del abrazo en que se hallaba, para buscar el rostro de Sirius y atraparlo entre sus manos-. ¿Algún día me perdonarás?

-Lo haré sólo con una condición... –el hombre suspiró, dispuesto a ceder a lo que Harry quisiera pedirle-. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte...

-Harry... –las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Sirius, y el muchacho volvió a abrazarse a él, consciente de lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo-. Nunca pensé... después de lo que les hice... no lo merezco.

-Tú eres una de las personas que más quiero. Y ahora que sé la verdad puedo comprender tu actitud, aunque eso no significa que la acepto.

-Lo sé... –admitió Sirius, sintiendo que un gran peso se había liberado de sus hombros al contarle toda la verdad a su ahijado-. Haré lo que tenga que hacer... y lo haré sólo por ti.

-No quiero que lo hagas sólo por mí –se separó de él mientras continuaba-. Quiero que lo hagas por ti. Quiero que me demuestres que estás dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y perdonar.

No fue necesario que Sirius le respondiera, porque el joven pudo sentir que dentro de su cálido abrazo nacía una firme promesa. Y supo que lo haría, porque ahora Sirius no estaba solo. Ahora los tenía a Remus y a él para ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco dormía en una habitación en San Mungo, en observación después de que la fiebre le fuera controlada y su rodilla atendida. Su insistencia por ver a Oliver había sido tan grande como el dolor en su pierna, por lo que a Lucius no le había quedado otra opción que ordenar a una enfermera que lo sedara. En otra ala del hospital y vigilado por Poppy, la poca magia que le quedaba a Oliver apenas lograba sostenerle.

A través del ventanal de la habitación de su hijo, Lucius vio cómo la tarde avanzaba con gran rapidez. Conscientes que al esperar en San Mungo perdían un tiempo muy valioso, Severus y Remus se habían integrado al grupo de Aurores que Arthur dirigía. Y ahora se encontraban peinando todo Hogsmeade y sus zonas aledañas, esperando dar con Mark Danner antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el muchacho.

Lucius dejó a una enfermera a cargo de su hijo, y salió de la habitación en busca de alguna noticia proveniente del Ministerio. Su silla de ruedas recorrió con rapidez los largos pasillos que separaban las habitaciones de ambos muchachos, hasta que la figura de Arthur a lo lejos lo hizo detenerse de inmediato. Al verlo, el pelirrojo caminó hacia él y la preocupación latió dentro de Lucius al ver que el Auror venía solo.

-¿Hay noticias de Danner? –Arthur asintió, sus ojos azules reflejando una enorme aflicción-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo?

-Las noticias que traigo no son buenas, Malfoy –dar malas noticias era lo que Arthur más odiaba en el mundo. La mirada seria del rubio lo instó a continuar-. Lo encontramos a las afueras de Hogsmeade... alguien atravesó su corazón matándolo al instante.

A Lucius le tomó varios segundos asimilar la noticia. Cuando al fin lo hizo, su rostro enrojeció de rabia.

-Se suponía... que debían encontrarlo vivo –Arthur guardó silencio, pues sabía muy bien el significado de sus palabras-. Que tenían que traerlo hasta aquí y obligarlo a devolver la magia que robó...

-Lo sé, Malfoy. Y lo lamento mucho –aceptó el Auror, avergonzado-. Encontraremos al responsable de esto.

-El único responsable ya está muerto –a pesar de que sus palabras fueron dichas en un suave susurro, Arthur pudo percibir la enorme frustración del aristócrata-. Y la magia de ése muchacho ha dejado de existir con él.

Arthur suspiró con pesar cuando entendió que ya nada podía hacer para ayudar. Lucius ya no quiso seguir hablando. Maniobró su silla para alejarse en dirección hacia su destino inicial. En la habitación de Oliver, Poppy se hallaba sentada junto a él, tomando su mano. Cuando Lucius entró a la habitación secó con disimulo las lágrimas que recorrían su afligido rostro.

-¿Hay alguna noticia? –como no recibiera respuesta por parte del rubio, supuso que aún no encontraban al padrastro de su auxiliar-. Tienen que darse prisa... el tiempo se está acabando.

-Draco tiene una herida seria en la pierna, y quiero que lo examines –Poppy frunció el ceño, extrañada por el comentario tan repentino y fuera de lugar. No pudo evitar sentirse molesta cuando vio que la preocupación de Lucius se concentraba sólo en su hijo cuando frente a él, Oliver y su bebé estaban muriendo.

-Lo siento, Lucius –le reclamó, molesta y dolida-. Pero tu hijo tendrá que esperar. Oliver me necesita ahora y no voy a dejarlo solo.

-Y yo quiero que vayas a ver a mi hijo. Ahora –la voz autoritaria de Lucius sólo logró enfurecer a la enfermera.

-¡De ninguna manera! –su rostro enrojeció de indignación, lo que a Lucius pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Aún así, permaneció sentada en la cama junto a Oliver-. ¡No me moveré de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia!

-Bien... tú lo has querido –Poppy no comprendió el tono amenazante de su voz hasta que Lucius le apuntó con su varita-. Desmaius.

Después de depositar el cuerpo desmayado de la enfermera sobre la cama contigua, Lucius acercó su silla a la cama de Oliver. Con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó hasta ocupar el lugar que Poppy acababa de dejar contra su voluntad. A su lado, el muchacho parecía dormir un sueño muy profundo. La mano elegante del rubio se posó sobre su frente mientras hacía a un lado los mechones que la cubrían.

Observó por un momento su rostro dormido, y su mirada azul recorrió el largo cuerpo cubierto por la sábana. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el vientre abultado que la blanca tela arropaba, y la mano del hombre abandonó la frente para posarse sobre él con suavidad. Sin retirar la mano de su vientre, Lucius pronunció un hechizo mientras colocaba la punta de su varita sobre el muchacho. Una blanca luz inundó la habitación, envolviendo el cuerpo de Oliver e iluminando todo el espacio que los rodeaba.

Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron cuando las últimas luces de la tarde ya se ocultaban detrás del horizonte. Un postrer rayo de sol se coló por la ventana dibujando un arco iris sobre el inmaculado cristal. Pero ni Poppy, ni Oliver ni Lucius tuvieron la oportunidad de contemplarlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry amaba los momentos de tranquilidad con Severus, cuando al anochecer compartían el sillón negro frente a la chimenea y al suave calor de las llamas el profesor leía para los dos. Entonces, el joven se deleitaba escuchando su grave voz llenando el espacio, y creando una relajante armonía con el suave crepitar de las brazas encendidas en escarlata. Podía sentirlas cálidas, y las imaginaba chispeantes y saltarinas. Y alegres como su corazón ésa noche de sosiego y buenas noticias.

Algunas veces atendía a lo que Severus leía, y compartía con él los encantos de una buena lectura. Otras, sólo recargaba su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro y se dejaba arrullar por ésa sedante voz que lo adormecía. Cuando eso ocurría, el hombre dejaba el libro a un lado y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Si el beso era correspondido, les esperaba una larga y agitada noche. Pero si Harry sólo sonreía entre sueños, entonces Severus se encargaba de llevarlo a la habitación y arroparlo.

Ésa noche, el sueño había vencido a Severus más pronto de lo acostumbrado. Sabiendo que no podía levitarlo sin arriesgarse a golpearlo contra algo, lo recostó sobre su regazo para escuchar su lánguida respiración y sentirla muy cerca de sus labios. Se dedicó a delinear con sus dedos cada centímetro del rostro maduro, sintiendo bajo ellos las tenues líneas que la edad y muchos años de amargura dejaran sobre sus sienes. No era un hombre guapo y sin embargo, se había enamorado de él sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sonrió. Tal vez algún día se atrevería a contar a su descendencia la historia sobre cómo había pasado de odiarlo tanto, a amarlo con todo su ser. Dejó de acariciar el rostro de su pareja y llevó su mano hacia su propia sien, donde el dolor aumentaba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gemir. El Cefalserum parecía surtir menor efecto cada vez y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Un molesto zumbido en los oídos le hizo sacudir la cabeza para alejar la sensación de abejas rondando cerca de él.

Severus se revolvió inquieto sobre su regazo. Harry enredó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos y el hombre siguió durmiendo, agotado por la agitación de las últimas horas. Aguzó el oído al escuchar unos pasos amortiguados a su espalda, que reconoció en segundos. Saludó a su padrino mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola, Sirius.

-Hola, Harry. Quería preguntarte si... –el animago se detuvo de golpe al descubrir que Harry no estaba solo-. Lo siento... creo que será mejor que te deje...

-Espera... necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a la habitación –el muchacho pudo percibir la duda en su padrino, y sonrió-. No te preocupes, está tan cansado que no se va a dar cuenta de nada.

Sirius lo pensó durante un momento más antes de decidirse. Instantes después, depositaba el cuerpo dormido del profesor sobre las sábanas negras que cubrían la única gran cama de ésa habitación.

-Sólo deja que lo arrope, y entonces podrás hablarme de lo que quieras.

Su padrino asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se detuvo para observar los movimientos de Harry. El muchacho avivó las llamas de la chimenea y con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja, lo cubrió con una gruesa frazada que yacía a los pies de la cama. Severus apenas se movió y Harry esperó con paciencia hasta que su respiración se normalizó antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios. Al verlo, Sirius sintió que su corazón se apretaba con un extraño sentimiento.

-Ven, acompáñame a la sala –la voz de Harry no le dio tiempo para analizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la cama antes de seguir a su ahijado y sentarse junto a él, frente a la chimenea-. ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-Quería saber si ya habían encontrado a los muchachos. Pero por lo que pude observar, parece que ya se ha resuelto todo.

-Creí que Remus te lo había comentado.

-No lo he visto desde quién sabe cuándo –el animago se distrajo en hojear el libro que hasta momentos antes, yacía olvidado en una esquina del sofá-. Por lo que veo siempre soy el último en enterarme de todas las cosas que suceden por aquí.

-Eso parece. Deberías aparecerte por aquí más seguido –el tono de broma en la voz de Harry, hizo que los humos negros que rondaban a su alrededor se dispersaran de inmediato-. En realidad me enteré apenas hace unas horas. Y Remus aún debe estar en San Mungo haciendo compañía a los Malfoy.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que me vaya, ya es algo tarde –Sirius hizo amago de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Harry tanteaba el espacio, buscándolo-. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras un rato más, si no tienes alguna otra cosa qué hacer –Sirius asintió y volvió a su lugar junto a él. Al sentir que su padrino se relajaba, el muchacho recargó su cabeza adolorida contra el respaldo del sofá, relajándose también-. Cuéntame... ¿Qué tanto haces en el Londres Muggle?

-Nada interesante en realidad... –confesó el animago-. Hay un pequeño bar que me gusta visitar. El dueño me atiende muy bien y nadie me molesta. Es un buen sitio para relajarse y conversar de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Y alguna cita? Es decir... alguna chica que frecuentes –Harry sintió que el cuerpo de Sirius se tensaba por un instante-. Si no quieres hablar de eso...

-Está bien, no pasa nada –el muchacho sintió que el cuerpo de su padrino volvía a relajarse contra él-. He salido con algunas mujeres... pero hasta ahora nada que pudiese sugerir algún compromiso, al menos no de mi parte.

-Eso significa que aún no has encontrado a tu otra mitad –Sirius asintió en silencio a la conclusión acertada de su ahijado-. Avísame cuando la encuentres. Me encantará conocerla.

-Déjame conocerla a mí primero, ¿De acuerdo? –Harry rió con ligereza y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro cuando el brazo del animago lo rodeó con cariño-. En realidad no tengo mucha prisa. Así que tal vez debas esperar bastante tiempo antes de que llegue a presentártela.

-Quién sabe... –Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el crepitar del fuego frente a ellos. Sirius ya no respondió. Sólo suspiró mientras sentía los alborotados cabellos de Harry haciendo cosquillas bajo su mentón. Momentos después, la respiración pausada de su ahijado le indicó que se había quedado dormido.

Sin ánimos de despertarlo, permaneció sosteniéndolo por un largo momento, hasta que sintió que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. Dudó entre dejarlo dormir en el sofá o llevarlo a la habitación, donde Snape ya se encontraba ocupando el otro lado de la cama que compartían. Al final, decidió que dejarlo ahí no sería correcto. Levitó el cuerpo del muchacho y lo depositó sobre la cama con cuidado, para después abrigarlo con la frazada que cubría también al profesor.

Dio un último vistazo antes de marcharse. Pudo ver que el cuerpo de Harry ya se encontraba envuelto entre los brazos de su pareja, y su cabeza escondida bajo su cuello. Cerró la puerta en silencio y salió del Castillo rumbo a su departamento. Él también estaba cansado y necesitaba descanso con urgencia. Un sentimiento de pesar lo invadió al llegar a su habitación donde una lujosa, pero enorme cama vacía le recordó que a él nadie lo esperaba.

No tenía mucha prisa en llenar ése lado vacío de su vida y sin embargo, el sentimiento de pesar lo acompañó durante los pocos minutos que permaneció despierto. El mismo sentimiento que lo había inundado cuando en sus habitaciones privadas, Harry se esmeraba en hacer que el sueño de su pareja fuese sereno.

oooooooOooooooo

Pasar toda una noche en San Mungo como paciente nunca fue algo muy agradable para Lucius. Así que cuando las blancas paredes que rodeaban su cama comenzaron a teñirse de un tenue áureo con las primeras luces del alba, el hombre ya terminaba de ajustar sobre la espalda su túnica de terciopelo negro. La silla de ruedas esperaba en un rincón para ser convocada en su auxilio, cosa que el mago rechazó. Dejó la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con gran esfuerzo, sosteniéndose de las paredes.

Sus rubios cabellos danzaron sobre sus hombros, confundiéndose con los rayos del sol matinal que ya invadían gran parte de la habitación. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en sus labios cuando la silla de ruedas le dio la bienvenida con un merecido descanso. Permaneció sentado frente al ventanal, mirando sin ver el ir y venir de pacientes y enfermeros, unos pisos más abajo. Un tímido toque en la puerta y ésta abriéndose despacio para dejar ver la figura de Oliver, hizo que el hombre desviara su atención de la ventana.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy... –el hombre respondió a su saludo con un serio asentimiento, mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en la salita contigua. Oliver aceptó su ofrecimiento y se retorció las manos, nervioso al no saber por dónde comenzar-. Supe... todo lo que usted hizo anoche por mí. Y sólo vine a darle las gracias.

-No tienes porqué –fue la respuesta del aristócrata-. No me debes nada.

-Le debo la vida, señor. La mía y la de mi bebé –Lucius le dio la espalda, sin darle demasiada importancia a una acción que había marcado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte del muchacho que ahora se encontraba detrás de él-. Dígame de qué forma puedo pagarle. Aunque no hay nada que pueda hacer para igualar lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

Lucius lo observó por un instante. Al parecer, el auxiliar de Poppy se le había escapado de la habitación en un descuido, pues aún vestía la bata de hospital. El vientre abultado bajo ella más evidente que nunca, y sus negros cabellos despeinados. Supuso que acababa de enterarse de lo ocurrido y no lo había pensado dos veces para ir a verle. Lo meditó por un instante y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los cafés, que se encontraban a la espera de una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué es lo más importante en tu vida? –la pregunta del rubio descolocó al joven, que reaccionó para responder de inmediato.

-Lo más importante en mi vida es mi bebé, señor –Lucius asintió en silencio, pues ya esperaba ésa respuesta.

-Entonces está de sobra decirte qué es lo más importante para mí.

Lucius supo que el muchacho había comprendido cada una de sus palabras, cuando lo vio sonreír mientras pensaba en unos hermosos ojos grises. Oliver suspiró sin querer ante el recuerdo de la calidez de sus brazos y la dulzura de sus labios. Iba a decirle algo, pero la llegada de Remus se lo impidió. El profesor de Defensa lo miró con ojos traviesos antes de abrazarlo, contento de verlo en pie.

-Tu jefa está buscándote como loca –Remus se separó de él, y el muchacho sonrió al imaginarse a una despeinada Poppy recorriendo todo el pasillo en su búsqueda-. Y dijo que si en dos minutos no apareces, dará la alarma a todo el hospital.

-Entonces... será mejor que me vaya –se volvió hacia Lucius, que había dejado su lugar junto al sillón para volver al ventanal-. Estoy en deuda con usted, señor Malfoy.

Lucius no respondió al momento. Dejó que sus azules ojos se llenaran con la luz del sol antes de volverse hacia Oliver.

-Si quieres saldar tu deuda conmigo, sólo te sugiero que no olvides lo que acabo de decirte.

-Le prometo que no lo olvidaré, señor –fueron sus palabras antes de despedirse del profesor con un ligero cabeceo y salir de la habitación.

Un breve momento de silencio siguió a la partida de Oliver. Desde su lugar junto a la ventana, Lucius pudo observar cómo los ojos dorados de su pareja brillaban al contacto con la luz del Astro Rey.

-Y hablando de Poppy... –comenzó el profesor, negándose a mirarlo-. Está furiosa por lo que le hiciste. Dice que si le hubieses hablado de tus planes, ella con gusto te habría ayudado.

-Como pudiste ver, no necesité ayuda –Lucius hizo su silla para atrás cuando los ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre él, el enojo latente en ellos.

-¿Qué no necesitaste ayuda? –el rubio frunció al ceño al ver el rostro iracundo del profesor. Lo había visto enojado alguna vez, pero nunca de ésa manera-. ¿Sé puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensado cuando lo hiciste?

-La situación no requería detenerse a pensar, Remus –se excusó el rubio, sin dejar que la mirada furiosa del profesor de Defensa lo intimidara-. De haberlo pensado, ése muchacho no estaría vivo ahora... ¿Acaso tú estás molesto porque lo ayudé?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no! –Remus sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer que Lucius no hubiese comprendido su enojo. Se acercó a su pareja y se inclinó sobre él-. Lo que hiciste por Oliver fue... maravilloso –su mirada volvió a tornarse seria cuando prosiguió-. Pero no debiste hacerlo solo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a Oliver se le ocurre exigir toda tu magia para él? Alguien más debió estar ahí para vigilar que no sucediera algo así.

-Pero no lo hizo, así que no sé cuál es tu problema.

-Corriste un grave peligro, y lo sabes. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Oliver sólo tomara la magia que necesitaba –Lucius no respondió. Él estaba más consciente que nunca de ello, y la prueba era que no había despertado en toda la noche, debilitado por la merma de su gran poder mágico. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse como un squib, pero el escalofrío se disipó cuando sintió la mano de Remus sobre su rostro, en sus ojos ambarinos mil preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir... era la magia de tu esposa... un regalo de ella para ti.

-¿Me preguntas si me fue fácil renunciar a ella? –su pareja asintió-. No, Remus. Era... algo muy especial para mí. Incluso llegué a pensar que estaría siempre conmigo.

-¿Y entonces?

-La noche de la última batalla, el padre de ésa criatura dio su vida por mi hijo –al escucharlo, todas las dudas de Remus quedaron aclaradas-. Tenía una deuda pendiente con él.

-Entiendo... y estoy seguro que Draco sabrá apreciarlo –Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de colocarse sus alhajas. Remus lo entendió como una clara señal de que la conversación al respecto acababa de terminar.

-Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar –el profesor se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a la espera de lo que Lucius tuviera qué decirle-. Es sobre lo ocurrido la noche de Navidad.

Al recordar ésa noche en que Lucius rechazara su acercamiento, Remus volvió a sentirse herido. Se puso de pie intentando evadir el asunto.

-Olvídalo. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones –Lucius lo miró sin entender. Presentía que detrás de la actitud tan esquiva de su pareja, había algo mucho más profundo que lo ocurrido aquella noche-. Comprendo que aún sigas amando a tu esposa. Yo... de verdad lo entiendo.

-No lo entiendes. Quiero estar contigo –Remus se volvió hacia él, temeroso de creer en lo que Lucius le decía. Aún le dolía aquella conversación entre padre e hijo que él escuchara sin querer-. Y si por mí fuera, ahora mismo nos iríamos a mi cabaña en Alberta.

-¿Y luego? –la pregunta ansiosa de Remus lo hizo sonreír con ligereza-. Es decir... no veo problema en ello. Si tú quieres y yo quiero...

-No es algo tan sencillo para mí, Remus –los ojos dorados se entrecerraron, y un largo suspiro escapó de los labios del profesor cuando volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, en un gesto que a Lucius le pareció de derrota y al mismo tiempo de disgusto-. Puedo notar que estás molesto.

-No sé si estoy molesto... no lo sé –Remus se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, y Lucius acercó su silla hasta quedar frente a él-. Es sólo que... hace algún tiempo escuché una discusión entre Draco y tú –Lucius permaneció serio, tratando de hacer memoria-. Afuera de la Casa de los gritos.

-¿Qué hay con ésa discusión? –Remus lo miró sorprendido al ver que su pareja no daba tanta importancia a ésa conversación-. ¿Y bien?

-Tú le dijiste a Draco que siempre amarías a su madre –Lucius sólo guardó silencio ante la confesión de su pareja, al parecer sin nada importante que declarar al respecto-. ¿No piensas decirme nada?

-No tengo nada qué decirte –el dolor en la mirada ambarina confundió más a Lucius, que lo dejó pasar mientras continuaba-. Todo lo que le dije a Draco es verdad.

Remus apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó para dirigirse al ventanal. Afuera, la mañana entraba radiante de sol, filtrándose por los cristales e iluminando todo el espacio. Pero su mirada ambarina se perdió más allá de la distancia. Su alma volvía a sangrar. Y por la misma herida de siempre. La misma que cerraba con nuevas ilusiones, para abrirse de nuevo cuando caía en la realidad que la soledad siempre sería su única compañera.

-Está bien... que no se diga que no lo intenté –con un suspiro de derrota, el profesor dejó la ventana para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Deseaba con toda mi alma... llegar a ser alguien especial en tu vida. Pero todo este tiempo tu corazón siempre ha estado con ella y es obvio que yo... nunca significaré nada importante para ti –al oírlo, Lucius se levantó de la silla y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo caminó hacia él.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –Remus se detuvo cuando sintió que la mano del rubio se aferraba a su brazo, con tanta fuerza que dolió. Y ése dolor en su mirada hizo que Lucius lo soltara para dejarlo marcharse-. ¿Qué es lo que no ha quedado claro entre nosotros, Remus? –fue la pregunta que lo ocupó durante el tiempo que permaneció frente a la puerta cerrada esperando su regreso, que nunca ocurrió.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco estaba ansioso por regresar al Castillo. Sólo debía esperar a que se arreglaran algunos papeles y la oficina le presentara la cuenta de los gastos a su padre, para poder marcharse. Sentía una incómoda molestia en la pierna, pero podía caminar con libertad sin abusar de ella. Si todo iba bien, en menos de una semana su rodilla estaría como nueva. Terminó de vestirse, ansioso por saber más noticias.

Durante la noche, Remus le había contado todo lo ocurrido entre su padre y Oliver. Y Draco seguía sin poder creerlo. Su corazón latió con renovadas fuerzas al pensar en él. Las ansias por ir a verlo a su habitación aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos. Ya quería que su padre llegara con todo arreglado para poder ir a buscar al moreno y sacarlo de ése horrible lugar.

La puerta se abrió y la silla de ruedas de su padre atravesó el umbral. Draco lo saludó con la mirada, gesto que Lucius respondió de la misma forma.

-El carruaje ya espera por nosotros... ¿Estás listo para marcharnos? –Draco asintió mientras se colocaba su fina túnica, reparada con un hechizo-. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de partir hacia el Castillo?

-Quiero... agradecerte lo que hiciste por Oliver –Lucius levantó una mano, negándose a volver a hablar del asunto. Su hijo se inclinó sobre él hasta donde su pierna se lo permitió, con una mirada que al instante le recordó a la que Remus le dirigiera minutos antes-. Jamás me imaginé que serías capaz de entregarle a alguien la magia que mi madre te regaló.

-¿Hubieras deseado que no lo hiciera?

-Imagino... que debió ser difícil para ti renunciar a ella –su padre guardó un silencio afirmativo-. Y te agradezco que se la entregaras a alguien tan importante para mí.

-¿Qué sientes por ése muchacho? –Draco tardó en responder, tras lo cual se incorporó de su lugar junto a su padre para recorrer la habitación con pequeños pero firmes pasos.

-No lo sé... –respondió con total honestidad-. Creo que me gusta. Mucho.

-¿Y él? ¿Siente lo mismo?

-No hemos hablado al respecto –se volvió hacia su padre, y el hombre pudo notar el pesar en su voz cuando prosiguió-. Supongo que él no siente lo mismo que yo. Blaise... aún está muy presente entre nosotros.

-Pues deberías averiguarlo. Y si él también siente algo no dejes pasar la oportunidad –Draco lo miró con sospecha-. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quién eres?

-Soy un Malfoy –respondió su hijo con altivez.

-Sí. Y los Malfoy siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.

Draco sonrió con malicia y se acercó a su padre para estrecharlo en un afectuoso abrazo. Lucius sólo suspiró, mientras dejaba que la muestra de cariño de su hijo le llenara el corazón.

-Lamento haberme alejado de tu lado –se separó del abrazo para sentarse en la cama-. Me hubiera gustado mucho verte dando tus primeros pasos sin la silla.

-Aún podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido –Draco asintió, en total acuerdo con su padre-. Las terapias aún no terminan y son más intensivas que nunca.

-¿No le molestará al profesor Lupin que le robe parte de tu tiempo?

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Sé que él lo entenderá –en el fondo, el hombre deseó que fuera verdad lo que acababa de decir-. Sé que piensas que Remus es el culpable de nuestro distanciamiento, pero no es así. Y no quiero que sigas con eso.

-Lo sé. Nunca tuvo que ver con él –Draco suspiró mientras trataba de explicar las razones que lo movieran a comportarse de ésa manera-. Nunca lo consideré responsable de nada. Estaba muy celoso porque sentía que apenas te acababa de recuperar y él sólo había llegado para alejarme de tu lado. Quería que toda tu atención fuera para mí.

-No te puedo culpar por eso –admitió su padre con pesar-. No fui lo que podríamos llamar un padre ejemplar.

-Tampoco fuiste un mal padre –recalcó su hijo-. Sólo un padre bastante... ausente. Y la presencia del profesor me hizo sentirme invisible para ti otra vez.

Lucius sonrió con ligereza ante la honestidad de su hijo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se permitían tener una conversación como ésa.

-Tú nunca perderás tu lugar, como mi hijo que eres –Draco posó sus grises ojos sobre él, dispuesto a escucharlo-. Pero quiero que te quede claro que Remus es alguien muy especial en mi vida. Y quiero que hagas el intento por aceptarlo como parte de tu vida también.

Draco lo meditó por un largo momento. Le agradaba saber que seguía siendo importante para su padre. Y de alguna manera podía comprender que él amara a un hombre tan agradable como Remus Lupin. Durante toda ésa noche había despertado varias veces a causa del dolor en su pierna, y había sido el profesor quien le diera de beber sus pociones a sus horas, y velar su sueño. Tenía que admitir que era una gran persona.

-¿Qué hay de mi madre? –Draco pudo advertir cómo el rostro de Lucius se ensombrecía por un instante-. ¿Vas a olvidarla?

-Nunca olvidamos a quien tanto llegamos a amar –Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose identificado con ésas palabras-. Pero eso no significa que no tengamos el derecho de volver a hacerlo –al oírlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su hijo. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta-. ¿Adónde vas?

-A repetir ésas palabras que acabas de decirme, antes de que se me olviden.

Lucius siguió a su hijo por el pasillo, hasta verlo doblar en una esquina. Él también se sabía con el derecho de volver a amar, y estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello. Pero aún le dolía la muerte de Narcisa. Aún le dolía su ausencia. Y lo único que él quería, lo único que él deseaba era que Remus lo comprendiera.

oooooooOooooooo

Oliver respiró con fuerza por enésima vez ésa mañana. El ir y venir de una preocupada Poppy exigiendo la mejor de las atenciones hacia su persona, comenzaba a crisparle los pocos nervios que le quedaban. Ella lo quería y era su manera de demostrárselo, cosa que le agradecía con el alma. Pero él se sentía mejor que nunca con la magia que Lucius le cediera.

Y si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, podría jurar que se sentía incluso mucho más fuerte que antes de que Mark le robara su magia. No había duda que los señores Malfoy eran magos muy poderosos, pues podía sentir con claridad la fuerza avasalladora con la que su magia ahora corría por sus venas.

Se sentía extraño pero a la vez renovado, lleno de vitalidad... y ansioso. Muy ansioso. Y no había ido a visitar a Draco, sólo porque sabía que la enfermera volvería a poner el grito en el Cielo si se le escapaba de nuevo. Tratando de ahuyentar de su mente la fuerte tentación de hacerlo, terminó de arreglarse y se dispuso a esperarla para marcharse juntos al Castillo.

Fue por ésa razón que cuando la puerta se abrió, Oliver no se tomó la molestia de apartar sus ojos cafés del ventanal, desde donde podía apreciar una magnífica vista de las terrazas cubiertas de nieve. Esperaba escuchar la voz de la enfermera llamándole, pero en vez de eso, el silencio que siguió al ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que se volviera, intrigado.

En medio de la habitación, un rayo de sol iluminó los rubios cabellos de Draco, y a la mente de Oliver regresó el instante en que lo viera por última vez antes de perder la conciencia. "Sigue pareciendo un ángel..." Pensó al tiempo que se acercaba con lentitud a él, su cabeza ladeada mientras observaba en sus ojos grises el mismo brillo intrigante. Sólo que ésta vez había un dejo de travesura en ellos.

Draco suspiró cuando su rostro fue envuelto entre las dos manos morenas, y su frente se unió a la de él, sus mechones rubios enredándose entre los negros de Oliver.

-Quería verte antes de partir –le susurró, sus labios tan cerca que Draco tuvo que reprimir la tentación de envolverlos con los suyos-. Para decirte lo mismo que le dije a tu padre... no habrá nada que pueda hacer para pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Yo no hice nada por ti –le contradijo el rubio, afligido ante el recuerdo del día anterior-. No pude evitar que ése hombre te robara tu magia.

-Has hecho por mí, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar –Draco miró sus ojos cafés, esperando alguna burla en ellos. Se sorprendió cuando Oliver dibujó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras continuaba-. Has sido mi apoyo en los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida y has estado a mi lado cuando más he necesitado de un consuelo. No sólo has sido testigo de mis lágrimas y de mis momentos de felicidad... también has formado parte de ellos.

-Oliver... hay algo que necesito que sepas...

-Sé... que sientes algo por mí –aunque eso no era lo que trataba de decirle, Draco guardó silencio, incapaz de desmentir sus palabras-. No me había dado cuenta, hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir momentos a solas en mi casa.

-¿Te molestó que te besara? -Oliver lo meditó por un breve instante, antes de deslizar su mano de su rostro para acariciar su largo cuello mientras respondía.

-Eso no fue un beso... –Draco cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus dedos rodeando su nuca. Anhelante, envolvió su cintura hasta donde sus brazos se lo permitieron-. Esto, es un beso...

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue la humedad de unos suaves labios posándose sobre los suyos. Sorprendido, cerró los ojos y correspondió estrechándole con fuerza y profundizando el beso. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto que fue tímido y dulce al principio. Luego más húmedo, atrevido y juguetón. Y fue mágico por ser el primero. Y apasionante porque a ése le seguirían muchos más si alguna vez ésa deliciosa boca lograba separarse de la suya.

-¿Eso significa que yo también te gusto? –le preguntó cuando momentos después lograba recuperar el aliento.

-Sería un tonto si negara algo tan obvio como eso –el rubio sonrió ante la respuesta tan directa del moreno, que sin dejar de estrechar su cuello lo miró a los ojos con profunda seriedad, rompiendo a medias el encanto que los envolvía en ése momento-. Pero necesito que entiendas que aún... me duele su ausencia.

-Te entiendo –respondió Draco, su corazón latiendo confundido entre la felicidad y el dolor. De la misma forma en la que el corazón de Oliver latía-. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas.

-No sé si algún día lograré olvidarlo... y no sé si de verdad quiero olvidarlo –al escucharlo, Draco recordó de repente las palabras que su padre le dijera minutos antes. Acercó sus labios a su oído para decírselas y cuando terminó, pudo ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Creo que tenemos derecho. Aunque no sepamos aún si estamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días.

Oliver sonrió mientras levantaba su mirada café hacia él. Era una sonrisa que encerraba tantos sentimientos, que Draco se sintió estremecer.

-Yo también quiero intentarlo –fue su respuesta antes de atrapar sus labios otra vez en un beso ligero, pero lleno de promesas-. Y sobre lo otro... podemos dejar que el tiempo lo decida.

oooooooOooooooo

Ésa mañana fría de principios de febrero, Ron se sentía algo aprensivo mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de la doctora Sayers. Tenía pensado visitar a Hermione y de paso, pedir la autorización de su doctora para invitarla a cenar a un lugar bonito donde celebrar el día de San Valentín, que estaba próximo. Tenía mucho trabajo en el restaurante, y apenas había podido ir a ver a Hermione unas tres veces cuando mucho, pues las ocasiones que ella visitaba a su familia, él se encontraba trabajando.

No había querido analizarlo, pero durante sus últimas visitas él venía notando un comportamiento extraño en su novia cada vez que lo veía. La doctora Sayers le había comentado que trataría de reducir las dosis de antidepresivos para que aprendiera a dejarlos poco a poco. Y la última vez que la vio la notó ausente y callada. Casi no le puso atención cuando le hablaba y supuso que se debía a las razones que la doctora le había explicado, por lo que decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Se ajustó su sencilla túnica sobre la espalda y peinó sus cabellos rojos con los dedos antes de tocar a la puerta de cristal, que se abrió cediéndole el paso. La doctora Sayers apartó su mirada de la terraza para corresponder a su saludo con una mirada seria. Al verla, Ron sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. Algo andaba mal con su novia, podía sentirlo en el ambiente y en la actitud tan formal de la doctora.

-Estaba por enviarle una lechuza –le informó la psicóloga al tiempo que lo invitaba a tomar asiento frente a ella-. No se alarme, ella está bien... en cierta forma.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Ron miró la taza de café humeante que apareció junto a su mano, pero era tal su ansiedad que se negó a aceptarla-. ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione?

-Ella ha leído todos sus diarios, señor Weasley.

Al oírla, Ron sintió como si hubiese sido descubierto en un crimen que pretendía ocultar, pero que sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Lo incómodo del pensamiento lo hizo suspirar de frustración. Él no era un criminal escondiendo ningún crimen. Él no tenía nada qué esconder ante Hermione, ni de lo que pudiera avergonzarse frente a ella. Aún así, sintió que su actitud de ésas últimas semanas tenía relación con eso. Y era una señal que no le gustaba.

-Quería... pedirle que me dejara llevarla a cenar el día de San Valentín –la doctora le dirigió una suave sonrisa de entendimiento, que al joven le pareció que rayaba en la compasión-. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Hermione me ha pedido que no le deje verla, señor Weasley –Ron sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba en un instante cuando la doctora prosiguió-. No ha logrado asimilar que entre ustedes hubiese algo mucho más profundo que una amistad. Y está muy confundida.

-¿Confundida?

-Cuando ella comenzó a sospechar que entre ustedes dos había algo más, se concentró en buscar en sus diarios todas las señales que la llevaron a ésa conclusión –Ron frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar detalles de su relación con Hermione que ella pudiese haber considerado importantes para anotarlas en sus diarios. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo lo que ellos habían vivido juntos debía estar escrito en cada una de ésas páginas.

-Y supongo... que está molesta conmigo por no habérselo dicho.

-No está molesta, en lo más mínimo –Ron la miró sin entender, su mente tratando de descifrar el significado de cada palabra que escuchaba-. Para Hermione ha sido doloroso enterarse de sus sentimientos, de su relación... de todo lo hermoso que hubo entre ustedes. Le aflige el darse cuenta que a pesar de que los diarios le han dicho todo, ella no puede asimilar como suyo lo que ahí lee. Ella... no lo siente.

Ron se puso de pie y se paró frente al enorme ventanal. La terraza estaba vacía y casi podía sentir el frío del exterior colándose en cada poro de su piel, como si no hubiese un cristal interponiéndose entre él y ésa mañana que cada vez se tornaba más cruda y gris. Secó con disimulo una lágrima que amenazaba con delatar la enorme tristeza que sentía y se volvió hacia la doctora, que ahora se encontraba parada detrás de él.

-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? –la mujer suspiró al notar la desesperación en su voz-. Yo... no puedo dejar de verla. No puedo... hacer como que nunca la conocí y desaparecer de su vida porque ella es... ella es mi vida.

-No es necesario que lo haga, señor Weasley –la doctora posó una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-. De hecho... creo que desaparecer de su vida sería el mayor error de todos. Usted representa para ella un pilar... usted es su héroe.

Ni las palabras reconfortantes de la doctora lograron aligerar el doloroso nudo que se atoraba en su garganta.

-Dele tiempo para asimilarlo. Yo me encargaré de hacerle entender muchas cosas de las que hasta el momento no ha querido darse cuenta.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a verla?

-Haré todo lo posible para que logre llevarla a ésa cena.

Ron asintió, sin otra opción que retirarse sin haber visto a Hermione. Desde la chimenea de la recepción, tomó un puñado de polvos al tiempo que mencionaba el nombre de su mejor amigo. La voz preocupada de Harry le respondió desde el otro lado, en cordial invitación para que el pelirrojo desahogara sobre su hombro todas sus lágrimas contenidas en la oficina de la doctora.

-No recuerda nuestro amor... –se lamentó su amigo, con la voz quebrada por el llanto. Sus manos se apretaron en un puño, y Harry pudo sentir con total claridad el dolor latente en cada una de sus palabras-. ¡Ése maldito Dementor me la arrebató!

-No debes perder la esperanza –le dijo con tenues susurros mientras acariciaba con cariño los suaves cabellos rojos-. Yo he estado con ella y siento... que hay algo de ése amor dentro de su corazón. Sólo está confundida.

-La he perdido, Harry... ya no podré recuperarla nunca.

-Si de verdad amas a Hermione... entonces lucha por ella –Ron dejó el hombro de su amigo para mirar sus verdes ojos vacíos de luz, pero llenos de bondad. Y sin proponérselo, sintió como suya la fuerza impresa en las palabras de Harry cuando continuó-. Y no permitas que el último beso que ella recuerde, sea el que ése engendro le robó.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde que la magia de Albus decidiera dormir un largo sueño de seis meses, Minerva se había convertido en su compañera constante, velando su sueño y cuidando de su gran amigo en todo momento que le era posible. Cuando ella no estaba disponible para hacerle compañía, en el dormitorio del anciano Director siempre había alguien para suplirle. A veces era Hagrid, a veces Poppy, Harry e incluso Severus.

A pesar de su trabajo, el profesor encontraba algún espacio en su día para sentarse a su lado y tomar sus manos dormidas, deseando que en cualquier momento los ojos se abrieran y sus pupilas añiles se posaran sobre él, amables y risueñas. Pero el anciano mago se negaba a despertar, como si se hallara cómodo en el descanso que le proporcionaba el sueño al que la magia del Medallón le obligara a permanecer.

Por eso, cuando el 7 de febrero un paquete lacrado con el sello de los Flamel llegó a manos de Minerva, ella creyó que se trataba de un error. Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer leyó la misiva una y otra vez, lágrimas de emoción recorriendo sus mejillas mientras sostenía entre sus manos el objeto que meses atrás, Albus eligiera para la protección de una de las personas que más amaba.

Después de convencerse a sí misma que no era producto de su imaginación, la Directora llamó a Severus, quien tuvo que suspender su primera clase del martes para atender el llamado urgente de la animaga. Harry ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de la profesora cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al preocupado profesor de Pociones. No vio a Minerva y en cambio, su pareja conservaba el mismo gesto de preocupación que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta vacilante del muchacho-. La profesora me pidió que viniera con urgencia, pero no he hablado con ella.

Severus iba a preguntar algo más, cuando una presurosa Minerva descendió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones privadas de Albus.

-Te ofrezco una disculpa por interrumpir tus clases –Severus no respondió al tono aprensivo de su colega. A sus negros ojos llamó la atención el brillo de un objeto en su mano-. Acabo de recibir carta de Nicolás Flamel.

El profesor escuchó a lo lejos el jadeo sorprendido de su pareja, que continuaba en su lugar frente al escritorio. Sin apartar su atención del Medallón tomó la carta que Minerva le ofrecía y la leyó una y otra vez, negándose a creer que ésa fuera la única solución. Cuando terminó, ya había comprendido el motivo por el cual Harry se encontraba ahí. Tomó en sus manos el Medallón y lo colgó en su cuello, como hiciera la primera vez.

-¿Tiene que ser él? –Minerva asintió en silencio a la pregunta del profesor, que habló en voz baja para evitar que Harry lo escuchara-. De una vez te digo que no va a querer.

-¿Qué sucede, Severus? –la pregunta ansiosa de Harry desvió su atención de la profesora-. ¿Qué dice la carta? –el incómodo instante de silencio que siguió a su pregunta terminó de preocupar al muchacho, que insistió-. ¿Severus?

-El señor Flamel tiene la solución para despertar a Albus –Harry sonrió con entusiasmo cuando escuchó la buena noticia-. Sólo... debemos hacer algo por él. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué cosa? –otro momento de silencio y Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia-. Dame ésa carta, por favor... quiero leerla.

-Dásela, Severus –ante la renuencia del profesor-. Es mejor que él también sepa cómo está la situación.

Con un largo suspiro, Severus le entregó la carta a Harry. Apenas la sintió en su mano, el muchacho colocó la punta de su varita para leerla con el hechizo que había aprendido de su pareja. Su rostro fue cambiando a diferentes matices conforme escuchaba las palabras escritas en ella, por la mano del señor Flamel.

_Querida Minerva:_

_He pasado varios meses consultando mis libros y escritos más antiguos en busca de la solución al problema de nuestro amigo, hasta que anoche llegó la luz de la comprensión a mi mente. Y con ella, la esperanza que te ofrezco adjunta a ésta carta._

_¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación sobre lo ocurrido a la magia de Albus, cuando el Medallón intercedió por Severus ante el Kedavra de Voldemort? Como bien sabemos, el Medallón contenía una reserva de magia que el mismo Albus depositó para contrarrestar las maldiciones dirigidas contra su protegido. _

_Recordarás que al momento en que Severus colocó el Medallón contra el pecho de Albus, éste tomó toda su magia como parte de su reserva para combatir la maldición. Así, salvó la vida de los dos, pero ésta quedó dormida como consecuencia de su enfrentamiento contra una magia tan poderosa como la de Voldemort. _

_Mi querida Minerva... la magia de Albus está contenida en el Medallón. Es por eso que él no puede despertar. Porque su magia está dormida dentro de él. _

_Hay que despertar su magia dormida. Y la única manera, es que Severus vuelva a colocarse el Medallón... y que éste sea utilizado de nuevo. Severus debe recibir otra maldición imperdonable de un mago tan poderoso o incluso más, que aquél que fue capaz de dormirla. _

_Ésa magia poderosa será la única que logre despertar la magia que ahora duerme con él..."_

Un sollozo se atoró en la garganta de Harry cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-El único mago que se le compara en poder a Voldemort... soy yo –el muchacho estrujó la carta entre sus manos temblorosas-. Yo fui el único... que pudo vencerlo.

-Me temo que tendrá que hacerlo, señor Potter –intervino Minerva, tratando de ser lo más realista posible-. Pero deberá tener cuidado. Como la carta lo menciona más adelante, si no convoca el poder necesario al lanzar la maldición, el Medallón no ejercerá su función de protección y Severus podría salir herido.

Un largo momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de Minerva, que sólo fue interrumpido por los suaves sollozos de Harry. Severus se acercó a él y lo abrazó haciéndole sentir el Medallón, apretado entre los dos pechos que se estrechaban con fuerza.

-Me niego... a lastimar a Severus –Minerva bajó la mirada, consciente de los sentimientos de Harry a ése respecto-. No voy a volver a lanzar ninguna maldición imperdonable. Ni contra él, ni contra nadie.

-Tienes que hacerlo si quieres que Albus despierte –su pareja siguió negando de forma enérgica. Severus dirigió una mirada discreta a Minerva, que ésta comprendió.

-Iré... estaré arriba, con Albus –Harry escuchó con claridad los pasos de la Directora, alejándose. Severus se separó de él y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, jugueteando con el Medallón entre sus largos dedos.

-No creas que estoy muy contento con Albus por lo que hizo –Harry no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante ése comentario-. Pero de no ser por él... ahora no estaría vivo –volvió a acercarse al muchacho que parado junto al escritorio, mantenía el puño apretado alrededor de su varita-. Debes lanzarme un Cruciatus, no hay otra opción... ¿O acaso no quieres que Albus despierte?

-Quiero que despierte... pero no así –Harry sintió que Severus tomaba la mano que sostenía su varita y la apuntaba contra su propio pecho-. Por favor... no quiero hacerlo.

-Confío en ti, Harry –fueron sus palabras de aliento-. Sé que no vas a hacerme daño. Sólo trata de concentrarte –la mano de Harry tembló por un largo momento, que a Severus le pareció eterno mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

-¡Crucio! –un suave quejido del profesor y su cuerpo cayendo junto a él, le hicieron saber que había fallado en su primer intento-. ¡Severus!

-Estoy bien... tranquilo... –el muchacho se agachó para buscar el cuerpo herido de su pareja, que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para menguar el dolor que él mismo le había causado-. Debes hacerlo otra vez... concéntrate.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré otra vez! –Severus volvió a tomar su mano para dirigirla a su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de Harry mojaron su rostro cuando se abrazó a él, temeroso de seguir lastimándolo-. No puedo... te estoy haciendo daño...

-¡Hazlo! –se sobresaltó al escuchar la orden implícita en ésa palabra. Suspiró, mientras trataba de concentrarse y Severus volvía a gemir, presa de terribles dolores-. ¡Ah! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Concéntrate Potter! ¡Desquítate de todo lo que te hice en años pasados!

-No puedo... –Harry cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza al no sentir a su lado el cuerpo de Severus, que a propósito se alejó de él-. Yo no te odio... te amo...

Los firmes brazos de Severus lo envolvieron, y él se aferró a su cuerpo con la varita aún en la mano. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndole daño, y así se lo hizo saber.

-Entonces... quiero que hagas de cuenta que frente a ti está el mismo Voldemort-. Harry se estremeció sin querer ante ése pensamiento-. Piensa en tus amigos, en nosotros... en todo lo que perdimos por su culpa. Piensa que lo tienes de nuevo frente a ti para hacerle pagar todo lo que nos arrebató en ésa última batalla, y que no podremos recuperar jamás.

Harry apretó la varita con todas sus fuerzas mientras concentraba sus pensamientos en Albus, Lucius, Ron, Draco, Oliver... en Hermione. Y al recordar toda la angustia y el dolor que ellos habían tenido que enfrentar tras la pérdida de las personas que amaran por culpa de ése monstruo, sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia. Sintió que podía desear que Voldemort reviviera, sólo para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las lágrimas derramadas por su causa.

La maldición brotó de su varita con tal fuerza, que casi sintió de forma física el intenso poder que se desprendía de ella. No pudo escuchar ningún quejido por parte de su pareja. Sólo sintió que una fuerza lo lanzaba lejos hasta hacerle estrellarse contra el enorme librero de la oficina. Unos libros cayeron sobre su cabeza mientras una intensa luz azul se desprendía del Medallón para esparcirse por toda la habitación antes de dirigirse al piso superior.

-¿Dónde estás? –aturdido, el muchacho tanteó con las manos en busca de su pareja. Los brazos de Severus lo envolvieron con calidez, y sólo hasta ése momento Harry se tomó la libertad de respirar-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Parece que resultó –Harry permaneció abrazado a su cuerpo, silenciosas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Había una verdad que Severus ignoraba, y había llegado la hora de hablar.

-Yo lo sabía... –Severus se separó de él para escucharlo con atención-. Yo sabía todo sobre el Medallón.

-¿Qué sabías con exactitud, Harry? –el muchacho pudo sentir con claridad la tensión de su pareja al hacerle ésa pregunta. Suspiró con fuerza antes de continuar.

-Lo sabía todo. Sabía sobre el hechizo de protección y sobre la esencia en el Medallón. Sabía... el significado del Fénix en el centro y lo de la... Piedra Filosofal.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Un día después de que el profesor Dumbledore te lo obsequió –Harry sintió frío cuando los brazos de Severus se alejaron de su cuerpo-. Lo investigué en la biblioteca... así fue como me enteré de lo que hacía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –aunque Harry no pudo ver el gesto doloroso de su pareja, pudo sentir todas las emociones que fluían a través de él-. ¿Te das cuenta que durante todo ése tiempo, me ocultaste información de vida o muerte?

-Era un secreto del profesor –alegó el muchacho en su defensa-. No me correspondía a mí decírtelo.

-¡Estábamos en guerra! –la voz del Severus se había vuelto dura, y Harry gimió para sus adentros cuando pudo escuchar sus pasos firmes a su alrededor. Severus estaba enojado-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquella noche las cosas no hubieran resultado? ¿Y si Albus no hubiera estado presente cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición? ¡Ahora estaría muerto!

Los pasos apresurados de Minerva desviaron la atención de Severus, que se volvió hacia ella con mirada interrogante.

-Ha despertado –Harry dejó atrás el pesar que sentía por la discusión con su pareja, y se permitió sentirse feliz por el Director-. Llamaré a Poppy para que lo examine –se dirigió a la chimenea al tiempo que el profesor se encaminaba a las habitaciones privadas.

-Severus...

-Después.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y Harry sintió que algo dentro de él rompía ante la seca respuesta de su pareja. Poppy y Minerva pasaron a su lado, apresuradas por ver al Director. Pensando que no era el momento adecuado para subir a verlo, el muchacho suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. Esperaría con paciencia a que Poppy terminara de atenderlo para hacerle una visita.

Buscó en el librero entre una interminable fila de libros, hasta que encontró uno que le pareció interesante. Quizás pudiese leer un poco mientras esperaba. Tal vez la lectura lograse distraerle y de paso, ayudarle a deshacer el nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar. Sí... tal vez Severus no tardaría en bajar y le perdonaría por haberle ocultado algo tan importante. Y entonces entre sus brazos consoladores los dos olvidarían el amargo momento que acababan de pasar.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Una luz de esperanza. Segunda Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	44. XXIX Una luz de esperanza Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Rita Ríos, por su comentario. **_

_**Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXIX**_

_**Una luz de esperanza.**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

**S**i Albus hubiese sospechado que su despertar vendría acompañado de un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo –consecuencia del Cruciatus de Harry-, habría preferido seguir dormido. Aún después de que Poppy lo examinara para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, el anciano mago nunca sabría si aquello que lo despertó había sido la poderosa magia de su niño de oro, o el intenso dolor de su maldición. Como sea, el viejo Director le estaba muy agradecido por ello, y contento de volver a estar despierto.

Pero cuando Poppy y Minerva se marcharon después de consentirlo con ingentes cantidades de abrazos y besos, la dura mirada que provenía de unos ojos negros le dolió mucho más que cualquier maldición. Severus se había mantenido a una distancia prudente del campo de acción que rodeaba a su tutor, observando con un dejo de envidia y alegría la sonrisa que afloraba en los labios del anciano. No podía creer que sonriera de ésa manera después de interminables meses de permanecer en ése estado.

A Albus no pareció afectarle la dura mirada del profesor, pues siguió manteniendo su sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre el colchón, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Mas su pupilo mantuvo el gesto rígido y su sombra envolvió el espacio del anciano cuando se paró frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos y ante la vista Albus recordó sin querer, viejos tiempos de batallas lejanas e invocaciones a través de la Marca. Sus añiles ojos se entrecerraron, adivinando lo que estaba por venir.

-Siempre fuiste un mago brillante, Albus. Y decir que no admiré todas las ideas geniales que surgían de ésa mente tan grande que tienes, sería mentir. Pero esto... –Albus sostuvo su mirada azul sobre el rostro impenetrable cuando Severus mostró el Medallón, la cadena enredándose entre sus dedos apretados-. Esto... ha sido la más grande estupidez que has hecho en tu vida.

El anciano no respondió al duro reclamo del profesor, consciente de la razón en sus palabras. Pero verle de pie frente a él, vivo y entero le hizo saber que el sacrificio había valido la pena. Quiso decírselo, pero aún se encontraba afectado por el prolongado letargo en el que su cuerpo se sumiera, y sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían del todo. Sólo se concretó entrecerrar los ojos y asentir con un lento cabeceo.

Severus mantuvo el Medallón entre sus dedos, observándolo con atención. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de admirarlo antes, y debía admitir que era muy hermoso. Pero el significado que ahora tenía para él, era mucho mayor que antes. Ése objeto había resguardado su vida de la maldición imperdonable de Voldemort. Y todo gracias al sacrificio del hombre al que ahora le debía todo. Desvió su mirada del Medallón para posarla sobre los ojos azules del viejo Director.

-Te debo la vida, y sé que jamás habrá nada que pueda hacer para pagarte lo que has hecho por mí. Pero estoy molesto contigo... y con Harry porque él también lo sabía todo, y calló –el profesor pudo ver un brillo de alegría en los ojos azules del viejo mago cuando mencionó a Harry, pero aún así continuó-. De haber sido cualquier otro, no lo tomaría tan a pecho. Pero ustedes dos han sido las únicas personas en las que he depositado toda mi confianza.

-Harry sólo hizo... lo que yo le pedí... –Albus hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, y Severus tuvo que acercarse más para poder escuchar sus palabras, dichas en un débil susurro-. En todo caso... es conmigo con quien... debes molestarte.

-Ambos me ocultaron una información muy valiosa, en plena guerra –el anciano asintió, comprendiendo la posición del profesor-. Y si en ése entonces callaron algo tan importante... no quiero saber de qué otra cosa podría no estar enterado.

-¿Cómo está... Harry? –Severus resopló, incrédulo ante el cortés pero contundente cambio de tema del Director-. ¿Voldemort? Minerva dice que estuve... mucho tiempo dormido... ¿Qué sucedió aquélla noche? ¿Cómo terminó todo?

Severus bajó la guardia ante el gesto ansioso del anciano mago, y comprendió que el brillo en sus ojos azules era de franca impaciencia. Más de seis meses y el viejo se había perdido de muchas cosas. Convocó una poción revitalizadora para que el Director se recuperara con mayor rapidez y se sentó en el lugar que momentos antes acababa de rechazar.

-Todo salió según lo planeado... –los almohadones de terciopelo rojo, bordados con hilos de oro, se hundieron bajo el peso del anciano cuando el profesor lo ayudó a enderezarse sobre su lugar en la cama-. Pero como en todas las guerras, hubo pérdidas. De nuestro bando y del otro.

-¿Aurores? –Severus asintió-. ¿Cuántos?

-Trece. La mayoría de ellos víctimas de la maldición imperdonable –Albus escuchó con atención cada uno de los nombres que Severus le mencionó.

-¿Y los muchachos? –el profesor suspiró, renuente a tener que recordar lo vivido en aquellos terribles días.

-Cinco. Dos de Hufflepuff, dos de Ravenclaw... y uno de Slytherin. También víctimas de maldiciones mortales –Severus pudo ver cómo el rostro de Albus se ensombrecía cada vez más-. Escucha... Voldemort está muerto. Nuestra última batalla contra él dejó secuelas, y todos estos meses nos hemos dedicado a recuperarnos de las pérdidas y borrar ése episodio de nuestras vidas. No tiene caso que te angusties ahora por cosas que están fuera de tu alcance.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –Severus guardó silencio. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por contarle y a pesar de que Albus era un hombre de naturaleza fuerte, no quería llegarle con todas ellas de golpe-. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?

El profesor iba a responderle, pero la puerta se abrió y Minerva se acercó a ellos. La mujer tomó con cariño la mano del anciano, mientras dirigía su verde mirada hacia el profesor de Pociones.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero la segunda clase ya va a comenzar –Severus asintió en silencio y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta-. El señor Potter está esperándote abajo.

-¿Harry está aquí? –preguntó Albus, la emoción latente en el susurro de su voz-. Severus, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Dile por favor que venga. Quiero verlo.

Severus vaciló por un instante antes de reiniciar sus pasos hacia la salida, dispuesto a cumplir la petición del anciano lo más rápido posible. Al pie de la escalera se encontró con su pareja y Harry se acercó a él apretando su bastón con fuerza, ansioso por escuchar su voz.

-Necesitamos hablar...

-Ahora no –fue la cortante respuesta de Severus-. Debo ir a clases y Albus te espera arriba.

-¿Cuándo? –Harry escuchó los pasos del hombre alejándose de él, y apretó el bastón con más fuerza, sintiendo que era lo único que en ése momento podía sostenerle-. ¿Cuándo hablaremos?

Pero la puerta se cerró indicándole que Severus se había marchado. Harry tuvo que permanecer varios segundos de pie contra la baranda de las escaleras, conteniendo los sollozos que escapaban sin querer. Él había pensado que su pareja se molestaría por ocultarle lo del Medallón, pero nunca se imaginó que se enojaría tanto. Aspiró aire varias veces para retener las lágrimas y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio del anciano. Albus y Minerva callaron cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al muchacho.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –la sonrisa de Albus permaneció en sus labios al verlo. Pero se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando Harry dejó que su bastón lo guiara hacia la cama del anciano-. No sabe cuánto me alegra que al fin despertara.

-Harry... ven aquí... –el joven hizo lo que le pedía y con la mano, tanteó el espacio hasta encontrar el lugar que Severus acababa de dejar. Minerva observó el semblante triste del Director y comprendió que Severus no le había dicho nada aún-. Mírame, pequeño... por favor.

-Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, profesor... pero no puedo.

Harry levantó su rostro, buscando su voz y encontrando en el camino una mano arrugada, que tembló cuando él la atrapó entre sus jóvenes manos. Entonces, Albus pudo ver de lleno sus ojos verdes. Lucían brillantes por las lágrimas que acababan de derramar, pero eran opacos por la falta de luz dentro de ellos. Un sollozo se ahogó en la garganta del viejo, que acarició con dedos trémulos los párpados que resguardaban esos dos pequeños lagos, que se cerraron al sentir la dócil caricia del anciano.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tus ojos? –Minerva se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar un sollozo, al ver las lágrimas descender por las mejillas del Director-. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, mi niño?

-Pensé... que Severus ya se lo había dicho –sin dejar de acariciar con cariño los suaves párpados de su niño de oro, Albus negó en un silencio que el muchacho comprendió-. Sucedió durante la última batalla...

Mientras Harry se encargaba de poner al tanto de todo al Director, Minerva decidió que era hora de dejarlos solos. Salió del lugar en silencio y los escuchó un momento más antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Conforme bajaba los escalones hacia su despacho casi pudo adivinar que ahora eran los dos, los que sollozaban dentro de la habitación del anciano mago.

oooooooOooooooo

Durante todo el mes de enero, a Draco le extrañó no ver al profesor Lupin acompañando a su padre durante sus horas de terapia. Y dado que aún no existía la confianza suficiente entre ellos como para hablar de ésa relación, no hizo preguntas y Lucius nunca le dijo nada. Pero a principios de febrero, Harry le encaró el no haber cumplido aquélla promesa que alguna vez le hiciera y dejó de dirigirle la palabra.

Orgulloso como era, Draco no buscó al Gryffindor para aclarar las cosas. Pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que la ausencia del profesor se debía a que la relación entre su padre y él no marchaba bien. Por eso Harry estaba molesto. Tal vez Remus le había contado algo al respecto y su amigo pensaba que él había hecho algo para separarlos, faltando con ello a su promesa.

Por ésa razón, ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de su vecino, en una fría mañana de domingo en la que debía estar visitando Hogsmeade y buscando el regalo para su pareja. Llamó con suavidad, deseando que su llamado no fuese escuchado. Pero la puerta se abrió y el rostro amable del profesor lo recibió con sorpresa. Draco correspondió a su saludo sin dejar de observar que la mirada del hombre iba más allá de su persona.

-¿Vienes solo? –el rubio asintió en silencio, sin dejar de observar el dejo de decepción en la voz del profesor cuando éste lo invitó a pasar-. Adelante, estás en tu casa.

El muchacho vaciló unos segundos antes de aceptar su invitación, pues no se le olvidaba que al día siguiente sería Luna Llena. Pero dejó el pensamiento a un lado en pro de algo más importante, que era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Remus le dirigió una ligera sonrisa mientras le señalaba un lugar en el sillón, que él aceptó.

-¿Gustas beber algo? –Draco negó ésta vez y se arrellanó sobre el sillón, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo-. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Se trata de mi padre –la sonrisa de Remus se borró, para dar paso a la preocupación.

-¿Él está bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Nada de eso, él está bien –el profesor se permitió respirar más tranquilo. Tomó asiento frente al muchacho y esperó a que continuara-. De hecho, ya dejó la andadera ortopédica y ahora camina con ayuda de un bastón.

-Eso es una gran noticia –Remus sintió que su corazón se inflaba de alegría. Casi podía imaginarlo caminando con su porte distinguido. Orgulloso, apuesto. Sintiéndose el dueño del mundo-. Me alegro mucho por él.

-Supuse que no lo sabría, pues no lo he visto haciéndole compañía en sus terapias éstas últimas semanas...

–Tu padre y yo... ya no estamos juntos –Remus bebió un poco de agua de un vaso que apareció junto a él, y se aclaró la garganta para evitar que la voz se le quebrara-. Pensé... que te lo había dicho.

-En realidad no hablamos de ello. Nunca –Remus asintió, comprendiendo que su persona no era lo bastante importante como para convertirse en tema de conversación entre Malfoy, padre e hijo-. Ya lo hicimos una vez y todo quedó claro.

-Lo sé, y puedes estar tranquilo –a Draco no le pasó por alto el gesto de tristeza del profesor-. Verás... yo no busco una relación pasajera y él no está dispuesto a... bueno... él no está listo para rehacer su vida conmigo.

-Sé lo que él siente por usted y... en realidad no entiendo lo que está diciendo.

-Escucha... yo ya no quiero tener ésta misma discusión otra vez –Remus suspiró, cansado. Se puso de pie, como era su costumbre cuando consideraba que era hora de finalizar una conversación-. Ya tu padre y yo hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar. Y se acabó.

Draco comprendió la invitación del profesor a retirarse, y no necesitó que se la repitiera. De regreso a sus aposentos decidió que hablaría ése mismo día con Harry. Si su amigo estaba molesto con él era porque algo sabía. No estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto al entrometerse en los asuntos sentimentales de su padre, pero si él tenía alguna responsabilidad en ello debía hacer algo por arreglarlo.

Aunque la promesa que le hiciera a Harry tenía que ver con ello, lo que en realidad quería era no volver a ver ése gesto de tristeza que a últimas fechas notaba en su padre. El mismo que acababa de ver en aquél a quien él había elegido como su pareja.

oooooooOooooooo

Si algunos meses atrás, Harry le hubiese confiado a su padrino sobre sus problemas personales con el profesor, Sirius no habría dudado en pedirle que lo dejara para irse con él al Londres Muggle. Y que las cinco últimas noches Snape no ocupara el lugar que le correspondía en su cama, era una gran oportunidad que el animago no dudaría en aprovechar... si no fuera porque la evidente tristeza de su ahijado le decía que no era lo más conveniente.

Aún podía recordar la tarde del martes cuando saliendo del laboratorio, se encontró en mitad del pasillo con un lloroso Harry. Al escuchar su voz, el muchacho se abrazó a él mientras le relataba entre profundos hipidos sobre algo relacionado con un Cruciatus, un medallón y el Director. Pero lo único que había logrado entender entre sus palabras entrecortadas había sido la frase: "Y ahora Severus no quiere saber nada de mí". Cosa que al principio no dejó de ilusionarle.

No podía negar que para él, era muy tentadora la idea de que ésa relación terminase por el bien de Harry. Pero la angustia del muchacho ya había durado cinco noches heladas sin el cálido abrazo de su pareja, dejándole como resultado unas profundas ojeras. Al principio, se había molestado mucho con Snape al ver que era el causante del estado de ánimo de su ahijado, hasta que Harry se tomó el tiempo para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero al conocer los motivos del profesor, al animago no le había quedado otra opción que cederle la razón ante la sorpresa del muchacho. Así que Harry dejó de llorar y resignado, se dedicó a esperar con paciencia a que se aplacara un poco el enojo de Severus y que éste quisiera hablar con él. No obstante cuando ése domingo por la mañana las ojeras de Harry ya se apreciaban más profundas, Sirius pensó que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Y ahora se encontraban de compras en un gran almacén en el Londres Muggle. La idea no había entusiasmado mucho a su ahijado, hasta que recordó que en dos días sería San Valentín y aún no había comprado el regalo para Severus. Ésta vez, Sirius tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia mientras le describía lo que a su gusto podría ser el regalo perfecto para el profesor. Pero Harry dijo que no a todas sus sugerencias.

-No. Severus odia el color blanco –Sirius suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado un juego de ropa interior-. Sí... podría comprarle un perfume con esencias de maderas... pero a él le gusta más el aroma a hierbas. Hum... ya tiene un juego de ajedrez. No... no le gustan las licoreras de cristal cortado. Imagino que es bonita, pero ya tiene muchas camisas negras... –Sirius lanzó la camisa negra lo más lejos que pudo, mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de controlarse.

-Tanto trabajo para que al final el hombre no te lo agradezca –Harry hizo como que no lo escuchaba, mientras reiniciaba su caminata por los largos pasillos de la enorme tienda-. ¡Estoy seguro que ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de buscar un regalo para ti!

-¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas desagradables de Severus y ayudarme a encontrar un buen regalo para él? –Sirius calló ante el reclamo de su ahijado al tiempo que trataba de controlar los enormes celos que estaba sintiendo.

Con toda certeza estaba en lo correcto, y Snape no estaba moviendo un solo dedo para corresponderle. Tal vez al darse cuenta que Harry se había acordado de su odiosa persona, correría a buscar entre los salones del Castillo hasta encontrar algo antiguo abandonado en un rincón, para dárselo como regalo. Y sin importar lo que fuera, Harry estaría contento porque sería _su_ regalo. El regalo de _su_ pareja

-¿En qué departamento estamos?

-Estamos en el departamento de joyería. –Harry no hizo caso a su bufido de disgusto y se dejó guiar por su bastón hasta dar con uno de los mostradores, y la empleada esperó con paciencia infinita hasta que los dos lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Cuando al fin salieron de la tienda ya era más de mediodía.

-¿Tienes hambre? –el muchacho guardó el regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras respondía con un asentimiento a la pregunta de su padrino-. ¿Quieres comer algo por aquí o prefieres volver al Castillo?

-Quiero conocer tu departamento –fue la respuesta de su ahijado. Sirius sintió que su corazón latía de emoción al escucharlo-. Aunque no lo pueda ver, me agradaría mucho que me invitaras a comer algo preparado por ti.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones –le advirtió mientras lo guiaba por las calles abarrotadas de Londres, rumbo a la estación del tren-. El hecho de que viva solo no quiere decir que sepa cocinar. ¿Te conformas con una pizza?

-Hum... de acuerdo –Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza cuando el tren comenzó su marcha hacia el Oeste de la ciudad. Harry recargó su cabeza contra su hombro y dejó que el movimiento acompasado lo adormeciera.

Sirius notó que se había quedado dormido y se dedicó a observarlo. Lo amaba. Harry era el fruto del amor entre sus dos mejores amigos; un regalo de ellos para él... y su más grande razón para vivir. Harry suspiró entre sueños, las pestañas negras descansando sobre oscuras ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro, tornándolo triste. Y a Sirius no le gustaba verlo triste.

oooooooOooooooo

Después de dejar a Minerva a cargo de su Casa, Remus empacó algunas cosas en su pequeña maleta. Sólo debía esperar a que Severus llegara con la poción Matalobos para beberla y marcharse. Anochecía y era hora de refugiarse en la Casa de los gritos para pasar las dos próximas noches. El mes anterior Lucius no había estado presente para hacerle compañía, y ésta vez el profesor no se sentía muy entusiasmado ante la idea de enfrentarse de nuevo a la soledad de ése lugar.

Sirius seguía acompañándole en sus paseos nocturnos por el Bosque prohibido, cosa que no dejaba de agradecerle. Era juguetón y muchas veces travieso, y le divertía estar con él. Pero la Luna pasada nada de eso había logrado alejar la tristeza de no tener a su lado a su pareja. Nada podía hacer que dejara de extrañar su compañía; el exquisito aroma de su perfume que inundaba todo su espacio y su fina conversación cuando compartían el calor bajo su vieja pero suave colcha café, sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Remus dejó sus evocaciones a un lado cuando sintió que se le comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta. Ya habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde la última vez que lo viera, y ni un solo instante había dejado de pensar en él. La visita de Draco ésa misma mañana sólo había provocado que su tristeza aumentara al saberse ausente en uno de los momentos que Lucius más anhelaba: volver a caminar sin ayuda. Le hubiera gustado tanto estar ahí para verlo cuando dejara ése aparato.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a verle para abrazarle y decirle cuánto lo amaba y admiraba, por haber sido tan fuerte durante todos ésos meses de soportar largas horas de dolorosas terapias. Alguien llamó a la puerta y suponiendo que se trataba de Severus dejó su maleta en el sillón para atenderlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Draco, con un pequeño frasco en la mano que enseguida supo que era para él y que el muchacho le entregó en silencio.

-Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerme la poción –el joven se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el frasco ya vacío en el bolsillo de su fina túnica, y permaneció de pie frente a él-. Debo marcharme ya... ¿Se te ofrece algo más? –Draco rebuscó en algún lugar entre sus ropas hasta dar con un objeto, que Remus reconoció como un pequeño Pensadero-. ¿Y esto?

-Hoy hablé con Harry, y él me contó algunas cosas –Remus vaciló durante un instante cuando el rubio extendió el objeto mágico frente a él, en una invitación para que lo tomara-. Y ambos concluimos que hubo un malentendido entre mi padre y usted.

-¿Harry te ha hablado sobre nuestras conversaciones? –el profesor examinó la pequeña vasija con grabados y contempló su propia imagen reflejada sobre la superficie plateada, sin saber si molestarse con Harry por hablar con alguien más de sus asuntos personales-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué pusiste dentro de éste objeto?

-Es largo de contar, pero le aseguro que en ése Pensadero encontrará todas las respuestas –el muchacho dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos sin decir nada más, y dejando a Remus con el objeto en la mano y mil preguntas en su mirada café.

Guardó el Pensadero dentro de su maleta y salió de sus aposentos para recorrer el pasaje secreto que lo llevaría a la Casa de los gritos. Después de ponerse cómodo en la única habitación que recibía el calor del fuego, mantuvo el Pensadero entre sus manos por un largo momento. Le carcomía la curiosidad por agrandarlo y entrar para ver qué era lo que Draco había puesto en él. Le entusiasmaba la idea de ver a Lucius en algún recuerdo, pero también tenía miedo de encontrarse con otra desilusión más.

Al final, el deseo de saber algo de Lucius venció todos sus temores. Con un hechizo, el profesor agrandó el Pensadero y respiró profundo antes de introducirse en él. La habitación donde se encontraba desapareció y el profesor se encontró a las afueras del Castillo. Miró a su alrededor y sintió que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos al reconocer el lugar. Estaba al pie de la pequeña colina donde meses atrás escuchara sin querer la conversación entre Lucius y su hijo. Por instinto, se hizo a un lado cuando Draco pasó delante de él.

-Estoy dentro de los recuerdos de Draco... –murmuró mientras observaba al muchacho, que se giró para encarar a una persona que se encontraba detrás de Remus. El profesor dio media vuelta y sólo atinó a quedarse quieto cuando Lucius se dirigió a su hijo, ajeno a la presencia de Remus frente a él.

_-Nunca te dije que fueran compromisos de negocios _–Remus jadeó en sorpresa y dirigió su miraba ámbar de uno a otro, sin poder creer lo que veía-._ Draco... hay algo que es necesario que sepas de una vez..._

-_No quiero saberlo..._ -temeroso de ser visto aún sabiendo que eso era imposible, el profesor dio unos pasos atrás hasta que padre e hijo entraron en su ángulo de visión-. _No quiero que me digas que entre ése profesor y tú hay algo más que una amistad... porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo._

_-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque Remus y yo tenemos una relación. _

Al oírlo, Remus se acercó a Lucius para agacharse a su lado. Sabiendo que no podía apoyarse en la silla como acostumbraba hacer cuando quería estar así de cerca, se conformó con mantener un precario equilibrio junto a él. Puso atención a la voz de Draco sin despegar su mirada del rostro de Lucius.

_-¿Cómo has sido capaz de enredarte con el primero que se te ha puesto enfrente?_ -Remus no apartó su mirada de Lucius, y así pudo apreciar a detalle la advertencia en su mirada azul, y que no había logrado distinguir aquella fría mañana de noviembre-. _¿Tan pronto has dejado de amar a mi madre?_

_-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, Draco. Siempre amaré a tu madre._

Remus bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que la tristeza volvía a hacer presa de él. A pesar de tratarse sólo de un recuerdo, dolía tanto como la primera vez que lo escuchara.

_-Entonces... ¿Lo que hay entre él y tú, solo es pasajero?_ –el profesor cerró los ojos, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta de Lucius a la pregunta de su hijo-. _Aún así... debiste esperar un tiempo prudente..._

-_Te equivocas. Lo que hay entre nosotros es algo serio. Me une un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia él_ –Remus levantó la mirada, sorprendido por la firmeza en las palabras que Lucius acababa de pronunciar. El momento de silencio que siguió no fue suficiente para asimilar todo lo que acababa de comprender.

Momentos antes, Draco le había dicho algo sobre un malentendido. Ahora podía entender a qué se refería con eso. Aquélla mañana él no había llegado a tiempo para escuchar toda la conversación, y en medio de su dolor se había marchado sin querer escuchar nada más. Ahora comprendía que había cometido un gran error.

_-¿Eso significa que lo amas?_

_-Así es._

Con ésas dos pequeñas pero firmes palabras, el corazón de Remus renació con una nueva ilusión. Levantó su mano deseando tocar aquél rostro serio que ahora amaba más que nunca, anhelando enredar entre sus dedos los largos mechones rubios que danzaban sobre sus hombros y que a él tanto le gustaba acariciar. Pero su mano atravesó los suaves cabellos sin que lograra sentirlos, y el profesor se tuvo que conformar con llenar sus ambarinos ojos de ése precioso trozo de recuerdo.

_-Pero... me acabas de decir que amas a mi madre. Que siempre la amarás... ¿Cómo puedes amarlo a él también?_

Remus vio que Lucius se alejaba de su lado para acercarse a su hijo, y se sintió emocionado al ver que tomaba su barbilla y lo miraba a los ojos. Ambos como dos gotas de agua, tan parecidos y hermosos. Padre e hijo compartiendo un momento tan personal. Se sintió feliz de que Draco eligiera de entre todos sus recuerdos con su padre, compartir con él ése instante que sólo era de ellos dos.

Minutos después Remus volvía a la Casa de los gritos, con una perspectiva de su relación con Lucius muy diferente a la que tenía horas antes. Con el Pensadero reducido y aprisionado entre sus manos, sonreía y sus ojos color ámbar refulgían a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. Pero no era la luz de la hoguera lo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran de ésa manera.

Era haber escuchado de labios del mismo Lucius, lo que ahora se convertía en un motivo más de felicidad para él. Las palabras que pronunciara mientras sostenía su mirada azul frente a la mirada gris de su hijo:

_Yo amaba a Remus desde mucho antes de conocer a tu madre... _

oooooooOooooooo

Las pocas horas de descanso sin la compañía de Harry no tenían sentido para Severus, aunque tratara de enfocar toda su atención en el libro de pociones que Draco le regalara. Necesitaba la cercanía de su joven pareja, sus conversaciones y su suave risa, capaz de alegrarle hasta los días más aciagos. Ya era una larga semana sin dormir a su lado y sin hacer caso a la voz de su conciencia, que le decía que su enojo ya había durado demasiado.

Por ésa razón, cuando Hedwig lo interceptó en un pasillo para entregarle una carta de Harry, supo que ya era momento de dejar atrás su enfado y darle a su pareja la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era necesario. Las razones de Albus y del muchacho para ocultarle todo ése asunto del Medallón eran de sobra conocidas por él, lo que hacía que su corazón se inflara de orgullo al saberse amado de ésa forma tan generosa.

Se abrigó con su gruesa capa de lana para enfrentar el duro clima exterior, sin poder evitar un espasmo cuando el frío traspasó la gruesa tela. Sólo a Harry se le podía ocurrir citarlo frente al lago a ésas horas de la noche; cuando el invierno agonizante es más penetrante que nunca y el húmedo céfiro –agradable sólo en las tardes fogosas de verano-, se incrusta en la piel en gélidas punzadas, provocando escalofríos y haciendo a los dientes castañear sin control.

Enfiló hacia su destino casi sin mirar por donde pisaba. La luz de la Luna Llena iluminaba su camino facilitándole el trayecto. Imaginó que Remus ya debía haberse transformado y que a ésas horas, Black ya debía estar haciéndole compañía en el Bosque Prohibido. Confiando en la nula posibilidad de un encuentro con él, apresuró sus pasos ante la expectativa de envolver a Harry en un abrazo. Ya no quería seguir despertando sobre el frío lecho de una habitación improvisada en un aula vacía.

El profesor detuvo sus pasos al distinguir a lo lejos la silueta incomparable de Harry, y permaneció por un breve instante observando el nervioso ir y venir de su pareja. Al parecer anhelaba ése encuentro tanto como él. Vio cuando el joven detuvo su ansioso andar para abrazarse a sí mismo, tratando de atenuar el frío que de seguro estaba sintiendo. Se acercó procurando el mayor sigilo y Harry sólo suspiró cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Severus envolviéndose a su alrededor.

El silencio fue su único cómplice durante ésos breves instantes, cuando Harry cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho. Severus estrechó el abrazo y besó con suavidad su nuca, sintiéndole temblar ante la ligera caricia.

-Puedo sentir que sigues molesto conmigo –Severus no respondió. Sólo dejó que su mirada azabache se recreara en las formas que la luna reflejaba sobre las álgidas aguas del lago-. Callé porque sabía que de conocer la verdad, te habrías quitado el Medallón.

-Dejemos a un lado todo ése asunto del Medallón y de las geniales ideas de Albus para protegerme –Harry asintió, consciente que ellos no llegarían a ninguna parte si continuaban con ésa discusión-. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él: ustedes son las dos únicas personas en las que he depositado toda mi confianza...

-¿Me acusas ahora de no merecer tu confianza? –el joven se separó de su cuerpo para buscar apoyo en un árbol. Severus resopló, molesto al ver que Harry no había comprendido su punto-. Pues lamento haberte defraudado. Pero te aseguro que de repetirse la historia volvería a callar. Y lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario con tal de proteger tu vida.

-No es todo ése asunto del Medallón lo que me tiene mortificado, Harry –le interrumpió el profesor-. Lo que me tiene molesto es el hecho de que me escondieras una información que yo debía conocer. Y si callaste algo tan importante como eso... no quiero imaginarme todo lo que puedes estar ocultándome ahora.

Las certeras palabras de su pareja taladraron la conciencia de Harry, que se revolvió incómodo contra el grueso tronco mientras jugueteaba con su bastón.

-¿Quieres decir... que entre tú y yo no debe haber ningún secreto? –Severus percibió la incomodidad del muchacho y negó con la cabeza-. Hay secretos que no me pertenecen. Por favor... no me obligues a que te los revele.

-No lo tomes de ésa forma tan radical –lo reprendió su pareja, cosa que a Harry no tranquilizó del todo-. Todos guardamos secretos que no tenemos la obligación de revelar. Y no estoy hablando de ésa clase de secretos.

-Explícamelo, porque no te entiendo.

-Hablo de cosas que si callamos, nos ponen en serio riesgo. Cosas que no debemos ocultarnos –Harry asintió, comprendiendo-. Si tú y yo estamos juntos no sólo es para pasarla bien. Es para cuidar el uno del otro.

Las manos de Harry buscaron la cintura de su pareja para envolverla. Severus ya no habló más y en cambio, dejó que el muchacho se tomara su tiempo para asimilar sus palabras.

-Lamento no haberte contado sobre el hechizo de protección del profesor Dumbledore –el hombre respiró con fuerza para absorber el aroma que desprendían sus negros y alborotados cabellos-. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante –el profesor sintió el inquieto movimiento del muchacho, aún dentro de su abrazo-. ¿Acaso tienes algo más que decirme?

-En realidad... sí. Hay algo más –el joven advirtió la tensión en el cuerpo de su pareja y suspiró-. Hace algunas semanas comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Pero el dolor se iba tan rápido como llegaba, así que no le di importancia... por eso no te dije nada.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora ésos dolores de cabeza son más fuertes?

-De unos días a la fecha se han vuelto insoportables –Harry esperó el reclamo de su pareja, pero Severus permaneció callado. Y el joven sintió con claridad que el enojo de momentos antes cambiaba a una creciente preocupación-. Ahora me siento bien, así que no tienes porqué alarmarte.

-Mañana muy temprano iremos a ver a tu doctor –fue la firme decisión de Severus-. Debemos saber qué es lo que te ocurre con exactitud... ¿Black ya lo sabe? –el muchacho negó con la cabeza-. Sería prudente que también lo supiera. Y no esperes que lo tome con la misma frialdad que yo.

-Lo sé... y de verdad pienso cómo decírselo sin alterarlo. –Harry se separó de su abrazo y sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier preocupación-. ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de todo por ésta noche? Necesito una chimenea y una taza de chocolate caliente –la respuesta de Severus fue un apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Está bien. Pero la próxima vez que me cites aquí, procura que sea en verano. Y sin chantajes de ninguna clase –Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender-. Hablo de la carta que me enviaste con Hedwid.

-Yo no te envié ninguna carta –ésta vez, fue el ceño de Severus el que se frunció-. Vine aquí porque recibí una nota tuya citándome.

-Yo no hice tal cosa –ambos guardaron un silencio sospechoso. Severus rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la carta que recibiera de Hedwid horas antes.

"_Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Te espero frente al lago al anochecer. _

_Si no acudes a la cita daré por sentado que ya no me quieres, y entonces me iré a vivir con mi padrino al Londres Muggle._

_Harry"._

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Me estoy muriendo de frío –al ver que el muchacho no le daba demasiada importancia a ése detalle, decidió hacer caso a su sugerencia. Guardó la carta entre sus negras túnicas y abrazó a su pareja para emprender el camino de regreso a los aposentos que ambos compartían. Él también tenía mucho frío y necesitaba con urgencia el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Además, tenía un obsequio que entregarle.

Sirius salió de su escondite a varios metros de ahí. Con el rostro serio observó las dos oscuras siluetas que abrazadas, desaparecían en la distancia. Un aullido a lo lejos le recordó que debía acudir a una cita, y sintiéndose satisfecho porque Harry no volvería a pasar otra noche en soledad se dispuso a alcanzar a Remus en el Bosque prohibido.

Los fantasmas aún rondaban a su alrededor, y algunos de ellos seguían visitándolo en sus sueños. Pero mientras corría a cuatro patas por el bosque en busca de su mejor amigo, percibió por primera vez el sabor de la libertad. Y supo que sin importar lo que ocurriera, sería feliz mientras las dos personas que él más amaba también lo fueran.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde que Hermione descubriera su verdadera relación con Ron a través de sus diarios, se había negado de forma rotunda a hablar con él. Durante ésos días, la doctora Sayers sólo se había concretado a observarla sin tratar de intervenir en su decisión, que respetaba. Sabía que su paciente necesitaba enfrentarse sola a sus propios fantasmas, y que cuando estuviera lista ella misma se lo haría saber.

Pero cuando la mañana del 14 de febrero Ron llegó dispuesto a recibir de una vez por todas una respuesta de parte de su paciente, supo que había llegado el momento de charlar con ella. Ambos jóvenes debían poner en claro todas las cosas pendientes entre ellos dos. Además, habían entrado en una fase del tratamiento en la que ya no era obligatorio que Hermione permaneciera internada.

Al saberlo, Ron decidió reiterar el ofrecimiento de sus padres de recibirla en la Madriguera durante el tiempo que su novia quisiera. Se lo propuso a la doctora y ella estuvo más que de acuerdo, pero la última palabra la tendría Hermione. Lo dejó esperando en su oficina y salió a la terraza en busca de la muchacha. La distinguió agachada junto a la banquita blanca, los suaves rizos castaños ondeando alrededor de su rostro cuando el frío aire de la mañana jugueteó con su larga cabellera.

Abrigada con un suéter azul cielo que Molly le tejiera en las pasadas navidades, y una gruesas mayas blancas cubriendo sus largas piernas, Hermione se encontraba absorta en la contemplación de un pequeño brote que luchaba por emerger de entre la delgada capa de nieve que lo cubría. La doctora Sayers se acercó a su paciente procurando el mayor sigilo para no interrumpir sus meditaciones.

-El invierno se resiste a marcharse –la mujer mayor no respondió al inesperado comentario de la joven. Permaneció parada junto a ella escuchándola con atención-. Tal vez... ya no habrá más primavera.

-Tarde o temprano se irá. Y ella ocupará su lugar para llenarlo de flores perfumadas, y de cantos de pájaros.

Hermione consideró sus palabras y siguió observando el verde retoño. Una hoja diminuta se aferraba al delgado tallo, que resistía el embate del viento y la nieve, negándose a ser derribado. Ella admiró la fortaleza de la plantita, tenaz a pesar de su aparente fragilidad. Retiró con cuidado la nieve que la rodeaba y la tierra húmeda emergió. La doctora estaba en lo correcto, el invierno pronto se iría.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando la doctora la invitó a sentarse en la banquita, junto a ella.

-Desde que comencé a reducir las dosis de antidepresivos, he notado que has respondido muy bien –Hermione asintió en silencio, agradeciendo el no tener que beber la poción con la misma frecuencia que antes-. Aún así, no creo que sea prudente suprimirlas. Deberás llevar un tratamiento controlado durante algún tiempo más... en especial ahora que deberás dejar el hospital.

-¿Ha dicho que debo marcharme? –Hermione sintió que su corazón se paralizaba dentro de su pecho-. No puedo irme de aquí... no tengo un lugar a dónde ir.

-Es hora de volver a comenzar, fuera de éstas paredes –ella negó con la cabeza, temerosa del mundo que le esperaba afuera de ése cómodo lugar-. Sabes que hay gente que te espera. La familia Weasley ha reiterado su ofrecimiento, y me han dicho que tu habitación en la Madriguera está lista para cuando quieras volver.

-No estoy segura de que regresar a la Madriguera sea lo más adecuado –la doctora no respondió, pero pudo apreciar con claridad el temor en cada una de las palabras de su paciente-. Si no puedo seguir aquí, entonces creo que lo mejor será volver a la casa de mis padres.

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello –la doctora colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de convencerla-. No sería sano volver a un lugar donde estarás sola. Sanarás con más facilidad si tienes a tu alrededor a la gente que te ama, y que te puede ayudar a salir adelante. En casa de tus padres no hay nada para ti.

-Tampoco en la Madriguera. No hay nada para mí en ninguna parte –la doctora suspiró, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba. La voz de Hermione se convirtió en un susurro tembloroso. Aún así, se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos-. En todos estos meses aquí he descubierto... que sólo soy un puñado de hojas amarillas. Sólo soy... un montón de palabras escritas por la mano de una desconocida.

-Eso no es verdad –la mano fría de Hermione se vio envuelta entre las manos cálidas de su terapeuta-. Tú eres mucho más que eso. Mucho más que todo lo que te puedes imaginar. Afuera hay alguien para quien eres todo su mundo. Alguien que en algún momento de tu vida también significó todo tu mundo.

-Usted no lo entiende... –Hermione se liberó de las manos que la sostenían y se puso de pie. Y la doctora pudo advertir la frustración en cada una de sus palabras-. Todo lo hermoso que tenía ya no volverá... todo lo que Ron y yo creamos juntos se fue. Desapareció de mi mente y de mi corazón. Ya no existe. Yo ya no existo.

-Podría tomar como ciertas tus palabras... si no fuera porque yo misma he visto tu progreso durante todos estos meses –el leve susurro en la voz de la doctora hizo que la joven se volviera hacia ella-. A mí no me engañas, Hermione. Sé lo que te ocurre. Estás aterrorizada porque dentro de ti están despertando sentimientos que hasta hace poco no reconocías.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Hasta antes de volver a ver al señor Weasley, tu vida aquí transcurría entre teñir lienzos en rojo y ver pasar las horas sin encontrarles ningún significado –una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de su paciente, y la doctora Sayers continuó sin hacer caso a ello-. Pero desde que él apareció, pintar dejó de ser emocionante para ti. Y encontraste sentido al paso del tiempo cada vez que mirabas el reloj, esperando que llegara la hora de la visita para volver a verlo.

Hermione secó su lágrima y levantó su mirada café hacia la doctora. Ella tenía razón. Estaba aterrorizada. Desde mucho antes de averiguar su relación con Ron a través de sus diarios, había descubierto infinidad de sentimientos que revoloteaban dentro de su ser. Cosas que no recordaba haber sentido antes y que la llenaban de sensaciones nuevas. Era diferente a sentir miedo de todo. Era algo nuevo y eso hacía que le resultara atemorizante.

-¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo? –Hermione tembló mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de darse calor. Un calor que sólo había logrado sentir aquella noche de Navidad entre los brazos de Ron.

-Lo que está sucediendo, es que el invierno se está marchando y la primavera está llegando para ti –la doctora supo que había dicho las palabras correctas cuando los ojos de su paciente brillaron con la luz de la comprensión-. Sólo es cuestión de que abras tu corazón y la dejes entrar.

-Si lo hago... ¿Dejaré de tener miedo?

-El miedo nunca se irá –el rostro maduro se mantuvo firme cuando la doctora continuó-. Pero hay cosas más grandes que el miedo, y por las cuales vale la pena luchar.

-¿Cree... que podré volver a sentir aquello tan hermoso que escribí en mis diarios? –la doctora prefirió no responder a una pregunta que con el tiempo sólo Hermione sería capaz de responder.

-El señor Weasley está aquí, vino a insistir sobre la cena de ésta noche. Creo que aceptar su invitación será un gran paso para ti.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño si él se hace ilusiones conmigo –Hermione jugueteó con un rizo castaño, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas-. ¿Y si no resultara? ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a sentir por él lo que dicen mis diarios? ¿Cómo podré entonces mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí?

-Te aseguro que él está consciente de ello, tanto como tú. Conoce muy bien tu situación y no te forzará a sentir o hacer lo que tú no quieras –Hermione suspiró, temerosa de tomar una decisión-. No te sientas obligada a sentir algo por él sólo por agradecimiento.

-Es que... ni siquiera lo conozco. Sólo sé de él lo que he leído en mis diarios.

-¿Y no crees que sería interesante volver a conocerlo?

Un largo momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de la doctora. Hermione siguió jugueteando con su rizo, en su rostro el reflejo de la lucha interna entre el temor a lo desconocido y el deseo de salir de la oscuridad.

-Está bien –aceptó al fin. Y al hacerlo, sintió su corazón palpitar con una fuerza avasalladora-. Dígale... que estaré lista a las siete.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry encontró asiento sobre un rellano en lo más alto de una torre, buscando algún lugar alejado de los estudiantes que nunca se cansaban de abordarlo cada vez que lo veían. Era casi mediodía y a su alrededor, podía observarse delgadas capas de nieve deslizándose con pereza sobre los declives del antiguo edificio, señal de que en unas cuantas semanas se derretirían por completo. Sin duda, un bello paisaje que apreciaría cualquiera que tuviese lo que a él le faltaba.

Pero se conformaba con sentir el viento frío sobre su rostro. Le gustaba, y aliviaba en gran medida el dolor de cabeza que se había vuelto parte de su vida, y que ya comenzaba a hartarlo. Acababa de regresar de su visita al médico y después de su diagnóstico decidió que quería estar a solas. Y Severus y su padrino no pusieron objeción comprendiendo su estado de ánimo, cosa que les agradeció. Necesitaba ésa soledad, como nunca antes.

Consciente que ellos no tardarían en extrañar su presencia, el joven se permitió disfrutar de su retiro y suspirando, recargó su cabeza contra la fría piedra que coronaba el antepecho. Después de examinarlo, el médico les informó que los coágulos en las venas retinianas aumentaban de tamaño. Eso estaba provocando que algunas otras partes del cerebro sufrieran presión al no circular la sangre con la velocidad que necesitaba. Por eso aquél extraño zumbido que de vez en cuando molestaba sus oídos.

El médico había sugerido de nuevo la intervención quirúrgica, pero al igual que Severus en su momento, Sirius también se había negado de forma rotunda.

-Encontraremos la enzima que falta y elaboraré la poción –habían sido las palabras de Severus, que Sirius había apoyado sin vacilar-. Tendremos la cura a como dé lugar.

-Entonces, será mejor que se den prisa –fue la respuesta preocupada del medimago, que a pesar de todo comprendió la actitud protectora de los dos hombres-. No me gusta el zumbido que acompaña a ése dolor de cabeza.

El muchacho volvió de sus pensamientos al sentir que el molesto zumbido volvía. Cerró los ojos y refugió su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de alejar ésa incómoda sensación. Antes de su visita al medimago no tenía idea de la gravedad de su situación, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Seguía confiando en que Severus pudiese encontrar una pronta solución a su problema, pero le aterraba la posibilidad de tener que recurrir a la cirugía y no recuperar la vista nunca más.

Secó sus lágrimas cuando escuchó el ruido de unos pasos muy lentos subiendo el interminable tramo que lo llevara hasta ahí. Reconociéndolos, frunció el ceño en preocupación mientras se ponía de pie para extender su mano al profesor Dumbledore, que la tomó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cansado, el anciano mago dejó su bastón junto al de Harry para sentarse a su lado en el rellano.

-Al fin te encuentro... –el joven esperó con paciencia a que el viejo mago recuperara el aliento-. La próxima vez que decidas desaparecer... procura que sea en la planta baja. Yo ya no estoy para... éstas... cosas.

-Lamento haberlo hecho subir hasta aquí –se disculpó, apenado por el gran esfuerzo del venerable anciano-. Pero necesitaba un lugar para estar a solas.

-Por favor mi muchacho... no hagas que me vaya. Al menos... hasta que pueda recoger los pedazos de mí que dejé en las escaleras –Albus posó una mano temblorosa sobre su hombro, y Harry la tomó con cariño entre las suyas mientras reía con ligereza, agradeciendo la presencia del anciano. A pesar de su sonrisa, Albus pudo notar que había llorado-. ¿Todo está bien, mi niño? Sabes que yo soy todo oídos.

-Estoy muy asustado, profesor –respondió el muchacho, después de darse valor para confesarlo. Albus comprendió sus palabras y estrechó sus manos para darle ánimos-. Cuando me duele... siento como si tuviera abejas dentro de la cabeza, y a veces me cuesta trabajo entender lo que me dicen los demás.

-Pensé que las pociones te ayudaban...

-Sólo calman el dolor por un rato –al sentir la inquietud del anciano, Harry sonrió con ligereza para tranquilizarlo-. Severus está haciendo todo lo posible. Es mi más grande esperanza, y tengo toda mi fe puesta en él.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así. Yo también tengo fe en él, y sé que no te fallará –lo animó el profesor. Harry se enderezó en su lugar sin dejar de tomar entre las suyas, las delgadas manos cubiertas de arrugas-. Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero él se niega.

-Severus no desea que nadie más les ayude con eso. Dice que es algo muy delicado y no quiere errores –Albus guardó un silencio que no convenció al muchacho-. Además, ya lo apoyó consiguiendo un profesor de reemplazo, en tanto siga con lo del veneno. Eso ya es una ayuda invaluable de su parte.

-Quisiera creer del todo en eso pero... ah... éste viejo que tienes frente a ti ya no es el mismo de antes, y parece que todos los demás lo han notado –Harry pudo sentir que la tristeza del anciano aumentaba-. Minerva se las arregla muy bien en la Dirección, y no parece necesitar ayuda con eso. Lo único que hago es sentarme en las reuniones del Consejo y escuchar sus decisiones mientras los elfos me rebozan la taza de té y me atiborran el plato con galletas.

Albus dio un largo suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie para contemplar el paisaje que se extendía frente a él.

Desde su despertar una semana atrás, aún le desconcertaban los cambios que descubriera en su entorno. Estaba más que deseoso de recuperar su antiguo puesto y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Pero aunque a la larga pudiese recuperar lo primero, era más que obvio que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Seis meses de permanecer sumido en un profundo letargo habían mermado su fuerza física y mental de forma considerable. Y a ése respecto, Poppy había sido muy honesta con él desde el principio.

-Usted es más necesario aquí de lo que se imagina, profesor –las palabras de Harry levantaron un poco sus ánimos caídos. Sonrió con ligereza y regresó a su lugar junto a su niño de oro, que siguió hablándole-. Creo... que comprendo un poco cómo se siente. Al principio, yo también me sentía impotente cuando veía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a las personas que en ése momento me necesitaban.

-¿Sabes? Me acostumbré a resolverlo todo –Harry guardó un silencio respetuoso, dispuesto a escuchar al profesor-. Cuando hubo algún problema, siempre fui yo el que se movió, el que tomó decisiones y a quien siempre se le escuchó. Y ahora... todo el día me la paso rondando por los pasillos, buscando ser útil de alguna manera. Pero parece que durante estos largos meses todos se acostumbraron a mi ausencia.

-Severus y yo lo extrañamos mucho, y sé que todos los demás también lo extrañaron –Albus se dedicó a ajustar sus lentes de media luna sobre la nariz, tratando de obviar el escozor que comenzaba a sentir en sus azules ojos-. Todos estos meses rezamos por su recuperación, no lo dude. Es sólo que... cada cual tenía sus propios problemas, y debíamos seguir adelante.

-Y lo entiendo muy bien. Y sé que deberé acostumbrarme a que las cosas ahora son muy distintas –aceptó el anciano, para después sonreír-. Por otro lado, me siento muy orgulloso de todo lo que ustedes hicieron. Han sido fuertes cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y han demostrado una gran entereza para enfrentarse a sus propios problemas.

Un silencio cómodo siguió a las palabras del anciano. A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar el frenético aleteo de las lechuzas que llegaban con el correo y ya se dirigían hacia el comedor.

-Es hora de volver –Harry se puso de pie y tomó su bastón para buscar la salida de la Torre-. Es hora del almuerzo y Severus no tardará en buscarme.

-¿Aceptarían un invitado para almorzar?

-Será todo un placer –respondió con una sonrisa, extendiendo el brazo en invitación para que Albus lo guiara en su descenso. Y si alguien los hubiese observado mientras bajaban con lentitud la larga hilera de escalones, no habría podido distinguir a ciencia cierta quién sostenía a quién.

oooooooOooooooo

La música suave que flotaba en el ambiente ésa noche de San Valentín, ayudaba a Hermione a relajarse lo suficiente ante la presencia de su acompañante. Con una rosa escondida dentro del bolsillo esperando ser entregada a las manos femeninas, Ron se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Apenas un año atrás, celebraban ésa noche especial escondidos en un aula vacía en el Castillo. Y a Ron le parecía imposible pesar que ahora sólo él fuese capaz de recordar ésos hermosos momentos.

Esquivando la mirada del joven frente a ella, Hermione trataba de distraerse observando los adornos colocados en las paredes del salón. Todos ellos alusivos a una fecha que parecía mantener en una especie de encanto mágico a todas las parejas presentes, pero que a ella no le decían nada. Todos los sentimientos que alguna vez guardara a ése respecto se habían marchado junto con sus demás emociones e ilusiones. Se preguntó si valdría la pena el esfuerzo de Ron por llevarla a ése lugar.

-La doctora dice que estás lista para ver a otras personas –Hermione dejó sus reflexiones a un lado y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida en señal de asentimiento-. ¿Ya decidiste a quiénes volverás a ver?

-Al profesor Dumbledore, y a la profesora McGonagall –ella guardó silencio por un breve instante, como si sostuviera una lucha consigo misma-. También veré a algunos profesores. Y a Sirius Black.

-Ésas son buenas noticias.

-No estoy muy segura de querer ver a Sirius. Su recuerdo me conecta con el recuerdo de otra persona que aún... no quisiera ver –Ron asintió, comprendiendo a quién se refería.

-Remus es un hombre extraordinario –el solo nombre de quien fuera su profesor de Defensa hizo que la joven palideciera-. Puedo comprender que le temas. Pero si de algo te puede servir lo que te diga, yo le confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados. –El silencio de Hermione fue toda su respuesta. Comprendiendo que Lupin aún no era tema para el que estuviera lista, decidió cambiar el rumbo-. La doctora también me dijo que es hora de que dejes el hospital. Sigue en pie la proposición que mis papás te hicieron.

-Necesito algunos días más para pensarlo –desaliento en el rostro de Ron al escuchar la respuesta de quien fuera su pareja-. También quiero ver cómo está la casa de mis padres. Tal vez decida irme a vivir sola.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que nos graduáramos... tú y yo teníamos planes –Ron se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sintió al enfrentar la tristeza en los ojos cafés-. Tú no querías irte a vivir sola cuando comenzaras la universidad. Tú querías... otras cosas. Queríamos... teníamos muchos sueños...

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y posó ambas manos por encima de la mesa, en silenciosa súplica para que Ron callara. Ya le era doloroso saberlo por medio de sus diarios. Mucho más lo era que el mismo Ron le hablara de ellos. Pero lejos de detenerse el muchacho siguió hablándole, sus ojos grises reflejando la emoción que lo embargó a recordar la noche cuando sentados uno junto al otro sobre su escoba, hablaran de sus sueños y temores, cobijados bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

-Tú querías irte a Italia a estudiar Magia Antigua –Hermione siguió negando con la cabeza, renuente a querer escucharlo. Ron tomó sus manos y las apresó entre las de él-. Querías que viviéramos juntos. Yo buscaría alguna carrera allá y entonces los dos...

-Ya no hay dos, Ron... ya no hay nada –Ron hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Siguió hablándole, ilusionado con los bellos recuerdos que sólo él conservaba. Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que escucharlo, lágrimas de frustración y tristeza rodando por sus mejillas.

-Tú querías que nos casáramos y yo... yo aún no sabía lo que quería –Hermione se liberó de las manos de Ron y se cubrió el rostro, ahora empapado por las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos a raudales-. Soñábamos con formar una familia...

-Basta... por favor... no sigas.

-Yo quería tener tres niñas, todas con el cabello alborotado y sonrisas pizpiretas... pero tú querías tres varones ¿Recuerdas que querías que fueran pelirrojos? ¿Lo recuerdas? –un largo sollozo fue la única respuesta de Hermione. Los labios de Ron temblaron, su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos-. Por favor dime... que lo... recuerdas...

Calló de repente cuando sintió que las lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras. Frente a él, Hermione convulsionaba en sollozos que su mano trataba de acallar, en vano. Una música lenta impulsó a varias parejas a tomarse de la mano para dirigirse a la pista. El muchacho secó sus lágrimas con disimulo y se puso de pie, invitando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Ella no comprendió lo que Ron quería hasta que se vio en el centro de la pista, su cintura rodeaba por sus brazos cálidos.

Abrazada a él, cerró sus ojos castaños y se dejó guiar con lentos pasos. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabían que ya no había nada qué decir. Y Ron así lo comprendió cuando extrajo la rosa de su bolsillo para entregársela a Hermione. Ella la olió por un momento antes de enredarla en sus rizos castaños y volver a abrazarse a él, con tanta fuerza que Ron casi pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de la tela de su vestido azul.

-No quiero a nadie más que a ti –la joven se tensó al escuchar el suave susurro que vibró contra su oído, pero Ron no le dio tiempo para hablar-. Sé que ahora soy un extraño en tu vida y que todo lo que vivimos ya no tiene ningún significado para ti... –ella se apretó más contra su pecho, deseando con ello aminorar el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo-. Pero me niego a aceptar que todo lo hermoso que tú y yo vivimos juntos se haya perdido para siempre. Tengo la esperanza... de que aún conserves algo de nuestro amor en tu corazón.

-Esperas demasiado de mí –el cálido aliento de Hermione evocando en su memoria noches de besos robados en la Sala Común-. Esperas lo que tal vez jamás podré volver a darte... porque ni siquiera sé si podré volverlo a sentir.

-¿No sientes nada ahora? –ella no pudo responder, confundida por el cúmulo de sensaciones que la envolvían en medio de ése abrazo perfumado a sándalo y calor de hogar-. Te he perdido, ¿Verdad?

-No, Ron... yo fui la que te perdió... junto con todo lo que se llevó aquel beso –un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando levantó sus ojos castaños hacia los ojos grises que la miraban con infinita tristeza. Secó su lágrima con una suave caricia de sus dedos y volvió a abrazarse a él, dejando que la llevara al lento ritmo de la música-. Pero de todo lo que perdí, te aseguro que lo que más me duele fue haberte perdido a ti.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde que Draco y Oliver comenzaran su relación, muy pocas eran las ocasiones que podían disfrutar de un momento a solas. Oliver seguía cubriendo el turno de la noche en la enfermería, y su horario de trabajo rara vez coincidía con el del rubio. Por su parte, Draco estaba más ocupado que nunca cubriendo a Severus con la elaboración de las pociones, y calificando los trabajos que el nuevo profesor encargaba a los estudiantes.

Cuando al fin encontraban un espacio para ellos dos, trataban de aprovechar en lo mejor posible ésos valiosos momentos juntos. Y la noche de San Valentín, ambos se dieron prisa en dejar todo en orden para dedicarse unas horas que ya necesitaban. Después de conseguir el permiso de Poppy, Oliver dejó la enfermería y se apresuró a arreglarse para su cita con su pareja, que ya lo esperaba en sus aposentos.

Abrió la puerta una elfina a la que nunca antes había visto en el Castillo. Extrañado, dejó que lo condujera hacia la sala y le ofreciera un té, que aceptó después de pensarlo por un momento. Sintiendo la habitación algo fría, extrajo su varita y avivó el fuego. La elfina lo observó con ojos brillantes durante un largo instante, incomodándolo. Ella se dio cuenta y avergonzada, dejó la charola sobre una mesita en mitad de la sala y después de disculparse se marchó a toda prisa.

Draco salió de sus habitaciones privadas para recibir a su visita, que le dedicó una suave sonrisa cuando lo vio. Olvidándose al instante del incómodo incidente con la elfina, decidió que la presencia del rubio le gustaba mucho más y así se lo demostró. Draco enredó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos del moreno respondiendo a su apasionado beso. Se sirvió una copa de vino y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón, donde el Gryffindor lo besó otra vez para después refugiarse entre sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que viviendo en el mismo Castillo apenas podamos vernos –Draco dio razón a sus palabras. Sus manos sobre el vientre pronunciado de Oliver captaron con claridad los movimientos de su bebé, lo que hizo que sonriera con ligereza-. No sé cómo le vamos a hacer cuando me vaya a vivir a la casa de mi madre.

-¿Cuándo tienes planeado marcharte?

-A fin de mes, a más tardar –fue la respuesta de Oliver-. El bebé nacerá a principios de abril y para entonces, ya quiero tener listas nuestras habitaciones.

-¿No crees que será incómodo para ti tener que viajar todos los días por la red?

-En realidad no estoy preocupado por eso. Lo que me preocupa es que en septiembre comienzo la carrera, y no he encontrado a alguien para cuidar de ella en mi ausencia.

-Conozco a alguien que podría hacer ése trabajo –Oliver lo escuchó con atención-. Se trata de Eli, una elfina.

-¿Una elfina? –Draco asintió, sin dar demasiada importancia al asombro que cruzó el rostro de su pareja-. ¿Pretendes que deje a mi bebé en manos de una elfina?

-No es una elfina cualquiera –recalcó el rubio-. Es la elfina que cuidó de mi madre desde que era pequeña. Siempre fue muy cuidadosa y fiel, y la quiso tanto que cuando mi madre se casó, ella decidió seguirla para seguir sirviéndole.

-¿Crees que ella llegará a ser igual de cuidadosa con mi hija?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos desde ahora? –Oliver lo miró sin entender-. Ella está aquí. De hecho, fue quien te abrió la puerta cuando llegaste –la elfina apareció en la sala obedeciendo a la voz de su amo. Sus enormes ojos parecieron brillar cuando volvieron a posarse sobre la persona de Oliver. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, apenada por su atrevimiento.

-Él es Oliver, y es mi pareja. Así que quiero que lo trates como me tratas a mí –Eli unió sus nerviosas manos de largos dedos, emocionada de estar frente a la persona que el amito Draco amaba-. Y será a su bebé a quien habrás de cuidar en todo momento.

-Eli estará feliz de poder servir a la amita que está por llegar –fue la respuesta ilusionada de la futura niñera-. Eli la cuidará y la amará como amó a la amita Narcisa.

-No lo dudo, Eli. Puedes retirarte –cuando la elfina se marchó se volvió hacia el moreno, que no había despegado su mirada del pequeño ser hasta que desapareció frente a sus ojos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿La crees merecedora de tu confianza?

Oliver suspiró mientras tomaba el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, y éste sólo cerró los ojos ante la ligera caricia que el moreno le dedicó.

-Yo confío en ti. Y si tú confías en ella, entonces yo también lo haré –Draco no respondió. Sólo dejó que Oliver recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro, disfrutando de su compañía-. ¿Falta mucho para la hora de cenar?

El rubio sonrió ante el apetito voraz del Gryffindor, y decidió que era hora de pedir a Eli que sirviera la mesa. "Yo confío en ti", eran las palabras que rondaban por la mente de Draco mientras escuchaba la conversación alegre de Oliver. No olvidaba que había algo pendiente entre ellos y sólo esperaba que llegado el momento de hablar, su confianza en él no se desvaneciera. Dejó ésos pensamientos a un lado antes de decidir que era hora de disfrutar de una agradable velada junto a quien ahora era su pareja, y la persona que él más amaba.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Una luz de esperanza. Tercera Parte.**_

_**Notas: **_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	45. XXIX Una luz de esperanza Tercera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.** _

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.** _

_**Que la disfruten.** _

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

**_Quiero agradecer a Devi, Shane Row Snape y Jazlupin, por sus comentarios. _**

_**Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXIX**_

_**Una luz de esperanza.**_

_**Tercera Parte.**_

**L**a noche del sábado 18 de febrero, Lucius canceló una cena con sus socios para atender otro compromiso mucho más importante. Dejó instrucciones a sus elfos y subió a su carruaje para dirigirse al _Hambleton_, donde Remus lo había citado para hablar con él. En el trayecto, estrujaba ansioso la empuñadura de oro con forma de serpiente que adornaba su elegante bastón de ébano. Después de dos largos meses sin ver a Remus, el viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Enfocó su mirada azul más allá del cristal. Abajo, la luna menguante resplandecía sobre las serenas aguas del Lago Rutland. El frío aire nocturno se coló por los resquicios de la ventanilla, ayudándole a despejar su mente de las dudas que la rondaban. El carruaje descendió con lentitud en la entrada del hotel y el aristócrata se apeó apoyando en su bastón su elegante andar para dirigirse hacia el lugar de su cita, donde un impaciente Remus ya lo esperaba.

El corazón del profesor se llenó de alegría al ver la seguridad en cada uno de los movimientos del rubio cuando se acercó a él, su mirada suspicaz. Recordando el día de su despedida, comprendió su actitud defensiva y en recompensa por el mal rato le regaló una sonrisa, que hizo que los ojos azules destellaran con intriga. Lucius suspiró dentro del fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento. Sin dejar de sonreír, Remus se separó de él para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Draco me dijo que ya caminabas sin ayuda, pero quería verlo por mí mismo –Lucius asintió en silencio y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al bar, donde se sirvió una copa. La bebió de un solo trago cuando sintió que el profesor se acercaba a él con lentitud para rodear su espalda. Remus apreció la tersura de la capa negra de terciopelo acariciando las heridas de su última transformación, aún visibles en su rostro, y descansó sobre el fuerte hombro, suspirando-. Te he extrañado... mucho.

No obtuvo respuesta. Aún así, permaneció en su sitio sin soltar su abrazo, hasta que la grave voz de Lucius vibró bajo su mentón a través de la fina capa.

-Cuando la noche de la batalla te propuse que iniciáramos una relación, no estaba jugando. Sabía que ambos necesitábamos de la mutua compañía y dada nuestra anterior experiencia, tenía confianza en que resultaría –Lucius volvió a llenar su copa y dio media vuelta para enfrentar su mirada seria contra la ambarina-. En verdad deseaba que resultara, y puse de mi parte todo lo que en mis manos estuvo para que así fuera.

-Lo sé, y no dudes que yo también lo hice –la mirada azul siguió posada sobre la suya, exigiendo una explicación muy bien merecida-. He llegado a amarte de tal forma, que es superior a mí. Yo sólo quería sentirme amado de la misma manera. Quería que fueras sólo mío y no tener que compartirte con... su recuerdo.

Lucius supo que se refería a su esposa y frunció el ceño con ligereza, comprendiendo la posición del profesor. Era momento de hablar sobre lo que sentía a ése respecto. Sin soltar su copa, se dirigió a la ventana y se recargó sobre el marco de madera. Remus vaciló por un momento antes de colocarse a su lado. Enfocó su mirada ámbar en el rostro de finas facciones del hombre que amaba, mientras dejaba que el rubio se tomara su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

-Cuando Narcisa y yo nos casamos, no nos amábamos. Fue una decisión entre nuestras familias de la que no pudimos librarnos –la mirada atenta de Remus siguió puesta sobre él, pendiente de sus palabras-. Aún así, acordamos que intentaríamos llevar nuestro matrimonio de la mejor forma posible. Estábamos por recibir la Marca y sabíamos que a partir del momento en que uniéramos nuestras vidas, también tendríamos que entregarnos nuestra total confianza.

Lucius guardó silencio por un largo momento, mirando sin ver las luces artificiales que iluminaban el suntuoso hotel, y que mostraban a medias los inmensos jardines que lo rodeaban. Decidido a respetar su silencio, Remus permaneció a su lado hasta que la atención del rubio volvió a enfocarse en él, y el profesor pudo distinguir una sombra de tristeza oscureciendo sus finos rasgos. Los recuerdos de toda una vida aferrados con fuerza a su mente y a su corazón.

-Lo nuestro no fue el matrimonio perfecto –continuó, su fina mano jugueteando con la copa para no enfrentar la mirada ámbar-. Tuvimos altibajos como cualquier pareja. Pero ambos aprendimos a tolerar nuestros defectos y a valorar nuestras virtudes –en ése punto, la mirada azul volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Remus, y los ojos del profesor se humedecieron al notar un ligero temblor en la voz del hombre a su lado-. La noche que Narcisa murió... una parte de mí también murió con ella.

-Si no quieres seguir hablando de esto... –pero Lucius levantó la mano que sostenía su bastón para impedir que lo interrumpiera.

-Aprendimos a amarnos. Y ése proceso no se logró de un día para otro –Lucius bebió otro poco de vino para aclarar su garganta, que de pronto sintió muy seca-. Fueron necesarios muchos años para lograrlo. Años en los que llegué a conocer y amar a una mujer llena de fallas, pero también llena de grandes aciertos.

-Yo nunca he tenido un amor así –confesó Remus-. Jamás he sabido lo que es vivir tantos años con una sola persona. Tal vez por eso... no he sido capaz de comprender todo lo que estás sintiendo.

-Narcisa no sólo era mi compañera. Era mi amiga... mi cómplice –Remus retiró la copa de la mano, al ver que ésta se apretaba alrededor de ella amenazando con quebrarla. Lucius se permitió relajarse cuando el frío cristal fue reemplazado por la calidez de unos dedos largos, que se enredaron entre los suyos con inmenso cariño-. Durante veinte años, fue a su cuerpo al que yo me aferré durante las noches frías. Era su rostro lo primero que veía al despertar.

Lucius recobró la compostura. Separó su mano de la mano que la sostenía y se alejó de él. Aferrando con fuerza el mango de su bastón, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse en mitad de la estancia. Su mirada seria se volvió hacia Remus, y el profesor supo que la conversación aún no terminaba.

-Sé que ella ya no está, y que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida –Remus asintió, dando razón a sus palabras-. Y yo quiero rehacer mi vida contigo, porque lo que siento por ti es inmenso. Pero Narcisa aún está presente en mis sueños y aún sigo percibiendo su aroma en el ambiente. Quiero que comprendas que no puedo borrar veinte años de mi vida con ella así como así.

Remus se acercó a él y Lucius se sintió envuelto en su abrazo acogedor. El profesor aspiró con fuerza el exquisito aroma de sus cabellos, mientras el rubio cerraba sus ojos, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo lo arropara como la manta café que usaban en la Casa de los gritos... como sus ojos ambarinos que en ése momento lo miraban con profunda calidez.

-Dime qué quieres que haga, y lo haré. Lo único que no haré será alejarme de tu lado –Lucius consideró sus palabras y respondió, sin separarse un solo centímetro de él.

-No quiero que exista nadie más entre tú y yo. Y para eso necesito tiempo –el abrazo de Remus se volvió más fuerte aún-. Sé que el tiempo no me hará olvidarla, pero me servirá para seguir viviendo sin que su recuerdo se interponga entre nosotros.

-Toda mi vida esperé encontrar el amor, y jamás me imaginé que lo hallaría en ti –la suave voz del profesor susurró a su oído, arrancándole un largo suspiro-. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo seguiré a tu lado y respetaré tu luto porque sé que por alguien como tú, vale la pena esperar.

oooooooOooooooo

El tiempo pasa muy rápido para aquellos que no lo desean, y Severus y Sirius vieron con impotencia cómo el invierno se marchaba para dar paso a la primavera. Encerrados en el laboratorio en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, ninguno de los dos puso atención al canto nuevo de los pájaros ni a las mariposas de brillantes colores posándose sobre las flores abiertas al sol. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de encontrar el modo de acabar con el sufrimiento callado de Harry.

A mediados de abril, el Cefalserum dejó de servir y los dolores de cabeza se volvieron un verdadero martirio. Harry estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia. Cuando pensaba que Severus dormía, se escurría en silencio hasta el baño para tomarse la poción, y ahí se quedaba para dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Entonces, Severus esperaba a que su pareja volviera y cuando Harry lograba conciliar el sueño, se levantaba de la cama y volvía al laboratorio sin importar la hora que fuera.

Desde la última visita de Harry al medimago, la presencia de Black se había vuelto una constante en su vida. En tácito acuerdo de respetar la tregua por el bien del muchacho, sólo se dirigían la palabra cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pero trabajaban en una insólita armonía que hasta al mismo Harry asombraba. Y ésa madrugada de mediados de abril, al profesor ya no le extrañó encontrar encendida la luz del pequeño cuarto, y la figura de Sirius inclinada sobre su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –el animago esperó la respuesta del profesor sin desviar su atención de lo que hacía. Severus tomó una muestra del veneno y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa antes de responder a su pregunta.

-Logró dormir la noche entera –Sirius hizo algunas anotaciones antes de dirigir una mirada muy seria hacia el hombre frente a él.

-La poción para el dolor ya no le está sirviendo –el profesor no respondió ante la obviedad de su afirmación. Los sollozos callados de su pareja, procurando no despertarlo cuando pensaba que él dormía le hacían consciente de ello-. ¿No tienes algo más fuerte que el Cefalserum?

-El Cefalserum es lo más fuerte que hay para el dolor de cabeza –Sirius resopló con impaciencia-. No me atrevo a darle un sedante. Algunas hierbas que se utilizan en ellos suelen provocar trastornos de la sangre. Con los coágulos que tiene corro el riesgo de ocasionarle alguna complicación.

Sirius siguió con su trabajo sintiendo que una gran impotencia se apoderaba de él. Estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, pero avanzaban con desesperante lentitud y el tiempo marchaba a toda prisa. Harry sufría en silencio para no preocuparlos más, pero las ojeras y el sempiterno gesto de dolor reflejado en sus jóvenes facciones ya no engañaban a nadie. Conocedores de su situación, Remus, Draco, Ron y Hermione visitaban a su amigo con frecuencia tratando de distraerlo.

Albus hacía otro tanto llevándolo de paseo y enseñándole encantamientos que facilitaban sus tareas cotidianas. Por las noches, lloraba en brazos de Sirius y el animago lo abrazaba con fuerza hasta que se calmaba. Cuando su padrino se marchaba, Severus y él se abrigaban bajo las sábanas y la voz del profesor era como un sedante que lo relajaba y le hacía dormir por algunas horas, hasta que el dolor lo hacía despertar de nuevo en medio de silenciosas lágrimas.

Sirius dio gracias a Merlín porque Harry lograra pasar una buena noche, pues sabía que eran pocas las veces que lo lograba. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y siguió con su labor. Concentrado en la muestra que tenía frente a él, no vio el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Severus, y sólo se dio cuenta que algo sucedía cuando el profesor se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a la nevera. Lo siguió con la vista cuando tomó otra muestra de plasma y repitió la prueba, para después levantar su mirada ónice hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –se acercó al profesor y Severus ignoró la presencia del animago a su lado. Repitió la prueba una y otra vez, hasta quedar convencido. Sirius sólo se concretó a mirar en silencio, hasta que después de algunos minutos de espera la impaciencia le ganó-. ¿Y bien?

-La encontré, Black. Encontré la enzima que faltaba.

-¿Estás seguro? –Sirius casi le arrebató la muestra para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Dentro del pequeño tubo entre sus dedos, el plasma se había coagulado hasta un punto cercano a la solidez. Sirius sintió que los latidos de su corazón se instalaban en sus oídos. Después de tantos meses de arduo trabajo, el esfuerzo estaba rindiendo sus frutos. Una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en sus labios, que se reflejó en los ojos azabache cuando él preguntó-. ¿Y ahora qué sigue?

-El segundo paso. Analizar el nivel de coagulación de ésta enzima, y comenzar a elaborar la poción –Severus guardó el tubo de plasma en la heladera y tomó el libro de Flamel. Las manos de Sirius temblaban cuando se quitó los guantes de Dragón, y el animago vio con sorpresa que las hojas amarillas del libro se movían con celeridad bajo las hábiles manos del profesor de pociones. No pudo dejar de admirar el temple que el hombre mostraba a pesar de la situación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer mientras tanto? –preguntó, aún deseando ser de ayuda ahora que acababan de encontrar lo que buscaban.

-Irás con Hagrid al bosque para traerme algunos ingredientes de la lista que te daré –Sirius asintió, sin dejar de observar al profesor que con gesto concentrado, anotaba algunas cosas en un pergamino.

-Me dijiste algo sobre un tercer paso, o algo así –el otro asintió sin despegar su mirada del libro-. Y me dijiste que sería lo más complicado, ¿De qué se trata?

-Después de elaborar la poción deberé probar los efectos que tendrá en el organismo de Harry –una línea de preocupación cruzó las facciones del animago conforme lo escuchaba-. Será una poción nunca antes utilizada en nadie. Por lo tanto, deberé asegurarme que no le haga daño al beberla.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? –Severus pudo detectar el tono de aprensión en la voz del hombre parado junto a él-. ¿No estarás pensando en usarlo como conejillo de indias, verdad?

-Te utilizaría a ti antes que a él, Black –fue la respuesta seca del profesor, y a Sirius le pareció escuchar entre dientes algo así como "... no sería una gran pérdida", pero prefirió no rebatir su declaración. El profesor siguió hablando-. Extraeré muestras de la sangre de Harry y estudiaré con ellas los efectos de la poción. Según el libro, estará lista para beberse cuando la sangre no sufra daño alguno. Sólo entonces se la daré, no antes.

Aunque casi no le entendió, Sirius se permitió relajarse un poco. Tomó el pergamino que el otro le ofreció y salió a toda prisa del laboratorio rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Aún no amanecía, pero estaba seguro que al semi gigante no le molestaría que lo despertara si se trataba de ayudar a Harry. Severus dejó en orden el laboratorio y se permitió unas horas de descanso en tanto el animago regresaba con su encargo. Entró a la habitación y se recostó junto a Harry teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

A pesar del cansancio, el hombre no podía conciliar el sueño. Repasaba una y otra vez en su mente la fórmula de la poción. Sabía que sería muy difícil que funcionara a la primera, pues su experiencia le decía que para crear la poción exacta debía hacer muchas mediciones, sobre todo con los ingredientes principales. Y no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse con algo tan peligroso como las enzimas del veneno de Nagini. No podía, porque la vida de su pareja estaba de por medio.

Harry se removió inquieto. Un gemido muy quedo brotó de sus labios y Severus supo que el dolor estaba volviendo. Despacio, acarició la frente sudorosa bajo el flequillo alborotado. Harry suspiró y el profesor se sintió satisfecho cuando el muchacho siguió durmiendo. Recorrió con su mano el rostro dormido hasta posarla sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos sobre la suavidad de la tela del pijama. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Harry se había convertido en su razón de ser, en el motivo más grande de su existencia.

-Sé fuerte, Harry... estamos muy cerca de lograrlo –susurró antes quedarse dormido, su rostro refugiado entre los suaves cabellos desordenados del muchacho.

oooooooOooooooo

De pie junto a su mesita de noche, Draco contemplaba la cadena con el dije que Blaise le dejara la mañana de su despedida, al día siguiente de su graduación. Con el ceño fruncido, meditaba qué hacer con ella, y con todos los pergaminos que el castaño le enviara los días posteriores a su partida. Los meses transcurridos y ése nuevo sentimiento nacido en su corazón, habían disminuido en gran medida su molestia y dolor, y ahora veía toda ésa situación como una experiencia más en su vida.

Las pequeñas cartas volvieron a su lugar en el cajón. Pero se quedó con el dije, al que le aplicó un hechizo. Los nombres ahí grabados desaparecieron y otro nombre apareció en su lugar. Con un gesto de satisfacción, lo guardó entre sus túnicas y se dirigió a la enfermería, pues quería ver a Oliver antes de que su turno terminara. Poppy ya ocupaba su lugar en la oficina cuando él llegó, así que tomó un puñado de polvos y al momento ya se encontraba en la casa de los Wood.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue correr hacia las habitaciones del piso superior. Las paredes que él recordaba vacías de adorno alguno, ahora tenían un color alegre. Algunas fotografías de Oliver y su madre parecieron darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa. Se detuvo frente a una habitación que él ya conocía y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se acercó con sigilosos pasos mientras sus ojos grises se llenaban con una imagen que siempre hacía su corazón emocionarse dejándole sin aliento, embelesado.

Bañada con la tenue luz matinal que entraba por la ventana, y cuyas cortinas se agitaban con la brisa fresca de la primavera, la cuna se mecía sola arrullando a la pequeña criatura que dormía en ella. Menudita y frágil, con sus ojos tan apretados como sus puños, y una pelusita castaña sobre una cabeza redonda y lozana. Toda ella era perfecta, toda ella era hermosa. Y él no se cansaba de mirarla. No se cansaba de tocarla. No se cansaba de olerla.

Leslie Wood llegó al mundo dos semanas atrás y con ella, el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida de Oliver. Y también en la de Draco, aunque en un principio hubiese querido resistirse. La primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos sus manos temblaban por el miedo a lastimarla, pero sólo necesitó un segundo para quedar prendado de ella. Con más confianza pero igual cuidado, la sacó de la cuna procurando no despertarla y se sintió satisfecho cuando la minúscula mano se apretó alrededor de su dedo.

Su calidez era increíble. Y su aroma era dulce y llenaba cada rincón de ése espacio que Poppy y Molly le habían arreglado. Ésa pequeña era como un pedazo de primavera, y él la adoraba. Con la punta de su dedo, acarició la nariz que se frunció por instinto, y sonrió cuando la boca se apretó en un puchero, señal de que estaba por despertar. Desde la puerta y con un biberón en la mano, Oliver los observaba en silencio, sus ojos cafés relucientes al contemplar tan hermosa escena.

Draco descubrió su presencia y se acercó a él, con la pequeña estirándose temblorosa entre sus brazos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo –suspiró aliviado cuando los brazos de Oliver la recibieron. Le encantaba cargarla, pero nunca sabía qué hacer cuando lloraba-. Parece que tiene hambre.

-Y también necesita un cambio –Oliver la depositó sobre el cambiador, y su hija se dejó hacer mientras succionaba con avidez del biberón-. Pensé que estarías en Hogwarts. Me dijiste que tenías bastantes cosas qué hacer.

-Y las tengo. Sólo quería pasar a ver cómo estaban –Oliver terminó de atender a su pequeña y después de depositar un beso en su frente la devolvió a la cuna, ya dormida-. Quiero entregarte un obsequio que tengo para ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? –Draco extrajo de entre sus prendas la cadena y se la entregó-. Es hermosa, ¿De verdad es para Leslie?

-Sé que aún es muy pequeña para que la lleve encima. Pero cuando llegue a la edad adecuada, me gustaría que fuera lo primero que usara –Oliver dio un suave beso en sus labios como agradecimiento, al que él correspondió sin dudar-. Puedes usarla tú, mientras tanto.

-Por supuesto que lo haré –se colocó la cadena y tomó la mano de su pareja. Frente a ellos Leslie aún dormía, como lo hacen los recién nacidos la mayor parte del tiempo-. He estado pensando mucho sobre la situación de Leslie como hija de Blaise. Hay algo que quiero hacer, y necesito tu consejo.

-¿De qué se trata? –Draco observó cómo los dedos nerviosos del moreno se enredaban sin querer en la cadena que acababa de regalarle, y supo que estaba por hablarle de algo serio.

-Ella nunca llegará a conocer a su padre. Y quiero compensar su ausencia en su vida, de alguna manera –Oliver descansó ambas manos sobre el barandal de la cuna de madera pintada en color crema-. Sé que mi amor es suficiente para llenarla y que si yo lo deseo, seré para ella la única familia que conozca. Pero también creo que merece saber... que yo no soy su única familia –la comprensión surcó los ojos grises de Draco, que negó en silencio cuando Oliver confirmó su sospecha-. He decidido que los padres de Blaise deben conocer la existencia de su nieta.

Draco le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia el ventanal, los puños apretados por debajo de las mangas de sus finas túnicas. Oliver se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó, sabiendo que su decisión acababa de molestar a su pareja.

-Ellos no merecen conocerla –Oliver guardó silencio ante su afirmación, dando espacio para que su pareja se desahogara-. Nunca lo quisieron. Lo abandonaron a su suerte y jamás se preocuparon por él. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ella la van a querer, si no fueron capaces de querer a su propio hijo?

-No creas que no he pensado en ello –respondió el moreno, sorprendido de compartir el mismo temor-. Sé mejor que nadie cuánto sufrió Blaise por ello.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú con todo esto?

-Quiero que ellos lo sepan, porque a pesar de todo tienen ése derecho –Draco siguió negando, renuente a comprenderlo-. Y quiero que mi hija crezca sabiendo todo sobre su origen. No quiero que a la larga ella me reproche el haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

-¿Y si la desprecian? –Draco se desprendió de sus brazos para mirarlo de frente-. O peor aún, ¿Y si tratan de quitártela? –las palabras del rubio lo golpearon con fuerza, y ésta vez fue el turno de Oliver de darle la espalda.

Caminó hacia la cuna y se recargó sobre uno de los puntales, acariciando con sus dedos las flores esculpidas en suaves colores pastel que lo adornaban, y que Molly tanto se había esmerado en elaborar. Su mirada café era seria cuando se volvió para encontrarse con la aprensión en la mirada gris. Y en ése momento descubrió algo: Draco tenía miedo. Y lo comprendía, porque él también se sentía igual. Aún así, dejó que el valor resurgiera de lo más profundo de su ser cuando al fin respondió.

-Si los Zabini la desprecian, entonces se estarán perdiendo la oportunidad de ver crecer a su nieta, y entregarle todo el amor que no fueron capaces de darle a su hijo. Y lo sentiré mucho por ellos –Draco se acercó a él, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos cafés de su pareja, que mostraron una gran determinación cuando continuó-. Con respecto a quitármela, te aseguro que para que eso suceda tendrán que pasar primero sobre mí.

-Y sobre mí también, no lo dudes. Porque te recuerdo que ni ella ni tú están solos –Oliver se permitió relajarse al sentirse estrechado entre sus brazos, y agradeció en silencio el tener en su vida a alguien como él. Un beso profundo fue la forma de demostrárselo-. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirles?

-Dentro de uno o dos meses, no más –jugueteó con el dije, preocupado por la decisión que acababa de tomar-. Si dejo pasar más tiempo, tal vez ya no tenga el valor para hacerlo.

Draco se acercó a la cuna y contempló a la niña por un largo momento. Los amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a todo, hasta a enfrentarse a los padres de Blaise si se atrevían a hacerles daño. La voz de su pareja a su lado lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacia él para perderse en su mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –mostrándole el dije entre sus dedos, con el nombre de Leslie grabado en él-. ¿Por qué sólo la mitad de un corazón? ¿Y dónde quedó la otra mitad?

-La otra mitad es tuya –fue la respuesta de Draco. Y sin entender la verdadera alusión en las palabras del rubio, Oliver sonrió complacido mientras lo abrazaba. Draco sólo cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el perfume de la persona que alguna vez Blaise también amara-. Ésa te la quedaste tú... hasta el final.

oooooooOooooooo

Cansado de seguir conversaciones huecas y mareado por la mezcla de perfumes caros que flotaban en el ambiente, Remus se disculpó con una sonrisa educada y escapó por uno de los balcones que daban hacia la playa. Se encontraba en la inauguración del primero de los tres hoteles de Gran turismo propiedad de Lucius, en el Caribe. La oscuridad que se extendía frente él era relajante y la prefería mil veces, a tener que soportar frivolidades a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Enfocó su mirada ambarina en el horizonte, donde apenas podían distinguirse las luces de los barcos que navegaban a kilómetros de la ribera, a varios días de viaje de donde él se encontraba. Olvidándose de la reunión, se dejó arrullar por el ritmo de las olas rompiendo contra la playa de arena muy fina, y cuya espuma blanca hacía un perfecto contraste con la bruna extensión que abarcaba toda su vista. Era una sensación tan agradable que deseó quedarse así toda la vida.

Desvió su atención del horizonte para enfrentarse a la realidad de que no se encontraba solo. A su alrededor, muchos de los invitados a la inauguración se habían escapado también para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, que en ésa calurosa noche de mediados de mayo se ofrecía de lo más seductora. Decidido a ignorarlos, el profesor respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, recreándose en su soledad interior y sintiendo el aire revolviendo sus cabellos castaños.

-Puedo ver que estás _disfrutando_ de la fiesta... –el tono irónico en la voz de su pareja lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sonrió con ligereza, aceptando la copa de vino que el rubio le ofreció-. No te culpo por escaparte, sé que todo esto no te agrada mucho.

-Todo este ambiente tan... superficial me turba –admitió en licántropo en tono de disculpa-. Sé cuán importante es todo esto para ti, y sólo por eso accedí acompañarte. Lamento no poder comportarme a la altura que requiere un evento de ésta magnitud.

-No te estoy exigiendo que lo hagas todo el tiempo. Hazlo sólo por ésta noche –Lucius bebió un sorbo de su copa y apartó de su frente un mechón rubio, que la brisa se había encargado de liberar de su prisión de seda negra. Un cómodo silencio los envolvió, roto de vez en cuando por el sonido del mar y de la música en el salón, que subía de tono cada vez que alguien entraba o salía.

-¡Lucius! –ambos hombres se volvieron al escuchar la voz femenina que lo llamaba, y Remus frunció el ceño con evidente molestia cuando vio que se trataba de la socia de la cadena-. Qué bueno que te encuentro, es hora de cortar el listón.

Sin atender a la presencia de Remus, la hermosa rubia se colgó del brazo de su socio y lo condujo hacia el salón, donde los demás invitados ya se congregaban para presenciar el corte del listón inaugural. Todos ellos ataviados con caros trajes de diseñador y calzado de fina marca que costaba cuatro veces o más su humilde salario en Hogwarts. Y entre la multitud que rodeaba a la pareja, Remus se sintió fuera de lugar. La visión de aquella hermosa mujer colgada del brazo de Lucius le dolió, y escapó de nuevo hacia la playa.

Ignorante de los conflictos del profesor, Lucius cumplió el protocolo con soltura innata, para después despedirse de su acompañante y buscar a Remus. No le fue difícil dar con él. El profesor había encontrado refugio bajo unas palmeras, lejos de aquél pesado círculo cargado de vanidad.

-Pensé que estarías presente cuando cortara el listón –Remus percibió el ligero tono de reproche en la voz de su pareja. Se arregló el corbatín de raso, sintiendo que se apretaba alrededor de su cuello como una soga, y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Pensaba volver en éste momento –pasó junto a Lucius resignado a regresar a la fiesta, pero la mano fuerte del rubio lo detuvo por el brazo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber –el tono de reproche aumentó-. Éste proyecto es muy importante para mí, es una de mis más grandes inversiones y tú lo sabes... ¿Por qué no te quedaste junto a mí?

-¡Porque tú no me lo pediste! –Lucius soltó su brazo al escuchar el tono alterado de su pareja. Remus bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un suave susurro-. Como sea, con ésa rubia despampanante colgada de tu brazo, mi presencia salía sobrando.

Remus volvió a su lugar junto a la palmera, donde se recargó y se cruzó de brazos, los labios tan apretados como el nudo en su corbata. Lucius se alejó unos metros de él, la punta de su bastón hundiéndose en la arena blanca por la fuerza impresa en cada paso. No había duda que se sentía halagado por la obvia escena de celos que Remus le estaba montando. Pero también estaba molesto por la actitud tan insegura de su pareja.

-Si te pedí que vinieras conmigo, fue para que estuvieras junto a mí. Si hubiese querido a mi socia como acompañante, se lo hubiera pedido a ella. Así de simple –Remus bajó la guardia, pero no abandonó su lugar junto a la palmera-. Eres mi pareja, y espero que ante la sociedad tomes el lugar que te corresponde como tal.

-¿Quieres decir que no te importa que la gente sepa que tú y yo...? –Remus se acercó a él, su mirada ámbar buscando perderse en las pupilas azules que tanto amaba.

-¿Acaso te he pedido que mantengamos oculta nuestra relación? –el profesor bajó la cabeza, aceptando la razón en sus palabras y Lucius le dio la espalda, señal de que no estaba muy contento. Y como la última vez que discutieran, el pecho del profesor se pegó contra él, invitándole a sentir su calor.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que adivinar lo que piensa el otro? –fue un reproche más para sí mismo que para el rubio-. ¿Aún no hay la confianza suficiente entre nosotros?

Lucius prefirió no responder, pues no podía culparlo por desconfiar de sus afectos. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos en ningún momento se había tomado la molestia de expresarlos. Al menos, no de la forma tan transparente en que Remus le demostraba sus sentimientos. Agradeció que su pareja no siguiera insistiendo sobre el tema y en cambio, se permitió envolver las manos del profesor entre las suyas por encima de su pecho cuando Remus lo abrazó por detrás.

-Me disculpo por no quedarme a tu lado en ése momento tan especial –aún molesto, Lucius se encogió de hombros negándose a responder-. ¿Dé qué forma puedo recompensarte por mi grosería?

-Aún quedan dos hoteles por inaugurar –respondió el rubio después de meditarlo por un momento-. Así que te quedan dos oportunidades para enmendar tu comportamiento de ésta noche.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta, lo prometo –Lucius suspiró al sentir el cálido aliento detrás de su oreja, el enojo olvidado por completo. Era imposible estar molesto con Remus por mucho tiempo-. Entonces... ¿Puedo abrazarte así todas las veces que yo quiera? –Lucius asintió en silencio. Sin hacer caso a la presencia de algunos invitados en los alrededores, permaneció estrechando su espalda-. ¿Y también puedo besarte?

-¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacerlo? –la risa cristalina de Remus hizo compañía al susurro de las olas rompiendo contra la playa. Lucius se permitió deleitar sus oídos con ésa hermosa sinfonía mientras se volvía hacia él, apretándose en su abrazo y cubriendo con su boca la boca risueña de su pareja. Y en medio del beso seductor que le robó todo el aliento, Remus mandó todo lo demás al demonio.

Lucius lo había elegido a él como su compañero aceptándolo tal y como era, con todas sus virtudes y todos sus defectos. Ignorando a los curiosos que se retiraron con discreción para darles intimidad, correspondió a su beso con más fuerza. Y fue en ésa noche cálida de mayo, entre sus brazos y bajo el refugio de las palmeras que danzaban gráciles al ritmo de la suave brisa, que decidió dejar dudas y temores a un lado para dedicarse a quererlo.

oooooooOooooooo

Harry despertó sintiendo una dolorosa presión dentro de su cabeza, como si una mano invisible se hubiera introducido en ella para oprimirle con saña por detrás de sus ojos. Gimió quedo y se liberó de las sábanas que lo cubrían, asegurándose de no despertar a Severus. Se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia el baño tratando de recordar la posición de los muebles para no chocar contra ellos, y con manos temblorosas hurgó entre las pociones del botiquín hasta encontrar el Cefalserun, al que reconoció por su olor.

Sabía que la bebería en vano, pues la poción ya no era capaz de aminorar su terrible sufrimiento. Después de algunos minutos de inútil espera, el dolor venció su resistencia y se acurrucó en una esquina donde se encogió, llorando. Con los labios apretados para no gritar, escondió su cabeza adolorida entre sus brazos como si con eso pudiese lograr que el tormento cediera. Nunca sucedía, pero desde ésa posición lograba acallar los sollozos que suplicaban por escapar y que ésa madrugada, parecían subir en intensidad.

Y fueron ésos gemidos los que hicieron que Severus dejara su lugar en la cama para ir a buscarlo. Su corazón se encogió cuando vio el frasco vacío sobre el mueble, y al muchacho haciéndose un tembloroso ovillo sobre el suelo. Se agachó a su lado tratando de incorporarlo y sintiéndose más impotente que nunca. Harry tembló cuando sintió las manos de Severus alrededor de su cuerpo y se abrazó a él, liberando parte de su dolor en medio de ése cálido abrazo.

-Por favor... por favor... quiero que se vaya –Severus lo apretó contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes sobre la frente sudorosa. Harry se apretó la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que el hombre pensó que se haría más daño-. Dame lo que sea... lo que sea... ya no soporto este maldito dolor... por favor...

Severus tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso del muchacho, y lo devolvió a su lugar en la cama para después cubrirlo con la sábana. Harry volvió a encogerse sobre el colchón y siguió llorando, mientras Severus se colocaba su bata y se encaminaba hacia la chimenea, de donde tomó un puñado de polvos antes de mencionar el nombre de Poppy.

-¿Qué sucede, Severus? –le respondió la voz femenina desde el otro lado del nicho, para después añadir con preocupación-: ¿Ése que está llorando es Harry?

-Ya no soporta el dolor –fue la respuesta que recibió de parte del profesor de pociones-. Quiero que le traigas un sedante.

-Pero... ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que algunas hierbas... –pero Severus no la dejó continuar, y la mujer casi pudo sentir como suya la preocupación del hombre cuando le respondió.

-No estoy seguro de nada, sólo... tráelo –su paciencia llegando al límite cuando un largo gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Harry-. ¡Ahora!

-Está bien –cedió Poppy, cada vez más preocupada-. Hazte a un lado. Voy para allá.

Severus cedió paso a la enfermera, que sin hacer caso de su presencia se dirigió hacia el muchacho. Tomó su cabeza con mucho cuidado y lo ayudó a beberse la poción. Severus se quedó parado junto a la chimenea, sin atreverse a averiguar qué clase de sedante le estaría suministrando.

-Gracias... –la voz de Harry fue un susurro, antes de que su cabeza fuera depositada de nuevo sobre la almohada-. Gracias... gracias...

-Descansa, Harry... lo necesitas –ella lo abrigó con dulzura y acarició su frente. Deshizo el nudo atorado en su garganta antes de dirigirse al profesor en voz muy baja para no molestar al muchacho-. Traté de ser prevenida y le di el sedante más ligero que tengo. Lo hará dormir por algunas horas, pero cuando despierte el dolor volverá. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-No puedo mantenerlo todo el tiempo bajo sedantes. Eso podría complicar el estado de los coágulos –la frustración en la voz masculina, mientras los ojos oscuros se mantenían fijos en la figura inquieta sobre la cama-. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que siga sufriendo.

-¿Cómo vas con la poción?

-Ya está elaborada, eso no fue ningún problema. Pero necesito perfeccionarla y eso lleva tiempo –el profesor respiró con fuerza mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, en señal de cansancio-. Puede llevarme días, o semanas. Todo depende de cómo reaccione su sangre a cada ingrediente de la fórmula.

-¿Severus? –la voz de Harry desvió su atención de la enfermera-. ¿Estás ahí?

-Aquí estoy –Poppy dio un suave apretón en el brazo del profesor antes de tomar un puñado de polvos.

-Haz lo que tengas qué hacer, yo vendré a verlo más tarde para vigilar su reacción al sedante que le di –el profesor asintió, agradeciendo en silencio su apoyo-. Si veo que no le afecta, seguiremos manteniéndolo bajo sedantes para evitarle tanto dolor –la enfermera se marchó por donde había llegado y el profesor volvió para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, junto a él.

-Pensé que ya te habías dormido –Harry extendió su mano sudorosa, que fue recibida por la cálida mano de su pareja.

-Aún tengo mucho dolor –Severus aprisionó la joven mano y se abstuvo de hablar, cuando las esmeraldas que Harry tenía por ojos se cerraron. Pero después de un momento volvieron a abrirse y el muchacho siguió hablándole-. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no hemos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero creo que no estás en condiciones de esforzarte –Harry sonrió con ligereza cuando comprendió la alusión en sus palabras y negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso... aunque también extraño hacer el amor contigo –el muchacho acarició su antebrazo, su rostro tornándose melancólico-. Me refiero a algo que hiciste en la última batalla, y que no has vuelto a hacer desde entonces.

-Hice muchas cosas ésa noche, ¿Cuál de ellas? –Harry tomó las manos del hombre y enredó los largos dedos entre los suyos.

-Quiero volver a verlas... –ante el silencio dudoso de su pareja-. Las luces de tus manos. Quiero verlas otra vez.

Severus se sorprendió mucho ante la petición de su pareja. Hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquello, y tantas las cosas que ocurrieran desde entonces, que llegó a pensar que lo había olvidado. Él mismo lo hubiera hecho si ésa noche Harry no se lo estuviese recordando. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, dispuesto a cumplirle ése pequeño capricho. Haría cualquier cosa si con eso lograba hacerle olvidar a Harry el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Harry sonrió en medio de su dolor, cuando las luces emergieron frente a sus ojos en caprichosas formas. Rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes... ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía! ¡Tanto tiempo que sus ojos ciegos ya extrañaban los colores! ¡Y las formas! Y ahora ésas líneas que danzaban frente a él le parecían hermosas, perfectas. Extendió sus manos para alcanzarlas y Severus dibujó más formas cuando los dedos de Harry rozaron los suyos, siguiéndole.

El aura de Severus se manifestaba frente a él, liberada. Como si hubiese esperado el momento adecuado para emerger a través de sus manos y unirse con su alma gemela, terminando donde ella comenzaba... comenzando donde ella terminaba y convirtiéndose en una sola a la misma vez. Sólo ellos dos, y las luces abriendo un camino por el que Harry no tropezaba, porque no necesitaba más cayado que la guía de su amor. Donde sus ojos ya no estaban ciegos, porque las manos suaves de Severus le daban la luz que necesitaba.

Severus siguió con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que los dedos de su pareja ya no rozaban los suyos. Harry se había quedado dormido, el sedante surtiendo buen efecto. En silencio, permaneció a su lado hasta que estuvo seguro de que descansaba. Depositó un beso en su frente y después de beber una taza de café se marchó al laboratorio.

En la cama, el rostro dormido de Harry permanecía iluminado con una hermosa sonrisa. Tan radiante, como las luces que en medio de su sueño seguían haciéndole compañía.

oooooooOooooooo

Después de casi un año de haber perdido a Blaise, a Francesca aún le costaba aceptar que los hijos no están garantizados de por vida. La muerte de su hijo había roto su sentido de vivir, haciéndola presa de un gran dolor que el transcurso de los meses apenas comenzaba a atenuar. Durante todo ése tiempo Immanuel siempre estuvo ahí, su propia pena dejada a un lado para sostener a su esposa y evitar hundirse. Porque la amaba y sabía que si él se hundía, ella se hundiría con él.

"Perdónanos... por favor" Era la súplica que siempre emergía de sus labios cuando por las tardes, visitaba la tumba de su hijo para llevarle flores. Sus manos finas de dedos delgados se deslizaban sobre la suave superficie de mármol, y ella lloraba deseando, anhelando tocar su piel. Cerraba sus ojos aceitunados y trataba de recordar la sensación de haberlo tenido entre sus brazos. Pero la frialdad de la piedra traspasaba su corazón, hiriéndolo cada vez que le recordaba la realidad de su ausencia.

"La muerte de un hijo es lo que más se parece a la propia muerte", había escuchado muchas veces. Pero sólo hasta que le tocó vivirlo en carne propia, ella pudo comprender la magnitud de ésas palabras. Y era su propio dolor que de tan intenso, la hacía despertar y darse cuenta que debía seguir viviendo. Sabía que no debía dejar que su pérdida se convirtiera en el verdugo de su vida, y que por más difícil que fuera, tarde o temprano le tocaría asumir que Blaise ya no volvería.

Cuando las tardes estivales de mediados de junio comenzaban a evaporar los últimos vestigios de la primavera, la carta de Oliver llegó a sus manos. Ella no había dejado de pensar en aquél muchacho a quien su hijo besaba en la fotografía. Enterada de que había desocupado el departamento que compartieran, había tenido que cancelar la renta y resignarse a no saber más de él. Y ahora, ésa carta escrita con manos nerviosas le daba una noticia que la llenaba de temor y de ilusión: Tenían una nieta.

Se llamaba Leslie. Tenía dos meses y medio de nacida y era la hija de su hijo. Un pedazo de él. Y Francesca Zabini permitió que sus ojos aceitunados volvieran a brillar. Reservado, Immanuel se encargó de la parte calculadora. "Puede ser un engaño, Francesca. Tal vez sólo quiere la herencia". Pero ella hizo oídos sordos y se permitió abrir de nuevo su corazón a la posibilidad de ser abuela. Dejó que Immanuel se preocupara por lo demás, y ella sólo se dedicó a contar las horas que faltaban para conocerla.

-¿A qué hora dijo que vendría? –nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón, sus rizos castaños bailando sobre su sien al ritmo de sus ansiosos pasos. Sentado en su sillón, Immanuel sostenía un ejemplar del profeta mientras trataba de aparentar una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Ya deberían estar aquí.

Su esposo se levantó del sillón y ella corrió hacia el ventanal. A lo lejos, un carruaje conducido por Thestrals cruzaba el cielo con destino a la mansión. El matrimonio contuvo el aliento cuando después de minutos que les parecieron horas descendió en su propiedad, el escudo del Colegio de Hogwarts tatuado en uno de sus laterales. Una figura alta y delgada descendió con lentitud, estudiando el terreno con cautela mientras apretaba un pequeño bulto amarillo contra su pecho.

-Debemos ser prudentes, Francesca. No conocemos a ése muchacho... tal vez ésa criatura no sea hija de Blaise.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo –salieron del salón para recibir a sus visitas en el vestíbulo. El elfo que atendía la llegada de Oliver se retiró de inmediato y al verlos, el muchacho apretó más a su hija contra su pecho.

-¡Es él! ¡El muchacho de la fotografía! –Immanuel escuchó el susurro emocionado de Francesca, que se acercó a Oliver sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Le preocupaba que quisiera engañarlos y que con ello, terminara de romperle el corazón a su esposa-. Somos Immanuel y Francesca, los padres de Blaise.

-Mucho gusto, señora Zabini. Yo soy Oliver Wood –su hija escogió ése momento para explorar sus propias manos, ante la mirada ansiosa de Francesca-. Ella es Leslie... su nieta.

-¿Puedo tomarla? –la señora Zabini extendió sus brazos, y Oliver dudó por un momento antes de entregarle a su hija. Con cierta aprensión, Immanuel vio cómo el rostro de su esposa se iluminaba al ver de lleno a la criatura que se revolvía inquieta entre sus brazos-. Mírala, Immanuel... ¡Qué linda es!

Dejando sus temores de lado, el señor Zabini se acercó a ellas para ser recibido por la mirada curiosa de unos preciosos ojos color gris-azulados. Emocionado, acarició los rizos castaños que coronaban la pequeña cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Francesca la acercó a su rostro, absorbiendo su delicioso aroma mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no sostenía a un bebé y ése instante le pareció maravilloso, casi irreal.

Oliver observaba en silencio mientras ellos le hablaban a su nieta, reconociéndola como tal. La felicidad en sus rostros era palpable, y él se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de dejarlos conocerla. La mano pequeña se aferró a sus cabellos y Francesca la abrazó contra su pecho, que Leslie buscó por instinto antes de darse por vencida y refugiarse en su calidez. Y al sentir que la pequeña mano se aferraba a la suya con fuerza, Francesca sintió que algo dentro de su corazón renacía.

-Imagino que querrán verla seguido –Oliver interrumpió el mágico momento para entregarle una tarjeta a Immanuel-. Ésta es mi dirección. Podrán visitarla cada vez que quieran.

-No sabe todo lo que esto significa para nosotros... –Oliver se acercó a Francesca para contemplar a su hija, que acababa de dormirse entre los brazos de su abuela-. ¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle?

-No tienen nada qué agradecerme. Tienen todo el derecho de conocer a la hija de su hijo –acarició el rostro dormido de su pequeña, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios-. Estoy seguro que Blaise así lo hubiera querido –al oír el nombre de su hijo, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Francesca.

El dolor de haberlo perdido jamás se iría. Le había dejado una marca que ella llevaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida. Acarició la frente de su nieta y suspiró. Blaise les estaba dando un hermoso regalo y con él, una segunda oportunidad de enmendar todos los errores cometidos en el pasado. Volteó a ver a Immanuel, y casi pudo sentir que se miraba ante un espejo. Él le sonrió, su corazón tan ligero como el de ella. Sus súplicas frente a la tumba de Blaise habían sido escuchadas...

Su hijo acababa de perdonarlos.

oooooooOooooooo

A cuatro meses de que Hermione dejara su habitación en San Mungo para irse a vivir sola, la biblioteca de Hogwarts se había convertido en su lugar preferido y su único refugio del mundo exterior. Le gustaba perderse entre las interminables hileras de libros, abrirlos y aspirar el aroma a antiguo de sus tapas amarillas. Leía con avidez cada palabra escrita en ellos, ansiosa por aprender cosas nuevas y encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que la rodeaba.

La que alguna vez fuera la alumna más destacada de Hogwarts, comenzaba casi desde cero en muchos aspectos. Dumbledore le había sugerido retomar algunas lecciones dentro de las mismas aulas, lo que ella aceptó gustosa. A excepción de la clase de Defensa, ya no era de extrañar que su revuelta cabellera y sus respuestas acertadas destacaran entre los demás estudiantes. Hermione estaba luchando por salir adelante y eso era algo que todos los profesores apreciaban.

La joven decidió cerrar el grueso libro que había logrado captar su atención durante toda ésa tarde de viernes. Los estudiantes ya se habían marchado al Gran comedor dejando la biblioteca en completo silencio. Salió del recinto y con paso ligero se dirigió hacia las mazmorras para visitar a Harry, pues hacía más de un mes desde la última vez que hablara con él. Tal vez con un poco de suerte lo encontraría despierto, sin la influencia de los sedantes que Poppy le administraba.

Se detuvo, nerviosa cuando el eco de unos pasos al final del corredor acompañó a los suyos. No guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de ésa zona del Castillo y desconfiaba de cualquier cosa que se moviera. La luz de su varita iluminó poco a poco la silueta de Sirius, lo que hizo que se sintiera aliviada. Al verla, el animago apagó el Lumus de su propia varita y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Imagino que vienes a ver a mi ahijado –la joven asintió en silencio-. Me temo que eso no será posible. Hace unos momentos se quedó dormido.

-¿Sigue sintiendo mucho dolor? –ante la respuesta afirmativa del hombre, Hermione dio media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, pues no tenía sentido continuar su camino hacia los aposentos del profesor-. ¿Cómo van con la poción? ¿Les falta mucho?

-No lo sé, Hermione –el animago suspiró, frustrado-. Snape está trabajando en ello. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y ver cómo mi niño sufre, y sufrir con él –Hermione guardó silencio, sin saber qué decirle. Era en momentos como ése, cuando ella extrañaba el hermoso sentimiento de conexión con las personas que alguna vez significaran algo importante en su vida-. ¿Vas a tu casa? Te acompaño hasta el carruaje.

Caminaron el silencio hasta la salida del Castillo. Anochecía y una brisa cálida proveniente de levante se dejaba sentir, agitando sus túnicas de verano y devolviendo a sus espíritus un poco de los ánimos caídos en las frías mazmorras. Hermione levantó su mirada café hacia el cielo, donde la luna menguante asomaba con timidez detrás de unas nubes. Era una noche estrellada, hermosa. Ella aspiró con fuerza el aroma a hierbas que perfumaba el camino, sintiéndose mejor.

-Dumbledore me comentó que estás muy entusiasmada con tus clases –ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa-. También me dijo... que Defensa ha sido la única que no has querido retomar –la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione desapareció, y ella se cruzó de brazos al sentir que un escalofrío la recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Sirius advirtió su reacción, pero aún así prosiguió-. Remus quiere ayudarte, pero sabe que le temes y eso lo pone muy triste. El no tiene la culpa...

-Lo sé, Sirius –lo interrumpió la muchacha-. Sé cuánto lo aprecias y también sé que es una buena persona. Es sólo que... éste miedo que siento es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

-Tú eres una joven muy valiente, y muy lista –Sirius se detuvo a mitad del camino, haciendo que ella se detuviera a su lado-. Si le dieras una oportunidad... él es un gran profesor y una persona maravillosa. Y créeme, antes preferiría morir que hacerte daño. A ti o a alguien más.

-Voy a pensarlo –fue la respuesta final de la muchacha, y Sirius se permitió sentirse satisfecho por el momento. Siguieron su camino en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que la sombra del carruaje que la esperaba se vislumbró a los lejos, en el límite del sendero. Sirius aminoró el paso al sentir que el andar de Hermione se volvía indeciso, y ella vaciló por algunos instantes antes de levantar su mirada castaña-. Sé que tal vez no puedas responder a esto, pero de casualidad... ¿Has sabido algo de Ron?

-Lo vi hace unos días, cuando vino a visitar a Harry –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, deseando hacerle mil preguntas más. Sirius comprendió la curiosidad de la muchacha y decidió satisfacerla-. Él está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Hace dos meses dejó el restaurante y consiguió una plaza de auxiliar en el Ministerio. Nos dijo que tiene pensado entrar a la universidad éste mismo año.

-Es una noticia maravillosa –Hermione jugueteó con un trozo de pergamino que Sirius nunca supo de dónde salió-. Cuando vuelvas a verlo, ¿Podrías decirle que le envío saludos?

-Si tanto lo extrañas, ¿por qué no vas a verlo? –Hermione suspiró, sin saber qué responderle. Hizo una bolita con el pergamino y jugueteó con ella, nerviosa. No había vuelto a ver a Ron desde aquélla última vez que bailara entre sus brazos. La rosa que él le regalara yacía aprisionada entre las hojas de su último diario, y todas las noches la tomaba entre sus dedos para aspirar su perfume-. Él te extraña mucho, ¿Sabes?

-Ya no soy la misma Hermione que él conoció –se detuvieron junto al carruaje y Sirius descansó su espalda contra la puerta, dispuesto a escucharla. Ella comprendió el amistoso gesto del animago y continuó-. Estoy luchando por recuperar mis recuerdos, pero no es tan sencillo. No es... como si hubiera recibido un golpe y quedado amnésica. Mis recuerdos no volverán con otro golpe. Ni siquiera sé si volverán. Y no quiero que mi presencia en su vida le cree expectativas sobre mí, que no seré capaz de cumplir.

-Esto que te voy a decir tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero hace un año tuvimos una conversación sobre el beso del Dementor –Hermione lo escuchó con atención. No recordaba haber escrito en sus diarios algo a ése respecto-. Ron se negaba a aceptar que alguien pudiera recuperarse, y tú alegabas que sí. Luego, Remus tuvo la brillante idea de que si los recuerdos se "implantaban", podía existir la esperanza de una recuperación.

-Y... ¿a qué conclusión llegaron?

-No llegamos a ninguna –en éste punto, Sirius se encogió de hombros y escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, en un gesto avergonzado-. Pero ahora me atrevería a decir... que todos estábamos equivocados.

-Eso que me dices no es algo muy alentador, a decir verdad –Sirius tuvo que darle la razón.

-Hace muchos años... yo viví una experiencia muy dolorosa –los ojos del animago parecieron perderse el algún lugar fuera del mundo donde se encontraba-. Si en aquél entonces hubiera tenido a mi lado a las personas adecuadas, mi vida habría sido muy diferente. Los años que pasé en Azkaban tampoco me ayudaron demasiado.

-Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió, pero... ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –Sirius dejó su lugar junto al carruaje y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto amistoso que la relajó.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú tienes a tu lado a mucha gente que te ama. Ron, para comenzar –ella lo miró, atenta a cada palabra-. Si tú te permitieras contar con él, estoy seguro que el camino a tu recuperación sería mucho menos doloroso. Sé mejor que nadie lo que te estoy diciendo –Hermione guardó silencio, meditando en sus palabras. Sirius se alejó de ella y abrió la puerta del carruaje para ayudarla a subir.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Sirius –el animago cerró la puerta y antes de marcharse, asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Hermione sonrió cuando el negro cabello alborotado se enredó entre las cortinillas.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tú darías todo por recordar tu pasado... y yo daría todo por olvidar el mío –ella le ayudó a liberar las hebras negras del visillo y Sirius continuó-. Creo que deberías preguntarte... ¿Qué es tan importante en tu pasado, que sin ello no puedas seguir adelante?

Sirius levantó su mano en señal de despedida y azuzó a los Thestrals, sin darle tiempo a responder nada.

Mientras el carruaje se elevaba hacia su destino, Hermione extrajo su diario de entre sus túnicas. Ahí, donde la última página escrita por su mano se unía a la siguiente en blanco, la rosa de Ron apareció esparciendo su aroma por todo el lugar. Después de acariciar la flor durante un momento, hojeó el pequeño libro buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius. Pero no la pudo encontrar.

oooooooOooooooo

Lo que Oliver podía recordar sobre el sepelio de Blaise era muy poco, o casi nada. Sólo tenía fragmentos de una tarde muy lluviosa; una lápida de mármol con su nombre grabado... y después la calidez de unos brazos sosteniéndole en medio de un gran dolor. Un dolor que con el transcurso de los meses se había vuelto más soportable, gracias a la firme presencia de quien se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

A varios meses de distancia desde que lo perdiera, pudo darse valor para visitar su tumba y despedirse de quien fuera su pareja. Aprovechando su visita a la Mansión de los Zabini, dejó a Leslie al cuidado de sus abuelos y permitió que un elfo lo guiara hasta el cementerio familiar. Con el corazón estrujado por el sentimiento y un ramo de flores frescas entre sus manos, enfiló por el largo camino hacia donde Blaise descansaba.

Los Zabini mantenían arreglado con mucho esmero el lugar de descanso de su único hijo. Y él así pudo notarlo cuando al entrar a la bóveda, una fotografía de Blaise lo recibió con una sonrisa. A un lado de la fotografía, un hermoso cofre descansaba sobre un nicho. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino hacia el interior donde el final de un pasillo, la tumba de Blaise permanecía iluminada por la luz del sol.

La tierra que alguna vez la cubriera había sido cambiada por una fina loza de mármol gris. Depositó las flores en el jarrón al pie del sepulcro, ignorando la presencia del elfo que junto a él, sólo esperaba sus órdenes.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño, Blaise –Oliver acarició la suave pero fría loza, lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. Respetuoso, el elfo dio unos pasos atrás para darle espacio, como hacía cada vez que acompañaba a su ama-. Nunca me resignaré a haberte perdido. Tú fuiste... mi todo.

Retiró la mano de la loza para sentarse sobre el suelo y recargó su cabeza contra la piedra, antes de cerrar sus ojos cafés. Desde su lugar en el rincón el elfo permaneció de pie, tratando de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir los pensamientos del muchacho. Oliver secó sus lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando volvió a hablarle.

-Tuvimos una niña, y se llama Leslie, como mi madre... ¡Si vieras qué hermosa es! –su mano siguió el camino de las letras que formaban el nombre grabado sobre la piedra-. Me hubiera gustado tanto que la conocieras...

Siguió hablándole hasta que la luz en el interior del mausoleo comenzó a extinguirse, anunciándole que era hora de partir. De haber ido solo, se habría quedado toda la noche ahí, pero Leslie lo esperaba en la mansión. Además, le había prometido a Draco que volverían ése mismo día y no deseaba preocupar a su pareja. Le dedicó una última caricia junto con la promesa de que pronto volvería, y se dirigió con el elfo a la salida.

Tomó la fotografía y la observó por un largo momento, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada rasgo del rostro sonriente en ella. El cofre a un lado volvió a llamar su atención, y se dirigió al elfo con mirada interrogante.

-Mi ama guarda ahí todas las prendas que el amito tenía puestas el día de su muerte –Oliver asintió, comprendiendo. Con un movimiento de su mano, el elfo encendió una antorcha para iluminar el lugar mientras continuaba-. Mi ama me ordenó que le dijera que puede verlas, si el señor quiere.

El muchacho hizo caso a su sugerencia y abrió el cofre con reverente lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue una hermosa túnica doblada con gran esmero, los tonos carmesíes de su fino tejido resaltando a la luz de la antorcha. Algo dolió dentro de su pecho al recordar a Blaise empacando su baúl, el día de su partida hacia Hogwarts.

-Mi ama siempre le dice al amito que está orgullosa de él, por haber elegido el camino correcto.

Oliver escuchó al elfo mientras pasaba su mano por encima de la tela para sentir su suavidad. Advirtió varios objetos por debajo del tejido y haciendo la túnica a un lado, descubrió la varita de Blaise. También unas botas negras de piel de Dragón, unos guantes y algunas prendas más. Y al fondo, un objeto que resaltaba con un brillo particular. Lo tomó con cuidado, sorprendido al ver que se trataba de una hermosa esclava de oro.

-¿Ésta esclava también la traía consigo el día de la Batalla? –el elfo asintió-. Qué extraño... nunca antes se la vi puesta.

La examinó con detenimiento, tratando de reconocerla. Labradas sobre la placa, unas letras pequeñas sobresalían en relieve formando lo que le pareció una palabra bastante larga. El elfo se hizo a un lado cuando Oliver se colocó a un costado de la antorcha, mientras acercaba la esclava hacia él y aguzaba la vista.

-¿Qué es esto? –se volvió hacia la fotografía, y la sonrisa de Blaise contrastó con el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos cafés-. Blaise... ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Todo está bien, señor amigo del amo? –Oliver no respondió, sólo permaneció observando la esclava con el rostro endurecido. Al cabo de un momento que al elfo le pareció eterno, el moreno aprisionó la alhaja dentro de su puño.

-¿Se molestará tu ama si tomo prestada ésta prenda? –el elfo negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a negarle nada ante el susurro peligroso en que se había convertido su voz-. Se la devolveré... pero antes necesito hacer algo con ella.

-La ama nunca abre el cofre –respondió el elfo, cada vez más asustado-. El señor puede devolverla cuando quiera.

Oliver salió del mausoleo para tomar el camino de regreso a la mansión, y el elfo tuvo que correr para no perderlo. Blaise no podía responder a su pregunta, pero había alguien más que sí lo haría...

La persona cuyo nombre aparecía grabado junto al de Blaise, en ésa esclava de oro que mantenía apretada con fuerza entre sus dedos.

oooooooOooooooo

Los días previos a fin de curso siempre eran motivo de ansiedad para los estudiantes. La necesidad de distraerse de las presiones los obligaba a trasnochar, forzando a los maestros a extender el horario de sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos. Por primera vez en muchos años, Severus no formaba parte del grupo de profesores asignados para la vigilancia de los alumnos. Pero eso no lo dispensaba de incontables noches en vela.

El profesor permanecía recluido en su laboratorio, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la poción para Harry. Ésa madrugada de mediados de junio no existía nada más importante para él, que el libro de Flamel sobre la mesa y su caldero bullendo en mitad de la habitación. A ésas alturas, su cuerpo sólo lograba sostenerse gracias a las pociones revitalizadoras y a su inmensa preocupación por el estado de su pareja, que cada día empeoraba.

Hacía más de dos horas que el último sedante había dejado de surtir efecto en Harry. Desde el pequeño cuarto de trabajo donde se encontraba, Severus alcanzaba a escuchar sus sollozos y como en un lejano eco, la serena voz de Albus tratando de consolarlo. El dolor volvía cada vez con más fuerza y lo único que podían hacer era acompañarlo y susurrarle palabras alentadoras. Un gemido más prolongado de lo normal lo hizo suspirar de frustración.

Cerró sus ojos negros, rodeados de profundas ojeras. Estaba demasiado agotado y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer presa de él. Había un error en la fórmula que no lograba encontrar. Un detalle muy pequeño que se le estaba escapando y que a ésas horas de la madrugada le resultaba imposible descifrar. Tomó el libro de Flamel y repasó sus páginas amarillas, pero lo dejó a un lado cuando las líneas bailaron frente a su vista cansada.

Ya no podía entender nada de lo que leía. Ni siquiera comprendía lo escrito con su propia letra. En un acto desesperado, se talló el rostro con fuerza y sólo hasta ése momento pudo ver que sus manos temblaban. Supo que no se encontraba solo cuando una mano delgada se posó sobre su hombro. Levantó la cabeza para encontrar los ojos azules de Albus mirándole con preocupación. Harry ya no lloraba, por lo que supuso que Poppy lo acababa de sedar otra vez.

-Harry no tardará en dormirse –Severus atendió a sus palabras mientras revoloteaba entre la montaña de pergaminos sobre la mesa, dispuesto a seguir con su tarea-. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para descansar tú también?

-No puedo, Albus –el anciano mago suspiró cuando el pergamino tembló entre las manos de su pupilo-. Sé que estoy cerca de encontrar lo que busco. Sólo es cuestión de horas. Sé que lo lograré...

-No tiene caso que sigas agotándote de ésta manera –el profesor hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Sacó otra poción revitalizadora de su estante, pero el anciano detuvo su mano antes de que lograra beberla-. Mejor bebe una poción para descansar.

-No lo haré. Necesito terminar hoy mismo.

-Mientras estés cansado, el error pasará frente a ti una y otra vez sin que te des cuenta –Severus dejó la poción sobre la mesa y se recargó sobre ella mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia. Albus se acercó a él, su voz tornándose más suave cuando continuó-. Mañana, con la mente más despejada podrás encontrar el error en la poción.

-Mañana... mañana... –la voz de Severus fue un susurro grave cuando se volvió hacia el anciano, en sus negros ojos el fiel reflejo de la desesperación-. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no exista un _mañana_ para Harry?

-No existirá un mañana para ti, si sigues trabajando en ése estado de agotamiento –la voz de Albus se volvió enérgica, y Severus casi pudo escuchar al Albus Dumbledore que él recordaba antes de la última batalla-. Ahora ve a descansar, o me veré forzado a dormirte por la fuerza.

Un largo suspiro surgió de lo más profundo de Severus cuando decidió ceder ante la autoridad del anciano. Apagó el caldero y salió del pequeño cuarto. Con el rostro abatido, observó los estantes llenos de pociones que convertían su laboratorio en uno de los mejores equipados del mundo mágico. Se sentó sobre una silla y escondió su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Se supone... que puedo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... –Albus asintió en silencio, dándole la razón. Buscó una silla para sentarse junto a él sin dejar de poner atención a sus palabras-. Pero nada de eso me está sirviendo ahora. Toda mi experiencia... todos mis conocimientos no han sido suficientes para acabar con el sufrimiento de la persona que más me importa.

-Nadie está poniendo en duda tu capacidad, Severus. Y sé que sin importar el resultado de todo esto, Harry va a valorar todo lo que has hecho por él –Albus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a retirarse-. No pierdas la fe en ti mismo, porque estoy seguro que Harry no la ha perdido.

Después de que Albus se marchó, el profesor cerró el laboratorio y se cambió de ropa antes de acomodarse en la cama junto a Harry. El muchacho suspiró dentro de su abrazo, pero Severus no quiso hablarle por temor a molestarlo. En vez de eso, lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras unía su mejilla fría contra el joven y tibio rostro. Harry apenas se movió, sintiendo su cálido aliento cuando Severus murmuró algo que no alcanzó a comprender.

Demasiado débil para abrir los ojos, Harry sólo suspiró mientras sentía que poco a poco se sumía en la inconsciencia. Y si no hubiese estado más dormido que despierto, habría jurado que no eran suyas ésas cálidas lágrimas que humedecían poco a poco su rostro, del lado donde reposaba la mejilla de su pareja.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo Final: Haz que mi cielo vuelva a ser azul.**_

_**Notas: **_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_


	46. XXX Haz que mi cielo vuelva a ser azul

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Este fanfic será Slash con Lemon. Es decir, contendrá relaciones, algunas explícitas, entre chicos. Más adelante Mpreg. También habrá parejas hetero, muerte de algún personaje y mucha angustia. Si alguna de éstas situaciones no te es grata, no lo leas. Sólo aviso.**_

_**Nota: He tenido que modificar algunos detalles del pasado, carácter y edades de algunos personajes, así como características y funcionamiento de algunos hechizos y objetos mágicos, para poder adaptarlos a mi historia. Espero no incomodarles.**_

_**Que la disfruten.**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a HanaG, Velia y Devi, por sus comentarios. **_

_**Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Haz que mi cielo vuelva a ser azul.**_

**S**irius caminaba por las calles de Londres rumbo al consultorio de su terapeuta, esquivando el bullicio de la ciudad propio de ésas horas tan tempranas. Percibió el aroma a café recién hecho de un restaurante cercano, y recordó que no había tomado nada antes de salir. Miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de su cita con el doctor Sayers. Apresuró el paso buscado el origen de ése agradable perfume y tras encontrarlo, ocupó un lugar cercano a la ventana.

Desde su llegada al Londres Muggle siempre desayunaba lo mismo. Y al final como único compañero de mesa, un café negro cargado y sin azúcar. Como si con el amargor de ésa oscura bebida el hombre intentase opacar la amargura que llevaba dentro. El áspero sabor atravesó su garganta al primer sorbo, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre una pareja que en la mesa contigua se besaba, ignorante de su presencia.

La soledad comenzaba a punzarle, como una espina que dolía cada vez más dentro de su corazón, cuando al amanecer las sábanas eran frías y su cama demasiado grande; su mano amiga, tediosa. Y su propia imagen en el espejo, deprimente. Sintiendo que comenzaba a enfermarse con ésos pensamientos, Sirius dio otro sorbo a su café y se dispuso a pensar en su cita con el terapeuta.

Progresaba en sus terapias. Ahora reconocía su posición y la importancia que tenía en la vida de Harry. El doctor Sayers nunca le prometió que olvidaría la dolorosa experiencia vivida en el pasado, pero sí que aprendería a superarla. Tampoco hubo expectativas utópicas sobre un cambio radical hacia Snape. Era realista y sabía que las heridas muy profundas habían dejado en su paciente cicatrices imposibles de borrar.

Pero Sirius comenzaba a sentirse bien con la condición homosexual de su ahijado y de su mejor amigo, y con las parejas que ellos habían elegido. Y aunque persistía en su corazón la amargura de no llegar a conocer jamás el rostro oculto tras la máscara blanca, había terminado por aceptar que al igual que él, Severus Snape era sólo la víctima desafortunada de ése fantasma que durante tantos años lo atormentara.

El trato entre ambos hombres si bien no era el más cordial, al menos ya estaba ausente de ataques. Pero sabía que ésa tregua culminaría el día que Harry dejara de ser una conexión entre ellos. Previniendo ésa situación, el doctor Sayers le aconsejó como tarea tratar de prolongarla. Y el animago le había prometido hacerlo uno de ésos días, cuando encontrara el momento adecuado para hablar con Snape sobre ello.

La mesera llegó con la cuenta, haciendo que el mago volviera al presente. Mientras pagaba, se percató que en la mesa contigua la pareja ya se había marchado y una dama ocupaba su lugar. La observó durante un largo momento con mirada abstraída. Era guapa, de porte elegante y el animago calculó que tendría algunos años menos que él. Entretenida en revisar unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ella no puso atención a su mirada escrutadora.

-Ésa dama de la mesa de al lado... ¿la conoce? –la mesera se agachó a su altura para escucharlo mejor, y asintió mientras guardaba su propina en el delantal-. ¿Quién es?

-Viene a éste lugar de vez en cuando, y siempre está sola –Sirius asintió, sin dejar de observar a la atractiva mujer. Un extraño sonido agudo se escuchó cerca de ellos y en tanto el animago buscaba su origen la dama se levantó de su lugar, tirando uno de sus papeles sin darse cuenta. Sirius la observó cuando ella caminó hacia la salida del restaurante, la taza de café en una mano y los papeles en la otra-. Como puede ver, es bastante distraída.

-Yo pagaré su consumo –Sirius sonrió con ligereza al tiempo que sacaba un billete de su cartera, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar la denominación-. Y también pagaré la taza que se está llevando –la mesera aceptó el pago y después de observar el billete se retiró para buscar el cambio. Sirius se dio prisa en levantar el papel y alcanzarla cerca de la salida.

-Espere, señorita. Se le cayó esto... ¡por todos los rayos! –al oír que alguien la llamaba la dama dio vuelta con rapidez, vertiendo sin querer el contenido caliente de la taza, sobre el traje azul marino del hombre que la llamaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! –mientras ella se disculpaba, Sirius se apresuró a limpiar la fina tela, en vano. La mancha de café se extendió sobre la superficie sin que él pudiera evitarlo-. ¿Lo he quemado? Lo lamento tanto...

-Está bien, no se preocupe. No alcanzó a quemarme –Sirius apartó la mirada de su traje para dirigirla a la mujer frente a él. Y en ése breve instante se olvidó de la mancha. Se olvidó de su cita con el terapeuta... se olvidó de su propio nombre. Los ojos color miel que aún lo miraban apenados parecieron sonreírle. Eran cálidos, serenos, claros. Como una mañana de domingo con desayuno sobre la cama, café con leche y pan recién horneado.

Cuando él aceptó su disculpa, los labios como uvas se curvaron en una sonrisa. Dos pequeños huecos en sus mejillas de ligero rubor acentuaron un rostro armonioso y firme. Tan firme como el cuerpo que Sirius adivinó por debajo del traje color vino. Era una mujer que ya había dejado atrás la primavera, pero que el otoño aún no se atrevía a posarse sobre ella. Belleza distraída y discreta. Y elegante, como una cena a la luz de las velas con una botella de champaña y música suave...

El sonido agudo volvió a escucharse, más cerca de él ahora. Comprendió que se trataba de un aparato Muggle que la dama portaba en algún recóndito lugar de su cartera.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué tarde es! –la mujer dio media vuelta y caminó deprisa hacia la salida del restaurante.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo se llama? –ella se detuvo por un momento, y su corto cabello castaño danzó frente a sus ojos cuando le respondió con voz risueña.

-Me llamo Catherine.

-Su cambio, señor –Sirius se disponía a alcanzarla, pero la voz de la mesera detrás de él lo distrajo por un instante.

-Quédeselo –y salió hacia la calle. Buscó con la mirada tratando de encontrar entre la gente la figura elegante de la atractiva dama, pero ésta ya no estaba.

Desalentado, Sirius permaneció sobre la acera, arrugando sin querer el papel que aún conservaba en su mano. Recordando que ella lo había olvidado lo observó, y una sonrisa de aliento se dibujó en sus labios. "Ministerio de Magia" decía en el encabezado. Por ésa razón siempre venía sola. Pertenecía al Mundo Mágico y tal vez sus visitas al mundo Muggle sólo eran de trabajo.

-Catherine... –suspirando, dobló el papel con cuidado y lo guardó en su cartera antes de apresurar sus pasos hacia el consultorio, donde el doctor Sayers ya lo estaba esperando desde hacía mucho rato.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco siempre tuvo presente que algún día, Oliver tendría que saber de su relación con Blaise. Pero nunca deseó que las cosas se dieran de ésa manera. En el interior del carruaje que lo llevaba a Hogsmeade, observaba la esclava de oro que él mismo le comprara al castaño, como obsequio de un aniversario que nunca llegaron a celebrar. Oliver se la había hecho llegar por medio de una lechuza, junto con una nota citándolo en el estanque de los cisnes.

Sus dos nombres grabados uno muy junto al otro hacían obvia una relación más allá de la amistad, y Oliver no era ningún tonto. Draco casi podía adivinar que el moreno estaba molesto. Lo sabía muy bien porque ésa misma molestia ya la había sentido él, la mañana que descubriera el engaño de quien fuera su pareja. Sabía que Oliver iba a hacerle muchas preguntas, y él estaba dispuesto a responder a todas ellas sin omitirle nada. Si había llegado el momento de hablar, lo haría con la verdad.

Dejó aparcado el carruaje para recorrer los metros que lo separaban de su pareja. Lo vio de pie frente al estanque, lanzando semillas a los cisnes. Con el corazón oprimido, redujo la velocidad de su andar cuando llegó junto a él. Oliver siguió con lo suyo sin levantar la mirada, pero Draco pudo advertir que su gesto se endurecía, señal de que había notado su presencia. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se sentó en la orilla del estanque y se dedicó a contemplar su propio reflejo en el agua.

-¿Desde cuándo? –fue la pregunta obligada que surgió de los labios de Oliver, en un susurro que Draco apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

-De haber seguido juntos, éste mismo mes hubiéramos cumplido dos años –la bolsa que contenía las semillas fue apretada con fuerza dentro del puño que la sujetaba. Oliver estaba haciendo cuentas-. Déjame ayudarte. Cuando él y tú comenzaron, él y yo llevábamos tres meses de relación.

-¿Cómo pudo? –Oliver apretó los dientes con la misma fuerza con la que apretujaba entre sus manos la bolsa de papel, casi destrozada-. ¿Por qué?

-Ésas mismas preguntas le hice cuando descubrí lo que había entre ustedes –Oliver apartó la mirada del estanque para posarla sobre su pareja. Draco jugueteó con el agua fresca, haciendo que su propia imagen se desvaneciera en ondas al contacto con su mano-. No hubo entonces respuesta que pudiera convencerme. No espero ahora que alguna te convenza.

-No sé cómo pude estar tan ciego, para no ver todas las cosas que ahora puedo comprender –suspirando, el moreno se deshizo de las semillas que le quedaban y se sentó a su lado-. Siempre que él volvía a casa, me preguntaba por ti. Cuando a pesar de estar conmigo lo notaba ausente... era porque pensaba en ti. Ahora sé que murió por ti porque te amaba... ¿Qué signifiqué entonces para él? ¿Nada?

Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Oliver, y su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho cuando dentro de ésa mirada café que ahora amaba, pudo vislumbrar el reflejo de una lágrima.

-Quisiera que él viviera para que pudiera responder a mi pregunta porque ahora... ahora sólo puedo pensar que nunca me amó. Que sólo permaneció a mi lado por el bebé que esperaba. Ahora sólo puedo pensar que cuando me hacía el amor... era en ti en quien pensaba mientras me tocaba –temblando de rabia, Oliver apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, mientras su voz se quebraba-. Quisiera... pararme frente a su tumba y patearla. Quisiera insultarlo... gritarle que lo odio y que... ¡Maldición! Quisiera que viviera para poder matarlo con mis propias manos...

-Lo sé. Yo también quise hacerlo –la frialdad con la que Draco hablaba le hizo saber a Oliver, que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para asimilarlo-. Sé que ahora no lo creerás, pero de cualquier manera te diré que él nos amaba a los dos. Ésa fue la explicación que me dio –una risa amarga fue la respuesta de Oliver, que Draco pudo entender porque él también había reaccionado de la misma manera ante ésa confesión.

-Estoy tan molesto. Tan... decepcionado... –no hubo más palabras después de eso. Draco respetó su silencio mientras seguía jugando con su reflejo en el agua. Sentado junto a él, Oliver sólo lo observaba, su mente formulando muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas-. Si él te engañó conmigo y tú lo sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Esperaba el momento apropiado para hacerlo, y evitar que te doliera demasiado –su mano húmeda se posó sobre la mejilla de Oliver, que cerró sus ojos cafés cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su piel-. No me gustó que te enteraras de ésta manera.

-¿Por qué no me odias? –Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder-. Es decir... si yo fui el culpable de su separación, ¿no deberías guardarme rencor?

-No dudes que te odié. Cuando lo supe todo, quise que tú lo supieras también –sin saber porqué, Oliver sintió que su corazón se encogía de dolor al escuchar la respuesta de su pareja-. Pero después comprendí que tú no tenías la culpa. Nos engañó a los dos. Ésa es la verdad.

-Sin embargo, tú estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo y me ayudaste a superar ésta etapa tan dolorosa de mi vida... ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te quedaras a mi lado?

-La noche que Blaise murió, él me expresó su temor de que te quedaras solo. Me pidió que no dejara que tu padrastro se acercara a ti.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo tú has estado conmigo porque él te lo pidió? –Draco pudo percibir la decepción en la voz de Oliver. Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue al principio. Después comenzaste a gustarme –el rubio se puso de pie y ajustó la fina capa sobre su cuerpo. Oliver permaneció sentado en su sitio, sin saber qué pensar-. Estoy contigo porque me gustas. Eso es todo.

-No esperes que pretenda que no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, después de todo lo que acabo de saber –Draco asintió, consciente de ello-. Ahora mismo tengo en mi mente una imagen de Blaise y de ti, juntos. Y no puedo evitar sentirme molesto.

-Es justo que estés molesto con Blaise –razonó el rubio, para después afirmar-: Pero no me parece justo que te molestes conmigo.

-Es que ahora mismo no sé lo que me molesta en realidad –Draco lo miró sin entender-. No sé si me molesta imaginarlo contigo o... imaginarte con él.

-Sé que nada borrará lo que hubo entre él, y nosotros. Pero tampoco lo que hay entre los dos ahora –Draco depositó la esclava de Blaise sobre la mano de Oliver, y dio media vuelta para retornar por el camino hacia donde su carruaje lo esperaba-. Te daré el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

Oliver lo observó mientras se alejaba, hasta que su vista ya no pudo alcanzarlo. Permaneció un momento más en ése lugar donde un año atrás, le diera a Blaise la feliz noticia de que sería papá. Cuando Blaise era su pareja, el compañero con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida... la persona en la que más confiaba.

-Pensaba que no había mentiras entre nosotros –murmuró con amargura mientras sostenía la esclava, que lanzó destellos dorados al contacto con los rayos del sol. Guardó la alhaja en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dirigió a su carruaje. Se hacía tarde y antes de comenzar su turno quería pasar unas horas con su hija... lo único verdadero que ahora le quedaba de Blaise.

oooooooOooooooo

La doctora Sayers tomaba algunas notas, sentada en la misma banquita blanca que meses atrás Hermione usara con frecuencia. Esperaba su visita mientras observaba los efectos de la nueva poción antidepresiva en sus demás pacientes, también víctimas del beso del Dementor. Algunos como en el caso de Hermione ya comenzaban a dar signos de recuperación, lo que la hacía sentirse muy satisfecha. No obstante, la esperanza para quienes perdieran sus almas parecía estar muy lejos aún.

La similitud entre Hermione y sus demás pacientes en recuperación radicaba primero, en la comprensión de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Luego la conciencia de sus sentimientos, sensaciones, temores y anhelos. Y por último, frustración al no poder recordar las experiencias positivas de su pasado y por ende, los sentimientos inherentes a las cosas y personas que antes del beso significaron algo en su vida. Eso la hacía sentirse impotente y tan frustrada como ellos.

Durante muchos meses consultó por todos los medios a su alcance, la respuesta a la posibilidad de que la víctima recuperara sus recuerdos robados. Pero ningún erudito en el tema le dio expectativas a ése respecto. Las actitudes positivas que acompañaban a los recuerdos buenos de sus víctimas eran el alimento de los Dementores, y éstos seres no parecían estar dispuestos a devolver a sus víctimas lo robado. Hermione Granger era la prueba viviente de ello.

La doctora dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando los alborotados cabellos de Hermione reflejaron su sombra sobre ella. La joven sostenía contra su pecho el último de sus diarios, mientras mantenía su mirada café contra la de su terapeuta. La doctora Sayers suspiró, adivinando la pregunta de su paciente rehabilitada. Aunque le hubiese gustado mucho darle una respuesta positiva, decidió que la sinceridad le serviría mucho más que una falsa esperanza.

-Hasta ahora no he podido encontrar el modo de recuperar tus recuerdos –la muchacha asintió en silencio y suspiró, comprendiendo sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado en la banquita sin dejar de apretar el diario contra su pecho-. Lo siento mucho. Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte.

-Usted hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance, y le estoy muy agradecida por ello –Hermione apretó las manos en un puño, su rostro endurecido-. Aquí el único culpable es ése monstruo que se llevó todo lo que era mío. Lo que yo guardaba en mi corazón.

-Puedo entender cómo te sientes –su paciente negó con la cabeza, la tristeza en su joven rostro y una necesidad muy grande de desahogar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta-. Y también entiendo tu frustración, pero...

-¡No! ¡No lo entiende! ¡No sabe lo que estoy sintiendo porque no lo ha vivido! –la doctora guardó un respetuoso mutismo ante el estallido de su paciente. La dejó seguir, consciente que necesitaba echar fuera todo el dolor y la frustración que tenía guardados dentro de ella-. ¡Usted no ha perdido a su pareja! ¡No ha perdido a sus amigos! ¡No ha perdido todos sus sueños!

Hermione lloró durante varios minutos, las palabras atoradas en su garganta por la fuerza con que deseaban escapar. Sus sollozos cortaron el aire sereno de ésa mañana de verano, mientras en su corazón parecía que el invierno se negaba a marcharse. La doctora sólo permanecía a su lado, en un silencio que sabía que su paciente necesitaba más que cualquier palabra de aliento que pudiese salir de sus labios. Era cierto que ella nunca había vivido algo semejante, pero eso no significaba que no la comprendiera.

Los sollozos de Hermione se fueron acallando poco a poco. Levantó su mirada apenada hacia la doctora, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por su conducta explosiva. La mujer le sonrió en disculpa y le ofreció un pañuelo, al tiempo que recogía algunos de sus rizos castaños para devolverlos a su sitio. Eso pareció relajar a su paciente, que respiró con fuerza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo no sentirme frustrada, si no puedo reconocer el amor de un hombre maravilloso? ¿Cómo no sentirme como una malagradecida, si no puedo devolver el cariño de quienes alguna vez consideré mi familia? –Hermione abrió su diario y repasó al azar sus páginas. Hojas repletas de palabras huecas que ahora ya no significaban nada para ella-. ¿Cómo no sentirme impotente... si no sé cómo consolar a mi mejor amigo mientras llora de dolor entre mis brazos?

-Aunque no lo creas, comprendo cómo te sientes –la doctora Sayers no pudo dejar de observar la fuerza con la que su paciente sostenía su diario. Era como si tuviese miedo de perderlo y con él su propia vida. La realidad la sacudió hasta casi dolerle cuando en ése instante las palabras de su esposo regresaron nítidas a su mente:

"_No deberías permitir que los diarios condicionen la conducta de tu paciente. Ella no debe basar su expectativa de vida en ellos, sino en su propia capacidad natural de recuperación"._

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al comprender el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. Lo bendijo en silencio y se acercó a su paciente para quitarle el diario de las manos. Lo examinó por algunos momentos haciendo que Hermione la mirara con una mezcla de curiosidad y angustia. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, la doctora le dirigió una mirada firme. Hermione no comprendió cuando su terapeuta volvió a colocar su diario abierto sobre sus manos, pero aún así la escuchó mientras le hablaba.

-Observa con atención tu diario, y dime qué es lo que ves.

-Veo... lo que alguna vez fui, y que no podré volver a ser –con un asentimiento, la doctora la alentó a continuar-. Veo lo que alguna vez sentí... y que no podré volver a sentir jamás. Lo que alguna vez tuve, y que nunca podré recuperar.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Hermione? –su paciente la miró sin comprender. Sintió la necesidad de volver a abrazar su diario, pero la doctora se lo impidió mientras continuaba-. Has estado buscando todo el tiempo en el lugar equivocado. Y yo tengo gran culpa en eso.

-No entiendo lo que trata de decirme –la doctora Sayers depositó en su mano la rosa que Ron le obsequiara. Seguía tan roja y olorosa como el primer día, y la terapeuta consideró que era el momento apropiado para terminar de abrir los ojos de su paciente y quizás también, su corazón.

-No busques las respuestas a tus preguntas en las cosas que perdiste. Búscalas en las cosas que te quedan. Búscalas en las cosas que _aún puedes_ _ver, sentir... y tocar_ –la terapeuta siguió hablándole y Hermione la escuchó con atención, meditando cada una de sus palabras. Al final, la doctora Sayers supo que su paciente había logrado comprenderla, cuando vio que se ponía de pie con una mirada llena de determinación.

La joven le entregó su diario, que la doctora aceptó sin dudar. Depositó en su mejilla un beso y con paso firme, salió de la terraza del Área de Psiquiatría Mágica. Emma Sayers observó el diario y después de un instante sonrió. Hermione se había llevado con ella la rosa de Ron.

oooooooOooooooo

Una de las cosas que Severus más detestaba –después de las victorias de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin-, era reconocer cuando Albus tenía la razón. Nada le mortificaba más, que ver el brillo en los ojos azules del anciano cuando se reconocía vencedor frente a su protegido. Pero ésa tarde de sábado todo era muy diferente, y mientras esperaban el diagnóstico del medimago Severus bendijo al viejo director. De no haber descansado lo suficiente, jamás hubiera encontrado el error en la poción.

Hacía tres horas que Harry la había bebido. En la habitación contigua, Poppy y el medimago vigilaban su evolución. En medio del silencio que los rodeaba, sólo podían escucharse los nerviosos pasos de Sirius y el ruido de las envolturas de los caramelos de limón del director. Parado junto a la chimenea apagada, Severus permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su mente siempre activa repasaba cada poción conocida que pudiese servirle de antídoto en caso de algún problema, que esperaba no ocurriera.

No había querido avisarle a nadie más. No le agradaba la idea de tener a todos los Weasley revoloteando cerca y alterando más sus nervios, que después de tres horas de larga espera ya amenazaban con estallar. Se reservaría el derecho de informar sobre el estado de Harry hasta saberlo fuera de peligro. Mientras tanto, ya tenía suficiente con el preocupado ir y venir del animago y los caramelos de Albus. Impaciente, dejó su lugar junto a la chimenea para hacer guardia frente a la puerta.

La ansiedad fue palpable en el rostro de los tres hombres, cuando Poppy salió de la habitación seguida por el medimago.

-No parece haber problema hasta ahora. La sangre de Harry está reaccionando bien a la poción –comenzó el doctor, acaparando la atención de los presentes-. Los coágulos no tardarán en comenzar a disolverse, aunque todo indica que será un proceso lento pero seguro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar hasta asegurarse que ya no corre peligro?

-Las primeras veinticuatro horas serán cruciales –respondió a la pregunta de Severus-. Si después de ése tiempo la poción no le ha hecho daño, tengan por seguro que ya no lo hará.

-¿Recuperará la vista? –fue la pregunta ansiosa de Sirius.

-Lo hará de forma paulatina, conforme los coágulos se disuelvan y la sangre comience a correr con libertad por las venas retinianas. El dolor de cabeza disminuirá al mismo ritmo –las palabras del medimago provocaron un gran sentimiento de alivio-. Ahora está dormido y dudo que despierte hasta dentro de varias horas. Vendré a verlo mañana para examinarlo.

Después de que el medimago se marchó, el ambiente en ésa habitación pareció aligerarse como por arte de magia. Albus se permitió una breve conversación con Poppy, mientras Sirius se sentaba por primera vez desde su llegada. Junto a la ventana, Severus contempló la caída de la tarde, teñida en vivos colores bermellón. Suspiró. Si todo salía bien, Harry tendría muy pronto la oportunidad de volver a contemplar un atardecer como el que ahora él presenciaba.

Poppy decidió volver junto a Harry, y Albus aprovechó para pasar a verlo dejando a su pupilo y al animago solos en la misma habitación. Severus permaneció junto a la ventana, en espera de que los demás se marcharan para hacerle compañía a su pareja. A unos metros de él, Sirius observó en silencio al profesor, que mantenía en su rostro serio una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. El mismo gesto que tenía un año atrás, la noche en que a Harry lo golpeara el rayo.

En ése entonces, él no tenía idea de la relación que existía entre su ahijado y Snape, y no fue capaz de creer en su genuino interés por el bienestar de Harry. Pero después de varios meses de ser su testigo y cómplice de noches de desvelo buscando la poción para curarlo, negarse a la realidad de que ése hombre amaba a su ahijado habría sido una testarudez.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal para admirar el atardecer, cuyo matiz escarlata se desvanecía poco a poco al esconderse el sol detrás del horizonte. Severus no hizo intento de moverse de su lugar. Sólo se limitó a contemplar cómo la noche esparcía su manto azul sobre el cielo, hasta que la voz de Sirius se dejó escuchar en medio del silencio que los envolvía.

-No puedo menos que reconocer lo que hiciste por Harry –Severus pareció no escucharlo, porque su mirada oscura siguió posada en algún punto más allá de la ventana-. Debo admitir que de no haber sido por ti, mi ahijado hubiera tenido que recurrir a la cirugía, sin ninguna oportunidad de recuperar la vista.

-No hay que cantar victoria aún, Black –Sirius hizo caso omiso al modo en que Snape pronunció su apellido. A lo largo de todos ésos meses se había dado cuenta, que ése tono que ambos usaban para dirigirse la palabra se les daba de forma innata-. No me sentiré tranquilo hasta estar seguro que ya no corre peligro.

-Tengo fe en la fortaleza de mi ahijado. Sé que se recuperará –el animago se cruzó de brazos, y un mechón de su negro cabello ocultó parte de su rostro cuando descansó su frente contra el cristal-. Escucha, Snape... creo que sería conveniente que a partir de ahora intentáramos llevarnos un poco mejor.

-No existe posibilidad alguna de que eso llegue a ocurrir –Sirius reprimió un gruñido ante el tono incrédulo en la voz de profesor, que apartó sus negros ojos de la ventana para posarlos sobre el animago-. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño, Black. No pretendas que hagamos como que nada ocurrió. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Te equivocas, Snape. Sí tenemos algo en común, y es la persona por la que hemos mantenido ésta tregua hasta ahora –Severus no pudo objetar nada ante la razón en sus palabras-. No estoy proponiendo una amistad, porque sé tan bien como tú que eso no es posible. Pero creo que sería bueno que tratáramos de mantener ésa tregua, por el bien de Harry.

Severus no respondió. Dejó su lugar junto a la ventana y se sentó en la silla que Sirius ocupara minutos antes. Tenía que admitir que Black estaba siendo razonable y él estaba cansado de pelear sin razón. No era fácil conservar los estribos teniéndolo tan cerca. Black tenía el extraño don de hacerle perder el control de la manera más natural. Pero era el padrino de Harry. Una de las personas que él más amaba.

-Sé que Harry no desea vernos pelear. Y estoy dispuesto a mantener la tregua con tal de hacerlo feliz, porque él es lo más importante para mí –la voz de Sirius fue firme cuando le habló, lo que hizo que Severus le sostuviera la mirada.

-Ésta noche yo me quedaré con Harry para vigilar que la poción no le haga daño –el animago frunció el ceño, extrañado ante el cambio de tema tan repentino-. Pero mañana podrás ocupar mi lugar mientras descanso algunas horas. Sería conveniente que los dos estuviéramos a su lado cuando despierte –Sirius asintió en silencio, comprendiendo. A su propio modo, Snape estaba aceptando prolongar la tregua.

Albus salió de la habitación y Sirius aprovechó para pasar a ver a su ahijado, que aún dormía. Severus se perdió en sus pensamientos durante varios minutos mientras escuchaba la voz del anciano, bastante lejana. Jamás se imaginó que después de toda una vida de relación bélica, pudiera ser capaz de compartir un interés en común con Sirius Black. Y ése algo en común era Harry.

Su pareja era lo más importante para él y al igual que el animago, también estaba dispuesto a todo por su felicidad.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco depositó un ramo de blancos jazmines sobre la tumba de su madre, y acarició con suavidad el contorno de su rostro tallado en jaspe. El tiempo no parecía transcurrir en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Narcisa moraba en su eterno descanso. El mausoleo que un año atrás Lucius le mandara construir se conservaba tan bien cuidado, como la bella estatua de su dueña que se erigía sobre él. Impecable, como la sonrisa etérea que se perpetuaba sobre la cristalina superficie de su fuente.

No guardaba recuerdo alguno de ella sentada a su lado en la cama, contándole un cuento para que se durmiera. Apenas algún abrazo breve de bienvenida cuando en las vacaciones una enorme mansión lo esperaba, fría y vacía como la relación que mantuviera con sus padres la mayor parte de su vida. Pero aún así la había amado. Y la seguiría amando porque al final ella había correspondido a su amor haciendo lo más sublime que una madre puede hacer por un hijo: dar la vida por él.

El muchacho permaneció mucho tiempo parado frente a su imagen, hasta que el atardecer cayó sobre el sepulcro entintando el fino jaspe con destellos de oro. Acarició su rostro alabastrino y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Oliver a varios metros de él, en sus manos un ramo de jazmines amarillos. Su corazón latió con fuerza inusitada. A casi tres semanas desde su último encuentro en Hogsmeade no podía negar cuánto lo extrañaba.

Oliver pasó a su lado y Draco aspiró el aroma que dejó en el aire, cuando el moreno se acercó a la fuente para depositar sobre ella las flores que tenía en la mano. Lo observó por un largo momento en el que su visita se mantuvo de pie, agradeciendo en silencio a la señora Malfoy por la magia que su hija y él ahora poseían. Oliver se acercó para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y Draco cerró los ojos, suspirando mientras correspondía a él con la misma fuerza.

-Recordé que hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de tu madre, y quise venir a dejarle flores –Draco se sintió decepcionado al saber el motivo real de su visita. Se separó de él y emprendió camino de regreso a la mansión. Oliver se dio cuenta de su molestia y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo-. Y vine a ésta hora porque tu padre me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

Draco aminoró el paso pero no se detuvo, y Oliver caminó en silencio junto a él. Recortada contra el cielo vespertino la mansión se alzaba imponente, con sus enormes ventanales y sus gruesas columnas labradas en exquisito relieve. Tan elegante como los dueños que alguna vez la habitaran. Él ya había estado ahí un año atrás, pero entonces no puso demasiada atención a los detalles. Se distrajo por un instante admirando la bella estructura, hasta que la presencia de Draco lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se detuvo en mitad del camino, haciendo que Draco se detuviera con él. Suspirando, envolvió su rostro entre sus manos morenas y los ojos grises se entrecerraron a la espera de los reproches, que nunca llegaron. En vez de eso, la suave voz de Oliver vibró contra sus labios cuando le habló.

-He perdonado a Blaise. No tiene sentido guardarle rencor por lo que hizo –la mirada de Draco fue una mezcla de alivio y coraje. Y tan fría, que Oliver sintió que lo traspasaba con ella.

-¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que te hizo? –Oliver guardó silencio, tratando de entender el motivo de su molestia-. Yo necesité mucho tiempo para hacerlo ¿Y tú sólo vienes y me dices "ya lo he perdonado"? ¿A qué estás jugando?

-¡No estoy jugando a nada! –Oliver soltó el pálido rostro y buscó asiento en la pequeña banqueta que rodeaba el jardín. Draco sólo se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ofendido. Él había necesitado muchos meses para dejar salir todos los sentimientos negativos que ésa decepción amorosa le había dejado. Y la idea de que Oliver lo estuviese tomando todo tan a la ligera le molestaba.

-Pensé que lo amabas de verdad, y que tus sentimientos eran lo bastante profundos como para que su engaño te doliera... al menos durante algún tiempo más.

-Me duele... como no tienes idea –Oliver levantó hacia él sus ojos cafés, y Draco pudo vislumbrar la tristeza en ellos-. Pero he tenido tres largas semanas para darme cuenta que no puedo culparlo por amar a alguien... tan maravilloso como tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Durante todos estos meses, te dedicaste a llenar su vacío con tu presencia. Y lo hiciste poco a poco, entrando en mi corazón hasta donde ya no pensaba que sería posible –Oliver dejó su asiento en la acera para enfrentarse a una sorprendida mirada gris-. No me importa lo que sucedió entre Blaise y tú, porque ahora sé que lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que cualquier rencor que pueda guardarle. Yo... te amo. Y creo que no necesito entrar en detalles del porqué te has convertido en la luz de mi vida.

La confesión de Oliver fue lo último de todas las cosas que Draco esperaba. No supo qué decir ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, y sólo reaccionó cuando al no obtener respuesta de su parte, el moreno reinició su camino para buscar la salida de la mansión. No lo dejó partir. Tomó el cuello de su túnica y unió su boca húmeda a la de él, ansiosa y exigente. Se dejó llevar mientras Oliver enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves, platinados cuando los primeros rayos lunares reflejaron sobre ellos su luz.

-¿Tú sientes lo mismo que yo? –Draco respondió a su anhelante pregunta asintiendo en silencio y estrechándole con más fuerza, su cuerpo pegado al otro cuerpo. Ambos gimieron al sentir el calor que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ellos-. Entonces demuéstramelo... con algo más que tu presencia.

-Mi habitación está muy lejos... –Draco lo empujó sin dejar de besar sus labios, sonriendo en travesura cuando el verdor de la hierba los recibió enredados uno con el otro-. Ni sueñes que caminaremos hasta allá...

Muy a gusto con la idea, Oliver no puso ninguna objeción. Ésa noche, ambos decidieron que era hora de disfrutar sin reservas de quien ahora era su compañero. Y lo harían sin secretos ni remordimientos. Sin reproches... sin necesidad de perdonar. Sólo ellos dos; un enorme jardín, y sus cuerpos ansiosos explorándose en la oscuridad.

oooooooOooooooo

Severus cerró el libro que leía y observó en silencio a quien dormía a su lado. Él y Poppy habían pensado que sería fácil mantener quieto a Harry en su convalecencia. Pero se dieron cuenta de su error cuando al segundo día de su despertar, el joven escapó de la enfermería hacia los aposentos que compartía con el profesor de pociones. Viendo que no había modo de retenerlo contra su voluntad, al final decidieron dejarlo bajo su vigilancia.

A tres semanas desde que le diera a beber la poción, su pareja se recuperaba a pasos agigantados. Durante los primeros días no pareció haber mucho avance. El dolor y la ceguera persistieron hasta que a partir de la segunda semana el muchacho comenzó a distinguir sombras, y el dolor disminuyó. Ahora diferenciaba sin problemas el contorno de los objetos y sólo necesitaba beber el Cefalserum una vez al día. Los coágulos se estaban disolviendo hasta casi desaparecer.

El medimago le tenía prohibido salir a la luz directa del sol, para no lastimar sus ojos acostumbrados a tantos meses en completa oscuridad. Confiaban en que lo hiciera muy pronto, cuando las retinas volvieran a su labor natural de procesar la luz. Mientras tanto, se conformaban con dar largos paseos por los terrenos cuando el sol se ponía. Durante el día desaparecía con Sirius por horas, en lo que Severus suponía eran exploraciones a zonas de Castillo que sólo el animago conocía.

Dejó el libro sobre la cama al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se colocó una bata sin dejar de preguntarse quién podría ser a ésas horas. La figura elegante de Lucius se perfiló debajo del dintel, la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón en amago de seguir golpeando la gruesa puerta de madera. Severus lo invitó a pasar con un gesto poco amistoso, arrancando una sonrisa cínica del aristócrata. Sin esperar invitación, el rubio se sirvió una copa de su mejor licor y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

Severus se sentó en una silla alta junto al bar, y se cruzó de brazos en espera de que el rubio terminara de ponerse cómodo.

-¿Cómo está Potter? –Lucius no habló hasta que terminó de catar la bebida en su mano, no muy convencido de su calidad.

-Él está bien, recuperándose poco a poco –intuyendo que la pregunta del rubio era mera cortesía, decidió no ahondar en detalles-. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Tengo entendido que durante todos estos meses buscando el remedio para tu pareja, te has vuelto un experto en todo lo relacionado con los venenos –Severus sólo se encogió de hombros ante su afirmación-. Draco me comentó que el libro que Flamel te dio, contiene información muy valiosa que podría ayudar a curar infinidad de padecimientos.

-Es verdad. El veneno de las serpientes contiene muchas propiedades que en el Mundo Mágico no se han aprovechado como es debido –respondió el profesor de pociones, intrigado en averiguar a dónde quería llegar el rubio. Decidido a ir al grano, Lucius se puso de pie y enfocó su mirada azul en los negros ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que encuentres en el veneno una cura para Remus? –la pregunta de Lucius descolocó a Severus. El profesor dejó su lugar junto al bar y dio algunos pasos en mitad de la sala, decidido a responderle con total honestidad.

-Jamás existirá una cura para él. Ser un Hombre Lobo es una condición natural, no una enfermedad –el profesor pudo ver el gesto de frustración en el rostro de Lucius. Al final el rubio asintió, comprendiendo. Se puso de pie apretando su bastón con fuerza para dirigirse a la salida-. Sin embargo... puedo buscar alguna solución para atenuar el dolor durante sus transformaciones.

Lucius detuvo sus pasos para volverse hacia él, y Severus pudo distinguir en sus ojos azules un brillo de esperanza. En ése momento comprendió que no era la condición de Remus como Hombre Lobo lo que le molestaba al rubio. Era el intenso dolor que sufría cada vez que la Luna Llena laceraba la piel y los huesos de su pareja, dejándolo lesionado durante varios días.

-¿En cuánto tiempo lograrías elaborarla?

-Ahora con un nuevo profesor de pociones no tengo intención de volver a dar clases en Hogwarts. Tal vez pueda dedicarme por completo a ello, al menos durante algún tiempo –se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Por otro lado, estoy muy cansado por las presiones de éstos últimos meses, y me hace falta un buen descanso.

-Tengo una casa de verano en el Caribe, en una playa privada. Pueden usarla durante el tiempo que necesiten –Severus entrecerró los ojos, indeciso. La idea de asolearse como lagartija no le agradaba en absoluto, pero sabía que a Harry iba a gustarle mucho. Por otro lado, saboreaba el pensamiento de pasar algunas noches en la orilla del mar haciendo cosas más interesantes que nadar-. Además de eso, financiaré todo lo relacionado con tu investigación. Y también tus proyectos futuros si me entregas resultados óptimos.

-Trato hecho –aceptó Severus, convencido al escuchar su última oferta. Una hora más tarde, Lucius se marchaba después de afinar todos los detalles del acuerdo que acababa de hacer con el profesor.

Severus no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. El estudio profundo que durante todos ésos meses hiciera sobre los venenos había terminado por gustarle. Era un campo muy grande de posibilidades que estaba pensando en explotar al máximo. Sobre todo en lo que se refería a tratamientos alternativos para el dolor. Volviendo de sus vacaciones, se dedicaría por completo a su nuevo trabajo. Y Remus Lupin sería su primer proyecto.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde el primer día de su ingreso a la cuarta planta del Ministerio de Magia, Ron supo que se había encontrado con su verdadera vocación. Aunque no cumplía con su sueño de encontrarse cara a cara con alguna criatura mítica, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de criaturas excepcionales. Como auxiliar que era, por el momento sólo tenía permitido el acceso hasta el tercer nivel en la clasificación.

El jefe de la división apreciaba su gran energía y lo consideraba un mago valiente, digno de alcanzar los más grandes niveles si adquiría la experiencia y preparación adecuadas. Ron lo estaba tomando en serio, y ya tenía una matrícula para la universidad mágica de Italia, donde en los próximos cuatro años dedicaría todas sus energías en adquirir conocimientos de nivel superior sobre Criaturas mágicas. Y su familia se había mostrado más que orgullosa de su decisión.

Al conocer la noticia, Harry y el profesor Dumbledore se alegraron mucho por él. Hagrid le obsequió un vademécum que a Ron le pareció extraordinario, con todo lo conocido y por conocer sobre criaturas mágicas. Y como regalo extra, el guarda bosque le entregó un enorme mapa de los lugares en el mundo donde habitaban la mayoría de las criaturas de gran peligrosidad. Sospechando que en el futuro le sería de gran ayuda, Ron se lo agradeció con el alma.

Ésa noche calurosa de mediados de julio, caminaba en compañía de su mejor amigo después de su provechosa visita a la cabaña de Hagrid. Afianzado a su brazo a falta de bastón, Harry no dejaba de sentirse entusiasmado por la gran aventura que le esperaba al pelirrojo. Pero también le preocupaban los riesgos inherentes a la profesión que había elegido. El trabajo de Charlie con los dragones sería un juego de niños en comparación con lo que a su amigo le esperaba en el Ministerio.

-Después de todo lo que me has contado, puedo imaginar que los próximos años de tu vida no serán nada aburridos –el pelirrojo asintió en silencio a la afirmación de Harry, sintiendo que una extraña pero excitante sensación lo recorría de pies a cabeza ante la sola idea.

-Sé que elegí una profesión peligrosa, pero decir que no me entusiasma sería engañarme a mí mismo –suspirando, pasó un brazo por la espalda del moreno para guiarlo en su regreso hacia el castillo-. Durante todos los meses que trabajé como mesero en el restaurante extrañé las descargas de adrenalina de nuestra época de estudiantes, en especial las incursiones al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Extrañaste a las Acromántulas?

-Extrañé todo, menos eso –admitió el pelirrojo, un largo escalofrío subiendo por toda su espalda hasta terminar en su erizada nuca-. Cada vez que me den alguna misión que tenga que ver con ellas, pediré que me la cambien.

Harry rió con ganas ante su comentario, haciendo que Ron se detuviera a mitad del pasillo. Hacía tanto tiempo que Harry no reía de ésa manera, que ése breve instante escuchando su risa le pareció extraordinario. El moreno calló al sentir que los fuertes brazos de Ron lo envolvían, con tanto cariño que sintió que su corazón se derretía de alegría al saberse tan querido por aquel a quien amaba como a un hermano. Sin soltarlo, Ron le habló con voz quebrada por el sentimiento.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos el trío de oro y hablábamos de todo lo que haríamos al salir de Hogwarts? –el moreno asintió, en su corazón un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, al inundar su memoria evocaciones de noches de insomnio y largas conversaciones-. Nunca volveremos a ser los mismos de entonces.

-Volveremos a ser los mismos, no lo dudes –el moreno se separó de su amigo para envolver con sus manos la silueta oscura de su rostro-. Tú, yo... y Hermione. Volveremos a ser el Trío de oro, ya lo verás.

-La extraño mucho, Harry... –el moreno lo escuchó en silencio, mientras secaba con sus dedos la húmeda lágrima que escurrió por la mejilla de su amigo-. Renunciaría a mi propia valentía Gryffindor para dársela... si así pudiera reunir el valor que le hace falta para seguir adelante.

-Ella está pasando por un momento muy delicado, puedo percibir muchos sentimientos que la confunden. Necesita reconocer y aceptar todo lo que siente –la sonrisa optimista de su amigo hizo que su corazón se sintiera más tranquilo-. Ten por seguro que cuando lo haga, volverá a ser la misma Hermione brillante y obstinada de siempre, y tú serás el primero en saberlo. –Ron le agradeció en silencio por sus palabras de aliento, y tomó su brazo para guiarlo el resto del camino hacia sus habitaciones.

Después de conversar un momento más se despidió de Harry para volver a la Madriguera. No tenía un horario fijo en el Departamento de Criaturas y debía estar al pendiente por si lo llamaban. El aroma del pastel de manzana de su mamá llenaba toda la cocina, y Ron respiró profundo para absorber el perfume a miel y canela. Sin preguntarse por qué su madre cocinaba su postre favorito sin una razón especial, subió a su habitación para descansar antes de volver al Ministerio.

Una rosa roja sobre su cama llamó su atención. Intrigado, la tomó entre sus dedos y la olió, absorbiendo su agradable aroma. En el dintel de su puerta, Molly le habló mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa como hacía mucho tiempo no le veía.

-Hermione está aquí, ha venido a verte –el corazón de su hijo palpitó con tanta fuerza, que temió se le detuviese de golpe en cualquier instante-. Está afuera, en el jardín.

Ron corrió escaleras abajo y al llegar se detuvo para recuperar un poco de su autocontrol. Afuera, la silueta esbelta y despeinada de Hermione se recortaba contra la luz de la luna menguante. La joven alisó sus cabellos al verlo, y sonrió cuando Ron se acercó a paso lento con la rosa ahora estrujada en su nerviosa mano. Dentro de la cocina, la luz se atenuó. La voz de Hermione flotó en el aire y para Ron fue tan dulce como la canela y la miel del pastel de manzana de su madre.

-Molly me habló sobre tu nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio. Dice que te enfrentas a criaturas muy peligrosas –Ron reprimió un suspiro de vergüenza. A veces prefería a su mamá con la boca cerrada-. ¿Has vuelto a luchar contra Dementores?

-Aún no he llegado a ése nivel. Y no lo haré hasta tener la preparación que se requiere –a la luz de la luna, le pareció ver que el rostro de Hermione se relajaba. La invitó a tomar asiento en la banca del jardín colmado de brezos-. ¿Cómo has estado? No he sabido nada de ti desde la última vez...

-Estoy retomando algunas lecciones en Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall me autorizó el uso de la biblioteca durante las vacaciones –aunque Ron ya sabía algo al respecto por boca de Harry, le alegró escucharlo de sus propios labios-. Ésta tarde fui a ver al profesor Lupin para decirle que quiero recuperar la materia de Defensa. Y aunque al principio tenía algo de miedo, al final me inspiró mucha confianza. Debo admitir que es un hombre muy dulce.

-¿Eso significa que ya no le temes?

-Significa mucho más que eso, en realidad –Hermione arrancó una pequeña hoja verde que sobresalía por un resquicio de la banca donde se hallaban sentados, y jugueteó con ella mientras continuaba-. Hace varios días, Sirius me hizo una pregunta que no pude responder. Y la doctora Sayers me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver muchas cosas que hasta hace poco no había logrado comprender.

Hermione dejó la hoja a un lado para enfrentar la mirada gris de Ron, y un calor agradable se extendió por su cuerpo cuando tomó la mano varonil, enredándola entre sus delgados dedos.

-Decidí deshacerme de todos mis diarios, porque ahora que sé que no recuperaré mis recuerdos, ya no tienen para mí ningún significado.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso –Hermione apretó su mano, pidiéndole con ése gesto que la dejara hablar.

-Sirius me preguntó qué había tan importante en mi pasado, que sin ello no pudiera seguir adelante. Y ahora puedo responder con toda seguridad, que nada –una sonrisa sincera emergió de los labios de Ron al escucharla-. No hay nada en mi pasado que valga tanto como mi presente. Y en mi presente estás tú, y Harry... y todas las cosas hermosas que aún conservo y que puedo ver, sentir y tocar.

-Dime... que todo lo que me estás diciendo es verdad –Ron acarició el rostro de la mujer que amaba, y los ojos castaños se cerraron al contacto con su mano-. Me alegra mucho saber que tienes tantos deseos de recuperarte.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que no podré recuperar jamás, y estoy dispuesta a aprender a vivir sin ellas –Hermione lo miró a los ojos con intensa seriedad-. Debes comprender que ahora no siento lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, pero...

-Lo comprendo, Hermione –Ron se puso de pie y tomó su mano para atraerla hacia él-. Sólo quiero que me digas qué sientes ahora.

-Sé que me gustas, y me gusta estar contigo... pero eso es todo lo que sé.

-Es suficiente para mí –ella lo miró sin entender, hasta que la distancia entre los dos se acortó. Un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando Ron acercó sus labios en lo que prometía ser un beso.

-¡Eso es todo hermanito! –Ron nunca había deseado tanto desaparecer a sus hermanos como en ése momento. Escuchó lejana la voz de Molly llamándoles la atención mientras George escondía su cámara detrás de unos arbustos.

-Mamá dice que la cena ya está lista –Fred le dio un codazo doloroso en las costillas, al tiempo que Ginny tomaba la mano de Hermione para conducirla hacia la cocina. Frustrado, Ron devolvió el codazo con un empujón que lanzó muy lejos a su hermano. Arthur mandó dentro a los gemelos para quedarse a solas con el menor de sus varones. Antes de desaparecer le hicieron una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba, que su hermano respondió de igual manera, con otro dedo.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces le pedí matrimonio a tu madre antes de que aceptara casarse conmigo? –el muchacho asintió, recordando que cada aniversario su padre les contaba lo mismo-. Cinco veces. No te des por vencido, hijo. –Arthur siguió a los gemelos hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Ron solo con sus pensamientos.

Recordó que ésas mismas palabras le había dicho Harry meses atrás, cuando lloró sobre su hombro al saber que la había perdido. Aspiró el delicado perfume de la rosa, cuya esencia no se había desvanecido. La esencia de Hermione tampoco. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido desde el beso, seguía conservando su gran inteligencia y tesón. De pie junto a la puerta de la cocina observó a Hermione, que sentada en la mesa conversaba entre sonrisas con Ginny.

No se daría por vencido. Lograría que Hermione volviera a amarlo así tuvieran que pasar otros siete años. Borraría el beso que el Dementor le diera, con sus propios besos. Y la haría su esposa, aunque tuviera que pedirle matrimonio cien veces.

-Bueno, ya que Ron no parece tener hambre...

-Nos repartiremos su trozo de pastel –Ron alcanzó a rescatar su porción antes de que los gemelos se la comieran. Hermione sólo sonrió divertida, sintiendo dentro de su corazón que había encontrado su lugar. Su verdadero hogar.

"_Tú misma eres un diario en blanco, Hermione. Tienes toda una vida por delante para escribir en él. Llénalo de todas las cosas bellas que ahora tienes, y que creas que vale la pena conservar"._

Le había tomado tiempo entender las palabras de la doctora Sayers, pero ahora que lo tenía todo tan claro estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Llenaría su vida de todo lo hermoso que tenía. La llenaría de amistad, de cariño... la llenaría de amor. La llenaría de Harry, de Sirius, de Remus... de Hogwarts. La llenaría de la Madriguera; de Molly, de Arthur, de Fred y de George...

Pero sobre todas las cosas, la llenaría de Ron.

oooooooOooooooo

A Harry le hubiera gustado celebrar su cumpleaños en la intimidad de sus aposentos, acompañado sólo por quienes consideraba sus amigos más cercanos. Pero ése día, Albus tenía otros planes muy diferentes para su niño de oro. "Sólo serán unos cuantos invitados", le había dicho mientras guiñaba un ojo a un desconfiado Severus y Minerva sonreía, cómplice. Y ésos cuantos eran casi todos sus compañeros de generación de las cuatro Casas; dos reporteros del Profeta y no pocos invitados más.

No podía reprocharle nada, pues sabía que el anciano tenía buenas intenciones y lo hacía con el afán de que la pasara lo mejor posible. Así que se relajó y se permitió repartir sonrisas a todos los que se acercaron a él para felicitarlo. En el patio central, Minerva había dispuesto de cinco largas mesas para dar cupo a los invitados y al fondo, otra mesa igual de larga para los regalos. Harry había recibido tal cantidad, que sobrepasaba por mucho a la de su primo Dudley en toda su vida.

Los Weasley habían sido los primeros en felicitarlo. Molly le insistió que debía tomar vacaciones lo más pronto posible, pues su tez ya casi competía contra la de Severus en palidez. Como era de esperarse, al profesor de Pociones no le cayó en gracia el comentario, y decidió que se irían el fin de semana. Por medio de sus diarios, Hermione supo que Harry era corto de vista, y unos lentes de armadura redonda fueron el mejor regalo que pudo darle a su amigo.

Albus sospechaba que ésa misma noche, los dos reporteros del Profeta harían detenerse las prensas para dar una gran cantidad de noticias sobre el "Héroe del mundo mágico"; con todo sobre su estado actual de salud, sus amistades más cercanas y lo que más vendería: su relación con su ex profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Y en el fondo, Harry y Severus se lo agradecieron, pues ambos estaban más que de deseosos de dar a conocer de forma oficial su relación.

Al atardecer, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Después de despedirse de algunos ex compañeros se dedicó a buscar a su padrino, que en ése momento conversaba con Remus cerca de la entrada al Castillo. Sirius sonrió al verlo venir, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras terminaba de revolver sus negros cabellos.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi existencia –Harry se sintió avergonzado ante el reproche del animago. Había estado tan ocupado conversando con sus amigos, que lo perdió de vista durante un largo rato-. ¿La pasaste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no te duelen los ojos? ¿Por qué no traes puestas las gafas de sol?

-Sí, la pasé bien. Me siento bien, no me duelen los ojos y no traigo las gafas porque ya está anocheciendo –Remus reprimió una risa ante el tenue rubor que cubrió las mejillas del animago. Harry sólo sonrió mientras apretaba su hombro para confortarlo-. El medimago dijo que ya puedo prescindir de ellas, así que a partir de mañana sólo me las pondré en las horas de más sol.

-Severus me comentó que se irán de vacaciones al Caribe –el joven asintió-. ¿Cuándo partirán?

-Nos iremos el viernes, muy temprano –Harry respondió a la pregunta de Remus sin dejar de observar el rostro del animago.

Sirius miraba hacia la lejanía, y el muchacho supo que su lucha interna no había terminado aún. A pesar de la tregua entre su padrino y su pareja, la antipatía aún latía dentro de él. Lo mismo le pasaba a Severus. Suspiró. Él estaba consciente que jamás serían amigos, y les agradecía el enorme esfuerzo por mantener la tregua, sobre todo en su presencia. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando Sirius extrajo un objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro regalo? –Harry miró el objeto con curiosidad. Era pequeño y estaba dentro de una cajita larga, del tamaño de una varita-. ¿Puedo abrirlo? –Sirius asintió y Harry abrió el pequeño paquete.

Los ojos verdes se nublaron y el muchacho tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar, cuando Remus liberó al objeto del hechizo. Reluciente, su Saeta de Fuego se amoldó a sus manos y trató de elevarse, como si hubiera esperado el momento de encontrarse en posesión de su dueño y volver a cruzar con él todo el ancho de cielo. Harry miró a su padrino con los ojos anegados, recordando aquella mañana en que la dejara en su habitación, olvidada después de las crueles palabras que le dijera.

-Prométeme que no la usarás hasta que estés recuperado por completo –sin palabras, Harry sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Remus palmeó su hombro, intuyendo lo que el muchacho estaba sintiendo, pues él también acababa de recordar-. No quiero que Snape tenga motivos para odiarme más.

-Gracias, Sirius –Harry lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, demostrándole con ése gesto que él era tan importante en su vida como lo era Severus.

-No me llames Sirius, no olvides que soy tu padrino –Harry se separó de él, el rostro serio cuando enfrentó su mirada a la del animago.

-No, Sirius. Tú ya no eres mi padrino –Sirius sintió que sus ojos se nublaban ante las palabras de su niño. Remus se puso serio y en guardia, dispuesto ésta vez a evitar que Harry lastimara a su mejor amigo. Pero Harry acarició el rostro preocupado, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios cuando concluyó-: Ahora tú eres mi padre.

No le dio tiempo de responder. Se alejó a paso lento hacia la entrada del Castillo, sosteniendo con fuerza la Saeta que Sirius le regalara un año antes.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Ahora tengo un hijo... –Remus asintió en silencio, un nudo formado en su garganta al escuchar la voz emocionada de su amigo-. ¡Y sin la diversión de haberlo procreado! ¿Has conocido caso más patético que el mío?

Remus rió con ligereza al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el Castillo, con Sirius detrás de él murmurando algo sobre _cosas divertidas_ con Lily que no pudo, ni quiso comprender. En la entrada se detuvo para despedirse de su amigo, pues debía empacar su baúl. Pasaría el resto del verano con Lucius, en su cabaña en los bosques de Alberta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas entre ustedes van en serio? –el castaño respondió a su pregunta con una mirada llena de ilusión, que hizo que el corazón del animago se alegrara-. Me da gusto saber que encontraste al fin a la persona adecuada. Espero que sepa merecer tu amor.

-Te aseguro que es merecedor de más que mi amor –Remus se recargó contra el marco de la enorme puerta y se cruzó de brazos, observando con fijeza a su amigo. Sirius carraspeó y se talló la nariz, señal de incomodidad que Remus conocía muy bien-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

-Es sobre... quiero decir... –Sirius volvió a carraspear para aclararse, antes de continuar-. Lo que tú sientes... sentías por mí... ¿Ahora amas a Malfoy?

-Si lo que te preocupa es que siga enamorado de ti entonces puedes estar tranquilo, porque no es así –Sirius asintió con un suspiro aliviado, para después levantar su mirada hacia él-. Amo a Lucius. Él ha sido un gran compañero durante todos estos meses, y ha sabido ganarse a pulso lo que ahora tiene. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te molesta que alguien te haya desplazado? ¿O que haya sido Lucius en particular?

-El hecho de que se trate de Malfoy, uno de los hombres más ricos y apuestos del mundo mágico y además un héroe de guerra, hace que mi ego se mantenga en pie... de alguna manera –Remus asintió, comprendiendo la posición del animago. Él tampoco se creía capaz de hallar a alguien mejor que Lucius. Tal vez lo hubiese, pero sería muy difícil de encontrar-. Por favor, perdóname. Me siento apenado por no haber sido capaz de corresponder a tu amor.

-Está bien. Comprendo que soy demasiado feo para ti –el animago lo miró con seriedad.

-De ninguna manera, desde mi punto de vista varonil eres un hombre atractivo. De haber sido tú una chica, me habría vuelto loco de amor por ti –su amigo sonrió, haciéndole ver lo agradable de su comentario.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que encuentres también a la mujer adecuada?

-Quizás... hay alguien. Pero sólo la he visto una vez –Sirius se recargó en el marco frente a Remus, y jugueteó con la solapa de su túnica ante la mirada atenta de su amigo-. Arthur dice que la conoce... tal vez un día de estos vaya a visitarla al Ministerio con cualquier pretexto.

-Harry me dijo alguna vez que cuando el amor llega, no hay que dejarlo ir –el animago levantó su mirada, intrigado ante las palabras de Remus. Éste solo levantó su mano en señal de despedida mientras se dirigía al interior de castillo-. A mí me sirvió. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –Sirius lo observó marcharse, hasta que su sombra iluminada por las antorchas se desvaneció en la soledad de los pasillos.

Él dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las barreras de protección, sin olvidar las palabras de Remus. Buscó en su cartera hasta encontrar el papel que Catherine dejara olvidado aquélla mañana. Arthur ya le había hablado un poco de ésa hermosa mujer a la que conociera en el restaurante. Sabía de ella porque trabajaba en la Oficina contra el uso indebido de objetos muggles, donde Arthur había trabajado años antes.

Al día siguiente iría a verla al Ministerio. Le devolvería el papel que había perdido y quizás la dama aceptara su invitación para conocer algún lugar interesante en Londres. Tal vez terminarían tomando un café en el mismo restaurante, sólo debía ser precavido cuando ella sostuviera la taza caliente cerca de él. Sí... seguro terminaba gustándole. Ninguna mujer se resistía jamás a un hombre tan apuesto y simpático como el magnífico Sirius Black.

Detuvo su andar al llegar a las barreras, sin ánimos de volver a la soledad de su departamento en Londres. Extrañaba las amplias habitaciones de su mansión desde cuyas ventanas podía contemplar los ocasos, posándose sobre amplios jardines tapizados de flores sonrojadas al sol del atardecer. Tan sonrojadas como las mejillas de Catherine. Tal vez a ella también le gustaban los espacios abiertos con grandes jardines, como a él.

La oscuridad se abrió paso en medio del cielo tapizado de estrellas, y Sirius abrió sus brazos para respirar con fruición el aire fresco de la noche. Algo dentro de su pecho se aligeró y por primera vez en muchos años se permitió sonreír de verdad. Su corazón había encontrado el perdón y al fin se sintió libre. Libre para hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Libre para buscar su propia felicidad.

Los fantasmas se habían ido. Era hora de volver a Grimmauld Place.

oooooooOooooooo

Debido a la exigencia de su puesto como directora del colegio, eran muy pocas las veces que Minerva disponía de tiempo para charlar con Albus. Sabiéndola siempre ocupada con sus obligaciones, el antiguo director prefería pasar las tardes haciendo cualquier cosa antes que molestarla. Y ésa tarde, después de que los invitados al cumpleaños de Harry se marcharon, se sintió contento cuando Minerva se aferró a su brazo en invitación a un largo y ameno paseo por los terrenos del castillo.

Escoltados por las sombras de los altos robles que bordeaban el camino, se tomaron su tiempo para hablar de lo que no habían podido durante todo ése tiempo, y Minerva se alegró de ver que Albus volvía a ser el mismo: jovial, ingenioso y entrometido en los asuntos de las personas que eran dueñas de su total aprecio. Lo quería. Era su mentor, su amigo, casi como un padre. Él conocía toda su vida, todos sus secretos y era dueño de su total confianza.

Albus era una caja llena de sorpresas y virtudes, y de vicios inofensivos como sus amados caramelos de limón. Era firme en sus decisiones y estricto cuando la situación lo requería. Pero si alguien acudía a él buscando ayuda, tendía su mano amiga y el afortunado que se ganara su estima y confianza jamás conocería de su parte la traición ni la injuria. Así era Albus. Minerva lo sabía, y eso hacía que lo quisiera mucho más si eso era posible.

-El Consejo ha decidido reintegrarte a las actividades del Colegio –la profesora sabía cuánto extrañaba Albus su antiguo puesto. Y aunque ella también se había encariñado con la dirección, siempre estuvo consciente de su regreso-. Te han ofrecido un puesto como miembro honorario. Y también la dirección, cuando así lo dispongas.

-Aceptaré ser miembro honorario, pero no volveré a ser director.

-¿Estás seguro, Albus? Sé mejor que nadie cuánto amas tu trabajo –su amiga lo miró sorprendida, y Albus sólo se rascó la barba y dejó que la profesora siguiera preguntando-. ¿Puedo saber por qué has tomado ésta decisión?

-Siempre pensé en tomarme algún tiempo para descansar cuando ya no existiera la amenaza de Voldemort –Minerva lo escuchó con atención, apresando con cariño la mano que sostenía su brazo en su caminar de regreso hacia el colegio-. Y quiero retomar algunos proyectos que dejé de lado durante muchos años por culpa de la guerra y de mis obligaciones en la dirección.

-¿Seguirás viviendo en Hogwarts?

-Me temo que no, mi querida Minerva. Tengo pensado abrir una escuela de prácticas para Aurores, en mi castillo en el Este de Escocia.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria. Recordó que años atrás, Albus le había comentado que era propietario de un castillo en lo alto de un acantilado, pero no recordaba el nombre del lugar.

-Hay algunos hechizos y encantamientos que inventé hace mucho tiempo y que quiero perfeccionar. Los presentaré ante el Ministerio para su aprobación y uso en la formación de Aurores. La Orden de Fénix dejará Grimmauld Place y se establecerá en mi castillo. Así podré controlar todo desde el mismo lugar sin tener que moverme para todas partes.

-Parece que tienes todo muy bien planeado. Y no me sorprende de alguien tan brillante como tú –el resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio. Antes de llegar a su oficina Minerva lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla-. Te extrañaré, Albus. El colegio no será lo mismo sin ti... yo no seré la misma sin ti.

-Podrás visitarme cada vez que quieras, siempre serás bienvenida –fue la respuesta optimista del anciano mago-. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos casarnos. Así podríamos solucionar el asunto de la distancia.

Minerva se separó de su amigo, riendo con ímpetu. Albus siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle olvidar sus penas.

-Vamos, Albus... con todos los años que tengo de conocerte, es como si ya estuviera casada contigo –el anciano fue quien rió ésta vez, aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar darle la razón-. Lo único que no sabe el uno del otro, ha quedado en la línea que separa nuestra amistad, de la intimidad.

-Eso también se puede arreglar –a ésas alturas, Minerva ya no tenía aliento para seguir riendo.

-Ah... ya deja de decir tonterías. Ya no tenemos edad para ésas cosas.

-Pues yo me siento joven y vigoroso.

-Te voy a ser honesta, mi querido Albus –Minerva se detuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba su oficina-. Eres muy guapo, pero te amo demasiado como amigo para arruinar nuestra amistad casándome contigo.

-Yo también te amo, Minerva –la profesora pronunció la contraseña. La gárgola les cedió el paso hacia las escaleras de caracol-. ¿Y si yo tuviera ochenta años menos?

-Entonces lo pensaría... –y la gárgola se cerró detrás de ellos.

Afuera, el eco de sus risas resonó por todo el lugar hasta evaporarse en la inmensidad del antiguo recinto.

oooooooOooooooo

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a las risas que alcanzaba a escuchar a través de su puerta entreabierta. Oliver jugaba sobre la alfombra de la sala con Leslie, haciéndole cosquillas. Por un momento, se sintió tentado a abandonar su quehacer para hacerles compañía en el juego. Pero su deseo de terminar cuanto antes pudo más, y se apresuró a llenar su baúl con sus cosas. Al día siguiente dejaría sus aposentos en Hogwarts para empezar una vida en común con su pareja.

Oliver se lo había pedido unos días atrás, pero la idea ya venía cuajando en la mente de Draco desde antes. Deseaba ser parte de ésa pequeña familia que Oliver y Leslie formaban. Ser compañero de vida y padre de una criatura lo asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de emoción. Oliver y él tenían muchos planes en mente. El moreno rentaría la casa que perteneciera a su madre y se irían a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy, que su padre acababa de dejar tras habérsela heredado en vida.

Ya no tenían nada qué hacer en Hogwarts. Oliver había dejado la enfermería al término del curso escolar; ése mismo año comenzaría su carrera de Medimagia y aunque Poppy admitió que lo extrañaría no dejó de desearle suerte. Draco ya no sería auxiliar del profesor de Pociones, pues él también comenzaría sus estudios de Pociones Superiores. Aún deseaba ser profesor, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de equipar un gran laboratorio en sociedad con su padrino.

Estiró la mano para abrir el cajón de su mesita, de donde extrajo todas las cartas que Blaise le escribiera. No había querido deshacerse de ellas porque sabía que cada una era un trozo de su corazón, al menos la parte que a él le correspondía. Lleno de melancolía, se tomó su tiempo para leerlas, como un pequeño homenaje para quien había llegado a amar con toda su alma. Cuando terminó de leer la última carta, decidió que no podía seguir conservándolas.

Esperaba que desde donde Blaise estuviera, comprendiera que ahora tenía a su lado a la persona con la que deseaba compartir su vida. Al no escuchar más risas en la sala se asomó para averiguar qué ocurría, y pudo ver que Oliver y su hija se habían quedado dormidos sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea encendida y en medio del aroma a bosque que el fogón siempre esparcía por el lugar. Con las cartas en la mano, se acercó a ellos en silencio para observarlos mejor.

El cuerpo de Leslie descansaba a todo lo largo sobre el pecho de su padre, y subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración pausada. Su vestido blanco contrastaba con el suéter negro y la mano del moreno cubría toda su espalda para evitar que cayera de su pecho. Ambos tenían el mismo perfil. Eran muy parecidos a excepción de los rizos castaños y sus ojos, que ya habían tomado un color aceitunado. Draco sonrió con ligereza ante ésa bella imagen, de la que ya deseaba formar parte.

Sin pensarlo más, dio media vuelta y se inclinó a la altura de la chimenea.

-No quiero que pienses que te hemos olvidado –murmuró al tiempo que acercaba los pequeños pergaminos al fuego-. Sólo... estamos aprendiendo a vivir sin ti.

Una por una, las cartas de Blaise cayeron sobre la hoguera, convirtiéndose en cenizas con la misma lentitud con las que Draco las arrojaba. Muchos sentimientos lo inundaron mientras el fuego consumía todo rastro de su amor primero. Lo había amado de verdad, con todo su corazón. Ya lo había perdonado y en cambio, sentía por él una inmensa gratitud. Él se había marchado, pero con su partida había dejado en sus manos la felicidad encarnada en Oliver y su hija.

-Le hablaremos a Leslie de ti, y llegará a amarte tanto como nosotros –susurró cuando la última carta terminaba de consumirse.

Se recostó sobre la alfombra a un lado de su pareja, y acarició los cabellos castaños de Leslie. Los amaba. Ellos eran lo más importante para él. Cerró los ojos recordando la promesa que le hiciera a Blaise la última noche a su lado en la sala de los menesteres, mientras lo veía dormir.

"_Te amo tanto, que si alguna vez me faltaras tomaría todo aquello que alguna vez fue tuyo y lo haría mío para cuidarlo, amarlo y guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón"._

Era una promesa de amor que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

OooooooOooooooo

En medio de un sorprendente paisaje en el corazón de las Montañas Rocosas, la cabaña de Lucius se hallaba rodeada de picos cortados y glaciares asombrosos. Enamorado a primera vista de la belleza natural de ésas majestuosas cumbres, Remus contemplaba con embeleso el más bello de los lagos que en su vida había visto. Azul profundo sobre cuya superficie los abedules se reflejaban temblorosos, como temiendo profanar con su imagen la belleza azulina de sus aguas.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso –Lucius lo escuchaba mientras llenaba sus copas de vino. En el comedor un elfo recogía la vajilla, para después retirarse con discreción-. Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

-Vengo una vez al año, y nunca me canso de admirar tanta belleza –el rubio se acercó a la ventana, donde un fino telescopio descansaba sobre su pedestal. Remus se imaginó que debía ser el sitio ideal para contemplar el firmamento por las noches.

-Supongo... que debió ser uno de los lugares preferidos de tu esposa –Lucius desvió su atención del paisaje para posarla sobre su pareja.

-Ella nunca supo de la existencia de éste lugar –respondió ante el gesto desconcertado de Remus-. Ya lo tenía desde antes de casarme con ella. Mandé construir ésta cabaña pensando en ti. Para ti.

-¿Para mí? –Remus dejó su copa a un lado, sorprendido ante su confesión-. Pero... si tú y yo nunca volvimos a vernos.

Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros y dejó su lugar junto al ventanal para recostarse frente a la chimenea encendida. El cobertor beige de pluma de ganso era confortable y el rubio cerró los ojos, relajándose antes de responder a las preguntas de su pareja.

-Mi padre planeaba abrir un complejo turístico en ésta zona –Remus se sentó a su lado en la cálida colcha, para escucharlo con atención-. Pero era territorio Muggle y debía llenar muchos papeles y dar muchas explicaciones, así que se cansó y me lo dio para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Decidí cerrar el lugar al turismo y lo hechicé para que se volviera una región inaccesible.

-Ahora me explico porqué no fue necesario ocultar el carruaje a la vista de los Muggles –el rubio asintió-. ¿Por qué construiste la cabaña para mí?

-Porque quería compartir todo esto, contigo –Remus sonrió con ligereza al escucharlo-. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea.

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes –Remus enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios, y Lucius respiró con fuerza ante el suave contacto de su mano-. ¿Te he dicho que podría quedarme aquí toda la vida?

-El bosque está limpio de animales peligrosos. Y no hay hombres lobo contra los que debas competir –Remus se acostó a su lado y acarició su pecho por encima de su fino suéter de lana café, imaginando lo que el otro pensaba-. Dejé la Mansión a Draco, y por el momento no tengo otro lugar mejor a dónde ir.

-Vamos, Lucius. Tienes propiedades en casi todas partes –Lucius sonrió ante el comentario del castaño-. Lo de no tener dónde vivir déjamelo a mí –su rostro se tornó serio y sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre los azules antes de continuar-. Quiero que vivamos juntos, sin importar dónde sea. Sólo necesito saber... si tú también lo deseas.

-Más de lo que te imaginas –Remus suspiró ante la caricia que recorrió todo su cuello, hasta posarse sobre su estómago estremecido-. Y te puedo asegurar que deseo mucho más que eso...

El castaño gimió cuando los labios de Lucius cubrieron los suyos en un beso exigente, apasionado. Remus se apartó del calor de su boca por un momento para observarlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el rubio respiró agitado mientras sus dedos largos buscaban una porción de su piel por debajo de las prendas. Una cicatriz bajo su pecho fue delineada a ciegas, y cuando Remus volvió a gemir, Lucius perdió la razón.

-¿Lo deseas tanto como yo? –por toda respuesta, el rubio deslizó sus manos por todo el largo de su cuerpo bajo la tela que lo cubría, hasta donde el electrizante toque de sus finos dedos logró llegar. Con un suspiro excitado, Remus mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y Lucius se apresuró en su tarea de reencontrarse con la textura de su piel-. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo...

-¿Te acuerdas cómo te encendía... que lo hiciéramos a escondidas... en los pasillos? –Remus asintió con un gemido al oír su susurro excitado. Las ansiosas manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo buscando cicatrices antiguas para reconocerlas como suyas-. Recuerdo muy bien dónde te gustaba que te tocara...

-Ahí... me tocabas ahí... –gimió, y Lucius reprimió un suspiro cuando el calor de su vientre abrazó su mano por encima del pantalón. Con un suave movimiento, se deslizó hasta su muslo interno, muy cerca de su pelvis, y apretó con ligereza. Remus volvió a gemir y Lucius sonrió al recordar que era una de sus zonas más sensibles-. Eso es... ahí...

Lo desnudó deprisa, deseoso de saborear cada centímetro de su piel. A partir de ése momento, Remus no tuvo reparo en dejarse explorar por su pareja. Lucius descubrió una nueva cicatriz sobre su cadera y la lamió por primera vez, provocando en el castaño un largo escalofrío de placer. Complacido por su reacción, el rubio siguió lamiendo y descubriendo nuevas cicatrices, haciéndolo estremecer.

Él recordaba un cuerpo delgado, de músculos firmes bajo suave piel. Remus seguía siendo delgado y aunque su cuerpo ya no era tan firme, su piel aún seguía siendo suave al tacto de sus dedos. El cuerpo descubierto ahora bajo sus manos era más experimentado y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, al imaginar que después de él alguien más se hubiese deleitado con su sabor y textura. Dejó sus dudas a un lado al sentir las manos de Remus despojándole de sus ropas.

Ya no le importó nada más, ni siquiera los años vividos lejos de él si ahora podía sentir sus manos acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a sentir ésa piel mojada empapando en sudor la suya! Desesperado, lo apresó contra la suave colcha y Remus se quedó sin respiración cuando los cabellos rubios hicieron cosquillas entre sus piernas abiertas. Y mientras Lucius lo albergaba en la calidez de su boca, sólo tuvo fuerzas para gemir y apretar con fuerza su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago? –incapaz de responder, Remus atrapó sus labios para robarle su propio sabor dentro de un beso lleno de urgencia. Lucius osciló sobre él, rozándose contra su cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo-. Tócame donde más me gusta...

El castaño se separó de su cuerpo y Lucius suspiró de placer al sentir bajo su pecho la suavidad del cobertor. Su espalda era muy sensible y Remus pareció recordarlo muy bien cuando la punta de su lengua recorrió todo lo largo de su columna. Su espalda se arqueó ante la húmeda caricia, mientras Remus hacía a un lado sus rubios cabellos para dedicarse a su cuello. Lucius gimió cuando la mano morena viajó por toda la blancura de su piel hasta donde su espalda terminaba.

-¿Pensaste que lo había olvidado? –Lucius gimió en respuesta cuando su entrada fue profanada por un dedo largo y juguetón, al mismo tiempo que su oreja era invadida por la humedad de su lengua-. ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

-Hazlo... ya... –la colcha fue presa de los puños del rubio cuando Remus comenzó a mover su lengua, de la misma manera que lo hacía con el dedo. Su cuerpo se sacudió y Remus se sacudió con él al sentirlo estremecerse.

-Ven aquí... ahora... –Remus lo necesitaba y ya no quiso seguir jugando más. El rubio se giró para quedar boca arriba incitándole a montarse sobre él, y su pareja se estremeció de placer y dolor cuando Lucius lo poseyó con urgencia, apretando su cintura. Exigente, ondeó su cadera buscando fundirse con la otra-. Ah... sí... me gusta...

Remus cerró los ojos, concentrado en el placer que su pareja le concedía. Sabía que Lucius también lo deseaba y buscó complacerlo, llevarlo al límite. Arqueó su cuerpo y el gemido que brotó de sus labios excitó al rubio hasta enloquecerlo. Apresó sus manos contra las suyas por encima de su cabeza, sus labios cerca de su oído para murmurarle cosas sucias que hicieron a Lucius casi acabar con sólo escucharlo.

El rubio gimió contra su cuello, y el castaño hizo un esfuerzo en recordar el pasado; sus encuentros nocturnos en los rincones del Castillo, cuando Lucius se estremecía de placer junto a él. Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar la noche de su despedida, y deseó haber conocido antes ése hermoso sentimiento que ahora anidaba en su corazón.

-Nunca... debí dejarte... ir –fue el susurro de Remus muy cerca de su oído. Lucius buscó su mirada y como años atrás, los ojos ambarinos se ahogaron en lagunas azules, y el hielo se derritió en oro fundido.

El amanecer sorprendió a Remus sentado en el pórtico, con el suéter café de Lucius encima y una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Sobre el cobertor de plumas el rubio despertaba de un merecido descanso tras el ejercicio de la noche anterior. El profesor aspiró el aroma de su pareja a través de la fina prenda mientras frente a él, el sol asomaba por detrás de las montañas pintando de áureo sus heladas cumbres.

Escuchó los pasos de Lucius, y luego su abrazo buscando el calor de su cuerpo. El rubio le quitó la taza de chocolate y bebió de ella, mientras se sentaba junto a él para observar a un alce calmando su sed a la orilla del lago.

-Todo lo que ves, es tuyo -los ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron al escuchar la voz adormilada muy cerca de su cuello-. Podrás venir aquí todas las veces que quieras.

-Quiero dejar la Casa de los Gritos, y venir durante las noches de luna llena –Lucius asintió, de acuerdo con su idea-. Nada me gustaría más que vivir aquí, pero estaría demasiado lejos del Colegio. Y la diferencia de horario tampoco ayuda.

-Hay una propiedad cerca de Gales, que un socio ha puesto en venta. Ya la vi y me gustó –Remus contuvo la respiración, deseando escuchar su propuesta-. Quisiera que la conocieras y si a ti también te gusta...

Lucius le estaba demostrando con ése gesto que lo amaba, y que ya no había recuerdos que se interpusieran entre ellos. Remus apartó la vista del hermoso paisaje y al reflejarse en la suya se sintió como un abedul, tembloroso frente al profundo azul de su mirada. Aceptó su propuesta con una sonrisa en sus labios y la ilusión reflejada en el ámbar de sus ojos. Había encontrado al fin a un compañero. Alguien con quien compartir su vida...

Y con él, la certeza de que ya nunca más estaría solo.

oooooooOooooooo

Les gustó desde el primer momento que la vieron. La hermosa propiedad que Severus y Harry acababan de adquirir en las Tierras Altas, se hallaba aislada de las casitas solariegas de los muggles por elevadas colinas boscosas y acantilados escarpados. Había sido construida dos siglos atrás sobre la cima de una montaña, y estaba rodeada de extensos jardines en declive hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Un matrimonio de ancianos magos sin descendencia había decidido ponerla en venta.

Severus no lo pensó mucho antes de vender la casa paterna, y Harry retiró una cantidad semejante de su cuenta en Gringotts para terminar de cubrir su valor. Fue un trato justo. Los ancianos se mostraron felices de irse a vivir a un lugar más cálido, pues los inviernos en ésa parte de Escocia eran cada vez más crudos para ellos; y los nuevos dueños encontraron lo que tanto necesitaban: un lugar rodeado de bellos paisajes y con la suficiente intimidad para vivir una vida normal, como los magos que eran.

A Harry le gustaba ver todo desde arriba; cuando montado sobre su Saeta de Fuego se lanzaba esquivando las grietas de los precipicios ocupados por nidos de águilas, para rozar con la punta de sus pies las frías aguas de los lagos cercanos. Después ascendía a gran velocidad en línea recta hasta perderse entre las nubes; para descender despacio reconociendo entre todas, la colina que albergaba su casa blanca acabada en sesgadas azoteas de teja roja, y altos ventanales enmarcados en madera de roble.

Severus se dedicaba a su nuevo laboratorio, acondicionándolo a su gusto. Aunque de vez en cuando extrañaba sus mazmorras en Hogwarts, se veía recompensado por la amplitud de su enorme y frío sótano, dividido en varias secciones por largos pasillos; el lugar ideal para trabajar a sus anchas y mantener sus ingredientes a salvo de la luz del sol. Dividía su tiempo entre encontrar la cura al dolor de Remus, y su trabajo como profesor de Defensa en la escuela de prácticas para Aurores, en el castillo de Albus.

Ésa mañana de principios de diciembre, ambos desayunaban sentados en el mirador de su jardín. Amparados en la soledad y el silencio que rebotaba en las montañas, disfrutaban la vista de la campiña al sur y más allá la costa con sus pequeñas bahías; sus pacíficos pueblos pesqueros y la magia natural de sus islas al fondo, muy lejos de las cañadas. Harry leía una carta mientras Severus hacía algunas anotaciones sobre el libro de Flamel, objeto al que Harry ya veía como un habitante más de la casa.

-Sirius y Catherine nos visitarán el próximo fin de semana –entretenido en su lectura, Harry no vio el gesto de fastidio en el rostro maduro-. Quieren invitarnos a la cena de Navidad que están organizando.

-¿Y no pueden enviarnos la invitación por medio de una lechuza? –Harry negó en silencio, sonriendo con ligereza ante el tono irritado en la voz de su pareja-. Apenas acaban de irse.

-Eso fue hace tres meses, y sólo vino para presentarme a su novia y conocer la casa –Severus no despegó la vista de su libro, pero Harry pudo advertir que rumiaba algo sobre visitas cada tres años. No hizo caso. En vez de eso, garabateó algunas palabras en un pergamino y se dedicó a abrir el resto de la correspondencia-. Draco quiere ponerse de acuerdo contigo para que lo asesores con algunas lecciones.

-Hablaré con él cuando nos veamos en Navidad –con ésa respuesta, Harry supo que su pareja acababa de aceptar la invitación de Sirius, pues Remus y los Malfoy también figuraban en la lista de invitados además de Minerva y Albus-. ¿Hay algo más para mí?

-Otra carta del señor Malfoy –Severus hizo un gesto para pedirle que la leyera en voz alta, aunque ya sabía de sobra su contenido-. Pregunta otra vez que cómo vas con la poción para Remus.

-Dile que quizás para la siguiente Luna Llena, pero que si sigue molestando todos los días con lo mismo tardaré seis meses más –Harry escribió una respuesta más diplomática, buscando dejar satisfecho al aristócrata para que dejara de presionar a Severus. Después de eso, se dedicó a leer las cartas de Ron y Hermione-. ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Ron está muy entusiasmado con su carrera y su trabajo en el Ministerio, y Hermione aún se siente muy atraída por la Magia Antigua. Dice que si se apura, el próximo año estará ingresando a la universidad –aunque sabía que lo hacía sólo por él, el muchacho agradeció el interés del profesor hacia sus mejores amigos.

Dejó las cartas a un lado para saborear su chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos blancos, mientras centraba su empatía en ellos. El corazón de Ron estaba lleno de confianza en sí mismo; ya era un adulto que había encontrado por fin una identidad propia, lejos de la sombra de sus hermanos mayores. En el corazón de Hermione no dejaban de latir experiencias nuevas y emocionantes; y aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo aún, Ron ya ocupaba una gran parte de él.

Draco y Oliver compartían un gran amor nacido de la pérdida y el consuelo mutuo; y guardaban juntos el dulce recuerdo de quien los uniera más allá de su misma muerte. Lucius y Remus estaban bien, y estarían mucho mejor cuando su amigo bebiera la poción para eliminar el dolor de sus transformaciones. Albus era feliz con su nueva escuela de prácticas, de la que él pensaba formar parte como profesor de Estrategia cuando concluyera sus estudios para Auror.

Minerva seguía siendo directora de Hogwarts y era tan respetada y querida como lo fuera Albus en sus tiempos. Y Sirius... Sirius seguía siendo Sirius, pero con el alma en paz y el corazón más tranquilo. Su padrino estaba enamorado, y Harry estaba feliz por él. Catherine había llegado a su vida en el momento preciso y con su cálida compañía le había devuelto la fe en el amor; y con su forma de ser tan distraída y alegre, el deseo de vivir.

-No me molesta que Black te visite cada vez que quiera. Al contrario, me da gusto que sigas en contacto con él –Harry dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al escuchar la grave voz de su pareja-. Aunque la idea de su presencia constante en mi casa no me hace saltar de alegría.

Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la sinceridad del profesor. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a la mutua antipatía entre ellos, y para no molestarse prefería tomarlo por el lado divertido. Todo estaría bien mientras no intentaran hacerse daño, y al parecer ninguno de los dos albergaba ése desagradable sentimiento. Harry dejó su taza de chocolate para tomar la mano de su pareja por encima de la mesa, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

-Hubo un tiempo después de la batalla, en el que deseé no poseer el don de la empatía –la voz solemne del muchacho hizo que Severus dejara el libro a un lado para dedicarle un poco de atención-. En ése entonces, el dolor y la angustia de las personas que más quería llegaron a ser demasiado intensos, al grado de no poder distinguir mi propio dolor del de ellos. Y en algún momento todo eso se juntó, y me superó.

-Nunca imaginé que estuvieras pasando por algo así, ¿por qué no me contaste nada? –Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder-. Habría buscado el modo de ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.

-Lo hiciste, Severus. Tal vez sin darte cuenta –en medio del silencio que los envolvía, la voz de Harry sonó firme y clara, y a Severus le gustó la seguridad con la que habló-. Te mantuviste fuerte mientras todos los demás nos derrumbábamos; fuiste el único que permaneció en pie en medio de tanto daño, y yo lo sentí. Y fue en ésa fortaleza tuya en la que me apoyé para salir del pozo donde me encontraba hundido.

-Tú fuiste el único motivo verdadero, Harry –el muchacho sonrió, sus verdes ojos mirándolo con amor detrás de las gafas redondas-. Si me mantuve firme fue gracias a ti.

Ya no hablaron más. Mantuvieron unidas sus manos mientras observaban a un águila en pleno vuelo, hasta que la vieron perderse entre los filosos vértices de un acantilado.

Harry aún podía percibir las secuelas del daño que dejara la última batalla contra Voldemort, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el olvido borrase cuanto recuerdo doloroso. Pero todos estaban saliendo adelante, y apreciaban la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Gracias a Severus, ahora él podía contemplar los más hermosos atardeceres a su lado y volar sobre su Saeta bajo el azul del cielo. Cosas maravillosas de las que no hubiera podido disfrutar de no recuperar jamás la vista y que por ésa razón, para él no tenían precio.

Ahora podía decir que habían vencido a Voldemort, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Crees que algún día volverá a surgir otro mago oscuro igual o más poderoso que Voldemort? –Severus dirigió su mirada hacia su pareja, y por su gesto supo que su pregunta era seria.

-Hubo uno antes que él –respondió el profesor, tras meditarlo por un momento-. Habrá otro después, no lo dudes.

-Ahora no quiero preocuparme por eso –Harry depositó un largo y profundo beso en los labios de su pareja, antes de convocar su Saeta de Fuego-. Sólo quiero ser feliz y disfrutar cada minuto de mi vida, contigo.

El muchacho gritó, eufórico al sentir el vértigo de su caída al abismo. La Saeta remontó tan rápido como cayera y segundos después, su figura semejaba a un águila surcando el cielo. Severus permaneció en el jardín, observando todos sus movimientos y saboreando el gusto a chocolate con malvaviscos que Harry le dejara con su beso. Voldemort ya no existía. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que surgiera un nuevo señor tenebroso que quisiera ocupar su lugar, si es que alguna vez sucedía. De algo sí estaba seguro...

Sin importar lo que pasara, él también disfrutaría con Harry cada momento de su vida.

**Fin. **

**Notas finales.**

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a todos ustedes, que se tomaron la molestia de leer desde el primero, hasta el último capítulo de ésta historia. Y por su paciencia al esperar cada actualización mes con mes.

Nunca terminaría de nombrar a quienes me alentaron con sus comentarios, señalándome mis aciertos y errores. Gracias por ser parte activa en éste proceso. Y a todas las personas que lo siguieron en silencio pero siempre fieles, muchas gracias también.

Hasta la próxima.

**K Kinomoto.**


End file.
